Someone to Love You
by northstar61
Summary: Rachel's actions have put her on the outs with her Glee Club teammates. Can a certain ex-boyfriend ease her loneliness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Considering all the St. Berry fics that already exist, I'm not sure what I've got to add, but I'm really missing Jesse this season and simply want to lose myself in the delight that is the Jesse/Rachel pairing.

Usual disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters, or Lionel Richie's _Hello_.

**Someone to Love You** - Chapter 1

"_She's an ambitious little freak who'll do anything to hold on to her power."_

"_What you did was bad."_

"_You didn't do this because you love Glee Club. You did this because you love yourself more."_

Like an unending refrain that she couldn't purge from her mind, the harsh words spoken by her fellow Glee Club members echoed endlessly in Rachel's head. Of course, she probably shouldn't have sent that new girl, Sunshine, to an abandoned crack house, but what did they expect of her? She was Rachel Berry, the _star_ of New Directions. Even though they might not like it, everyone in the group had come to accept that she was their alpha female – the one destined to sing the biggest solos, duet with the best vocal partners, stand in the brightest spotlight. These were her rights. She had earned them, by virtue of hard work and an abundance of God-given talent. And there was no way she was giving any of that up. Not to any of her teammates, and certainly not to some vertically challenged foreign exchange student.

She exhaled loudly in frustration. Nothing was going according to plan. This was supposed to be _her_ year. Where she and Finn, fresh off a New Directions win at Regionals, became McKinley High's ultimate power couple. Well, that had been shot to hell when the team failed to even place, and she had to watch Vocal Adrenaline – and _Jesse_ – hoist the coveted trophy. Now that Finn had been kicked off the football team, insults and slushies were sure to be the order of the day, rather than the adoration and praise that she so desperately sought. Her boyfriend certainly didn't seem optimistic about his prospects – or hers either, for that matter.

"_I'm just another Glee loser now."_

She grimaced at the memory, dismayed at his choice of words. Loser? He thought of them as losers? Once a jock, always a jock, it would seem. Although she appreciated the fact that he'd stuck with the club in spite of the major pressure he'd previously been under to quit, she knew that this was merely a diversion for Finn. Something he enjoyed, yes, but it wasn't life or death for him, the way it was for her. The way it was for…

_Jesse._

There _he_ was, taking up space in her head again. In spite of his betrayal, in spite of the humiliation she'd suffered at his hands, the image of Vocal Adrenaline's handsome former male lead kept popping up, unbidden, invading her thoughts by day and her dreams by night. And, she had to admit, often making her current boyfriend look decidedly second-rate in comparison.

No matter what the circumstance, she was absolutely certain that Jesse would never consider himself a loser. His self-assurance, his arrogance, his ego… they were all a part of the draw for Rachel. In some ways, she aspired to be just like him – secure in her talent and therefore able to withstand any and all insults hurled her way. Of course, confidence was easily achieved as a member of the region's premier show choir. The club was revered at Carmel, where they practically ruled the school. The Cheerios and the football players were top of the McKinley food chain, and they never let anyone from New Directions forget it. At least she and her choir mates had each other, even if everyone else was against them. Well, most of them had each other, anyway…

Rachel heaved another sigh, recalling the icy reception she'd received at today's rehearsal. She had held back, knowing the rest of the club's members were pissed at her, hovering outside the classroom and observing silently as they warmed up both their bodies and their vocal chords. They'd been laughing and joking, enjoying themselves, until she walked in. Instantly, as if someone had thrown a wet blanket on the proceedings, the room had gone ominously quiet. Rather than stating her case, in what she realized would be a vain attempt at mollifying them, she simply moved silently to sit beside Finn. Like a stab to the heart, she noted that all the chairs around him were empty, as if none of them could even bear to be near her. Turning her head away briefly, she struggled to hide the hurt she was feeling. _Divas don't cry_, she reminded herself, as she composed her features into a neutral expression before facing forward once more. Using every acting trick at her disposal, she made it appear as if she was perfectly fine, channelling all of her emotions into the songs Mr. Shue had chosen for them to work on that day.

By the end of practice, Rachel's wounded psyche had craved only one thing – the comfort and security of home. When Finn informed her that he and Puck were heading to the local pool hall, she breathed an inward sigh of relief. Finally, she could drop her show face. Her jaw ached from the insincere smile she had maintained for the past hour. _Just a bit longer now_…

* * *

Alone in her car, she gazed across the parking lot, watching as Finn and Puck playfully jostled each other. Laughing boisterously, they were oblivious to the petite brunette and the tears that were now freely coursing down her face. _He didn't even kiss me goodbye_, she sniffled to herself, painfully aware that even her boyfriend had remained somewhat stand-offish during rehearsal. Well, she'd worry about that tomorrow. Reaching into the glove compartment, she grabbed the first CD that came to hand and, without examining it closely, set the disc into the player. Hoping to find solace in music, as she normally did, she instead felt her stomach flutter as a most familiar voice emanated from the speakers.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times…_

She quickly steered the car to the side of the road and cut the engine. Her breathing was ragged, and the tears she had only just managed to contain threatened to spill over once more. Snatching the case from the seat where she'd casually flung it mere seconds before, she stared at it uncomprehendingly. The outside liner was blank, giving no clue as to its origins. Yanking it open, she gasped at the message it contained.

_**To: Rachel**_

_**From: Jesse**_

_**Please, just listen. This says more than I ever could.**_

Only five tracks were listed – _Hello, Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry, Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word, Sorry, Forgive Me _– but the theme was abundantly clear. When had he done this? And how had it ended up in the glove compartment of her car? For the briefest of moments, she considered breaking the disc in two and dumping it unceremoniously in the trash, but the temptation to listen to it was stronger. Pressing the play button once more, she leaned back against the seat, letting the warmth of Jesse's voice wash over her. A faint smile ghosted across her lips as she recalled their first duet in the music store, all those months ago. Closing her eyes, she could picture him as he had been then, soulful and sincere and oh, so sexy, practically making love to her through the song. A flush crept up her cheeks. If only…

A muted buzz jolted her from her reverie. Retrieving her phone from the depths of her purse, she flipped it open, eagerly anticipating a text from Finn. No doubt he had finally decided to apologize for giving her the cold shoulder during rehearsals. Her face fell as she read the message that was definitely not from her boyfriend.

_You went too far this time, Rachel. Can't you reign in those diva tendencies of yours? I honestly have to question whether we can remain friends after that little stunt you pulled._

Resentment surged within her. This from Kurt, who had given her a hideous makeover in the hopes she'd look ridiculous in front of Finn. An egregious insult, but one she'd forgiven him for. Why couldn't he extend her the same courtesy? Why couldn't her supposed friends accept her as she was, flaws and all? With an angry jab of her finger, she deleted the hurtful words and snapped her phone shut. Noting the gathering darkness, she put her car in gear and headed for home, as the soundtrack of Jesse's apology broke through her subconscious defenses, offering a balm for her bruised and battered heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all who took the time to read and review. It's most appreciated. As always, I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 2

The room was dark and quiet, its only illumination coming from the black metal lamp that had been placed squarely in the middle of a well-worn desk. Jesse rubbed his eyes, fatigue threatening to derail his evening's study plans. Truly, he should not be this tired. After all those years of strenuous Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals, this last minute cramming for a test ought to have been a breeze.

Rising from his chair, he padded towards the coffee maker and, for the fourth time in the last couple of hours, refilled his mug with the extra strong brew he'd come to depend on for his daily caffeine jolts. Setting the drink down before maximizing iTunes on his laptop, he selected a new song from one of his many playlists and raised the volume. Moving to the centre of the small space that was his UCLA dorm room, he set about stretching in an effort to ease the tension in his muscles and get his blood flowing once more. Not for the first time since arriving in California, Jesse was grateful that his parents' wealth had afforded him the luxury of privacy, even as a freshman. The mere idea of having to share such close quarters with anyone made him shudder. A night owl by nature who needed little sleep, he could not even begin to imagine attempting to adjust his lifestyle to someone else's schedule – well, unless that someone was Rachel Berry.

His expression softened at the thought of the girl he'd left behind in Lima, Ohio. He smiled, recalling the first time he'd ever heard her sing, during Shelby's little reconnaissance mission to scope out the strengths and weaknesses of the area's other show choirs. From the first strains of _Don't Rain on My Parade_, he'd been hooked. She had belted out the number as if it had been written expressly for her, sending his heart soaring as he envisioned the two of them sharing a stage, his talent finally having found its equal. There was no question about it. He simply had to meet her.

In spite of the pull Rachel was already exercising on him, Jesse had made sure to clear his actions with Shelby first. As much as he longed to duet – and, if he was honest, do so much more – with the gorgeous brunette, he didn't want to jeopardize his future with Vocal Adrenaline. Although he'd initially detected a slight hesitancy, his coach had ultimately agreed that there'd be no harm in his 'sleeping with the enemy', so to speak, and she'd given him her blessing.

Knowing that a musical theatre devotee such as Rachel would be certain to frequent the only decent music store in Lima, Jesse began to hang out there regularly, in the hopes of bumping into her 'accidentally on purpose'. By the time she finally made an appearance, he'd grown accustomed to whiling away his hours there performing impromptu concerts, accompanying himself on the piano and basking in the adulation of the crowd that invariably gathered to listen. So it had been entirely instinctive to pluck the songbook she'd been holding out of her hands and attempt to make the best first impression possible by serenading her with song.

She'd known him by reputation, of course, and she'd seemed more than a bit awestruck in his presence. Before long, however, her natural tendencies had surfaced, and once she'd joined her voice to his, it had been just as he'd expected. Effortless. Magical. Absolute perfection. It was as if, after waiting all of his life, he'd finally found the one person who could complete him in every way. Wanting to take advantage of the situation, he'd suggested a Friday night date, and she'd immediately agreed. On his way home that night, he'd been certain that things could only get better from there on in.

He let out a snort of derision. As if it were ever meant to be that easy for him. Outward appearances to the contrary, Jesse's life had not simply been a series of ever greater triumphs. Yes, of course, he was the much admired lead of Ohio's top rated show choir, blessed with talent, good looks and wealth, but all the fame and popularity in the world didn't make up for the crushing loneliness he'd experienced ever since he was a young child. Oh, his parents adored their prodigy – from afar, that is. They were more than happy to enroll him in the best schools, fund any additional lessons he or a teacher deemed necessary, and attend his requisite performances, as long as none of these interfered with their globe-trotting lifestyle. At the earliest possible opportunity, they had unceremoniously dumped him on his uncle's doorstep in Ohio, and while his aunt and uncle treated him well, it wasn't the same as being surrounded by loving, nurturing parents. Because of this void in his life, he had latched on to his Vocal Adrenaline coach and teammates as a surrogate family. Their opinion of him mattered – far more than it should, naturally – so when Shelby confided her whopper of a secret to him and requested his help, he was loath to deny her. Somewhere deep inside, he was aware that it was unlikely to end well, but he felt torn between the woman who had been like a mother to him and the girl who'd stolen his heart a little bit more with every passing day.

Ultimately, when push came to shove, he'd opted for the safety of the world he knew, rather than the uncertainty of a future with Rachel, and barely a moment had gone by since when he didn't regret that choice. God, he _missed_ her, with an ache that was profound and visceral. If not for the fact that she wasn't currently on speaking terms with him, he would have hopped an eastbound plane weeks ago. As it was, he still had not completely abandoned the idea. Maybe she'd have thawed towards him by Thanksgiving…

Glancing at his bedside clock, he shook his head in an effort to return his attention to the books spread open before him. While he hadn't the slightest interest in studying at the moment, he reminded himself that it would be foolish, and a total waste, not to take advantage of the opportunities UCLA provided – especially given what he'd sacrificed. Just as he turned his mind to the task at hand, he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Flipping it open, a grin spread across his face at the message that greeted him.

_Hey, surfer dude! How's the Coast treating you?_

_It's good. UCLA's amazing! And you? How's VA?_

_Not nearly as fab as last year. Your absence is being felt, man._

_I'm sure you're not too bummed, Chris. Now you can finally snag all those solos you've been denied for so long._

_Well, since you mention it… Goolsby has given me the lead on a couple of numbers already._

_That's great! You deserve it, after all the time and effort you've devoted to the club._

It was easy to be magnanimous now that he and Chris were no longer jockeying for position within Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse admitted silently.

_Thanks._

_So, any new blood?_

_Yeah, and you're gonna love this story._

_?_

_There's a girl. Pint-sized chick, great set of pipes. She joined us a couple of days ago._

_So? _

_She came from McKinley._

Jesse's breath caught in his throat. Could it be? Now that he and Shelby were gone, had Rachel decided to join the choir that would ensure she'd become a Regional, and perhaps even a National, champion? No matter how it might make him look, he had to ask.

_Is it…?_

_What? Oh, no, man. Not her. This one's some foreign exchange student, from the Philippines, or somewhere. But she is here because of Berry._

_Huh?_

_Apparently, Berry heard Sunshine – that's her name – singing in the girls' bathroom, and she got all in her face._

That sounded like the Rachel he knew and loved, Jesse thought to himself.

_And?_

_Because some dude left McKinley's club, they don't have the numbers, so they need new members. Rachel invited Sunshine to audition._

_Doesn't explain why she's with VA instead of ND._

_That's cause I haven't told you the best part yet. Rachel gave her written instructions on how to get to the audition._

_She's so clueless she couldn't find the auditorium or the classroom ND rehearses in?_

_That's not it. She's pretty bright, actually. Turns out Rachel deliberately misled her._

_Where'd she send her? The boys' locker room?_

_Nothing that benign. Berry sent her competition to a crack house!_

Coffee spewed from Jesse's mouth as he burst into laughter. Only his lightning quick reflexes kept the liquid from making contact with either his phone or his keyboard. Grabbing a cloth, he gave his desk a quick swipe as Chris texted further clarification.

_In Berry's defence, it wasn't an active crack house._

_Makes it all okay then. ;) I guess it was easy for Goolsby to lure the new girl over to VA after that._

_Berry's little stunt helped, no doubt about it, but the usual VA perks didn't hurt, either._

_New car?_

_Even better. Green card and a condo._

_Wow! She must really be something._

_Goolsby just wanted to make sure that ND didn't get any ideas about beating us now that you're gone. Snagging Sunshine will guarantee our continued supremacy._

_I expect VA will crush the competition, as always._

_You bet. Oops, the troops are calling. Gotta get back on stage._

_Goolsby gave you this long a break? Sounds like a pushover compared to Shelby._

_Nah. He's just putting together a 'girls only' number, so my services weren't required. But he's directing the evil eye my way. TTYL._

Jesse snapped his phone shut and leaned back in his chair, the better to digest the news he'd just been given. He couldn't keep from smirking at Rachel's actions. Truth be told, it was precisely the type of stunt he'd pulled on more than one occasion, the better to keep boys with delusions of grandeur from getting too full of themselves and thinking they had even the slightest chance of usurping his position as Vocal Adrenaline's male lead. Granted, he'd never sent any of them to a crack house, but those were mere details. The impulse was every bit the same, and it gave him immeasurable satisfaction to realize that, as he'd always suspected, Rachel was in every way his match.

He wondered how her teammates had reacted to her display of insecurity – which, if they knew her at all, they would have recognized instantly. No doubt they were all tearing a strip off of her because of it, berating her for causing them to lose a star performer and one of their best chances of besting their competition at Regionals. Didn't they understand that they'd be nothing without her? It was only due to Rachel's immense talent and drive that New Directions was anything more than a sad, pathetic group of mediocre performers.

Still… if they were giving her grief, he knew she'd be taking it hard. He couldn't imagine any of the team supporting her on this, not even her oaf of a boyfriend. In all likelihood, she'd be in need of a sympathetic ear and some words of comfort. His eyes sparkled mischievously. Maybe there was something he could do about that…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to so many of you for adding my story to your favourites. It warms this writer's heart.

Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own Glee, its characters, or Man of La Mancha's _The Impossible Dream_.

**Someone to Love You – **Chapter 3

The final strains of Jesse's 'apology mix', as Rachel had spontaneously dubbed the newly discovered CD, faded to silence just as she pulled into her driveway. She was reluctant to face her dads, who were usually able to see through her every façade with ease. Lingering in the relative safety of her car, she chose one of the tracks, pressed play and, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, allowed Jesse's voice to wash over her once more.

_He really is amazingly talented_, she admitted to herself, content for the moment to just sit and listen to this most original request for forgiveness from the boy who had broken her heart. How unlike Finn he was. Jesse lived a life writ large, full of extravagant promises and grand gestures. He knew who he was and where he was going, with the certainty of one who had already experienced a great deal of success, and who expected the future to contain more of the same. Finn, on the other hand, while hoping for a football scholarship in order to escape small town Lima, was not particularly ambitious or gifted. He was a normal, ordinary guy. Which was what she loved about him… right? Well, if she was being honest with herself, she had to acknowledge that she often wished Finn shared her drive… her perfectionism… her desire to be the best… The way Jesse did.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the traitorous thoughts that had suddenly overtaken her. _What is wrong with me? I'm with Finn. I love him. Jesse's no longer a part of my life_. And yet, in spite of her internal protestations to the contrary, she knew that nothing could be further from the truth. The mere fact that she had listened to his CD, rather than trashing it the moment she had realized who it was from, spoke volumes. Not to mention the comparisons she made between Jesse and Finn on a daily basis, where her current beau inevitably came up short, and the dreams… No matter how long she spent staring at Finn's image on her bedside table at night, in a vain attempt to imprint his face on her subconscious, it was always Jesse who took centre stage while she slept, bringing all of her unspoken fantasies to life. Heat spread through her body as she recalled just how erotic some of those fantasies had been.

Once again, she was snapped back to reality by the buzzing of her phone. A quick glance allowed her to catch Mercedes' name on the screen. The faint stirrings of hope blossomed in Rachel's heart as she moved to read the text. Maybe _this_ teammate understood. Flipping the device open, she gasped.

_Why were you such a bitch to Sunshine? Afraid of a little competition? If it wasn't for the fact that I love Glee, I'd consider quitting rather than continue to prop up your ego. Grow up, Rachel!_

Her eyes burned with the bitter sting of tears, and bile rose in her throat. She thought these people liked her. She thought that they were friends. But if this was how they treated a friend after one little mistake… Slamming the phone shut once more, she tossed it into her purse. With far greater care, she removed the CD from the player, returned it to its case, and placed it gently in her bag. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep, calming breath, and headed inside.

* * *

The delectable scent of Hiram Berry's cooking wafted from the kitchen as Rachel stepped through her front door. Shaking off her gloom, she arranged her features into what she hoped was a suitably happy expression, and moved through the house to greet her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, sweetie. Welcome home."

Hiram turned from the stove and enveloped his daughter in a warm hug. She sagged gratefully against him for a moment, before pulling away to inspect the evening's dinner fare.

"Your Dad has to work late again tonight, so it'll just be the two of us. I thought I'd take the opportunity to make a tofu stir-fry."

The corners of Rachel's lips turned upwards at this news. Her dad, a carnivore by nature, was not a huge fan of the vegan menu his partner and daughter favoured, with tofu being among his least favourite foods.

"I bet Dad will stop off for a burger on his way home," Rachel speculated.

"You're probably right. I don't think we have to save him any leftovers," Hiram retorted, not the least bit offended by his husband's actions.

Rachel busied herself setting the table and pouring the drinks. If Hiram was surprised by his daughter's uncharacteristic silence, he kept it to himself. They shared a close and open relationship. If something was bothering her, Hiram was certain he would find out in due time. Once they'd filled their plates and taken a few bites, the conversation began to flow.

"Finn says there's a new guy who's going to try out for Glee Club," she began.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, it is. Since Matt left, we don't actually have enough members to compete this year. We need some new voices."

Hiram, an extremely perceptive man by nature, caught the slight hesitation in his daughter's voice.

"But?" He offered the gentlest of prompts.

"I don't know, Daddy. We're a tight-knit group. It feels weird to think of letting outsiders in to our little circle."

"You want to keep competing, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you have to be open to the possibility of expanding the group. What's the worst that could happen?"

_Some newbie could be better than me._

"The new person might throw the symmetry off. We really need a guy to replace Matt, so that our numbers stay even."

"Well, let's hope this boy that Finn mentioned works out, then."

Rachel murmured her agreement, then quickly changed the subject by asking about her father's day. As he shared the minutiae of his work, Rachel revelled in the normalcy of the exchange, forgetting for several blissful moments the heartache she'd suffered earlier at the hands of her fellow Glee clubbers. At a seemingly innocuous question from her father, however, the painful memories came rushing back all too soon.

"I've been meaning to ask you when McKinley's first football game will be. I want to be there to cheer Finn on."

Hiram was an unabashed football fan, and part of his affection for Finn stemmed from the fact that the teen was McKinley's quarterback. He had attended games when he could the previous year, eagerly rooting for the home team and his daughter's beau. Unaware of all that had transpired in the last few hours, Hiram was distraught to see Rachel's face fall.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Finn… Coach Beiste kicked him off the team today."

Hiram could barely contain his shock at this news.

"Finn is off the team? He must be devastated."

"He is. In his words, he's just another Glee loser now."

Hiram immediately detected the barely concealed bitterness in Rachel's tone.

"You know that's just his wounded pride talking, right?"

"Yes… but still… he called us losers."

"He's in pain. He's lashing out. Give him some time to adjust. Being the quarterback is a huge deal in high school. It's gotta be killing him to have lost the position and all that goes with it. Remember, he's hoping for a scholarship."

Rachel didn't respond. The fact that her beloved Daddy was taking her boyfriend's side hurt more than she cared to admit. Hoping that he'd take the hint, she got up and began to clear away the dishes. Hiram moved to her side and, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, gave her a quick squeeze.

"This is hard, I know. But you two will work it out."

With that, Hiram fell silent, opting to keep any further opinions to himself.

* * *

At that very moment, thousands of miles away, Jesse was scrolling through his address book. Quickly locating his desired contact, he selected the recipient, typed three short words, and hit _Send_. A satisfied smirk flashed across his handsome face. Now, all he had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

Rachel and her father were almost done the supper clean-up when her phone emitted a loud, clear buzz. Much to Hiram's astonishment, his very social daughter pointedly ignored it.

"Uh, sweetie, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Later, Daddy. We've still got work to do."

"There's not much left, so I don't mind finishing up. I know your friends are important to you."

_If I had any that were actually worthy of the name._

"Really, Daddy, it's okay. I see them all day at school. You deserve my attention right now."

Once again, Hiram suspected that there was more going on with his daughter than he was aware of, but he kept his curiosity in check. If she wanted to spend time with him, who was he to deny either of them that pleasure? The day would come, soon enough he expected, when she'd barely ever be home and hanging out with her parental units wouldn't rank highly on her list of priorities.

Glancing at his only child's expressive face, he caught glimpses of an internal struggle, and he observed that her hand seemed to be moving of its own volition towards the phone in her pocket. She was clearly torn between checking to see who had texted her and disregarding the device entirely. Sensing that she could use a distraction, Hiram launched into one of his favourite show tunes, his strong, sure baritone filling the kitchen and dispelling his daughter's gloomy thoughts.

_To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run where the brave dare not go_

_To right the unrightable wrong  
To love pure and chaste from afar  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star_

_This is my quest  
To follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far_

_To fight for the right  
Without question or pause  
To be willing to march into Hell  
For a heavenly cause_

_And I know if I'll only be true  
To this glorious quest  
That my heart will lie peaceful and calm  
When I'm laid to my rest_

_And the world will be better for this  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star_

The song over and their work completed, Rachel stood on tiptoe and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy. That was very inspirational."

"Any time, sweetie."

"I've got homework, so I'd better go do it."

Hiram watched as his daughter grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs, his expression one of concern. She'd seemed… defeated was the best description he could come up with, and it worried him. Hopefully, he was wrong, but just in case, he'd consult with Leroy when his husband came home. Together, he was certain they could help get their little girl back on track.

* * *

Alone in her room at last, Rachel hesitantly retrieved her cell phone. Placing it unopened on her desk, she stared at its blinking message light for several long moments. Did she really want to submit herself to more abuse at this point? No doubt it was either Kurt or Mercedes, berating her some more for her despicable treatment of Little Miss Sunshine. Then again, what if it was finally Finn? Fingers trembling, she reached for the phone, bracing herself for yet another emotional assault. Eyes locked on the small screen, her jaw dropped as a totally unexpected name materialized. _Jesse St. James_. Without pausing for thought, she clicked _Read_. Instantly, the briefest of messages appeared.

_I get it._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for continuing to review. It makes my day!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Wish I could do something about that...

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 4

Rachel stared, mesmerized, at the three little words on her screen.

_I get it_.

A shiver of pleasure ran through her at the realization that Jesse hadn't deleted her number. Just as, in spite of everything that had happened between them, she hadn't been able to bring herself to delete his.

If this communication had been from anyone else, she might have been puzzled by its cryptic nature. But the one thing she could always count on with Jesse was how in sync they were. Their thought patterns, their reactions, their feelings… they were simply so very much alike. Her lips curved upwards in the most genuine smile to light up her face all day. Trust Jesse to ascertain exactly what she needed to hear, and to articulate it so succinctly. But how on earth had he known? Acting purely on instinct, she quickly composed a reply, no more detailed than his original dispatch had been. Crossing her fingers that his number had remained the same, she hit _Send_.

_Who told you?_

A huge grin split Jesse's face as he heard the ping that indicated he'd received a new text. With absolute certainty, he clicked _Read_, and he was not disappointed. This was the Rachel he knew and loved – forthright and direct, skipping the unnecessary pleasantries and getting right to the point.

_Chris. He thought it was pretty funny, and figured I might get a laugh out of it, too._

_Did you?_

The question was deceptively simple, but Rachel held her breath as she waited for his response.

_You could say that. My phone almost got drenched in coffee._

Relieved, she allowed herself to exhale.

_So you do understand._

_Understand? Hell, yeah. Been there, done that._

_You sent someone to a crack house, too?_

_Not literally 'done that'. But I've pulled a few choice stunts of my own in order to eliminate any possible competition._

_Such as?_

Not only was she absurdly curious, but she desperately wanted reassurance that what she'd done hadn't been so far beyond the pale as to be unforgiveable.

_I sent one guy to the wrestling team tryouts 'by mistake'. He couldn't figure out why we were auditioning people in the gym, but he took the word of Jesse St. James._

_That doesn't sound so bad._

_The guy was into fashion – kind of like Kurt. The wrestlers, not so much._

_Did he get hurt?_

_Nope. Just ran out of there like a scared puppy, and never darkened VA's door again._

_Anything else?_

_Fishing for new ideas? ;)_

_:P_

_Well, there was the time I told one particularly promising recruit that it was customary for potential new members to perform their second audition naked._

_You didn't!_

_Did. I don't think I ever saw a guy look so green in my life. I swear he was about to hurl on the spot._

_And your teammates, how did they react?_

His first impulse was to send her a flippant reply, but he immediately squelched that idea. For whatever reason, she had responded to him this evening, and he was determined to do nothing that would jeopardize future contact.

_They shrugged it off. They understood that I had a position to uphold, and that I would do whatever it took to remain at the top._

_Even if your actions potentially harmed the team?_

_You have to remember, VA was an extremely strong, successful choir for the duration of my time there. My stopping a few guys from trying out would never make or break the team._

_Unlike ND, you mean?_

_I'm being honest here, Rach. You are ND's lynchpin, far and away its most talented member. Without you, they'd be nothing._

Although his opinion shouldn't have mattered, she couldn't stop the warm glow that spread through her at his praise.

_So you're saying I have to be prepared to let other talented singers join, to benefit the team._

_It would give you guys a better chance against powerhouses like VA._

_I already feel as if I have to share the spotlight with so many others, though._

_That's because Schuester treats you all as equals, even though you aren't. He wants to spread the wealth around, to keep the rest of the team motivated._

_What about keeping me motivated?_

She cringed as she re-read the message she had just sent. How had he managed to get her to open up so completely?

_Rach, you know you're better than they are, so you can afford to be generous. You'll be the one headlining on Broadway while they struggle to make ends meet with their dead-end jobs in Lima._

_You really think so?_

Not for the first time, he wondered how such a brilliant performer could be so unsure of herself. The repeated bullying and putdowns she had to endure were clearly taking their toll.

_I know so. I expect to see your name in lights within a few years. Just like mine._

She smiled in spite of herself, her mood totally lifted. Suddenly, she recalled the mysterious CD she'd found in her car earlier that day. Since their conversation had been going well, she figured there'd be no harm in asking him about it.

_Jesse?_

_Yes?_

_Did you put something in my car?_

She'd found it! Maybe that explained her willingness to reach out to him, as well as the civilized tone of their exchange so far. He felt almost giddy, and opted to give in to his urge to tease her.

_Like what? A snake? A sweaty costume? An autographed picture of me in all my glory?_

She struggled to remain serious, but it was a losing battle.

_As in the glory of your second VA audition?_

His eyes widened in surprise at the flirtatious tone of her reply.

_Why, Miss Berry, I do believe I'm blushing._

_Not a chance, St. James. You don't have a modest bone in your body._

_Too true. But back to the subject at hand. You think I left something in your car?_

_A CD._

_I do seem to have misplaced the one from the Wiggles' concert._

She burst out laughing, amazed as always at his quick wit. How she'd missed bantering with him like this.

_I still have mine somewhere. You're more than welcome to borrow it._

_Maybe next time I'm in town. ;)_

_Deal. But seriously, I found something entirely unexpected in my glove compartment today. How did it get there?_

_Would you believe magic? Fate?_

_Jesse!_

Aware that the time for joking was past, he offered her the truth.

_I put it there._

_How? When?_

_Can't a guy have a little mystique?_

_Not about something this important. Spill, St. James._

He found her incredibly cute when she was being bossy.

_Yes, ma'am. I brought it over to your place, a couple of days before I left for CA._

_And broke into my car?_

_Didn't have to. You hardly ever remember to lock your doors. I got lucky._

I think I was the lucky one, she whispered to herself.

_How could you be sure I'd ever listen to it?_

_I know you, Rachel. I've seen you, when you're upset, grope blindly for something to play, some music to soothe you. It was only a matter of time before mine was the one you'd grab. Law of averages._

_Still, even if I did end up randomly picking yours, I might have tossed it as soon as I realized who it was from._

_But you didn't._

_I didn't._

Her candid admission caused hope to flutter wildly in his chest. Before he could respond, she lobbed another question his way.

_Why did you make it?_

_I had something important to tell you. I figured you'd be more likely to listen if I put it into song._

_If it was that important, how could you leave it to chance?_

_I trusted fate. Inevitable, remember?_

When she didn't reply immediately, he opted to pose a query of his own.

_Why did you listen to it?_

_I was curious._

Her response momentarily deflated him, but he decided to probe further.

_That's it?_

She considered making something up, but she didn't have the heart to lie to him.

_At first. But then I realized how much I missed hearing your voice._

He inhaled sharply. She'd just admitted that she missed him – or his voice, anyway. It was a start.

_So…_

Suddenly, at this crucial moment, words failed him. As was so often the case between them, however, they understood all that remained unspoken.

_I get it._

He grinned at seeing her echo his original message.

_And?_

She took a deep breath before replying, aware that her answer would change everything.

_Apology accepted. I forgive you, Jesse._

Relief washed over him, and his heart swelled with gratitude. She'd given him a second chance, and there was no way in hell that he'd blow it again.

_Thank you._

It hardly seemed sufficient, given the magnitude of her gesture, but he could offer nothing better.

_You're welcome._

Now that they'd arrived at this new understanding, they both had the identical urge to quietly contemplate the change in their relationship, in order to determine what it would mean for them going forward.

_Hey… I should sign off. It's getting late here, and I've still got homework._

_I've got work, too. So… it was really good talking to you, Rach._

_Same here, Jesse. Goodnight._

_Goodnight._

With that, he terminated the connection, then simply stared at the object that had allowed him the privilege of gaining access to her thoughts and feelings once more. He was stunned at this positive turn of events, and impatient to engage her in conversation again.

_Easy, St. James. You're the luckiest bastard on earth right now. You don't want to scare her off by being over-eager._

No, scaring her off was definitely the last thing he wanted to do. In fact, he concluded that the best course of action would probably be to let her make the next move, no matter how long that took. Steeling himself for a potentially lengthy wait, he set his mind back to his studies and smiled softly in anticipation. On this night, his dreams would be sweet.

Rachel found herself absolutely unable to concentrate on the math questions she was supposed to be completing. Her mind kept turning back to Jesse. The way he'd understood her… the way he'd been supportive… the way she'd felt free to be totally honest with him…

_Why isn't it like that with Finn?_

Once again, she couldn't help but compare her ex-boyfriend with her current one, much to the latter's detriment. Jesse had hurt her terribly. He'd humiliated her in front of his teammates and used her for his own – and Shelby's – selfish ends. By all rights, she should hate him. And she had, briefly, immediately after the egging. But that hatred and anger had merely served to mask the profound despair she'd felt at the ending of what had seemed destined to be the most perfect relationship of her life. Jesse was… her – the male version of her, warts and all. Time spent with him was both easy and exhilarating, and made her feel fully alive. Finn? Well, he was dependable... and safe. Finn would be the responsible choice, and the one she'd be applauded for making. And yet… was that what she wanted for herself? Would she, Rachel Berry, settle for less than a true soul mate? Could she live with such a decision?

With this maelstrom of thoughts swirling in her head, she finally accepted that she'd accomplish nothing of substance, so she closed her books and readied herself for bed. As she turned out the light, she awarded Finn's picture only the most cursory of glances. An image of Jesse, all tousled curls and confident smirk, materialized the moment she closed her eyes. Her dreams, like his, would be sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 5

The waiting was agony. As much as Jesse wanted to let Rachel set the pace of their as yet undefined relationship, he couldn't keep himself from checking his phone every few minutes, making sure it was still working, that the battery hadn't run low, and that a text from her had not somehow escaped his attention.

_It's only been a few hours_.

Noting the time, he realized that she'd be in school , and he could hardly expect her to start texting him from class. Not that she couldn't afford a momentary distraction – she was a straight A student, after all – but he surmised that she would be reluctant to advertise the thaw in her attitude towards him to her teammates. _She_ might have forgiven him, but he was quite positive that the rest of the group would not be nearly as magnanimous. In their eyes, he'd betrayed them and, ultimately, cost them Regionals. Whether they'd ever really had a shot at winning, even if he'd stayed with them, was open to question, but it was one that would hardly matter. The more important point was that he'd hurt Rachel and, although her so-called friends were often less than kind, their rule seemed to be that they were the only ones who could treat her badly. If anyone else even tried, they closed ranks. Yep, Rachel would definitely want to keep their communication on the QT.

_If she even bothers to get in touch again._

Running an impatient hand through his curls, Jesse decided to head for the shower. He had classes soon, and he needed to get ready. Maybe, if he was really lucky, he'd hear from Rachel by the end of the day.

* * *

Stuck in the middle of Spanish class, Rachel's mind was wandering. Although she normally found Mr. Schuester's teaching entertaining and, dare she say it, even humorous on occasion, she could not bring herself to focus on a word he was saying in either language. All she'd been able to think of since the previous evening had been Jesse and the conversation they'd shared.

_And the fact that you forgave him_, she reminded herself.

There had been something immensely liberating in that simple act, making a part of her wish she had done it far sooner. She'd awoken at dawn, feeling refreshed and lighthearted for what seemed the first time in weeks. Almost immediately, she had reached for her phone, eager to text him a 'good morning' greeting, then equally quickly, thought better of it. For one thing, it was still the middle of the night in California, but more importantly, it wouldn't do to appear too eager. Heaven forbid he assume that she missed him so much that she couldn't go a day without talking to him.

_Even if it's the truth_.

Her lips quirked upwards as she recalled playing Jesse's CD that morning, letting his voice wrap around her… deliberately fooling herself into believing he was right beside her, serenading her on the drive to school. Thank goodness it hadn't been one of the days she was supposed to give Finn a lift. There would have been no way to reasonably explain the sound of Jesse's singing emanating from her car speakers. She'd have to remember to bury the CD in the glove compartment again, in order to keep Finn from finding it. She grinned, amused at the thought that she'd finally found a silver lining to Finn's indifference to her collection of show tunes.

"Rachel?"

Absorbed in her daydream, she had failed to notice Mr. Schue repeatedly calling her name.

"Earth to Rachel. Care to re-join the rest of us?"

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as her classmates' laughter filled the room. With a steely resolve, she regained her focus and, thanks to her impeccable study habits, successfully managed to save face by responding to Mr. Schue in flawless Spanish. Within minutes, the closing bell rang, much to her relief. The urge to run to her car so that she could check her phone privately was overwhelming, and she was halfway to the school's front entrance when she skidded to a halt. She had Glee Club. There was no way she could leave without arousing major suspicions. Reluctantly, she turned and directed her footsteps towards the choir room.

Passing the girls' washroom, she opted to step inside. Once she'd ducked into a stall and safely locked the door behind her, she reached into her purse and eagerly retrieved her cell. Her face fell and disappointment coursed through her at what she found. No flashing light. No indication of a missed call. No message.

Had she totally misinterpreted their previous night's exchange? Jesse had seemed friendly, eager and willing to talk to her. He'd been open and honest, and had boosted her spirits when she'd felt so very down about the Sunshine situation. They'd bantered. She'd admitted that she missed him . Well, she'd admitted to missing his _voice_, but she'd hoped he'd be able to discern her true meaning. She'd offered him her forgiveness. After all of that, she'd expected him to call.

Glaring at her phone, as if Jesse's lack of communication was somehow the instrument's fault, she made a motion to toss it angrily into her bag, when she was struck by a sudden thought. Here she was, assuming he would once again make the first move. After all, _he_ had been the one to break their months-long silence yesterday. The one to take a chance that she'd reject him out of hand. The one to lay himself on the line. Knowing him as she did, he no doubt felt that it was up to her to reciprocate. By initiating their next conversation, she'd be reassuring him that her forgiveness was genuine, and that she truly was ready and willing to re-establish some form of relationship between them – even if neither of them fully understood the true nature of such a relationship at this point.

Just as she was about to compose a short text – _so he'll know I meant what I said_, she justified to herself – the phone buzzed in her hand, startling her into almost dropping it. _Finn_. A flash of guilt caused her gut to twist as she considered, ever so briefly, whether to ignore it.

_Where are you? Rehearsal's starting._

_Bathroom. Be there in a couple of minutes._

Having dealt with that particular distraction, she typed out a message, scrolled to Jesse's name, and hit _Send_.

* * *

Normally, Jesse enjoyed his _Introduction to Performance_ class, but on this day, his mind was elsewhere – roughly two thousand miles away in Lima, Ohio, to be precise. Glancing at the clock on the wall for what must have been the tenth time during the last hour, he groaned inwardly. Since this was Wednesday, she'd be with the Glee Club right about now, and that meant she'd definitely not be texting him any time soon. With a sigh, he returned his attention to the lecture at hand. At that very moment, he felt a vibration against his thigh. His breathing quickened in anticipation and his fingers itched to retrieve the phone from his pocket. Unfortunately, this professor had proven a stickler for her 'no cell phones in class' rule on more than one occasion. In spite of the potential consequences, the temptation was too great. Hearing from Rachel would be worth any risk.

Surreptitiously, he eased his cell into the open, being careful to angle his binder in such a way as to keep the phone hidden from his instructor's line of vision. His eyes lit up as Rachel's name became visible on his screen, and he couldn't resist checking to see what she had to say.

_Glee now. Text later?_

The widest of smiles lit up his face. How could four little words make him so ridiculously happy?

_Because they prove that last night wasn't some fluke. And because she means the world to me._

He tapped out a hasty reply. Suddenly, a shadow fell across his desk. He didn't need to look up to know he'd been caught red-handed.

"Mr. St. James, I surmise by the goofy grin you're wearing that no one has died. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, short of awaiting news of some relative or friend's imminent demise, I fail to understand why that object is not currently hidden from my sight. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that I've made my feelings on the matter of cell phone usage in class abundantly clear."

Jesse had the good sense to wipe the smile off his face, replacing it with his most contrite expression.

"I apologize. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. One more infraction and you'll owe me a 2000 word essay on the inappropriate uses of technology."

"I understand."

Pocketing his phone, he settled back in his seat and directed his focus to the day's lecture, forcing all thoughts of Rachel from his mind. The rest of the hour passed quickly. As he packed up his belongings and prepared to head home, his professor motioned for him to approach the front of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Kane?"

"Mr. St. James, you are one of the most gifted students in this freshman class, but that doesn't mean you can take liberties and bend or break the rules at will. Nothing good will come of that sort of behaviour."

"I'm realize that, ma'am. As I said before, it won't happen again."

"Might I suggest that you apprise your girlfriend of your schedule? That way, she'll know better than to interrupt one of my lectures again."

"She's not…" he began, but the rest of the denial died on his lips. While she was not technically his girlfriend at this very moment, he was confident that he'd started on the path towards getting her back – and he vowed that he'd allow nothing and no one to stand in his way.

* * *

Halfway across the country, Rachel was trying to resist her phone's siren call – with limited success. She'd already succumbed to the impulse to check it twice since rehearsal had begun, only to be disappointed each time.

_Maybe if you actually gave him a few minutes to respond_, she chided herself, fully aware of how keenly she anticipated hearing from him.

She was about to drop the cell back into her purse when a flashing light alerted her to an incoming message. Certain it was from Jesse, she opened it eagerly.

_Are we boring you?_

Rachel's head shot up, and her gaze traveled over each of her teammates in turn, finally coming to rest on the mocking eyes of Santana Lopez.

_Not that it's any of your business, but I'm expecting a text from my Dad._

_Whatever you say, Man Hands._

As if Santana might be capable of ferreting out her secret from the other side of the room, Rachel hastily snapped her phone shut and turned all of her attention back to the argument that was raging between Kurt and Mr. Schue over the suggestion that they pay tribute to Britney Spears at the fall homecoming assembly. Throwing herself into the debate, Rachel offered her considered opinion on the matter, all the while breathing deeply in order to slow the rapid beating of her heart.

_Get it together, Berry_, she admonished herself. _The last thing you need is to arouse Santana's suspicions._

With a Herculean effort, Rachel managed to maintain a neutral façade until the end of rehearsal, betraying nothing of her impatience. As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed the group for the day, she grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the exit. Before she could achieve a clean getaway, Finn called out to her.

"Hey, Rach, wait up. I thought we had a study date tonight."

Her pace barely slowed as she tossed an offhand reply over her shoulder.

"Sorry. My dads made plans."

She knew she should feel bad about lying to Finn, but at that very moment, her boyfriend was the last thing on her mind. Without a backward glance, she ran to the parking lot and practically threw herself into her car. The instant the door closed, she grabbed her phone from the recesses of her purse and turned it back on. She was rewarded with a buzz that heralded an unread text. At the sight of the sender's name, her eyes lit up and anticipation sent shivers down her spine.

_I'm free whenever you are._

It was exactly the response she'd been hoping for. Slipping Jesse's CD into the player once more, she put her car in gear and headed for home. Her lips curved upwards in a soft smile as she contemplated the night ahead, now filled with infinite possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to FromtheBrain for the note. Hopefully, my explanation in this chapter makes sense. Also, thanks to all who continue to read and review. :)

As per usual, I don't own Glee, its characters (darn!) or State of Shock's _Best I Ever Had_.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 6

Although she normally didn't enjoy coming home to an empty house, on this day, Rachel was profoundly grateful to find the note her dads had left for her.

_Last minute dinner plans with Dad's co-workers. We'll probably be late, so don't wait up. Goodnight, and sweet dreams._

Bounding up the stairs to her room, she was stopped short by the insistent rumbling of her stomach. Clearly, a bit of sustenance was in order, so she detoured to the kitchen. After setting the kettle to boil, she rummaged through the fridge until she found a container of one of her favourite dishes - her Daddy's to-die-for bean salad. Scooping some into a bowl, she was about to make herself a cup of tea when her phone buzzed.

_Where are you?_

The happiness she felt was out of all proportion to the simplicity of his message.

_Just fixing myself a bite to eat. I wouldn't want to pass out from hunger while we text._

_Especially since I'm not there to revive you. ;)_

Why did that very thought turn her insides to jelly?

_No one else is, either. Dads are out, so I really do need this food._

_What's on the menu?_

_Daddy's bean salad._

Jesse licked his lips as his stomach emitted a growl of its own. He remembered that salad.

_I haven't had anything that good in weeks. Campus food sucks._

_Sorry, but I don't think it would travel well as a care package._

It would if you brought it in person, he mused silently. Had to keep that response to himself, though. Too forward, too soon.

_Eat some for me, then._

Her mind pictured him sitting at her kitchen table, as he'd done so often when they'd been dating, the two of them feeding each other...

_I'll let Daddy know you miss it. I'm about to take this stuff upstairs. Back on in a few._

He could visualize her, in that very girly room of hers, curled up on her bed… He shook his head to clear it. Shouldn't go there. _Really_ shouldn't go there.

_I'm settled and ready. How was your day?_

_Class was great. I had' Introduction to Performance' today, and I'm learning so much here. But I did get into a spot of trouble._

_You?_

He didn't even have to hear her voice to recognize the sarcasm in that last remark.

_Yes, me. But it was your fault. ;)_

_I wasn't even there!_

_You texted me._

_That was a problem?_

_Prof's kind of a Luddite. Really old fashioned, hates technology. Can't understand why our generation feels the need to be in contact with each other 24/7. She doesn't even own a cell phone._

_Let me guess. She doesn't want them used during her lectures._

_That's right. She's incredibly strict about it, which is kind of nuts, since every other prof couldn't care less if we text in class. Most of them figure we're the ones footing the bill for our education, so if we don't pay attention, it's our loss._

_What's the punishment?_

_2000 word essay on the inappropriate uses of technology._

_That's harsh. But you took the risk anyway…_

_I was hoping to hear from you. Couldn't resist checking when I felt the vibration._

His frank admission made her smile.

_Written it yet?_

_Since this was my first infraction, as she put it, I got off with a warning._

_Let me know your schedule, and I'll make sure not to text you during that class. _Unless I want to torture you, she added silently.

A wicked grin crossed her face at the thought. It would be fun to tempt him, to find out how great a hold she had over him. As a bonus, he had given her a perfectly valid reason to request his schedule. She hadn't needed to resort to subterfuge of any kind.

_Sched should be in your inbox momentarily._

She padded over to her desk and booted up her laptop. Sure enough, as soon as she opened her e-mail, a new one from Jesse appeared.

_Got it. Thanks._

_Good. Any time I shouldn't text you?_

_Avoid Glee rehearsals. Santana's already suspicious._

_Because?_

_I kept checking to see if you'd answered my text. Guess I wasn't very subtle about it._

She'd been as impatient to hear from him as he had been to hear from her. The knowledge made him giddy.

_So, apart from Santana being curious, what else happened today?_

_Kurt tried to convince Mr. Schue that we should sing Britney Spears at the fall homecoming assembly._

_I can't see Schue going for that. He probably hates her as much as Shelby does. VA would never be allowed to do a Spears number. Objectifying women, bad role model, all of that._

_Seriously, though. It's not as if every singer we've covered in Glee has been a paragon of virtue._

_Tell me about it! What does Schue want you to sing instead?_

_He mentioned Christopher Cross and Michael Bolton._

_Shall I break into a few bars of 'Sailing'? ;)_

_At least you've heard of him. Brit thought he'd discovered America, and Finn was agreeing with her._

What does she see in that moron?

_It's not my favourite music, but the man is a Grammy winner._

_I know! Anyway, the weirdest thing was when Brit made it clear she didn't want to do Britney._

_I would have thought she'd be all over it._

_Nope. Turns out her full name is Brittany S. Pierce._

The words rolled off his tongue a few times, until he made the connection.

_If you pronounce it just so, it sounds like Britney Spears._

_You got it._

_So doesn't this make Britney/Brittany a perfect fit?_

_Our Brit complained that she's lived her entire life in other Brit's shadow, and that she'll never be as talented, so she wants Glee to be a Britney-free space._

_Okay, that's just bizarre._

_That's Brittany._

_Right. Apart from Kurt, how do the rest of the guys feel about singing Britney?_

_They seem to be in favour of it. Would you be?_

_I'd like watching you in one of her outfits._

Did I just admit that out loud?

_Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought._

She seems to have taken that well, thank God.

_What about you? Thumbs up or down to Britney?_

_I'm neutral. I supported Kurt out of loyalty to him, not because I think Britney's songs are the greatest._

_Well, no matter what Mr. Schue ends up picking, I know you'll absolutely rock it._

There he was with the praise again. And here she was with the blushing. Best to change the subject, and fast.

_Have you heard about Tina and Artie?_

That was a blatant non-sequitur. Looks like my compliments still have an effect on her.

_What about them?_

_They broke up over the summer. She's with Mike now…_

Conversation continued to flow easily between them, and the hours flew by. Caught up in an animated discussion of the previous year's Tony winners, Rachel was startled by the sound of whispers and laughter outside her bedroom door.

_Oh my God, Jesse, my dads are home, and they said they'd be late. What time is it?_

_Uh… just before 9:00 my time, so it's almost midnight for you._

_I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Any time. 'night, Rachel._

_Goodnight, Jesse._

Quietly, so as not to disturb her dads, Rachel got ready for bed. With a song in her heart, she slipped between the sheets and, within moments, she was off to dreamland.

* * *

Rachel woke before dawn. Thinking back to the previous evening, she marvelled at how easy Jesse still was to talk to. In all of their time together, communication had never been a problem, and, judging by the length of last night's texting session, that ease remained. She'd be tired today, but reconnecting with him was so worth it.

As she rose and stretched, she caught sight of the blinking light on her cell phone. Without even glancing at the caller ID, she knew immediately who the message was from. No one else would have called in the middle of the night. She beamed as the sound of his voice filled her ear.

_I know what you said, but one more couldn't hurt, right?_

Seconds later, a familiar melody flooded her senses, and she found herself once again being serenaded by Jesse St. James.

_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend_

_So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave_

_You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

_We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

_You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had_

He hadn't said anything else, opting to let the song speak for him. She was touched by his desire to apologize once more, even though she had clearly forgiven him and had moved past all of the pain, anger and resentment. It demonstrated, more clearly than mere words ever could, how much he regretted his actions. She realized at that moment, with absolute certainty, that he would never intentionally hurt her again. Buoyed by that knowledge, she headed for the elliptical to start her day.

* * *

School had gone by like a blur, with Rachel in a fog for most of it. Now, as she settled in for Glee rehearsals, she was surprised to see an unknown male at the front of the room. Once Mr. Schue had gotten everyone's attention, he proceeded to introduce their guest as Dr. Carl Howell, a dentist who just happened to be Ms. Pillsbury's new beau. As a favour to his girlfriend, Carl explained, he was going to check on the state of their oral hygiene. Thus began one of the most embarrassing ten minutes of Rachel Berry's life…

* * *

_You there?_

_Hey, Rach. Everything okay?_

She'd only typed two words. How could he possibly know?

_I had a pretty crappy day._

_Feel free to unload._

_It all started with Ms. Pillsbury's new boyfriend. He's a dentist, and he decided to do her a favour and examine our teeth._

_How was that bad? I happen to remember that you're fastidious about your dental care._

_I am! And that's why this was so embarrassing. In spite of the fact that I brush and floss almost obsessively, my teeth were completely blue after he made us chew some pill to see if there was plaque and stuff left on them._

_Were you the only one?_

_No. Artie and Brittany were also stricken with the blue mouth of shame._

He laughed out loud at her overly dramatic answer. Good thing she couldn't see him through the phone.

_Could the guy explain the results?_

_He said that these things happen sometimes. I didn't find it to be a particularly satisfactory or sympathetic answer._

_I can imagine. Did your day get any better?_

_Hardly. Finn and I had a fight._

He resisted the urge to express his delight at this turn of events. If he was going to try to be the best friend she'd ever had, listening to her vent about Finn – or rave about the douche – would be part of the deal. He strove to keep his response neutral.

_About?_

_He's having this identity crisis since being kicked off the football team. As if that's the only thing that's important, and he's nothing when he's not Mr. Star Quarterback._

While the freakishly tall teen might not be his favourite person, Jesse could actually sympathize with him on this point. Still, he thought it might be best to get a sense of Rachel's reaction before commenting.

_And you said?_

_I was honest with him. I told him our relationship would only work if we were both losers, because otherwise, I'd always be worried that one of the Cheerios might decide to make a play for him. I told him he had to choose – football, or us._

_Seriously, Rach?_

_Are you actually taking his side, Jesse?_

He could almost picture steam coming out of her ears at this moment.

_You know I'm not his biggest fan, but try to look at it from his perspective. How would you feel if he'd given you the same kind of ultimatum?_

_I'd be fine with it. Our relationship is worth any sacrifice._

_So you'd give up Glee Club? Shelve your Broadway ambitions?_

_Of course not, Jesse! I'm a performer. Those things are what define me. I'd be nothing without my goals and dreams._

_Performing is our dream. Yours and mine. Football is Finn's. Surely you can see what an impossible choice you're asking him to make. You put him between a rock and a hard place._

Rachel stared at her screen in shock. Jesse St. James, egotistical former lead of Vocal Adrenaline, had just selflessly defended his rival, Finn Hudson. This made absolutely no sense. Stubbornly, she refused to admit he was right.

_You don't know what you're talking about._

_But I do. I've lived it. I was in exactly the same situation, and I blew it by making the wrong choice. I've regretted it ever since, but it seemed right at the time._

With sudden clarity, she realized that he was referring to them… To his putting Vocal Adrenaline, his scholarship and his ambition above what they'd meant to each other.

_Oh._

_If you keep pushing him on this, you may find it difficult to live with the consequences._

The more he said, the more stunned she became. He'd shared his experience, made a valid point, and hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity to make himself look better at Finn's expense.

_You've given me a lot to think about. Thanks for the advice, and for listening._

_You're welcome._

_I should go now. Goodnight, Jesse._

'_night, Rachel._

Frustrated beyond belief at having to say nice things about a boy he considered inferior in almost every way – no competing with the height, but would he want to be that tall? – Jesse tossed his phone onto his desk and began to pace the confines of his small room. What had he been thinking? Who was this stranger inhabiting his body? The old Jesse would have jumped at the opportunity to drive a wedge between Rachel and her current boyfriend. This new guy? Hell, he'd practically shoved her right back into Hudson's waiting arms. This 'friends' thing was proving to be a lot more challenging than he'd originally anticipated and, as skilled an actor as he was, he was not entirely sure he was up to the task. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, he decided that a change of scenery was in order. Throwing on his UCLA shorts and t-shirt, he headed out for a run, hoping that the combination of fresh air and exercise would help clear his head.

* * *

Rachel was still having trouble processing the conversation that had just ended. Jesse had given her genuine, useful advice about her relationship with Finn. Try as she might, she couldn't detect any ulterior motive on his part, and that was deeply puzzling. She would have expected him to be snarky, to make snide comments about Finn, and maybe even to encourage her to dump her boyfriend. Part of her wondered what on earth he was up to, but the other part was rejoicing. It felt as if she had a best friend again – someone who shared her interests, put up with her moods, and understood her inside and out. The kind of guy who went out of his way to find the perfect apology song…

_Oh, my God! The song!_

She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, shame rising within her. She'd been so wrapped up in her own drama that she'd totally forgotten to thank him for that morning's beautiful rendition of _Best I Ever Had_. She didn't want him believing that she hadn't appreciated his gesture. Retrieving her phone from the bedside table, she punched in Jesse's number, then sighed in disappointment when it went straight to voice mail.

_Hey, it's me. I just realized that I was so caught up in my drama queen routine that I didn't even mention how much I loved hearing your voice singing to me first thing this morning. And you were right, you'd already apologized and certainly didn't have to do it again, but that being said, your song choice was inspired. Thank you. I hope to return the favour and surprise you with a song some day. It may take a bit of time to choose the right one, though, and I wouldn't want to give you anything but the best possible song, because you deserve it. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling. Better get back to my homework. Bye, Jesse. Talk to you later._

Feeling much relieved, Rachel curled up on her bed. It was time to figure out how she was going to proceed with Finn.

* * *

Sweaty and exhausted, Jesse headed directly for the shower upon his return from his run, so it was only once he'd emerged that he noticed the flashing light on his phone. Scooping it up, he couldn't hide his delight at seeing Rachel's name pop onto his screen. As he listened to her message, his grin widened. She'd liked the song – no, she'd _loved_ the song – and she wanted to sing for him. _And_ she wanted to pick the perfect song. Maybe there was something to be said for this friendship business after all. If he played his cards right, he was becoming increasingly certain that it could lead to so much more…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter seems to have gotten away from me, but I really wanted to finish dealing with _Britney/Brittany_, so that I could finally move on to _Grilled Cheesus_. Plus, somehow, when I get these two talking, their conversation takes on a life of its own. I simply can't imagine them ever running out of things to say to each other.

Usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing. If I did, St. Berry would be end game.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 7

Having spent the better part of the day feeling irritable and unsettled, Rachel found herself once again longing for the closing bell to ring. She was secretly relieved that, after their performance earlier at the fall homecoming assembly, Mr. Schue had opted to cancel that afternoon's Glee practice. Who would have guessed that their rendition of Britney's _Toxic_ would have caused a near riot? Maybe Mr. Schue had been right in originally vetoing the idea. Of course, he'd come around, and even insisted on being part of their routine, but Rachel was pretty sure that was only because he was hoping to impress Ms. Pillsbury. Clearly, her teacher felt very threatened by the beautiful guidance counsellor's budding relationship with the very hot – for an older guy – Dr. Carl Howell.

Thinking of these adults and their romantic entanglements caused Rachel to evaluate her own situation. Just like Ms. Pillsbury, she had two men in her life: Finn, the one she was dating, and Jesse, the one she… Well, what was he to her, exactly? He was definitely someone she counted as a friend, as implausible as that might have seemed less than a week ago. At the same time, their renewed contact had stirred up emotions in her that she had believed long buried. His voice wasn't supposed to be the one she longed to hear… His words weren't supposed to be the ones to make her happy… but they did. His touch wasn't supposed to be the one she craved against her skin… but it was. As to what that said about her, she wasn't entirely certain, but she suspected that Mercedes or Kurt would have no trouble categorizing her behaviour. Slut and traitor might well be among the kinder labels they'd throw at her.

She needed to find a way to keep things light with Jesse – to maintain their friendship, without it escalating into something more. The geographical distance between them would help, of course. She could safely fantasize about him without actually cheating on Finn. But wasn't the way she was responding to Jesse a form of emotional intimacy that was its own kind of betrayal?

Shaking her head, she let out an audible sigh. With all of these confused feelings swirling around inside her, no wonder she'd been testy lately.

_Be honest with yourself, at least, Berry. The reason you're acting as if you've got a raging case of PMS is simply because you haven't talked to Jesse in over 48 hours._

She smirked as the truth of her inner dialogue hit home. They'd only reconnected a few days ago, and already she had come to rely on being in touch with him on a daily basis. She was even conscious of exactly how long it had been since their last conversation – 51 hours and 13 minutes, to be precise. It hadn't been for lack of trying. He'd been free on the night that one of her Daddy's best friends had been performing in a local cabaret, while she'd had time to spare when he'd been fully booked with evening classes. Clearly, with their respective busy schedules and a three hour time difference, they might have to resort to short texts while at school, potential consequences be damned.

As she approached the parking lot, she suddenly stopped short. Finn had driven her to school this morning, and even if she had wanted him to drop her off at her house now, he was currently sweating it out on the football field, thanks to Coach Beiste's decision to let him re-join the team. Unwilling to beg anyone else for a ride, given that most of the Glee Club members were barely speaking to her, she reached into her bag to retrieve her flats. Once she'd changed her shoes, she pulled out her phone, then chose to replay its one saved message. Singing along with Jesse to _Best I Ever Had_, she adjusted her backpack and set out resolutely for home.

* * *

An hour later, Rachel sighed gratefully as she finally climbed the steps to her front porch. Upon entering the house, she was surprised to discover both of her dads in the kitchen, with the soundtrack to _My Fair Lady_ playing softly in the background. At the first strains of _On the Street Where You Live_, Leroy and Hiram began to harmonize, their voices merging seamlessly. Standing silently just beyond their view, Rachel marvelled at the joy she saw reflected on the two men's faces.

_I'm so lucky to have them._

As her dads finished their duet, she moved into the kitchen and applauded loudly.

"You sounded great, as always."

"Thanks, Rachel."

Leroy reached over to ruffle her hair, an affectionate gesture he couldn't seem to let go of, in spite of the fact that Rachel was no longer a little girl. Hiram, glancing at his daughter with a practiced eye, noted immediately that she was not her usual upbeat self.

"You seem tired, sweetie."

"I walked home."

"Finn didn't drive you?"

"He's back on the team, so he had football practice."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a puzzled look. Despite the fact that Rachel held no fondness for her boyfriend's sport of choice, she normally worked hard at being supportive.

"Why didn't you just wait for him? There was no rush for supper."

"I just didn't feel like it today. School was kind of a madhouse."

"Food's almost ready. Why don't you tell us all about it at dinner?"

"Okay, Dad. I'll go wash up, and be back in a minute."

* * *

As she threw her bag onto her bed, she caught the faint sound of a muted buzz. Digging through the odds and ends that filled her over-stuffed purse, she finally located the phone, buried at the very bottom. One look at the screen caused her eyes to light up, and all of her stress to fall away. Though it displayed but a single word, it was from Jesse.

_Tonight._

An overwhelming sense of peace flowed through her. Knowing she'd finally be able to talk to him again made everything feel right in her world once more.

* * *

Rachel's sudden change in mood was not lost on her dads, but given that they were both tactful men, they opted not to mention it. They were, however, pleased that they were both home on this particular evening. It had been a while since the three of them had been able to share a meal, and it seemed that they had much to catch up on. Once they'd filled their plates, the questioning began.

"How are things with Finn?" Leroy wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter, despite the none-too-subtle kick Hiram gave him under the table.

"Um…"

Their daughter's hesitation spoke volumes. She'd rarely been at a loss for words where her boyfriend was concerned.

"Whatever it is, sweetie, you know you can share it with us, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. It's just… it's complicated."

"How so?"

"As I said, Coach Beiste let Finn back on the team. But I realized while he was off it how much I actually dislike football. It was a relief not to have to fake enjoyment. Now, it's caused a bit of a rift between us."

"You can't expect Finn to share all of your dreams."

_It would be nice if he shared at least some of them._

"I know that. Still, when he didn't have football practice, it gave us more time to work on our Glee assignments."

_And Finn can use the work._

"Doing that together made you happy?"

"Yes. In fact, I thought it made us stronger as a couple. So much so that I…"

Her voice trailed off. In spite of the close and open relationship she shared with her dads, she still hesitated to let them see just how insecure she could be. Hiram shot an encouraging look her way.

"I did something I'm not proud of. I gave Finn an ultimatum."

"You did what?" Leroy could not contain his shock.

"I asked him to choose. Football, or us."

"I guess we don't have to ask how that turned out."

"Obviously, he chose to go back to the team."

"So, are you two still together?"

"Yes, Daddy. I didn't follow through."

"You realize that, if you keep pushing Finn, you may not like the consequences."

"That's pretty much what Jesse told me."

_Did I just say that out loud?_

A quick glance at her dads' stunned expressions confirmed that she had, indeed, blurted out Jesse's name.

"Are you telling us that you've been in touch with _that_ boy?"

Leroy's face was flushed, and his tone betrayed his anger. Hiram placed a gently restraining hand on his husband's arm.

"Go ahead, Rachel. Please explain how this happened."

"The other members of the Glee Club were mad at me, because I'd done something they didn't approve of. Jesse found out about it."

"That kid has some nerve, judging you after what he did," Leroy spit.

"It wasn't like that, Dad. Jesse took my side when no one else would."

"Still. It doesn't make up for what he did. He broke your heart."

"He apologized for that. More than once. And I've chosen to forgive him."

"But he egged you!"

"You seem to forget that Finn once egged me, too. I know it wasn't as personal as what Jesse did, since Finn didn't really know me at the time and we weren't dating, but he's hardly perfect."

"He's a damn sight better than Jesse."

"I respectfully disagree, Dad. In many ways, Jesse's a far better person…"

…_for me,_ she added to herself.

At that moment, understanding dawned in Hiram's eyes.

_She's still in love with him. I don't know if she even fully realizes it yet, but we'll end up the losers if we insist on bashing him. I'll have to make Leroy understand._

"I think we've grilled Rachel quite enough for one evening, Leroy. She probably has homework to do."

Rachel shot her daddy the most grateful of looks. Leroy appeared ready to protest, but he fell silent under Hiram's pointed glare.

"Just remember to be careful, sweetie."

"I will, Daddy."

And with that, she flew up the stairs to her room, the discussion with her dads all but forgotten in her eagerness to hear from Jesse once more.

* * *

As usual, they jumped right into their conversation without preamble.

_I'm here!_

_Finally! I feel like I haven't talked to you in weeks._

_It's only been a couple of days, Jesse!_

Although she was teasing him, the fact that he'd obviously missed her as much as she'd missed him warmed her heart.

_Hey, it's been 54 hours and… 16 minutes. That's a long time._

_You've been counting?_

_Haven't you?_

He held his breath, waiting for her response.

_Guilty as charged._

His grin was so huge it practically split his face in two.

_Good to know you missed me, too. ;)_

_Don't let it go to your head, St. James!_

_I'll try not to. So, what's been going on in your life?_

_You'll never believe this. I had a Britney fantasy._

_Must have been all that talk about her in Glee._

_That, and some crazy powerful anesthetic at Dr. Carl's office._

_?_

_I went to get my teeth cleaned, and he gave me something to put me under._

_For a cleaning? Is this guy legit?_

_Well, I'd heard Brittany and Santana talking about how they'd had these fantasies while at Dr. Carl's, so I didn't exactly protest when he offered to give me something to relax me._

_Weird._

_I know. I ended up dreaming that I was Britney in her '…Baby One More Time' video. Not only that, but I wore an outfit just like hers at school the next day. Somehow, my fantasy made me believe that it was okay to dress like a pretty girl._

Although he was not a Britney fan, the iconic video had not escaped his attention. Visualizing Rachel in that particular schoolgirl garb caused his body to react instantly.

_I'll bet you got stares._

_You could say that. Guys who'd never noticed me before were whistling._

_I'm not surprised._

I'd have been whistling, too. Not to mention undressing you in my mind.

_I was. The only kind of attention I'm used to from the jocks is of the slushy variety. Does how I dress really make such a difference in how people see me?_

_In high school? Absolutely._

_You mean it's not like that at UCLA?_

He could almost hear the wistfulness in her question.

_There are so many students here, and their taste in clothes is all over the map. Nobody cares._

_Sounds like heaven._

_It's a great place to be. For a lot of reasons._

But it would be even better if you were here with me.

_Maybe someday. Then I wouldn't have to put up with Santana and Brittany insulting my clothing choices._

_They objected to your Britney outfit?_

_No, Santana actually liked that one. Probably cause it's something she'd wear. No, it's the rest of my wardrobe she saw fit to criticize._

_This from the girl who thinks a cheerleader uniform is the height of fashion no matter the season or the occasion? Give me a break. She simply hasn't got the guts to be as original as you are._

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his words. Her boyfriend may not have seen fit to defend her, but Jesse had. Even if Santana never heard his putdown, he'd just scored major points on this new friendship scale.

_Thank you._

_For what?_

_Being willing to stand up for me. Finn wasn't._

Why did I admit that to him?

_You're beautiful no matter what you wear. If Finn can't see that, maybe he's been tackled one too many times. Speaking of which, is he still off the team?_

_Nope. Back on and proud of it._

Did he just call me beautiful?

_I'm sorry._

_Thanks. Wait. Why are you sorry?_

_It was easier on you when he wasn't playing._

How is it that he just gets me?

_Yes, but you were right. I can't ask him to give up football. If this relationship is going to survive, I have to let him pursue his passion._

Even if it bores me to tears.

_And in return, he'll let you pursue yours, in whichever way you see fit, right?_

_I hope so._

_If he's not supportive, then he doesn't deserve you._

When you say things like that to me, I already start to think he doesn't. Which is a very disloyal way to feel about my boyfriend.

_Can we talk about something else?_

_Sure. Like what?_

_There's this creepy thing that happened…_

_You okay?_

_Oh. Yeah. It's just… do you remember Jacob?_

_The weird dude who fancies himself a reporter? Big hair? That guy?_

_That's the one._

_What's he done now?_

_The day I wore my Britney outfit… that night, Coach Sylvester caught Jacob in the library…_

_Isn't that where he spends most of his time? When he's not stalking half the student body looking for dirt to dish, that is._

_It's how she caught him that's creepy._

_?_

_He was staring at a picture of me online… he was naked… and he was…_

She didn't need to spell it out. Considering how he'd reacted to simply thinking of her in that outfit, he knew exactly what that little weasel, Ben Israel, would have been doing. But, seriously. Naked? In the library? That was just all kinds of gross.

_Geez, Rach, how am I supposed to get that visual out of my head?_

_Sorry. But put yourself in my shoes. I have to see him in class and in the hallways, knowing he has these inappropriate thoughts about me…_

Somehow he sensed she was on the verge of tears.

_Hey. It'll be okay. I'd offer you a hug if I was there._

And I'd accept it, gratefully. You have no idea how safe the thought of having your arms around me makes me feel.

_I'll give myself a hug and consider it from you._

_Not nearly as good, but it'll have to do. By the way, I still have friends at Carmel. Do you want me to round up a few and send them Jacob's way? I'm sure they could give him a... message._

_You'd do that? For me?_

I'd do anything for you.

_Of course. It'd be no trouble, and they'd probably enjoy it way too much._

_Thanks. Again. But for now, I'm going to try ignoring him. Hopefully, he'll leave me alone._

_If you change your mind, let me know._

_I will._

_I just remembered. This was the day of the assembly, right?_

_Yes._

This guy amazes me. Finn can barely keep track of Glee Club rehearsals and football practice.

_What did you end up performing?_

_Toxic._

_Schue gave in?_

_He finally agreed to it, but only if he could take part in the number._

_What's with that?_

_He's trying to impress Ms. Pillsbury._

_Hmm... Think it worked?_

_Hardly. The kids got so aroused by the song that it turned into what Coach Sylvester called a sex riot. She pulled the fire alarm to cool things down. People got trampled and roughed up – including Ms. Pillsbury._

_Whoa. Never a dull moment at McKinley when Glee's involved. ;)_

_You're right. Hey, what about_

She was halted in mid-text by the sound of a knock at her door, accompanied by Hiram softly calling her name.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you mind coming back downstairs? Your Dad and I have something to discuss with you."

"Okay. Be there in a minute."

_Rach? You still there?_

_Sorry, I've gotta go. Dads want to talk to me._

_How's tomorrow?_

_Sounds good. Same time?_

_It's a date. ;) Bye, Rach._

_Bye, Jesse._

Closing her phone, she grinned in anticipation. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

As was now her custom, Rachel raced upstairs to her room immediately after dinner and settled herself comfortably for her evening texting session with Jesse. Although she was a few minutes early, he didn't keep her waiting.

_Happy Friday!_

_It is a happy Friday. School's over for the week, I don't have much homework, and my dads are taking me to see a local production of 'Man of La Mancha' tomorrow night._

_That's one of their faves, isn't it?_

_How can you remember that?_

I remember everything connected to you.

_Hiram used to sing selections from it around the house all the time._

_He still does. One of his friends is playing Sancho in this run._

_I'm sure you'll have a great time. Is that what they wanted to talk to you about yesterday?_

_No._

_That's all you're giving me?_

_It's kind of embarrassing._

_Come on, Rach, you can tell me anything. I can't see you, so I won't know if you're blushing._

But you will. You know me far too well.

_Not that kind of embarrassing. You were the topic of conversation._

His eyebrows shot up at this piece of news.

_Me? Why?_

_I let it slip that we've been in touch._

_Oh. Guess that didn't go over too well._

_Daddy was surprisingly accepting. Dad, on the other hand…_

_Would cheerfully run me out of town on a rail – if I wasn't already out of town._

_Something like that._

_So… is this goodbye?_

Even though they were miles apart, their reactions to the mere possibility were the same – a deep sense of loss flooded through them, causing their bodies to shiver uncontrollably.

_No! Even if they wanted me to, I couldn't say goodbye to you again. And they didn't ask that of me._

_Thank God!_

It took a moment for their heartbeats to return to normal.

_What did they say?_

_They outlined their reservations about my letting you back into my life, but ultimately they told me they trusted me to make the right choice. And they urged me to be careful._

_Which you're being._

_Right._

Except for the fact that I've already let you steal a piece of my heart.

_So… on to more careful topics, then. What are your plans for the weekend?_

_Studying. I've got some tests coming up, and a few papers to write. Plus, I have to start learning my lines for the drama department's upcoming show._

_Which is?_

'_Beauty and the Beast.'_

_You're the Beast?_

_No._

_Gaston?_

_No._

_Then who?_

_Monsieur D'Arque._

_But, Jesse! That's not one of the leads. Don't they appreciate your talent?_

Her leaping to his defence thrilled him to no end.

_There are tons of talented people here, Rach. Plus, I imagine it's meant to build character. You know the drill. 'There are no small parts…'_

'_Only small actors.' Yeah, yeah. Still. They should at least have given you Lefou._

_Comedy's not really my forte. This is an opportunity to tap into my dark side. It's been fun so far._

_I'm sure you'll steal every scene you're in._

_That's the plan. ;)_

_We are so much alike._

There I go, letting my fingers get ahead of my brain again. It's as if I have no filters with him this time around.

_And don't you forget it. Speaking of which, what was my favourite diva up to today?_

_You're referring to me?_

_In the nicest of ways, of course. You must know that I meant the term as a compliment._

From anyone else, it would be an insult. From the boy who had always accepted her completely, it was anything but.

_I know._

_So… tell me about your Friday._

_I tested Finn._

_How?_

He's not even asking me why. He simply assumes I have my reasons.

_I got Quinn to pretend to be interested in him again, now that he's back on the football team._

Since she's telling me this, I'm assuming he passed the stupid test. Damn him!

_And?_

_He turned her down. Asked her to respect our relationship. _

_I'm happy for you, Rach._

_Thanks. What? You are?_

He is?

_Of course. What are friends for, if not to be supportive?_

Good thing she can't see me. Even I'd have trouble pulling off a convincing show face at this point.

_Right. I know that._

Or I would, if I actually had supportive friends anymore.

_So everything's good with Finn, then?_

_Yeah, it is. I dedicated a song to him during Glee rehearsal._

_Which one?_

He was clenching his teeth so hard that his jaw ached.

'_The Only Exception'. And I told everyone that I was the happiest I had ever been._

His stomach lurched and bile rose in his throat.

_Is it true?_

If she said yes, he'd have to back off. He refused to cause her pain ever again, and if that meant he had to set her free to be with Finn, he'd find a way to live with it. He had no idea how, but it was the least he could do for the girl he loved… the one whose heart he had broken. He waited, barely breathing, for her answer.

_I want it to be true. I figure, if I repeat it enough, it will be._

_That's not the way it works._

_No. But I need it to._

_Why?_

She hesitated a long moment before replying. Knowing her as he did, he'd have no trouble reading between the lines, and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for him to do that. Finally, deciding it was pointless to postpone the inevitable, she offered him the truth.

_So that I can stop comparing everything now to what was then… So that I can be content with the safe option… So that I can stop dreaming of a future that will never be… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 8

In the hours that followed, Jesse was unable to concentrate on anything other than Rachel's final words. He replayed them in his head, sifting through them over and over as he attempted to decipher their meaning. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that… But, no. That couldn't possibly have been her intent...

Although it had been gratifying to learn that Finn was not, in fact, responsible for Rachel's happiest of times, Jesse harboured no illusions. No matter how much he wished it to be otherwise, she would always associate him with pain and heartache. Although she claimed to have forgiven him, he knew that she would never forget. He had taken that most precious of gifts – her trust – and irrevocably shattered it. His actions had changed her. Their time together had left her profoundly wounded, and the scars ran deep. And yet…

_So that I can stop comparing everything now to what was then… _

No matter what he tried to read into that particular statement, he always came back to the same interpretation. She was talking about _them_. She was comparing their past relationship to her current one with Finn. And, unless he was totally off base – which he didn't believe he was – she had just essentially told him that she missed what they'd had. If she didn't, why would she be comparing anything? If what they'd shared was truly dead and buried, it should barely ever cross her mind. But it did. In spite of all that had gone wrong, there'd existed something so powerful between them that it haunted her still, overshadowing the bond she was attempting to forge with Finn.

Finn… the boy who was clearly the one Rachel considered the safe option. While he'd been called many things, Jesse St. James was anything but safe, a term he equated with boring and predictable. Rachel no doubt realized that a life with him would be a roller coaster, full of incredible highs, but potentially devastating lows. They were both such emotional people that their passion couldn't help but manifest itself in the intensity of their relationship. He knew her so well. She would never be content with safe, no matter how hard she tried.

As to the future that would never be, once again, there was no way that this could apply to her and Finn. They were together, they were dating, they were seemingly happy… Their future would appear to be a done deal – not something in doubt. If she was dreaming of a future with him, on the other hand… His heart began to soar at the mere thought.

There was hope, after all.

* * *

Rachel's thoughts were in turmoil. She had just all but admitted to Jesse that she had grave doubts about her relationship with Finn and, given how perceptive her ex-boyfriend was, she knew that he would easily grasp the full implications of her statement.

_I've just told him that I don't see a future with Finn. I've confessed my misgivings to the one person who could take that information and use it to destroy all that I have._

She scoffed at herself.

_But isn't that exactly why you did it?_

Deep down, she had to admit the truth. She was being pulled back into Jesse's orbit, falling for him a little bit more with every conversation they shared. He had said nothing inappropriate, hadn't crossed the line in any way... He was simply being a good friend – something that was sorely lacking in her life – and respecting her boundaries. But, if she was being totally honest, it wasn't enough.

_What happened to keeping things light?_

It was becoming increasingly obvious that maintaining a safe distance emotionally where Jesse was concerned would be easier said than done. They were connected in a way she had never been with anyone, before or since. He matched her thought for thought, mood for mood. Being with him, even just texting, was like a rush of adrenaline, making her feel fully alive. But such intensity came at a price, one she was not entirely sure yet that she was willing to pay. Would it be worth giving up the security she'd found with Finn? The social acceptance of being the star quarterback's girlfriend? The ease of their uncomplicated dynamic?

There was only one way to find out. She would throw herself wholeheartedly into her relationship with Finn. Hold nothing back. Give it everything she had. And determine if she could live without the force of nature that was Jesse St. James.

* * *

It had been four days since Jesse had heard from Rachel, and her silence had left a major void in his life. After the first 24 hours, he had stopped obsessively checking his cell phone. After the next 24, he'd opted to turn it off while in classes. Now, he was beginning to question whether she would ever contact him again, and the mere thought was enough to send him spiralling into the depths of despair.

He'd been making progress, he was sure of it. She'd been open with him, he'd been supportive, their trust was being rebuilt, bit by bit… And then, she'd acknowledged that all was not perfect in her relationship with Finn. That she had doubts. Clearly, she was regretting that admission.

_What she regrets is admitting it to you, idiot! She's probably worried that you'll somehow use it to ruin her well-ordered existence._

He couldn't keep the smirk from his face. She knew him too well – or, at least, she knew the old Jesse. The one who wouldn't hesitate to spin her confession to his advantage, no matter how it would affect her. The one who would do whatever it took, sacrifice anyone or anything, to get what he wanted. The one who always put himself first. She hadn't yet realized that he wasn't that man anymore. But how would she ever learn the truth if she refused to even speak to him?

Running a hand through his unruly curls, he glanced at the clock and heaved a sigh of relief. It was time for rehearsals. For a few hours, he could surround himself with his peers, lose himself in a fantasy world, and, with any luck, manage to suppress the ache that threatened to consume him.

* * *

Sweaty and tired, yet pleased with his performance – the director's comment about him bringing layers to Monsieur D'Arque unlike any she'd ever seen had definitely given his ego a boost – Jesse was making his way down the residence hall to his room when his phone emitted its distinctive buzz. Pulling it from his pocket, he flipped it open, only to discover two unread texts, both from Rachel. The first, a simple query.

_Jesse? You there?_

The second, more urgent.

_Jesse, please. Can we talk?_

Checking the time, he hesitated. It was beyond late in Lima. And yet, her most recent text had come less than half an hour ago. Maybe she was still awake… waiting to hear from him. It was worth a shot. Closing the door behind him, he tossed his bag on the floor and stretched out on his bed, in an attempt to relax. His nerves were getting the best of him, and his heart rate had accelerated. Was she about to officially give him the brush off? Taking a deep breath, he reached out to her with a neutral greeting.

_Hey, Rachel. Everything okay?_

_Do you believe in God?_

Wow. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been that.

_You seriously want to have this conversation now?_

_I need to._

_Given that it's past one in the morning at your end, I'm guessing there's something about this that's keeping you awake._

_You're right, but I'll explain that later. Can you just answer the question?_

_OK. I do._

_You're religious, then?_

_I wouldn't say that. I believe in God, but I'm not part of any organized religion._

_So you're…_

_Spiritual. I follow my own path._

_What about your family?_

_If you go back a few generations, the St. James clan was solidly Episcopal, but my folks were never big on religion. They worshipped at the altar of the almighty dollar instead._

_Then how did you come to your beliefs?_

_From the time I was young, people were always talking about God-given talent around me. I just figured there must be something to that._

_You believe in God because you're a good performer?_

_That's just a part of it. Seems to me there's a lot of beauty and wonder in the world. Something or someone had to be behind that. A powerful force for good. I choose to believe it's God._

_So… how do you view other faiths?_

A-ha! Now they were getting to the heart of things.

_I'm a live and let live kind of guy, Rach. Whatever gives people comfort, whatever helps them get through this life, I have no problem with that._

_You wouldn't try to convert anyone?_

_I don't want someone shoving their views down my throat. Conversely, I don't shove mine down theirs._

_But you could live with someone whose faith was different._

It wasn't a question this time, but a statement. He responded to it nonetheless.

_Absolutely. But what's brought all this to mind?_

_Finn. _

Of course. It always comes back to him, doesn't it?

_What happened?_

_He suddenly found Jesus._

This was an unforeseen development. He immediately wondered if he could use it somehow.

_Do you know why?_

_He refuses to say. Something happened that he can't tell anyone about, but it's made him a believer. And now, he's wanting the Glee Club to honour Jesus in song._

_What's wrong with that?_

_I'm Jewish. To us, Jesus is not the world's saviour. I don't know how to handle this._

_Is Finn pressuring you in any way to change your beliefs?_

_No… _

_Then just relax about this, Rach. If I know Hudson, this is only a phase. He'll outgrow it in a couple of weeks, and you'll be back to normal._

She was pretty sure there was an insult directed at Finn buried in there, but she chose to focus instead on the fact that Jesse had, once again, stepped up and offered her good advice.

_How did you know just what I needed to hear?_

_It's a gift. ;)_

_Well, thanks. And I'm sorry._

_For what?_

_Being out of touch these last few days._

Oh. That.

_I could say I barely noticed, but that would be a lie._

And I don't want to lie to you, not anymore.

_I appreciate your honesty._

It was hell on me. Thank God it wasn't easy on him, either.

_Friends, remember? I assumed you had your reasons._

_I felt the need to refocus on my relationship with Finn._

Because I'm getting in way too deep with you – again – and it scares me.

_I understand._

I hate it. But I understand. Letting me back into her life is pushing her out of her comfort zone.

_Jesse?_

_Yes?_

_I don't want to lose your friendship. It… means the world to me._

I hope he can read more into that than what I actually said.

_I'm here for you, for as long as you want me to be._

Eventually, as more than a friend, but I'll take what you're willing to give – for now.

_Talk tomorrow, then?_

_You bet. Get some sleep, Rach._

_Thanks, Jesse. Goodnight._

'_night._

_

* * *

_His classes over for the day, Jesse once again retreated to his room and shot a quick text Rachel's way.

_Is this a good time?_

_

* * *

_In the tense atmosphere of the hospital waiting room, Rachel practically jumped at the feel of her phone vibrating. Oh my God. Jesse. In the flurry of activity surrounding Burt Hummel's heart attack, she'd totally lost track of the time. She turned to Mercedes and offered her teammate a weak smile.

"I have to use the ladies' room. Be right back."

Mercedes barely looked up as Rachel distanced herself from the anxious group and headed towards the closest bathroom. Once safely inside a stall, she retrieved her phone and composed a quick reply.

_No. I'm at the hospital. Kurt's dad had a heart attack. Fill you in later._

After hitting _Send_, Rachel's calm façade crumbled, and she allowed the tears she had barely managed to keep at bay to course down her cheeks at will. She wanted, more than anything, to talk to Jesse, but this was hardly the time or the place. Once they'd been updated on Mr. Hummel's condition, she could go home and let her fears and insecurities surface. Jesse would know just what to say. He'd be able to comfort her, as he always did. Everything would be alright.

* * *

Several wearying hours later, Rachel was finally home. Her dads greeted her as soon as she arrived, concern for her friend's father uppermost in their thoughts. Leroy enveloped his daughter in a strong hug before pulling away, the better to read her expression.

"How's Mr. Hummel?"

"He's in a coma right now. Kurt is devastated."

"I'm sure he appreciated having his friends there to support him," Hiram suggested, as he, too, wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I think so. He's sort of keeping everything inside, trying to be strong."

"Understandable. And how are you coping?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll go right upstairs."

"Okay, sweetie. If you change your mind and want to talk, come on back down. We'll be up for a while."

"Thanks, Dads."

She had barely closed the door behind her before sending a text Jesse's way.

_Home now._

He responded immediately.

_OK. Can you hang on a sec?_

_Sure._

Mentally and physically exhausted, she lay down on the bed as she waited for Jesse's next message. Suddenly, her phone rang. Eyes half closed, she didn't bother checking the call display, assuming it was someone from New Directions with news about Mr. Hummel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach. It's me."

His was the last voice she expected to hear, but it was undeniably the one she most needed to.

"Jesse…"

He heard the catch in her throat.

"It's okay. Just let it out."

The tenderness of his urging served to open the floodgates, and she found herself crying uncontrollably. He waited patiently, murmuring soothing words into her ear. Their gentle cadence brought her immeasurable comfort and she kept her eyes closed, wanting only to linger in the safety of the cocoon his voice was weaving around her. Eventually, her sobs quieted. With her grief spent, she gulped for air as she attempted to regain control of her emotions. He continued to speak softly to her. Within moments, her body visibly relaxed.

She had a myriad of questions for him, but found herself unable to string a coherent sentence together.

"How… why…?"

"I figured you probably had your show face on all evening. Thought you might appreciate being given a chance to drop the pretence."

_And I needed to hear your voice to make sure that you were actually okay._

"Thanks. It's exactly what I needed."

"I know. Feel better now?"

"I do."

"So, how's Kurt's dad?"

"He's in a coma."

"Oh, Rach, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"The doctors don't seem to know how long it'll last, or if there'll be any brain damage when he regains consciousness."

_If he regains consciousness. But she couldn't bring herself to utter those words aloud._

"Kurt must be freaking."

"He's been remarkably calm – at least in front of us."

"We're not the only ones with good show faces."

"You're right. He's had a lot of practice."

"Unfortunately."

They were both quiet for a moment, until Jesse picked up the thread of their conversation once more.

"Remind me. Has he got anyone close by besides you guys for support?"

"No. It's just him and his dad."

"I can't even begin to imagine how difficult that must be."

"He lost his mom. I don't know how he'll cope if he loses his dad, too."

She found herself on the verge of tears once more.

"Mr. Hummel's strong, Rach. He's going to be fine."

"How can you say that? You don't even know him."

"You told me all about him, remember? How he's raised Kurt alone for years. How he's supported him, and stood by him when he came out. A weak man wouldn't have done that."

"But that's emotional strength. Physically, he might not be able to recover from this."

"I get the feeling the guy's a fighter, Rach. He loves his son. He'll do whatever's in his power not to abandon him."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Trust me."

"I want to."

The timbre of her voice had changed, and they both realized that their conversation had veered from a neutral discussion about Burt Hummel into far more personal territory.

"And I want you to. I want to be the guy you can count on, Rach."

_I think you already are. But I'm not willing to admit that to you yet._

"I'm working on it."

"That's all I can ask. And probably more than I deserve."

She knew full well she could skewer him on that point, but she opted to maintain a tactful silence instead. Just as she was about to steer the conversation back to safer ground, she caught a faint tap at her door. Leroy Berry poked his head into the room, concern for his daughter etched on his face.

"Honey?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Do you realize how late it is?"

She quickly glanced at her bedside clock to find that midnight had come and gone.

"I'm sorry, Dad. We were talking about Mr. Hummel, and I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"I understand, but you really need to hang up now. You'll see your friend at school tomorrow."

_If only._

"I'll be in bed within the next ten minutes, I promise."

She set the phone down and padded over to give her Dad a hug.

"Goodnight, Dad. Say goodnight to Daddy for me."

"I will. Goodnight, Rachel."

Once her father had retreated down the hall and her door was securely shut, she picked up her cell and spoke into it in whispered tones.

"Jesse? You still there?"

"Yeah. Guess you've gotta hang up, huh?"

She was reluctant to let him go. To lose their connection. To relinquish the warmth of his voice in her ear. So she chose to interpret her vow literally.

"I promised Dad I'd be in bed. I never actually said I'd stop talking."

He couldn't help but laugh at her sneakiness. She couldn't help the exhilaration that shot through her at the sound. God, she'd missed his laugh.

Eager to prolong their conversation, Jesse wracked his brain for a topic that would keep her on the line as long as possible. Within seconds, inspiration struck.

"I've been working on my characterization for Monsieur D'Arque. Care to offer your opinion?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 9

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face, and for the briefest of moments, she was at a loss to explain her cheerfulness – until she felt the phone still nestled in the crook of her neck. She'd fallen asleep to Jesse singing her snatches of _Maison des Lunes_, and she could truthfully say that she'd slept more peacefully than she had in ages. As she rose and stretched and headed for the elliptical to start her morning routine, the harsh, cold reality of Kurt's situation sobered her mood instantly. His dad was still in the hospital, his condition no doubt unchanged. Although Kurt had not always been kind to her, she did consider him a friend, and while she was no doctor, Rachel was certain there had to be something she could do to help. As an idea came to her, she quickly began plotting how to put it into action.

* * *

Shortly after the sun crested over the horizon on the West coast, Jesse yawned, stretched, and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself sporting an oddly goofy grin as he replayed snippets of his previous night's talk with Rachel in his mind.

_Rachel…_

He whispered her name and sighed contentedly. It had felt so incredibly good to hear her voice again… to have her respond to his words… to be able to provide her comfort at a difficult time… to bring up the issue of trust, and to actually have it considered, rather than thrown angrily back in his face… to catch a glimpse of her devious side as she found a way to stay true to the promise she'd made to her father while simultaneously continuing their conversation long past lights out…

His mouth curved upwards as he recalled her falling asleep while he sang. Unwilling to sever their connection, he'd found himself lingering and listening, enraptured, to the melody of her gentle snores.

Of course, now that he'd spoken to her again, going back to a 'texting only' relationship would be akin to torture. Her news about Burt Hummel had provided an opportunity that he had seized readily, but he was not absolutely convinced of her desire to maintain that more intimate bond. He'd have to proceed with caution. Feel her out on the subject. Play it by ear. With any luck, it had seemed as natural to her as it had to him – almost like coming home.

* * *

Jesse was still debating how best to get in touch with Rachel when his phone buzzed.

_Looks like she made the choice for me._

Raising the Starbucks latte he'd picked up on the way back to the dorm to his lips, he turned his attention to his cell's screen.

_I let Finn get to second base today._

He gagged on his drink mid-swallow. Why the hell was she telling him this? He thanked his lucky stars that she'd opted for texting tonight, rather than talking. He would have been totally incapable of hiding his reaction from her, had she been able to hear him.

Best friend… Best friend… Best friend… He repeated the words like a mantra, as he struggled to compose a suitably neutral reply.

_Oh?_

Not terribly clever, but it was all he could manage.

_It was sort of a reward._

A reward? Rather than something that happened because they were caught up in the moment? He found himself snickering at her admission, and felt his mood lift dramatically. Considering how long she and Hudson had been dating, it had taken his rival an absurd amount of time to get to this point. Hell, the two of them had gotten hot and heavy in her room within days of meeting each other – and rewards most definitely had nothing to do with it. He'd wanted her. She'd wanted him. And, until her innocence caused her to call a halt to the proceedings, they had both been revelling in the delights of second base. He'd gone further, faster. He could definitely be the bigger man, here.

_What did he do to deserve it?_

_He agreed to raise our future children in the Jewish faith._

Shit! They're talking about kids already?

_Can you back up a bit, Rach? How did this come up?_

_I was concerned about his newfound love of Jesus._

_So you asked him about raising kids?_

_Yes. I informed him that, once I'd turned 25 and was ready for intercourse and babies_

He practically choked for the second time that evening, yet still shot off a quick response before she'd completed her thought.

_Wait a minute. You told Hudson that you wouldn't sleep with him till you're 25?_

_That's right._

_Then I can guarantee that he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was agreeing to. Nothing you said after that would have registered._

_What do you mean?_

Finn did look pretty dazed. Funny that I hadn't picked up on that till now.

_He would have been shell-shocked from that little bomb you'd just dropped on him. Once he managed to recover, he'd have said yes to anything in the hopes it would get you to change your mind._

_That might be how you think , Jesse, but Finn's different._

_No, he's not. He's a guy. When it comes to sex, we're all pretty much the same._

_I don't believe you._

_Fair enough, but honestly, you'd just told a hormonal teenage boy that you wouldn't sleep with him for NINE YEARS! That takes waiting to a whole new level._

When he puts it like that… Still, it's a perfectly valid option, and I'm sticking to it.

_Well, I felt the need to be honest with Finn. I have my career to consider. In order to be a star on Broadway, I have to limit my distractions._

She considers Hudson a distraction? Sure doesn't say much about the depth of their relationship.

_It is possible to achieve success while being involved with someone. Look at Idina Menzel, or Meryl Streep. _

He has a point. Which I refuse to admit to him.

_They're the exceptions._

_I don't think so. But even if that's the case, you're equally talented. If they can do it, so can you – no matter what kind of a drag Hudson might be. You'll rise above it._

_I know I can, and I will._

Oops. I guess I was supposed to defend Finn. Time to do some damage control.

She let me get away with that cheap shot I took at her boyfriend. Interesting…

_Your remark about Finn was uncalled for. You're just jealous of his superior…_

Her mind cast about wildly for something – anything – that Finn was better at than Jesse, and she came up embarrassingly empty. In desperation, she blurted out the one thing that she had rejected as patently false the instant she had thought of it.

_...kissing abilities._

Jesse's entire body convulsed with laughter, and he almost fell out of his chair. _This_ was the best she could do? Because, if there was one area he was absolutely certain he excelled at and Finn did not – vocal prowess aside – it was kissing. No way was he letting her get out of this one unscathed.

_He must be beyond awesome, then, since I don't recall you voicing any complaints on that score when we were together. In fact, you usually came back for more._

Her gaze fell to the pillow at her side, and she was instantly transported back to that moment in time, all those months ago… His weight pressing against her… his hand travelling lazily up and down the length of her body… his mouth on hers… The pressure of his kisses had been intense, alternately soft and gentle, then firm and demanding. The touch of his lips set her on fire, and she'd never experienced anything like it before or since. A flush rose to her face, and her breathing began to quicken.

He only has to mention kissing, and I react like this? What kind of an idiot am I to have brought it up?

_I'll have you know that Finn is a very good kisser._

Not really, but I have to get out of this somehow. Any chance you'll just drop it?

_Only 'very good'? And that makes him better than me? I don't think so, Rach._

You're not going to drop it. I'll have to concede defeat.

_You're right._

_You're agreeing with me now?_

_You caught me. You insulted Finn, and I was trying to be a supportive girlfriend by defending him._

_By insulting me in return? Next time, throw something at me that'll stick. _

_Okay, fine. I_

She stopped herself before going any further. Seriously, this was ridiculous.

_I'm sorry._

_My head's spinning, Rach. Why are you apologizing?_

_I'm behaving like a five year old having a tantrum, and it's only partially your fault._

His lips twitched as laughter bubbled up inside him.

_Which part would that be?_

_The part where I told you I'd been making out with Finn, and you didn't get jealous._

Didn't see that one coming.

_Trying to get a rise out of me?_

_Kind of._

_Decent of you to admit it. :) But why would you want to?_

I'm in dangerous territory again. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

_To see if I could?_

_Not buying that, but it's okay. I'll let you off the hook._

_Thanks._

_To tell you the truth, I am jealous._

_You are?_

He is!

_Yes. Not of Finn's abilities, since I don't think he actually has any worth envying, but of the simple fact that he's there with you, and I'm 2000 miles away._

_UCLA is a fabulous opportunity._

_I know, and it's not that I want to give it up. I just wish I was with you right now, so that I could comfort you properly about Kurt's dad._

And hold you.. and touch you… and kiss you… and be your first… Whoa. Where did that come from?

_I'd like that._

I'd like it even better if you were to hold me… and touch me… and kiss me… and… Whoa. I've got to get a grip on these thoughts, before I let something slip.

_Speaking of Mr. Hummel, any news?_

_No change so far. I'll keep you posted._

A few moments later, they signed off. Both of them had been visibly affected by the evening's exchange, and they needed time to process the increasing complexity of the connection that was being established between them.

* * *

Rachel stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. As she had decided she needed to, she had been trying harder with Finn. In fact, that was one of the main reasons she had allowed him to get to second base after all these months of putting him off. He was her boyfriend. His desire to touch her more intimately was perfectly normal. And yet…

_I feel like I'm betraying Jesse._

It was the craziest of notions. They were friends now, nothing more. But she couldn't get the image of him out of her head. The memory of his touch wouldn't fade. And, far too often these days, rather than being present and in the moment with the boy at her side, she found herself fantasizing about the one who'd walked away. Her recollections of him were sharp and distinct… the firmness of his body… the warmth of his hands… the nimbleness of his fingers… the magic of his lips…

_I want him. More than I've ever wanted anyone._

Which certainly wasn't fair to Finn, who had spurned Santana's advances when the loosest of the Cheerios had thrown herself at him last year. Still, she couldn't seem to help it. With him, she was reserved. Quite frankly, based on his experience, he had every right to consider her a prude. The thing was, she had no desire to be any different when they were together. Whereas with Jesse… Even though she had no idea when they might find themselves in close proximity once more, the mere thought of being in the same room with him caused her heartbeat to shoot into overdrive as she imagined his arms around her, his hot breath on her neck, and his talented mouth doing wicked things to her body. Perhaps it was the lure of the forbidden, but everything about him excited her.

_So where does that leave Finn?_

She exhaled sharply as she pondered how to answer her own question. Through no fault of her boyfriend's, the gap between them was growing ever wider. Meanwhile, the more contact she had with Jesse, the closer she felt to him. The attraction he held for her was undeniable and, blessed as she was with a self-awareness many would envy, one thing became crystal clear – she was positive that, if given another chance, she would not turn him down a second time.

* * *

_I want to be her first._

Jesse was no stranger to bedding virginal girls. As Vocal Adrenaline's star performer, he'd had his pick of eager partners, all of them drawn in by his popularity, as well as by the infamous St. James charm. They'd provided him with a physical release and fleeting moments of companionship in those rare times when he didn't want to be alone, but little else. They'd meant nothing to him, and he'd be hard pressed to remember anything of significance about a single one.

_She's different._

Rachel might have entered his life due to his own deceit and subterfuge, but in spite of that inauspicious beginning, she'd managed to insinuate herself into every fibre of his being. He hadn't touched another girl since they'd met – a self-imposed celibacy that, although tested during his week-long San Diego retreat after the _Run, Joey, Run_ fiasco, had remained firmly intact.

Her innocence and reserve, while incredibly frustrating, were also simultaneously totally endearing. Although he'd originally pushed her to _do it_, he'd ultimately come to understand and respect her desire to proceed slowly. She'd told him that sex was a big deal to a girl and, for the first time in his life, he'd actually cared enough to take someone else's feelings into account. And now, he was entertaining the most foreign of thoughts.

_She really does deserve epic romance. And I want to be the one to give it to her._

Her current boyfriend certainly wasn't up to the task. He'd no doubt stumble through it, as inexperienced as she. While Jesse wasn't necessarily proud of his former bed-hopping ways, they had turned him into an extremely skilful lover – someone who could give Rachel Berry an experience she would never forget.

_It would brand her as mine._

There was the flip side, the selfish underpinnings to his stated desire. No matter what the future might hold for them, if he was lucky enough to be her first, a part of her would always be his. A part that would never belong to Finn Hudson. And that alone made it a goal worth pursuing. Not that it was a contest. While it might have been in the past, now it was so much more. It was his life… his love… his very destiny…

* * *

Drumming her restless fingers on the edge of her desk, Rachel waited impatiently for Jesse to pick up his phone. Just as she feared her call might go unanswered, she heard a click at the other end.

"Hello?"

His voice, warm and engaging as always, was heavy with sleep.

"Jesse? It's still early out there. Did I wake you?"

"Hey, Rach. Yeah, you did. What with classes, papers, rehearsals, and lengthy texting sessions with this extremely talented friend of mine, I've been a little short on shut-eye lately. I've got an exam coming up and I thought I'd make myself comfortable to study, so I lay down on my bed and… suddenly, it's a couple of hours later. Just give me a sec to clear the fuzzies from my brain."

She could picture him, hair tousled, eyes still partially lidded, body relaxed, and her own body reacted in response to her vision. She quickly held the phone at a distance in the hopes he wouldn't notice her sharp intake of breath. Once she'd recovered her composure, she immediately offered him an apology.

"Sorry. Should I call back later?"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm never too tired to talk to you."

_You say the sweetest things._

"I told you I'd let you know about Kurt's dad…"

"You don't need an excuse to call, Rach."

"I… I know. It just makes it easier."

"I'm always glad to hear from you, even if you haven't got much to say."

They burst into simultaneous laughter at the absurdity of his statement.

"Like that's ever a problem for me."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"Clearly, that was your sleep-deprived brain talking."

"So, how _is_ Mr. Hummel?"

"There's been no change. We've all been trying to be supportive, but Kurt keeps pushing us away."

"That doesn't really sound like him. The Kurt I remember would want to have his friends around him at a time like this."

"Well, he probably would, if most of us hadn't managed to offend him."

"Which you did by…?"

"We offered to pray for his dad."

"Let me guess. Kurt's not into religion."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Some of the guys in Vocal Adrenaline were gay. Most of them felt rejected at church, simply because of who they were. Needless to say, they had the hardest time when Shelby insisted we sing religious songs."

"She had you sing hymns?"

"In her opinion, all singers should have a basic knowledge of sacred music, in order to be well-rounded performers."

"Looks like that's another huge difference between Carmel and McKinley. We've just been barred from singing religious songs at school, courtesy of Coach Sylvester."

"I know she wields a lot of power, but how on earth did she manage to dictate what you can and can't sing?"

"She got Figgins to see things her way. Separation of church and state, and all that."

"I can't believe how spineless that guy is."

"You mean Shelby wasn't able to bend the rules to her liking?"

"Point taken. So, back to what you no doubt called to vent about. You wanted to express your feelings to Kurt in song, you'd picked some fabulous spiritual number, and he wants no part of it."

"Honestly, I swear you're a mind reader sometimes."

"It's what we do, Rach. In good times or bad, we sing. It's how we cope."

"Trust you to understand."

He smiled to himself. Of course, he understood. Their thought patterns were exactly alike.

"What did you end up choosing?"

"_Papa, Can You Hear Me? _I dragged Finn to the park – you know, the one near the lake – lit a candle, and just belted it out."

_Why did she have to take him? I should have been the one at her side. I would've appreciated what she was doing._

"I wish I could have heard it. I'm sure you were brilliant."

Her response wasn't even the result of a conscious decision on her part. The first few bars of the song flew past her lips, and from there, she proceeded on instinct.

Jesse listened, spellbound. To his ears, she'd never sounded better. He didn't have to see her to know that she was pouring body and soul into her rendition, and it sent shivers down his spine.

At her end, Rachel felt the concentration with which Jesse was absorbing her performance, and she recognized that she had his complete attention. Even with all of the miles that lay between them, he was fully present and reacting to her every note.

_It's exactly what I'd hoped for from Finn, but he sat there like a bump on a log and gave me nothing. I might as well have been singing to a statue. Jesse isn't even here, and though he's silent, I can practically hear him listening, it's that intense._

As the final notes faded away, Jesse gave into the urge to rise to his feet, offering her an unseen standing ovation.

"Oh my God, Rach. That was… absolutely stunning. Thanks for sharing it with me."

She found herself unprepared for the way his heartfelt praise affected her, as slow, salty tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Although she quickly stemmed them, it hadn't been fast enough.

"Rach? You okay?"

"I… I'm fine, Jesse. It's just the song, and the situation with Mr. Hummel, and… everything's getting to me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help."

A small, mirthless laugh escaped her.

"You have helped, more than you can imagine."

He wasn't entirely sure how he'd done it, but he decided not to press her to explain. Instead, he chose to lighten the mood by launching into a detailed account of some of the hijinks that had taken place at his latest rehearsal. Within minutes, he was rewarded by the sound of her laughter floating through the phone.

Their conversation continued late into the night, and when they finally hung up, both of them were struck by a similar thought.

_My life would suck without you._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I took more liberties than usual with this chapter. Once I got the idea for how things could have been, it struck me as so much fun that I had to run with it... Thanks to all for the continued story alerts/favorites, and most especially the reviews. They really do warm my heart. :)

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 10

"Puck's in juvie, and there's a new guy in Glee!"

She sounded almost breathless as she relayed her news, and he was picking up some unusual background noises.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, can you hear the traffic? I'm walking home."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It's in the shop. Routine service."

_I can't believe I'm about to ask this…_

"Why isn't Finn giving you a ride, then?"

"It's a gorgeous fall day, and I wanted to enjoy it."

_I was also craving some contact with you, and, since I know you didn't have classes this afternoon, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to talk._

"Well, now that you've satisfied my curiosity about that little matter, maybe you should explain about Puck."

"Apparently, he drove his mother's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and took off with the ATM."

"That makes no sense. I mean, Puckerman's got muscles, but to pick up an ATM? And how big a Volvo does his mom drive, for that sucker to fit in it?"

"Wow, you're right. When you put it like that, it doesn't seem at all plausible. I just took it for granted that Mr. Schue knew what he was talking about."

"Sounds more like some elaborate story the guy cooked up to hide whatever the real reason is."

"It certainly stokes his bad-ass reputation."

"True. So, how long is he out for?"

"Undetermined."

"Which is a problem in terms of competing."

_He knows what's at stake without my having to spell it out. It's such a relief talking to someone who understands._

"Yes. Even with Sam joining…"

"That's the new guy?"

"Yeah. He's on the football team with Finn. Anyway, we're still short one guy."

_Wish you could come back and sing with us… sing with me…_

"Too bad I'm not around. I'd get a kick out of filling in for Puckerman while he's… otherwise engaged."

"You'd get a kick out of walking into the choir room and seeing the stunned looks on all their faces."

"Yeah, that too."

She could picture him smirking as his cocky tone came through loud and clear.

"You realize that, as soon as they got over their shock, the guys would be greeting you with their fists."

"You don't think I could sway them with my charm?"

"Good luck with that, Jesse. They still curse you anytime your name happens to come up."

"No surprise there. But the risk would almost be worth it, for the opportunity to sing with you again."

_Scratch the almost. It would totally be worth it._

"I'd like that, too."

Her admission was so quiet, he had to strain to catch it.

"We'll just have to find a way to do it, then."

Instantly, they both flashed back to a far different _it_ he had once proposed doing. Her stomach fluttered in response, while his pants became noticeably tighter. Each could detect a quickening of the other's breathing. Unwilling to risk her wrath, should she consider his comment inappropriate, he hurriedly offered an explanation.

"To sing. Together. That's all I meant."

As he picked up the sound of her soft chuckles, he visibly relaxed.

"I know. We're just friends, so there's nothing else I could possibly have thought you meant, right?"

_Except the one thing I want so badly it hurts._

"Right. Let's move on. Tell me about this Sam."

"He's new to McKinley. Transferred from some all-boys school. He was the quarterback while Finn was off the team."

"Your boyfriend must just love him, then."

His sarcasm was unmistakeable.

"Finn's got the top spot back, so he's okay with Sam. In fact, he's glad to have another football player in Glee."

"Can the guy sing?"

"I haven't heard him yet. Finn did, a while back, and seems to think he's got a decent voice."

_Considering that Finn's mediocre at best, he's hardly an astute judge of talent._

"What about looks? Are the girls already drooling?"

"He is cute, in a California surfer kind of way. Quinn might have her eye on him, but Kurt thinks he's gay."

"And you think?"

"Too soon to tell. Maybe our assignment for the week will make it clearer."

"What's Schue got you doing this time?"

"Duets."

_Of course, you'll be paired with Finn, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it._

"Have you and Finn decided on your song?"

"What makes you think I'm singing with Finn?"

"Unless Schue has dictated who you'll perform with, there's no one else you'd choose. You two are an item, after all."

"You're right, we're teamed up."

_But I'd prefer to be paired with you. We'd blow everyone away._

"So? Song choice?"

"Haven't even talked about it. It has to be something that will suit Finn's range, so that we have the best shot at winning."

"Winning? Schue's made it into some kind of contest?"

"Oh, did I forget the mention that part? Winners, as determined by the votes of the other club members, get dinner for two at Breadstix, courtesy of Mr. Schue."

"Hmm… not quite sure how that's going to work. Won't everyone just vote for themselves?"

"Surely they would see fit to reward superior talent."

"Seriously, Rach? Unless you're offering some kind of bribe, I predict this vote will end up in a five-way tie. Unless the odd person out backs you, but…"

He tactfully opted not to complete that particular sentence.

_I know where he's going with this. Considering I'm still not that well liked, my odds aren't looking too good._

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Any chance Schue would cast the deciding vote?"

"Maybe, but that wouldn't likely work in my favour."

"Why not? He, at least, should acknowledge your abilities."

"Not necessarily. Remember, he's all about spreading the wealth. Motivate those who don't view performing as their life's goal, like you and I do."

"Oh. Yeah. Then I think there's only one way to approach this."

"Which is?"

"In order to spare yourself the public humiliation of not emerging the clear winners, you and Finn have to lose – on purpose."

* * *

In the conveniently deserted girls' washroom, Rachel went over the plan she and Jesse had formulated the previous night. They had considered and rejected several ideas before finally settling on the one they believed had the best chance of succeeding, and she was nailing down the details so that her delivery would be flawless. Jesse, having coached her on exactly what to say, had assured her that she had nothing to fear, in addition to reminding her of how supremely talented an actress she was.

"_You can totally pull this off. I have absolute faith in you."_

"_I wish I shared it."_

"_Don't worry. If you stick to the plan, Finn will almost believe the whole thing was his idea."_

While she wasn't certain that would be the case, she concluded that she had rehearsed this little part for as long as she could. Sparing herself one last glance in the mirror, she ran a brush through her hair, squared her shoulders, and set off to find Finn.

* * *

Several hours later, Jesse was just about to call Rachel for an update when his cell phone rang. His face split into a wide grin as her name appeared on his screen.

"Hey there. How's my co-conspirator this evening?"

She didn't bother to answer his greeting, choosing instead to get right to the heart of what was bothering her.

"Why is Finn so irritating?

"You don't _really_ want me to answer that."

He tried, but failed, to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I suppose not."

_Although it would be interesting to hear what you actually think._

"What's your dou… dutiful lapdog done now?"

_Good save. You even managed to make it sound like that's what you intended to call him all along._

"You shouldn't be calling Finn names."

Her defence of her beau was automatic, with no real reproach behind it, and Jesse caught her tone immediately. His response lacked any semblance of contrition.

"I shouldn't. Yet you know better than most that I don't always do what I should."

A snicker escaped her before she could prevent it.

"I'd say that's an understatement of epic proportions."

He laughed outright at her comeback.

"And you'd be right. But enough about me. How did the plan go? "

"Okay, I guess."

"That sounds half-hearted at best. Tell me what happened."

"It all started out fine. We practiced the number you suggested, and it went well. Really well. Finn was convinced that we'd win the contest with it."

"With your voice, you'd win anything you set your mind to. As for Finn… Since I'm trying to be good, all I'll say is that at least _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ was in his range."

In spite of her best efforts to feel resentment on her boyfriend's behalf, her lips twitched upwards of their own volition, and she suppressed a giggle.

"I'd say your assessment was accurate. Anyway, I proceeded to the next part of the plan. I 'admitted' to Finn that I wasn't a very nice person, and that I was only generous if there was something in it for me."

"I'm sorry I had you say those things, Rach. You know that's not at all how _I_ see you, right? But I figured a little false humility would appeal to Finn, and help get the result you wanted."

"You didn't steer me wrong. I complimented him on his generosity and kindness, then went on to suggest that we had to throw the competition in order for Sam to win. I insisted that this would help him feel like he belonged, and push the team towards believing in him."

"So far, so good. Everything according to plan."

"Yeah, and I think Finn was buying it. He said that he'd never seen me like this, and then…"

Her voice trailed off, and Jesse detected an undercurrent of sadness to her words, in spite of her valiant attempt to keep her tone upbeat.

"What happened?"

"He decided that, since I was technically suggesting this so that we could win Nationals, there was something in it for me and it didn't really count as me doing something nice."

"Finn's an idiot!"

The sentiment exploded from Jesse's lips before he could stop it. At her end, Rachel was silent, and Jesse rushed to dispel any hard feelings he might have created.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I was angry that he hurt you, and that just slipped out."

"I wasn't going to argue the point."

Her quiet admission shocked him. _Maybe I simply need to give Hudson enough rope to hang himself._

"He's wrong, you know. Given your talent, you throwing anything is a huge deal. Of course you care about winning Nationals, and your drive to be the best is to be admired, not belittled. Finding a way for Sam to feel accepted has advantages for you, but that doesn't make you selfish. Success at Nationals would benefit everyone. If anything, Finn's the one who's not seeing the big picture, here."

"It would be nice if he saw it that way, but I won't hold my breath."

Her bitterness was entirely unexpected and it, along with so many other hints she'd dropped that evening, reinforced to Jesse that all was not perfect in Rachel's current relationship. He had every reason to keep hoping.

"I assume you didn't call him on what he said."

"Of course not. I carried on as if nothing was wrong, while sporting a show face even you would have admired."

"I've seen your show face. It's impressive."

"Thanks. And to answer what I expect will be your next question – yes, the plan's still on. I eventually managed to convince Finn of its importance to the team."

"Excellent. So, will you be going with the 'tasteful song, tasteless execution' or the 'tasteless song, tasteful execution'?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. Let's go over some of the choices again…"

* * *

"We've hit a snag."

"Finn's changed his mind?"

_What little there is to change, that is._

"No, no, it's not that. He's still on board. But ensuring Sam's victory just got a fair bit harder."

"Because?"

"Mercedes and Santana nailed their duet today."

"Interesting pairing."

"Well, Santana likely would have sung with Puck, but since that wasn't an option… And Mercedes might have chosen Kurt, except he was keen to have a go at it with Sam."

"In more ways than one?"

Rachel giggled.

"Oh, absolutely."

"So, what did the ladies wow everyone with?"

"_River Deep, Mountain High_."

"Ambitious."

"They pulled it off, though."

"Where does that leave Sam? If he's partnered with Kurt, he's at least got someone with chops."

"That's just it. I'm not sure if Kurt's going to back out, or if Sam might. Finn's been pushing both of them not to sing together."

"What's it to Finn?"

"Finn's worried that Sam will end up at the bottom of McKinley's admittedly skewed social ladder if he duets with an openly gay guy, and that he'll take so much crap because of it that he'll end up quitting Glee."

"And he had the nerve to call you selfish? Um, pot, meet kettle."

"I know, but I just can't spare the energy to care right now."

"I still don't think you have anything to worry about. As long as you and Finn vote for Sam and whoever he's with, he'll win. No matter how good any of the other couples are, I'm sticking to my belief that everyone will want that Breadstix dinner for themselves."

"There you are, the voice of reason again. You've almost got me convinced."

"Then let's see if I can seal the deal with a little extra persuasion…"

* * *

"For a minute, there, I thought I was slated to become Kurt's duet partner."

"How did that happen?"

"Kurt dissolved his partnership with Sam."

"Did Finn finally get to him?"

"Probably. Kurt said something about sensitivities that he didn't want to talk about."

"And then he asked you to sing with him?"

"Hardly. I made an assumption – a faulty one, as it turned out – that when Kurt declared he was going to duet with the most talented member of the Glee Club…"

"He meant you."

"Right. But he had someone else in mind entirely."

"I have to say, I'm drawing a blank. No one in that club can hold a candle to you."

She filed his praise away in her memory, knowing it would serve as salve for her ego the next time someone aimed a scathing putdown in her direction.

"He sang with himself."

"How was that a duet?"

"He did _Le Jazz Hot_."

"Okaaaay…"

"He wore a costume, and it was split down the middle. Half of him was a man, half a woman."

"Gotta give him points for creativity, I suppose."

"True. And it was a decent rendition, but he won't be any threat in terms of the contest. The good news is, Kurt's choice left Sam free."

"So he'll sing with Quinn, right?"

"We're working on it. She's being surprisingly resistant."

"Why?"

"Sam seems to have a crush on her – which appears to settle the gay question. She's been keeping all guys at arm's length since the pregnancy."

"Oh. Can't Finn get the guy to tone it down?"

"He's trying. I'm really hoping he succeeds, too, because if he doesn't, Sam may not sing at all."

"Everyone else is already paired up."

"Right. Tina with Mike, and Artie with Brittany."

"Artie and Brit? As in, they're _together_?"

"I don't know for sure. I think Artie wanted to make Tina jealous, and Brit was hurt that Santana chose Mercedes…"

"They got together by default, then."

"Pretty much. I can't even imagine what they'll perform."

"They haven't had their turn yet?"

"No. Today was Tina and Mike."

"Doing?"

"_Sing!_ It was pretty cute, with Mike in the Kristine role, and Tina as Al."

"I can actually picture that. It suits them."

"Yeah. Mike's dance moves were awesome, as usual."

"What about you and Finn? When are you up?"

"Most likely tomorrow."

"And the musical selection you've chosen is…"

"Jesse! I told you I didn't want to jinx it."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"I can't, but you're not getting anything else out of me. I'll let you know once it's over."

"Okay, okay. I'll just repeat that I'm confident any of the choices we've discussed will work."

"I hope you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"You don't _really_ want me to answer that."

He chuckled at her echo of his earlier response.

"Musically speaking. Have I ever given you bad musical advice?"

She pretended to give his question serious consideration.

"Hmm… let me think…"

Her retort merely caused him to laugh harder, and within seconds, her laughter rose to meet his. Relaxed and comfortable, they kept on talking long into the night.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

She grinned at the excitement in his voice. He sounded just like a kid on Christmas morning, eager to find out what Santa had left under the tree.

"What do you want to hear about first? The duet, or the vote?"

"The duet, of course."

"Let's put it this way. If you'd seen the look on all of their faces, you'd have sworn we'd just done something wildly inappropriate, like me performing a striptease in front of them."

"I'd pay to see that."

"The look on their faces?"

_I know that's not what you mean, but I can't resist teasing you._

"Guess again."

Her cheeks reddened as she envisioned putting her words into action.

"You wouldn't have to pay."

_Did that just come out of my mouth? I wouldn't be nearly as bold if he was standing right in front of me._

Her tone was husky and low, and he let out a strangled groan as he felt himself harden.

"Geez, Rach, you're killing me here."

She began humming the chorus of _Killing Me Softly_. He burst out laughing, and the erotic tension between them eased.

"Sorry. My bad."

"You don't sound the least bit apologetic, but I forgive you anyway."

"Good, because you haven't even heard which song Finn and I performed."

"Based on the reaction you described, I figure you picked _With You, I'm Born Again_. And you added the costumes for good measure."

"You're too clever for your own good."

"I know. It's part of my charm."

She couldn't argue with him. She found his quick mind incredibly sexy.

"As are a great many things – which I'm sure you're well aware of. Shall we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Let's."

"Okay. Everyone in the choir room was staring at us, and they pretty much all looked totally repulsed. Which I actually thought was kind of a harsh response. We sang well."

"Were they reacting to the forbidden love thing? Or did they simply think the song itself was awful?"

"Can't say for sure. No doubt a bit of both."

"So, there were two pairs left. What happened with them?"

"Artie and Brit withdrew from the competition. I think they had a falling out of some sort. Sam did end up singing with Quinn."

"More details, please."

"They chose _Lucky_, and they were sweet."

_We would have been so much better._

"Meaning…"

"They won. Except for myself and, I assume, Finn, everyone else voted for themselves, just as you predicted."

"Congratulations would seem to be in order, then."

"Why, thank you. In spite of a few rough patches, everything came together in the end. Which never would have happened without your input. Your suggestions were inspired."

"And they're yours for the asking, anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh, by the way, I did end up singing with Kurt."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He seemed so down after losing the competition, and I had this urge to make him feel better…"

_And they accuse her of being selfish. Can't they see how much she cares?_

"…so I offered him the chance to duet with me. Turns out we were fabulous. Gave Judy and Barbra a run for their money, if I do say so myself."

"_Get Happy_ and _Happy Days Are Here Again_. I'm positive the two of you did it justice."

_You understand every reference I make. God, I love that about you._

"Thanks – again. I must say, as pleased as I am with the outcome, I'm relieved this assignment is finally over."

"Any idea what Schue's got planned for you next?"

"I heard him mention something about Rocky Horror…"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **The beginning of this chapter is a bit of a departure for me, as I haven't written anything like this in some time. Crossing my fingers that it turned out okay.

A couple of shout-outs: To **MissEllie**, if it's really the first time this has been covered, I hope I did it justice. To **Music is my Love and Life**, you were my 100th review! Thanks! And thanks to all the previous ones, too. You're awesome. As others have mentioned, reviews are love. :)

Finally, the usual disclaimers. I still don't own Glee, any of its characters, _Rocky Horror_, _The Time Warp_, _Hot Patootie_, or _Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me_. All that being said, enjoy!

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 11

_He wasn't alone. _

_She was standing in front of him, looking hotter than any girl had a right to. The short red skirt. The lacy white blouse. The tantalizing glimpse of skin through the thin fabric. The long, shiny dark hair. Those expressive brown eyes. And that mouth… He couldn't tear his gaze away from its fullness. As he leaned closer, drawn in by the force of his attraction, her stunning lips moved and she began to sing. _

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before…_

_Her voice simultaneously seduced him while keeping him rooted to the spot. He could merely watch as she strode purposefully towards him. While they'd gone a step further than kissing in the past, with that come hither glance she was currently aiming his way, he wanted desperately to do so much more. He licked his lips in anticipation as she reached out, her fingers gently grazing his jaw, then moving to his shoulder while she spun to his side._

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting…_

_Her breath, hot on his neck, caused his own breathing to quicken. She twirled around him, ultimately stopping several paces away, and he sighed in regret as she broke the physical contact between them. His disappointment vanished in an instant and his eyes widened as her hands skimmed up her body and lazily unfastened the top button of her blouse._

_Now all I want to know is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more…_

_So mesmerized was he by her actions that he didn't sense her approach until her mouth was on his. His lips parted of their own volition, allowing her tongue to gain entrance to tangle with his. As his arms moved to encircle her, she nipped gently at his lower lip before pulling away. He groaned in frustration._

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance…_

_She resumed the undoing of her top, finally reaching the bottom button. The fabric fell open, revealing a demure white cotton bra. In spite of its innocence, the sight of it caused his every nerve ending to tingle, and he was immediately harder than he'd ever been in his life. Now, it wasn't only her voice holding him captive, as he stood frozen in place, undressing her even further with eyes that smoldered with lust. His heart seemed to stop, then resumed beating double time as, with one fluid motion, she slid her hands under his t-shirt and inched It up and over his head. Pressing her body to his, she allowed his arms to snake around her waist. He marvelled at the feel of her warm skin against his own. There was no way he was ever letting her go._

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me_

_Creature of the night…_

_She twisted within his embrace, positioning her still clothed back firmly against his naked torso. The protest that rose to his lips was silenced as she grasped his hands and placed them on her stomach, mere inches from her breasts. His fingers traced abstract patterns on her chest as they eased their way upwards. She made no motion to stop their progress, then smiled in surprise as his hands slid higher than she'd expected. Gripping her shoulders, he turned her to face him once more. Ever so gently, he pushed the blouse off her body and on to the floor, before pulling her tightly to him. Her arms rose and settled possessively around his neck, easing him even closer. The desire that had been simmering just below the surface exploded, and he bent his head to claim her mouth in a bruising kiss…_

Jesse woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, and his erection throbbed painfully underneath his boxers. The dream had been so vivid. So real. Almost as if he could reach out and she'd be there, beside him, naked and wanton and willing… Which, of course, she wasn't – leaving him aroused, and alone. Reluctant to submit himself to yet another cold shower – they were becoming somewhat of a habit, ever since Rachel's re-emergence in his life – his hand found its way under the covers as he opted for the second, far more pleasurable solution to his problem…

* * *

Threading her way through the throng of students in the halls of McKinley High on route to her second period class, Rachel was humming _The Time Warp_ when she felt the distinct vibration of her phone. As she registered the name that popped up on the screen, she allowed herself the most fleeting of smiles before carefully adopting a suitably neutral expression. Glancing around quickly to make sure none of her teammates were in the vicinity, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi."

In spite of her best efforts, her greeting took on a breathless quality that belied her outward calm.

"Hey there."

"It's pretty early for you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice to start my day."

His simple, honest admission thrilled her.

"I could call you in the morning. Be your human alarm clock."

Even if she was joking, the very fact she'd suggested the idea filled him with joy.

"Would you sing to me? It would sure beat my iPod."

"Be a little hard to do that from school."

_Not that I wouldn't like to, though._

"Right. Can't have you singing into your phone. People would talk."

"Either that, or they'd slushie me."

"I wouldn't want to be the cause of any more ice cold drinks being thrown in your face. Forget I said anything."

"Okay. But you never know. I might surprise you one day."

"Careful. I might hold you to that."

_Or I might just hold you – whenever I see you again._

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Which would you prefer?"

A blush crept up her cheeks at his flirtatious undertone.

"I…"

"Hey, Rachel!"

_Oh, my God! Finn!_

Rachel's grip tightened on the phone. She struggled to maintain her composure as Finn came loping towards her, while Jesse's knowing laughter echoed in her ear.

_He thinks he has me all figured out, does he? Well, I'll show him!_

She lifted a finger to silence Finn, motioning to her phone. He moved in silently beside her and attempted to match his long strides to her shorter ones.

"You promise?"

Without missing a beat, Jesse shot back a clever retort.

"I can make you any number of promises. Some of which I might even keep."

A shiver of excitement ran through her at his response, and at the risk she was taking. At his end, Jesse grinned wickedly, wondering just how far Rachel was willing to go.

"You won't change your mind?"

"Only if you want me… to."

_Oh, I do want you._

"That means a lot to me."

Something in her voice caused Finn to eye her quizzically, and she spoke quickly to reassure him.

"Just… Dad… making plans for tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

He frowned apologetically at her before continuing.

"I've gotta get to class. See you later."

"Bye."

Giving him no chance at a kiss, she waved a farewell, then headed down the opposite hallway before resuming her interrupted conversation.

"Does that make you Mom?"

His teasing tone made his amusement readily apparent.

"Don't be a smart ass! And I'm hanging up now. I've got Drama."

"You certainly do," he couldn't keep from retorting. "We'll talk tonight though, right? We made plans, after all."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. For some inexplicable reason, it made her warm all over.

"We did. And I'll be looking forward to hearing some of those promises."

After ending the call, he permitted himself a satisfied smile. The day had gotten off to an excellent start.

* * *

Sitting in the library, open books covering every inch of the study carrel, Jesse was finding it difficult to concentrate on his work. He was itching to send Rachel a text, but he knew she was in Glee club, and they had agreed it wasn't a good idea to be in contact while she was in such close proximity to her teammates. On the other hand, she'd kept talking to him earlier, even with Finn by her side. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that a part of her was turned on by the chance they'd been taking. Opting to throw caution to the wind, he pulled out his phone and began composing a message.

* * *

Trying hard to mask her mounting frustration, Rachel attempted once more to explain the premise of _Rocky Horror_ to a clueless Finn. Since she had volunteered her boyfriend for the role of Brad, she was just about to offer up a detailed character outline when she heard the faint buzz that notified her of an incoming text.

"Sorry, I should check this. Might be from one of my dads…"

Finn turned his attention to Kurt, who was noting the overtly sexual nature of the musical Mr. Schue had just confirmed they'd be performing. Rachel, meanwhile, flipped open her phone. Upon reading the few words on her screen, she bit down on her lip in an effort to keep a straight face.

_I promise to make snarky remarks about Santana._

Glancing surreptitiously across the room through her lowered eyelashes, Rachel allowed herself a tiny smirk as she watched the most outspoken of the Cheerios taunt Sam about needing to work out in order to play Rocky.

_She thinks so highly of herself._

It would be fun listening to Jesse take her nemesis down a peg or two. Tossing her phone back in her bag, she reinserted herself into the conversation, eager to influence the show's direction in any way possible.

* * *

Assuming Jesse would text again, and hoping to avoid suspicion, Rachel had chosen to turn her phone off for the duration of rehearsal. Once alone in the privacy of her car, she opened her purse and dug the device out from its customary resting place near the bottom of the bag. As she powered it back to life, she noted the three unread messages. With mounting curiosity, she scanned each one in turn.

_I promise to protest when Schue doesn't give you your due._

That one made her laugh out loud, as she pictured him going toe to toe with her choir director. She had no doubt that Jesse's musical knowledge trumped that of her teacher, and she was fairly certain that her former beau would be better at holding his ground, too. If Jesse was ever in a position to deliver on this particular promise, she expected it would make for an entertaining showdown.

_I promise to shower you with compliments._

Her lips curved upwards. Now there was a promise he was already keeping. Praising her seemed to come so naturally to him – unlike Finn, who usually needed prompting to offer her approval of any kind. Although Jesse's open admiration occasionally made her blush, she had to admit that it never failed to delight her.

_I promise to massage your feet after ballet practice._

Her eyes closed as she lost herself in memories of his strong, warm hands easing the aches that were the inevitable outcome of any dance class. She recalled him starting at her feet, then working his way up to her calf muscles, his fingers moving ever higher… Desire flared within her, and she shook her head to rid it of the traitorous vision. Clearly, she was treading on dangerous ground, yet she felt more alive than she had in ages.

A sigh escaped her. Despite her best intentions, it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain loyal to Finn, as her thoughts kept straying to Jesse – the handsome, talented, sexy, curly-haired boy who was slowly, but surely, recapturing her heart.

* * *

Dialling Jesse's familiar number, Rachel's heart rate accelerated at the mere prospect of talking to him.

_If I'm reacting this way now, what will it be like when we're face to face?_

She noted to herself that she hadn't doubted the possibility that they 'd be together at some point in the future. Although she might not know the when or the where, she was absolutely certain that it would happen. It was simply inevitable.

"Hi, Rach."

Her entire body relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, yourself."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Good. I got some very interesting texts this afternoon."

"You don't say."

"From some guy. Making a lot of promises."

"Think he'll keep them?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. You can count on it."

"Glad to hear it."

A comfortable silence fell between them. They were each momentarily lost in thoughts of all Jesse had already promised. Somehow, they both understood that these were just the first of many. Rachel was the one to break the quiet.

"Schue confirmed it today. We're doing _Rocky Horror_."

"That seems pretty risqué for a high school glee club. How's he going to get the parents on board?"

"He's given us permission slips to get signed. But forget the parents, I'm still not convinced he'll be able to get Figgins and Coach Sylvester on side."

"You're right, they could well be the harder sell. Any idea why Schue wants to do this?"

"Ms. Pillsbury."

"Huh?"

"Apparently, she loves the show. Went to see it recently with her boyfriend, the hunky dentist."

"Ah. Schue's jealous."

"Yes."

"And he's willing to have his choir take on a totally inappropriate production just to impress the lady."

"Sounds about right."

"I guess we'll see if it gets off the ground. If it does, you'll be Janet, and Finn will be Brad."

"That was too easy. Tell me how Schue cast the rest of the show, St. James."

"Okay. I'll go with the obvious first. Artie as Dr. Scott."

"Easy point for you."

"In some ways, Schue is nothing if not predictable."

"Granted. Next?"

"Well, you've got way too many girls and too few parts for them. So… they're doubling up, at least."

"Right again. Quinn and Santana are sharing the Magenta role, while Tina and Brit will alternate as Columbia."

"Which leaves Mercedes. Surely you're not…"

She broke in before he could even finish the thought.

"Never! But, now that you mention it, I'm a little fuzzy myself on what role Mr. Schue has in mind for her."

"Moving along, then. I think Kurt would make a pretty good Riff Raff, although he's probably the only guy in the group who wouldn't be embarrassed parading around in high heels and fishnets."

"Oddly enough, he was quite adamant he didn't want to play Frank, so he will be doing Riff Raff."

"I'm at a bit of a loss after that. You've got Mike, Sam and… is Puck still in juvie?"

"Sadly, yes."

"So, three parts and two guys."

"Actually not. Eddie's apparently been cut from the script."

"That's a shame. _Hot Patootie_ is one of my favourites."

_And you would be so sexy singing it_

"Me, too. I guess without enough guys, something had to give."

"I suppose. It's still too bad, but back to the casting, then. Based on who's left, I'd give Frank to Mike and make surfer dude Rocky."

"You've nailed it. And his name is Sam."

"I remember. I was just teasing. Is _Sam_ going to be alright standing around in his skivvies?"

"He says he has no problem showing off his body. Unlike Finn."

_Oops. I don't think Finn will be happy that I shared that particular secret of his with Jesse._

"Hudson's not comfortable with his body?"

"It's something we have in common. We're both kind of insecure about our looks."

_I'm starting to think it's the only thing we have in common._

"I hope someday to make you believe that you have no reason whatsoever to be insecure. You are absolutely gorgeous."

_And even if your boyfriend lacks self-confidence, he should be able to convince you that you're smoking hot – because you are._

"Is that another promise?"

Her question was the softest of murmurs, yet he couldn't miss its desperate undercurrent.

"It is. One that I have every intention of keeping."

* * *

Before going to bed that night, Rachel examined herself critically in the bathroom mirror. Effortlessly, she zeroed in on all of her perceived flaws – big nose, large mouth, small breasts… hardly the image of perfection. She was well aware that she didn't exactly drive boys crazy. Finn's eyes often wandered, to Santana, Brittany or Quinn, among others. And yet, when she'd been with Jesse, his focus never wavered. He'd always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the room. He'd watch her when he didn't think she was paying attention, his eyes drinking in every detail, his gaze lingering… He'd made her feel desired and adored – and she wanted those feelings back.

* * *

"You'll never guess who's playing Frank!"

"Isn't it Mike?"

"His parents refused to sign the permission."

"Oh. Bummer. So, who's his replacement?"

"Mercedes!"

"Wow! Didn't see that one coming."

_But I'm thrilled that Mike won't be trying to seduce you, even if it is just pretend._

"Me, either. But that's not the weirdest casting news I've got for you."

"I can't imagine what could be any stranger."

"Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend, Dr. Carl, auditioned for Eddie."

"An adult, who's not even on staff, is going to have a part in a student production? That's bizarre, even by Schuester's standards."

"No kidding. You should have seen Mr. Schue's face while the guy was singing. He's actually pretty good, and everyone got into it. Schue was turning several shades of green."

"He needs to learn to put on a show face."

"Yeah. Oh, and get this. Coach Sylvester wanted Dr. Carl to try out for Frank, before Mercedes volunteered."

"What does Coach Sylvester have to do with anything?"

"I think Mr. Schue offered her a part, too, although she hasn't been to any rehearsals."

"This is getting weirder by the minute."

"Dr. Carl had the sense to point out that, as Frank, he'd be expected to grind up against the students, and that wouldn't be appropriate."

"At least one of the adult males in the room was thinking with his brain. So, is Dr. Carl in the show?"

"Yes. Since he can sing, and we didn't have an Eddie, Schue didn't have any valid reason to say no."

"Rehearsals going well, then?"

"Reasonably so. With all these last minute changes, we haven't gotten very far into any of the run-throughs yet, and people are already complaining about their costumes. Sam's asking for longer shorts."

As Jesse processed this latest piece of news, his recent dream rose, unbidden, in his mind. He could picture her replaying those same actions, with the 'cute surfer dude' as the object of her lust. Mr. Schue's face wasn't the only one capable of turning unbecoming shades of green.

_No! It's a high school production. There's no way it'll be as X-rated as my fantasy!_

An angry groan escaped him, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"This is a PG version, Jesse. Schue's cut that particular number."

He couldn't help but laugh at how transparent he'd become, at least where she was concerned.

"But that's your only solo!" he protested.

"You can't have it both ways," she teased.

"Right. Okay. Just let me say that I'm glad golden boy Sam isn't going to be getting to know you quite that well, but I am sorry that Schue took away your chance to shine."

"Maybe I'll have another opportunity to perform it someday."

"If you do, I hope I'm there to see it."

_I'd like you to be there, too – as the Rocky to my Janet._

"I'll be sure to send you an invitation."

* * *

"The show's off!"

"What happened?"

"To start with, Finn almost got suspended for wandering the halls of McKinley in his tighty whities. Before you even ask, he was trying to get comfortable having people stare at him in his underwear. Then, for some unknown reason, Mr. Schue decided that Sam shouldn't play Rocky, so he cast himself in the part instead."

"Seriously? This is all becoming incredibly twisted."

"Tell me about it. To top it all off, Coach Sylvester was apparently only pretending to support us. She had this scathing commentary taped that she was going to air during her little talk segment here on local TV, ranting about the evils of _Rocky Horror_, or some such thing. Seems she said stuff that made Mr. Schue stop and think, and he chose to cancel the show."

"I'm sorry. I know you guys put a lot of effort into it already."

"It's not as bad as I made it sound. We're still going to perform it, but only for ourselves."

"That's better than nothing, I suppose."

"Yeah. By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"If you'd been here, which part would you have wanted to play?"

He answered immediately, without a moment's hesitation.

"Rocky."

"He doesn't even sing!"

"True. But he does get seduced by Janet."

His words hung in the air between them, fraught with meaningful undercurrents. Her mind filled with visions that were remarkably similar to those of his fantasy. Within seconds, both of them were taking deep breaths in a conscious effort to slow their rapidly beating hearts.

"Still, I think you'd rock the fishnets and high heels."

"I might even look pretty impressive in a bustier."

"So, if not Rocky, then definitely Frank."

"Yep. Cause either way, I'd get to be in some awesomely sexy scenes with you, and you just know we could pull those off."

She recognized that she should probably reprimand him for his comment, but she couldn't bring herself to deny the obvious.

"We could."

Her simple acknowledgment confirmed what he'd suspected for a while – she was on the verge of being his again. It was only a matter of time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I've only covered a bit of _Never Been Kissed_ in this - the part where Finn is remembering his make-out session with Rachel. Of course, I opted to have some fun with it, so it bears very little resemblance to that snippet from canon.

Reviews really do feed the muse. :)

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 12

November's arrival heralded a massive increase in Jesse's workload. Not only was he consumed with term papers and upcoming exams, but rehearsals for _Beauty and the Beast_ had kicked into high gear, requiring him to spend copious amounts of time perfecting his take on Monsieur D'Arque. Normally, he would have been thrilled to be so busy. As someone driven to succeed, he'd spent his life working hard, taking classes, and generally doing whatever was necessary to become the best. While leading Vocal Adrenaline, his schedule had been brutal, with the group's practices essentially taking over almost any spare moment he had. He was used to full, rapid-paced days followed by swiftly passing nights, where he'd most often fall into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. But now, everything had changed. Rachel Berry was back in his life.

Of course, they weren't truly a couple _yet_. She was still dating that sorry excuse for a boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Jesse cursed inwardly. Things would all be so different if they weren't separated by thousands of miles. He'd be able to work his magic on her… dazzle her with the St. James charm… remind her of just how good they were together – not only vocally, but emotionally and physically, too. In fact, he didn't think it would take much to convince her to dump said boyfriend. A few duets, some passionate kisses, the inevitable hot and heavy make-out sessions…

As it always did when struck by such thoughts of Rachel, Jesse's body reacted instantly. Running a hand through his curls, he pulled up his cell phone's organizer and stared glumly at the jam-packed days ahead, before groaning in frustration. There must be a way to change things around – to create some kind of gap, to make it work. He simply _had_ to get back to Ohio.

* * *

_Stretched out on her bed, Rachel's eyes were tightly shut as she curled in towards the boy at her side. While his hands traced lazy patterns along the small of her back, she trailed her fingers absently across his broad chest, before moving them upwards to skim the curve of his jaw. Resting her palm on his cheek, she raised her head, moving blindly, instinct pulling her towards his warm, firm lips. His hand reached for her chin and tilted it upwards._

"_Open your eyes. Look at me, Rach."_

_His voice, compelling as always, wove its usual spell. She did as he asked, and was rewarded with a look that was equal parts lust and love. She offered no resistance as he drew her close enough that she could feel the definition of his every muscle. His desire for her was evident and she smiled triumphantly, thrilled at her ability to provoke that particular reaction from him. As if reading her thoughts, he opted to indulge in some teasing of his own. His feather-light touches ignited a firestorm within her, and she was instantly moist. She arched into him, her mind clouded with wanting. She didn't normally let things get this far, but it felt so good… What could possibly be wrong with giving in just a little? He was her soulmate, after all, and she loved him… His name floated up from her subconscious, an insistent whisper demanding to be heard._

_Jesse…_

Rachel was jolted from her reverie by the feel of a hand moving clumsily towards her breast. Her eyes shot open, then widened in shock at the realization that Finn, not Jesse, was the one lying beside her. Quickly masking her disappointment, she pulled away abruptly from his embrace, before sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Finn stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Dammit, Rachel! I thought we were past all of this prudishness. For a few minutes there, you seemed to really be getting into it, so I figured we were cool… What the hell is your problem?"

Her response, angry and accusatory, stopped him in his tracks.

"My only problem, at the moment, is _you_. I'm not ready. I thought you understood that. I thought you were willing to wait. I _thought_ my feelings were more important to you than your need to get me into bed."

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, as he moved towards the safety of the door. Baffled by what he considered the extreme nature of her overreaction, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you PMSing?"

She glared at him, and her voice rose sharply.

"Get out!"

Ducking into the hall, he just narrowly avoiding being hit by the book she had grabbed off the bedside table and flung in his direction. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed out the front entrance, muttering to himself about his crazy, hormonal girlfriend. Rachel, meanwhile, her resentment having given way to melancholy, immediately reached for her phone. She exhaled a sigh of relief when Jesse answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Rachel."

"J… J… Jesse…."

Her voice broke as hot tears prickled against her eyelids. Jesse strove to keep his tone calm as he attempted to discover the cause of her misery.

"Rachel? Rach? What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I… I… had another fight… with Finn. It was… a bad one, Jesse."

Her murmured admission was barely more than a whisper, yet he heard every word clearly. He knew it was unseemly to feel this much joy when she was obviously hurting, but he couldn't help it. That jerk, Hudson, had blown it once again. All Jesse needed to do was remain supportive and pick up the pieces, and the rest would fall into place.

"What happened?"

"We were in my room, making out…"

Jesse bit his tongue hard, thereby managing to stifle the expletive that had risen to his lips.

"… and I wasn't fully in the moment. My mind was on…"

Her words trailed off abruptly as she realized what she'd been about to confess – and exactly who she'd be confessing it to.

"… uh… something else."

"And Hudson got mad at you for that? It's hardly a crime."

_Although I'm sure you'd be focused on nothing but us if I was the one kissing you._

"No, that wasn't it. He got mad because I forgot what I was doing for a moment and kind of started to respond… and then I pulled away."

"He was frustrated."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Probably felt that you were teasing him."

"But I didn't mean to. Honestly. I had my eyes closed and in my mind I was kissing y…"

She quickly fell silent, but she hadn't been fast enough. It was as if a light bulb had gone off over Jesse's head, and he finally had the complete picture.

_Oh, my God! She was making out with Hudson but fantasizing about me!_

Happiness bubbled up inside him, and he had to consciously restrain himself from leaping around the room like a complete idiot.

_She's looking for sympathy, not celebration, St. James. Get a grip!_

"I'm pretty sure he'll get over it soon. Hudson doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

_Unless you let my name slip while he was trying to score with you._

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right, remember?"

His attempt at lifting her mood was successful, with his words eliciting a small chuckle from an emotionally drained Rachel, followed by a snappy retort.

"In your dreams, St. James."

_My dreams don't have much to do with being right these days, but they're great dreams._

"You must be feeling better if you're up to firing snarky comebacks at me."

"I am. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Rach. I'll always be here for you. "

"Another promise?"

"Count on it."

* * *

Jesse _had_ been right, and Rachel smiled in spite of herself. When she'd arrived at McKinley the next day, Finn had been quick to apologize for his outburst, and she'd been equally quick to tell him she forgave him.

_Which isn't the same as actually forgiving him_, she reminded herself.

She'd offered up the expected response, simply because she didn't want to fight with Finn anymore. He was her boyfriend and she did care about him, but she was becoming increasingly aware of one very important fact – she didn't love him. She had tried to make it work, she really had, but whatever they'd shared in the past was gone. She wasn't entirely sure when her feelings had morphed into something different, and as of yet, she hadn't taken the time to examine her change of heart very closely. She simply knew that, when she envisioned her future, Finn Hudson had no place in it. And yet, she had no desire to return to the way things used to be – herself as a lonely outcast, shunned by almost everyone at McKinley, and slushied on a daily basis. It might not be a particularly admirable choice, but for now, she planned to continue in the role of Finn's devoted girlfriend. As long as she played her part well, he would never know the difference.

* * *

A stab of disappointment pierced Rachel as her evening call to Jesse went straight to voicemail. She had become so accustomed to picking up the phone, seemingly at any time, and having him answer, that his absence came as a shock. Reluctant to let him hear just how dismayed she was, she adopted an upbeat tone.

"Hey, Jesse. It's me. Had a few things I wanted to share, so… call me back when you get a chance, okay? Bye."

Settling down to complete her homework, she cycled rapidly through her Spanish, biology and math assignments. When her phone remained silent, she headed downstairs, hoping a cup of tea would soothe her. Upon entering the kitchen, she was happy to see her Daddy at the counter, preparing a late night snack.

"Hi, Daddy. I just came to fix myself some tea."

"What good timing. With your Dad still out of town, you can keep me company while I eat."

Hiram added the last few pieces of banana to the fruit salad he had just made, then scooped a large helping into a bowl and took a seat at the table. He observed his daughter carefully as she set the kettle to boil. It was apparent that something was bothering her, but in his wisdom, Hiram knew the best course of action would be to simply make himself available, should she wish to confide in him. It didn't take long.

"Daddy, have you ever felt conflicted about… someone you were dating?"

"Are you asking if I ever questioned my feelings for someone?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I did. It's perfectly normal. In my case, before I was willing to admit to myself that I was attracted to men, I dated a couple of girls. They were smart, and pretty, and we had fun together. I tried really hard to like them the way I was 'supposed' to, but it always seemed off. Then, I met this boy. He was handsome… athletic… talented… and sexy as hell. I fell, hard. But he wasn't safe, and it wasn't easy, and I fought my feelings for the longest time."

Rachel gasped inwardly at the parallels to her own situation. Resting her chin on her hand, she leaned towards her father, eager to hear more.

"What happened?"

"He hurt me, terribly. I'd screwed up my courage, told him how I felt, and finally kissed him..."

She was holding her breath, completely captivated by her Daddy's story.

"He pushed me away – literally. Punched me in the gut. Called me a limp-wristed queer, and told me never to come near him again."

"How awful! You must have hated him after that."

"I could never hate him. Sure, I was furious at him for a good, long while, but deep down, I knew he had his reasons for doing and saying what he did. Being gay, back in those days… it wasn't something you shouted from the rooftops. Besides, there were other issues. His religion condemned homosexuality, and he grew up being told how wrong and perverted it was. Everything combined to keep him deeply closeted, for a very long time."

Rachel, who'd been staring intently at Hiram, caught a glimpse of something in her Daddy's eyes, and suddenly, realization dawned. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"You loved him."

"Passionately and completely."

"You forgave him. You let him back into your life."

"I did. Nothing made sense without him."

"That boy… was Dad…"

She'd phrased it as a statement more than a question, but she nevertheless looked to Hiram for confirmation.

"Yes. The boy in question was Leroy, and in spite of that awful beginning, he was – and still is – the love of my life. I simply needed to give him the opportunity to become the man he was meant to be… the one that was there all along, hidden underneath the posturing and the bravado. I had to follow my heart. Which is the best advice I can possibly give you, my darling daughter. You'll never go wrong if you follow your heart."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Sometimes, chapters take on a life of their own...

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 13

She'd only been back in her room a few minutes, with her Daddy's revelations still swirling around in her brain, when her phone rang. Judging by the lateness of the hour, it could only be one person, and she rushed to answer it.

"Jesse?"

"Hey, Rach. Sorry I missed your call earlier. The director's been scheduling extra rehearsals whenever she can reserve a spare block of time in the theatre."

"Is everyone off-book?"

"Almost everyone."

"I bet you've been off-book for weeks. Probably have other people's lines memorized, too."

"I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Having someone around who knows me so well."

_I miss that, too. I wish you were here._

"I'm sure it wouldn't take long before you found it so annoying you'd want to throttle me."

He picked up on the sliver of self-doubt buried under the lightness of her tone and cursed himself, once again, for having played a part in putting it there.

"Never. It keeps me on my toes. I can't slack off when you're around."

"Jesse St. James, slack off? Doesn't happen."

"I know someone who could probably convince me to – for a while, anyway."

The huskiness in his voice brought her earlier fantasy sharply into focus, and heat pooled at her core.

_Do you have any idea how you affect me?_

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then I'll make sure you do, the next time I'm around."

_Please let that be soon._

"When do you think that might be?"

She attempted not to sound overly eager, knowing how adept _he_ was at reading _her_.

"Can't say for sure. I'm swamped at the moment."

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty busy, too. In fact, Mr. Schue just told us who our competition will be at Sectionals, so we've really got to up our game to get ready."

"Who are they? I can probably give you some insight into their strengths and weaknesses."

"One is a group called The Hipsters."

"I've… never heard of them," he admitted, his response uncharacteristically hesitant.

The urge to tease him was too strong to resist.

"Don't tell me there's a show choir in Ohio that the great Jesse St. James is unacquainted with."

"I didn't think there was, quite honestly. Looks like I'm out of the loop."

"Being in California can do that to you."

"I suppose. So? What can you tell me about these guys?"

"They're a first year club…"

"That explains it!"

She couldn't miss the delight in his voice at having been supplied with a valid reason for his unfamiliarity with the group. Unwilling to swell his already inflated ego, she continued on as if he hadn't interrupted.

"… from the Warren Township Continuing Education program, made up entirely of old folks who've gone back to school to get their GEDs."

"Is that _legal_?"

She burst out laughing at his unwitting echo of her response to Mr. Schue's announcement.

"What's so funny?"

"You just asked exactly the same question I did when Mr. Schue gave us the news."

"Great minds."

"Yeah. Well, I suppose if Vocal Adrenaline can get away with flunking seniors year after year…"

"Guess I'm in no position to throw stones, huh?"

"Right. They are, apparently, a legitimate group. Noah suggested we use their frailty to our advantage."

"Puck's back from juvie? What did he have in mind?"

"He came back today. Clearly, his time there didn't change him any. He thought we should give them a few good luck pats, shatter a brittle bone or two."

"Sounds like Puckerman has that winning spirit."

She detected grudging admiration in his response.

"You would see it that way."

"What other way is there? It's competition, Rach."

She was reminded, not for the first time, of how deeply the desire to win ran within him – as if it was embedded in his DNA.

_Just like it is in mine. It's why people don't like us, but we'll make it to the top because of it._

"I know."

They were momentarily silent, as Jesse absorbed the full meaning of those two, seemingly innocuous words.

_She knows. She understands. It's probably part of the reason she's forgiven me._

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no need for him to explain which _it_ he was referring to. Aware that, although she had forgiven him, they had never really given their thoughts and feelings a good airing out, she decided there was no time like the present.

"Okay. Do you want to start, or should I?"

"I'd like to go first, if that's alright."

"Sure."

"I am unbelievably sorry, for so many things, Rachel. You know that. But I want to try to explain why I did what I did. Why I behaved like a first class jerk…"

"St. Jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what Noah and Finn call you, among other things."

"All of them equally flattering, no doubt."

"Pretty much."

"They have every right, Rach. Especially since all they can see is how much I hurt you, with my lies and my schemes… and the egging… Quite frankly, I always expected them to come after me. Teach me a lesson."

"They wanted to."

If he was startled by her admission, he didn't let it show.

"What stopped them?"

"It wasn't me. Not that I condone violence, but I was so broken at that moment… I was in no shape to do much of anything."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologizing, Jesse. Really."

"It's just… I can't stand to hear the pain in your voice, knowing I was the cause of it. I can't undo it, I can't take my actions back. All I can do is apologize. It's less than adequate, but it's all I have to give."

"Okay. I'll accept the occasional 'sorry'. Just don't overdo it."

He was relieved to hear a slightly teasing note in her voice.

"Deal. So, back to that infamous day… Who, exactly, should I be thanking for keeping your teammates from going all kinds of crazy on me?"

"Mr. Schue. He convinced them to try to psych you guys out with _Give Up the Funk_ instead."

"It succeeded, you know. It spurred me to work harder on _Bohemian Rhapsody_, to infuse it with as much emotion as I could. Since I was paying such a high price, I wanted to make sure Vocal Adrenaline won Regionals, at least. It was my consolation prize."

She focused on the words she hadn't been expecting to hear. Could he possibly mean…?

"What price?"

"Losing you."

He stated it so matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious of truths. And yet, hearing this genuine admission of his feelings for her spoken aloud caused the release of something deep within her – a freeing of the last piece of her heart, the one part of it that she'd kept from him even as he'd gradually regained her trust. She sniffled quietly as silent tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. She made no move to wipe them away.

"Rach?"

His voice was tender and laced with concern.

"I'm… okay. I just need… a minute."

"I'm sor…" He caught himself, and the partial apology died on his lips. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know. You took me by surprise, that's all. I don't think I fully realized how you felt about the way things ended between us. That you'd seen it as a high price to pay…"

"Too high. The moment I did it – broke that egg on your forehead, made my choice – I was filled with the deepest regrets, and crushed by the devastating certainty that I'd ruined the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You chose your scholarship. Your future career. I can't fault you for that. I might have done the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't. You have way too much heart. You'd have been tempted, of course, but in the end, love would have won out over ambition."

"You can't be sure of that. We're here talking about it, and even I'm not sure."

"I _am_. You would have found a way to make it work, to have it all."

"You have such amazing faith in me."

"It's because I _know_ you. You're my equal in looks, in talent, in ambition, in intelligence… But unlike me, there's more to you than that. You're kind, and you're caring, and when the situation calls for it, you're able to put other people first. I've always only put myself first."

"I don't agree."

"When was I ever anything but selfish with you? Can you give me even one example of altruistic behaviour on my part?"

"The night we almost slept together."

"I was pressuring you for sex, for crying out loud. That was hardly noble and self-sacrificing of me."

"You're wrong. You let me know it's what you wanted, but you never really _pressured_ me. Sure, that first time I said no you stomped off in a huff, but not the second time. That time, you accepted my reasons for not going through with it, even though I'd gotten your hopes up by insisting I was ready. You listened, you didn't mock me, and you respected my decision. There was nothing in it for you."

"Unless you count my needing to remain close to you long enough to deliver Shelby's tape."

"I don't believe that's the reason you stayed with me that night. Why you agreed to just hold me."

"Maybe it was another acting exercise. A challenge to my self-control."

"Give it up, Jesse. Why can't you just accept that there's a decent guy lurking underneath that arrogant exterior?"

"Because that would mean that I've forgiven myself for what I did to you. And I haven't. Not yet."

She flinched at the bitter self-loathing evident in his voice. Unable to bear his pain, she opted to shift the focus of their conversation.

"You weren't solely responsible for what happened between us, you know. There's enough blame to go around."

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong."

"Really? _Run, Joey, Run_ ring any bells?"

"That was just…"

She jumped in before he could finish.

"That was _me_ being selfish and insensitive. Putting myself first, not caring whose feelings got trampled in the process."

"You were tired of all those idiots looking down on you. You were hoping to stir things up, give yourself a bit of an edge. Plus, you weren't entirely sure of me, and you weren't completely over Finn. And you still thought Puckerman was kind of hot."

"I hurt you."

"I hurt you more."

"It's not a question of degree, Jesse. We both made mistakes. We're both insanely ambitious but deeply flawed individuals. We both had our reasons for doing what we did. They might not have been good ones, but they made sense to us at the time. And I understand yours, just like you understand mine. And I forgive you. And you forgive me…"

He sensed her hesitation, and moved quickly to reassure her.

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"So… we're in a good place now, right?"

Something icy and hard, that had been weighing on him for what seemed like forever, melted away at her words, and an unfamiliar warmth spread through him.

"Yeah, Rach, we are. We're in a really good place."

* * *

For the first time in recent memory, Rachel chose not to follow her customary morning routine. Instead, she sat quietly on her bed, staring out her window at the gradually lightening sky. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, the hours having flown by unnoticed as she and Jesse talked – alternately laughing, crying, or baring their souls to each other. She had opened herself up to him in a way she never had with anyone before, except for her dads. And, rather than feeling frightened or self-conscious, she'd found the experience strangely liberating.

When she'd said silly things, he'd refrained from making fun of her. When she'd sobbed, he'd waited patiently for her to regain her composure. She'd admitted to him, somewhat shyly, that it was the first time she had ever greeted the dawn with a boy, and he'd gently reminded her that they weren't actually seeing it together, given that it was still pitch dark outside his dorm room. They'd made plans to watch the sun rise the next time he was in Ohio.

_I can't wait._

Although she had no idea when she might see him – he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to make it home for Thanksgiving – the mere thought of his return sent shivers of anticipation coursing through her. In the early morning's stillness, her Daddy's words of advice sprang to mind.

_Follow your heart._

Her lips curved upwards in the softest of smiles as her head finally confirmed what her heart already knew – its path led directly to Jesse.

* * *

They couldn't resist sending each other several texts during the day, unwilling to let more than a few hours go by without being in touch. Seated in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue to make his appearance, her fingers flew over the keys as she shot Jesse a quick message.

_I can barely keep my eyes open._

_What's Schue having you sing today? Lullabies?_

_Nothing yet. Rehearsal hasn't started. But I think I could sleep through his latest rap, at this point._

_And miss seeing him bust a move? ;)_

She bit down on her lip to keep from snickering . She and Jesse had often joked about Mr. Schue's penchant for rap, which they found odd considering his fondness for middle-of-the-road pop songs and recycled 80s rock.

_Don't make me laugh. People will wonder what I'm up to._

_You're tempting me…_

_To do what?_

_Make you blush. Then, they'd really have something to talk about._

Her eyes widened as heat rushed to her face. She bent her head, allowing her hair to fall forward to obscure her from her teammates' view.

_Jesse! Behave!_

_Why should I, when the alternative is so much more fun?_

_You can stop now. Mission accomplished._

_Aw, Rach, I never thought you were that easy._

The double entendre caused her to turn an even brighter shade of red, and she struggled to control the upward twitching of her lips.

_Should Finn be jealous?_

She shook her head as she attempted to bring the unexpected message into focus. Unlike the previous texts, this wasn't from Jesse. Looking up, she scanned the room, until her eyes locked with Santana's taunting ones.

_Santana just sent me a text, asking if Finn should be jealous!_

_Guess we better save this for later. Talk to you tonight._

_Bye._

She quickly composed a reply she hoped would divert Santana's suspicions.

_Just an old friend. Nothing for you or Finn to worry about._

Watching as the cheerleader read the incoming message, Rachel heaved a sigh of resignation as the other girl shot her a sceptical smirk. She hadn't really expected to be able to throw her off the trail that easily, but it had been worth a try. Rather than dig herself in any deeper, the usually verbose diva opted to maintain her silence.

_No sense giving her any more ammunition._

Snapping her phone shut, she turned her complete attention to the now present Mr. Schue, dismissing Santana and her curiosity from her mind.

* * *

"I went too far this afternoon. I apologize."

He waited for her to read him the riot act for stepping over the line, to tear a strip off him for pushing their little game beyond the boundaries she'd established. What he hadn't expected was for her to begin giggling.

"Uh, Rach? Why are you laughing?"

"I admit that I was kind of freaking out inside at rehearsals today, but after thinking about it some more, the situation just struck me as funny. Santana's simply trying to get to me, and as long as I ignore her, she won't know anything one way or the other."

"So… you're not worried that she's going to tell Finn?"

"Tell him what? That I was getting texts during practice? That's not exactly Earth-shattering news, and I doubt he'd really care."

"She could make it sound suspect. She's fully capable of insinuation, even without having all the facts."

"She might, but I don't think she will. I expect she'd only go to Finn if she had hard evidence against me – and I don't plan on giving her any. You and I are friends, Jesse. There's no harm in talking."

_I doubt Finn would see it that way. I certainly wouldn't, if you were up till all hours chatting with another guy – who just happened to be your ex who was still crazy about you._

"Let's keep talking, then. You never finished telling me who else you're up against at Sectionals."

"They're from an all-boys private school in Westerville…"

"The Warblers?"

"Ah, so you've heard of _them_."

"Absolutely. Vocal Adrenaline faced off against them a couple of years ago. They're pretty good. Unlike last time, I think you guys will have some serious competition to make Regionals."

"Gee, thanks."

"Just wanting to prepare you, Rach. They've got strong voices, a lot of great harmonies, and decent moves."

"No weaknesses, then?"

"Hmm… If you guys showcase some of your best dancers, like Brittany and Mike, you might outdo them that way. And, since they downplay individuality and don't tend to let anyone have flashy solos, you could potentially blow them away all on your own, depending on what Schue's letting you sing."

"I don't know yet."

"Geez, Rach, he's still pulling that 'let's pick our set list at the last minute' crap? How does he expect you to be at your best without hours of rehearsal?"

"I suppose he figures it worked last year."

"Yeah, because the other teams were weak. And it didn't help you win the day at Regionals."

She grew silent at the reminder of that painful time.

"I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry."

There he was, having to apologize again. Maybe his detractors weren't so far off with the St. Jerk moniker after all.

"It's okay, Jesse. You're right. We were woefully unprepared compared to Vocal Adrenaline. And, although we had a lot of heart, it didn't make up for the lack of polish in our routine. You, on the other hand… your performance of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was flawless."

"Remember, I needed us to win, so that I'd have something to show for all the pain I'd gone through – and put you through, as well. I was channelling all of my feelings about what happened between us into that song… Hoping you might see past my carefully constructed façade…"

"Your show face did slip, for one brief moment..."

He smiled at the memory.

"When I spotted you at the back of the auditorium. I'd heard by then that the rest of your team had gone to the hospital with Quinn. It meant the world to me that you stayed behind."

"I couldn't miss an opportunity to watch you perform."

"That goes both ways, you know. I'm normally pretty reclusive right before a show, but I slipped into the wings that day. I _had_ to see you."

_Even though watching you sing 'Faithfully' to Hudson nearly tore me apart._

"I sensed you there. It pushed me to raise my game."

"Which you did. _You_ were top notch."

She disregarded his subtle dig at Finn. She _was_ better. There was no point in denying the fact.

"I wish you could be here."

"For Sectionals?"

"Yeah. It would be wonderful to know you were in the audience, cheering me on."

_It would be wonderful simply to be in the same room… to see you smile… to have you hold me…_

"It's not that I don't want to, Rach. You know that. But my schedule's awfully tight. It would take a lot of juggling…"

In spite of his protests, she could feel his defences weakening. Infusing her plea with all the yearning in her heart, she pressed her advantage.

"Please, Jesse."

_You're asking me to come see you perform. You want_ me _there. And when you ask me with that adorable longing in your voice, how can I possibly refuse?_

"No promises this time, but I'll see what I can do…"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Really hadn't planned on introducing a new character, but somehow, one just popped into my head. Guess my muse felt that Jesse needed a friend.

Must extend a shout out to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** for making me aware of some of the clever nicknames that have been bestowed on Finn. I simply couldn't resist borrowing one for the occasion. :)

Finally, a big thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts and favourites. You've made my first foray into St. Berry fiction a wonderful experience so far. Happy New Year to all of you!

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 14

"Kurt's taken a page out of your book."

"Which one?"

"The spy manual." Her soft laugh indicated she'd meant no offense. "He's gone off to Dalton to check out the competition."

"Did Schue put him up to this?"

"No. It was all his idea. When he heard that Dalton was a zero tolerance zone, he jumped at the chance to escape McKinley for a while."

"Why? What's been going on?"

"Do you remember Karofsky?"

"Neanderthal football player? Fist bigger than his brain?"

"That's him. He's been giving Kurt an especially hard time lately."

"Hard, how?"

Jesse's voice lowered, a thin thread of rage evident just below the surface.

"He's been calling him names. Making fun of the way he dresses. Shoving him into lockers."

"Don't the Glee guys have Kurt's back?"

"You know Kurt spends most of his time with Mercedes. The guys don't hang out with him much."

"They should make an exception. Kurt's a part of the group. They've got a duty to protect him."

"They don't seem to see it that way."

"What the hell's their problem?"

Realizing he was getting overly worked up about a situation he was powerless to change, Jesse inhaled deeply to calm himself before continuing.

"That offer I made before, about sending some guys over from Carmel – it still stands. Kurt's a decent kid. He deserves better than what he's getting from his so-called friends."

"Considering the fact that he wasn't all that welcoming when you were at McKinley, I'm surprised you even care."

There was no judgment in her voice, only sincere curiosity.

"He reminds me of someone I once knew… who was mistreated because he was gay…"

Memories washed over him, as painful as they'd been at the time, and he abruptly fell silent.

"What happened?"

"He… killed himself…"

"Oh my God, Jesse. I'm so sorry."

"We could've stopped it, you know. If we hadn't all been so selfish… so uncaring… so wrapped up in our own little melodramas… We left him to deal with it all by himself, and he wasn't strong enough emotionally…"

"It won't get that far with Kurt, I'm sure of it. He's a lot tougher than he seems."

"I hope you're right, Rach. But keep my offer in mind, okay? Karofsky and his buddies have no right to make anyone's life a living hell simply because they're different."

At that moment, she fell in love with him just a little bit more.

* * *

"How's your boys versus girls mash-up coming along?"

Jesse tried, but failed, to keep the scorn from his voice. When Rachel had first announced the subject of her current Glee assignment, he'd responded instinctively, proffering up a bevy of snarky comments, accompanied by a mocking put-down of Mr. Schuester's methods. In response, Rachel had uttered a few token protests on her choir director's behalf, but they'd been half-hearted at best, offered out of loyalty rather than conviction. Jesse had countered them easily, leaving Rachel free to lament the club's lack of appropriate preparation for Sectionals.

"Do you realize we _still_ don't have a set list? While _I_ may be fully capable of learning songs and choreography at the last minute, the same cannot be said for everyone else on the team."

He smiled at her self-confident assessment, conscious that it mirrored his own opinion of her abilities.

"You would have fit in so well with Vocal Adrenaline."

"Except when it came to the funkification of opposing teams."

"With the two of us as leads, we wouldn't have needed to resort to such measures. We'd have been unstoppable."

"Let's be honest here, Jesse. Even without me, Vocal Adrenaline didn't _need_ to psych out the opposition. It's something they did for kicks."

His first instinct was to deny her accusation, but he quashed it immediately. Recalling the sadistic pleasure his teammates had taken in egging a known vegan, it was obvious that her assessment of them was all too accurate.

"Point taken. Although, if you'd been around, you might have been able to help me persuade them…"

"You were their leader. I'm sure you could have swayed them on your own."

His voice was sheepish in response.

"Probably. But I lacked the will – or the courage – to do the right thing."

"Most teenage boys struggle with that. You didn't want to expose any weaknesses, since there was always someone around eager to take your place at the top of the heap."

"Too true. In spite of my clearly superior talent, there were any number of guys who felt certain they should be team captain – and they didn't hesitate to pounce on any lapse I made, no matter how slight."

"Your transfer to McKinley must have left you especially vulnerable."

"It did. There was a lot of jockeying for position while I was gone, and it took a while for that rivalry to die down even once I'd returned. I had to fight to regain my rightful place."

She could easily detect the tinge of annoyance that such an effort had even been necessary.

"It's why you went along with them."

"Yes. My only other choice would have been to surrender the leadership to someone less deserving."

"You'd just as soon have stopped breathing."

_You get it. You get _me_. No wonder I love you._

"It shouldn't have been that important to me, but it was."

"Of course it was that important. It's what you live for."

_Lived for. Past tense. I live for something else now._

"It's what _you_ live for, as well. Like I said before, you and Vocal Adrenaline would have been a match made in heaven – as long as you ignored their vicious streak."

"I'd thought of it – often. There were times I'd even talked to my dads about the possibility of transferring to Carmel."

_That would have changed everything._

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of failing. At McKinley, I knew there was absolutely no way I wouldn't make Glee club. At Carmel, there were no guarantees."

"Seriously, Rach, you were infinitely better than any female lead Vocal Adrenaline had in all four years I was a member."

"You're biased, Jesse."

"That may well be, but I never joke about something as important as talent. You have it, in spades. You are my equal, and you know full well I don't make that declaration lightly."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember what I've told you the next time Hudson, or Schue, or anyone else in that club of yours gets you down."

"I will. Thanks."

Her tone conveyed the enormity of her gratitude.

"You're welcome. But you realize we've gotten way off track."

"What were we talking about? It's totally slipped my mind."

"This week's thoroughly pointless exercise. The mash-up."

"Oh. Right. Do you have any idea how hard it is to work with people who don't value your input?"

"I have to admit that my only experience in that area came during my time as part of New Directions."

"Lucky you. It's my constant curse."

"I know, and I wish I could knock some sense into those idiots who don't appreciate you."

"Well, considering the fact that you'd be in major trouble with Principal Figgins for hitting a bunch of girls, maybe you should settle for giving me some song suggestions that might actually stand a chance of winning favour with a group that includes both Santana and Mercedes."

"Sounds like you need something ballsy and bold."

"That should work."

"How about _Start Me Up?_"

"The Stones. Hmm… That has possibilities. They're a hard rocking, kick-ass band."

"One down, one to go. Would you consider _Highway to Hell_?"

"It's tainted, Jesse."

"Fair enough. No more Vocal Adrenaline cast-offs."

"Not that Shelby made bad choices. I just don't want to recycle."

"That eliminates a good portion of the Queen catalogue, then."

"I'd say so."

He quickly ran through a sampling of some of the dozens of titles that sprang to mind. Finally, he settled on one he thought might do the trick.

"_Livin' On A Prayer?"_

"Bon Jovi. I like it."

"Glad to be of assistance, ma'am. Feel free to draw on my exceptional musical knowledge at any time."

"Don't get cocky, St. James."

"Can't help it. Already am."

"Yes, you are. And it's actually kind of endearing."

Although her voice had dropped to a whisper for the final part of that admission, it had not escaped his sensitive hearing.

"I'll be sure to remind you of that the next time you give me grief about my smug superiority."

As was often the case these days, his rejoinder provoked a mirthful response from her, and they were both soon overcome by gales of laughter. A short while later, having noted the lateness of the hour, they reluctantly exchanged goodbyes. Once off the phone, Rachel got ready for bed, contentedly humming _Hello_ as she did so. Thousands of miles away, Jesse eagerly resumed working out the details of his impending trip to Ohio…

* * *

Rachel was on a high. She had been pleasantly surprised by Santana's quick acceptance of the proposed mash-up songs. With the Cheerio on her side, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the female Glee club members fell into line and embraced the choices as well. Everyone had been enthusiastic at rehearsals, and they were all confident that they'd win this year's contest hands-down.

Although Rachel had originally been uncomfortable with Mercedes' and Tina's costume designs, she'd eventually been won over to the advantages of the tight leather ensembles – namely, the opportunity to flaunt their sexiness as they sang, thereby giving them a decided edge in the voting. As the girls donned their outfits in preparation for their performance, Rachel's mind strayed to the boy who was never far from her thoughts.

_This suit would have quite the effect on Jesse. I need to find a way to let him see it._

No sooner had the idea come to her mind than she set about figuring out how to implement it. The perfect plan came to her in a flash. She quickly pulled her phone from her bag and turned its camera on, then raised her voice to gain everyone's attention.

"Tina, you look amazingly hot right now. Mind if I take a picture?"

Within seconds, all of the girls had their phones in hand. Catcalls rang out as they played to the camera, adopting one sexy pose after another. Having taken plenty of shots of their teammates, they proceeded to pass the cameras around in order to capture a memento of their own costumes.

Delighted that her scheme had met with success, Rachel lagged behind for a moment while the others headed for the choir room. Grinning wickedly, she composed a quick text and attached her photo to it before sending it off to Jesse. She had no doubt it would generate exactly the reaction she was aiming for.

* * *

Jesse was currently sipping a very hot beverage at one of the campus coffee shops, accompanied by Nate, one of his _Beauty and the Beast _co-stars. The two freshmen shared several classes, and once they'd both been cast in their first student production, found they had much in common. They were in the middle of an animated debate over the use of subtitles in foreign films when Jesse's phone buzzed, the distinctive tone heralding an incoming text. Retrieving the device from the pocket of his jeans, he smirked as he read the message's first line – _Opinion, please_. He was always more than happy to share his views - whether requested or not – and his curiosity got the best of him as he scrolled down to see what Rachel wanted him to comment on. As her picture came into view, his eyes widened, his breath hitched, and his pants immediately became uncomfortably tight. Staring at him from across the table, Nate's interest was piqued by the uncharacteristic flush that was rising to his friend's normally impassive face. Impulsively, he snatched Jesse's phone. The photo on display caused Nate to emit an appreciative wolf whistle.

"This your girlfriend, man? If so, you're one lucky guy – and if not, you've gotta introduce me."

Jesse grabbed his cell and quickly stuffed it back in his pocket before meeting Nate's gaze. The latter was looking at him expectantly, awaiting an answer to his question.

"She's… umm… a friend."

"And? I can tell there's more to this story, St. James, so spill."

"She's also my ex."

"Your ex is sending you a picture of herself in sexy leather? Either the breakup was horrendous and she's hell-bent on torturing you, or she wants you back."

"I'm hoping for option number two."

"But you're saying the revenge scenario is a possibility?"

"If you'd asked me a few weeks ago, I would have said yes. Now, I'm pretty sure we've worked through everything. I just don't want to jinx it, you know?"

"What did you do to her?"

Jesse was immediately on the defensive.

"Why do you assume I did anything?"

"The guilt, for starters. It's written all over your face. Not to mention the fact that I've been down that road a time or two myself. I recognize the signs."

The absence of judgment in Nate's tone caused Jesse to lower his guard as he considered just how much it would be acceptable to reveal to the first real friend he'd made since arriving at UCLA. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he chose to give Nate a glimpse of the real Jesse St. James.

"I lied to her. I used her. I befriended her for nefarious purposes. And then, I fell in love with her."

* * *

The two young men had downed several more coffees and missed their afternoon class as Jesse unburdened himself fully to the only person, besides Rachel, that he had been completely honest with about the twists and turns of his previously failed - but now resurrected – relationship. Nate had proven himself a good listener, as well as someone able to offer useful advice born of hard-won experience.

"Based on everything you've told me, I think it's safe to assume her forgiveness is genuine. She's put the past behind her, and appears willing to give you a second chance, making you one of the luckiest schmucks on the planet."

"I'm well aware of that fact, believe me."

"Your goal now is to do nothing – and I mean _absolutely zilch, nada, zero_ – that would give her reason to doubt you ever again. Because if you do, all bets are off. Your likelihood of getting a third kick at the can would be nonexistent."

"I have no intention of screwing this up. It's far too important to me."

"Glad to hear it. I'd hate to have to pick up the pieces if this all fell apart."

Nate's tone was light, but Jesse could detect an underlying sincerity to it. For the second time in recent memory, an unfamiliar warmth spread through him as he came to the realization that he'd met someone who cared for him as a person, rather than as a means to an end. For a guy who'd messed up so badly, his life had definitely taken a turn for the better.

"So… about her boyfriend… how do you think I should play it?"

"Your instincts are right on the money on that one. You need to get to Ohio as soon as possible. I think I've figured out a way I can help with that…"

* * *

"Guys are such jerks!"

"Hello to you, too. Am I being included in this blanket condemnation of my gender?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"What's got you so riled up tonight?"

"Coach Beiste quit and Mr. Schue blamed all of us, even though it was really Finn and Sam's fault…"

"Hold on a minute, Rach. Finn and Sam did something so bad it made their football coach quit? This, I've got to hear."

"Apparently, they've been using her as their buzz kill."

"What?"

"In order to resist going too far when they're making out, they've been fantasizing about Coach Beiste."

_What a bunch of pathetic losers! You stay in the moment as long as possible, and if the girl says no, then you exercise self-control. What's so hard about that?_

"And the coach found out about this?"

"Yes."

"How embarrassing for her. Too bad she let those idiots get the better of her, though. It sounded like she was a vast improvement over Tanaka."

"I agree. She seemed like a really decent person, and I'm furious at Finn for being so insensitive."

_Finn-sensitive strikes again._

"Well… as much as I'd love to take advantage of this fabulous opportunity to bash your beau, in his defense, he wasn't the only one."

"No. Sam was a part of it, too. The two guys who have the _misfortune_ of dating girls who won't put out."

Bitterness and hurt were both evident in her voice.

"He actually said that?"

"Not in so many words. But Santana was more than happy to point out her simple solution to the problem."

"Everyone should be as easy as she is?"

"Right. If we were all just willing to have sex, she suggested we'd even have a winning football team."

"Hmm… some coaches recommend abstinence before a game. Santana might want to rethink her argument."

"I'm sure the guys are pretty much all on her side."

"Can't disagree with you there. We males are all too often ruled by a certain part of our anatomy. Sadly, it's not our brain."

"Jesse, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rach."

"How do you do it?"

While he would have liked to pretend that he didn't understand her question, he knew it would embarrass her to have to explain, and he wanted to spare her any further humiliation. She deserved nothing less than total honesty, even if that was not the most comfortable of responses for him at the moment.

"Mind over matter."

"Seriously?"

"It's what worked for me. Granted, I haven't exactly had many opportunities to put the technique to use."

"You haven't?"

It took her a moment to fully grasp his meaning.

"Oh."

She managed to infuse that one word with a myriad of emotions, and his heart constricted a little at the pain he sensed among them.

"In spite of having the word in my name, I'm no saint, Rach. I've been around. In fact, you're the first girl to ever say no to me."

She inhaled sharply at this news.

"I am?"

"Yes. It's part of the reason I stormed off that first time. I wasn't used to rejection, and I didn't take it all that well. And, on a more practical note, I also needed to deal with a certain throbbing ache our intense make-out session had left me with."

A giggle bubbled up before she could stop it.

"Are you mocking my pain?"

He tried to sound offended, but failed miserably.

"I was just picturing you taking a cold shower."

Her voice squeaked a bit at her admission, and he chuckled.

"I never got that far. I took care of my problem…"

He paused dramatically, and she held her breath in anticipation.

"… in your backyard. Staring up at your window."

She closed her eyes tightly, the image he'd implanted in her mind causing heat to pool between her legs as her heart rate accelerated and her breathing came in shallow gasps. She'd never be able to look at her backyard in the same way again.

"How am I supposed to get that vision out of my head, Jesse?"

"I have no good answer for that. But at least you can give it a try. Someone sent me a very revealing text this afternoon, and it had quite the effect on me. It seems permanently etched on my brain."

"You could always delete it."

The throaty murmur of her suggestion sent shivers of desire coursing through him. How could such an innocent girl sound so damn tempting?

"Not a chance. That picture is what's going to get me through all the craziness of the next few weeks – and make my nights bearable."

His words brought a furious blush to her cheeks as he explained in vivid detail exactly how he planned to make use of the photo she had so thoughtfully provided. Soon, she was begging him to return the favour and, within moments, she found herself grinning widely as his likeness – clad only in a t-shirt and boxers, and lounging on his bed – filled the screen of her cell. Murmuring her thanks, she offered up a quick goodbye, before slipping between the sheets with his image plainly visible on the phone that now rested, open, on the pillow beside her head. Her heart swelled at her last conscious thought as she drifted off to sleep – tonight, she was sharing her bed with Jesse St. James.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I don't own Josh Groban's _Higher Window_. Well, I own the version of it I bought on iTunes, but that's not the same thing. :( For anyone who'd like to listen to the entire song, it can be found on YouTube.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 15

Rachel blinked her eyes open and stretched languorously, unusually reluctant to leave the comfort of her bed. Her hand came into contact with something hard, and her lips twitched upwards as her fingers curled around her cell phone to bring its screen into view. Jesse's smiling face gazed out at her, and she was momentarily lost in the temptation of his gorgeously toned body and the beauty of his incredibly handsome features. She wanted nothing more than to stare at his image for hours, but it was a school day, and she needed to get ready. With a groan, she threw back the covers, swung her legs to the side and slid her feet into her slippers. Padding across the room, she lifted her robe from its hook and wrapped it around herself before placing her phone in one of the side pockets. There was something incredibly comforting now in having it with her, knowing she had only to open it to view the picture it contained – a picture that made her indescribably happy.

She would have to resist the impulse, though, especially around her teammates. There would be no acceptable way to explain having a photo of a barely clothed Jesse on her phone. It would raise questions that she was not ready to answer… questions that could throw her carefully-ordered existence into chaos.

She knew she was treading an increasingly fine line these days – publicly dating Finn, while privately engaging in behaviour with Jesse that was anything but innocent. In addition to connecting on a deeply meaningful level, their flirting had crossed the line into something highly sexual in nature. More and more often, she found herself searching for ways to avoid physical contact with Finn, while simultaneously craving it with Jesse. She was cutting conversations short with her boyfriend and spending as little time with him as possible, yet she didn't let more than a few hours go by without talking to, or texting, Jesse, in sessions that usually went on late into the night. Although she had not come right out and admitted the extent of her feelings, her actions conveyed as much as any words ever could. Jesse had always been able to read her like a book. She was certain he already understood what was in her heart.

_I love him_.

Which left her on the horns of a dilemma. As much as the clandestine nature of their relationship excited her, she was well aware that it was only a matter of time before she let something slip. She was simply not accustomed to living a double life, and it wasn't fair to either boy. Clearly, there was only one viable option – she had to break up with Finn. With Sectionals fast approaching, however, the timing could not have been worse. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining the team's chances to advance. So… she needed to wait, and continue with the charade. It wasn't an ideal solution, but for now, it would have to do.

* * *

Jesse was barely awake when he heard his cell phone ring. Retrieving it from the bedside table, he held it to his ear, expecting to be greeted by Rachel's velvet tones. Instead, a deep male voice came through.

"St. James! Aren't you up yet?"

"It's early, Steadman."

"So what? Get your ass in gear and meet me in the quad."

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who's not normally a morning person."

"That's cause I've got news, and I know you'll like it."

"Be there in ten."

After a hurried shower, Jesse threw on his customary jeans and a t-shirt, ran a hand through his untidy curls, and headed outside. Scanning the square before him, he spotted Nate lounging against a tree, his expression relaxed and two coffees in hand. Eager to hear what his friend had to say, Jesse strode across the grass to join him.

"About time you got here. I was seriously considering drinking this myself."

Nate grinned mischievously before passing one of the tall cups to Jesse, who grunted his thanks.

"You still sound half asleep, man. Maybe we should reschedule this for later, when you'll be alert enough to appreciate it."

"You got me out of bed, so give it up already."

"Okay, okay… You told me that you've been making all these plans to head East, and that you've managed to talk all of your profs into giving you your assignments in advance…"

"Riiight… Still not sure where you come in…"

"What's the one thing you haven't been able to reschedule?"

"Rehearsals."

"Now, you're getting warm."

"You got Sarah to change her mind? How? I've been working on her for weeks, but she's been woefully oblivious to my vaunted charm."

"You just couldn't provide what she wanted in exchange."

"Which was?"

Jesse's eyes narrowed at the sight of Nate's meaningful smirk.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not. Scout's honour."

"I can't believe you were ever a scout."

"Technicalities. The point is, I got you what you need. She's shutting down rehearsals for the week, so that we can all _enjoy_ the holiday."

"No way."

"Way. Of course, she'll expect everyone to practice on their own, so that we don't fall behind. And she'll no doubt be majorly bummed when I regretfully inform her that I'll be heading home to visit family rather than staying on campus for the week."

"Uh, aren't you worried she could make your life hell when you get back? Maybe even recast you while you're gone? A woman scorned, and all that."

"But that's the beauty of it. I won't be scorning her. Duty calls, and I must answer. And I'll promise to make it up to her in a way I know she won't be able to refuse …"

The grin Nate flashed was positively sinful, and Jesse laughed in response.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Goes both ways. Now hurry up and finalize those plans. You've got a girl waiting back home."

* * *

"You're late."

She detected a trace of disappointment in his voice, despite his efforts to mask it.

"Football game. I had totally forgotten."

"Careful, Rach. Your 'perfect girlfriend' halo is slipping."

"Probably."

Her response was flip, and he was delighted to note that she didn't sound the least bit concerned at the prospect.

"Who's coaching now that Beiste left?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She changed her mind."

"Do you know why?"

"Schue forced the guys to sing their mash-up to her as an apology of sorts. They rambled on about how they had misjudged her, and how she was hard on the outside yet soft on the inside before they started."

"That must have been… awkward, to say the least. What did they sing?"

"_Stop! In the Name of Love_ and _Free Your Mind_."

"And that actually convinced her to stay?"

He didn't bother to hide his skepticism.

"Well, she looked somewhat stunned all the way through it, but in the end she put on a smile, told them she liked it, and they shared a group hug."

"It would appear that Coach Beiste has a show face of her own."

"Not nearly as good as ours, though."

"We have no equals."

To anyone else, the statement would have come across as the height of arrogance, but they both laughed in acknowledgment of the truth it contained.

"So, apart from the _excitement_ of the football game…"

He paused, grinning when his heavily sarcastic tone provoked no reprimand.

"… how was the rest of your day?"

"Things were pretty crazy."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"Sue Sylvester is running McKinley."

"That's hardly news. She was basically doing that when I was there."

"I mean for real this time."

"You can't be serious! How the hell did that happen?"

"There's some heavy duty flu bug going around, and Figgins was one of its victims."

"You're taking precautions, right?"

His immediate concern for her wellbeing warmed her heart.

"Of course. I've become almost as paranoid as Ms. Pillsbury about germs, so I'm carrying hand sanitizer everywhere… and I'm not kissing Finn, just in case."

_I am so happy right now, I could literally jump for joy._

"Okay, so you're staying healthy. Good to know. What else happened?"

"Partway through Glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue got sick, too. I have no idea how long he'll be out."

"Did he at least get you started on your set list?"

"Of course not. We've still got a few weeks till Sectionals."

It was her turn to lace her words with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes at the bind Will Schuester had left the group in.

"You should run that club while he's gone."

"I tried."

He picked up on her thinly veiled frustration instantly.

"What happened?"

"I was inclusive. I asked them to suggest solos I could sing at Sectionals, rather than just picking the songs I was interested in. They turned on me like a bunch of rabid dogs. I swear Santana wanted to attack me."

"They simply don't appreciate the awesomeness of your talent. You know that."

A heavy sigh escaped her.

"You're right. Why do I even bother?"

"Because you care. You want to win Sectionals, and you taking the lead is New Directions' best chance of achieving that. It's not your fault they're too blinded by jealousy to see it."

"Thank you. You never fail to lift my spirits."

"I aim to please."

_In more ways than one._

"That, you do. 'night, Jesse. Talk to you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, as always. Goodnight, Rach."

* * *

Lounging in one of the auditorium seats while other members of the cast rehearsed, Jesse watched as Nate surreptitiously flirted with Sarah. The director's attraction to the young actor was blatantly obvious, now that Jesse knew enough to look. Catching his friend's attention, Jesse quirked an eyebrow at Nate, who shot him an amused smirk in response. Before their silent communication could get either of them into trouble, Jesse found himself distracted by a vibration in his pocket. His grin widened as Rachel's name popped up on his caller ID. Moving to the back of the room so as not to disturb anyone, he found a quiet corner and flipped the phone open.

"Hi."

That one word caused her heart to start racing wildly in her chest, and her mood began to lift.

"Hi, Jesse. I know you're at rehearsals and I'm sorry to bother you…"

"You aren't. My scenes won't be up for a while. You okay?"

She was amazed, as usual, at his perceptiveness – and at the worry so clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm fi… Well, actually, I'm not fine."

"I kind of gathered that. What's got you down?"

"Mr. Schue's replacement, Holly Holliday. She's taking over Glee, too."

"She sounds like a greeting card. And you don't like her."

"She wants to be everyone's friend. She thinks everything should be fun."

"Doesn't seem all that different from Schuester."

She grumbled at his all-too accurate assessment.

"You've got a point. How did I miss that?"

"Too busy being irked that she took your place leading the club, and everyone else loves her."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Nope."

She could practically feel the arrogance of his response drifting through the phone, but she no longer found it an irritating trait. It was part of what made him Jesse… part of what made him perfect for her…

"Neither do I."

Her comeback was unexpected, and he had to bite his lip to stifle the snicker that threatened to intrude on the seriousness of what was taking place on stage.

"You are adorable."

Crimson rose to her cheeks at his compliment. No matter how often he praised her, she never tired of it – nor had she quite grown accustomed to it.

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome. So, tell me what she did to get them all onside."

"She asked what songs we wanted to do. Everyone acted as if this was groundbreaking stuff, even though we get to pick songs all the time. Anyway, Noah mentioned that he had suggested Cee Lo's new song to Mr. Schue…"

"_Fuck You_? That must have gone over _really_ well."

"He used the sanitized version of the title, Jesse!"

"Hey, we're talking Puckerman, here. He's hardly a choir boy."

"He also has no desire to get sent back to juvie."

"Okay, I get it. He's cleaned up his act. How did the sub react?"

"She sang the song!"

"I can see how she'd score points with that."

"And that was after she'd already passed the 'butter on the floor' test."

"Let me guess – Puckerman again."

"Yeah. She somehow managed to glide right over it. Others weren't so lucky."

He caught the tiniest of tremors in her voice.

"Rach? Did you fall?"

"Yes."

She delivered the admission in a pained whisper.

"Were you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

"I realize they're friends, but I hope Finn tore a strip off Puckerman on your behalf."

"Ha!"

Her laugh was short and bitter, and caught him completely off guard.

"He didn't stand up for you?"

"No. He stood there and watched."

"But he's your boyfriend! He's not supposed to stay mute while you're being humiliated."

"I'm just grateful he didn't join in on the laughter."

_Douchebag! I've got a good mind to teach him some manners when I get to Lima._

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is there any way I can make it better?"

"Sing to me when we talk later tonight?"

"That's all it'll take?"

"Yes. Your voice is incredibly soothing."

"A song it shall be, then."

A hint of movement caught his attention, and he glanced up to see Nate strolling in his direction, motioning for him to cut his conversation short.

"Rach? I have to go."

"Okay. You'll call?"

"As soon as rehearsal's over. Prepare to be wowed."

"I'll be waiting."

He snapped the phone shut just as Nate reached his side.

"Was that Rachel?"

"How could you tell?"

"You had this look on your face."

"A look?"

"Yeah. Love-struck schoolboy comes to mind."

Jesse swatted Nate on the arm.

"You're one to talk."

"My look's entirely different. Love has nothing to do with it."

"Does Sarah know that?"

"She's an adult. It's no-strings. We were both clear on that from the get-go."

"Based on the advice you gave me, I thought you might be reconsidering your usual M.O."

"If I find someone I think is worth the trouble, as you obviously have, I might well change my ways. Until then, I plan on having as much fun as I possibly can. These are the best years of my life, and I intend on taking full advantage."

It took Jesse only a moment to realize how grateful he was for the certainty of knowing that he wanted to spend the best years of _his_ life with one Rachel Berry.

* * *

She was curled up in bed, the phone pressed to her ear, waiting eagerly. Every time he sang to her was a revelation. She expected him to be brilliant, and he never disappointed.

_For all the times I tried for this_

_And every chance at you I missed_

_I've been known to go my way_

_But I confess it made me miss you more_

Her lips curved upwards in admiration even as her brow furrowed. He'd succeeded in finding a piece she was unfamiliar with – an impressive feat in and of itself. It was tender and haunting, and the poignancy of the words suited him… suited _them_… She closed her eyes and concentrated, unwilling to miss a single note… eager to capture his every nuance…

_I drew my line across the sand_

_And set my flag in no-man's-land_

_But here I am, the one man band_

_With a song that's meant for two_

The combination of the passion in his voice and the intensity of the lyrics touched her heart, and took her breath away. She ignored the growing wetness on her cheeks, as silent tears spilled from underneath her lashes.

_And there is a light from a higher window_

_Shining down on you tonight_

_And the music floats on the breeze_

_Bringing an easier time_

_And all of our cards are on the table_

_Tell me what you want to do_

_Just don't tell me that it's too late_

_For me to love you_

She discerned the question buried in the words he sang, and caught his barely perceptible pause, as if he was offering her an opportunity to answer. Although her head urged caution, her heart would have none of it. Her response, though whispered, rang true and clear, and left no room for doubt.

"It's not too late."

* * *

_I shouldn't have said it. I haven't even broken up with Finn yet, and here I am telling Jesse it's okay to love me. Which, knowing me as well as he does, he'll interpret the way I subconsciously meant him to – as me loving him, too. Which is something I don't want to hide anymore. I want to shout it to the world. To let everyone know that Broadway's future power couple is back together, and that nothing will get in the way of us achieving our goals. We're destined. It's inevitable._

_I just have to hold on for a little while longer. A few more weeks till Sectionals, and the lies will be over. This relationship with Finn, that's caused me to doubt myself and has been wrong for me on practically every level, will end, and I'll be free to be with the one person who accepts me absolutely and completely._

Her eyes sparkled and a dazzling smile lit up her face. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Jesse was working overtime, harnessing all of his remarkable powers of concentration in an effort to get a head start on the multitude of assignments he hoped to complete before his departure for Ohio. The more he could accomplish now, the better able he'd be to relax during his time there. He had plans - and he had no intention of allowing them to be derailed by schoolwork. A certain brunette, and her wants and desires, would always take priority.

* * *

"I went to see Mr. Schue this morning. He looked awful."

"You didn't let him breathe on you, did you?"

Once again, she was elated by his concern.

"No, of course not. I wore a surgical mask."

"That's my girl."

_You consider me yours._

Her insides fluttered at the possessiveness in his tone.

"He didn't seem to care that Ms. Holliday was usurping his place in Glee."

"Probably had more pressing things on his mind – like trying not to barf in your presence."

"Okay, I realize I shouldn't have gone over, but I thought he deserved to know that he might be easier to replace than he thinks."

"You told him about the bonding session?"

"Yes, and I reminded him that Coach – or, rather, Principal – Sylvester is hardly his biggest fan."

"Then you've done all you can. The rest is up to him."

* * *

"I slept with the enemy today."

Her declaration was like a kick to the groin, and he had to use every ounce of self-control at his disposal to stifle the cutting retort that rose to his lips.

_You tell me it's not too late to love you. And then you go and sleep with that asshole you call a boyfriend?_

She'd been expecting him to chuckle at her clever quip. Instead, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Unable to keep his emotions in check, he was the first to break it.

"How could you?"

He spoke deliberately, his tone as cold as ice. She was utterly baffled.

"I didn't want to, at first. I mean, she came over to my locker and actually told me I _sucked_…"

Cutting her off mid-sentence, he quickly sought the clarification he so desperately needed.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Holly Holliday. Who did you think I was talking about?"

His lack of response spoke volumes.

"Oh, my God, Jesse! No! I wasn't being literal. I would _never_ do that to you. How could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry, Rach. I over-reacted. You said you'd slept with the enemy, and I immediately assumed you meant you'd given in to Finn…"

Her voice was soft as she endeavoured to quell his fears.

"Don't you realize I spend every night staring at your picture? Fantasizing about you? Wishing you were here beside me? I have no interest in sleeping with Finn – not now, not ever."

"But you're still dating him. You're still officially his girlfriend."

"That's true. But I was hoping you'd be able to figure this one out. Come on, Jesse. You know me too well not to understand."

He was quiet for a few seconds, before offering up his one word assumption.

"Sectionals."

"Exactly."

"Just because I get it doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't like it either, but it's temporary. I can't afford to let the team down. Not after what they consider my betrayal with you last year."

He sighed in resignation.

"Okay. I'm not usually patient, and I normally never share, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Thank you. Remember, it's not for much longer."

"That's the one saving grace to all of this."

After a moment, he recalled the insult she'd had directed her way.

"The Hallmark lady had the nerve to say you sucked? Had she even heard you sing at that point?"

She snickered at his nickname for the substitute before responding.

"She wasn't referring to my vocal abilities, but rather, to the fact that I'm apparently a drag and take everything too seriously."

"Stardom is serious business. Clearly, she has no idea."

"I agree, but since she has the new principal's seal of approval and I have no clue as to how long she'll be around, I figured I'd better start making nice. She offered to let me sing anything I wanted, so I chose something that she could duet with me on, since she seems to love to perform."

"Another way that she's a lot like Schue. What did you pick?"

"_Nowadays_ and _Hot Honey Rag_."

"How'd she do?"

"Better than I was expecting. It was even kind of fun."

"I'm glad."

"Me, too. Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you sing _Higher Window_ to me again?"

A note of satisfaction crept into his voice. He made no effort to conceal it.

"Last night's selection met with your approval, then?"

"It was perfect. I loved it, and you know it."

"Let's hope you still feel that way the second time around."

"I could hear it repeatedly and never tire of it, as long as you're the one doing the singing."

His heart seemed to swell in his chest as an alien heat rose to his face.

_Did you just manage to make me blush?_

"Then a repeat performance you shall have."

She smiled as she lay back, allowing the music to invade her senses and transport her to another time and place. Within moments, her eyes closed, the warmth of his voice lulling her into a dream-filled sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Still having way too much fun writing Nate and his friendship with Jesse, so I thought I'd give him a tie to someone already on the canvas...

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 16

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Rachel had been hoping that Jesse would find it possible to make his way home for the holidays, but that prospect was growing dimmer by the day. He kept reminding her that he was doing his level best to be able to attend Sectionals, and given his workload, even that was going to put him behind. Knowing that he was as disappointed and frustrated as she was, she tried hard to hide her unhappiness at the situation. Privately, she shed a few tears, railed at the loneliness of long-distance relationships, and searched vainly for some viable reason to take a trip to Los Angeles.

_Not that my dads would let me travel thousands of miles on my own. And they certainly wouldn't agree to it if they knew Jesse was involved in any way._

Which reminded her – sooner or later, she was going to have to admit to her fathers that she'd fallen back in love with Jesse. She suspected that her Daddy might well be supportive, but her Dad would definitely require more convincing. Eager to focus on something other than the melancholy that threatened to overwhelm her, she set her mind to figuring out a way to persuade both of her parents of the innumerable virtues of the boy who had, once again, laid claim to her heart.

* * *

Jesse had barely left his dorm room for the last week, other than to attend classes and rehearsals. He had spent most of his nights up until the wee hours, completing one assignment after the other in rapid succession. He was about to begin his final essay when he was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Wearily, he rose from his chair and padded over to open the door. He was thrilled to see Nate on the other side, bearing a Curbside takeout bag and a large Starbucks thermos.

"I thought you could probably do with a break, some food and drink, and a little scintillating conversation."

"I'm certainly up for the break and you've just made me realize that I'm famished. Any scintillating conversation will be purely one-sided."

"Either you've paid me the rarest of compliments, or you've just bitten the hand that is literally about to feed you."

"You figure it out. I'm way too tired to debate my own cleverness."

Moving past Jesse, Nate pushed his friend's laptop and papers aside and emptied the contents of the bag onto the desk. Grabbing the closest sandwich, Jesse bit into it eagerly, washing the turkey on rye down with a large gulp of dark and bitter coffee. After eating in silence for a few minutes, he offered his visitor a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I really needed that. My brain's just about fried."

"Hey, I understand that you want to get all this stuff done before you go, but don't wear yourself out. 'Operation woo Rachel Berry' won't be terribly successful if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"You mean it's not enough that I simply show up on her doorstep? I have to be awake, too?"

"Yeah, wise guy. Girls appreciate a side of witty banter to go along with their seduction."

"Oh, so now I've gone from wooing to seducing in two seconds flat, huh? Should I even bother with the niceties, or should I simply walk up to her and rip her clothes off?"

"You might want to say hello first. Other than that, I don't see a problem with option B."

"Maybe you should hand me that knife you got with the take-out. I feel the need to cut this thick layer of sarcasm that floated in with you."

They both laughed, and Jesse found some of the tension that had been building in his neck and shoulders begin to ease. Nate cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If this is what you're capable of when your brain is fried, remind me never to engage in any sort of verbal one-upmanship with you when you're at the top of your game."

"You could hold your own. You'd just need to try harder. Speaking of which, I'm not the only one taking off for the week. You got a handle on everything?"

"Yeah, yeah. Things are moving along."

Nate's tone was nonchalant, and Jesse's mood sobered instantly.

"I'd hate to have to pick up the pieces if you flunk out."

_When did I become the guy who cares about someone else's success or failure?_

"Not to worry. I've perfected the same appalling study habits for ages, and I've always managed to come through in the crunch. It's an adrenaline rush. I thrive on it. Nice of you to care, though."

"Just wouldn't want to lose the best sparring partner I've had in a while."

Jesse's tone was light, but Nate discerned the genuine emotion that lurked underneath.

"No fear of that happening. Even if they kicked me out, I'd have to stick around. Someone has to keep you in line."

Jesse snorted in response before reaching for the container of spinach salad in front of him and scooping a large helping onto a plate. Once he'd finished, conversation resumed.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No."

A triumphant grin spread across Jesse's face as he noted the admiration in Nate's eyes.

"I'm impressed. I really thought you'd cave, and let her know you were coming."

"It would hardly be a secret anymore if I did."

"I realize that, but she seems to have you wrapped around her finger. I figured you'd be unable to resist."

"Are you implying I'm whipped?"

"I'm not implying anything. You _are_ whipped. Seriously so."

"Why do I put up with you again?"

"My winning smile and charming personality."

"You wish."

Wadding up his napkin, Jesse threw it at Nate, who batted it away effortlessly. Eyeing the laptop, Nate's expression turned serious.

"How much more of this?"

"I was just about to start my _History of Theatre_ piece. Once it's done, slate's clean and I'm good to go."

"Flight leaves in a couple of days?"

"Yeah. Can't come soon enough. I've been dreaming of this for weeks."

"That's what it's all about, man. Making your dreams come true."

* * *

"Big news!"

"Schue finally gave you your solos for Sectionals?"

"Not even close. McKinley's been gripped with wedding fever."

"Dare I ask?"

"Kurt's dad proposed to Finn's mom, and she said yes."

"That's great! From what you've told me, they seem really well suited to each other."

"I agree. Kurt's over the moon about it."

"And Finn?"

"He's… trying to be happy for his mom."

"Doesn't he like Mr. Hummel?"

"He does. Kurt's dad has spent a lot of time with Finn, taking him to sporting events and doing guy stuff like that."

"So, what's the problem?"

" I think there's still a part of Finn that resents anyone taking his dad's place – and, let's face it, taking his place as man of the house. Finn is used to having his mom count on him for everything. They've been a tight little unit for so long now. Adding Kurt and his dad to the mix upsets all of that."

"I sense there's something more."

_How do you do that?_

"Kurt used to have a crush on Finn, so I suspect Finn's nervous about them sharing living space."

"They'll be brothers now. That'll make Finn off limits, even if he was ever remotely interested – which he won't be."

"I hope he can get to a place where he's okay with it, for all of their sakes."

"Agreed."

"Guess who else is getting married?"

"Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?"

"He'd love that, but she's still dating that dentist of hers."

"Not one of the students!"

"No! That would be so juicy, it would probably already have gone viral on YouTube."

"I give up, then. Tell me."

"Coach… oops, Principal Sylvester!"

"Some guy's prepared to lose his balls to her?"

She laughed aloud at the intensity of his reaction.

"It's nothing like that. Last year, she dated Rod Remington for a while – the local news anchor."

"Right. I know him. He was a judge at Regionals."

"That's the one. Anyway, she caught him cheating on her with his co-host, Andrea Carmichael, so she broke it off. I think it upset her a lot more than she let on. A few days ago, Rod announced on air that he and Andrea were getting married. The very next day, Principal Sylvester was mailing out wedding invitations."

"Who's the unfortunate guy?"

"It's not a guy."

"She's a lesbian?"

"Not that I know of. She's marrying herself."

"Huh?"

"Sue Sylvester is marrying Sue Sylvester."

"There's another one of her running around?"

His tone conveyed his absolute horror at the thought.

"Thankfully, no. It's all just a big scam. She wants to rain on Rod's parade."

They both smiled at the recollection of the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, when she'd belted out the Barbra classic at the previous Sectionals.

"I can't wait to hear you sing again."

"Have you been able to get everything squared away so you can come?"

"Yes."

A simple word, yet it filled her with so much joy she thought she might burst.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"Me, too."

"Makes me wish Sectionals were sooner – even though we've got nothing prepared yet."

"It won't be long now."

_If you only knew._

"I'll be counting the days."

* * *

"I'm really worried about Kurt!"

"Karofsky still pushing him around?"

"Yes, and it seems to be getting worse. Kurt's losing weight, and he's barely fighting me for solos anymore. And, according to Principal Sylvester, she's powerless to do anything. Shoving someone around is not an expellable offense."

"Sounds like you need me to send that Carmel muscle over."

"I have a plan of my own I'd like to try first. If it's not successful, by all means give your friends free rein."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've called a meeting of all the Glee girls who are dating football players. I figure, if we can pressure the guys to confront Karofsky, he'll back off."

He ground his teeth in frustration at the fact that she still included herself among that group, then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. She was about to use her tie to Finn for a noble purpose. He needed to be mature enough not to fly off the handle about it.

"Let me know how it goes."

* * *

"I… I… I'm so angry at him, I could scream."

He took a hopeful stab in the dark.

"Finn?"

"The selfish jerk! Sam and Mike were on board. Artie was game. But would Finn even consider it? Nooo."

"Why not?"

"Get this. His excuse is that if Karofsky gets pissed at him, he'll get sacked more often, the team will lose, and Coach Beiste will likely make Sam quarterback again."

"Not an unreasonable concern for a guy who dreams of playing college football."

"I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not. I think he's a total ass for being unwilling to stand up for Kurt. Not only does he have an obligation to him as a teammate, but they're about to become family. I'm just pointing out that he does have his reasons, and they're valid ones to him."

"I'm still furious. It doesn't matter what his motives were for refusing. He should have cared more about Kurt than about that stupid game he plays."

_Finn would not be happy to hear how you really feel about the sport he loves._

"Agreed. Did the rest of the guys bail once Finn opted out? Oh, and what about Puckerman? You didn't mention him."

"Noah couldn't take part, although he really wanted to. He has to be careful, or he'll get sent back to juvie."

"That must frustrate him to no end."

"It does. Sitting out a smackdown goes against his every instinct."

"Hmm… that means no Puck or Finn. Sounds like the odds were stacked against your little group of avengers."

"They were, but the other guys went ahead anyway. It didn't end well. Mike got shoved into Artie, and they both went crashing to the floor. Sam promptly jumped on Karofsky, and got a black eye for his trouble."

"Interesting. I'd say Finn has good reason to be nervous about Sam."

"I don't get it."

"Sam just demonstrated true leadership – at Finn's expense, no less. If I was Coach Beiste, that would be incentive enough to consider swapping quarterbacks."

"I never thought of it that way, but that makes sense. It certainly looked like Sam's bravery helped him score major points with Quinn."

Rachel grew quiet, and Jesse could sense that something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?"

"I did something today that I'm ashamed of."

"Tell me. You know I won't judge you."

"I do know that, and I'm so grateful."

She took a moment to gather her courage before continuing.

"Finn lied to everyone, right in front of me, and I didn't call him on it. In fact, I corroborated his lie."

"Which was?"

"Santana wondered where he'd been when things were going down with Karofsky. Finn said he was still busy with practice, out on the field. I smiled, and nodded, and backed him on it."

"Did he stay out there to avoid the confrontation?"

"Yes."

"Then it wasn't a lie. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But I knew his real intent. Okay, maybe he was technically telling the truth, but the fact was that he was never going to step up."

"And that will be his cross to bear going forward. Cowardly acts tend to stick in one's conscience for a long time. Trust me. I speak from personal experience."

"You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"I know you. Makes it easy."

"Oh. One other thing."

"Something else you feel bad about?"

"Regret is more like it. I spitefully excluded Santana from our Glee girls meeting on the pretext that, since Noah couldn't be a part of whatever action the boys would take against Karofsky, there was no reason for her to be there. Not surprisingly, that made her angry."

"You're worried that she'll tell Finn about the texting?"

"I was, for a moment. But now that we're talking about it, I realize that I really don't care. Hopefully, she'll keep her mouth shut about any suspicions she has until after Sectionals, but if she doesn't… I'll deal with it."

"Happy to hear that. Speaking of happy, how are the wedding preparations coming?"

"Things are progressing nicely. Kurt's picked out some fabulous dresses, we've got a couple of numbers prepared…"

The teasing words slipped out before he could stop them.

"That's two more than you have ready for Sectionals, right?"

"Shut it, St. James."

"I could, but you'd miss the sound of my voice."

The voice in question had suddenly dropped an octave, and was sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. A wave of desire washed over her.

_I need to see you. Soon. Not being able to touch you or kiss you is torture._

"There are other things you could do with your mouth."

_You just… oh… wow… _

Her suggestive comment momentarily robbed him of all coherent thought. His mind recovered quickly. His body was an entirely different matter.

"The possibilities are endless. Shall I demonstrate some of them the next time we're together?"

"Yes. Please."

The longing in those two small words almost served as his undoing. If they kept talking, he knew he'd succumb – giving away the secret… spoiling the surprise… As much as it pained him, he had to say goodnight.

"Rach? I'll be open to suggestions once I get there. Why don't you think up a few good ones for me?"

"It's a tough assignment, but I should be able to come up with something. After all, I've still got a few weeks."

He smiled to himself in anticipation. She had no idea how imminent their reunion actually was…

* * *

Jesse whistled cheerfully as he checked the contents of his carry-on one last time. Predictably, everything was in order. As he was zipping the bag closed, his phone rang. Glancing at the call display, he recognized Nate's number.

"Hey. I'm just about to head to the airport."

"And I'm in front of your building, hoping you'll share a cab with me."

"I didn't realize our flights were leaving around the same time. Cabbing it together would be great. I'll be down in a sec."

Grabbing his luggage, he closed and locked his door, then practically bounded down the stairs in his haste to get outside. Skidding to a stop, a huge grin split his face as he noticed a taxi already idling at the curb.

"I am so going to owe you after this."

"You are. What can I say? I'm a sucker for true love."

Giving Nate a playful shove, Jesse stowed his bag in the trunk and climbed into the back seat. The two friends shared details of their plans for the week ahead as the cab sped them to their destination. Once the airport came into view, Jesse requested the entrance closest to the Frontier Airlines check-in. He then shot a quizzical glance at Nate.

"Which airline are you flying?"

"Same as you, it would seem."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss that look? I figured it would make the wait go faster if we had each other to talk to."

"Sometimes I think you're sneakier than I am."

"You may well be right," Nate shot back, an amused half-smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

After printing out their boarding passes and clearing security, they made their way down the long corridor towards the various gates. Knowing he still had a couple of hours until departure, Jesse suggested stopping for coffee in one of the terminal's restaurants.

"Unless you haven't got the time. I'm not sure when your flight leaves."

"1:30."

Jesse's gaze narrowed as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Gate 37?"

"Yep."

"You're from Florida."

"True."

"So why are you heading to Ohio?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

A mischievous twinkle was apparent in Nate's eyes, and he chuckled at the surprise clearly visible on Jesse's face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can keep a secret," Jesse deadpanned.

"I have my moments."

They fell silent as they purchased their beverages and snacks. Once they were comfortably seated, Nate began his explanation.

"Normally, we have a big shindig at home. My extended family loves having a guaranteed place to stay in Florida, so my folks play host – a lot. Suddenly, this year, my uncle decided he wanted us all to come to his house for Thanksgiving. He's never asked before, and my mom wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to leave the cooking to someone else for once, so she agreed. Hence my trip to the booming metropolis of Lima, via Akron."

"Lima? Your uncle's in _Lima_? I've been talking a blue streak about the place, and you never saw fit to mention that you had a relative there?"

"Like I said before, he usually came to visit us. I've never been to Ohio, let alone Lima."

"I wonder if he's someone Rachel knows."

"I suppose it's possible. It's a small town. He's a dentist."

Jesse's jaw dropped.

"No."

"No, what? What aren't you telling me, St. James?"

"This would be way too weird a coincidence. Your uncle wouldn't happen to be named Carl, would he?"

"Uh, yeah, he is. Carl Howell."

"Rachel knows him, all right. She suffered humiliation at his hands. And he's dating the guidance counsellor at her school."

"Wow! It's all starting to make sense. Uncle Carl the playboy must have found himself a woman he's serious about, and he wants to introduce her to the family… Wait. What did you mean when you said he humiliated Rachel?"

Jesse explained what had happened during Carl's dental exam of the members of New Directions. He then went on to give Nate a thorough description of Ms. Pillsbury, complete with a run-down of her complicated history with Will Schuester, as well as the details of the antics that had taken place during _Rocky Horror_. It was Nate's turn to have his jaw hit the floor.

"That might just be considered too much information."

"Well, you certainly won't be walking into the situation unprepared."

"Thanks… I think."

At that moment, the pre-boarding announcement for their flight drifted from the airport's PA system. Assembling their belongings, the two young men proceeded towards the plane, their voices rising and falling with the steady rhythm of friendly conversation. They delighted in knowing that the tedium of the long flight would be alleviated by each other's company.

* * *

Burt and Carole's wedding reception was in full swing. Rachel sat quietly at her assigned table, lost in thought, as Mr. Schuester called on Finn to deliver his toast to the happy couple. Watching the tall boy as he strode towards the front of the room, she flashed back to finding him, a few short hours ago, alone with Santana. Rachel had momentarily fretted that the other girl had chosen this wholly inappropriate time to spill the beans about Rachel's recent texting during Glee rehearsals. She'd been quickly reassured upon noticing the look on Finn's face. Rather than being angry or annoyed, he had actually looked somewhat guilty himself. While she was mildly curious as to what they might have been discussing before her arrival, she had no real interest in pursuing it. She sighed as she recalled having to prompt him, once they were alone, into complimenting her on her appearance.

_Jesse would have said something flattering the instant he saw me._

Although surrounded by people, she was struck by a pang of intense loneliness. She missed Jesse so much – even more so given their limited contact the previous day. She, of course, had been busy with the wedding rehearsal and the dinner that had followed, so her call had been a fair bit later than usual. While his tone of voice indicated he was pleased to hear from her, he explained that he was with a friend – a male friend, he'd hastened to add, before passing the phone to said friend in order to fully reassure her. She'd found herself laughing as this total stranger mockingly complained that all Jesse ever wanted to talk about was this girl who drove him crazy, and did she realize that she had such a powerful effect on him? When Jesse'd reclaimed his cell, he confessed that they were working on a project that was close to deadline, and he'd have to call her back another time. Rachel had felt deflated, as well as more than a touch envious. Jesse had obviously been fortunate enough to find someone he could confide in about them, while she… well, she couldn't exactly disclose to any of her teammates the details of her rekindled feelings for the boy they considered a spy and a traitor.

_And it's not as if I have any other friends._

She'd awoken that morning to find he'd sent her a text during the night.

_Sorry about earlier. Absolutely exhausted. Need to crash. Talk to you tomorrow._

Which was now today. She briefly considered sneaking away from the reception for a few minutes in order to talk to him, but she rejected the idea. She'd be performing with the other members of the group soon, so she couldn't go far.

Finn hadn't yet completed his speech, and Rachel's mind wandered once more, this time remembering the shock she had experienced just prior to entering the Country Club. As Finn had driven around searching for a parking space, she could have sworn she had spotted Jesse's Range Rover at the opposite end of the lot. She'd quickly dismissed the idea as ludicrous. For one thing, he was in Los Angeles. For another, he was hardly the only person to own that particular type of vehicle. And yet… her heartbeat had begun its accelerated dance at the mere thought of him…

"Rachel?"

Tina's hesitant voice brought her out of the trance-like state she'd been in.

"Yes?"

"It's time. For the song."

"Okay."

Rachel rose from her seat and joined the rest of New Directions on the dance floor, as Finn launched into his rendition of _Just the Way You Are_. Although he initially aimed his performance at Kurt, he soon turned to sing directly to her. She affixed her show face and joined her voice to his, just as they'd rehearsed.

She was suddenly gripped by the sensation of being watched, and it sent shivers through to her every nerve ending.

_Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you're being watched. You're centre stage, so every eye in the place is on you._

Her rationalization didn't stop her from scanning the crowd. For one brief second, as her eyes rose to the doorway, she was positive that she'd caught a glimpse of familiar dark curls. She blinked, and they were gone.

_If they were ever there in the first place._

She realized, belatedly, that Finn had come to stand before her and was waiting for her to respond to whatever he'd said.

"Sorry?"

"Wanna dance?"

There was no way to politely refuse his request, so she moved into his embrace. As they swayed together, she grew increasingly uncomfortable, and her body reacted to the stress she was experiencing. Her cheeks flushed, her throat constricted, and her heart began to beat erratically. She needed air. Extricating herself from Finn's hold, she excused herself and beat a hasty retreat to the ladies' room. After a few minutes in the solitude of the bathroom stall, she managed to regain control of her emotions. Once she'd splashed some cool water on her face and reapplied her makeup, she was about to head back to the reception when she decided to check her phone for messages. Her lips curved upwards as she discovered an unread text from Jesse.

_You look gorgeous in that dress. Red suits you._

She stared at the words in shock. How could he know? Unless her suspicions had been right all along. Quickly exiting into the hall, she glanced around wildly, her eyes searching in all directions. If he was here, she'd find him. The Hummel-Hudson nuptials were not the only event being held in the building. Letting her instincts take hold, she headed down an unfamiliar corridor, in the opposite direction from which she'd come. Laughter and applause spilled out from an open door, and she made her way towards it. The noise died down as an enthusiastic voice boomed into the microphone.

"One more time, put your hands together for our employee of the year, Andrew St. James!"

She was temporarily rooted to the spot.

_Andrew St. James. That's Jesse's uncle's name._

Abruptly, seemingly moving of their own volition, her feet began to propel her forward, drawing her ever closer to the celebration ahead. Unable to resist, she soon found herself hovering in the entryway, her gaze inexorably drawn to the centre of the room.

A few feet away, seated at one of the tables reserved for honoured guests and their families, Jesse looked on proudly as his uncle mounted the make-shift stage to accept his award. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar presence nearby . _Her_ presence. His head shot up, and he swivelled in his chair, turning towards the door as if compelled by some irresistible force.

Wordlessly, their eyes met…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Well, this is it - the point at which this story veers almost entirely AU. While I plan on addressing bits and pieces of 'Special Education', Jesse and Rachel will now spend a lot more time living in my world, rather than Ryan Murphy's. Oh, and apparently there's a little something in this chapter that one or two readers have been waiting for... ;)

To **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon**, your wish is my command. (Well, sometimes!) Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Will never own Glee. Also don't own Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 17

Catherine St. James, absorbed as she was by her husband's acceptance speech, detected movement beside her. Turning slightly, she realized that her nephew's attention had shifted, and was now focused exclusively on something or someone behind him. Catching a glimpse of his face, she marvelled at the expression of pure, unadulterated joy she saw reflected there. She could honestly say that she had never seen him look as happy in his entire life. Curious, she twisted on her chair in an effort to determine what he was reacting to, and her lips curved upwards as she spotted Rachel Berry.

As Catherine's eyes caught Jesse's, she required no words to understand the unspoken question they contained.

"Go," she mouthed silently to him, her smile approving.

_She means the world to him. I hope they can make it work this time around._

_

* * *

_Jesse had needed no further urging. The moment his aunt had given him permission to leave the awards dinner, he was out of his seat in a flash, eager to make his way to the girl who stood, unmoving, just inside the entrance to the large ballroom.

It was as if Rachel couldn't fully believe what she was seeing. Even with the evidence right in front of her – he was presently only steps away – she was still almost convinced that this was yet another one of her vivid dreams. Any second now, she'd snap out of it, finding herself at home, in her bed, alone.

And then, he reached her.

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her petite frame as close to him as was humanly possible. Her arms snaked around his waist in response, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he bent his head and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Leaving one hand on the small of her back, his other wound its way upwards, tangling itself in her mass of dark locks. She felt his pulse, strong and steady, thrumming at the base of his throat, and she let out a sigh of absolute contentment.

They remained there, motionless, for countless long minutes, both overcome with a feeling of completeness that neither had ever known before. Sure, during the past few months he'd texted her, talked to her, fantasized about her… but none of it had prepared him for the peace that had washed over him the moment he'd enfolded her in his embrace. She was his other half. She filled the hole he'd had inside for so long. With her by his side, anything and everything seemed possible.

In their time apart, she'd admitted to herself repeatedly that she missed him. What she hadn't fully recognized was the depth of the pain she'd experienced at being without him. It was as if he'd taken a piece of her heart with him to Los Angeles, and it was only now, upon his return, that she understood what his absence had cost her. She'd gotten through the days by ignoring the hurt and the loneliness, burying those feelings deep inside as she faced the world, show face firmly in place. Now, he was here. She could let her guard down and be herself. She was whole once more.

His fingers skimmed the side of her face, and she trembled. How was it possible that one person's touch could simultaneously set her on fire and ease all her fears? She attempted to nestle even closer, and her efforts were rewarded as he tightened his grip around her. They were both so comfortable that neither wanted to move, and it took her several beats to realize that they had yet to say a word to each other.

"Hi."

Her murmured greeting was a mere whisper, a warm breath of air across his skin that sent a jolt of electricity racing through him.

"Hello."

She felt his mouth twitch against her hair. Pulling away just enough to catch his gaze, she was intrigued by the amusement she discerned there.

"What's so funny?"

"Nate – the guy you spoke to yesterday – gave me a rather interesting suggestion as to what I should do after we'd exchanged hellos."

"Which was?"

"Not exactly suitable for public consumption."

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and offered up his trademark smirk.

"Tell me."

Bending his head, he uttered a few short words into her ear. In an instant, her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted her face upwards.

"That's a very becoming shade. It matches your dress."

His voice, softly teasing, caused heat to pool at her core. Suddenly, in spite of how closely their bodies were entwined, it wasn't nearly close enough. Drawing ever nearer, their mouths hovered inches apart, the anticipation causing their heartbeats to quicken noticeably. Her eyes fluttered closed as, finally, their lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle, their lips moving in tandem, as they reacquainted themselves with sensations they'd been deprived of for far too long…

They were so lost in each other that they remained completely unaware of the two approaching figures until the pair were at their side. A loud throat clearing brought them out of their trance-like state.

"About time you two came up for air."

Self-conscious, Rachel buried her face against Jesse's chest, as he lifted his head to gaze sheepishly at the older man in front of him.

"Sorry, Uncle Drew. Didn't mean to shift the focus away from your big moment."

"Don't flatter yourself, kiddo. Most of the folks here have seen people kiss once or twice before. You were just a temporary distraction."

"Drew, be nice."

"Aw, come on, Cat. He's a St. James. He can take a little ribbing."

"Yes, he can. But he shouldn't have to right now. Look at him."

Drew St. James' expression softened. His nephew's unbridled happiness had not escaped his attention. He smiled knowingly, quietly observing that, although the lovebirds had disentangled themselves from each other, they remained linked together – with Rachel's arm pressed tightly around Jesse's waist, and his arm resting casually over her shoulder, his hand interlaced with hers.

Unable to resist, Catherine stepped towards Rachel and enveloped the tiny brunette in an affectionate hug.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel."

"You too, Mrs. St. James."

"It's Cat, remember?"

"Right. Cat. And congratulations, Drew, on your award."

She offered the beaming man a heartfelt embrace.

"Thank you, Rachel. If I'd known Jesse had invited you, I would have reserved an extra place at our table."

Embarrassment coloured her face.

"He didn't. In fact, I had no idea he was going to be here."

Three pairs of curious eyes stared at Jesse, awaiting his explanation. Although his response was directed at his relatives, his gaze was locked on Rachel.

"I wanted to surprise her, so I arranged everything and simply neglected to tell her I was coming."

Cat's heart practically melted at her nephew's declaration.

"That's so romantic."

"Didn't know you had it in you," Drew quipped.

Jesse shot his uncle a wink.

"I learned from the best."

"That you did. But it still doesn't explain, if she had no idea you were going to be here, how you ended up in this place together."

Rachel gasped, suddenly conscious of the length of time she'd been away from Burt and Carole's reception. Finn might well be searching for her at this very moment.

"I… was in the building, attending another function."

"And I texted her. Gave her a clue that I was close by. She managed to find me."

His eyes shone proudly as he glanced at Rachel, only to notice the look of panic in her brown orbs.

"I really should get back."

Her voice made her reluctance to do so plainly obvious. Jesse increased the pressure on her hand, squeezing it possessively. Cat, as was her habit, was quick to offer reassurance.

"I'm pretty sure that Jesse is free all day tomorrow. The two of you can see each other then."

Jesse turned hopefully towards the girl at his side.

"It's true. My schedule is completely open. Care to share the day with me?"

"There's nothing I'd like more."

They both smiled eagerly.

"That's settled, then. I'll just walk Rachel out."

"Okay. Since you drove yourself here, Jesse, it won't be a problem if we're gone before you get back, right?"

"No problem at all, Uncle Drew."

"Goodnight, Rachel. Looks like we'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Drew… Cat… I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"We hope you do, too."

_Oh, I will._

_

* * *

_Within seconds, Jesse had led Rachel out into the crisp night air. Its coolness caused her to shiver, and he immediately took off his jacket, draping it over her slender shoulders. She smiled in gratitude, before offering up a feeble protest.

"I've been gone a long time. Finn will be looking for me."

His response was a low growl.

"Let him look. I've been waiting all night to do this."

Spinning her against him, he brought his arms around her once more, before pressing his lips to hers. This time, there was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was fierce and demanding, fuelled by months of pent up longing. Soon, they were both gasping for air, but neither of them was willing to give the other more than a split-second to gulp a lung-full of oxygen before continuing to give their passion free rein. Their lips parted as their tongues darted out to explore each other's mouths. He detected traces of lemon mixed in with her strawberry lip gloss. She identified the sharp tang of alcohol.

_Drew must have slipped him something, as usual._

His taste and his scent overwhelmed her senses, and she couldn't get enough of him. Her fingers tangled in his all-too-tempting curls, and she drew him closer. He was more than willing to give her what she so clearly wanted.

Rachel no longer felt the cold. Her increasingly overheated body was focused entirely on the delicious sensations Jesse's touch was igniting within her. Lifting one of his hands from her waist, he used it to follow the line of her jaw before tracing a path from her neck to her collarbone. Her breath hitched as his fingers travelled dangerously lower. Reluctantly, she reached up to halt their progress.

"I have to get back."

"I know. But there's one thing I need to do first."

Linking his hand with hers, he led her even further into the darkness. In spite of the fact that she should have been heading in the opposite direction, she offered no resistance.

_I'd follow him anywhere._

Once they reached a secluded grove of trees, he stopped. Turning her to face him, he clasped both of her hands in his and caught her gaze with his own.

"I have a confession to make."

"You're about to spirit me away to some place where Finn can never find me?"

A chuckle escaped him.

"Don't tempt me."

_Any more than you already do._

"What, then?"

"I snuck over to check out the reception. I spied on you for a while."

"So I didn't imagine it!"

He eyed her quizzically.

"At one point, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked up and spotted what seemed like some very familiar curls, just as they moved out of sight."

"That was me."

"While I appreciate knowing I wasn't going crazy earlier, I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

"I watched him. Sing. To you."

"Oh."

"I don't think I ever fully realized how jealous I could be until that moment."

"I'm sorry. The song was meant for Kurt. Finn wasn't supposed to…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I'm not mad at you. Hudson is an entirely different matter, but that's not why I brought you here. It was so that I could do this."

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
_

For the second time that evening, she found herself the object of a serenade. The difference was, this time, she knew the boy in front of her meant every word. And, rather than making her feel uncomfortable, Jesse's rendition gave her goose bumps as he poured his heart out to her in song.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are…_

Once he'd finished, he hugged her tightly, resting his forehead against hers for just a moment before releasing her from his grasp. She smiled at him, then raised herself on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"_Your_ version was flawless."

His responding grin was so wide, it practically split his face in two. Placing one last, chaste kiss on her lips, he reclaimed his jacket and reluctantly stepped away from her side.

"I've kept you here way too long. I suppose I should apologize for that, but I'm not the least bit sorry."

"Me, either."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She winked at him before setting off for the warmth of the building's interior.

"That's a promise."

* * *

Rachel had barely set foot through the doors when she felt her phone vibrate. Glancing at it with a practiced eye, she observed the half dozen unread texts, as well as several voice messages. Clearly, she had been far too preoccupied to even notice. She chose to ignore them all in favour of answering the current call.

"Jesse?"

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I can't, either. We'll have an entire day to spend together. We can watch movies… go for a drive… sing a few duets..."

In her excitement, she found herself babbling. He cut her off mid-sentence.

"No. I mean I _literally_ can't wait until tomorrow. I have to see you again. Tonight."

"Jesse, I…"

"Meet me later."

His voice, soft and compelling, exerted its familiar pull. She was powerless to resist.

"Okay."

"Text me when you get home. I'll be parked down the block."

"It might take me a while. I'll have to make an appearance, give my dads a highly edited account of the night's events, pretend to go to bed…"

"I'll wait."

* * *

After snapping her phone shut and returning it to her purse, Rachel paused just beyond the entrance to the ballroom where the Hummel-Hudson reception was still in full swing. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked in with her head held high, the picture of self-confidence. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Finn immediately, deep in conversation with Santana.

_Twice in one day. I wonder what that's about._

Just as she began to advance towards him, she felt a restraining hand on her arm. Looking up, she discovered Puck at her side.

"Hey, Berry. What happened to you? Finn's been going nuts."

She shot a dubious glance in Finn's direction.

"He seems fine to me."

"Santana's managed to calm him down. But he's been trying to reach you. Said you weren't answering your phone or picking up your texts."

"I wasn't feeling well, Noah. I needed some air."

Puck cocked a sceptical eyebrow at her, but didn't question her further, and she made her way to Finn's table. A look of relief came over him as she strolled into view.

"Rachel! Thank God!"

He jumped up to give her a hug. She chose to keep her arms at her sides, and he pulled back immediately, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Where did you go? And why didn't you answer your phone or your texts?"

All traces of concern had vanished from his voice, which had taken on an accusatory tone.

"I felt sick. I went to the ladies' room, and I turned my cell off. "

"You weren't in there all this time. Tina and Mercedes both went to check on you, and you were nowhere to be found."

"I had a crashing headache, so I took a walk around the grounds. I thought some fresh air might help."

"It's been ages. My mom and Burt left a while ago. They were disappointed they didn't get to say thank you, or goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I wasn't trying to hurt their feelings. The pain in my head was making me miserable, and I didn't want to be a downer on such a happy occasion."

Her explanation finally seemed to satisfy him.

"Oh. So are you feeling better?"

"A little. But I'd like to go home as soon as possible."

"I've still got some things to take care of here, so I'll be a while. If you really aren't up to waiting, maybe someone else could drive you home."

He didn't sound all that upset at the prospect.

"I'll ask around."

"By the way, you missed the best part."

"What was that?"

"I caught the garter."

He pulled a piece of lacy blue fabric from his jacket pocket and waved it at her.

"Congratulations! And which lucky single lady snagged the bouquet?"

"Santana."

"I'm sure she was thrilled. She does enjoy winning."

Unwilling to get into a fight, Finn let his girlfriend's snarky tone slide.

"Good luck finding a ride."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Finn."

"Bye, Rach."

He bent to kiss her, but she'd already moved out of reach. With a shrug, Finn went in search of his new stepbrother, his mind already focused on all they needed to do before the evening wound down.

* * *

Rachel had been pleasantly surprised that she hadn't needed to resort to begging to obtain a ride. Sam had readily agreed that, since they'd be passing right by her place on their way to Quinn's , they could easily drop her at home. Away from her fellow Cheerios, Quinn was surprisingly pleasant company, and Sam appeared to hang on her every word. The joy that bubbled inside Rachel left her unable to begrudge either of them their obvious happiness.

With the radio playing softly in the background, the three teens engaged in meaningless small talk about a variety of topics before they all eventually fell silent. Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes, gathering her courage for what lay ahead. She was not a particularly accomplished liar, especially where her fathers were concerned. It would take all of her acting skills to convince them that nothing out of the ordinary had taken place this night – and that nothing untoward was about to happen, either. The hint of a smile crossed her lips as she anticipated seeing Jesse again. It was risky, but he was so worth it.

"Rachel?"

Suddenly aware that Quinn had been calling her name, Rachel shook her head to clear it.

"Guess I zoned out. Sorry."

"This is you up ahead, right?"

Quinn was pointing to a modest, middle-class house, showing Sam where he should turn. As Rachel corroborated Quinn's directions, she glanced surreptitiously up and down the street. Her heart leapt at the sight of the dark Range Rover parked a few houses away. The impulse to run straight to Jesse, without bothering to head inside first, was overwhelming, but she successfully fought it. If she didn't check in with them soon, her dads would be on the phone to Finn, berating him for keeping their daughter out so late. It wouldn't do to have them discover that she was no longer with the boy who'd picked her up hours earlier.

The moment Sam pulled into her driveway, Rachel practically jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. I really appreciate it."

With a smile and a wave, she was gone. The blond duo stared at her retreating back, shrugged, and continued on their way.

* * *

Rachel composed her features into a pleasant but neutral expression as she entered the foyer and quietly shut the door behind her. After removing her coat and shoes, she padded towards the living room. The flickering glow of the television screen streamed into the hallway, confirming that her dads were still up. Leroy was the first to notice his daughter's arrival. Reaching for the remote, he silenced the TV, and both men gave her their full attention.

"Hey, honey. You're home earlier than we expected."

"I had a headache."

The oft-repeated line tripped easily off her tongue.

"Finn drove you back?"

"No, he and Kurt still had stuff to take care of. I got a ride with Quinn and Sam."

If her dads were surprised at this development, they hid it well.

"So, how was the wedding?"

"It was beautiful. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad recited their own vows. They were so heartfelt, and they were both just beaming. And, of course, Kurt did a fabulous job with the dress and the flowers. Everything went off without a hitch."

"What about the reception?"

"The food was great! Kurt made sure to have a vegan entrée for me, and it was delicious. Everyone else seemed to really enjoy their meal, too."

"And after?"

"Mr. Schue was a natural as the MC, and Finn gave a nice toast. We all sang and danced. It was fun."

She eyed her dads appraisingly. Neither of them looked the least bit suspicious.

"Sounds like you had a good time, sweetie."

"I did. It's been a long day, though, and I'm pretty tired. I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay, honey. We'll be turning in soon ourselves."

She kissed both men on the cheek, before moving purposefully towards the doorway. The instant she had escaped their sight, she practically flew up the stairs to her room. Keeping to her normal routine, she scrubbed the makeup from her face, cleansed and moisturized, and brushed her teeth. Crossing to her closet, she hung up her fancy red dress and discarded her pantyhose. Then, instead of getting into her pyjamas, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. After a moment's deliberation, she removed her bra, replacing it with a tight, pink tank top and a matching sweater. Pleased with her choices, she retrieved her phone from her bag, sat down on her bed, and sent Jesse a short text.

_Waiting for my dads to go to bed. Shouldn't be long._

His answering text arrived within seconds.

_Hope not. I'm turning into a popsicle out here._

She laughed at how overly dramatic he was being – it was hardly that cold – before grinning wickedly as she typed out a response.

_I can think of a few ways to warm you up._

_That's what I'm counting on. ;) Let me know when you're leaving, and I'll pull into your driveway._

_OK._

Ten interminable minutes later, she cautiously poked her head into the hall, listening for any indication her dads were still downstairs. She was met with total silence. Picking up her phone once more, she typed a single word.

_Coming._

Leaving her cell on her desk, Rachel grabbed her keys, then tiptoed down the passageway. Halting on the landing, she held her breath, searching once again for any signs of life below. Her sensitive hearing detecting no unusual sounds, she proceeded carefully down the stairs. Making her way slowly forward, she heaved an inward sigh of relief upon reaching the front entrance. Shrugging into her jacket and sliding into a pair of shoes, she slipped out the door, locking it as noiselessly as possible behind her. She stood stock still on the porch, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they had, her entire face lit up at the sight of Jesse, leaning casually against the side of his Range Rover.

In his home office, Hiram Berry had been checking his e-mail one last time before calling it a night, when a faint click alerted him to the fact that something was amiss. Striding towards the large bay window that allowed him a panoramic view of his yard and the street beyond, he pushed the curtain aside just in time to glimpse his daughter running full-tilt down the driveway, right into the waiting arms of Jesse St. James.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** A huge thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You have no idea how eagerly I await your comments each week. A special shout out to **zoey zink** for providing a delightful #200, and to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** for her feedback on a portion of this chapter. :)

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 18

Unwilling to invade his daughter's privacy, Hiram released the curtain, then beat a hasty retreat to the bedroom he shared with his husband. Leroy was immersed in a novel, his reading glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose and his brow furrowed as he attempted to figure out the identity of the culprit in his latest whodunit. Hiram stood in the doorway, reluctant to interrupt, yet knowing that he had to be the one to break the news.

_If it comes from me, maybe I can keep him from overreacting._

Although he had meant to divulge to his partner several days ago his hunch that their daughter was, once again, in love with her ex-boyfriend, they'd both been exceptionally busy of late, and there had never seemed to be a good time to broach the subject.

_Whether I want to or not, I can't put it off any longer._

Leroy, sensing his husband's presence, looked up from his book with a smile – which quickly faded as he noted the concerned expression on the other man's face. Setting his paperback and glasses aside, he patted the spot beside him on the bed and beckoned Hiram over. The latter plopped himself down with a sigh.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is, and I don't know how you're going to react."

"It's bad, then?"

"That really depends on your point of view," Hiram hedged.

"But you're nervous. That's never a good sign."

"I'm actually kind of happy about it. I'm just not expecting you to feel the same."

"Now, you've gone and made me all kinds of curious. Spit it out already."

"It's about Rachel…"

Hiram's courage faded, and he fell silent.

"What about her?"

Hearing a note of impatience creep into his husband's voice, Hiram took a deep breath, then blurted out the truth.

"She's seeing Jesse St. James again."

"The boy's in Los Angeles. Define seeing."

This part would be delicate. Hiram thought it best to ease into the details.

"Do you remember the night she confessed that she'd been in touch with him? How he took her side when all her Glee friends were annoyed at her about something she'd done?"

"Yes…"

"I suspected then and there that she still loved him."

Leroy's face betrayed no surprise at this admission.

"You weren't the only one. The way she went on, defending him and maligning Finn – even in the face of my obvious disapproval – made it clear that she had strong feelings for St. James… and not the negative kind I would have expected."

"The kind you still harboured yourself?"

"At the time? Yes."

"Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

"I'm reconsidering. The kid must have some good qualities if he's managed to win Rachel over again."

"I'm glad to hear it… because you probably won't like this next bit of information."

"It gets worse?"

Leroy's tone was weary, yet resigned.

"I'm defining seeing. She's with him as we speak."

"What do you mean, she's with him? She's in her room down the hall, sleeping."

"No, she's not. I was wrapping things up in my office when I heard the click of the front door lock. By the time I looked out the window, she was running into his arms."

Leroy sprang out of bed like a man possessed.

"If that son of a bitch lays a hand on her…"

Hiram moved quickly, the fitness he'd achieved through his years as a long distance runner standing him in good stead. He positioned himself in front of his husband, hands outstretched.

"Please, Leroy. Calm down."

"Calm down? My fifteen year old daughter is out God knows where with a college boy, doing God knows what…"

"Don't you remember what it was like to be their age?"

"All too well! Overwhelmed by raging hormones and unable to fathom the consequences."

"We raised her better than that."

"But who raised _him_? He's older, more experienced… We really don't know much about him."

"Then we should make it our business to find out. Let him convince us that he's good enough for our daughter. Let him earn our respect."

With a gleam in his eye, Leroy nodded his assent.

"Submit Jesse St. James to an interrogation? Definitely works for me."

* * *

At that very moment, oblivious to the grilling that awaited him, the boy in question was happily ensconced in his Range Rover, still parked in the Berrys' driveway. By unspoken mutual agreement, Jesse and Rachel had bypassed the front seat entirely, heading straight for the rear bench, where they'd be nearer to each other and granted some degree of privacy, should anyone happen to be passing by. Leaning back into the comfort of the leather upholstery, Jesse smiled as Rachel settled herself on his lap. He was amazed, as always, at how right being with her felt. In spite of their not having crossed any boundaries yet, there was an intimacy inherent in just sitting with her. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then let his fingers linger, entwined in her silky tresses.

"I missed you."

His admission made her heart flutter, yet she couldn't resist teasing him.

"You saw me not even two hours ago. Wasn't that enough?"

"Not nearly."

Cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her closer, until the minty scent of her toothpaste was all he could smell. Bridging the tiny gap between them, he covered her mouth with his own. Her lips parted and he took advantage, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her sweetness. Unlike before, the wild urgency was gone, replaced by a simple desire to reacquaint themselves with each other.

"You taste good," he murmured into her lips.

Her only response was to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping hesitantly into his mouth. She was still a novice at this, far less skilled than he, but he was an excellent teacher, and she was learning fast. Pulling back slightly, she nibbled gently at his lips, before licking them slowly, an enticement that sent blood rushing to his groin. She felt him harden against her thigh. Unconsciously, she shifted slightly, causing him to moan. Delighted at the effect she was having on him, she ran her fingers along the curve of his jaw and down his neck, coming to rest at the v of his shirt, tracing aimless patterns on his skin as she did so. His breath hitched. No girl had ever made him feel the way she did – and she'd barely touched him.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered, his voice hoarse with longing.

"Oh, I hope not," she purred. "I have plans for you."

Her eyes sparkled wickedly, and he shivered in anticipation. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, easing each one undone with painstaking deliberateness. Kissing and licking every inch of flesh she exposed, her lips were igniting a firestorm within him. He needed to touch her. Placing his hands firmly on either side of her waist, he lifted her petite frame and twisted her forward so that she straddled him, her legs wrapping around him. It was her turn to gasp at the intimacy of their new position. He merely cocked an eyebrow at her before gliding his hands under her tank top, languidly stroking her back in a way that caused her to arch against him. Her head fell backwards, and he was unable to ignore the siren call of her exposed neck, placing a trail of open mouthed kisses all along its edge. Warmth flooded through her as his lips found the curve of her breast. He buried his nose in her cleavage as he bit and sucked on her sensitive skin.

"That's going to leave a mark," she observed dryly, no hint of disapproval in her voice.

Raising his head, he offered her the smuggest of grins.

"It will. Easily hidden, but you'll know it's there."

There was no mistaking his intent. He was staking his claim, branding her as his. Something about his possessiveness excited her, and she eagerly reclaimed his lips. As their kiss grew increasingly passionate, his fingers moved to skim her flat stomach before inching slowly upwards. He inhaled sharply at the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra. Breaking away, he caught her gaze, his eyes locked on hers in a silent question. Wordlessly, she grasped his hand and placed it firmly on her breast. He remained motionless, giving her the chance to adjust to this new sensation. Leaning towards him, she brought her mouth to his ear.

"It's okay. I won't break."

"Never thought you would. I just didn't want to pressure you into doing more than you're comfortable with."

"I've never felt more comfortable in my life."

Encouraged, he began to caress her breast. His fingertips moved lightly to encircle her nipple, causing it to stiffen into a taut peak. Her pulse quickened as unfamiliar tremors raced through her. Reaching for his shirt, she made quick work of the few remaining buttons before pushing the garment off his shoulders. In response, he lowered her top so that it bunched around her waist, then drew her to him.

The feel of his bare skin on hers produced a thrill beyond anything she had ever experienced. Her hands roamed freely, committing the warmth and the smoothness of his body to memory, and his actions mirrored her own. In spite of her inexperience, she was completely at ease in his arms. Emboldened, she brought her hands to rest on the waistband of his jeans. As she began to fumble with his zipper, he stilled her nervous fingers by entwining them with his. She whimpered in protest.

"This isn't a good idea."

Watching her, his stomach clenched at the sight of the hurt and uncertainty that flashed across her face. Gripping her chin, he forced her to look at him. His gaze never wavered as he endeavoured to reassure her.

"Oh, God, Rach, no. You can't possibly think that I don't want you."

Unconsciously, his eyes drifted down to the prominent bulge in his pants – undeniable proof of the desire she'd aroused in him.

"I can see that you do, so I don't understand. Why are you pushing me away?"

Her voice was small and insecure, and he hugged her tightly in response. Without a word, his touch eased her fears.

"It's not right. Remember what I once told you? You deserve epic romance. Your first time shouldn't be a quickie in the back seat of a car."

"What if that's what I want?"

"Then it's the one thing I'll have to deny you. Not only is this not the right place, it's also not the right time. You're still with Finn."

"In name only. Just until after Sectionals."

"Doesn't matter. I know you. You'd feel guilty, and that would eat you alive. There's no way I'm letting your first time – _our_ first time – be tainted by anything ugly. We can wait."

The spark had returned to her eyes, and he knew he'd convinced her.

"Speak for yourself."

He chuckled.

"You can wait, too. After all, aren't you the girl who won't put out? When did you become insatiable?"

Her reply was seductive and low.

"Must have something to do with the company I'm keeping."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

Raising one eyebrow, she stared meaningfully at him.

"What do you think?"

His fingers idly traced a path between her breasts before settling back at her waist.

"Probably the worst you can imagine. I'm the kind of boy your dads warned you about."

"Literally."

Her tone was teasing. Leaning forward, her lips stopped inches from his as she laughed, her warm breath tickling his cheek. He captured her mouth easily and their tongues tangled playfully, all traces of her earlier hesitation gone. Within seconds, their breathing became ragged as heat flared between them. Jesse struggled to regain some measure of control.

"We said we wouldn't do this."

"You said it. I never agreed."

"Rach…"

A warning note crept into his voice, and she sobered immediately.

"Sorry. I'll behave."

He flashed her an impish grin.

"Not always, I hope. I love your mischievous side. But we don't want to do something we'll regret."

"I know. You're right."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. With his other hand, he gently pulled her top back up, before replacing his own shirt.

"Thought a little less temptation might help."

She giggled as she nestled into the comfort of his embrace. Reaching up, he brushed her bangs with the tips of his fingers.

"I like the new look. Very sexy."

Running a hand through his curls, she echoed his comment.

"I like the old look. Still very sexy."

They fell silent, both acutely aware of how easy it would be to ramp up the sexual tension between them. Lacing her fingers with his, she shot him a quizzical glance.

"You never did explain how you managed it."

As usual, he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I wanted to surprise you for the longest time, so I was deliberately vague about my plans for the holidays."

"Meaning there was never any real danger that you wouldn't make it back for Thanksgiving."

"That's not entirely true. I did honestly have a ton of work to do, and Sarah had rehearsals scheduled for part of the week. I was trying my hardest to free up my days to come here. Most of my profs were quite accommodating, and by working like a dog, I actually completed all of my assignments. Sarah was proving herself immune to my charm, however…"

She swatted him lightly, interrupting his train of thought.

"Glad to hear it. You should be saving that charm for me."

He gave her a mock pout in return.

"And here I thought you were already completely under my spell."

All teasing was gone as she offered him a forthright admission.

"I am."

He kissed the top of her head before resuming his explanation.

"So, basically, I thought I was going to have to stay in California just because of rehearsals."

"But you obviously got Sarah to change her mind eventually, since you're here."

"She did change her mind, but I had nothing to do with it."

"Who did, then?"

"Nate."

"Your friend, Nate?"

"That's the one."

"Does this mean you don't have the market cornered on charm?"

"Sadly, not. Actually, it turns out that Sarah has a bit of a thing for Nate. He worked it to our mutual advantage."

"He wanted a week off to go visit his girlfriend, too? Poor Sarah."

"As far as I know, he doesn't have a steady girlfriend, and you're not going to believe this. He wanted the time off so that he could come to _Lima_ to visit his uncle."

"Nate is here?"

"We were on the same flight."

"You never told me he was from Lima."

"He's from Florida, but his uncle's here, and the whole family was invited for Thanksgiving."

"That's nice."

"You haven't even heard the best part yet."

"Which is?"

"You know his uncle."

"I do?"

"If I were a betting man, I'd lay odds that Nate may soon end up related to Miss Pillsbury."

It only took a moment for Rachel to put the pieces together.

"Nate is Dr. Carl's nephew? I almost feel like we should break into a chorus of _It's a Small World After All_."

"I was shocked when I found out. He'd never mentioned his ties to Ohio, let alone Lima."

"Can I meet him?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah. You two seem close, so I'd like to get to know him."

"How about I see if he's free later in the week? We could get a group together, maybe go sing some karaoke."

Her face fell at his suggestion.

"Rach? What's wrong?"

"It's not as if I have any friends I could invite. I don't exactly socialize with the other members of New Directions, and even if I did, as far as they know, I'm still dating Finn. I can't very well show up in public with you on my arm."

"But I'm such delicious eye candy. You'd be the envy of every girl."

She rolled her eyes at him, and he snickered.

"Having trouble keeping that massive ego in check?"

"Isn't that your job now?"

"I'm more than happy to take it on, but are you sure you want to be giving me that much power over you?"

"I've pretty much surrendered all control, trust me."

She proffered a warm smile before turning serious once more.

"Karaoke with you sounds wonderful, but I don't think we should chance it."

"We could sneak away. Go somewhere else. Akron actually has a terrific all-ages karaoke bar. You'd love it."

_We could share a stage again. Shine as we're both meant to._

Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Okay. You're on."

"Great! I'll take care of all the arrangements."

They continued to snuggle together as they made plans for the week ahead. In spite of her delight at being with Jesse, Rachel soon found it increasingly difficult to stifle her yawns.

"I think someone needs to get to bed."

She grinned sleepily at him.

"Are you going to join me?"

"I'd love to, but I hardly think your dads would approve."

"You're right. I should go. Walk me to my door?"

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I refused."

Easing her jacket back over her shoulders, he then shrugged into his own before opening the SUV's door to admit the cold night air. Taking her small hand in his larger one, he led her up the walkway to her house.

"I wish you could stay."

"Me, too. But we'll see each other again in just a few hours."

"I know. I can hardly wait."

Bending his head, he gave her a tender kiss goodbye, then stood on the porch until she was safely inside. Making his way back to the Range Rover, he put the vehicle in gear and drove off into the night.

* * *

Rachel tiptoed as quietly as possible down the hall. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she was stopped dead in her tracks by a voice booming out behind her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, hold it right there."

Turning around slowly, the colour drained from her face as she spotted both of her dads silhouetted in the entrance to the living room.

_I am so busted._

_

* * *

_Jesse was humming along to the soundtrack from _American Idiot_ when the strains of his ringtone startled him. His lips curved into a smirk. Only one person could be calling him at this hour. A glance at the caller ID confirmed his hunch.

"Hey, there."

"You've got to come back."

"Miss me already?"

"I'm serious, Jesse."

He caught the undercurrent of stress in her tone.

"What's the matter?"

"My dads were waiting for me when I got in. They want to talk to both of us."

_Shit._

Absentmindedly running a hand through his hair, Jesse cursed as a wave of exhaustion hit.

_I am way too tired to make a good impression._

"Now?"

"Yeah. Something to do with me keeping them up, so they want to repay us in kind."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"Can you just come? Please?"

"I wouldn't leave you to face them alone, Rach. Be there in a few."

As he retraced the route he had just travelled, Jesse fleetingly wished he was still a member of Vocal Adrenaline.

_Then at least I'd have a couple of Red Bulls stashed in here somewhere._

Using the time to his advantage, he inhaled deeply and began to clear his mind, a routine that had become second nature to him before every performance. Because that's what this was – a command performance in front of Rachel's dads. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile. He was persuasive. He was charming. Hell, he was Jesse St. James. They would see things his way, he was certain of it.

The alternative was simply unthinkable.

* * *

Jesse was grateful that Rachel was the one to greet him as he arrived at the Berry household. He immediately noted the tension in her body as she leaned in for a quick hug.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," she whispered.

"Let the inquisition begin," he quipped, attempting to lighten the mood.

Fingers interlaced, they drew strength from the contact as they made their way towards the living room. Once in sight of her dads, he squeezed her hand before releasing it, then stepped confidently forward, hand outstretched.

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry."

Hiram rose from his spot on the couch and grasped the younger man's hand warmly, despite the stern look on his face.

"Jesse."

Leroy, on the other hand, remained seated, and merely nodded curtly in Jesse's direction.

_I know which one of them is playing bad cop._

Indicating the bar stool opposite them, Hiram motioned for Jesse to sit. Rachel settled into the wing chair, some distance away.

_They don't plan on making me comfortable._

Leroy got right down to business.

"Why are you here?"

_I don't suppose 'because you insisted I come' would go over well as an answer._

"It's Thanksgiving break. We get the week off."

"Don't be a smart ass. I meant _here_, with our daughter."

_Better go for simple and sincere._

"I missed her while I was in LA. I needed to see her."

"And you thought the best way to do that was to have her slip out of the house after midnight?"

"In retrospect, that wasn't the smartest move. I should have waited until tomorrow. I just… couldn't. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Do you think that makes everything alright?"

"No. But I think it's a start."

"A start to what?"

"To explaining to you how much your daughter means to me. I know that I treated her horribly in the past. I did things that were… inexcusable. But I've apologized to her, and, thankfully, she's forgiven me. I have promised her that I will be a better person… a better boyfriend… And I intend to keep those promises. She was lost to me for a while, and that was the most painful time of my life. I intend to do everything in my power never to give her reason to doubt me again."

Rachel glanced at her dads, and was relieved to see that Hiram's expression had softened noticeably. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Leroy.

"Those are mighty fine words. But you're still the boy who convinced our little girl to sneak out late at night, when we thought she was home safe in her room. How are we supposed to trust you after that? And if you can't even wait a day to see her, how will the two of you be able to control yourselves when your hormones start raging?"

Rachel gasped, as a furious blush crept up her cheeks.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

"I'd much rather embarrass you now than have you come to me in week or a month, tearfully confessing that you're _late_."

"I would never do that, Mr. Berry. You have my word."

"You'd never sleep with her? Or you'd never knock her up?"

Jesse took a deep breath before replying.

_You'll either respect me for my honesty, or you'll decide to castrate me on the spot._

"I can promise you that I will never get Rachel pregnant."

A hint of a smile played at the corners of Hiram's mouth, while Leroy's eyes bored into Jesse's.

"That took guts. I have to admit that I admire your courage – and your candour."

"Thank you, sir."

"We're not done here yet, though. Rachel, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry that I snuck out tonight. I didn't mean to worry you."

"And…?"

"Um… I want to be honest too, Dad, so I can't promise that I'll never do it again. It all depends on what you decide."

"Meaning?"

"I need to be with Jesse. I can't bear the thought of not seeing him. So if you forbid it…"

"You'd go against our wishes?"

Her voice was calm, and her gaze was strong and steady as she replied.

"If you force me to make a choice – I'll choose him."

Absolute silence descended on the room as her dads let Rachel's words sink in. The two men stared at each other, an unspoken message passing between them. Hiram put a hand on his husband's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You should tell her," he urged.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"She already knows about… the incident."

Leroy shot his partner a quizzical glance.

"She asked me recently if I'd ever felt conflicted about someone I was dating."

Jesse's head swivelled in Rachel's direction, and she gave a small nod. Leroy's expression was pained, but he shifted his gaze, locking eyes with his daughter once more.

"The ultimatum you just issued… I said the exact same thing to my parents twenty years ago. I'm sure your daddy told you how opposed they were to our being together. Well, at first, I pushed him away. I hadn't acknowledged my own sexuality, and I couldn't see myself going against everything I'd been raised to believe was right. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get this wonderful man out of my head – or my heart. Eventually, we started seeing each other on the sly every chance we got. It was incredibly romantic, until my parents caught us in my room one afternoon. My father literally threw Hiram out of the house. When he came back in, he yelled and cursed and threatened to disown me unless I agreed never to see your daddy again. It seems I finally grew a spine that day, because I told him I was choosing Hiram."

Jesse and Rachel were both staring, slack-jawed, at Leroy, totally stunned by the similarities between his circumstances and theirs.

"If I might be so bold, Mr. Berry, what happened next?"

"My parents kicked me out. They refused to speak to me."

"Did they ever come around?" Rachel asked softly.

"No, honey, they didn't. It's why you never met them. They both went to the grave unwilling to accept the life and the partner I'd chosen for myself."

Tears glistened in both Jesse and Rachel's eyes. Instinctively, she rushed over and threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug gratefully before resuming his speech.

"As you might expect, I'm not eager to repeat the mistakes of the past. If I learned anything from what transpired between my parents and me, it's the foolishness of trying to control those you love. I'll admit that I'm still not entirely sold on you as suitable boyfriend material for my daughter, Jesse, but you've gone some ways towards earning my respect tonight. Plus, it's obvious that Rachel cares for you, so I'm willing to give you a chance – your _last_ chance. If you screw this up, if you hurt her in any way, I'll come down on you so hard you'll wish you'd never met anyone by the name of Berry."

Jesse rose, and extended his hand once more. This time, Leroy clasped it in return.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this."

"See to it that I don't."

Rachel moved to Jesse's side and linked her fingers with his. Assuming everything was resolved, both of them were taken by surprise when Hiram, who'd been largely silent all evening, suddenly cleared his throat.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Aren't you neglecting one fairly major issue?"

She questioned her father with a look.

"Finn."

"What about him?"

"Have you broken up with him yet?"

"No," she admitted quietly.

"Why not? I realize you don't love him, but surely you owe him the courtesy of calling things off before he sees the two of you out somewhere together. He deserves that much."

Rachel averted her gaze as she offered her explanation.

"I was waiting until after Sectionals."

Hiram's jaw dropped.

"No wonder you found it so easy to forgive him," he exclaimed.

Jesse and Rachel exchanged a puzzled glance.

"You two are exactly alike. Putting competition ahead of what really matters."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but quickly changed her mind, opting instead for the truth.

"You're right. That is what I'm doing. But Jesse understands why, and he's supporting me in this. All of our drama last year let New Directions down, and I don't want to be responsible for another failure."

"You don't single-handedly control the fate of your team, Rachel." At the pointed look that passed between the teens, Hiram added, "Even if you think you do."

"Sectionals are just a couple of weeks away, Daddy. I won't leave Finn in the dark any longer than that, I promise."

"See that you don't. I'm not pleased with your choice, but I do respect your right to make it."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Leroy stood up, then yawned and stretched. Holding out a hand to his husband, he pulled the latter from the couch.

"I think it's time we called it a night. Rachel, you may walk Jesse out, but I expect you upstairs within the next fifteen minutes, is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Jesse, I imagine we'll be seeing you later today?"

"That's the plan, Mr. Berry."

"Are you okay to drive home? I realize it's very late, and you look rather tired."

"I'll be fine, thanks. My uncle's place is only a couple of miles from here."

"Alright. Goodnight, then."

Once goodnights had been exchanged all around, Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand once more, and they headed towards the foyer.

Their hearts were light as they stood on the porch, arms wrapped around each other's waists, gazing up at the starry sky. Turning to her, he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before bending slightly to whisper in her ear.

"You outshine them all."

She flushed with pleasure at the compliment, but moved quickly to correct him.

"We shine equally brightly. And it's obvious we're meant to do it together."

"That's our inevitability."

Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed contentedly as his hand drifted idly through her hair. A low laugh escaped him.

"What?"

"I just realized, in a few short hours, we'd be able to see that sunrise we talked about."

"It's tempting, but Dad did say fifteen minutes. He's being so understanding about us that I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"Agreed. So… I should go."

"You should."

"And I will… as soon as I've given you a proper goodbye."

His lips found hers, and they kissed slowly and deeply. Once they broke apart, their fingers remained intertwined for as long as possible, until his progress down the path made it necessary for them to let go. He blew her a kiss, and she responded in kind. Watching as his tail lights disappeared down the street, she hugged herself tightly, hardly daring to believe her good fortune.

_Jesse's back, and my dads are in our corner. Life can't possibly get any better than this._


	19. Chapter 19

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 19

Somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, Jesse lay curled up in bed, an unconscious smile on his face. His dreams had been filled with visions of Rachel – the lustre of her hair, the sparkle of her eyes, the fullness of her lips, the swell of her breasts… He shifted restlessly under the covers. He could practically feel the warmth of her breath against his ear, their hearts beating rapidly in time as her talented fingers and wicked mouth worked their magic on his body…

He was about to reach for himself in an effort to relieve the insistent pressure when he was startled by the ringing of his cell. His lips curved upwards as he groped blindly for the phone.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I just don't feel that way about you."

Jesse's eyes shot open as he was greeted, not by his girlfriend's velvet tones, but by Nate's mocking ones.

"Steadman… To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of hearing from you at such an ungodly hour?"

"Uh, you might want to check the clock, St. James. It's past 10:00. I'm hardly calling at the crack of dawn."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jesse's cursory glance at his watch confirmed Nate's assertion.

"You're right. Sorry."

"No worries. Late night?"

"Very."

"Can I assume that means good news? Did you get together with Rachel?"

Jesse couldn't keep the happiness from his voice as he answered.

"I did."

"So? How did it go?"

"It was… beyond my wildest dreams."

"You actually went for option B?"

"No, but I told her what you'd suggested."

"Great. She'll probably slap my face the first time we meet."

"You never know. She did express an interest in doing that."

"Slapping me?"

Jesse left his friend hanging for a moment longer than strictly necessary before clarifying.

"Meeting you. Though I have no idea why."

"Maybe she's wearied of your questionable charms already."

"You wish."

Nate's response was uncharacteristically serious.

"No, I don't. What you guys have is the real deal. I'd never try to come between you."

"Glad to hear it. Not that you'd stand a chance, anyway."

"I know. You're destined, and all that. So, I take it she was happy to see you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You're not giving me much to go on here, St. James. I'm one of the main reasons you were able to take part in this blissful reunion. The least you could do is throw me a bone. Divulge a few of the juicy details."

"Careful, Steadman. You're sounding like a girl."

"Can I help it if a part of me wants to live vicariously through you? Just because I'm currently playing the field doesn't mean I don't ever think of what it would be like to find _the one_."

"There's no feeling like it," Jesse admitted fervently.

"I'll have to take your word for it. Now, spill."

"As I told you during the flight, my uncle's award ceremony was taking place at the same venue as the wedding reception Rachel was attending."

"With the douche boyfriend, because his mom was the one getting married, and she and her husband-to-be seemingly were so short of friends that they had their kids' friends make up the bridal party."

"You _were_ paying attention," Jesse snickered, before continuing. "Well, since I was in the building, I snuck over to see if I could lure her away, but she was performing…"

"Ah, yes. The free entertainment."

"I got there right as Hudson was singing to her. It turned my stomach to watch that."

"I can well imagine. Did you storm in and spirit her away?"

"That would have gone over like the proverbial lead balloon. Besides, I pride myself on being subtle – unlike that oaf she's been dating."

"So you observed in silence, bit your tongue, and…"

"Texted her. Told her how hot she looked, mentioned the colour of her dress."

"Smooth. I like it."

"After that, I went back to the awards dinner and waited..."

"…till she suddenly appeared and ran into your arms."

"Not quite, but pretty close."

"Then you said hello and… didn't rip her clothes off."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the disappointment in his friend's voice.

"Nope. Dragged her outside and proved my superiority in the way I know best."

"By…?"

"Serenading her with the same song Hudson used to try to woo her earlier in the evening. She admitted that _my_ rendition was flawless."

"I'd have expected nothing less from you."

"And I delivered. Then, she went back to the reception."

"You're kidding! All this plotting and scheming to get you there to surprise her, and she blows you off?"

"Of course not. She just didn't want to arouse suspicion. We met up again later. Got caught by her dads. Were subjected to an inquisition."

Jesse crossed his fingers. In spite of their close friendship, he had no desire to provide Nate with any specifics about the events that had taken place in the back seat of the Range Rover the previous night. Thankfully, his diversionary tactics proved successful.

"Oh. My. God. Did they opt to tar and feather you, or lock Rachel in her room after buying her a chastity belt?"

Jesse kept his voice perfectly neutral in response.

"Her dad pulled out a shotgun and threatened to shoot a certain part of my anatomy."

"Seriously? Did you wet yourself? Cause I know I would have in that situation."

No longer able to keep a straight face, Jesse howled with laughter, as Nate spluttered indignantly.

"You played me? You _played_ me? That's so not cool, St. James."

"Hey, you're easy to get a rise out of. What can I say?"

"Well, obviously the outcome couldn't have been that bad if you're cracking jokes about it at my expense."

"It was unbelievably awkward at times, but Rachel was fierce. I was so proud of her. She gave her dads an ultimatum – told them that, if they forced the issue, she'd choose me."

Nate sighed.

"You have no idea how incredibly jealous I am of you right now."

"Jealous?"

"I can't imagine a girl ever standing up for me like that."

Jesse smiled in acknowledgment of his good fortune.

"I'm the luckiest guy I know. But your time will come. Someday, when you least expect it, some girl will walk into your life and rock your world."

"I sincerely hope so."

"Speaking of such girls, I have to get ready. I'm supposed to be at Rachel's place by noon. Hey, before I go, though, she and I were talking last night about getting a group together for some karaoke later this week. You game?"

"As if I'd pass up a chance to meet the infamous Rachel Berry. Count me in."

Nate seemed about to hang up when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Uh, I've got a couple of cousins here that are around our age. Hadn't seen them in a long while, but they appear to have matured into decent human beings. Can I invite them along?"

"Why not? The more, the merrier."

"Okay. Text me the details, and we'll be there. Oh – and have fun today. Or, as much as you can without resorting to option B."

"Will do. Later, Steadman."

After ending the call and tossing his phone aside, Jesse rose from his bed and padded towards the bathroom. He had a date with a most beautiful girl, and he needed to be fastidiously groomed.

* * *

The light patter of raindrops drumming against her window was the first sound Rachel heard as she stirred from what had been an amazingly peaceful slumber. Stretching languidly, she allowed herself the luxury of lounging in bed just a tiny bit longer, her eyes closed and her mind filled with images of dark brown curls, a cocky smile, a well-defined chest… It only took an instant for heat to flood through her, and she was overcome with longing.

Remembering the previous night, she could hardly believe what she'd done – and had done to her – in the back seat of Jesse's SUV. When had she become so bold and daring?

_As soon as I met Jesse._

It was the truth. The moment he'd touched her, he'd awakened something primal deep within her. Of course, she'd resisted her impulses. She barely knew him. It had been too soon. But she had never been able to completely erase the memories of how wonderful he'd made her feel. How desired. How _wanted_, in every sense of the word. And, now that she'd let him back into her life, she would finally be able to fully explore the side of herself that no one else had ever come close to seeing. The side that didn't seem to exist, except with him. His talent might well have exerted the original pull, but it was the powerful physical attraction that had pushed her ever closer to the edge… so close that she had almost given in to him on more than one occasion. She was glad that she hadn't followed through on her original compulsions. If she had slept with Jesse the first time around, the experience would have been tainted in the aftermath of their breakup. Now, it was as if they'd been handed a clean slate… a chance to start anew.

She shuddered as she recalled the day she'd let Finn get to second base. His overly large hand had felt clumsy as he groped her, its pressure far too heavy, and she'd had to fight the urge to recoil from the contact. There'd been something embarrassing about the whole thing, even though she'd remained fully clothed. Whereas last night, she'd allowed a boy to see her topless for the first time, and she'd experienced no shame. Jesse's hand on her naked breast had felt exactly right – warm and soft and gentle – and she'd wanted nothing more than to arch into his touch and beg him not to stop. The sensation of his skin pressed against her own had sent jolts of electricity shooting throughout her body. In the past, the only thing that had come close to arousing her to such a degree had been standing on a stage and performing for an adoring crowd. In the future… well, she expected it might be wise for them to spend a lot of time in public – otherwise, she knew with certainty that she'd be unable to resist the temptation to rip his clothes off at the first opportunity.

_And Finn thinks I'm a prude. He was just never the right one, in spite of what I mistakenly believed for the longest time._

Plucking her phone from its resting spot on her bedside table, she flipped it open to reveal the picture she had added just the night before. Gushing about how marvellous they both looked, Jesse's aunt had insisted on snapping a photo of the duo she'd pronounced 'the best looking couple in the room'. Admiring it now, Rachel had to agree. Her form-fitting red dress hugged her in all the right places, and Jesse was exceptionally handsome in his black suit, complete with light grey shirt and – coincidentally – red tie. What drew her to the shot, though, was how perfectly their bodies fit together. The crook of his shoulder was at exactly the right height for her head to lean into. His arm fit around her waist as if it had been made for just such a purpose. Their eyes were sparkling and their smiles were wide. The depth of their feelings for each other would be evident to anyone catching a glimpse of the moment Cat had captured on the screen.

_Which is why I have to keep it hidden. But only for a little while longer._

Snapping the phone shut, she slid out from under the covers and reached over to open the curtains. The dark sky that greeted her was in total contrast to her buoyant mood. Even if the light rain were to suddenly turn into a raging thunderstorm, nothing could dampen her spirits. She had an entire day ahead of her to spend with the boy she loved. Happily humming _Unexpected Song_, she headed for the shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rachel made her way downstairs. She was almost too excited to eat, but she decided that a small bit of breakfast would be a smart choice. Upon entering the kitchen, she was taken aback at the sight of both of her fathers sitting at the table. It was almost as if they'd been waiting for her to make an appearance. Stifling the urge to run back to the safety of her room, she approached them hesitantly.

"Good morning, Dad. Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, sweetie," Hiram responded.

Her nerves eased a little as she noted the reassuring smile on his face.

"Morning, Rachel. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, Dad. My sleep was very restful."

The two men fell silent, and she eyed them warily. Were they about to rescind their approval of her seeing Jesse? Had her father changed his mind? Was he going to force her to choose? Leroy caught his only daughter's gaze. His expression was caring, not unkind.

"Relax, Rachel. I meant what I said last night. I have no intention of repeating my parents' mistakes."

"Thank you, Dad. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I might. The ultimatum you gave us was pretty telling."

"I wasn't trying to threaten you. I just needed you both to understand how important Jesse is to me."

"You made that crystal clear. What I want to know is, how did this all come about? It seems to me it wasn't so very long ago that you wanted nothing to do with him," Leroy reminded her.

"It's been building for a while, Dad."

"Why did you even start talking to him again?"

"It all goes back to what happened in September…"

"You've been carrying on behind our backs for months?"

Leroy's voice rose, a crack appearing in his calm façade. Hiram laid a soothing hand on his husband's arm, and the latter took a deep breath.

"It wasn't like that, I swear. I'd had a really bad day. My teammates were mad at me, and I just wanted to lose myself in some music. Like I always do."

Leroy and Hiram both smiled in recognition. It was a pattern they'd seen their daughter repeat often.

"Anyway, I grabbed the first CD that I could find in my glove compartment and put it in the player. Imagine my shock at hearing Jesse's voice coming through the speakers."

"You'd kept an old disc from when the two of you were dating before?"

"No, that's not it. He'd made me something new, and snuck it into my car."

Hiram's lips curved upwards. Even Leroy looked impressed.

"What was on it, sweetie?"

"A bunch of apology songs."

"He's inventive, I'll give him that," Leroy admitted grudgingly.

"His voice… I still found it soothing, in spite of everything that had gone on between us. Hearing him sing made me feel better."

"So that's when you got in touch with him again?"

"_He_ contacted me. Like I told you before, he found out what had happened in Glee club. He let me know he understood. I texted him back. It was easy and comfortable, as if we'd never been apart."

"From then...?"

"We've talked or texted pretty much every day since, although at the beginning, it was just as friends."

Leroy snorted his disbelief.

"I'm sure that was just a line he fed you so that you'd listen to him."

"You wouldn't say that if you'd heard…"

She broke off, not sure exactly how much she wanted to divulge to her fathers. Leroy couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Heard what?"

"The advice he gave me. No one at school really cared about all of my drama, and he was there, willing to listen to all of my problems – even when they concerned Finn."

"I'll bet," Leroy scoffed.

"No, Dad. Jesse could have taken all those opportunities to bash Finn, but he didn't. I even got mad at him for taking Finn's side at times. He was a friend when I badly needed one."

"Until…" Hiram prompted.

"Until it transformed into something else… something deeper… I couldn't get him out of my head. He was the one I wanted to share every detail of my day with… the one I wanted to confide my fears to… the one I wanted to talk to when I needed comfort…"

"You fell in love with him all over again," Hiram declared softly.

_I haven't even admitted that to Jesse yet. My dads can't be the ones to hear it first._

"I care for him, very much."

"How do you know he won't just break your heart?"

Leroy's voice was gruff, concern for his daughter uppermost on his mind.

"I can't know for sure, of course. No one ever can when they give their heart to someone. But I trust him – implicitly. We've been open and honest with each other, we've aired out all of our issues, and we've both apologized. We're starting fresh, and I believe we have a real shot at happiness this time."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Sounds like you're pretty serious. This isn't just a fling, then, for either of you?"

"Not at all."

Something unspoken passed between the Berry men, and Leroy nodded at his partner.

"That's what we suspected. So we've made an appointment for you with Dr. Weiss."

Rachel's brow furrowed. Why would her dads want her to see their family physician? As she racked her brain for answers, understanding dawned, and she blushed a deep scarlet. Rather than protesting, she accepted the inevitable.

"Oh. When?"

"Tomorrow morning. We trust that the two of you will… take other precautions… until the pills become effective."

Rachel cringed at the embarrassment this particular conversation was causing her.

"Daddy, we won't…"

Hiram cut her off before she could finish.

"Rachel, let's be realistic here. We heard what Jesse said – or, rather, what he failed to say – last night. You may think you'll be able to wait. Jesse may believe he can rein himself in. But anything can happen in the heat of the moment. And the last thing your dad and I want is for you to become just another statistic."

"I understand."

"Good."

Hiram gave her a brief hug, before casting a glance at the clock.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe a certain young man is due to arrive soon. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

The smile that lit up Rachel's face was so brilliant, it made her fathers' hearts swell.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm going."

Once their daughter had retreated upstairs, her parents sat quietly, sipping their coffee. Leroy was the first to break the silence.

"How did it get to the point where we're practically telling her it's okay to have sex? She's not even sixteen yet!"

"You've seen them together. She'll do it with or without our permission. Far better for her to be prepared."

Leroy let out a resigned sigh.

"Looks like St. James is going to be sticking around. I guess we'd better get used to it."

"Could be worse."

"How so?"

"She could still be trying to make a go of it with Hudson."

Leroy eyed his husband quizzically.

"I thought you liked Finn."

"I've got nothing against him personally. He just was never very good at making our little girl happy."

"You never said anything about this before. You were always unfailingly polite and welcoming. You went to his football games, for crying out loud. You seemed like his biggest booster."

Hiram shrugged.

"I like football. And I wanted Rachel to feel supported. But I always knew he wasn't going to be her forever after_._"

"What gave it away?"

"Well, she seemed to have to try way too hard with him, for one thing. I didn't get the feeling that he really accepted her for who she is. It was also glaringly obvious that they didn't have much in common."

Leroy nodded in agreement.

"Remember when she invited him over to watch the Tonys with us? He didn't know who any of the nominees were, and he was so bored, he actually fell asleep during the presentation of Marian Seldes' Lifetime Achievement award."

"I agree, that was definitely a red flag. But the biggest clue was the sex."

Leroy gagged on his mouthful of coffee.

"I thought she was still a…"

He couldn't bring himself to say the word out loud.

"I'm quite sure she is," Hiram responded confidently. "What I mean is that there never seemed to be any real passion between them. With Jesse, on the other hand…"

"We caught them making out more than once," Leroy acknowledged. "They couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"At the time, I thought it was just because he was older and more experienced. Looking back now, I suspect it was a great deal more than that. There's always been something profound drawing them together. It no doubt sounds clichéd, but I'm starting to believe they're soulmates."

Leroy gave his husband a look filled with love.

"Just like we are."

Hiram smiled broadly in return as he squeezed his partner's hand.

"And just like we did, I have faith that they'll make it."

* * *

Rachel scanned the items in her closet, considering – then rejecting – several options. Finally, she drew out a burgundy cardigan sweater dress. She'd bought it when she and Jesse had first been dating, but she'd never had the chance to wear it. Staring at herself in the mirror, she held the form-fitting garment in front of her and examined her reflection closely before nodding her head in approval. It would do nicely. As she began to undo the buttons, she cast her eyes downwards, noting the tiny purple bruise that had formed on the swell of her left breast. He'd successfully marked her, just as he'd planned – inconspicuously, so that only she would know.

_I can't believe how much his having done that turns me on._

Smiling mischievously, she opted once again to forego wearing a bra. Slipping into the simple dress, she debated leaving the top button undone, but thought better of it.

_I'll wait till later, when we're alone._

Completing her look with nude coloured tights, she gave herself a final once-over. The dress fell mid-thigh, letting her show off her toned legs, and the stretchy material clung in all the right places. Satisfied with her choices, she ran a brush through her hair, dabbed a hint of perfume on her pulse points, and applied her strawberry lip gloss. Just as she was replacing the cap, she heard the chiming of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," she called out.

After rushing down the stairs, she ran through the hall to the foyer. Once there, she yanked the door open, grinning delightedly at the sight of Jesse standing just outside. They didn't even bother exchanging proper greetings. As soon as the door was closed, Jesse reached for Rachel, spinning her towards him, then backing her up against the nearest wall. Her arms rose to clamp themselves around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist. He bent his head, his mouth hovering mere inches from hers, his breath hot on her cheek. Unable to bear the waiting, she pulled him closer, their lips crashing together. Momentarily forgetting where she was, Rachel moaned softly before slipping her tongue into his all-too-willing mouth.

While their tongues duelled, Jesse's hand drifted along the side of Rachel's hip, finally coming to rest in the crook of her knee. With one swift motion, he hooked her leg over his thigh. She gasped as she felt his arousal press against her. She began to tremble as his mouth moved to her neck, nipping gently at the tender flesh. Closing her eyes, she surrendered to the myriad sensations he was provoking in her, until the sound of muted voices jolted her back to reality.

"Jesse…"

"Mm hmm…"

She felt the vibration of his murmured response on her skin, and she struggled to form a coherent thought. His actions seemed to have robbed her of the power of speech.

"My dads are home," she managed to breathe out.

His lips stilled, then curved upwards against her collarbone. She knew, without even looking, that he was smirking. Slowly, he lowered her leg to the ground, while allowing his mouth to linger for several beats on the wildly fluttering pulse at the base of her neck, before finally pulling away.

"I suppose I'd better behave, then," he whispered into her ear.

A look of panic, mixed with regret, flashed across her expressive features.

"We wouldn't want them to suddenly decide that you're _not_ suitable boyfriend material. After all, in spite of what I said last night…"

Worried that she might upset him, her words trailed off and she lowered her eyes. Hooking a finger under her chin, he forced her head up to meet his gaze.

"…you don't really want to have to follow through on that ultimatum. Which is perfectly understandable, Rach. You love your dads, and they love you. I have no intention of messing with that."

"But I can't give you up. I won't."

"You won't have to. We're not going to do anything that your dads would object to."

She quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"We're not?"

His answering grin was so seductive, it made her blush.

"Well… not while they're around, anyway…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 20

The day's earlier light rain had turned into a steady downpour, leading Rachel and Jesse to opt for the comfort of an afternoon spent relaxing at her house. Mindful of the temptation that being alone posed, and wanting to maintain Hiram and Leroy's continued support, they'd settled in the living room, out in full view. One or the other of the Berry men had made it a point to pop in occasionally, keeping a watchful eye on the two teens. Her fathers had been quite amazed that, over the course of several hours, they'd yet to come upon the duo in anything even resembling a compromising position.

Currently immersed in a Barbra Streisand movie marathon, Jesse and Rachel were relaxing together on the couch, his arm draped casually across her shoulder, her petite frame nestled into his side. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn was perched on his lap. As the dying strains of _The Way We Were_ filtered through the speakers, Jesse noticed Rachel surreptitiously brushing a tear from her cheek. Leaning over, he kissed the spot gently before pulling her closer.

"That will never be us," he assured her.

Her expression was troubled.

"How can you be sure?"

"We've already been through our share of misunderstandings, as well as a major breakup. We found our way back to each other, and we're stronger for it."

"But we're still young. We might change in ways we can't even begin to imagine."

"That's true. I can't promise you that nothing will ever come between us. I expect we'll have our share of fights, and things could get strained at times. We are both overly dramatic, after all. But, deep down, where it really matters, we're fundamentally the same. We dream the same dreams. We want the same life. I firmly believe that, as long as we keep talking to each other, we'll get through anything."

"I hope you're right."

His grin was cocky, defusing any hard feelings his words might provoke.

"Have I forgotten to mention it? I'm always right."

She gave him a playful shove and he fell backwards with a theatrical flourish, causing the bowl of popcorn to go flying. As she knelt to pick up the scattered pieces, he took advantage of the opportunity to tickle her. She dissolved into a fit of high pitched giggles and squeals as he managed to find a great many sensitive spots. They were both totally oblivious to the intimacy of their position, with her lying pinned to the ground as he straddled her waist.

"Everything okay in here?"

At the sound of Leroy's voice, Jesse sprang off Rachel so fast he crashed into the coffee table, almost toppling it over. Rachel, her face suffused with colour, hastily resumed cleaning up the popcorn spill.

"Everything's fine, Dad. We just got a little clumsy, but we're taking care of it."

Leroy offered no response, causing both teens to be overtaken by a strong case of nerves. Feeling compelled to break the uncomfortable silence, Jesse was the first to speak up.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Mr. Berry. Rachel was trying to fix the mess we made, and I just couldn't resist tickling her."

The older man made his way slowly and deliberately to Jesse's side, and the latter did his level best not to flinch. Leaning down, Leroy brought his mouth close to Jesse's ear and whispered something to him that Rachel couldn't hear. She held her breath, terrified that her dad might just have uttered some dire threat. Watching Jesse carefully, her face mirrored her confusion as his expression morphed from shock to amusement.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. By the way, Hiram wanted me to find out if the two of you will be joining us for supper."

"I really appreciate the offer, but my aunt and uncle were hoping to see Rachel today, too, and I told them we'd swing by later."

"No problem, Jesse. Drive carefully, and have her home by midnight," Leroy advised.

"Just to clarify, sir. Is that a firm deadline, or has she got a few minutes' grace?"

"No more than ten, is that understood?"

Leroy acknowledged Jesse's nod before turning to Rachel. "As for you, honey, don't forget what we talked about this morning."

Jesse's curiosity was piqued at the blush that rose to Rachel's cheeks.

"How could I?" she mumbled, her head bent as she swept the last few kernels into the bowl before rising to her feet.

Taking the dish from his daughter's outstretched hand, Leroy gave her a quick hug, clapped Jesse on the shoulder, and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to run upstairs to get my purse. Be back in a minute."

True to her word, Rachel returned within seconds, her bag at her side. Slipping their jackets and shoes on, Jesse entwined his fingers with hers and led her down the walkway to his Range Rover.

Although the rain had eased to a light drizzle, the dampness of the evening discouraged lingering outside. As they approached the SUV, they both gazed longingly at its back seat, but recognized the risk involved in staying parked in the driveway for any length of time.

"Later," he murmured, as he held the door open and helped her in.

The glint in his eye was full of promise, and warmth immediately spread throughout her body. Once he'd taken the wheel and manoeuvred the vehicle onto the street, he reached for her hand and, laying it on his thigh, covered it with his own. Leaning back into the luxurious comfort of the bucket seat, she let out a long, deep breath.

"Able to relax, now?"

"Yes, finally. We survived an afternoon of my dads hovering. I can't believe how often they checked up on us."

"Hey, at least they didn't insist that they'd really been wanting to catch a few Streisand flicks themselves. They could have been sitting right by our side all day."

Rachel groaned at the thought.

"Of course, Dad had to walk in on the one moment that wasn't strictly PG."

"Well, if you hadn't been laughing so loudly…"

"If _you_ hadn't somehow found every ticklish spot on my body…"

An odd sound came from Jesse, and Rachel realized that he was struggling to suppress a snicker.

"What is it?"

"You have no idea what your father said to me, do you?"

"No. But I have to admit that I thought he was about to threaten you somehow."

"That's what I thought, too. Imagine my surprise at it being quite the opposite."

"He praised you?"

"Hmm… I guess you could say that, in a roundabout way. He demonstrated great confidence in me."

"By…?"

He offered her a wide smirk.

"Revealing your most ticklish spot."

Rachel sputtered in disbelief.

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh, but he did."

Grinning, he shifted his hand so that his fingertips began a slow ascent up her side.

"In fact, I think I'm getting very warm," he teased.

She swatted at his palm, letting out a gasp as it grazed the edge of her breast. He, meanwhile, waged an internal battle with himself over whether to release his grip on her, or pull over and indulge the impulse that was screaming at him to wrap his arms around her, kiss her fiercely, and pick up where they'd left off the previous night. Restraint won out, for the moment at least. Placing her hand on his thigh once more, he cast a curious glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"What is it your dad wants you to remember?"

He was surprised to see a blush rise to her face yet again.

"Must be really embarrassing. Every time the subject comes up, you turn a most becoming shade of pink."

"I don't suppose we could just drop it?"

Noting Rachel's discomfort, Jesse immediately steered the SUV to the side of the road, cut the engine, and turned in his seat to face her.

"How bad is it?"

She threw up her hands and heaved a sigh of frustration.

"It's not that it's really so bad. It's just… I wish I had a woman around to talk to about stuff like this. I wish I had a mom."

Reaching over, he unhooked her seat belt and tugged gently on her coat sleeve until she scooted over to sit in his lap. Wrapping his arms comfortingly around her, he kissed the top of her head. She leaned against his chest and sniffled audibly.

"I'm so sorry that things didn't work out with Shelby."

His voice, strained and low, bore witness to the pain he still felt at the part he had played in her botched reunion with her birth mother.

"You didn't know. And I'm okay about it now – at least, most of the time. My dads have been terrific parents. But there are some things that would just be easier with a woman."

"I get it. As great as Cat is, there's tons of stuff that I wouldn't want to discuss with her."

They sat quietly for several minutes, completely at ease with the silence. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. The warmth of his touch had a soothing effect, and she began to relax.

"I'm guessing sex is involved."

A strangled groan escaped her.

"My dads made an appointment for me with our family doctor."

"Because?"

Rachel hesitated before answering, waiting to see if he'd be able to reach the same conclusion she had without having it spelled out. As she watched him, his eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

"They want you to be covered. In case we get caught up in the moment... or I forget the condom… or it breaks."

"Yeah."

Her response was barely more than a sigh. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him.

"You realize what this means, right? They took you seriously last night. They took _us_ seriously. They understood what I was saying – well, what I implied without actually saying. I know it was massively uncomfortable for you to be talking to your dads about your sex life…"

"Something I don't even truly have yet," she interjected.

He lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's easily remedied," he assured her.

Her stomach fluttered, and her heart hammered loudly in her chest as the full import of his words sank in. Desire flared deep within her, and she reached for his face to bring him closer. Surprisingly, he resisted.

"Not here. Not now. Epic romance, remember?"

"How long are you going to torture me with that?"

His answering grin was shameless.

"As long as I can get away with it."

He was surprised at the wicked gleam that appeared in her eyes.

"Doesn't mean I have to make it easy for you," she countered.

Before he could fully process her words, her lips were on his. The kiss was anything but chaste, as she thrust her tongue in his mouth, firmly and forcefully. After only a few seconds she withdrew it and began to alternately suck and nibble on his sensitive bottom lip. Her actions had a predictable effect on him, and she felt him growing harder. Needing to increase their contact, she pulled away slightly to reposition herself, swinging one leg over his so that she knelt in front of him, her knees straddling his thighs. He wasted no time in taking advantage of her new position, tightening his grip around her waist and drawing her even closer. Her dress rose up and she gasped audibly as his arousal pressed against her core, the sensations causing her to arch into him. Almost of its own volition, her body began to move, intensifying the delicious friction. He groaned.

"How did you get so damn good at this?" he wondered aloud.

"Instinct. And the help of an excellent teacher," she whispered in his ear.

"Let me teach you a few more things, then," he murmured seductively.

His hands skimmed up her ribcage, coming to rest lightly on the side of her breasts. His fingertips grazed her nipples, and he smiled in satisfaction as he felt them harden under his touch. Once again, he noted the absence of a particular undergarment.

"You seem to have picked up a new habit lately."

She adopted her most innocent look.

"Which is?"

He smirked at her.

"Leaving some of your clothes at home."

Only the faintest of blushes coloured her cheeks this time.

"Oh. That. It's pretty selective. I only do it for you. Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare."

His voice was a low growl, and his gaze, when it caught hers, was dark with lust. His fingers moved to undo the top button of her dress, followed quickly by the second. As he pushed the fabric aside, his eyes were drawn to the small purple mark, clearly visible. Bending his head, he lay a soft kiss on the bruise, before glancing up at her through his lashes. The question was unspoken, the response equally wordless. She could feel the upward curve of his lips against her skin as his mouth shifted slightly, coming to rest tantalizingly close to her right nipple. Just as he had before, he began to nip and tug at her sensitive skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair as waves of longing coursed through her. His handiwork complete, he allowed his tongue to flick teasingly across her hardened peak before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her chest to her collarbone.

Their breathing became laboured and their pulses pounded as desire overwhelmed them both. Jesse was just about to slip Rachel's dress off her shoulders when the bright lights of a passing car illuminated the inside of the SUV, stopping them in their tracks. They froze, the interruption serving to instantly cool their overheated libidos. Leaning his forehead against hers, he heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

She placed a gentle palm on the side of his face.

"I wasn't objecting."

"But I promised you…"

"Epic romance. I know. But there's nothing to say we can't have some fun until that moment comes, right?"

Her mischievous grin caused his heart to race.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

"I think I can agree to that. But it'll have to wait."

He winked at her. She thrust her bottom lip into a pout.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise?"

"I'm quite certain you could persuade me of just about anything. But there's someplace we need to be."

Reluctantly, Rachel eased herself off Jesse's lap. Straightening her dress, she refastened one of the two buttons, then settled back into the passenger seat once more. Jesse, having put the Range Rover in gear and steered the vehicle back onto the road, reached into his jacket pocket and plucked out his iPod.

"Pick something we can sing along to," he requested.

She was more than happy to oblige. Scrolling through his various playlists, she picked one that had been among her favourites when they'd been dating the first time around. As a most familiar melody wafted from the speakers, Jesse smiled at her choice, and soon they were harmonizing to _Let It Be Me_.

Several duets later, they were just reaching the end of _All I Ask of You_ when Rachel felt the car begin to slow. Glancing out the window, she expected to be surrounded by trees, with Drew and Cat's sprawling ranch-style bungalow looming ahead of her. Instead, she found herself staring at an unfamiliar street front. Puzzled, she cast a quizzical gaze at Jesse.

"Where are we?"

"Clearly on one of the less popular streets in Lima if a life-long resident such as yourself doesn't recognize it."

She looked out the window once more, trying to orient herself.

"It's vaguely familiar. But what I really meant was, why aren't we at your aunt and uncle's place?"

"I thought you might be getting hungry, so I'm planning on buying you dinner."

Her expression reflected her unresolved confusion.

"Oh. We're not eating with Drew and Cat?"

"No."

He paused a moment before continuing, giving her nothing further to go on. His tone was teasing as he posed a simple question.

"Disappointed?"

"Not at all," she assured him. "Just surprised. And a bit worried. You told my dads…"

"That we'd be heading to _la casa_ St. James later. Which we will be. I have no intention of getting us in trouble with your parents."

"Good."

Her fears allayed, she felt free to indulge her curiosity.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"There."

He pointed to a rather run-down brick building a few feet ahead. She eyed him uncertainly.

"Is it safe to eat in that place?"

Chuckling softly, he withheld his answer until he'd guided the Range Rover into the nearest parking spot.

"Don't be fooled by the exterior. The food is top-notch, according to Cat, and you know how discriminating she is. Apparently, the chef and most of his staff apprenticed in some of China's five star eateries. Plus, she confirmed that there are plenty of vegan options on the menu."

"Okay, I'll take her word for it. But I wasn't just asking if the food would be edible. I was also worried that someone we know might see us."

"I think the risk is pretty slim. It looks like a hole in the wall, but it's actually quite high end. I can't really picture anyone from McKinley hanging out here. If it makes you too nervous, though, we can just go to Drew's. I'm sure we could scrounge something from the fridge."

"It sounds very appealing, and I'd love to try it with you. Let's do it!"

He was out of the vehicle and at her side in a flash, holding her door open and offering her his hand as she stepped down to the curb.

"You're being such a gentleman," she observed.

"You deserve nothing less," he insisted.

Lacing his fingers with hers, Jesse led her towards the restaurant's entrance. As they stepped inside, a multitude of delectable aromas drifted towards them, causing Rachel's mouth to water. Scanning her tastefully decorated surroundings, she was relieved to note the decidedly small number of customers, none of whom she recognized. Jesse squeezed her hand as the maître d' glanced up, acknowledging their presence.

"Mr. St. James. The table you requested is ready. Follow me, please."

They were escorted to a booth in the far corner of the room, which had been set for two. A crystal vase held a bouquet of exquisite red roses, and the lit candle in the centre of the table emitted a warm glow. Once they'd both taken their seats, Rachel's happiness bubbled over.

"Jesse, it's beautiful. When did you arrange all of this?"

"This morning. I take it everything meets with your approval?"

"Well, I can't vouch for the food yet, but if it tastes as good as it smells, it'll be delicious. Everything else is perfect."

"Just like you."

Her heart swelled at the depth of emotion in his voice. Reaching across the table, she placed her hands in his, and he drew them to his lips, kissing each one in turn. Suddenly, unexpectedly, her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. Concern was etched on Jesse's face.

"Rach? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is so right…"

"Then why are you about to cry?"

She offered him a weak smile.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy… the last time someone treated me as if I mattered… as if I was special and interesting and worth caring about…"

Rising from his seat, he moved to the other side of the booth and slid in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her close. With great tenderness, he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. As a tear spilled over, his thumb caressed her cheek, gently wiping the wetness away.

"You are all those things to me, and more."

A sardonic smirk ghosted across her face as she considered the irony of the situation.

"After everything we went through… after the way we ended… I never could have dreamt, back then, that _you'd_ be the one person capable of easing all the pain I'd carried inside for so long. And yet, that's what you've done. It's what you _do_, whenever we text or talk or spend time together. You make me feel whole, Jesse, and that's uncharted territory for me."

"It is for me, too. But even back then, I _did_ dream that you'd be a part of my life again someday. I was so empty without you, and for months, that hope was all I had to hold on to. That night, when you answered my text, I knew I had a shot. And now, thanks to luck, or fate, or destiny – whatever you want to call it – here you are. In my arms. Exactly where you belong."

Staring down at her, he found himself getting lost in her expressive brown eyes. Instinctively, his head inclined towards hers, and her lips parted in anticipation. Their mouths met and clung, tasting and teasing in a way that had already become second nature to them both. As he moved to deepen the kiss, he suddenly felt her every muscle tense. Pulling away just enough to read her expression, he bit back the question he'd been about to ask as she placed a finger to her lips in warning, wordlessly begging him for silence. It only took a moment for him to understand what had prompted her reaction. From somewhere uncomfortably close, he heard a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Why did you drag me here, Brit?"

"I came here with my parents once, and I thought the food was great. Besides, don't you get tired of eating at Breadstix all the time?"

"Are you kidding? They give you unlimited breadsticks. And they don't look down their noses at you like that snotty guy at the front door did. I swear he muttered something under his breath about a dress code."

Jesse had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the outrage in Santana's tone. As he and Rachel slouched down in the booth in an effort to keep from being spotted, he reached for her purse, extracted a pen, and scribbled _Are there two cheerleaders in the booth behind us?_ on the closest napkin. Signalling discretely to their server, Jesse handed him the note and groaned inwardly at the young man's affirmative nod.

"We're trapped," he whispered, so softly that no one but Rachel could possibly have heard.

Grabbing the napkin, she responded in writing.

_Let's hope the waiter annoys her some more, and she leaves soon._

_Maybe I could bribe him into spilling something on her precious uniform._

_You are so bad._

He winked at her, and she grinned in return. In spite of the less than ideal situation they currently found themselves in, they chose to take advantage of the chance they'd been given to sit quietly, content to simply be in each other's company. Nestled in Jesse's nurturing embrace, Rachel closed her eyes and managed to tune the two Cheerios out – until the moment Santana's voice rose in obvious frustration.

"Honestly, Brit, I don't see why you're pushing this. Can't you just leave it alone?"

"It's because you're my friend, San. I want you to be happy. Even if I don't get it."

"What's not to get? Finn's the quarterback. I'm a cheerleader."

Rachel's eyes shot open as Santana's words caught her full attention.

"So? Puck's on the team, too, and he's into you."

"That's getting a little old. Besides, Puck's not terribly discriminating. Anything with a pulse will do."

"Uh, San? You're not much different."

"True. But in some weird kind of way, Finn makes me want to be more selective."

"Oh my God. You're falling for him. I thought it was just a one-night stand."

"I did, too. But it seems that taking a guy's virginity is an oddly bonding experience…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 21

Rachel's jaw dropped as she absorbed the full meaning of what Santana had just unwittingly revealed. Before she could react, Jesse's lips were on hers, effectively silencing the cutting remark he was certain she'd been about to aim in the cheerleader's direction. With his arms clasped tightly around Rachel's slender body, he felt her tremble. Bringing his mouth close to her ear, he quietly offered words of caution.

"Stay calm. The last thing you want is a public fight."

Her response was the softest of whispers.

"I won't do anything stupid. But I need to get out of here."

Reaching for another napkin, Jesse scrawled a quick note and discreetly summoned the waiter once again. At the man's nod, Jesse tossed a couple of bills on the table – their server deserved a tip for his trouble, even if they hadn't had the chance to order anything – before slipping his jacket over Rachel's shoulders. Once she'd pulled its hood over her head in an attempt to conceal herself, they eased themselves from the booth and, following the waiter's lead, headed for the back exit. As they disappeared around a corner, Brittany caught a glimpse of Jesse's retreating figure. Her brow furrowed as she tried to place the somewhat familiar dark curls.

"Hey, San, isn't that Mr. Schue's son?"

Santana whipped her head in the direction Brittany pointed to, but she was a second too late. Turning to the blonde in front of her, she quizzed her for more information.

"Mr. Schue doesn't have a son, Brit. Who are you talking about?"

"You know. That guy who came over from Vocal Adrenaline. He looked just like Mr. Schue."

"Jesse St. James? You thought you saw him here?"

"Well, I only saw the back of his head. He had curly hair."

"Lots of guys have curly hair, Brit, and since St. Jerk was a senior last year, I'm pretty sure he high-tailed it out of Ohio at the first opportunity. I can't imagine why he'd be back in Lima. His only tie to this town is Man Hands, and there's no way she'd even give him the time of day after he used her, dumped her, then egged her before Regionals."

"You're right. It probably wasn't him. So, let's get back to you and Finn…"

* * *

As soon as they emerged from the restaurant into the back alley, Rachel broke into a run, needing to dispel some of the rage that was welling up inside her. Jesse followed her effortlessly, keeping pace even when she sprinted the final block to the Range Rover. Once they came to a stop, he observed her carefully, attempting to gauge her reaction to what she'd just overheard. He was relieved to see that, although her eyes flashed, they remained dry. Unable to stand still, she began to pace, cursing Finn as she did so.

"That rotten, good for nothing jerk! How could he do this to me?"

"Sleep with Santana?"

Jesse found himself unconsciously holding his breath as he awaited her answer, dreading the significance of an affirmative response. If she was annoyed with Finn for having sex with another girl, it would be a clear indication that she harboured unresolved feelings for the douche.

"Yes."

She caught the flicker of pain that crossed his face, before he quickly masked it. Raising a hand to his cheek, she caressed it softly as she sought to reassure him.

"I don't mean that the way it sounds. I don't really care that he slept with someone else..."

He raised a sceptical eyebrow, but otherwise made no comment. She rushed to explain herself.

"What upsets me is that, of all the people he could have chosen, he had to pick Santana. She's, like, the McKinley mattress queen. He doesn't love her. I don't know if he even really likes her. But he let her be his first."

"And this bothers you because…"

"I told you before that sex is a big deal for a girl. For some reason, I thought it was the same for Finn. I thought he was different, and it's disappointing to find out that he's just like every other guy."

His voice was quiet as he spoke.

"You mean he's just like me."

"No, I…"

Her words trailed off, and she sighed deeply.

"Okay. Yes. It bothers me that you've been with other girls."

"None since we met."

Her eyes widened at his admission.

"I… didn't know. Not once? Not even when you were in San Diego with… your team?"

"Especially not then. I was hurt, and I needed some space, but that's when I fully realized that you'd become way more to me than just another acting exercise."

He paused a moment to collect his thoughts, running a hand through his hair as he did so. She smiled at the gesture, already so endearing to her.

"Your little triple-casting stunt drove me absolutely crazy. When I headed out West for the week, I had vowed to myself that I would put you behind me, and prepare myself for my return to Vocal Adrenaline. I swore I'd do whatever it took to accomplish that."

"Meaning?"

"I had every intention of drinking myself into a stupor and having sex with any girl who offered."

"But you didn't?"

"Oh, I managed one out of two. I downed enough alcohol to seriously cloud my judgment, but there was a line I couldn't bring myself to cross. You were always there, in my head, unshakeable. Every time I even considered taking one of my teammates to bed, it felt like a betrayal. I think that's when they started to put the pieces together, figuring out how important you were to me. It's what made them so determined to make you the focus of our funkification."

"Thank you for explaining all of that."

"You're welcome."

He took both her hands in his own before continuing.

"I can't change the past, Rach. Clearly, I'm no virgin. But I can promise you this – whenever we decide to sleep together, it will not be meaningless, and it will definitely not be a one-time thing. Because, up until now, that's all I've ever known. It'll be different with you."

She couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at him.

"That sure of yourself, are you?"

His response bore no hint of humour.

"I'm sure of us."

At his words, she wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close, leaning her head on his chest and quietly listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. Although she was still mad at Finn, her talk with Jesse had served to diffuse some of that anger. As if hoping to read her mind, he titled her face up to his and gazed steadily into her deep brown eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks. But I am still furious at Finn. He lied to me. Repeatedly."

Her voice had risen as the depth of her wrath overwhelmed her once more.

"He told me he loved me. How could he say that and then be dishonest with me, for months on end? He had plenty of opportunity to come clean, but he never did. He was probably making fun of me behind my back, laughing at how gullible I was for believing everything he said."

"He's not the only one who wasn't honest, Rach."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to him, too."

"I did not! I confessed that I didn't actually sleep with you. I told the truth."

He cast a disbelieving glance her way.

"Always?"

"Yes. I never…"

The denial stuck in her throat, and embarrassment coloured her face.

"I understand that you're mad. Finn's been lying to you, for a long time now, so your anger is fully justified. But you're hardly entitled to occupy the moral high ground here. Did you ever mention to him that we'd started texting? Did you tell him all about our late night phone calls? Does he know you ditched his mom's wedding to meet me?"

At each of his questions, she shook her head, silently acknowledging the cold, hard reality that he'd forced her to examine. Slowly, the rage that she'd been feeling began to subside, and the accompanying rush of adrenaline ebbed, leaving her dejected and shivering. Jesse unlocked the SUV, and they clambered into its relative warmth. Rachel managed a tremulous smile as she sagged into his comforting embrace.

"I'm not just mad at Finn," she admitted softly.

He gently stroked her back, in a gesture of wordless encouragement.

"I'm mad at myself, too. For some reason that I can't quite explain, I put Finn on a pedestal. He didn't deserve it, but I idealized him in my mind. So, even though he didn't share my passions, ignored me half the time, was more than willing to criticize me and rarely stood up for me when others attacked me physically or emotionally, I built him up as this dream boyfriend. It was crazy and stupid, and driven by self-doubt, but more importantly, it was unfair to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. To you. From the moment I met you, Jesse, I was smitten. Totally and absolutely. You were everything I'd ever wanted – smart, funny, talented, handsome… And yet, I couldn't let go of the fantasy. Loser becomes popular by dating the football quarterback. It was like a bad cliché, but I was living it. I cut Finn so much slack because of it, but I didn't do the same for you."

"Is he still on the pedestal?"

"Not even close! He's been pretty shaky for a while, now. What I learned tonight, well, that knocked him right off."

"Can't say I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's left me with one big problem, though."

"Which is?"

"I don't want to wait until after Sectionals anymore. I can't stand the thought of continuing to pretend to be Finn's adoring girlfriend. I feel like slugging him, not singing with him."

He chuckled at the image of the petite brunette aiming a punch at the freakishly tall football player.

"I think I'd pay to see that," he teased.

She gave him a playful shove in response.

"Be serious. I need your advice."

"You realize I've got a slight conflict of interest here. My heart wanted you to break up with him weeks ago. My head suggests sticking to your original plan. I know how important the competition is to you."

"But there's no way I can wait that long to confront him, and once I do, there'll be no going back. He and I will be utterly finished."

"If you do this, will you still be able to duet with him, if that's the way Schue ultimately decides to go?"

"_I'll_ have no problem. I'm a professional. It will be good practice for the day when I'm sharing a stage with some lout who insists on eating garlic sandwiches before a love scene. I can't vouch for Finn's abilities in the matter, however."

"Then I say take a chance and do it."

"Okay."

Reaching for her purse, she opened it and began rummaging through its contents.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my phone to call Finn."

"Now?"

"Why wait? No time like the present."

He considered reminding her that they were due at his aunt and uncle's, then thought better of it. The sooner she cut Hudson loose, the sooner they could be together openly. Besides, with having had to sneak out of the restaurant without eating, he hazarded a guess that it was still fairly early. He watched as she hit one of her speed dial buttons, smirking as he noted it was number seven. He was fairly certain that he was higher on the list.

She slipped her hand into his as she waited impatiently for Finn to pick up. After several rings, her call went to voicemail. She scowled as she listened to the greeting, then disconnected without leaving a message. Jesse eyed her quizzically.

"What's up?"

"I'd forgotten. Finn's gone out of town with his mom, Kurt, and Kurt's dad. He made a point of saying that he's not planning on checking his phone much while they're away. Besides, this is something I want to do in person."

"Any idea when he'll be back?"

"Day after tomorrow, according to what I just heard."

"So, nothing more can be accomplished tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's head over to Drew's, then. He and Cat are expecting us, and I'm starving."

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Looks like you'll still owe me a dinner out, St. James."

"I'll make good on that, I promise."

* * *

"Jesse?"

Having heard the door leading to the garage open, Drew called out his nephew's name uncertainly.

"Yeah, Uncle Drew, it's me."

The older man's voice got louder as he approached the mud room.

"We weren't expecting you home so early. Is everything okay? Or did you manage to screw things up with Rachel already?"

Drew came to a sudden halt at the sight of the teens in question. Rachel's hands were firmly tucked in the back pockets of Jesse's khakis, while his fingers were tangled in her hair. Caught up in a passionate kiss, they remained oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Guess not," Drew observed dryly, before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Jesse reluctantly pulled his lips from Rachel's. Turning only slightly towards his uncle, he maintained his hold on the girl at his side, draping his arm casually across her shoulders.

"Hate to disappoint you, Uncle Drew, but I seem to be screw-up free so far," Jesse wisecracked, a self-assured smirk tugging at his lips.

"The night is young," Drew shot back.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Jesse complained to Rachel.

She merely laughed at the mock annoyance in his tone as she moved towards Drew, who engulfed her in a welcoming hug.

"Seriously, why are you two back so soon? Didn't the restaurant live up to the effusive praise Cat and I showered upon it?"

"It seemed great. Loved the ambiance, and the smells were mouth-watering. We just never got a chance to place our order," Jesse admitted.

"Why not?"

"Some people I know showed up," Rachel confessed.

"And you didn't want them to see you together?"

"That's only part of it. If we'd been really careful, we probably could have escaped detection, but they were in the booth right behind us, and…"

Rachel's explanation trailed off, as her earlier angry feelings resurfaced. Jesse stepped in smoothly to continue the account of their aborted date.

"We overheard some rather shocking news about Finn, and Rachel felt the need to get some air. Once we'd left, it seemed best just to come home."

None of them had noticed Cat's arrival, until she appeared at Rachel's side and wordlessly opened her arms. Rachel accepted the hug gratefully.

"Does this mean you haven't eaten?" Cat inquired solicitously.

"Not a bite," Jesse confirmed.

Cat immediately took charge of the situation.

"Drew, why don't you get a fire going? Rachel, honey, you go with him. You look chilled. Jesse, help me rustle up some food for the two of you."

They all knew better than to argue with Catherine St. James when she was in drill sergeant mode. Rachel obediently followed Drew to the family room, while Jesse joined his aunt in the kitchen. As she began pulling together the ingredients for a vegan pizza, her true intentions in having co-opted her nephew became apparent.

"Is she really okay?"

"She's mad, and she's hurt – even though she's doing her best to hide that particular emotion from me."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's trying to spare my feelings. She found out tonight that Finn slept with one of the cheerleaders, and that he's been lying to her about it for months. She's furious – and rightly so – but I know that a betrayal like that will have cut her to the quick. She doesn't want me to think she still cares for the jerk, but I'd understand her being sad and depressed. And I could handle it, because she and I are solid."

"Poor Rachel. She certainly hasn't had much luck with boys lately."

"Ouch!"

"If the shoe fits, Jesse. You may be solid, as you say, but it's only because you had the incredible good fortune to fall for a very forgiving girl. Personally, I would have sweet-talked some guy into giving you a good ass-whipping, then walked away with a smile as you lay on the ground, bruised and bleeding."

"I never figured you for the vengeful type."

"Normally, I'm not. But I watched the two of you before. She was the best thing to ever happen to you, and you made the biggest mistake of your life when you let your team dictate your behaviour in relation to her."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of it happening again. You _have_ changed since you've been away. I've noticed a greater maturity about you, and that bodes well for your future with Rachel. Hopefully, you appreciate the magnitude of the gift she's given you by agreeing to take you back."

Jesse nodded. Satisfied, Cat continued.

"But you broke her heart once. If you ever do it again, you won't need to worry about her reaction, because my new goal in life will be to make you regret the day you were born."

"Duly noted."

"Okay, lecture's over. Now, let's see you work some of the famous St. James charm. Find a way to get Rachel in here, but be subtle about it."

"Am I ever anything but?"

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Make yourself scarce, and take that oversized ego with you."

Shooting his aunt a cocky grin, Jesse headed for the family room. He halted at the entrance as he observed Rachel and Drew deep in conversation. He was about to back away discreetly when he caught the mention of his name. Curious in spite of himself, he stood silently, scarcely daring to breathe as he awaited their next words.

"Jesse might not want me to tell you this, but he was a total mess back in June. Honestly, I'd never seen him so miserable. He'd come to stay with us for a while, and for the first couple of weeks after you guys broke up, he barely left his room. As for the music I'd hear coming from there at all hours… well, let's just say if I was going to create a playlist with that stuff, I'd probably call it _Music to slit your wrists by_. He's never been a happy-go-lucky kind of kid – way too serious and driven for that – but he was downright melancholy. Eventually, he started spending more time with us again, but he pretty much avoided his friends for the rest of the summer, and he seemed to have lost all of his excitement about heading to UCLA. Oh, and he refused to let Cat buy eggs. Said the very sight of them turned his stomach."

Rachel surprised both Drew and Jesse by laughing softly at this revelation.

"I was the opposite. Even though my daddy and I don't eat them, I insisted on having some in the house. A form of aversion therapy, I suppose."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. I don't flinch when I see someone holding one anymore."

"Glad to hear it. I'm also glad – thrilled, really – that you're back in Jesse's life. He comes alive when he talks about you. You're good for him."

"And he's good for me. It feels right to be with him again. I missed him. I missed you and Cat, too."

For the second time that evening, Rachel found herself wrapped in Drew's strong arms. Jesse chose that particular moment to stroll casually into the room.

"Hey, you two. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. You're just in time to go grab some more firewood from the garage."

"Okay. By the way, Rach, Cat was hoping you'd give her a hand. Apparently, my domestic skills aren't up to snuff tonight."

Drew's eyebrows rose. He seemed about to make some comment, but a glance from Jesse kept him quiet. Once Rachel had left for the kitchen, Jesse answered his uncle's unspoken question.

"Cat wants to talk to her. Told me to be subtle."

"I'm amazed she bought that, considering how often you cooked for her."

"I'm pretty sure she knew what I was up to. But she enjoys hanging out with Cat, so it's not as if I had to try very hard to convince her."

Drew grinned.

"Separate interrogations, huh? How did yours go?"

"Cat basically threatened to make my life a living hell if I hurt Rachel again."

"She'd have to get in line."

"I wonder if Rachel fully realizes how firmly in her corner you both are."

"If she didn't before, she will after tonight. Now, go get that wood."

* * *

As Rachel padded into the bright and airy St. James kitchen, she was only mildly surprised to find the pizza already in the oven, and Cat seated at the table with two steaming mugs of tea set before her.

"You didn't really need my help."

"Nope. Just wanted to chat."

"You didn't need to send Jesse with some lame excuse about his cooking abilities. We both know he's better at it than I am."

"I'm thinking he needs to work on subtle," Cat chuckled.

Rachel's answering smile was warm as she dropped into the chair opposite Cat. Raising the mug to her lips, she sipped the hot beverage appreciatively.

"How did you know I needed this?"

"I'm psychic," Cat quipped. "Runs in the family."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

An easy silence fell between them. Cat was the first to speak.

"Rachel, you know how much we – Drew and I – like you, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if you ever realized… well… when you and Jesse were dating back in the spring, we came to see you as one of ours… almost like the daughter we never had."

Rachel's eyes grew moist at Cat's confession.

"Anyway… I know you have two great dads, and I'm not trying to take their place… but I simply wanted to let you know that, if there's ever anything you'd like to talk about… something you feel could use a woman's input… I'm a good listener, and I give decent advice – or so I've been told."

"You really must be psychic," Rachel whispered, an awestruck look on her face.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I love my dads, I really do, but I've been so embarrassed the last couple of days…"

"Why?" Cat's prompt was gentle.

"They've started talking to me about sex… and birth control…"

"Have they?"

"I mean, not that they hadn't before. I got the facts of life speech years ago. But now, it's not abstract anymore. It's about me, and Jesse… and they made an appointment for me to see our family doctor about starting on the pill."

The last part spilled out in a rush, so eager was Rachel to finally discuss the situation with someone who could offer a feminine perspective.

"That sounds very practical of them. Have they always been this rational?"

Resting her head on her hands for a moment as she pondered Cat's question, Rachel was struck by a sudden flash of insight.

"It's totally different this time!"

"What is? The way they're reacting to you being with Jesse?"

"No, that hasn't really changed. Now that I think about it, they were always okay with him being around. My Dad would have wanted us to exercise more restraint, but he never blew up at us. I'm pretty sure my Daddy kept him in check."

"So, then, the difference you're talking about…"

"Has to do with Finn. My dads never urged me to be careful or to take precautions when I was with him."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to reconcile their seemingly contradictory approaches to the two boys in question. Unable to reach a satisfactory conclusion, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Cat smiled knowingly in response.

"They're not blind, Rachel, and neither are we. We see the way you and Jesse look at each other. The way you are around each other. Even when you're not touching, it's so obvious that you want to be. There's this undercurrent between the two of you. It's powerful, and impossible to ignore."

"What you're saying is that my dads would have noticed this with Jesse, but not with Finn?"

"I don't know much about Finn – only the bits that Jesse's told me – but that's my guess. I also suspect that, if they're anything like Drew and myself, your dads caught you making out at least once."

Rachel cast her eyes downwards, refusing to meet Cat's gaze, but the faint pink blush that tinged her cheeks was all the confirmation the older woman needed.

"Look, Rachel, I don't want to overstep. You know that I love Jesse like a son, and you're very precious to me, too. You, especially, are so young. But, in many ways, you're more mature than a lot of girls your age, and I'm well aware that the time will soon come when you'll decide you're ready to sleep with my nephew. So, while I'm not condoning it, I wouldn't be foolish enough to forbid it, either. Just like your dads, though, I want to make sure that you're both prepared. If you have any questions, anything at all you're not sure of, now or after you see your doctor, please don't hesitate to ask. Okay?"

Rachel gave a small nod, before offering Cat a grateful smile.

"I might just take you up on that."

"I'd be more than happy if you did."

Rising from her chair, Cat walked around the table and gave Rachel's shoulder a supportive squeeze, before lifting her nose to sniff the air.

"I do believe that pizza is finally ready."

* * *

Having decreed that they should take advantage of the warm fire Jesse and Drew had built, Cat and Rachel had loaded two trays with food and drink and headed for the family room. As soon as they made their entrance, Jesse moved over slightly and patted the space beside him, beckoning Rachel to come sit at his side. Settling herself comfortably, she passed him a slice of pizza before biting into one of her own. For several minutes, neither of them spoke, as they filled their empty stomachs and slaked their thirst with the sparkling water that Drew had poured for them.

Once supper had ended, Drew brought out one of the family's favourite board games. After several hilarious rounds of _Apples to Apples_, Drew and Cat made a discreet exit, leaving Rachel and Jesse alone. Leaning against the end of the couch, she stretched out her legs, resting her feet in his lap. Taking one foot in his hands, he began to skilfully massage it, causing her to moan with pleasure. He chuckled at the sound.

"Careful. Drew and Cat might think we're doing something we shouldn't be."

"Great. They and my dads are already convinced that it's all we ever think about."

He leered at her, his lips curved in a seductive grin, as his fingertips found their way further up her leg.

"Well, it's maybe not _all_ I ever think about… but I have to admit that you are generally pretty distracting."

Sitting up, she brought her lips to his ear, and her murmured words sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

"Just wait, St. James. You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Is that a threat?"

She ran her tongue slowly across her bottom lip, and his heart began to pound.

"No. It's a promise."

* * *

A short while later, Jesse pulled into Rachel's driveway. The dashboard clock read 11:51.

"I got you home on time. Do you think that will score points?"

"Definitely… as long as I actually make it into the house before curfew."

He directed an innocent expression her way.

"I can't possibly think of any reason you wouldn't."

"I can," she whispered, before winding her fingers through his hair and pulling him close.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" he mused aloud, his voice husky as her lips hovered just above his.

In answer, she closed the gap between them, pressing her body to his as their mouths melded together. Not for the first time, he marvelled at how easy it was to lose himself to her… in the way she tasted and smelled and felt… He'd already begun to nip his way down her sensitive neck when he pulled away abruptly.

"I've just started to earn some good will with them. As tempting as you are… as this is… I can't afford to blow it."

"I know. And I should go in."

"You should."

Reluctantly, he disentangled himself from her embrace and walked quickly around to open her door. Once her feet were on the ground, she rested her head against his chest, breathing in the smell of his cologne and the scent that was uniquely Jesse. As he walked her up the pathway for the second time in as many nights, he came to a halt just before they ascended the porch steps.

"Would you like me to come with you tomorrow?"

"To the doctor's office?"

"Yeah. If you think it would help to have me there."

Her expression grew serious as she contemplated his offer. It didn't take long for her to decide.

"I'd like that. It'll ease my nerves. And, besides, I'm hardly going to turn down an opportunity to spend time with you."

"Pick you up at 10:30?"

"Sounds like a plan."

His lips brushed her forehead, and she hugged him tightly in response, before mouthing a single word.

"Thanks."

"For offering to go to your appointment?"

"For knowing just what I needed tonight. For taking my mind off Finn. For distracting me in the best possible way."

"Anytime. Pleased to be of service," he drawled, before placing a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth.

As she slipped inside, they both jumped slightly as Leroy's voice boomed from within the house.

"Congratulations, St. James. You passed the first test. Now step away from the door and go home. You'll see her tomorrow."

With a grin and a wink, Jesse climbed into the Range Rover and steered it out to the street. Rachel waved until his taillights disappeared, before mounting the stairs to get ready for bed. She'd be spending the next day with the boy she loved, and she needed her beauty sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Not a chance. If I owned Glee, Rachel and Jesse would be McKinley's power couple, and they'd be featured prominently in every episode. Oh, and _I Gotta Feeling_ belongs completely and utterly to the Black Eyed Peas.

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 22

Dr. Weiss was running late. Rachel and Jesse had been sitting in the waiting room for over half an hour. Thankfully, Rachel's nerves had been eased by Jesse's presence, and the two teens currently had their heads bent towards each other as they shared a pair of earbuds, humming along quietly to one of their favourite playlists. With their fingers interlaced, they were content to sit quietly together. In that moment, no words were necessary. When her name was finally called, he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. As soon as she was without the warmth of his touch, her anxiety ratcheted up several notches. Sensing her hesitation, he rose, enveloped her in a reassuring hug, and brought his mouth to her ear.

"You aren't the first teenage girl to talk to her about birth control, and you won't be the last. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do."

He kissed her forehead, and she offered him a shaky smile before following the nurse down the hall to the examination room. Jesse settled back in his chair, picking up a magazine and flipping through it idly, his mind focused on Rachel and the momentous change she was putting in motion for him… for them… The vibration of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts, and a grin lit his face as he noted the identity of the person texting him.

_Lima's kind of dull. Cousins and I are bored. Any chance we could do that karaoke thing tonight?_

_Gee, Steadman, you're not taking advantage of all the Lima hot spots? ;)_

_Sorry, St. James, but I haven't been able to find any._

_You must not be looking hard enough._

_Listen to you. The only reason you're even in this cow town is because it's where Rachel is._

_She makes any place fascinating._

_Ease up on the sap. I might lose my breakfast._

_OK. OK. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you embarrassing yourself in front of your relatives._

_I appreciate that. So, about tonight?_

_Yeah, I think it'll work. We didn't have any firm plans._

_What time?_

_Around 5:00? We can grab a bite on the way._

_Sounds good. Separate cars?_

_Let me discuss it with Rach. See what would work best in terms of getting her dads to agree._

_Fine by me. Just try to give us an hour's notice. Some people around here take a long time to get ready._

_Will do._

Snapping his phone shut, he felt anticipation surge within him. It had been far too long since he and Rachel had sung together. He had no doubt their evening would be amazing.

* * *

Having read every poster on the walls twice, Rachel started to pace the confines of the small room. Just as she began to seriously consider bolting, the door opened, admitting a short, dark-haired woman, whose white lab coat flapped as she strode briskly towards her patient, muttering an apology all the while.

"Emergencies. They're an unavoidable part of the job, I'm afraid. Sorry I kept you waiting, Rachel."

She paused a moment to scan the records in the folder she held, before training her gaze on the girl she had literally watched grow up.

"What brings you to see me today?"

"I… uh… my dads thought I should come."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I… um…"

"There's no need to be worried. Everything we discuss is confidential."

"I know. I'm here… to get a prescription… for the pill."

Dr. Weiss' expression remained neutral as she absorbed Rachel's request. Her voice, when she spoke, was kind.

"You say your parents are aware of this appointment?"

"They made it for me. I didn't even know."

"Are you truly wanting birth control, then?"

Rachel swallowed audibly, but her response was definite and clear.

"Yes, I am."

"If you are planning on becoming sexually active, Rachel, I want to remind you that the pill will only protect you from pregnancy, and not from sexually transmitted diseases. Unless your partner hasn't been with anyone else, he should be tested, and you should use condoms."

A ghost of a smile crossed Rachel's lips.

"I've paid attention in sex ed class, Dr. Weiss. I understand the risks, and I know what precautions to take. My dads were just a little quicker in getting things started, is all."

"Very well. Let's discuss your options, then."

* * *

Jesse glanced up as the door to the back rooms swung open, and he smiled in delight to see Rachel finally emerge. Eyeing her closely to take stock of her mood, he was relieved to note that, apart from a reddish tinge to her cheeks, she appeared perfectly composed. Rising eagerly from his seat, he was at her side in a flash.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How did it go?"

"It went well. Dr. Weiss, who's known me since I was a baby, did an excellent job of keeping the shock off her face at the idea that little Rachel Berry was asking for birth control so that she could soon have sex."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in her tone.

"Probably almost as embarrassing for her as for you?"

"I think so. But we both did a masterful job of hiding it."

"She didn't give you a hard time, then?"

"No. I got what I assume is the standard lecture about STDs and getting tested, then she moved on to the mechanics of how this all works and what my various options were."

"Sounds like she was thorough."

"She was, and she answered all my questions without making me feel like an idiot for asking them."

"I'm glad."

Having reached the elevator, they fell silent as they waited for it to arrive. Stepping into the mercifully empty compartment, Jesse wasted no time in backing Rachel up against the wall. Her arms snaked around his neck, and their lips crashed together with an intensity that soon had them gasping for air. Gulping in a quick breath, their mouths met once more, until the sound of the elevator chime caused them to spring apart. With their hands clasped and her head resting on his shoulder, Rachel and Jesse were the picture of propriety as an elderly couple joined them. The older woman smiled sweetly before turning to her companion with a whispered aside that carried in the small space.

"They remind me of us at that age."

Her husband merely squeezed her arm gently in response, and the rest of the ride took place without incident. As the doors opened on the ground floor, the woman surprised Rachel and Jesse by hesitating briefly before making her exit, then offering them words of advice.

"Don't ever lose that feeling between you. It's precious."

"We won't, ma'am," Jesse assured her.

They giggled as they made their way to the building's drugstore.

"Those two were cute, and obviously still in love," Rachel observed.

"That'll be us someday, " Jesse declared confidently.

The thought caused Rachel's heart to swell with happiness. Lifting Jesse's hand to her lips, she brushed a tender kiss against his palm, before once again lacing her fingers with his.

"You see us growing old together?"

"Absolutely. We'll be the ones giving impromptu concerts to all our fellow residents at the old folks' home on a weekly basis."

"Only once a week? We'd be slipping," she teased.

"Nah, we just wouldn't want to overwhelm them with our combined talents."

Their eyes sparkled at the delight they felt at being in each other's company, and at the wonderful future they were certain awaited them. They approached the counter joyfully, and blissfully ignored the disapproving stare the pharmacist directed their way. They'd just seated themselves on a bench to await the prescription when Rachel's phone emitted its distinctive ring. A very familiar number flashed across the screen.

"It's Daddy. Probably checking in to see how things went."

"You should answer, then."

Flipping open the phone, she infused her greeting with enthusiasm.

"Hello, Daddy."

"Hey, sweetie. Everything go okay?"

"Everything was great. Doctor Weiss was very helpful."

"That's good to hear. The reason I'm calling is that your Dad and I were hoping you could meet us for lunch, at that little café across from his office."

"Uh, I'm with Jesse right now, Daddy."

"Of course. We meant for both of you to come."

"Let me check with him."

Covering the phone with her hand, she quickly whispered an explanation.

"My dads are inviting us to lunch."

"Is 'Grilled Jesse' on the menu today?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we'd better go, regardless."

"Yep. Gotta stay in the good books."

His smile lacked its trademark cockiness, revealing an uncharacteristic vulnerability. She rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand in an attempt to reassure him.

"Okay, Daddy, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good. See you soon."

"Do you know what this is about?"

Rachel tossed her phone back into her purse as she pondered Jesse's question.

"I think they probably just want details about my appointment. And if there's something else going on, we can handle it. You've been terrific with them so far. There's no reason to think that won't continue."

Just then, the pharmacy clerk signalled that the prescription was ready. Once Rachel had paid for it and dropped it into her bag, she slipped her arm around Jesse's waist.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He then quirked an eyebrow at her as they exited the store.

"Should I have you taste my food before I eat it?"

She pretended to give the idea serious consideration for a beat.

"I doubt it's strictly necessary – but I can if you want. Just make sure to order something I like," she quipped.

He cast an admiring glance her way. Beautiful, sexy, smart, and witty, too. No matter what her dads might throw at him, she was definitely worth it.

* * *

As the Range Rover wound its way through the lightly travelled streets of Lima, Jesse suddenly remembered his earlier conversation with Nate.

"I just realized that there's a silver lining to this lunch thing."

"What's that?"

"Nate texted me while you were with the doctor. He asked if we could do the karaoke thing tonight, and I told him I thought it would be okay, but I'd talk it over with you and see if we could figure out how to get your dads on board. Now, we've got the perfect opportunity to convince them."

"And convince them, we shall."

Looking away from Jesse, Rachel pointed to the café, which had just come into view. After guiding the SUV into the closest parking spot, they kissed each other quickly, then linked their hands tightly and strolled into the restaurant, show faces firmly in place. Hiram, who was the first to spot them, waved them over to a square table in the corner of the room.

"At least he's smiling," Rachel noted softly.

"In anticipation of watching me crash and burn, maybe," Jesse suggested, only half joking.

Leroy and Hiram both rose as the teens approached, extending their hands to Jesse and each giving Rachel a hug. She observed with dismay that her fathers had taken the seats across from each other, meaning she and Jesse would have to do the same. As they moved to sit down, she already felt the loss of his warm body next to hers. Once they were settled, Leroy prompted them to examine their menus.

"I've only got an hour till I have to be back at work."

Having placed their orders, Rachel and Jesse fell silent, waiting for one of the older men to take the lead. Hiram was the first to speak.

"We know you don't have to, but would you be willing to tell us what happened with Doctor Weiss?"

"Uh, sure, Daddy. We talked about why I was there, she asked me some questions, explained my options, and wrote me a prescription."

"Have you already filled it?"

She met his eyes as she responded.

"Yes, I have."

As if he'd merely been biding his time, Leroy jumped in.

"Did she remind you that pregnancy is not the only thing you have to worry about?"

Rachel and Jesse both inhaled sharply as they realized exactly where the conversation was heading.

"She did."

Leroy turned his piercing gaze on the boy at his side. To his credit, Jesse's answering gaze didn't waver.

"We assume that our daughter will not be your first."

"You're right."

"Which means that you could pose a health risk to her."

"Dad!"

Rachel's voice rose in indignation, but Jesse hushed her.

"It's okay, Rach. They're within their rights to ask."

She crossed her arms across her chest, her lips set in a thin line, but she refrained from further comment. He turned to Leroy, fixing the stern-faced man with his most sincere expression.

"I am perfectly clean, I can assure you. It was one of the requirements of being part of Vocal Adrenaline. We were routinely subjected to random blood tests. Drug use, STDs… if the results showed traces of anything out of the ordinary, we were off the team. No explanations permitted. No appeal. I have the results of my last test at home. I could show it to you, if that would ease your mind."

Once again, Rachel detected grudging admiration from Leroy, in addition to the full blown approval visible on Hiram's face.

"How long has it been since your last test?"

Jesse thought back before answering.

"Six months."

"Things could have changed."

"I swear to you that I've done nothing in that time to have caused anything to change, but I have no problem getting tested again."

Hiram's gentler tones were the next to be heard.

"That would mean a great deal to us, Jesse."

"I'll go to a clinic this afternoon."

Leroy actually smiled.

"Thank you, Jesse. Looks like you've passed yet another test."

"I've always been an A student."

The smart retort was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Rachel's eyes widened in horror as she awaited her parents' reactions. Both teens were startled as Hiram's chuckles were joined by Leroy's booming bass laugh.

"You really do have guts, kid. I'm impressed."

Just then, the server appeared with their meals, and they all spent the next few minutes with their mouths too full to talk. Once he'd sated his hunger, Jesse cleared his throat. The Berry men looked up at him expectantly.

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, I have a favour to ask of you both, and I hope you'll hear me out."

Leroy's expression darkened momentarily, but Hiram's remained open and encouraging.

"Go ahead."

"A friend of mine from UCLA is here in Lima this week. We'd been talking about getting a group together, going out for some karaoke, and we were hoping to do that tonight."

"You know Rachel is too young to go to bars, Jesse – as are you," Leroy added pointedly.

"Of course. All of us would be, actually. But there's this great all-ages place in Akron…"

"That's a good two and a half hour drive from here."

"I know. But there's nothing in Lima…"

Rachel interrupted, hoping her words might sway him, if Jesse's had not.

"It would be so much fun, Dad. I really want to meet Jesse's friends. Please?"

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a meaningful look across the table.

"How many people are we talking?"

"Rachel, myself, my buddy Nate, and his cousins."

"Cousins? Are they male or female?"

"I have to admit that he's never been specific about that. Although, given his comment this morning about them taking a long time to get ready, I'd assume they're girls."

He flinched slightly as Rachel aimed a kick at his shin.

"We'd need more details, Jesse. I wouldn't be comfortable sending my daughter off in a car with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys."

"I could call Nate right now, and clear this all up."

At Leroy's nod, Jesse punched in his friend's number. He was inwardly grateful as Nate picked up on the second ring.

"St. James! We on for tonight?"

"Hi, Nate."

"Why so formal, man? You hardly ever call me by my first name."

"I'm here with Rachel and her dads. They had a few questions that I couldn't answer."

"Ah, I get it. Okay, shoot. What do you need to know?"

"Your cousins. How many, and will Rach be the only girl?"

"Two. Amy and Grace. Does that help?"

"Probably. Hang on a sec, while I fill them in."

Jesse relayed the information he'd just received. Leroy appeared pleased, while Hiram's brow furrowed.

"Do they go to McKinley? Does Rachel know them?"

Nate spoke up before Jesse could say a word.

"I heard. Tell him that they go to Lima Prep."

"Private school. I doubt they've ever met," Jesse reported.

"That's all we needed to know," Leroy declared.

"Okay. Thanks, Nate. I'll get back to you in a few."

"Sure thing. Use that infamous charm, okay? The girls are all excited about a night out in the big city. I'd hate to have to disappoint them."

"I'll do my best. Talk to you later."

Once Jesse had hung up, as if on some prearranged signal, Hiram and Leroy rose from the table.

"We're going to take a minute to talk this over," Hiram informed them, as he placed a hand on his husband's elbow and steered him towards the opposite end of the room.

The instant they were out of earshot, Leroy and Hiram exchanged conspiratorial grins.

"He holds up well under pressure, doesn't he?" Leroy observed.

"Quite. I assume you feel the same way I do."

"I'm okay with her going. As shocking as this may sound, I trust him."

"Me, too. And I think she'll have fun, which is something she gets far too little of."

"Agreed. We'll obviously need to push back her curfew."

"Any bets on what he might ask for?"

"1:30? Even though they'd have to cut their evening ridiculously short to meet it."

"I'll guess a more realistic 2:00. I'm willing to give them till 3:00, but there's no sense in tipping our hand too soon."

"So, do you think we made them squirm enough for one day?"

"Let's let them sweat for a bit longer."

From several feet away, Rachel stared intently at her dads. They had their backs to her, so she was unable to read their expressions, or otherwise glean any clue as to what decision they might come to.

"What do you think?" Jesse whispered.

"I can't tell. I'm pretty sure the fact that Nate's cousins are girls will be a point in our favour, but the flip side is that they don't know any of the group but you, and although you're making inroads with them, I doubt they trust you fully."

They continued to wait in tense silence, Rachel feeling as if every muscle in her body had suddenly tightened. Wanting to relax, and craving contact with Jesse, she slipped off her ballet flat. He detected a wicked gleam in her eye just seconds before her foot began to inch its way up his leg. Her boldness both stunned and thrilled him, and he struggled to keep the desire from his face. Her movements were tantalizingly slow, and every moment of her sweet torture increased his arousal. Her toes finally made contact with his already painfully hard erection, and as she rubbed her foot against him, the resulting friction caused him to let out a strangled groan.

"Are you okay?"

At the sound of Leroy's voice, Jesse began to cough and splutter, in an effort to hide the redness he was certain had coloured his cheeks. Rachel's foot hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Just swallowed the wrong way. I'm fine," Jesse managed to choke out.

_God help me if they're about to leave and I have to get up to say goodbye._

Hiram clapped him on the back, then took his seat. Leroy remained standing.

"Afraid I've got to run. Lunch hour's over. I'll let Hiram fill you in on our decision."

He patted Jesse's shoulder, kissed the top of Rachel's head and gave his husband's hand a squeeze before hurrying out the door. The teens turned their attention to Hiram, their eyes hopeful.

"You have our approval," he declared without preamble.

Rachel jumped up and threw her arms around her father. Both she and Jesse were beaming.

"Thank you, Daddy. You won't regret it."

"You're right. We won't. Because there are going to be some ground rules."

"Anything you want, Mr. Berry."

"First things first – absolutely no alcohol. Got it?"

"Of course, Daddy. That goes without saying. We're under age."

Hiram shot a knowing glance their way.

"That's not necessarily a deterrent. Young people your age find ways around that particular law all the time."

"I promise you, sir, that none of us will be drinking anything we shouldn't."

"I'm holding you to that. We're entrusting you with our daughter's safety, which leads to the next point. No speeding. We expect you to drive as if Leroy or I were sitting beside you."

"Yes, sir."

"Will you all be travelling in the one vehicle?"

"We hadn't finalized that yet. Do you have a preference?"

"All together. Less temptation for the two of you that way."

Jesse couldn't keep the smirk from his face, as Rachel blushed furiously.

"And, finally, there's the matter of Rachel's curfew."

Her face fell. Akron was far enough away that, if her dads insisted she stick to her normal midnight, she'd have to turn around and come home just as the evening was getting started. Jesse's friends would no doubt end up cursing the fact his date was so young.

"As you might expect, sir, we were hoping you'd consider an extension, just for tonight."

"I'm listening. What did you have in mind?"

"I know the smartest thing for me to do right now would be to suggest something close to the normal time, and I would if I thought it was feasible. But as your husband pointed out, Akron is more than two hours away. To make the trip worthwhile, we'd want to be at the club for something close to the time it's going to take to get there and back. Based on that logic, if we stayed till midnight, I should be able to have Rachel home by 3:00 – making sure to stick to the speed limit, of course."

Rachel gulped audibly at Jesse's request. Hiram, on the other hand, grinned approvingly.

"Forthright and direct. Definitely more points in your favour, young man."

"Thank you. Does that mean you agree?"

"Yes. Extension granted."

"Once again, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now that that's settled, would either of you care to indulge in some dessert?"

* * *

As she searched through her closet for just the right outfit, Rachel could barely contain her excitement. Miraculously, her dads were trusting Jesse to take her out of town for an entire evening, with what amounted to a bunch of total strangers. She wasn't entirely sure what had persuaded them to agree, but she wasn't going to question her good fortune.

Her euphoria lessened a bit as she contemplated meeting Jesse's friends for the first time. She began to feel the familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach that always signalled a case of nerves.

_What if they don't like me? What if they're jocks or cheerleaders, and make fun of me just like everyone at McKinley does? Why did I let him talk me into this?_

Her attack of self-doubt was halted by a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Rach? You almost ready? Nate's expecting us at 5:00."

She padded across the room, opened the door and stood aside to let him in. He stared at her in surprise.

"You're still in your robe. It's actually kind of a turn-on, but I imagine it's not quite the look you were aiming for."

He noted the panicked expression on her face.

"I can't decide. I want so badly to make a good impression, and I don't know what will help me do that."

"Would you like my opinion?"

"You're biased, Jesse. You seem to think I look good no matter what I have on."

"You look even better with nothing on," he murmured, his voice husky.

His unexpected comment made her laugh, serving to ease her fears.

"I'm pretty sure there are laws against that."

"Even if there weren't, I'm not sharing that part of you with anyone."

Rifling through her closet, he plucked two items from their hangers and proffered them in her direction.

"These."

His tone brooked no argument, and her eyes widened at the sight of the sinfully short black skirt he'd paired with a burgundy patterned peasant blouse that she'd totally forgotten she owned. She had to admit, he had excellent taste.

"As much as I'd love to watch you get dressed, we might never leave if I did, so I'll wait in the living room."

Once she was alone, she pulled open her underwear drawer. Without hesitation this time, she made her selection. A few minutes later, standing in front of the mirror, she examined her reflection carefully. The girl smiling back at her looked sexy and sophisticated. The skirt covered just enough of her to be decent, the colour of the shirt complimented her skin tone, her makeup enhanced her expressive brown eyes, and the soft curl in her hair framed her face beautifully. Satisfied with what she saw, she pulled on a pair of burgundy thigh-high socks, dabbed perfume on her pulse points, picked up her purse, and headed downstairs.

Hearing her footsteps, Jesse rose, then found himself rooted to the spot as she paused in the archway. He let out a low wolf whistle.

"Wow!"

"You approve?"

"Oh, yeah. Every girl there will be insanely jealous of you. Not only will you be on the arm of the handsomest guy in the place, but you'll be the hottest babe in the room."

"You're sure it's not… too much?"

"Well… you might cause a heart attack or two, but I don't want you to change a thing. I think it's perfect. You're perfect."

Pulling her close, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip before covering her mouth with his. Shivers coursed through her, and he tightened his hold. He was about to slip his hand under her shirt when his phone rang, jolting them both back to reality. He smirked at the sight of her pale, swollen lips.

"You'll need to reapply that lipstick," he whispered, before turning his attention to his cell. "You, again?"

"You're late, St. James."

"Guilty as charged. We were just on our way out the door. Be there in…"

He questioned Rachel wordlessly. She held up both hands in answer.

"… about ten."

"All of us are ready – even Grace, and that's saying something – so focus, St. James. Don't get distracted."

Jesse didn't bother denying Nate's assumption.

"I make no promises."

"You two need to get a room."

"When the time is right. We're in no rush."

"Whatever you say. Just tell your teenage temptress that I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Careful, Steadman. That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Who is a teenager, and is clearly tempting you. I speak only the truth."

Jesse burst out laughing.

"Right. I'm hanging up now. See ya."

Rachel couldn't suppress her curiosity.

"What was Nate saying about me? Nothing bad, I hope."

"Just that he's looking forward to meeting you."

She cocked a sceptical eyebrow at him, indicating her belief that he'd only divulged part of the story.

"And that you should stop tempting me."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and her lips curved into a half smile.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer, though. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Grabbing her coat from its hook in the front entranceway, he gallantly held it open for her. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he took advantage of the opportunity to envelop her in a gentle hug. Twisting to face him, she returned his embrace, before lowering her hand to entwine it with his.

As they settled into the Range Rover, they couldn't keep themselves from grinning. Having connected his iPod to the audio system, Jesse made a song selection, then clasped Rachel's hand and brought it to rest on the centre console. She began to nod in time as a familiar beat pulsed from the speakers. Before long, their voices rang out, joining together in perfect harmony.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 23

As the final strains of the song died away, Jesse surprised Rachel by reaching over and lowering the volume, so that the music was barely audible. Turning his head slightly to catch her eye, she thought she observed a trace of worry on his handsome features.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of. I have a confession to make. I wasn't totally upfront with your dads – or with you – earlier today."

His words caused a knot to form in her stomach. She needed to take several deep breaths before finding her voice once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you could call it a sin of omission. I neglected to tell you that there'll be more than just the five of us tonight."

She gave him a puzzled stare.

"Who else is coming? Does Nate have some disreputable branches to his family tree you didn't want us to know about?"

"Nothing like that. These are some old friends of mine… from Carmel."

He saw her stiffen immediately, and a look of apprehension flashed across her face. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Relax, Rach. I wouldn't do that to you."

"They're not from Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Not a single one of them."

He made his declaration with more than a hint of pride.

"Then why did you feel you couldn't mention them when we were with my dads?"

"I was concerned that you'd react badly. It would have been only natural for you to assume that they were part of the group that egged you, and I figured your dads wouldn't even give me a chance to explain things once they'd seen your reaction."

"Oh. That makes sense. But you could have told me once we were alone."

"True. In my defense, I was focused on getting that blood work over with, and then on helping you get ready for our date. It actually slipped my mind until now."

He adopted his best puppy dog look.

"Forgive me?"

Raising his hand to her lips, she absent-mindedly placed a soft kiss on his knuckles in answer. Glancing at her, he noted the crease of her brow, as if she was trying to work something out in her mind.

"Can I help?"

"I thought you had those infamously gruelling rehearsals every day of the week. However did you find the time to get to know anyone outside of that particular circle?"

"Well, Stefan used to hang out with us a lot."

"Like a groupie?"

"Hardly, and don't ever let him hear you say anything of the sort. He was the yearbook photographer. Shelby was always asking him to take pictures of us. She sought out any and all publicity, you understand, so rehearsals, concerts, competitions… you name it, Dalberg was there. We struck up a conversation one day when Shelby was giving the rest of the team grief about something they were failing at, and we hit it off. He's kind of quiet. A 'still waters run deep' type. You'll like him. And he's a major movie buff, like Nate. I predict that those two will hit it off like gangbusters."

He noticed, much to his relief, that the tension in her shoulders had eased somewhat.

"He sounds like a nice guy. But you mentioned friends, plural. How many more did you invite?"

"Just one, but he's bringing his sister."

"Tell me about them."

"Vincenzo and Julia. They never miss a karaoke party."

"They enjoy singing?"

"That would be an understatement. The two of them play gigs in small venues – coffeehouses and the like – practically every week. They're quite talented."

"And they weren't in Vocal Adrenaline? How is that possible?"

"Credit Vince's stubbornness for that one. Shelby actually let her show face slip for a split second when she heard them for the first time. Vince always carried his guitar around, and a small group of us were hanging out in front of his locker one day. Julia and I were harmonizing with him, when Shelby suddenly appeared. She must have been drawn by the music. From that moment on, she was always after them to join the team, offering them any inducement she could think of, to no avail."

"If they're that good, why would they turn down the opportunity? You guys won Nationals four years running."

"I believe Vince's exact words were 'I have a life, and I intend to keep it that way'. He's pretty laid back. He had no tolerance for the intensity of our workouts, or our win-at-all-costs mentality."

"He's comfortable in his own skin."

She sounded decidedly envious as she related her observation.

"You're right. He doesn't care at all about anyone else's opinion. I've always admired that about him."

The fact that both of them had often cared far too much lay between them, acknowledged but unspoken.

"So, how did the two of you become friends?"

"We were neighbours. His parents still live down the street from mine."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him – all of them, actually."

He listened carefully for any sign that she was faking her enthusiasm, but could detect none. She sounded genuinely eager, which brought a smile to his lips and a light to his eyes.

"I can't wait to show you off, you know."

"You won't have to wait long. That's Dr. Howell's street up ahead to the right."

Once Jesse made the turn, he slowed as he checked the house numbers. He soon pulled into a long driveway that led to a large Victorian-style home. Cutting the engine and pocketing the keys, he strode quickly to Rachel's side. As she swung her legs out, she hesitated suddenly, her feet hovering several inches off the ground.

"Something the matter?"

"What if she's here?"

"Who?"

"Miss Pillsbury. If she sees me with you, she'll probably tell Mr. Schue, and Finn might find out from someone other than me…"

"Hang on. I'll text Nate."

_Is your uncle's girlfriend around?_

He got an answer in seconds.

_Nope. She and Carl are out. Coast is clear._

"It's safe to come out," Jesse confirmed.

He watched as Rachel smoothed her skirt and tightened her coat, her nervousness apparent to his practiced eye. Wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders, he bent to whisper in her ear.

"He won't bite. Although, considering the way you look tonight, he might drool."

His light-hearted quip had the desired effect, and she dissolved into giggles. As they approached the porch, he turned her within his embrace and, caressing her cheek with his free hand, brought his mouth to hers . The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, a reassurance that he was at her side and she had nothing to fear. The instant their lips met, however, it turned into something else entirely – passionate and urgent and intense. They had yet to come up for air when they were suddenly bathed by the light flowing through the open doorway.

"You sure you don't want to get a room?"

Rachel quickly broke from the kiss, her eyes downcast and her face burning with embarrassment. Jesse merely laughed, before stepping from his girlfriend's side and exchanging a friendly hug with the dark-haired teen who'd come out to greet them. Moving back to take Rachel's hand, he tugged her forward.

"Rachel, this joker is Nate. Nate, Rachel."

As she extended her hand in greeting, she found herself staring into a pair of amused brown eyes. The boy before her was a few inches shorter than Jesse, yet with a similar build. Apart from the straightness of his hair, the slight olive tone to his skin, and his differently coloured eyes, the two could almost have passed for brothers. Taking her hand, he offered her a warm smile that made her feel instantly at ease.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nate. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, Rachel."

Turning to Jesse, Nate gave his friend a playful shove as his gaze lingered on Rachel, whose coat had fallen open during her earlier make-out session.

"You've been holding out on me, man."

"Would I do such a thing?"

"Hell, yeah. Look at her. She's drop-dead gorgeous."

"It's not like you haven't seen her before, Steadman. The picture…"

"Didn't even begin to do her justice."

Nate unexpectedly draped his arm casually around Rachel's shoulder, causing her to shoot a quizzical glance in his direction. He assumed a contrite air.

"Sorry, Rachel. I don't mean to be talking about you as if you're not even here. It's just… well… Are you sure you want to stick with this clown? Cause I'm positive you could do better."

Her expression was completely innocent as she responded.

"Did you have a specific candidate in mind? I know you can't mean yourself, since I seem to have heard you're seeing someone. Sarah, is it?"

Jesse bit his lip to keep from snickering as she winked at him surreptitiously over Nate's shoulder. The latter began to howl with laughter.

"Oh, St. James, you've hit the jackpot with this one. Not only sexy, but she's quick, too."

Turning back to Rachel, he prefaced his next question with a disarming grin.

"Don't suppose you have any sisters?" he queried hopefully.

"I'm an only child."

"She's unique," Jesse added, his pride evident.

"I'll…"

Nate's retort was interrupted by the arrival of a tall, willowy blonde, who, based on the glare she was aiming in his direction, appeared less than pleased with him.

"What's the deal, Nathaniel? Are we going to blow this pop stand, or are you just going to hang out on the porch all night while Grace and I twiddle our thumbs?"

"Patience, Amy. I was just introducing myself to this lovely young woman here."

"You were trying to convince her to dump her boyfriend for you, you mean."

Rachel chuckled softly, while Jesse's lips curved into one of his habitual smirks.

"She's got your number, man."

"That, she does," Nate freely admitted, as he stepped aside to allow his cousin to move forward. Rachel was the first to greet her.

"You must be Amy. I'm Rachel Berry."

Jesse stuck out his hand as well.

"And I'm Jesse St. James."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"And I'm Grace."

A petite, slender girl appeared beside her cousin. The two were a study in contrasts. While Amy's pale face was framed by a mass of short blonde curls and her bright blue eyes sparkled, Grace's straight, dark hair cascaded halfway down her back. The shape of her brown eyes hinted at a trace of Asian ancestry. She was obviously the quieter of the two, as none of them had even been aware of her presence until she'd spoken. Once again, hands were extended and introductions made. Rachel, much to her embarrassment, couldn't stop staring at the Howell cousins.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Amy's voice cut into Rachel's thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"The three of us are related, and it's hard to find any resemblance. Whereas Nate and your guy, I'd peg them for siblings."

Jesse and Nate eyed each other in mock horror.

"No way."

"We look nothing alike."

"You do," Grace declared.

"But that's not a bad thing," Rachel added. "Jesse's incredibly handsome, Nate, so you should be flattered."

"I like you already," Amy pronounced, as she linked her arm through Rachel's. "Now, how about we get this show on the road? Akron isn't going to come to us, and time's a wasting."

The five teens headed for Jesse's Range Rover. As they approached the vehicle, Nate placed a hand on Rachel's arm, effectively stopping her. He wore an almost pleading expression on his face.

"I know it's asking a lot, but would you consider letting me ride shotgun? I'm not all that keen on being crammed in the back with these two for the next couple of hours."

"That'd work for me. She'll take up a lot less space than you," Grace remarked.

"Besides, this way, it'll be easier for us to get to know you, Rachel," Amy added.

Catching Rachel's gaze, Jesse saw that the regret in her eyes mirrored his own. He shrugged in resignation, and she reluctantly climbed into the rear seat, making sure to position herself directly behind Jesse. Even if they couldn't hold hands during the trip, she'd still be able to reach forward and touch him occasionally. As if sensing her thoughts, Jesse slipped his hand between the seat and the door, and her fingers brushed his before she let go and reached for her seatbelt. She couldn't help but recall what had taken place in this very space just a couple of nights ago, and heat rose to her face. Thankfully, Grace was the only one to notice. She gave Rachel a half smile, but otherwise maintained her silence.

Not surprisingly, Amy was the one to get the conversation going.

"So, Rachel, you go to McKinley?"

"Yes. I'm a junior there. I heard that you're at Lima Prep."

"Yep. Gotta uphold the family tradition, and all."

Rachel caught the note of sarcasm in Amy's tone.

"You don't like it?"

"I probably would have preferred McKinley. My school's pretty snobby, and I like to think I'm not. But my dad went there. So did Nate's mom, Grace's dad, and Uncle Carl. There's no escaping the place."

"To give you another perspective," Grace interjected, "I happen to love it. The academic standards are really high, and not everyone is stuck-up. Besides, I'd be willing to bet that McKinley has its own issues."

Rachel and Jesse both snorted at the accuracy of Grace's assessment.

"You could say that. If you're a jock or a cheerleader, you've got it made. Anyone else, not so much."

"Unfortunately, Glee Club is pretty much at the bottom of the social ladder there," Jesse explained. "Rachel has to keep a change of clothes in her locker at all times."

"Why?" Amy and Grace chorused together.

"I get slushied, almost on a daily basis," she confessed, her voice low.

"You what? Does that mean what I think it means?"

In spite of just having met her, Nate had taken to Rachel on sight, and there was a controlled fury in his voice as he awaited confirmation of his suspicions.

"If you think it means that I get ice-cold syrupy drinks thrown at me, then you'd be right."

"That's outrageous. Why doesn't the administration put a stop to it?" Grace inquired.

"Honestly, I've never seen a wimpier principal in my life. The cheerleading coach leads him around by the balls," Jesse opined.

"Seriously?" Amy sounded as if she was having a difficult time believing what she was hearing.

"Oh, yeah. Sue Sylvester hates Glee, and she does whatever she can to make our lives miserable."

"Sue Sylvester? As in 'Sue's Corner'?" Amy wondered.

"That's her."

"I never did like that woman," Grace muttered.

"Maybe I should suggest to my dad that he and Uncle Carl pull their advertising from the program," Amy mused aloud.

The rush of something unfamiliar washed over Rachel, and it took her a few beats to identify it. _Acceptance_. While Jesse had been the first to do so, she now found herself once again among people who appeared to accept her for who she was. They barely knew her, and they were already willing to go to bat for her.

_It's precisely_ because _they don't really know you. If they did, all bets would be off. So there's only one way to find out._

"To be fair, I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"So?" was Grace's instant comeback.

"Which one of us is? I can be a bitch on wheels, but that doesn't give anyone the right to assault me with icy beverages." Amy's eyes flashed.

"It's just… I tend to boast about my talent. I've known since I was little that I was destined for Broadway, and I've never been shy about expressing that."

"Why should you? You believe in yourself, and you're ambitious. What's wrong with talking about it?" Nate chimed in.

"And I try to take over Glee. I argue with Mr. Schue when he gives solos to other members of the team."

"Are you better than they are?" Grace queried.

This was it. The moment where, if she answered the question the way she normally would, they'd all recoil at her obvious arrogance. Still, there was no point lying. If she were to spend any amount of time with them, she'd reveal her true self soon enough.

"Yes," she responded quietly.

"Now, she's being modest," Jesse insisted. "She puts all of them to shame. She's extraordinary, as you'll discover for yourselves tonight."

"What's their problem, then? They should suck it up and listen to you," Amy declared forcefully.

"Not only that. They should be grateful they have you," Nate asserted.

Rachel felt a prickle behind her eyelids, and she rubbed an impatient hand across her eyes in an effort to keep the tears from falling. Once again it was Grace, seated beside her, who became aware of the movement. Wordlessly, she reached in her purse and handed Rachel a tissue. Sensing that the emotional girl would appreciate having the focus of the conversation shifted for the time being, Grace chose to reveal a bit more about herself.

"It's never easy being different, is it?"

"Gracie, you don't need to rehash all of that," Nate protested.

"It's okay, Nate. I think it might help Rachel to hear it."

Nate shot her a concerned look, but made no further effort to stop her.

"I meant what I said earlier. I do love it at Lima Prep. But that wasn't always the case. For the longest time, school was the very worst part of my day. It was full of spoiled rich kids, and I didn't measure up. Not only did I not have the money they did, I was of mixed heritage. You'd think that wouldn't matter, in this day and age, but to the students at the top, it certainly did."

"Oh, I understand that. I've had some pretty nasty insults thrown my way because of my da…"

Rachel's words caught in her throat.

_Maybe this is the thing that will cause them to turn away._

Amy reached over and gave Rachel's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Nate told us your dads are married. I can see where you get your courage."

_I can't believe it. They haven't run screaming yet, and they're actually praising me. _

"Thanks." She turned back to the girl beside her. "Grace, forgive me for being nosy, but if your entire family has gone to Lima Prep, how is it that money's a problem?"

"My dad's the black sheep of the family. Both Uncle Carl and Amy's dad followed in our grandpa's footsteps and became dentists. Dad would have none of it."

"What does he do?"

"He's an artist. He paints. He's pursuing his passion, but he doesn't make much at it. If it wasn't for Mom having a steady income, we'd be in really bad shape. Before you ask, she's a teacher at Prep. It's the reason I was accepted. Family members are admitted on the 'take pity' plan."

Grace's lip curled slightly at the last words. It was obvious that her perceived status as a charity case rankled. Rachel shot a sympathetic look her way.

"I'm confused, though. How can you possibly love it there now? What happened to change things?"

"I won a little contest," Grace confessed.

"A little contest? Don't listen to her, Rachel. The reason the entire student body thinks she's the greatest now is because she single-handedly put our school on the map. You're looking at the winner of the State-wide emerging playwrights competition," Amy boasted.

"Really? That's awesome," Jesse stated enthusiastically.

"Congratulations," Rachel added.

Grace smiled at the girl beside her.

"You plan on conquering Broadway someday. So do I, in my own way. After I've taken home top prize at the Yale Drama Series, of course, " she declared.

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she, Grace, Jesse and Nate became embroiled in a spirited discussion of what characteristics made for a successful play. Amy remained unusually quiet. After several moments, Rachel glanced over at the pretty blonde, who appeared lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Are we boring you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just going over song choices for this evening in my head. With so much musical talent around me, I need to find something that will showcase my strengths. Also, I'm getting hungry, and since I can be kind of testy when I haven't eaten in a while, I figured if I sat quietly, I'd be less likely to jump down anyone's throat."

"We can stop any time," Jesse called out from the front.

"As soon as we find something suitable for the vegan in the car," Nate reminded him.

She wasn't sure why, but it surprised Rachel that Jesse had told Nate about her dietary preferences. She was about to thank them both for their considerateness, when someone beat her to it.

"I appreciate the effort, although at this point I'd almost be willing to make an exception. I'd forgotten how deserted certain stretches of this highway are," Amy commented.

"Not to worry, Amy. I came prepared," Grace informed her cousin.

She proceeded to reach for the small bag at her feet that Rachel hadn't previously noticed. From its depths, she pulled out a couple of apples and a container filled with grapes. As Amy popped some of the latter in her mouth, she caught Rachel staring at her.

"Want some?"

"Yes, please."

Once Rachel had gobbled a few of the sweet fruit, she turned towards Amy once more.

"You're vegan."

"I am. Have been for a few years now, even though it hasn't gone over terribly well at home. My dad absolutely hates it. He's the ultimate meat and potatoes guy. What about you? Have you ever thought of changing what you eat?"

Jesse snorted.

"You're preaching to the converted, Amy. Thanks to Rach, I know every restaurant within a twenty mile radius of Lima that caters to vegans."

Amy grinned at Rachel.

"Really? You're vegan, too? I meet so few people who understand my choice," Amy admitted.

"Same here."

As they continued to make their way towards Akron, the three girls began sharing opinions on the tastiness of different protein sources. Up front, the boys tuned them out effortlessly, their own discussion centred on the various assignments that awaited their attention once they returned to UCLA. Finally, Jesse spied a rest stop ahead.

"McDonald's coming up. I know it's not a popular choice, but there's not much else between here and Akron."

"Could you guys wait till we get there?" Grace wondered.

"How much further, Jesse?" Nate asked.

"We're about an hour out."

Once they all agreed there'd be more palatable options in the big city, Jesse kept on driving. Conversation flowed easily amongst the group, and time passed quickly. Before any of them had quite expected it, the lights of Akron came into view.

"Well, Jesse, this is your turf. Where do you recommend we eat?" Nate queried.

"The karaoke bar actually has a pretty decent menu. As a bonus, by getting there early, we'll be guaranteed a good table."

"Then let's go," Amy enthused.

* * *

From the outside, the Key 'o Kara failed to impress. Located on a dead end street in Akron's warehouse district, the non-descript building was large and square, with little to indicate the vibrancy of what took place there seven nights a week. Given the hour, Jesse was able to find a parking spot very close to the entrance, and once he'd cut the engine, the five teens eagerly disembarked from the SUV. Taking a few minutes to stretch their cramped muscles, they delighted in the feel of the unseasonably warm evening breeze. Taking Rachel's hand, Jesse led the way inside. To the four who'd never seen it before, the bar's interior was a revelation.

The room was cavernous. The exposed brick of the walls provided a warmth that complemented the large, round wooden tables, which were set up in a semi-circle fashion so that all patrons had an unobstructed view of the stage. Cosy booths lined the perimeter of the room, and it was towards one of these that the hostess directed the group from Lima. Having ensured that they were the first to reach the table, Jesse and Rachel slipped into the far back of the booth. Nate slid in beside Jesse, while Grace and Amy eased themselves next to Rachel. With all of them thoroughly hungry, they made short work of placing their orders, then sat back to peruse the catalogue of songs. Jesse and Rachel started tossing suggestions back and forth, causing Nate to heave an exaggerated sigh.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to force us to listen to show tunes all night," he protested, his bottom lip jutting out in a mock pout.

"You have a problem with show tunes? And here I thought you had class."

Rachel's voice rose slightly, and her expression darkened. Only Jesse detected the hint of teasing in her tone, and he deliberately kept his face neutral, waiting to see how Nate would handle Rachel in diva mode.

"They're okay, in small doses, but I've been getting my fill with all those _Beauty and the Beast_ rehearsals. Besides, I know St. James here can sing Broadway. What I don't know is if he can do justice to anything else. Or if you can, for that matter."

Amy and Grace gasped at their cousin's deliberate taunting of their new friend. Rachel's jaw set in a stubborn line as she met Jesse's gaze. His eyes glinted with amusement at the look on her face.

"He's challenging us, Jesse."

"We're more than equal to it," he reminded her.

At that, they put their heads together and began to quietly brainstorm ideas, assessing and rejecting one option after another in rapid succession. Finally, Jesse whispered a title in Rachel's ear, and her lips curved upwards in a confident smirk. She nodded in agreement, and they sealed the deal with a light kiss.

When their food arrived, they all tucked in to their meals avidly, and conversation slowed. Just as their plates were cleared away and they'd ordered a round of various non-alcoholic drinks, a huge grin split Jesse's face at the sight of three approaching teens. Stepping past Nate, he rose to greet the new arrivals, enveloping one after the other in a heartfelt hug.

"Jules!"

"It's been too long, Jesse," the girl exclaimed.

"Stefan!"

"Hey, college boy. Good to see you."

"Midnight!"

Rachel and the others exchanged curious glances. What kind of name was Midnight?

The tall, well-built, dark-haired boy clapped Jesse on the back affectionately.

"You're the only one who still calls me that. I've kind of missed it."

Conscious of the stares his Lima companions were directing his way, Jesse turned to handle the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Vince, his sister, Julia, and our mutual friend, Stefan. Guys, this is my UCLA buddy, Nate, his cousins Grace and Amy, and Rachel."

Three pairs of eyes immediately swung in Rachel's direction, sizing her up unapologetically. She examined them with equal interest. Statuesque and curvy, Julia's long, brown hair cascaded in waves down her back, and her deep green eyes sparkled. Hearing a sharp intake of breath beside her, Rachel noted the enraptured look on Nate's face.

_If Julia's single, I think Sarah just lost her man._

Shifting her attention to the boys, Stefan rewarded her with an easy smile. Roughly the same height as Jesse, his blond hair, blue eyes and pale complexion betrayed his Nordic ancestry. Obviously outgoing, he had installed himself next to Amy and was already engaging in small talk with both of the Howell girls. To his left, Julia sat back, quietly taking in all of the new faces, while her brother folded his lanky frame in beside Nate, and met Rachel's openly questioning expression.

"You're trying to figure out the nickname, aren't you?"

"Well, you have to admit it's unusual."

"It's his last name," Jesse explained.

"Your family name is Midnight?"

"Mezzanotte, actually."

"Which translates to midnight in English," Rachel affirmed, as understanding dawned.

"You speak Italian?" Julia seemed impressed.

"No, but I'm pretty good at Spanish, and the similarities between the two help me figure some words out."

Jesse, who had made his way back to Rachel's side, nodded his agreement.

"She's right. My knowledge of Spanish let me get the gist of those whispered conversations you two used to have in the back seat when I drove you to school."

Julia narrowed her eyes at him, while Vince merely smirked.

"You could have mentioned that little fact before, Jesse. Here I thought I was cursing Vinnie out with impunity."

"Not to worry. I've forgotten all of it anyway," Jesse retorted glibly.

The group's attention was suddenly diverted to the stage, as the evening's first performer walked up to the microphone. The instrumental intro to _I Can't Make You Love Me_ drifted through the speakers, and the audience fell silent. Jesse stifled a laugh as he watched Rachel's mouth drop open in shock at the wistful longing in the singer's voice.

"She's good," Rachel acknowledged softly.

"This place attracts a talented crowd. Since it's alcohol-free, there's no liquid courage to be had here – and the audience is stone cold sober, so they're less forgiving," he murmured in explanation.

They'd need to bring their A-game to impress these people, she realized, and a shiver of anticipation ran through her at the thought. Twisting slightly in her seat, she and Jesse shared a knowing smile.

"This won't be a cakewalk," she admitted, grudging respect for the woman on stage evident in her voice.

He could practically feel the excitement thrumming through her body. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he drew her closer. His lips grazed her cheek and his warm breath tickled her as he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Your competitive streak turns me on."

She giggled in response, before planting a quick kiss on his jawline.

"Later. Right now, we need to focus. Decide if we've made the right choice."

For the next half hour they sat comfortably together, paying rapt attention to every performance and exchanging critiques back and forth. Having reached a lull between vocalists, Jesse excused himself and made his way towards the men's room. As he was drying his hands, the sensation of being watched came over him. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"St. Jerk!"

His head snapped up and he spun around. His show face slipping effortlessly into place, Jesse calmly met the stony glare of the boy now standing unexpectedly before him – Kurt Hummel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Even though this is AU now, I just wanted to clarify the timeline. This is taking place after Burt and Carol's wedding, but everyone's on Thanksgiving break, so none of them have gone back to school yet and Kurt is still at McKinley.

Thank you so very much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Those review alerts always put the biggest grin on my face. A special shout-out to AmyLeigh88 for offering up number 300. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I also don't own Simon and Garfunkel's _The Sound of Silence_, or Bryan Adams' _When You're Gone_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 24

Yanking his cell from his pocket, Jesse shot Rachel a warning text.

_Kurt's here._

Replacing the phone before his unwanted companion could catch even a glimpse of the message, Jesse returned Kurt's icy glare impassively, causing the younger boy to blink first. Jesse couldn't keep from smirking. Kurt quickly regrouped.

"What the hell are you doing here, St. Jerk?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Hummel. I'm _from_ Akron. What's your excuse?"

"But you're supposed to be at UCLA," Kurt shot back, pointedly ignoring Jesse's question.

The older boy's customary smug expression remained intact.

"Little thing called Thanksgiving break. Ever heard of it?"

"No need to patronize me. I was just surprised to see you."

"Likewise. And I'll ask again. What brings you to my little corner of Ohio?"

Clearly uncomfortable, Kurt averted his gaze. His answer, when it finally came, was barely above a whisper.

"Blaine assured me this was a bully-free zone."

"It is," Jesse responded sincerely.

"Not if you and your Vocal Adrenaline pals are around," Kurt spat bitterly.

Attempting to keep his irritation in check, Jesse took a deep breath

"Let's get a couple of things straight. First, I'm not with Vocal Adrenaline anymore. As you yourself pointed out, I'm at UCLA now. Not that it's any of your business, but I've kept in touch with exactly one person from my old team, it's not as if we're close, and I didn't come here with him tonight. Second, this is a remarkably supportive environment. Assuming you don't suck – and I know from first-hand experience that you don't – people will listen politely and applaud when you're done. You have nothing to fear here, Kurt."

"We'll see."

"Honestly, your friend was right. Did you say his name is Blaine?"

"I did. What's it to you?"

"Blaine Anderson? Dalton Warblers' Blaine?"

Kurt tried, without success, to hide his surprise.

"How do you know Blaine?"

There was an oddly panicked tone to Kurt's voice as he posed the question.

"Show choir is a small world, Kurt. Blaine and I have met several times. He's a good guy. I like him."

"Well, St. Jerk, your sign of approval is the kiss of death. I should probably go and tell him I never want to see him again."

"Which would be a shame, since I suspect you're hoping he becomes more than just a friend."

Kurt's pale face flushed a deep red, but he offered no denial.

"You haven't told him how you feel yet," Jesse speculated aloud.

Outright terror flashed across Kurt's expressive features.

"We barely know each other. I can't… You can't… Please…"

"Relax, Hummel. I have no intention of ruining things for you."

"Your track record would suggest otherwise, meaning I hardly consider you trustworthy. Why should I believe you?"

Jesse couldn't resist the opportunity to make Kurt sweat. The boy hadn't always treated Rachel well in the past, and this was Jesse's chance to deliver a little payback.

"What choice do you have?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I could be, but no. I told you that already. Seriously, I'm not that interested in your love life. Although I am curious as to how you two met. It's not as if New Directions has ever faced the Warblers before."

Even though he already knew the answer to his question, he couldn't exactly reveal the extent of that knowledge to Kurt, without bringing his renewed relationship with Rachel to light. As much as he might be comfortable taking their coupling public, _he_ had nothing to lose by doing so, whereas she definitely did. It had to be Rachel's choice.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I went to Dalton to scope out the competition. Kind of like you did last year, except I wasn't trying to infiltrate them so I could destroy them from within. I was simply curious."

Recognizing the validity of Kurt's accusation, Jesse let the it pass without comment.

"And?"

"They're good. But you already know that."

"Yeah, I do. What did you think of Dalton?"

A small frown line appeared on Kurt's forehead as he eyed the other boy warily. Was he actually standing in the washroom of a karaoke bar, having a civil conversation with Jesse St. Jackass? How on earth had they arrived at this point? And what harm, if any, could there be in answering that particular question honestly? After quickly weighing his options, Kurt chose to speak from the heart.

"It was an eye-opener. I knew that you guys were like gods at Carmel, but I figured that was an anomaly, the result of your being National champions. The Warblers have never been in Vocal Adrenaline's league, but they still commanded respect from the rest of the students. I could hardly believe it. And meeting Blaine… that was a revelation. To see someone out and proud, and not a slushie in sight…"

Kurt suddenly noticed the flicker of something unexpected on Jesse's face, before the latter's smug mask fell into place once more. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn it looked a lot like sympathy.

"It made you realize that things could be different, right? That it was possible to go to school and not worry every day about getting the crap beaten out of you."

At the suspicious glint in Kurt's eyes, Jesse grasped instantly that he'd said more than he'd intended to. Unwilling to give anything else away, he drew on his experience and improvised.

"What? You act like it's some big secret. I was at McKinley long enough to know how you get treated there. Quite frankly, I don't know how you put up with it."

"It's not as if I have any other options. My dad can't afford to send me to Dalton or to Lima Prep, so it would seem my fate lies in sharing my school days with Neanderthals and homophobes."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You don't deserve that."

The sincerity in Jesse's tone caught Kurt totally off guard, rendering him practically speechless.

"I… Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything. Although I could round up some Carmel muscle for you. Have them get your point across a little more forcefully, if you know what I mean."

"It would probably only make matters worse."

His voice dropped, so that Jesse had to strain to catch Kurt's next words.

"He's scared, and lashing out because of it. Beating him up won't change that."

"Karofsky? Scared?"

Kurt's eyes widened, his panic once again evident.

_That's been my cross to bear alone. Why did I just admit it to St. Jerk, of all people? Because I'm tired of carrying it around, that's why. It'll be such a relief to tell someone. And it's okay, since he doesn't go to McKinley. No one else needs to know._

"Yeah. He kissed me…"

* * *

Happily ensconced in the booth, Rachel had been sitting back, watching the interplay between the people around her. It had become abundantly clear that Julia had made quite the impression on Nate, who'd found an excuse to sit beside the dark-haired girl in order to command her full attention. Across from them, Stefan and Amy were already laughing like two old friends. Glancing at Grace, Rachel was about to resume their conversation when she overheard the faint buzz of her phone. Retrieving the device from her purse, she was surprised to see Jesse's number pop up on her screen. Why would he be texting her from across the room? Assuming he simply couldn't wait to pass judgment on the current performer, she quickly read the message. Instantly, her face drained of all colour, and the phone slipped out of her suddenly limp fingers. Grace grabbed it before it fell to the floor.

_Kurt's here._

She had no clue as to the significance of those two words, but she intended to find out. Placing a soft hand on Rachel's arm, she forced the latter to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

Almost imperceptibly, Rachel shook her head.

"Not here," she whispered.

Needing no further inducement, Grace rose from her seat and excused herself, indicating that a trip to the ladies' room was in order. As if on cue, Rachel got up to join her. Only Vincent was fully aware of their departure, and his eyes followed them as they headed, not for the washroom as expected, but out the front door – information that he filed away, in case it somehow became relevant later. Once the two girls stepped onto the sidewalk, Grace turned to Rachel, wasting no time on preambles.

"Who's Kurt?"

"A boy from my Glee club."

"Why has his being here got you so rattled?"

"He doesn't know about Jesse and me. None of them do."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story, and it doesn't flatter me – or Jesse, for that matter."

"Give me the Reader's Digest version."

"Okay. I don't know how much of this Nate knows, and what he might have told you. Feel free to stop me at any time if this is old news."

"Nate's told me next to nothing, so start."

"Jesse and I dated last year. It ended really badly, but we reconnected a few months ago, we've forgiven each other, and we're together again, stronger than ever."

"But?"

"But I started seeing this other guy after Jesse and I broke up and… well… I'm kind of still seeing him."

Rachel averted her gaze from Grace's, waiting for the condemnation she was sure would follow her confession. Once again, her fears proved groundless.

"Is that why this Kurt freaks you out? You're afraid he's going to tell Jesse about your other boyfriend?"

"No, that's not it at all. Jesse knows all about Finn, and he understands why I haven't officially called things off."

Grace's lips quirked into a half smile.

"Sounds a little kinky, but who am I to judge? So, if that's not what's got you tied up in knots, what is?"

"I was planning on breaking it off with Finn, but at first I was waiting till after Sectionals, and then when I found out he slept with Santana and lied to me about it, I was ready to end things right away, even if it might mean jeopardizing the competition, but it turns out that Finn's out of town and so I haven't been able to do it yet and Kurt's his step-brother. Oh, and part of what Jesse did affected the Glee club, and Kurt hates him because of it."

As Rachel finally stopped for breath, Grace stared at her, a rather amused expression on her face.

"I think I actually followed all of that. Assuming I got the gist of it, your real concern is Kurt potentially spilling to his step-brother about you and Jesse, especially since he doesn't like Jesse and therefore has no reason to grant him any favours. How'd I do?"

"Brilliantly. I'm impressed. Most people can't keep up with me when my mouth goes into overdrive."

"I'm not most people" Grace quipped, before adopting a more serious mien. "You know what you have to do, right?"

"Talk to Kurt."

"Exactly. Explain everything to him. Let him see you with Jesse. I know I don't have any kind of history to colour my view, but even just being with you two for the short amount of time I have, it's glaringly obvious how much you care for each other. Make _him_ see that, too. Plead. Beg, if you have to. And, if all else fails, I've found a little blackmail to be rather effective."

"Grace!"

"What? I'm not as angelic as I look."

Rachel burst out laughing, which served to lessen her stress immensely. Throwing her arms around Grace, she gave her new confidante a heartfelt hug.

"It's such a relief to be able to talk to someone honestly, and not have them criticize me for what I've done, or berate me for how selfish I am."

"Clearly, Rachel Berry, you've been hanging out with the wrong crowd entirely. I admit we've just met, but you strike me as someone I'd be more than proud to call friend."

Not for the first time that evening, Rachel felt the prickle of tears stinging her eyelids, and she blinked rapidly to keep the drops from falling. Grace surveyed her appraisingly.

"You're not used to people being nice to you, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because every time it's happened tonight, you've been on the verge of tears."

"Let's just say it hasn't been the norm, no."

"Then consider this your lucky day. From now on, we Howells are going to surround you with so much kindness that you'll soon come to expect it as your due – just as everyone else does."

"Thank you, Grace."

"You're welcome. Now, I do believe there's a certain teammate of yours inside this bar that requires a wee bit of persuading."

"Let me just give Jesse a heads up so he knows I'm coming, and that he needs to keep Kurt there for a few minutes more."

"Okay."

Once the text was sent, Rachel squared her shoulders and, with Grace at her side, strode confidently back into the Key 'o Kara.

* * *

The shock that flashed across Jesse's face disappeared so quickly that Kurt never realized it was there. What he saw instead, when he finally gathered the courage to meet Jesse's eyes, was a mild curiosity, nothing more.

"Karofsky kissed you?"

Kurt merely nodded in response.

"Recently?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Are you okay?"

Kurt stared at Jesse in confusion.

"Am I hallucinating, or are you being uncharacteristically nice to me tonight?"

"You're not hallucinating."

"Wow. This is surreal."

"I get that. But I think you're stalling."

Kurt took a deep breath to steady his nerves before continuing.

"I'm as okay as I can be after Karofsky threatened to kill me."

"Seriously? When? Where? Have you got any witnesses?"

"It was in the locker room, after the kiss. Of course, the place was deserted, except for us. He never would have done it if there'd been anyone around. He swore that, if I told anyone…"

"Not of word of this will cross my lips, Kurt. I promise you that."

"Oddly enough, I believe you."

"Glad to hear it. I just wish there was some way to prove that he said it. Threats like that can get a person expelled."

"They did."

"Really? Ra… Karofsky got booted out?"

Like the consummate professional he was, Jesse quickly glossed over his slip of the tongue, in the hopes Kurt wouldn't notice he'd almost mentioned Rachel by name. Thankfully, Kurt was completely oblivious.

"My dad happened to be at school, and he saw Karofsky aim a rude gesture in my direction. Dad got pretty worked up about it, Karofsky and his dad got dragged into the principal's office, and, to make a long story short, Karofsky's been expelled."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"For now. But I have no idea how long he'll be gone, and there's nothing to say things will be any different once he comes back."

"I know this doesn't change anything, but you realize that he envies you, right?"

"Huh? Are you smoking something, St. James?"

Jesse smiled inwardly at Kurt's failure, for the first time since they'd begun talking, to call him by one of his usual insulting nicknames.

"Don't you get it? You're out. You're secure in your own sexuality. You have friends who accept you for who you are. Karofsky can't even begin to fathom that kind of freedom. He's surrounded himself with macho jocks who would turn on him in a flash if he ever revealed that he was gay. He'd lose his status and his so-called friends. He'd become an outcast. He's ashamed of who he is, yet at the same time, no doubt buried so deep he has no idea it's there, is his desire to have what you have."

"Did you switch your major to psychology out at UCLA?"

"Hardly. I've just known guys like Karofsky, and they're generally pretty easy to read."

"I wish I didn't know. I wish he hadn't saddled me with his damn secret."

"That's understandable. Unfortunately, there's no going back. In my opinion, you've got nothing to gain and a whole lot to lose if you air his dirty laundry, so to speak."

"I agree. As hard as it will be, from now on, I've got to keep this to myself." A hint of a smirk played at the corners of Kurt's mouth. "I can't believe I'm about to admit this, but talking to you has helped. Thanks."

"Anytime. I mean it. Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

"Okay."

Jesse punched in several digits, then handed the device back to the younger boy.

"Now you can call me. If you ever need to."

Kurt's face reflected the utmost gratitude, and he shook his head in wonder.

"I never would have guessed, in a million years, that I'd be spilling my guts to the guy I've called St. Jerk and St. Jackass for the better part of six months."

Jesse smirked.

"Life's funny that way."

They were both suddenly distracted by the sound of a muffled buzz, which Jesse recognized as coming from his phone.

"Probably one of my friends, wondering what's taking me so long. I'd better get this."

He wasn't remotely surprised to discover that the text was from Rachel, but he hadn't been prepared for its contents.

_Gotta talk to Kurt._

He accepted her statement without question, and typed a short reply.

_We'll be just outside the men's room._

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, Jesse smiled innocently at Kurt as the two of them made their way out to the hall.

"Just as I suspected. They don't want to sing without me."

"And I should get back to Blaine."

Jesse placed a gently restraining hand on Kurt's arm.

"I can't let you do that just yet."

Kurt's brow creased in puzzlement.

"Why not?"

He was startled by the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

"Because we need to talk."

Whirling around, Kurt's jaw dropped as Rachel stepped into view. She seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second before moving to Jesse's side and quietly lacing her fingers with his. Even with such a small gesture, there was no mistaking the intimacy of their connection. Kurt attempted to keep the shock he felt from registering on his expressive features, but failed miserably. Unlike him, Rachel was outwardly calm, although Jesse could detect the slight tremors flowing through her as she struggled to contain her nervousness. Conscious that Kurt was still adjusting to her presence, she was the first to break the silence.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Rachel. This is a surprise."

"No kidding. I thought you and Finn were still out of town."

"We cut our vacation short. Carol was feeling a bit under the weather."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So Finn's back, then?"

"Yes, but he's not here with me tonight. Luckily for all of us, I think."

Kurt glared pointedly at Jesse, who shrugged nonchalantly in response. He was not afraid of Finn Hudson.

"I know this looks bad…"

"It looks like you're cheating on Finn."

She made no effort to deny his accusation.

"I am."

"Gee, Rachel, what am I supposed to do with that? He's my step-brother now. I have to go home and face him, knowing that you're… what, exactly?"

"I'm seeing Jesse. We're dating. He's my boyfriend. Pick any wording you like."

Jesse's heart sang at her words, although he was careful to keep his joy hidden.

"Why haven't you told Finn?"

"I was waiting."

"For what?"

"Sectionals."

"Oh. I actually get that. After all of the trouble your relationship with St. Jerk here caused us last year…"

"That didn't last long," Jesse muttered under his breath.

If either of the others heard what he said, they ignored it. Kurt pressed on.

"I assume you don't want to be the catalyst for more of the same. You let him mess with your head and ours before, and look where it got us."

"That's harsh," Jesse opined.

"But accurate. Her past involvement with you led to disaster, and I imagine she'd rather avoid a repeat."

Turning back to Rachel, he addressed his next comments to her.

"Since you'll probably be singing with Finn, you have to make sure it's not awkward."

"I'm glad to see you understand. Except there's been a change of plans. Now that I know he's home, I'll be telling Finn tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt him. He's been a decent boyfriend – some of the time, anyway – and I thought he didn't deserve what I was about to lay on him. But then I found out he's been lying to me for months…"

Rachel's words trailed off as she observed the look in Kurt's eyes.

"You knew?"

"That he slept with Santana? Yeah. Everybody did."

"_I_ didn't! How come none of you saw fit to tell me?"

"Honestly? With so many people in the loop, I figured you already knew, but that you'd decided to forgive him and move on."

Sensing her increasing distress, Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her against his side. Inclining his head towards hers, his lips brushed her ear, and he whispered something so softly that Kurt was unable to hear a word of it, in spite of their close proximity. He watched in wonder as Rachel visibly relaxed, leaning instinctively into Jesse's embrace, as the latter gazed at her with open adoration. In that instant, Kurt became aware of one undeniable fact – he had _never_ seen Finn look at her that way. Not once, in all the various incarnations of their on-again/off-again relationship, had his new step-brother ever demonstrated even a fraction of the devotion that Jesse had shown in the last few seconds.

_They love each other. And only an utter fool would get in the way of that._

Rachel, still drawing on Jesse's strength, shifted slightly in order to face Kurt once more. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she managed to retain her composure.

"Regardless of who knew, and when, the reality is that what Finn and I had is over. Truth be told, it was over a long time ago, but I simply wasn't ready to go back to being a social outcast, so I held on to him for longer than was healthy, for both of us. Then, it became about Sectionals. But I'm tired of lying. I want to be able to be with Jesse openly. So I'm asking you to give me that chance. Let me be the one to tell Finn. Please, Kurt, keep my secret, just for one day."

As she focused on Kurt, awaiting his reaction, she couldn't help but notice something unspoken pass between him and Jesse. She was given no time to decipher its meaning, as Kurt suddenly offered her the briefest of nods.

"Okay."

Breaking from Jesse's grasp, she ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Am I free to go now?"

Loosening her hold on him, Rachel stepped back a few paces. Almost instantly, Jesse reclaimed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers once more.

"Have fun tonight," he called out to Kurt, as the latter strode rapidly towards the bar's main room.

"You too, St. James," Kurt tossed over his shoulder.

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He used your real name."

"Yeah. Go figure. But I don't want to talk about Kurt anymore."

"What do you want to do?"

His breath hitched at the sultry tone of her voice. He pulled her flush against his body and grinned wickedly.

"All kinds of things that aren't appropriate in public places," he admitted huskily.

"When has that ever stopped you?" she teased.

"Normally, it wouldn't, but people are waiting for us. We've been gone a really long time. I'm kind of surprised that no one's come looking."

"Grace knows I'm with you, so if anyone asked, I'm sure she filled them in."

He eyed her quizzically.

"She noticed my reaction to your text about Kurt. I felt I should explain."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Pretty much most of it – just in a highly condensed version. She's aware that we have a history, that I'm still technically with Finn, and that he and Kurt are related."

"Is she going to be shooting me evil looks from across the table?"

"I doubt it. She's incredibly accepting. Well, her whole family seems that way."

"Yeah. Nate's a great guy, and his cousins appear to be cut from the same cloth."

"Shall we go spend some more time with them, then?"

"Let's. But more importantly, when we get back in there, let's sing…"

* * *

As Rachel and Jesse approached their table, Amy pointed to the stage. They were delighted to note that they had returned just in time to catch Vince and Julia's performance. Easing themselves into the booth, they paid rapt attention as the first strains of an old classic began to play.

_Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again_…

Rachel lay her head on Jesse's shoulder and allowed the poignant melody to wash over her. When the duo were done, she was on her feet, clapping wildly, as Jesse whistled his approval. Once the applause died down, they looked at each other and, without a word, headed for the stage, congratulating Vince and Julia as their paths crossed. Cueing their chosen song, they took their places at the microphones and, with a smile, began to harmonize effortlessly.

_I've been wandering around the house all night wondering what the hell to do  
Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
Well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
Got the TV on 'cause the radio's playing songs that remind me of you  
_  
_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
Days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone…_

As the final notes died away, Jesse reached automatically for Rachel's hand. Completely satisfied with their performance, they basked in the applause that the crowd was directing their way. Glancing around the room, Rachel was gratified to spot Kurt and Blaine cheering loudly. The grin never left her face, or Jesse's, as they watched every person at their table rise to give them a standing ovation. Practically skipping off the stage, they hurried to re-join their friends. Once they were close enough, Nate elbowed Jesse playfully.

"Alright, man, 'fess up. How long have you two been practicing that number?"

Jesse and Rachel scoffed in unison.

"We sang it for the first time tonight," Jesse declared.

"Honestly?"

"That's the absolute truth," Rachel chimed in.

"How the hell were you able to sound that good together without any kind of rehearsal?" Nate persisted.

"We're naturally gifted," Jesse smirked, earning him another shove from Nate.

"Are you always this smug?" Grace queried, a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Yes!" four voices chorused.

Stefan, Julia, Vince and Nate chuckled at their identical response. Jesse adopted a wounded expression.

"And here I thought you all liked me," he whined.

"I like you," Rachel whispered, her eyes sparkling. "Does that help ease your pain?"

Taking her in his arms, Jesse hugged her tightly, before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Oh yeah. But I know something that would help even more."

Unerringly, his lips found hers. It only took a moment for them to become oblivious to their surroundings, as the kiss deepened.

"Get a room," Julia quipped.

"Hey, that's my line," Nate protested, grinning all the while.

"We could douse them with cold water," Stefan offered.

"No need to resort to such extreme measures. We just have to come up with some kind of vocal challenge, and they'll snap right out of it," Vince suggested knowingly.

As if on cue, Rachel and Jesse returned their attention to the group around them.

"Did someone mention a vocal challenge?"

Jesse's question provoked good-natured teasing and much laughter, which he and Rachel took in stride. Easing themselves into the booth, they joined the others in perusing the songbook once more. For the next hour, most of them took turns on stage, mixing and matching their voices in various combinations. As Jesse, Nate and Vince made their way to the front of the room, Rachel attempted to persuade Grace to take part, but the latter demurred.

"I'm a writer, not a singer, Rachel. I just came to watch."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm perfectly content letting the rest of you have that kind of fun. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"I can't imagine that you would. And I'm not suggesting that you belt out a solo."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A group number. We find something everybody likes, and we all go up together. You can stand in the back, away from the mics, and sing really quietly if that would make you more comfortable . Please?"

"Alright, alright, already. I'll do it. I can't stand to hear you beg. Now turn around and pay attention to your boyfriend up there. I just know he's going to want your opinion on his performance."

Both girls began swaying to the music as the trio on stage delivered a masterful rendition of _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. Exchanging high fives as they made their way back to the table, the guys were clearly elated at the response they'd received. Jesse dropped onto the seat beside Rachel, his face flushed with triumph and his gaze expectant.

"You should sing with them more often. Your voices blended really well together," she informed him, before leaning closer, her next words for his ears only. "And you looked insanely hot while doing it."

"You look insanely hot right now," he countered, as he subtly manoeuvred them towards the farthest recesses of the booth.

With most of their friends currently belting out _Evacuate the Dance Floor_ as Grace and Stefan, the lone holdouts, watched intently, Jesse and Rachel took advantage of their relative privacy. Picking up where they'd left off just a short while earlier, he rained kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her jawbone and the tip of her nose before latching onto her lips. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues met, tasting and teasing with abandon. While Rachel tangled her hands in his soft curls, he slipped one of his hands beneath her blouse. His feather light touches across her skin caused her to shiver with pleasure. As his fingertips moved steadily upwards, he grinned as they came into contact with delicate lace.

"You're full of surprises," he remarked, his words vibrating against her cheek.

"Gotta keep you on your toes," she insisted, a flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

Those same dark brown eyes slid shut as she gave herself over to the pleasurable sensations he was stirring in her. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, before licking his way down the side of her neck to her collarbone. Meanwhile, his talented fingers continued to pinch and caress her nipple through the lace of her bra. She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

The sound of applause erupting brought them out of their blissful bubble, and disappointment flooded through her as he withdrew his hand from under her top. Unwilling to relinquish his hold on her, he kept one arm around her waist as she nestled into his side.

"What a rush," Amy exclaimed, as she dropped onto the seat next to Stefan. As he offered praise for her performance, the rest of the group took their places around the table. Rachel was about to suggest a selection for them all to tackle later when she was rendered mute by the unmistakeable feel of Jesse's hand inching its way up her thigh. Her short skirt and thigh-high stockings gave him easy access, and heat pooled at her core as his fingertips danced teasingly along the edge of her underwear. Suddenly, it was his turn to work at stifling a groan, as he made an unexpected discovery.

_Oh. My. God. She's wearing a thong._

He'd been hard earlier, but it was nothing compared to the painful throbbing he was currently experiencing. Although his plan had been to exact a bit of payback for the sweet torture she'd put him through while at the restaurant with her dads, it seemed obvious that she'd once again gained the upper hand. Somehow, he managed to keep it together when her fingers ghosted playfully over his erection. Her soft strokes created a delicious friction, and he ground his teeth together in exquisite frustration. Not for the first time that evening, he was thankful for the darkness and noise of his surroundings. Conscious that it wouldn't be long until something truly embarrassing happened, Jesse brought his mouth to Rachel's ear.

"I need to take care of this."

She moaned quietly in protest. Surely he realized that his fingers had only to move the slightest bit higher in order to relieve the fiery ache he'd aroused in her. He shot her a look that was pure lust as he caught her eye.

"Looks like we both started something we can't finish," he murmured hoarsely.

"Not tonight, anyway," she countered, her voice equally strained.

Her eyes, when they met his, shone with a wordless promise. Kissing the top of her head, he made his way carefully towards the men's room. While the remaining teens around the table nailed down the details of their group finale, Rachel excused herself and threaded her way through the crowd, hoping to reapply her lipstick before mounting the stage.

As she approached the corridor that led to the washrooms, snatches of conversation drifted her way. Her stomach began to churn as she detected the sound of a vaguely familiar, but not at all welcome, voice.

"I swear you're the best actor I know. Getting her to fall for you a second time was absolute genius. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn you were madly in love when I saw you up on that stage together. Did Goolsby put you up to it? Doesn't matter. You messed with her head again, and that's a beautiful thing."

There was a short silence, before the same voice reached Rachel's ears again.

"It was all just a game, right, Jesse?"

The answer, much quieter, caused bile to rise in Rachel's throat.

"What do you think, Giselle?"

Rounding the corner, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Not two feet in front of her, Jesse was leaning against the wall, his upper lip curled into a sneer. By his side, her hand draped possessively on his arm, stood the current female lead of Vocal Adrenaline.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Wow, that was some response to the last chapter. Seems that all it takes to coax reluctant reviewers out into the open is a dramatic cliffhanger ending. Who knew? A special shout-out to AmyLeigh88 for unknowingly inspiring that particular twist. :)

Seriously, though, I was immensely gratified by all the feedback. Thanks so much. I hope you continue to comment, as it truly does feed the muse.

Since I will be internet deprived for a bit starting tomorrow, I thought you might all appreciate getting this a day early, rather than a few days late...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee (with or without JGroff), nor do I own Green Day's _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 25

Rachel stood, rooted to the spot, barely able to process what she was seeing. Giselle, meanwhile, smirked as she tightened her grip on Jesse's arm. The latter opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he said was drowned out by the roaring in Rachel's ears. A blinding, white-hot rage overtook her, snapping her out of her momentary trance, and she advanced purposefully towards the rival vocalist.

"How dare you?" Rachel demanded.

"Rach, let me explain. It's not what it looks like," Jesse protested.

Rachel didn't even spare him a glance. Her entire focus was on Giselle. Eyes blazing, she stopped mere inches away from the taller girl, shooting her a look filled with unadulterated loathing.

"Get your hands off of him."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Giselle sneered at the girl before her.

"Who's going to make me?"

"I am."

Jesse watched in amazement as Rachel hurled herself forward. In spite of her smaller stature, her years of ballet practice and elliptical work had gifted her with a strength few knew she possessed. Grabbing Giselle's hand, Rachel yanked it from Jesse's arm, then gave the other girl a shove that sent her flying backwards into the wall. Thrust off-balance, Giselle stumbled before falling unceremoniously to the ground. From her position on the floor, she shot Jesse a pleading look.

"Are you going to let her get away with treating me like this, Jesse? She's just some nobody from McKinley's loser Glee club. She means nothing to you. Make her apologize. Tell her you were just using her again. Explain that your loyalties lie with Vocal Adrenaline. Always have, always will."

As she waited for Jesse to come to her defence, Giselle watched in shock as his expression darkened. His eyes, cold as ice, reflected utter revulsion, and she suddenly realized how badly she'd miscalculated. Acutely aware of her current vulnerability, she scrambled to her feet, eager to put as much space as possible between herself and the boy she had only seen this angry on one other occasion – immediately after the egging of Rachel Berry. Recalling the verbal abuse he'd heaped on her then, she began to back away slowly, fearful of unleashing his fury once more. Unable to resist a final dig, however, she caught Rachel's gaze and, her tone dripping with venom, spat out what she hoped would be a crushing remark.

"He only cares for himself, you know. You'll never be more than another notch on his bedpost, or a means to an end. He's cruel, and he's heartless. He's incapable of real feelings, and you're a fool if you think otherwise."

Rachel couldn't keep the tears from springing to her eyes at the other girl's hateful words. Turning away in an effort to keep Giselle from seeing the effect of her jibe, Rachel literally bumped into Nate. Concerned about the length of time his friends had been gone, he'd come looking for them. Expecting to find them engaged in a make-out session, he was unprepared for the scene before him. Taking in their various faces – Rachel's tear-streaked one, Jesse's furious one, and the unknown brunette's smug one – his own anger rose to the surface. Acting on instinct and moving so fast that none of the others had time to discern his intentions, his hand balled into a fist that, without warning, connected with Jesse's jaw. The latter winced in pain, but made no effort to defend himself.

"You swore you'd treat her right this time."

"And I will. I _am_. This is all just a huge misunderstanding. You've gotta trust me on this."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling the truth."

Conscious of the curious stares their actions were provoking, Jesse pulled Nate aside. Dropping his voice to a near whisper, he attempted to state his case as quickly and as calmly as possible.

"I'm on the level here, man. Giselle accosted me as I was coming out of the washroom. I was about to tell her to get lost when Rachel spotted us. Come on. You, of all people, should know what Rachel means to me. I've been absolutely up front with you about her since we met."

Nate stood silently, assessing Jesse's words. Finally, he reached his conclusion.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Thank God. Now, I need you to do me a favour."

Nate listened quietly as Jesse spoke, then nodded his agreement. Turning around, Jesse's heart constricted at the realization that Rachel had vanished. Giselle, on the other hand, for reasons that Jesse couldn't even begin to fathom, had lingered behind. As she stared unblinkingly at him, his expression hardened once more. Closing the distance between them in a couple of strides, he came to a halt just inches from the girl he would happily see disappear – although not before she told him what he needed to know. Grasping her by the shoulders, he forced her to look at him.

"Ouch! Jesse, let go. You're hurting me."

"Do you think I give a damn about that? With the way I feel about you at the moment, I'd cheerfully find some way of ensuring that you and your sorry ass got booted out of Vocal Adrenaline for good. This is your one and only warning. Stay away from Rachel. If I find out you've come near her or contacted her in any way, you will not like the consequences. And one other thing. Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again."

She flinched within his iron hold, fear reflected in her eyes.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe."

"All of this because of the little vegan? She's so not worth your time, Jesse. She'll only drag you down."

"You're the one not worth my time, Giselle, so once you've answered my question, we're done."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

Jesse's hands moved, slowly and deliberately, from her shoulders to her neck.

"Because I have this serious urge to rip out your vocal chords. I'm in no mood to be messed with."

Noting the determination in his eyes, she huffed out a resigned sigh.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did Rachel go?"

"Of course. It's all about _her_. I don't owe you a thing, St. James. Figure it out for yourself," she flung at him bitterly.

An undercurrent of menace was evident in his tone as he responded.

"Oh, you owe me plenty. It was your idea to egg her. You're the one who kept planting suggestions at rehearsals about my lack of loyalty to the team. You're the one who made them all question my allegiance."

"So, without me, she wouldn't have hated you? Dream on, Jesse. You would have screwed it up eventually on your own. You're damaged goods. You're not built for a real relationship."

Giselle suddenly felt an increased pressure around her throat.

"Let's try this one more time, Giselle. Where's Rachel?"

The fear in her eyes intensified as she began to gasp for air.

"She left. Ran away. You're too late, lover boy," she choked out.

At the spiteful expression on Giselle's face, Jesse had to fight the rising impulse to throttle her. Loosening his grip abruptly, he locked eyes with hers, his gaze openly contemptuous.

"You've done enough damage for one night, Giselle. Go home."

"And if I don't want to?"

She started at the sound of an unexpected voice behind her.

"Then we'll persuade you that you do," Nate declared.

Whirling around, she found herself staring at one stranger, along with two very familiar faces – neither of which exhibited the least bit of pleasure at seeing her.

"When Nate said there was trouble, I should have known it was you. Whose life are you here to ruin today, Giselle?" Vincent asked, his expression stony.

"I've got nothing to say to you, Mezzanotte."

"And me, Gi? Have you got anything to say to me?" Stefan queried, his voice soft.

Her defiant expression vanished, replaced by a look of profound regret.

"Stefan…"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't bother. There's not a single thing that could come out of your mouth that I'd have any interest in hearing." He offered up a half smile before continuing. "I'm grateful to Jesse every day for opening my eyes… for revealing to me the kind of person you truly are."

"Please, Stefan," she tried again, but he interrupted her a second time.

"You should slither back to that rock you crawled out from under," he suggested.

His dismissal of her felt like a slap in the face, and she recoiled as if struck. Before she could formulate a comeback, she found herself surrounded by the three boys. Nate and Vince each gripped one of her elbows, while Stefan held himself at a slight distance, careful not to touch her.

"We're going to escort you out," Nate informed her.

"Yeah, it's the gentlemanly thing to do," Vince added, without a trace of irony.

"Remember, Giselle – Jesse wants nothing to do with you. And neither do I," Stefan asserted.

"I don't deserve to be treated this way," she huffed indignantly, as she was practically dragged to the exit.

"You're right," Vince shot back, his tone laced with sarcasm. "You actually deserve much worse, but we're nice guys."

"And I don't know you, but it would seem that you've got some pretty bad karma going on," Nate observed.

"Payback's a bitch," Stefan concluded, just as the trio shoved Giselle none-too-gently out onto the sidewalk.

As the irate girl stalked off to her car, the guys exchanged congratulatory fist bumps and high fives.

"That felt surprisingly good," Stefan admitted.

"Getting back at an ex is never a bad thing," Nate opined.

"Now that we've taken out the trash, let's get in there and sing," Vince suggested.

Laughing together, they eased their way through the crowd back to their table. Grace, watching their approach, frowned as she noted Jesse and Rachel's absence.

"Where are they?" she asked her cousin without preamble.

"We think they're outside. We hope they're together."

Amy, Grace and Julia all turned towards Nate, their curiosity evident.

"What happened?"

"Some chick from their school," Nate pointed to Vince and Stefan as he spoke, "was all over Jesse. I didn't hear much of what she said, but she brought Rachel to tears. While Jesse was explaining to me why I shouldn't beat the crap out of him, Rachel ran off. Jesse went to find her."

"Did he screw with her?" Amy was her usual blunt self.

"Giselle? Or Rachel?" Vince asked, seeking clarification.

"Both. Either. Whatever will help this make sense," Grace responded.

"Jesse slept with Giselle once, years ago, right after she joined Vocal Adrenaline," Stefan admitted. "It was a one night hook-up, nothing more. As for Rachel… I have no idea."

"He swore to me that he didn't screw with her in the figurative sense, and I believe him," Nate asserted.

"Do you think Rachel will?"

Grace tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the concern she felt out of her voice.

"Their history might lead her to jump to the wrong conclusions, so I can't say for sure, Gracie. I hope so," Nate declared fervently.

Suddenly, none of them really felt like singing. They ordered more drinks and, in an effort to pass the time as they anxiously awaited the return of the couple they all agreed were head over heels for each other, they began swapping stories about their own pasts, and Jesse's…

* * *

The second he'd felt secure in the knowledge that Giselle and her toxic presence would be contained, Jesse raced outside. Glancing around wildly, he exhaled in frustration. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Attempting to put himself in her shoes, he searched his mind, trying to figure out exactly where she might have gone. Opting to trust his instincts, he veered left, making his way to the lot where they'd parked the Range Rover. He sighed in relief as he spotted her petite figure huddled beside the large vehicle. Sensing his presence, she straightened, but made no move towards him.

Quickening his steps, he was at her side in a flash, before skidding to a sudden halt. Although his first impulse was to take her in his arms, he was all too aware that she might well be furious with him. The darkness rendered her normally expressive face unreadable.

"Rach, please let me explain. It really wasn't what it looked like…"

His words trailed off as he awaited her response. Bridging the slight gap between them, she raised her hands, and he braced himself for a slap. Instead, she placed her fingertips gently but firmly on each side of his face and, turning so that they were bathed in the dim light from the nearest streetlamp, stared into his eyes with an intensity that sent shivers coursing through him.

"I love you."

For a moment, it was as if his heart had stopped beating, and his breath had been wrenched from his chest. Certain he must be dreaming, he shook his head to clear it.

_Did you just tell me you love me? In spite of everything Giselle said and did tonight, without a word of explanation, you still believe in me? _

"I'm sorry, I thought you said…"

Her gaze, steady and clear, never wavered as she repeated her declaration.

"I love you."

There was no mistake. She'd said it again, without hesitation. At a time when he least expected it, when he'd been terrified that she'd misinterpret the little scene Giselle had caused, that was when she'd finally chosen to give voice to what they'd both known was in her heart for weeks, if not months. He was so filled with joy, he thought he might burst. Lifting a hand to her face, he caressed her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch. The sudden intensity in his eyes mirrored her earlier one.

"I love you, too."

In that instant, it was as if the rest of the world melted away. As if nothing and no one else existed but them. Fisting her hands in his shirt, she drew him to her, while his arms encircled her waist. Their mouths hovered, inches apart, their warm breath teasing, until neither of them could bear it a second longer. Their lips met and clung, in a kiss that was slow, and deep, and gentle. Everything they felt, everything they had just confessed to each other, was channelled into the melding of their mouths. After several minutes, they pulled away just enough to be able to stare into each other's eyes. Noticing that Jesse's were suspiciously moist, Rachel reached up and tenderly pushed a wayward curl from his forehead before moving her fingers to lightly stroke his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Oh, I'm way better than okay. I've never felt this good in my entire life."

"I'm feeling pretty good myself."

"Except for the fact that you're freezing," he observed, as her body trembled within his embrace.

"Maybe it's just a reaction to your kiss," she murmured suggestively.

"Not that I couldn't inspire that kind of a reaction in you, but I know that's not what it's about this time. We're outside without our jackets in late November, and you're shivering."

Jesse moved quickly to unlock the Range Rover, and he and Rachel clambered into the back seat. As he draped his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled contentedly into his side, one hand tracing absent-minded patterns on his thigh. She spoke without looking up at him.

"I've wanted to say that for a while."

"Me, too. When did you know?"

"Well, I didn't actually admit it to myself until just after you sent me that picture. But I'd known, deep down, for much longer than that."

"Ever since…"

"I found that CD in my glove compartment. As soon as I heard your voice, even though I'd had a really awful day, it was as if everything was right with the world. I didn't understand it at first. I was dating Finn again and I thought I was happy, but there was… I don't know… an emptiness inside me. As if something was missing. And the only time I didn't feel that was when I was listening to you sing. Or texting you, or talking to you. It didn't take long for me to realize that what I was feeling went far beyond friendship. What about you?"

"When I walked away from you in the McKinley parking lot."

She leaned back to see his face, her eyes soundlessly questioning. His lips brushed her forehead before he resumed his account.

"It hit me like a ton of bricks. I said the words that day, but I made sure to put them in the past tense, so as not to reveal how deeply I'd fallen. I couldn't stand what I'd done to you, and all I wanted was to turn around, run back to you, and beg for your forgiveness. But, of course, I couldn't do that. So I plastered on my show face and threw myself into preparing for Regionals."

"You've loved me for that long?"

Her voice held a note of wonder.

"I kind of think I started to fall in love with you the moment we sang _Hello_, but I kept convincing myself otherwise. When I was faced with losing you, I couldn't deny it anymore."

"I wish you'd told me. I pined for you all summer."

"First of all, I was about to leave for UCLA. I didn't imagine you'd go for the long-distance thing. But, more importantly, you were totally pissed at me. As far as I knew, you hated me, and with good reason. I figured I'd give you some time and some space…"

"You mean you always intended to contact me again?"

_Trust you to pick up on that._

He chuckled softly before replying.

"That was the plan. Assuming I could summon the courage, of course. I dreamt about it for weeks, how I'd show up on your doorstep – right around this time of year, as a matter of fact – bearing flowers, that soy latte you love so much, and two tickets to some fabulous Broadway musical. I'd serenade you with one of my apology songs, beg for your forgiveness…"

She couldn't control the upward curve of her lips as he outlined his strategy to win her back.

"And how did that work for you, in your dreams?"

"It varied. Sometimes, you fell into my arms, kissed me with abandon, then dragged me up to your room, where we had mad, passionate sex. Other times, you swore at me, stomped on the flowers, threw the latte in my face, and delivered a brutal kick to a particularly sensitive part of my anatomy."

"I can see why you'd be nervous about it, then," she remarked, a thin thread of laughter evident just below the surface.

"Yeah. But then Chris told me about Sunshine, which gave me a legitimate reason to contact you a few months ahead of schedule, and in a way that didn't expose me to potential physical harm."

"I'm so glad you took that chance," she whispered.

"I'm so glad you let me back into your life," he countered, as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

They sat together quietly, entirely comfortable with each other, until she recalled something that had puzzled her earlier. Twisting within his embrace, she gently ran the pad of her thumb across his upper cheek, as if to wipe away an invisible tear.

"You seemed kind of emotional before. Wanna talk about it?"

"I couldn't quite believe what you'd just done for me."

She was genuinely perplexed at his response.

"What did I do for you?"

"You believed in me. Without question. You saw me with Giselle, she had her hands all over me, she made horrible accusations about my intentions, and yet… you didn't jump to conclusions. You didn't immediately assume the worst. You trusted me, and didn't even ask for an explanation. I was simply overwhelmed at the faith you showed in me… in us."

"If this was still our first go round, I would have jumped to all sorts of conclusions, and probably been right. But in all the months since we've reconnected, you've given me no reason whatsoever to doubt you. You've been a good friend. You supported me when no one else did. You gave me good advice – even about Finn, when you had nothing to gain by doing so. You've gone out of your way to be there for me. You've subjected yourself to incredibly personal questioning by my dads. You've proven yourself, over and over. I trust you, completely and without reservation."

"Then why was Giselle able to make you cry?"

Rachel lowered her lashes, suddenly unwilling to meet Jesse's gaze. He crooked a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to his.

"It's stupid."

"Come on, Rach. You know I won't judge you."

"I felt bad… for _you_. She was spewing all this hateful garbage about you, and it just… I don't know… made me sad."

He let out a groan.

"You realize that it was probably the sight of your tears that made Nate decide to hit me."

"He hit you?"

Her face registered the shock she felt at his revelation.

"You didn't know?"

"No. As soon as he showed up, I bolted. I'm sorry, but I had this overwhelming urge to get away from Giselle and all her poison."

Her eyes carefully took in every inch of his face, examining him for bruises. As her fingers skimmed his jaw line, he stilled them with his own and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. Really. He didn't inflict any lasting damage."

"I can't believe he did that. He barely knows me."

"You two may have just met, but I've talked his ear off about you. I think he sort of pictures himself as your new big brother."

"Aw, that's sweet. I'm touched."

"He really is a stand-up guy, even if he went a little overboard in his defence of you tonight."

They lapsed into silence once more. Enveloped by the darkness, their natural instincts came to the fore. Jesse's arm dropped to Rachel's waist, and his hand snaked under her top, rubbing circles just above the waistband of her skirt. Her fingers began to dance their way up his thigh, and he moaned in pleasure. Needing to be closer to each other, she turned and was about to straddle him when a knock on the SUV's window startled them both. The sight of Nate peering in at them, sporting a knowing grin, caused them both to giggle. Easing Rachel from his lap, Jesse opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

"Hey, you two are still alive. And obviously speaking to each other. Which is a relief, since we were taking bets on whether she'd killed you or not," Nate quipped.

"We're fine. We're good," Jesse assured his friend.

"That's great. So now maybe you could come back inside and join us for this big group number we've all been talking about. Can't do it without our star vocalists."

"Well, when you put it that way... We mustn't keep our audience waiting," Rachel advised Jesse, who rolled his eyes affectionately at her.

As they made their way, arm in arm, towards the Key 'o Kara, Jesse leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek. Moving his mouth ever so slightly, she felt the tickle of his warm breath as he murmured words for her ears only.

"I love you."

"I love you," she mouthed in return.

"Hearing you say that turns me on."

"I'll remember that," she promised.

Lacing their fingers together, they lengthened their strides to catch up with Nate, who had just crossed the threshold into the bar's blissfully warm interior. As they approached their booth, five pairs of eyes looked up expectantly.

"Guess who I found," Nate announced, as if he'd stumbled across long-lost friends.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Did she make you grovel all this time"

"Why do you have those dopey grins on your faces?"

The questions came at them fast and furious, and Jesse shot back answers in rapid-fire succession.

"Outside. Yes. No. What dopey grins?"

Rachel plopped herself down next to Grace, who promptly caught Rachel's attention with a light touch to her shoulder. Keeping her voice low, she tossed out a few queries of her own.

"Did you talk to Kurt? Is he going to keep your secret?"

"Yes. He was a lot easier to convince than I expected."

"Did he see you with Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"I'd be willing to bet that's all it took."

"Maybe. But there was some weird vibe between the two of them. I haven't asked Jesse about it yet, so I don't know if it played into Kurt's decision or not."

"What about that girl, Giselle? Nate called her a piece of work."

"I'd say he was being remarkably kind," Jesse chimed in, having overheard Grace's last remark.

"Giselle is not an issue," Rachel assured the girl beside her.

"Glad to hear it. So, everything's good between you two?"

"Never better," they chorused.

From his spot across the table, Vince snapped his fingers to get Jesse's attention. The latter reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Rachel to focus on his former schoolmate.

"It's getting late, and I seem to recall you guys are on a deadline, so if we're going to do this," he pointed to the title in the songbook that they'd decided on, "we should get to it."

"Let's do it."

Rising as one, the eight teens took to the stage. Jesse, Rachel, Vince and Julia assumed their positions around the mics, while the others fanned out behind them. They all began to sway to the opening guitar solo, then the four leads launched into the lyrics.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Stefan, Amy, Grace and Nate joined in on the chorus. As they raised their voices in unison, the harmonies soared, causing a hush to fall over the crowd.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

As the final notes died away, the audience showered them with applause. Rachel, after hugging Jesse, slipped over to Grace's side.

"Was that so awful?"

"No. It was awesome," Grace admitted, beaming.

"We'll have to get you up here again sometime soon, then," Rachel vowed.

"Only if you guys are all with me," Grace insisted.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Everyone was milling around Jesse's Range Rover, reluctant to see the evening come to a close. Phone numbers were exchanged and hugs were shared as they began to say their goodbyes. Julia was the first of the Akron group to approach Rachel.

"I had such a great time. I'm so glad Vince let me tag along," Julia enthused.

"Me, too. I really enjoyed meeting you," Rachel admitted.

"I hope we can do this again sometime."

"I'd like that."

As Julia walked away, Stefan was next in line.

"You're exactly what Jesse needs in his life," Stefan opined. "He's finally found someone who can put up with him, because you're so very much alike. And I mean that in a good way," he added, as he pulled her in for a brief hug.

"Thanks. He's exactly what I need, too, so I think we have a real shot."

"I know you do."

With those parting words, Stefan made his way over to Amy, and Vince took his place.

"I should tell you that I've never seen Jesse this content, in all the time I've known him. It's obvious that he's totally devoted to you. Hell, he was all kinds of fierce with Giselle tonight, in your defence. He scared the crap out of her, and she's not easily spooked."

Noting the unspoken question in her eyes, he shook his head.

"Get him to tell you about it."

He embraced her warmly.

"Goodnight, Rachel Berry. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

"I'd like that. Bye, Vince."

As Julia, Stefan and Vince headed for the latter's car, Jesse turned to Nate and tossed him his keys.

"I think you'd better drive, Steadman."

"Uh, why? It's not as if you're drunk."

"Nope, but Rachel's dads made me promise to drive as if they were sitting beside me, and since we're leaving a bit later than anticipated and she's got a curfew…"

"Say no more. My lead foot and I will be happy to play chauffeur. Hey, Ames," he called out to his cousin, "since I know Gracie's just gonna crash in the back seat, why don't you sit up front and keep me company."

"Sure," she responded agreeably.

As the five teens climbed into the SUV, Grace and Rachel settled in opposite corners, while Jesse took the spot between them. He immediately wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They'd only been on the road a few minutes when she recalled Vince's comment about Jesse's actions earlier that evening.

"What happened between you and Giselle tonight?"

"I told her to stay away from you."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much. Why do you ask?"

"Vince implied it was more than that."

"He's right," Nate piped up. "Jesse's being uncharacteristically modest."

"Steadman…"

Jesse's tone sounded a warning note, which Nate blithely ignored.

"So you freaked her out by pretending to choke her. What's the big deal?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at Jesse.

"Did you really do that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

His relief at the lack of judgment in that one word was palpable.

"I wanted to make sure she never bothered you, or me, again. And I needed her to tell me where you'd gone. Since she had no reason whatsoever to agree to either of those things, I figured I needed a better method of persuasion."

"Did it work?"

"Well, she gave me enough information so that I could find you. Beyond that, I don't know."

"She was still pretty defiant when we escorted her out," Nate confessed, "but I think she got the message."

"Thanks, both of you, for standing up for me."

"Anytime, Rachel," Nate assured her, before returning his attention to the road.

"That goes double for me, Rach. I'll always have your back, that's a promise."

She gave him a dazzling smile before placing a light kiss on his jaw, then snuggling even closer into his embrace.

As the miles flew by, conversation slowed. Grace, as predicted, soon dozed off, while Nate and Amy lapsed into reminiscing about old family gatherings and strange encounters with seldom seen relatives. Soft jazz from one of Jesse's custom CDs drifted through the speakers, creating a mellow atmosphere. Jesse and Rachel spoke in hushed tones, neither the least bit tired in spite of the lateness of the hour.

"Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast. Your friends are terrific."

"They liked you, too. By the way, how are you at staying quiet?"

She turned her head to catch his gaze, puzzled by his abrupt change in topic. His enigmatic expression offered her no clues, but his actions soon laid all her questions to rest, as his hand dropped from her waist and came to rest on the hem of her skirt, before finding its way onto her thigh, above her socks. Her breath hitched, and he captured her mouth with his, stifling all further sounds as his fingers inched their way ever higher. Their tongues duelled silently while her own fingers tangled in his hair, and her other hand slipped under his shirt, eager to feel the warmth of his skin, the beat of his heart.

She whimpered softly at the sudden loss of contact as his hand shifted further away from the spot that was craving his touch. His lips curved upwards against hers as his palm slid behind her, gently cupping her bare buttock. Breaking their kiss, he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I love this surprise," he murmured, his voice husky.

"I thought you might," she purred seductively.

His heartbeat sped up and his pants tightened noticeably as she soundlessly draped one of her legs over his, causing her skirt to ride up and leaving her increasingly open to his exploration. Accepting her unspoken invitation, he trailed his fingers up until they lingered at the edge of her underwear. She writhed noiselessly in anticipation. He was so close.

"Hey, St. James."

Nate's voice broke through the fog of their lust, startling them both. Rachel immediately returned her leg to a more appropriate place, while Jesse repositioned his hand on her waist. He mouthed an apology before directing his attention to his friend.

"What is it, Steadman?"

"We're gonna need gas. How far to the nearest station?"

Glancing out the window, Jesse was relieved to discover they were approaching a recognizable landmark. After pointing ahead to the upcoming highway exit, and accepting that the mood had been broken, he and Rachel exchanged rueful smiles. Reaching into the back for a blanket, Jesse drew Rachel closer as he wrapped the warm flannel tightly around them. Curling into each other, they closed their eyes. In a matter of minutes, sleep claimed them both.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I think I've been flirting with having to bump up the rating for a while now, and although this chapter isn't excessively steamy, it's probably about time I moved to an M, just to be safe. Hope you all still enjoy. :)

Next chapter might be a wee bit delayed. I've started writing a one-shot that simply wouldn't leave my head, and I'm hoping to finish that first. I don't know how people manage to write two (or more) fics at the same time...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 26

_The room was in darkness, its only illumination coming from the thin shaft of moonlight shining through the narrow gap between the curtains. Although it was the middle of the night, sleep eluded her. As she shifted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, she became aware of a still form beside her. Reaching out tentatively, she came into contact with a broad, muscular chest that she recognized instantly._

_Jesse._

_Unable to resist the impulse, she ran a hand along his well-defined torso, tracing lazy circles across his smooth skin. As her fingers drifted ever downwards, their progress was suddenly halted by the pressure of a hand on her own._

"_You're playing with fire," he growled out, his voice husky and low._

"_I'm willing to get burned," she murmured seductively in response._

_Her words gave him all the permission he needed. In an instant, he'd twisted his body, easing her onto her back as he draped one leg over her thighs, his heavier weight effectively pinning her in place. Propped up on one elbow, he gazed down at her with an expression of unabashed desire, and she shivered in anticipation. His free hand settled on her breast, and she moaned in delight as he began to alternately rub and pinch her nipple, causing it to harden into a taut peak. A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his lips at this visible sign of his effect on her._

_A small whimper escaped her at the loss of contact as he let go, allowing his fingertips to trail down her flat stomach until they reached the upper edge of her panties. She swallowed a gasp as his hand slid under the lacy fabric. Alert to her every reaction, he immediately stilled his movements._

"_Do you want me to stop, Rach?"_

"_No."_

_It was all she could manage to gasp out – one little word, raspy with need. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand resumed its exploration, inch by agonizingly slow inch. She let out a strangled cry as his fingers slipped between her folds and he began to stroke and tease her very core. She had never experienced anything like it. Her entire body thrummed with yearning, and it felt _so _good. The warmth that flooded through her was alien, yet somehow familiar, and she arched into his touch, craving more. Her hand reached up to tangle in the soft curls at the base of his neck, drawing his head towards her. Just as his mouth moved to claim hers, they both froze at the sound of a knock at the door…_

Rachel's eyes snapped open. Struggling to get her bearings, she quickly noted that her hand had found its way into her underwear, which was thoroughly soaked. As she moved to relieve the ache her dream had engendered, she finally became aware that the knocking was real.

"Rachel, honey? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Hiram poked his head in, smiling at his daughter in greeting. She kept her hand still under the covers.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"I did. It was so much fun. Thank you for letting me go."

"You're welcome. Let Jesse know that we appreciate his adhering to your curfew."

"I will."

"Your dad and I are heading off to work. I assume you'll be with Jesse today?"

"We'll be meeting up later, yes."

_After I break up with Finn, but I don't want you to know that till it's all over._

"Okay. Will we be seeing you for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call once we've firmed up our plans."

"Alright. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Daddy."

The moment her father had closed the door, she reached for her phone. Hitting Jesse's speed dial number, she lay back on the bed, as her fingers absent-mindedly teased her sensitive nub. He picked up on the third ring, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hi. I dreamt about you last night."

"A good dream, I hope."

"It was… vivid. I'm still feeling the effects."

He was suddenly wide awake, as his body began to react to the suggestiveness of her tone.

"Really? And what might those be?"

"Let's just say I'll need to find a fresh pair of underwear."

He swallowed audibly at the image her words conveyed. His boxers grew increasingly tight.

"So… what precisely were we doing in this dream?"

"You were working on finishing what you started last night."

"Working on it?"

"Even in my dream, we got interrupted."

They both groaned good-naturedly at her admission.

"Who was it this time? Nate, again?"

"Nope. Daddy."

"Glad that was just a dream, then. Nate catching us is one thing. One of your dads would lead to an entirely different outcome."

"I'll say. We wouldn't be able to even get close to the point I'm about to reach…"

His eyes widened in disbelief, and his erection began to throb painfully at the realization of exactly what his girlfriend was doing on the other end of the phone. He became acutely conscious of her soft moans, each one more arousing than the one before. Instinctively, he reached into his boxers and began stroking his hardened shaft.

"Jesse?"

Her voice had a breathless quality to it that he couldn't help but respond to.

"Yes?"

"Say it again."

He knew, without her being any more specific, just what she wanted to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you," she echoed.

It only took a moment for each of them to call out the other's name, as their orgasms overwhelmed them both. As their heartbeats slowed and their breathing returned to normal, Rachel was the first to speak.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't quite believe it, either. That was frightfully bold of you, Miss Berry."

"You do seem to bring out that side of me, Mr. St. James."

"I'd say that's lucky for us both, then."

"I agree."

She hesitated, unwilling to spoil the mood, and not quite sure how to bring up the subject she needed to discuss. As usual, he picked up on all that remained unspoken.

"So, did you call just to indulge in a bit of phone sex – not that I'd be complaining if you did – or was there something else on your mind?"

"I wanted your advice about Finn."

"Dump him," he shot back immediately.

"That's already on the agenda, and you know it. I've got the how and the why all figured out. It's the where that's giving me trouble"

"Lay out your options, and I'll let you know what I think."

"Okay. The way I see it, I have three choices. I can invite him over here, I can go to his place, or we can meet on neutral ground, such as the Lima Bean. With option one, I'm on my own turf, my dads are at work – so we have privacy – and it's the most comfortable setting for me. The big disadvantage is that it may be hard to get him to leave, and there's no one else here to back me up if things get ugly. With option two, I have the freedom to walk out any time I want, but Kurt may be around, and being at home gives Finn an emotional edge. With the third option, being in public would keep the discussion civilized, but the flip side is that we might not be able to fully hash everything out. So, what do you suggest?"

"That's a no-brainer. Do it at your place. Give yourself that psychological advantage. And to deal with your concern, once he's inside, I'll park in your driveway. Keep your phone with you, and if he gives you any trouble whatsoever, just call. I'll be there in a flash."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're nervous. This is something you want to do, but that doesn't make it easy. You've cared about Finn for a long time, and now you're about to sever that relationship for good."

"I just need to keep reminding myself that I'm moving on to something infinitely better."

He smiled broadly at her response, before offering up a cocky retort.

"You certainly are."

He waited for her to chastise him for his arrogance. When no such rebuke was forthcoming, his grin widened. The smile never left his face as she unexpectedly agreed with his self-assessment.

"I am. It's what will give me the strength to get through this.

"Remember, I'll be there for you, whenever you need me."

"Got it. So, I'll make arrangements with Finn, and I'll let you know the details as soon as I've got them all ironed out."

"Sounds like a plan. Talk to you soon, Rach. I love you."

"Love you, too."

The moment she disconnected Jesse's call, she punched in Finn's number. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Finn, it's Rachel. We need to talk."

* * *

Jesse had just put his phone back on the bedside table when it rang again. He grinned at the name that popped up on the call display.

"Hey, Steadman. You really need to work on that timing of yours."

"Oh, shit. Are you with Rachel right now? Sorry, St. James. I'll catch you later."

Jesse began to laugh at Nate's apologetic tone.

"Don't hang up. I was just yanking your chain."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I interrupted you, would it?" Nate shot back knowingly.

"Yeah. Your timing really did suck yesterday – more than once, actually."

"I keep telling you, you need to get a room. Then you wouldn't have innocent third parties like me interrupting your fun."

"In what universe are you innocent?" Jesse teased.

"I'll have you know I was the picture of propriety last night."

"Only because you didn't want to scare away your latest crush. Should Sarah be worried?"

"Sarah and I are just friends with benefits, you know that."

"Does she?"

"We agreed on no strings."

"It's been my experience that girls often say that even when they don't mean it, Steadman. Am I about to witness some huge blowout when we get back to school?"

"No, I don't think so. Or, at least, I hope not. Besides, it's not as if things can go anywhere with Julia. I'm at UCLA. She's got a year and a half left at Carmel. That's hardly the foundation for a workable relationship."

"Uh, you realize you just basically described my situation with Rachel, right?"

"That's different. You guys have a history, and you're crazy about each other. All I have is an instant attraction to some girl I'll likely never see again. Not to mention the fact that I'm not even from here."

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it. If you really wanted to make a go of something with Julia, you've got relatives who'd be more than happy to have you visit. Hell, I could even put you up at my parents' place, so you'd be in Akron rather than Lima. It's doable, if you want it to be."

"How the hell do I know? We just met."

"Find out, man. Call her up, see her again before we leave. She gave you her number, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"So, use it."

"Can you and Rachel come with?"

"Not sure. Her dads might not agree to another excursion to Akron so soon."

"Why not? We made curfew, didn't we?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Did I mention how much I appreciated you driving last night?"

"Yeah, yeah. Promises about speeding, and all that. I know it was just an excuse for you to grope your girlfriend in the back seat."

"Maybe."

"Okay, enough about your sex life. Let's get back to me. Could I invite Julia to do something here in Lima? And, if I did, would I have to extend the invitation to Vince, too?"

"They're not joined at the hip. Guess it depends on whether you want to make this strictly a double date, or if you want to do the group thing again. The other wrinkle, though, is where to go. I don't think Rach is ready to be out in public with me here, yet."

"But didn't Grace say you guys ran into someone from McKinley's Glee club last night? Was that a problem?"

"We did. His name is Kurt, and he swore he'd keep us being together a secret."

"Kurt? Wait a minute. Isn't that the guy whose mom married Finn's dad?"

"Yep. The very same one. So it was especially important to Rachel that Kurt not spill the beans about us."

"But Finn's his brother now. Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Kurt has some pretty compelling reasons for keeping quiet. I trust him."

"And I trust that you know what you're doing, so okay. Now remind me again of why Rachel doesn't want anyone to know about you two?"

"All that crap I pulled last year made me persona non grata with her teammates. She doesn't want to have to deal with the grief they'll give her about me if they find out we're back together. It would be different if I was sticking around, but being thousands of miles away leaves her having to face all their trash talk and put downs on her own."

"Understood. You realize that you're making them all sound like a bunch of first class jerks, though. Honestly, if they're really her friends, they should be happy she's happy."

"That would imply they actually care for her, which I don't believe they do. They tolerate her, since she's their best shot at winning Sectionals. Plus, they don't trust me, so that colours everything. They'd be absolutely positive that the only reason I'm around is to mess with their chances at competition again."

"Paranoia runs rampant, it would seem. Speaking of people messing with other people, what was up with that Giselle chick?"

"Don't get me started. She's currently the female lead of my old show choir. She's not the most talented, but she's always made sure to sleep with the right guys – or girls – to ensure she gets what she wants. She's an equal opportunity blackmailer and a class-A bitch."

"Vince told us you slept with her."

"Once. It was a mistake of epic proportions. She'd just started at Carmel, and she wasn't part of Vocal Adrenaline yet."

"Let me guess. You were already the lead, and she assumed sleeping with you would be her ticket in."

"Bingo. Too bad I didn't figure it out as fast as you did."

"Uh, you gave me some huge hints. Since you didn't repeat your error in judgment, you must have gotten wise to her ways fairly quickly."

"She made it pretty easy. When I told her that I wasn't going to plead her case with Shelby and that she'd have to make the team based on her own talent, she pitched a fit. Had an absolute meltdown on me. From that point on, I knew she was bat-shit crazy, and that I should avoid her as much as possible."

"What happened between her and Stefan?"

"What makes you think anything did?"

"Last night, he was really careful to maintain a safe distance between them. It's as if he thought she was toxic, and even the briefest of touches might contaminate him. Oh, and he mentioned something about being grateful to you for pointing out her true nature."

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do it sooner. By the time she latched onto him, she knew he and I were friends, so she convinced him they should keep their relationship on the down low. I found out purely by accident one day, when I overheard her talking to Andrea, who was my co-lead back then. Or, more accurately, I overheard her bragging to Andrea about how she'd managed to steal Stefan away from her."

"That must have gone over well."

"Yeah, about as well as you'd imagine. The two of them got into a huge catfight. Hair pulling, clawing, screeching, the works."

"Which you stepped in to mediate?"

"Nope. I wasn't nearly that noble – or foolish. Those girls' nails could do serious damage. I left them to their own devices for a while, and then I sicced Shelby on them. She tore a strip off of them like you wouldn't believe. It took everything I had to keep a straight face and pretend that I cared one way or the other about what happened to either of them."

"You were hoping they'd both get booted off the team, right?"

"It would seem I've let you in on a few too many of my secrets, Steadman."

"So now you have to kill me?" Nate quipped, without a trace of worry in his voice.

"Nah, you're too much fun to have around."

"Ditto. Now, back to the sordid saga of Giselle and Stefan. Did she go after him just because he was dating Andrea?"

"It was nothing that innocent. Causing Andrea pain was merely a side benefit. I don't know if he mentioned it to you at any point last night, but Stefan used to be the yearbook photographer."

"Yeah, we talked a bit about that. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Giselle has always had delusions of grandeur. She was positive that she was going to be discovered by some big-shot Hollywood agent, plucked from Ohio obscurity, and given the starring role in some massively successful blockbuster movie."

"Okaaaay. Our late night must have addled my brain, 'cause I'm not getting the connection to Stefan."

"He's a photographer."

"For a high school yearbook. What, she thought he'd take some glamour shots of her and somehow get them into the hands of the 'right people', and the rest would be history?"

"Pretty much."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. The same day Giselle and Andrea had at each other, I took Stefan aside and spelled everything out for him. He dropped her, without a word of explanation, within minutes of our talk."

"So she's hated you ever since, and jumped at the opportunity to screw things up for you yesterday."

"You'd think so, but Giselle is so fixated on fame that there's still a part of her that wants to hitch her star to mine."

"That's sick, man."

"I agree. It's why I felt I had to be so rough with her. She doesn't listen to reason."

"Let's hope our little display of solidarity, along with you putting the fear of God into her, did the trick, then."

"I hope so, too. Hey, don't mean to cut this short, but I need to get over to Rachel's."

"Got some afternoon delight planned?" Nate teased.

"Maybe later. First, I'm on guard duty."

"Huh?"

"She's invited Finn over."

"Is this it? Operation breakup?"

"Yes, this is it. Since she was worried about how he might react, I told her I'd be right outside, just in case."

"Then get your ass over there and protect your girl."

"I'm on my way. Oh, hang on a sec. I just thought of a place where we might all be able to hang out. There's a local roller rink that Rachel's Glee club practiced in once last year. Don't ask. Anyway, her teammates all hated it. I highly doubt any of them have ever gone back, and it was actually kind of fun. I'll see what Rachel thinks, and I'll let you know."

"Sounds good. Later, St. James."

"Later, Steadman."

As he disconnected the call, he noticed that he had one unread text from Rachel.

_Finn'll be here at 11:00._

With the clock showing 10:15, he had no time to lose. Dropping the phone on his bed, he stepped out of his boxers and hit the shower.

* * *

Rachel had been pacing her room for the last half hour, awaiting Finn's arrival. It had taken quite a bit of effort on her part to convince him to come over, as he'd already made plans for the day that he was reluctant to change. She'd surprised him by standing firm, explaining that this was important to her, and refusing to be put off. He'd insisted that he had very little time to spare, and she assured him that what she had in mind wouldn't take long.

Once the arrangements had been finalized, she had taken a quick shower, then carefully selected her outfit – short skirt, knee socks, and her favourite animal print sweater.

_Finn's never appreciated the way I dress. Might as well remind him of one of the things he doesn't really care for about me._

In spite of her best efforts to remain calm, her nerves began to get the best of her. Instinctively, she reached for her phone and dialled Jesse's number.

"Well, if it isn't the most gorgeous girl in Lima. What's up, Rach?"

"I'm nervous."

"It's okay. Take a few deep breaths. Focus on what you want to accomplish."

She did as he suggested, and found herself growing calmer by the second. She wasn't entirely certain if it was the effect of the breathing, or simply hearing his voice, but she suspected it was the latter.

"Are you close by?"

"I'm parked just down the block. I was thinking it's probably best that I stay here, rather than move to your driveway. If things go okay with Finn and you don't need me, there's no use tipping him off to the fact we're together, which is what would happen if he got outside and found me waiting."

"I love how smart you are."

"That goes both ways. Oh. Heads up. Finn's just driven past me."

"Thanks for the warning. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Jesse."

Slipping the phone into the pocket of her skirt, Rachel flew down the stairs, arriving at the front entrance just as the doorbell rang. Taking one final deep breath, she opened the door then stepped aside, allowing Finn to move past her.

"Hello, Finn. Please, come in."

"Hey, Rachel."

He bent his head to kiss her, but she had already started walking into the house.

_Shit. She's already pissed off at me. I wonder which one of her stupid boyfriend rules I broke this time._

She surprised him by heading for the living room rather than her bedroom, where they usually hung out when her dads weren't home.

_Then again, come to think of it, we stayed down here last week, too. And the week before that._

"You know I don't care if your room's a mess, Rach."

_I wish he'd stop calling me that. He lost all right to it when he slept with Santana and lied to me about it. Besides, it sounds so much better coming from Jesse's mouth._

"I was just trying to be helpful, Finn. You told me you were busy today, so I thought this would be quicker."

_And I don't want you in my bedroom ever again._

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike are coming over to watch the Bengals game this afternoon, and I don't want to keep them waiting."

_That's what you wouldn't reschedule when I said I needed to see you?_

"I understand how important the Bengals are to you," she observed dryly.

He smiled, totally oblivious to the undercurrent of sarcasm in her comment.

"Right. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

A genuinely puzzled look crossed his features.

"What about us? Don't tell me you've made some new couples calendar, or you've booked us for a bunch of stuff without asking me first."

_Wow. The tone of your voice tells me how you really feel about those things._

"No, Finn, it has nothing to do with calendars or future plans. At least, not the way you think."

His brow remained furrowed. He was still completely clueless as to her true intent.

"I do expect that your schedule will open up soon, though."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, not having to deal with my drama anymore. Not having to put up with my selfishness, or my poor taste in clothes, or my demanding personality, or my big words, or my unwillingness to have sex. You, being free to date someone less high maintenance."

Rachel lapsed into silence, her blank expression giving nothing away as she watched Finn strain to make sense of all that she'd just said. After several long minutes, understanding dawned.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He sounded absolutely incredulous at the very idea.

"Yes, Finn. I am."

"What the hell, Rachel? Why are you doing this? I thought we were good."

"Good? We haven't been good for a while, now, Finn – if we ever really were."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you've never truly accepted me for who I am. You always wanted me to change. To be someone I'm not."

"That's not true."

"So all of those cracks you've made about the things I wear…"

"You dress weird. Am I supposed to say you look hot when you don't?"

"It's not that I expected you to lie, Finn. But the occasional compliment wouldn't have hurt. And you standing up for me when other people made fun of my clothes would have been a really meaningful gesture on your part."

"I told you how nice you looked at the wedding."

"After I prompted you. It never occurred to you to do it on your own."

"And you're breaking up with me because of that?"

"That's only part of it, Finn. But I suppose you're not really listening to me, as usual."

"I listen to you all the time. Even when you bore the hell out of me."

_That last bit was honest, anyway. _

"You don't. You tune me out more often than not. I can see it in your eyes. And, you're right about the boring part. We don't care about the same things, so you bore me as much as I bore you. I'd be more than happy never to watch you play another game," she admitted, pointing to his Titans jacket.

"I thought you loved football."

"I fooled you. I'm a good enough actress and made enough of an effort that you never realized how much I hate that sport you're so passionate about."

"You hate football?"

He looked at her as if she'd just admitted to killing his puppy, if he'd had one.

"I hate football."

"Well, since we're being honest, here, I hate Barbra Streisand movies. And most musicals. And the Tonys are a complete waste of time, filled with people I don't recognize going on and on about plays I've never heard of. And you made me feel bad about all of that. So you never really accepted me for who I am, either."

"You're right. We've been totally wrong for each other from the very beginning, which is why we always had to try so hard to make it work, and we failed miserably time after time."

"Okay, so if you've felt like this for a while, why now?"

"Because I found out about you and Santana."

Rachel's voice was icily calm. Finn had the decency to look guilty for a brief moment, before his resentment surfaced once more.

"We were broken up. You were seeing St. Jackass at the time. You told me you'd slept with him. It's not as if I owed you anything."

"You lied to me."

"And you lied to me. You didn't actually lose your virginity to that arrogant jerk."

"But I eventually told you the truth. You never did, even when you had every opportunity. Not only that, but apparently everyone else knew. Everyone but me. I can only imagine how they've been laughing at me behind my back. All because you kept your one-night stand a secret from the person it would impact the most."

"It was no big deal."

"How can you say that? We talked about being each other's first. I was going to give you one of the most precious parts of me. And I thought you were going to do the same, but you didn't have that to give anymore, did you? You let Santana, of all people, have that particular honour."

"At least with Santana, I knew it wasn't going to tie me to her forever."

A profound silence fell between them. It was as if Finn's last remark had sucked all the air out of the room, and Rachel found herself momentarily struggling to draw breath.

_Thank God I didn't give myself to him. He doesn't deserve me. He never did. And I would have been shackled to him for the rest of my life._

She noted that Finn was eyeing her warily, uncertain as to what her reaction would be. She shocked him by offering up a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Finn. I've just now realized that you did me a huge favour. You were right to assume that, if you'd been my first, I would have felt compelled to stay with you. We'd eventually have gotten married, and you would have wanted to settle here in Lima, maybe coach football at McKinley or go to work with Kurt's dad at the garage… I would have had to shelve all of my dreams and ambitions, and I would ultimately have come to resent you deeply. Truly, it's better this way, for both of us."

"Did you just thank me for sleeping with Santana?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the confusion written all over Finn's face at this unexpected turn of events.

"I suppose I did. So, feel free to do it again. Or to go back to Quinn, or to date every Cheerio on the squad. I don't care. We're done."

"Wait a minute. That's it? You're giving me the brush off, just like that? What about Sectionals?"

"What about Sectionals? I'm a professional. If Mr. Schue tells me I have to duet with you, I can, and I will. The way we feel about each other, whether we're a couple or not, doesn't enter into it."

"But… but… what happened to the girl who wouldn't leave me alone? The one who kept bugging me to get back together every time we broke up? I liked her. I loved her."

"I'm not that girl anymore. And while all the attention I gave you was no doubt a real boost to your ego, you only thought you loved me. The same way I convinced myself I loved you, because I thought you were the one for me. But you aren't, and I don't. It's over. Move on, Finn."

Rachel watched intently as a mixture of emotions played across Finn's face – shock, resentment, frustration and, ultimately, relief.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now, go. Find the person you're meant to be with, and enjoy your life."

Rising from the couch, the tall teen began to make his way towards the front foyer. Once he reached it, he turned and pulled his ex-girlfriend into a hug.

"Thanks, Rachel. I hope you find the right person, too."

She bent her head downwards in order to hide the smile that sprang to her lips.

_I already have._

_

* * *

_Alone in his Range Rover, time was passing exceedingly slowly for Jesse. He picked up his phone for what was probably the tenth time in the last ten minutes, anxiously awaiting word from Rachel, and worried that he might somehow have missed her call for help. Still nothing.

_Is Finn's pea brain having trouble processing what she's telling him?_

Just as he was seriously considering throwing caution to the wind, striding up to her door, and ringing the bell – consequences be damned – a hint of movement caught his attention. A triumphant grin split Jesse's face as Finn Hudson emerged from the house, got into his car, and sped off down the road. In seconds, Jesse's SUV had replaced Finn's vehicle in Rachel's driveway. She was on the porch, waiting, before he'd even set foot on the pavement, and it only took a moment longer till they were in each other's arms. She clung to him fiercely and he responded in kind, tightening his grip on her petite frame as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go in, and I'll tell you all about it."

Hands clasped, she led him inside, bypassing the ground floor and heading straight for her bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder if Finn had occupied that particular space just a short while ago. As was so often the case with them, she somehow read his mind.

"He hasn't been in my room in weeks. We talked downstairs."

Jesse could hardly believe how deliriously happy that bit of news made him. Settling himself comfortably against the headboard of her bed, he pulled Rachel onto his lap and waited patiently for her to begin.

"He almost didn't come over. He had plans, so I had to insist."

"What could possibly have been more important than his girlfriend wanting to talk to him?"

"Getting together with the guys to watch a Bengals game."

"Seriously? Goes to show where his priorities are."

"It's always about football with Finn. Anyway, he had no clue as to why I'd asked him over. He was stunned that I wanted to break up with him. Didn't see it coming at all. We had a brutally honest discussion about the ways in which we bored each other…"

"Really? Wow. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that. What did you say?"

"Well, I admitted I hated football."

"Oh my God. That must have vaulted you to the top of the 'worst girlfriend ever' list right there."

"Pretty much. He actually had trouble believing it."

"I'm not surprised. You can sell just about anything when you put your mind to it. As for what bored him, I'm guessing all things related to musical theatre made the cut."

"Yep. He mentioned musicals, the Tonys, and Barbra."

"Sacrilege! Absolutely no taste. No wonder you dumped him."

She laughed quietly, before growing serious once again.

"He wanted to know why I'd chosen to do it now. I confessed that I knew about him and Santana."

"How did he respond?"

"He said that, since I was seeing you at the time and had lied about sleeping with you, he didn't owe me anything. That it was no big deal. That…"

She hesitated, aware that Finn's hurtful comment about being bound to her for life might inspire similar fears in Jesse. She cast her eyes downward, refusing to meet his gaze, but he would have none of it. Cupping her chin, he tilted her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Come on, Rach. Trust me."

Her voice barely above a whisper, she divulged the painful truth.

"He slept with _her_ because it was meaningless, to them both. Because he knew she wouldn't expect anything else from him. Because she wouldn't assume it would tie her to him forever."

Jesse spotted the tear the moment it began its trickle down Rachel's cheek, and he wiped it away gently with the pad of his thumb before responding to her admission.

"In case I haven't mentioned it before, Finn's a blazing idiot. A fact for which I'm exceedingly grateful, by the way. As for being tied to you forever – there's nothing I could possibly want more."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** At the cost of a great many hours of shut-eye, I managed to get back on schedule, even after posting my one-shot, _The Season of My Best Intentions_. (Yes, that's a shameless plug if any of you haven't read it yet!) I must really love all you wonderful readers. How about sending some love my way in return, in the form of reviews? My sleep-deprived self would be ever so grateful. :)

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 27

The complete adoration in his eyes was her undoing. Her tears fell freely now, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he tightened his hold on her, running his hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her.

"Rach? Did I say something wrong?"

Lifting her head, she gave him a tremulous smile as she attempted to regain control of her emotions.

"Oh, God, no. It's the exact opposite, actually. I was simply overwhelmed by your words. By the depth of your feelings for me. I… I know that you love me. It's just that no one's ever expressed that kind of total devotion to me before. I guess I'm having a little trouble believing that you mean it."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he assured her.

"I know. But it's as if I can't fully accept my good fortune. It's like being in the midst of the most wonderful dream of my entire life, and being terrified that, when I wake up, none of it will be true."

"This is no illusion, Rach. It's real, and it's deep, and it's destined. You're my soulmate. We're fated to be together. I realize you might think it's too soon for me to be talking that way, and I'm probably running the risk of scaring you with words like forever, but I can't picture my future without you."

"A future without you wouldn't be worth having," she responded, her sincerity beyond question. "And it would take a lot more than that to scare me off."

"I'm glad. Because that's the last thing I want to do."

"What's the first thing?"

Her voice had taken on a sultry quality, and he suddenly became aware that she was tracing aimless patterns on his t-shirt, each one edging ever lower. His breathing hitched, and he began to mimic similar movements on her sweater.

"This," he rasped out, his meaning plainly evident.

Twisting within his embrace, she turned to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her short skirt rode up slightly, exposing her toned thighs, and his pants tightened noticeably. Drawing upon all the self-control he could muster, he wrenched his gaze away from the temptation her legs posed, and locked his eyes with hers instead. He wasn't at all surprised to find her looking at him with unbridled lust. He was certain the very same look was reflected in his eyes.

Closing the tiny gap that remained between them, Jesse bent his head, capturing Rachel's mouth with his own. The kiss was pure passion, their lips moving together in a dance they'd already perfected. As their need for oxygen increased, they broke the connection just long enough to allow air to fill their lungs. In that moment, her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. His teeth nibbled playfully at her lips in return, until their tongues met again, resuming their earlier duel.

His hands tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head and holding her close. Her fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and she raised it just enough to allow her to graze the small strip of skin she had exposed. Her touch sent unexpected shivers coursing through him, and he lifted his mouth from hers to give voice to what he so urgently wanted.

"I need to feel you… against me…" he murmured.

Wordlessly, she inclined her body a few inches from his. His hands slid under her sweater, and he slowly began to ease it upwards, his fingers skimming over her sides in a teasing movement that caused heat to pool in her belly. Finally, he slipped the garment over her head, and tossed it unceremoniously to the ground. His lips quirked at the sight of her plain cotton bra.

"I was dressing for Finn today, not for you," she reminded him.

"Glad to see he didn't merit last night's selection… or the natural effect…" he breathed out.

"He never did."

"Not even the lace?"

"No."

"Lucky me." He eyed her appreciatively. "Although even this one has its charms."

Reaching out, his fingers ghosted over the thin fabric. He grinned wickedly as he felt her nipples begin to harden at this lightest of touches. Taking each of them between a thumb and forefinger, he pinched them into taut peaks, then leaned in to take one into his mouth, sucking at it through the layer of clothing. Rachel moaned at the friction he was creating, then gasped as his hand slipped under the material that covered her still. The feel of his warm palm on her breast was intoxicating, and she arched into his touch. Reaching behind her, he deftly unclasped her bra, then gently eased the straps down her arms. The bra soon joined her sweater on the floor. He gazed at her in open admiration.

"You are so beautiful."

He brought his mouth back to her breasts once more, lavishing them with attention as he alternately licked and sucked each nipple in turn. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over completely to the pleasure he was igniting within her. As she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, she suddenly became aware that he remained fully clothed.

"You're overdressed," she whispered.

He offered no resistance as her fingers grasped the hem of his t-shirt. She gave it an impatient tug, smiling as she succeeded in removing it from his body. Running her hands across his well-defined chest, she then slid them around his neck, drawing him closer. Just as she had the first time she'd experienced it, she relished the feel of his bare skin on hers. The peace that came over her at being with him in this way was beyond compare, and she would willingly have stayed, secure in his embrace, for hours. But he had other plans.

Melding his lips to hers yet again, he kissed her softly, with a tenderness that caused her heart to swell. With one hand firmly on the small of her back to brace her, his other hand came to rest just above her knee. He felt her sharp intake of breath as his fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, dancing ever closer to the edge of her panties. A tremor shot through her, and he stilled his movements.

"Should I stop?"

"No… don't…" she managed to gasp in response.

Alert to her every reaction, he proceeded with infinite care. His fingertips brushed against her underwear – the flimsy bit of cotton the only barrier between him and the spot that was just begging for his touch – and his mouth curved into a smirk against her lips as he became aware of just how wet she already was. Slowly, he pushed the material aside, slipping his fingers between her slick folds. She let out a muted cry, and he felt her tense at the unfamiliar contact. Once again, he paused, allowing her time to adjust to the new sensations she was experiencing. It only took a moment until she began to rock her hips, silently urging him closer, deeper. Taking the hint, his thumb rubbed lazy circles on her sensitive nub, while he ever so gently eased one finger inside her. Rachel's eyes widened, and she swallowed audibly at the sensory overload Jesse's actions were provoking.

"Rach?"

"It's okay… I'm okay… I just want this… want you… so much…"

Deliberately ignoring his own ever-growing arousal, he focused all of his attention on the girl in his arms. Gradually, he sped up his motions, teasing her with swift thrusts and feather-light strokes. Her breathing quickened, and he felt her begin to contract around his finger. As the sweetest ache she'd ever borne surged through her, his name fell from her lips in a throaty moan, and the waves of her release washed over her. Completely spent, she slumped against him, her heart hammering in double time.

"Oh, my God, Jesse. That was… incredible… mind-blowing… bliss. I didn't… I never…"

He simply stared at her, totally captivated by her inability to string a coherent sentence together. Her innocence was more of a turn-on than he ever could have imagined. As she continued to lean her head against his chest while her breathing gradually returned to normal, her gaze shifted downwards, catching sight of the unmistakeable bulge in his pants. Wordlessly, she reached for his belt buckle.

"You don't have to do this, Rach."

"Yes, I do. You just gave me the most incredible gift. I want to share that same gift with you."

In the time it had taken her to reassure him, she had managed to undo his belt, and to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Raising himself slightly, he allowed her to push his pants down just far enough so that she could slip her hand easily into his boxers. Lying back on the bed, with Rachel at his side, Jesse exhaled quietly as her slender fingers made contact with his throbbing erection. Her touch was soft and hesitant, yet it inflamed him as no one else's ever had. Tightening her grip, she began to stroke him, slowly at first, then with a steadily increasing pace. Watching him closely, she soon settled into a comfortable rhythm, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut and he lost himself completely in the moment.

"Oh, God, Rach, that feels _so_ good."

As the pressure built, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer, sending his lips crashing onto hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth, in a kiss so intense it robbed them both of all conscious thought. Within minutes, his entire body shuddered as she brought him to the brink of release and, with one final stroke, sent him hurtling over the edge.

Opening his eyes, he noticed a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. His eyebrow quirked upwards in a silent question.

"I think I actually managed to give you as much pleasure as you gave me."

"Did you doubt that you would?"

"I doubted that I _could_. I've never even come close to doing what I just did. I'm an inexperienced virgin. I was just going on instinct."

His grin was so seductive, it brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Then I'd say you've got the best instincts of anyone I've ever known," he murmured. "But if you'd like to perfect your technique, I'd be more than willing to donate my body to the cause."

"Hmm… I might just take you up on that. Assuming I don't get a better offer," she quipped.

"It doesn't get any better than this," he growled.

In one swift motion, he flipped her onto her back and rolled on top of her, all traces of teasing gone. His mouth moved to her breast, and she shivered with delight as his teeth gently scraped her already pert nipple. Just as his hand had begun a languorous descent towards the waistband of her panties, his phone emitted its distinctive ring. They both groaned at the unwelcome interruption.

"Ten bucks says it's Nate."

"I'm sure you're right, so I'm not taking that bet," she snickered.

Reaching for his cell, he nodded as he scanned the caller ID. Pulling Rachel flush against him, Jesse brought the phone to his ear.

"Steadman. Your timing still sucks."

"You've got to be kidding me, St. James. No, wait. You're just yanking my chain again, right?"

"Nope. Not this time."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would apologize, but I seem to recall you once saying you were going to owe me, big time, for helping to make this trip happen."

"Considering that I was about to get lucky," Jesse began, suppressing a chuckle as Rachel raised an eyebrow and swatted him harmlessly on the chest, "I'd say we're about even. Hell, you might even owe me at this point."

"Fine, fine, so I'll owe you. Now, have you talked to Rachel about possibly double dating tonight?"

"We haven't exactly been doing a lot of talking."

"Come on, St. James, I'm running out of time, here. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. I can hardly expect Julia to ditch her family to hang out with me, and then we've only got a couple more days till we have to head back. I'm not proud. I'll beg if I have to."

"Okay, okay, enough already. I'll ask her."

He turned to Rachel, whose eyes shone with curiosity.

"Ask me what?"

"Nate wants to see Julia again, and was hoping we could double date tonight. I'm not sure if it's to help keep him from putting his foot in his mouth, or if he wants an out in case things go sour."

"I heard that," Nate's voice drifted from the phone that Jesse was holding at arm's length.

Jesse's only response was to laugh.

"I'm not sure my dads would let me go back to Akron so soon. I know we made it home by curfew, but I don't think they're going to want to extend it every day you're here," Rachel sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Actually, I suggested he invite Julia to Lima."

Rachel's gaze was troubled as she contemplated the potential ramifications of his idea.

"You know it's not that I'm ashamed to be seen with you, but I was kind of hoping we could keep this to ourselves a bit longer," she admitted.

"I understand. It's why I recommended the roller rink."

Her eyes lit up at his words.

"That would be perfect. Everyone else thought it was the height of uncool, and I remember several of them insisting they'd rather die than set foot in the place ever again."

"It's a go, then?"

"Yes. Tell Nate we'll be happy to help him make a good second impression," Rachel quipped, loud enough so that her voice would carry.

"I heard that, too," Nate shot back, amusement plainly evident in his tone.

As Jesse returned the phone to his ear, Rachel disentangled herself from his hold and padded across the room to retrieve her own cell.

"I need to call Kurt," she mouthed quietly, before settling on the end of the bed and scrolling through her contacts to find the number she wanted. Jesse, meanwhile, turned his attention back to Nate.

"Okay, we're good to go. So, you'll call and ask if she's free, and let us know?"

Nate cleared his throat, then mumbled something so softly that Jesse had to strain to hear it.

"She'll be at your place when?"

"Around 6:00," Nate admitted.

"What if we hadn't agreed?"

"I was going to tell her some family thing had come up for one of you at the last minute, and it would just be the two of us."

"Pretty daring of you, Steadman."

"I was counting on you being the stand-up guy you keep telling me you are," Nate countered.

Once again, Jesse just laughed. Nate opted to pin down the details.

"Do you two want to swing by here, or should we meet there?"

"Depends. Are you hoping for more alone time with Jules, or would you like us along in case last night's spark was a fluke?"

"I think separate cars is the way to go. Maybe I'll get lucky."

"And maybe you'll get your face slapped. Fair warning, Steadman. Jules isn't that kind of girl, and if that's all you're looking for, you need to cancel this date right now."

"Hey, no harm, no foul. I really do like her, St. James. I'm not going to be stupid about this."

"Good to know. 'Cause Vince, in addition to being an awesome singer, is a black belt, and if you hurt his sister, he'll kick your ass."

"I promise to be on my best behaviour. Now, what can you tell me about this roller rink?"

* * *

Rachel drummed her fingers impatiently on the surface of her bed as she waited for Kurt to answer her call. Just as she was certain she'd be forced to leave a message, his sleepy voice greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Rachel. Were you still asleep? It's way past noon."

"Blaine and I were out really late, and… wait a minute. You weren't exactly home at the stroke of midnight. Why aren't you still in bed? I happen to know you're as fanatical as I am about getting your beauty rest."

Rachel's lips curved into a wicked smile as she considered confessing that she was, in fact, in her bedroom, although she hadn't exactly been sleeping. She immediately rejected the idea. Kurt would clearly consider that little tidbit to be too much information.

"We made a deal last night. I honoured my end of it."

"You spoke to Finn already?"

"Yeah. He came over a couple of hours ago, and I broke it off."

"Wow, that was fast. How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. We were brutally honest with each other, and I got him to realize that we'd be much happier apart."

"I have to agree with you on that, Rachel. Even though we're related now, it doesn't blind me to Finn's flaws, and you two are so different that it never would have worked long term."

"Gee, you could have maybe mentioned that sooner."

"We've hardly been the best of friends. And I used to have a crush on him. I figured you would have seen it as yet another one of my pitiful attempts at sabotaging your relationship."

"You're probably right. I wasn't open to listening to reason. But that's all behind us now."

"It is. So, did Finn totally freak out when you told him you and Jesse were back together?"

"I… uh… decided he didn't need to be let in on that particular secret."

"What happened to you wanting to be with Jesse openly?"

"I still want that. But I thought it would be best to keep that little bombshell to myself till after Sectionals. The breakup was civilized, but it might not have been if Jesse's name had been brought into it. Finn and I have to compete as part of a team in a couple of weeks. No need to put him off his game."

"I get it. So, I'm guessing you called to ask me to keep what I know to myself for a while longer."

"Yes. Is it too much to ask?"

When Kurt didn't answer right away, Rachel assumed he was about to reject her entreaty, and she cast about for a new argument that might persuade him. Just as she began to speak, he interrupted her with an unexpected request.

"Can I talk to Jesse for a minute?"

"Um, he's on another call," she informed Kurt, her confusion evident in her voice.

Jesse looked over, apparently aware he was the current topic of conversation. Rachel, holding out her phone with a shrug, gestured that Kurt wanted to talk. Jesse quickly brought his discussion with Nate to a close, before reaching for his girlfriend's cell. He extended his free arm in a wordless invitation, and she willingly curled into his side.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Jesse, I… wanted to thank you again for last night."

"Don't mention it."

"And I wanted to let you know that it's largely because of you, and the way you treated me yesterday, that I'm agreeing to Rachel's request. So tell her that I won't say anything to Finn, or to anyone else from New Directions, about you two being madly in love."

Jesse couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at Kurt's words.

"What makes you think we are?"

"Oh, come on. It radiates from you both. Even a blind man could see it."

"You're probably right about that. And I'll pass your decision along. Thanks."

Once he'd disconnected the call and placed his phone and Rachel's on the bedside table, he shifted to face her.

"Kurt's agreed to keep our secret," he informed her.

"Good," she mumbled, just as she emitted a loud yawn.

"Tired?"

She simply nodded into his chest in response.

"We've got a few hours till we have to meet Nate and Jules. How about a nap?"

She stared at him through partially lidded eyes.

"Are you sure? Because we were kind of in the middle of something earlier…"

He caressed her cheek tenderly, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," he assured her.

As she snuggled into his embrace, he set the alarm on his watch before pulling the covers over them both. Warm and content, they immediately drifted off into much-needed sleep.

* * *

Rachel woke to the sound of Jesse's alarm, and with the distinct impression she was being watched. She quickly realized that their positions had shifted while they slept, as they were currently spooned, with his leg across her hip, and his arm draped over her side.

"You're staring," she pointed out.

"Can't help it. You're absolutely flawless."

Twisting to face him, she offered him a dazzling smile.

"You say the nicest things."

"You inspire me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she scooted as close to him as she possibly could, revelling in the feel of his warm skin against her own. It only took a second for desire to flare within them both. She whimpered in protest when, rather than picking up where they'd left off previously, he gently pushed her away.

"There's a reason I set this alarm, Rach. Nate and Julia will be expecting us at the roller rink in less than an hour."

"Nate, schmate. He can have his fun with Julia, and we'll stay here and have fun of our own," she proposed, her lower lip jutting out in a mock pout in an attempt to convince him.

Leaning over, he captured her lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently in response. She moaned as his tongue found its way into her mouth, and she moved quickly to deepen the kiss. Mustering every ounce of his self-control, he pulled back, as his eyes shot her a warning glance.

"Not only would that be rude – which I know full well you aren't – but I should also remind you that your dads will be home soon. I hardly think that finding me in your bed, with both of us naked from the waist up, would do much to foster that trust we've been working hard to establish."

He almost gave in at the look of utter disappointment that flashed across her expressive features, but he managed to maintain his resolve. Sighing in resignation, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed for her closet. He watched in fascination as she hunted through the various garments until she found what she wanted – a pair of skinny jeans and a bright purple sweater, adorned with gold stars. A smirk tugged at his lips as she slipped the top over her head, while her bra remained in the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. As he continued to stare, his jaw dropped at her next actions. Slowly and sensuously, she slid her cotton panties down her shapely legs, before stepping out of them entirely and pulling on the ultra-tight jeans.

_Last night's thong was daring enough, but going commando? Who are you, and what have you done with Rachel Berry?_

He swallowed thickly, suddenly finding it incredibly difficult to draw breath. Twirling to face him, she grinned wickedly.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah," he rasped out, his voice hoarse with unspoken need.

Drawing near, she gave him a teasingly light kiss on the cheek before darting just out of his reach.

"You need to get dressed, Jesse," she reminded him. "Our friends are waiting."

"Friends? What friends?" he muttered.

"Remember Nate? The one who called me a teenage temptress?"

Jesse's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If he could only see you now…"

"He will be seeing me. Just not the way you'll be seeing me," she promised.

"You're too damn distracting right at this moment," he admitted. "How about you go wait in the living room, and I'll be with you in a few."

"Okay."

She winked at him before leaving him alone in her room. His smile was smug as he discarded his boxers, hiding them between her sheets to ensure that neither of her dads would stumble upon them by accident.

_Two can play this game._

Pulling on his clothes, anticipation thrummed through him as he envisioned the night's possibilities. With a wide grin on his face, he slipped into the hall and down the stairs, making his way so quietly that Rachel let out a small squeal as Jesse's arms snaked around her waist.

"Ready?"

"I am. Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jesse and Rachel pulled up outside the Rinky Dink roller rink. As they made their way towards the entrance, Jesse scanned the parking lot in what he suddenly realized was a futile attempt to locate Nate or Julia's car.

"Do you have any idea what either of them drive?" he finally asked Rachel.

"No clue, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to that last night."

The previous evening's mild temperature had been replaced by a bracing wind, and both teens began to shiver.

"Let's see if they're here. Even if they aren't, we'll be a lot more comfortable inside."

Standing just beyond the large glass doors, they both smiled as memories of their previous visit washed over them. The pounding beat of the music reverberated in their ears and, having noted the sparseness of the crowd, they quickly concluded that they had actually been the first to arrive.

"What do you know? Maybe Jules _is_ letting him get lucky," Jesse quipped.

"Or maybe they're lost. Neither of them know their way around Lima."

"You're probably right. But my scenario's much more interesting."

She was just about to suggest that he give Nate a call when the boy in question walked through the door. Ever alert, Rachel's sharp eyes immediately noticed that Julia's hand was laced with Nate's, and both of them were sporting rather goofy grins.

"I think she likes him," Rachel whispered to Jesse.

"I don't imagine she would have driven all the way from Akron if she didn't," he speculated, before moving to clap Nate on the back, as Rachel and Julia exchanged hugs.

Glancing around, Nate appeared to be eagerly soaking in the rink's ambiance.

"This place is wild! I wonder why Amy and Grace never mentioned it."

"It's kind of a throwback, not exactly considered hip. They probably didn't realize you'd be interested, cool as you are," Jesse teased good-naturedly.

"There was a roller rink close to where I grew up. My friends and I used to hang there all the time."

Grabbing Julia's hand, Nate practically ran with her over to the skate rental area. Jesse and Rachel exchanged high fives.

"I suggested this place mainly because I didn't think we'd run into anyone we knew here. I had no idea he'd be so into it."

"Looks like we'll all actually have a good time, then. Julia seems pretty happy, too."

"What are we waiting for? Let's skate!"

* * *

The next couple of hours went by in a flash, as the foursome enjoyed both the skating itself, and each other's company. Eventually, after sticking together as a group for most of the evening, Jesse and Nate raced away, challenging each other and showing off their tricks. Both girls applauded the boys' increasingly intricate moves, before leaving them to their own devices and plopping themselves down at a table for a few minutes' rest. As they sipped their sodas, Julia edged closer to Rachel, so that they could converse without shouting.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rachel wondered.

"The long-distance thing with Jesse," Julia clarified.

"Oh. That. We talk on the phone and text each other every day. We're still pretty new at this, though, so we haven't really got it all worked out."

"Don't you worry he'll meet some hottie out in LA and forget all about you?"

Aware that Julia was potentially considering moving beyond friendship with Nate, Rachel bit back the flip retort that had sprung to mind and, instead, gave the question serious thought.

"There was a time when I probably would have worried about that happening. But we've rebuilt what we had so gradually that we've worked through our trust issues. This is our second time around, and we're a little older, a little wiser… We know how lies and dishonesty wreak havoc on a relationship. Simply put, we tell the truth."

"How often do you get to see each other?"

"Not often enough," she exclaimed fervently. "In fact, he left for LA in August, and this is his first visit back."

"You haven't been with him since August? That's three whole months! How do you stand it?"

"It's going to be a lot harder now," Rachel confessed softly. "I hadn't actually seen him since we broke up in June. For the first little while, I was angry as well as hurt, so even though I missed him, I had buried those feelings so far down that I didn't even realize they were there. When he leaves in a few days..."

Her voice caught, and she blinked to hold back the tears she could suddenly feel were about to spill over. Julia eyed her sympathetically.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes. More than I ever thought possible."

"It's written all over your faces. Anyone who looks at you can see it."

"Are we disgustingly sappy?"

"No. You just radiate happiness. It's pretty cute."

Warmth flowed through Rachel at Julia's words. She truly was deliriously happy, and she was finally able to express that openly. Glancing at the girl beside her, Rachel attempted to steer the conversation back to Julia's obvious feelings for Nate.

"So... you and Nate?"

"No beating around the bush for you, huh? I like that. I like Nate, too. Probably more than I should, after only one evening singing karaoke and one date. It sort of hit me all at once, after we went our separate ways yesterday. I'd had such a great time talking to him, that I just knew I wanted to do it again."

"I pretty much fell for Jesse the day we met, when he convinced me to duet with him in the middle of a music store."

"Aw, that's so romantic," Julia sighed.

"His voice captivated me, from the moment he opened his mouth. I'd been winning singing competitions since I was little, and it was the first time I'd met someone who could match me vocally. That was an incredible draw right there."

"It probably didn't hurt that he was movie-star handsome, either," Julia surmised.

"Yeah, that was the icing on the cake," Rachel admitted. "I fell hard and fast, and then it all went up in flames."

"Nate and Vince both told me a bit about it."

At Rachel's look of surprise, Julia elaborated.

"I was just really curious about you when we met last night. I've known Jesse a long time, and I'd never seen him so... smitten. And then, when Vince mentioned the egging..."

Julia's words trailed off as she realized what she'd just said.

"I'm so sorry. That was none of my business. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, Julia. It happened, it's over, we've moved on. And while, on the surface, it might seem like something that would be impossible to get past, the fact of the matter is that I wasn't blameless in everything that went down between us. But we both understand where the other was coming from, and we've made amends."

"That's very mature of you."

"We both had some growing up to do. I suppose it took being apart for that to happen." Rachel chuckled sheepishly. "How is it that we keep coming back to me?"

"Probably because I'm full of questions, and I'm looking to follow your example. If I do decide to give whatever this is between Nate and me a chance, I hope we can be even half as successful as you and Jesse at keeping it going."

"Well, Nate seems like a great guy, so here's my advice – talk to each other, always be honest, and, as my daddy once told me, be sure to follow your heart."

* * *

Out on the rink, Jesse and Nate had slowed their pace, skating effortlessly side by side. Seeing Jesse's gaze dart in Rachel's direction as they passed the girls' table, Nate elbowed his friend playfully in the ribs.

"You really are totally whipped."

Instead of Nate's customary teasing tone, Jesse detected an undercurrent of something he couldn't quite place. Turning his head, he scanned Nate's expression for any hint of sarcasm, but found none.

"It's not a bad thing. Trust me."

"How long does it last?"

"What? Being whipped? I expect it'll last me the rest of my days, but I'll be embracing it gladly. She's worth it."

"No, not that. The feeling that you've been hit by a truck."

Understanding dawned in Jesse's eyes, and he couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Looks like someone's got it bad."

"I do not!"

The denial that sprang to Nate's lips was automatic, but carried no weight.

"Yeah, okay, I do. I could barely sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes, there she was, in my head. I kept replaying our conversations, parsing them for clues, trying to figure out if she actually liked me, or if she was just being sociable. This morning, I wanted to hear her voice again, but I waited till after I'd spoken to you and you suggested this place before calling, so I'd at least have a valid excuse. What's wrong with me, man?"

"You are totally crushing on Jules."

"I'd disagree with you, but you'd see right through me. Hell, St. James, I didn't ask for your life!"

"What's wrong with my life?" Jesse shot back, genuinely perplexed.

"For one thing, you're dating a girl who's not even legal in all fifty States. For another, you're not remotely close to being in the same zip code. Don't you get… frustrated?"

Jesse snorted with laughter at Nate's single-minded focus.

"You need to broaden your horizons, Steadman. There's more to life than sex."

"I never believed that before. How is it you've managed to get me thinking otherwise?"

"I can't take much of the credit. Blame her," Jesse remarked, nodding in Julia's direction.

"You're right. It's all her fault. Why does she have to like foreign films? And classic rock? And roller skating, for crying out loud? No girl I've dated has ever shown the least bit of enthusiasm for roller skating. She even laughs at my jokes."

"Now, that's real devotion," Jesse offered, his comeback laced with sarcasm.

Nate ignored the dig and stood still before Jesse, his eyes pleading.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Give it a shot. Take a risk. What have you got to lose?"

"Only my heart."

"Jules is a terrific person. Your heart'll be in good hands."

* * *

The evening came to a close all too quickly. As they exchanged their goodbyes, all four teens agreed that a return to Rinky Dink's would be in order the next time Jesse and Nate were back in town. Once they were alone, Jesse and Rachel climbed into the Range Rover and sank into its plush seats gratefully. Leaning towards her with an unmistakeable gleam in his eye, Jesse's tongue flicked out and traced the shell of her ear, before settling on her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"I had fun, but I'm glad they're gone," she breathed out, her body already humming under his touch.

"Me, too, because I have something to show you," he grinned.

"You do? What is it?" she wondered, her eyes bright with excitement.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to be patient just a little while longer, but it will definitely be worth the wait. I guarantee you're going to love it."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Ironically, Jesse's surprise was originally just supposed to be that he'd gone commando, like Rachel. But so many of you seemed to be expecting something bigger, that I decided to go that route instead. :)

**Disclaimer:** Glee isn't mine. Neither is Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Unexpected Song_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 28

The black Range Rover glided smoothly down the darkened streets of Lima. Its occupants sat side by side, fingers interlaced, harmonizing to selections from Jesse's iPod. Suddenly, Rachel's face lit up as a very familiar melody began to play. Taking a deep breath, she launched into the first verse, channelling all of her passion into the lyrics.

_I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words, your smile has really thrown me.  
This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know, the kind of love you've shown me.  
_  
Their voices melded seamlessly as Jesse joined in for the chorus.

_Now, no matter where I am, no matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song  
That only we are hearing  
_

They continued the song together, amazed at how well the words reflected their feelings for each other.

_I don't know what's going on, can't work it out at all, whatever made you choose me?  
I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though, you couldn't bear to lose me…_

The last notes had not yet faded when Jesse brought the SUV to a stop and cut the engine. Glancing out the window, Rachel's brow furrowed.

"Uh, Jesse, Drew and Cat live two doors down."

"I know," he chuckled, amused by her confusion._  
_

"Then why are we parked at their neighbours' place?" Her eyes widened. "Is it so that we can make out in the back seat without your aunt and uncle knowing?"

He shot a sly grin her way.

"I like the way you think. But, no, we won't be making out in here tonight."

Her shoulders drooped and her smile faded, as her disappointment registered on her face. He gently cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Hey. You know how much I want to be with you that way. And I didn't say nothing would happen. Just that it wouldn't be happening _in here_."

Her smile reappeared instantly.

"Oh. But… I still don't get it. We're not going to break into this house, are we?"

"Nope. Nothing illegal, I promise."

With those words, he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to her side, helping her down onto the pavement. Placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head in reassurance, he clasped her hand and rested her palm on his chest, allowing her to feel the slow and steady beat of his heart.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she responded, without a moment's hesitation.

"Then I want you to close your eyes."

She did as he asked. Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he began to guide her forward, one careful step at a time. After they'd gone several feet, he paused. Before she had the chance to react, his hand was up to shield her eyes.

"Don't look yet."

She heard him fumbling with what sounded like a latch, but she stifled her natural curiosity and waited patiently for them to proceed. As they stepped forward once more, she detected a more yielding surface under her shoes.

_Grass. Are we in the backyard? Isn't this trespassing? What will the people who live here think?_

Jesse felt her tense.

"Relax, Rach. We're almost there."

Just as he'd said, after a few more strides, he came to a complete stop.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered.

She blinked in an effort to adjust to the darkness of her surroundings. As she became attuned to the inky blackness, her gaze was drawn upward, and she couldn't contain her amazement at what she saw. Nestled between two towering oak trees, at least a dozen feet above her head, was a tree house – and not a run-of-the-mill, handyman special, either. From the ground, the structure looked to be the size of a small apartment, complete with windows, a door, and a deck off to one side.

"Oh, Jesse. It's breathtaking."

"It's even more spectacular up close. Do you want to go inside?"

"Can we? Won't the owners object?"

"Come with me. I'll explain everything once we're up there."

Taking her by the hand, he led her to a circular staircase that wrapped around the trunk of the larger tree. The climb was somewhat tricky, and as they neared the top, Jesse stepped past Rachel onto the deck, extending his hand to help her clear the final step. She then watched in surprise as he reached into his pocket, extracted a key, and used it to unlock the tree house door. Ushering her over the threshold, he flipped a switch, and a soft light illuminated the larger-than-expected space.

"I'm pretty sure my first New York apartment will be smaller than this," Rachel remarked, a note of awe in her voice.

As she took in her surroundings, she marvelled at the beauty and simplicity of this retreat among the trees. The walls, constructed of sturdy red cedar, were not only beautiful, but they infused the air with their wonderful smell. The room appeared to be equipped with every comfort, from a couple of overstuffed armchairs with a solid wooden table between them, to a double bed on a raised cedar base, with a colourful handmade quilt covering its surface. An iPod dock rested on a small desk in the corner, while a low, two-tiered bookcase overflowed with reading material.

"This is the most gorgeous tree house I've ever seen," she gushed, before amending, "not that I've seen very many. One of my cousins had one, but it was just a couple of wooden planks and some kind of plastic roof. Nothing remotely like this. I feel as if I could hide away here and be perfectly content."

"I have, and I was," he admitted softly.

Her brow furrowed once more.

"Did the owners' kids outgrow it, so they let you use it whenever you wanted?"

"Let me put some music on, then I'll tell you all about it."

Striding to the desk, Jesse positioned his iPod on the dock, chose a new playlist, adjusted the volume, and returned to Rachel's side. Easing himself into one of the armchairs, he held his arms open. She settled herself comfortably on his lap, and looked at him expectantly.

"This place is mine."

"But Drew and Cat…"

"Didn't have the right kind of trees. I started spending a lot of time with them when I was around ten. That's when my folks began to travel more often. I guess they felt I was old enough to be shipped off without them feeling a great deal of guilt about it. So, holidays, and summers, I was here. Now, don't get me wrong, Drew and Cat were wonderful. But the fact that my parents didn't seem to want to have much to do with their only child ate me up inside."

Jesse's eyes darkened as painful memories overcame him. Rachel pulled him more closely into her embrace, running her hands through his curls in an effort to soothe him. He relaxed into her hold, exhaling deeply before resuming his tale.

"There _was_ a tree in Drew and Cat's backyard. Not a very big one, but I used to climb it every day, and I'd sit up there for hours. I'd sing, or I'd read, or I'd daydream . It was my refuge. My sanctuary. For my twelfth birthday, they dragged me over here, pointed to this, and handed me the key."

"Did they build it themselves? And didn't the people who lived here feel weird about having you in their yard?"

"Mr. Peterson, who owns the property, is an architect. When Drew came to him with his proposal for a liveable tree house, the guy apparently got super excited at the idea of designing something so unique. And, since he and his wife didn't have any kids, he didn't mind me taking up space here. His only stipulation was that I not go overboard on the singing really late at night. Cat suggested soundproofing the windows and walls. So it's worked out perfectly."

"This must have made you super popular with your friends."

"You forget, I wasn't from Lima, so I didn't exactly socialize much. It seemed as if most of the couples on this street were childless, and since I didn't go to school here… Besides, there was something special and private about it. I wasn't interested in sharing it with anyone."

He nodded in response to her unspoken question.

"Yes, you're the first person I've ever brought up here."

"I'm honoured."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before signalling his intention to rise from the chair. His eyes sparkled as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her across the room.

"Come on. There's something special I want to show you."

As they approached the bed, she suddenly became aware of the large skylight positioned directly overhead. Climbing atop the mattress, Rachel lay on her back and waited as Jesse turned off the light. In a few seconds, he was stretched out beside her, entwining his fingers with hers. With the exception of a few stragglers, the branches above them were devoid of leaves, allowing an unobstructed view of the stars twinkling in the night sky. She exhaled in wonder at the sight.

"This is spectacular. I feel so at peace."

"That's how it's always made me feel, too, and ever since we met, I've wanted to share it with you. It was the strangest thing, because I'd never had that impulse before. Of course, after what I did, I figured it would never happen. Then, miraculously, everything changed."

She curled into him, offering him a dazzling smile that made his heart soar.

"Everything _has_ changed. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll have to, soon."

At her puzzled look, he pointed to his watch.

"Curfew. In just over an hour."

"But I don't want to leave. I love this place already."

"We'll be back, I promise."

"Oh, good. Because there are things I want to do with you here, under the stars."

Her voice had taken on a flirtatious tone that his body couldn't help but respond to.

"Curfew," he reminded her half-heartedly.

"We'll just have to be quick, then," she murmured.

Her hands had already found their way under his shirt and, within seconds, it and her sweater were in a heap on the floor. In their haste, their fingers fumbled as they attempted to rid each other of their jeans. Her eyes popped as she discovered that he'd mimicked her lack of underwear.

"Jesse St. James, you are just full of surprises."

"I couldn't very well let you have all the fun," he retorted, as he slid her pants down her legs, fondling her bare buttocks in a way that made her squirm with delight.

Unlike their time together that morning, their movements now were quick and urgent. She reached for his erect shaft as he slipped first one finger, then a second, into her waiting wetness. It only took a few minutes for both of them to call out the other's name as they tumbled over the edge into the ecstasy of their mutual release. Cupping the back of her neck, he captured her mouth in a deep, languorous kiss that belied the haste they'd just exhibited.

"I love you," he whispered, the words a ragged breath against her lips.

"I love you," she echoed, snuggling within his embrace as their heartbeats resumed a more normal rhythm.

"We should go," he prompted.

"I know."

Reluctantly, they left the comfort of the bed, slipping into their clothes and then into each other's arms once more. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed the tip of his nose as he caressed her cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. Now, I'd best get you home, before your chariot turns into a pumpkin," he quipped.

"And before my prince turns into a frog," she teased.

"Wrong fairy tale," he shot back. "Although I might need another kiss, just to be sure…"

* * *

Thanksgiving morning dawned crisp and clear. Rachel was in the midst of getting dressed when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. Quickly pulling on a t-shirt, she called out a welcome.

"Come in."

Leroy poked his head into the room, looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Did you actually ask Jesse to come over at this ungodly hour on a holiday? Because he's downstairs, waiting for you."

Rachel's entire face lit up at her father's news.

"Yes, Dad. He convinced me to skip the elliptical and join him for a run instead. He and I are having two large meals today, after all, so we both thought we should start the day with some exercise."

"Well, the next time you decide to meet up at the crack of dawn, try to be ready before he arrives, so that he doesn't have to ring the bell and wake the rest of us. I'm going back to bed. Have a good run."

"I will. Thanks, Dad. And sorry. If you're still in bed when we get back, I promise we'll be quiet."

Rushing down the stairs, she spotted Jesse at the end of the hall and, as soon as she reached him, promptly flung herself into his arms. He kissed her soundly, then released her so that she could slip into her hoodie and shoes. As she straightened, she noticed a smirk ghost across his lips.

"What are you thinking?"

"That your dad wasn't particularly happy to see me this morning, but you more than made up for it. I gather you missed me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Hmm… maybe it had something to do with the way you just threw yourself at me."

"I was going a little too fast. I needed to slow my momentum, and your body was handy," she shrugged, her voice teasing.

"Is that so? Since it was all about speed, let's see how fast you are when it counts."

"Let's do that."

Locking the door behind her, she and Jesse took a few minutes to stretch before they started off down the street at a slow jog. She kept pace with him easily, quickly coming to the realization that he was deliberately slackening his strides to allow her to keep up. Her competitive spirit rising to the fore, she sprinted ahead, laughing as she widened the gap between them. Her amusement turned to bewilderment as, having reached the corner, Jesse had failed to catch up. Slowing slightly, she could only stare as he suddenly sped past her, a cocky grin on his face. Try as she might, she was unable to close the distance.

"Okay. You win," she called out through gasps.

Coming to a halt, he jogged in place until she arrived at his side. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he pulled her flush against him and brought his lips to her ear.

"If I won, where's my prize?" he questioned, one eyebrow arched suggestively.

"You're holding it," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around him tightly and covering his mouth with her own.

Once she'd rendered him as breathless as she was, she broke the kiss and leaned her head on his chest, lulled by the steady thrumming of his heart.

"I think I'll have to win more often if that's the sort of reward I can expect."

"Yes."

It was one of those rare times when he wasn't sure he'd followed her train of thought.

"Yes, what?"

"I missed you."

She felt him smile against the hollow of her temple.

"I missed you, too. I couldn't wait to see you this morning. In fact, I woke up so early that I had to restrain myself from showing up on your doorstep an hour before the time we'd agreed on."

She giggled at this piece of information.

"Aren't we a pair? I hardly slept last night. I kept staring at the clock, willing the minutes to go by faster, so that we could be together again." Her expression sobered. "I don't know how I'm going to stand it once you go back to LA."

"I'm worried about that, too. I hate being away from you for even a few hours. I'm dreading us being apart for weeks on end."

"Julia was asking me for advice about it last night."

"About what?"

"How to make a go of a long distance relationship. She's looking to us as role models."

"Hmm… I'm not sure we've quite got it figured out ourselves. What did you tell her?"

"That we texted and talked every day, that communication and honesty were vital, and that she should always follow her heart."

"Sounds like good advice. You know that I'll be back here as often as I can, right? I mean, I already said I'd come for Sectionals."

"Right. And it's only a month till your Christmas break. That's two visits within four weeks. We'll get through it, no problem."

"Yeah. Of course, we will."

They were both aware that they were trying to downplay their inevitable pain at the separation they would have to endure.

"We should Skype," he suggested after a moment's thought. "At least that way, we'd be able to see each other."

"I'd like that."

They held each other tightly, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Finally, Jesse crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she'd meet his gaze.

"If the competitive bit is out of our respective systems, we might want to consider getting that run in now."

"The competitive bit will never be out of our systems," she retorted with a grin, "but I'm ready to run with you, not against you."

At her words, they began to make their way down the street, strides matching as they settled into a comfortable pace, laughing and urging each other on, all thoughts of Jesse's forthcoming departure momentarily forgotten.

* * *

As Jesse and Rachel walked into the Berry household, sweaty but exhilarated, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and blueberry pancakes drifted towards them, enticing them into the kitchen. Hiram was manning the griddle, while Leroy was tossing strawberries into a fruit salad. Both men looked up as their daughter and her boyfriend made their entrance.

"Good morning, you two," Hiram greeted them cheerfully.

"We thought you might have worked up an appetite," Leroy added, "so we whipped up a bit of breakfast."

At that precise moment, Jesse's stomach rumbled, causing them all to laugh. He eyed the food appreciatively.

"I'm definitely hungry," he confirmed, "and this all looks delicious."

Settling themselves around the table, the foursome ate in silence for several minutes. Once they'd sated their appetites, conversation began to flow.

"So, Rachel, we've barely seen you the last couple of days. How about you fill us in on what you two have been doing?" Hiram suggested.

Rachel somehow managed to keep a blush from spreading to her cheeks at her father's question.

_Relax. He can't possibly know._

Jesse squeezed her hand encouragingly under the table.

"Well, like I told you, the karaoke was so much fun, and Jesse's friends are great."

"We ended up meeting a few more of them at the bar," Jesse added.

"Vince and his sister, Julia, and Stefan. They're all from Carmel, but they weren't in Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel explained, as she saw a look of concern flash across both of her dad's faces.

"Are they all your age, Jesse?" Leroy wondered.

"Stefan and Vince are. Julia's a junior, like Rachel."

"And Jesse's friend Nate likes her," Rachel announced. "They're the ones we went to Rinky Dink's with last night."

"She drove here from Akron to see him? I'd say she likes him, too," Hiram offered.

"It does seem pretty mutual. I think they're both hoping we might be able to get together again before Jesse and Nate have to go back to LA."

"Is that your way of asking our permission for another trip to Akron, Rachel?" Leroy queried.

"We don't actually have anything planned yet, so I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Given how responsible you've been about adhering to your curfew, we'd probably agree," her dad informed them.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry."

"You're welcome, Jesse." Leroy turned back to Rachel. "Now, what else have you been up to? How did you spend the day yesterday?"

Unsure as to what her dads' reaction would be to her news, Rachel took a deep breath before answering.

"I broke up with Finn."

Hiram's face reflected his shock, while Leroy's revealed an expression that looked suspiciously like approval.

"Weren't you going to wait until after Sectionals?" Hiram spluttered.

"I was. But circumstances changed."

"What happened?" Leroy asked calmly.

"A few days ago, I found out that Finn lied to me about something important, and that he'd been doing so for months. I simply couldn't continue the pretence of being his girlfriend under those circumstances, even with Sectionals coming up."

"Good for you," Leroy praised.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiram inquired.

"No, not really , Daddy. I'm perfectly fine. It's such a relief to finally have ended it. And you should be happy, too. You're the one who chastised me for wanting to wait."

"You're right, sweetie. Your news just took me by surprise, that's all. I'm actually very proud of you." Hiram cast his gaze on Jesse. "Were you with her?"

"No. We both thought it could make the situation worse if I was – that Finn might well react poorly to my presence."

"And how did he react?"

"He was upset, at first, but we were very honest with each other, and he came to realize that it was for the best. It was all pretty civilized, thankfully."

"What would you have done if it hadn't been?" Leroy queried.

"I was parked down the block. I would have been here in a flash if Rachel had called," Jesse stated.

Both of her dads smiled at his admission.

"It's good to know you have our daughter's back, Jesse," Hiram declared.

"Always," he vowed, meeting the older man's gaze easily.

As Leroy and Hiram stood and began clearing the table, Jesse and Rachel got to their feet as well.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Rachel advised Jesse, mouthing a silent apology for leaving him at the mercy of her fathers.

Almost as if he'd heard her, Hiram chuckled softly.

"It's okay, sweetie. Jesse's perfectly safe with us. We may bark a bit, but we won't bite."

Jesse laughed, and the tension in the room vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Once Rachel had left, her fathers busied themselves with the dishes, refusing Jesse's offer of help.

"Why don't you play us something while you wait?" Leroy suggested.

Grateful to have been given the chance to avoid another potential inquisition, Jesse didn't hesitate. Heading to the living room, he sat himself down at the piano and, rummaging through the varied sheet music, made a selection he was positive Rachel's fathers would appreciate. In the kitchen, Leroy and Hiram nodded in approval as the first strains of _If I Were a Rich Man_ echoed through the house. By the end of the first few bars, both men had begun to sing along.

Emerging from the shower, Rachel grinned at the sounds that had drifted up to her bedroom.

_Trust Jesse to know exactly how to win my dads over. He's so incredibly perfect._

Padding over to her closet, she once again set about choosing clothing with her boyfriend in mind. Even though she was well aware that the day would be filled with family gatherings and very little opportunity for any alone time, there was no reason not to be prepared, just in case. Beginning with a delicate baby blue strapless lace bra and bikini panties, she then slipped into a navy, royal blue and white floral baby doll dress, and completed the outfit with a cream coloured bolero sweater and tights. Pleased with the overall effect, she grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. Stopping on the bottom step, she let happiness wash over her as she listened to her dads harmonizing to Jesse's tuneful accompaniment. It was Thanksgiving, and she was truly blessed.

* * *

They were still a few blocks from their destination when Jesse suddenly pulled over and parked the SUV on a quiet side street. No explanations were necessary as he and Rachel wordlessly clambered into the back seat. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she fisted his shirt, pulling him as close as possible, while his hands snuck under the hem of her dress to caress her buttocks. Their lips fused together, tongues mating in a dance of seduction that became increasingly fevered. Gasping for air, she broke the kiss, leaning her head back as he began to nip and suck at her now exposed neck.

"I can't get enough of you," he murmured hoarsely.

"I keep wanting you to touch me," she responded breathlessly.

His answering grin was wickedly suggestive.

"Your wish is my command."

His fingers commenced their slow, teasing ascent towards her breasts, and she gasped with pleasure as he reached inside the cup of her bra to squeeze and fondle an already pert nipple. Taking advantage of her loose-fitting dress, he slipped his head underneath its flowing fabric. She let out a moan as his mouth found her other nipple and he latched onto it, sucking with abandon. Heat pooled in her belly and she writhed against him, desperate for the release that only he could give her. Recognizing her unspoken request, he didn't keep her waiting. The hand that had been on her breast travelled down her abdomen, making its way into her already soaked panties. She was so aroused that it only took a couple of flicks of his finger to send her spiralling over the edge into oblivion.

As she collapsed against him, her hand settled on the bulge in his sweatpants, and she began to stroke him gently through the fabric. Unable to stand her sweet torture, he lowered both his pants and his boxers.

"Please, Rach," he rasped out.

Grasping him gently but firmly, she increased her pace, until his breathing came in shallow gasps and his heart beat a rapid tempo in his chest. A growl escaped his lips as she alternately clenched and relaxed her hold while she continued her upward strokes. The intensity of his arousal gave way to an equally powerful release, leaving him spent. He leaned against the seat back, one arm still firmly around Rachel, and she curled into his embrace. Looking up at him through her lashes, blood rushed to his groin again at the naked lust he saw reflected in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Probably the same thing you do to me. I've never felt like this… wanted to do these things… before you, Jesse. And now, it's almost all I can think of."

"Almost all?" he smirked.

"Well, there's still my dreams of Broadway stardom, and Sectionals, and…"

His mouth covered hers, effectively silencing her. When their lips parted, she gave a soft laugh.

"That was very persuasive. I'd say it's definitely all I can think of now."

"Afraid you're going to have to hold that thought," he stated, amusement evident in his voice. "There's someplace we need to be."

She swatted him playfully on the chest.

"You're such a tease."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do. And you love me."

"I most certainly do. Now, get that gorgeous body of yours into the front seat so that we can make it to Cat and Drew's before a certain teenage temptress makes me decide to blow off this meal entirely."

* * *

In spite of their unscheduled stop, Rachel and Jesse arrived at the St. James residence only a few minutes late, with their clothing in place, and her makeup refreshed . For the second time that day, they entered a house redolent with wonderful aromas. Making their way to the kitchen, they called out a greeting.

"Hey, Uncle Drew, Aunt Cat, we're here!"

Cat whirled around at the sound of her favourite nephew's voice and rushed over to hug them both. Drew, who was in the midst of putting the finishing touches on the top-secret sauce for his pumpkin pie cheesecake, waved a hello and continued his stirring. Cat pointed proudly to the lasagna that was bubbling in the oven.

"We found all kinds of great recipes online, Rachel, so everything's vegan."

Rachel was overwhelmed by the considerate gesture, and a lump formed in her throat.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, Cat. A couple of vegetable dishes would have been sufficient."

"But it's Thanksgiving. We wanted to celebrate that you're here with us, and to share what's important to you."

Sensing his girlfriend's emotional reaction, Jesse wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, giving her a moment to compose herself. Once she felt ready, Rachel turned within Jesse's embrace and offered Cat a genuine smile.

"What's on the menu?"

"Vegan lasagna, salad, garlic bread with an Earth Balance spread, and Drew's infamous cheesecake, with all the appropriate substitutions."

"It sounds – and smells – delicious," Rachel admitted.

"And it's almost ready. Jesse, there's time for you to take a very quick shower, and Rachel, if you could set the table in the dining room, and pour us all drinks, that'd be a great help."

The two teens left the kitchen hand in hand. As they approached the hallway, Jesse leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"I wish you could join me."

His words caused a flush to rise to her cheeks, as a wave of desire shot through her.

"Wrong time, wrong place."

"You're right. Not nearly epic enough. Don't miss me too much," he shot over his shoulder, as he jogged up the stairs and out of her line of sight.

Turning on her heel, she headed for the dining room, eager to do her part to make the meal a success.

* * *

"Can I interest you in another piece, too?" Drew queried, his knife hovering over the remainder of the rapidly disappearing cheesecake.

"It was absolutely delicious, but I honestly couldn't eat another bite," Rachel exclaimed.

She stared open-mouthed at Jesse as he tucked into his second piece with gusto, apparently setting all dietary concerns aside for the day. Noting the expression on her face, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? Uncle Drew's cheesecake is to die for, so I can't resist indulging. Thank goodness he only makes it on holidays, or I'd have to run extra miles every morning to work it off."

"I know what you mean," Cat nodded, as she eyed the dessert longingly.

"I'd be happy to cut you each a very tiny slice," Drew cajoled.

Both women shook their heads regretfully.

"More for us, then," Jesse observed, licking his lips with every forkful.

Rachel pointedly ignored him, rising from her seat to help Cat begin the clearing away of the dishes and the leftovers. Jesse and Drew were quick to follow, and soon the foursome had taken up spots in front of the crackling fire, Rachel and Jesse curled up together on the couch, while Drew and Cat snuggled equally closely on the matching love seat. Cat cleared her throat, earning her everyone's full attention.

"I want to start by saying how thrilled we are that you're with us today, Rachel. Jesse's been over the moon since he got back last week, and that's due entirely to you."

"Gee, Aunt Cat, don't scare her off. She's a keeper."

"I somehow don't think she's going to scare off that easily, Jesse – which is lucky for you," Drew quipped.

"Boys."

Cat's one word was enough to compel both her husband and her nephew into silence, although it was clear that their teasing natures were barely being held in check.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? Now that you've joined us, Rachel, we'd like to introduce you to one of our most cherished Thanksgiving family traditions."

Rachel's eyes were bright as she awaited further details.

"Despite the way these two are acting, we take this holiday very seriously, and we like to use it as an opportunity to reflect on all of our blessings. We each reveal three things from the past year that we're grateful for. Jesse, would you like to start?"

"I'm thankful that I can call myself a four-time national show choir champion," he declared, aiming an exaggerated wink in his aunt's direction.

"And I thought we might hear something new from you this time around," Cat chastised him gently.

"Maybe later," Jesse responded, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm grateful for my health," Cat offered.

The meaningful glance she exchanged with Drew was not lost on either of the teens, but they opted to keep their questions to themselves.

"I'm grateful for your health, too," Drew announced.

"I'm thankful I have my voice," Rachel proclaimed.

Drew and Cat cast a curious glance her way.

"She had laryngitis for a while. Thankfully, it didn't last long," Jesse explained, before outlining the next thing he was grateful for.

"You guys. You treat me as if I was your own, and I couldn't ask for better relatives."

His declaration earned him a smile from Drew and a discreet sniffle from Cat.

"The fact that people are still buying art, in spite of the economic downturn, so that I can make a living doing something I love."

"My fabulous work colleagues, who challenge me to be the best I can be every day."

"My mom, Shelby."

Jesse's jaw dropped at Rachel's totally unexpected choice. She caressed his cheek before launching into an explanation.

"I'm not happy with the decisions she made once she and I met, but it was her bringing you along to Sectionals that made you notice me in the first place."

"And notice you, he did," Drew chimed in. "I had never heard him praise a fellow performer until the night he told us all about this girl he'd listened to at a local show choir competition. Obviously, that was you."

"Spill all of my secrets, why don't you," Jesse protested, his tone one of mock outrage.

"You're just such an easy mark," Drew shot back, the affectionate look on his face belying his words.

With a playful swat, Cat brought Drew's focus back to her.

"Okay. Last one. Drew, I'll let you go first."

"I'm grateful for every day I get to spend with you."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Rachel murmured.

"They're always like this. It used to embarrass me, but now I look to them as role models."

Cat lay her head on Drew's shoulder and signalled for Jesse to go next.

"Rachel," he said simply.

It was Cat's turn to sigh her approval, as Rachel mimicked the older woman's actions and leaned into Jesse's side as his arm snaked around her waist, drawing her close. As everyone looked at her expectantly, she responded in kind.

"Jesse."

They all sat quietly, considering their good fortune, when Jesse realized that his aunt had yet to reveal the last of her blessings. As if she'd read his mind, she muttered quiet words that shook him to his core.

"I'm grateful I'm still alive."

His head shot up and his eyes, alarmed and questioning, locked on hers.

"That's the second time you've made reference to your health. Is something wrong?"

"I had a scare, a few months ago."

Rachel felt Jesse tense, and she reached for his free hand, which had suddenly become ice cold.

"What kind of scare? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cancer. Turns out it was a false alarm, but we were pretty shaken up by it. We didn't want to worry you until we were positive one way or the other. You were about to leave for UCLA, and there was nothing you could do."

"I could have been here for you, like you've been for me, over and over again. You should have given me the choice."

"So, you would have hung around until the tests confirmed it was nothing, and then what? Deferred UCLA for an entire semester? Showed up three weeks behind and hoped to catch up? Honestly, Jesse, if the news had been bad, you would have been among the first to know. I would have been far too selfish in a situation like that not to want my family around to help get me through."

Biting back a strangled sob, Jesse rushed over to Cat's side and enveloped her in a crushing hug. She murmured reassurances as he kept his arms wrapped around her until, finally, he felt calm enough to let go. The moment he collapsed on the couch, Rachel began to rub soothing circles across his lower back. Her touch comforted him instantly. Both teens looked up as Cat's voice broke the silence.

"If you'd all indulge me, I have one more thanks to offer. Like Jesse, I'm enormously grateful for you, Rachel."

"Me? I don't understand."

"What Drew and I went through at the end of the summer, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But we managed to find the silver linings. For one thing, we were reminded not to take anything for granted. To cherish every moment, knowing we might not have as many left as we expected. We also found out what is crucial to us – as well as who. I now categorically refuse to keep anyone in my social circle who drags me down. Lastly, I learned that I can survive anything with the right person by my side. Drew was my rock and my support. He made me laugh when no one else could. He held me when I cried. He listened when I railed at the unfairness of life. And, through it all, he loved me unconditionally. That's the part I see you playing in Jesse's life, Rachel – and him in yours. So I'm exceedingly grateful that you managed to overcome the pain of your breakup, that you were willing to forgive him, and that you let him back into your life."

"There's no way I couldn't. He completes me."

"Just as she does me."

"I know you two haven't asked for any advice, but please take it from someone who's older and wiser these days. Remember this moment, and how you feel about each other right now. Let that emotion carry you through when times get rough. Above all else, keep on loving each other. It's how you'll build that future that you both want – together."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those of you who continue to share your thoughts about this story with wonderful reviews. I really love hearing what you think. A special shout-out to **Double0Agent23** for being number 400!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I will never own Glee. I also have no claim on James Taylor's _You've Got a Friend_, Alan Menken and Tim Rice's _Maison des Lunes_, or Adele's _One and Only._

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 29

Jesse and Rachel had only travelled a short distance when he turned onto the same quiet street as before, pulled over to the curb, and cut the Range Rover's engine. Unlike the previous time, however, there was no frantic vault into the back seat. Instead, Jesse reached for his iPod and scrolled through his musical library, searching for one particular song. Once he'd found what he wanted, James Taylor's deep, mellow voice filled the SUV. Taking Jesse's hand in hers, Rachel laced their fingers together, and they sat quietly, neither feeling the urge to speak.

_When you're down, and troubled, and you need some loving care, and nothing, oh, nothing is going right…_

"It's Cat's favourite song. Drew serenaded her with it just before he proposed," Jesse admitted softly.

"He really is incredibly romantic," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd learned from the best. Anyway, they were playing it a lot those last few weeks before I left for UCLA, and I just figured they were celebrating some sort of private anniversary that I knew nothing about. Turns out it was anything but."

His gaze, as it locked with hers, was full of anguish, and she moved instantly into his lap, her arms winding around his waist. He leaned into her embrace gratefully, and she stroked his back, her touch gentle and comforting. His chest began to heave, and slow tears leaked from his eyes, in spite of his best efforts to suppress them. Tenderly, she kissed them away one by one. Finally, after several long minutes, he pulled away slightly and offered her a tremulous smile.

"I'm closer to her than I am to my own mother. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her."

He let out a barely audible snort, and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I must really trust you."

"I'm glad to hear it, but what makes you say that?"

"This is the first time I've allowed someone to see me cry since I was five," he confessed. "Tears weren't tolerated in the St. James household. According to my father, they were an unseemly sign of weakness, and no son of his was going to grow up to be a wuss."

"What happened?"

"It was one of his rare paternal moments. He'd decided it was time to take the training wheels off my bike – even though I kept telling him that I wasn't ready – and once he'd done it, he gave me a push that sent me rolling down the driveway. I lost control, the bike tipped, and I fell onto the pavement and scraped my knee pretty badly. Needless to say, I burst into tears. He walked over, pulled me up, slapped me hard, and warned me in no uncertain terms that if he ever caught me crying again, he'd really give me something to bawl about."

The horror she felt at Jesse's recollection caused Rachel to hold him more tightly, as if her touch could erase the pain of his long-ago mistreatment.

"I can't believe he did that to you. You were just a little boy."

"One who learned very early on how dangerous it could be to display certain emotions. I guess you could say that my father was the first one to teach me the importance of a good show face."

It was Rachel's turn to scoff.

"Funny how that lesson always seems to be hard-won. I started perfecting my show face when the girls at school decided I was too bossy and self-centred, and I should be taken down a peg or two."

"Which they did by…?"

"Ganging up on me. Pushing me into the sandbox and throwing sand down my back… down my underwear… in my hair… in my face… Basically, any place they could get to."

"Did you tell your dads?"

"Of course not. I wasn't going to give those jealous little brats the satisfaction. I shook the sand off as best I could and got through the rest of the day with a smile. It actually worked, too. When I didn't react the way they'd hoped, they left me alone. It meant I had no one to play with, but at least they didn't come after me again."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before letting his fingertips skim the edge of her jaw. Reaching for his hand, she dropped a light kiss on his palm before leaning her cheek into its warmth.

"No wonder we're both masters at hiding our true feelings. We've had years of practice," he observed matter-of-factly.

"Thankfully, we don't have to do it with each other anymore."

They fell silent, until a new thought occurred to her.

"Drew and your dad…"

"Are not remotely alike, despite their shared bloodlines. My father was the typical first-born. Serious. Dutiful. High-achiever. Drew was the class clown, always looking for attention, and not terribly picky about what kind it was, either. He got into trouble a lot. He was also spontaneous and fun-loving, and always up for a party. Andrew St. James became Drew very early on. No one ever called Martin St. James anything but Martin without coming to regret it."

"I can see why you'd have felt more comfortable at Drew's place."

"Yeah. I can't deny that I really looked forward to those summers and holidays, when I knew I'd be with people who loved me for me. I wanted my folks to care, and their indifference stung, but thanks to Cat and Drew's influence…" A lopsided grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "If you think I was a soulless bastard before, just imagine what I would have been like without them."

"Absolutely insufferable, no doubt ," she pronounced.

Although her tone was serious, her eyes danced. Gazing into them, he felt his spirits lift at the love he saw reflected in those deep brown orbs. Cradling her head with his hands, he buried his fingers in her silky tresses, pulling her face towards him till her lips were only inches from his.

"And now?"

"Just mildly insufferable. But it makes you kind of hot."

Her teasing response made him laugh out loud, before he leaned in to cover her mouth with his. They remained that way – lips fused together, arms wrapped around each other – until the need for air proved overwhelming. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Jesse quirked an eyebrow at Rachel.

"_Kind of_ hot?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do I have to do to make it to insanely hot?"

He ran his tongue across his bottom lip ever so slowly, causing heat to spread through Rachel's body. The things he could do with that tongue… As she tore her gaze away from the temptation he posed, she suddenly caught a glimpse of the dashboard clock, and gasped.

"My dads are expecting us in five minutes, and Daddy always has his Thanksgiving meal timed down to a science. He won't be impressed if we're late."

Sliding over to the passenger seat, she quickly buckled herself in as Jesse put the vehicle in gear and, without further delay, headed for the Berry home.

* * *

Rachel was surprised, upon entering the house, to discover that her dads were not in the kitchen, as she'd expected, but rather in the living room, belting out show tunes. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she stared at them questioningly.

"Hey, sweetie. Jesse. We were in the mood for a little singing. Care to join us?" Hiram inquired.

"But what about dinner?"

"Are the two of you hungry?" Leroy wondered.

"Not really," Jesse admitted. "We've already eaten an awful lot of food today."

"That's what we figured. Since the tofurky is thawed, it won't take long to cook, so we opted to flip things around and have a bit of fun first. Then, we can all work at putting the meal together later. Is that okay with the two of you?"

"It's fine with me," Jesse assured Leroy.

Rachel nodded her agreement as Jesse pointed to the piano bench.

"May I?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hiram chuckled. "Leroy will appreciate an accompanist who doesn't stumble over the trickier parts."

"But I've heard you play, Mr. Berry. You're very good," Jesse argued.

"Not as good as you, though," Hiram countered, readily ceding the bench to the younger man.

After running through a few scales to warm up, Jesse looked at Rachel and her dads expectantly.

"I take requests," he quipped.

"How about this?" Leroy suggested, handing Jesse the sheet music to _I, Don Quixote_.

"From one of your favourite musicals. I remember," Jesse remarked, as he launched into the opening notes.

Leroy took the lead, with Hiram joining in as Sancho. Rachel sat back and listened, eyes glistening, as her dads harmonized while her boyfriend accompanied them flawlessly.

_He fits. With me. With my family._

Once the song was finished, Jesse flipped a few pages and segued into _The Impossible Dream_. The Berry men beamed. In rapid succession, they cycled through numbers from _Oklahoma!, Fiddler on the Roof, The Sound of Music _and _Les Misérables_.

As the final strains of _The Confrontation_ died away, Leroy and Hiram grinned delightedly as Jesse and Rachel applauded their performance.

"Your turn, Jesse," Hiram urged.

Rachel whispered something in Jesse's ear, and he smiled in response. Even without the score to guide him, this particular piece was so familiar to him now that he could easily play it from memory.

_There's a danger I'll be thwarted, and denied my honeymoon  
For the pretty thing I've courted, refuses to swoon…_

He sang all three parts, changing his voice subtly to delineate each role. When he was finished, Leroy and Hiram were on their feet, giving him a small but heartfelt standing ovation.

"That was wonderful, Jesse," Hiram declared, obviously impressed.

"He's playing Monsieur D'Arque in his school's production," Rachel informed her dads proudly.

"Congratulations, Jesse. Any chance you could get us all tickets?" Leroy queried.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. It's not a big role, though. Do you really want to fly all the way out to California to see me on stage for just a few minutes?"

"We've supported Rachel in everything she's done. You're a part of her life now, so it seems only fitting that we support you, too."

Jesse's gaze met Rachel's in wordless exultation. Clearly, his acceptance was complete.

* * *

Dinner preparation had gone surprisingly well. There was an easy rhythm between the foursome that translated into an efficient working relationship, and everyone felt a huge sense of accomplishment when the meal came together exactly as planned. Jesse found he actually enjoyed his first sampling of tofurky, causing Rachel to smile at his sincere appreciation. Leroy, on the other hand, scowled good-naturedly.

"I thought you were going to even things out, Jesse, not join with them to gang up on me."

"Sorry, Mr. Berry. I really do like it." He lowered his voice conspiratorially before adding, "But I'd be happy to join you for a burger run the next time I'm here."

Rachel gave Jesse a playful shove as Leroy laughed uproariously. Hiram, meanwhile, grabbed the bowl of bean salad, moving it out of Jesse's reach. The latter reacted with mock horror.

"No! Not the bean salad. I'll make sure mine's a veggie burger," he pledged.

It was Hiram's turn to laugh. Soon, the others around the table joined him, and the rest of the meal passed joyfully, with both the adults and the teens relishing each other's company. Once they'd finished eating and cleaning up, they returned to the living room, where Hiram suggested they play _Give My Regards to Broadway_.

"Your homemade game. I love it! And I choose Rachel as my partner," Jesse called out, eager to team up with his girlfriend.

"Works for me," Leroy declared.

"Me, too," Hiram chimed in. "We tried playing this with Finn once. Leroy and I split up in order to give him a fighting chance…"

"…and Rachel and I still wiped the floor with them," Leroy boasted.

"I think we'll be able to give you a run for your money," Jesse predicted.

"We'll just see about that," Hiram challenged.

Drawing his first card, Jesse's lips curled into a smirk, and he quickly began to mime the title of the play. It only took Rachel a minute to shout out _Romance in Hard Times_, earning her a high five and a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend. As Jesse launched into the appropriately obscure _I Never Said I Didn't Love You_, Hiram and Leroy exchanged a worried look.

"_They're_ going to wipe the floor with _us_, aren't they?" Hiram speculated.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," Leroy agreed.

Unlike the Berry men, who were unfamiliar with some of the shows on their cue cards, Rachel and Jesse didn't miss a single name and, between the two of them, they managed to sing a number from almost every one of the little-known productions. By the time the game had come to its conclusion, the teens had scored a decisive victory.

"I think we'll need to split the two of you up next time," Hiram opined. "You're both far too good at this."

"We do have an unfair advantage, Mr. Berry. Rachel and I have lived and breathed musical theatre for years. It's what we dream of. It's in our blood. There's not much about it we don't know."

"You definitely proved that tonight," Leroy stated.

After the game had been put away, Rachel glanced at her watch, and was dismayed to discover that her curfew was fast approaching. Clasping Jesse's hand , she rose from the couch and cleared her throat, causing her dads to gaze up at her with curiosity.

"Dad, Daddy, since Jesse is going to have to leave soon, would it be okay if we spent a bit of time alone before then?"

A glance that she couldn't quite decipher passed between her fathers. At Hiram's barely perceptible nod, Leroy motioned for the teens to sit. They did so quietly, neither quite certain of what to expect.

"There's something that your Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about, Rachel. And you too, Jesse."

Jesse felt Rachel tense beside him. Unconsciously, he started to trace idle patterns on the back of her hand in an effort to calm her. Almost instantly, she relaxed and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, then trained her eyes on her Dad, waiting for him to speak.

"As you're aware, we were somewhat sceptical of your intentions when you reappeared on our doorstep last week, Jesse. In spite of Rachel's assurances that you'd apologized for your previous actions, and that she'd forgiven you, we remained concerned about our daughter's happiness and the possibility that you'd hurt her all over again. Because of this, we subjected you to a few tests, and we imposed limits to see if you'd adhere to them."

Rachel stiffened again. Jesse squeezed her hand in silent reassurance. Hiram took over from his husband, whose expression gave nothing away.

"We're pleased to say that you've managed to allay all of our fears, Jesse. You've been polite and respectful. You've answered our questions honestly. You've abided by the rules we set. You've earned our trust. Most importantly, it's been glaringly obvious that you're good for Rachel. We haven't seen her this happy since the two of you started dating the first time around."

"She does the same for me," Jesse admitted softly.

"That's been obvious, too," Leroy grinned. "So, here's the thing. We know that you'll be heading back to California in a few days, Jesse. Since you have both proven yourselves responsible and trustworthy, we've decided to waive Rachel's curfew from now until Sunday."

Rachel's eyes widened, her shock plainly visible. Jesse, keeping his elation in check, sought further clarification.

"To make sure I understood you correctly, did you just say that Rachel will have no curfew for the last three nights that I'm here? As opposed to a really extended one?"

"Yes, Jesse. That's what we mean."

"So, if I were to take off with her right now, I could conceivably not bring her home till just before it's time for me to get on the plane, and you'd both be okay with that?"

"Well, we would appreciate the occasional call, to let us know you're alright, Rachel. But, in theory, yes. You could leave now and stay out until Sunday, and we'd permit it," Hiram confirmed.

"We just have a couple of minor requests in exchange," Leroy added.

"Which are?"

"We'd like to meet these friends of yours, Jesse, so that we can get a sense of what kind of people you've introduced our daughter to."

"That shouldn't be a problem. How's tomorrow night?"

"You can get them all to agree to come here on such short notice?" Leroy couldn't keep the doubt from his voice.

"They're my friends, and they all adore Rachel. If this is one of the stipulations for lifting the curfew, they'll be more than willing to oblige."

"Fair enough."

"You mentioned a couple of requests. What's the other?"

"That you two both promise not to have sex during the next three days."

"Dad!" Rachel objected.

Jesse squeezed her hand again, wordlessly urging her to stay calm. She bit her lip in an effort to remain silent.

"That's a perfectly reasonable request, Mr. Berry. I assure you that Rachel and I will not make love between now and the time I have to leave for UCLA. You have my word."

Jesse extended his hand, and the two older men both shook it. Hiram then turned his attention to his daughter.

"Rachel? We need your promise, too."

"Yes, Daddy. I promise," she muttered, far less enthusiastically than Jesse had.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I imagine you two have some place you'd rather be," Leroy surmised.

Rachel's eyes lit up, as did Jesse's, both of them aware that they were sharing the very same thought.

"As a matter of fact, Dad, there is."

She made her way out of the room and up the stairs at a rapid pace, while Jesse sat back down, the very model of patience. Hiram observed the younger man closely.

"You know what she's up to, don't you? Even though you haven't spoken a word to each other."

"It's like that a lot between us," Jesse admitted. "I often know what she's going to do or say before she does. She can predict my thoughts and actions, too. We're… connected that way."

Hiram smiled softly, while his husband appeared to be engaged in some form of internal debate. After a few moments, Leroy came to a decision.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jesse. I wouldn't be letting Rachel leave the house with you at this hour if I didn't. It's just…"

"She's your little girl, and you'd like to know where I'm taking her, right?"

Leroy and Hiram both chuckled.

"Looks like Rachel's not the only Berry that's an open book to him," Hiram teased.

"That was a bit unsettling, Jesse. Try not to make a habit of reading my mind, okay?"

"If I do, I'll keep it to myself. How's that?" Jesse offered, the ghost of a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"Good idea. So, will you two be heading back to Akron?"

"No, Mr. Berry. We'll be right here in Lima. We'll have our phones with us, and we'll be fairly close to my aunt and uncle's place, so they'll know how to reach us if, for some reason, you can't. If you'd like, I could program their number into your cell."

"Did your parents send you to charm school?" Leroy mused aloud.

"Never. 'Fraid it just comes naturally," Jesse responded with a grin.

Leroy handed over his phone, allowing Jesse to input the appropriate numbers. Just as the younger man passed it back, Rachel appeared at his side, an overnight bag clutched in her hand.

"I'm ready," she announced.

After hugging her fathers, Rachel twined her hand with Jesse's. Leroy and Hiram walked with them to the door. As the teens stepped onto the porch, Leroy's eyes met Jesse's, and silent understanding passed between them.

"You'll get in touch with your friends, Jesse?" Hiram reminded him.

"I'll send them texts tonight. We'll be in touch tomorrow about the time."

"We appreciate it."

"Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Daddy." She offered them a dazzling smile. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have fun, and be safe."

Watching until the SUV's taillights were no longer visible, Hiram and Leroy headed back inside. As Leroy checked his phone for the contact Jesse had left, he let out a murmur of surprise.

"Well, I'll be."

"What is it?"

"Not only did Jesse put his uncle's number in here, but he left me his own number as well."

"He's a great kid."

"That, he is. I'm confident our daughter is in good hands."

* * *

One of the good hands in question was currently resting on Rachel's thigh. With his other hand, Jesse steered the Range Rover through the nearly deserted streets of Lima, towards Drew and Cat's house. Rachel sighed contentedly as she relaxed into the comfort of the well-padded seat.

"I can't believe we get to spend the next three nights together. What do you think came over your dads?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Did you slip them some kind of potion?"

"Just another dose of the infamous St. James charm."

"You might want to bottle that. You'd make a fortune."

"Who needs a fortune when I have you?"

"You really do say the sweetest things."

"I'm serious, Rach. I have everything I want, right here beside me.

"Me, too."

Reaching for her hand, he raised it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her palm before releasing it. She caressed his cheek, then laced her fingers with his.

"You know what else surprised me tonight?"

"How tasty the tofurky was?"

"Besides that. It was your dads asking for tickets to _Beauty and the Beast_. That floored me. Even Cat and Drew aren't sure they'll be coming out for it."

"It's like Dad said. They've made it a point to attend my every performance, no matter how small or insignificant the part I was playing. Looks like they're about to start supporting you in the same way."

"You know what this means, right?"

"You'll always have friendly faces in the audience?"

"Well, yeah. But also, it means we'll get to see each other sooner than expected."

"That's definitely something to look forward to."

He flashed her a meaningful smile, and she giggled.

"My dads will be there, too, Jesse."

"I'm sure they'll give us a few minutes to ourselves."

"A few minutes?"

"They'll be the best few minutes you've ever spent," he quipped, leering at her suggestively.

"Always so modest," she shot back, her amusement evident.

"If you want modest, you've chosen the wrong guy."

Having just pulled into Drew's driveway, he twisted slightly in his seat and his eyes locked with hers. Leaning forward, she cupped the back of his neck and drew him closer.

"I don't want modest," she whispered fiercely, before capturing his lips in a demanding kiss that left no doubt as to her true feelings.

"I love a girl who knows what she wants," he declared softly, once they'd pulled apart.

"Which, right at this moment, is to be alone with you in your fabulous tree house."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get my stuff."

Stepping out of the Range Rover, they practically ran up the walkway to the house. They had just moved into the foyer when Drew appeared before them. His face registered the surprise he felt as he caught sight of Rachel.

"Rachel? Shouldn't you be home by now? I thought Jesse said your curfew was midnight."

"My dads waived my curfew."

"They did?"

"Yeah. They decided they could trust us to behave responsibly. And they realized how little time Jesse and I have until he has to go back to school, so…"

Drew's smile was genuine as he absorbed Rachel's news. As usual, he couldn't resist teasing his nephew.

"Fooled them into thinking you'd be good, huh?"

"I'm always good, Uncle Drew," Jesse retorted, his expression the picture of innocence.

"Right. So, are you two staying here tonight?"

"We're going to spend the night in the tree house. We just came in so that I could pick up a few things I'll need."

"Okay. Cat's already asleep, so do it quietly." Drew was about to return to the movie he'd been watching when an idea occurred to him. "Why don't I put together a few snacks in case you get hungry later?"

"Sounds good. We'll be back down in a few."

Jesse and Rachel crept up the stairs on tiptoe. They'd almost reached Jesse's room when Cat's voice rang out.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, Aunt Cat, it's me. Sorry I woke you."

The door to Cat's room opened and she emerged into the hallway, stifling a yawn as she did so. She smiled brightly upon seeing Rachel.

"I was about to ask Jesse how dinner went, but I can tell it was obviously a success."

"How do you know?" Rachel wondered.

"Your dads allowed you to be here past curfew, so Jesse must have managed to impress them."

"Oh, he did."

"So, how late are they letting you stay out?"

"Would you believe all night?" Jesse answered, an underlying smugness to his tone.

"Wow!"

"I know. Major win. So I'm just here to grab some stuff, then we're heading for the tree house."

Cat eyed them both with her most motherly look.

"You'll be careful, right?"

"Absolutely. Rachel's dads imposed a ban on sex as one of the conditions for lifting her curfew, so you don't have to worry, Aunt Cat."

"And if you decide to break the ban, you'll be careful," she repeated for emphasis.

"Honestly, Aunt Cat, I made a promise. I'm not going to go back on my word."

"Alright, Jesse. I trust you." Cat yawned widely. "And, on that note, I'm going back to bed. Will we be seeing the two of you for breakfast?"

"Probably not. I imagine we'll be sleeping in."

"That's pretty much what I suspected."

Once the threesome had exchanged goodnights, Jesse and Rachel continued on to his room. She smiled as she entered the space she hadn't seen in almost half a year, noting that nothing had changed. It was still as neat and orderly as her own room, the bed made, the walls adorned with framed posters of Jesse's favourite musicals, the picture of them resting in a place of honour on the bedside table… She started in surprise. That definitely had not been there before, and she walked across the room to examine it, curiosity driving her forward. As she picked it up, she felt Jesse standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you had this."

"Remember that night you came over after Glee club, and we were supposed to be studying, but we ended up making out instead…"

"And Cat came home early and surprised us…"

"So we tried to get back to our homework, but we spent what seemed like hours just staring at each other…"

"She took a picture?"

"Several, actually. We were both totally oblivious. When she showed them to me later, this one was my favourite."

"I can see why," she admitted softly.

Gazing at the photograph, she was instantly transported back to that moment in time. The depth of their feelings was readily apparent even then, captured by the click of a button on Cat's camera.

"I'm sure she'd print one for you if you asked. I have a duplicate of it in my room at UCLA. "

"I'd like that." She spun around to face him. "But what I'd like even more is for you to get whatever you need so that we can go."

"I'm on it."

As Jesse headed for the bathroom to pack a few toiletries, Rachel padded over to his dresser, quietly pulled open one of the drawers, and lifted out a well-worn t-shirt, which she then quickly shoved into her purse. A minute later, when they headed back downstairs, they found Drew waiting for them. He handed them a couple of bags.

"Just some fruit and a few other things to tide you over till you show up for breakfast."

"Thanks, Uncle Drew."

"Thanks," Rachel echoed.

"You're welcome. Now go. I need my beauty rest."

Jesse and Rachel chuckled as they bid Drew goodnight. After they'd retrieved Rachel's bag from the Range Rover, they strolled the short distance to the Peterson's and made their way quietly through the backyard to the base of the massive oaks. Once they'd climbed the circular staircase and entered the tree house, they promptly stored the food and drink Drew had supplied in the bar fridge, and stowed their bags near the bed. By unspoken agreement, Rachel poured them each a glass of sparkling mineral water, while Jesse set his iPod on the dock and, for the second time that evening, scrolled through his playlists, choosing one that matched his mood. As the music began to play, he walked purposefully towards Rachel and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He opened his arms to her and she slipped into his embrace, their bodies melding perfectly together. As he pulled her flush against him, she rested her head on his chest and they swayed as one. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his hold, content to let him lead as they twirled around the floor.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only / promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms / so come on and give me a chance / to prove I am the one who can walk that mile, until the end starts..._

Adele's sultry voice flooded the room, and they gave themselves over completely to the emotions the song stirred within them both. When the final strains of the chorus faded away, neither of them moved to release the other, so they simply waited for the next track to start, and they began to dance anew. Every song was slow, the lyrics charged with meaning, and it wasn't long before they joined in, communicating in a way that was as natural as breathing. When the music finally stopped, they stood still, but they made no attempt to disentangle themselves.

"I like this playlist. You should keep it," she whispered, her lips soft against his neck.

She felt him smile into her hair.

"I like you. Can I keep you, too?"

"Mm hmm."

Stepping away from her slightly, he led her to one of the armchairs and, after easing himself into it, he pulled her onto his lap.

"I was thinking," he began.

"That could be dangerous," she smirked, earning her a playful swat in response.

"I'm serious here. Remember how we talked about seeing the sunrise together?"

Her eyes lit up at his words.

"Oh, yes. Could we do that tonight?"

He was about to acquiesce when a loud yawn escaped her.

"Looks like someone's too tired," he observed.

Her expression was rueful.

"I'm exhausted, actually. It's been a long day."

"How about this? We'll sleep for a while, and I'll set the alarm so we're awake in time."

"You have the best ideas." Her smile suddenly turned into a pout. "Except when you tell my dads we won't have sex. Three nights alone, in this beautiful setting, and you make a promise like that? Whatever possessed you?"

All traces of sleepiness were gone as she stared at him, her eyes demanding an explanation. His answering grin was shameless.

"We'd made so much progress with your dads. It seemed like a small price to pay to maintain their trust. Besides, you should have paid more attention to my words," he chastised her gently. "If you had, you'd have realized I very carefully promised that we wouldn't make love. I didn't say I wouldn't kiss you, or touch you, or do things that'll have you calling out my name in ecstasy."

"Oh."

"Yes."

That one word sent shivers of anticipation coursing through her.

"But this place… I was sure this was going to qualify as epic romance."

"It could, but I have a much grander plan for you." Sensing she was about to bombard him with questions, he placed a finger to her lips. "It's in the works, and it's a surprise, and that's all I'm going to tell you, so don't even think about trying to seduce it out of me."

"But it would be so much fun to try," she countered, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well, maybe I'll let you give it a shot. But not right now. We need some sleep if we're going to be alert enough to greet the dawn."

Her fingers trailed teasingly over the slight bulge in his pants, and he inhaled sharply at her touch.

"You do make it hard to resist. I'll just have to be strong enough for both of us," he vowed, an undercurrent of amusement in his voice. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed."

Giving her a gentle shove, he rose from the chair and, grabbing his bag, headed for the tiny washroom. While he was gone, she removed her dress and bra, then pulled his t-shirt over her head. Burying her nose in the fabric, she couldn't resist breathing in his scent. He smiled as he re-entered the room and noticed what she was wearing.

"I don't remember leaving that behind."

"You didn't. I, uh, borrowed it when we stopped at Drew and Cat's today."

"You look much hotter in it than I do. I approve," he murmured, accompanying his words with a low whistle.

"I'm glad, because it's comfortable and reminds me of you, so I was thinking of taking it home."

"Go ahead. I've got plenty more."

After taking her turn in the bathroom, they switched off the lights and climbed into bed. Rachel's gaze was drawn to the skylight above her.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is. But your beauty puts the stars to shame."

"You're biased."

"I'm in love."

Twisting her face to his, her kiss caught the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, too."

Pulling her back flush against his chest, he draped an arm around her. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into him, completely at ease as they spooned together. Without another word, they drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hope you're not tired of fluff yet!

* * *

**Someone to Love You **– Chapter 30

The stars were still twinkling overhead when Jesse woke, a sense of anticipation flooding through him. Glancing over at the girl nestled in his arms, he couldn't help but smile as he marvelled at his good fortune. When he'd sent Rachel that first text, all those months ago, the most he had dared hope for at the time was that she would eventually come to forgive him, and that he might, someday, find a way to rebuild their fractured relationship. But this – lying beside her, sharing his secret hideaway, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of her, trusting her without condition, loving her, and knowing that his love was returned – was an outcome beyond his wildest dreams.

He wondered, fleetingly, whether it was odd to feel such contentment – and such certainty – at his age. Most guys he knew were eager to sow their wild oats, to take the opportunity that university life presented to hook up with as many girls as possible, to get suitably drunk whenever the occasion arose, and to delay the acceptance of responsibilities for as long as they could. The mere idea of commitment was enough to cause a good portion of his friends to run screaming in the other direction. Yet, here he was, embracing it wholeheartedly. And it was all due to the brunette beauty who'd stormed into his world and, with very little effort, had managed to turn it upside down.

Admittedly, he'd never been like most people. Neither had she. Growing up, he'd often wondered if he'd ever find someone he considered worthy of sharing his life with. So whether it was fate, or destiny, or simple coincidence that had brought them together, they were both exactly the types to make the most of the chance they'd been given – or, in his case, the second chance. Their goals and dreams were so alike, their ambition so similar, that they understood each other on the deepest of levels. He'd met his match, in every single way. And, even if people considered him crazy, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rachel was _the one_ – she would be his, and he would be hers, forever.

He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that it surprised him to discover Rachel was awake, her eyes sparkling more brightly than the stars.

"Is it time, yet?" she whispered, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Almost."

"Then let's get ready," she suggested, her body humming with eagerness.

Rising from the bed, she pulled on her jeans and some socks, then threw a sweater on over Jesse's t-shirt. He dressed similarly, topping his jeans with his UCLA t-shirt and hoodie. Before heading for the door, he grabbed the quilt.

"It'll keep you warm," he explained.

"Isn't that your job?" she teased.

"Even someone as gifted as myself can use a little help once in a while," he shot back.

She laughed, then laced her fingers with his as they made their way out to the deck. Strolling to its eastern edge, she leaned against the railing, breathing in the crisp, clean air. Coming up behind her, Jesse's arms encircled her, and she sighed contentedly as the heat of his body, along with the quilt he'd wrapped around them both, began to dispel the slight chill she'd been feeling. In spite of the warmth he was generating, she couldn't suppress a shiver as he placed an open-mouthed kiss at the base of her neck.

"Cold?" he murmured into her skin.

"Not really."

His lips curved into a smirk, and he was about to spin her around to face him when he heard her sharp intake of breath. She pointed to the horizon, where a thin sliver of pink was just barely visible. Reining in his desire, he tightened his hold on her, and trained his gaze on the gathering dawn.

"Oh, Jesse, it's incredible."

"It's not the first sunrise you've seen, is it?"

"No, of course not. Although I tend to miss it most mornings because, even though I'm up early, I'm working out on the elliptical. And, besides, this one is different."

He needed no explanation to comprehend her meaning.

"I know."

"Everything's better with you," she added softly.

"Likewise," he responded, before dropping a light kiss on the crown of her head.

They lapsed into silence, content simply to watch as the fingers of colour lengthened, the lighter pink turning to brighter gold, moving steadily upwards to illuminate the brilliant blue sky.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," she predicted.

"As long as you're in my arms, any day is beautiful, even if it's pouring rain," he declared fervently.

A giggle escaped her at his words.

"What?" he asked.

"Who'd have thought that Jesse St. James could be so sappy?"

"You're one of the few people who knows that side of me exists, so… don't let it get around."

"My lips are sealed," she assured him, as she pivoted within his embrace and snaked her arms around his waist. "Besides, I don't want to share that part of you with anyone. It's reserved for me."

"It most certainly is," he agreed.

She shivered once again. This time, when he wondered aloud if she was cold, she nodded her head, and he immediately led her back inside. Neither of them spoke as they stripped off the extra layers of clothing they'd put on, leaving her in his t-shirt and him in his boxers. He spread the quilt back on the bed, and they both climbed in, grateful for the warmth of the flannel sheets as they realized just how chilled they'd become. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she yawned.

"Did you want to get a bit more sleep?"

"Mm hmm," she mumbled, her eyelids already half closed.

Lying on his back, the corners of Jesse's mouth twitched upwards as Rachel instinctively curled into his side, her arm rising to rest casually across his chest. Allowing the tiredness he felt to wash over him, it only took a moment for him to join her in dreamland.

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel's eyes opened. She immediately realized that, once again, Jesse had woken first, and that he was currently running his fingers lightly up and down her arm. Twisting at his side, she propped herself up on one elbow, and stared into the face of the boy she loved.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

He smiled at her question.

"Of course, I do. I was out like a light just a short while ago."

"But you always seem to be awake before me."

"Years of Vocal Adrenaline practice. I'm used to getting by on a few hours a night."

Reaching up, she gently traced the skin under his eyes.

"That'll catch up with you at some point, you know."

"Probably. But, for now, it gives me enough time in the day to do everything that I need to."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" she questioned, just as her stomach emitted a low gurgle.

"Sounds like it's breakfast time," he quipped in response.

"But I don't want to leave."

"Who said anything about leaving? We've got the food that Drew packed for us last night."

Before the words were fully out of his mouth, she was up and at the bar fridge, grabbing hold of the bags and rifling through their contents. Within seconds, she'd pulled out apples and bananas, as well as a tin of roasted almonds, a loaf of bread, and some organic peanut butter. From the other bag, she retrieved a bottle of orange juice, along with cups, plates, knives and napkins. Once he'd helped her set everything out on the table, Jesse picked up one of the apples, cut a small piece, and smeared a dollop of peanut butter on it, then popped it into his mouth. Rachel wrinkled her nose, and he stared at her incredulously.

"You've never had apples with peanut butter?"

"No."

"Drew introduced it to me. It was his favourite snack as a boy, and it quickly became mine, too."

He smoothed a hint of peanut butter onto another bit of apple, and held it out to her.

"Come on, Rach. You've got to try it," he cajoled.

Hesitantly, she accepted the proffered fruit and brought it to her lips. Nibbling a tiny corner, she chewed carefully and swallowed completely before raising her gaze to his and grinning her approval.

"It's delicious. I'd like some more."

She reached for the rest of the apple, but he held it tantalizingly out of her grasp.

"Jesse," she whined in protest, as she made another attempt to wrest the fruit from him.

"Trust me," he urged. "This'll be even better."

Slicing another piece, he slathered on a larger portion of peanut butter, then aimed the food at her mouth. She caught on instantly, and she allowed him to feed her. His fingers lingered between her lips a shade longer than necessary, and she took advantage of the opportunity, sucking the excess spread off his fingers in a way that sent a tremor of desire shooting through him. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he stuck his thumb in the jar, then wiped it on her chin.

"You've got a little bit… there…" he murmured, as he pointed to the trace of peanut butter he'd left on her face.

"You should probably do something about that," she suggested, her voice low.

Without another word, he leaned over and licked her chin clean. Tilting her head down ever so slightly, she captured his tongue with her lips, then drew it into her mouth. All thoughts of eating were forgotten as their tongues tangled, hands rising to bury themselves in each other's hair, bodies pressed tightly together. He was about to lift her t-shirt over her head when they both detected the sound of footsteps on the stairs outside. Springing apart, Jesse quickly threw on his pants and t-shirt, while Rachel pulled on her jeans. Bracing for a knock at the door, they stared at each other in surprise as the same footsteps suddenly retreated to the base of the tree. Poking his head out, Jesse was just in time to make out Cat's retreating form. Glancing down, he spotted two large Starbucks cups on the deck.

"Thanks, Aunt Cat," he called out.

His aunt merely waved her acknowledgment as she continued on her way home. Picking up the still hot beverages, Jesse stepped back into the tree house. His lips curved into a sly grin at the realization that Rachel had already removed her jeans and was curled up in one of the armchairs, clad in just his t-shirt once more. With an effort, he returned his attention to the cups he was carrying, and he checked the sides before offering one to Rachel. Her eyes widened in delight.

"Soy latte! She remembered!"

"It's one of her talents. Tell her once that you like something, and she never forgets."

"Lucky Drew."

"He'd definitely agree with you."

As they sat back, sipping their coffees and making short work of the rest of the fruit, the buzz of Jesse's phone signalled an incoming text.

"We're not in the middle of making out, so it can't possibly be Nate," Rachel joked.

Jesse chuckled as he picked up his cell.

"You're right. It's from Vince."

"Is it about tonight? Are he and Julia coming?"

"Let me see." Jesse read the message through before nodding. "Yeah, they'll be here. He says that Julia is very excited about the opportunity to meet your dads."

"Sure, she is. I'd hazard a guess that she's eager to see Nate. My dads are just a convenient excuse."

"I expect you're right. Vince did add a winking smilie at the end."

"What about the others?"

Jesse checked his phone again, discovering one missed text.

"Stefan wrote that he'll sacrifice an evening in his darkroom to help us out, and that he'll bum a ride with Vince and Jules."

"He still uses a darkroom? I thought no one did that anymore."

"He does loads of stuff digitally, but he's got all kinds of equipment set up and he loves playing around with effects the old fashioned way."

"Could we have him take some pictures of us sometime?"

"I'm sure he'd be happy to."

She smiled at the thought, before returning to the matter at hand.

"So, that only leaves Nate, Amy and Grace to hear from."

"I can't imagine that they wouldn't show, but let me give him a call."

Nate picked up on the first ring.

"Well, if it isn't one half of the horniest couple in Lima. Since you're the one calling me, St. James, I can't possibly be interrupting."

Jesse struggled to keep his tone neutral as he responded.

"Don't be so sure, Steadman. Maybe I'm multi-tasking."

A dead silence settled over the line as Nate attempted to determine the truth of Jesse's words. Catching her boyfriend's meaning, Rachel grinned wickedly as she positioned her mouth close to the phone and moaned softly.

"Aw, jeez. Too much information. Call me back when you're done."

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Rachel was the first to burst into laughter, with Jesse following. Nate, about to hang up, realized he'd been tricked once more.

"You've got her doing it too, St. James? I think I should tell her dads that you're a corrupting influence on their precious daughter. Or, better yet, not show up at all tonight, and have them re-impose that curfew of hers."

"You wouldn't." Panic rose in Jesse's voice.

Nate left his friend hanging for several beats before answering.

"No, I wouldn't. Rachel's too sweet, and I don't want to make her miserable."

"What about me?" Jesse queried, adopting a hurt tone.

"You're not sweet, and you've been teasing me way too much lately, so a little misery would simply be payback."

"But you owe me, remember? Not just for all those interruptions, but now, for introducing you to a certain Julia Mezzanotte."

"How could I forget? Speaking of which, is she coming tonight?"

All pretence was stripped from Nate's voice, causing Jesse to respond in kind.

"She'll be here, Steadman. Vince implied that, as much as she likes Rachel, she's coming mainly to see you."

Nate exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, man. You didn't have to share that."

"Just making up for earlier."

"Yeah. Well, I should go. Gracie, Ames and I will see you later."

"Okay. I included Rachel's address in my text, right?"

"Yeah, and Carl gave me directions already, so we're good. Oh, hang on a sec. Amy's got a question."

Jesse waited patiently till Nate came back on.

"She wants to know if we'll be spending the entire evening at Rachel's, or if we might go out after dinner."

Jesse relayed the query to Rachel, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. How about we talk about it once you hang up, and we'll let them know later," she proposed.

Jesse nodded, passed the information to Nate, then turned his phone off and looked at Rachel.

"I don't honestly know how long my dads will want everyone around. I have visions of Dad pulling each one of them aside and giving them a thorough grilling about you and your past."

She shivered at the thought. Jesse held out his hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't worry, Rach. If he didn't trust me, he would never have lifted your curfew. I think he just wants to make sure that I'm not forcing you to mingle with the kind of nasties that populated Vocal Adrenaline. And, let's face it, I am older, so he probably also needs to know that the people I've introduced you to are going to respect the fact that you're not sixteen till next month, and that they won't be the types to push you into doing things before you're ready."

"That sounds reasonable. How is it you seem to have such a good read on my parents?"

"I try to put myself in their shoes. The more information they have, the easier it will be for them to let go and trust that you won't end up in over your head. And, the more open I am with them, the more they'll trust me."

Smiling, she leaned in to give him a soft kiss. He made no move to deepen it, content for the moment simply to have her within his embrace.

"So, since it'll definitely be too late to go to Akron, what would you suggest for tonight?" he inquired.

"I suppose we could go back to Rinky Dinks."

"Well, given that Amy and Grace never mentioned it to Nate, I think it's a safe bet that they're not into roller skating like he is. What other options do we have?"

"The movie theatre, but I don't want to spend the evening not being able to talk to everyone. There's Rosalita's Roadhouse, but since we're all under age, that won't work, either. We could go bowling," she offered tentatively.

"I'd be okay with that. Why so hesitant?"

"Finn likes bowling."

"Oh. Well, there's an easy solution to that problem. Call Kurt. Find out what Finn has planned."

"Okay, I can do that."

Rachel rose and padded across the room to retrieve her cell phone from her purse. Jesse followed her soundlessly, coming up behind her so quietly that she let out a squeal as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. Her eyebrows arched in a silent query.

"Go ahead and call. I'll behave."

The smirk on his lips appeared to contradict his words, and she eyed him warily. He winked, before placing his hands innocently at his sides. Reassured, Rachel dialled Kurt's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

Clearly, Kurt hadn't looked at his call display before answering.

"Hi, Kurt. It's Rachel."

"Rachel. It's Black Friday. Why aren't you out scouring the stores for bargains?"

"Uh, this is Lima, Ohio, Kurt. We're hardly in the middle of a hotbed of fashionable boutiques."

"Right. Still. You never know what you might find."

Glancing over at Jesse, Rachel could only smile.

_I've already found exactly what I want._

"Does this mean I'm interrupting your retail therapy?"

"Not yet. I've got a few minutes before I'm supposed to meet Mercedes. So, why are you calling?"

"It's about Finn."

The moment she spoke her ex's name, Jesse changed his position. Sliding down to the end of the bed, he took her foot in his hands and began to gently massage it. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape her at the sensations his touch was arousing in her. She aimed a glare in his direction. He ignored her, choosing instead to move his fingers upwards to her calf. Kurt's voice in her ear returned her focus to the boy at the other end of the line.

"What about him?"

"Do you have any idea what his plans are for tonight?"

"Where is your head today, Rachel? As I believe I mentioned before, it's Black Friday. A day famous for two things – shopping and football. What do you think Finn will be doing tonight?"

"Watching football. At home, right?"

"Uh, yes. Why would he and my dad do it anywhere else? They've got enough beer, soda, chips and dip to feed an army, and I think Finn's mom is making chicken wings. They've got every game plotted out. I think they're even placing friendly bets on the outcomes," Kurt admitted, his revulsion for the entire situation evident in his tone.

Rachel was about to offer Kurt her sympathy at having to share his home with football fanatics when she suddenly gulped audibly. Jesse's exploring hands had inched their way to her thighs, his fingers now tantalizingly close to the edge of her bikini panties.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine... Um… thanks… for the… information… Bye… Kurt…" she gasped out, before flipping her phone shut and letting it fall to the floor.

Wasting no time, Jesse slid back up the bed and rolled Rachel on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her flush against him, allowing her to feel the strength of his arousal. Instinctively, she ground her hips into him, and he groaned. Lowering her lips to his ear, she nipped at his lobe before issuing a good-natured reprimand.

"I thought you were going to behave."

"This was more fun."

"You figured you'd amuse yourself by trying to get me to trip up in front of Kurt?"

"What can I say? Your little impromptu performance for Nate inspired me."

"Did it, now?"

"Oh, yeah. And turned me on, as you can tell."

"Hmm… I hadn't really noticed."

"You hadn't? Well, I think we'd better do something about that."

With those words, he flipped her over onto her back and sent his lips crashing down on hers. Opening her mouth to him, she welcomed his tongue as it brushed up against hers, its flickering movements sending shivers down her spine. His initial intensity was gone, replaced by a slow, deliberate pace that was all the more arousing for the anticipation it was building.

Eager to feel his bare skin, her fingers travelled to the hem of his t-shirt. She moaned in protest when he covered her hands with his.

"We've got time. Let's make this last."

He returned his attention to her face, showering soft kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her chin before claiming her lips once more. She yielded to him readily, following his lead, concentrating on his mouth and the way it moved against hers – gently, yet possessively, as if he was intent on reminding her exactly who she belonged to. While their lips remained fused together, his hands travelled up and down her sides in languid strokes. The warmth of his touch enflamed her through the thin fabric of the t-shirt and, once again, she made a motion to rid at least one of them of an article of clothing, but Jesse had her effectively pinned beneath him.

"Patience, Rach."

His whisper was a command she was more than willing to obey and, ceding control, she lay back and allowed him to take charge. With a deliberateness that threatened to drive her insane, he let his fingers wander ever closer to her breasts. Her breath hitched as his hand finally came to rest on her already hardened nipple, pinching it teasingly through the flimsy barrier the t-shirt posed. Squirming under his touch, she felt him smirk against her lips before he shifted his weight, moving his mouth to the pulse point in her neck and licking the delicate skin there in a way that made her eyes glaze over with desire.

Sensing her growing frustration, Jesse repositioned himself yet again, pushing up her top and allowing his lips to rest on the strip of skin that now lay exposed just above the waistband of her panties. She writhed beneath him as he lavished a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, from her belly button to her breast, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he took her nipple into his mouth and alternately nipped and sucked at the taut peak. He gave her other nipple equal attention before his mouth retraced its path downwards.

His hands moved to her hips, and she offered no resistance as he hooked his fingers inside her panties and eased them off her. Unconsciously, her legs parted, and he stared at her in open admiration.

"Exquisite," he murmured, as he placed his head between her thighs.

His warm breath tickled her very core, and she gasped when his tongue made contact with her sensitive nub, flicking across it in lazy strokes that caused her hands to clench the sheets tightly as a tension greater than any she'd ever known built up within her. As his tongue plunged into her most intimate opening, her hips bucked in a silent plea, and he increased the pace of his thrusts. Within moments, Rachel was screaming Jesse's name as a mind-blowing orgasm ripped through her.

Moving to lie beside her once more, Jesse pulled Rachel close. Her breathing came in shallow pants and her heart beat like a trip-hammer as she continued to experience the after-effects of her release.

"Good thing this place is soundproof," he quipped, his eyes teasing.

"Mm hmm," was the only response she could muster.

He cradled her in his arms, content to lie with her while her body recovered from the intensity of her orgasm. As her fingers slipped under his t-shirt to caress his well-toned chest, she suddenly realized that, while she was completely naked, he was anything but.

"How is it that you still have so many clothes on?"

"I was focusing on you."

"Then I think I should return the favour."

She began to tug at his t-shirt, and he promptly sat up to make it easier for her to draw it over his head. As soon as she'd thrown it to the floor, her hands were at his waist, unzipping his jeans and yanking them down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. His arousal was clearly visible beneath the thin cotton, and she immediately skimmed her fingers over his hardness, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Touch me, Rach. Please," he begged in a hoarse whisper.

He'd been prepared for her to grip him as she had before. Instead, she made quick work of removing his underwear, then lowered her head. Her breath, so close and so hot, caused even more blood to pool in his groin. His eyes widened as he realized just what she had in mind.

"Rach, you don't…"

The words stuck in his throat as her lips hovered mere inches from his quivering tip.

"But I want to please you," she insisted.

"It can… make girls… gag…" he managed to stammer out, his concern for her momentarily trumping his own selfish desires.

"Oh. Didn't I ever tell you?" she purred, her face the picture of innocence as she looked up at him through her impossibly long lashes, "I don't have a gag reflex."

His head fell back against the pillow with a thud and a strangled groan escaped him as her warm, wet mouth slid down his erect shaft. Her lips encircled him tightly and her tongue traced lazy strokes on the underside of his length. Her pace was so tantalizingly slow that he wasn't entirely sure if he was experiencing heaven or the sweetest torture he'd ever known. He groaned again, and she raised her head, worry marring her beautiful features.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

The loss of contact made him whimper in protest, and all he could do was shake his head.

"Faster."

It came out as a barely audible grunt, but she understood the tension that fuelled his response. Sliding her lips around his hardness once more, she established a quicker rhythm, licking and sucking him with abandon. Her name fell from his lips like a mantra, over and over, faster and faster, as his hips bucked and he thrust into her welcoming mouth. His entire body began to shudder as his release exploded from within, leaving him totally spent.

Instinctively, he reached for her, drawing her back up to lie beside him. Caressing the edge of her jaw, his fingers moved to trace her lips, wordlessly communicating his awe at what she had just done.

"I… I…"

She found his being at a loss for words incredibly endearing.

"I… never…" he tried again.

"Never?"

"Not like that. Not like you."

"So, even though it was my first time, I did okay?'

His shoulders began to shake with silent laughter.

"Okay? That was so far beyond okay that I can barely find the words to do it justice. You were... phenomenal."

Her eyes lit up with pride at his praise.

"It would seem that lyrics and choreography aren't the only things I pick up quickly," she boasted, without a trace of arrogance.

"I'll say. I'm starting to think that I definitely won't be doing all the teaching in this relationship."

"I'm a star. You can learn from me," she grinned, repeating his long-ago declaration to her teammates.

"Of that, I have absolutely no doubt."

* * *

Rachel and Jesse strolled into Cat and Drew's house arm in arm, smiles on their faces, heads bent towards each other, their words barely above whispers. Neither of them were remotely conscious of the fact that the two people watching them did so with unabashed delight.

"They look so happy," Cat observed.

"He's always needed someone like her in his life. I'm so glad he found her," Drew pronounced.

"I think she's needed someone like him, too. They're perfect together."

"They're also wrapped up in their own little world. Time to bring them back down to earth with the rest of us," Drew decided, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

He raised his voice so that it would carry.

"Well, look who finally deigned to grace us with their presence. I certainly hope you're not expecting breakfast at this late hour."

Jesse, recognizing his uncle's stern tone for the bluster that it was, responded with a snappy comeback of his own.

"Food is overrated. We're living on love."

Rachel dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Cat soon joined her. Drew merely stared at his nephew, askance.

"Did that sentiment really just come out of your mouth? Rachel, what have you done to him?"

"I dare say she's civilized him," Cat stage-whispered.

"I'll have you know that I've always been highly civilized," Jesse argued, a hint of mock offence in his tone.

"Granted. But you haven't always been whipped," Drew chuckled.

"Oddly enough, you're not the first person to call me that lately," Jesse admitted, without a hint of irritation. "And as I told Nate, she's totally worth it."

Rachel turned to Jesse, a quizzical look on her face.

"Nate thinks you're whipped? Really? But it's not as if you do everything I want you to," she murmured, as she exchanged a meaningful glance with her boyfriend.

"I do what you want when it counts," he grinned, causing a faint blush to colour her cheeks.

Cat and Drew shook their heads in unison.

"We don't need to know," Cat muttered.

"Agreed," Drew added. "But, seriously, as tempting as it sounds, you really can't live on love."

"And we're not. You put together a great care package last night. It let me introduce Rachel to the delight of apples and peanut butter."

"Glad to have been of service. I take it you're not hungry, then."

"No. I'm kind of nervous, so my stomach's actually a little queasy," Rachel confessed.

Cat eyed her with concern.

"What's up?"

"My dads want to meet Jesse's friends. They're all coming over to my place in a couple of hours."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Drew opined.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just… everything's going really well, and I guess I'm still afraid it's too good to be true, and it's all about to come crashing down on me."

Jesse slung his arm around Rachel's shoulder and hugged her to him

"It's going well because we're meant to be, Rach. And your dads are going to love these guys, especially when they see how supportive everyone is of you."

Rachel visibly relaxed at his words.

"You know, you're right. I've had so few real friends, and now it's as if I've gained a half dozen at once. My dads will be happy for me, just like they are about us."

"Now that you've come around to my point of view," he smirked, "I'd better run up and shower."

She swatted his backside playfully as he walked past, causing him to turn around and stick his tongue out at her. At the memory of what he'd done with that tongue a short while earlier, she flushed visibly and cast her gaze downwards in the hopes that Drew and Cat wouldn't notice. If they did, they maintained a discreet silence. Cat's voice broke into Rachel's thoughts, its slight undercurrent of hesitancy catching her attention.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Drew and I... well, we'd love to meet your dads, too. Not that we want to do it tonight," she hurried to add. "But maybe sometime over the Christmas holidays?"

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled. Let me talk to them about it, and we can arrange something."

"Okay. Thanks. I know we're not Jesse's parents, but..."

Rachel spoke up, interrupting Cat in mid-sentence.

"He thinks of you that way, and loves you as if you were, so it makes sense for you to stand in for them. And I'm positive you'll all get along fabulously. My dads are great, and so are you two."

It was Cat's turn to blush at Rachel's words, and the older woman reached out to envelop her nephew's girlfriend in a heartfelt hug.

"Jesse really lucked out when he met you. And so did we," Drew declared.

Rachel felt herself dangerously close to tears, and she sniffled softly as she attempted to regain her composure. Placing an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, Cat steered her towards the kitchen.

"I think we could both use a cup of tea right about now. I put the kettle on a while ago, so it'll only take a minute."

Rachel sank down on the closest chair, and once Cat had poured their tea, the two of them chatted comfortably about school, Glee club, Cat's work, and their plans for the rest of the weekend. In what seemed no time at all, Jesse was at Rachel's side, freshly showered and shaved. Leaning close, she inhaled the heady mixture of shampoo, soap and cologne that was uniquely him.

"I love the way you smell," she whispered, so quietly that only he could hear.

"I love the way you smell," he echoed, the leer he directed her way providing ample evidence that he was not referring to her perfume.

For the third time in just over an hour, Rachel's cheeks bore a decidedly scarlet hue, and she buried her face in the crook of Jesse's neck. He snickered softly into her hair.

"We should be going," she suggested, hoping to be spared any further embarrassment.

Jesse readily acquiesced. Once they'd said their goodbyes to Cat and Drew, they climbed into the Range Rover and set off for Rachel's. Out of the corner of her eye, she detected a tell-tale smirk.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you're cute when you're embarrassed."

She shot him a warning glare.

"No matter how cute you think it is, I have no desire to spend the evening blushing in front of my dads. Cat and Drew may not have noticed, or they may simply have been too polite to say anything, but my dads won't be nearly so restrained. And I do _not_ want to have to explain to them exactly what's got me so hot and bothered."

His expression was smug as he allowed his eyes to stray from the road just long enough to rake over her body in a way that made her feel as if he'd undressed her with only a look.

"That. That's what you can't do tonight," she insisted, her gaze pleading.

"Relax, Rach. I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise," he added, as he noted the justifiable scepticism on her face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, how about we sing a little?" he suggested, hoping to distract her.

Her smile was grateful as her voice rose to meet his, their harmonies meshing seamlessly, and her nerves receded as she gave herself over to the joy she always experienced at singing with Jesse. They covered the short distance between their two homes in a matter of minutes, and once he'd parked, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly.

"It'll be okay," he assured her.

Taking her hand, they walked quietly to her front door. As Rachel inserted her key in the lock and turned the handle, Jesse uttered a single word that focused her completely.

"Showtime."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I can hardly believe that several months passed in the first sixteen chapters, while only a week has gone by in the subsequent fifteen. It would seem that the AU parts have taken on a life of their own! :)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Glee - but would love to, especially now that Jesse's coming back! Also don't own Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_ or Adele's _Lovesong_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 31

"Hiram? Do you remember where we put that punch bowl we got from your brother?"

"It's downstairs, Dad, in that box of seldom used kitchen stuff we started when we decided to clear out some cupboards last year," Rachel called out as she and Jesse walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Leroy offered, before heading to the basement.

Hiram nodded at the teenagers in greeting while he continued to assemble the evening's meal.

"You did say one of the girls coming was vegan, right, sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, so we've got a platter of cut veggies, both vegan and regular pizza, tabouli, bean salad especially for you, Jesse, and some of Dad's secret recipe punch. Have we forgotten anything?"

"Not that I can think of."

"It all sounds delicious, Mr. Berry," Jesse chimed in.

"And since it seems you've got everything under control, I'm going to run up and take a quick shower," Rachel announced.

She was out of the room in a flash, leaving Hiram to gaze quizzically at Jesse.

"You took her to some place that had no shower?"

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to give me, isn't it?" Hiram assumed, his tone betraying not even a hint of annoyance.

"Afraid so."

"Then make yourself useful and bring those plates, utensils, napkins and cups into the dining room. We've set the table up buffet-style, so everyone can help themselves and then sit wherever they're comfortable."

"Will do."

Once Jesse had finished the task Hiram had assigned, he plopped himself down on the piano bench and allowed his hands to ghost over the keys, attempting to reconstruct _One and Only_ without benefit of sheet music. He soon grinned in triumph, grateful as always for his ability to listen to just about anything and play it by ear with the slightest bit of effort. He began to hum along, smiling softly as the memory of dancing with Rachel in the tree house rose to his mind. Her body flush against his, her head resting on his chest, swaying in time to the music… It was definitely an experience he wanted to repeat. Then again, when it came to Rachel, it was one of many things he wanted to do over… and over…

Noting that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, he struggled to shift his focus. His fingers started to move across the keys, and he found himself unconsciously playing the opening bars of _Hello_. Although there were many pieces that he and Rachel loved, this would always be _their_ song – the one that started it all. He began to sing his part quietly, falling silent on the lines that were hers. It didn't surprise him at all to suddenly hear her angelic voice filling in the gaps, and joining with his in perfect harmony. Just as he had that first day, he scooted over to make room for her beside him, interrupting his vocalising long enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming their duet.

A short time later, Hiram stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight before him. Rachel had somehow managed to squeeze herself in front of Jesse on the piano bench. The latter's hands rested lightly over hers, in what was clearly an attempt to teach her how to play a particular piece. She was leaning back into his embrace, with barely an inch of space left between them. In that moment, they looked perfectly at ease and entirely wrapped up in each other.

Rachel's father would had to have been blind to have missed the increased intimacy between the duo – the touches, the glances, the private conversations. Hiram was not naïve. He had noted Jesse's carefully worded promise the preceding day – something he'd seen fit, in the interest of maintaining the peace, not to point out to Leroy – and he assumed that his daughter was far less innocent now than she had been just the previous week. In fact, he'd been thankful that it had been his turn to do the laundry, as he'd unexpectedly discovered a pair of boxers tangled among Rachel's sheets. He'd also kept this particular revelation quiet, opting to place the underwear back in the bed without raising any sort of fuss.

In spite of all evidence to the contrary, he somehow felt certain that his little girl was still a virgin. Observing the tenderness, the caring, and the complete adoration that Jesse showed Rachel at every turn, Hiram trusted the boy absolutely. The latter _had_ given the Berry men his word, and Hiram was confident that the teen would honour his vow.

As for the evening's gathering, well, that was for the more suspicious Leroy, who needed one final bit of proof as to Jesse's good character to fully eliminate his lingering doubts. With one last look across the room, Hiram slipped noiselessly into the kitchen. Their guests would be arriving any minute, and he needed to make sure everything was at the ready.

* * *

The chiming of the doorbell went totally unnoticed by Jesse and Rachel, who were completely absorbed in belting out their own rendition of _Satisfaction_.

Moving towards the entrance of his home, Leroy rolled his eyes at the irony embedded in their choice of song. It was blatantly obvious that they were getting all kinds of satisfaction from each other. From the moment Jesse had refused to deny that he would sleep with Rachel, Leroy had known that it was only a matter of time before boundaries were crossed and life-changing actions were undertaken. It was why he had imposed the ban on sex as a condition for lifting Rachel's curfew – it had been a concerned father's last ditch attempt to delay the inevitable.

Watching them now, it was impossible to tell if they'd broken their promise, but he felt it was safe to say they'd probably come pretty close. And yet, he didn't have the heart to call them on it. He had never seen his daughter this happy, and he would do anything not to take that away from her. Tearing his eyes away from the love-struck duo at the piano, he strode forward to welcome the new arrivals.

If friends were the true measure of a man, he would soon have an even greater sense of Jesse St. James' worth.

As he opened the door, Leroy was greeted by the sight of three fresh-faced teens standing on his front porch, each one sporting a wide smile. Ushering them in, he pointed a thumb in the direction of the living room, where Rachel and Jesse's harmonizing had continued unabated.

"Sorry they didn't come out to greet you. They're a little caught up in their performance."

Much to Leroy's surprise, the tall, dark-haired boy chuckled.

"She's just like him," he declared. "It's _always_ about the performance. No wonder they're so good together. I'm Vincenzo Mezzanotte, by the way," he added, extending his hand, "but my friends call me Vince."

Leroy grasped the younger man's hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Vince. I'm Leroy Berry."

"I'm Vince's sister, Julia," the girl in the group announced.

"And I'm Stefan Dalberg," the tall blond boy revealed.

Once the introductions had been made, Leroy led the trio down the hall.

"Rachel. Jesse. You have visitors," Leroy called out, before continuing on to the kitchen.

Looking up, the twosome had the good grace to appear slightly embarrassed. Rising from the piano bench, they rushed over to welcome their friends.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled as she hugged Julia. "We should have…"

Julia cut her off, dismissing her apology with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it. You guys sounded great, as usual."

She glanced around expectantly. All the others noted her disappointment at the absence of one particular boy.

"They're not here yet," Jesse informed Julia, a thread of amusement evident in his tone.

"But… we had to drive for over two hours. He – I mean, they – live in town. How can we possibly have gotten here first?"

"Grace is apparently quite slow to get ready," Rachel admitted.

"Oh."

"Relax, sis, he's coming. You've just gotta be patient a while longer."

"You know I don't do patience well, Vince," she shot back, causing her brother to laugh heartily.

Vince was just about to offer up a smart aleck retort when the doorbell rang again. This time, Rachel was the one to make her way towards the foyer. She smiled broadly as Nate, Grace and Amy stepped into the now crowded space. Reaching to embrace Nate, Rachel brought her lips to his ear.

"There's someone here who's eager to see you," she whispered.

Nate didn't even bother trying to hide his delight as he hurried off in the direction she'd pointed to. Once they'd exchanged hellos, Rachel linked arms with Amy and Grace and guided them into the living room. Her fathers suddenly materialized behind her, and a new round of introductions began.

"Hiram Berry."

"Amy Howell."

"Leroy Berry."

"Nate Steadman."

"Grace Chan-Howell."

Hiram's brow furrowed as he shook Grace's hand.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Berry?"

"There's something about you that seems very familiar, but I'm having trouble placing it. You've never been here before, have you?"

"No. Rachel and I just met a few days ago."

"Strange. I could have sworn that I'd seen your face somewhere…"

Hiram pondered for a while longer, until the answer came to him.

"Your father… he wouldn't happen to be Daniel Howell, would he?"

An expression of total shock crossed Grace's features.

"Uh, yes, he is. How did you know?"

"His painting of you – it was the centerpiece of his most recent show," Hiram stated, elated to have made the connection.

"You saw my dad's exhibit?" Grace couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"I certainly did. The gallery owner is a friend of mine, and she speaks very highly of your father's work. I daresay I agree with her assessment."

A few feet away, Jesse pulled Rachel close enough to murmur an observation.

"Your daddy's just made a fan out of Grace."

Her eyes sparkled at the news. Clearly, the evening was off to a very successful start.

* * *

Conversation had flowed easily between adults and teens alike. Different groups had formed and re-formed, depending on the topic at hand, and the room had echoed repeatedly with peals of laughter. Hiram, who had been absent for the last half hour, now stood in the doorway, whistling to gain everyone's attention.

"Dinner is served," he announced.

Nine hungry people practically stampeded into the next room, and murmurs of approval could be heard at the sight of the food laid out on the table. As everyone lined up, Amy approached Leroy, her expression awash in gratitude.

"I know that Rachel's vegan, so it's normal for you to have vegan-friendly items on your menu, but I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate it."

"You really should be thanking my husband. All of this is due to him. If I had my way, we'd be grilling hamburgers and steaks right about now," Leroy responded.

"But that's just it," Amy persisted. "Despite the fact that you're not vegan yourself, you respect your partner and your daughter enough to accept their choices. Rachel's made it quite clear how supportive you are."

Leroy detected a note of wistfulness in Amy's voice.

"I gather you don't enjoy a similar level of support at home for your dietary preferences."

Amy snorted in derision.

"Definitely not. I love my dad, but he's a meat and potatoes person through and through. He doesn't believe that I should be catered to."

"How do you cope?"

Leroy's tone was sympathetic, and Amy found herself fighting an unfamiliar lump in her throat.

"My mom cooks tons of extra vegetables, and I drink a lot of protein shakes. But this…" Her eyes shone as she gazed at the variety of options before her. "This is like a little slice of heaven."

"Then we'll simply have to invite you over for meals more often," Leroy resolved.

At these words, Amy unexpectedly threw her arms around a startled Leroy and hugged him tightly before stepping back, a rosy tint to her pale cheeks.

"That would be wonderful!"

Rachel sidled up next to the taller girl and smiled enthusiastically.

"I agree. So let's check our respective schedules and pick a date that'll work."

* * *

Nate and Julia, having found a quiet corner, were polishing off their second platefuls as they attempted to determine how to spend what would be their last full day together before Nate returned to Los Angeles. Earlier, they'd gained approval from Nate's parents and his uncle Carl for Julia to bunk with Grace and Amy for the night, while Nate had agreed to drive Julia back to Akron on Saturday evening, leaving them with several hours to fill. Nate's face lit up, then fell again just as quickly.

"What were you thinking?" Julia wondered.

"That we could watch my favourite French film. But then I remembered that I'm not at home, and Uncle Carl's DVD collection is not exactly rife with foreign language material."

"Maybe we could rent it?" she suggested hopefully.

"In Lima? I doubt the video store will even stock it."

The twosome were startled to hear Hiram's voice beside them.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing. Is there something you feel our little burg is lacking?"

"We're not meaning to be critical," Nate began, but Hiram cut him off.

"I understand completely. This is hardly the big city you're used to living in these days, Nate. It doesn't even measure up to Akron. But it does have its charms."

"Oh, we know. It's just that we discovered shortly after we met that we share a love of foreign films, and Nate was hoping to show me his favourite. Unfortunately, he doesn't have it with him, and we were speculating that it would likely be impossible to find in Lima," Julia explained.

"Not necessarily," Hiram grinned.

He rose from his seat and beckoned for Julia and Nate to follow. Seconds later, they stared, entranced, at one of the most comprehensive collections they'd ever set eyes on.

"Is this all yours, Mr. Berry?" Nate queried, awestruck.

"Painstakingly built up over the course of many years, yes. As you can imagine, I've had to order most of them online, or I've picked them up during trips into Cincinnati, Cleveland and New York. Do you happen to see your favourite, Nate?"

Skimming the titles, Nate soon found exactly what he was looking for and, nodding at Rachel's dad, he plucked it from the shelf.

"_Les Parapluies de Cherbourg_, hmm? You have excellent taste, young man."

"Thank you, sir."

"Why don't you borrow it?" Hiram offered.

Nate's face lit up with pleasure.

"I can? Really?"

"Absolutely. It does my heart good to know it will be seen by an appreciative audience."

Hiram Berry soon became the happy recipient of the evening's second unexpected hug.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fill, Vince eyed the people that surrounded him and made what he considered a most logical proposal.

"Why don't we sing for a bit before we go out?"

Seven heads nodded their agreement. Vince and Nate both made their way towards the door, causing Rachel and Jesse's brows to furrow.

"Guitar," was Vince's one word clarification.

"Uncle Carl let me borrow his bongo drums," Nate confessed.

"You'd almost think you guys did this all the time," Leroy chuckled.

"If we lived here, I'm pretty sure we would," Julia declared. "Vince and I play gigs whenever we can, so he's pretty much always got his guitar. The bongos are a surprise, though."

Once Nate and Vince had returned, instruments in hand, Jesse settled himself on the piano bench. As Vince tuned his guitar, Jesse surveyed the group, considering what they might perform. Before he had a chance to offer a suggestion, Vince piped up with an idea of his own.

"Hey, Jesse, I checked out your former choir online recently. Your rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ really rocked. Any chance you'd consider doing it now?"

An uncomfortable silence descended as Jesse visibly stiffened, the colour draining from his face. Vince's eyes darted from Jesse to Rachel, and he suddenly understood the blunder he'd made.

"Oh, shit. I mean cra… Sorry, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Vince stammered, overcome with embarrassment. "I… I… I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

All eyes were on the petite brunette, waiting to see her reaction. Walking over to Vince, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're right. Jesse was riveting. He's the reason Vocal Adrenaline won that competition."

"He's all she could talk about when she got home," Hiram revealed, much to Jesse's astonishment. "The first thing out of her mouth, in spite of what had happened between them, had nothing to do with her team finishing last, or with her teammate going into labour just moments after they left the stage. It was all about Jesse, and his performance."

"Someone from your team had a baby that night?" Grace questioned, totally ignoring the rest of Hiram's words. "Talk about dramatic!"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it some other time," Rachel murmured.

A faint line creased Jesse's brow as he realized that his girlfriend was clearly more upset at the mention of Quinn's baby than she had been about reliving New Directions' loss at Regionals.

_Of course. Shelby adopting Beth still hurts._

Eager to break the tension, Jesse was about to distract everyone with a song, when Rachel came to stand at his side. Reaching for his hand, she offered him a genuine smile as she addressed her next words directly to him.

"You should do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You'll blow them away, just like you did me."

"Okay. But you have to be a part of this. Can you do that?"

"I can."

He squeezed her hand softly before letting it go. She placed a light kiss on the top of his head, then turned to the rest of the teens.

"He's going to need a chorus. Who wants to join me?"

Nate, Vince and Julia were on their feet in an instant, and moved into position on either side of the piano. At a nod from Jesse, the foursome launched into the familiar opening lines.

_Is this the real life… Is this just fantasy…_

Jesse's voice soared as his solo began. While it lacked the raw emotion he'd infused it with at Regionals, it was still haunting and passionate and breathtaking, and Rachel's dads, Stefan and Grace listened in rapt attention. When the final notes died away, the applause was immediate and sustained. Even those who'd been singing with him gave Jesse a standing ovation.

"No wonder you got that full ride," Nate muttered, without a trace of envy.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Rachel asserted, as she lowered herself onto the bench and beamed proudly at her boyfriend.

That was the image that prompted Stefan to pull out his camera, as he gave into his urge to capture the fleeting moments of love and friendship that were unfolding before him. His wandering lens caught Rachel whispering to Vince and Nate, who both appeared enthusiastic about whatever she was saying. The two boys picked up their respective instruments, and a hush fell over the rest of the group as Rachel stood and faced Jesse, eyes locked with his.

"This one's for you," she smiled.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again…  
_  
"We could all leave and they wouldn't even notice," Grace mused quietly to no one in particular.

The truth of her comment was abundantly clear. Jesse gazed at Rachel with total adoration as she let the lyrics express the depth of her feelings, while her focus on him never wavered.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

"I feel as if I shouldn't be watching," Amy admitted to Stefan.

"Why not?"

"She's making love to him with the song. It's an incredibly private thing to be doing so publicly. I can't imagine what her dads are thinking."

Stefan glanced at the men in question, noticing that they had their arms around each other and that both seemed on the verge of tears.

"I'd say they're responding to the emotional connection between Rachel and Jesse, rather than the physical one that you and I are seeing."

"That's probably a good thing for Jesse," Amy retorted.

Not wanting to break the spell Rachel's voice was weaving, Stefan swallowed the chuckle that was bubbling up inside him. Raising his camera to his eye once more, he zoomed in and snapped several close-ups of Rachel in mid-song, and Jesse's accompanying reactions.

"They're going to love those," Julia assured Stefan.

This time around, when the song ended, there was utter silence. Oblivious to anyone else, Jesse pulled Rachel onto his lap and brought his lips to hers. She was about to open her mouth to allow his tongue entry when the sound of a throat being cleared snapped both of them back to reality. They suddenly became aware of the eight pairs of eyes trained upon them, including those of her fathers. And yet, they broke apart reluctantly, the impulse drawing them together exerting an irresistible pull that would not be denied.

Sensing that Jesse and Rachel would appreciate no longer being the centre of attention, Grace made a show of retrieving her phone from her bag and checking the time.

"Uh, guys? If we want to do some bowling tonight, we should probably get going soon."

"Just one more song, Grace?" Vince pleaded, using his most persuasive tone.

"If you insist," she grinned.

Slinging his guitar strap over his shoulder, Vince mouthed a title to Jesse, who nodded in agreement before turning to face the piano. Hiram and Leroy's eyes lit up the moment their daughter's boyfriend played the incredibly well-known introductory chords.

"Rachel's told us how much the two of you enjoy singing," Vince disclosed, "so why don't you take this one?"

The Berry men didn't need to be asked twice. They eagerly launched into the first verse of _Let It Be_. When it came time for the chorus, all of the teens joined in, then allowed Hiram and Leroy to continue their duet. As the melody faded away, congratulations and high fives were exchanged all around.

The group was almost at the door when Leroy's deep bass voice called out Jesse's name. All eight swivelled to find out what Rachel's dad wanted.

"I'm puzzled by something," Leroy admitted. "If you had friends like these in your life, why did you permit yourself to be swayed into reprehensible behaviour by your teammates? Clearly, they were people of inferior morals."

Jesse was about to respond when Stefan took a step forward.

"Jesse, if I may?"

"Go ahead," Jesse answered with a shrug.

"As the yearbook photographer at Carmel, I spent a lot of time with Vocal Adrenaline. I got to see them at their very best, but because I was privy to rehearsals and backstage goings-on, I also got to see them at their very worst. And I have to say that most of those kids were fairly decent when they first joined the group. Sure, some of them were overly ambitious and grasping little schemers from the start…"

Stefan paused a moment to collect himself, as memories of Giselle came flooding back. Vince squeezed his friend's shoulder encouragingly.

"But, as I was saying, the rest of them became that way gradually. The win-at-all-costs mentality that was drilled into them… the merciless rehearsals… the drive for perfection… they all combined to create an atmosphere where only the strongest and most competitive survived. Caring and consideration were taken as signs of weakness. Developing real feelings for someone – that was unheard of. They were expected to devote their lives to the cause. No exceptions. In order to maintain his position at the top, Jesse had to be just like the rest of them. So, it's what he did. It's not who he was. I caught glimpses of the real Jesse from time to time, like when he warned me about the motives of this girl who'd been pursuing me. Or when he'd manage to convince Shelby she wanted to end rehearsals early on nights when he could see his teammates had been pushed to the point of exhaustion and beyond. He always had a good heart. He just had to keep it hidden to survive as a member of Vocal Adrenaline."

"That must have taken a toll on him. Didn't you, as his friend, have an obligation to point out the drawbacks?"

"If it had been anyone else, I might have. But, from the moment I met him, I knew Jesse was different. He was driven. He knew exactly what he wanted and what it would take to get there. He knew how to play the game. And I was confident that he was strong enough to emerge from it unscathed. I had no idea how profoundly meeting your daughter affected him. I only witnessed the aftermath of his transfer to McKinley, and the way every single one of his teammates treated him when he returned. They considered him to have committed the ultimate betrayal, and they forced him to earn his position back. By this time, he was in too deep. His scholarship – hell, his entire future – was at stake. So, I kept quiet, and let him handle it. When I heard about the egging, I saw what it did _for_ him, but I also saw what it did _to_ him. The show face shone as brightly as ever, but in those unguarded moments when he thought no one was watching… that's when I realized how broken up he was over what had happened. I simply never had the chance to do anything about it. After Regionals, he avoided me. Set himself a rehearsal schedule that would have felled a lesser guy, and basically did nothing but study and practice night and day. I'm not even sure he was sleeping. He went about preparing for Nationals like a man possessed, and once the team was successful, he literally dropped out of sight. I eventually found out that he was here in Lima, and we did reconnect before he left for LA. So, I guess that's my long-winded way of saying that, although we've been friends a long time, I wasn't about to interfere with his goals and dreams. The good news is, having used Carmel's show choir to snag that scholarship, he's no longer beholden to them. And, given Rachel's influence on him and how much he loves her, there's no chance he's ever going to go down that path again."

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk about something that wasn't photography-related," Vince quipped, as Stefan fell silent.

"That's quite the insight you've given us, young man. We appreciate it," Leroy declared.

"Thanks, Stef," Jesse whispered, as he pulled the blond boy in for a hug.

"Any time. Hope it helped."

As Stefan returned to join the others, Leroy moved to take his place at Jesse's side. In a voice meant for Jesse's ears alone, he murmured two words.

"I'm done."

Jesse was fairly certain he understood the elder man's implication, but he wanted it spelled out.

"Meaning?"

"No more tests. Of any kind. You've passed with flying colours."

"I believe I mentioned that I was an A student," Jesse couldn't keep from reminding Leroy, who promptly burst out laughing.

"That you did. Guess I should've known you'd ace mine, too. Now get out of here. Have some fun. You've earned it – along with my trust."

Jesse strode quickly to join his friends, clasping Rachel's hand as soon as she was within his reach.

"We enjoyed meeting you all," Hiram called out.

"Feel free to drop by any time," Leroy added.

A chorus of thank yous and goodnights echoed through the foyer as the teens filed out, eager to get the rest of their evening started. Draping an arm around his husband, Hiram smiled broadly as he watched the vehicles drive off towards downtown Lima.

"I can't believe it, Leroy. Not only does Jesse make our daughter incredibly happy, but he's introduced her to a great bunch of kids. They actually seem to like her for her."

"I agree. For the first time ever, I can visualize a future where she's not ostracized or demeaned because she's not exactly like everyone else."

"Come on," Hiram steered Leroy towards the kitchen. "Let's drink a toast to Jesse St. James."

* * *

Having convinced his cousins to ride with Vince and Stefan, Nate and Julia were alone in Carl's BMW. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet since they'd left the Berry household, and Nate couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked softly.

"I want what they have," she admitted, averting her gaze.

"Jesse and Rachel."

It was a statement rather than a question, but she nodded in the affirmative anyway.

"They're so blissfully in love. It's breathtaking. But it also makes me sad, because I'm not sure anyone will ever look at me the way he looks at her."

Nate took a deep breath before responding.

"Jules, you know I like you, right?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not there yet."

"I know. And I'm not trying to pressure you. I just needed you to realize that I'm not looking for some meaningless hook-up."

"Neither am I." He couldn't keep the note of wonder from his voice. "It's really all I ever cared about before, but seeing the way they are with each other… and spending time with you… it's made me start to think that maybe commitment and a relationship aren't things to be avoided at all costs."

"Then I think there might be hope for us after all."

* * *

"Do any of you know why Rachel got so upset at the mention of her teammate who had the baby?" Grace wondered aloud.

"You don't miss much, do you?" Stefan noted admiringly.

"I'm a writer. I spend a lot of time observing people."

"Jesse hasn't said a whole lot about it to me, but I believe the gist of it is that Rachel's birth mother adopted the kid," Vince explained.

It was hardly a satisfactory answer, but Grace filed the information away regardless, and shifted the conversation to safer topics.

"Doesn't Rachel have the best dads?" she gushed.

"They're great," Amy agreed wholeheartedly.

Singing the Berry men's praises and recalling the last few hours, the foursome laughed and chatted the few short blocks to the Lima Bowl.

* * *

"What did my dad want to tell you?"

"That we should have fun tonight."

"Jesse…"

Her tone conveyed her desire for the whole truth. A smug expression settled on his face as he responded.

"He also said that there'd be no more tests."

She squealed in delight at his news, and had to physically restrain herself from throwing her arms around him. She settled instead for leaning over to kiss his cheek as she rested one hand on his thigh. Grinning, he covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently.

"We'll celebrate later," he assured her, his voice heavy with promise.

"I'm looking forward to it."

It was his turn to question her, as the memory of one of her fathers' earlier comments re-entered his thoughts.

"Did you really come home from Regionals praising my performance? We weren't even speaking to each other at the time," he reminded her.

"I couldn't help myself," she admitted. "I was still angry and hurt, but it was impossible to deny that no one else on stage that day held a candle to you."

He was still smiling at her words as he pulled into the Lima Bowl's parking lot, his friends' cars right behind him. They trooped noisily into the sparsely occupied bowling alley, and quickly set themselves up in two groups of four at adjacent lanes, boys on one side, girls on the other.

"Losing team buys tonight's refreshments," Nate challenged.

"You're on," Julia shot back.

"Do you really need to turn everything into a competition?" Vince complained in mock annoyance.

"Yes!" several voices chorused back.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, raising his hands in submission.

Rachel and Jesse were first up, followed by Julia and Nate, then Amy and Stefan. After the first three bowlers on each team had taken their turns, the score was unexpectedly close, with the boys in the lead by a mere ten points. As Grace and Vince each picked up a ball, their teammates began to cheer them on. The boys groaned when Vince's first ball curved sharply and ended up in the gutter. Holding their breath, the girls applauded wildly as Grace scored the game's first strike. Nate eyed the diminutive girl suspiciously.

"Was that just beginner's luck, Gracie?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Grace replied, an enigmatic half smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"She's a ringer. They're about to clean our clocks," Stefan objected.

"Come on, guys. Where's your fighting spirit? There's more than one way to win at this," Jesse insisted, before huddling with the other boys and murmuring suggestions that had them all momentarily convulsing with laughter.

From that point on, the girls were subjected to any and all manner of distractions. Jesse tiptoed up to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder just as she was about to release a ball. Nate made faces at Julia. Stefan reached over and tried to undo Amy's shoe lace. Over and over again, the girls found themselves knocking down no more than one or two pins, or missing them entirely. Only Grace, possessed with what appeared to be super-human powers of concentration and an unerring aim, continued to rack up strikes and spares with ease.

"How did you get to be so good?" Nate wondered aloud, staring at his cousin as if he'd never truly seen her before.

"Dad loves bowling. We've been doing it together every Saturday since I was five," Grace finally confessed.

"Didn't you notice all of those trophies in her room, Nate?" Amy quizzed, one brow raised in disbelief.

"Uh, I saw them, but I figured she'd won them for playwriting," Nate acknowledged sheepishly.

"That'll teach you to pay more attention next time," Grace quipped, sticking her tongue out at her cousin as she returned to her seat.

Rachel rose to assume her starting position once more. She hadn't even picked up her first ball of the frame when Jesse's arms snaked around her from behind. He lifted her casually off the floor and kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to giggle softly.

At the sound of an angry voice close by, Jesse felt Rachel tense within his hold.

"Not again," she lamented.

"How is it that she keeps showing up where we are?" Jesse murmured.

No more than ten feet away, a trio of recently arrived girls were gathered, the tallest of them practically snarling at the two others.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! It's bad enough I had to drive you both here. Don't expect me to actually play this stupid game. Got it?"

Clearly cowed, the younger girls made their way towards the shoe rental area, as a visibly annoyed Latina cheerleader cursed under her breath in every language she was familiar with. Fortunately, she had yet to notice her nearby audience. Spinning on his heels so they'd face the other way, Jesse lowered Rachel to the floor before leaning his head close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Should I hide, in the hope that she goes away soon?"

"No. I don't want to run from this."

A huge grin lit up his features at her response.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"First off, I need you to keep to the background for a bit. Don't let her see you until I give you a signal."

"No problem."

"Meanwhile, I'll let her know I'm here – because I am more than ready to have it out with Santana Lopez."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** A reminder that this is taking place just after _Furt_, meaning that Santana is still a member of the Cheerios, she hasn't dated Sam, has not yet come out, and has recently expressed interest in Finn. I will admit that her character has definitely grown on me during the second half of this season. For plot purposes here, though, she takes a bit of a hit.

Continued thanks to all the readers who take the time to offer their feedback via the little review button. I love hearing what you think!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 32

Giving his girlfriend one last hug for luck, Jesse faded out of view behind his friends as Rachel walked resolutely over to the bench where Santana now sat, muttering dark curses under her breath at the unfairness of having to spend her Friday night with dweeb relatives who actually thought this outing was the height of excitement. As a shadow fell over her, she looked up, and her mouth twisted into a sneer at the sight of her New Directions teammate.

"Well, if this doesn't make my trip to Loserville complete. Not only am I stuck in this damn bowling alley, I'm stuck here with you, Dwarf."

"I, for one, couldn't be happier," Rachel countered, a look of absolute sincerity fixed firmly on her face.

"You're crazy. You don't like me any more than I like you."

"True. But I wanted to talk to you, away from the rest of the team, and you've just provided me with the perfect opportunity."

"It was entirely unintentional. I'll be sure never to do it again."

"Be that as it may, you're here, and I'm here, and this gives us a chance to set some things straight."

"Don't tell me. You've finally realized that no one in Glee club cares what you think, and you want me to remind you of that so you'll stop embarrassing yourself by sharing your inconsequential and incredibly boring opinions."

_She's baiting you. Ignore it._

Rachel didn't know how he'd managed it, but there was Jesse's voice, in her head, just when she needed to hear it. Drawing in a deep breath, she bit down the snarky retort she'd been about to direct Santana's way, and focused instead on remaining civil, when every bone in her body was screaming at her to slap the smirk off the other girl's face.

"My opinions on anything relating to music will always be infinitely superior to yours."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged dismissively, before eying Rachel speculatively. "I've got it now. You need my help updating your wardrobe, but were too embarrassed to ask."

"That's rich, coming from someone wearing a cheerleading outfit to a bowling alley," Rachel shot back, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're in no position to judge what I wear, Man Hands," Santana snarled angrily.

The Latina was so engrossed in her confrontation with Rachel that she was completely oblivious to the fact that none of the teens in the large group standing close by were engaged in the act of bowling. Rather, they were actively eavesdropping, while exchanging the occasional whispered comment about the conversation they were hearing.

"Is she always this insulting?" Grace wondered.

"This is tame, but yeah. She calls it _keeping it real_," Jesse responded, his expression dark.

"More like keeping it bitchy," Amy corrected.

They fell silent once more as Rachel resumed speaking.

"Why not? You see fit to judge me all the time."

"Because I'm better than you. I'm more popular. I'm prettier. I'm sexier. I'm hotter in every way that counts in high school," Santana boasted.

"My vocal abilities outshine yours any day."

"Who cares? You're the only one who thinks that stuff matters. Even your boyfriend wishes you'd shut up about it, Yentl."

A slow smile crept across Rachel's face, causing Santana's eyes to narrow.

"What do you have to smile about, Midget? I just basically told you that your boyfriend thinks you suck."

"Funny you should mention him."

"Finn?"

"Are there any other boyfriends of mine that you've slept with?"

"You've had so few…"

Santana's taunting words trailed off as she fully absorbed what Rachel had just disclosed.

"You know."

Rachel kept her voice neutral in response.

"Yes."

"Who told you?"

"You did, actually."

Santana snorted.

"Are you on crack, Berry? It's not as if I hadn't considered bursting your little delusional love bubble before, but I know for a fact that I never said a word to you about what happened between Finn and me."

"Technically, that's true. You were talking to Brittany. I just happened to overhear."

"You were spying on me?"

Santana's voice rose in anger, and her eyes flashed.

"I believe restaurants are public places, Santana. It's not my fault you ended up sitting right behind me, and Brittany chose that moment to question you about your feelings for Finn."

The cheerleader's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"You were there?"

"Right behind you. Like I said."

"Why didn't I see you?"

"I heard you coming and didn't feel like being insulted, so I hid. But that's beside the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"Finn."

"It's always about him with you, isn't it? So, I slept with him. Big deal. You were with St. Jackass at the time, anyway, so you can't accuse Finn of cheating. And it's not as if you were going to give up your v card. Guys have needs."

A few feet away, Nate leaned closer to Jesse, snickering as he did so.

"I don't think she likes you."

"I can assure you, the feeling's mutual."

From across the aisle, Rachel let out a mirthless chuckle.

"So you were doing Finn a favour, is that it?"

"Absolutely. You two would have been clueless together. Finnocent and Virgin Berry. At least, with me being his first, he knows how it's supposed to be done."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that later in life," Rachel deadpanned.

"Damn straight, he will. Unlike you, being such a prude and all. I seriously pity the loser who ends up as your next boyfriend. If he gets tired of cold showers, feel free to send him over. If you ever manage to land another guy, that is."

Nate quirked an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Seriously? Is she talking about Rachel, the girl you make out with every chance you get?"

Jesse bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Yep. Guess I bring out a different side to her," he grinned mischievously, before falling silent to listen in once more.

"I don't need a new boyfriend. I already have an exceptional one."

"Give me a break, Dwarf. Finn isn't going to stick around forever. Eventually, he's going to get tired of your high-maintenance diva ways, along with your unwillingness to put out, and he'll dump you. And, honestly, you really need to broaden your horizons. Finn's a decent guy, but he's hardly exceptional."

"Who said I was talking about Finn?"

Santana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I called it quits with Finn a couple of days ago. I'm seeing someone else now."

Rachel's news momentarily rendered Santana speechless, but she recovered quickly.

"Yeah. Right. You've been obsessed with Finn Hudson ever since he joined the Glee club. You've pined after him for months. No way do I believe that you'd ever let him go willingly. Which can only mean one thing. He finally got smart and kicked your virginal ass to the curb, just as I always suspected he would."

"No, it wasn't like that. _I_ broke up with _him_."

"Oh, of course. As soon as you found out he'd had a taste of my hotness, you realized you'd never be able to measure up, so you invented some lame excuse to ditch him."

"Actually, I decided that I didn't want to be dating someone I had so little in common with."

"Well, hallelujah! What took you so long?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's never been a secret that you and Finn are totally unsuited to each other, and yet you've always acted as if you're a match made in heaven. What made you see the light?"

"Someone convinced me that I deserved better."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Nate growled softly at Santana's words.

"She's seriously starting to piss me off. Can we go over there and lob a few insults of our own?"

"Not yet. Rach has got this covered, and she said she'd give me a sign."

Nate wasn't the only one reacting negatively to Santana's attitude. Seeing the anger on his friends' faces, Jesse held a finger to his lips to keep them quiet.

"Of course, you wouldn't. You think I'm egotistical and selfish, and you never believed I was good enough for Finn, but it turns out that it's the other way around. He's not good enough for me."

"Says who?"

"My boyfriend, for one."

Santana scoffed openly at Rachel.

"I think you've made this boyfriend up. I can't imagine a single guy at McKinley who'd consider you in any way superior to Finn – or who'd want to date you, for that matter. Oh, except Jewfro. Did you finally give in to his pathetic begging?"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I give Jacob anything other than a piece of my mind."

"Then, spill. What idiot is so desperate he'd settle for you?"

The small movement Rachel made was imperceptible to the girl before her, but Jesse recognized his cue. Strolling confidently to his girlfriend's side, he casually laced their fingers together before answering the Latina's question.

"That would be me."

Santana's eyes darted from Rachel to Jesse, disbelief warring with contempt as she attempted to process this unexpected revelation.

"You're back with this traitor?" she eventually spat out.

"I don't appreciate the tone you're using with her," Jesse objected.

"Shut it, St. Douche. I wasn't talking to you." With a dismissive toss of her head, she turned her attention back to Rachel. "Do the others know you've betrayed us again?"

"My private life is no one else's business. This doesn't affect them."

"I'll take that as a no."

Reaching into her purse, Santana drew out her cell phone.

"I'm sure they'd all love to be enlightened – starting with Finn."

"Do you really want to ruin Sectionals?" Rachel queried, maintaining the same calm demeanour she'd exhibited since the beginning of their confrontation.

"Haven't you already done that by letting _him_ back into your life?"

Rachel could feel Jesse's irritation as he tensed beside her. Reflexively, she rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand, and he exhaled a deep breath.

"Jesse is no threat. He's not part of Vocal Adrenaline anymore, and he has no reason to help them. Our relationship has nothing to do with competition of any kind."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll give you comfort when the opposition gets our set list again, or he and his freak teammates find some other way of throwing us off our game."

"That's not going to happen."

Rachel's voice was soft, but firm.

"She trusts me. Why can't you?" Jesse chimed in.

"Give me a break, St. Jerk. After what you did to us last year? She's a lousy judge of character, and she's obviously blind when it comes to you."

"How can I convince you that I'm on the level?"

"You can't, so don't waste your breath."

Turning towards Jesse, Rachel just shrugged.

"She'll do as she pleases regardless of the potential consequences, and I don't want to give her something to hold over my head. Nor do I want to hide this – us – anymore." Facing Santana, Rachel offered an enigmatic smile. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

"Stop making it seem as if I'm the one in the wrong here," Santana shot back. "I'll just be telling the truth."

"The truth as you've twisted it," an icy voice accused.

Seven heads swivelled to watch as Amy marched across the alley, her expression colder than any of them had ever seen it. She came to a stop directly in front of Santana, who blanched visibly.

"Wh... what are you doing here?"

Stepping between Jesse and Rachel, Amy draped an arm casually around each of their shoulders.

"I'm enjoying a night out with my _friends_." She deliberately emphasized the last word. "Or, I was, until I heard your shrill tones and discovered myself suddenly breathing the same air as someone I'd hoped never to see again."

Amy stared unblinkingly at Santana, her disdain evident in the curl of her lip.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"I was only following orders," Santana sputtered in her own defense.

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, but it means your anger is misplaced. It was all Coach Sylvester's idea. I never realized it would go that far."

"Isn't that convenient for you? Are you telling me that tight ponytail has impeded the functioning of your brain?"

"I have no trouble thinking for myself. I just didn't want to get kicked out of the Cheerios."

"Oh." Amy drew the single syllable out until it sounded suspiciously like a reproach. "I can understand that, up to a point. But Jesse, here… I believe he's quite familiar with going to great lengths in order to maintain his position on a team. It would seem you two have more in common than you might have thought."

"I didn't betray someone I claimed to care about," Santana hissed.

"No, you did it to a total stranger, which absolves you of all guilt, right?" Amy responded, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Santana fumed inwardly, but made no rebuttal.

"So, here's the deal. You're going to keep what you know about Jesse and Rachel's relationship under wraps, for as long as they want you to. In exchange, I'll keep your dirty little secret to myself."

"If I refuse?"

"Look around you. There are seven people here just dying to find out what you did. And I'm sure, once they knew, they'd be itching to tell others."

Santana exhaled her one word response through gritted teeth.

"Fine."

Amy smiled broadly in return.

"Good. I'm so glad we could arrive at an amicable solution."

Wordlessly, Santana turned her back on the group around Amy and stomped over to where the two younger girls she'd arrived with were happily bowling, oblivious to the verbal altercation that had taken place mere feet away.

"Go return those shoes. We're leaving," she commanded, her tone harsh and unyielding.

"But, Santana," the smaller one whined, "we just started this game."

"I don't care. I've spent more than enough time in this hell hole. Come with me right now, or you'll be walking home," the Latina threatened.

Within seconds, her skittish charges were trailing behind as the furious brunette stalked out of the building.

"I thought she'd never leave," Grace muttered.

The majority of the group wasted no time returning to their lanes, but Nate lingered behind, eyes silently questioning. Amy shook her head vehemently.

"Forget it, Nate. I gave her my word."

"She hardly seems trustworthy. I expect she'll spill at the first opportunity."

"If that happens, you and everyone else will be hearing from me. Until it does, I intend to honour my deal."

"Aw, come on, Ames. Don't you want to unburden yourself to your favourite cousin?"

"_She_ is my favourite cousin," Amy retorted, pointing at Grace.

Nate offered up a mock pout, causing Amy to elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"Give it up, Steadman. She's immune to your charms," Jesse called out.

Recognizing that further cajoling would be futile, Nate re-joined his team. Heaving a sigh, Amy did the same. As she sank down onto the hard plastic seat, Rachel appeared at her side.

"Are you okay?"

Amy ran a hand through her blonde curls, her expression troubled.

"Yeah. That sort of thing just takes a lot out of me."

"You didn't have to do that, you know. Although the timing's not great, I'm prepared for Finn to find out about Jesse and me."

"I know. But it would be to your advantage not to have it happen right now, and I was in a position to help. Besides, the way she'd been insulting you was annoying the crap out of me. I figured a little payback was the least that she deserved."

Rachel's smile was genuine as she placed a hand on Amy's arm.

"Thanks."

"Any time. I mean it."

"Let's hope I don't need to take you up on it."

"Rachel, you're next," Julia announced.

From that moment on, the game continued unabated. The rumble of the balls and the toppling of the pins was accompanied by much teasing, endless small talk, and frequent peals of laughter. After the first match, which the girls won handily, the teams reformed based on ability. The subsequent contest became a seesaw battle, with the lead shifting frame by frame. In the end, Grace's team was victorious once again, but by a much narrower margin.

As the teens trouped out of the Lima Bowl, Julia piped up, reminding them all of their original wager.

"So, guys, where are the promised refreshments?"

"Wherever you four want to go," Stefan responded.

The girls debated amongst themselves for no more than a few seconds before making their choice known. Piling into their respective vehicles, they made their way to The Last Bite, Amy and Grace's favourite coffee and dessert haunt. Rachel's eyes widened in delight at the array of decadent, vegan-friendly treats on display in the café's glass cases.

"How is it I never knew this place existed?" she murmured, licking her lips as she attempted to choose between a sinful-looking brownie and the more seasonal pumpkin cake.

"It's only been open a couple of months, and it's across town from you," Amy explained. "You can imagine how excited I was when I discovered these scrumptious treats that I could actually eat."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel breathed out.

Once they'd placed their orders, they settled in the corner of the café, making themselves comfortable on the various sofas and armchairs that surrounded a low-slung table. They ate, drank and chatted, taking advantage of the opportunity to get to know each other better. All too quickly, they noticed the staff beginning to clean up around them, signalling the advent of closing time. Reluctantly, they found themselves exchanging goodbyes in the parking lot.

"We definitely need to get together whenever you guys come back to Ohio," Stefan declared to Jesse and Nate, who nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. I haven't had this much fun in ages," Amy chimed in.

"We'll make it happen," Rachel assured her new friends, before she and Jesse climbed into the Range Rover for the trip back to the tree house.

* * *

Darkness enveloped the SUV as Jesse proceeded towards their destination. Twisting slightly in her seat, Rachel laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. For what?"

"Introducing me to all those amazing people. They actually like me – the real me, rather than the 'acceptable' me I usually show to the world. It's a dream come true."

"I once told you that I wanted to make all your dreams come true. Consider this just the beginning of me fulfilling that promise."

She offered him a brilliant smile.

"I hope that I can do the same for you."

"You already are," he declared, his answering smile equally bright.

* * *

Stepping across the threshold into their treetop hideaway, they were surprised to discover a note propped against the iPod dock. Unfolding it and scanning its contents, Jesse grinned delightedly before passing it to Rachel.

"Cat and Drew left us food? That's so thoughtful," she exclaimed.

Jesse had already made his way over to the mini fridge and was examining the various items on its shelves.

"They brought more apples," he informed her, "as well as strawberry jam and some of Cat's homemade scones – which are wonderful, by the way."

"Sounds like we won't have to set foot out the door till, oh, maybe suppertime," she suggested, her voice sultry and low, and her intention unmistakeable.

"I like the way you think."

She padded towards him and he rose from his crouch to welcome her into his arms, pulling her flush against his already heated body. In one swift motion, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, depositing her gently on top of the colourful quilt. A fraction of a second later he slid up beside her. Not a word was spoken as sweaters, jeans and underwear were tossed haphazardly on the floor. They came together in a tangle of arms and legs, their mouths and fingers exploring each other in a frenzy neither could suppress. Their intimate dance soon brought them to the heights of ecstasy, as they pleasured each other in ways that were somehow both incredibly familiar and enthrallingly new.

Once they were spent, he wrapped himself around her and, after one final kiss, they drifted off into a contented slumber.

* * *

Rachel woke to the patter of a light drizzle on the skylight. In spite of the lateness of the hour, the covering of steel grey clouds cast a pall over the tree house, matching her mood. In just over twenty-four hours, Jesse would be on his way back to Los Angeles, and she would be left in Lima, alone and most definitely lonely. She had come to count on his presence in her day to day life – starting the mornings to the sound of his voice, its familiar timbre both comforting and arousing... having him close at hand to sing with or to talk to... introducing him to new foods and having him do the same as they shared meals... relaxing in the luxury of his Range Rover, hands clasped as they made their way to any number of fun and interesting places... lying in his arms, feeling safer and more loved than she ever had in her entire life... learning about the needs and wants of her body, and satisfying an increasing number of them…

Heaving a sigh, she twisted slightly within his embrace. A tiny smile creased the corners of her mouth as she realized that, for once, she'd awakened before him. Silently, she stared at him, taking in every inch of his face, from the angles of his cheekbones to the fullness of his lips. Her fingers seemed to move of their own volition, reaching up to trace the line of his jaw. Unconsciously, he leaned into her touch. She couldn't resist propping herself on one elbow and covering his mouth with her own. When they finally broke apart, Jesse's eyes were still closed, but he couldn't keep himself from grinning.

"Infinitely better than any alarm clock," he murmured, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

"I'm glad you did. It's our last full day…"

She placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I can't talk about it. Not yet."

"Okay. We'll shelve that discussion for now."

He smiled at her indulgently.

"So, how would you like to spend the next few hours?"

"Here. Alone. With you."

"That's it? Then I believe I can accommodate you."

"Good. Let's start with breakfast."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she reached for his t-shirt and slipped it over her head, before pulling on her socks. She was halfway to the fridge when she realized that he wasn't following her. Pivoting to face him, she cocked a questioning brow.

"I thought you might bring me breakfast in bed," he explained, his tone cajoling.

"What will I get if I do?" she asked, a seductive gleam in her eye.

"Just about anything your heart desires," he promised.

"Well, in that case…"

She crossed the room and began to assemble a meal with the fixings Cat and Drew had left. On a hunch, she opened the door and glanced around the deck. Her gaze fell upon something she hadn't seen the night before and she bent to retrieve it. Once everything was ready, Rachel loaded it all onto a tray she'd found in one of the cupboards and began walking back towards Jesse.

He'd positioned most of the pillows behind him and was leaning against them, with the blanket bunched at his waist. She drew in a sharp breath at the sight of him, and she suddenly had to steady the tray as she stumbled just a little, her focus riveted on the adorable messiness of his curls and the hypnotic rise and fall of his chest. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to deliver the food without incident. He drew back the sheet, and she scooted under the covers, settling comfortably beside him. As her hand moved towards the plate, he swatted it away playfully, then proceeded to slather some jam on one of the scones. He lifted it to her mouth, allowing her to take a delicate bite before taking one of his own. It wasn't long till the biscuit disappeared, leaving Jesse with a dusting of crumbs and a hint of jam on his upper lip. Curling her fingers around the back of his neck, she pulled him forward until he was close enough for her to lick the tiny bit of strawberry off.

"Mmm… yummy. You were right. Cat makes delicious scones."

"And you make a delicious breakfast."

She giggled at the double entendre in his words as he nibbled and sucked at her bottom lip, which was currently jutting out in an enticing pout. They soon lost themselves in the taste of each other, marvelling at the sensations they could arouse with nothing more than a kiss. When they reluctantly came up for air, they were both a tad breathless.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I seem to recall hearing words to that effect sometime in the middle of the night," he teased.

He laughed at the faint blush that rose to her cheeks at the memory of exactly what had made her express her love to him in that particular moment. The urge to resume those earlier actions overwhelmed her, but she successfully kept it at bay. There'd be time for that later. For now, she had a surprise for him.

"Close your eyes," she instructed.

Grinning, he did as he'd been told. His smile faded as he felt, not a warm body on his, but a ceramic cup being thrust into his hands.

"You can open them now."

His brow furrowed upon discovering that he was holding a mug of steaming coffee.

"Where did this come from? Coffee's the one thing I was disappointed to see that Cat and Drew hadn't stocked us with."

"When I was putting all of this together, I had a gut feeling, and it turned out I was right. One of them left a thermos of coffee on the deck sometime this morning."

"They do such a great job taking care of me," he admitted, a tremor to his voice.

"And now, me," she added softly.

As they sipped the hot beverage, she snuggled closer, leaning her head on his shoulder in companionable silence. Eventually, she caught his gaze. He found himself unable to decipher her thoughts.

"What?"

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me, too. But we can't."

"I know. The real world is about to intrude, in a big way, and I don't know how to deal with you leaving."

"It'll only be for two weeks," he reminded her.

His attempt to minimize the pain they'd both be feeling failed miserably.

"It'll seem more like two months. Yes, we'll be able to talk and text and Skype, but that's not the same as being able to do this," she lamented, as she curled her free hand around his.

"You're right. I've gotten very used to having you beside me at all hours of the day... and night," he smirked, his meaning abundantly clear.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek. He leaned over, kissing it away tenderly.

"Please don't cry, Rach. We _will_ get through this. I love you too much for us not to."

She sniffled, but managed a tremulous smile.

"And I love you just as much. We'll simply have to keep ourselves so busy that we don't have time to think about what we're missing."

They scoffed in unison, both all too aware that it wouldn't be nearly that easy.

"It won't be too bad in December. I'm more concerned about what'll happen in the new year. Mid-semester break isn't till February."

"Maybe my dads will let me fly out to see you," she suggested hopefully.

"I don't know, Rach. They're being really supportive, but there's a big difference between eliminating your curfew and giving you permission to fly across the country to... what? Stay with me alone in my dorm room?

"I suppose that might be asking a bit too much, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should consider..."

She eyed him curiously as his words trailed off, his impulse to divulge his idea suddenly having vanished.

"What?"

"I could apply for a transfer."

Her face reflected a curious mixture of distress and appreciation at his offer. After a few seconds, her selfless nature won out.

"But, UCLA. Your full ride. I could never ask you to give that up for me."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Or, more accurately, I'm exploring my options."

"What about Nate?"

Her question left him genuinely puzzled.

"What about him?"

"You guys have become such good friends. I kind of thought you might get an apartment together off campus next year. Are you just going to abandon him?"

"Rach, as much as I like Nate, if it came down to a choice between the two of you, you'd win every time. Not to mention the fact that Nate's a big boy. He'd understand."

"UCLA is your dream, though."

"It wasn't the only school on my short list. I would have been equally happy at Juilliard or Tisch. UCLA was the place to throw a boatload of money at me, though, so that made it hard to resist."

A glimmer of hope flashed across her face. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a more neutral expression, but it hadn't escaped his attention.

"New York City? Together? It would be awesome. Nothing could top that."

"It would. Still, I don't want you changing your entire life for me."

"Too late. I already have. I told you before that I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. You come first."

Rachel once again found herself fighting back tears, although this time, they were tears of gratitude at the depth of Jesse's love for her. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, soothing her with murmured words of reassurance.

They remained that way – drawing comfort from each other, their bodies closely entwined – until Jesse crooked a finger under Rachel's chin, tilting her eyes up to meet his gaze.

"As pleasant as it is to sit here with you, there _are_ a few other things I was hoping to do today."

"Such as?"

She'd expected him to leer at her suggestively and to start removing the few items of clothing she was wearing. Instead, he rose from the bed and extended his hand.

"Dance with me."

Wordlessly, she moved into his embrace, and they began to sway to music only they could hear. Leaning her head on his chest, she picked out the slow and steady rhythm of his heart. She was entirely certain that hers was beating in tune as they circled around the floor.

The hours flew by as they spent the rest of the afternoon making memories – ones that they hoped would sustain them through the difficult separation to come.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Wow! I can hardly believe the number of hits this story has gotten in the past week. If there are new readers out there, please consider reviewing. Feedback really does spark the muse. Speaking of which, a shout-out to **dontkeepmehere** for providing review number 500!

In answer to **AliceLovesGlee** (and anyone else who might have been wondering but didn't ask), Jesse and Rachel have not made love yet. Sorry if that slightly vague paragraph in the previous chapter was confusing. It's far too important a moment, so when it ultimately does happen, there'll be no question about it.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 33

Their parting was proving much harder than either of them had anticipated. As the hour of Jesse's departure had grown inexorably closer, they'd found themselves almost paralyzed, unable to do anything more than hold each other tightly, in an attempt to draw strength and comfort from being in each other's arms. While they might have preferred the intimacy of a private goodbye, they were also grateful for Cat and Drew's offer to drive them to the airport, as Jesse knew it would have been almost impossible for him to concentrate on the road.

Sitting in the back seat, Rachel leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. Up front, Cat and Drew spoke in hushed tones, knowing full well that the two teens were not in the mood to engage in conversation. Upon their arrival at the terminal, Drew retrieved Jesse's luggage from the trunk as Cat enveloped her nephew in a warm hug.

"It was wonderful having you home," she whispered into his ear. "And I'm so happy that you were able to reconnect with Rachel. We'll look out for her while you're gone."

He squeezed her tightly in return.

"It was great to be with you guys. Thanks for everything."

Clapping Jesse on the back, Drew echoed his wife's sentiments.

"You being here with Rachel made this one of our best Thanksgivings ever. We'll look forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks."

While Cat and Drew parked the car, Jesse and Rachel headed into the building. It didn't take long for them to spot Nate and Julia, who were holding hands and talking quietly just outside the security area. Taking a calming breath, Rachel fought to keep the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes from spilling over.

"Hey," Nate greeted them softly, his customary teasing entirely absent.

"Hey, yourself, Steadman. Jules."

Julia unexpectedly flung herself at Jesse, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Thank you so much," she murmured fervently.

He needed no explanation to understand exactly what she was grateful for.

"You're welcome. He's a great guy, and I'm glad I had a hand in introducing you two."

Tapping Jesse on the shoulder, Nate's look was apologetic as he indicated they needed to make their way through security if they didn't want to miss their flight. Disengaging herself from Jesse, Julia returned to Nate's side, and they wandered a short distance away to exchange their own goodbye. As Jesse pulled Rachel close, she could no longer keep her emotions in check, and tears began to flow freely down her face. A few salty drops trickled down Jesse's cheeks, and he snorted mirthlessly.

"Aren't we a pair?"

"The drama king and queen of Lima," she pointed out with a small smile.

"It's less than two weeks. I'll be back before you can even miss me."

"Then you won't be getting on that plane, because I'll be missing you the second you move beyond that checkpoint and disappear from view."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you."

His mouth descended on hers and their lips fused together as they channelled all that they wanted to convey into one final kiss. Reluctantly, they broke apart, and Rachel stood, stock still, as Jesse walked purposefully towards Nate. Reaching for her new friend, Rachel's hand gripped Julia's tightly as their boyfriends turned to offer one last smile and wave before slipping into line. Unable to tear her gaze away, Rachel continued to stare straight ahead, wanting nothing more than one last glimpse of Jesse. As if sensing her eyes upon him, he turned and blew her a kiss. She mimed catching it, and clasped it to her heart. In the next moment, he was gone.

Feeling as if her knees were about to give way, Rachel was grateful for the strong hands that suddenly gripped her shoulders, steadying her.

"Easy, Rachel. You'll be okay," Vince assured her.

Twisting within his grasp, she buried her face in his shirt and let out a muffled sob. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, holding her until she regained her composure.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I figured you and Jules would be having it rough right about now, so I thought I'd come in to see if I could make things even the slightest bit better."

"You did," Rachel assured him.

"Yeah. You did good, brother of mine. I appreciate it."

Throwing an arm around each girl, Vince led them towards the exit. As they approached the doors, Rachel was pleased to see Cat waiting on the sidewalk just outside. Once the teens were standing in front of Jesse's aunt, Rachel made the necessary introductions.

"Cat, this is Vince, one of Jesse's friends from Carmel, and his sister, Julia. Guys, this is Jesse's aunt, Cat."

"Pleased to meet you both," Cat declared graciously. "Vince, are you the photographer or the musician?"

"Musician," Vince admitted, somewhat surprised that Jesse had obviously spoken about him with his aunt.

Catching Vince's reaction, Cat smiled softly.

"When Jesse was going through such a rough time last summer, we kept pushing him to see if there was anyone besides us he might be able to talk to about things. He mentioned you and Stefan, but made us promise not to contact either of you. He really just needed to wallow for a while, and we eventually let him be. But it was gratifying to know that there were people out there who'd actually support him, unlike those teammates of his."

"Don't get him started, Mrs. St. James," Julia cautioned.

"You don't like the group, either?" Cat queried.

"In spite of my love of performing, there was more than one reason I didn't join them," Vince admitted.

"I can appreciate that. Although being a part of Vocal Adrenaline is what led to Jesse getting his scholarship, I often think his life would have been much happier if he'd been with a different show choir. One with a little more humanity."

Rachel scoffed.

"Even the ones with more humanity have their issues," she affirmed.

"You're right, of course. I just think that a lot of heartbreak could have been avoided if Jesse hadn't felt the need to constantly protect his position within that choir."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement at Cat's assertion.

"Thank goodness that's all behind him now," Julia remarked.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a horn honking. Cat grinned sheepishly in response.

"That's Drew's way of telling us he's been idling in that no parking zone just a shade too long."

Vince moved in for one last hug.

"Chin up, Rachel. He'll be back before you know it."

"That's what I'm counting on," she whispered, before hugging Julia in turn.

"I'll be in touch. I'm depending on you to help me get through this separation," Julia admitted.

"We'll help each other," Rachel insisted, her eyes suddenly moist.

The horn blared again. Rachel and Cat repeated their goodbyes, then strode hastily to the waiting car. The moment they climbed in, Drew put the vehicle in gear and sped off.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to rush you, but I was dangerously close to being ticketed," he explained.

"It's okay," Rachel stated, no sign of irritation in her voice.

Cat glanced back at the petite brunette behind her. Rachel's eyes were red and puffy, and the faint tracks of tears were still visible on her cheeks.

_She looks so lost right now._

"Do you want to talk, or not?"

"I haven't gotten a lot of sleep the past few nights, and I'm pretty tired," Rachel confessed, "so I think I'd just like to rest for a bit."

"No problem, sweetie. You relax. We'll wake you when we get back to Lima."

Settling herself more comfortably against the headrest, Rachel reached into the pocket of her jeans. Her fingers closed around a small, metallic object, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled exactly how it had come to be in her possession.

_They'd been unable to delay any longer. Stepping onto the deck, Jesse carefully closed and locked the tree house door, and Rachel's disappointment at leaving was palpable. Gently grasping her hand, he placed his key in the centre of her palm. She stared up at him, wide-eyed._

"_I want you to have this while I'm gone. If you'd like to come here… If it would help you feel a little less lonely… then you should be able to."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course. I consider this place _ours_ now, and it would make me happy to know that you're in this space, even if I can't be."_

_She threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely in response._

"_Being apart from you will be torture, but you've just found a way to make it somewhat bearable. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," he breathed out, before pulling her closer and kissing her again._

Allowing memories of the last few days to flood her senses, she drifted into a light and untroubled sleep.

* * *

Unlike their previous time in the departure lounge, Jesse and Nate were currently silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The loudspeaker above them crackled to life, and they both groaned as a disembodied voice announced a one hour delay to their flight.

"Shit. I could've spent more time with her," they lamented simultaneously.

They burst into laughter at having uttered the identical complaint. Running a hand through his curls, Jesse noted the fatigue on his friend's face.

"Coffee?"

"Sounds good."

As they returned to their seats, their bodies grateful for the infusion of caffeine, Nate heaved a sigh. Jesse quirked a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking that my first day back at rehearsals won't be too pleasant. I have to tell Sarah we're over."

"Thank God," Jesse intoned.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't get offended, but I wasn't sure you'd see it that way. I thought you might try to hedge your bets. String Sarah along until you knew how things would play out with Julia."

The hurt in Nate's eyes was genuine.

"Do you really think so little of me?"

"I think highly of you, and you know it. But I also know that this… connection you've established with Julia is new territory for you. You're not used to feeling so strongly about a girl. It wouldn't be entirely surprising if you reverted to what's comfortable."

"You've got a point. I have generally been flippant about relationships in general, and involved in fairly shallow ones myself. But I want to do it right this time."

"Then I'm sure you will. And I've got your back, so if I can help in any way, just ask."

"Thanks. Any tips on how I should approach Sarah?"

Jesse and Nate continued to while away the hour, immersed in intense discussion. When their flight was finally called, Jesse retrieved his phone and tapped in one quick text. Grinning, he exhaled a silent thanks that his parents, so very generous with their cash, continued to supply him with an unlimited texting plan. While he and Rachel had exchanged a great many messages in the previous months, those would be nothing compared to how often he expected to be contacting her now. Once he'd hit _Send_ and stowed the cell back in his pocket, he glanced over at Nate, only to find his friend engaged in the exact same activity.

"Julia?"

Nate nodded.

"Rachel?"

"Of course." Jesse's expression was smug. "I think you, Steadman, are well on your way to being as whipped as I am," he teased.

"Probably. I hope I can handle it as well as you do."

"When it's the right girl, there's nothing to handle. You just go with it, because you can't even imagine doing anything else."

Laughing together at their good fortune, they picked up their luggage, strolled down the ramp, and boarded the plane that would take them back to LA.

* * *

"Rachel."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and upon opening her eyes, found herself looking up at Cat, who was gently nudging her awake.

"You're home."

Shaking off her drowsiness, Rachel stepped onto the pavement, the chill of the night air causing her to shiver. Cat and Drew stood before her, and they hugged her warmly in turn.

"Feel free to call, anytime," Drew encouraged her.

"And if you want to come visit, we'd love to have you," Cat added.

"I will. And thanks – for everything."

Running up the walkway to her front porch, Rachel swivelled so that she could face Jesse's aunt and uncle once more. Smiling softly, she offered them a quick wave, before crossing the threshold into her house. She'd only been inside for a moment when her father's voice greeted her.

"Rachel, honey, we're in the living room," Leroy informed her.

As much as she loved her dads and knew they simply wanted to ensure she was okay, she craved nothing more than to rush up to her room, lock the door, and wallow in the misery she felt at Jesse's absence. But that would only make them worry, and they didn't deserve that, especially given how supportive they had been of her renewed relationship with him. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the room quietly. Hiram clicked the remote to turn off the television, as both men examined her closely.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Hiram questioned.

"About as well as you'd expect, Daddy," she replied with a shrug.

"Jesse made his flight okay?"

"Yes, with time to spare."

"Is he still planning to be here for Sectionals?" Leroy wondered.

"Unless something unavoidable comes up."

"Good. We're looking forward to seeing him again."

"Not nearly as much as you are, though," Hiram quipped.

Rachel chuckled softly at her father's attempt to lighten the mood. She and Leroy both began speaking at once.

"Would you mind…"

"Why don't you…"

All three of them laughed, before Leroy indicated that Rachel should go first.

"Would you mind if I went upstairs? I really just need to be alone for a bit."

"I was about to suggest that very thing, honey. You go. Relax."

"Get some rest," Hiram added. "When you wake up tomorrow, you'll be one day closer to Jesse's return."

Flinging her arms around both her dads, she bid them goodnight, then slipped silently into her room. Checking the time, she calculated that Jesse would still be in the air for a few more hours. Fishing her phone from her purse, she inhaled sharply at the sight of the flashing message light. Turning the device back on, her heart skipped a beat as she noted the sender's identity.

_Delayed. Miss you. Wish you were here._

The tears she'd managed to keep at bay while talking to her dads stung her lids, and she blinked furiously in an effort to contain them. Realizing her efforts were doomed to failure, she headed for her ensuite bathroom. Quickly stripping off her clothes, she turned the tap, waited a few seconds for the water to warm up, then slid under the pounding spray. Instantly, her sadness overwhelmed her, and great, wrenching sobs wracked her body. For the first time that day, she allowed her emotions free rein, the tears pouring down her cheeks, until it finally seemed she had none left to shed.

As she stepped out of the shower and began to pat herself dry, she lowered the towel and examined herself in the mirror. The hint of a smile ghosted across her lips as she observed that _his_ marks, although faded, were still visible on her breasts. Moving to lift her robe from its hook, she thought better of it, and instead walked over to the overnight bag that she'd not yet unpacked. Reaching in, she grabbed Jesse's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. His scent wafted over her, and she sighed in contentment. It was exactly what she needed at that moment, to have a small piece of him with her while they were so far apart.

Once she'd brushed her teeth, she picked up her phone on her way to bed. After drawing the sheets up around her, she fired off an answering text. With one last look at his picture, she turned off the light and snuggled under the covers, eager to be one sleep closer to her love's return.

* * *

Getting herself going the next morning had been a struggle for Rachel. At the sound of her alarm, she'd wanted only to bury herself under the covers, shut out the world, and fantasize about Jesse all day. If she concentrated really hard, she could almost feel his hands on her body… his warm breath on her face… his lips on hers…

_This isn't helping!_

Shaking her head to clear it of the oh, so tempting vision, she swung her feet onto the floor and padded over to her closet. Examining her clothes with a critical eye, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the various outfits she'd worn for Jesse during the week they'd been together. In spite of the fact that he'd never once criticized her customary animal print sweaters and knee socks look, she'd found herself choosing to dress differently – for him. She'd adopted a sexier, edgier, more fashionable persona, and she'd delighted in exploring a side of herself that only he had ever brought to the fore. She wondered, briefly, how her teammates would react to the change.

_They probably won't even notice._

Deciding that her new look would be wasted on her fellow Glee clubbers, and unwilling to deal with the inevitable questions if it wasn't, she reached for a familiar ensemble. Laying it out on her bed, she glanced at the time and, noting the lateness of the hour, rushed to get ready for school.

* * *

Jesse was having a restless night. He had, all too quickly, become accustomed to sharing his bed with Rachel, and he felt her absence keenly. Rolling onto his side, he punched his pillow in an effort to get comfortable enough to eke out another hour or two of sleep. Just as he felt himself begin to relax, the ring of his cell jolted him fully awake again. Fumbling on the nightstand, he found the phone and brought it to his ear, while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"Hello?" The greeting was little more than a gravelly mumble.

"Oh, God. You sound exhausted, St. James. Did I wake you? What time is it out there?"

Jesse shook his head in an effort to focus.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry. It's really, really early for you, isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it. Why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

Jesse could hear the tension in the younger boy's voice as he responded.

"No… Things aren't okay. Karofsky's back."

"Wait, I thought you told me he'd been suspended."

"He was. His dad appealed, and the school board overruled the decision because there was no evidence. No witnesses, either."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is. I'm trying to make a decision, and I need your opinion."

"Sure. What about?"

"My dad thinks I should transfer to Dalton."

"Not to be crass, but what about the cost? You said that was the reason you'd never left McKinley before."

"My dad and Carol saved some money for their honeymoon. They're willing to use it for tuition if it means I'll be safe."

"That's really generous of them."

"Yeah. And I feel like crap for putting them in this position."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. You've done nothing wrong."

"But if I'd only been stronger…"

"Don't. Sticking it out for as long as you have is proof of how strong you are."

"Yeah, well, brute strength is the kind that would be useful right about now. It's the only kind Karofsky understands."

"Do you think there's a chance he'll leave you alone?"

"None whatsoever. His threats got him a slap on the wrist, nothing more. Why wouldn't he pick up exactly where he left off?"

"Sounds to me like you've already made your decision."

"I'm still not sure."

"What's your gut telling you?"

"That I should run to Dalton and not look back."

"Then do it. Your dad's thrown you a lifeline. Take advantage of that."

Kurt let out a breath.

"You're amazingly easy to talk to, once you drop the arrogant jerk routine."

"What makes you think that's not the real me?"

"Give it up, St. James. I've seen what lurks behind your infamous show face."

"Which is?"

"A decent guy. No wonder Rachel forgave you."

"Speaking of Rachel, can I tell her we talked, or do you want me to keep that to myself?"

Silence stretched out between the two boys as Kurt pondered his answer.

"She can't know about Karofsky."

"I've already given you my word on that. I won't go back on it."

"Okay. If you can keep him out of it, then I guess it's alright for her to know we had this conversation. She'll find out about my leaving soon enough."

"When are you planning to transfer?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow, if I can."

_Shit. New Directions won't have the numbers for Sectionals._

"Do you think it can happen that fast?"

"I'm pretty sure, once Figgins knows the reason. And, as long as we can pay the tuition, I expect Dalton will accept me with open arms the minute I show up."

"You'll probably have a harder time telling your teammates."

"Yeah. Wish me luck with that, okay?"

"Good luck. And let me know how it goes."

"I will. Thanks, Jesse."

"You're welcome. Bye, Kurt."

Once he disconnected the call, Jesse suddenly discovered that he had an unread text from Rachel. Noting that it had been sent the previous evening, he frowned as he attempted to figure out how he could have missed it. It took him a moment to remember that his battery had died during the flight, and he'd simply set his phone on the charger when he'd arrived back at his dorm, without bothering to check it. He opened the message quickly, eager to see what she had to say.

_In bed. Miss you. Wish you were here._

Blood rushed instantly to his groin, and he groaned. Such simple words, yet the image they conjured up was enough to make him seriously consider abandoning all responsibility and travelling back to Ohio on the next available flight. Since that really wasn't a viable option, he'd have to settle for the next best thing. A sly grin spread across his face as he formulated his reply. After it was sent, he slipped between the sheets and, visualizing Rachel at his side, quickly gave himself the release he was craving.

* * *

Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High, unconsciously humming _Lovesong_. Her lips twitched upwards as her thoughts drifted back to the night she had serenaded Jesse. In that room full of family and friends, they'd only had eyes for each other, and if it hadn't been for their audience, they might well have made out then and there. Her smile widened.

"What's got you so happy this morning, Dwarf?" Santana smirked before lowering her voice to add, "As if I don't know."

"Since you know, why are you bothering me?" Rachel countered.

"Hasn't your boyfriend gone back to California? Shouldn't you be all weepy and depressed?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You delight in other people's misery."

"You get your kicks from sneaking around and fraternizing with the enemy. I get mine by watching people suffer. To each her own."

"I think you just want everyone else to be as unhappy as you are."

"You're delusional. I'm not unhappy."

"Right. Because you have everything you could possibly want."

"Of course I do. I'm a Cheerio."

"Hope that keeps you warm at night."

With that, Rachel turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a fuming Santana in her wake. Unwilling to let Rachel have the last word, the Latina couldn't resist a final taunt.

"St. Jerk," she hissed.

Rachel whirled around and strode over to her current nemesis, stopping mere inches from the other girl.

"I have Amy Howell on speed dial," she warned.

A look of total frustration flashed across Santana's face as she bit back the nasty retort she'd been about to utter. Rachel shot her a meaningful glare.

"Leave me alone, and keep what you know to yourself. I don't particularly care what your secret is, but I'll find out and use it against you if you force my hand."

"Bitch."

Santana spat out the curse with venom. Rachel smiled sweetly in return.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

The bell rang, forcing an abrupt end to their confrontation. Heading to class, Rachel heaved a sigh as she contemplated the inauspicious start to her day. It would seem that things had nowhere to go but up.

* * *

Several hours later, Rachel sat in the choir room, scrolling through her texts as she waited patiently for Mr. Schue's arrival. As she and Jesse had both predicted, they'd found the urge to maintain some form of contact impossible to resist. Re-reading his first message of the morning, heat rose to her cheeks at its suggestiveness.

_Also in bed. Doing to myself what I'd rather be doing to you._

Casting her gaze downward, she allowed her hair to fall forward, partially blocking her face. This sort of behaviour would get her into trouble if she wasn't careful, but a part of her didn't care. No one else would, either.

_Except for the fact that it involves Jesse. _

Glancing surreptitiously at her teammates through lowered lashes, she began to speculate on just what their reactions might be to the news. No doubt they'd all berate her for taking up with the boy they considered a traitor. Well, except maybe for Sam. Since he'd never met Jesse, there was a slim chance that he'd be open to her rekindled relationship. She scoffed at her sudden naiveté. As if. Quinn would poison his mind against Jesse the moment his name surfaced in conversation. No, there really wasn't anyone she could count on for support.

_Thank God for Jesse's friends._

As she envisioned the group she'd spent a succession of very enjoyable evenings with, a genuine smile graced her features. _They_ were completely accepting of her, and of her and Jesse as a couple. No matter how much grief she got from her teammates, she finally had people in her life – other than her dads – who understood and encouraged her.

_You deserve nothing less._

She started slightly at hearing Jesse's voice in her head once more, and she wondered if he was experiencing anything similar. He was definitely thinking of her, as his string of messages had proven. She was about to click on one to read it again when Mr. Schuester entered the room, followed closely by a strangely unreadable Kurt. Observing him closely, Rachel thought she detected a pervasive sadness, mixed with a large measure of relief. Her gut clenched, while every instinct she possessed screamed that whatever was about to happen would not be good.

_So much for believing the day couldn't get any worse._

A hush fell as Mr. Schue, having informed everyone that Kurt had something important to say, ceded the floor. In short order, Kurt revealed that he was transferring to Dalton, effective immediately, and that he'd come to say goodbye.

The room erupted into chaos as questions and protests were lobbed at him from all sides. Sitting quietly, Rachel felt as if she'd just been dealt a body blow. Yes, she'd miss Kurt, but that wasn't the main issue. None of her teammates seemed to have grasped the most fundamental consequences of his decision. Not only would New Directions now be one member short, and thus unable to field a team, but even if they did manage to recruit someone at the last minute… Pitching her voice higher to ensure she'd be heard, Rachel sought confirmation of the outcome she'd expected from the moment Kurt made his announcement.

"Um, does this mean you're going to be competing _against_ us at Sectionals?"

The look Kurt gave her in response told her all she needed to know.

* * *

Getting ready for his Skype chat with Rachel, Jesse set his laptop on his bed, leaned back against the headboard, then ran a hand through his unruly curls. Within minutes, her beautiful face filled his computer screen, and he couldn't keep from grinning like a complete idiot. At her end, Rachel's answering smile was equally wide.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi."

"I missed you today."

She chuckled quietly.

"We texted almost every half hour," she reminded him.

"I know. But it's not the same."

"You're right. I wish you were here."

He caught a hint of something beyond mere longing in her voice.

"Everything okay?"

"Besides the obvious fact that you're on the West coast and I'm not?"

"Yeah. Besides that."

"Kurt's transferring to Dalton."

He waited a few beats before responding.

"I know."

Her brow furrowed at his words.

"You do? I know I didn't text you about it. It just happened, and I wanted to talk to you about it face to face."

"Kurt called me this morning. He wanted my opinion on what he was thinking of doing."

"He did? Since when does Kurt confide in you?"

"Since we came to an understanding that night at the Key 'o Kara."

"Oh." She paused a second. "So, what did you tell him?"

"That he should go with his gut."

"I'm sure he appreciated you backing him like that."

"He seemed to. What are you going to do about Sectionals?"

She stared at him in admiration.

"No wonder I love you. You think like me."

"Is there any other way?" he teased, happy to see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Apparently so. But what do they know?"

"Not enough about what's truly important. Seriously, Rach, what's Schue's game plan for replacing Kurt?"

"He hasn't said anything yet. I'm not sure he has one."

Jesse sighed contemptuously.

"Honestly, that man gives those of us with hot hair a bad name."

She burst into giggles, and he laughed along with her, setting aside the gravity of her dilemma for a moment.

"Is there anyone in the school who might be willing to join New Directions, even temporarily?"

"We'd probably have to bribe them."

"What is it with McKinley students not recognizing the awesomeness that is show choir?"

"No doubt lost too many brain cells on the football field. Or, in the case of the Cheerios, never had that many to begin with."

"Meow. Might that antagonism be directed at a specific Cheerio?"

"You know me far too well. I had another run in with Santana today."

"Did you call Amy?"

"I threatened to, and that seemed to do the trick."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Totally. There's a part of me that almost wants Santana to trip up, because then I can legitimately ask Amy what she's got on her."

"As opposed to trying to manipulate her into telling, right?"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Never. You love it."

"Guilty as charged."

"There's something else you're guilty of."

His voice had dropped an octave, causing her to shiver.

"What's that?"

Her voice had taken on an unmistakeably sultry tone.

"Being quite the tease."

"Funny you should mention that," she murmured, a wicked gleam in her eye.

She rose from the bed she'd been sitting on and, angling her laptop so that she remained within his sight, reached behind her to unzip her skirt. He gulped audibly.

"Uh, Rach? Are your dads home?"

"Out with friends, actually."

"That would seem to be lucky for me, then."

"Quite."

Unconsciously running his tongue across his lips in anticipation of the show Rachel was about to give him, Jesse stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She was just about to push her skirt over her hips, when the sound of a door slamming elsewhere in the house stilled her hands. The teens both moaned as Hiram's voice floated up from downstairs.

"Rachel, we're home! And we've got something for you."

"I'm sorry," she murmured to a visibly disappointed Jesse.

"It's okay. There'll be other opportunities. Go see what they brought you," he urged.

"Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for?"

"You have, but I never get tired of hearing it."

They laughed softly together.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'll be here."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jesse. I love you."

"I love you. Goodnight, Rach."

As they both reluctantly terminated the connection, they shared an identical thought.

_One day down, ten more to go._


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thanks to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** for providing the inspiration that led to Emma's appearance in this chapter. Ask and you shall sometimes receive. ;)

Since I've veered heavily AU, although canon!Jesse now officially has siblings, my Jesse will remain an only child.

If you're in the mood for a good cry (and some wonderfully angsty St. Berry), check out **EnchantedtoMeetYou**'s one-shot, _Jesse and Rachel: An Inevitability_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 34

Smoothing her skirt, Rachel took one last look at herself in the mirror. When she was certain her appearance provided no evidence as to what she'd been about to do for Jesse, she left her room and padded down the stairs. Hearing her dads' voices, she followed the sound to the kitchen, where she found them seated at the table with a long, thin envelope lying between them. Although disappointed that her Skype chat had been interrupted, her curiosity got the better of her, and she moved forward to get a closer look. She quickly noted that the envelope bore her name, and that it was decorated with a small red bow. It appeared to be a gift, and her mind whirled as she tried to determine if she'd forgotten some special occasion.

"Have a seat, sweetie," Hiram practically beamed at her.

Without fanfare, Leroy picked up the envelope and placed it before her.

"We know your birthday's not for another three weeks," he began, "but we wanted you to have this now, so that you'd have a chance to prepare."

"Prepare?" she echoed, a puzzled crease to her forehead.

"If we say anything else, it'll ruin the surprise. Open it," Hiram encouraged his daughter.

Eagerly, Rachel slid her finger under the seal and pulled out a card, smiling at the sight of the familiar motif. Ever since she'd been little, her fathers had always given her cards and presents that reflected their shared love of all things musical, and this year was proving to be no exception. As she held it up to read the message, two pieces of paper fluttered out. Reaching for the first one, Rachel squealed in delight as she scanned it.

"A ticket for _Wicked_! I'd been hoping to see it again. Thank you both so much!"

Rising from her seat, she hugged each of her fathers tightly, then examined the second piece of paper. Her eyes widened at the realization that it was a first class plane ticket.

"Dad? Daddy? We don't normally fly first class."

"You're right, we don't. But things are different this time around," Leroy admitted.

"We won the lottery and you didn't tell me?"

"Nothing like that," her dad continued. "It's just…"

His words trailed off, and for the first time, Rachel noted a hint of sadness on her parents' faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly…"

"What your dad's trying to say," Hiram interjected, "is that we won't be going with you."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she was momentarily rendered speechless. Her dads had always made a big deal out of celebrating her birthday – and theirs – as a family. And this wasn't just any birthday. She was about to turn sixteen. Leroy laid a hand on her forearm in an attempt to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. This is my fault. You know how things have been for me at work, what with that new boss coming in. I'm still needing to prove myself to her, and she scheduled a department-wide retreat for that day. I tried, but I couldn't get out of it."

"On the Saturday before Christmas?"

"Apparently, she's rather lacking in the holiday spirit. Most of my co-workers are up in arms, given that they actually celebrate the day, and it's their last weekend to shop and get ready. A lot of them had to cancel parties, too."

"That's so unfair!"

"It's life, honey," Leroy shrugged.

Rachel cast a questioning glance towards Hiram.

"I understand why Dad can't come with me, but why can't you?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, sweetie, but it just didn't seem right for me to go without Leroy. So, when your uncle Eli called and asked me if I would accompany him to the knee surgery he has scheduled that weekend, I agreed."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, absorbing what she'd heard. Her dads were relieved when the lines on her forehead smoothed out, and she offered them both a smile.

"I get it, Daddy. It's the way I feel about doing things without Jesse now, even though we'll have to do a lot of stuff separately until I've graduated. But this still doesn't explain the first class ticket."

"You'll be heading to the big city all by yourself. We wanted to ensure you were well taken care of on the way."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure that the attendants in economy class would have done just as good a job, but thank you."

"You're welcome. And we'll do something together in honour of your big day once you're back," Leroy assured her.

"Okay. It won't be the same without you, but I love New York, so I know I'll have a good time." She paused, and her eyes lit up. "I can't wait to tell Jesse! He'll be so excited for me!"

"Can you do that tomorrow? It's late here, and there's no telling how long you two will end up talking if you call him now," Hiram remarked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Glancing at the time, Rachel sighed. As much as she would have liked to contact Jesse right away, it was already after midnight, and she had to get up early for school in the morning.

_I'll save the news for our next Skype chat. Maybe I can even convince him to join me._

"Alright, Daddy. It won't be easy, but I'll wait."

On that note, she hugged both men, said goodnight, and headed for her room. Once she climbed into bed, her mind filled with visions of exploring New York City with Jesse, and she fell into a pleasant, dream-filled sleep.

* * *

_Not fully awake, Jesse's lips curved into a smile as Rachel's feather-light touches sent tremors shooting through him. Her fingers danced along the waistband of his underwear, and he sucked in a breath as her hand edged lower, slipping into his boxers. Its coolness belied the heat it was generating in his groin, and he moaned as her fingertips inched downwards…_

The sound of knocking pierced his consciousness. Drawing the covers up over his head, he attempted to ignore whoever had dared interrupt his most pleasant of fantasies. The tapping became more pronounced.

"I'm still sleeping. Go away," he protested.

"Let me in, St. James. I need to talk to you," a familiar voice insisted.

Jesse caught the undercurrent of desperation in his friend's voice, and immediately threw off the sheets and jumped out of bed.

"Hang on, Steadman. I'm coming," Jesse grunted.

He pulled on sweatpants and a long t-shirt, hoping to hide the effects of his dream, which had yet to subside. Padding softly across the room, he opened the door, quickly noting the bleariness in Nate's eyes, and his dishevelled appearance. Without a word, Jesse strode to his coffee maker, poured in the grounds and the water, and set the machine to brew. Nate, meanwhile, had slumped into the nearest chair, then proceeded to bury his face in his hands. Even if Jesse hadn't known Nate's plans for the previous evening, it didn't take a genius to figure out what, exactly, was going on.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah. She hates me."

"You told her."

"Uh, huh. Obviously, you were right about her not really being okay with our 'no strings' arrangement."

"What happened?"

"I waited till everyone had left after rehearsal last night. It's what she expected, anyway, since I'd been gone for a week. She assumed we'd be picking up where we left off, so as soon as we were alone, she practically jumped me."

Jesse struggled to keep a straight face. Normally, Nate would have welcomed this type of attention, but Jesse understood that his friend was trying to do the right thing this time around.

"Don't laugh," Nate admonished. "I know I've hardly been one to push girls away in the past, but I was about to give her my break up speech, and she was all over me."

"And you..." Jesse prompted.

"I backed away. I put as much distance between us as I could, then I told her we needed to talk. You should have seen her face, man. That's when I knew it wasn't going to go as smoothly as I'd hoped. Still, what else could I do? I started to explain about Julia, the way you and I had discussed. Sarah sat there, barely moving, but her eyes... Oh, God, St. James. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now."

2Jesse examined Nate carefully.

"You look like crap, but you seem to be in one piece."

Nate's expression was rueful.

"She did slap me, but she's not that strong. It didn't even leave a mark. That wasn't the worst of it, though."

"What was?"

"She dissolved into tears. Sobbed as if her heart was breaking. It was awful."

Jesse clapped a sympathetic hand on Nate's shoulder, but otherwise made no comment.

"I honestly had no idea she cared that much. I really believed we were just in it for fun. How did I get it so wrong?"

"She _is_ an actor, you know. So either she hid her feelings really well, or she over-reacted yesterday to give you a severe case of the guilts."

"You don't think she's as broken up as she seemed?"

For the first time since he'd entered the room, hope flashed across Nate's face.

"I'm sure she's not happy with your decision, but I don't think you've shattered her world beyond repair. She'll get over this."

"Quickly enough to put me back in the play before opening night rolls around?"

Jesse's jaw dropped, and his expression darkened.

"She turfed you? But we're only a couple of months away from the premiere, with a big chunk of rehearsal time lost to the holidays, and it's not as if you've got an understudy. What's she planning to do, re-work all the scenes you're in?"

"Apparently so."

"That's crazy. Not to mention vindictive as hell."

"Yeah, well, she's pissed at me. And she's in a position to do something about it."

They both fell silent. Jesse got up, walked to his desk, and poured each of them a cup of strong, black coffee. Nate accepted his gratefully. Running a hand through his hair, Jesse began to pace.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"And have her throw you out, too? No way. I appreciate the offer, but you shouldn't have to deal with the fallout from my bad judgment."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You met someone you like a lot. That's luck, not bad judgment."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a great guy to talk to?"

"Quite recently, as a matter of fact," Jesse smirked.

"Well, whoever it was spoke nothing but the truth. I'm still bummed about being cut from the play, but I actually feel better," Nate admitted.

"Glad to be of service," Jesse quipped. "Now, on to a more enjoyable topic. Have you spoken to Julia lately?"

* * *

Less than half an hour after Nate had left his room, Jesse found himself standing in the small office that Sarah shared with three other teaching assistants. Thankfully, she was currently its only occupant. Skipping all pleasantries, Jesse got right to the point.

"Are you always so unprofessional, or did you make an exception for Nate?"

"How dare you come in here and accuse me..." she spluttered.

Jesse cut her off mid-rant.

"You got involved with one of your actors – which, while hardly unusual in the theatre world, is still generally frowned upon. Then, when the relationship soured, you used your power over him to toss him from the production, putting everything we've been working towards in jeopardy."

"Oh, please. Nate was a background player. Eminently replaceable."

"We're only two months away from opening night, and rehearsals will shut down for a couple of weeks over the holidays, yet you have no problem with throwing some newbie in at the last minute?"

"None whatsoever. There are plenty of talented guys on campus who can step into his part."

"Regardless of how the rest of the cast feels about it?"

There was an undercurrent of menace in Jesse's tone, and Sarah recoiled slightly.

"Why would they care? One glorified extra is much like another."

"If that's what you really think, I don't see much future for you in this business. But that's beside the point."

"What is your point, then?"

"I've been in touch with Ashley, Josh and Peter," he began, pausing to let the significance of the names hang in the air. Sarah paled at the mention of her three leads.

"And you told them..."

"That Nate had been cut. I had the decency not to mention why, although none of them are blind or stupid."

"We were discreet," Sarah protested.

"You weren't engaging in wild PDAs in front of the cast, but even someone moderately observant could see what was going on. And let me just say that those three notice everything."

"I don't get where you're going with this."

"Oh. Right. Did you realize how tight we've become as a group?"

At Sarah's lack of response, Jesse proceeded to answer his own question.

"It's possible you could have missed it, but we've really bonded. _All_ of us. So when Josh and Peter heard about Nate, they suggested we might all want to take a break from rehearsals till you come to your senses."

Sarah blanched even further.

"And Ashley?"

Jesse couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Her vocabulary was a revelation. Who knew such an angelic looking girl could swear like that? She made it quite clear how she felt about working with someone who let their personal feelings get in the way of what was best for the production."

Having said his piece, Jesse fell silent, content to stare impassively at his increasingly rattled director. It didn't take long for her to concede defeat.

"What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Reinstate Nate."

"Just like that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So I'm supposed to let him get away with treating me like crap?"

"Newsflash, Sarah. You guys hooked up. Unless Nate is lying, which I don't believe for a second, you agreed to a friends with benefits, no strings relationship. He didn't deliberately set out to hurt you. He just happened to meet someone while we were back East. It wasn't planned. But I can tell you, since I witnessed it first hand, that they had an instant connection."

Sarah lowered her gaze and sighed deeply, before raising her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay. You win. He can come back. But tell him not to talk to me unless it's about the show. Even then, if he can keep his comments and questions to a minimum, I'd appreciate it."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Shall I give him the good news?"

She nodded her assent. Satisfied that their discussion was over, he rose from his seat and headed towards the door, but stopped short at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" he tossed over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

"Don't expect to get cast in another show here anytime soon," she warned, an unfamiliar iciness to her tone. "I don't work well with blackmailers."

"Good to know. Although I much prefer the term persuader," he offered casually, before shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

"And then she threatened never to cast me again," Jesse confessed with a laugh.

"Why aren't you taking that seriously? I told you not to get involved in my mess," Nate repeated, visibly upset.

"I don't expect to be here next fall, so it's a moot point."

Nate couldn't keep the shock from his face at Jesse's revelation.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've set the wheels in motion to transfer. I want to be closer to Rachel," Jesse explained.

"Tisch?"

"Or Juilliard. They both accepted me last year, so I'm crossing my fingers that at least one of them is still interested."

"Don't get me wrong. I'll be happy for you if it works out. But I'd been hoping we could room together."

"That's exactly what Rachel said when I told her what I was planning," Jesse admitted. "And I've been thinking we could still do that."

"Uh, it's kind of tricky rooming with someone who's going to school on the opposite coast," Nate deadpanned.

"True. But I was planning on convincing you to come with me."

"Not that I wouldn't love to, but I can't afford either of those schools."

"They're not the only game in town. You could check out Circle in the Square, or The Neighborhood Playhouse. Come on. We'd have a blast together. Rachel and Julia could visit, and we'd go on awesome double dates…"

"Which I also couldn't afford, because I'd be spending every penny that wasn't going to tuition on rent."

Jesse made a dismissive motion with his hand.

"Forget that. I've got it covered."

"You've already got a place in New York?"

"No, but as soon as one of those schools accepts me, I will."

"Something no bigger than a broom closet, right?"

"Something _much_ bigger than a broom closet. Remember, my absentee parents have deep pockets, and their way of showing me they care is by throwing money at me. A decent two bedroom apartment will be mine for the asking."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"You're making it awfully tempting."

"Of course, I am. Think about it, Steadman."

"Oh, I will. Thanks to this conversation, I'll probably be thinking of little else."

Jesse raised a brow, his lips curving into a knowing smile.

"I expect there'll be at least one other thing – or should I say person – on your mind."

"That reminds me. I don't believe I've texted her for at least an hour," Nate observed. His tone was serious, but his eyes danced.

"You're right. It's been far too long," Jesse grinned in agreement.

In a matter of seconds, they'd pulled out their phones and their fingers were flying, dashing off messages to the girls who had stolen their hearts.

* * *

"You'll never guess where I am," Rachel challenged, her voice teasing.

She had texted him earlier to tell him that, since she was going out, they wouldn't be able to Skype. Assuming she'd be too busy to even talk, Jesse had been pleasantly surprised to see her name pop up on his caller ID.

"Breadstix?" he suggested, playing along with her happy mood.

"Nope. Not even close. Try again."

"The Lima Bean."

"Think outside the box, Jesse."

"About to pay good money to see _Saw 3D_?"

He knew she hated horror movies, so he couldn't get much more outside the box than that.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Give up yet?"

"Just tell me already. I know you're dying to," he chuckled softly.

"I'll give you a hint instead," she countered.

There was silence on the line for a moment, and he wondered briefly if something had diverted her attention. Suddenly, two very familiar voices were greeting him.

"Hi, Jesse," Amy and Grace chorused.

"Hi, yourselves. What are you girls up to?"

"We're celebrating," Grace informed him.

"Some special occasion I'm unaware of?"

"It's her birthday," Amy divulged. "So if you see that cousin of ours, tell him to call her."

"Will do," Jesse responded, before launching into an impromptu rendition of _Happy Birthday_. He finished with a flourish, and Grace applauded enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Jesse."

"Call me next year, and I'll do it again," he quipped.

"It's a date," Grace shot back, before handing the phone to Rachel.

"Are you at The Last Bite?"

"No, we're actually at Grace's place. I'm getting to meet a whole bunch of her family tonight."

"How's that going?"

"Great. Her mom's amazingly smart. She has a Ph.D. in Shakespearean literature, and she's got this huge room that's just floor to ceiling books. And her dad? He gave me a tour of his studio, which is out in the backyard, and it reminded me a bit of the tree house. It's somehow got this really homey feel to it, and it's full of natural light… I loved it. And do you know what he said?"

He couldn't help but smile at her evident excitement.

"No, what?"

"He'd like to paint me. He told me I had striking features and a very expressive face."

"Which you do. The man has a good eye. Are you going to take him up on it?"

"I'm considering it. It would make a great gift for my dads."

"They'd love it, I'm sure. So, who else is there?"

"None of Nate's family, obviously, but most of Amy's. It's kind of funny," her voice dropped so that it was barely above a whisper, "but they all have names that start with the letter A."

"You're kidding."

"No. Apparently, Amy's grandparents were kind of the same way, except they used sequential letters of the alphabet for their kids' names."

"So, apart from Carl, there's…"

"Adam, Bethany and Daniel. Then Amy's dad ended up marrying a woman named Amanda, and her older brother is Alec. He's not here, by the way. He's at Carnegie Mellon, studying…"

He cut her off before she could finish.

"Let me guess. Dentistry?"

"Surprisingly not. He's in business."

"Practical. He'll be able to help his dad and uncle run their practices."

"True. So that's about…"

He caught her sudden sharp intake of breath.

"Rach? Is something wrong?"

"I should have realized she'd be here."

"Who?" It didn't take more than a second for the pieces to click into place. "Ms. Pillsbury just walked in, right?"

"Yeah. Looks like one more person is going to know about us before the night is through."

"If you ask her not to say anything, I don't see why she wouldn't keep your confidence. Isn't that part of her job, after all?"

"I suppose so. And there's really no good reason for her to talk about me to anyone at all. So, I'm going to tell her about us, and I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay. Remember that I'm with you one hundred percent. However you want to handle it is fine with me."

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you."

She'd just slipped her phone back into her purse when she found herself staring into her guidance counsellor's brown eyes.

"Rachel. This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Emma appeared slightly flustered, which perversely helped to calm Rachel's nerves.

"Grace invited me. She, Amy and I are friends," Rachel declared.

"Oh." A small crease formed between the teacher's brows. "They don't go to McKinley. How did you meet?"

"Their cousin Nate is friends with my boyfriend."

Emma looked even more puzzled.

"Finn knows Nate? But Nate's at UCLA. Did they play football somewhere together?"

Rachel took a deep breath before answering.

"I wasn't talking about Finn, Ms. Pillsbury. I'm dating Jesse St. James again."

Emma's impossibly wide eyes became even wider.

"Jesse? The one who…"

Rachel interrupted before Emma could finish.

"Yes. That Jesse."

Rachel moved to a quieter section of the room and settled herself into an overstuffed armchair. Emma, following her, eased into the one directly opposite, then waited expectantly for Rachel to explain.

"I assume Mr. Schue told you what happened between Jesse and me last year." At Emma's nod, Rachel continued. "Obviously I was mad and hurt, but here's the thing. I never truly stopped loving Jesse. I know some people will judge me harshly for forgiving him, yet there was no way I _couldn't_. He makes me happy. He makes me a better person. He completes me."

"But what about Finn? You loved him, too, didn't you?"

"I did. Or I thought I did. But the more time I spent with him, the more I realized that I was in love with the _idea_ of loving him. I'd set him up in my mind as the ideal boyfriend for so long, that when someone else came along who was clearly more suited to me, I couldn't fully give up on the fantasy. So, although Jesse broke an egg on my forehead and walked away from me, he had his reasons. I was never completely invested in our relationship back then. I used him to try to make Finn jealous."

"You're telling me that you've set aside the fantasy."

"Once and for all. Finn was never truly good for me, and I understand that now. Jesse, on the other hand…" Her voice grew soft, and a brilliant smile lit up her face. "He's all I've ever wanted, wrapped up in one impossibly handsome package."

Emma appeared to be deep in thought.

"Weren't you scared of giving up on Finn?"

"At first, yes. But it didn't take long for Jesse to convince me of how right we are for each other." Rachel eyed the older woman speculatively. "I don't mean to overstep, but you're in a similar position, aren't you?"

Emma swallowed the automatic denial that had risen to her throat. It was unbelievably inappropriate for her to be discussing her personal life with a student – and one from her school, at that – but Rachel's situation bore eerie parallels to her own with Will and Carl, and Emma welcomed the opportunity to talk about her dilemma with someone who clearly understood.

"What do you know about my… situation?" Emma queried.

"That you've had a crush on Mr. Schuester for a long time, but that, when Dr. Carl came along, he brought out a side of you that you probably barely knew existed."

Emma couldn't help but admire the succinctness and accuracy of Rachel's assessment.

"So you're suggesting that I might be holding onto my feelings for Will because it's all I've known for ages, and it's comfortable? And because of that, I'm not giving Carl a fair shot?"

"Pretty much. I can see the way Dr. Carl looks at you. And you don't seem to be as…" Rachel hesitated, unwilling to offend the woman who was, after all, in a position of authority at McKinley.

"Yes?" Emma prompted gently.

"I was going to say uptight," Rachel admitted quietly, bracing herself for a negative reaction.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Emma agreed with a small chuckle, before turning serious once more. "Do you think that Carl is my Jesse?"

"I'm not sure, Ms. Pillsbury, but he could be. The only way you'll truly know is if you commit yourself whole-heartedly to your relationship."

"You're a very wise girl, Rachel. I'm glad we talked. Now, I'm going to spend some quality time with a very hunky dentist, and I'll let you get back to your friends."

Emma made a beeline for Carl. The moment Rachel was alone, Grace and Amy swooped down beside her.

"What was that all about?" Amy couldn't keep the curiosity from her voice.

"She had questions about Jesse and me…"

Rachel suddenly rose from her seat and, without a word of explanation, strode across the room to Emma's side.

"Ms. Pillsbury? Sorry to interrupt, but there was one other thing I needed to mention."

Offering Carl an apologetic shrug, Emma moved from his side, quirking a questioning eyebrow at Rachel.

"What I told you about my dating Jesse again – it's not common knowledge at school, and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer."

"Of course, Rachel. I would never betray your confidence."

"Thanks."

Rushing back to Amy and Grace's side, Rachel sank into the comfort of the armchair, then reached out to squeeze her friend's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you on your birthday."

"It's okay. I'm just dying to know what you said to Uncle Carl's girlfriend."

"She, uh, noted some similarities between my former situation with Jesse and Finn, and her current one with Mr. Schue and your uncle. She wanted to talk about it."

"Wasn't that awkward?" Amy wondered.

"A lot less than I anticipated," Rachel replied.

"And that's all I really want to know about my uncle's love life," Grace insisted, as she none-too-subtly changed the subject.

Rachel smiled brightly at the girl beside her.

"It's your party, after all, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Something you mentioned the other night. It had to do with your teammate going into labour right after Regionals."

Grace winced at the flash of pain that darkened Rachel's eyes.

"You don't…" she started to protest, but Rachel quickly interjected.

"It's okay. It's probably good for me to get it off my chest once in a while, rather than keeping it all buried." She took a steadying breath and exhaled it slowly before beginning. "My teammate, Quinn, became a statistic last year. She was head of the Cheerios – so you might know her, Amy – as well as a member of the celibacy club…"

Amy snorted loudly.

"Yeah, I remember her. Patronizing as hell. She and Santana made quite the pair. So Fabray became the poster girl for celibacy, huh? Looks like she was the exact opposite of all talk and no action."

"She got drunk on wine coolers one night, and… you get the picture. The thing is, she was dating Finn at the time, but he wasn't the father. She tried to pass the baby off as his, though."

"Did he eventually find out?"

"Yeah. I made sure of it."

"Oh, she must have loved you for that," Grace piped up.

"It did not endear me to her, that's for sure. Anyway, long story short, Quinn and Noah decided to give the baby up for adoption. She went into labour right after we'd performed at Regionals. It was impeccable timing."

"I'm confused," Grace admitted. "I've sensed that something about this whole pregnancy upset you a great deal. I always figured it was because you used to be hung up on Finn, and he was dating her and for a while you thought they might be tied to each other for life by this baby. But I don't think that's it. You're over Finn. Yet this still eats at you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're far too perceptive?"

Grace acknowledged the truth of Rachel's query with a slight incline of her head.

"I got over the whole pregnancy debacle. What still wounds me is the fact that my birth mother is the one who adopted the baby. Noah and Quinn's little girl, Beth, is now my sister."

Amy didn't bother to hide her contempt.

"Let me get this straight. Your birth mother, Shelby - the woman who sent Jesse to plant a tape in a box of your baby mementos so that you'd figure out who she was, then decided you were too old for a mom – is the one who adopted Quinn's kid?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you're pissed. And hurt. And probably any number of other emotions, depending on the day of the week, what you ate for breakfast, or whether someone opted to douse you with a cold beverage," Grace spat, concern for her friend etched on her face.

Rachel suddenly found herself on the verge of tears, and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay. Perceiving her distress, the two cousins knelt on either side of her and hugged her tightly.

"It's her loss, you know," Amy whispered fiercely.

"I agree. You are so worth knowing. I honestly think that the best thing about Nate meeting Jesse at UCLA is that it brought you into our lives," Grace stated sincerely.

Wiping her eyes, Rachel offered her friends a tremulous smile.

"You guys are the best. Thanks for being so supportive."

"You make it easy," Amy assured her.

The girls shared another hug. When they drew apart, Grace pulled Rachel up and, linking arms with her, dragged her to the kitchen, where a lavish spread had been laid out.

"Enough of this doom and gloom," Grace announced. "It's my birthday, and I want us to celebrate, so let's eat!"

* * *

The party had gone on much longer than Rachel had anticipated, so she and Jesse had spoken only briefly before exchanging goodnights and, in Rachel's case, crashing within minutes.

Her tiredness had made the day seem to drag on endlessly, and she was grateful when the final bell rang. All she needed to do was get through Glee practice, then she'd be on her way home to her next Skype date with Jesse. While she waited for Mr. Schue to arrive, she went over various possible song choices for Sectionals. As soon as he walked through the door, she bounced up, eager to share her suggestions. He silenced her immediately, motioning for her to sit and insisting that he had an important announcement to make. Assuming that he'd finally chosen their competition numbers – in spite of not soliciting her opinion on the matter, which she considered a glaring oversight – she was eager to find out what vocal challenge her choir director had set for her. Rachel's heart sank as Mr. Schue outlined his plan to showcase Brittany and Mike's dancing. When Rachel pointed out that their flying limbs might well obscure the audience's view of her during her solo, she was momentarily stunned into silence by the most shocking pronouncement she'd ever heard him utter. Stifling a gasp, she quickly plastered her show face on as he revealed that the solos would go to Quinn and Sam this time around. When it became glaringly obvious that her protests would be in vain and that no other member of the club had any intention of standing up for her, she gathered her things with as much dignity as she could muster and beat a hasty retreat from the choir room.

The second she was safely out of view, she fled to the comfort of her car. As she put it into gear, tears of disappointment and frustration coursed down her cheeks. She drove on autopilot, navigating the streets of Lima without any conscious thought as to her final destination, but it came as no surprise when she ultimately found herself in front of the Petersons' house. Travelling the short distance to Drew and Cat's, she parked in their driveway, then rushed to the place that she knew would offer solace to her bruised and battered psyche.

Stepping into the tree house caused her to relax instantly. Recalling Jesse telling her that the Petersons had purposely set up their internet in such a way as to allow him access while he was high atop a tree in their backyard, she pulled out her laptop. Settling herself comfortably on the bed, she quickly signed on to Skype. Her heart swelled as her screen filled with her boyfriend's handsome face. He was about to launch into a detailed description of his confrontation with Sarah, when he noted her red-rimmed eyes, and the still visible tracks of her tears.

"Rach? What's the matter?"

"You might as well not waste your money or your time coming back here for Sectionals. Mr. Schue has just informed me that I won't be singing a single, solitary solo!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 35

Jesse's first thought was that Rachel's team had been unable to recruit a twelfth member, and so they wouldn't be competing at Sectionals after all. But when he replayed her actual words in his head, he realized that her meaning was entirely different. _She_ wouldn't be singing any solos – which implied that someone else would.

Was Will Schuester so wedded to his misguided notion of giving everyone a chance to shine that he would deliberately silence his best hope for winning?

"Is he trying to throw the competition?"

Rachel shot him a look of pure gratitude.

"That's exactly what I accused him of."

"And he said?"

"Something about not walking the walk in terms of us all being stars."

"The man is nuts. You're the only star in that group."

"Clearly, that's not what he believes. And the rest of my teammates don't, either. Most of them seem to think they can match me vocally, or they wouldn't be fighting me for solos."

"Sounds like they care more about their egos than winning. And Schue mustn't care that much, either, if he's willing to sacrifice your chances on the altar of fairness."

"Does it really matter? Like you've said before, I'll be the one to escape this small town life. I'm destined for greatness. They're destined for mediocrity."

"You know the answer as well as I do. Of course, it matters. You have dreams and goals. It's not in either of our natures to give anything less than our all. And Schue's preventing you from doing that."

Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed heavily.

"Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you, Rach. But he's a teacher, first and foremost. He sees it as his job to be as impartial as possible, and not to show favouritism. Unlike Shelby, who considered coaching to be far more important than the actual teaching she was supposed to be doing."

"We wouldn't even be having this discussion if I'd gone to Carmel."

He grinned at her.

"You're right. You'd have been my female lead from the moment you joined Vocal Adrenaline, we'd have ruled the school as the resident power couple, and you'd already be a two-time National champion."

She sighed again.

"Instead, I'm a one-time loser at Regionals, and a background singer at Sectionals."

"I know this won't really help, but you'll be the best background singer those judges have ever heard."

He smiled at the soft chuckle he'd managed to draw from her.

"It does help. You've reminded me that it's important to maintain my standards, even if someone's keeping me from my rightful place in the spotlight. I'll be so good, Mr. Schue will realize the error of his ways and, if we manage to make it to Regionals, he'll see fit to assign me the solo I deserve."

"That's the spirit," he encouraged her. "Now, not to rub salt in your wound, but who did Mr. Schue pick?"

"You'll appreciate the irony of this," she declared, her tone laced with bitterness. "Quinn and Sam are this year's chosen couple."

She didn't need to elaborate any further.

"Because they won the duet competition."

"Yeah."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Rach. If I hadn't suggested you and Finn lose on purpose…"

"You recommended we do that for a perfectly valid reason, and I don't blame you for this unintended consequence. Besides, I don't think it would have made a difference even if I had been part of the winning pair. Mr. Schue is bound and determined to share the wealth, no matter what it costs us, which means denying me and my talent."

"You should just refuse to sing at your next rehearsal. If he insists on suppressing your voice, give him a taste of what that would really be like."

"I could put a piece of duct tape on my mouth, and see if he even notices."

"There's an idea. And I'm sure he'll notice. Not so sure he'll get it, though."

"If I do it, I'll let you know how he reacts."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

His face grew pensive, and she immediately detected the change.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just wondered if I missed the part where you found a replacement for Kurt. None of you will be singing at Sectionals without one."

"We – or more accurately, Noah – did."

"Puckerman? Does that mean you've got yet another jock on your team?"

"Not at all. Although Noah asking some of his fellow football players to join set everything in motion."

"You've lost me."

"Apparently, Noah took his job to find us a new member seriously. He approached the guys he knows best and tried to convince them that Glee was cooler than they'd been led to believe, and that music could be their ticket out of a blue collar life."

Jesse couldn't help but snigger.

"For us, yes. For any of those guys, highly doubtful."

"You know that, and I know that, but Noah was doing whatever he could to persuade at least one of them to join."

"Was he successful?"

"Hardly. His teammates jumped him and tossed him into a port-a-potty."

"Eww. That's nasty, even by jock standards."

"Yeah. I felt bad for him."

"So, if it's not one of those jerks, who's the newbie?"

"Lauren Zizes."

Jesse searched his memory of his time at McKinley, attempting to put a face to the name, without success.

"Can't place her."

"Big girl. Glasses. On the wrestling team."

"Oh. Okay. I remember her now. How did Puckerman convince her?"

"He simply asked, and she agreed, as long as her gave her two things – Cadbury creme eggs, and seven minutes in heaven."

"Seriously? Did he play along?"

"Yeah. According to Noah, she rocked his world."

"But can she sing?"

Rachel smiled widely as Jesse steered the conversation back to the topic they both considered most important.

"I don't know yet. It's not as if we have the luxury of auditioning her, or rejecting her if she's not that good. We're in a bind, and she's the only person who's stepped up to help us. Even if she does think show choir is stupid."

"Great. With that attitude, she'll be a big help." His sarcasm was unmistakeable.

"As long as she doesn't get in our way, I don't care if she lip syncs every song. Having her as part of the team means we qualify."

"So, given that you're now legit again, has Schue drawn up a set list?"

She detected a thread of thinly veiled amusement in his tone.

"And give us a chance to properly prepare? What do you think?"

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"God, Jesse, will this ever get any easier? I want us to do well. I want more than that, actually. I want us to win. But I'm surrounded by people who seem to think of this as nothing but a fun little diversion that lets them live out their small and insignificant performance fantasies. It's not their life. And the fact that it isn't means we end up second-rate when it counts."

"I can't promise you that it will get easier while you're still at McKinley, but you've only got another year and a half to go. Once you've graduated, you'll be at a school where your talent is valued and your work ethic admired. And we'll be in the same city, which will make everything better," he assured her, his lips curved in a cocky grin.

"I wish we were in the same city right now," she murmured.

"Me, too."

He leaned towards the camera, and she couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" she queried softly.

"How much fun we could have if your dads aren't home."

A hint of pink rushed to her cheeks.

"Oh."

"Are they?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not at home."

His eyes left her face and quickly scanned her surroundings. He broke into a huge grin as he realized exactly where she was sitting.

"You're at the tree house."

"I didn't plan it. But after getting the news from Mr. Schue, I was so distraught, and it's as if something drew me here. I wasn't even conscious of what street I was on, until suddenly, I found myself outside the Petersons'. "

"I'm so glad I left you my key."

"Me, too. This place really is a refuge. But it's still so much better when you're here."

"We could pretend…"

"We could."

Rising from the bed, she took her laptop and placed it on the pillow, winking at him as she did so. His tongue ran across his lips, and a tremor shot through her.

"So, you're sitting on the bed, looking at me…" His gaze tracked her movements, and his breath hitched. "But if you were really here, there's no way you'd have so many clothes on," she whispered seductively.

"I can do something about that," he assured her.

She watched, barely breathing, as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the garment off in one swift tug. As his hands reached for his belt buckle, Rachel sighed.

"I'd love to be helping you."

"I'd love to let you. But that'll be for a different time."

Without another word, Jesse undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down his legs and to the ground. Clad in only his boxers, he sank onto his bed and waited expectantly for Rachel's next move.

"I think you're going to enjoy this."

"I don't doubt it at all."

Taking a few steps back, she caught his eyes roaming over her still fully clothed body.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Mm hmm…"

Her fingers clutched the edge of her sweater. Slowly, tauntingly, she lifted it upwards, exposing an ever larger sliver of skin, inch by inch. His heart began to race as the tiniest bit of her black lace bra became visible. Bringing her hands to her sides, she raised the bright animal print top up and over her head, then easily tossed it to the floor. She stood before him proudly and without shame, silently inviting him to drink her in with his eyes. Instinctively, his hand slipped into his boxers, and he began to stroke himself, needing to ease the throbbing ache she'd aroused in him.

Temporarily distracted by Jesse's actions, Rachel shook her head in an effort to return her focus to what she had started. Sliding her hands behind her, she made quick work of lowering the zipper on her skirt. With a shake of her hips, it pooled at her feet and she kicked it away, leaving her in nothing more than her lace underwear and her knee socks.

His breathing became more laboured as she released the clasp of her bra, allowing it to fall from her body. He gazed in wonder at her perfect breasts, noting the tautness of their small peaks.

"Rach… I need you to…" he rasped out.

"To… what?" she stuttered.

"Roll your nipples… between your fingers… like I would if I was there…"

Needing no further encouragement, she began to massage and palm her breasts, before trailing her fingertips down towards the waistband of her bikini panties. Hooking her fingers around the edges of the lacy fabric, it took only seconds until he found himself staring at her glistening core.

"Oh, God, Rach. I want to feel you... and taste you… Touch yourself for me…"

She was already one step ahead of him, having plunged two fingers into her moist opening as her thumb rubbed frenzied circles on her swollen nub. She was so close… Within moments, they were both teetering on the brink. The sound of him calling out her name proved her undoing. As her body trembled with the force of her orgasm, her partially lidded eyes snapped open, just in time to watch as Jesse shuddered with his own release.

Lying on their respective beds two thousand miles apart, panting as their hearts beat wildly, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"That was…" he faltered, unexpectedly at a loss for words.

"Exactly what I needed," she murmured. "When I got here tonight, I was miserable. Now I feel…"

"Satisfied?" His lips curved into a smirk as he completed her thought.

"Yes. And content. I can handle whatever Mr. Schue throws at me, knowing I have you in my corner."

"Speaking of being in your corner, are you positive you don't want me to come for Sectionals?"

"I'd love to have you here. More than anything. But we were both expecting me to be centre stage, and that won't be happening. I'd understand if you didn't think it was worth the trip."

"I'd travel five hours to spend five minutes with you," he admitted.

"I swear that's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me."

"I meant every word. I can't stand being away from you, and I don't care if you do nothing more than sway in the background. I want to be there. For you."

"Then why on earth would I stop you?" She paused, and blew him a kiss before continuing. "Thank you. Knowing you're in the audience will make it so much more bearable," she confessed.

"That's my goal. Plus, if you win, we can celebrate. And if you lose… well, I can think of several ways to salvage the night…"

The seductiveness in his tone caused heat to flare within her, and she blushed furiously.

"How about we skip the performance and go right to the salvaging," she suggested, only half-jokingly.

"You wouldn't do that to your team. But I like the way you think."

They were both startled by the sudden ringing of Jesse's phone. Glancing at the caller ID, he chuckled.

"It's Nate. If he'd called just a bit earlier…"

"Say hi for me."

"I'll let you do that yourself."

Putting his cell on speaker, Jesse fired off a greeting.

"Hey, Steadman. What's up?"

"Rehearsals? In half an hour? You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago."

"That would be my fault," Rachel revealed, her lips twitching in amusement.

"Rachel? I don't believe this. You're not even in the same State and you're somehow together? _And_ I managed to interrupt you? My timing continues to totally suck. And you two have got to be the poster children for insatiable."

Jesse and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Rachel got some bad news today. We were talking it out."

"So, I didn't…"

"Nope."

"Good to know. Rachel, sorry about whatever happened, hope it's not too serious, but can you say goodbye to Jesse? I need him to come with me to help me deal with my own drama."

She sent her boyfriend a knowing smile.

"You're in demand today."

"It's what happens when you date someone as awesome as me," he teased, before turning his attention back to Nate. "I'm hanging up on you now, Steadman. I'll see you in a few."

"Guess you've got to go."

"Yeah. It's a good thing he called. Rehearsal completely slipped my mind."

"Is Nate okay?"

"Fallout from the Sarah situation. I'll fill you in later. Will you still be at the tree house?"

"No. My dads don't know I'm here, so they're probably wondering what's keeping me. I should get home."

"Got it. Talk to you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you."

As soon as she'd logged out of her Skype account, she packed up her laptop, took one last lingering look around, and reluctantly left the comfort of the wonderful sanctuary Jesse was allowing her to inhabit in his absence. Maybe – if she was lucky – her dads would be out, and she could avoid the sensitive topic of Sectionals altogether.

* * *

Jesse sprinted the last few blocks to the on-campus Starbucks, and immediately spotted a visibly nervous Nate pacing outside the building, a tall cup in his hand.

"Is the caffeine helping?"

Nate heaved a sigh of relief at his friend's arrival.

"Probably not. I'm jittery enough as it is. But when I got here and you were MIA, I needed something to hold onto. My nerves are shot."

"I can see that. Relax, man. She's done her worst, and we got you back in."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful. But I expect that the worst is yet to come."

"What's got you so rattled?"

"The fear that she'll decide to make an example of me – repeatedly. If I make the smallest of mistakes, she'll chew me out in front of everyone, with as much venom as she can muster while maintaining some semblance of professionalism."

"You've been nailing your part at every rehearsal. She won't have a leg to stand on in terms of criticising you."

"That was before. I figure, if I don't screw up out of pure anxiety, she'll invent something."

"If she even tries to pull that kind of shit, we'll be all over her. Josh, Ashley, Peter, me… we've got your back on this. So let's get this over with. It can't possibly be as bad as you're imagining."

* * *

Rachel drove home slowly, attempting to delay the inevitable. She loved her dads, but for some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she wasn't eager to talk about what had taken place at Glee Club earlier that day.

Jesse, on the other hand… Venting to him had felt therapeutic. She didn't need to go into detail to have him comprehend exactly what she was feeling, and just how badly Mr. Schue's snub had hurt. He'd shared in her outrage and hadn't uttered the type of platitudes she was all too familiar with.

_You'll get to solo next time._

_Everyone deserves a chance to shine._

_Your coach is doing what he thinks is best._

Not that her parents would necessarily say any of those things, but they wouldn't understand the way Jesse did – deeply and viscerally. Once again, she was exceedingly grateful that he was a part of her life.

_A part I'm never letting go of. He's too good to lose._

Pulling into the driveway, she parked her car and made her way inside the house. Delicious smells wafted past her nose and her stomach grumbled, reminding her of how long it had been since she'd eaten. Setting her bag down, she strode towards the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her dads happily involved in dinner preparations. Her reluctance to share what had happened that day vanished.

"Hi, Dad. Daddy."

"Rachel, you're finally home. We were getting worried," Hiram announced.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I… needed some time to myself after school."

"Did something happen to upset you?" Leroy questioned.

"Yes, actually. Mr. Schue assigned the solos for Sectionals."

"And you don't like his song choice for you?"

Rachel grimaced.

"We still don't know _what_ we're singing. We only know _who_ the leading vocalists will be."

"He's making you sing with Finn?"

"I could handle that, if I had to. No, Dad. He's given the solos to other people."

"All of them?" Hiram couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

"Yes, Daddy. All of them."

"What did Jesse have to say about it?"

Leroy grinned as Rachel's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You think we don't realize he'd be the first person you'd go to with this?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're head over heels in love. Of course you're going to want his take on things."

"You're right. We talked. That's why I was late."

"And?"

"He reminded me that I need to maintain my standards. Show Mr. Schue how misguided his choice was, and work on getting him to spotlight me at Regionals – assuming we make it that far."

"Sounds like good advice," Hiram opined.

"Since we clearly don't have anything to add, why don't we eat?" Leroy suggested.

"That's it?" she asked, unaccustomed to her dads keeping their sentiments to themselves.

"Jesse appears to have this covered," Leroy grinned.

Stunned into silence, Rachel took her seat at the table, only half-listening as her fathers discussed the events of their day. Lost in her own thoughts, it took her a moment to realize her dad was calling her name. She looked up with a start.

"Oh. Yes?"

"Will Jesse still be coming next week?"

"I told him he didn't have to."

"But I'll bet he insisted."

"Yes. And I'm so glad he did. I really miss him," she admitted softly.

"We know, sweetie. And that's why your dad and I have agreed to waive your curfew again while he's here."

Jumping up, Rachel hugged each of her dads tightly, and kissed them on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell him the good news…"

* * *

There was a buzz among the cast as Jesse and Nate strolled into the rehearsal space. Although Jesse had only shared the details of what had transpired between his friend and their director with the play's three leads, word had spread like wildfire. As they approached the group on stage, Josh was the first to move towards them. Without hesitation, he clapped Nate on the back, then did the same to Jesse.

"Glad to see you here tonight, Nate. And congratulations to you, Jesse. Looks like your plan was a success."

Within seconds, Nate and Jesse were surrounded by their cast mates who, one after the other, expressed their delight at Nate's presence. The latter couldn't keep the grin from his face as he leaned over to whisper something for Jesse's ears only.

"I bet you Sarah had no idea I was this popular. Hell, _I_ had no idea!"

"It's just my reflected glory," Jesse quipped, leading Nate to give him a playful shove.

"You wish. I think it's because I've added a little drama to their humdrum lives, and they're grateful for it."

"Don't look now, but the drama factor is about to ramp up. Sarah's just walked in."

"O-kay, then. How does she seem?"

"Pissed."

"Duly noted."

Skipping the pleasantries she customarily engaged in, Sarah began issuing directions the moment she sat down.

"Change of plans for this evening. I think _Gaston_ could use some work, so let's have everyone in that number on stage, and we'll take it from the top."

Moving into position, Peter exchanged a meaningful glance with Nate, who shrugged in response before crossing the stage to stand on his mark. The actors not needed in the scene had spread throughout the auditorium, with Jesse having chosen a seat in the front row. If Sarah was planning on causing trouble, he had every intention of keeping an eagle-eye on Nate. Should his friend truly slip up, he'd know it instantly. But if he didn't, Jesse would know that, too.

The first run-through proceeded smoothly, as did the second. Having exchanged high fives all around, the performers groaned as Sarah insisted they start again.

"Did you all go soft during your time off? You can do better – and you will," she demanded.

Ten repetitions later, even the normally mild-mannered Peter was swearing under his breath, and all of the actors were dripping with sweat. Nate mouthed a soundless apology every time he caught someone's gaze, all too aware that he was the cause of the punishment they were currently enduring. Realizing that his cast mates would soon start to stumble over their own feet – giving Sarah the perfect excuse to berate the one boy she'd been hoping to trip up all along – Jesse slid into the chair beside his director, his features schooled into a perfect show face. Sarah harrumphed in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"To congratulate you."

"Pardon me?"

"You've finally made me feel at home here."

"Stop being so cryptic. If you've got something to say to me, spit it out."

"I'm serious. This rehearsal brings me back to my Vocal Adrenaline days, where we'd practise a number until it was perfect, or no one was left standing. It was great for building character."

Sarah eyed Jesse warily. He sounded sincere, but she harboured a sneaking suspicion that there was an ulterior motive to his unexpected flattery.

"So, you approve?"

"Hell, yeah. Personally, I think you've been coddling everyone far too much. If you're too nice, they'll take advantage."

"That makes sense."

"Of course, it does. I think you should really ramp things up, make us work like this all the time. Push everyone to the point of exhaustion and beyond. They'll thank you for it in the end. _What doesn't kill us makes us stronger_, right?"

Sarah's face lit up at Jesse's words. He could practically see the wheels spinning in her head as she contemplated being able to retaliate against Nate, all under the guise of obtaining the best possible performance from the group as a whole.

"Right. They'll understand it's for the greater good."

"Sure, they will."

"And they'll see me as a strong leader, just doing what I have to in order to make this play a sensation. They'll still like me."

He bent his head closer, his smile disarming. She suddenly noticed that its warmth didn't reach his eyes. The dislike she saw reflected there caused her to flinch.

"You're assuming they like you now."

"They have no reason not to."

"After what you've put them through today? They've just witnessed first-hand how petty and vindictive you can be. They _used_ to like you. Now, I'm fairly certain that bitch is one of the milder curses they're directing your way."

"You're lying."

"There you go with the harsh words again. I'm… speculating."

Sarah scoffed at the innocent expression on his face.

"You're a manipulative bastard. I've got half a mind to cut _you_ from this production."

"I'm loyal to my friend. You can't fault me for that. And I wanted to see how far you'd be willing to go to exact payback."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, St. James."

"Need I remind you of our little encounter this afternoon? They're as fond of me as they are of Nate – and _I_ haven't done anything to you. They'll back me. I'll play dirty if I have to."

"I thought you already had."

"That was nothing," Jesse smirked. "I'm capable of far worse."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sarah muttered. "So, what do you want now?"

"Lay off the passive-aggressive shit. Get over yourself. Go back to directing the way you did before – which had great results, by the way. No one _wants_ to dislike you, but if you keep this up, you'll poison a really positive atmosphere. Ball's in your court."

Standing up to walk away, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as Sarah's voice rang out, calling for a ten minute break.

* * *

An hour and a half later, when Sarah finally gave the weary performers permission to pack it in for the night, a dozen of them swarmed around Jesse, eager to discover exactly how he had managed to alter their director's behaviour in a matter of minutes. Leading them outside, he adopted a serious mien, causing some of them to eye him with concern.

"Do you have bad news for us, Jesse?" Ashley queried.

"She threatened to fire me," he admitted.

Immediately, several voices were raised in protest. Jesse held up his hands in a request for silence.

"I talked her out of it. Convinced her you guys would go to the mat for me, and that she had even less of an excuse to turf me than she had for Nate."

"How did you get her to back off? That run-through of _Gaston_ was brutal," Peter complained.

"I appealed to her desire to be liked."

"That's it? Sounds too easy," Josh objected.

"Well, I started by suggesting she push you beyond all reason. She was really getting into the idea."

"Shit, man, I thought you were on our side," Jeff, who played LeFou, grumbled.

"I am. Haven't you ever used a little reverse psychology?" Jesse smirked.

"That stuff actually works?"

"When wielded by a master," Jesse responded smugly. "I made her believe you'd all hate her if she kept up the vengeful routine."

"I was considering getting a voodoo doll made in her image after about the sixth time Peter shoved me across the stage," Jeff muttered.

"No matter how it happened, I'm grateful – to all of you," Nate declared. "Without your support, I'd be out. And I've come too far to want to give this up now."

Dismissing his thanks as unnecessary, Nate's cast mates wished him and Jesse goodnight before going their separate ways. Once the two friends were alone, Jesse was surprised to note the odd look in Nate's eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking that, with all you've done for me lately, I might well owe you my firstborn."

Jesse threw back his head and laughed uproariously, then grinned at the teen who'd become one of his closest friends.

"No need to go that far, Steadman. Just come with me to New York, and do me a couple of tiny other favours this week, and I'll consider us even."

* * *

It was past midnight in Lima, but Rachel was still awake, glancing hopefully at her laptop every few seconds as she awaited Jesse's call. Just as she began to suspect that he'd decided it was too late to contact her, an invitation to chat popped up on her screen. She rushed to accept, and felt a profound sense of peace wash over her as his handsome face came into view.

"Hi. Sorry I'm so late. Rehearsal ran long."

"Sarah working everyone hard after the break?"

His mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.

"You could say that."

"I'm missing something, obviously."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier…"

"Because I was so focused on my Glee Club issues," she interrupted. "Wait, this has to do with Nate, right? The drama he mentioned… the reason he wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah. He told Sarah about Julia. She didn't take it well."

"Define not taking it well."

"She cut him from _Beauty and the Beast_."

"No! That's so unfair," Rachel gasped.

"As you might imagine, she wanted to get back at him. She figured this would be the easiest way to do it."

"How upset is he? In spite of those anti-Broadway comments he likes to toss around to yank my chain, I know he was enjoying being a part of the production."

"He still is a part of it."

"But you just said…" She stopped abruptly, understanding dawning in her dark eyes. "You had a hand in getting him reinstated, didn't you?"

"Yes," he shrugged modestly.

"What did you do?"

She looked as excited as a kid in a candy store as she waited for him to divulge his role in Nate's return to the cast.

"I made sure the leads were on board, and I let Sarah know that we were prepared to be rather… uncooperative… if she didn't reverse her decision."

"You blackmailed her."

There was no hint of reproach in Rachel's voice, allowing Jesse to relax fully.

"Pretty much. Thankfully, Nate's universally liked, so it was easy to persuade everyone to back him. That wasn't the end of it, though."

"Oh?"

"Our esteemed director chose to exact her revenge by going all Shelby Corcoran on us."

"How hard did she make you work?"

"I was spared the brunt of it, since she spent the bulk of the evening rehearsing one of Nate's most demanding scenes, _Gaston_, and I'm not in it."

"Did anyone get hurt? Pass out on stage?"

"I stopped her before it got to that point."

"You did? I'm guessing she's not terribly happy with her Monsieur D'Arque these days."

"She threatened to fire me. And she warned me not to expect to get cast in any more student productions."

Assuming that this outcome would be distressing to him, she was amazed to note his serene expression.

"Aren't you worried she'll follow through? Being shut out of future shows could be detrimental to your career."

"I'll tell you what I told Nate. Since I don't plan on being here next year, it's a moot point."

"You're still thinking of transferring, then?"

"I'm not just thinking about it, Rach. I've set the wheels in motion."

"Are you sure? I love you too much to ask you to make that kind of sacrifice for me."

"What sacrifice? Tisch and Juilliard are hardly second rate schools. The only things I'm giving up are a scholarship and better than average weather. What I'll be gaining is worth far more."

Her eyes reflected her uncertainty, and he endeavoured to reassure her.

"I'm even working on getting Nate to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I agree with you that he'd make a great roommate, plus it would let him be closer to Julia."

"Is he interested?"

"He's considering it. He just needs to figure out where to apply, since he can't swing either of my potentials."

"Will your parents be okay with this? I don't want their first impression of me to be _there's the girl our son threw away his full ride for_.

"I plan on leaving you out of it. I'll just convince them that I'd prefer to be in New York City, which will offer me far more theatrical opportunities."

"O-kay. But I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If you start to resent me for this, you'll be honest with me, and you'll transfer back. We'd make the long-distance thing work."

"That's not going to happen…" he began, his words trailing off at the fierceness of her gaze. "But if it makes you feel better, I promise."

"Thanks." Glancing at the clock, she frowned. "I really should get myself to bed. But before I forget, my dads told me tonight that they're willing to waive my curfew again when you're here next week."

"Your dads are the greatest," he pronounced.

"I agree. And wait'll you hear what else they've done. Remember last night, when they came home with something for me?"

Jesse groaned at the recollection of what the Berry men had interrupted.

"How could I forget?"

"I made it up to you tonight, didn't I?"

"You most certainly did."

He stared at her with such intense desire that she found herself momentarily distracted, lost in the memories of their earlier actions. He smirked as she attempted to regain her focus.

"You were saying?"

"Oh. Right. My dads gave me my birthday present early."

"That's unusual for you guys, isn't it?"

"Yes. But this is going to be an unusual birthday."

"Because it's your sixteenth?"

"No. Because it's the first one I won't be celebrating with my dads."

"Really? How come?"

"Dad's new boss scheduled some all-day retreat, and he can't get out of it. And Daddy's going to accompany my Uncle Eli to the hospital for his knee operation that weekend."

"Wow. That sucks. So, did they give you some major gift to make up for missing your day?"

"A ticket to _Wicked_, and a first class plane ticket to go with it."

"Nice!"

"I'm so glad you feel that way, since I was hoping you might be able to join me."

She looked at him expectantly, her smile faltering at the dejected expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I assumed you'd be busy with your dads, so I made plans. I don't fly into Akron until Sunday.

Her disappointment was palpable.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "If I'd known…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I'll make it up to you," he vowed.

After exchanging rather subdued goodnights, Rachel crawled into bed with a heavy heart. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as she absorbed her second major let-down of the day. The one bright spot amidst all the gloom? In just over a week, Jesse would be back in Ohio.

* * *

Examining the envelope in his hand, Jesse allowed himself the smallest of smiles. Technically, he hadn't lied to her. He _was_ flying into Akron on Sunday. He'd simply neglected to mention that he was flying into New York City the day before…


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks to **AmyLeigh88** for being a terrific sounding board and letting me bounce ideas off her for a part of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. If I did, a certain finale would have been significantly different. I also don't own Matthew Perryman Jones' _Only You_, or Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 36

"He yelled at me! Told me to take the tape off and lose the bad attitude, then screamed at everyone to stop being so selfish, and insisted we were all to be _good sports_ at Sectionals."

The smile slipped from Jesse's face, and his handsome features hardened into a pronounced scowl.

"He did what?"

"Yelled. At me. Totally lost his cool. Just because I saw fit to protest his ridiculously ill-advised decision."

"He had no right to subject you to that. You did nothing wrong. And if anyone is guilty of having a bad attitude, it's him."

"I know. I mean, even if he's stressed about our upcoming competition, that's no excuse to take it out on us."

"If he's stressed, it's his own fault. Set lists don't choose themselves, and the last I checked, there was a reason for that old saying, _practice makes perfect_. With the way he runs things, he's doomed you before you even start. Shelby's methods were harsh, and most of your teammates would quit rather than work that hard, but she knew what she was doing. There's no arguing with success."

"I'd like to think there's a happy medium somewhere between those two extremes. But, yeah, his tendency to leave everything to the last minute doesn't do us any favours."

"And his pathetic need to give everyone a chance? As if anyone merits a solo just for showing up." Jesse's tone was laced with sarcasm. "I've got a strong urge to have a little chat with your choir director when I get back to Ohio. No one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

Rachel felt a wave of gratitude wash over her at her boyfriend's instant defence of her actions. It was so different from what she'd experienced with Finn, who seldom took her side in anything. Her lips curved upwards, and Jesse's expression softened instantly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I could get used to this."

His one raised eyebrow served as a wordless question.

"You, constantly backing me. It still surprises me sometimes."

"I'm on your side. Always."

For the next several minutes they simply stared at each other, both of them sporting the goofiest of grins. Jesse was the first to break the silence.

"Any progress on a set list?"

"Amazingly, yes. Quinn and Sam will be singing _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_."

"What's with Schue and eighties music? He couldn't have been much more than a kid then. Why on earth is he so attached to the stuff?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's what he sang when he was in Glee, so it brings back memories. Or he thinks most of the show choir judges are baby boomers, and these are songs they'll relate to."

"Both of those make sense, actually. And, don't tell me. Let me guess. Quinn and Sam are going to make their entrance at the back of the auditorium, and come singing down the aisle, ultimately meeting up on stage just before the chorus kicks in."

Rachel snorted in response.

"Gee, you must be psychic. How did you know?"

"He's so predictable, it's not even funny. Objectively, how do you think the number's progressing?"

"It's not the best it could be. It doesn't begin to compare to my rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_…"

"Nothing New Directions has done since then has even come close to that," he interjected.

She couldn't keep from chuckling.

"I seem to recall you telling me I lacked Barbra's emotional depth."

"Well, you were talking to Jesse St. James – the guy who doesn't give compliments, even if they're deserved."

"Ah, but you said I was talented."

"My mouth got ahead of my brain for once, and I actually let slip some of what I really felt. You should have been flattered."

"I was. Don't you remember the awed expression on my face? I couldn't believe _the_ Jesse St. James had heard me sing, and saw fit to say something positive about my performance."

"Look how far we've come," he quipped. "Now, I can't keep myself from complimenting you."

"I like that. It makes me happy."

"You make me happy."

She laughed softly.

"It's a good thing no one else is listening to this conversation. They'd be rolling their eyes at how sappy we both are."

"Because they're jealous," he insisted. "Everyone wants what we have. Speaking of which, any fallout from your talk with Ms. Pillsbury?"

"I saw her in the hallway today. She smiled at me, but that's it. She didn't pull me into her office for some deep, meaningful chat, and she obviously didn't mention anything to Mr. Schue, or that no doubt would have been something else he'd have berated me for."

Anger flashed across Jesse's face once more at this reminder of his girlfriend's mistreatment, but he quickly suppressed it. No need to get Rachel riled up again.

"Oh, hey, since we're talking about your guidance counsellor, that reminds me. Nate thinks his uncle is going to propose soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. "

"Is he in favour, or opposed?"

"Leaning slightly towards the former, I'd say, although he's got reservations."

"Because of what you told him about her?"

"That's a big part of it. He thinks she's nice, but the OCD stuff worries him, and he's not entirely sure that she's over Will Schuester. He's a little afraid that she'll break Carl's heart."

"After our talk the other day, she might be more open to what Carl has to offer. She seemed pretty keen to spend time with him, anyway. I don't think she left his side for the rest of the night."

"I should relay that to Nate. Maybe it would ease his fears."

"For what it's worth, I think he's good for her."

"But is she good for him?"

"Well, if Nate believes that Carl's going to propose, there must be something about her that he likes."

"True." He fell silent for a moment, then offered her a wolfish grin. "Enough talk about people who aren't us. Are your dads home?"

"Why do you ask?" she murmured, her voice suddenly taking on a husky tone.

"Why do you think?" he shot back, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let me check."

Rachel jumped off her bed and ran into the hall. Upon her return, Jesse found her expression oddly unreadable.

"Daddy's working in his office, and Dad's downstairs, watching a movie," she revealed.

His face fell at the news, until he noted the upward tilt to her lips.

"They're both off in their own little worlds. Let me just lock the door…"

* * *

Jesse was still recovering from the force of his orgasm as he bid Rachel goodbye and logged off from his Skype account. His mouth curved into a smirk as he marvelled at her newfound boldness. That she had been willing to strip for him, to tell him what she wanted to do to him, and to pleasure herself as he urged her on, while stifling her cries of ecstasy so that her fathers were none the wiser – surely he must have done something right to have been rewarded with the girl of his dreams.

_And Finn's convinced she's a prude. If he only knew…_

Not that he had any plans to divulge that particular tidbit to her ex-boyfriend. But if they happened to be in the same room together in the near future, Jesse was not averse to a pointed display of overtly physical affection.

_Just to make sure he gets the message that she's mine now._

Thoughts of Finn invariably led to thoughts of New Directions and to the man who led them. Jesse fumed as he visualized Will Schuester taking his frustrations out on his most talented student. Clearly, the choir director needed to be informed, in no uncertain terms, that this type of behaviour was entirely unacceptable. Reaching for his phone, Jesse punched in what had become a very familiar sequence of digits.

"Hey, St. James. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"The first of those favours I mentioned, Steadman? I need it now."

* * *

Rachel sat in the farthest corner of the choir room, studiously ignoring the various conversations that ebbed and flowed around her. She had not uttered a word since her arrival, while her teammates had been anything but quiet. None of them appeared the least bit concerned with her lack of input. Rather, most of them were swarming around Santana, congratulating and high-fiving her for having been picked to solo on _Valerie_, their latest song choice for Sectionals.

Furious at the unfairness of it all, Rachel bit her lip in an effort to contain the vehement protest that swirled on the tip of her tongue. She winced as her teeth pierced the skin, drawing blood. As she licked the bruised flesh, attempting to soothe it, she glanced impatiently at the clock, and sighed. Glee Club used to be the highlight of her day, but now, its end couldn't come soon enough. Just as she was considering bolting out the door, she caught the soft buzz that signalled an incoming text. Retrieving her phone, her entire body relaxed at the sight of the sender's ID, and she quickly clicked open the message.

_I wanna taste you again, like a secret or a sin._

A flush rose to her cheeks. The line had struck them as particularly apt as they'd danced in the tree house, and Jesse had teasingly threatened to quote it to her someday when she was in the middle of Glee rehearsal. Once again, she had to admire his timing. Somehow, he seemed to have known that she needed to hear from him at that very moment. The one sentence had calmed her instantly. Although she was still eager for the rehearsal to reach its conclusion, she'd be able to endure its final hour now. Settling back in her chair, she typed a one word response, stowed the phone in her purse, and turned her attention back to Mr. Schue.

* * *

Waiting to be called to the stage, Jesse felt a vibration against his thigh, and he pulled his cell from his pocket.

_Soon._

Her one word response sent his heartbeat skyrocketing, and caused his pants to tighten noticeably. Soon couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Aware that Jesse would be busy with rehearsals for a good part of the evening, Rachel was exceedingly grateful that she had made plans to meet Grace for dinner. She was delighted, upon arriving at the Chan-Howell home, to discover that Amy had also been invited to share in the meal.

"Hi, Rachel. Come in," Amy greeted her warmly. "Grace is in the kitchen, scrounging up the makings of a stir fry. I told her we'd come help as soon as you got here."

"Sounds great."

As the three girls worked together to assemble their dinner, and Amy started to describe the type of dress she was hoping to find for Lima Prep's winter formal, Grace eyed Rachel speculatively. It only took her a moment to deduce that her friend was holding something back. Without waiting for Amy to pause, Grace interrupted with a pointed question.

"How long are you going to keep whatever's got you tied up in knots to yourself?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone who's paying attention, yes."

"Where shall I start?"

"Anywhere you want. What's got you so down?"

"Our choir director, Mr. Schuester, finally picked our set list for Sectionals."

"Colour me confused, but shouldn't that be a good thing? You're performing next week. It barely gives you enough time to polish your routines," Amy remarked, accustomed to heavy-duty practice as a former cheerleader.

"It is a good thing that he's chosen the songs. The bad news, at least for me, is that I won't be singing lead on any of them."

"What? With the voice you have? That's ludicrous!" Grace exclaimed.

"Mr. Schue is a big believer in giving everyone a chance to shine."

"Well, that's stupid," Amy declared bluntly. "We had a coach like that once. She lasted all of three months. As soon as her egalitarian methods cost us a competition we normally could have won with our eyes closed, she got sacked."

"Doesn't he understand that having someone in the spotlight who's exceptionally talented makes everyone else up their game, leading to a stronger group overall?" Grace wondered.

Rachel's answering laugh was bitter.

"I think he believes that giving me solos will only encourage my natural diva tendencies, while discouraging the rest of my teammates."

"The man is clearly an idiot," Amy insisted.

"At this point, I'm tempted to agree. And that's not the only thing that's bugging me," Rachel hastened to add. "Guess who's getting one of the solos?"

She stared meaningfully at Amy, who needed nothing further to realize exactly who Rachel was referring to.

"No. Seriously?"

"Yes. Santana Lopez gets to take the lead, while I sway in the background."

"She doesn't deserve that honour," Amy muttered darkly, her face flushed with anger.

A look, fraught with meaning, passed between the cousins. Rachel found it impossible to decipher.

"You should tell her," Grace maintained.

"I can't. I gave my word."

"As you just said, to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"It's still my word, Grace. I won't go back on it."

"I'm not bound by your promises."

"Grace…" Amy's warning note was clear.

Understanding finally dawned for Rachel, and she cast a quizzical glance at the younger of the Howells.

"You knew what Santana did all along?"

Grace shook her head in a wordless denial.

"I've always known what happened to Amy's teammate. It wasn't until that unexpected confrontation in the bowling alley that I realized who was responsible."

"If she tells you," Amy interjected, "and you end up using what you know, you've got to swear that you'll tell Santana your information didn't come from me."

"I get it, Amy. If anything goes down between Santana and myself, I'll keep you out of it." Rachel turned expectantly towards Grace. "So? What's the story?"

Grace leaned forward, an unmistakeable eagerness in her eyes.

"The first thing you need to understand is that Madison Northcott was not your typical cheerleader. Oh, she was tall and athletic, and girl-next-door pretty, but unlike most of those rah-rah types, she was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She got her position on the squad because of pure talent, and everyone loved her. She was their heart and soul, and when she got hurt, the rest of the team was crushed."

"She certainly sounds nicer than any cheerleader I've ever known. What happened to her?"

"State championships were being held in Cleveland that year. Maddy was so excited, not just for the competition, but also because she'd have the opportunity to visit the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. She was into music in a big way, and it was a dream of hers to tour the Hall. Sadly, she never made it there…"

"Oh, my God! Did she die?"

"No, thank goodness. Sorry for making you think that. Although, for a time, she wished she had."

"And she came close," Amy added, suddenly compelled to share her own recollections, in spite of her earlier refusal.

"As I was saying," Grace continued, as if Amy hadn't spoken, "Maddy was the team's heart. She was also the very best tumbler, the one who could make the hardest of tricks look deceptively easy. She'd led the Panthers to the State championships for two years running, ultimately losing each time to McKinley's Cheerios. Obviously, Sue considered her a major threat. Maybe she didn't feel as confident in her own squad that time around, or maybe she simply wanted to maintain her unbeaten string at all costs. Regardless of the reason, she decided to make Maddy her target."

"That sounds like typical Sue Sylvester behaviour," Rachel asserted.

"From what we were able to piece together, the plan was set in motion in the communal dining room, a few hours before the competition was due to start. Someone – who we now know was Santana – approached Maddy and started praising her effusively and asking for tips on how to make a routine better. Since she didn't have a suspicious bone in her body, Maddy thought nothing of this. She willingly showed Santana a few moves, and the two parted ways. Apparently, while Maddy's back was turned, Santana slipped something into her protein shake."

"A drug to get her disqualified? But that would be illegal," Rachel protested.

"I seriously doubt that Sue Sylvester considers herself bound by such a pesky thing as the law," Grace snorted in derision. "But, no, as it turns out, it was a reasonably benign substance."

"I'm confused, then."

"We were, too," Amy jumped in once more. "The stuff didn't kick in right away, so Maddy joined us for practice, same as always. But, shortly after we'd started, she became sluggish, and she asked if she could go lie down – which was so unlike her. She always worked through any pain, and never bailed. Positive she wasn't faking it, our coach let her go back to her room. A couple of the alternates took her, and she was sleepy, but fine, when they left her."

"It was a sleeping pill that Santana dosed her with?"

"That's the consensus. And probably more than one, given the damage it eventually did."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Rachel said softly.

"She ended up in the hospital, in intensive care. But that came later. First, Sue sent a couple of her brainless male Cheerios to Maddy's room. She even supplied them with a key, no doubt procured through some form of lie or blackmail."

Rachel gasped, and her eyes widened in horror at what she suspected was coming, but Amy shook her head.

"In a way, Maddy was incredibly fortunate. It never got that far. But they did strip her clothes off, so that they could take nude photos of her. They were all over the net in less than a day."

"If they didn't assault her, why was she hospitalized?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Turns out Maddy was one of those rare people to have an allergic reaction to sleeping pills," Amy revealed. "Luckily, at least one of those bastards had enough of a conscience to dial 9-1-1, but neither of them stayed with her till help arrived, for obvious reasons. It was touch and go for a while, but she eventually made a full recovery."

"And Coach Sylvester got another trip to Nationals," Rachel spat, her tone laced with bitterness.

"Yep. We withdrew from the competition. We were all so worried about Maddy that there was no way we could possibly have concentrated on our routine. She reamed us out for it later, although secretly, I know she was touched by our gesture of support."

As Amy fell silent, Rachel's mind recalled something Grace had mentioned earlier, and she turned to the younger Howell to confirm her suspicions.

"You said that Maddy wished she had died. I'm guessing it was because of the pictures."

"You're right. She'd led a very sheltered life. As an only child, her parents doted on her, and did everything in their power to keep her from harm. She was a virgin, and although her doctor assured her that that was still the case, she felt violated. Exposed. Since everybody at school loved her to bits, no one ever mentioned anything, but when she'd go to the mall, or even walked down the street... Let's just say that teenage boys can be real jerks, and some girls are no better," Grace sneered.

"She wasn't the same after the incident. The spark was gone from her eyes, and her trusting nature all but vanished. She's just barely starting to come out of her shell again, and it's been two years." Amy's expression darkened. "And it all stemmed from Santana dropping that pill in Maddy's drink."

"No wonder you hate her," Rachel whispered.

"Honestly, for the longest time, I would cheerfully have strangled all four of them with my bare hands," Amy confessed. "Maddy had to keep reminding me that all I'd get from that would be a mess of trouble."

"Has she forgiven them?"

"Incredibly, yes. That part of her didn't change. As hurt as she was, she still firmly believed that everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance."

"I gave Jesse one, but that's because I never stopped loving him, and what he did wasn't even in the same league. I don't know if I could have been as magnanimous as Maddy."

"I sure as hell couldn't. The minute I saw Santana Lopez again, the same blinding rage came over me, and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to exact some kind of revenge right then and there. Speaking of which, now that you know the whole story, what are you going to do with the information?" Amy queried.

Rachel paused to give the question some thought before answering.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Amy echoed, disbelief evident in her tone.

"For the time being. She's stayed quiet about Jesse and me, which is what I asked of her. Once we go public, I'll let her know that I'm aware of what she's done. If nothing else, it should keep her from hurting anyone I care about."

"I so wish we could have nailed her and everyone else involved, but there was no tangible proof."

"Coach Sylvester's turned getting away with vicious deeds into an art form," Rachel stated.

"She'll slip up some day. Failing that, I suspect that karma will come back and bite her, big time," Grace observed.

All three girls fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. After several minutes, Rachel looked up, a tentative smile on her lips.

"This conversation has been a massive downer, so let's move on to something positive, shall we? Grace, why don't you show us that new scene you've been writing?"

* * *

The following day, Rachel once again suffered mutely through Glee Club rehearsals, speaking politely if a teammate posed questions that required her to answer, but otherwise uttering nothing more than the lyrics to the songs they were preparing for Sectionals. As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed them, she was out of the room in a flash, eager to put as much distance as possible between herself and all those she currently couldn't stand to be near. None of the other choir members paid her departure the slightest bit of attention.

For some reason that she couldn't fathom, she suddenly found herself just outside the auditorium doors. Entering the deserted space, she proceeded unerringly to the stage, a place where she'd always felt truly at home. Reflexively, she began noodling at the piano, drawing comfort from the sound of the notes as they filled the air around her. Losing herself in the music, she was oblivious to the fact that she was no longer alone.

* * *

From his vantage point at the far end of the McKinley parking lot, Jesse watched as the various members of New Directions exited the building and made their way to their respective vehicles. Seated in Cat's far less conspicuous Volvo, he waited patiently for Rachel to appear. When it became clear that all of her teammates had driven off and she was still nowhere in sight, he decided that sneaking into the school to find her was a risk worth taking.

As he tiptoed down the familiar corridors, something drew him inexorably towards the auditorium. Poking his head inside, his mouth curved upwards as he spotted his girlfriend on the stage – exactly where she belonged. He was about to walk over to surprise her when a hint of movement in the wings stopped him dead in his tracks. Grateful for the cover that the dim lighting at the back of the room provided, he slipped noiselessly into the furthest row and trained his eyes forward, breathing a sigh of relief as he observed Kurt emerge from behind the curtain.

_At least _he_ won't freak when he sees me._

Curious as to what had brought Kurt back to McKinley, Jesse slowed his breathing in an effort to be as quiet as possible, the better to overhear the conversation taking place on stage.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Kurt! You startled me! If you're here to spy, don't bother. I've got no solos for you to steal."

A look of genuine regret flashed across Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who's getting to sing in your place?"

"Quinn. Sam. Santana."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No. You look like hell, actually."

"I feel as if I'm going through hell. But you look sharp in that Dalton jacket."

Kurt shuddered.

"Please. There's a lot that's great about Dalton, but I really miss being able to express myself through my clothing choices."

"If you're safe, it's a small price to pay," Rachel insisted.

"You're right. I shouldn't complain."

"So, if you're not here to pick up clues as to our set list, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your help. The Warblers are letting me audition for a solo at Sectionals, and I have to prepare something."

A surge of resentment flared within Rachel, but she forced it down.

"Why should I help you?"

"Let's face it, no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating."

She smiled slightly at the backhanded compliment, choosing to ignore the insult he'd tacked on at the end.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was considering _My Heart Will Go On_."

"It's certainly within your range, but I think you should go with something more personal."

"Such as?"

Scrolling through his playlists, Rachel nodded as she found what she was looking for, and pressed _Play_. As the opening bars swelled, she positioned herself centre stage and closed her eyes. From his seat at the very back of the auditorium, Jesse gazed at his girlfriend intently, open admiration on his handsome features.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done…_

When the final notes faded away, Jesse resisted the urge to jump up and applaud wildly. Although he'd always believed that this particular song was tailor-made for Rachel, he had to admit that Kurt's vocals were equally suited to the piece.

"Jesse once told me that my performing _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_ in front of a sold-out crowd was an inevitability," she admitted softly.

"He's right," Kurt agreed, much to Rachel's surprise.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Will he be here for Sectionals?"

"I told him it wasn't worth his time."

"But I'll bet he's coming anyway."

"He is."

She paused, deliberating a moment before proceeding with her question.

"You seem to have dropped the hostility where Jesse's concerned. Why is that?"

"I've discovered that he's really not such a bad guy after all. I guess you could say that I've seen a side to him that was totally unexpected."

"And one that he keeps under wraps. Not a lot of people know it's there."

"I'm glad I ended up being one of the few, then."

"Me, too. Good luck with your audition, Kurt. I'm sure you'll nail it."

"Thanks, Rachel. I'll let you know how it goes."

Making his descent from the stage, Kurt caught sight of a curly-haired teen rising from a seat in the back row. Glancing at Rachel, he realized that she was as yet unaware of her boyfriend's presence. Smiling broadly, the younger boy called out a greeting.

"We're done here. She's all yours."

"She certainly is," came the proud response.

Rachel spun in the direction of the familiar voice. Waving goodbye to Jesse, Kurt beat a hasty retreat as Rachel rushed towards her beau, who braced himself as she flung herself into his arms.

Their mouths came together in a demanding kiss, full of pent-up longing. Lips parted of their own accord, allowing their tongues to engage in the sweetest of duels. Her fingers tangled in his curls. His one hand cupped her neck, while the other, which had been nestled on the small of her back, travelled its way lightly up her side before coming to rest ever so gently on her breast. She gasped at the intimate contact, but made no move to stop him. His fingers teased her sensitive nipple, and he smiled in delight as he felt it harden even through her layers of clothing.

"Miss me?" he murmured seductively against her lips.

"Oh, yes," she breathed out, before capturing his mouth once more.

He sank down onto a seat and she straddled him, grinding herself against his hardness. He responded by moving his hand to the hem of her skirt and sliding it upwards, until his fingers danced at the edge of her panties. Their actions were reckless and they were flirting with potential exposure, yet they were both incredibly turned on.

_We should probably take this somewhere more private._

As if he could read her mind, he stilled his motions. She whimpered in protest.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Grasping his hand with one of her own, she responded by placing his fingers firmly between her slick folds.

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled softly.

Sensing that they might not have much time, he plunged his fingers inside her, thrusting deeply into her wetness . She buried her face in the crook of his neck, licking and sucking at his pulse point, as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy. As his touch delivered her sweet release, she collapsed against him, panting for breath. Pushing herself away from him ever so slightly, her hand snaked into his boxers. He was so aroused by the risk they were taking that, after only a couple of strokes, he rasped out her name as he spilled onto the seat. She unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a giggle, and soon their bodies were both convulsed with silent laughter.

"The next kid to sit in this seat will have no clue what went on here tonight," Jesse smirked.

"And that's a good thing," Rachel insisted.

Rising together, they smoothed their clothes and made their way as noiselessly as possible out to the parking lot. Once they'd emerged safely, he led her to Cat's Volvo. As they settled into its warmth, she twisted slightly in order to gaze at him. He winked at her before turning his attention to the road. A few moments later, she gave voice to the question that had been nagging at her since she'd become aware of his presence in the McKinley auditorium.

"Sectionals aren't for a few days yet. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here so early?"

"You mean besides the fact that I missed you like crazy?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"You were going through a rough patch. You needed me."

Rachel felt her heart swell with love for the boy at her side. Reaching up, she caressed his jaw, and he leaned into her touch.

"You came all this way because you thought I needed you?" she repeated, a note of awe in her voice.

"I did. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I plan on being the person you can count on. Forever."

She couldn't resist leaning over and dropping a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," she declared fervently.

"I love you," he echoed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, let's go surprise your dads."


	37. Chapter 37

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 37

Steering the Volvo onto the Berry driveway, Jesse cut the engine and pocketed the keys before removing his seat belt. Rachel mirrored his action, then clasped his hand and brought it to her lips, dropping a soft kiss on his palm. He responded by running his fingers gently along the side of her cheek, sending a tremor shooting through her. Glancing out the vehicle's windows, she couldn't suppress a grin.

"What's got you smiling?"

"I was just thinking of how open this car is. Not nearly as much privacy as your Rover."

"Guess that means the heavy-duty make-out session I had planned is out, huh?"

"Depends on how much of a show you want to give the neighbours," she tossed back, her eyes dancing.

"There's a challenge I might just take you up on," he warned quietly. "After all, I doubt they've ever seen the real you."

She giggled as her gaze swivelled to the house next door.

"Mrs. Macpherson firmly believes I'm going to grow up to become a nun."

"Uh, doesn't she realize you're Jewish?"

"Yes, but she's told me over and over again what a good girl I am. Says I'd be a perfect addition to the church, and she'd be happy to help me convert."

"Nuns don't ever have sex."

"I know."

"But I can vouch for one thing. You certainly are… good…"

He drew out the last word in such a way that goose bumps rose along her skin. His meaning was unmistakeable. Leaning towards her, his lips brushed her ear.

"Do you think she's home?" he whispered.

"It's early evening. As a creature of habit, I imagine she's doing her dishes right about now. Standing at that window," she indicated helpfully.

Jesse surprised her by suddenly pulling away. Before she could divine his plans, he'd walked around the car, coming to a stop beside her door. Opening it, he offered her his hand as she stepped onto the pavement. Lacing their fingers together, he drew her forward, until they were directly within sight of the window she'd just pointed to.

"It sounds like she leads a sheltered life. Let's add some excitement to it by giving her a glimpse of how this particular good girl is behaving these days," he murmured.

He had already wrapped his arms around her, pinning her against his muscular chest. His warm breath tickled her ear and his scent intoxicated her, rendering her absolutely powerless to resist his charms. Not that she wanted to. Gazing into his eyes, she immediately lost herself in the lust she saw reflected there. Her hands snaked up into his curls, cupping the back of his neck and bringing his head closer. Their lips hovered inches apart, until her tongue flicked out and grazed the side of his mouth, a small action that sent desire coursing through both of their bodies. Quickly closing the tiny gap between them, they kissed with abandon, oblivious to anything but the taste and feel of each other. His hand skimmed her side, coming to rest on her thigh, and he was about to hook her leg over his hip when the sound of a car horn blaring pierced their consciousness. Loosening his hold ever so slightly, he rested his forehead against hers as they gulped air into their oxygen-deprived lungs. Once their heartbeats had slowed and their breathing returned to normal, he arched a brow and gave her a cocky grin.

"I believe we've safely put that nun thing to rest."

"Either that, or she'll decide my soul needs saving and work twice as hard," Rachel quipped.

Jesse threw his head back and laughed, then draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and guided her to her front door. Once she unlocked it and opened it wide, the two of them stepped quietly into the foyer. When neither of her dads called out in greeting, she grinned at the boy beside her.

"Wanna sneak up to my room?"

"Don't tempt me," he growled.

"Never?" she teased, as she winked at him.

"Oh, as often as possible. Just not now," he clarified. "Gotta stay on your dads' good sides."

Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, he allowed her to lead him into the kitchen. They were surprised to find it empty.

"Dad? Daddy? I'm home," Rachel's voice rang out.

Hiram padded down the hall and into view, looking decidedly haggard, but his eyes lit up as he spotted his unexpected visitor.

"Jesse! It's good to see you again," Hiram exclaimed, reaching out and pulling the startled teen into a brief hug.

As the elder man stepped back, it took Jesse a moment to wipe the bemused expression off his face. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Rachel moved to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of sparkling mineral water and a fresh lemon, then busying herself putting drinks together. Hiram, meanwhile, turned to his daughter with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Work's been crazy today, and your dad texted me to say he'd be late, so I don't have anything ready for dinner. Plus, I had no idea you'd be bringing a guest home."

"I didn't know either. He just showed up in the auditorium this afternoon," Rachel admitted.

"Where I was treated to an absolutely awesome rendition of _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_," Jesse revealed, his pride in his girlfriend's talent written all over his expressive features.

Hiram's brow creased in confusion.

"I thought you said you didn't have any solos for Sectionals."

"I don't, Daddy. Kurt came to ask for my help in choosing an audition piece, and it's what I suggested he sing. His range is a lot like mine, so I knew it would suit him."

"That was nice of you. I know you're rather possessive about that particular song."

"I am. But Kurt and I aren't competing on a daily basis anymore. It's changed my perspective."

Hiram smiled approvingly at his daughter, before turning back to Jesse, his curiosity unabated.

"I'm still uncertain as to how you fit into this picture, Jesse. Rachel told us you'd be here for Sectionals, but that's not for a few days yet."

Jesse was about to explain when the sound of a door clicking open interrupted the conversation. Leroy's voice boomed from the mud room.

"Who do we know that drives a Volvo?"

Rachel's taller father strode into the room, stopping short at the sight of Jesse.

"That's not your Rover in the driveway," he remarked casually.

"Left that at home. Didn't want to be too conspicuous when I picked Rachel up at school. It's my aunt's car," Jesse disclosed.

Leroy extended his hand, and Jesse shook it warmly.

"Welcome back. Rachel's missed you."

"I missed her."

"Is that why you're here early?" Hiram queried.

"She needed me," Jesse replied simply.

Hiram's heart swelled at the look of absolute devotion that passed between the two teens. Leroy, on the other hand, appeared sceptical.

"You mean to tell me that you flew across the country in the middle of a school week because you thought Rachel needed you?"

Jesse nodded, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You strike me as a closet romantic, Mr. Berry. I'm pretty sure you'd have done the same."

"He's got you there, Leroy," Hiram chuckled. "You've always been master of the grand gesture."

Leroy offered Jesse a mock scowl, but his eyes twinkled.

"Enough with the flattery, young man. You're already on my good side."

"Duly noted. And at the risk of overstepping, you both seem kind of preoccupied. Rachel and I could handle supper, if that would help."

"Are you seriously this perfect?" Hiram mused aloud, only half-jokingly.

"Only for her," Jesse affirmed, his tone light.

Needing no further encouragement, the Berry men conveyed their gratitude, then made a swift exit, leaving Rachel and Jesse alone. As the twosome scanned the shelves and the fridge for suitable dinner fixings, Rachel aimed a curious glance in Jesse's direction.

"You never did tell me how it is you were able to just pick up and ditch classes."

"Can't you guess?"

After considering for a moment, understanding dawned for Rachel.

"Nate."

"Yep. Since we share all but one class, he agreed to e-mail me his notes and any assignments I'm missing, and he'll either attend that one other class for me or find someone in it willing to contribute their notes to the cause."

"You're incredibly lucky to have found such a good friend."

"That I am."

"Okay, so that covers your courses, but what about the play? Don't you have rehearsals scheduled this week?"

"I do. But given the way things have been between Sarah and myself lately, I think she was actually relieved when I told her I'd be away for five days. She plans on working through the numbers that don't involve me – which, let's face it, is most of them."

"Just a glimpse of your devious side was enough to intimidate her, huh?" she couldn't help but tease.

"That's all it took. I _am_ supremely talented, you know," he shot back, his tone laced with amusement.

"I know," she murmured, and it was instantly clear to both of them that they were no longer talking about his actions with Sarah.

"Don't start," he warned her, his eyes already darkening with want.

"I thought you liked to take risks," she taunted him.

"Within reason. I assume you want me to stay healthy, so that I can continue to give you the kind of pleasure you only dreamt of before you met me," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Heat flared within her at his words, and her cheeks reddened noticeably, but she couldn't resist aiming a snappy comeback his way.

"Afraid of losing a few vital body parts?"

"There are some I'm pretty sure you'd miss," he retorted, his expression smug.

"Agreed," she responded simply.

Gazing at each other across the island, their matching smiles conveyed unspoken promises for the night ahead. Suddenly aware that they'd totally abandoned their dinner preparations, they returned their focus to the task at hand.

Half an hour later, Jesse, Rachel and her dads were seated around the kitchen table, conversation flowing freely between them. As had become his custom, Leroy was expounding once more on his new boss' flaws, bemoaning her unreasonable demands and lamenting the departure of his previous manager. Jesse's lips twitched into a smirk, which didn't escape Leroy's notice.

"Does my predicament strike you as funny?"

While his deep bass voice had intimidated many a man, Jesse merely chuckled.

"I simply believe you have more power in this situation than you seem to think you do."

"How so?"

As Jesse outlined several ingenious coping strategies, Leroy became increasingly animated. Rachel and Hiram watched, fascinated, as the younger man drew the elder Berry completely under his spell. Nodding and grinning widely, Leroy looked as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. From his side of the table, Hiram finally gave voice to the question uppermost on his mind.

"No offense, Jesse, but you're still so young. Where did you learn such sophisticated techniques?"

"Four years with Vocal Adrenaline provided an education like no other," he remarked, without a trace of irony. "It was the perfect environment for observing human behaviour and for devising solutions to deal with… uh… interpersonal issues."

"Well, I must admit that you appear to have thrown my husband a lifeline tonight. Thank you."

"Yes, thanks, Jesse."

"You're more than welcome."

"Now, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but how is it that you happen to be here already? Don't you still have classes to attend?" Leroy wondered.

"I do, but Nate's going to send me all the notes and assignments I need to stay caught up."

"That's mighty generous of him."

"It is, and I plan to find some suitable way to repay him. But he knows how important Rachel is to me, and he understood what drove me to fly out as soon as I could."

"And how do you intend to spend your time while Rachel's in school? Surely you don't expect us to allow her to skip the rest of the week."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jesse responded, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he fought to keep from smirking.

Rachel interjected before anything further could be said.

"And you know I would never do that, Dad. I need to keep my grades up if I hope to get a scholarship to Tisch or Juilliard."

Leroy let out a relieved sigh.

"I just thought Jesse might prove too much of a distraction for you."

The two teens struggled mightily to keep their expressions neutral in the face of Leroy's all-too-accurate assessment.

"I'll be doing my own homework during the day, Mr. Berry," Jesse assured the older man. "I'm hardly welcome at McKinley anyway, so I won't be disrupting classes or challenging anyone there to a sing-off in the parking lot."

Rachel made a choking noise that caught her fathers' attention.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Should I get you some water?" Hiram asked solicitously.

She shook her head, and aimed a playful glare in Jesse's direction, which did not go unnoticed.

"His comment obviously has some significance known only to them," Hiram deduced.

"Care to share?" Leroy queried.

"When I transferred last year, I wanted to make it clear to Finn, in no uncertain terms, that Rachel was my girl. I challenged him to a sing-off."

Hiram and Leroy were now both attempting to keep a straight face, and failing miserably.

"I'm assuming it was no contest," Leroy stated drily.

"There actually _was_ no contest, Dad," Rachel corrected. "Finn welcomed Jesse rather than agreeing to the challenge."

"Because he knew he would lose," Jesse reminded her.

"It would not have been a fair fight," she agreed. "But can we stop talking about Finn, please? He's a part of my past. My future's with Jesse."

Rachel's dads exchanged a meaningful glance, but otherwise kept their feelings to themselves. Hiram was about to get up to clear the table when Leroy put a hand out to stop him. Jesse and Rachel eyed the latter with curiosity as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure Rachel told you that we'd agreed to waive her curfew when you came back to Lima," Leroy began, looking surprisingly uncomfortable.

"Yes," Jesse responded, his tone non-committal.

"Well, here's the thing. It's not that I want to go back on my word, but we expected you for two nights and now you'll be staying… how many, exactly?"

"Five."

"Right. And three of those will be school nights."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing you'd prefer Rachel stick to her curfew, except for the weekend."

"That would be accurate, yes. But we're willing to offer a compromise of sorts."

"I'm listening."

"You could stay here, in the guest room."

"While I appreciate the offer, Mr. Berry, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Rachel had to stifle the whine of protest that rose to her throat at Jesse's response.

"And why is that?"

"I've got to be honest with you. My sleeping in your guest bedroom will result in one of two things – either Rachel will sneak into my room, or I'll sneak into hers."

"You couldn't at least have tried to sugar coat it?" Leroy protested.

"There's no point. The two of you trust me. The fastest way to break that trust is for me to lie to you. I won't do it, even if it means I have to head back to my aunt and uncle's in a few hours."

Leroy glanced at Hiram, who met his husband's unspoken question with a shrug.

"Will you at least promise not to do anything we wouldn't want to know about?" Leroy eventually requested, following several minutes of silence.

"I can do that," Jesse assured his girlfriend's parents.

"Then we'll give it a trial run tonight. If it doesn't end up being awkward or embarrassing, we'll consider letting the arrangement stand."

Rachel jumped up and threw her arms around her dad. Behind her, Jesse smiled broadly, his delight evident.

"Do you mind if we go upstairs now? There are some things I want to talk to Jesse about, and I've got some homework to finish."

"Go ahead, sweetie. You and Jesse were kind enough to fix supper, so we'll deal with the clean-up," Hiram offered.

The teens raced each other up the stairs, laughing as they jockeyed for position. As Hiram watched their retreating figures, he turned to his husband and placed a gentle hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Are you really okay with this? It's one thing to suspect what they're doing when they're not here, but quite another to have it take place under our roof, with us down the hall."

"More so than I expected. Did you see those looks? I swear he thinks she's the most perfect person on the planet. And she stares at him as if he hung the moon. How can I possibly stand in the way of that?"

"So you don't mind losing our plausible deniability?"

"I'm pretty sure we already did that when we agreed to his request to surprise her for her birthday. They'll be alone in a hotel room in New York City. You can't possibly think they'll be able to resist temptation."

"You're right. We did take a huge leap of faith with him there. And, while I hated seeing her upset at the thought of spending her birthday alone, I don't imagine she'll be disappointed when she ultimately discovers what he's set in motion for her."

"You have to admit, she's very lucky to have found someone who loves her so much. And we're lucky, too."

"To which of our many blessings are you referring?" Hiram asked, his brow raised questioningly.

"The one where we actually like the boy who will probably become our son-in-law some day."

* * *

Jesse plopped himself down on Rachel's bed, an expectant look on his handsome features.

"There's something you want to talk to me about?"

She padded across the room and positioned herself between his legs. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"That was just an excuse to get you up here. What I really want to do is kiss you," she confessed.

"You are a very naughty girl, and I love that about you," he murmured hoarsely, "but I promised your dads…"

His words were cut off by the feel of her mouth on his. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip, and he nipped at it playfully. When she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, he reluctantly pushed her away just far enough to allow him to catch her gaze. Her face was set in the most adorable pout, and it was almost enough to throw him off track. But then the knot in his stomach that had been his constant companion since he'd gone back to California re-formed, and he reached for her hands instead. As he laced his fingers with hers, she was quick to sense his underlying urgency.

"What is it?"

"I need this to work, Rach."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You need what to work? Us?"

"There's nothing at all wrong with us," he rushed to reassure her. "What I meant is that I need these sleeping arrangements to work. I haven't had a proper rest since our last night in the tree house."

Exhaling the breath she'd been holding, she smiled in understanding.

"It's been the same for me. It only took those three times for my body to come to rely on having you by my side in bed."

He nodded in agreement.

"Every time I'd wake up, I'd reach for you, and when you weren't there I'd go through this momentary panic until I remembered that your absence didn't mean that something terrible had happened to you. It was just that you were still in Lima, and I wasn't."

"If it was so important to you that we end up in the same room tonight, what was with that brutally honest declaration earlier?"

"I'll admit I was taking a chance, but they'd responded well to my telling them the truth before."

"And what if they'd called your bluff? Did you have a back-up plan?"

"I was considering 'accidentally' falling asleep on your bed while we studied."

"Hmm… might have worked. But I'm so glad we don't have to resort to that."

"Me, too."

Wrapping his arm around her once more, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, then stood up and walked to the door.

"Before you even ask, I'm coming right back. I just need to run out to the car to get my laptop," Jesse stated.

"Okay."

While Jesse was gone, Rachel retrieved her homework from her bag and prioritized the assignments she'd been given that day. She'd barely begun her Spanish exercise when her ringtone pierced the silence. Checking the screen, she smiled in recognition at the number displayed there.

"Hi, Grace," she chirped brightly.

"Hi, Rachel. Have you got a minute to talk?"

"Yes, of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all. It's actually good news, I think."

Rachel frowned at her friend's uncharacteristic ambivalence.

"Well, why don't you tell me all about it, and I'll be the judge."

"Vince called. He asked me out," Grace's words tumbled out in a rush.

"That's terrific! Wait. You do like him, right?"

"Yeah. He seems like a great guy."

"So why aren't you jumping for joy?"

"Well, he's in Akron, for one."

Rachel snorted loudly.

"Seriously, Grace? Jesse's going to school on the West coast. We're hours apart by plane! I'd feel as if I'd died and gone to heaven if Jesse were as close as Akron."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't say it was a rational reaction. And it's not just that. He's older."

"Hmm… two for two."

"I hardly know him."

"That's what first dates are for. To get to know a guy, and see if you're interested in a second one."

"Did I ever mention that I haven't been on many dates? I'm not the most popular girl in school, remember?"

"Their loss. Apparently, Vince's gain."

"What is it that Vince has gained?" Jesse inquired, startling Rachel, who hadn't heard him return.

Holding the phone to her chest, she mouthed a quiet explanation.

"It's Grace. Vince asked her out."

"Tell her that's a huge deal. He's been so focussed on his music the past few years that his behaviour has verged on the monkish."

Rachel brought her cell to her ear a second time.

"Jesse says Vince hasn't dated for a while, so you should be honoured."

"How does Jesse know about this? Are you on Skype with him while we're talking? I might just be offended," Grace remarked, the lightness of her tone diffusing any possible sting.

"We're definitely not Skyping," Rachel responded.

"You're e-mailing? IMing? Have a different phone in each hand, and are switching back and forth between conversations? In some way not totally absorbed with me and my drama of the day?" Grace continued to tease.

"Wrong on all counts, I'm afraid. But I will concede that I am distracted."

"I give up. If you haven't done any of the things I guessed at, how else would Jesse know, unless…"

The light went on for Grace just as Jesse grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Grace. Nate says hi."

"Jesse? You're actually in Ohio? Because Nate said you…"

"… wouldn't be arriving for another couple of days. I know. Change of plans."

"Uh, you're aware that there are ways to release that kind of tension that don't require you to be in the same room, right?" Grace quipped, her tone laced with amusement.

"Been there, done that," he retorted with a chuckle.

"Too much information," she groaned in response, before turning serious. "Really, though, why'd you come early?"

He repeated the answer he'd given Rachel's fathers.

"Rachel needed me."

"I can't decide if that should make me swoon or hurl," Grace declared.

"I'd pick option one myself."

"Of course you would. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you dropped everything because you felt Rachel needed you. I assume it's because of the choices her choir direction made for Sectionals."

"Yeah."

"Well, all I can say is that she's lucky to have you."

"That goes both ways."

He paused, as if waiting for Grace to resume speaking. When she remained silent, he opted to turn the tables on her.

"You and Vince, huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jesse. We're going to The Last Bite for coffee and dessert. That's it."

"For now. Like I said to Rachel, it's been all about the music with Vince for ages. He'd come out for group stuff, especially if it involved singing, but I can't remember the last time he flew solo with anyone."

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. What you've seen during the karaoke night and the bowling? That's the real Vince. There's no pretence with him. And, from what I've observed, you're the same way, so things should work out beautifully. Now, we just need to hook up Amy and Stefan, and we'll be all paired up," Jesse mused aloud.

"That's not outside the realm of possibility," Grace suggested.

"Good to know. I suppose you'd like me to put Rachel back on."

"For a bit, if you can tear yourselves away from each other."

"I think we can manage. Bye, Grace."

"Bye, Jesse. I appreciate your advice," she added.

Passing the phone to Rachel, Jesse set up his laptop and began checking his e-mail. After several minutes, he became aware of his girlfriend's presence behind him.

"You probably helped more than I could have," she confirmed, staring over his shoulder at the lengthy attachment from Nate that Jesse had just opened. "Wow! That looks like a lot of work."

"It is. UCLA's no walk in the park, so it's a good thing I'm an excellent student. And I was being totally upfront with your dads when I said I'd be working all day while you're at school. I can't afford to fall behind."

Leaning against his shoulders for a moment, she dropped a tender kiss on the crown of his head, before moving soundlessly back to her desk. For the next few hours, they worked in companionable silence, only rarely interrupting the other's concentration in order to share an interesting tidbit of information or to check on each other's progress. Finally, as the clock approached midnight and their yawns grew ever more frequent, they decided it would be best to call it a day.

As Jesse emerged from the bathroom, his half-closed eyes popped wide open at the sight of Rachel slipping into bed naked. He felt himself harden immediately.

"Uh, Rach?"

"Yes?" she murmured, her voice partly muffled by the pillow.

"I need you to put something on."

Twisting under the sheets, she eyed her boyfriend quizzically.

"The promise to your dads. I'll never be able to keep it with you looking so tempting."

Noting that he was sporting a t-shirt and his boxers, she huffed out a sigh of disappointment, but didn't argue with him. Instead, she poked her arm out and made a grabbing motion with her hand.

"Toss me the t-shirt and pyjama shorts that are hanging on the bathroom hook, please," she requested, and he quickly did as she'd asked. Once she'd put them on, he slid into bed beside her, promptly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She snuggled eagerly into his embrace. For the first time since he'd gone back to UCLA, she felt relaxed and at peace, and in mere seconds, sleep exerted its familiar pull.

* * *

The next two days went by in a blur. Unseen by her teammates, Jesse dropped Rachel off at school both mornings, then returned to her house. Using the spare key her dads had surprisingly gifted him with, he entered the quiet, empty space where, true to his word, he spent his time completing the assignments Nate had forwarded to him, and studying his friend's notes to make sure he'd be up to speed the following week.

They'd joined Drew and Cat for dinner the previous evening, enjoying the delicious vegan meal that Cat had prepared, as well as the couple's always pleasant company. Since they couldn't make it to watch Rachel perform, Drew urged Jesse to take lots of pictures, which he assured them both he would.

Now, late in the afternoon, Jesse was on his way to pick Rachel up when his phone emitted its distinctive ring tone. Gritting his teeth, Jesse cast a cursory glance at the caller ID, his suspicions instantly confirmed.

_That's the sixth time today_.

Exhaling an impatient breath, he steered the car to the side of the road before pressing the button that would connect the call. The warmth was entirely absent from his voice as he came directly to the point.

"What do _you_ want?"

* * *

Feeling the tell-tale vibration against her thigh, Rachel plucked her phone from her pocket. She was not at all surprised to discover a text from Jesse.

_Quinn sounded a bit sharp on those last few notes, and Sam's okay, but he could definitely still use some work on his intonation._

Despite recognizing the impossibility, her eyes darted around the room, as if she might find him hidden in some corner of it. Surreptitiously, she tapped out a reply.

_Where are you?_

His response was immediate.

_Where do you think? Just outside the door. ;)_

Her heart rate sped up instantly – mainly due to the risk he was taking, but also simply because her body couldn't help but react anytime he was near.

_You're crazy._

_Definitely, but only for you. Tell Sam that was better_.

"Hey, Sam, that was good," she declared enthusiastically, just loudly enough for her words to carry to Jesse's sensitive ears.

_I said better, not good. _

_Then come in and tell him yourself._

_You don't really want me to do that._

_Not today. But soon they'll all know, so we won't have to hide anymore._

_I'm looking forward to seeing their reactions._

_Stop smirking!_

_But why? I'm irresistible when I smirk. ;)_

_Get your smug self to the car. I'll be out in a few minutes._

_Sure you don't want me to wait in the hall? I'm wearing a disguise._

_A ball cap and sunglasses, I assume? That only works in the movies._

_Spoilsport. :P_

Letting him have the last word, Rachel turned her attention back to Mr. Schue, just in time to catch the beginning of his latest Sectionals pep talk.

* * *

Slouched down in the passenger seat of Rachel's car, Jesse peered out from under the brim of his hat, watching intently for any sign of his girlfriend. A huge grin split his face as she emerged from the school's main entrance. The moment she was outside, she broke into a run, crossing the parking lot in record time. Reaching over, Jesse eased her door open, and she quickly tossed her bag in the back seat and took her place behind the wheel. Sam had just made an appearance as Rachel drove swiftly past, her small wave little more than a blur. The blond boy shrugged and headed for his own vehicle, oblivious to the teen seated at Rachel's side.

Keeping her eyes on the road, she tried to ignore the hand that was currently tracing absent-minded patterns on her thigh.

"What were you thinking, standing right outside the choir room like that? I should be furious with you!"

"But you're not," he observed correctly.

"I can't stay mad at you when you're doing… that," she chuckled softly, as her breath hitched.

"Then I'll be sure to do it more often."

Their shared laughter echoed throughout the car, before a comfortable silence settled between them. When Jesse finally began talking once more, Rachel was unprepared for the seriousness of his tone.

"I have a confession to make."

"That sounds ominous."

"It's not too bad. At least, I don't think so. But you might feel differently."

He felt her tense, and he turned his teasing strokes into longer, soothing ones. She calmed down slightly and waited for him to resume speaking.

"I spoke to Shelby today."

"What? Why?"

"_She_ called _me_. I ignored her the first five times, but by the sixth, I realized she wasn't going to give up, so I figured I might as well find out what she wanted."

"Which was?"

"To give me a warning. She advised me, in no uncertain terms, to stay away from you."

Rachel flashed Jesse a look of pure irritation.

"How dare she? What business is it of hers, anyway? And why would she suddenly be concerned about this now?"

"You forget how well she knows me. Even if we weren't back together, I would still have come to watch you at Sectionals."

She couldn't help the thrill that shot through her at his words.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So she wanted to make sure I didn't try to take advantage of the opportunity to plead my case for a reunion."

She detected faint traces of amusement in his voice.

"What did you do?"

"I behaved like the arrogant asshole most people think I am. I took perverse delight in telling her I was your boyfriend now, and that I'd been back in your life for months."

"How did she react?"

"Like a mother who doesn't trust the guy her daughter is dating. She reminded me that you were still under the age of consent, and she threatened to have me brought up on charges."

Rachel's tone was guarded, laced through with more than a hint of bitterness.

"Trust her to get all maternal when I don't want any part of it."

"Not to defend her, but she's legitimately worried that I'll hurt you."

"But her scheme to have me contact her was the catalyst for you hurting me in the first place. As long as she's out of the picture, there's no danger of it happening again."

"Even if she were to come back into the picture at some point, there'd still be no danger. Although we're sure to fight from time to time, I will _never_ hurt you that way again. That's a solemn promise."

She squeezed his hand lovingly before offering him a tentative half-smile.

"How did you leave things?"

"I informed her that, since we'd never had sex, her accusations were baseless and she'd get nowhere. You should have heard the relief in her voice. Then, she did an almost complete 180 and practically begged me to put in a good word for her. She even had the nerve to ask if I'd act as a go between tomorrow."

Rachel stiffened as she grasped the implication of what Jesse had just said.

"She'll be at Sectionals?"

"I'm not sure. I told her it was a bad idea, and that you weren't ready."

Having arrived at the Berry residence, Rachel parked the car, but made no move to get out. Jesse pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," she sighed.

"That's okay. Take all the time you need to consider it. Even if she's there tomorrow, you don't have to see her. Should you choose to let her back into your life at some point, I'll be right beside you. If you don't, I'll still be there. Either way, you win."

Relaxing into his hold, Rachel placed a soft kiss on the edge of Jesse's jaw, and he responded by rubbing her nose gently with his. Sitting quietly in the gathering darkness, they remained secure in the knowledge that, whatever the next day held, they would face it together.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone else excited for Sectionals? ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** What a week this has been! I honestly wonder how I got this chapter written by my self-imposed deadline, given that I've been out every day but one since last Thursday. I suppose almost falling asleep at work yesterday is a bit of a clue. ;)

I actually managed to score last minute tickets to Sunday's Glee concert! The seats were in the nosebleed section, but the music was well played, the actors were energized, and the crowd was wildly enthusiastic. Sadly, they didn't perform very many of my favourite songs, and the absence of a certain curly-haired guest star was keenly felt...

Almost more exciting for me was being given the chance to meet one of my readers a couple of days later. **1booklover11** came to town for the concert and stayed for a bit of a holiday, and we had a lovely time getting to know each other.

Based on that limited writing time, this chapter is shorter than I had originally intended. For those of you still wondering what the second favour Jesse asked of Nate is, you'll now be finding out in chapter 39. And for those of you who multi-ship and are Puckleberry fans, I do hope you'll enjoy their interaction here. :)

Finally, a shout-out to **couragetcd** for supplying my 600th review! Your comments and thoughts, as well as those of so many others who take the time to tell me what they think, really do feed my muse. Please, keep that feedback coming!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 38

Shelby had barely slept. In addition to pacing the floor with a sniffly Beth, she'd kept replaying the previous day's conversation with Jesse in her mind. She hadn't intended to threaten him, or even to comment on any possible relationship he might have with Rachel. Rather, she'd wanted his help – yet again – in renewing ties with her daughter.

_Because that turned out _so_ well the last time_.

But the harshness of his tone and his dismissive words had angered her, and she'd lashed out in response. Truth be told, she was relieved that Jesse had managed to patch things up with Rachel.

_If she can forgive him, then there's hope for me, too._

She'd come to the realization – far too late, of course – that she had made a serious mistake in deciding to push Rachel away. The girl was her daughter. And not only was she beautiful and talented, she had dreams and ambitions to rival any that Shelby had harboured in her own youth. Rachel might be grown, and she obviously didn't need help learning to walk or talk or tie her shoes, but in terms of becoming a performer...

_There's so much I could teach her. Why didn't I see that sooner?_

She shook her head regretfully, silently lamenting her choices. Noting that Beth had finally fallen asleep, Shelby lowered her gently into her crib, then resumed her pacing.

If Rachel and Jesse truly were close, then she should be able to use that to her advantage. Clearly, if she was persistent enough, Jesse would take her calls – if only to ensure she didn't attempt to contact Rachel directly. And maybe, once she reminded her former protégé of all he owed her, he'd be willing to put in a good word for her. But that could take weeks, or even months, and waiting had never been her strong suit.

Stopping in front of the patio doors, she stared at the gradually lightening sky. In just a few short hours, Rachel and her teammates would take to the stage in the hopes of securing their second Sectionals win. Yes, Jesse had warned her to stay away, but really, what harm could there be in slipping inconspicuously into the back row in order to watch her daughter dazzle yet another crowd? A slow smile crossed Shelby's face as, her mind made up, she pulled out her phone to make arrangements for the day ahead.

* * *

Once again, Jesse was the first to wake, and he lay as still as possible, not wanting to disturb the beautiful girl still sleeping soundly beside him. He watched, enthralled, as her chest rose and fell with her every breath, its slow and steady rhythm lulling him into a profound tranquility. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she shifted slightly within his hold, unconsciously closing the minuscule gap that had existed between them. His body couldn't help but respond to her nearness, and a low moan escaped him. Her eyelids fluttered, and he found himself gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Good morning."

He tilted his head to kiss her lightly.

"I love waking up with you," she whispered.

"The feeling's mutual. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Just as well as I have the last couple of days."

"Me, too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you thanking me for?"

"For being here with me last night. I would have been a mess, stressing out about Sectionals and no doubt tossing and turning for hours. But instead, I'm fully rested and relatively calm."

"Happy to have been of service," he grinned.

Nestling into his embrace, she sighed contentedly.

"I could stay like this forever."

"There's someplace you need to be," he reminded her.

"I know. But this is so much better."

"Tonight will be better still. It's Friday. We can stay at the tree house."

Her entire face lit up at his words.

"You really know how to make a girl's morning."

"And her evening, too," he murmured seductively, before growing serious once again. "But you've got to get out of bed now, or you won't have enough time to complete your pre-show routine."

Her eyes became noticeably wider.

"You remembered!"

"I remember everything about you."

"I'm beginning to think so."

She laughed quietly, recalling the time she'd impulsively divulged the rather unusual sequence of steps she followed to deal with her performance day jitters. He hadn't made fun of her then, and wasn't doing so now. Glancing at the clock, she realized he was right. Slipping from his grasp, she kissed his cheek lightly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and padding across to her bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Jesse threw off the covers, pulled on his jeans, and made his way downstairs. He planned to ensure that every part of her routine went smoothly.

* * *

Rachel was surprised, upon exiting the bathroom, to discover that Jesse was no longer in her room. Belting her robe tightly, she headed for the hallway, smiling as the sound of three distinct male voices floated up to greet her. As she approached the kitchen, she paused just outside its entrance, listening in as Jesse gave her dads instructions.

"I'm sure you both know this, but the tea has to be chamomile, with a teaspoon of honey and the juice from two slices of lemon."

"You are definitely unlike anyone Rachel's had in her life before," Hiram observed. "Even I can't recall every bit of her routine, and I've witnessed it for years."

"Have you got it written down and stored somewhere as a reference?" Leroy wondered.

Jesse scoffed openly at the question.

"Of course not. It's all in my head. There's absolute logic to everything she does, so it's easy to remember."

"You really are so much like her. It's a little scary," Leroy remarked.

"Given that I think she's perfect, I'll take that as quite the compliment," Jesse declared.

Picking that moment to make her entrance, Rachel walked straight to Jesse, who wordlessly opened his arms, wrapping them around her tiny waist. Leaning her head against his chest, she cast her gaze to the table, where breakfast awaited her. She couldn't help but notice that Jesse had gotten everything right. He pushed her ever so gently towards her chair.

"Eat. You don't have that much time."

As she nibbled on her fruit – strawberries and banana – and took small bites of her oatmeal, Jesse sat by her side, rubbing soothing circles on her free hand. She quirked a brow at him.

"That's not on the list."

"You made the list before you met me. You should add this."

"If I do, you'll have to be with me before every performance."

"I intend to be," he vowed.

They lapsed into silence, allowing Rachel to go over the set list in her mind. Once she was done eating, she hurried upstairs to shower, get dressed, apply her makeup and style her hair. She concluded her ritual with a few minutes of deep breathing and silent meditation, then left her room without a backward glance.

She smiled broadly at the sight of Jesse waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. As she reached the bottom step, he pulled her into a tight hug, before resting his forehead against hers.

"Everything good?"

"Everything's great."

Lacing their fingers together, he led her out to the porch, where she inhaled a welcome lung-full of the fresh morning air. Suddenly noticing that Cat's car was no longer in the driveway, Rachel aimed a quizzical look in Jesse's direction.

"Your dad's on his way to Drew's as we speak. He's going to swap the Volvo for the Rover so that we'll have our own transportation later."

The prospect of being alone with her boyfriend when the craziness of the competition was over brought a smile to her face. Climbing into the back seat of Leroy's Jeep, she waited for Jesse to follow suit, then curled into the crook of his arm as her daddy put the SUV in gear and sped towards the highway.

* * *

Having exchanged hugs with her dads and a brief kiss with Jesse, Rachel was currently making her way through the assembled throng, searching out the dressing room that had been assigned to New Directions. As she reached the end of a long hallway, she finally spied a familiar face.

"Noah!"

"Hey, Berry. It's about time you got here. Lauren's going nuts about this candy she insists was part of the deal for her joining Glee Club. She swears she won't sing without getting it, and I need you to go buy some while I try to calm her down."

"Where are my damn Raisinets, Puckerman?" Lauren yelled from somewhere beyond Rachel's field of vision.

"Why me, Noah?"

"Because I know I can trust you to actually get this done as fast as possible. And because you've always asked for calm before a performance, and this room is anything but calm right now."

She grimaced slightly at his news, and moved swiftly towards the concession stand. Her eyes darted over the various offerings, frustration mounting at the apparent absence of Lauren's requested treat.

"Excuse me! I need Raisinets here, now!" she demanded, her voice rising in both pitch and volume.

"Rachel? Why are you in such a state about a box of candy?"

Whirling around, Rachel's eyes lit up as she spotted Kurt approaching her.

"They're for Lauren Zizes."

At Kurt's baffled expression, Rachel hastened to explain.

"She's the person Noah convinced to join Glee Club in your place. But she only agreed if she could have a steady supply of various candies, and seven minutes in heaven with him."

Kurt chortled at the last piece of information.

"Who knew Puck could be so selfless?"

"Apparently, she gave him quite the thrill, so it wasn't all noble on his part."

The sound of someone calling to her caused Rachel to turn around, and she exhaled in relief as the attendant proffered the requested sweets. Slapping her payment on the counter, Rachel snatched up the coveted box, then paused before heading backstage.

"How was your audition? Did you get the solo?"

The look on her ex-teammate's face told her all she needed to know.

"No. It would seem that it was always a long shot. The other guys I was up against had tried multiple times in the past."

"I'm sorry. It sounds like the Warblers must be amazing, if someone of your talent is denied a solo."

"Why, Rachel, I think that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me. How come you were never this nice when I was your teammate?"

"You must know the answer to that, Kurt. You were my only true competition. I couldn't have you thinking I was a pushover."

"That's not a word I would use to describe you. You're an opinionated diva, and no one forces you to do anything you don't want to."

"Unless it's buying candy so that we have the numbers to compete today," Rachel quipped, only half-joking.

"I suppose you'd better get back, then, before Miss Zizes has a total meltdown."

"I should."

As they shared a hug, Kurt brought his mouth to her ear.

"Say hi to everyone, and tell them I miss them."

She pulled back to catch his gaze.

"Aren't you happy at Dalton?"

"It's a great place, but they insist that everyone conform. No one there appreciates my specialness."

"But no one there slushies you or bullies you, right? Life's full of trade-offs, and you made the one you had to, to be safe. Of course, there are things that you miss about us. But you made the right choice. And I'm sure that the Warblers and your classmates will eventually come to value all of the unique attributes you bring to any situation."

"Have you been taking lessons from your boyfriend? Because he always seems to know the right thing to say, and you're starting to sound an awful lot like that, too."

"Why, thank you, Kurt. I happen to think that Jesse and I bring out the best in each other."

"I happen to agree. Tell him I said hi," Kurt requested with a smile as they were about to go re-join their respective choirs.

"You could tell him yourself, later. He's in the building."

"If I see him, I will. Best of luck, Rachel. If we don't win, then I hope it's you guys."

"Right back at you, Kurt."

Clutching the precious Raisinets in her hand, Rachel gave Kurt a quick wave before hurrying back to the rest of her team.

* * *

At that very moment, New Directions seemed anything but a team. As Rachel neared the group's room, the sound of raised voices caught her attention. Stepping cautiously inside, she immediately handed the candy to Lauren. Puck shot her a grateful look and mouthed his thanks as the club's newest member finally ceased her complaints. Turning around, Rachel observed Artie and Brittany in mid-fight, while Tina appeared equally upset with Mike. Addressing herself to no one in particular, Rachel attempted to obtain an explanation as to the two couples' behaviour.

"What's going on here? Is there a problem?"

"There has been for a while," Artie responded coldly.

"I'll say," Tina echoed.

"I'm co-captain. Why didn't anyone tell me that so many of you were having issues?"

"Nobody tells you anything because we just pretend to like you," Santana snarked.

Rachel shot Santana a death glare as Puck made his opinion known.

"I kind of like her."

"Thanks, Noah. Does that mean I can count on you to help me?"

He eyed her warily, uncertain as to what helping her would entail.

"With what?"

"Getting these people back on track. We have to perform soon, and before that, we should be out there supporting Kurt and the Warblers."

"Have you forgotten that we're competing _against him_ now, Dwarf? In what universe does supporting him make sense?" Santana questioned.

"In the one where Kurt's our friend, and he left to be safe, not to do us harm," Puck interjected before Rachel could get a word in.

Over in their corner, Artie and Brit's quarrel was escalating in volume.

"Nothing you can say will sway me. I won't sing with her," Artie announced loudly, pointing to his clearly confused girlfriend.

"I won't either," Tina added.

"Guys," Puck tried again, just as Rachel began to argue with both Artie and Tina in an effort to convince them to change their minds.

Walking into the chaos, Will Schuester completely lost his temper for the second time in recent memory, screaming at his students to remember how they'd pulled together in the past and managed to win despite incredible odds.

"I don't care if you hate each other right now. Whatever's going on, you need to put it aside and focus on what matters – going out there and nailing our set list. If winning is at all important to you, you'll make this work."

Still smarting from the week's run-ins with her choir director, Rachel retreated into silence. When Finn failed to take charge in her stead, Puck reluctantly assumed the mantle of leader.

"Berry and Mr. Schue are both right. Kurt's about to sing, so we need to get our asses out into those seats and cheer for him even if we end up thinking his new team sucks. And we're not here just to get time off school, although that's one of the best things about today," he grinned, eliciting chuckles from several of those around him. "We're here to kick butt. So let's do it!"

With increased zeal, the members of New Directions shut their collective mouths and made their way to the auditorium, arriving just as the Hipsters were concluding their opening number.

Elsewhere in the audience, unseen by those he'd briefly called teammates, Jesse frowned as he gave the aging choir his complete attention. Rachel would expect him to be able to dissect this performance in their post-show discussion, and he had to be able to provide more than a cursory analysis of the group's strengths and weaknesses. In his opinion, the Hipsters were decidedly average, and posed no serious threat to his girlfriend's objectives. When they finished, he applauded politely, and after glancing at his programme, slumped in his seat to await the team from Dalton.

Shielded by the darkness that surrounded her at the very back of the auditorium, Shelby struggled to stay awake. The current performers were not up to her rigorous standards, and her lack of sleep the previous night was beginning to exact its toll. In her haste to escape detection, she'd neglected to pick up a programme, leaving her with no idea as to the order of the teams' performances. Desperately, she offered up a silent wish.

_Please, let Rachel be next._

She cursed under her breath as the MC's call summoned the Warblers to the stage. She was preparing to be underwhelmed when the opening strains of an a cappella rendition of _Hey, Soul Sister_ soared through the venue's sound system. Sitting up a little straighter, she shook off her tiredness. _This_ choir might well end up giving New Directions a run for their money.

As he gazed out into the sea of faces, it was easy for Kurt to spot his former teammates, with the girls' white and the boys' burgundy clearly visible, even from a distance. Zeroing in on Rachel, his spirits were buoyed by the encouraging look she was directing his way. Aware that she had his attention, she signalled for him to smile, grinning to herself when his lips curved upwards in response to her prompt.

Unlike the audience's subdued reaction to the Hipsters, the applause and cheers that greeted the Warblers as they took their bows was enthusiastic and heartfelt. Jesse sensed instantly that the bar had just been raised, and he once again swore inwardly at Mr. Schuester's lackadaisical training methods and at his refusal to position Rachel front and centre. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to remain calm. The outcome was out of his hands. He could only hope, for his girlfriend's sake, that her teammates would do everything in their power to rise to the occasion.

* * *

While waiting in the wings for her cue, Rachel peeked out and scanned the crowd. Her eyes lit on her dads right away, settled in their customary seats – sixth row, dead centre. She was surprised to note the presence of total strangers on either side of them, however, having assumed that Jesse would be sitting with them. Her efforts to locate him were in vain, and a small edge of panic rose within her.

_Relax. You could do this in your sleep._

The sound of his voice in her head was instantly soothing, and her anxiety ebbed. Stepping back behind the heavy curtain, she composed herself, readying for the moment when Sam would break into the first lines of _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_. As if on cue, the blond-haired boy's vocals could be heard from the far reaches of the theatre. Once he and Quinn ascended the stage, Rachel emerged with the rest of her teammates and, plastering on her best show face, she harmonized effortlessly on the chorus. Just as Jesse had suggested, she gave the performance her all, determined to be remembered as the best background singer the judges at Sectionals had ever heard.

Fully focused at last, Shelby assessed her daughter's choir with a practiced ear. The lead-off couple were, in her expert opinion, not much beyond mediocre. Their voices were weak, unable to project as widely as necessary across the breadth of the auditorium. And what was Will thinking, starting the two of them at the top of the aisles, just like he had the previous year? Sure, they'd won when Rachel had come down belting out _Don't Rain on My Parade_, but repeating the manoeuvre at Regionals hadn't gained them a thing, and using the same tactic a third time simply demonstrated a dearth of imagination on his part. In fact, it almost screamed 'diversion' now, a ploy designed to shift attention from the group's lacklustre choreography. Not to mention the fact that he had yet to use Rachel to her ultimate potential in this number. Shelby hoped that the young brunette would get to demonstrate her vocal prowess as soon as they moved to their next selection.

Much like his former mentor, Jesse was also weighing New Directions' chances, and he was coming to an uncomfortable conclusion – unless Santana totally kicked ass on _Valerie_, the Warblers could well end up victorious. Aware of the devastation Rachel would feel if her team was knocked out as early as Sectionals this time around, Jesse's mind began to whirl as he formulated a plan he hoped would mitigate her disappointment. Hunching forward, his elbows on his knees, he waited impatiently for McKinley's final chance to wow the judges.

For her part, Rachel was trying to gauge the audience's reaction. They were clapping, hooting and whistling, but she couldn't quite determine if they'd been more responsive to the Warblers. Shaking her head to clear it of her doubts, she drew in a deep, calming breath, then strode swiftly into position and awaited her cue to begin.

Shelby's jaw dropped as she observed Rachel once again taking up a place at the rear of the stage. Had her daughter done something to antagonize her choir director? Even if she had, the best way to deal with students who annoyed him was the way she herself always had – by pushing the offender extra hard in rehearsals and lobbing a constant stream of criticism at the boy or girl in question. Under no circumstance should he be permitting his personal feelings to interfere with the assigning of solos, however. Narrowing her eyes, Shelby examined Rachel closely, and nodded silently in approval. The show face? It was perfect.

From several rows forward, Hiram took in his daughter's expression, and beamed with pride. She may well have been disappointed and upset at having been denied the spotlight, but she'd been giving her all and her face revealed none of her inner turmoil. As if reading his husband's thoughts, Leroy leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Gotta wonder how much she's able to hide from us, huh?"

"More than we want to know," was Hiram's quiet reply.

In his own dark corner, Jesse had to admit that he was impressed. Santana was a stronger singer than he'd realized. Not that her vocals could hold a candle to Rachel's, but she clearly possessed a talent for interpreting a rock tune, while Mike and Brittany were putting on a display of moves so acrobatic that they might well have been able to keep up with Vocal Adrenaline's tamer routines. Perhaps New Directions still had a chance…

* * *

The twelve teens had assembled in their dressing room once more. Except for Rachel, they were all on a high, certain that the title and its accompanying trophy would soon be theirs. Artie and Tina had thawed measurably towards their significant others, and the foursome were exchanging high fives and congratulations as they relived every moment of Brit and Mike's dance. On the couch, Sam and Quinn sat side by side, hands clasped, talking in hushed tones. Finn was staring at Santana as if he'd never really seen her before, while Lauren was clearly amused by Mercedes' stories of her short-term hook up with Puck. The latter was currently nowhere to be seen.

As the minutes ticked by, Rachel's stomach clenched, and her nerves threatened to overwhelm her. She was about to pull out her phone to send Jesse a quick text when she was startled by a voice right behind her.

"What's up, Berry? You don't look as happy as the rest of them," Puck observed.

"I'm not as confident as they are that we have this in the bag, Noah."

"The Warblers?"

"They were good. Really good. I don't know if we matched them vocally."

"Which we would have if Schue had let you sing lead."

Her expression darkened at his words, but he held up a hand to appease her.

"Don't get all huffy on me, Berry. I wasn't being sarcastic. As much as I love both Quinn and Santana, you are the best singer we have."

"Why didn't you stand up for me, then?"

"Sometimes I'm just a jerk. At other times, I actually try to avoid getting on people's bad sides."

He chuckled softly at the smirk she directed his way.

"And sometimes you just don't want to choose the unpopular option of agreeing with me."

"True. But I do back you fairly often."

"More than most, and I appreciate it, Noah."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a hot chick that requires my attention."

Giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze, he made his way over to Lauren, who greeted him with a playful shove. Digging in her bag, Rachel retrieved her phone and quickly fired off a one word text.

_Prediction?_

His answer came within seconds.

_Too close to call. Sorry._

_Don't apologize. I need to be prepared for the worst._

_Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

_But if it does, I know you'll help me deal with it._

_Count on it._

A smile replaced the frown she'd been sporting, and she closed her eyes, humming quietly to herself. Being closest to the door, she was the first to notice Mr. Schue make his entrance.

"The results are in, guys. We need to get back out there."

They filed out, most of them giddy with anticipation. Not for the first time that day, Rachel faked a cheerfulness she didn't feel. Standing slightly apart from her teammates, she attempted to pick Jesse out of the crowd, but his handsome face and gorgeous head of curls somehow remained elusive. She tensed imperceptibly as the head judge faced the audience, envelope in hand.

To no one's great surprise, the Hipsters claimed third place. The remaining two choirs stood anxiously, holding their collective breath, as the judge glanced at the card in his hand.

"The winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is…"

The man paused, and several of the contestants stifled impatient groans. His next words stunned every member of both teams.

"It's a tie. Congratulations. You're all going to the Regionals."

While Mr. Schue and Blaine stepped forward to claim their trophies, the members of both New Directions and the Warblers milled about on stage, trying to absorb this astonishing turn of events. Walking to Kurt's side, Rachel offered him her sincere congratulations.

"Same to you, Rachel. Hey, we all get to move on. That's a good thing."

"Yeah. I know. I just wish we didn't have to compete against you guys again. I wish you were still on our team."

"Me, too. But at least, for now, neither of us has to stay home." His eyes shone with curiosity. "So, has Jesse weighed in on the outcome yet?"

"I haven't heard my phone ring, but I should check."

At that precise moment, a very familiar voice rang out from the farthest reaches of the auditorium…


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** This chapter has been a long time coming, considering that I've had part of it written since February! I never dreamt that so much would happen in the meantime…

Thanks to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** and **AmyLeigh88** for once again allowing me to bounce ideas off of them. You guys are the best!

And did I say that the voice would be familiar to _everyone_? ;)

* * *

**Someone to Love You **– Chapter 39

"Rachel! Over here!"

The diminutive brunette whirled at the sound of her name, a mixture of amazement and delight playing on her expressive features. She had finally caught a glimpse of Jesse's tell-tale curls – mid way up the aisle, virtually hidden by Vince, Stefan, Amy, Grace, Julia and Nate, who'd been the one whose call to her had echoed through the vastness of the auditorium. Oblivious to her teammates' incredulous stares, Rachel raced down the steps and towards her friends, who beamed at her approach. From their position on the stage, inquisitive looks and muttered questions flew fast and furious between various members of New Directions and the Warblers.

"Who the hell are those people?" Finn spluttered.

"Why is that gorgeous guy so happy to see her?" Mercedes queried, her gaze fixed on Nate.

"Isn't that one of the cheerleaders from Lima Prep?" Brittany mouthed to Santana who, after the initial jolt of discovering Amy in the midst of the group, had schooled her face into blithe indifference. She merely shrugged in response.

"Did Jesse just get all those people to come watch Rachel perform?" Blaine murmured quietly.

Keeping his voice low, Kurt was unable to hide his admiration as he answered.

"Yes, he did. Isn't that the most romantic gesture? No wonder she's in love with him."

For her part, Rachel found herself happily enveloped in hug after hug. Julia was the first to greet her, throwing her arms around the smaller girl with unabashed affection. Nate was next, and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the strong emotion she saw reflected in his eyes.

"You, personally, were robbed," he declared, loudly enough for his words to reach the curious onlookers still gathered on stage. "The rest of your so-called teammates were lucky to have ended up with a draw. Their harmonizing needs work, and don't even get me started on the choreography."

Giving her another quick squeeze, he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Did I lay it on thick enough? Those morons need to think twice before letting others take your solos."

"I'm pretty sure they all heard you," she whispered back, "and they're no doubt all cursing you and wondering where you get off criticizing them like that."

"The truth hurts," he grinned, before releasing her from his hold.

Amy took Nate's place, chiming in with her own blistering assessment.

"Considering that you had three of Sue Sylvester's trained seals up there with you, I'm surprised their moves were so lacking in… polish. The only one who even seemed worthy of the Cheerios was the blonde who danced during _Valerie_."

The smile that lit up Brittany's face at the unexpected praise faltered as she noticed Santana's furious scowl. Lauren reached over and patted Brittany's shoulder.

"I agree with that girl. You can really strut your stuff."

Santana snarled at Lauren, who rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Observing the exchange, Puck snickered.

Across the room, Stefan stepped forward. His conspiratorial grin caused laughter to bubble up inside Rachel, and she buried her head in his shirt to stifle it.

"This is what you get to work with? Your talent is wasted with them. Vocal Adrenaline would have made you their star."

At the mention of their hated rivals, a chorus of angry grumbling broke out among the members of New Directions. Tina and Mike exchanged a meaningful glance, while Artie gave voice to the suspicion they all currently harboured.

"That guy's somehow connected to Carmel. Which means St. Jerk must have something to do with this."

As if the utterance of his name had conjured him up, Jesse suddenly appeared next to Rachel. Wordlessly, he embraced her, tucking her into his side, and dropping a light kiss on her temple. She sighed contentedly and relaxed against him, the strain of the last few hours all but eliminated by the comfort of his touch. Clearly audible gasps arose as, one by one, her teammates recognized the person they considered most responsible for their previous year's defeat at Regionals.

"Is that the infamous Jesse?"

Sam looked to his girlfriend for confirmation. Quinn nodded briefly.

"What is she doing with that traitorous douchebag?" Mercedes griped.

"No doubt plotting to bring us down. Clearly, she was so miffed at not getting the solos that she went running to her ex to find ways to sabotage us," Tina surmised.

"Oh, come on. That's ridiculous. She's hardly my favourite person, but that would be going too far, even for her," Quinn objected.

Santana remained oddly silent, while Finn appeared to have been struck dumb. He stood, momentarily paralyzed, staring at his ex-girlfriend in absolute disbelief.

The girl in question was gazing up at her boyfriend with a look of complete and utter adoration.

"I can't believe you did this. And that you managed to keep it a secret."

Grace chuckled.

"That was the hardest part. When I saw you a couple of days ago and you were so upset, I wanted so badly to tell you."

"I could see her wavering, so I kicked her under the table a few times," Amy revealed.

"And you!" Rachel eyed Nate. "You flew out here for me?"

"St. James twisted my arm," Nate replied teasingly, before adding far more seriously, "and bought me a plane ticket."

"You're making sure I stay caught up. It's the least I could do for you."

"Don't mention it." Nate turned back to Rachel. "He told us you could use our support. It was a no-brainer."

"Thank you. All of you."

"It really was purely selfish on Steadman's part," Vince grinned. "He just wanted a free trip here to see my sister."

Julia's cheeks flared crimson, while a smirk tugged at the corner of Nate's lips.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted.

"Well _I_ came to support you," Stefan insisted. "And also to take you out tonight."

A puzzled frown creased Rachel's forehead. Amy hurried to explain.

"We thought we'd go for another round of karaoke. You can sing all the solos your heart desires."

"Yeah, we don't plan on demanding you share the spotlight," Vince added pointedly.

"Well, most of us don't," Nate amended, giving Jesse a playful shove.

The motion loosened Jesse's hold on Rachel. As he wrapped his arm around her once more, he casually yet deliberately moved his hand from her waist, letting it come to rest possessively on her butt. The intimacy of the gesture was not lost on any of the McKinley teens. They continued to gape at the duo, who were clearly far more than friends.

"Wow, that hunky college boy's got everyone's panties in a knot," Lauren observed drily.

"He spied on us last year. Pretended to join us, then went back to his old team," Mercedes hissed.

"They didn't just beat us. They humiliated us," Tina added bitterly.

"And now she's… what? Dating him again? After what he did to her? I don't get it," Artie admitted.

"What did he do to her?" Sam asked softly.

He'd aimed his query at Quinn, but Finn, having finally regained his voice, was the one to answer.

"St. Jackass and his teammates threw eggs at her. He, personally, cracked one right on her forehead."

"He must have offered up one heck of an apology," Sam murmured, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Finn turned on the other boy in a fury.

"It isn't funny! He used her. He broke her heart. I don't know how she can even stand to be near him, or any of those other traitors from Vocal Adrenaline."

"They're not part of Jesse's old team."

None of the members of New Directions had noticed Kurt approach. Finn whirled on his stepbrother, his expression accusatory.

"How the hell would you know anything about them?"

"I've seen her with them."

"You what?"

"She's been out with them before. We ran into each other."

"When? Where?" Finn demanded to know.

"A couple of weeks ago, at a karaoke bar in Akron."

"Akron? Then how can you say they're not from Carmel?"

"Some of them _are_ from Carmel," Kurt clarified, "but they're not from Vocal Adrenaline."

"Says who?"

"Jesse," Kurt replied simply.

"And you believe him? Has he somehow brainwashed you, too?"

Drawing himself up to his full height, Kurt stood his ground in the face of his stepbrother's ire.

"Jesse has _not_ brainwashed me – or Rachel, for that matter. I trust him."

"Just like that? Where the hell's your family loyalty?"

"You mean that same family loyalty you displayed when you chose not to stand up for me against Karofsky?"

Finn visibly recoiled at the betrayal he saw reflected in Kurt's eyes, but he quickly recovered.

"That's not the same thing, and you know it."

"No, actually, I don't. My loyalty in this situation is to my friend."

"Since when is Rachel your friend? You were never close to her before."

"A lot has changed for me recently. Rachel and I have discovered we have a lot more in common than we originally thought."

"Like what? A fondness for assholes?" Finn sneered.

"Try a fondness for being treated with respect."

"Respect? From him? You've got to be kidding me!"

Kurt flashed his newly-minted sibling a sad smile.

"He's shown me more of it in a few weeks than you showed me in months, and it's the same for her. You could learn from him."

"Never," Finn snapped.

"Suit yourself," Kurt muttered, before making his way quietly back to Blaine's side.

* * *

Out in the lobby, Hiram and Leroy were patiently waiting for their daughter and her boyfriend to appear. They were looking forward to seeing her reaction to the surprise Jesse had arranged for her – and, if they were being honest, they were eager to be re-acquainted with the group of teens that had fast become an integral part of Rachel's life.

They watched as a great many singers, along with their families and friends, departed, a wide mixture of elation and disappointment visible on their young faces. Soon, the crowd had thinned noticeably. As Leroy scanned the area once more to ensure he hadn't missed Rachel's exit from the auditorium, his eyes came to rest on one of the few remaining adults, who was pacing briskly back and forth across the carpeted floor, and he stiffened. Turning to his husband, he could only point, shock having rendered him temporarily mute. Hiram's eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to his little girl.

"Shelby," he breathed.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of her name, and she stilled her footsteps immediately. Leroy, roused from his momentary trance, swiftly covered the few feet between them, coming to a halt in front of the woman he held primarily responsible for the pain his daughter had suffered the previous year.

"Leroy. Hiram."

She greeted them coolly, no hint of emotion on her carefully composed features.

"What are you doing here, Shelby?" Leroy queried, his tone sharp.

"I was involved with the show choir world for years. It's instinctive for me to attend Sectionals."

"Try something we'll actually believe," Hiram snorted.

"I came to see Rachel perform," she admitted softly.

"We thought she made it quite clear that she wanted nothing further to do with you," Hiram reminded her.

"And I had no intention of talking to her. I was just going to observe from my spot in the back row, then leave. But when I saw that her idiot choir director didn't give her any solos, I knew how that would make her feel. I wanted to…"

Leroy cut her off brusquely.

"Comfort her? Offer words of encouragement? That's _our_ job, Shelby, not yours. You forfeited that right when you manipulated your way back into her life, then promptly decided mothering a teenage girl didn't quite fit into your plans."

"That's not…"

"Save it, Shelby. You showing up here today was a bad idea. Don't compound your mistake by sticking around."

"That's exactly what Jesse said," she huffed irritably.

"What does Jesse have to do with anything?" Leroy wondered aloud.

"I spoke to him yesterday."

"Why?" Leroy persisted.

"We spent four years together at Carmel. I know him almost as well as he knows himself, and I was positive he'd be here to watch Rachel, even if things were still strained between them. In fact, I was ready to warn him not to try to rekindle any kind of romance with her."

"Which is the best argument I can think of for us to support it," Hiram muttered under his breath.

"But, as he was all too eager to inform me, I was too late. Apparently, they've been dating for months."

Surveying the Berry men closely, Shelby immediately realized that this state of affairs wasn't news to them.

"Technically, they've been in contact for months. I suppose we'd have to ask them when they consider the dating to have started up again," Leroy stated, pausing as if to give the matter serious thought.

"When he came to Ohio at the end of November?" Hiram suggested. "Or maybe once she'd broken it off with Finn."

"Fine. I get it. You're in the loop, and I'm not."

"Whose fault is that?" Leroy responded coldly.

"Mine, okay. But just because I made a mistake doesn't mean I should have to pay for it forever," she protested. "After all, Jesse hasn't. And what gave him the right to insist I stay away?"

"He's her boyfriend. He was looking out for her. You should have listened to him," Hiram chastised her.

"You've overstayed your welcome as it is. Go home, Shelby," Leroy urged.

Standing her ground, she shot both men a warning glare.

"While I understand that you'd prefer it if I left, I simply can't accommodate you. I need to speak to my daughter. If she wants me gone, she'll have to tell me herself."

Short of ejecting Shelby bodily from the theatre – which she would no doubt protest vehemently, and at high pitch – Rachel's dads were all too aware that there was little they could do. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Leroy stalked over to a bench on the opposite side of the lobby, his husband following close behind. As Shelby eased herself into the nearest seat, all three adults settled in for an uneasy wait.

* * *

The laughter and conversation taking place among Rachel, Jesse and their friends had served to drown out all of the drama taking place on stage. As they continued discussing the merits of the competition's outcome as well as their plans for the evening, Jesse shifted slightly, pulling Rachel flush against his chest. Looking down at her oh-so-tempting mouth, he couldn't resist leaning in to steal a kiss. Aware of their audience, she swallowed the moan that had risen in her throat at the contact.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse caught sight of Finn. The younger boy was staring at him with open hostility. Bending his head, Jesse's lips grazed Rachel's ear.

"Finn's watching us," he whispered.

Her only response was to draw him closer before plunging her tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help smirking as he mirrored her actions.

This proved to be the final straw for the already outraged quarterback. He stalked towards the stairs, then stormed up the aisle, with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Lauren and Puck trailing behind him.

"Uh, oh," Blaine mouthed to Kurt.

"It was only a matter of time," the latter declared with a sigh.

"Here comes trouble," Nate muttered.

He and the rest of Jesse and Rachel's friends lined up behind the duo in a silent show of strength. Finn stopped a mere foot away from the object of his fury, his teammates at his back.

Aware of the taller boy's approach, Jesse broke from the kiss, and he and Rachel turned to face the visibly angry football player. Quite deliberately, Jesse draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, allowing his hand to slide downwards just enough so that it grazed the top of her breast. For her part, Rachel nestled herself tightly into Jesse's side, leaning her head against his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, St. Jackass?" Finn snarled.

Rachel jumped in to answer the question.

"Jesse is trying to make a point, here, Finn."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be? That when you're with him, you're no better than a slut?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Finn found himself sprawled on the floor, courtesy of Jesse's fist and his cat-like reflexes. The older boy glared down, his face an icy mask.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to her like that again," he growled in warning.

Finn shot daggers at Jesse, but said nothing further. Picking himself up, he glanced at Puck, disappointment written all over his face.

"Why didn't you come to my defence? You're supposed to be my friend."

"You crossed the line, man. Just because Berry wasn't comfortable putting out for you doesn't mean you have the right to insult her because she's okay doing it with someone else."

A hint of pink stained Rachel's cheeks at his remark. As if sensing her embarrassment, Puck grinned mischievously at her.

"Looks good on you, Berry," he declared with a wink.

"Damn you, Puck, don't encourage her," Finn begged.

"She's doing what makes her happy. I'm proud of her," Puck countered.

"Well, I'm not." Finn narrowed his eyes as he caught Rachel's gaze. "Were you already seeing him when you broke up with me?"

Jesse took a step forward, instinctively wanting to spare Rachel any unpleasantness, but she shook her head almost imperceptibly, her eyes pleading with him to let her handle the situation herself. He responded by tightening his grip on her and giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze. Taking a deep breath, the slender brunette faced her ex-boyfriend squarely.

"Yes."

"And you had the nerve to blast me for lying to you?"

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"You're right. I lied to you. In my defence, it wasn't for nearly as long, and my motives were totally different."

"How do you figure that?"

"I wanted us to be okay, here, at Sectionals. I assumed that Mr. Schue was going to have us sing a duet, and I didn't think you'd be able to pull that off convincingly if we weren't a couple anymore."

A flash of annoyance at her insult crossed Finn's face, but it was quickly replaced by bewilderment once again.

"If this competition was so important to you, why didn't you wait? What made you change your mind?"

"I told you. Because I found out about you and Santana."

Finn shook his head in disagreement.

"I think that's only part of it. I think you were already in so deep with him that the guilt was eating away at you. Your conscience forced you to be honest with me."

"Too bad yours never kicked in," she countered bitterly.

"Santana and I had a one-night stand! It wasn't some ongoing fling like yours. When did all this crap with him start, anyway?"

She swallowed audibly before answering.

"He first texted me when he heard about Sunshine."

"So you cheated on me for months!"

Rachel cast her eyes downwards, unable to meet his gaze. Hating the sight of his girlfriend in distress, Jesse stepped forward once more.

"You were hardly a paragon of virtue while the two of you were dating," he remarked scathingly.

"Stay out of this, douchebag! It's between Rachel and me."

"Actually, it's not. You made it about me the minute you upset her."

"What are you, her guard dog?"

"I prefer knight in tarnished armour, but whatever. I'm here to protect her."

"You're the one she needs protecting from."

"Enough!" Rachel's voice cut through the charged atmosphere. "I don't want the two of you fighting. Finn, you asked earlier what the point was. In case you've yet to figure it out, it's that I'm Jesse's girl again. For good."

"What happened to wishing he'd get eaten by lions?" Finn questioned plaintively.

Signalling to his girlfriend that he intended to answer, Jesse leaned close enough so that no one else would overhear. His expression was smug as he whispered a reply.

"She prefers to eat me herself these days."

As Finn's look of confusion gave way to one of understanding, he lunged for Jesse, who sidestepped him easily. The tall boy crashed heavily into Vince, who reached out a steadying hand before pushing him gently back in the direction of his teammates. His face contorted with rage, Finn swung his fists blindly, trying in vain to connect with any part of Jesse's body as Puck, Mike and Lauren struggled to restrain him.

"You need to get him to back off," Vince advised the group surrounding Finn.

The underlying thread of quiet authority in the older boy's voice had the desired effect. Finn became noticeably subdued, allowing his friends to drag him to a seat closer to the front, where the rest of New Directions, as well as Kurt and Blaine, still remained. The potential brawl averted, Vince, Nate and the others retreated a few paces in order to give their friends a moment of privacy. From her position at Jesse's side, Rachel's raised brow conveyed her wordless question.

"Nothing I can repeat in polite company. Let's just say I was rather crudely marking my territory, and trying to get a rise out of him at the same time."

"Looks like you were successful, then. Will you tell me later? I have to know what kind of fallout to expect."

"When we're alone," Jesse agreed.

Noting his obvious reluctance, Rachel trailed her fingers softly along his jaw line before using them to trace the curve of his mouth. Pulling his face towards her, she kissed him lightly.

"I love you, no matter what you said. Remember that."

His face brightened, and he flashed the kind of smile he reserved only for her.

"And I love you. I can't wait till later to show you just how much."

Lacing their fingers together, they strolled over to re-join their circle of friends, picking up the thread of their earlier conversation as if it had never been interrupted.

* * *

The Warblers, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, had long since departed, and the members of New Directions now started to disperse as well. Soon, the only ones left in the auditorium were Finn, Puck, Mike, Lauren, Tina, Quinn and Sam. In spite of Lauren's desire to remain in the thick of things, Tina and Quinn steered her to a quiet corner while Finn's football teammates did their best to keep him calm, with limited success.

"I realize I wasn't here last year to witness everything that went down, but this Jesse guy didn't do anything to us this time around," Sam remarked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. We didn't win. We only tied," Finn argued.

"Come on. They're dating. There's clearly no love lost between the two of you, but he wouldn't hurt _her_ that way. He's got nothing to gain by sabotaging us," Mike stated reasonably.

Finn, sticking stubbornly to his opinion, refused to be swayed.

"Can't any of you see he's using her? He doesn't have an honest bone in his body!"

Heaving a sigh, Puck stood up and shot an irritated look at his sometime rival.

"You're delusional, Hudson. Look, we both knew how unhappy Berry was at not getting any solos for this competition, but we basically told her to suck it up. Dude over there not only flew all the way from California to support her, but he brought all these other people with him. I don't know any of them, but Berry clearly does, and they all seem to like her. Sorry, man, but that makes him okay in my book."

"Are you seriously taking his side?"

"Yeah. I am. I razz her a lot, and I often disagree with her, but Berry's a fellow Jew and a decent person, and she deserves to be happy. And you can't convince me that she's not happy right now."

"But it won't last. She'll end up shattered, and we'll have to pick up the pieces again."

"You're only seeing what you want to see. Things are quite different from my perspective."

Having spoken his piece, Puck began to walk towards the other side of the theatre.

"Where the hell are you going?" Finn called out indignantly.

"There's something I need to do," Puck replied calmly.

Making his way over to where Jesse and Rachel stood, their arms wrapped securely around each other, Puck halted in front of the older boy and extended his hand.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot before. I'm Noah Puckerman. You can call me Puck."

Jesse's eyes twinkled mischievously as they met Puck's serious ones.

"I'm Jesse St. Jerk…"

Puck couldn't help but smirk admiringly at Jesse's adoption of the unflattering nickname.

"…but you can call me Jesse."

As the two boys exchanged a firm handshake, Puck leaned towards Jesse to utter a quiet warning.

"If you hurt her…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You've got her back, and you'll hunt me down. Trust me. If I do hurt her, I'll deserve whatever you choose to dish out."

"Glad you understand. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Then we won't have any problems getting along," Jesse assured the younger boy.

Throwing her arms around Puck, Rachel hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Noah. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do, Berry. Like I said before, looks good on you." Glancing over at a thoroughly dejected Finn, Puck heaved another sigh. "I'd better get him home. I'll pick up a case of beer on the way so that he can drown his sorrows."

Jesse cocked a brow at Puck.

"Why am I not surprised that you can get served?" he asked rhetorically.

"Fake IDs come in handy. If you ever need one…"

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer."

"See you Monday, Berry. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't…"

At Jesse's loud chuckle, Puck's words trailed off, and he snickered.

"Yeah, that leaves it pretty much wide open. How about this, then? Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Wise advice. We'll keep it in mind."

With a parting wave, Puck strode back to where he'd left Finn. A few minutes later, all of the McKinley students had exited the auditorium.

"That was… unexpected," Jesse admitted.

"Noah's got a finely tuned bullshit detector. If he's giving you a chance, it means he believes you're on the level."

"Looks like I'm assured of one less fist in my face the next time I visit McKinley," he grinned.

"Probably more. Noah's word does carry some weight with the team."

"I'm thrilled to hear it. And now, I'd like to be one step closer to hearing you."

"Karaoke?"

"You bet. Let's just go find your dads to let them know our plans, and we can be on our way."

* * *

Rachel was laughing at something Jesse had just said as they emerged into the now virtually deserted lobby. Scanning the area for her fathers, Rachel's eyes locked instead on Shelby's hopeful ones. In her surprise, she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Julia and Nate to stumble as they ran into her from behind. Observant as always, Grace was the first to notice Rachel's sudden, ghostly pallor. It only took a second for both Howells to locate the source of their friend's distress, and despite never having met her, the two girls recognized Rachel's birth mother instantly. At Amy's sharp intake of breath, the three former Carmel students also became aware of the presence of Vocal Adrenaline's previous long-time coach.

"Shit," Jesse cursed, as he tightened his hold on his girlfriend's hand, which had become ice cold.

Without a word being exchanged, the teens formed a protective circle around Jesse and Rachel, who remained rooted to the spot. Hesitantly, Shelby approached the group while Hiram and Leroy, certain that Jesse and his friends had things well in hand, hung back, unwilling to add any fuel to an already combustible situation.

"Hello, Rachel."

Shelby's face betrayed none of her inner nerves as eight pairs of eyes stared at her with expressions that ranged from antagonistic to unreadable. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rachel's acknowledgment of the woman standing before her bore not even a trace of warmth.

"Shelby."

Increasingly uncomfortable at the scrutiny she was being subjected to, the older woman attempted to regain some measure of control.

"May we speak privately?"

"No. These are my friends. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. Or you can leave."

With Rachel offering her little choice, Shelby forced herself to ignore everyone else and focus solely on her daughter.

"Congratulations on making it to Regionals," she began, keeping the conversation light.

"Thanks. If that's all…" Rachel responded dismissively.

"It's not. I came to ask you to give me a second chance," Shelby blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

"This is a joke, right? You're here to mess with my head for some reason I can't begin to fathom."

"No. I'm serious. I made a mistake, and I'd like us to try again."

"Why should I even consider it?"

"You forgave _him_," Shelby muttered, tilting her head towards Jesse. "And what he did to you was much worse than anything I did."

Rachel's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

At Shelby's nod, Rachel laughed bitterly.

"Let me explain the difference to you, then. Yes, Jesse cracked an egg on my head. He was a teenage boy, under a tremendous amount of peer pressure and, for one brief moment, he gave into it. He also befriended me under false pretences, but that was only to make his choir director – a woman he worshipped – happy. You, on the other hand, were so eager to forge a relationship with me that you plotted ways to circumvent the agreement you made with my dads. You used Jesse to get to me, you yanked him away from me as soon as he'd served his purpose and then, after going to all that trouble, _you_ decided _I _didn't need a mom. I didn't fit with the tidy little fantasy reunion you'd dreamed up in your mind. When I reached out to you, you rejected me. I am your _daughter_, yet you were able to exclude me from your life without a moment's hesitation. You, the adult, made a string of conscious choices that left us completely at odds. In the 'who wronged me the most' sweepstakes, you're the clear winner, Shelby."

"How is it that he gets off so easily?"

"He started from a place of strength. I fell in love with him shortly after we met. And although we'd been apart for a time, those feelings never truly went away. You, on the other hand, I barely knew, and you didn't give me the chance to delve any deeper."

"So there's no hope for us?" the older woman questioned sadly.

"I've learned never to say never," Rachel confessed. "But, right now, I'm not ready to let you back into my life. I don't like who you are as a person. I definitely don't trust you. And I have no desire to open my heart to someone who's shown absolutely no qualms about stomping all over it."

"I want you to know that I plan on doing all I can to earn your trust – and, eventually, your acceptance," Shelby vowed.

"I'm tempted to say 'too little, too late', but stranger things have happened. Just remember…"

"What?"

"My relationship with Jesse is off limits. If you try to interfere with it in any way – and, make no mistake, we have no secrets, – I will cut you off completely without a second thought."

The fierceness in Rachel's tone left no doubt as to her intentions, and Shelby inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"Understood."

Without a word of farewell, Rachel strode rapidly towards her dads, Jesse's hand clasped firmly within her own. As the rest of the group moved to follow her, Stefan slowed as he passed the woman he had spent endless hours observing while she put Vocal Adrenaline through their daily paces.

"Don't begrudge them their happiness," he advised her quietly.

Shelby made an odd noise in her throat as Stefan re-joined his friends.

_How is it possible that a kid I barely know can read me so well?_

Watching as Rachel's dads embraced first their daughter, then Jesse and all the other teens, Shelby felt the unfamiliar sting of tears prickle at the back of her eyelids. Their mutual affection was glaringly obvious, and she was clearly nothing more than an unwelcome interloper. Tearing her gaze away, she headed for the exit. Only Jesse, still in protective mode, noted her departure.

"She's gone," he murmured to his girlfriend.

Aware of her every movement, he caught the almost imperceptible relaxation of her shoulders as the tension seeped out of her body.

"I imagine you want to get going," Hiram accurately surmised.

"We do," Jesse responded.

"Take care of her tonight," Leroy requested softly.

"You don't even have to ask."

After a final round of hugs, the eight teens hurried to their waiting vehicles. The night stretched out ahead of them, rife with possibilities, and they were eager to kick back, have some fun, and leave the stresses of the day far behind.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**: 40 chapters! Aren't you guys tired of this yet? ;)

**Disclaimer**: None of the following are mine - Simple Plan's _Jet Lag_; The Beatles' _I Get By With a Little Help from My Friends_; Adele's _Make You Feel My Love_. Having said that, any guesses as to who will sing which one during the night's return engagement at the Key 'o Kara?

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 40

As Jesse eased the Range Rover onto the highway, Rachel sat quietly at his side, lost in thought. Now that the resentment that had fuelled her response to Shelby had ebbed, she found herself drained from the encounter, wanting nothing more than to indulge in a brief rest before embarking on the evening's activities.

Seated behind his former classmate, Stefan scrutinized the petite brunette, his photographer's eye missing none of the exhaustion that marred her features. Tapping Jesse lightly on the shoulder and catching his friend's gaze in the rear view mirror, Stefan tilted his head towards Rachel and, in a low voice, offered a welcome suggestion.

"Let me drive."

Without a word of argument, Jesse pulled over, and the foursome switched seats. Rachel immediately curled into her boyfriend's embrace, and he pulled her close, gently stroking her hair.

"Thanks, Stefan," she murmured.

"Any time," he assured her.

Within moments, nestled against the warmth of Jesse's body, Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing deepened. From the front, Stefan spoke in hushed tones, so as not to disturb her.

"I'd say that went about as well as could be expected. You actually seem to have a few supporters among her teammates."

"That was a surprise, especially Puckerman. He wanted to beat the crap out of me after the egging, but that's because he cares about her. He's rational enough to see that she's happy, and that means he's okay with Rachel and me together."

"He took your side over her ex's. I'd say he's more than okay with it," Amy chimed in.

"Speaking of exes, you certainly held your own with Finn. What on earth did you say to get him so riled up?" Stefan questioned.

"State secret, I'm afraid," Jesse deadpanned.

"Well, if your intent was for him to come unspooled in front of Rachel, it worked like a charm," Stefan chuckled.

"It did, didn't it?" Jesse's voice was smug. "I'm sure glad that Schuester took off so quickly after the results were announced. I wouldn't have been able to confront Hudson if he was still there."

"I was kind of hoping he'd stay, so that you could tear a strip off of him for his misguided choices," Amy admitted.

"There'll be time for that later. I plan on paying him a visit before I head back to UCLA."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that one," Amy and Stefan declared, giggling softly at having echoed each other's words.

"I'll have to be careful. I wouldn't want him getting angry and taking it out on Rachel, especially since I won't be around to diffuse the situation."

"How much worse can it be? He already assigns solos as if they're prizes for good attendance. It's not as if he'd dare kick her out," Amy speculated.

"Not even Schuester's that clueless. He knows they don't stand a chance without her."

"Then I'd say you should speak your mind. Politely and charmingly, of course, as only you can," Stefan grinned.

"I'll take that under advisement," Jesse quipped.

On that note, they all fell silent. Eventually, lulled by his girlfriend's slow, rhythmic breathing, Jesse's head dropped to his chest as he joined her in slumber.

* * *

In Vince's car, the discussion was loud and animated as the occupants replayed the events of the last few hours.

"Can you believe they tied?" Julia queried.

"I can't, really. My money was on the Warblers," her brother confessed. "I thought New Directions lacked polish, and their vocalists weren't up to Dalton's standards."

"The lack of polish isn't surprising, given what Rachel's mentioned about the choir director picking their set list at the last minute. They've barely had any time to practice, let alone perfect their routines," Grace revealed.

"Yeah. Sucks to be them," Nate muttered snidely.

Julia swatted him playfully in response.

"I'd say it sucks to be Finn," she countered, a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for that idiot," Nate shot back, determined to speak up for his best friend.

"I'm not defending him, but take a minute to look at things from his point of view. Not only did his team barely make it to the next level of competition, but he found out that his ex is now dating someone he hates, and a guy he probably considered a good buddy turned on him. Sounds like a day from hell to me," Julia remarked.

"Don't forget that he got knocked to the ground in front of his teammates by someone smaller than him," Grace added. "That had to have been incredibly humiliating."

"I didn't know Jesse had that in him," Julia admitted.

"He wouldn't have hit Finn if that douche hadn't insulted Rachel," Nate proclaimed confidently. "No matter how much he might have wanted to, it would've upset her, so he'd have kept himself in check."

"I'll bet he was secretly thrilled that Finn shot his mouth off," Grace surmised.

"Yeah, probably," Vince chuckled.

"He was probably also relieved that the McKinley choir director had left by then, or he would have had to curb his reaction," Nate declared.

"I wonder where the guy disappeared to so quickly once the results were announced," Grace murmured.

"No doubt took off so that he wouldn't have to hear anyone say 'I told you so'," Nate snarked.

"Speaking of taking off, it's too bad Shelby didn't beat a hasty retreat like Schuester did," Vince opined.

"Her being there certainly was awkward, but I think Rachel handled it beautifully," Grace affirmed.

"She did. Kept her composure, held it together, and outlined a few truths that I think her mom really needed to hear. Maybe, if Rachel's really lucky, Shelby will go back to that new baby of hers and fade discreetly out of the picture," Nate offered.

Julia scoffed at her boyfriend's words.

"You obviously don't know Shelby. She's clearly decided she wants back into her daughter's life, and she'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that. Coach Corcoran is nothing if not persistent."

"Maybe Jesse can find something to use against her," Nate suggested hopefully.

"Best of luck to him in that. Shelby lets precious little slip. I've never met anyone who plays things so close to the vest," Vince retorted.

"Damn. I just hate the thought of that woman making Rachel unhappy," Nate stated.

"If she does, you know that Jesse will find a way to make her pay for it – and it won't happen more than once. He's extremely protective of her," Grace observed.

"You're right. And if he needs help, all he has to do is ask. She's like the sister I never had," Nate acknowledged.

As the others all chorused their willingness to assist Jesse and Rachel in any way possible, they began to toss ideas back and forth. Their debate continued, uninterrupted, as the car sped smoothly along the road to Akron.

* * *

Spotting Jesse's SUV, Vince pulled into the parking spot beside it. As soon as he'd cut the engine, the four teens jumped out of the car, eager to stretch their legs after the long trip. Reaching the entrance to the Key 'o Kara, they were surprised to find only Stefan and Amy waiting.

"Where are Jesse and Rachel?" Grace wondered aloud.

Stefan's lips curved into a smirk, and Amy snickered at her cousin's seemingly innocuous question.

"I could see how exhausted Rachel was, so I offered to drive," Stefan began. "She and Jesse both fell asleep, although his eyes snapped open the second we stopped moving. Hers didn't, so he decided to use the Prince Charming method of waking his Sleeping Beauty. You can no doubt all guess what that led to."

Grace and Julia both blushed, while Nate burst out laughing.

"I'll go let them know we've arrived," he proposed.

As he turned to head in the direction of the parking lot, Julia's fingers encircled his wrist.

"Don't, Nate. You'll embarrass them."

Nate simply laughed harder.

"Remember, this will hardly be the first time I've interrupted them mid make-out. In fact, it's become a bit of a running joke between us," he admitted. "And, since it's gotten to the point where they're pretending to be in the middle of something when I call, even if they're not, this'll just be payback."

"Go for it then," Vince urged his new friend.

* * *

_She was having the best of dreams. Wrapped in Jesse's arms, his lips melded to hers, and his hand moved under her shirt… She moaned as his fingertips grazed the underside of her breast, and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth… Her palms splayed on the warm skin of his back, and she pulled him closer… As he settled himself between her legs, he began to suck on the sensitive pulse point right below her ear… Just as she started to grind against him, an insistent tapping pierced her consciousness__…_

Her eyes flew open, and she became instantly aware of two things – she hadn't been dreaming, and there was a face peering in through the Rover's side window. Without even turning to look, Jesse tossed off a muffled entreaty.

"Go away, Steadman."

"No can do," Nate's cheerful voice came back. "The stage beckons, and we await your presence, oh talented ones."

"Go suck up to someone else. We'll join you later."

"Nope. You'll join us now. There'll be plenty of time for _that_ when you get back to Lima."

Pushing her boyfriend away just enough to catch his gaze, Rachel jutted her bottom lip out in the cutest of pouts. He barely resisted the impulse to capture it with his own lips and nibble it teasingly.

"They're doing this for me, to give me a chance to sing to make up for today. We really should go in."

His sighed deeply, his regret at the missed opportunity palpable, then reluctantly sat up and smoothed his clothing. Once she'd done the same, they stepped onto the pavement and Jesse gave Nate a good-natured shove, which the latter returned.

"This wasn't accidental."

Jesse meant it as a statement, not a question. Nate's eyes twinkled as he responded nevertheless.

"You're right. Stefan told me what you were up to."

"You wait. Someday soon, you'll be the one on the receiving end. I'll show up just as you and Julia are sharing an intimate moment."

"Promises, promises," Nate chuckled. "Besides, I have far greater self-control than you, St. James. You won't catch me making out with my girlfriend in a public place."

Jesse's one raised brow spoke volumes without his uttering a word. Nate inwardly cursed himself for posing a challenge his friend would be unable to ignore. Not that he and Julia were at that point in their relationship yet, but once it happened, he'd need to be on his guard. He wasn't entirely sure that his girlfriend would be as easygoing as Rachel had been about being discovered in compromising positions.

"Earth to Nate," the girl in question quipped, at seeing the faraway look on his face.

Shaking his head to clear it, Nate returned his focus to the couple beside him.

"You ready to sing for us, Rachel?" he asked, steering the conversation to safer ground.

"Absolutely, and I've got my first two songs already picked out," she freely admitted.

"I'm guessing you'll need a partner for one of them," Jesse remarked confidently.

"You know me too well."

"Do the other one first, then," he advised, "because once we start singing together, I won't want to stop."

"Okay," she agreed, gently squeezing the hand that was laced with hers.

"About time you got here," Vince called out as the trio approached.

"Did you let them finish what they'd started before you interrupted?" Grace teased her cousin.

"No, but I watched for a while," he quipped in response, winking at Rachel to let her know he wasn't serious.

Missing that little interplay, Julia's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Nate! What were you thinking?" she blurted out.

"They put on a good show," he shrugged, before letting his girlfriend in on the joke.

As the group strolled into the now-familiar space, they instantly noticed a large poster that hadn't been there during their previous visit. Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to Jesse, excitement written all over her face.

"A contest. Here. Tonight. How perfect is that?"

"It was clearly destined. So, do you want to stick with those choices?"

"I'm not sure, but probably not."

Breaking away from the others, they immediately began to plot their strategy.

"Do you want to enter the individual or the duet category? I'd understand if you want a trophy all to yourself today," Jesse stated softly.

"Not a chance, St. James. I want us to win our first competition as an official, 'everyone knows about us' couple," she grinned widely.

His answering grin was equally huge as he caught her up in a jubilant hug.

Settling themselves around one of the larger tables, Vince eyed Jesse and Rachel appraisingly.

"Duet, right?"

"Of course," she smiled back at him.

"May the best couple win, then," Vince intoned.

"Since when are you competitive?" Grace queried.

"Since I figured someone needed to make those two work for the title," the teen in question replied.

He and Julia bent their heads together, just as Jesse and Rachel did. Amy twisted in her seat to face Stefan. With a look of regret, he shook his head.

"It's a contest. You don't want me as a partner for that."

"I'm not in it to win it, like those guys," she insisted, pointing to the two couples whose intensity practically rolled off them in waves. "I just want to have fun. With you."

"Okay, then, partner. Pick something you think I can handle."

Near the edge of the booth, Grace pressed herself back against the upholstery as if hoping it would swallow her whole. From across the table, Nate stared at her expectantly.

"So, what do you say, Gracie? Are you up for a duet with your second-favourite cousin?"

"I'm not a singer, and you know it."

"Please, Gracie? I don't want to be the only one left out, here."

She was unable to resist the pleading look in his warm brown eyes and, nodding slightly, she moved to his side. Leaning towards her to whisper in her ear, an amused half-smile tugged at her lips at his suggestion. Nodding her approval, they wasted no time in beginning to prepare themselves for their performance.

* * *

"Can we go first? I want to get this over with," Grace begged.

"Sure," Nate agreed. "And relax. I've got the lion's share of this. You'll be fine."

"Keep telling me that, and I might start to believe it, oh… once we're done," Grace laughed softly.

Reaching the stage, Grace managed to push down her fear by facing her cousin, rather than the audience. As the music started, Nate caught Julia's gaze and began singing directly to her.

_What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
Back at home you feel so far  
Waitin__' for the phone to ring  
_

By the time the chorus kicked in, Grace was unconsciously moving to the beat, and she didn't hesitate in joining her voice to Nate's.

_It's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad  
and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged _

Applause filled the room, and Grace's cheeks flushed with pride at her accomplishment. Flinging her arms around Nate, she gave him a brief hug before practically running back to their booth.

"You were great, Grace," Amy enthused.

"Nicely done," Vince added, causing an even deeper shade of red to colour Grace's features.

"Your cousin had the right idea," Stefan murmured to Amy. "Let's do this now, so we don't end up following any of _them_."

Jesse and Vince exchanged a meaningful look as they simultaneously noticed Amy's hand slip into Stefan's. Unexpectedly, the latter stepped to the mic to say a few words.

"I realize this is a contest, but I generally stick to the background. I'm up here, front and centre, because she," he pointed at Amy, "asked me to be, and I simply can't say no to a pretty girl. I hope you'll be kind."

The opening strains of a very familiar Beatles tune wafted through the speakers, eliciting more than a few chuckles from the audience.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
and I'll try not to sing out of key_

From their place at the table, the entire group couldn't resist joining in softly on the final chorus, delighted at how the words mirrored their feelings.

_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends_

A round of enthusiastic applause greeted the duo as they concluded their performance. Stefan winked at Amy, tugging her along behind him as they weaved their way between the tables.

"Inspired choice," Rachel offered with a smile.

"Glad you approve. Can't wait to hear what you've got in store for us," Amy countered.

"We can't seem to decide who should go next," Vince disclosed.

"Flip a coin, then," Julia suggested.

"I call heads," Jesse immediately shouted out.

As the winners of the toss, Jesse and Rachel conferred briefly before opting to wait. Content no matter which way the decision unfolded, Vince and Julia strolled confidently to the stage. From the first few notes, Nate leaned forward, his attention rapt, as his girlfriend and her brother delivered a soulful rendition of _Dust in the Wind_.

"That's one of our favourites. I love the way she interprets the classics," Nate remarked fervently.

Never one to miss an opportunity to tease his closest friend, Jesse couldn't help the response that sprang to his lips.

"It's got nothing to do with the song, Steadman. I think you love _her_."

Expecting a playful jab in return – or, at the very least, a witty comeback – Jesse was taken by surprise when Nate nodded absently as he murmured his agreement.

"I think you might be right."

Jesse slid closer, intent on having Nate elaborate on this new revelation.

"Seriously? This is heavy duty, coming from you."

"Isn't it? She's got me completely turned around. I feel miserable if I go more than a few hours without hearing from her. I hang on her every word. Whatever she hopes for, I do my best to make happen."

"You've definitely got it bad."

"Tell me about it. Just a couple of weeks ago, she was saying she wanted what you and Rachel have, and I told her that I liked her, but that I wasn't _there_ yet."

"And now?"

"If I'm not actually there, I'm pretty damn close."

"What changed your mind?"

"Being together. Then, being apart. It didn't take long for me to recognize that the second option isn't one I can live with."

"Does she know?"

"I haven't come right out and admitted it, but I haven't been at all subtle about showing her how much I've missed her."

"That's all well and good, but take it from someone who knows – openness and honesty are crucial if you expect your relationship to survive, especially when it's a long distance one. Tell her, in words, exactly what she means to you."

"What if things go sour down the road?"

"Life's a crapshoot, Steadman. I realize this love business is foreign territory for you, but it's worth every bit of uncertainty. Don't get put off by 'what ifs'."

Inhaling deeply, Nate shot Jesse a grateful look.

"I appreciate the advice. Thanks."

"It's free for the asking."

As the friends moved back to their respective spots on the bench, Vince caught Jesse's eye.

"You've stalled long enough. Get up there and show us what you've got."

Jesse's grin was cocky as he pulled Rachel to her feet and led her to the stage. The minute they set foot on its wooden planks, their gazes locked, and their hands twined together instinctively. As soon as the distinctive melody began, Vince and Julia both shook their heads in silent acknowledgment of their impending loss.

For Jesse and Rachel, in that moment, the rest of the world melted away. Taking up the first verse, it was obvious to anyone watching that her entire heart and soul were embodied by the lyrics.

_When the rain __is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

Seamlessly, Jesse picked up his cue and responded with an intensity all his own.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

Their voices met, lifting and soaring as they harmonized on the chorus, before quieting as they infused the final lines of the song with every ounce of emotion they possessed. As silence descended on the Key 'o Kara, thunderous applause broke out, followed immediately by a standing ovation. Before Jesse and Rachel could leave the stage, the bar's manager strode across the room, something small and shiny in his grasp. Taking the stairs two at a time, he thrust the award into Rachel's outstretched hand, then turned swiftly towards the audience.

"Give it up once more for the 2010 Holiday Karaoke duet champions…" He leaned closer, waiting for them to identify themselves, nodding as they did so. "… Rachel and Jesse."

When the renewed burst of hoots, whistles and claps had died down, the manager took the opportunity to remind everyone that, although the duet portion of the contest was over, the solo segment would begin shortly. Flushed with victory, the winning duo made a triumphant return to their table. Ever the good sports, Vince and Julia were the first to offer their congratulations.

"You guys gave me chills," Julia confessed.

"I swear you both get better each time I hear you," Vince praised.

As the others chimed in with their congratulations, Rachel basked in the warmth of her friends' admiration. Nestled firmly in the crook of Jesse's arm, she felt her heart fill to bursting with the happiness that was welling up inside her. Nate eyed her with open affection.

"So, Miss karaoke star, are you going to blow everyone away in the solo competition, too?"

Glancing up at Jesse, Rachel smiled broadly as she answered the question.

"I don't need another trophy tonight. Someone else deserves the chance to experience the thrill I just did."

"That's mighty decent of you," Amy teased.

Since none of the group were particularly interested in taking part in the new round, they sat comfortably around the table, talking, laughing, listening to the various performers, and generally enjoying each other's company. As midnight approached, yawns became increasingly frequent. Regretfully, they opted to bring their evening to an end.

As they milled about the parking lot exchanging goodbyes and hugs, Rachel couldn't help but notice the way Amy lingered in Stefan's arms, or the light kiss Vince bestowed on Grace's cheek. Nate and Julia, meanwhile, stood off by themselves, absorbed in what appeared to be an intense discussion. Threading her fingers through Jesse's, Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for the rest of their passengers to join them for the trip home.

"Do you realize how lucky we are?" she asked him.

"Absolutely. What, exactly, has struck you as lucky this time?"

"We get to leave here together."

"And we don't have to spend even a minute apart for the next couple of days – unless we want to."

"I can't imagine why _I_ would."

"Me, either."

"Can we go now?" she requested, her eagerness to be alone with him clearly evident.

"Oh, yes."

The request he was about to yell out to Nate died in his throat as he caught sight of his friend wiping what appeared to be fresh tears from Julia's cheeks.

"I'll let him ride shotgun on the way back," Rachel volunteered instantly. "I expect he'll need to talk."

"I know that he'll appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Keeping his distance from the emotional duo for the moment, Jesse opted to diffuse any possible sorrow with a dose of humour.

"Last SUV bound for Lima now boarding. Would all passengers please report to the designated driver."

Amy and Grace responded to his call instantly. Nate snatched a few more moments with his girlfriend, kissing her deeply, before rushing to climb into the Rover. Stopping short at the sight of the already full back seat, he cast a look of pure gratitude Rachel's way.

"You're the best," he tossed over his shoulder at the one girl in the vehicle he wasn't related to.

Offering him an encouraging smile, she turned her attention to the friends at her side, in an effort to draw them into conversation so that Jesse and Nate might enjoy a modicum of privacy. She was amazed to find Grace curled up in the corner, her eyes already shut and her breathing deep and even.

"That didn't take long," Rachel chuckled softly.

"Participating in that contest took a lot out of her. She's so much happier behind the scenes, giving voice to her characters, rather than being the centre of attention herself," Amy explained.

"Does that mean she didn't have a good time?"

"Of course not. She loves being with you and Jesse."

"And Vince?" Rachel prodded.

"It would seem so. Their date the other night went really well, although I won't spoil it any more than that. She's been hoping to set up a girls' night to tell you all about it."

"I'd like that. Maybe when it happens, you'll give me the scoop on you and Stefan."

Amy batted her eyelashes, her face the picture of innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiiight. I saw the signs tonight. You can't deny it."

"Signs? Nah. Your vision must be playing tricks on you."

"Okay. Have it your way. But I can be an excellent listener, and the only person I'd tell is Jesse."

"Who'll tell Nate…"

"Not if you don't want him to. But, I must say, if you're trying to keep it a secret, you're not doing a very good job."

"I suppose not." Amy dropped her voice even lower. "I kind of like him. And I think he kind of likes me."

"That's great!" Rachel responded quietly, but enthusiastically.

"Do you really think so? It isn't cheesy beyond belief for all of us to have paired up?"

"It's only cheesy if it's fake. I assume you have real feelings for him?"

"Yeah." Amy's face took on a dreamy expression. "He's just about the nicest guy I've ever met. And one of the few who's been willing to look past the cheerleader label to find out who I truly am. He actually appreciates the fact that I have a functioning brain, and that I'm not afraid to use it."

"I can see how that would be appealing."

"I knew you'd understand. He reminds me a lot of Jesse. Not the flamboyant, performer part, but the undercurrent of strength. The fierce loyalty. The artistry within him."

'All qualities that make for a terrific boyfriend," Rachel assured the older girl. "If this is what you want, you should go for it. From what I've seen, you won't meet many better."

"And Akron's not that far. We can visit each other on weekends." A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth . "I imagine I'll be doing a lot of travelling – and double dating – with Grace."

"Good thing you two get along so well."

"She – and you – are the sisters I always wanted. Alec's great, but he's got his own life, and besides, he's just not into girl talk. Any time I ever told him about guys I had crushes on, all he did was tease."

"Which I might do, too, but only in the nicest of ways."

Having finally broached the topic, Amy warmed to it completely, and she and Rachel discussed relationships and boys and life in general in hushed yet animated tones as the SUV continued to speed smoothly down the highway.

* * *

Up in front, Nate sighed deeply, while shifting restlessly in his seat.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Julia's having a hard time coping with the distance," he replied simply.

"It isn't easy."

"But you and Rachel make it seem like a breeze."

"We're good actors. But that aside, we're totally solid. It makes a difference. She's not home worrying that I'm going to pick up some one-night stand, or take up with the first cute girl that throws herself at me. Similarly, I don't lie awake wondering if she's fallen for Hudson's questionable charms again, or if she's responding to some move Puck has made. The distance is a drag, but we know it's not forever. And we love each other enough to work as hard as we have to."

"You have another huge advantage over Julia and me," Nate admitted.

"What's that?"

"Supportive parents – or relatives, in your case. Julia asked if she could come to Lima again tonight, but her folks refused. Said it was getting too close to exams, and she needed to study. She's an honour student, for crying out loud. One day away from the books won't do her any harm."

Jesse was silent for a moment, as if weighing his words. Nodding to himself, he resumed speaking.

"Go to them."

"What?"

"Go back to Akron tomorrow. Show up at her place and let them get to know you. Plead your case. Rachel's dads weren't always on board with our reunion, but I was persistent and honest, and I kept demonstrating exactly who I was and why I was the best person for their daughter. It took a while, and her dad subjected me to a bunch of tests, but she's worth it, and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to."

"Sound advice, again."

"Here's bit more, then. Julia's parents are old-school. Fairly conservative. Wear something nice, and watch what you say and how you say it."

"Got it. Can I call you if I run into trouble?"

"I don't expect you'll need me, and the phone might be off. But, otherwise, I'm happy to help."

"Intending to disconnect from the world for a bit?"

"Yep. Curfew's lifted for the next couple of days, so we're planning to take full advantage."

"Can't say I blame you. I'd be doing the same if I could."

"I'm sure it won't be long now. Just show them the side you show her, and you'll win them over in no time."

"Thanks, man."

Quiet settled upon the SUV as all four of those still awake lapsed into silence. Half an hour later, with everyone else dropped off safely, Jesse and Rachel sighed contentedly the moment they crossed the tree house's threshold. They were together… they were alone… they were home.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** It was recently brought to my attention that, way back near the beginning of this story, I wrote that life together for Rachel and Jesse would be like a roller coaster ride, full of incredible highs and lows, and yet I've had them deliriously happy for chapters on end. Since I try hard to be consistent, I thought I should take a moment to address this. I still believe that, down the line, their emotional natures will lead to fights and drama. The reasons I'm not writing that for them now are twofold. First, angst is not my forte. There are many other fabulous writers on this site who do an amazing job of it. I don't happen to be one of them. Second, and more importantly, in spite of the fact that I've now reached chapter 41, not that much time has actually passed in this fic. Jesse and Rachel have been in contact again for all of about three months, and have been physically reunited for roughly three weeks. They had their huge fight/breakup/angst-filled moments at the end of season one. This coming together again is fresh and new and barely started. They're blissfully in love, and will likely remain that way for the rest of this story. So any of you hoping for major drama will be disappointed. Sorry!

I'd also like to clear up the question of Rachel's age, as it's been commented on more than once. Based on canon, her birth date is December 18, 1994. Since the current chapter takes place in early December of 2010, she's just a couple of weeks shy of her 16th birthday. For those who find it unrealistic that she'd be a junior at 15, I can only say that I didn't turn 15 till November of my junior year, and two of my best friends didn't do so until the end of December, so it's perfectly realistic to me. :)

After that most long-winded of author notes, let me take a moment again to thank you all for sticking with this fic, for continuing to add it to your favourites and alerts, and most especially, for all of your wonderful reviews. A shout out to **immortalangel08** for being number 700!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 41

They had barely set foot inside when Jesse had Rachel pinned up against the door. Her arms rose to encircle his neck, fingers playing with the curls at its base, while his hands slipped under her sweater, coming to rest on the small of her back. His mouth covered hers, their kisses hard and urgent, tongues duelling in a frantic bid to reconnect. In mere seconds they were both panting heavily. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she leaned her weight on him as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped her more tightly, and groaned as her still fully clothed heat made contact with his throbbing erection. Feeling her smirk against his lips, he pulled her even closer. She responded by grinding forcefully against him, finding a rhythm that suited them both. Breaking their kiss, his lips found the sensitive spot just below her ear and he began to nip and suck at it, intent on visibly marking her. Rather than objecting, she angled her neck to give him easier access.

As they continued to match each other's movements, their moans became louder and increasingly frequent. Soon, the desire for more intimate touch proved overwhelming. Unwilling to wait a moment longer, Jesse eased Rachel to the carpeted floor, then hastily pulled down his pants and boxers before lying beside her. Her skirt, bunched up at her waist, offered no barrier, and she'd made short work of ridding herself of her panties. They reached for each other simultaneously, her tiny hand gripping his length and stroking him firmly, while his fingers thrust into her wetness with abandon. As the pressure built within them both, he couldn't resist staking his claim.

"You're mine," he whispered hoarsely, his breath hot in her ear.

"Always," she whispered in return.

As if the words had served as some form of catalyst, they instantly experienced the sweet release they'd been craving, their names falling from each other's lips over and over as their bodies trembled in the wake of their mutual orgasms. He rolled onto his back, pulling her flush against his chest, and she curled into him, smiling softly as she did so.

"You look happy," he noted.

"Blissfully so. I've been wanting to do that for days."

He chuckled good-naturedly at her admission.

"Well, listen to you, Miss Insatiable."

"I am what you've made me," she stated, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Are you accusing me of being a corrupting influence?"

The gleam in his eye belied the seriousness of his tone.

"Not at all. I'm simply saying you're so talented that you awoke a need within me I never knew existed. And now, I can't get enough of you."

Twisting so that he faced her, he slung one leg over her hip, grinning as she adjusted to the new position by ensuring that absolutely no space remained between them.

"The feeling's entirely mutual, I assure you. You're constantly in my thoughts. I dream about you every night, and fantasize about you every day," he confessed.

A light blush stained her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled.

"You mean I'm not the only one?" she queried.

He threw back his head and laughed.

"Hardly. Why do you think I text you so often? I need to hear from you as much as I need air to breathe. And our Skype sessions keep me from going totally crazy while we're apart. Even if seeing you naked on my screen is equal parts torture and ecstasy."

"Tell me about it. I keep wanting to reach out and touch you, but I can't. You're so far away."

"I'm here now."

"Only until Sunday," she pouted.

"Uh, about that. There's been a slight change of plans," he disclosed.

Her entire body tensed at his words.

"How much sooner do you have to leave?" she asked, attempting to brace herself for bad news, and unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"I'm heading back late Monday."

Preparing to launch into a lament about his visit having been cut short, it took a moment for her to process the fact that he'd said the exact opposite. She broke into a huge grin at the news.

"You're staying an extra day," she marvelled.

"Yeah."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"We set some things in motion today that could have unintended consequences. I'm sticking around to make sure the fallout isn't worse than expected."

Overwhelmed with gratitude, she peppered his face with kisses, before settling back into his embrace once more.

"I'm amazed at the things you do for me," she murmured softly.

"You're worth it," he affirmed, while dropping a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "Besides, who knows what sort of crap Hudson might subject you to on Monday? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone to face that?"

She snorted softly.

"The kind I'm used to."

"Right. And I'm bound and determined to change that. I'll be the best you've ever had."

She sucked in a breath at his inadvertent double entendre.

"You already are. In every way."

Her eyes darkened, and there was no mistaking her meaning. In an instant, all traces of coherent thought were gone as, for the second time since they'd arrived at the tree house, desire flared within them both. Grinning wickedly at him, her fingers slid upwards against the smoothness of his shirt and she began to slowly and deliberately undo one button at a time, kissing every inch of his toned chest as she exposed it to her view. Slipping the garment off his shoulders, she bent her head to the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking at his collarbone in a way that made him shiver with anticipation.

Needing her to be as naked as he was, he grasped the hem of her sweater. Temporarily releasing her hold on him, she raised her arms, letting him pull the brightly coloured top over her head. The sight of her clad in only her bra and very short skirt made him impossibly hard.

"You look like every guy's fantasy come to life," he declared huskily.

Rising to her feet and taking a step back, she stood still, allowing him to rake his eyes over her perfect form. Moving her hands behind her, she lowered the zipper on her skirt, causing the small slip of fabric to pool around her ankles. A moment later, her bra joined the rest of her clothing on the floor, and Rachel extended her hand to Jesse in an unspoken invitation. Wordlessly, he laced his fingers with hers, leading her across the room to the waiting bed. Pushing the quilt and top sheet aside, she lay back on the flannel-covered mattress, patting the empty space beside her.

"Come here."

She didn't need to ask him twice. As they'd done several times before, he propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at her with open adoration as his fingers began to taunt and tease her, skimming over the flat plane of her stomach and grazing the underside of her breasts. She whimpered at the tickle of his feather-light touches, arching into his palm in a silent plea that he understood immediately. Shifting slightly, his mouth latched on to one pert nipple, tugging at it in a way that made her crazy with want. His hand kneaded her other breast, eliciting breathy moans from her full lips, still swollen from their earlier kisses.

As Jesse worked his magic on his all-too-willing girlfriend, her hand snaked between their bodies, sliding ever lower until she made contact with his erect shaft. He inhaled sharply as her nails scraped against his sensitive member, and a growl formed deep in his throat. She responded by pulling his face up to hers and flicking her tongue out to meet his. Unthinkingly, he draped one leg over hers, causing her to grind her pelvis instinctively against his thigh. The feel of her wetness on his skin proved too powerful an enticement, and his normally impeccable self-control shattered. In an instant, he was on top of her, the weight of his body pressing down on hers, his tip quivering at her entrance. He was about to thrust into her when the tiny, rational part of his brain kicked in.

_Stop._

Using every ounce of restraint he possessed, he pulled away, prompting her to whine in protest as she rolled back towards him, resuming their intimate contact once more.

"Rach," he rasped out in warning.

"Please, Jesse. I want this. I want you."

"And, as I've just made abundantly clear, I want you. But this isn't the right time."

She trailed her fingers idly down his arm, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you sure this doesn't qualify as epic romance?"

The look he gave her was filled with regret.

"It probably could, but you're not quite legal yet."

"It's only a couple of weeks till my birthday. Besides, who would know?"

"Shelby did threaten me the other day. I was honestly able to say we hadn't had sex, because we'd yet to cross that line. Once we do…"

"I'm glad you said once rather than if."

He tilted her chin up and held her gaze.

"Like so many things about you and me, that's also an inevitability. Look at us. It's going to happen. We just need to be patient a little while longer."

"Fifteen days," she practically sang, unable to contain her joy.

His one raised brow caught her attention, and her face fell.

"You're _not_ giving me epic romance as soon as I turn sixteen?" she questioned plaintively.

"It's a milestone birthday, Rach. Do you think I'm going to ruin the surprise by divulging my plans?"

Her eyes lit up again.

"You have plans?"

"I do."

"And you won't share even the smallest of hints?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Okay? You're giving up, just like that?"

"Yes. I'm going to be mature about this and just wait. Even if it kills me," she added dryly.

"I'm impressed. And it won't. Think instead of how much fun it will be as the anticipation builds…"

He laughed heartily as a loud yawn escaped her.

"That excited about your birthday surprise, huh?"

"I am excited! But it's…" she raised herself up on one elbow to glance at the bedside clock, "past four in the morning. It's been a really long day."

"And you're exhausted, by the looks of it. Let's get some sleep," he suggested.

Suddenly too tired to do more than nod, Rachel curled onto her side. Her eyes closed the moment Jesse wrapped his body around hers, and he quickly followed her to dreamland.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Jesse blinked sleepily awake, smiling at the feel of Rachel's warm body still melded tightly to his own. Stretching gently and anticipating her reaction to his movement, he was prepared when she twisted within his embrace. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before twining his arms around her waist, he greeted her with a chaste kiss.

"Good afternoon, gorgeous."

Her face flamed at the look he gave her as he uttered the compliment.

"Only you would think I look good with bed head and not a stitch of makeup on."

"Bed head is incredibly sexy on you, and you will never be anything but beautiful to me without a stitch of… anything… on. Speaking of which, I think we need to be a bit more cautious after last night," he sighed, his regret evident.

Realizing that he was still inwardly berating himself for their near slip, she opted not to argue with him. Padding over to the bag she'd dropped just inside the door as they'd entered, she made quick work of retrieving a t-shirt for herself and a pair of fresh boxers for him. Once they'd slipped on their respective clothing, she climbed back in beside him and lay her head on his chest, relishing the strong, steady beat of his heart.

"We were equally at fault. We just got carried away," she attempted to soothe him.

"It's never happened before. As tempting as you are, I've always been able to maintain control. I'm puzzled as to why last night was different."

"It was the first time we'd been able to be naked together since you got back. All that pent up longing was bound to explode at some point."

"Have I ever mentioned that your intelligence is a total turn-on?"

"You might have. But I don't mind hearing it again."

"I adore how smart you are."

"It's such a relief not to have to downplay that part of me," she admitted quietly.

"I'm not _him_," he reminded her forcefully. "I love every part of you."

"Ditto," she tossed off lightly.

They snuggled without speaking, entirely at peace, gazing up through the skylight at the cloudless blue sky.

"You wished me good afternoon earlier. Is it really that late already?"

"Just past midday."

"I can't believe I slept so deeply, and for so long."

"Must be the company you're keeping," he teased.

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm so relaxed when I'm with you. It's as if I can let go of all my fears and worries, because I know you'll help get me through whatever comes."

"I'm so glad I can be that person for you, just as you are for me."

They lapsed into comfortable silence again, until a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What are we going to do with our trophy? It belongs to both of us, after all, so did you want to take it back to LA with you for a bit, then let me have it later?"

"I had a different idea. How about we leave it here?"

Her face lit up, and she wrapped her arms even more tightly around him.

"That's brilliant! I love it!"

She sprang out of bed, eager to find just the right spot for the modest award. Joining her as she walked around the room, examining the space critically, he couldn't help but grin.

"You realize you should get used to this. It's just the first of many awards to come in our soon-to-be adult lives."

"Tonys, of course. What else?"

"An Emmy or two. Maybe even an Oscar."

"Some people would consider that awfully presumptuous of you," she remarked.

The lightness of her tone signified that she wasn't one of them. He shrugged.

"I have big dreams. As do you. And we're both talented enough to make them come true."

She stared somewhat wistfully at the prize in her hand. As usual, her change in mood didn't escape his attention.

"What is it?"

"I see those awards in our future, too. But none of them will be quite like this one."

His brow furrowed in genuine puzzlement.

"It's hardly your first ever, since you've been winning competitions almost as long as I have. It's not the biggest, or the shiniest, and you didn't even have to work very hard for it. So, I'm not entirely certain what makes it so distinctive."

"Tonys, Emmys, Oscars – they're all individual awards. This may be the only one we win together."

Jesse suddenly viewed the cheap trophy in an entirely new light.

"That definitely makes it extra special, then. It deserves a place of honour."

Glancing around the room once more, they came to the same conclusion simultaneously. Striding to the desk, they placed the award inches away from the iPod dock.

"Music with music. Seems fitting," she opined.

"Agreed."

Picking up his iPod, Jesse selected their favourite playlist, then pulled Rachel into his arms. They swayed together, both singing along quietly to each familiar tune as they whirled around the floor. After several minutes, he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly before directing a question her way.

"Hungry yet?"

"Oddly enough, I'm not."

"Well, whenever you are, I told Cat we'd stop by to grab a bite. She and Drew were hoping to spend some time with us."

"I'd like that. But I want to stay here, just the two of us, a bit longer. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Such as?"

"Shelby. Finn."

"Oh. Not exactly my favourite topics of conversation."

"Mine, either, so the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get back to discussing stuff we enjoy."

"Okay. Shoot."

Taking his hand, she led him to one of the armchairs. After pushing him gently into one, she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"You were very quiet during my confrontation with Shelby yesterday. I was surprised you didn't say anything."

"I honestly didn't think it was my place at that point. Besides, you were handling everything beautifully. You had it all under control. There really was nothing substantial I could've added."

"Do you think she got the message?"

"That you want nothing to do with her right now? You made it quite clear, and Shelby's as sharp as they come. She understood."

"Good. Because, like I told her, I'm not ready to let her back into my life."

"And that's perfectly okay. She hurt you, deeply. You have every right to take your time deciding if you can get over that enough to try to forge some kind of relationship with her down the road."

"I couldn't believe that she thought her situation and yours were even remotely similar."

"All she sees is that we both treated you badly, yet while I apparently merit your complete forgiveness, she's still expected to atone. She probably feels that being your biological mother should give her the edge over a potential boyfriend any day."

"As if! Because she's my mother, she has more to live up to. And, as I hope I got across to her, biology doesn't automatically equal love."

"You were very blunt about that fact. You have to realize, though, that she's persistent when she's resolved to pursue something or someone. You haven't heard the last of her."

"I know. I'll take it as it comes. And, if I ever have trouble figuring out how to handle her, I'll call the expert – you."

"I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks."

She leaned her forehead against his for a moment, inhaling his wonderful, masculine scent, as she mentally prepared herself for the next phase of the conversation.

"Alright. Having exhausted the subject of my mother – temporarily, anyway – let's move on. What on earth did you say to Finn? I swear he practically had smoke coming out of his ears."

"As I explained yesterday, I was marking my territory. Rather crudely, I'll admit, but he gave me the opening and I couldn't resist."

"Enough with the stalling. Exact words, please."

"You remember that he made some bizarre comment about you hoping I'd be eaten by lions…"

"I did utter that very wish, a long time ago," she confirmed with a smirk.

"Duly noted. If we ever get into a major fight, I'll stay away from the local zoo," he quipped, "in case you have some kind of mystical pull over wild animals that convinces them to do your bidding."

"Seems to work on you," she deadpanned.

"Are you implying you've tamed me?"

Her eyes sparkled as she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Yes," she replied simply, once they'd broken apart.

He didn't bother refuting her assertion, choosing instead to answer her earlier question.

"She prefers to eat me herself these days."

Still dazed from the intensity of their kiss, it took her a moment to process his words.

"What?"

"That was my response to Finn."

She flushed a bright red at the realization of what the tall quarterback now knew about her.

"Jesse! How could you? I have to face him at school and in Glee."

"He probably didn't even believe me, since it's so far removed from his own experience with you," Jesse argued.

"Still. If he thought I was a slut just because of the way you touched me… And what if he tells everyone else?" she wailed.

"Then you'll have earned yourself a bad reputation. At least some of your teammates will be impressed."

She snickered in spite of herself.

"Noah and Lauren will probably congratulate me. Quinn will wonder how this little virgin ended up experiencing something I doubt she ever has. Santana won't believe I'm capable of anything of the sort, and Brittany will need to have it explained to her. The guys will all look at me as if…"

"You're suddenly the hottest girl at McKinley," he admitted with a frown. "I suppose I should have considered that particular unforeseen consequence before I shot off my mouth."

"Regretting it now, are you?"

"Let's just say I have reason to hope that Finn is too embarrassed to mention it to anybody."

"You and me both. The last thing I want is for this to end up all over school – or, even worse, on Jacob's blog."

His expression was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I know we're together, and there's nothing between the two of you anymore, but Finn just brings out the worst in me. My inner asshole took over just long enough to ensure I'd win this particular pissing contest."

"You've already won. You don't need to rub it in."

"I wouldn't put it past Hudson to try to get you back just because you're with me."

"I don't…"

He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"The minute I was out of the picture – both when I went to San Diego and when I returned to Carmel – he moved right in. Sorry if I don't trust the guy."

"Do you trust _me_?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you that I have absolutely no desire to be with Finn Hudson ever again. No matter what he says or does, that ship has sailed. There's no going back. I love _you_, and only you. Got it?"

"Got it. Please forgive my temporary bout of insecurity. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Try hard." She stared pensively at him for a moment. "Why is it I can't stay mad at you?"

"I'm incredibly charming. And you love me."

"True. But what I'd love right now would be for you to give me some ideas on how to handle Finn."

"Simple. Just tell him I lied."

"You didn't."

She blushed at her own admission.

"He doesn't have to know that. Trust me. Given the images I've put in his head with that little comment, he wants it to be false more than anything. He'll jump at the chance to dismiss what I said as nothing more than a line meant to infuriate him."

"You think it'll be that easy?"

"Yes. I'll even deny it myself, if that'll help."

"The less contact you two have, the better. But if I need you to, I'll let you know."

Recalling the younger boy's attempts to hit him the previous day, Jesse's expression darkened abruptly.

"Have I put you at risk of any physical danger?"

"From Finn? I don't imagine so. You're the one he wants to pummel, not me. Besides, if that was ever a remote possibility, Noah would protect me."

"I agree. Quite frankly, I'm relieved Puck'll be with you, since I can't delay my return to UCLA indefinitely."

"If only you could," she sighed.

Tightening his hold on her, he buried his face in her hair, the breath of his answering sigh warm against her skin. Although they both knew their upcoming separation wouldn't be all that much longer than the one they'd just endured, they still loathed having to spend time apart. Still, having talked the subject to death, they realized that nothing would come of rehashing it. After several minutes, Rachel pulled away just enough to catch Jesse's gaze.

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Finally! I was starting to believe you'd sworn off food," he muttered, a look of mock suffering flashing across his face.

"Aren't we supposed to be living on love?" she teased in return.

"My stomach's telling me it needs something a bit more substantial to get through the day."

"What are we waiting for, then?"

As they hurriedly got dressed, Jesse plucked his phone from the pocket of his jeans, noting the blinking message light as he did so.

"Expecting a call?"

"It could be Nate. He was venting about how strict Julia's parents are, and I suggested he go back to Akron today to let them get to know him. I think the idea freaked him out, and he did say he might be in touch if his nerves got the best of him. I warned him that I'd probably be turning my phone off."

"Check it. You wouldn't want to leave him hanging, especially since this was your idea to begin with," she urged him, her tone mildly reproachful.

A glance at his screen confirmed that the message had been from Nate. There were, in fact, several of them, both voice mail and text, the latest having come only ten minutes ago. After reading and listening to them all, Jesse quickly punched in his friend's number. The latter picked up immediately.

"St. James! Thank God! I thought you'd fallen off a cliff or something. Didn't you get my messages?"

"I was busy. Phone was off."

"You left me to agonize about this on my own for ages. Some friend you are."

"I'm an excellent friend, and I'm about to prove it. First, you need to calm down."

"How can I be calm? I've worked very hard to avoid this precise situation in the past. I have _never_ met a girl's parents before."

"Seriously? Never?"

"Never. That sort of thing implies a huge level of commitment. I wasn't in the habit of sticking around long enough for any relationship to get to that point."

"Wow. That certainly explains the freak out."

"Yeah. So how do I get out of this without losing Julia?"

"You don't. It's time to man up, Steadman. If you care about her as much as you say you do, then you 're going to have to take this step sooner or later."

"I vote for later. Much later. Like, oh, after I've had a few months to get used to the idea, and I no longer feel as if breakfast and lunch were ill-advised."

"Do you want to keep seeing Julia?"

"What kind of asinine question is that? Of course, I do."

"Then put on your best khakis, pick up a bouquet of flowers for her mom, and get yourself over to her house."

"I've got dress pants on, the flowers are on the seat beside me, and I've been parked across the street from her house for the last hour."

"See? You don't need me. You've already got this all figured out."

"But I don't know what to say! How do I guarantee they'll like me enough to let me keep dating their daughter?"

"As I told you before, just be yourself. Keep your remarks tasteful, but don't fundamentally hide who you are. You don't want to be putting on an act every time you're in a room with her family."

From her position on Jesse's lap, Rachel grabbed for the phone.

"Hi, Nate, it's Rachel."

"Oh, hey. I'm guessing you heard most of that."

"Yeah. And I wanted to say that I agree with Jesse. The worst thing you can do is pretend to be someone you're not. Julia likes you. Vince likes you. You're smart and funny and charming. You hold up your end of a conversation well, and your knuckles don't drag on the ground."

She smiled at the sound of Nate chuckling on the other end of the line.

"You're a great guy, Nate Steadman. Now, go show Julia's folks what a catch you are."

"Thanks, Rachel. And thank that boyfriend of yours, too. Tell him he's back in my good books."

"You're welcome, and I will. Good luck!"

Disconnecting the call, she turned to Jesse with a look of total relief on her face.

"I am _so_ glad we're over that stage," she confessed.

"Me, too! As self-confident as I am, your dads managed to rattle me on more than one occasion."

"I'm sure that was their intent. They wanted to see what you were made of."

"Snips and snails and puppy dogs' tails?" he tossed off with a wink.

"You sometimes have puppy dog eyes," she quipped in response.

"If I use that look on you now, could I persuade you to feed me?"

"I'm pretty sure that would work," she grinned.

One after the other, they made their way to the ground, then ran the short distance to the St. James residence. The moment they entered the house, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted past them, leading them as if by some invisible thread directly to the kitchen. Seated in the room's sun-drenched eating area, Cat looked up from her Sudoku puzzle as Jesse and Rachel strolled in.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," she admitted, as she rose to give each of the teens a welcoming hug. "Help yourselves to coffee, and I'll get the pancakes started."

"Oh, please don't go to any trouble, Cat," Rachel protested.

"It's no trouble at all. The batter's in the fridge, ready to go. I just need to heat up the griddle."

As she noticed Rachel hesitate, Cat threw in a final inducement.

"They're blueberry. Your favourite."

"Then how can I possibly resist?"

"You can't. But you can help by setting the table. Jesse, be a sweetheart and get the butter and maple syrup out, please."

Drawn by the tantalizing scent of food, Drew suddenly appeared in the doorway. Greeting Jesse and Rachel warmly, he moved to Cat's side and loaded a platter with the pancakes she'd left warming in the oven. Once they were all settled around the table, Cat eyed Rachel with unabashed curiosity.

"How were Sectionals?"

"Uh, interesting, to say the least."

"That doesn't tell me much. I want details. Did your team win?"

"No, but we didn't lose, either."

"Care to explain that one?" Drew queried.

"We tied with the Warblers, the team my friend Kurt's on now."

"So you'll be going to Regionals?" Cat confirmed.

"Yes. We all will."

"That sounds like a very positive outcome. Neither team gets left behind."

"Spoken like the non-competitive person that you are, Aunt Cat," Jesse observed wryly.

"Can I help it if I love a happy ending? Speaking of which, did you enjoy this one's," she indicated her nephew, "surprise?"

Rachel's entire face lit up as she recounted the thrill she'd felt as soon as she'd realized Jesse had rounded up all of their friends to come and support her.

"It was one of the most considerate things anyone has ever done for me. And then, he made it even better by standing at my side while I confronted my angry ex."

"Who had just figured out that she and I were back together," Jesse chimed in.

At the undercurrent of smugness he detected in his nephew's voice, Drew cast a critical eye on the young man seated across from him.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"I punched Finn. Only once," he hastened to add. "In my defence, he had it coming. He insulted Rachel."

"Are you okay?" Cat asked solicitously.

"I'm fine. Dealing with Finn was a piece of cake compared to the shock I got when we walked into the lobby at the end of the day."

"What happened?" Cat wondered aloud.

"My birth mother was there."

"Shelby? Jesse's old coach? Did she come to see you or the competition?"

"The competition was her excuse, but she came to see me. She wants me to give her another chance," Rachel declared bitterly.

"Judging from that reaction, I gather you're not interested," Drew surmised.

"You're right. She hurt me far too deeply. I can't get past that."

Reaching over to the petite girl beside her, Cat lay a gentle hand on Rachel's forearm.

"I may be overstepping again, and you may not like what I'm about to say, but please hear me out. As someone who got a wakeup call not so long ago about never taking anything for granted, you might want to reconsider."

"Are you saying I should just forget what she's done? Sweep it under the rug as if it didn't happen, and pretend everything's okay between us?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I'm not expecting you to forget, or to pretend. Obviously, things aren't okay, but couldn't you soften your stance a little? I'm sure it wasn't easy for her, but she made the first move. Did she apologize?"

"She said that she'd made a mistake, and that she planned on working hard to earn my trust, but the words 'I'm sorry' never crossed her lips."

Cat turned her gaze on Jesse.

"Do you still talk to her?"

"As infrequently as possible."

"Well, the next time you do, remind her that apologies are an excellent first step in mending relationships."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Jesse's mouth at his aunt's instruction.

"I'll be sure to make her aware of that. Any other pearls of wisdom I should pass along?"

"None spring to mind."

Focusing on Rachel once more, Cat took a deep breath before continuing.

"You forgave Jesse – for which I'm eternally grateful – so I know you have it in you. What makes your mother's case so different?"

"As I told her yesterday, he was a teenage boy who gave into peer pressure. She's an adult who chose to cut her only blood child out of her life, then decided to find herself a baby that she could mold to her specifications."

"That baby is your sister."

"_Step_sister."

"Nevertheless. That little girl's done nothing to you. Doesn't she deserve your love?"

"She's got Shelby for that."

"And who do you have?"

Rachel scoffed openly at the question.

"My dads. Jesse. Amy, Grace and Julia. You and Drew. My life is overflowing with love these days."

"Then maybe you've got some to spare – for the sister who didn't ask to be put into the situation she's in, and for the mother who regrets what she did. Life is short, Rachel. Don't waste precious minutes on resentment. You don't want to be filled with regrets when it's too late to do anything about them."

"I understand where you're coming from. Really, I do. But, as I mentioned before, I'm not ready to take a chance like that with Shelby yet."

"Fair enough. Just promise me you'll try to keep an open mind and give some thought to what I've said."

"I promise."

For the first time since they'd met, a slight awkwardness fell between the two women. Keenly aware of the change, Cat posed the question that lay heavily on her.

"Are we okay?"

Rachel rushed to reassure her.

"Yes, of course. I just need some time to contemplate your point of view."

"Take all the time you need."

Sensing his girlfriend's discomfort, Jesse rose from his chair and drew her into his embrace. She leaned against him, content to draw on his strength. A few heartbeats later, she was calm enough to entertain thoughts of the night ahead. As he led her towards the door, she looked at him with eyes that shone with a mixture of curiosity and trust.

"Where are we going?"

"Since we don't need to keep our relationship under wraps anymore, I figured we'd do something normal couples do. I'm taking you to the movies."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Yikes! Nate hijacked a good portion of this chapter. ;) For those of you who aren't interested in how his dinner with Julia's parents went, feel free to skip to the first line break, where the St. Berry goodness resumes.

Parts of this owe their genesis to several of my faithful readers: **SunriseDemon** for suggesting the movie date (sorry it doesn't end the way you asked!); **Bexia** for requesting some movie theatre sexiness; **Jill Cohen** for proposing a St. Berry/Klaine double date; and **couragetcd** for expressing her desire that Kurt, Blaine and Puck end up out together.

* * *

**Someone to Love You **– Chapter 42

Alone on the porch of the Mezzanotte's modest two-storey brick home, Nate inhaled deeply in an effort to steady his badly frayed nerves. About to ring the bell, he took a moment to go over the advice Jesse and Rachel had imparted, then reached out a trembling finger.

_Get a grip! It's not as if they're going to eat you alive!_

As the echo of the chime reverberated throughout the house, he tensed at the sound of approaching footsteps, then thanked his lucky stars and grinned in relief at the sight of Julia standing in the now open doorway. Once they'd exchanged a chaste kiss, she squealed in delight as she noted the large bouquet of flowers he was holding. Her lower lip jutted into a pout as he gently slapped her hand away when she attempted to wrest them from his grasp.

"They're for your mother," he explained.

Her eyes widened appreciatively.

"Aw! That's really going to score points with her. Come on in," she invited, stepping aside to allow him to enter. "You look very handsome, by the way," she added.

"Thanks. That dress is really pretty on you," he returned the compliment, "but it seems rather light for early December."

"Right. Sorry, I forgot to warn you. Mamma's always cold, so we keep it pretty warm in here. You might feel as if you're overdressed."

The smile that lit up his face at this new information was so wide that it took his girlfriend by surprise.

"You forget, I'm from Florida, and I'm currently living in Los Angeles. Heat is second nature to me. Maybe I'll finally stop all the shivering I've been doing since I got to Ohio."

"Hmm, that will impress Mamma, too. My last serious boyfriend was so uncomfortable with the temperature that he used to sweat buckets every time he came over – which soon became less and less often. I think it was because he felt Papà made it hot on purpose."

She chuckled at the memory, while Nate paled slightly.

"Was he right?"

"Probably. Marco was not what my parents considered prime boyfriend material."

"Uh, why not?"

"He was… how shall I put it? A free spirit."

"Meaning?"

Whatever answer Julia might have given was interrupted by Vince's sudden appearance. The latter clapped Nate on the back in welcome.

"Hey, Nate! Good to see you again, man. How did Julia manage to sucker you into braving an evening with the folks?"

"It was Jesse's idea, actually, but she agreed it was a good one."

"And here I thought you and St. James were friends," Vince deadpanned.

Nate gulped audibly at Vince's words, and Julia moved quickly to reassure him.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother. He's just trying to rattle you."

"I'm not the bad guy, here. I'm prepping him for what's to come," Vince protested.

At that moment, an older man made his way towards the assembled teens. Tall and muscular, with dark hair and striking green eyes, it was immediately apparent from the resemblance they bore that this was Julia's father. Instinct overcoming nerves, Nate extended his hand to introduce himself.

"Hello, Mr. Mezzanotte. I'm Nate Steadman."

Giovanni Mezzanotte closed his fingers around those of his daughter's beau. His handshake was vice-like, and Nate's smile faltered momentarily. When Giovanni released his grip, Nate resisted the urge to restore his circulation by flexing his now aching hand. Instead, he raised the arm that had been holding the bouquet, bringing it to Giovanni's attention.

"I brought these for your wife, and they should really be put in some water."

"Of course. Sofia," he called out, "Il ragazzo di Julia è qui!"

Vince and Julia exchanged a look that Nate was unable to decipher. He had no chance to ponder its meaning, as just then, a striking brunette emerged from what he suspected was the kitchen. With just a few strides, she was enveloping Nate in a warm hug, and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Welcome to our home, Nate."

Taken aback, he required a few seconds to find his voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mezzanotte," he finally managed to say, before thrusting the flowers in her direction. "These are for you."

"How thoughtful! I'll just go put them in a vase."

Turning to her husband, she spoke to him in rapid-fire Italian, then disappeared down the hall. Looking somewhat chastened, Giovanni led his children and their guest into what was obviously the formal dining room, and gestured at all of them to sit down. Waiting a split second for the Mezzanotte patriarch to signal his intentions, Nate moved to a seat at the opposite end of the table, earning him a smirk from Julia and a teasingly mouthed 'coward' from Vince.

"I need to help Mamma. Be right back," Julia announced.

Nate struggled to keep his rising panic from showing on his face as his girlfriend left the room. When Vince appeared ready to follow her, Nate shot the other boy a silent plea, which the latter responded to with a wink as he re-settled himself in his seat.

"So, Papà, did you catch today's game?" Vince asked, drawing his father's attention from their guest.

"Ah, yes, an excellent match, closely fought. With the right team victorious, of course," Giovanni boasted.

Nate breathed an inward sigh of relief at the topic Vince had chosen. Having been made aware of Giovanni's passion for the game, and thanks to the cramming he'd done all morning, Nate was well versed in all things related to Italian soccer – or football, as he was quite certain Mr. Mezzanotte would call it – and he jumped into the conversation, eager to display his knowledge. The elder man was regaling both teens with a blow by blow description of the winning goal when Julia and her mother reappeared. Inhaling deeply, Nate's mouth began to water at the tantalizing smells now permeating the room.

After they'd devoured the bruschetta appetizer, they proceeded to enjoy a delicious baked Ziti and sausage dish, along with a salad and warm crusty bread. Watching his girlfriend, Nate could hardly believe she was able to eat such large quantities of food, given her slender frame.

"Extremely high metabolism," Sofia murmured conspiratorially, causing Nate to blush slightly at having been caught staring.

"Everything is absolutely delicious," he complimented his hostess sincerely.

"Thank you," she responded simply.

As the meal progressed and the conversation remained easy and wide ranging, Nate began to relax, coming to the conclusion that his fears had quite possibly been overblown. The tension that was coiled in the pit of his stomach ebbed, and he let down his guard. Almost as if sensing the change, Giovanni shifted in his chair, his piercing eyes fixed firmly on the object of his interest.

"So, Nate, tell us about yourself," the elder Mezzanotte invited.

Launching into the speech he'd prepared, Nate spoke enthusiastically about his course of study at UCLA, as well as his growing friendship with Jesse, and how this had led to his initial meeting with Julia. Her mother smiled knowingly at his account of the original karaoke evening.

"Julia was very excited when she came home from that outing. Obviously, it was because she'd met you."

A hint of pink tinged Julia's cheeks at her mother's remembrance. Giovanni's face remained impassive.

"Where are you from?" he quizzed.

"Florida, although most of my mom's family are here in Ohio. My parents met at university, and since Mom couldn't wait to escape the northern winters, as soon as they'd graduated they took off for the Sunshine State, which was already home to my dad and tons of his relatives."

"What is it that they do?" Sofia inquired.

"They're nurses," Nate proclaimed, his pride evident. "But my dad's the only one working right now. Mom was in a pretty bad car accident a couple of years ago and, although she's doing really well and you'd never be able to tell just by looking at her, she's still not completely healed."

Giovanni's gaze softened at Nate's admission.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I suspect it's been a difficult time for all of you."

"It has. But Dad's been great, taking care of Mom while putting in extra hours whenever he can. And my aunts are constantly at the house, making sure everything's running smoothly. Still, Mom's never been one to just sit around, so she's going a little stir crazy." His eyes took on a faraway look. "You know, when I was little, they'd work opposite shifts so that one of them was always home with me. As I got older, they'd coordinate their days off so that we got to spend as much time together as possible." His lips curved upwards at the memory. "I had a great childhood."

"It sounds wonderful," Julia agreed.

"I miss them, a lot. That's been the biggest drawback to going to school clear across the country."

"Why did you choose UCLA, then?" Vince wondered aloud.

"Well, while I didn't get the full ride St. James did, I was offered a decent scholarship, and the school has a fabulous theatre program."

"Speaking of which," Giovanni interjected, "what are your long range goals? Are you hoping to make a living as an actor?"

"Papà, stop! He hasn't asked me to marry him. We're just dating," Julia protested.

"First dates can lead to many more, which can then lead to something much deeper. If that were to happen, I'd want to know that this boyfriend of yours isn't just some… sognatore disperato."

In his fervour, he lapsed into his native tongue. Vince grinned as he translated for the boy facing him.

"He wants to make sure you're not a hopeless dreamer."

Nate scoffed at the very idea.

"My parents are two of the most practical people you'll ever meet. Although they understand my passion for the theatre and have supported me all the way, they insisted that if I was going to pursue something so insecure, I needed to have a back-up plan. So, I do."

"Which is?" Giovanni prodded.

"To open a restaurant," Nate confessed.

"You cook?" the Mezzanottes all echoed at once.

"Um, yeah. I have since I was young. It relaxes me."

At this news, Sofia began peppering Nate with questions. An amateur chef herself, she was eager to hear all about his potential venture, and he was more than happy to oblige. Later, as she served her signature ricotta cheesecake with espresso sauce, she carefully observed his expression as he took his first bite, silently awaiting his verdict.

"I may need to hire you to make these. It's one of the tastiest desserts I've ever had."

Sofia smiled broadly at the compliment. Surreptitiously, Julia reached for Nate's hand, squeezing it jubilantly at his having clearly won her mother over. From his end of the table, Giovanni's next words quickly put a damper on the happy mood.

"Just another tiny point I'd like to have clarified. Can you tell me a bit about your faith?"

Nate cursed inwardly, momentarily at a loss. Foolishly, he hadn't prepared for _this_. He had faith in himself, but he was pretty sure that wasn't what Julia's dad had in mind. Uncertain how to proceed, he opted to stall.

"You mean my religious beliefs?"

"Yes. We're Catholic, as you know, and our faith is very important to us. I'm assuming you're not of the same persuasion."

Visualizing all the progress he'd made with the Mezzanottes about to go up in flames, his first instinct was to vow to convert as soon as possible. As he opened his mouth to do just that, Jesse and Rachel's words rang in his ears.

_Be yourself_.

Steeling himself for the possibly unfavourable aftermath, Nate explained that his parents were of differing faiths, and that religion hadn't been accorded any great significance in his life. He hurried to add that he admired Julia – well, all of them, really – for the strength of their beliefs.

"I appreciate your honesty," Giovanni declared.

Glancing at his wife, the family patriarch slipped into Italian once more.

"Quello che un miglioramento rispetto al ragazzo scorso ha portato a casa."

"Dirò. Lui è più bello, e ha modi molto meglio."

"Ma la cosa migliore di lui? Vive più di 2000 miglia di distanza per la maggior parte dell'anno. Sarà difficile per loro avere dei problemi molto."

The elder Mezzanottes chuckled softly, as their son struggled to keep the smirk from his face. Their daughter, meanwhile, glared at her parents, her irritation at their comments blatantly obvious. Rising to her feet, she pulled Nate up with her and began to lead him from the room, but he held back.

"I want to tell you what they said," she hissed under her breath.

"But I need to thank them before we storm out," he insisted in an equally low voice.

"Fine," she agreed through gritted teeth.

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he turned towards his girlfriend's family once more.

"Grazie mille per il cibo delizioso e la piacevole compagnia. Ho avuto un tempo meraviglioso. Buonanotte."

Vince burst out laughing as his parents stared, slack jawed, at the boy standing before them. Julia's grin stretched from ear to ear as she gazed at Nate in wonder.

"You, Nate Steadman, are full of surprises."

"Keeps life interesting," he quipped, as he followed her to the foyer. "Do you think they'll let you come for a walk with me before I have to head back to Lima?"

"You just gave them one heck of a shock. I expect, at this point, they're too stunned to object."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go."

* * *

Poring over the listings for Lima's one and only multiplex, Jesse and Rachel debated the merits of the various offerings as they endeavoured to decide which movie would best serve as their first public date in recent memory. Having narrowed their selection down to two, they opted to check out the size of the crowds before making their final choice. Resting her hand on his thigh, she sighed contentedly as they approached the theatre.

"Is it silly to be so excited about this?"

His smile was indulgent as he stole a glance at her before returning his eyes to the road ahead.

"Not at all. We haven't been out together openly for months. That sense of freedom is exhilarating."

"You realize it doesn't matter what we see. Just getting to do this without worrying that someone will blow our cover is reward enough."

"Still, you'd probably object if I insisted on taking you to something filled with blood and guts."

"It'd be a great excuse to ignore the movie and make out in the back row."

"Who needs an excuse?" he teased, bringing her fingers to his lips and gently nipping at them.

"Mm… I think I'm going to enjoy this evening," she murmured.

Once he'd parked the Range Rover, Jesse coiled his arm around Rachel's waist, and they made their way into the lobby. Checking his watch as they scanned the start times, he was startled by a sudden tap on the shoulder. Wheeling around, he and Rachel found themselves face to face with Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, guys. We've got to stop meeting like this," Jesse quipped dryly.

"Hi, Jesse. Rachel," Blaine greeted them warmly.

"We were just talking about you two," Kurt blurted out.

"Something good, I hope," Rachel remarked.

"Actually, we were trying to figure out what you said to Finn," Kurt informed Jesse. "He came home drunk last night – thank God our parents were out – and he's basically been holed up in his room for hours, alternately watching football and cursing you."

"Sounds like a typical day in Finn-land," Jesse smirked.

"The football's totally him. He only curses you on alternate Fridays – or whenever you happen to be in the vicinity," Kurt joked, before arching a quizzical brow at Jesse.

"Sorry," the latter responded to the younger boy's unspoken question. "I promised Rachel I wouldn't repeat it."

"That bad, huh?" Blaine grinned.

"Let's just say that I let the arrogant asshole part of my personality out to play. Finn doesn't exactly inspire the warm fuzzies in me."

"We noticed," Kurt chuckled. "And although he's my brother now, and I should probably feel sorry for him, I don't. You deserve better, Rachel, and I'm glad you've found someone who treats you right."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Jesse was about to steer Rachel towards the line to purchase tickets when Kurt spoke again.

"What are you planning to see?"

"We hadn't quite decided," Rachel admitted.

Kurt stared at her in mock horror.

"Seriously? You two go to dance class, one of these movies is about ballet, and it's not top of your list?"

"I take it _Black Swan _is what you're here for?" Jesse surmised.

"Of course. How often does such a classy subject get the cinematic treatment? Come on, watch it with us," Kurt invited.

Exchanging a quick glance, Jesse shrugged noncommittally as Rachel nodded her assent.

"Why not? It was either that or _Burlesque_," Rachel divulged.

"Thank goodness we came along, then," Kurt exclaimed. "Those reviews have not been kind. Wait till it's out on video."

Once Rachel and Jesse agreed to Kurt's suggestion, the teens purchased their tickets and proceeded to the concession stand. Treats in hand, they scanned the theatre for a group of four seats, with Jesse soon leading them to a row near the back. Following closely, Rachel found herself sitting between her boyfriend and Kurt. The moment she was settled into the plush chair, she instinctively curled towards Jesse. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer in response. Plucking a piece of popcorn from the bucket, she held it mere inches from his lips, taunting him. As he leaned forward to claim his snack, he trapped her fingers in his mouth, licking them with a tantalizing deliberateness that sent heat pooling between her legs. The sound of a throat being cleared nearby snapped her out of her lust-filled haze.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the movie's about to start," Kurt muttered pointedly.

Reluctantly, Rachel turned to face the front, inwardly lamenting the diminished contact with Jesse's warm body. Sensing her disappointment, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her flush against his side as his hand snaked under her sweater. His fingertips danced lightly across her now quivering stomach, and she swallowed a moan. Casting a quick glance sideways, she was relieved to note that Kurt appeared to be completely oblivious to anything not taking place on screen – a fact for which she became incredibly grateful as her boyfriend's skilful fingers ghosted across her breasts, plucking playfully at a taut nipple. As discreetly as possible, she arched into his touch. Bending his head, he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, causing her to tremble at the sensory overload his actions were producing.

While taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging at it gently, he eased his arm to his side. She bit back a whimper as he did so, until she felt the unmistakeable weight of his hand on her thigh. Stealthily edging it ever higher, he was grateful that she'd chosen to wear one of her sinfully short skirts on this particular night. He smiled softly as her legs parted, allowing him easier access to the spot that was just begging to be touched.

Distracted by a hint of motion beside him, Kurt tore his gaze from the screen. About to hiss in annoyance at having been diverted from the intense scenes being played out before him, his angry words died on his lips and his jaw dropped in shock as he realized exactly where Jesse's hand was – and what that hand appeared to be doing. His pale face flamed and he spun forward hastily, eyes fixed firmly ahead, unwilling to risk witnessing anything more than he already had.

Completely unaware that they'd literally been caught in the act, Jesse continued his fingers' slow and deliberate exploration of Rachel's most intimate area. Conscious of the need for discretion, he kept his movements tightly controlled, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves in tiny circles and increasing the pressure little by little, sending her spiralling ever closer to the edge. Feeling the tension of Rachel's imminent release, he covered her mouth with his, effectively silencing her gasp of pleasure. As they broke apart, her lips grazed his ear, and the one word she murmured caused a wave of desire to wash over him.

"Later."

It took an enormous amount of restraint to keep from standing up, grabbing her hand, and heading straight for his Rover. He contented himself with holding her as close as possible and, with a determined effort, they managed to return their attention to the movie.

* * *

As the foursome filed into the lobby, blinking to adjust to its brightness, Kurt was unable to meet either Rachel or Jesse's gaze. The pair exchanged a puzzled glance, uncertain as to the cause of his discomfort. Sensing his friend's unease, Blaine launched into an in depth critique of Natalie Portman's performance, and Jesse and Rachel joined him in debating whether she'd actually done all of her own dancing. Unable to resist offering his opinion, Kurt added his voice to the conversation, temporarily pushing the intimate scene he'd just witnessed from his mind. Eager to be alone with his girlfriend, Jesse was just about to offer up a rationale for their departure when he was stopped short by the sound of his name.

"St. James! Berry! Hold up a sec."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Jesse grumbled inwardly at the sight of Puck and Lauren walking towards the group. Fixing a smile on his face, he greeted the new arrivals with an outward display of enthusiasm.

"Good to see you, Puck. And, although we no doubt passed each other in the halls last year when I was at McKinley, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Jesse St. James."

"Oh, I know who you are," Lauren stated wryly. "You're the guy who decked Finn Hudson yesterday. And I'm Lauren Zizes."

"Right. I'll have you know that I don't normally go around speaking with my fists. I'm usually far more eloquent."

"Too bad," Lauren smirked. "That punch, along with the rather blatant PDA clearly meant to piss Hudson off, were the most interesting things to happen at that dull as dishwater singing contest."

"Ah, yes. Rachel did mention something about you not being terribly keen on show choir."

"No offense, but I'd rather be wrestling. Nothing like pinning a guy to the ground to get the adrenaline flowing," Lauren quipped.

"If I ever need a guy pinned, I'll know who to call," Jesse deadpanned.

Puck surveyed the foursome with curiosity.

"Did you all just meet up now, or was this a double date?"

For the second time that evening, Kurt's cheeks burned a bright red, as he shook his head emphatically.

"Blaine and I are just friends," he insisted, a shade too loudly.

"We had no idea they'd be here. We just thought it'd be fun to go to the movies, like normal people," Rachel added.

"There's nothing normal about you two," Puck snorted. "You've both got diva written all over you."

"I prefer miva," Jesse countered.

"What the hell's a miva?" Lauren asked.

"A male diva," Rachel explained, her smile wide as she stared adoringly at the boy beside her.

"It fits," Puck declared. "And I bet you saw _Black Swan_, right?"

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Blaine queried.

Puck inclined his head towards Jesse.

"He's the only guy I know who'd go to ballet class for the actual lesson, as opposed to using it as a way to meet chicks. Speaking of which, isn't there some hot girl on girl action in that movie you just watched?"

"You're asking the wrong guy. He was too busy feeling her up," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Catching the barely audible words, Jesse suddenly realized what had prompted Kurt's odd behaviour earlier. He made a mental note to inform Rachel that they'd not been entirely successful in keeping their make out session to themselves. Returning his focus to Puck, Jesse gave the other boy a deliberately vague answer.

"The ballet sequences were far more interesting."

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say that, St. James?"

"You could go see for yourself, Noah. Expand your horizons," Rachel suggested.

Puck scoffed openly, as did Lauren.

"No, thanks. We'll stick to what we enjoy."

"Which, tonight, was _Unstoppable_. Terrific action flick, by the way," Puck declared.

Having reached the parking lot, Jesse was once again preparing to say goodnight to their unexpected companions when Blaine piped up.

"We were thinking of grabbing a coffee, maybe some dessert. Would anyone else like to join us at The Last Bite?"

Rachel's eyes lit up at the mention of her favourite café, and Jesse knew instantly that their return to the tree house was about to be postponed. Nodding their acceptance, he then watched in surprise as Puck and Lauren agreed, as well.

"I've heard a lot of great things about the place, but I've never been," Lauren confessed.

"Me, either," Puck admitted. "Can one of you give me the address so that I can program it into my GPS?"

After Jesse gave Puck the information he needed, all three couples retreated to their waiting vehicles to begin the short trip across town.

* * *

"Is there some ulterior motive to spending more time with these people?" Lauren wondered, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"I happen to like them. Well, Berry and St. James, anyway. And Kurt's not a bad guy. Besides, I have it on good authority that this place's cheesecake is to die for."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I can certainly handle another hour or so with them if my reward is heavenly cheesecake. Drive on, Puckerman."

* * *

Kurt was uncharacteristically silent as Blaine steered his car through the nearly deserted streets of Lima.

"Did I make a mistake inviting them along? I thought you'd enjoy getting to spend time with some of your former teammates, since I know you miss them."

"I do. It's not that."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I… saw something I wish I hadn't tonight," Kurt stammered.

Blaine wracked his brain, trying in vain to figure out which part of the film his friend could possibly have found so upsetting.

"I'm drawing a blank, here. Can you give me a clue?"

"It wasn't on the screen."

"Oh." Blaine's brow furrowed. "Does this have something to do with Jesse and Rachel?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?"

"No need to be snarky. I'm only trying to help."

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's embarrassing to talk about."

Blaine's eyes widened as understanding finally dawned.

"They were making out."

"That's putting it mildly. He was doing things to her that… well… shouldn't be done in public," Kurt huffed. "And she let him!"

"They're obviously very close," Blaine commented, his tone neutral.

"Close? They were practically having sex in the seat next to me. I might be scarred for life," he wailed dramatically.

"I think I'd have noticed that," Blaine argued.

"Okay, I'll admit that they were actually reasonably discreet." A new thought occurred to him, and he frowned. "As if they'd had practice."

"So what if they have? Why do you care?"

Kurt threw up his hands in response.

"I don't know! It just bothers me. I can't explain why."

Believing he might have the answer, Blaine took a stab in the dark.

"Are you still a virgin, Kurt?"

"That's none of your business," he retorted hotly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. But it would explain a lot."

"Such as?"

"Why you're reacting to Rachel being intimate with Jesse as if she's committed some crime. I think she's crossed a line that you haven't, and you somehow feel betrayed by that."

Blaine's assumption hit close to home, but Kurt wasn't prepared to acknowledge its accuracy. Instead, he retreated into denial.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Now, if you're done playing amateur shrink, can you speed it up a little? I'm in desperate need of a mocha cappuccino."

* * *

"He saw us."

"Who?"

"Kurt. He's now aware that you're not as innocent as he thought you were. It's why he was so freaked out after the show."

He waited for her to yell at him… to curse him… to reprimand him for his actions. When, after several beats, no such response seemed forthcoming, he chanced a look at her face. She appeared to be waging some form of internal battle, and he was fairly certain that his side was winning.

"No 'Jesse, how could you?'"

She shot him a lopsided grin.

"Then I'd have to ask myself the same thing. I was a willing participant. I can't very well be mad at you when I know for a fact that, if I was in that situation again, I wouldn't stop you."

"I apologize. Not for what I did, because I'll never be sorry for that. But I do regret that my inability to keep my hands to myself is going to result in embarrassment for you."

"I'm pretty sure that Kurt'll suffer more than me. He may talk a good game, but he's actually a lot like Finn. Neither of them are very comfortable with sex, and I expect Kurt will do his level best to banish whatever he saw from his mind."

"So, we're okay?" Jesse questioned softly.

"We're okay. But we do seem to have a rather significant problem to deal with."

His arched brow encouraged her to elaborate.

"Someday, this tendency of ours will get us into serious trouble."

"Making out in public?"

"Yeah. Can you think of any viable solutions?"

"Sure. That's easy. All we have to do is move into the tree house and never leave."

"Uh, I said viable. That won't work at all."

"Because?"

"You have school. I have school. Not to mention that there's no shower, and nothing to cook on. I can assure you that we wouldn't last long, no matter how much we love each other."

"Sadly, I must concede your point. And it seems we'll have to table this discussion, since we've arrived."

With an almost full moon illuminating the night sky, they stepped down onto the pavement and, hand in hand, strolled into the café. For the next hour, they enjoyed delectable food, amiable company, and lively conversation. When it came time to head their separate ways and Puck unexpectedly suggested they might want to consider doing this again, five heads nodded in unison. After a round of goodbyes, Jesse and Rachel climbed into his Range Rover and eagerly headed for home.

* * *

In what had already become one of their favourite tree house rituals, they swayed to their very own soundtrack, blissfully content within the circle of each other's arms.

"Have you heard from Nate? Do you know how his dinner with Julia's parents went?" Rachel asked, the curiosity she'd held in check all evening finally getting the better of her.

"Let me check my phone, see if he left any messages."

Retrieving the device from his pocket, Jesse discovered one unread text. Opening it, he burst out laughing at the words it contained.

_That last-minute advice you texted me was gold, man! I heard some interesting stuff, and what I said totally threw them. Thanks!_

"What's so funny?"

"I suggested something to him right before he went into the house, and he took my advice. According to what I just read, it turned out quite well."

"You've got to give me more than that," she pleaded.

"I told Nate he shouldn't let Julia's folks know that he speaks fluent Italian."

"He does? How did that happen?"

"He's got a real facility for languages, and he's picked them up here and there over the years. Speaks about half a dozen different ones, I seem to recall. Italian just happens to be one of them."

"So?"

"He kept the info to himself. Didn't say a thing when Julia's mom and dad slipped into their native tongue on occasion. Got to hear what they _really_ thought of him that way," Jesse chuckled.

"Did he eventually tell them, or are they still in the dark?"

"He did. That was part of the plan. The idea was that he would keep mum until it was time to leave, then dazzle them with his mastery of the language as he expressed his thanks."

"But didn't Julia already know? It would seem like the perfect way to impress her."

"You'd think. I certainly would have done it. Somehow, the subject never came up, and the longer he went without telling her, the harder he found it to casually drop the news into their conversation. In talking it over, we ultimately decided that the element of surprise would work to his benefit."

"That explains why you two get along so well. He's as sneaky as you are."

"Maybe more so." He grinned at her. "Shall I call him and get the full scoop?"

"I'd love to hear all about it, but it's late."

"He had to drive back from Akron. He can't possibly be asleep."

Selecting Nate's name from his contact list, Jesse waited impatiently as the phone rang several times before going to voicemail. Undeterred, he hit redial. This time, the call was answered almost immediately.

"This had better be some kind of emergency, St. James. I was in the middle…" Nate's voice trailed off at the sound of Jesse's raucous laughter coming through the line. "How the hell did you know?" he sputtered.

"Lucky guess. Consider it the first of many paybacks," Jesse teased, before adding, "I assume all went well, since you're still there."

"It was good, and I'll tell you all about it – tomorrow. Goodnight, St. James."

"Later, Steadman."

As he re-pocketed his phone, she noted the gleam in his eye.

"You interrupted him and Julia, didn't you?"

"Yep. I must admit, the moment was sweet."

Her own eyes sparkled as she raised herself on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"Since Nate is otherwise occupied, I say we take advantage of the opportunity."

"I like the way you think. What did you have in mind?" he questioned, his voice having taken on a husky quality that she found incredibly arousing.

"I believe I made you a promise earlier that has yet to be fulfilled…"

* * *

**A/N #2:** Since, unlike Nate, I don't speak fluent Italian, I used Google Translate to come up with the Mezzanottes' dialogue, then ran it past one of my Italian co-workers. She assured me that the translator did an excellent job. If you're too impatient to wait till Nate explains it all to Jesse in the next chapter, drop me a PM. :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 43

Nestled in the warmth of Jesse's arms, Rachel smiled as the world came into focus. Blinking sleepily, she shifted onto her back, and was instantly rewarded with the gentlest of kisses.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning to you, too. Do you have any idea how thrilled I am that you're not leaving today?"

"As thrilled as I am not to _be_ leaving, I imagine."

She gazed up at him expectantly.

"How would you like to spend the next few hours?"

His answering gaze was rueful.

"The way I'd like to spend them and the way I need to spend them are two very different things."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not actually missing any classes tomorrow, which is part of the reason staying the extra day was such an easy call to make. The reason I'm not missing any classes is because exams are starting..."

She gasped loudly at his news.

"You took time off to be with me right before exams? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because you would have insisted I not come to Sectionals, and I wanted to be here for you." At her concerned expression, he rushed to reassure her. "Remember, Nate's sent me all his notes from the last few lectures, and I've been working hard every day while you've been at school. I'm caught up, believe me. But I should really do some studying today."

For a split second, disappointment flashed across her face. It was gone in an instant, but he'd noticed her change in mood. He was about to apologize, but she spoke first.

"When can I come back?"

"What?"

"I presume I'll be too much of a distraction if I stay here, so I'll have to leave. I just wanted to know for how long."

He chuckled softly as her meaning became clear.

"I was hoping you'd help me."

It was her turn to look puzzled.

"Study?"

"Yeah. I've done a lot of reviewing already, and I thought you could quiz me. See if the stuff's stayed in my head. Plus, it'll give you a taste of what the future holds for you at Tisch, or Juilliard. So, what do you say?"

She eyed him pensively, appearing to give the matter serious consideration.

"If you do well, can I offer you the occasional reward?"

"Would it be one that involves you, me, and a decided lack of clothing?" he smirked.

"Possibly," she drawled, lengthening the one word in a way that made it sound incredibly erotic.

"Oh, then count me in. With incentive like that, I'm positive I'll excel."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The sooner we get started, the sooner you'll get to claim your first prize."

* * *

Jesse couldn't remember the last time he had so thoroughly enjoyed a study session. With her quick mind, Rachel had proven adept at thinking up sophisticated questions that posed a considerable challenge. By the end of the afternoon, having reviewed all of his handouts and notes, he felt confident that he was completely prepared for anything his professors might throw at him.

"You're good at this," he murmured into her hair as they lay together, limbs entwined, in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Which _this_ are you referring to?" she giggled, as her fingers traced idle patterns across his chest.

"I meant the studying," he grinned, pulling her flush against him. "You're way beyond good at satisfying my every desire," he added.

"Hmm… if I already satisfy your _every_ desire, what could there possibly be left for us to do?" she teased, her pretty features set into a mock pout.

He raised a brow in response, that one small gesture setting her heart racing.

"I'll be showing you soon enough," he answered, his voice a low growl.

"How about a sneak preview?"

Wordlessly drawing the covers higher, his lips brushed hers and his hand skimmed the contours of her body before slipping into her moist, wet heat, bringing her to the heights of pleasure once more.

* * *

As Jesse locked the tree house door for the last time, Rachel stood on the deck, inhaling the crisp December air, and gazing out at the ground below. Pocketing his keys, he walked over to stand behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about how much I love this place. It's become a refuge for me, because I feel closer to you whenever I'm here. It's as if I can sense your presence, even though you're miles away. It comforts me."

"I'm glad. And I'm so happy to have someone to share it with. It's always been special, but now that you're a part of it, it's even more so."

She turned within his embrace. As she looked up at him, her gaze was solemn.

"Always remember that I love you."

Tiny creases appeared on his forehead as he frowned in puzzlement.

"I don't doubt it for a minute."

He was astonished to note a small tear trickling down her cheek. He wiped it gently with the pad of his thumb.

"Rach? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry. I know we said we wouldn't… talk about it… but I just can't stand to be… apart from you. I don't want you… to go," she admitted, hiccupping with each breath as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"I don't want to go either. You know that. But I can't very well drop out of school after all the hard work I've put into my courses all semester. I have to write these exams."

She gulped down a sob.

"Of course, you do. I'm just being emotional and silly. Ignore me."

"Never," he insisted, pulling her closer. "What you think, how you feel – it matters to me. I won't disregard any of it."

"Has anyone ever told you you're the perfect boyfriend?"

He grinned at her.

"Only you. But that's because you're the only one I've ever cared enough to make the effort for," he confessed.

"And you say the sweetest things, too," she sighed, before standing on tiptoe to cover his mouth with her own.

For several minutes, they were lost in each other as the kiss took on an intensity fuelled by their mutual regret at their upcoming separation. When they finally broke apart to draw breath, Rachel's eyes were no longer the only ones to have taken on a suspicious brightness.

"I wish I'd met you sooner," she declared.

"No, you don't," he countered. "I was an arrogant ass throughout my time with Vocal Adrenaline. I would have hurt you, guaranteed. And without my having gotten away from their influence and facing some hard truths, I would not have been in a position to earn your forgiveness. I'm not sure I would have appreciated what I'd given up if we'd gone through all of our crap a year or two earlier. As hard as the next year and a half will be, I believe that we found each other precisely when we were meant to."

"You may be right," she conceded.

"How soon you forget. I'm…"

"…always right," she chimed in, her mood instantly lifted by his light-hearted uttering of the oft-repeated phrase.

Leaning her head on his chest, they took one last, lingering look at their surroundings before Jesse led Rachel carefully down to the ground.

"We'll be back before you know it," he assured her.

Smiling at the thought, she reached for his hand and, lacing her fingers with his, walked contentedly by his side until they reached Cat and Drew's.

* * *

They'd only been in his Range Rover a few minutes, on their way to Rachel's house, when Jesse's cell emitted its distinctive ring. One glance at the caller ID caused a grin to light up his face. He immediately steered the SUV to the side of the road and cut the engine.

"It's Nate," he mouthed to his girlfriend as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Steadman. Where are you?"

"Killing time at the airport, waiting for my flight. How about you?"

"Heading to Rachel's place. Do you mind if I put you on speaker?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure she'll appreciate getting all of this first hand."

"She will."

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hi, Nate. I hear your dinner went well."

"Better than I was expecting, actually. Although I was nervous as hell, something good happened right off the bat."

"They let you in the front door?" Jesse teased.

"Behave, smart ass, or I'll insist Rachel pick up the phone so that I can leave you hanging," Nate shot back.

"Okay, okay. What happened?"

"Julia was the one to greet me, which eased my stress instantly, and I noticed that she was wearing what looked like a summer dress…"

Jesse's curse interrupted Nate's tale.

"Shit, Steadman, I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you about…" He stopped himself mid-sentence as a sudden realization dawned. "Wait a second. That would have made your day."

"What would have made his day? Julia wearing a pretty dress?" Rachel couldn't help but ask, confusion written all over her face.

"Nope, nothing to do with the clothes she had on. Steadman craves heat. It's one of the things he hates about Ohio."

"I still don't get it," Rachel admitted.

Nate picked up the story where he'd left off.

"Apparently, Julia's mom is always cold. They keep their house on the warm side."

"On the warm side? Try hot. It's just not normal to go around in shorts in the winter, which is what Vince always did at home," Jesse argued.

"Well, as you correctly assumed, I loved it. Made me feel right at home."

"I'm sure that scored you major points. Jules' last boyfriend – Marcus? Mario? – he just couldn't hack it." Jesse chuckled at the memory. "There was one time, it was one of those bone-chillingly cold days, and the guy came over in a thick, heavy sweater, with nothing on underneath. We all knew to layer when visiting the Mezzanottes, but he clearly had no idea. Anyway, there they all were, cool as cucumbers, and poor… Marco, that's it… he was sweating like a pig. Vince thought it was hilarious."

"Speaking of Marco," Nate seized the opening Jesse had provided, "did Julia's parents like him?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you know why? All I got out of Julia is that he was a free spirit, whatever that means."

Jesse snickered.

"Is that what she's calling him these days? Vince had a far less flattering description of the guy."

"Which was?"

"Douche was one of the nicer terms he used."

"Seriously? What did Julia see in him?" Rachel wondered.

"Jules was going through her rebellious phase. I think she dated him strictly for the shock value."

"And he was shocking because? C'mon, St. James, help me out here," Nate pleaded.

"Marco considered himself an 'artiste'." The contempt in Jesse's voice was unmistakable. "He told anyone at school who bothered to pay attention that he planned on becoming a famous photographer."

"What's so bad about that? It's what Stefan's working towards, too," Rachel reminded her boyfriend.

"True. But Stefan's not aiming to make a living taking pictures of naked women and selling them to the highest bidder."

"Oh," Rachel responded, her eyes wide.

"Sounds like the guy was a flaming idiot," Nate exclaimed. "That's not the sort of thing you brag about when your girlfriend's brother goes to the same school."

"Yeah, he wasn't the brightest bulb. And, needless to say, he was hardly what Mamma and Papà Mezzanotte wanted for their good little Catholic daughter."

"Good chance they'd see me as a step up, then."

"Compared to Marco, you're a prince among men, Steadman. But you'd know that better than I would, based on that sneaky move you pulled. What did they say about you?"

"Well, the first thing Julia's dad did was call me her boyfriend, which seemed to take both her and Vince by surprise. She explained later that Marco had only ever been referred to as 'he', 'him', or 'that boy'"

"I can understand why. If Vince had anything to do with it, the jerk's reputation would have preceded him. I'll bet Jules' dad practically hated him on sight."

"That's probably what led to him to saying I was a big improvement over the last boy she brought home, which Julia's mom agreed to. She also stated I was better looking and had better manners, too."

"Don't let that go to your head," Jesse chuckled.

"How could I, with you doing your level best to keep me humble? Besides, not everything they said stroked my ego. Her dad's last words were quite telling. According to him, the best thing about Julia dating me is that I live over 2000 miles away for most of the year, so she can't get into much trouble."

Jesse's chuckles turned into peals of laughter.

"Old man Mezzanotte doesn't know you very well, does he?" he teased. "And won't it tear that assumption to shreds when you move to New York with me next year, and we'll be back and forth between there and Ohio all the time?"

Rachel squealed with delight at Jesse's revelation.

"Are you really coming to New York, Nate?"

"St. James is getting ahead of himself. I'm considering the possibilities and exploring my options."

"It'll happen. Guaranteed," Jesse asserted. "He won't be able to resist the opportunity to be closer to Julia, and to live in whatever fabulous apartment my parents' money buys us."

"I hope so," Rachel declared fervently. "I know for a fact that Jesse would love to have you around – and so would I."

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say."

"I mean it. And if Jesse would stop bantering with you for even a few minutes, I'm sure he'd agree."

"Of course, I agree. I'll drag him with me kicking and screaming, if I have to."

"Easy, St. James. Force won't be necessary. Assuming I get accepted somewhere and can swing the tuition, you know I'll be more than happy to relocate. Except for the damn cold," he added, the hint of a whine to his voice. "Why can't New York be warm?"

"It is – in the summer," Rachel remarked with a snicker.

"And if you get too chilled, just invite Jules up for a weekend, or take a trip to that overheated home of hers. Better yet, buy a decent jacket. That thing you wear might look good, but it doesn't quite cut it during an Ohio winter – or a New York one, for that matter."

"I'll take that under advisement, too. Oh, hey, hang on a sec." Nate came back on the line a moment later. "They just called my flight. Gotta go. Take care, Rachel. See you on Tuesday, St. James."

"Bye, Nate."

"You're on, Steadman. My dorm room, 10:00. Bring your notes and some strong coffee."

"Will do."

Once Jesse had disconnected the call and put the Rover in motion once more, Rachel turned her curious gaze in his direction.

"Do you really think Julia's parents liked him?"

"Absolutely. I wasn't kidding about Marco. He was a world-class jerk. We all envisioned him trying to peddle scandalous photos to those gossip rags. There was just something unbelievably slimy about him."

"I'm so glad that Julia came to her senses." Rachel paused briefly as a distasteful thought occurred to her. "Please tell me that _she_ was the one to break up with him."

"Oh, yeah. When he didn't elicit the reaction she'd been aiming for, she kicked him to the curb so fast it no doubt made his head spin."

"Reaction?"

"She was hoping to get a rise out of her dad, but he's pretty savvy. Apart from acting as if Marco didn't exist anytime he came over, and playing games with the thermostat, he kept the rest of his opinions to himself. Vince followed his dad outside one time when Marco was visiting, and he overheard him swearing a blue streak. Mr. Mezzanotte couldn't stand the guy, but he knew that his disapproval would only spur Julia into wanting to keep the no-good creep around."

"Well, no matter how it happened, I'm thrilled that Julia was single and available the night we all went out together for the first time. She and Nate seem really suited to each other."

"Agreed. And, speaking of people who are ideally suited to one another, I think it's about time we sang together again."

Once Rachel made a selection from among their favourite songs, their voices melded together in perfect harmony as they completed the short trip to the Berry home.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy greeted their daughter and her boyfriend enthusiastically as soon as they entered the house. While they understood Rachel's desire to be alone with Jesse, and although they'd been in contact with her by phone several times, this would be their first opportunity to truly gauge the impact on her of having seen Shelby at Sectionals.

"Supper's almost ready. Why don't you and Jesse help yourselves to drinks?" Hiram suggested.

As Rachel busied herself pouring two glasses of mineral water and adding a slice of fresh lemon to each, Leroy scrutinized her carefully. He could detect no outward signs that she was the least bit troubled. He suspected that was due mainly to the boy currently sitting at their kitchen table, who appeared to exert a powerfully calming effect on her. Aware that she might be quite skittish at the mention of her biological mother, Leroy opted for the safety of small talk instead.

"So, what have the two of you been up to since we last saw you?"

"We went to the movies," Rachel divulged, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she recalled exactly what she and Jesse had done while at the theatre.

"And we ran into Kurt and Blaine," Jesse revealed. "It ended up being kind of like a double date."

"Except that Kurt insists he and Blaine are just friends, although I think Kurt would like it to be more," Rachel confessed.

The Berry men exchanged a meaningful look as the foursome took their seats around the table. As they began to eat, Leroy brought the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Is Blaine gay?"

"He is," Jesse replied confidently.

"Thank goodness for that," Hiram muttered. "There's nothing worse as a gay boy than to care for someone who will never reciprocate."

"That's awful even for straight teens," Rachel reminded her father.

"True, but it's especially difficult when you can't openly acknowledge how you feel. Let's take you and Jesse, for example," Hiram continued. "When you first met, I imagine there was an instant attraction between you."

The heightened colour on Rachel's cheeks and the gleam in Jesse's eye provided all the answer Hiram needed.

"So Jesse asked you out, and you agreed to his request. And even though he might have been nervous, wondering if you'd accept his invitation – not that I expect you were," the older man chuckled, "he wouldn't have been worried that you'd call him names and attempt to beat him up just for asking. For Kurt, that's the risk he takes any time he approaches someone if he's uncertain of their sexual leanings. He's not simply putting his heart on the line. He's putting his physical safety there, too."

"I can't imagine that Blaine would ever harm him," Rachel protested.

"I agree with you. If Blaine is indeed gay, the only hurt Kurt will be risking is emotional." Hiram's expression became thoughtful. "Does he have anyone to talk to?"

"His dad. Mr. Hummel is very supportive," Rachel assured her fathers.

"That's not what I meant, sweetie. I was asking if Kurt has anyone in his life who would _truly_ understand where he's coming from and what he's going through," Hiram clarified.

"Oh." Rachel searched her mind, but was unable to come up with a single name. "Not that I can think of."

"Well, the next time you see him, let him know that if he ever needs to talk, your Dad and I would be more than happy to offer a listening ear."

"We give pretty decent advice, too," Leroy added, "on the off chance he might want any."

"I'll tell him," Rachel promised.

A comfortable silence descended as the two couples focused on their food. After a few moments, Leroy raised his gaze from his plate and looked inquiringly at his daughter.

"What did you end up doing Friday night?"

An expression of pure joy flashed across Rachel's face.

"We went back to the karaoke bar in Akron. Our friends wanted to give me the chance to sing a solo or two. Although, come to think of it, I never actually did that," she grinned.

"You were at a karaoke bar, and you didn't sing?" Leroy couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Of course, I sang. Just not by myself." Her next words rushed out in a torrent. "You'll never guess what happened. When we got there, we saw this poster advertising a karaoke contest, and it was that night! They had both a solo and a duet category, so Jesse and I entered together. Everybody else competed, too, although they weren't all as serious about it as we were," she confessed.

Hiram and Leroy smiled at her obvious enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing Julia sang with Nate," Leroy speculated.

"He didn't. She teamed up with her brother," Jesse began.

"To make sure Jesse and I didn't score too easy a win," Rachel finished.

"So Nate sang with one of his cousins, then?" Leroy tried again.

"Yes. He managed to convince Grace to join him on stage. She was nervous, but I think even she'd admit that she had fun. Which left Stefan and Amy. They chose _With a Little Help from My Friends_. Stefan seemed to think the opening lyrics were quite appropriate for him," Jesse explained.

When no further details were forthcoming, Hiram stared questioningly at the two teens.

"Well? Who won?"

"Your daughter and I, of course," Jesse responded smugly.

"Congratulations to you both. It sounds like you had a terrific time," Leroy observed.

"We always do when we're together," Rachel declared.

"And, since I suspect you're about to ask, we spent today studying," Jesse informed the Berry men. "I've got exams later this week, and Rachel very kindly agreed to give up her Sunday to help me prepare. She was amazing, by the way. I swear, she could skip her senior year, go straight to university, and still be an honour student. She had an incredible grasp of the material, and she thought up some really tough questions. I figure the actual exam will be a piece of cake after what she put me through," he quipped.

Noting the calculating gleam in Rachel's eyes, Leroy shook his head as he clapped Jesse on the back.

"Nice try, but don't either of you think for a moment that it's within the realm of possibility. You're far too young to be living on your own in New York City, Rachel."

"And before you get any other bright ideas, you're far too young to be living with him," Hiram added.

"Understood," Jesse confirmed quickly, before his girlfriend could argue the point.

Chagrined at the outright dismissal of what she considered a very creative solution to the problem of being separated from the boy she loved, Rachel huffed out an annoyed breath as she rose to begin clearing the table. Muttering to herself while she stacked the dishwasher, she failed to notice as her Dad left the room, beckoning for Jesse to follow.

Once they were out of earshot, Jesse opened his mouth to swear that he had no plans to spirit Rachel off to the Big Apple – beyond the one night her fathers had already agreed to in celebration of her birthday – when Leroy lifted a hand to cut him off.

"I trust that you'll adhere to our wishes on this, Jesse. It's not why I brought you out here."

The teen waited patiently for Leroy to enlighten him.

"Has she spoken about Shelby at all since their confrontation?"

Jesse hesitated before answering, unwilling to betray Rachel's confidence. He deduced correctly that his former coach would be a touchy subject for both Leroy and Hiram. Finally, after weighing his options as the seconds ticked slowly by, he chose to respond noncommittally.

"Her name came up."

"I realize that I'm putting you in an awkward position, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm not asking you divulge anything that she said. Hiram and I just need to know that she's okay."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jesse offered Leroy a reassuring smile.

"She's fine. Seeing Shelby rattled her, but she's handling it. In her own way, and in her own time," he added emphatically.

"Thank you, Jesse. That eases our minds."

"You're welcome, Mr. Berry. And remember, I'm well acquainted with Shelby Corcoran. I'll make sure that she never hurts Rachel again."

"We appreciate that, more than we can say. If there's anything you need from us…"

"I'll be sure to let you know."

* * *

Rachel had just finished the after dinner clean up when Jesse re-entered the kitchen. Although she hadn't seen him leave, his return caught her attention, and she cast a quizzical gaze in his direction.

"I'll fill you in later," he mouthed in response to her unspoken question.

Catching sight of Jesse, Hiram smiled brightly as he extended an invitation.

"Leroy and I are going to watch a movie. Care to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. Berry, but since I'm leaving tomorrow, Rachel and I would prefer to spend this evening alone together."

"That's pretty much what I expected."

Hiram tossed a 'goodnight' over his shoulder as he headed for the family room. The instant he was gone, Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and led her upstairs. In spite of the early hour, they wanted nothing more than to snuggle in bed together for as long as possible. Quickly changing into their customary sleepwear, they slid under the covers. Lying on his back, he slipped an arm around her as she curled into his side.

"What did my dad want?"

"To know if we'd discussed Shelby during the past few days."

Rachel's shoulders tensed at the mention of the woman who'd made a sudden reappearance in her life.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we had. I didn't volunteer any details, and he didn't ask. But I did reassure him that you were fine."

"Which I am. And I'll be even more so if we move on to a different topic. What should we talk about on your last night here?"

"Why talk at all?" he countered, arching a brow suggestively.

All thoughts of her dads, Shelby, tomorrow's session of Glee Club, and even Jesse's impending departure vanished as his lips met hers. The new day would bring with it both challenges and sadness, but for this moment in time, sheltered in the intimacy of each other's embrace, all was right with the world.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **A couple of shout-outs for this chapter. First, to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** for helping me with a bit of research. I'm so glad your memory was better than mine! Secondly, to **tmd092**. Not sure if you're still reading this, but I _finally_ managed to use that little UCLA tidbit you sent me way back in November!

The action's shifted back to McKinley. Hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 44

Walking across the McKinley parking lot with Rachel tucked firmly into the crook of his arm, Jesse's smirk grew ever wider at the number of students openly gawking and whispering as he and his girlfriend passed by. Even though he'd only been at the school for a short time the previous year, he had quickly developed a reputation as someone not to be messed with. As a senior, he'd been nearly untouchable anyway, but it hadn't taken him long to establish that he was perfectly capable of defending himself, should the need arise. Now, although it was clear that his presence was making waves, no one had yet approached him to question his sudden appearance among them.

His eyes scanned the crowd around him, searching out the familiar faces of the members of New Directions, but they were currently nowhere to be found. Glancing down, his mouth curved upwards at the sight of the black hood poking out over the collar of Rachel's red pea coat. When they'd stopped briefly at Cat and Drew's after leaving the tree house, she'd started rifling through his closet, explaining that she was hoping to find a sweatshirt that she could borrow, in order to feel closer to him while he was gone. With a wicked grin, he'd brazenly offered up one from Carmel, causing her to chuckle loudly even as she shook her head and refused to take it. They'd settled instead on his UCLA hoodie, which today she'd worn over a plain white blouse, and paired with a navy and black plaid skirt. Although he'd expressed his opinion that her choice of attire might well provoke a negative reaction from her teammates, she'd remained adamant.

"_Since you can't very well crash all of my classes, let's consider this my security blanket for the day. It'll be like having you at my side reminding me to stay strong, no matter what insults they might hurl at me."_

Noting his smile, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Just thinking about what you've got on," he stated, in answer to her unspoken question. "It's sure to incite a comment or two."

"Probably, but I don't care. It's warm and it's comfortable, but best of all, it smells like you."

"Too bad there's nothing of yours that I could wear to enjoy that same effect," he teased, causing a giggle to escape her at the image of Jesse in, well, anything of hers.

"You could have one of my skirts, pretend it's a kilt," she suggested playfully.

"Those tiny things would barely cover the parts of me I want to keep hidden – from everyone but you," he added, his voice husky and low.

Her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Aware of their rather large audience, they kept it light. Breaking apart, he looked up just in time to spot Azimio and Karofsky advancing purposefully towards him. Stopping where he was and planting his feet firmly, the steely-eyed gaze he directed at the two jocks betrayed absolutely no fear.

"Hey, pretty boy, this ain't your turf. You're not welcome here," Azimio snarled.

"I'm just spending a few minutes with my girl before she has to go to class. Have you got a problem with that?" Jesse questioned, keeping his tone even.

"Hell, yeah. With you standing there protecting her, I've got nowhere to put this nice, cold beverage."

Jesse immediately felt the tension that flooded through Rachel's body. Bending his lip to her ear, he murmured something softly that caused a look of panic to flash across her face. Catching her eye, he communicated soundlessly with her for a moment, and she nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement. Turning his attention back to the sneering football player, Jesse adopted his most reasonable voice.

"You might consider drinking it. Although, by the looks of things, you really don't need those extra calories."

Charging forward, Azimio rushed to tackle the boy who'd just insulted him, only to find his arms clutching air. The second Jesse had spoken, he'd released Rachel, ensured she was safely behind him, then moved out of the way with astonishing speed. Sensing the younger boy regrouping in an attempt to attack him again, Jesse shifted his position to avoid being hit, while extending his leg in the opposite direction. Tripping over the outstretched limb, Azimio grunted as he hit the ground with a thud. Shaking his head to clear it, the jock staggered to his feet, more determined than ever to inflict bodily harm on the Carmel grad who stood before him, a taunting smile on his handsome features. As Azimio's hands balled into fists, Jesse directed his next comments to the up-till-now silent Karofsky.

"Call off your dog," he advised coldly.

"Why should I, choir boy?" the visibly angry teen countered.

"Because it would be in your best interests," Jesse responded cryptically.

"Wrong. My best interests involve seeing you flattened."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. No doubt about it."

"You might want to rethink that. Everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet," Jesse let the last word linger in the air for half a beat before continuing, "something that could do irreparable harm to their reputation if it ever got out. I'm sure you know the sort of thing I'm talking about, Karofsky."

About to surge forward again, Azimio was caught off guard as Karofsky placed a restraining hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"We're done here. Let's go."

"What the hell? You're letting him get away with what he did to me?"

"He's not worth the trouble," Karofsky insisted.

Reluctantly, Azimio followed his friend, arguing vociferously that Jesse deserved to suffer for the stunt he'd just pulled. Karofsky, his mind spinning at the implications of Jesse's veiled threat, merely lengthened his strides in an effort to put as much distance between himself and the older boy as possible. Rachel watched them go, her surprise plainly evident.

"What just happened?"

"I saved you from a slushie attack. It's what any good boyfriend would do," he replied, avoiding the essence of her question.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Something you said scared him. Almost as if he's got a secret and he's afraid you'll spill it. But you were just bluffing, right?"

He remained silent, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. You have something on Karofsky!"

"Which you should be sure to remind him of if he, or any of his moronic pals, ever come near you again."

"But I don't know what it is."

"You don't have to. Just fake it. He'll believe I told you, and that's all that matters."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I made a promise."

"Oh. Okay. I understand."

Threading her fingers through his, they resumed their stroll towards the building's entrance. As they reached the large front doors, she pulled him out of the way of the mass of students climbing the stairs behind them, intent on exchanging a proper goodbye. Twirling to face him, her arms wound around his neck as his encircled her waist. His mouth moved against hers, revelling in the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her lip gloss. The sound of the warning bell startled them both, and they eased their bodies apart grudgingly, as he prepared to accompany her inside.

"You'll be here after school?" she asked, seeking confirmation that he'd be by her side during Glee Club rehearsal.

"Forget this after school business. We're having lunch together," he informed her.

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile at the news.

"What will you do between now and then?"

"What do you think? Study, of course. I'm going to hang out in the library."

"Uh, they probably won't let you do that. You're not a student here anymore."

"I'd say there's a good chance I can persuade the librarian to bend the rules for me. Don't you agree?"

"She always did seem to have a soft spot for you," Rachel admitted. "Should I be jealous?"

"Would I get anything out of it if you were?"

"How about a lunch time demonstration of exactly who you belong to," she proposed, her breathing quickening at the thought.

His eyes darkened noticeably at the promise she'd just held out to him.

"Then, by all means, feel free to be as jealous as you like," he grinned, as he squeezed her tightly.

Having arrived at Rachel's locker, Jesse waited patiently for her to retrieve the binders and textbooks she needed for her morning classes. Coming to a halt outside the science lab, he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and hugged her briefly.

"March in there with your head held high, and relax. No one's going to cause a scene in the middle of today's Biology experiment. And if they do, text me. I'll be close by all day," he assured her.

"I love you," she whispered as she turned to go.

"I love you," he echoed, before sauntering down the halls of McKinley High, his confident swagger allowing him to proceed unchallenged as he headed for the school's Information Centre. Settling into the most isolated study carrel he could find, he surreptitiously retrieved his phone and punched in the digits of the number he'd scribbled on a scrap of paper earlier that morning. After only two rings, a crisply efficient voice answered his call.

"William McKinley High School. How may I help you?"

Putting his acting training to good use, Jesse deepened his own voice and deliberately slowed his speech.

"I'm an old friend of Will Schuester's. I happen to be in Lima for a few hours, and I was hoping he might have some time available to see me."

"Well, Mister...?"

"St. James," Jesse replied honestly, uncertain if his name might have popped up on the secretary's caller ID.

"Well, Mr. St. James, Mr. Schuester is teaching at the moment, but his prep period is right before lunch, beginning at 10:15. Please be sure to stop by the office to sign in if you decide to drop by," she added helpfully.

"I'll do that. Thanks so much," he responded politely, disconnecting the call and ensuring the phone was set to vibrate before placing it on the surface in front of him.

Pulling his notebook from his messenger bag, he smiled at his good fortune. He'd have a chance to review the material for Wednesday's exam, indulge in a long-overdue confrontation with Rachel's inefficient choir director, and still manage to be on time to spirit his girlfriend away for an intimate lunch date. He really was living a charmed life.

* * *

Opting to give Mr. Schuester a few minutes leeway to arrive at his office, Jesse left the library at 10:20. Hoping to escape detection by any of the administrative staff, he headed for the nearest stairwell, then sprinted to the second floor. With luck, his image on the security cameras would resemble the blur of some anonymous student, already late and rushing to his next class. Once he'd emerged through the door into the upper hallway, he paused a moment both to draw breath, and to slow the overly-rapid beating of his heart. After orienting himself, he strode rapidly towards the Foreign Language department. He was steps away from his destination when a stern female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Why aren't you in class, young man?"

Falling back on a pattern that had always served him well, he adopted his most innocent look and affixed a brilliant smile on his face. Pivoting slowly, he prepared to turn on the charm. Before he could utter a word, the unknown teacher spoke again.

"You're not one of our students, are you?"

Quickly assessing the woman in front of him and concluding that nothing would be gained by lying, he shook his head.

"Former student, actually. I'm here to pay Mr. Schue a visit," he admitted, infusing his voice with an appropriate level of friendliness and enthusiasm.

As he continued to observe the unfamiliar teacher, she returned his scrutiny with equal interest. Given the visual clues, he soon felt sure enough to hazard a guess as to her identity.

"You must be Coach Beiste," he declared. "I've heard so many good things about you."

The hint of a smile began to play at the corners of the Coach's mouth.

"You're quite the smooth talker. Must be a useful skill for getting out of jams."

"It has been. Am I in one now?"

Shannon Beiste couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"Maybe you should be, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. How is it you've heard of me? Do you still have friends here?"

"My girlfriend's a junior. She keeps me up-to-date," he confessed.

"And are you attending a local college? Because, as far as I know, it's too early for winter break."

"I came out for the show choir Sectionals. My girlfriend's in Glee. And as for what I'm doing now, I got a full ride to a little school called the University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it. It's in Los Angeles," Jesse explained, repeating his long-ago line to Rachel.

"Westwood, to be more specific, wise guy," the Coach countered. "Say, is that homeless guy still singing and playing his guitar in the main square?"

Jesse's eyebrows shot up at the teacher's question.

"Are you a graduate?"

Shannon laughed heartily

"I wish. My college roommate is on staff there now. We still get together every six months or so, usually on her coast. There's not much to recommend Ohio in the winter."

"There's not much to recommend it the rest of the year, either. It's why I escaped as soon as I could. And, yeah, the homeless guy is still there. I swear he makes most of his songs up, but he's happy as anything doing it."

"Isn't he? Makes me smile every time." Glancing at her watch, Coach Beiste frowned. "Afraid there's paperwork calling my name. It was nice meeting you…"

"Jesse."

"Jesse. I'm sure Mr. Schuester will be pleased you dropped by."

After shaking the teen's outstretched hand, Shannon turned and headed towards her own office. Once again, Jesse approached the choir director's door. He was poised to knock when the sound of raised voices filtered out into the hallway. He detected two of them, both of which he recognized instantly – Will Schuester was in the midst of a heated argument with none other than Shelby Corcoran.

* * *

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?"

Shelby's tone oozed contempt, and Will narrowed his eyes, his annoyance with his unwelcome visitor plainly visible.

"What gives you the right to barge in here and accuse me of not knowing how to run a show choir?"

"_I_ led Vocal Adrenaline to four consecutive National championships. You're a two-time loser."

"We won Sectionals last year, and we tied this year. We're going to win at Regionals, guaranteed."

"Not if you continue to be ruled by your biases," Shelby stated accusingly. "And a tie hardly qualifies as a win."

"I don't have a biased bone in my body. I'm scrupulously fair – which I suspect is why you're really here."

Shelby ignored the dig, choosing to make her point instead.

"You need to learn the difference between fairness and equality, Will. The former is usually a good thing. The latter has no place in building a winning show choir."

"Just because you had everyone on your team at each other's throats doesn't mean that's a strategy worth emulating," he challenged.

"You can't argue with success," she countered.

"I can, actually, if it's bought at the price of the kids' self-esteem. That's simply wrong."

"Being able to call themselves National champions does wonders for their self-esteem. I have yet to hear a single one of them complain about what it took to get there, or whether it was worth it."

"They were probably too scared to even voice an opinion around you. I suspect the punishment was harsh for anyone who dared question a single one of your directives."

"I was their coach, a position I earned through hard work, and by virtue of the wealth of experience I brought to the job. Were they to ever achieve a similar level of expertise, they'd have been more than welcome to express their opinions. Until then, they needed to listen to me. I was paid to whip them into shape, not to coddle them."

The implication in her words was unmistakeable, and he bristled.

"I give them the freedom to express themselves. That's not the same thing."

"You know, Will, you can keep deluding yourself for as long as you want, and it really doesn't matter to me one way or the other. What does matter is what you're doing to my daughter."

A smug expression settled on his features.

"I knew this was about Rachel."

"Of course, it's about her. I don't care about the rest of your pitiful little outcasts. Where do you get off, treating her as if she's just another member of the club?"

"She _is_ just another member of the club. Yes, she's talented, but so are all the others. There's no reason that she should be able to constantly hog the spotlight."

"Do you hear yourself? Have you _heard_ her? She puts them all to shame."

"I don't agree. They all have their strengths, and it's when they come together as a unit that they really shine. Rachel needs to learn to be more of a team player."

Shelby's voice rose in fury.

"What she needs is to be in a place where she's appreciated and valued. If she didn't have this ridiculous sense of loyalty to you and that rag-tag group you call a show choir, I'd move heaven and earth to get her to Carmel. Vocal Adrenaline would make her their star. You don't deserve to keep someone so gifted, when all you do is dismiss her obvious superiority."

Will sighed, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"You're certainly entitled to your opinion, Shelby, but I don't happen to share it. And, since Rachel is here at McKinley, and will likely remain so for the foreseeable future, she'll continue to do things my way."

"We'll see about that."

With that parting shot, Shelby turned on her heel and stormed out of Will's office.

* * *

Jesse barely had time to remove his ear from the door, dash around the corner, and plaster himself against the wall in an effort not to be discovered lurking, before Shelby stalked past him, cursing under her breath and completely oblivious to his presence. The moment she disappeared from view, he let out the breath he'd been holding, then moved into Will Schuester's office, planting himself on the very spot that his former coach had just vacated. Glancing up from his work at the sound of a throat being cleared, Will's brows knit together in bafflement at this latest interruption.

"Jesse? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in LA?"

"I am. But I was in town for the weekend, and I wanted to talk to you about my girlfriend."

Will's confused frown merely deepened at Jesse's unexpected reply.

"Your girlfriend? Why would you want to talk to me about her? Do I know her?"

"Oh, Mr. Schue, either Jacob has missed the scoop of the year, or you're just totally out of the loop. It's Rachel."

Blinking rapidly, Will's on-going puzzlement was evident in the look he directed Jesse's way.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Rachel. Rachel Berry. You know, gorgeous brunette, megawatt smile, powerhouse voice…"

"You? And Rachel?"

"Didn't I just say that? Have you been having trouble with your hearing?" Jesse inquired, his tone solicitous.

"But you cracked an egg on her forehead. You dumped her and went back to Vocal Adrenaline. She was crushed."

"That's so last year," Jesse deadpanned. "I apologized. She accepted. We've moved on."

"With each other? But… she's dating Finn."

"They officially broke up a couple of weeks ago," Jesse revealed helpfully. "Rachel's a professional when it comes to Glee Club, though, so I suspect you couldn't tell their status had changed."

Searching his mind, Will had to admit that the teen currently standing before him was right. He hadn't noticed a single thing amiss.

"So you're here to talk about Rachel." Will paused, struck by the apparent coincidence. "Wait a minute. Are you tag-teaming me? Did the two of you plan this out, decide to attack me from both sides?"

Jesse wisely opted to play dumb.

"Rachel doesn't even know I'm here."

"I don't mean her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your former coach just tore a strip off of me. Are you about to do the same?"

Widening his eyes, Jesse was the picture of innocence as he replied.

"Coach Corcoran was here? Considering the fact that she and Rachel are barely speaking, I have definitely not been plotting anything with her. But I'm not here to chit chat about the weather, either. I came to air a few grievances with you."

"What a surprise," Will drawled, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"It shouldn't be," Jesse shot back evenly.

"If I asked nicely, would you leave?"

"'Fraid not. I'm staying till you hear me out."

"Fine. Speak your piece and get it over with."

"Do you think that merely having been part of a Glee Club over a decade ago gives you the necessary experience to coach one?" Jesse began. "Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?"

Will's answering laugh was bitter.

"That's exactly what Shelby asked me."

"She trained me. It's to be expected that I'd see things her way," Jesse shrugged.

"So you agree with the do whatever it takes, win-at-all-costs mentality?"

"Hell, yeah. It's the only thing that works."

"If you want to produce a soulless routine, sure. But that's no guarantee of success."

"Seems to have worked pretty well so far."

"It's not the way _I_ run things."

"Obviously. But what, exactly, are you running? A competitive show choir, or some ongoing group therapy session for misfits, the sole purpose of which is to make the participants feel better about themselves?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It would be a noble goal for the school counsellor. It's not what show choir is all about. If you're seriously not going to change your approach, then you should at least be honest with your students."

"I'm always honest with them."

"Oh, really? Aren't you still picking set lists and dreaming up choreography at the last minute, while continually sidelining your best hope for victory? And, in spite of that, aren't you the one who keeps insisting New Directions can win, as long as they put their heart and soul into any number?"

"They can!" Will's voice rose irritably.

"No, they can't. You won Sectionals last year on the strength of Rachel's impromptu performance of a Barbra classic – a performance she'd honed for years, at home in front of her bedroom mirror. That kind of perfection doesn't just happen. It takes weeks and months of hard work. Something you don't ever demand of those kids. You indulge their every whim, as well as several of your own."

"They joined Glee to find a place where they could belong, and that's what I give them. I'm helping to raise their self-esteem, which can only help them going forward."

"Seriously? If any of them actually aspire to a career on stage, you will have done a woefully inadequate job of prepping them for one. No casting director is going to say 'You've had it rough, so we'll cut you some slack and cast you in spite of your lousy audition'. It'll be more like, 'You suck. Next!'"

"None of those kids suck, Jesse."

"Some come pretty damn close."

The disdainful curve of Jesse's lip left little doubt as to who he had in mind.

"Finn's not as bad as you're implying. That's your jealousy talking."

"I beg to differ. My personal feelings about Hudson don't enter into this. He can't dance, and he can barely carry a tune. Forgive me for thinking he drags Rachel down."

"You're wrong. They sound terrific together."

"Only because she's reining herself in every time they duet. If she were to give it her all, he'd be overpowered. Embarrassingly so."

"I disagree. She's good, but she's not as far beyond the others as you seem to believe."

"You've never been objective where she's concerned," Jesse scoffed.

"That's rich, you lecturing me on objectivity. She's your girlfriend. You have a vested interest in this."

"When it comes to show choir, I'm impartial, and dead serious. If she didn't deserve to solo, I'd be the first one to tell her." He paused briefly, eyeing the man across the desk with barely restrained hostility. "You know, when I first met her, I wondered how someone so insanely talented could possibly be so insecure. When I transferred here, I finally figured out the cause. It's you, and those so-called friends of hers, who insult her and take her to task at every turn, simply for being her magnificent, dramatic self."

"She's bossy and controlling, and she gets on people's nerves. She'll always have a hard time making friends unless she's willing to share the spotlight. No one likes a diva."

"That's where you're wrong. She and I are part of a tight-knit group of friends, and they all adore her."

Will blinked in surprise at this news, before reverting to the point he'd been trying to make.

"You might not believe this, Jesse, but I like Rachel. And it's because I like her that I want to help her fit in. To be a part of the group, rather than constantly trying to rise above it."

"By insisting that everyone get their chance to shine," he sneered.

"Exactly."

Jesse shook his head, and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Let's get something straight, Mr. Schue. She's not like them. She's special. She's talented. She's beautiful, inside and out. And, no matter what fresh hell you put her through with your misguided notions of equality and fairness, I've made it one of my missions in life to ensure she never forgets who and what she is."

Will's eyes darkened in anger at Jesse's apparent challenge.

"I'll tell you what I told Shelby. Rachel needs to learn to be more of a team player."

The vein on the side of Jesse's neck began to pulse as he worked to control the resentment that was bubbling up inside him at the choir director's stubbornness.

"That's a joke, right? She's repeatedly put this team first, but you've apparently blocked that out. Who came to your rescue when that has-been, April Rhodes, bailed on you?"

"We wouldn't have needed April if Rachel hadn't quit the club to star in the school production of _Cabaret_," Will countered.

"And she never would have left if she'd felt she was being fairly treated," Jesse argued vehemently in his girlfriend's defence. "But, fine. If you won't accept that as proof, how about her agreeing to give up the solo spot at last year's Sectionals to Mercedes?"

"You know about that?"

"It was the first time I ever laid eyes on her. You think we haven't talked about that day incessantly since then? She yearned for that solo, but she gave it up, for the good of the team."

"She ended up getting it back."

"You're missing the point. She got it back because those other schools stole your set list, and Rachel was the _only one_ able to pull something out of a hat at the last minute. Her wanting to be on Broadway someday, and doing whatever's necessary to reach that goal, is what made it possible for her to literally save your asses in that moment."

"Her ambitions shouldn't overshadow the club."

"Why not? She's got clear goals, and she's focused on achieving them. Just because you didn't have the courage to follow your dreams, don't punish someone who does."

Will bristled at Jesse's admonishment.

"That's _not_ what I'm doing."

"Sure looks like it from here. Let's face it, Rachel's going to be a star someday, and you have a choice. You can encourage and support her on that journey, or you can stand in her way. If you opt for the latter, expect me to do everything in my power to counter your negative influence."

"Is that a threat, Jesse?"

"No, Mr. Schue. It's a promise. I will not stand idly by while you continue to place the self-esteem of every other member of New Directions above hers."

Any other remark he might have made faded from his thoughts as he felt his cell phone vibrate against his thigh. Releasing it from the confines of his jeans pocket, his lips curved upwards in delight at discovering a message from Rachel.

_Lunch in five. Are you still in the library?_

Tapping out a quick reply, he put the device away before shifting his attention back to Will Schuester. Extending his hand courteously through force of habit, he was somewhat surprised when the older man grasped it firmly in return.

"I may not have agreed with a lot of what you chose to say here today," Will admitted, "but I do admire your loyalty to Rachel. With you around, she'll always have someone looking out for her best interests."

"Bear in mind that I will take action if I think those interests are being threatened in any way," Jesse warned.

"Understood. I'm not the enemy here, Jesse. No guarantees, but I will consider the points you made."

"It's a start," Jesse retorted, his customary smugness evident once more.

Without another word, he made his exit from the teacher's office, blending seamlessly into the throng of students presently filling the halls. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made his way swiftly to where he knew Rachel would be waiting.

* * *

_Front foyer. I'll be there in a few._

The foot that had been tapping an impatient tattoo on the tile floor stilled and Rachel's entire expression softened as she spotted Jesse practically running to meet her. The moment he was at her side, he draped his arm around her shoulders, and she gazed at him expectantly.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Only seniors can leave school property at lunch time without a note from their parents," she reminded him.

"Then isn't it a good thing that I had your Dad write one this morning?" he grinned. "You just need to sign yourself out, and then you'll be all mine until your afternoon classes start."

Uttering a small squeal of delight, Rachel promptly did as he'd suggested. Seconds later, hands tightly clasped, they walked out into the bright sunshine of the crisp December day, determined to make the most of their rapidly dwindling time together.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** It's short, I know. In my defense, I came home from a weekend away with a wicked case of sciatic nerve pain, where standing was just moderately more comfortable than sitting. (I actually typed the last third of this standing up.) I figured that you'd prefer getting a slightly shorter chapter this week, rather than no chapter at all. :)

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 45

Pulling out of the McKinley parking lot and merging smoothly into midday traffic, Jesse adjusted the volume on his iPod before reaching across the centre console to clasp Rachel's hand in his own. After several minutes had passed, Rachel spoke, breaking the companionable silence.

"I only have an hour for lunch, you know," she reminded him, her tone conveying the depth of her disappointment.

Glancing at him, she was unprepared for the mischievous grin he directed her way.

"You should have read your dad's note more carefully," he rebuked her lightly. "Apparently, you have an appointment at 1:00."

Her brow furrowed.

"I do? I don't remember…"

Her words trailed off as his grin grew larger.

"Wait. You said earlier that I was yours until my afternoon classes started."

"True. I do seem to have omitted a crucial piece of information. But I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. So, who am I supposedly seeing?"

"I believe it's your doctor. Have you been feeling unwell lately?" he asked, winking at her.

"Hmm… I have been experiencing the occasional pain here," she murmured, while taking Jesse's hand and placing it over her breast.

His eyes widened at her unexpected action, and the Rover swerved slightly as his focus shifted from the road ahead of him. Quickly bringing the vehicle back under control, he growled out a playful warning.

"Unless your intention is for us to end up in the ditch, you might want to avoid making any more sudden moves like that one."

Her lower lip jutted out in a mock pout, and her voice took on the sultry timbre she reserved only for him.

"But there's another part of my body that hurts. How can you make it better if you won't let me show you where it is?"

Almost instantly, his jeans became noticeably tighter.

"I was going to feed you first."

"Food can wait," she responded breathlessly.

"Food _can_ wait," he echoed in agreement.

His eyes darted in all directions, hoping to find a less public location for what he was now aching to do. At the next corner, he made a quick U-turn, then drove to the end of a quiet cul-de-sac. Of one mind, Jesse and Rachel clambered hastily into the back seat.

"The doctor will see you now," he whispered, his lips hot against her throat.

"Finally. This waiting's been unbearable," she muttered, willingly joining in the game he'd started.

"Tell me where it hurts," he urged.

"I'd rather show you," she cooed.

Her hands moved to the buttons of her coat, and she undid them quickly. Shrugging out of the garment, she then raised the borrowed hoodie over her head and, without bothering to undo it, lifted her blouse to reveal the bare skin underneath. He immediately latched on to an already hardened nipple, sucking at it gently as his fingers pinched the other taut peak. She arched into his touch and moaned.

"Oh, yes. That feels better already."

She whimpered as he broke the contact, then sighed in pleasure as he kissed and licked his way down her flat stomach, causing her entire body to tremble at the need he was arousing in her. As if in answer to her silent pleas, he slipped his head under her skirt and, shifting aside the tiny scrap of lace that remained his only barrier, thrust his tongue into her waiting wetness. Squirming as he brought her ever closer to her climax, she called out his name as he sent her flying over the edge.

"You have a wonderful bedside manner," she giggled, as she lay against his broad chest, attempting to catch her breath.

"Only with you," he assured her.

"Well, I'm incredibly grateful for all you've done. Let me find a way to repay you," she murmured, her hand already snaking its way into his boxers.

His head dropped back onto the seat and he groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his erect shaft. Knowing from experience exactly what touches had the greatest effect on him, she began to fondle him, alternating between quick, light strokes and longer, firmer ones. She watched closely, a satisfied smile on her face, as his eyes glazed over and his hips bucked upwards. Bending towards him, the whisper of her breath across his tip caused his hardened length to twitch in anticipation. Taking him her mouth, she mimicked the motions she'd made with her hand, drawing a deep growl from the very back of his throat. Increasing the pressure and the speed of her movements, it only took a moment for his orgasm to overtake him.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Rach," he declared as he pulled her up to kiss her deeply.

"Likewise," she responded fervently.

As a shiver raced through her, he tenderly lowered her blouse and hoodie over her rapidly cooling body. Gazing at her with absolute devotion, he couldn't keep the smile from his face at the similar look he saw reflected in her eyes. Reluctant to move, but aware that her time was limited, he shifted them to a sitting position, bringing them both back to reality.

"How about that food now?" he suggested.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Will Schuester entered the teachers' lounge slowly, the memory of the morning's confrontations weighing heavily on his mind. Scanning the room, his gaze fell upon the one person he trusted to offer up some useful advice. Even though things had been awkward between them since she'd announced her recent marriage, he nevertheless still valued her perspective. Somewhat hesitantly, he approached the table where she sat, cutting an apple into bite-sized pieces. She looked up at the sound of him clearing his throat and, placing her knife on a nearby napkin, greeted him cautiously.

"Hello, Will."

"Hi, Emma. Are you expecting anyone?" As she shook her head, he gathered up his courage to continue. "There's something I'd like to get your opinion on. May I sit?"

"Of course. But before you start, I need to apologize to you."

"Apologize? What for?"

"I did something I shouldn't have."

_Maybe she realizes she made a mistake eloping with Carl!_

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes suddenly hopeful.

"I overstepped my bounds recently, when you came to talk to me about your set list for Sectionals."

Faint lines appeared on his forehead as he tried to follow her surprising train of thought.

"I'm not sure what you mean. All you did was remind me that there are a lot of talented kids in the club. I took that to heart."

"But you shouldn't have. I'm no expert. I was just expressing my point of view."

"Which was perfectly valid."

"It led to you sidelining Rachel, and she was your best shot at winning. I hear you're lucky that you ended up with a tie."

"Oh, good God, not you, too! What is this, Defend Rachel Berry day?"

It was Emma's turn to look puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the third person _today_ to give me grief about not letting Rachel sing a solo at Sectionals. Did she put something in the water?"

"I can't begin to explain why the other people spoke to you about your choice, but I was talking to my nieces this weekend… Well, technically, they're Carl's nieces, but they're lovely girls, and they've been so sweet to me… Anyway, they were explaining how important it is to showcase your strongest performers in order to win a competition, and they made some really good points."

Will now sported a completely befuddled expression.

"Are Carl's nieces students here? How do they know Rachel?"

"They're really close friends of hers. She met them through Jesse's best friend, Nate, who's…"

Abruptly falling silent, Emma flushed a bright pink.

"She asked me to keep that a secret. Forget I said anything," she pleaded.

"About Jesse and Rachel? Don't worry, you haven't betrayed any confidences. I know they're back together."

"You do?" Emma's relief was palpable. "Did Rachel finally tell you?"

"No, she didn't. But Jesse came by this morning to ream me out for my mistreatment of his girlfriend."

"Oh, so that's what you meant."

"Yeah. It's also what I wanted to talk to you about. Jesse accused me of running the Glee club like a therapy session for misfits, rather than as a competitive show choir, and I insisted that I'm just giving them a place to belong and helping to build their self-esteem. What's your take on it?"

"I think you both have very valid arguments. You _are_ giving those kids a sense of belonging, but that's not the same as preparing them for serious competition. You can't have it both ways, Will."

"Why not? Their performances come from the heart. It's what makes them great."

"It's also what makes them easy to beat. While I can appreciate that you're trying to teach them life lessons, every tangent you follow leaves them with less time to practice."

Will eyed her curiously.

"This doesn't sound like you, Emma."

"I told you. I've been talking to my new nieces. Amy is a former cheerleader, so she knows all about putting together winning routines. And Grace is a champion playwright. She didn't create her submission at the last minute. You have a choice to make, Will. You have to decide if you want Glee to be a nice, happy place where kids come to get their daily dose of warm fuzzies, or if you're serious about wanting to make it to Nationals."

Will ignored the latter part of Emma's speech, opting instead to focus on the apparent confirmation of one of Jesse's earlier declarations.

"You say these girls are Rachel's friends?"

"Absolutely, and it's not just them. They're part of this group, four girls and four boys, including some of Jesse's friends from Carmel…"

Will's jaw dropped in shock.

"She's hanging out with members of Vocal Adrenaline? How the hell could he subject her to that?"

"None of them were on his old team, and they're a great bunch of kids. They completely adore Rachel. They've all sort of paired up, too. It's cute."

"And they've convinced you that I made the wrong choice for Sectionals?"

"They firmly believe she's the best singer you have, and that you should never push your best into the background, even if you're trying to teach her a lesson about being a team player."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Isn't it? Although I stand by my earlier statement about you having lots of talent in Glee, objectively speaking, Rachel is your strongest female. She should have a lead role in at least one of your numbers every time, Will."

"But you seemed to imply that I shouldn't go with a Rachel/Finn redux."

"You're right. At the time, I just felt you should do something different. Now, having thought it through, I'm revising my opinion. Based on what I've heard from Amy and Grace – who've actually watched New Directions perform – Rachel front and centre should be a given, but I'd have to say that, although he tries hard, Finn is not your strongest male."

"Those girls are friends of Jesse's. That makes them biased," Will argued.

"I don't think so. They pretty much tell it like it is. And, in their opinion, Noah is the best match for Rachel vocally."

"Puck? Really?"

"What about Puckerman, Will? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Neither Will nor Emma had noticed Shannon Beiste approach their table. Smiling at the football coach, Emma motioned to a seat and encouraged the other woman to join them.

"Not at all, Shannon. Emma just suggested that Puck should be featured more in Glee, and I was considering her advice."

"Yeah, he sounds pretty good. I'd go with it. By the way, Will, did that former student of yours end up dropping by?"

"What former student?"

"Said his name was Jesse. Cocky kid, but I liked him."

Will groaned, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shannon wondered, bemused by her colleague's reaction.

"Jesse gave Will a hard time this morning," Emma volunteered.

"What about?"

"The way he treats Rachel," Emma replied.

"Rachel." Shannon successfully placed the name with the face in her mind. "The club's star performer. Is that the girlfriend he was here to see?"

"Yes, that's the one. He's obviously quite protective of her," Emma remarked, admiration evident in her tone.

"What's his beef with you, Will?"

"He questioned my methods. Criticized my motives. Claimed I was being biased and lacked objectivity. That sort of thing."

"Was he right?" Shannon asked in her typically blunt fashion.

"Emma seems to think so."

"Well, he struck me as someone who could be an arrogant ass, but I sensed a core of honesty in him. If he said it, there's probably more than a grain of truth to it," Shannon proclaimed.

"What does a guy have to do to get someone on his side around here?" Will grumbled.

"Be on the right side," Shannon answered succinctly, just as the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period.

* * *

Rachel smiled as The Last Bite came into view. Once Jesse had parked the Rover, they strolled hand in hand into the now familiar café. The noon rush clearly over, there were only a few customers scattered at various tables around the room. After placing their order, they retreated to the most private of the available couches, where she immediately curled into his side. Tilting her head, she gazed up at him, disbelief etched on her face.

"I'm still amazed that Dad was willing to lie for you."

Jesse chuckled softly.

"It took a lot of effort to convince him of my good intentions, but now that I have, he's firmly on my side."

"And Daddy has been, pretty much from the beginning. You really do have them both wrapped around your finger."

"Which definitely makes things easier for us."

"It does. What did you tell Dad we were going to do today?"

"I said I wanted to treat you to a special lunch before I left, since we'll be on our way to the airport by the time supper rolls around. He knows you can easily catch up if you miss a class or two, so he had no problem writing the note. In fact, I suspect from the way he was smirking that he might well have skipped the occasional class himself in his youth."

"My Dad? He's always seemed so straight-laced to me."

"He probably wasn't comfortable showing you his rebellious side. Wouldn't want to be a bad influence on his very well-behaved daughter."

"The daughter who now makes out with her boyfriend every chance she gets?" she retorted, a sly smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

He leaned over to drop a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, both of your dads know how much we're going to miss each other while we're apart, so they've been really great about giving us every opportunity to spend time alone together while I've been here. Letting you out of school for a couple of hours is just the latest example of that."

"I'm so grateful to have had this unexpected little interlude with you. It was exactly what I needed to calm my nerves before this afternoon's Glee rehearsal."

"Did anyone give you any trouble this morning?"

"Surprisingly, not. I had several glares directed my way, and at one point it looked like Finn was about to approach me, but Noah was there and he walked me to my next class, so everything was fine."

"I really do need to find a way to thank Puck properly for watching out for you when I can't."

Rachel chuckled softly.

"He knew you'd be thinking that, and he swore that the only thanks he wants is that you treat me right this time around."

"Easily done," Jesse grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food. After a few minutes spent eating in silence, Jesse's pensive look caught Rachel's attention.

"You okay?"

"I did something this morning that you might not approve of," he began.

"Tell me," she urged him quietly.

"I paid Mr. Schue a visit," he confessed, relieved to note that her expression remained open and curious, nothing more.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? To give him a piece of my mind for the way he's been treating you."

He almost burst out laughing at the look of absolute horror that flashed across her face, before realizing that she might not appreciate the sentiment.

"Jesse! Tell me that you didn't say anything you'll regret."

"Are you actually worried about _me_?"

"Yes! I don't want you burning any bridges. You never know when someone like Mr. Schue could be useful to you in your future career," she insisted.

This time, he scoffed openly.

"If I ever need a reference, I seriously doubt he'd give me a good one anyway, based on my rather tainted history with New Directions. Besides, I didn't go nuts on him. I just expressed my opinion – rather forcefully, I'll admit – but I was respectful and reasonably polite." Her raised eyebrow gave him pause. "Okay, I was as respectful as I thought he deserved. And everything I said was truthful."

"You mean the truth according to Jesse St. James."

"Is there any other kind?" he countered playfully.

"There certainly is, and you know it. You have a highly skewed view of the world. And before you protest, I'm not saying it's wrong. In fact, it's one of the things I love about you, because it's something we have in common. That being said, I seriously don't want you getting into trouble with Mr. Schue. Or getting me into trouble with him, come to think of it. I still have to work with him for a year and a half."

"If it makes you feel any better, he shook my hand before I left, and he vowed to consider the points I made."

"It does make me feel better. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. There's more, though."

Sensing the hesitancy in his voice, she tensed.

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure. It's one of those rare times when I can't predict how you'll react."

"Then just spit it out."

"I wasn't the only person to speak to Mr. Schue on your behalf today."

"That must have thrilled him to no end," she remarked, a thread of thinly veiled sarcasm underscoring her words. "Wait a minute. How do you know this? Was someone outside his office when you left?"

"Other way around. She was already inside when I got there."

"She?" Searching her mind, she could come to only one obvious conclusion. "Not Shelby?"

"Yep. In all her glory."

Rachel's hand rose to her mouth in an unconscious gesture of dismay.

"Could you hear them? What did she say?"

His grin was smug as he responded.

"I've got eavesdropping down to a science. I made sure to hear them."

"And?"

"She raised a lot of the same points I did. Which is hardly surprising, considering the fact that she essentially mentored me for four years. In many ways, our thought patterns are similar."

"Sum it up for me."

"She accused him of not knowing what he was doing, and called him a two time loser."

"Ouch! That's harsh. And not entirely accurate."

"In her eyes, it is. New Directions may have won Sectionals last year, but you lost Regionals, and you tied at Sectionals this year. It's not a winning record, by any stretch of the imagination. Certainly not when measured against a coach who helmed her team to four consecutive National championships."

She sighed, her expression glum.

"I suppose, when you put it that way… Anything else?"

"She pretty much told him that he was confusing equality with fairness, and that he coddled his team."

"Hmm… all things I've complained about to you. It's almost eerie, being on the same wavelength as someone who's biologically related to me, but who I barely know."

"There are similarities between you that go beyond the physical," he admitted cautiously.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"It's okay. I won't bite your head off for stating the obvious," she assured him.

"Good to know."

"So, is that everything?"

"Not by a long shot. After her tirade about the team as a whole, she got down to specifics."

"Meaning me?"

"Right again. She lit into him, big time, for treating you as if you were no better than anyone else."

Rachel couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at the confirmation that her mother believed in her talent, and her lips curved into a small smile.

"Schue disagreed, of course, and she ultimately threatened to try to convince you to quit New Directions in favour of a team where you'd be properly appreciated."

The smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared at this latest revelation.

"She had no right! I may not always be happy with the way things turn out, but I'm not going to bail on my team. She really doesn't understand me, does she?"

"She understands more than you think. She made some comment about your sense of loyalty, and how hard that would make it to sway you."

"Try impossible. I won't leave them." She glanced downward, suddenly unwilling to meet his gaze. "Not this year, anyway," she added, barely above a whisper.

Crooking his finger under her chin, he tilted her face upwards once more, forcing her to look into a pair of eyes that shone with curiosity.

"Did you just admit to what I think you did?"

"Yes." Her voice was impossibly small.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now, if that's okay."

He drew her more tightly into his embrace, stroking her dark, wavy tresses in an effort to relax her.

"It's perfectly fine. Whenever you want, whatever you need. I should warn you, though, that Shelby's parting words to Mr. Schue sounded suspiciously threatening. She may be planning something."

"Well, it's not as if she can force me to change schools against my will. And my dads would never go along with anything that I didn't approve of, so her threat is baseless."

"You could use it to your advantage, though. Make Schue think you're seriously considering the idea. I'll bet he'd bend over backwards to feature you more prominently if he actually believed you might take Shelby up on whatever offer she presents to you."

"But, Jesse, that's so…"

"Sneaky? Underhanded? Devious?"

"Yes."

"Guilty on all counts. But also remarkably effective. Look, I'm not saying you have to do anything of the kind. But, it's a tool you can use if you're at all interested in the possibility."

"I'll keep it in mind, then."

"Okay."

Casting a fleeting glance at his watch, he muttered a mild curse at the realization that time had all too rapidly slipped away from them.

"Come, my beautiful, unpredictable one. If we linger here any longer, you'll miss another class, and I did kind of promise your dad that I wouldn't take undue advantage of his generosity."

She allowed him to lead her to his Rover and, within minutes, she was back at the entrance to McKinley High, reluctantly leaving him to his own devices in the library once more.

"You'll be at the choir room by 3:30?" she double-checked, her eyes searching his face for one final bit of reassurance.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"See you then."

With a brief hug and a kiss, she raced down the hallway and out of his sight.

* * *

After her fifth run-through of _Nothing's Gonna Harm You_, Shelby had finally managed to get Beth down for her nap. Gently closing the door to the little girl's room, Shelby tiptoed into her office and, picking up her phone, punched in a still familiar number.

"Carmel High, Nancy speaking."

"Hi, Nancy. Shelby Corcoran here. Is Dustin around?"

"He's probably in the auditorium. I'll page him for you."

Moments later, the smooth voice of Vocal Adrenaline's current coach came through the line.

"Dustin Goolsby."

"Dustin, it's Shelby. I have a proposition for you."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who offered your good wishes last week. I feel almost like myself again. :) Thanks also to **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon** and **1booklover11** for letting me tap into their memories of past Glee events in order to jog my admittedly faulty one.

To **couragetcd**, your favour has been granted. ;)

Finally, a shout out to new reader **ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity** for honouring me with my 800th review! Please keep them coming. I really do enjoy hearing what you all think, and sometimes, the ideas you share even manage to find their way into the story...**  
**

* * *

**Someone to Love You **– Chapter 46

The clock on the opposite wall read 3:15. Jesse lounged casually against the bank of lockers just outside the choir room door, awaiting Rachel's arrival. Since the dismissal bell had not yet rung, the hallway was deserted, and the curly-haired teen retreated into his memories of the last time he'd actually been in the room he was about to enter.

_Although it was tradition, he hadn't wanted to come with them… To come back_ here_ – to the place where he'd been happy, if only fleetingly... to the space that reminded him so strongly of_ her. _But, if he was to regain their trust, he had no other choice. No excuse would have been good enough, and his 'accidentally' forgetting to show up would have raised far too many questions._

_He'd hoped against hope that the room would be occupied. That someone from New Directions would be rehearsing, or maybe taking advantage of the rest of the team's absence to indulge in a make-out session. He'd cursed inwardly at finding the place completely empty. With Giselle and Andrea grinning like idiots on either side of him, a roll of toilet paper had been thrust into his hands. Methodically, he'd set to work, allowing his body to go through the motions as he shut off his brain and shuttered his aching heart. When they'd snuck out, the deed completed, he'd fought the urge to linger. But Giselle had taunted him, and he'd slipped his show face back on with ease, exiting the building without a backward glance to betray him. _

And now, he was about to walk back into the very same space, loathed and unwelcome by most of the people who would soon surround him. Thank God for his thick skin and his unwavering self-confidence. They might not like him, but he wasn't here to gain their approval, or to beg for their forgiveness. He was here for one reason only – to ensure that no one mistreated Rachel, or gave her grief for letting him back into her life. Of course, she could stand up for herself, but there was no reason for her to have to face them on her own. Especially that talent-challenged jerk of an ex-boyfriend, who would no doubt be royally pissed at his rival's continued presence.

_But we're not rivals anymore. I've won, and I need to make sure Hudson gets the message that Rachel's mine now._

As Jesse contemplated the best way to accomplish his goal, he was startled from his thoughts by a clap on the shoulder. Looking up, he found himself meeting Shannon Beiste's friendly gaze.

"You're still here."

"I am. Glee Club's about to start, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch my girlfriend perform."

Shannon grinned at the teen in front of her.

"Gonna share some of the tips and techniques you've picked up at UCLA?"

Jesse shook his head, causing Shannon to raise a questioning brow.

"Let's just say they're not exactly open to taking advice from me," he scoffed.

"So, Will's not the only one you have issues with," she deduced shrewdly.

Although the coach's knowledge of the nature of his earlier meeting with the choir director surprised him, he schooled his features into a mask of neutrality.

"_They_ have issues with _me_. Although, in one specific case, the loathing is mutual."

"I'd hazard a guess that you'd be talking about my quarterback – since rumour has it you're dating Rachel Berry."

"I'm impressed. You're clearly up-to-date on the school gossip," Jesse quipped.

"I like to know what's going on, so that I'm prepared for any potential conflicts that could impact my team." She eyed him appraisingly. "Are you planning on causing trouble this afternoon?"

"Not if I can help it," he shrugged.

"Meaning?"

"Finn – and the rest of them – just found out on Friday that Rachel and I are back together…"

Shannon interrupted him.

"_Back_ together? You dated before?"

"Yeah. Last year. I, uh, basically was a jerk to her, and we broke up."

"She obviously got past whatever you did."

Jesse's smile was genuine in response.

"A fact for which I will be eternally grateful," he admitted.

"But _they_ haven't forgiven you."

"You're sharp," Jesse tossed out admiringly. "A couple of them have made their peace with me, but beyond that, I'd say their reactions will range from indifference to outright hostility."

"And yet, here you are, preparing to enter the lion's den. She's lucky to have you," Shannon acknowledged simply.

"_I'm_ the lucky one," he insisted. "It's why I intend to do everything in my power to make sure nobody punishes her for the choice she's made."

"I get it. Try to remember one thing, though," she urged.

"What's that?"

"Will means well."

"I'm sure he does. But let me ask you something. I hear you have a winning record as a coach. Do you run your football team the way he runs Glee?"

The corners of Shannon's mouth twitched upwards in a reluctant smile.

"Point taken."

The final bell echoed throughout the school, temporarily intruding on Jesse and Coach Beiste's discussion. Before the sound had completely faded away, Rachel came tearing around the corner, skidding to a stop at her boyfriend's side. He held out a hand to steady her, then wrapped an arm around her and drew her to him, dropping a light kiss on her forehead. Shannon cleared her throat, and both teens turned towards her.

"Good luck in there, Jesse."

"Thanks, Coach."

As Shannon prepared to walk away, she leaned close to Rachel and, dropping her voice so that it was barely above a whisper, delivered a parting comment.

"He's a keeper."

Rachel's entire face lit up and she nodded in agreement. Unsurprisingly, Jesse's sensitive ears had picked up Shannon's words, and he couldn't stop a wicked chuckle from escaping.

_I really should find a way of letting Hudson know his coach is in _my_ corner._

"You're plotting something," Rachel remarked, as she snuggled into Jesse's embrace.

"What makes you say that?" he retorted, his voice light.

"Because I know you. You only laugh like that if you've got something devious up your sleeve."

"Me? Devious?"

His mock-wounded look was so flawless, she _almost_ felt sorry for him. Realizing he was deliberately avoiding the subject, she gave him a playful swat, which merely resulted in his laughter increasing as he pulled her closer.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually."

"Now there's a challenge I'm up for. Let's see if you can figure it out before I get on the plane tonight."

The mention of his upcoming departure cast a pall over them. Jesse's laughter died in his throat, and Rachel's eyes blurred as tears welled up, threatening to spill over. He was immediately contrite, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe a wet droplet away before it trickled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"I know. It's okay."

She sniffled. Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out a tissue and offered it to her in silence. She accepted it gratefully, eager to erase all evidence of her current distress. It wouldn't do for her teammates to think that Jesse had made her cry. Most of them disliked him enough as it was. No sense adding to their already plentiful ammunition against him. Once she'd dabbed at her eyes, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I suppose there's no point delaying the inevitable."

Linking her fingers with his, she drew strength from the warmth of his touch. After one last, brief kiss, their respective show faces slipped into place and they strolled nonchalantly into the choir room.

* * *

Will Schuester was stalling. Slumped in his chair, he rested his elbows on his desk and closed his eyes as he attempted to process all that had been thrown at him earlier in the day.

He was used to Sue questioning his methods. She made no secret of how ineffective she thought he was, heaping constant scorn and ridicule on both him and his club. From the first time they'd met, Shelby had clearly indicated that she didn't consider New Directions any sort of credible threat to Vocal Adrenaline's quest to secure a fourth consecutive National championship. As for Jesse, the occasional snarky remark he'd let slip during Glee rehearsals left no doubt as to his true feelings. Will expected criticism from these people. He accepted it, really, as the price to pay for attempting to mold a winning team while providing a safe haven for any of the school's outcasts who found fulfilment in singing.

But to hear similar sentiments voiced by Emma and Shannon? These women were his friends. Or, at least, he thought they were. And yet both of them had taken him to task today for the very same reason Shelby and Jesse had come down on him – his treatment of New Directions' resident diva, Rachel Berry.

Was he really being unfair to the girl? She had as much of a chance as anyone else to belt out solos in rehearsals, but that was for his weekly assignments. During major competitions, when it mattered the most, he had to admit that his track record in her regard was spotty at best. But his intentions had been good ones, at least in his eyes. He'd known from the beginning that Rachel would stick with the club, no matter what. She was born to perform, and she would never voluntarily surrender a stage, no matter how small or obscure it might be. With the others, he'd felt no such assurance. So he'd worked hard to build up their confidence and their self-esteem, praising every effort they made and giving as many of them as possible their turn in the spotlight. And, much to his relief, it seemed to have worked. After a few early hiccups, the group had gelled, pulling together when it counted. Until Kurt's recent defection to the Warblers – which, in his own defence, had nothing to do with the boy's status in Glee – New Directions had improved by leaps and bounds, and they'd appeared poised to repeat last year's victory at Sectionals. In fact, the kids had made so much progress that he'd believed their making it to Nationals this time around was almost a slam dunk. So he'd felt secure in his decision to award the leads and solos to those who'd been overlooked in the past. After all, Quinn and Sam _had_ won the duet competition, so someone else in the group must have believed they were worthy of being featured more prominently. And, to his own ears, Santana was ideally suited to the demands of a rock number, what with the angry growl she was able to coax from her throat.

Which had left Rachel deliberately sidelined. Yet they'd made it to Regionals in spite of – or maybe because of – that decision. He chose to ignore the little voice in his head that reminded him that they'd squeaked through with a tie, which was hardly a decisive victory. They were still moving on. And Rachel, after her short-lived protest, was once again an active participant in rehearsals. Sure, she wasn't offering as many suggestions as she used to, and she sometimes appeared less than happy, but she was still a part of the group. He didn't need to worry that she'd ever jump ship. She was far too loyal for that. As for potentially bruising her ego with his refusal to let her hog the spotlight, he remained unconcerned. No one was more self-assured than Rachel Berry.

_I wondered how someone so insanely talented could possibly be so insecure… It's you, and those so-called friends of hers, who insult her and take her to task at every turn… _

Jesse's earlier words echoed in Will's head, intruding on his congratulatory inner dialogue and giving him pause. If her boyfriend were to be believed, Rachel was not nearly as confident as she appeared.

_That can't possibly be right. He was just trying to guilt me into giving Rachel what she wants. I'm not going to fall for it._

Setting aside Rachel's feelings for the moment, Will's thoughts drifted back to the other point that had been repeatedly drummed into him that day – the idea that he had to make a choice between running a competitive show choir or a singing club where everyone was welcome and given a chance to blossom. His critics had insisted that the two were incompatible, and that in order to win, he'd have to become far more ruthless and cutthroat than he'd ever been before.

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head regretfully. If that was what it took to mold a Regional or National championship team, he supposed he should get used to losing. He didn't have the stomach to treat his kids the way Shelby Corcoran had treated hers, even if her results spoke for themselves. He clung stubbornly to the belief that equality and compassion had their place in show choir, not entirely convinced that his way wasn't valid.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he muttered an expletive at the realization that he'd left the members of New Directions to fend for themselves for the better part of half an hour. Grabbing his notes from his desk, along with his now cold coffee, he sprinted down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Thirty minutes earlier, Jesse and Rachel had entered the very room Will Schuester was now rushing towards. Not surprisingly, they were the first ones to arrive. Feeling the tension that was spreading through Rachel's petite frame, Jesse attempted to lighten the mood.

"Should I hide in the cupboard until everyone else gets here? It would make my entrance that much more dramatic," he teased.

He was unprepared for the fierceness of her refusal.

"Don't you dare! We have nothing to hide anymore, and I intend to sit by your side and deal with whatever anyone throws at us."

Bowing slightly, he offered her his arm and led her to the currently empty bank of chairs. They'd begun debating the merits of front versus back row when the door swung open, admitting Brittany and Artie, with Mercedes close behind. The latter two didn't bother to hide their dismay as they caught sight of Jesse, while Brittany smiled brightly.

"Did you come to see your dad?" she questioned.

"Mr. Schue's not my father," Jesse reminded her gently.

"But you look so much alike. Are you sure? Maybe the stork dropped you off at the wrong house."

Jesse bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh, okay."

Without another word, she made to wheel Artie over to his customary spot, but he held out a hand to stop her. Having recovered from his initial shock, he stared at Rachel, eyes blazing.

"How dare you bring this traitor here? Haven't we suffered enough because of him?"

"I understand that you have issues with Jesse's presence at today's rehearsal, but rather than repeating the same story over and over, I'm going to wait till everyone's arrived, so that you can all gang up on me at once."

Jesse swallowed a chuckle at the undercurrent of mockery in his girlfriend's tone. Glancing at the others, it was clear that her sarcasm had gone unnoticed. Mercedes appeared to be preparing her own verbal attack when the door opened again, and she grinned as Puck and Lauren entered.

"Let the fun begin! I can't wait to see Puck go postal on St. Douche," Mercedes whispered to Artie, who nodded enthusiastically.

Their jaws dropped in unison as Puck approached Jesse, not with the scowl they were expecting, but with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey, dude. You're still here."

"I'm heading back to L.A. tonight. Thanks for this morning, by the way."

"As I told Berry, treat her right, and we're cool."

"I still appreciate you watching her back while I'm gone. Why don't I give you my number, in case something comes up that you think I should know about," Jesse suggested.

"Sure." Puck handed his phone to the older boy. "Program it in, and hand me yours so I can do the same."

Not having been privy to the understanding that had been forged between Puck and Jesse on the day of Sectionals, Artie and Mercedes could only continue to gape at the unlikely scene playing out before them.

"What the hell's going on?" Mercedes hissed.

"I have no clue. Since when is Puck civil to St. Jerk?"

"Forget when. The bigger question is why?"

Sam and Quinn were the next to make their entrance. Although he didn't display Puck's friendliness, Sam inclined his head towards Jesse and offered a polite greeting, which Jesse returned in kind. Quinn observed the duo with interest, but said nothing.

As the minutes ticked by, the volume in the room rose steadily as conversation ebbed and flowed between the students. Raucous laughter heralded the arrival of Finn, Mike, Santana and Tina, who had been rehashing jokes from a comedy special they'd all watched the previous evening. Following a collective intake of breath, everyone became eerily silent in anticipation of Finn's reaction to the presence of his hated rival. Jesse deliberately tightened his grip around Rachel's waist, but otherwise showed no visible evidence of even having noticed the taller boy nearby. It only took a few seconds for Finn to zero in on Jesse and Puck, who had maintained his position on Rachel's other side. Marching up to the group, Finn swore loudly at his teammate.

"What kind of crap is this? You're supposed to be my best friend, man, but you've betrayed me again by hanging out with the enemy."

"Dude, being your best friend doesn't mean I have to act like an asshole every time you do," Puck shot back.

"You might want to act as if you care about this club," Finn countered.

"Jesse's not doing anything to hurt it," Rachel insisted.

"Oh, grow up, Rachel. He spied on us last year, and he's doing it again," Mercedes stated accusingly.

"Yeah, he enjoys messing with our heads. Just look at the smirk on his face," Tina added.

"You may not be able to see it, but I'm sure he's laughing inside at how stupid you are, Rachel, and how easily he's been able to play you for a second time," Artie chimed in.

Jesse's expression darkened, and his lips settled into a thin, angry line.

"Let's get a few things straight, shall we? First of all, besides me, Rachel's the smartest person in this room…"

His statement was met with snorts of derision, which he pointedly ignored.

"Secondly, I was not here to spy on you last year. Vocal Adrenaline were three time National champions at that point. It's not as if New Directions could teach us anything, or had anything of value for us to steal – except its lead female, but I wasn't here for that, either."

"I don't believe you," Tina declared, her sentiment quickly echoed by Artie, Mercedes and Santana.

"That's complete bullshit," Finn insisted loudly.

"If it wasn't to get the dope on us so you could screw us at Regionals, why were you here?" Puck asked, not only wanting to dial things down for Rachel's sake, but also genuinely curious.

"You all know that Shelby Corcoran, my former coach, is Rachel's mother, right?" As several heads nodded, Jesse continued. "Well, when she agreed to be a surrogate, she signed a contract. She was legally prohibited from contacting Rachel until she turned eighteen. Needless to say, patience has never been Coach Corcoran's strong suit. When she discovered that Rachel and I were dating, she decided to use that to her advantage."

"How?" Sam wondered.

"On her orders, I was to encourage Rachel to seek out her birth mother, and once she started digging into her past, Shelby gave me a tape that I was supposed to get Rachel to listen to."

"What was on it?" Lauren actually appeared interested.

"Shelby. Singing."

Lauren's brow creased at Rachel's admission.

"In what universe was that helpful? Unless you'd spent a lot of time watching her perform before, how could she expect you to recognize her just from her voice?"

"I have no idea. But when we went to Carmel to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, she sang to demonstrate what she wanted from them, and that's how I put it all together. She sounded exactly like the woman on the tape."

Rachel shivered at the recollection, and Jesse began to rub soothing circles on the small of her back in response. Relaxing, she leaned into his touch, oblivious to Finn's angry glare.

"Okay, so I get that you weren't a spy. But you cracked an egg on her head and broke up with her right before Regionals," Mike pointed out. "You had to know that it would affect her."

"Of course I did," Jesse acknowledged.

"Jackass," Finn snarled.

"We're alike. I knew she'd react the same way I did."

"You went home and cried your eyes out, too?" Santana quipped sardonically.

More than a few chuckles could be heard in the wake of the cheerleader's comment, Jesse's included.

"No. But I threw myself into rehearsals with a vengeance, determined to up my game. She did the same, not only to prove that she was better than me, but to get back at me in a way that mattered to both of us – by winning. You could almost say I did you guys a favour. My hurting her coaxed a superior performance from her."

"Oh, come off it. You're just trying to excuse your boorish behaviour," Tina admonished.

"Think what you will. But I swear that I wasn't out to sabotage you then, and I'm certainly not out to do it now. Rachel and I are dating. What would I possibly have to gain by hurting her team's chances, when you guys barely made it through Sectionals? If anything, I should be offering you the benefit of my years of Vocal Adrenaline expertise."

"No thanks," Artie declined emphatically.

"Hell, no! I still don't trust you. And I don't trust her, either" Mercedes motioned to Rachel. "Her bringing you in here, knowing how we feel about you, is a clear sign that she doesn't deserve to be co-captain of this team anymore."

A look of distress flashed across Rachel's face, but she quickly masked it. She wouldn't give Mercedes the satisfaction of seeing how upsetting her statement had been. Jesse, however, was under no such constraints.

"Are you serious? Rachel is the heart and soul of this club. Quite frankly, she should be your only captain. How could you even think of giving the position to someone else?"

"If someone's going to lead, others have to be willing to follow. I'm not willing. Not anymore," Tina explained.

"As long as she's hooked up with you, she's tainted. We can't go on wondering if the ideas she's bringing to us are really yours, and worrying about how much influence you've got over her," Finn claimed.

As arguments flew back and forth, the uncharacteristically reserved Quinn suddenly raised her voice to be heard above the crowd.

"How long?"

Rachel's brows knit together in a frown as she attempted to decipher Quinn's question.

"I don't know what you're asking," she finally admitted.

"How long has it been since you let him back into your life?" Quinn elaborated.

"A while," Rachel replied evasively.

"Not good enough, Rachel. We want specifics," Mercedes demanded.

"Okay, fine. We started talking again in September."

Angry murmurs rose anew from the bulk of the assembled teens.

"So you were already in contact when Sunshine tried to join? Did Jesse 'helpfully' suggest sending her to the crack house, so that it would be easier for his old team to swoop in and recruit her?" Artie queried.

"No. That was entirely my idea."

"But I heard about it through the grapevine. It's what prompted me to text her," Jesse divulged.

"You told her what a dumb move it was?" Mike's tone indicated he assumed that had been the case.

The smirk was back on Jesse's face as he answered.

"I congratulated her."

"You would," Puck muttered under his breath.

"It's what any self-respecting lead would do. Scare off the competition," Jesse asserted.

"See? That proves what I've been saying all along. He's a terrible influence on her," Finn spat.

"Agreed. Forget removing her as captain. We should vote on whether we still want her in the club at all," Mercedes suggested.

Jesse felt, rather than heard, Rachel's sharp intake of breath. Instinctively, he pulled her closer, bending his head to whisper in her ear.

"I'm making things worse by being here. Do you want me to leave?"

Shaking her head, she tightened her hold on his waist, ensuring he remained firmly at her side.

"Wait. Before we vote, there's something else I'd like to know," Quinn interjected.

"What is it?" Rachel's voice sounded small, even to her.

"If you've been seeing Jesse since the beginning of the school year, why didn't you break up with Finn months ago?"

"We've only been seeing each other for the past few weeks," Rachel clarified, "but the reason I waited should be obvious. I didn't want to throw the team into turmoil right before Sectionals."

"Seriously? That's lame," Tina pronounced.

"Not to mention unfair to Finn," Quinn piped up.

"You were being selfish, as usual. He deserved to know. We all did," Mercedes contended.

For the first time since the entire confrontation had begun, colour rose to Rachel's cheeks, and her eyes took on an indignant glow.

"You mean the same way he deserved to be told that Quinn's baby was Puck's , and not his? You all knew, and you deliberately chose to keep it from him in order not to lose Sectionals. If I was being selfish, so were you."

"Pot, meet kettle," Jesse murmured, quietly taking the members of New Directions to task for their attitude.

"We were just trying to be helpful. Your secret could potentially have caused us tremendous harm, and the longer you kept us in the dark, the more chances he had to do some serious damage," Artie rationalized.

"Which brings us back to the vote," Mercedes prompted the rest of the group.

"You're serious?" Puck's disbelief was evident.

"Yes," Mercedes clung stubbornly to her proposal.

"Fine. I vote she stays," Puck declared without hesitation. "Who's with me?"

Sam, Lauren, Mike and Brittany raised their hands.

"I vote she goes." Mercedes made her opposing viewpoint clear.

Artie, Tina, Finn and Quinn aligned themselves with the team's other resident diva.

All eyes turned expectantly towards Santana, eager to find out how she would cast the tie-breaking vote.

"You realize that you _can't_ compete without her, right? You'll be one member short," Jesse reminded them.

"We found a replacement when Kurt left. We can do it again," Tina responded confidently.

"You won't find another Rachel Berry," Jesse maintained. "She's uniquely talented."

"It doesn't matter how talented she is if she's betraying us," Finn retorted tightly. "So, what'll it be, Santana?"

She was about to reply when the door burst open to admit their visibly out-of-breath choir director.

"Sorry I'm late," Will apologized, before noting the strained atmosphere that had settled over the room. His gaze flickered over the various members of New Directions in an attempt to pinpoint the cause, when his eyes alighted on Jesse, standing confidently in the middle of the group. "Jesse. I didn't expect to see you again today."

"Did I forget to tell you I was sticking around for rehearsal? My bad."

Will opted to ignore Jesse's flippant non-apology, choosing instead to address the rest of the group.

"I seem to have interrupted something when I walked in. Who wants to fill me in on what's going on?"

"Nothing much. They were just voting on whether to kick Rachel out of Glee," Jesse volunteered.

Will tried, but failed, to keep the shock from his face.

"Jesse's joking, right?"

"No, sir, he's not," Mercedes confessed. "She's with _him_ again, so we can't trust her."

"Guys, isn't this kind of extreme?"

"That's what I thought," Puck grumbled.

"We can't let him mess us up again," Finn protested, a plaintive edge to his voice.

"Based on the conversation I had with him this morning, I'm quite certain he won't. Since Rachel's love life is none of our business, I suggest we move on."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Rachel led Jesse to a pair of seats in the back row. In spite of some general griping, the rest of the team settled down, and Will proceeded with the day's practice.

* * *

When Glee Club wrapped an hour later, Jesse was quick to pull Rachel outside. Once they'd reached the parking lot, he stopped at its edge, as if waiting for something – or someone.

"Why aren't we leaving?"

"I have to talk to your ex," he stated without fanfare. "Which car is his?"

"That one," she answered automatically, pointing to the vehicle in question before adding, "but is this really necessary?"

"Yes. I need to set him straight about a few things."

"But…"

Any further protests Rachel might have made were silenced as Finn stormed towards Jesse, fists clenched at his sides, his face contorted with fury.

"Get the hell out of my way, you son of a bitch!"

Jesse stood his ground, seemingly unconcerned, although Rachel noticed the almost imperceptible tightening of his shoulders that telegraphed his readiness to move at the first sign of trouble.

"Sorry, can't do that. I need to have a word with you."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is worth listening to," Finn spat, as he attempted to move around the older boy.

Refusing to give an inch, Jesse stared intently at Finn, his eyes cold and hard. The tall teen resisted the unreasonable urge to flinch.

"Since I don't want to waste any more precious seconds on you than I already have, I'll get right to the point. Stay away from my girl while I'm gone, Hudson."

"Why should I, St. Jerk?" The challenge escaped Finn's mouth before he could bite it back.

"Well, if the fact that she broke up with you and has moved on to someone clearly superior isn't a good enough reason, consider this. I bonded with your coach today. Turns out we have a lot in common. She likes me. I like her. So I was thinking of offering up a little piece of advice the next time she and I chat."

"Which would be?" Finn asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no biggie. Just that, if she wants to end the season on a winning note, she might want to explore the merits of starting a quarterback who has a little more going on in the brains department – and who's got a better grip on his… balls," Jesse suggested, his mouth curled into his customary arrogant smirk.

"Jesse!" Rachel's tone held a note of mild reproach.

"What?" he responded, the picture of wide-eyed innocence. "According to the reports I've heard, he fumbles a whole lot more passes than he actually catches." His lips twitched at her sceptical expression. "Oh. You thought I meant _those_ balls? Now, honestly, why would I care what he does in the privacy of his own room?"

Rachel struggled to contain the giggle that was threatening to erupt from her throat. When her efforts proved in vain, Finn's head shot up at the sound, his face an odd mixture of betrayal and disgust.

"What's happened to you, Rachel? You never used to be this… vulgar. It's all his doing, isn't it? He's turned you into a cheap tramp."

In a repeat of what had taken place a few days earlier, Finn found himself flat on the ground before the echo of his words had fully receded.

"I told you to lay off the insults where she's concerned," Jesse growled, flexing the fist that had caught his rival unaware.

Finn was slowly getting to his feet when Puck raced over, drawn to the situation by his unerring instinct for trouble.

"Shit, St. James, what the hell's going on here?"

Jesse merely shrugged, while Finn refused to meet his friend's gaze. Puck's eyes fell on Rachel, who mimed a punch being aimed at the taller boy.

"Dude, did you hit Hudson _again_?" Puck queried, eyeing Jesse with barely concealed admiration. "You might be almost as much of a badass as I am."

"He keeps calling her nasty names. I can't let that go unchallenged."

"Understood. Are you done?"

Jesse cast a coolly assessing glance at Finn.

"Watch your mouth around her. And no more pathetic attempts to woo her by serenading her with cheesy pop songs. Got it?" At Finn's reluctant nod, Jesse turned to Puck. "He's all yours."

Puck leaned closer to Jesse for a moment.

"I'll keep watching her back. No worries."

"Even if it's him I'm worried about?"

"Even then. No one talks smack about Berry and gets away with it."

"Thanks, Puckerman. Text or call if you think there's anything I need to know."

"Goodbye, Finn. See you tomorrow, Noah," Rachel chimed in.

"Later, Berry. Will do, St. James."

Finn watched dejectedly as the boy he hated and the girl he'd lost walked away arm in arm, instantly oblivious to anyone but each other. Dismissing Puck's offer of a plate of wings and a game of pool, Finn slammed his car door and sped off into the gathering darkness.

On the other side of the lot, Rachel and Jesse climbed into the Rover, their mood subdued. All too aware that the time for Jesse's departure was fast approaching, they took a few minutes to sit quietly together before they, too, soon left William McKinley High far behind.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** For those of you who asked, Nate's back! And, with apologies to anyone reading this who happens to be a Will Schuester fan, I can't seem to stop venting at him through my characters.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 47

The car sped along the highway, the beam of its headlights cutting a swath through the darkness ahead. For the first half hour, he left her alone with her thoughts, fully aware of his inability to ease the aching in her heart.

Sitting quietly in the passenger seat, Rachel was practically curled into a ball, her arms crossed in front of her chest in an effort both to comfort herself and to ward off the chill that had overtaken her body the moment she'd been forced to release her grip on Jesse's hand – their last point of connection – and watch dejectedly as he sprinted through the airport concourse on his way to security and the waiting plane. Just as before, she'd been unable to hold her tears at bay as they'd exchanged their final goodbyes, kisses and declarations of love.

She'd assumed that it would get easier. That, having successfully withstood their first significant separation since reuniting, each subsequent one would somehow become increasingly bearable. She _knew_ that he would only be gone a short while. In less than two weeks, they'd be together again, for the entire length of the Christmas break. And they'd both be busy in the interval. Exams were about to consume his every waking moment, while she had a plethora of assignments to complete and tests to write. The days _should_ fly by. Yet, if anything, she felt his absence even more keenly this time around.

With every day she spent with him, their bond deepened. She dreaded going home to her cold, empty bed, having to adjust to sleeping by herself after the six glorious nights she'd drifted off wrapped in his warm embrace. She hated them being in different time zones, unable to immediately share her troubles and her triumphs with the one person who understood her so completely. And, perhaps most of all, she missed the physical contact. Not just the sexual exploration he'd introduced her to, but the smaller intimate moments as well – his hand tracing aimless patterns on her back… his arm brushing hers… their hips touching as they sat side by side… his fingers caressing the line of her jaw, or threading through hers, wherever they happened to be…

She shook her head, fighting the tears that were once again welling up behind her closed lids. She was strong. She could get through this. Thankfully, she didn't have to do it alone.

"Daddy?"

Hiram stole a quick glance at his daughter to gauge her mood before returning his focus to the road.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How long will it take?"

"How long will what take?"

"Getting used to Jesse leaving. To not feel as if a part of me is missing every time he goes back to L.A."

Her father sighed as he patted her knee gently, in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but it may never happen."

His sympathetic eyes met her distressed ones.

"Never?"

She spoke the one word almost inaudibly, but with more than a hint of panic in her voice.

"That's right. This upcoming year may well be the most challenging you'll ever experience. You've never truly been in love before…"

An automatic protest rose to her lips, but Hiram waved a dismissive hand.

"Finn doesn't count. That was infatuation. A schoolgirl crush, nothing more."

The smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth was rueful as she inclined her head in agreement.

"So what you're telling me is that, because I love Jesse, I'll keep feeling this bad every time I have to say goodbye to him?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not fair! How did you and Dad cope?"

"We didn't have to. We lived in the same town. When it came time to head off to university, we made sure to pick one that offered both of the programs we wanted. From the time we committed to each other, we weren't apart for more than a week at a time – and those instances were exceedingly rare. In that respect, we had it much easier than you and Jesse do."

"But you understand, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So… you and Dad will let me go out to L.A. to visit when the next semester starts?" she asked, holding her breath as she awaited his answer.

"You know I can't make a decision like that without talking it over with your dad."

"I know. But can you at least reassure me that you're not just going to reject the idea outright? That you'll give it serious consideration?"

"I will. You and Jesse having followed our rules and respected our wishes so far are certainly points in your favour."

"Is that a yes?" Rachel questioned eagerly.

"It's a definite maybe. If I can get your dad on board."

Conscious of the fact that her father was driving, she resisted the urge to fling her arms around his neck in gratitude. After a few seconds of silence, Rachel was about to pop a CD into the car's player when Hiram reached out to stop her.

"There's something else that's been on my mind," he began.

Sensing a hesitancy in his voice, she twisted slightly in her seat and gave him her full attention.

"Go ahead. I'm listening," she assured him.

"It's Shelby."

Rachel gazed at her father wearily.

"This night has been hard enough already."

"I realize that, sweetie, but we haven't really seen much of you since she waltzed back into your life – and ours – at Sectionals. We'd like to know that you're okay, without only hearing it from Jesse."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, words he'd spoken to her earlier that same evening suddenly echoed in her head.

_You should talk to them. They're worried about you._

The rather heated retort she'd been about to deliver to her daddy died on her lips. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she faced forward, feeling the need to avert her eyes as she considered how much to divulge regarding the woman whose reappearance remained a sensitive subject for both Rachel and her dads. As her fingers toyed nervously with the hem of her skirt, she once again lamented Jesse's absence, inwardly yearning for his calming presence.

_He's not here. You've got to deal with this on your own._

"I _am_ okay, Daddy. Really. Seeing Shelby was a shock, but Jesse had warned me she might show up, so I wasn't totally unprepared."

Hiram narrowed his eyes, the lines tightening around the edges of his mouth.

"She told us that she'd spoken to him, and that he'd urged her to stay away."

"He did. But as he's told me more than once, Shelby makes rules. She seldom follows them."

"He should know."

"Yeah. But I'm guessing that's not really what you want to talk about."

"You're right. Your dad and I… well, it may be selfish of us, but we were wondering how you're leaning, in terms of letting Shelby back into your life."

"Honestly? I haven't made up my mind yet. I'm still so angry and hurt by everything she did to me – not just deciding she didn't want a relationship with me after she'd gone to so much trouble to get me to realize who she was, but also the part she played in my breakup with Jesse."

"You're not flat-out refusing to give her a second chance, though?" Hiram's concern was evident in his voice.

She sighed quietly.

"When have I ever refused anyone a second chance, Daddy? It's one of the reasons I keep getting hurt. I believe the best about people, and give them every opportunity to prove me wrong."

"That you do, sweetie. It's one of your most endearing traits. But it does leave you open to having your heart broken."

"Do you think Shelby will change her mind again?"

"I'm not sure. She made it clear that she's determined to be a part of your life, and she's saying all the right things, but I don't trust her."

"I don't either, yet. But she did something totally unexpected today, and she had no way of knowing that I'd find out about it..."

Rachel lapsed into silence as she recalled all that Jesse had told her about Shelby's confrontation with Mr. Schue. Hiram cast a quizzical look in her direction, content to wait patiently until his daughter was ready to fill in the details.

"She came to McKinley and had an argument with Mr. Schue – about me."

"She did?"

"Yes. She gave him a hard time about not featuring me more prominently at Sectionals, chewed him out about his insistence that I'm no better than anyone else on the team, and when he didn't cave and agree to treat me differently, she threatened to try to get me to quit New Directions."

"That sounds like Shelby. She's incredibly strong-willed and no shrinking violet. Did Mr. Schue tell you all of this? Because that would really be quite inappropriate of him," Hiram remarked.

"Mr. Schue didn't say a word. Jesse overheard them."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"Part of the reason Jesse stayed the extra day was to have it out with Mr. Schue himself. Shelby just beat him to it. She was already inside the office when Jesse got there."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Jesse being willing to stand up for me? It felt wonderful, Daddy. No boy has ever done that before."

"I meant the fact that Shelby was defending you, sweetie, not that Jesse was. We expect nothing less of him these days," Hiram added with a warm smile.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't help but be pleased that Shelby was speaking up on my behalf. Especially since she's an expert on the subject of show choir. Her opinion means something. It made me realize that, if nothing else, she values my talent."

"I sense a but coming up."

"In the next moment, I was furious with her. After I specifically told her I wasn't ready to let her back into my life, she just assumed that I'd be willing to go along with whatever plot she's hatched to make me leave McKinley."

"So you're…"

"Confused. Conflicted. Torn. I still don't know how I want to handle all of this."

"Which is perfectly okay. You don't have to decide anything now."

"It's a relief to know that I have Jesse, and you and Dad, to rely on," she admitted.

"Absolutely. You're getting older, and as the years go by, you'll be making more and more choices without any input from your Dad and me, but we'll always be available to help, or to offer advice if you want it."

"Thanks, Daddy. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Hiram eyed his daughter with genuine curiosity. "How about we move on to something a little less intense. Anything interesting happen in school today?"

Rachel scoffed openly at her father's erroneous assumption.

"You think the situation with Shelby was intense? Wait till you hear what happened during rehearsal this afternoon…"

* * *

"It's been a really long time since I heard Daddy swear like that."

Rachel was lying in bed, her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder, as she relayed her father's reaction to the Glee Club's having come to within a hair's breadth of voting her out. Even though it was currently the middle of the night in Lima, she'd insisted that Jesse call her the minute he arrived back at his dorm. She'd fallen asleep with her cell on the pillow beside her, but had woken as soon as the strains of _Lovesong_ began to emanate softly from the device.

"What did he say?"

"You want me to repeat his curses?" she asked incredulously.

"That might be quite funny, but no. Whatever he said once he'd calmed down," Jesse replied, amusement evident in his tone.

"He surprised me – and himself – by actually agreeing with Shelby. He suggested I'd be better off at another school, and that maybe I should be considering my options."

"Wow! I didn't expect that. Did you tell him?"

He didn't need to explain what he was referring to.

"When I wasn't even ready to discuss it with you? No. I kept that to myself."

"I'm not pushing. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

"Okay."

Her attempt at stifling a yawn failed, and he chuckled knowingly.

"You're tired. I should let you go back to sleep."

Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, her eyes began to close of their own accord, and she barely managed a coherent response.

"Mm… 'kay…"

"Goodnight, gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you. 'night."

* * *

Jesse felt as if he'd only just fallen asleep when he was woken by an insistent knocking. Blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted to the morning's brightness, he stumbled across the room and flung open the door. Nate stood in the hallway, grinning broadly, as he proffered a tall Starbucks cup into Jesse's outstretched hand.

"You look like you could use this, St. James. Late night?"

"Connecting flight was delayed. I got in past 1:00, then I was on the phone with Rachel for a while. Plus, I think I'm still kind of jetlagged."

"Drink up, then. I don't want to be studying with a zombie. We've got lots of material to cover today."

Running a hand through his dishevelled curls, Jesse took a couple of gulps of the strong, hot coffee before setting it down on his desk. Gesturing to the nearest chair, he waved Nate into it.

"Make yourself at home, Steadman. I'm gonna grab a quick shower, so that I can be fit company."

"It'll take more than that," Nate called out teasingly.

Choosing to ignore his friend's remark, Jesse climbed under the lukewarm spray, keeping it colder than he would like in an effort to clear the fog from his brain. Less than ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, to the unfamiliar sight of Nate with his attention fixed firmly on his textbook.

"Look who's actually taking this seriously," Jesse smirked.

"If I'm heading to New York with you, I need to up my GPA. If I can swing even a partial scholarship, it'll make it that much easier."

"I hear you. So, shall we get down to business?"

"In a sec. First, I want to hear all about yesterday. How'd it go?"

Nate was one of the few to have been let in on Jesse's plan to confront Rachel's choir director, and he'd been itching to find out what had happened.

"Get this. Turns out someone else had the same idea I did."

"Well, hallelujah! There's another person out there with the balls to tell Schuester what a complete moron he is. You should've gotten together and tag-teamed him."

"He accused me of doing just that."

"Ah. He took it well, then," Nate muttered sarcastically, before quirking an eyebrow at Jesse. "But, wait. The only reason he'd think you were in on it together is if it was someone you know. Which definitely narrows down the field of possibilities."

"Any guesses, Steadman?"

"I can't imagine a single one of her teammates doing it, and other than them, I'm drawing a complete blank."

"Would you believe Shelby?"

Nate's jaw dropped at Jesse's well-delivered bombshell.

"Your former coach? Rachel's mother? _That _Shelby?"

"How many others do you know?"

"I actually dated a Shelby in middle school," Nate confessed.

"Of course, you did," Jesse deadpanned. "But, yes, it was that Shelby. She went ballistic on Schue. Accused him of not knowing what he's doing and of deliberately giving the spotlight to other students at her daughter's expense. She was fierce."

"Does Rachel know?"

"I told her."

"What did she think of Shelby's mama bear routine?"

"She hasn't figured out quite what to do with it. On the one hand, I think she was touched that Shelby was standing up for her, given their currently strained relationship. On the other hand, Shelby also threatened to try to get Rachel to switch schools, which totally pissed her off."

"She wants to stay at McKinley."

"Even if she didn't want to, it's her decision. Not her absentee mother's."

"Point taken. Back to you, then. How did your encounter with Schuester play out?"

"Well, I have to say that the best part was when I told him that Rachel and I were back together. He was so utterly clueless, it was laughable."

"Isn't clueless his usual state?" Nate snarked. "He doesn't strike me as being particularly clever."

"Sadly, you're right. And he proved it yet again when he kept arguing with me."

"Idiot. We've only been friends for a few months, and I already know better," Nate quipped. "Seriously, though, did you get anything through his thick skull? Did he listen to you at all?"

"He listened, but I doubt he really heard me. He _said_ he'd consider the points I'd made, but I'm fairly positive that nothing's going to change."

"That sucks for Rachel."

"That's not all that sucks for her. Her teammates – and I use that term loosely – almost voted her out of the club yesterday."

"I probably should have my ears examined. I could have sworn you just said that Rachel was almost booted out of Glee. Which would be the most boneheaded move imaginable, since she's their star performer."

"Don't bother making that appointment. You heard me right. If Schue hadn't come along when he did, she might be a non-member of New Directions today."

"He finally took her side in something?"

"Not really. He told them they were being extreme and that Rach's love life was none of their business, but he didn't read them the riot act for what they were doing. He certainly didn't remind them that she was their best bet for winning Regionals – or any other competition they might manage to qualify for."

Nate rolled his eyes at Jesse's revelation.

"How did such a stupid man get put in charge of a show choir?"

"No one else wanted the job. Remember, McKinley's all about cheerleaders and football."

"Leader by default. No wonder he's so bad at it." Nate paused for a moment, a pensive look on his face. "You never actually told me how the vote went. Did Schue overturn it, or did Rachel eke out a win?"

"We'll never know."

"Huh?"

"It was tied when Schue interrupted. Santana was the only one not to have weighed in yet."

"If Ames is to be believed, that girl's a class-A bitch. Sounds like Rachel would have lost."

"I'm not so sure. Amy has something on her, and that might have been enough to keep her in line."

"Maybe." Another puzzling thought occurred to him. "Why now, though? What was the catalyst?"

Jesse's expression darkened, and he laughed mirthlessly.

"Same as the last time they threatened to kick her out. Me."

"Of course. How could I have missed that? You're back together and they don't trust you, so she suffers guilt by association."

"You've forgotten the other piece of it. Her forgiving me calls her judgment into question."

"Riiight. Because none of them have ever made a mistake in their miserable little lives. Must be nice to be perfect," Nate drawled mockingly.

"Perfect, my ass," Jesse sneered.

"I have no opinion on that, but I'm sure your girlfriend likes it," Nate shot back, causing the two of them to burst into genuine laughter for the first time that morning.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"All you have to do is give me an opening," Nate grinned at his best friend. "I needed it, too, though. The thought of what those small-minded losers are putting Rachel through is making my blood boil. I feel compelled to do something."

"Tell me about it. I punched Finn yesterday, and while that was satisfying, it wasn't nearly enough."

"Was he insulting your girl again?" At Jesse's nod, Nate growled. "I hope you knocked him on his ass."

"I did. He didn't even see it coming."

"Stealth. It's the fastest way to victory," Nate wisecracked, before adopting a more solemn tone once more. "You're positive she wants to stay there? It sounds like an incredibly toxic environment to me."

"She's intensely loyal. In spite of the nasty way they treat her, it's important to her not to let them down. Although I have to admit that she might feel differently after yesterday."

"I can't even imagine being in her shoes, having to walk into the next rehearsal and face all of them, knowing that almost half of them would rather she be somewhere else. Quite frankly, I probably wouldn't show up."

"I'd show up and rub my superior talent in their faces. But that's me. She'll most likely show up out of duty, sit quietly through rehearsal, and take whatever crap they throw at her." He uttered a mild curse at the thought. "Damn, I hate being so far away from her at a time like this. She's so vulnerable right now."

"But you said that Puckerman dude will watch out for her, right?"

"Yeah, he said he would. And, since he was the first one to vote in her favour yesterday, I have no reason to doubt his sincerity. I'm still worried, though."

"Well, since there's absolutely nothing you can do about the situation at the moment, let's see if we can get your mind off of it for a while. Why don't we hit the books?"

With a resigned sigh, Jesse agreed to his friend's suggestion. After checking to make sure his phone was on in case Rachel called, he shifted his focus to the books and notes in front of him, determined to ensure that both he and Nate would ace their upcoming exams.

* * *

The morning had proven uneventful. As the bell rang to signal the start of her lunch period, Rachel quickly gathered her books and began making her way to the cafeteria. She honestly had no idea who she'd be eating with. She often sat with Tina and Mercedes, but after their vote to oust her from New Directions, she was in no mood to be civil to them. Of those who'd been in her corner, Puck, Sam and Mike generally hung out with the football players, and Lauren shared a table with her fellow wrestlers. Brittany would be with Santana and the other Cheerios – not that Rachel was certain she'd be able to get through an entire meal trying to decipher the meaning of Brittany's random musings anyway. Just as she'd decided to head for an empty table near the back of the room, she was startled to note that Finn had fallen into step beside her. Almost simultaneously, Puck rose from his seat, reaching her side within seconds.

"Is there something you want, Finn?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice neutral.

"I..." The tall teen hesitated, clearly thrown by Puck's presence. "I need to talk to you," he finally blurted out.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Rachel declared softly, but firmly.

"Please, Rachel. It's important."

"I have St. James on speed dial," Puck advised his teammate. "He'll be pissed that you ignored his warning."

"Tell St. Jerk he can kiss my…" Finn's flippant rejoinder died on his lips as Puck pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Shit, man, are you serious?"

"Hell, yeah. I told him I'd watch out for her while he's in L.A.," Puck responded simply.

Finn raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt her. I just wanna talk."

"She already told you she doesn't want to hear it."

"Five minutes. That's all I ask," Finn persisted, his tone pleading.

Turning to Puck, Rachel lay a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Noah. I can spare him five minutes. If he starts to make me uncomfortable, I'll wave you over."

"You're sure, Berry?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Yell if you need me."

Puck backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on Finn. The latter sat down across from Rachel, who stared at him impassively as she waited for him to begin speaking.

"Why _him_?"

"I love him," she replied matter-of-factly, as if it was the most natural reason in the world.

"But… how can you? After everything he did to you?"

"He lied about his motives and cracked an egg on my head – both of which he's explained _and_ apologized for."

"That's all it took? You're way too forgiving, Rachel. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you do?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm… _You_ lied to me, and _you_ threw eggs at me, so if those were the only ways in which you'd hurt me, you and Jesse would be even."

"What else have I done?" Finn wondered aloud, a puzzled crease to his forehead.

"Where do I begin? You chose football over me. You laughed at my clothes. You called me a sad clown hooker. You refused to pose for the yearbook picture because it might damage your reputation. You broke up with me to explore your inner rock star. You led me on while you were dating Quinn in the hopes I'd come back to Glee so that you could get a scholarship. You told me I talk too much. You said my calendar was crazy. There's more, but I'm sure you get the point."

"Your calendar was crazy. But I guess _Mr. Perfect_ doesn't complain about it."

"He doesn't use it."

"See? I'm not the only one who doesn't like the idea. Even he thinks it's crazy, " Finn spluttered angrily.

"Jesse doesn't use it because he doesn't need to. He remembers the dates and events that are important to me. You never did."

"You weren't my only priority when we were dating. I had other stuff going on in my life."

"So does he. But he cares about the things that I do." She glanced briefly at the nearest clock. "And I believe your five minutes are up."

"But there's… something else I have to ask you."

"Fine. Could you make it quick, though? I'd like a chance to eat my lunch before the period's over."

Finn's face flushed as he struggled to articulate his thoughts.

"What he said to me… after Sectionals… is it true?"

Although she knew exactly what he was referring to, she opted to play dumb.

"Jesse said a lot of things. Which one are you talking about?"

"Please, Rachel. Do I have to repeat it?"

"Oh. You mean what he whispered to you that got you so upset?"

"Yeah. That."

"He was trying to get a rise out of you."

Assuming that her response was a denial, Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. It was giving me nightmares," he confessed.

"Don't give it another thought," she encouraged him.

Pulling an apple from her lunch bag, Rachel took a delicate bite and began to chew, effectively dismissing Finn. His curiosity satisfied, he beat a hasty retreat to the relative safety of the Titans' table, where he immediately put his ex-girlfriend out of his mind by jumping into a conversation with some of his teammates about the most recent Bengals' game. The moment Finn sat down, Puck stood up and headed to Rachel's side.

"You okay, Berry?"

"I'm fine, Noah. Honestly. You don't have to report this to Jesse, because I'll be telling him all about it when we talk tonight," she assured him.

"Good to know. Want some company? I could get Lauren over here."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to get a head start on my Biology assignment."

"You're such a keener. But I like you in spite of it."

"I like you too, Noah. I'll see you in Spanish class later."

As soon as Puck left, Rachel retrieved her phone and sent Jesse a brief text. Smiling, she turned her attention to the library book in front of her and hurriedly got to work.

* * *

Puck had barely left Rachel's side since walking with her to Glee rehearsal. The students had, somewhat predictably, chosen their seats based on the outcome of the previous day's votes, with Rachel, Puck and Lauren clustered together, while Mercedes and Finn had gathered at the other end of the room's risers. Mike and Sam had settled in the middle, in order to be closer to their girlfriends, and Santana grabbed the chair beside Brittany, who'd remained at the front next to Artie. Although Mercedes had shot several nasty looks Rachel's way, everyone had remained surprisingly silent until Mr. Schuester made his appearance. Gratefully noting the complete absence of any conflict, the choir director proceeded directly to his lesson. When he dismissed the group an hour later, the teens scattered quickly.

After putting on her coat and retrieving everything from her locker that she'd be needing that evening, Rachel strolled slowly to the front doors to wait for Puck to escort her outside.

"Don't leave without me, Berry," he'd admonished her just moments earlier. " St. James'll kick my ass if I let anything happen to you."

The corners of her mouth curved upwards at the idea that Noah Puckerman might actually be worried about Jesse's possible reaction. No matter what had initially motivated him, she'd been thankful for Puck's presence throughout the day. Now, though, she was impatient to escape the confines of McKinley High and head home, wanting nothing more than a warm dinner, a hot bath, and a lengthy Skype session with her boyfriend.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she checked the time on the wall clock again, wondering what could possibly be keeping Puck. He'd insisted it would only take him a minute to grab his jacket, yet he'd already been gone for almost ten. Opening the heavy front door, she poked her head out, scanning the area for any sign of potential trouble. Apart from a few vehicles scattered throughout the well-lit parking lot, the school grounds appeared deserted. Deciding she'd waited long enough and that there was no danger lurking, she set out for her car. She was only a few feet away from it when Noah's voice cut through the quiet. Turning towards the sound, she spotted him at the top of the stairs.

"Berry, look out!"

Startled at his words of caution, she whirled around, one hand immediately thrust into her bag as she groped blindly for her rape whistle. Just as her fingers curled around its cold, metallic surface, she detected movement out of the corner of her eye and, before she could even react, she found herself drenched by an ice cold slushie.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Surprise! I'm updating a day early, as I'll be leaving for a week's vacation tomorrow. Sadly, this means there will be no new chapter next Thursday, so I made this one a wee bit longer to compensate.

Many thanks to **Cris** for her invaluable advice. It was truly appreciated. :)

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 48

From his position just outside McKinley High's front doors, Puck watched helplessly as Rachel endured yet another slushie facial, cursing the set of circumstances that had kept him from escorting her to her car as he had planned.

_St. James is going to kill me._

The older boy had trusted him to take care of Rachel, and he'd failed. But there was no point dwelling on that fact. The priority now was to keep her safe from any further harm. Sprinting across the parking lot, his phone already pressed to his ear, Puck breathed a sigh of relief as his call was picked up after only one ring.

* * *

Rachel's eyes locked on those of her tormentor, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch as she braced herself for another attack. Although Karofsky was the one currently standing in front of her, an empty slushie cup tossed carelessly at his feet, she was well aware that Azimio had suffered even greater humiliation at Jesse's hands the previous day, and she expected his retaliation to be harsher than that of his teammate. As she waited, her entire body strung with tension, she shot a baleful look at the bully whose actions had driven Kurt to a rival school. Karofsky's response was a sadistic leer, his lack of regret palpable.

"You'll have to answer to Jesse for this," she reminded him, her voice betraying none of her inner anxiety. "I'm sure you can imagine what he's capable of."

A hint of fear flashed across the football player's face, replaced in an instant by a taunting sneer.

"_Jesse_ isn't here," he retorted mockingly. "There's no hiding behind your choir boy this time. And when you talk to him next, be sure to tell him that the Titans don't appreciate it when somebody messes with one of their own."

"I don't think _you'll_ appreciate the consequences of your actions," she countered.

"For the satisfaction of seeing you dripping with ice and purple food colouring, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Karofsky seemed about to say something else when both he and Rachel became conscious of the sound of footsteps pounding against the pavement. The dark-haired boy immediately turned and, breaking into a run, put as much distance as possible between himself and his approaching teammate.

* * *

Jesse was in the middle of quizzing Nate on the material they'd just covered when he was distracted by the ring of his cell. Glancing at the call display, he snatched it up the second the name registered in his brain.

"Puckerman? What happened?"

"I screwed up, St. James."

"What happened?" Jesse repeated, attempting to keep his impatience at bay.

"She was supposed to wait for me. I _told_ her to wait, but she didn't listen."

"What _happened_?" Jesse demanded, the harshness of his tone piercing through Puck's self-recriminatory rambling.

"Karofsky just slushied Rachel."

"Are you with her now?"

"Yeah."

"Put her on the phone."

Puck wasn't about to argue, silently passing his cell to Rachel. She reached for it, her expression questioning.

"St. James," he mouthed quietly.

"Jesse." She exhaled his name on a breath that caught, her façade of strength beginning to crumble.

"Rach? Are you okay?"

"I… I'm cold… and I'm wet… and I think my coat… is ruined," she hiccupped, as a sob escaped her. "But I'm better now… that I hear your voice."

"Is Karofsky still there?"

"No. He ran off just as Noah got here. And, Jesse? Go easy on Noah. This was all my fault."

"I make no promises, but I'll keep that in mind. Now, Rach, I want you to listen to me. Get in your car and go straight home. Once you're there, get cleaned up, then Skype me." An uncomfortable thought occurred to him. "Will your dads be home?"

"They shouldn't be. I'm pretty sure they're both working late tonight."

"Good. Then you won't have to explain anything to them."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth at his words, relief mixed with joy at the way he understood her so well.

"I'll be fine, Jesse." She was about to disconnect the call when she remembered the phone she was holding wasn't her own. "Did you want to talk to Noah again?"

"Yeah, I do. Love you, Rach."

"Love you," she whispered in return, before passing the device back to Noah.

Puck watched her solemnly as she brushed off as much of the icy slush as possible. Gesturing for her keys, he put the correct one in the ignition and, when the engine caught, turned up the heat full blast. Kissing his cheek in gratitude, Rachel slid into the driver's seat, fastened her seatbelt, and eased the car out of its parking spot and towards the exit to the street. Once her tail lights disappeared, Puck heaved a sigh and, striding quickly in the direction of his own vehicle, raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey, St. James."

"Is she gone?"

"Yep. Pulled out of the lot a few seconds ago."

Secure in the knowledge that Rachel was finally safe, Jesse dropped all pretence of calm.

"What the hell went wrong, Puckerman?"

"It's like I said before. When Glee was over, we each went to our lockers to get our stuff. Since mine's farther, I told her to wait for me by the front doors. When I got upstairs…" Puck's explanation came to an abrupt halt. "Shit. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"See what sooner?"

"They played me."

"Who?"

"Azimio and Hudson. They were waiting for me. Started asking stupid questions about our next football practice. I was trying to hurry to get back to Berry, but they wouldn't shut up."

"That bastard sent them to distract you," Jesse muttered, the pieces of the puzzle clicking into place, "to delay you long enough that she'd become impatient, and leave on her own."

"And all he had to do was hide behind her car and wait for her. Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Easy, Puckerman. There's no need for violence. You just go back to taking care of Rachel," Jesse's voice dropped ominously, "and I'll take care of Karofsky."

* * *

The moment he snapped his phone shut, Jesse rose from his chair and began pacing the unexpectedly suffocating confines of his dorm room. Nate stared at his best friend searchingly, concern etched on his face.

"I heard enough. What did that Neanderthal do to her?"

"Slushied her. Dumped an icy beverage on her, outside in that bitter cold you're always in such a rush to escape."

"Shit. Is she okay?"

"I could hear little tremors in her voice, but unfortunately, this kind of thing happens to her far too often. She's mastered the art of acting as if it's no big deal."

"Where was Puckerman? Wasn't he supposed to be watching out for her?"

"He was, and he did. But he needed to go to his locker, and she got tired of waiting. She insisted it wasn't his fault, and after hearing his side of the story, I tend to agree. Karofsky had a couple of accomplices deliberately waylay Puckerman."

"Who? How?"

"Guess."

"You've mentioned he's got a buddy that's always with him. Azi... something."

"Azimio. Yeah, he was one of the two."

"And I imagine the second one was a football player, too, but the only others you've mentioned are in Glee – Mike, Sam and Finn – and it can't possibly have been any of them."

At the look of pure fury that blazed in Jesse's eyes, Nate's brow furrowed.

"Guess again," Jesse spat.

"Well, you told me that Mike and Sam were on Rachel's side during the vote, so that only leaves…" Nate's voice trailed off at the implication inherent in his conclusion. "You've got to be kidding! Hudson was in on this?"

"According to Puckerman, Hudson and Azimio came up to him and started yakking about football practice as a way to delay him."

"Geez, I know he's upset that you and Rachel are back together, but it's hard to believe he'd stoop so low as to take part in a plot to slushie her."

"He's not the great guy everybody seems to think he is. He and those assholes he plays with have been involved in their fair share of bully-boy pranks. I'd say he's just reverting to type."

Nate cast an assessing gaze at the still pacing Jesse.

"You're not going to let any of them get away with this, are you?"

"Not a chance. If someone hurts my girlfriend, they'll answer to me."

"What have you got planned? Are you going to gather up a squad of goons from your old school and confront them the next time you're in Lima?"

Jesse scoffed at Nate's suggestion.

"Physical violence is overrated as a form of retaliation. I have something much more effective in mind."

"Care to let me in on it?"

"Absolutely. You're about to witness a master manipulator at work. Watch and learn."

* * *

Kurt was inwardly on cloud nine. He was currently sharing a booth with Blaine at the Lima Bean, and the two had been talking for hours. Although he'd initially been attracted to the dark-haired boy's dashing good looks, he'd soon come to realize that they had a great deal in common, and his infatuation had grown by leaps and bounds. He was about to offer up his opinion on the Warblers' latest song choices when the distinctive strains of _Defying Gravity_ interrupted his train of thought. Reaching for his phone, he was surprised to note the caller's identity.

"Jesse?"

"Hey, Kurt. Have you got a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh, okay. Does it have to do with Finn?"

"Only indirectly. It's more to do with you."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I'm actually calling with a warning. I'm setting something in motion, and you need to prepare yourself for the fallout. I'm fairly confident that I've orchestrated it in such a way that you'll be safe, but on the off chance..."

Kurt tensed at the older boy's words, and the interruption was out before he could stop it.

"Should I be afraid?"

"No. You're at Dalton now, so you're out of harm's way. But here's what I have in mind..."

Kurt remained silent, listening intently as Jesse outlined his plan. The younger boy blanched visibly, causing Blaine to eye him with mounting unease. After a few minutes, Kurt disconnected the call and, having stashed his phone in his bag once more, looked down at his trembling fingers, unwilling to meet Blaine's gaze. The latter reached out and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's own.

"What's the matter?"

"Karofsky slushied Rachel after Glee practice today. Jesse's vowed revenge."

"I don't get what that has to do with you," Blaine admitted.

"I told Jesse a while ago that Karofsky kissed me. He promised to keep it a secret, but I've just given him permission to break that vow."

Blaine didn't need any further information in order to fill in the blanks.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Cross your fingers that Jesse's plan works."

* * *

The moment he was done speaking to Kurt, Jesse moved to his laptop. With a few quick keystrokes, he found the information he was looking for, and he picked up his phone once more. As his next call connected, he waited impatiently for the automated system to prompt him to enter the extension of the person he was trying to reach. Punching in the number he'd gleaned from his internet search, a satisfied smirk ghosted across his lips as a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"_You've reached the voice mailbox of Coach Shannon Beiste. I'm not available to take your call right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Coach Beiste, this is Jesse St. James. Rachel Berry's boyfriend. I have something urgent I need to discuss with you, so if you could call me at this number, I'd appreciate it."

After leaving his contact information, Jesse tossed his phone on his desk and turned his attention to Nate, who'd been quietly observing him for the last several minutes.

"How am I doing?" he asked, an undercurrent of cockiness evident in his tone.

"You're incredibly skilled at this. Everything seems to be on track. What's next?"

"I need to borrow your phone."

"Right."

Nate handed the device over without question. Double checking the number he was now about to dial, Jesse entered the eleven digits, drumming his fingers softly on his thigh as he waited for the recipient of his call to answer.

"Hello?"

"Jacob Ben Israel?"

Nate's eyes widened at the voice coming out of Jesse's mouth, which suddenly sounded surprisingly like his own.

"Who wants to know?"

The name on Jacob's caller ID was completely unfamiliar to him.

"That's not important right now. Are you the Jacob who writes a gossip blog for McKinley High School?"

Jacob's voice immediately took on a more confident tone.

"That's me."

"Have you got a pencil and paper handy? Because I'm about to give you the scoop of the year…"

* * *

"Do I need to worry that you're suddenly going to go around impersonating me?"

Nate's amusement was obvious, in spite of his expression of mock concern. Jesse shrugged noncommittally.

"Only with the best of intentions," he assured his friend, causing them both to chuckle.

"So, what happens now?"

"We wait. Everything's been set in motion, so it's only a matter of time before Karofsky, Azimio and Hudson get exactly what they deserve."

"Remind me never to get on your shit list," Nate remarked only half-jokingly, before prodding Jesse for more details. "How did that Ben Israel dude react?"

"Like a kid let loose in a candy store. He was so excited, I'd be willing to bet he wet himself."

"Shall we check to see if it's up yet?"

"Let's give him a few more minutes. After all, I just presented him with a whopper of a story."

* * *

Jacob couldn't believe his luck. With all the time he spent lurking in hallways, behind doors and in the boys' change room, he'd been privy to a great many of McKinley High's secrets. But this one… this one would cement his reputation. It would make his blog a must-read for every snooty bitch and dim-witted jock who had ever looked down on him. It would prove that he wasn't some lightweight gossip monger. This revelation would send shockwaves throughout the school.

And it had simply fallen into his lap, like a gift from the gods. He had no idea who Nate Steadman was, but he was incredibly grateful that the stranger had thought of him when deciding who to divulge his explosive secret to.

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, he proofed the final text one last time. When he was certain all of his facts were in order and that the article was error-free, a huge grin split his face. With a click of his mouse, he uploaded his latest entry, then sat back eagerly to await the fallout.

* * *

Jesse and Nate were halfway through reading Jacob's sensationalized version of the truth when Jesse's phone rang. Assuming it would be Rachel, he answered without even glancing at the call display.

"Hey, there. You got home okay?"

"I made it home just fine. Kind of you to ask," an amused voice responded.

"Coach Beiste. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Jesse exclaimed.

"Obviously. I check my messages remotely. Football players sometimes get into trouble," she remarked dryly.

"Funny you should mention that," Jesse began, taking advantage of the opening Shannon had inadvertently presented him with. "One of your players is the reason I called."

"Is he in trouble?"

"If he's not, he should be."

"No sense beating around the bush, Jesse. You don't strike me as the hesitant type."

"I'm not," he agreed. "Azimio played a part in Rachel getting slushied after school today."

"Is she alright?"

"She is now. No thanks to that Neanderthal, though."

"You said he played a part. Was he the one who threw the slushie?"

"No. He kept Puckerman busy so that someone else could get to her."

"Someone else. Who might that be?"

"I'm afraid I can't say."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Won't."

"Don't you think the perpetrator deserves to be punished?"

"He will be. It's already taken care of," Jesse assured the teacher, the firmness of his tone leaving no room for argument.

"There are dangers to taking the law into your own hands," Shannon countered. "Things can go horribly wrong."

"They won't."

"You're not a student at McKinley, so I have no authority over you, Jesse. But I hope you understand that, if anything happens to Karofsky, you're the first person I'll come looking for."

Jesse's admiration for the woman at the other end of the line suddenly grew tenfold.

"You really are sharp. I think you should be running that school."

"And have to deal with every crazy parent who swears their kid's been in some way mistreated or hard done by? No thanks."

"I'm more impressed by the minute."

"Ease up on the flattery, kid. I still believe you made a serious error in judgment tonight, and I sure hope I don't regret not trying to drag it out of you."

"If I'm wrong – and I never am," he couldn't resist adding, "feel free to come after me."

"I'll hold you to that. Was there anything else?"

"No. That's it. Bye, Coach."

"Goodbye, Jesse."

The instant he was off the phone, Jesse aimed a quizzical glance in Nate's direction.

"Well?"

"He put in everything you gave him, and then some. I don't know if he made stuff up, or if there've been rumours before, and he just needed your information to confirm what he already suspected."

"The word is out, then."

"Oh, yeah. I guarantee that, by the end of the day tomorrow, the entire student population at McKinley will know all about the private life of Dave Karofsky. Are you going to finish reading the blog?"

"Later. Right now, I need to check in with Rachel."

"Okay. I told Jules I'd give her a call, so it's perfect timing. I'll pick up some dinner for us and be back in… what? A couple of hours?"

"Sounds good. Later, Steadman."

"Later," Nate echoed.

Grabbing his laptop from his desk, Jesse settled himself comfortably against the headboard of his bed and logged into his Skype account. Within seconds, he was face to face with his beautiful girlfriend. He surveyed her critically, noting her damp hair and the thick, fluffy robe she'd wrapped herself in. Her eyes lit up as his image filled her screen.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You okay?"

"I got the slushie out of everything except the coat. I'll have to try washing that again."

"It should never have happened."

Rachel could tell, by the tension in his shoulders and the set of his jaw, that Jesse was struggling to keep his anger in check, no doubt for her sake.

"But it did, and we both know it won't be the last time."

"Don't be so sure about that."

The dark glint in his eyes made her vaguely uneasy, and a nagging suspicion began to form in the back of her mind.

"Jesse, what did you do?"

"Nothing much. I just made good on my threat to Karofsky."

* * *

The weekly Calculus test was fast approaching, but Finn couldn't muster the energy to care. His mind was plagued with images of Rachel with _Jesse_… _his_ tongue in her mouth… _his_ hand on her ass… _his_ fingers on the edge of her boob… and her, always with the biggest of smiles on her face, as if no guy had ever made her happier.

If he was being honest with himself, that was probably true. In all the time they'd been together, Rachel had never looked at him the way she looked at Jesse. Then again, he'd never looked at Rachel the way Jesse did. Sure, he liked her – most of the time, when she wasn't being incredibly annoying – and he'd told her he loved her, but what he saw on Jesse's face went way beyond that. The guy obviously adored her. As much as it pained him to admit it, she was no doubt better off with St. Douche. Still, it rankled. The jerk had used her. Lied to her. Broken her heart.

_Just like you._

Finn wanted to dismiss the little voice in his head that was reminding him of his own transgressions against Rachel. She certainly hadn't forgotten them, if the list she'd thrown at him earlier that day was any indication. And Jesse had made it abundantly clear that he was not going to screw up a second time. There'd be no opportunity to swoop in and pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

_I've lost her for good._

That was the reality of the situation – one that he needed to accept, in order to move on. Which he could, he was certain of it. There were plenty of girls who'd be thrilled to date the star quarterback. Maybe he'd start with one of the Cheerios… He was assessing his options when the buzz of his phone brought him crashing back to reality.

_Asshole._

His temper flared at the one word text from his supposed friend, and he fired off an angry response.

_What the hell's your problem, Puckerman?_

_You're my problem. Berry's moved on. Stop being a jerk about it._

_What are you, St. Jackass' lapdog now?_

_I told you. I'm watching out for his girl while he can't._

_And I told you that I wasn't going to hurt her. All we did was talk. Did she say I did something else?_

_This isn't about your little lunchtime chat. It's about what you did after rehearsal._

_What did I do?_

_Don't play dumb with me, Hudson._

_I honestly have no clue what you're talking about._

_You. Azimio. Making sure I didn't get to Berry on time._

_On time? Did something happen to Rachel?_

_Stop pretending you don't know._

_I don't! Azimio came to me and said he had questions about our next practice that only you could answer. Seemed a little weird, but as quarterback, I figured I should find out what was up._

_So you weren't part of the plan?_

What _plan? Is Rachel okay?_

_She's fine now, no thanks to Karofsky._

_What did he do?_

_Waited for her by her car. Threw a slushie at her._

_And you thought _I _was involved? Give me a break! I'm pissed that she's with St. Douche now, but I wouldn't do _that_ to her._

_You really didn't have any idea?_

_No!_

Without so much as a goodbye, Puck ended his texting session with Finn and, for the second time that day, pressed the one button that would connect him with Jesse St. James. When the call went straight to voicemail, Puck left a brief but unambiguous message.

"_Hudson wasn't in on it."_

* * *

Rachel's eyes widened and worry lines creased her forehead at Jesse's news.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"I exposed Karofsky's deep, dark secret."

"How?"

"I told Jacob. He wrote it up on his blog. Hundreds of students are probably reading about it as we speak."

"Do I have to read it, too, or are you going to fill me in?"

"Dave Karofsky, one of McKinley's nastiest bullies, is gay," he announced without fanfare.

"Oh, my God!" A variety of conflicting reactions flashed across her face. "How did you find out? Is it really true? Did Jacob mention you by name? Is Karofsky going to do something even worse to me because of this?"

"Kurt. Yes. No. He'd better not," Jesse replied to her rapid-fire questions with equally quick answers.

"How does Kurt... ?" A look of absolute horror settled on her expressive features. "No! Please tell me Karofsky didn't come on to him!"

"He kissed him, then threatened to kill him if he told anyone. It's the main reason Kurt took off for Dalton."

"Kurt confessed all of this to you? When?"

"That night we bumped into him in Akron. He needed someone to unload on. I was convenient. And I promised I'd keep it between us."

"Jesse! You went back on your word. How could you?"

"I cleared it with Kurt first. When I told him what Karofsky had done today, and how I needed to retaliate on your behalf, he gave me his blessing."

"Just like that?" Her voice was laced with a healthy dose of scepticism.

"Okay, I had to work to convince him. But he did ultimately agree."

"Have you just put him in danger?"

"Karofsky would have to be bright enough to connect the dots first. And, since Jacob's tip apparently came from someone named Nate Steadman, I don't see how anything could ever be traced back to Kurt."

"You dragged Nate into this?"

"He would have been a perfectly willing accomplice, but no. I merely borrowed his phone and impersonated him."

"Wow! You've certainly been busy tonight."

"You were attacked by an ignorant jerk who apparently thought he could get away with it, just because he always has. You're hardly his first or only victim. A little retribution was way past due."

"I'm still worried about Kurt. I hope you know what you're doing, Jesse."

"I do. It'll be fine. I've got everything under control," he reassured her.

"Okay. I trust you. And I'd really like to change the subject. So, how's your exam prep with Nate going?"

"I should have him up to speed in no time."

"What kind of incentives are you offering him?"

The gleam in her eye reminded him of exactly how she'd rewarded him during their previous study session. His jeans began to tighten at the memory.

"Nothing like _that_, I can assure you," he chuckled. "Speaking of which, I'd be open to a reward of my own right about now. But it'll have to be quick. Nate'll be back within half an hour."

"Thirty minutes or less? I can work with that," she quipped, as her hand travelled to her waist, deftly untying the sash of her robe…

* * *

As Nate unpacked the takeout cartons he'd brought back, he aimed a smirk in Jesse's direction.

"Miss me?"

"Not in the slightest, Steadman. I was completely distracted by someone far better looking than you."

"Yeah, I had fun talking to Jules, too. By the way, she wanted me to ask if you guys have any plans for New Year's Eve yet."

"Not as far as I know."

"Good. She's hoping we might all get together."

"I'm up for that. Let me just text Rach about it, and we can dig into this food. I'm starving."

Retrieving his phone from the bed where he'd tossed it some time earlier, Jesse finally noticed its blinking light. Listening to the message, he swore under his breath. The look of uncertainty that clouded his face was so unusual that Nate paused partway through spooning a helping of beef with broccoli onto his plate.

"Bad news?"

"You could say that. It was Puckerman."

"Did something else happen to Rachel? No, that can't be. She's home, safe and sound, right?"

"She is. It's not her. I just found out that Hudson was clueless about what went on this afternoon."

"He wasn't part of the plot?"

"Apparently not. I guess Azimio roped him in without sharing any details."

"Shit. That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I just set events in motion that will likely put Hudson on a collision course with Karofsky. As much as I hate the guy, it was never my intention that he get beaten up for something he didn't do. I honestly thought he was in on it." He ran an absentminded hand through his hair and groaned. "And what the hell will Rachel think when she finds out I was responsible?"

"She'll… forgive you because she loves you?"

"I'd like to think so, but I'm not sure. Even though she and Hudson aren't together anymore, I'm afraid she'll be royally pissed at me for deliberately putting him in harm's way."

"Do you have to tell her? Why not just blame Jacob? She'd probably buy that."

"Don't tempt me, Steadman. Oh, and a word of advice while we're at it. If you want this thing with Jules to work out, you can't lie to her about stuff."

"Honesty is the best policy, and all that?"

"Pretty much."

"So, you're going to confess."

"Yeah. Right after I do some damage control."

* * *

Dave Karofsky was confused. When he'd arrived at school, instead of being greeted with fist bumps, high fives and back slaps by his teammates, they'd all seemed to be avoiding him. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that the ones he'd managed to find had actually recoiled slightly when he'd approached. Even worse, kids who normally shied away from meeting his gaze had been gawking at him without any visible signs of panic. Whispered conversations ground to a halt as he walked by. Something was different, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had happened to cause the sudden change.

He was about to head off in search of Azimio – if anyone would clue him in, it was his best buddy – when Finn strode up to meet him. The taller teen was clearly uncomfortable, causing Dave to scratch his head in puzzlement.

"Why's everybody acting so weird this morning?" he finally asked.

"Haven't you seen Jacob's blog?" Finn answered the question with one of his own.

"Ben Israel's piece of trash? I ignore it, just like I ignore the little twerp who writes it."

"You really should read his latest," Finn insisted quietly.

"Why? It's a total waste of time."

"Yesterday's is about you."

"What is it now? Is he whining about being tossed in the nearest dumpster again?"

"Not even close. Read it. You'll see."

With a sigh, Karofsky headed for the library, attempting to ignore the increasingly bold stares and accompanying smirks being directed his way. Somewhat uneasily, he logged on to the nearest computer and, after clicking on the link, waited for Jacob's blog to load. The moment the headline appeared, his stomach lurched, and it was all he could do to sit calmly long enough to finish reading the entry that, in just a few paragraphs, had managed to completely destroy his reputation. Blinded by rage, he slammed out of the library and stormed down the hall, scanning the crowded area for a glimpse of one very distinctive head of hair. Ben Israel had publicly outed him, and there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

As Karofsky'd expected, getting the information he wanted from Jacob had posed no challenge whatsoever. The moment the football player had tracked the blogger down, cringing in a corner of the boys' washroom, the outcome of their confrontation was never in doubt. Jacob had caved the instant Dave raised his fist, revealing the name of his source with barely a protest. About to deliver a well-aimed blow to Jacob's groin, Karofsky froze abruptly at the sound of his name being called over the school's PA system. Contenting himself with shoving Jacob roughly against the hard tile wall, Dave made his way to the first floor, where he was ushered into Principal Figgins' office. Much to his surprise, Azimio and Coach Beiste were there, too, seemingly awaiting his arrival.

"Have a seat, Mr. Karofsky," Figgins instructed.

Dave did as he was told, shooting a questioning glance at Azimio, who shrugged in response. The principal turned the proceedings over to Coach Beiste who, in her typical blunt fashion, came right to the point.

"You boys have been accused of assaulting a student yesterday."

The footballers eyed each other quizzically. Although they were no strangers to fighting, neither of them could recall having gotten into any brawls the previous day.

"You must be mistaken, Coach," Dave began cautiously. "The only time I touched anyone yesterday was during practice, when I was tackling them. That doesn't count as assault, right?"

"It doesn't, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Neither boy spoke, assuming silence would be the smarter alternative. Their coach opted not to keep them in suspense.

"I got a report that you were both involved in a slushie incident."

Karofsky swore inwardly. He'd slushied kids for years. Why was he being called on it now? It hardly seemed fair, given all he'd already had to endure that morning. His head swivelled as his best friend spoke up for the first time.

"Excuse me, Coach, but I'm innocent in all of this. I didn't slushie anybody."

Dave's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his friend's unexpected betrayal. Sure, Azimio hadn't technically thrown the slushie at Rachel, but they'd been in it together. They'd always had each other's back before.

_But now that he's heard the rumours, I'm on my own._

"You may not have held the cup, Azimio, but that doesn't mean you didn't have a hand in what happened," Coach Beiste declared. "You're both cut from the team, effective immediately."

"What?"

"No! You can't do that," Azimio objected.

"I can, and I just have. Return your uniforms to my office as soon as we're done here," she instructed.

At that point, Figgins took over.

"You are both officially suspended for the next five days," he intoned solemnly. "I have already informed your parents that neither of you are to set foot on school property again until next Wednesday."

"But…" Azimio began.

"There is no use arguing. I am very disappointed in you, boys. The football players are supposed to be leaders at McKinley. Your behaviour was not at all appropriate, and will not be tolerated."

"Yes, sir. I understand," Dave muttered, eager to escape the office's suddenly claustrophobic atmosphere.

Once they'd reluctantly handed in their uniforms, Coach Beiste escorted Karofsky and Azimio to the parking lot. She watched as they got into their cars, ensuring that they actually left the grounds before heading back inside.

The duo drove a short distance to the local arcade, both of the same mind. If they didn't have to show up at school, they were going to take advantage of their freedom. As they purchased their game tokens, Dave elbowed his friend in the ribs, hard. Azimio flinched.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I didn't slushie anybody," Karofsky repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Aw, shit, man, I was just trying to make sure one of us was able to stick around to beat the crap out of whoever ratted on us. Was it the Berry chick?"

"I don't think so. It was probably Puckerman. Figures he'd keep his buddy Hudson out of trouble."

"We should teach him a lesson," Azimio growled.

"No. Puckerman's been in juvie. He fights dirty, and he knows how to defend himself. I think we should send him a message instead. I say we go after Hudson."

* * *

Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into his driveway. The day had been a trying one, and he was looking forward to a heaping plate of his mother's pasta and some time spent with his Xbox before facing the evening's homework. Slamming his car door, he had just turned to head into the house when he found himself tackled from behind. Thrown off balance, Finn was powerless to protect himself as heavy blows rained down upon him. Mercifully, within minutes, the waves of pain receded as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? ;)

(I'm actually re-uploading this chapter because **1booklover11** found a rather glaring error in it which I just had to correct. Since I deleted the previous version, I have no idea what I wrote in my last A/N. Hope it wasn't too important!)

To make up for the fact that I left you all hanging last week, I made this chapter a wee bit longer to compensate. As always, hope you enjoy! :)

FYI: The action has shifted forward by about 36 hours.**  
**

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 49

The digital clock had just clicked over to 3:01. Once again, sleep was proving elusive for Jesse, and he was debating the wisdom of heading out for a run through the darkened campus when the strains of his phone's ringtone pierced the quiet of his room. Reaching for the device, he was surprised at the name that flashed across his call display.

"Kurt? Do you have any idea what time it is out here?"

"Oh, my God, Jesse, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about the time difference. I'll call back later."

"No, no, it's fine. It's not like I was sleeping anyway. What's bothering you?"

"Did Rachel tell you what happened to Finn?"

"I heard," he responded shortly.

Alert to the sudden tension in the older boy's voice, Kurt couldn't help but question its cause.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Jesse admitted softly. "But I'm sure you didn't call at this hour to talk about me."

"I didn't," Kurt agreed, "but you've listened to my problems in the past. The least I could do is return the favour."

Jesse hesitated for no more than a fraction of a second before opting to take Kurt into his confidence.

"It's about Finn."

Kurt's tone betrayed his confusion.

"What does Finn have to do with you?"

"You've got it backwards. It's what I have to do with Finn."

The first hint of understanding began to stir within the younger boy.

"Were you somehow involved with what happened to him?"

Jesse's answering laugh was bitter.

"In spite of my best efforts, yes."

"What did you do?"

"When I asked you for permission to spill Karofsky's secret, I omitted a detail or two – like the fact that he wasn't the only one I had it in for. Karofsky made sure Puckerman couldn't get to Rachel by using two other people to distract him. One of them was Azimio. The other was your new stepbrother.

Kurt gasped at this news.

"Finn helped those Neanderthals slushie Rachel? What was he thinking?"

"Turns out he wasn't actually part of Karofsky's little plot. But I didn't know that till after..."

"After what?"

"I'd already set my revenge in motion – against all three of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. As soon as I found out that Finn had had no clue about what was going on, I tried to stop it. And I thought I'd succeeded, too. Turns out I didn't consider Karofsky's twisted logic in predicting how he'd react."

"I don't get it."

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not absolutely certain Karofsky and Azimio are the ones responsible for Finn's beating. But I'm assuming it's them – unless he's got some other enemies I don't know about."

"Finn didn't see whoever it was. They came at him from behind, and it was dark."

"He knows it was more than one person, though?"

"Yeah. He felt a couple of pairs of arms grab him."

"How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's healing. His eye is swollen, his nose too, and the doctor taped his ribs, but it's pretty painful for him when he breathes. They really wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Shit. I was positive that, when Jacob gave up Steadman's name, Finn would be safe."

"Steadman? Your friend Nate was part of it?"

"Not really. He just let me borrow his phone so that Ben Israel wouldn't know the tip came from me. To be honest, my original plan _was_ for Jacob to finger Finn as his source."

"So that Karofsky would go after him?"

"Of course. Kill two birds with one stone."

Kurt couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

"Not literally, I hope."

"No. Karofsky's not the brightest bulb, but even he wouldn't be that idiotic. I just wanted Finn roughed up a bit, without having to do it myself – in case he finally figured out how to fight back."

Kurt chuckled faintly at Jesse's words.

"I heard that you punched him again before you left."

"He insulted Rachel, after I'd specifically warned him not to. It was an instinctive reaction."

"I get it. I also get why you'd put Finn in harm's way. But Azimio was part of everything, too. Why didn't you go after him?"

"I did. Got him kicked off the football team."

Kurt emitted a low whistle.

"Wow! I didn't know you had that kind of pull. How did you manage it?"

"I ran into the new football coach the last time I was at McKinley, and we hit it off. I told her about Azimio's part in Rachel being slushied, and she took it from there. Although she also decided to give Karofsky the boot, which I wasn't expecting. Threw quite the wrench into things. I suspect that's why the two of them got so bent out of shape."

"I'm still having trouble figuring out what this all has to do with Finn. Apart from him kind of being in the wrong place at the wrong time in terms of distracting Puck, he was fairly peripheral to it all."

"I'm guessing here, but when those two jocks tried to piece together who'd ratted them out, their tiny brains probably settled on Finn, since he was the third person involved."

"Or…" Kurt paused for an instant as an idea formed, causing Jesse to clear his throat impatiently. "What about Puck?"

"Good question. Karofsky certainly knew that Puckerman was keeping an eye on Rachel, which led to him using his buddy and Finn as a distraction. I'd speculate that either he has a grudging respect for Puck, and was unwilling to tangle with him, or he simply thought Finn was the easier target. Either way, it was bad news for your stepbrother. But enough about my troubles. You still haven't told me why you called," Jesse reminded the younger boy.

"Right. Uh, well… I was hoping you could give me some advice," Kurt admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Ironically, it has to do with Finn."

"That's... not at all what I was expecting," Jesse acknowledged with a small laugh, before adding, "but it has me intrigued. Although you must realize that I'm hardly the best person to tell you how to deal with him, given that his body has become well acquainted with my fist lately."

"I'm not looking for tips on how to beat him up. He may not be the best fighter around, but he'd have no trouble knocking me out cold."

"So, what is it, then?"

"Do you remember what I told you about his attackers?"

Jesse searched his memory as he attempted to recall the earlier part of their conversation.

"That Finn hadn't seen them. It was dark, and they came at him from…" Jesse's eyes widened as he processed Kurt's revelation. "Finn can't ID them. But you can."

"I heard him pull into the driveway. Normally, it takes him all of ten seconds to come running into the house, especially on pasta night. The minutes ticked by and I got curious, so I peeked out the front window – just in time to see Karofsky leaning down to deliver what looked like a very solid punch to Finn's nose, while Azimio kicked him repeatedly. I'm pretty sure that's what broke his ribs."

"How did you handle it?"

Jesse's voice was gentle, and completely devoid of any judgment. Kurt felt himself relax for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

"I dialled 9-1-1. Thankfully, Finn had passed out by then, so those jerks had already taken off."

"You were smart not to confront them. They would have beaten you to a pulp. Calling for help was the right thing to do," Jesse assured him.

"You really think so? I've felt incredibly guilty ever since, thinking that if I'd only done something differently, Finn wouldn't have been so badly hurt."

"Was your dad home?"

"No. He got here just as Finn was being loaded into the ambulance. Carole was in hysterics."

"You wouldn't have wanted to put her in harm's way by telling her, either. She probably would have run out to try to shield her son, and for all you know, those assholes might have totally lost it and attacked her, too."

"I wasn't being a complete coward?"

"Not at all. Get that thought out of your head. You're one of Karofsky's victims. If anyone knows what he's capable of, it's you."

"Thanks, Jesse."

"You're welcome." After a brief pause, the older boy spoke again. "Now, I'm more than willing to let you vent as much as you need to, but you mentioned something earlier about wanting advice, and so far, you haven't asked for any."

"Should I tell?" Kurt blurted out without any further clarification.

"What do you think?"

"Blaine insists that they'll get away with it if I don't, since I'm the only witness. But it would come down to my word against theirs."

"Not necessarily. Yes, you're the only one who actually saw them lay a hand on Finn. But if someone were to back you up… Explain how everything got started… Bring their motivations to light…" Jesse suddenly seemed to be talking to himself more than to Kurt. "I think that just might work… in more ways than one… and help me out in the process…"

"Uh, Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"You're muttering. What might work? And why do you need help?"

Jesse shook his head as if to clear it, before answering Kurt's question with one of his own.

"How well do you know Coach Beiste?"

"Where did that come from?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"You're looking for someone to back you. She's aware that I was plotting something against Karofsky, and she's the one who kicked both him and Azimio off the football team. She knows enough about the situation to be able to legitimately speak to their state of mind when they left McKinley that day. And, as a bonus, I'm assuming the two of you were never particularly close, so no one would be able to accuse her of making this up simply because you're her favourite, or some such nonsense."

"Let me see if I've got this straight. You're somehow going to get Coach Beiste to corroborate my accusation against the guys who attacked Finn, and everyone will believe her because she and I barely know each other."

"That's the plan."

"And this helps you how?"

"I'm hoping Rachel will see it as an act of contrition."

"Which you need because…"

"She's currently not speaking to me," Jesse confessed softly.

"I must have wax build-up in my ears. I could have sworn I heard you say that Rachel isn't speaking to you, which can't possibly be true."

"Ah, but it is. Ever since she found out about Finn… " His voice trailed off, regret laced with sorrow in his tone. "The last day and a half I've called, texted, signed on to Skype… She hasn't responded to any of it. I'm positive, if I could just talk to her, I could get her to understand. But I'm in the middle of exams, and I can't very well drop everything like I did last week," Jesse sighed, his frustration evident.

"Didn't you give her a heads up about that little scheme of yours?"

"Yeah. The same one I gave you."

"Oh. So she had no inkling that you were going after Finn, too."

"Nope. I thought it wiser to keep that to myself. But she's smart enough to have figured out that I had a hand in what happened to him, and she's pissed at me for it."

"She'll get over that."

"Eventually. But even a few hours without hearing her voice is torture."

"Oh, come on, Jesse. You two are both so dramatic. You must have known you'd have fights."

"Of course I did. I thought we'd actually be _fighting_, though. Yelling. Cursing each other. Slamming doors. Storming out of rooms. Being as passionate in anger as we are in love. Instead, she's giving me the silent treatment. I wasn't prepared for that."

"If you were to show up in Lima, she wouldn't be able to stay mad at you once you turned on that infamous charm."

"That's the idea. And, while doing this in person would be ideal, it's not the only alternative. I simply have to get her to listen to me in order to persuade her that I deserve to be forgiven."

"I have an idea of my own," Kurt declared suddenly.

"Which is?"

"While you're squaring things away with Coach Beiste, I'm going to pay a certain brunette diva a visit. Put in a good word on your behalf."

Jesse was momentarily speechless, but he recovered quickly.

"Who'd ever have predicted, during all those months when you had nothing good to say about me, that we'd end up in a position like this?"

"Probably no one. And, if they had, I'd have called them crazy. But, not only have you been a good friend to me, you're also clearly head over heels in love with Rachel, and I'm a sucker for true romance. I can't guarantee she'll listen to me any more than she would to you, but it's worth a shot."

"Thanks, Kurt. If you manage to pull this off, I'll owe you, big time."

"As long as you can keep Karofsky and Azimio off my back, I'd call us even."

The moment the conversation ended, Jesse stood up, stretched, and padded across the room to his desk. Shifting through several pieces of paper, his hand fell upon the one he'd been searching for. Picking up his phone once more, he punched in the requisite eleven digits. Just as it had the previous time, his call went directly to voice mail. Taking a deep breath, he uttered three words that had seldom crossed his lips.

"I was wrong."

* * *

Rachel blinked as she turned her head, trying to bring the clock on her bedside table into focus. As the numbers registered in her sleep-deprived brain, she groaned in dismay. For the second night in a row, she'd tossed and turned, unable to quiet the tumult of her thoughts long enough to secure any meaningful amount of rest. All she wanted to do at this very moment was to turn off her alarm, wrap her blankets more tightly around her petite frame, and shut out the world. Unfortunately, it was Friday and, short of faking illness, there was no way to avoid her dads, or school, or facing the prospect of endless hours without any form of contact with Jesse.

_Jesse._

Merely thinking his name conjured up images that made her heart constrict in her chest. She missed him so much. Their fight – because, really, what else could she call it? – had left her with a physical ache so wrenching that, in spite of all evidence to the contrary, she could have sworn it was the result of a part of her having been severed from the rest of her body. Yes, she'd been hurt after the egging and their first breakup, but this felt a thousand times worse. Then, she'd immediately thrown herself into a relationship with Finn, managing to brush aside the pain of Jesse's absence – at least temporarily. Now, having allowed herself to fall deeply and irrevocably in love, there could be no avoidance… no relief from the anguish flooding through her at the emotional gulf that had opened up between them.

Reflecting on the moment when everything had gone so horribly wrong, she heard the echo of Kurt's voice in her head, telling her that Finn had been taken to the emergency room and that, even though they weren't dating anymore, he'd thought she'd want to know. After thanking him for the information, she'd sat down heavily on her bed, a wave of fear crashing over her at her nagging suspicion that Jesse had somehow been responsible for her ex-boyfriend's current injured state.

She'd seen the dark, vindictive side of him before, of course, and he was hardly a saint, as he'd pointed out himself. Since they'd reunited, he'd been nothing but gentle, considerate and loving towards her. But with Finn… No matter how often she insisted that she wanted nothing to do with him, there was something about her ex that brought out the very worst in Jesse. Yet she'd never dreamt that he would deliberately set out to cause Finn harm.

_Which you have no proof of. You made an assumption, judged him guilty, and didn't even give him a chance to defend himself._

She heaved a deep sigh. That tiny voice inside her head refused to give her a moment's peace, pushing and prodding her to relax her intransigent stance and hear Jesse out. Maybe her instincts were wrong. He might be completely innocent, and through her own stubbornness, she would have deprived them both of more than a day of conversation, laughter, and that sense of completeness she only ever felt with the boy she loved above all others.

Stretching a hand out, her fingers curled around the edges of her phone. As she brought it closer and moved to press the one button on her speed dial that corresponded to her boyfriend's number, she caught a glimpse of the time and immediately dropped her cell back onto the bedside table. It was still the middle of the night out in California and, as eager as she was to finally clear up what she increasingly hoped was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding, she didn't want to wake Jesse. She briefly considered sending him a text message, then instantly thought better of it. This was the most serious quarrel they'd had in months, and she couldn't risk the possibility that her words might be misconstrued. No, she needed to talk to him. Let him hear the tone of her voice. It could make all the difference in the world as to how their discussion played out.

She was about to head for the elliptical, in an effort to release some of the tension that was threatening to overwhelm her, when she was stopped in her tracks by the ringing of her phone. Her heart soaring with the hope that it might be Jesse, she snatched it up quickly, her face falling as she noted the name on the small screen.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Hi, Rachel. I know it's early. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Oh, good. The reason I'm calling is… well… I need to talk to you."

"Uh, okay. Do you want to get together after school?"

"Could you spare a few minutes this morning? It's urgent."

"Right now?"

"You could shower first, if you haven't already, and we could meet at the Lima Bean in, say, an hour?"

"Sure. That'll be fine. See you then."

* * *

Exactly fifty-five minutes later, Rachel and Kurt were tucked into a booth, both uncharacteristically quiet. She was sipping her soy latte and picking at the lemon cranberry muffin he'd purchased for her shortly before her arrival, while he bit into his own muffin with gusto, washing it down with gulps of freshly brewed cappuccino. Just when it seemed as if they'd finish their breakfast in silence, he finally gathered his thoughts and began to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I asked to meet you."

"I am. You made it sound so important, yet you've barely uttered a word since we got here."

"You're right. If you must know, I've been trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject."

"What subject?" Eyeing the boy sitting across from her with curiosity, Rachel had a sudden flash of insight. "Does this have anything to do with that night we went to the movies?"

Kurt flushed a bright scarlet, but shook his head emphatically.

"No, not at all. It's about Finn, actually. And Jesse," he added softly.

"Jesse?" she queried, completely disregarding his mention of his stepbrother. "What about him? Has something happened? Is he okay?"

"Relax, drama queen, and think about it. If something bad were to happen to your boyfriend, don't you think you'd be among the first to know? I'm sure he's got you on some 'In case of emergency' contact list by now."

"It's not as if we're married, or even engaged. In spite of the fact that he rarely sees or talks to them, I expect his parents are the ones that would get the call, and I'm not even sure he's told them about me."

"What about his friend from UCLA? They seem pretty tight, so he'd get in touch with you."

"Nate. Yeah, he'd phone." She exhaled in relief at this realization, before returning their conversation to the topic at hand. "So, if nothing's wrong, what is it about Jesse that you wanted to talk about?"

"I spoke to him this morning," Kurt began, only to be cut off by Rachel's exclamation.

"This morning!" She glanced at her watch, and her eyes widened in shock. "But it's not even five o'clock in L.A. now. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I'd completely forgotten about the time difference. Jesse was amazingly understanding about it, though. Said he hadn't been sleeping anyway."

"He hadn't?"

She suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the discovery that he'd been equally affected by their lack of communication.

"Of course not. Good grief, Rachel, the guy's miserable. Why don't you just hear him out?" Kurt huffed, having decided the direct approach was the one to follow.

"I'd been giving that serious consideration just before you called. I've been miserable, too. These last thirty-six hours have been hell. But the idea that he could be so vindictive towards Finn scared me. I know they can't stand each other, but I never imagined that Jesse would deliberately set out to harm him."

"He would if he believed Finn had played a part in hurting you," Kurt remarked.

Her brow furrowed.

"I don't get it. Finn came over to talk to me at lunchtime the day before he was attacked, but he didn't really say anything out of line, and he certainly didn't lay a hand on me. What could possibly have made Jesse think Finn had caused me some kind of harm?"

"It's all connected to Karofsky, and the slushie he threw at you."

"I'm still confused. What does one thing have to do with the other?"

"You should really talk to Jesse about this, but in a nutshell, he thought Finn was involved."

"Oh."

"So, like I said, you should contact him. Phone him, or text him, or something."

Rising from her seat, Rachel moved towards Kurt and threw her arms around him in gratitude.

"Thanks for giving me a push in the right direction."

"You're welcome. My work here is done. Now, I need to get to class."

"Me, too," she acknowledged, her expression chagrined. "I wish I had the time to sort all of this out before school. But, even if I did, it's still too early out there. I'm hoping he was able to get some sleep after you two talked."

"Leave him a voicemail. At least he won't spend the next several hours still thinking you're mad at him," Kurt advised.

"I'll do that."

She was halfway to the door when she whirled around and came rushing back to their table.

"If you don't have any plans, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? My dads make a mean vegan chili. Jesse swears it's delicious."

"He has to say that if he wants to stay in your dads' good graces," Kurt chuckled, "but I am free, and chili sounds good."

"Great! See you around 5:00, then?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

"I'd be willing to bet that's something you've rarely admitted out loud, Jesse."

"I've rarely admitted it, period," he declared.

"Care to tell me how things got so out of hand?"

"A lot of this is speculation on my part, but here's my best guess. After you kicked those two idiots off the team and they were suspended, they decided to get back at the person they believed ratted them out."

"That's what I figured. What I don't get is why they zeroed in on Hudson. He played no part in this."

"Actually, Coach, that's where you're mistaken."

"Hudson was that upset at his ex-girlfriend? He never struck me as the vengeful type. And you didn't tell me he was involved," she added, an undercurrent of reproach evident in her otherwise still friendly tone.

"Uh, yeah. About that. It turns out I was misinformed. Hudson was totally clueless as to what was really going on."

"Nothing unusual there," Shannon muttered to herself, causing Jesse to snicker. "And you'll pretend you didn't hear that," she admonished him firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, biting back the more flippant response that had sprung to his lips.

"Since you kept me in the dark about Hudson's involvement, I can only assume that you had your own plans for him, just as you did for Karofsky, right?"

"Right."

"And they were?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You can, and you will. I like you, Jesse, but something that you set in motion resulted in a boy being seriously beaten. That's not acceptable. And I can't help fix it without full disclosure on your part."

With a sigh of resignation, Jesse outlined the facts, revealing everything from his initial confrontation with Karofsky and Azimio in the McKinley schoolyard to his scramble to keep Finn out of harm's way once he'd realized Rachel's ex was oblivious to the plot his teammates had ensnared him in. Shannon listened intently, absorbing the information without comment. His confession complete, Jesse fell silent, awaiting the coach's reaction.

"You screwed up, kid."

"I know. And I'm paying the price, believe me."

"Meaning?"

"Rachel's furious. She hasn't spoken to me since Hudson was attacked."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shannon remarked sympathetically. "You must be going through hell."

"Let's just say it's a good thing Vocal Adrenaline taught me how to focus on one thing to the exclusion of all others, or my exams would be a write-off."

"It's also a good thing that you told me the entire truth. Now, we're going to figure out how to deal with this mess…"

* * *

Lunch period could not come soon enough for Rachel. As the minutes ticked slowly by, she willed the second hand on the classroom clock to move faster, to no avail. Having decided during her early morning meeting with Kurt that Jesse deserved a chance to explain what he'd done, she was now eager to break the silence that had stretched between them for what seemed like ages. Furtively, she double-checked the schedule he'd left with her, and the smallest of smiles ghosted across her lips as she confirmed to herself that his next exam wasn't until Monday. Assuming _he_ would take _her_ call this time, he should be free to talk things over. The instant the bell rang, she gathered her books, shoved them haphazardly into her bag, and raced out the door. She practically ran all the way to her car, which was the one place she could think of that would afford her the privacy this conversation would require. Retrieving her phone, her finger hovered over the buttons until, somewhat hesitantly, she allowed herself to press Jesse's number. She held her breath as it rang once… twice…

"Rachel?"

"Hey, Jesse." Her voice was soft, tentative.

"I wasn't sure when I'd hear from you again."

He kept his tone neutral, betraying none of the anguish that had consumed him over the past few days, nor his profound irritation at the fact that she'd apparently assumed the worst of him in spite of the depth of their love.

"Are you mad at me? I'd understand if you were."

Clearly, she knew him far too well.

"You shut me out completely, Rachel. You ignored all my calls and my texts. How were we supposed to work through this if you refused to even listen to me?"

"I was upset! I couldn't believe you'd let your hatred of Finn get the better of you like that."

"You didn't even know for sure that I did! What if his beating had nothing to do with me?"

"Are you saying it didn't?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"I did originally plan for him to be blamed for passing along that scoop to Jacob…"

She cut him off before he could continue.

"I was right, then! You were getting back at Finn, and you didn't care how badly he might be hurt in the process."

"I thought he'd been in on it with Karofsky," he exploded, annoyed at her refusal to understand his point of view.

"What?" Her voice had quieted once again.

"You heard me. I thought Finn had played a part in you getting slushied. Puck told me that both Finn and Azimio kept him from being there to walk you to your car, so in my mind, he was as guilty as the other two, and deserved whatever I chose to dish out."

"His ribs are broken, Jesse."

"I know. They went a lot further than I expected."

"You said you _thought_ he'd been in on it. Was he, really?"

"No."

"So, you had him beaten for something he didn't do? How could you?"

"For the last time, I didn't have him beaten! I called Ben Israel back. I made sure he wasn't going to name Finn as his source. Everything would have been fine, except…"

"Except?"

"I'd spoken to Coach Beiste. Told her what Azimio's role was in all of this, so that he'd suffer some consequences, too."

"What does that have to do with Finn?"

"That woman's far too smart. She realized, without my spelling it out, that Karofsky was entangled in this. It's what led her to kicking him and Azimio off the football team, and ensuring that Figgins suspended them both. Obviously, that infuriated them."

"I still don't get why they went after Finn, if Jacob pointed the finger at someone else."

"I'm not clear on that part myself, but Coach Beiste and I figured it probably had nothing to do with the blog. More than likely, they thought Finn exposed their part in the slushie attack, and they wanted to retaliate."

Rachel was silent for a moment as she absorbed all that he had divulged.

"Bottom line is, Finn still paid the price for something you did."

"I prefer to see it as him finally paying for all he's put you through," Jesse countered. "Was it a more extreme punishment than he deserved? Sure. But it wasn't totally unwarranted. And why does it matter to you so much, anyway? Is there a part of you that regrets breaking up with him?"

"How could you even think that? I love _you_!"

"I've had reason to doubt that since Wednesday."

"You shouldn't have. I've made my feelings perfectly clear. Just because I wasn't speaking to you didn't mean anything else had changed."

"Seriously, Rach? How was I supposed to know that? Like I said before, you judged me without letting me state my case. It sure seemed as if you'd decided you couldn't handle my dark side."

"Normally, I can. But when something like this happens… You haven't seen him, Jesse. He's in bad shape, and it's because you let your jealousy overrule your good sense."

"No, it's because Karofsky and Azimio are brainless thugs. They went after you. I went into protective mode. You have no idea how powerless I felt, hearing about what happened to you and being thousands of miles away. So, yeah, I reacted. I think that anyone who hurts you should suffer, and I won't apologize for that."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried."

"I'd go with flattered myself," he responded lightly, earning a small chuckle from his girlfriend.

"Of course, you would." She took a quick breath. "I've listened to your side of things. Could you hear me out now, please?"

"Okay."

"I don't love Finn. I have no desire to reunite with him. I'm not harbouring secret fantasies of pitting the two of you against each other again to stroke my ego. I don't care about him – except as a fellow human being. I honestly am okay with most of the payback you dish out to people you feel have done you wrong, because you're normally using your intellect and your wit to embarrass them, or to knock them down to size, or to remind them of your clearly superior skills in… well… pretty much everything. Brainy. Cocky. Charming. Arrogant. Smug. Clever. Those are all qualities of yours that I love. Physical retaliation… that's harder to accept. I mean, even after all that Karofsky and Azimio have put me through, I wouldn't want them to end up battered and bruised on account of me."

"You know that's not my usual M.O. The girl I love had been humiliated, I saw red, and things just got out of control. And I will admit that the prospect of sticking it to Finn clouded my usually impeccable judgment. Which means that, where he's concerned, I can't promise he won't get caught in the crossfire at some point in the future. But I'll do my best to limit the damage to verbal putdowns and snarky comments. Deal?"

"I can live with that. Deal."

"Rach? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"The next time you're angry at me, talk to me. Yell. Scream. Hurl insults. Curse my name. Just don't ignore me."

"Do you have any idea how hard that was? I swear I picked up my phone every five minutes. I came close to calling you so many times."

"I wish you had. We could have avoided almost two days of complete misery."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. In fact, Nate warned me that if I was going to be this grumpy every time you and I fought, he'd have to rethink the whole roommate thing."

"Please tell me he was kidding."

"I'm not so sure. I've been brutal company lately."

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she gasped loudly.

"Oh, my God! Your exams! Did all our drama affect your studying?"

"Thankfully not. It's one of the skills I perfected by spending all those years with Vocal Adrenaline – fabulous powers of concentration. I'm pretty sure I aced the two I've written so far."

"How about Nate?"

"He's feeling pretty confident, too. We give each other a hard time, but it's all in fun, and prepping together worked well for both of us."

"I'm glad."

"And you? How have things been at school?"

"Noah's been sticking to me like glue, and with Karofsky and Azimio suspended, no one else has come near me. I've actually managed to go home wearing the same clothes I put on in the morning."

"That's good. Dare I ask about Glee?"

"I haven't been since Wednesday."

"I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say you skipped Glee Club?"

"Yes. After that vote, I practically had to drag myself there the next couple of days. By yesterday, what with the added stress of Finn's assault and being out of touch with you, I couldn't bring myself to face them. Thank goodness we don't have rehearsals on Fridays. I can't wait to go home and take a hot bath. I'm getting chilled out here."

"Where are you?"

"In my car. I wasn't exactly going to have this conversation in the middle of the cafeteria."

She glanced absentmindedly at the time, and groaned in dismay at the realization that her lunch hour was almost over.

"You have to go," he declared quietly, his disappointment mirroring her own.

"I do."

"Skype after school?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish I could, but I invited Kurt over for dinner. I thought he and I should probably talk about what he saw at the movie theatre, and it'll also give my dads an opportunity to get to know him a bit, maybe offer a piece of advice or two."

"That'll be good for him. Not so good for me, though," he added, a plaintive note to his voice.

"How about I make it up to you after he's gone?" she offered, her tone suddenly throaty and low.

"I like the sound of that. It's been too long."

"It has. I'll Skype you as soon as he leaves," she promised.

"I'm looking forward to it. Love you."

"I love you."

Reluctantly disconnecting the call, Rachel tossed her phone into her bag and plucked a granola bar from its depths. Once she'd unwrapped it, she munched contentedly as she made her way quickly back into the school, her mood vastly improved. Now that she and Jesse had made up, she could while away the tedium of her afternoon classes by anticipating their video date. Grinning wickedly, she began formulating a plan to show him exactly how much she'd missed him.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** I can hardly believe that I've reached chapter 50, which means I've been writing this story for almost a year! Thanks to all those reading who've stuck with it (and me) this long. I hope you're all still enjoying it.

A special shout-out to **Patitocuac** for providing my 900th review! :)

To those I told that Shelby's plan would be revealed in this chapter, my apologies. Kurt took over! Speaking of which, here's a quick reminder - since this is still December in terms of the show timeline, that wonderfully frank sex talk between Hummel père et fils has not yet happened.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 50

Kurt smiled as Rachel welcomed him into her home. The house felt warm and inviting, and he experienced a strange sense of ease the moment he walked through the door. While he couldn't quite put his finger on its source, he appreciated the complete absence of tension in the air. Although he was pleased that his dad had found happiness again, he was still adjusting to the altered family dynamic as he, Burt, Carole and Finn attempted to settle into their new and unfamiliar interrelationships. And now, with his stepbrother injured and their parents hovering, it was a relief to spend an evening away from that particular drama.

Once Rachel had hung up Kurt's coat, she poked her head into the kitchen to let her parents know her guest had arrived. Hiram and Leroy greeted the young man with enthusiasm, then sent the teens off to chat until dinner was ready.

A few moments later, comfortably settled at either end of the couch in the Berry rec room, Kurt sipped at the soda Leroy had provided, while Rachel munched on an apple while waiting for her tea to cool. Glancing at the girl he now considered more friend than rival, it took him no more than a second to note how her demeanour had changed since that morning. The tightness around her mouth had vanished, her eyes sparkled, and she was utterly relaxed. There could be only one possible cause for her transformation.

"You've talked to Jesse," he stated confidently.

"I have. Thanks again for nudging me in the right direction. We've sorted everything out."

"And you're good again, right?"

"We are."

Detecting the faint blush that had risen to Rachel's cheeks, Kurt opted to change the subject.

"So, got any big plans for your birthday?"

Her skin took on an even rosier hue, making him regret his choice of topic, but the answer she gave him was not at all what he'd expected.

"My dads gave me a ticket to see _Wicked_."

His expression altered completely, going from uncomfortable to animated in the blink of an eye.

"I'm so jealous! That's a fabulous present. Has Jesse seen it before? Is he as excited as you are?"

He was unprepared for the way her face fell at his seemingly innocuous questions.

"I'm going alone," she admitted.

"But… but… it's your sixteenth birthday. One of those important milestones in any girl's life. How is it possible that your boyfriend won't be with you?" Kurt spluttered.

"Ironically, it's because of how well he knows me. It's always been about family for my dads and me, so Jesse assumed that I'd be doing something special with them. He made plans of his own, and he won't be flying back until Sunday."

"Seriously, Rachel, you shouldn't just let this go. Pull your best diva routine and get him to change his mind."

"I can't do that, Kurt. He's the one who's been flying back and forth, having to work overtime to catch up on the classes he's missing, dropping everything to be here just because I was going through a rough patch. I know money's not an issue, but I really don't want to be the kind of girl who expects him to constantly rearrange his life to suit me. He honestly thought I'd celebrate this birthday the way I've done every other one up till now. Yes, I'm disappointed, but it's not his fault."

"You only turn sixteen once. I'm sure, if you just asked…"

Rachel cut him off mid-sentence.

"No, Kurt. He'll be here the day after, and we'll do something together then."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't want to talk about this anymore," she insisted firmly, her eyes flashing.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, and her expression softened immediately.

"What would you like to talk about, then?"

"The night Jesse and I met you and Blaine at the movies," she revealed.

Kurt's already pale skin blanched even further as he realized exactly what Rachel was referring to, and he shook his head vehemently, a look of panic shooting across his face.

"Why did you have to bring that up? I'd managed to put it out of my mind."

"Because my actions embarrassed you, and I wanted to apologize for that."

"You're sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?" he sniffed reproachfully.

"There's very little I do with Jesse that I regret," she admitted, as she fought unsuccessfully to keep her lips from curving upwards in a gently knowing smile, "but I realized afterwards that I'd put you in an awkward position. For that, I am truly sorry."

"I thought you were still a virgin," Kurt hissed, his voice pitched low so that it wouldn't carry up the stairs to her fathers.

"I am."

"But he… you… his hand…"

The colour had returned full-force to Kurt's cheeks as he struggled to articulate what he'd seen.

"Yes, I let him touch me. No, we haven't had sex."

"You don't call that sex?"

"Strictly speaking, it's not. We make each other happy, and we give each other pleasure. We've been intimate, but we haven't crossed the line."

"Seems to me that you've crossed all kinds of lines."

"I suppose some people might see it that way, but I'm in a committed relationship with a boy I love. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. Why is it wrong to explore that?"

"I… I don't know. I'm well aware that people all around me are doing it. I'm just not comfortable with it."

She eyed him curiously, but without judgment.

"Do you think it's because you don't have any role models to follow?"

"My dad's a great role model," he objected hotly.

"I'm not saying he isn't. But he hasn't been through the same things you will. It's different, and beyond his experience. Have you spoken to him about… any of this stuff?"

"No! Dear God, that's the last thing I want to do."

"You should talk to somebody, Kurt."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"Then talk. Ask me anything. I'll try my best to answer."

Kurt gulped audibly, clearly grappling with his conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he really wanted no part of this particular discussion. On the other, it would likely be easier to open up to a girl. And who else could he really go to? Yes, he and his dad had a strong, positive relationship, but a sex talk was outside both of their comfort zones, and given his feelings for Blaine, that particular option would be awkward, to say the least. With a sigh, he decided the better course of action was to take the opportunity Rachel had just presented to him.

"Has Jesse seen you… topless?"

Rachel groaned inwardly, wondering what, exactly, she'd just gotten herself into. Understanding what it was costing her friend to even engage in this discussion in the first place, she took a deep breath and prepared to enlighten him.

"He's seen all of me."

Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers as he absorbed the meaning of her words.

"_All_ of you? Weren't you scared? Embarrassed?"

"No," she responded simply. "It was Jesse. It felt right."

"I don't get it," Kurt admitted.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him the day we met. I was definitely attracted to him physically – more than I'd ever been with any boy before. It only took a few dates before I let him get to second base… but he wanted to go further, and I wasn't ready. Then, we reconnected in September, and after spending weeks getting to know him on a deeper level, by the time he came back here last month, I had no doubts as to what would eventually happen between us."

"But Finn was always complaining that you wouldn't put out!" Kurt protested.

"Finn has talked to you about his sex life?" she couldn't help voicing her surprise aloud.

"Well, no. I've overheard him … with some of the other guys from the football team. He called you a prude."

"I can understand why he would think that. With him, I was. I guess, subconsciously, I always knew he wasn't the person I was meant to give myself to."

"And Jesse is?"

"Yes. I trust him completely."

"When you were… naked… with him… the first time… was there any part of you that was afraid he'd laugh, or make fun of your body in some way?" Kurt finally blurted out, revealing one of his biggest concerns.

Rachel held Kurt's gaze, and the empathy he saw reflected in her eyes almost overwhelmed him.

"That's what I would have expected from Finn. His attention always wandered anytime a girl in a low cut top or a short skirt walked by. I never believed I was pretty enough for him. But, from the moment we started dating, Jesse always looked at me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the room. He was forever complimenting me and, although it took me a while to get used to it…"

"What could there possibly have been to get used to?" Kurt interjected. "It sounds like a dream come true."

"It was. It _is_. You have to remember, though, that I'd been subjected to taunts and put-downs about my appearance for years. I had trouble accepting that his admiration was genuine. Plus, he went overboard at times. He often made me blush. Now, he's helped me realize, through his words and his actions, that I am worthy of being loved, and that I don't have to change any part of me. It's given me the confidence to reveal myself to him fully – in every way."

"You're so lucky," he whispered. "I can't ever imagine being that comfortable with anyone."

"What about Blaine?"

"Blaine thinks of me as a friend. He's totally oblivious to my feelings for him," Kurt lamented, his expression pained. "And, even if he did suddenly come to his senses and realize how great we could be together, it's not as if I'd ever… I mean, maybe someday… but… I'm not like you. I'm nowhere close to being ready for… well… any of that physical stuff. I've only ever been kissed once," he exclaimed, before clamping a hand to his mouth in horror at what he'd just inadvertently revealed.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face that it wasn't a pleasant experience," she observed, being careful to keep her knowledge of Karofsky's actions to herself.

"You could say that," Kurt muttered, before falling silent, lost in his own thoughts.

Rachel made no move to pressure the boy at her side, allowing him the opportunity to steer any subsequent conversation in the direction of his choosing. After a few minutes, he spoke again, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him.

"It was Karofsky."

"Did he hurt you?"

Kurt gazed at her, astonishment written all over his expressive features.

"Tell me again why we didn't really get along while I was a part of New Directions?"

"You wanted all of my solos," she reminded him. "And I was more insecure then, which made me pretty selfish. But being in a loving relationship has given me enough faith in myself to realize that I can afford to be more generous when it comes to others. You're a good person, Kurt, and I care about what happens to you."

Without a word, Kurt leaned over and opened his arms. Rachel moved into his embrace and hugged him affectionately. When he drew back, his eyes were moist.

"You have no idea what a relief it is to have someone else to talk to about this. Blaine is supportive, and Jesse's been great, but you actually know Karofsky. You understand more than either of them can."

"Which is why I'm going to ask again. Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No. He threatened to, but I transferred to Dalton before he could make good on it."

"And you're safe there now. It _is_ a zero tolerance school, right?"

"Trouble-free so far."

Further discussion between the duo was put on hold as Leroy called them upstairs to eat. As Kurt took his seat at the table, he looked over to the centre island just in time to spy Hiram's hand brushing his husband's as they both reached for the bread basket. Grinning, Leroy dropped a light kiss on his partner's cheek before picking up two bowls of steaming chili and placing one in front of each teen. Once the men had taken their spots across from their daughter and her friend, the three Berrys dug into their food with gusto. After a couple of small, tentative bites, Kurt filled his spoon and began to imitate his hosts' actions.

"Does this mean the meal meets with your approval?" Hiram queried.

"Mmm, definitely."

"So, you no longer think Jesse was praising it just to stay in my dads' good graces?" Rachel couldn't help but tease.

Kurt's expression turned sheepish at the reminder of the comment he'd made mere hours before.

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't eaten a lot of vegan food before, so I sort of assumed your chili wouldn't have nearly the flavour the regular kind has. To be completely honest, I was expecting it to be pretty bland, and that I'd force down a small bowl of the stuff just to be polite. But it's actually amazing! I wonder if Carole would consider making this."

"I'd be more than happy to send you home with the recipe if you'd like," Hiram offered.

"That would be great!"

"Consider it done."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, why don't you tell us about your new school, Kurt?" Leroy's deep voice was relaxed and friendly as he attempted to ease the boy into conversation of a more personal nature.

"It's, uh, very different from McKinley. I'm still adjusting to the change."

"What's the best thing about it?" Hiram prompted.

"No bullies," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"And the worst thing?" Leroy queried.

"The uniform. Missing my friends. How much it's costing my dad to send me there. I can't pick just one."

"Are you sorry you transferred, then?" Leroy persisted.

"Not at all. The relief I feel at being able to walk the halls without fear is completely worth it."

"Are you planning to pursue a career in the arts, like Rachel?"

As Kurt divulged his hopes and dreams to the two men who were listening attentively to his every word, the teen in turn was observing the gay couple before him. He noted with amazement that they rarely went more than a few minutes without some form of contact between them, be it an arm around a shoulder, a hand on a thigh, or fingers clasped loosely together. It was obvious that they were completely comfortable with each other, and with demonstrating their closeness in front of him. He wondered privately if they were equally free in public. Taking advantage of a break in the conversation, Kurt endeavoured to satisfy his curiosity.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mr. Berry, but may I ask you both something?"

"Of course, son. Anything at all," Leroy assured him.

"Were either of you bullied in high school?"

"Never," Leroy responded succinctly.

"Never?" Kurt couldn't keep the profound envy from his voice. "Is it because you were tall and well-built even then?"

"Hardly," Hiram piped up. "It's because he was firmly closeted the entire time."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Leroy agreed. "It took me ages to accept that I was attracted to boys, and even longer to admit that to anyone but myself. Hiram, here, was the brave one. He was out long before it was fashionable, or safe."

"And, yes, to answer your earlier question, I was the target of frequent bullying."

"Were you slushied?"

"That, and much more. There was a group of about a dozen guys – the football jocks, mainly – who used to lie in wait for me on my way home. They took turns beating me up. I soon knew which days to dread the most, based on whoever was slated to use me as a punching bag. They were clever, too. Never hit my face, so all the evidence of their attacks was hidden."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"What good would that have done? Although my parents were not as dead set against homosexuality as Leroy's and I _had_ come out to them, they certainly weren't thrilled. I think my dad, especially, was hoping that it was just a phase I was going through, and a part of him was old-fashioned enough to be secretly wishing that the other kids would knock some sense into me - literally."

"Daddy, that's terrible! You never told me that Zaydie Aaron was so mean to you when you were young!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He came around, and eventually accepted my union with your father. I didn't want you to think less of him because of his past actions. His thoughts were merely a reflection of the times he lived in. You can't really fault him for that."

Kurt's face took on a pensive expression.

"I've always taken my dad's support for granted. Hearing your stories, I have a much greater understanding of how lucky I am to have him on my side," he murmured softly.

"We hope you know that we're on your side, too. Please, feel free to come to us with any questions you have, of if you need help of any kind. Unfortunately, although things have certainly improved since Leroy and I were younger, the world is still filled with intolerance. If we can do anything to ease your way on life's journey, we'll be more than happy to."

Without warning, tears began coursing down Kurt's cheeks. Rising from his seat, Hiram knelt beside the sobbing boy and enveloped him in a comforting hug. After a moment, the teen pulled back, visibly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologize, son. Consider our home a safe haven. If you're feeling emotional, go ahead and let it out. Nobody here will judge you," Leroy assured him.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry. I really appreciate it." Briefly casting his gaze downward, he suddenly noticed that his bowl was empty. Lifting it up, he stared hopefully at Hiram. "Any chance I could get a refill?"

* * *

"Woo hoo, man! You look like you just won the lottery. I assume this means the deep freeze is over?"

"Yes, Steadman. Rachel is speaking to me again," Jesse confirmed, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he opened the door wider, allowing Nate to step past him and into the dorm room that had become their study base for the last few days.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to bribe her somehow to get her to ease up on the silent treatment. Had it gone on much longer, I don't think you would have been fit company even for me."

"I don't blame you. I was barely fit company for myself. But I'm much better now."

"I can see that. I assume what happened to Finn was the issue, right?"

"Yeah. She thought I had him beaten up on purpose, because I was jealous."

Nate let out a snort of derision.

"You? Jealous of him? I thought she was smarter than that. He has absolutely nothing worth envying."

"He used to have _her_," Jesse reminded his friend, "and her fixation on him played a part – albeit a small one – in our initial breakup. I will _always_ have issues with him because of that, even though Rachel is fully committed to me now. Let's face it. I just don't like the guy."

"Me, neither. He's a jerk. So let's not waste another breath talking about him."

"Works for me."

Spreading their notes and textbooks out on the table, they were about to resume their studying when Nate's phone buzzed. The smile that had lit up his features at the sound disappeared the moment he glanced at the screen.

"Not Jules?" Jesse surmised.

"Nope. Peter. Some of the cast are getting together for burgers in a couple of hours, and we're invited."

"I'll pass. Rachel's supposed to Skype me as soon as she's free."

"Which means you won't want me around, so I'll just text Peter to let him know I'll be there."

Once Nate had stowed his cell back in his pocket, he eyed Jesse with curiosity.

"What's got Rachel busy tonight? I would have thought that, after the last two days, you'd both be eager to reconnect."

"We are. But Kurt's at her place right now. She invited him over for dinner."

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong. From what you've told me, he seems like a decent person. I just didn't realize they were that close."

"Ironically, they're closer now that Kurt's at Dalton. They can finally see each other as people first, rather than rivals. As for this evening, though, she felt the need to talk to him about a little PDA he witnessed the night we were all at the movies together."

"I'm guessing we're not talking about some random strangers pawing each other," Nate smirked knowingly. "Couldn't keep from making out with your girlfriend again, huh, St. James? What was it this time? Your tongue down her throat or your hand up her skirt?"

"Both," Jesse admitted, without a hint of shame. "We were discreet, but Kurt managed to get an unwanted eyeful."

"I should have a talk with that boy. You guys are way more interesting to watch than porn. I know he's gay, but he could probably still learn a thing or two from you," Nate quipped, as he arched a brow suggestively.

Jesse threw back his head and roared with laughter, and Nate soon joined him. Once they'd regained some measure of self-control, Jesse scowled at his friend in mock annoyance.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should be flattered or creeped out by that comment. I didn't take you for the voyeuristic type, Steadman."

"I'm usually not , but you and Rachel don't always wait till you're completely alone before jumping each other."

Jesse shrugged.

"What can I say? I find her irresistible."

"Tell me something I don't know." Nate cocked his head, and a puzzled expression played across his face. "I don't get why Rachel felt the need to discuss it, though. What's the big deal?"

"Kurt's a virgin, and he's not comfortable with sex. I'm pretty sure that what he saw freaked him out. Since he and Rach have been getting closer lately, she wants to make sure he wasn't too put off by the whole thing."

"Got it."

They had just turned their attention back to their studies when Jesse's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, Steadman. I'll get rid of whoever it is." Casting a glance at the call display, he let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Speak of the devil," he muttered, as he brought the device to his ear and proffered a greeting. "Hey, Kurt."

"How could you?"

The younger boy was clearly agitated, but Jesse was clueless as to the source of his current upset.

"Mind being a bit more specific?"

"Rachel has this huge, milestone birthday coming up, and you're letting her celebrate it alone?"

"Oh. That's what's got you on the verge of a meltdown?"

"Quite frankly, yes. I thought you were crazy in love with her. That you'd do anything for her. It seems that meant anything except change some mystery plans, obviously," Kurt ranted.

"Calm down and listen to me for a minute. Do you _seriously_ believe I'd miss Rachel's sixteenth birthday?"

"She said she'd be by herself. That you weren't flying East until the Sunday after her big day."

"What I specifically told her was that I wouldn't be flying into _Akron_ until Sunday."

"Right. Because you have…" Kurt's renewed protest died in his throat as he processed the full meaning of Jesse's words. "You're going to New York."

"Of course, I am. But it's a surprise. You're not to let slip even a hint about this to Rachel."

"I take back everything I said. You are, without a doubt, the best, most romantic boyfriend she could ask for," he gushed.

"I'm so glad you approve," Jesse retorted dryly.

Detecting the vein of sarcasm running just below the surface of the older boy's statement, Kurt stammered out a quick apology, which Jesse dismissed as unnecessary before reassuring his caller that everything was organized, and Rachel would have the time of her life. As soon as Jesse hung up, Nate let loose the snicker he'd been biting back.

"If he knew the full extent of your plans, I doubt he'd still be showering you with compliments."

"Even you don't know the full extent of my plans, Steadman."

"True. But I'd bet good money that I could offer you a highly accurate guess."

"Save it. I will neither confirm nor deny," Jesse wisecracked in his best secret agent voice.

"Fine. Be that way, and ruin all my fun," Nate shot back, his bogus irritation contradicted by the gleam in his eye.

"I'm sure Jules can make it up to you later," Jesse countered.

"Now, you're talking. Let's review this stuff as fast as we can, so that we can get to the part of the evening that we're both really looking forward to."

* * *

A tender smile tugged at the corners of Rachel's mouth as Jesse's face came into view on her laptop screen. She'd spent the last half hour preparing for their chat, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction to what she'd set up. For now, unwilling to tip her hand, she'd positioned herself in such a way that he'd be unable to see past her, into the room beyond.

"Hi, Jesse."

"Hey, Rach. You look beautiful."

"I look tired, and so do you."

"You're still the most gorgeous girl in the world to me. And, after not having actually laid eyes on you for over two days, you could have mascara running down your cheeks, be wearing coke-bottle glasses, and have your hair sticking out in every direction, and I'd still want nothing more than to stare at you for hours."

She blushed a vivid pink, which only served to make her look even more endearing. Unconsciously, his hand reached towards the screen, and he wished more than anything that he could skim his fingers along the contours of her jaw and tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear, rather than merely touching cold, smooth glass.

"I wish you were here, or that I was there."

"Me, too. I can't wait till next weekend. I get my birthday in New York, and the next day, you'll be home, and we'll have two whole weeks together."

He chuckled softly, and her brow quirked upwards in a silent question.

"My parents' house is in Akron, not Lima," he reminded her. "But I completely agree with what you said, because as far as I'm concerned, my home now is wherever you are."

"I love you for saying that."

"It's the truth. The only place I feel totally relaxed and at peace is with you. You're my world, Rachel Berry."

"And you're mine, Jesse St. James."

Unthinkingly, they leaned forward as if to kiss, both of them groaning as the reality of the situation sank in once more. Frustrated, Jesse sat back, hoping to lift the mood with a change of topic.

"So, how did things go with Kurt earlier?"

"Really well. We talked through what happened at the movies, and he opened up about some of his fears. He even admitted that Karofsky kissed him. I didn't let on that I already knew."

"Things aren't weird between you, then?"

"No. Everything's great. And my dads were terrific with him. I think he finally realized that there are others around who've walked this path before, and they're willing and able to help him. All he has to do is ask."

"Your dads are some of the coolest adults I know, and they'll be awesome role models for him if he chooses to take advantage of what they're offering."

"I agree. It makes me glad that he was willing to come over today. But I also couldn't wait till he left," she confessed, the sudden shift in her tone making her meaning abundantly clear.

"Speaking of your dads, are they home now?"

"They are. I'm not," she revealed, as she finally drew back from the screen enough to allow him to recognize her surroundings.

"You're at the tree house," he smiled. "Do your dads know?"

"That I'm out? Yes. Where I am specifically? No. I told them I wanted to spend the night at our special place, that it was perfectly safe even without you here, and that I'd have my phone with me in case of emergencies. They okayed it."

"So, we could talk into tomorrow, and no one would interrupt us?"

"Not a single person that I can think of."

"That means we could do other things for hours, too…"

"We could. It's why I decided to dress in something special for the occasion."

"Uh, Rach, you've got my hoodie on."

"Oh, right. Not special enough? Well, maybe what I have on underneath it will be more to your taste."

She rose from the armchair she'd occupied since their chat began and he immediately sat up straighter, tracking her every movement. It was only once she was standing that he noticed she appeared not to be wearing any pants – or shorts, or a skirt, for that matter. His felt himself harden, and his breath quickened.

"How much longer are you planning on keeping me in suspense?" he whispered, a familiar hoarseness to his voice.

In answer, she grabbed the hem of the hoodie and, in one swift motion, tugged it upwards and over her head. His jaw dropped at the sight of her clad in a royal blue lace baby doll and matching bikini panties. He gazed at her in open admiration, his eyes darkened with lust, and he whistled appreciatively.

"You like it?" She sought confirmation that she'd chosen well.

"Like would be an understatement. But I have to say I don't recall that little number being a part of your wardrobe. It would have left a lasting impression, trust me."

"I indulged in a bit of retail therapy yesterday."

"You bought sexy lingerie while you weren't speaking to me?" he queried, an incredulous pitch to his tone.

"I wasn't planning on staying mad forever. I figured we'd have some making up to do, and when we did, I wanted to remind you of just how much I turn you on."

"Mission accomplished," he declared, as he quickly shed his t-shirt and jeans. His hands resting lightly on the waistband of his boxers, he waited until he was certain her eyes were on him before sliding the last item of clothing off his body, grinning wickedly as he did so. "Now, let me return the favour."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** A huge, huge thank you to all those who expressed their congratulations on this fic reaching the 50th chapter milestone. The virtual party was fabulous! A special shout-out to **JAM Masen** for creating a wonderful video tribute in honour of this story. It was so unexpected and sweet, and it made me feel almost famous. :) (For anyone who wants to check it out, the url's in her review.)

My apologies to those who were expecting the revelation of Shelby's plan to happen today. I had all good intentions, but other characters insisted on making their way into the chapter, and I let them. It's looking promising for 52. Honestly. ;)

One final note of a more serious nature. As I've mentioned to a few of you, I've been feeling somewhat burned out lately. I don't have writer's block - I definitely still have lots of ideas for Jesse and Rachel - but I am finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with the pace I've set for once a week updates, and the pressure I've put on myself to deliver lengthy, quality chapters. After devoting almost an entire year to this story, I need to put some balance back in my life. That being said, I am not abandoning this fic at all. I'm just giving myself permission to update every second week, if that's what I feel I have to do. I hope I can count on your understanding.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 51

The weekend had flown by far too quickly and, as Monday morning dawned, Rachel found herself having to face another school day once again. With her iPod playing softly beside her, she burrowed deeply under her blankets, not yet willing to relinquish their comforting warmth. Her eyes still closed, she let her mind wander, replaying various snippets of the endless conversations she and Jesse had engaged in during the past 48 hours. After not having spoken to each other earlier in the week, it was as if they simply couldn't stop talking. She'd even opted to take part in his and Nate's study sessions, rather than sever their re-established connection. Recalling the many times Nate's words and antics had left her in stitches, she smiled, overjoyed at the knowledge that Jesse had managed to find such a good friend at UCLA – and that she, through the same person, had been introduced to two of the nicest, most genuine girls she'd ever met. Nate, it would seem, had been a positive influence on both her life and Jesse's.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a gentle tapping. Reluctantly throwing off her covers, she padded across the room and opened the door. Her daddy stood on the other side, more than a hint of worry apparent in the look he directed her way.

"Are you okay, sweetie? It's so unlike you not to be dressed and down for breakfast before your dad's ready to leave for work."

"Why is he going in so early? It's not even 7:00 yet."

"Guess again."

Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was far later than she'd assumed.

"Oh, wow! I honestly had no idea. Time just slipped away from me."

"As long as you're alright."

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. And I won't be late, I promise."

"Okay. I have to leave myself, so I'll see you this evening."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Hiram hugged her briefly before heading back downstairs. Acutely conscious that the minutes were rapidly ticking away, Rachel shut the door behind her and rushed into the shower.

* * *

The halls of McKinley High were buzzing. Karofsky and Azimio, who by rights should not have been on school property until Wednesday, were presently cooling their heels in the waiting area just outside Principal Figgins' office. A shiver ran through Rachel as she spotted the pair, and she clutched her binder closer to her chest, as if to ward off a potential attack. Surreptitiously, she peeked through her lashes at the boy who had accosted her in the parking lot, attempting to gauge his mood. This was his first time back among his peers since the publication of Jacob's blog, and she wondered idly how he was handling his forced outing. Although he appeared upset, she was not entirely sure if it was due to his current circumstance, or to the recent disclosure of his sexual orientation.

When Jesse had initially told her that Karofsky was gay, she hadn't spared her tormentor's feelings much thought. He'd hurt her, repeatedly – both physically and emotionally – and despite the fact that she was generally not a vindictive person, a part of her firmly believed that payback was long overdue. On the other hand, coming to grips with his own sexuality – if he'd even done so yet – might have proven to be a wrenching experience, and having it revealed to the world before he'd fully accepted it himself could provoke trauma of epic proportions.

She _should_ care. She knew that. The fact that Jesse had spilled Karofsky's secret in such a cavalier fashion should have mattered. If he'd done it to Kurt, had the latter still been in the closet, she'd have been beyond furious. Yet, somehow, she had difficulty summoning any compassion for Dave Karofsky. Yes, this might well explain his attitude and his bullying ways, but he had repeatedly derived pleasure from the pain and humiliation of others, and he had threatened to _kill_ Kurt. Whether he'd meant it or not was beside the point. It had been enough to drive the terrified boy to Dalton in an effort to escape the potential repercussions of something he'd neither sought out nor initiated.

She'd offered the very same rationalizations to Jesse when the topic had come up during one of their weekend talks. He'd been seriously questioning whether he'd gone too far, and it had fallen to her to reassure him that, while he hadn't necessarily exercised the best judgment, she understood that his actions had come from a place of anger and frustration, and she didn't fault him for responding as he had. When he'd asked how the McKinley students had been treating Karofsky, she'd reminded him that, since the jock and his partner in crime were under suspension, there'd been no real fallout of any kind. With any luck, by the time the duo returned to classes, some new scandal would have surfaced to grab everyone's attention.

Which had only left the subject of her dads' reaction to worry about. She was fairly certain they wouldn't be impressed with Jesse's method of exacting revenge. It was the first thing he'd done since their reunion that might colour her dads' view of him, and paint him in a negative light. Hoping to avoid that particular outcome at all costs, she and Jesse had sworn to keep that bit of information to themselves.

Risking another glance at the football players, she noticed that they were now engaged in what appeared to be a rather animated discussion. Unwilling to have them spot her, she ducked her head, turned on her heel and made a beeline for Noah's locker.

* * *

When he'd been informed that Principal Figgins wanted to see him first thing on Monday, Dave had initially considered blowing off the summons. He'd been suspended. There was absolutely no reason he should have to set foot inside the building for another few days. Besides, he'd been enjoying his time off, watching movies, surfing the net, hanging out at the arcade, and running football drills with Azimio.

Karofsky felt the anger that always simmered just below the surface begin to bubble up inside him as he contemplated how the rest of his teammates had treated him since the publication of Jacob's blog. That first morning, they'd avoided him like the plague, and things hadn't improved much since. Not a single one of them had called or texted. In fact, Azimio was the only one to have spoken to him at all. In spite of the fact that they'd been friends a long time, this display of loyalty had been surprising, to say the least. Shifting in his seat, Dave leaned closer, so that his words wouldn't be overheard.

"Why haven't you ignored me, like the rest of them?" he queried.

"Why would I? It's not as if I believe anything that little weasel writes. I figured someone had it in for you, and they made up the most outrageous lie they could think of. I mean, come on. We've been hanging out together since freshman year. If you were queer, I'd know."

Dave breathed an inward sigh of relief. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? This was fixable. All he had to do was scare that Ben Israel kid into printing a retraction. For the first time in days, he began to believe that his reputation could recover, and that he could bury the truth once more. Now, if Figgins would just hurry up and get this stupid meeting out of the way, he could head back to the arcade and work on setting a few more high scores.

As if the man had read his mind, Principal Figgins poked his head out and called both boys into his office. Dave's stomach dropped as he noted that Coach Beiste was standing in the corner of the room, her expression steely. Every instinct he had was telling him that, whatever the reason behind their forced gathering, he wasn't going to like the outcome. Never one to beat around the bush, the coach began to speak the second the door clicked shut.

"You boys are in serious trouble…"

* * *

Leroy had just returned to his desk after yet another interminable meeting when he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh. Retrieving it from his pocket, he was surprised at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Jesse? This is a surprise."

"Good morning, Mr. Berry. How's your day been so far?"

"Same old, same old. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm actually calling to ask for a favour."

"And what might that be?"

"Nate was telling me that Julia, Grace and Amy would all like to do something to celebrate Rachel's birthday, so I was wondering if you'd consider hosting a small impromptu party this coming Friday."

Leroy's face lit up at Jesse's suggestion. Even from thousands of miles away, the teen could hear the enthusiasm in the older man's voice.

"We had told her we'd do something after she came back from New York, so she wouldn't be expecting it at all, and I know she'd love it. What a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad it meets with your approval. Now, about the guest list…"

* * *

Her lunch period already half over, Rachel was ensconced in a remote corner of the library, working on her latest English assignment, when she caught a hint of movement nearby. Turning her head, she was startled to find Santana suddenly occupying the seat beside her.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, hoping not to arouse the librarian's attention.

"We need to talk, Midget."

"About?"

"Amy Howell, and what she knows about me."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That. Now that you and St. Douche have gone public, there's no reason for her to be holding anything over my head anymore, right?"

"Right."

Although Rachel had kept her responses brief, something in her tone set off warning bells in Santana's head. Narrowing her eyes, the Latina cast an appraising glance at the petite brunette, who didn't bother adopting her usual show face.

"You know," Santana muttered.

"I do."

"That bitch broke her promise! She swore she'd only tell if I let it slip that you were back with St. Jerk, and I didn't! I kept that juicy secret to myself for weeks!"

"Don't blame Amy. I got the story from Grace."

"Who the hell is Grace, and what business was it of hers?" Santana spat.

"She's my friend. She's also Amy's cousin. It all came out on the day Mr. Schue assigned you the lead vocals for Sectionals. I was complaining about that to Grace, she expressed her opinion that you didn't deserve the honour, and it just kind of flowed from there."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Not even your traitorous boyfriend?"

"Not yet. You haven't given me any reason to. If you'd voted against me the other day, though…" Rachel let the threat hang in the air, unspoken but abundantly clear.

"I wasn't going to vote against you," Santana confessed softly.

"Because I have something on you?"

"Because it would be show choir suicide to turf you. I don't like you, but I recognize your talent. We're a stronger team with you than we'd be without you."

"Why, thank you, Santana. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"And I'll deny it with my last breath if you even think of telling anyone."

"Your secret_s_," Rachel emphasized the plural, "are safe with me. Unless you try to hurt me, or anyone I care about. If that happens, I'll come after you with everything I've got."

"Understood."

"Good. Now please go away so that I can get back to my work," Rachel requested politely.

Without another word, Santana rose and strolled casually in the direction of the exit. Even before the Latina disappeared from view, Rachel's entire focus had shifted back to the books and notes strewn across the desk. She had plans for the holidays, and she was bound and determined that nothing – not even last minute assignments – would interfere with them.

* * *

Jesse and Nate emerged from the cavernous room where they'd just spent the past three hours writing steadily, regurgitating all the knowledge of the history of theatre that they'd acquired over the course of the term. Each of them sported a huge grin. Letting out a whoop of joy, the friends high-fived each other, both entirely confident that their study sessions had allowed them to nail this particular exam.

"Three down, one to go," Nate enthused. "I feel like celebrating."

"Me, too. Let's grab some lunch."

As they walked across the campus towards their favourite pizza joint, Nate paused for a moment, tilting his head towards the sun and inhaling the fragrant smell of freshly mown grass.

"I'm going to miss this," he lamented, doffing his light jacket as he stared up at the cloudless blue sky.

"I talk a good game, but I'm not forcing you to move," Jesse countered. "If you can't handle the cold, then by all means, stay."

"As if I'd let you go off to the big city to have fun all by yourself. I'm simply taking a moment to appreciate the best thing about being in California in December. You can't begrudge me that."

"I don't, Steadman. If it wasn't for Rachel, I wouldn't be transferring either. I like it here. I just prefer to be in the same time zone as the girl I love."

"Tell me about it! Jules called me yesterday morning, all excited about Carl and Emma's reception, and I had to remind her that it wasn't even 7:00 out here yet."

"Did she find some novel way to apologize?"

"Absolutely! It was the best damn phone se…"

Nate's words came to an abrupt halt and he flushed as he realized exactly what he'd been about to reveal. Jesse's lips curved into a smirk at his friend's slip of the tongue.

"You've gotta watch those Catholic girls. They're not all as innocent as they appear," he teased.

"A fact for which I'm eternally grateful," Nate quipped in return.

"But back to the reason for Jules' call. What's this about a reception?"

"You heard that my uncle and his girlfriend eloped a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, Rachel told me."

"Well, apparently Carl decided he wanted to throw a big bash over the holidays to mark the occasion. Obviously, I'm taking Jules as my 'plus one'. Grace is bringing Vince, and Stefan'll be hanging out with Amy…" Nate frowned. "Shit, man, you and Rachel are the only ones from our group who won't be there. I can't imagine that Carl would mind if a couple more people showed up. Let me see if I can score you an invite. Uh, assuming you're interested."

"Sounds like fun. When is it?"

"Next Sunday."

"The 19th? What time?"

"Six-ish."

"That's probably doable. Rach and I are due in from New York around 4:00. Not sure we'd get to Lima by dinnertime, but we could swing by for the party afterwards."

"Maybe I could convince Carl to set up a karaoke machine," Nate grinned.

"We're always up for a little singing."

Reaching for his phone, Nate scrolled through his contact list until he located his uncle's number. Punching it in, he waited expectantly for the familiar voice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uncle Carl."

"Hey, Nate. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today. You're not calling to say you can't make my get-together, are you?"

"Just the opposite. I was hoping you'd consider making room for a few more people…"

* * *

Rachel knocked lightly on the glass partition that separated Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's office from the hallway. The woman in question looked up at the sound, and motioned for the girl to enter.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Rachel. Please, have a seat."

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. I'm sorry if my calling you down here gave you the wrong idea. It's about a personal matter."

Pulling open her desk drawer, Emma retrieved a small envelope and handed it across to Rachel, who immediately noted that it was addressed to _Rachel Berry + Jesse St. James_.

"It looks like an invitation."

"It is. To my wedding reception," Emma admitted.

"You want me and Jesse there? Why?"

"Because, if it wasn't for you, there might not have been a wedding at all. That conversation we had a while ago suddenly made a lot of things crystal clear. I realized that I had something special and worth keeping right in front of me, and that I should stop wasting my time on a fantasy. Carl is such a good man and has so much to offer, but it took someone else pointing that out for me to fully appreciate it. So I wanted to thank you, and this was the best way I could think of."

Rachel slit open the envelope and scanned the enclosed card, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she caught sight of the name of the venue. The event was being held at the Country Club. The very same place she and Jesse had reconnected the night of Burt and Carole's wedding.

"I'll have to check with Jesse to see if we can make it. He's flying in from L.A. that day, and I'm coming back from New York, but if we can, we'd be happy to come."

"You're going to New York? Are your dads taking you to see a play?"

"It's kind of a long story, but no. They gave me a ticket to _Wicked_ for my birthday, but they can't come."

"They're sending you to New York by yourself? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Well, since I plan on moving there in a year and a half, this is a good opportunity for me to get a better feel for the place. I mean, I've been there with my dads before, but it's different exploring on my own. I'm excited."

"I think you're very brave, Rachel."

"I have dreams, and they give me courage and strength. As does my amazing boyfriend."

"I never really had much to do with Jesse when he was here last year. If you two come on Sunday, I'm looking forward to getting to know him a bit."

"He's a wonderful person. You'll like him."

"I'm sure I will." Emma glanced at the clock. "I've kept you here long enough. Your last period class started twenty minutes ago."

Picking up the late admission slip that the guidance counsellor supplied, Rachel tucked the invitation in her bag and, as soon as she was out of the office, tapped out a short text to Jesse, asking him to call her as soon as possible. While she was touched by Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's gesture, Sunday was the day she and Jesse were supposed to celebrate her birthday, and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to spend even part of their time together in a room filled with other people. The festivities she had in mind were of a much more private nature. She was jolted from her erotic thoughts when her phone vibrated mere seconds later.

"Hi, Jesse. I thought you'd still be writing your exam."

"This was an early one. We're done."

She could hear the exultation in his voice, along with a muffled cheer that she could only assume meant Nate was nearby.

"You both sound pleased. How do you think you did?"

"We're pretty sure we both aced it," he replied, his tone smug. "In fact, we're having pizza right now to reward ourselves for a job well done."

"I wish I was there."

"Me, too. The pizza's delicious, but you taste so much better," he whispered suggestively.

A wave of desire washed over her, and heat rose to her cheeks as she giggled quietly at his words.

"Less than a week," she murmured, anticipation causing her to shiver.

"I can't wait. I have plans for you," he reminded her.

"Uh, right. About that…" she began, her voice suddenly hesitant. He picked up on the change instantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, exactly. But Ms. Pillsbury-Howell just gave me an invitation to her and Dr. Carl's wedding reception, and it's next Sunday."

"Wow! That was fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nate just called his uncle to see about adding us to the guest list, since the rest of our friends will all be there."

"So you're okay going, then?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's the day after my birthday. Our first day together after being apart for almost two weeks. I thought you'd be wanting to do something alone. Just the two of us."

"I most certainly do. But it can wait till after the party, don't you think? Besides, I imagine we can sneak away for a few minutes, like we did the last time we were at the Country Club."

His voice held a world of promise, and her blush deepened.

"Will you serenade me again?"

"I might. Nate's going to try to convince his uncle to set up a karaoke machine."

"I'm looking forward to this more and more every minute," she admitted. "But I've got to go. I've already missed most of Spanish class."

"Wouldn't you rather keep talking to me? You could pass Schuester's class even if you never cracked open the textbook again."

"That's a tempting offer."

"Temptation's my middle name," he growled softly.

"Uh, is Nate listening to this?"

Jesse laughed out loud at her innocent query.

"No. He's in his own little world, texting Julia as we speak."

"Oh. In that case, I can definitely spare a few more minutes…"

* * *

Adopting her most contrite expression, Rachel practically tiptoed into class, doing her level best not to disrupt the lesson in progress. At Mr. Schue's questioning glance, she explained with a perfectly straight face that she'd been called to Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's office, and their discussion had gone on longer than expected. With a shrug, the teacher returned his attention to the other students, outlining their homework assignment in more detail.

The echo of the final bell had barely faded when Mercedes appeared at Rachel's side, her mouth set in a thin, angry line. Squaring her shoulders, the petite girl braced herself for whatever tirade her teammate was about to unleash. She didn't have long to wait.

"He was my friend first. If he has to make a choice, he'll choose me."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. It's Kurt. He told me he was at your place for dinner last week."

"So?"

"Just because he's not a part of New Directions anymore doesn't mean he's going to give your reunion with St. Jackass the Hummel seal of approval. He understands the potential repercussions. No matter how you try to spin it, he'll be as opposed to it as I am."

Rachel struggled to keep her expression neutral. Antagonizing Mercedes wouldn't do Kurt any good. Best to go with a version of the truth that would paint everyone in the best possible light.

"I invited him over because my dads wanted to talk to him."

"Huh?"

"My dads. You know. The two _gay_ men who raised me. I'd mentioned some of the stuff Kurt's gone through to them, and they offered to reach out to him. Serve as mentors, if he was interested. I wasn't trying to poach your friend. I was only trying to help."

"Oh. That was nice of you," Mercedes admitted grudgingly.

"I thought so. Kurt seemed to appreciate the gesture, too. But I'm sure you're right about him not trusting Jesse. No need to worry on that score."

"Who said anything about being worried? I was just giving you a friendly warning."

"Noted. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"What? You're skipping Glee again?"

"Has Mr. Schue chosen a set list for Regionals yet?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I'm not interested in taking part in some assignment that's supposed to make me feel good or teach me some lesson. Whenever he gets serious about practicing for our next competition, I'll be happy to devote as much time to rehearsing as everyone else. Right at this moment, I have better things to do."

Without giving the stunned girl beside her a chance to comment, Rachel set out to find Noah. The sooner he escorted her to her car, the sooner she could be home, enjoying a Skype date with Jesse.

* * *

Kurt was enjoying a late afternoon coffee with Blaine when the ringing of his phone intruded on their conversation. Spying Rachel's name on his call display, he answered immediately. After the evening he'd spent at her house, he felt closer to her than ever before.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm at the Lima Bean with Blaine."

"Hi, Kurt. Sorry to interrupt, and I won't keep you long. I just wanted to give you a heads up about a chat I just had with Mercedes."

"Was it about me?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"She was pretty pissed when she found out I'd been over at your place. As if she had some exclusive right to my friendship. I told her you and your dads were helping me with something, and left it at that."

"Great minds think alike. I said something similar. But she was also going on and on about how I shouldn't try to get you on my side when it comes to Jesse, and that you'd never approve."

"So you're warning me that she knows he and I are sort of friends now, too, and that she's about to ream me out for my lack of loyalty?"

"No, actually. I agreed with her that you didn't trust him."

"You lied?" Kurt practically squeaked in shock.

"I did. It wasn't really any of her business, and now you can handle it in any way you choose."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Blaine."

Once he'd hung up, Kurt looked at the teen opposite him in wonder.

"I honestly don't know why it took me so long to appreciate what a good person she is."

"You were too busy being rivals."

"That's what she said. I'm so glad we're over that."

"And, because you're close now, we get to go to this party her dad's throwing for her birthday."

"I know. Getting his call was totally unexpected, but I'm so excited. How awesome is he to be planning a surprise like this?"

"From what you've said, both her dads sound like great guys. I can't wait to meet them."

"You'll love them." Kurt's eyes sparkled as he stared across the table at the boy he hoped would someday soon be more than a friend. "Now, on to the important stuff. What kind of present should we get her?"

* * *

Amy was curled up in a chair in her cousin's room, debating the exact same thing Kurt and Blaine were. She and Grace had been thrilled to receive their invitation to Rachel's impromptu dinner, and they were eager to help make the evening as special as possible for the girl who'd already become like a sister to them both.

"I don't want to give her something run-of-the-mill, like an iTunes gift card," Grace insisted.

"I agree. Even though she'd use it, it's simply not unique enough. Especially for her sixteenth," Amy stated.

As they continued to toss ideas back and forth, Amy's cell phone emitted the distinctive Lima Prep cheer that served as her ringtone.

"It's Jesse," she mouthed to Grace as she raised the device to her ear. "Hey, stranger. How are you?"

"I'm good, Ames. You?"

"Couldn't be better. I assume you're calling about your girlfriend's birthday?"

"I am. I have a favour to ask of you."

"Go ahead."

"Rachel doesn't know this, but I'm planning to meet up with her in New York on Saturday, and…"

Jesse's words were drowned by Amy's squeal of delight at his news.

"That's just about the most romantic thing I've ever heard. You're going to score major brownie points for this."

Grace cast a questioning gaze in her cousin's direction, her curiosity palpable.

"Jesse, I'm with Grace, and she's dying to know what we're talking about. Can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure. Hey, Grace."

"Hi, Jesse. Sounds like you've got something impressive in the works."

"As I told Amy, I'm flying out to New York at the end of the week."

"Wow! You seriously need to teach a course. _How to be the perfect boyfriend, in five easy lessons_," Grace quipped. "Vince, Stefan and Nate could be your first clients."

Jesse burst out laughing at the younger girl's suggestion.

"I'm not sure those guys would want to take tips from me, but I'm flattered that you think I'm perfect."

"Don't let it go to your head," Amy advised.

"No chance of that. Nate keeps me humble. Now, since I have a feeling that I'll be hearing from Rachel at any moment, I'd like to get back to the reason I called."

"The favour you wanted."

"Yes. I assume you're both going to her party on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Grace assured him.

"Good. So what I need one of you to do is this…"

As he outlined the details of his request, Amy and Grace couldn't keep from grinning broadly at the realization of what awaited their friend in a few days' time. Rachel Berry's sixteenth birthday was shaping up to be one she would never forget.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Happy Thursday, everyone! Having reached chapter 52 means I've been writing this story for over a year now, so I celebrated last weekend by heading to NYC to catch _The Submission_. For the record, Jonathan Groff is the sweetest, most genuine celebrity I've ever met. :)

A few things to note...

Shelby has no clue that Jesse will be transferring to either Tisch or Juilliard in the fall.

Azimio's last name is apparently Adams, according to this great article I came across that reveals Brad Falchuk's penchant for naming his characters after people he knew in high school.

I'm well aware that the wheels of justice would _never_ move as fast as I've written them doing, but I wanted closure on Dave and Azimio's part of the story, so I sped things up a fair bit.

While I realize that Dustin Goolsby was a rather inept co-conspirator in Sue's Legion of Doom, I've allowed him to have more smarts here. I like to think it's because Shelby's a better leader than Sue is. ;)

Many thanks to **bandtogetherandfight** for her invaluable feedback on part of this chapter.

As always, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. The biggest drawback to not posting last week? My inbox was awfully quiet...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 52

Dave Karofsky was not just scared. He was terrified. His fingers tugged at his shirt collar, trying vainly to loosen the uncomfortably tight fabric without undoing the top button – an action his father had expressly forbidden. In the car on the way to the courthouse, Paul had repeatedly expressed his regret at his son's behaviour, while offering stern advice that Dave knew he had no choice but to follow if he entertained any hope at all of salvaging something from a situation that had spiralled so terribly out of control.

From the moment four days ago when Coach Beiste had uttered her pronouncement that he and Azimio were in serious trouble, things had gone from bad to worse. He'd quickly come to the realization that any efforts aimed at restoring his damaged reputation would have to wait. He had much larger concerns now.

He'd listened in abject horror while his former coach explained that an anonymous witness had come forward, placing him and his best friend at the scene of Finn Hudson's beating. Although the incident had not taken place on school property, she'd been compelled both by her position of authority and her duty as a conscientious citizen to report what she'd been told to the police. With the matter left in their capable hands, she'd then notified the man whose office they currently occupied. Taking charge of the meeting and looking each boy squarely in the eye, Principal Figgins had regretfully, but firmly, informed the duo that school board policy set out clear consequences in situations such as theirs. No matter what his personal feelings might be, his hands were tied. They were expelled, effective immediately.

Dave recalled, in minute detail, the reception he had received when he arrived home a short while later. Any belief he had harboured that he could sweep this all under the rug was effectively dashed by the sight of both his parents' cars in the driveway. If they were missing work to deal with him, they were obviously taking this very seriously.

His mother was on him the instant he walked through the door, berating him loudly for conducting himself in a manner that was an embarrassment to the family's good name, and questioning his utter lack of judgment. Her tirade had seemed to go on forever, until she'd finally hurled every recrimination she could think of at him and proceeded to storm out of the room. Left alone with his father, Dave knew that the worst was yet to come. He'd always found it easy to tune his mother out. She was hot-tempered and tended to lash out at him verbally, but her words seldom managed to pierce the tough outer shell he'd built up through his years spent dealing with football pranks and macho hockey rituals. His dad, on the other hand… Paul's opinion mattered to him, and there was no getting around the fact that he had screwed up royally this time. His father's disappointment was palpable, and Dave's gut clenched in response.

Ever the practical man, once he'd expressed his displeasure with Dave's actions and accepted the latter's apology, Paul moved on to more important matters – figuring out what his son might be charged with, and putting a strategy in place to deal with whatever the fallout might be.

That preparation was proving invaluable now. In just a few minutes, Dave would be standing before a judge, facing assault charges. Thankfully, he'd be doing it with a high-priced lawyer by his side, his dad having called in a favour from one of his own hockey buddies. As the man had bluntly informed him, much would depend on which judge was assigned to the case, but the best he could hope for was probation, combined with community service. And the worst? Well, that didn't bear thinking about.

Entering the large, forbidding room, Dave immediately spotted Azimio seated with his father in the front row, and he made his way to his friend's side. The two older men, who shared a passing acquaintance from having been involved in various sports-related fundraising activities, spoke quietly to each other as their sons did the same.

"Hey, man. How've you been?" Azimio asked by way of greeting.

"How do you think? My mother took away all my electronics, and she's been forcing me to do all kinds of chores around the house, 'in case the judge fails to make an example' of me."

"Shit, man, that's harsh. My mom's just been bawling her eyes out, going on and on about how I've ruined my life. Thank God my dad understands. He was in trouble a lot himself growing up, and he owns a successful business now, so he knows I can come out of this okay."

"Yeah, my dad's been a lot easier to deal with, except for the constant lectures about how much I've disappointed him."

"I've been getting those, too. I could probably recite the damn things by heart."

The boys' conversation was interrupted by their respective lawyers, who led them to the defendants' table. As the presiding judge took her seat, Dave heard the man beside him utter a muffled curse. Clearly, he needed to brace himself for that worst case scenario he'd been avoiding.

In what seemed no time at all, the judge had reviewed the evidence – Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's statement had been particularly damning, but Coach Beiste hadn't spared her former players, either – and, combined with a couple of anonymous tips and a neighbour of Finn's placing the two boys at the scene, there was ample proof of their guilt. Citing the importance of zero tolerance, the judge was poised to render her disposition in the case when both lawyers asked that they be allowed to approach the bench. With permission granted, Dave and Azimio glanced at each other questioningly, neither of them having any idea as to what was about to take place. It took only a moment for them to find out. As they rose to learn their fate, they put on brave faces, masking the nervousness each was presently feeling.

"Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Adams, you have both been found guilty of assault. Although my original intent was to sentence you to two months in a residential facility, your lawyers have each offered a suggestion, courtesy of your parents, that meets with my approval, as well as that of the State. Mr. Karofsky, beginning today, you will be entrusted to the custody of your paternal grandparents, who I understand run a dairy farming operation just outside of Dunkirk. For the remainder of the school year, you will be expected to pull your weight there in whatever capacity your grandparents deem appropriate. You will attend the district high school, unless you find yourself in trouble there, as well, in which case your new guardians have agreed to home school you. You are being given a second chance, young man. If I find that you have violated these terms, you will not be so lucky next time. Is all of this clear, Mr. Karofsky?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dave responded glumly.

"As for you, Mr. Adams, you will be transferring to the Mound Street Military Academy in Dayton, effective immediately. Your uncle, who I understand is a resident of that city, has agreed to become your guardian."

Azimio couldn't stifle a gasp. He turned towards his father and began to plead with him, desperate to avoid what he considered an overly harsh punishment. Shaking his head, the elder Adams led his son swiftly out of the courtroom, pointedly ignoring all entreaties. For his part, Dave breathed a sigh of relief. Compared to the sentence meted out to his friend, his seemed tolerable – welcome, even. Not only would it get him away from McKinley at what had promised to be a particularly difficult juncture, but it would allow him to start over in a place where no one really knew him. Maybe, at his new school, he could finally be himself, without others' expectations weighing on him and forcing him into the jock straightjacket he'd felt suffocated by for the past few years. Besides, although his grandparents were strict, they were also fair. The results of this debacle could have been far worse.

Dave was drawn from his thoughts by the feel of his father's hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the man standing behind him, Dave managed a tremulous smile.

"Thanks for going to bat for me, Dad."

"You're welcome. But you should really be thanking Scott. He was the one who suggested the judge might accept having your grandparents as temporary guardians. And thank them, too, when you get to the farm. They didn't have to agree to take you in, but they did. Take this opportunity to pull yourself together and deal with your issues, whatever they are."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

There was still half an hour left before the official end of the school day, but absolutely no one at McKinley High was doing the slightest bit of work. With their two week break just minutes away, everyone was chatting excitedly about their plans for the upcoming holidays.

Off in her own little corner of the classroom, Rachel couldn't keep the smile from her face as she contemplated all the wonderful events that would be taking place over the course of the weekend. As soon as she left school, she'd be meeting up with Grace and Amy, who'd offered to take her out for a little pre-birthday treat at the Last Bite. On Saturday, she'd be jetting to New York City to see _Wicked_, thanks to her fathers' generosity. And on Sunday, she'd be reunited with Jesse, in what she was positive would be the best birthday celebration she'd ever experienced in her life. As she gathered up her books and binders, hoping to make as quick a getaway as possible, she was startled by the sudden muted buzz of her phone. Retrieving it from her pocket, she cast a cursory glance at the screen. Having assumed the incoming text to be from her boyfriend, her eyes widened at the totally unexpected name that had popped up instead. She'd just received a message from _Dustin Goolsby_.

What did the current coach of Vocal Adrenaline want with her? More importantly, how had he gotten her number? The answer to the latter question came to her in a flash of insight. _Shelby_. In that brief moment of time when she'd believed she and her newly-found birth mother might form some kind of bond, she'd programmed her contact information into Shelby's cell. If Coach Goolsby had sought to reach out to her for whatever inexplicable reason, he'd merely needed to ask the woman he'd replaced.

Intensely curious in spite of her inner misgivings, she opened the text and quickly scanned its contents. It was concise, and to the point.

_Call me. 3:45 today._

He'd concluded with his phone number. No pleading. No real attempt at persuasion. Just a straightforward demand that he clearly presumed she'd find too intriguing to ignore. And he was right. While she might not trust him, she had to admit that she was dying to know what had prompted his overture.

The instant the bell rang, she was out of the room like a shot. After a brief stop at her locker to grab her coat and bag, she jogged across the parking lot and eased herself into the driver's seat of her car at precisely 3:44. A sense of hesitancy suddenly began creeping its way up her spine, but she pushed it down, determined to see the matter through. Punching in the correct digits, she heard the connection being made, and leaned back in her seat to await his answer. After only one ring, a smooth voice echoed in her ear.

"Dustin Goolsby here."

"Mr. Goolsby, it's Rachel Berry."

"Hello, Rachel. There really is a lovely pitch to your voice. Do you sound this good when you sing?" he wondered aloud, temporarily throwing her off track. She recovered quickly.

"Better," she assured him matter-of-factly.

"That's Vocal Adrenaline's loss, then."

"It is. But I'm sure you didn't call to talk about my voice."

"Well, actually, I did. In a roundabout way, that is."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Let me explain it to you, then. Your mother…"

She cut him off abruptly.

"I'd prefer you call her by her name. She gave birth to me. That doesn't make her my mother."

"Fair enough. _Shelby_ asked me for a favour a couple of weeks ago."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because it was _about_ you."

"Let me guess. She wanted you to invite me to leave McKinley and transfer to Carmel, and you were supposed to dangle a guaranteed spot on Vocal Adrenaline – probably the female lead – as the bait."

"We discussed that, but she ultimately decided you wouldn't go for it. So, no, that wasn't it."

"It wasn't?" Rachel couldn't hide her genuine surprise at Goolsby's words.

"Nope. Something a lot more interesting, I'm sure you'll agree."

"I'm listening."

"Have you heard of La Guardia Arts?"

"Heard of it? I idolize it. If I lived in Manhattan, I'd have begged my dads to let me audition for a spot there."

"I can make that happen."

"I'm sorry," Rachel found herself apologizing once again for her failure to follow Dustin's line of thought. "What are you saying?"

"The school's principal is a close personal friend of mine, which Shelby was aware of. She wanted me to pull a few strings. Get you an audition. Which I did."

"But… I've read all about the place. They don't accept incoming seniors."

"Have I mentioned that the principal is a _close_ personal friend?"

"You have. I just can't even imagine how close you'd need to be for her to consider breaking the rules for me."

"Let's just say she owes me one, and leave it at that."

"So, have I heard you right? This isn't all just talk? You've really scored me an audition to the _Fame_ school?"

"I have. And it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she squeaked, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Yeah. I realize that it's last minute, but here's the great part. I arranged it so you can do it through Skype. I mean, once Shelby reminded me that you couldn't very well just fly off to New York at a moment's notice…"

"Actually, through a lucky coincidence, it turns out I'm going to be in New York tomorrow."

"Seriously? This must be fate, then. Could you make it there for two o'clock?"

"My flight is due in at noon, so two o'clock sounds workable."

"Great. Well, my part in this is done. Break a leg, kid."

"Thanks." A new thought occurred to her, and she called out to stop him from hanging up. "What about permission? Doesn't the application require a signed consent form? And some kind of audition fee?"

"Not to worry. Your moth…" He corrected himself before Rachel could object again. "Shelby took care of all that. You just have to show up and wow them."

"I, uh, don't know what to say."

"You've already thanked me, so there's really nothing else. Except… don't screw this up, okay? I put my reputation on the line for you based on Shelby's assessment of your talent. I sincerely hope she didn't oversell your abilities based on some pathetic 'wanting you to like her' crap."

Without warning, Rachel launched into an impromptu rendition of _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_. When she'd finished, Dustin's low whistle left no doubt as to his view of her performance.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to join Vocal Adrenaline? There's no one on the team who even comes close to matching your talent," he admitted regretfully.

Rachel couldn't keep the self-satisfied smile from her face at the rival coach's praise. It pleased her to no end that he so obviously considered her superior to Sunshine Corazon. Maybe sending the exchange student to that crack house hadn't really been necessary after all. Then again, the Carmel team rewarded ability. Mr. Schue and New Directions were an entirely different matter. Still, with the prospect of a New York school being dangled in front of her, Carmel wasn't even on her radar at this point.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Goolsby, but my answer is no. Thanks for the compliment, though."

"I should tell you that I rarely offer praise of any kind. You're one of the few people who've managed to impress me, which is almost impossible to do. I predict you'll go far, Rachel Berry."

After she'd thanked him once more, she disconnected the call and sat in stunned silence, attempting to process this latest development. She'd just been given the chance to audition for one of the most prestigious arts high schools in the country - an opportunity she'd only been afforded due to the woman who'd suddenly decided she'd made a mistake by rejecting her earlier and now wanted to be a part of her life. She had to admit, Shelby was definitely making good on her vow to do whatever it took to get back into her daughter's good graces. And, while Rachel wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, she had to admit that this particular gesture had earned her biological mother a whole lot of brownie points.

La Guardia Arts. Rachel could barely contain her excitement. If she nailed this, she might soon be attending a school where, instead of making her an outcast, her ambition and drive would be accepted. Not to mention the fact that she'd be in New York, with the boy she loved so deeply.

_Hold on a minute_, a small voice rose up in protest. _Your dads have made it perfectly clear that living with Jesse, or even on your own, in New York, was not an option they'd be willing to consider_.

With a shake of her head, she dismissed her negative thoughts. First things first. Before anything else happened, she had to knock them out with her audition. If she was successful, then she could figure out a way to persuade her parents to let her do it when the time came. She was their pride and joy, after all. Surely they'd come around to seeing things her way.

As she began to formulate a plan of action for the following day, she steered her car out of the McKinley parking lot and headed in the direction of the Last Bite, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Amy and Grace entered the cafe and scanned their surroundings. When they were positive that Rachel had not yet arrived, Amy pulled out her cell and punched in the number that would connect her to the Berry household.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Berry? It's Amy Howell."

"Hi, Amy. Is Rachel there yet?"

"No, but we expect her any minute. How long do you need us to keep her here?"

"Well, let's see," Leroy thought aloud. "Everyone but Noah and his girlfriend are here already, so I don't see that you have to drag it out at all. Have one drink once she arrives, then invent some excuse to leave. As long as you take that alternate route we discussed, you should make it here before she does."

"Sounds good. Either Grace or I will call to let you know we're on our way."

"Great! See you soon."

Just as Amy tossed her phone back into her purse, Grace nudged her cousin, who looked over to the entrance in time to spot Rachel walking in. Both Howells rose from their seats and took turns enveloping their friend in a warm hug.

"We're so happy you could make it," Amy enthused. "It's been too long."

"I agree. I was thrilled when you suggested getting together for an early birthday celebration. It means so much to me that you remembered."

"Uh, why wouldn't we?" Grace queried, genuine puzzlement on her face.

"Let's just say that it hasn't been my experience in the past," Rachel admitted softly.

"Then you obviously were in need of a better class of friend," Amy declared. "Lucky for you we came along."

"I completely agree," Rachel stated, hugging each girl again before easing herself into the nearest chair and letting a contented sigh escape her.

"I'll bet I know what's – or should I say who's – on your mind right now," Grace teased.

A light blush rose to Rachel's cheeks at her friend's words, but she didn't refute the assumption.

"The next two weeks are going to be so amazing," she gushed. "I start my birthday weekend with you guys, get to see _Wicked_ tomorrow, then celebrate with Jesse on Sunday. Plus there's your uncle's reception, and New Year's Eve… Not to mention a nice, long break from Mr. Schue and Glee Club. Maybe he'll finally decide to start working on a set list over the holidays," she added, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not surprised you don't want to be there these days," Amy remarked. "I'm just surprised that it took you this long to reach that conclusion."

"I'm not a quitter," Rachel began, "and I've felt a sense of responsibility for the club ever since I got Mr. Ryerson fired. I was willing to take a lot of abuse from my teammates, because I thought it was the only way to get them to stick around, and I wanted this all to work. But I've finally come to believe that I deserve better. Most of them treat me horribly, and that vote to oust me was the last straw. I won't bail on them completely, but until they get serious about practicing for Regionals, I'll likely skip more rehearsals."

"About time you stood up for yourself with that bunch," Grace nodded in approval.

As they sipped their lattes, conversation flowed easily between the trio. In what seemed no time at all, Grace and Amy admitted regretfully that they were needed to help with preparations for Sunday's big event. Once they'd exchanged goodbyes, Amy deliberately headed towards Carl's place until she and Grace were sure they were out of Rachel's sight. Executing a smooth U-turn, the elder Howell accelerated quickly, deftly navigating the agreed upon shortcut to the Berry residence.

* * *

Rachel was in no particular hurry. The implications of the opportunity Dustin Goolsby had presented her with earlier that day were swirling through her mind, and since she had no intention of divulging this incredible piece of news to her dads just yet, she needed to get her emotions under control before she arrived home.

Normally, she would have called Jesse immediately to get his input on this latest development, but for some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she'd hesitated earlier, and now, she was positive she wanted to wait to tell him all about it. She knew he would be encouraging, and he would no doubt have valuable insight as to how she should present herself and what piece she should audition with, but there was a part of her that wanted – no, needed – to do this on her own. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but her teammates' constant putdowns, along with Mr. Schue's dismissal of her ideas and his devaluing of her talent, had sapped her confidence. Yes, Jesse's unconditional love and support had gone a long way towards restoring her self-assurance, but it was vital that she prove to herself that she was capable of succeeding on her own merits. If she did, it would open up a world of possibilities, giving her a chance to escape Ohio… to start living her New York dream… and to spend as much time as possible with the person she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was the one great love of her life.

Consumed with thoughts of what awaited her the following day, she pulled into her driveway oblivious to the fact that several cars she would ordinarily have recognized were parked at her neighbours', as well as down the block. Grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she trudged slowly up the walkway, inwardly debating song selections – and completely missing the slight motion as the front curtain, which had been drawn aside, fell soundlessly back into place.

* * *

"She's here," Hiram stage-whispered, as he watched his daughter approach the front porch. "Everybody take cover!"

The invited guests all did as they were told, darting behind doors and crouching behind furniture. An expectant silence descended as they collectively held their breath, waiting for Rachel to make her entrance. As she pushed open the door, her father moved forward to greet her.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day? Did you have fun with Grace and Amy?"

"Hi, Daddy. It was great to see them again. We got caught up on all our news, and you'll never guess what they've got planned for their uncle's reception."

"I probably won't. Why don't we have a seat in the living room, and you can give me a full report."

"Uh, okay," she responded, a small crease appearing between her brows at her father's sudden formality.

She'd barely taken a step into the room when it erupted in a loud chorus of "Surprise!", as ten people jumped out from their various hiding places and rushed to encircle the astounded birthday girl, whose eyes suddenly glistened with unshed tears. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around at the smiling faces that surrounded her, acknowledging each one in turn. When her gaze fell on Amy and Grace, she assumed an air of mock outrage.

"You tricked me!"

Grace's expression was one of complete innocence, while Amy's answering smile was smug.

"And we did an excellent job of it, if I do say so myself."

"You did," Rachel admitted. "I never suspected a thing."

Turning to her fathers, she scrutinized each one carefully, attempting to determine which of them was responsible for this entirely unexpected, but utterly joyful event. Conscious of her unspoken question, they shook their heads in response.

"Not my idea," Leroy assured her.

"Mine either," Hiram confirmed.

"Then who? Which one of my friends put this all together?"

"Someone who couldn't be here," her dad informed her.

Understanding dawned instantly, and it took an act of sheer willpower to keep her tears at bay this time around. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love him more than she already did, Jesse amazed her with a grand gesture that made her heart swell.

"Jesse," she surmised aloud.

"Yep. He called me up, outlined the plan, and supplied the guest list," Leroy explained.

"He wanted this birthday to be extra special for you, and he thought starting the weekend with all of your friends would be just the thing," Hiram added. "So go, enjoy your party."

Rachel needed no further urging. She was attempting to choose who to talk to first, when Noah appeared at her side, effectively making the decision for her. After giving her a quick hug, he got right to the point.

"So, Berry, who's the hot babe?"

Following Puck's gaze, she groaned inwardly as she noted that the only other girl whose boyfriend was not present at the festivities was the one who had caught McKinley's most notorious player's attention.

"She's taken, Noah."

"Don't see a ring on her finger."

"She's dating Jesse's best friend, Nate. And aren't you still with Lauren? Where is she tonight, by the way?"

"Couldn't make it. I think she said something about the wrestlers collecting donations for the food bank," Puck muttered absently, his eyes never leaving Julia. "And I'm just looking. No harm, no foul."

"Noah, don't," Rachel hissed in warning.

He pointedly ignored her, walking across the room with a well-practiced swagger that rarely failed to make girls sit up and take notice. Rachel was about to try to head him off, but found her path blocked by Kurt and Blaine, who'd been biding their time, waiting for an opportunity to talk to her ever since she'd arrived.

"Happy, happy birthday," Kurt chirped, clearly in an upbeat mood.

"Happy birthday, Rachel," Blaine echoed, as he leaned in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're both here and I'd love to chat, but right now I need to keep Noah from doing something stupid," she blurted out.

The duo pivoted in Puck's direction, eager to determine what Rachel was referring to. They sized the situation up instantly, causing them both to mutter their disapproval.

"He's cheating on Lauren!" Kurt spluttered indignantly.

"Noah would probably argue that they never agreed to be exclusive," Rachel countered.

"But he's stealing someone else's girl," Blaine fumed. "Didn't we see her with Jesse's friend the day they all came to watch you at Sectionals?"

"You did. She and Nate are trying to make a go of the long distance thing, but if her reaction to Noah is any indication, it seems she's having a hard time of it."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Blaine suggested.

"They're not, though. They text, phone or Skype every day, just like Jesse and I do. But I think Jules is having trouble handling the physical separation." Plucking her cell from her pocket, her finger was already poised over her boyfriend's speed dial number. "I'd better call Jesse, and see if he can get a hold of Nate. Maybe hearing from the guy she claims to care deeply about will nip whatever Noah's trying to start in the bud."

"Good idea," Kurt declared. "Meanwhile, I do believe Mr. Puckerman and I have some catching up to do."

Dragging Blaine along with him, a very determined Kurt strode purposefully towards Puck, who was now flirting shamelessly with an obviously smitten Julia. Rachel kept a wary eye on the foursome as she waited for Jesse to answer. Just as she feared she was about to get his voice mail, she was greeted by his comforting voice.

"Hey, beautiful. I wasn't expecting to hear from you right now. Aren't you in the middle of something?"

"If you mean the surprise party that my completely awesome boyfriend arranged for me, then yes, it's happening as we speak, and I'll express my gratitude properly later. Right now, I need your help."

"Any time. With what?"

"Jules. Noah."

"I'm sorry. Come again?"

"Noah came alone, and he's currently hitting on the 'hot babe', as he called her."

"And she is…"

"Responding to the Puckerman charm, by the looks of it."

"Shit."

"Can you reach Nate? I thought that if he called or texted her, it might cool things off enough to avert disaster."

"He's right here. I'll let him know."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll Skype you when the party's over."

"I'll wear my best birthday suit in your honour," he vowed, causing desire to pool deep within her.

"One more comment like that, and I'll send everyone home early," she threatened playfully.

"Patience, Rach. Let the anticipation build," he urged quietly.

"It's already started," she admitted, "so I'd better disconnect this call before I forget that I'm surrounded by family and friends."

"You do that. I have to give Nate the heads up anyway. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Once she'd slipped her cell back into her pocket, she bit worriedly at her lower lip as Julia's laughter floated through the air. Nate's interruption couldn't come soon enough – although Rachel wasn't entirely sure that the damage hadn't already been done. Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she spied Vince at her side, his dark brown eyes mirroring the concern plainly visible in her own.

"I thought she'd outgrown her thrill-seeking stage," he muttered darkly. "Nate's a great guy, but Jules tends to lack patience."

"Can't you do something?" Rachel queried, her tone pleading.

"I could challenge your muscle-bound friend to a fight, but your party would be ruined, and that would suck. Besides, if Jules isn't mature enough to realize how good she's got it, maybe it's best Nate find that out sooner rather than later."

"But he and Jules seemed so happy. And your parents like him, too"

"He's honestly the best thing that's ever happened to her. Too bad she's such a sucker for flattery, and I sense that dude's laying it on thick. What's his name again?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman."

"Well, _Noah_ appears to have a way with the ladies," Vince observed dryly.

"You don't know the half of it," Rachel murmured under her breath.

* * *

The phone was barely out of Jesse's hands when Nate began to pepper him with questions.

"What do you need to give me a heads up about? Isn't Rachel at her party? Why was she calling?"

"Slow down, Steadman. Brace yourself."

"Oh, God. It's bad news."

"Yeah, it is, and I'm not going to sugar coat it. Puckerman's flying solo tonight, he's currently hitting on Jules, and she's apparently letting him."

"That bastard! I know he's been helping you keep Rachel safe, but right now, I'd cheerfully beat him to a pulp. Hudson's injuries would pale in comparison."

"I don't blame you one bit, but that response isn't terribly practical. Rachel suggested you call Jules. Break the spell he's weaving."

When Nate made no move to retrieve his own phone, Jesse eyed his friend quizzically. The latter sighed, then rose and began to pace, before finally meeting Jesse's gaze once more.

"What if I screw up?"

"Uh, I'd say she's the one screwing up, Steadman. Not you."

"But that's the point. I'm not just mad at him. I'm furious at her, too, and I'm terrified I'm going to scream something at her in anger that I won't be able to take back. I've always been a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. I bail at the first sign of trouble. I'm not used to sticking around to try to work stuff out."

"Do you want to?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I do."

"Then don't call. Send her a text instead. It'll be easier to censor yourself, and you'll have time between responses to think things through."

"You're good at this."

"I've had more practice. And I'm in far deeper than you, so I've had to come up with viable solutions."

"Thanks. Mind if I do it from here? I might need your advice part way through."

"Which I'll be more than happy to give. Go ahead. Remind her of your superior qualities – and that you'll see each other in a couple of days. That ought to help."

Picking up his cell, Nate began urgently tapping away at it. After several fits and starts, he settled on a two word message, which earned him a pair of raised eyebrows from Jesse.

"That's huge, man. Are you sure?"

"It's been on the tip of my tongue for a while now. I guess I simply needed the right incentive to say it out loud."

"As long as this isn't desperation talking, and you really mean it."

"I do."

"Then go ahead."

Satisfied that his brief text had the St. James seal of approval, Nate hit _Send_, then sat back and waited.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had strategically elbowed their way between Julia and Puck. In spite of the pointed glares the football player was directing at him, Kurt stood his ground and began prattling about the wide array of food that Rachel's fathers were currently placing on the long table they'd set up on one side of the living room. Guessing that his former classmate was not going to budge, Puck was about to propose to the fascinating girl in front of him that they head outside for a breath of fresh air when her attention was drawn from him by the buzz of her cell. The instant she noted the name on her screen, she hurried off to a quiet corner without so much as a backward glance at Puck, who looked decidedly annoyed at the unexpected interruption.

A few feet away, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Julia's entire demeanour change, the sudden smile on her face so bright that Rachel couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, Nate had said to prompt such an intense reaction. She was about to try to satisfy her curiosity when Grace and Vince strolled over, hand in hand. A question that had been gnawing at her sprang to mind, and she shifted her focus to the younger of the Howell cousins.

"How did you get here before me? We left the Last Bite at the same time, and you and Amy headed in the opposite direction."

"Your dad recommended a few shortcuts, and told us to floor it," Grace laughed. "We even had a contingency plan. If you made it home first, your daddy was going to send you back out for ice cream. They're both pretty sneaky."

"That they are," Rachel agreed, a fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And they're also, without a doubt, the best parents ever."

* * *

Amy tiptoed along the upstairs hallway, grateful that the noise from the party would mask any sound she might make. After ensuring that Grace had Rachel well and truly distracted, she'd set out to fulfill the request Jesse had made of her earlier in the week. Pushing open the door to her friend's room, she smiled knowingly at the sight of Rachel's carry-on, open and partially packed, just as Jesse had predicted it would be. Now, all she had to do was find the item of clothing he'd described to her in rather vivid detail and hide it in the bag, so that Rachel wouldn't notice it until she'd arrived at her hotel. When the second drawer she checked yielded exactly what she'd been looking for, she let out a tiny yell of triumph. Her elation was short-lived, however, as a soft voice broke through the silence and caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"What are _you_ doing here?"


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** A special thanks to **AmyLeigh88**, **bandtogetherandfight** and **1booklover11** for their invaluable suggestions.

* * *

**Someone ****to ****Love ****You** – Chapter 53

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. Having rid himself of Kurt's unwanted attention, he was free to focus on the sexy new girl once more. The curvaceous brunette, who was currently immersed in a texting session with whoever was at the other end of her phone, appeared completely oblivious to the intense gaze he was directing her way. Unaccustomed to being ignored, Puck began to thread his way through the assembled group towards her, when he was stopped short by the buzz of his own cell. Glancing down at the screen, he frowned at the name he saw displayed there. Jesse had to know he was at Rachel's and that she was in no immediate danger, so why on earth would he be calling?

"What's up, St. James?"

"Just checking in to see how the party's going," Jesse replied, his tone light.

"It's good, man. Rachel's having fun."

"Glad to hear it. What about you?"

"I'm in a room full of strangers – well, except for Kurt and Blaine, and Berry, of course. But I'm making my own fun," he assured the older boy, the innuendo in his voice leaving little doubt as to his meaning.

"Is Lauren enjoying herself?" Jesse asked innocently.

"She couldn't make it. Busy with some wrestling team shit."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. Well, not really. There's a hot babe here, and if Zizes were around, she'd be cramping my style."

"So you and Lauren…" Jesse left the rest of his question unspoken, curious to see how Puck would interpret it.

"We hang together. I like her, but we're not joined at the hip like you and Berry," he snorted.

"What Rachel and I have _is _special," Jesse agreed, before abruptly changing the topic. "Apart from the girl you've been hitting on…"

"Who said anything about hitting on her?" Puck sputtered.

"Uh, you did. Not in so many words, but I know the way you operate, Puckerman."

"Okay, so I may have turned on the charm. It's a reflex. I can't help myself."

"I'm sure you can't," Jesse chuckled softly. "But have you talked to any of my other friends? I know for a fact that some of them were quite eager to meet you. Vince – the tall guy, with dark hair – was especially keen," Jesse added.

Puck scanned the room, seeking out the boy in question. The latter currently stood in profile, as he chatted with the petite girl Puck assumed was his date for the evening.

"Hey, isn't he one of the guys who came to Sectionals?"

"Yes, he is. And he mentioned something about being impressed by your loyalty to Rachel that day. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" Jesse urged.

"Hell, why not? Julie – or is it Julia? Whatever her name is, she's glued to her phone right now, and I could use a distraction. Talk to you later, St. James."

"Later, Puckerman."

Jesse ensured that he'd disconnected the call before allowing the mischievous laughter that he'd been suppressing to bubble up. Vince wouldn't deliberately hurt Puck, but he'd more than likely issue a warning that the younger boy would ignore at his own peril. His friend was nothing if not protective of his sister.

Noting that Nate was still absorbed in his texting session with Julia, Jesse retrieved his suitcase from his closet and swiftly began filling it. A secretive grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as his thoughts drifted to the events he had planned for the following day. In less than twenty-four hours, he'd be reunited with the girl of his dreams – and he looked forward to making several of _her_ dreams come true.

* * *

The moment Julia's phone had buzzed, notifying her of an incoming text, she'd blushed guiltily. Without even checking, she'd somehow deduced that it was from Nate - sweet, funny, caring Nate, who made her happier than any boy she'd ever dated. So why on earth had she been flirting with some random guy, just because he happened to be sexy and well built? Nate was both of those things, too, and he wasn't simply looking for his next hook-up. He actually liked her. Sure, the long distance aspect of their relationship sucked, but that was no excuse for the immature behaviour she'd been engaged in with Puck, up until the point when they'd been interrupted.

As a glance at her screen confirmed her suspicions, an unfamiliar warmth spread through her. His timing was so perfect – taking action to save her from herself – that she wondered briefly if he was psychic. After all, given a few more seconds, she might well have dealt a crushing blow to her boyfriend's faith in her, something she wasn't entirely certain their fledgling union could have survived.

Without so much as a word of explanation, Julia walked away from Puck, quickly finding a private corner from which to read whatever message she'd been sent. As the words came into focus, her eyes widened, and she exhaled a shaky breath. Without even pausing to think, she pressed the number that would connect her to Nate, sighing audibly when he didn't pick up. She was about to try again when her phone buzzed anew.

_I'm too pissed to talk right now. Let's stick to texting._

_After what you wrote? You can't just drop a 'Ti Amo' on me, then shut me out._

_I meant it. But I might say some other things that I don't mean just because I'm furious with you, and that wouldn't be good for either of us._

She sighed again. He had every right to be mad. She just hadn't expected him to be so mature about it – or for him to try to keep it in check so as not to utter something he'd regret. All of her previous boyfriends had been perfectly willing to criticize and swear at her in the heat of an argument. To be fair, she'd normally thrown similar insults right back at them. Verbal fights she could handle. This? She had no idea how to deal with it. Thoroughly baffled, she opted to change the subject.

_How did you find out?_

_Rachel called Jesse._

_I'm glad._

_You are?_

_Yeah. I was about to mess up in a big way. Your text came at just the right time._

_It almost didn't. I was too worried that I'd lash out in anger._

_What changed your mind?_

_Jesse did. He understands the challenges we're facing, and he gives great advice._

_Thank goodness for Jesse, then._

_You should tell him that the next time you see him._

_I will._

It took several seconds for Nate to respond, and Julia began to wonder if he'd opted to end their exchange without telling her. Much to her relief, a new text broke the silence. Her face fell as she read it.

_If you care about me as much as you say you do, why did you even give that jerk the time of day?_

_I don't know._

_That's not much of an answer. I'm guessing you were drawn to the bad boy in him._

_It had nothing to do with that!_

_Oh, really? Then, please, enlighten me._

_If you must know, it's because I'm here by myself. Everybody else is paired up._

_Rachel isn't!_

_That's different._

_Different how?_

_She and Jesse are destined. Neither of them even looks at anyone else, and they're okay being apart._

_Are you saying you're not?_

_Yes! No! This is so frustrating! Why won't you use the damn phone and talk to me? I don't want to keep hashing this out via text._

_You might be prepared to ruin Rachel's party with your fighting, but I'm not about to let you. And, for the record, we're not okay being apart._

Julia blinked as she re-read the newest message. Clearly, she was no longer just talking to Nate.

_Jesse? How did you get in on this conversation?_

_Nate's with me. I happened to glance over his shoulder just in time to discover that you were about to wreck my carefully crafted plans for the evening._

_I wouldn't do that._

_Good to know. You screwed up tonight, Jules, and you and Nate are going to have to work it out, but do me a favour and wait until the party's over. And remember to apologize. It'll go a long way._

_Did he really mean it?_

Jesse needed no explanation to know exactly what Julia was referring to.

_He said he did, and I believe him. Which makes it especially important that you get your act together where he's concerned. If you can't handle the distance, and if you're not as serious about this as he is, you have to cut him loose before he falls any deeper._

_I understand._

After Julia and Jesse had exchanged their goodbyes, she and Nate did the same, and she promised to contact him later. Once she pocketed her phone, she raised her gaze and looked around, attempting to locate Puck. Determined to avoid him as much as possible for the rest of the evening, she was both surprised and relieved to note that he was currently nowhere to be seen. Not sparing his absence any further thought and observing that Grace was sitting alone, Julia made her way over to the other girl's side.

"Where is everybody?" she queried, as she suddenly realized that Vince, Amy and Stefan were also mysteriously MIA.

"Vince is outside with Noah. As for Amy and Stefan, beats me. I haven't seen either of them for a while now."

Julia had stopped listening the instant Grace had disclosed her boyfriend's whereabouts.

"Uh, Vince is with Puck? How long have they been gone?"

"Um, maybe fifteen minutes? Half an hour? I'm not sure. Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but Puck was flirting with me earlier, and I… sort of… let him," Julia admitted sheepishly. "I'm worried that Vince has decided to give him the 'leave my sister alone or you'll have to answer to me' speech."

"Ah, that explains it, then," Grace remarked, looking as if she'd just been given the final piece of some particularly vexing puzzle.

"Explains what?"

"The look that flashed across Vince's face just before he made a beeline for Rachel. I could have sworn there was a thundercloud parked above his head, his expression was so dark."

"Oh, my God, he's going to kill Puck," Julia exclaimed nervously.

"No, he won't. Your brother's the calmest guy I've ever met. He may flex a little muscle and make Noah _think_ he'll do some damage, but he wouldn't actually follow through unless your new friend was idiotic enough to keep hitting on you."

"Which he won't, because I won't let him. I'd rather hang out with you and Vince for the rest of the night, if you don't mind."

Grace, catching the hint of desperation in Julia's tone, draped an arm around the latter's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Of course, we wouldn't mind. Now, since we seem to have some time on our hands, why don't we go introduce ourselves to Rachel's other friends?"

* * *

Amy took a deep breath, attempting to slow the overly rapid beating of her heart as she found herself staring into Stefan's deep blue eyes – eyes that presently sparkled with curiosity. Recovering from her momentary fright, she shot him a quizzical look in return.

"I might ask you the same thing."

"You slipped away from the festivities. I had a feeling that you were plotting something and I wanted to find out what it was, so I followed you up here."

Amy's face fell.

"It would seem that I wasn't nearly as subtle as I'd hoped to be."

"Oh, don't worry. There was nothing overtly suspicious about your actions. I'm positive that Rachel has no idea you're in her bedroom right now. You just forgot that I tend to observe people closely – especially people I'm attracted to," he added, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

She grinned up at him as the adrenaline rush faded and the tension leeched out of her body.

"If we're both gone, someone may come looking for us."

"Or they'll simply assume we've snuck off for a bit of one-on-one time, and think nothing of it."

"You're a genius," she declared.

"I have my moments," he concurred. "Speaking of which, how much longer are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"About?"

"Whatever it is you're sneaking around Rachel's room for."

"I'm doing Jesse a favour. You remember I told you that he's planning to surprise Rachel in New York tomorrow?" At Stefan's nod, she continued. "He asked me to add a little something to her suitcase."

For the first time, the tall blond cast his gaze downward, finally noticing what his girlfriend was holding in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She held the garment up against her, and he whistled appreciatively.

"You like it?"

"What's not to like? Did Jesse buy that for her? If so, I'll have to compliment him on his excellent taste in lingerie," Stefan remarked, a note of admiration in his voice.

"No. She bought it herself."

"While they weren't speaking?"

Amy's eyes widened at the accuracy of her boyfriend's guess.

"Uh, yeah. How on earth did you figure that out?"

"Simple. She misjudged him. She felt bad about it, and a gesture like that would go a long way towards making him feel better about the situation. It says 'I was wrong, I still love you, please forgive me' – in a way a guy can relate to."

"I'll keep that in mind for whenever we have our first big fight."

"Careful. With that kind of incentive, I might pick a fight with you just to get to the apology part," he smirked.

"Hold that thought," she murmured, her lips skimming the curve of his jaw. "Right now, I have to pack this, and we should get back downstairs before Rachel sends out a search party for us."

Stefan watched attentively as Amy slipped the lacy undergarments under the neatly folded items that were already in the suitcase. When she was done, he reached out to smooth away a wrinkle, and to reposition the pyjama pants that lay on top.

"Just in case she's as observant as I am," he explained. "This way, not a single thing's out of place."

As they made their way down the hall towards the stairs, Stefan impulsively pulled Amy against him and bent his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Once he loosened his hold, she stared at him, a bemused expression on her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"If our cover's going to be even halfway believable, you need to look a little dishevelled," he teased, as he ran his fingers through her short curls.

"What would I do without you?"

"Fail miserably in your quest to become a secret agent," he quipped, earning a hearty laugh from the girl at his side.

Hand in hand, they raced back to join the others.

* * *

The din of the party receded as Vince stepped onto the patio and closed the door behind him. Puck shivered involuntarily. The wind had picked up since he'd arrived at Rachel's a couple of hours earlier, and he fervently wished that he'd thought to grab his jacket on his way outside. Then again, when the older boy had suggested they speak privately, Puck hadn't expected they'd be leaving the house to do so. Unwilling to look like a wimp, he crossed his arms in front of his chest in an effort to keep the cold from chilling him any further.

Glancing over at his current companion, Puck found the teen's expression strangely unreadable. Although his instincts urged caution, he reminded himself that Jesse had been the one to propose he approach Vince, so there was no reason not to be friendly.

"How do you know Jesse again?" he asked, eager to break what had become an uncomfortable silence.

"We were classmates at Carmel. Neighbours, too. I assume you met him when he transferred to McKinley last year."

"Yeah. We didn't really hang out, though. He spent most of his time with Berry."

"You seem pretty fit," Vince observed.

If Puck was surprised at the abrupt change in topic, he didn't show it. He unconsciously puffed out his chest and stood a bit straighter, gratified that the quietly powerful boy beside him recognized the effort he made to stay in shape.

"I work out."

"I'll bet you attract a lot of hot babes."

Once again, Puck was flattered, and he responded with his usual cockiness.

"Hell, yeah. They can't keep their hands off of me."

"I imagine it must be a real ego-booster to steal someone else's girl."

Although Vince's tone had remained conversational and light, there was suddenly an underlying hint of menace to his words. The shudder that rippled down Puck's spine had nothing whatsoever to do with the temperature this time, and the flippant retort he'd been about to utter died on his lips.

"What's the matter, Puckerman? Truth hit a little too close to home? Or are you just afraid I'm going to kick your ass for putting the moves on my sister?"

"You don't scare me. I could take you, no sweat," Puck insisted, bravado evident in every syllable.

"My black belt says differently," Vince countered nonchalantly. "Care for a demonstration?"

Puck couldn't help taking an instinctive step back. Vince waited patiently for his answer, nothing in his outwardly calm demeanour even hinting at the potential threat he posed to the mohawked teen.

"No, we're cool. I get it. Your sister's off limits."

"Not just my sister. Every girl in there is spoken for, so don't waste your breath trying to charm the pants off any of them. I know you've been watching out for Rachel on Jesse's behalf, and I'll cut you some slack because of it, but if you try to pull any of this shit again, I won't hesitate to come after you."

"Easy, man. I'm not looking for a fight."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Enjoy the rest of the party," Vince tossed over his shoulder as he re-entered the Berry home, leaving a speechless Puck staring, dumbfounded, at his retreating back.

Puck was about to follow the older boy inside when he was struck by a distasteful thought. Wanting to confirm his suspicion, he yanked his phone out of his pocket and pressed the one number that would ensure he got the answers he was looking for.

* * *

Nate tilted the chair he was currently occupying onto its two back legs, a sure sign that he was finally beginning to relax. Jesse, having completed his packing, leaned against his desk and eyed his friend expectantly. When Nate failed to respond to his wordless question, Jesse opted for a more direct approach.

"So? Did she say the words?"

"No. I wasn't expecting her to, St. James. We still haven't fully cleared the air in terms of what happened tonight, and I hardly want her to parrot a declaration like that back to me if she doesn't mean it."

"Then I'll ask you again. Did _you_ mean it? Or was it just a shock tactic to draw her attention away from Puckerman?"

Nate snorted in amazement.

"Shit, can't a guy have any secrets? How is it that you're able to read me so well?"

"I'm brilliant," Jesse retorted matter-of-factly.

"The evidence would seem to support your claim," Nate admitted with a chuckle, before becoming serious once more. "Honestly, it was a bit of both. As I said, I had been thinking about it for a while, but I probably wouldn't have said it tonight if not for the fact that I felt threatened by Puckerman and wanted to remind Jules that what we have is more than just a casual thing – at least, it is for me."

"I'm pretty sure it is for her, too, Steadman. But not everyone copes well with lengthy separations."

"I'm hardly thrilled with them, either, but you don't see me flirting with random girls I meet at parties," Nate huffed.

"First of all, you haven't been to any parties lately," Jesse reminded his friend. "Secondly, this was hardly random. Puckerman is a ladies' man. Trying to get girls to sleep with him appears to be hardwired into his DNA."

"Uh, I'm fairly certain it's hardwired into mine as well, and yours, too. Hazard of carrying the male chromosome."

"Right. But, unlike Puckerman, you and I seem to be able to keep the impulse in check. He's a serial flirt. Although I predict that Jules won't be fending off any more of his advances."

"Tonight?"

"Ever."

"How do you figure that?"

"I suggested he have a chat with Vince."

"You didn't!"

Spying the satisfied smirk on his friend's face, Nate burst out laughing, and it wasn't long before Jesse joined him. They'd barely gotten their mirth under control when Jesse's phone emitted its distinctive ring. At the sight of the name on his screen, he had to swallow the sniggers that were threatening to rob him of the power of speech. With great effort, he greeted the boy at the other end of the line.

"Puckerman! I didn't expect to be talking to you again so soon."

"You set me up," Puck growled angrily.

Jesse didn't bother denying the accusation.

"You went after my best friend's girl. In case I hadn't mentioned it before, I'm big on loyalty. If you hurt someone I care about, I _will_ retaliate, and it won't be pretty."

"Doesn't my keeping an eye on Rachel count for anything?" Puck protested.

"Of course it does. It meant I went easy on you," Jesse declared.

"You sicced a guy with a black belt on me. You call that going easy?"

"Absolutely. He didn't actually touch you, right? You're still in one piece? No blood? Nothing broken?"

"Shit, dude, you're a heartless bastard."

"I've been called worse. When it comes to protecting those close to me, there's no line I wouldn't cross. Remember that."

"As if I could forget." Puck paused a moment before continuing. "You know, I was wrong when I said you might be almost as much of a badass as I am. You've got me beat, man."

There was a note of grudging admiration in Puck's voice that Jesse hadn't expected, considering the tone of outrage the conversation had started on. Clearly, his take no prisoners attitude had impressed the younger boy.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. What you did tonight pissed me off, but I respect the fact that you stand up for your friends. I was out of line. I apologize."

"There's someone else who needs to hear that more than I do," Jesse reminded him.

"Okay. Put him on," Puck directed, his tone resigned.

Jesse thrust the phone at Nate, who eyed him quizzically.

"He's got something to say to you," Jesse mouthed quietly in response.

"Puckerman," Nate offered the name in greeting, keeping his tone neutral.

"I'm sorry I hit on your girl," Puck muttered quickly, clearly ill at ease and wanting nothing more than to be done with this particular act of contrition.

"You planning on doing it again?" Nate queried.

"Hell, no! Not with her, anyway," he added under his breath.

Nate caught the words that hadn't been meant for his ears, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, at least you're honest about it. More than I can say for myself before I met Jules," he admitted.

"With St. James around, if I'm not, it'll come back to bite me in the ass. By the way, is he still there?"

"Yeah. Hold on," Nate counselled, as he handed the cell to Jesse.

"Are we cool, St. James?" Puck asked without preamble.

"As long as you don't pull any more boneheaded moves like you did tonight, we are."

"Like I told your other friend, I'll stay away from every chick at this party. Even though a couple of them are smokin' hot."

"You know, Puck, if things aren't working out with Lauren, I suspect there are plenty of girls at McKinley who'd be more than happy to take her place."

"I've already had most of them," Puck confessed, without a trace of modesty.

"And none of them deserve a second look?" Jesse queried, his tone laced with amusement.

"Some might. But Zizes gets me. You won't tell her what I did, will you?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to."

"Which I won't." Puck was about to hang up, when something occurred to him. "Hey, since it's the holidays, I don't have to watch out for Berry for a while, right? We're heading out of state to visit relatives next week, so I wanted to be sure."

"Don't sweat it, Puckerman. I've got this covered."

As soon as he'd severed the connection, Jesse turned his attention back to Nate.

"Should I have made him grovel a bit more?"

"Nah. I've been where he's at. I'd be quite the hypocrite if I came down hard on him for behaviour that was second nature to me not so very long ago. And he manned up. I was actually impressed."

"Okay, then. Let's move on to more important matters, shall we? Help me go over this list again, to make sure I've taken care of everything I need to for tomorrow."

"Relax, St. James. You've planned the perfect birthday, and Rachel will absolutely love it."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the midst of an animated discussion with Grace and Julia, comparing the extra-curricular activities offered at their respective high schools, when Hiram approached the small group, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I hate to interrupt, but could I have a moment of your time, Kurt?"

"Certainly, Mr. Berry," the teen replied politely.

Hiram led the way to his office, motioned his companion to a seat, and closed the door, before sinking into his own well-worn chair. Kurt remained silent, eyeing Rachel's father with interest. The latter got directly to the point.

"So that's the infamous Blaine."

Kurt nodded in response.

"I can see what drew you to him. He's handsome, a good conversationalist, friendly, smart, and a snazzy dresser."

"And in spite of how I feel for him, he sees me as nothing more than a friend," Kurt sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hiram argued. "I've been watching the two of you closely since you arrived, and although he might not have admitted it to you – or, maybe even to himself – there's definitely an attraction there."

"Yes, but it's completely one-sided."

"You misunderstand me, son. I meant that _he__'__s_ attracted to _you_."

Kurt felt a flicker of hope stirring within him, just as his more rational side dismissed the idea as preposterous.

"Are you just telling me what I want to hear?" he quizzed the man before him.

"Not at all. It would be cruel to build up your hopes based on wishful thinking. As I said, I've kept my eye on both you and Blaine, and his reactions when your attention is focused elsewhere are very telling. His eyes follow you everywhere. His face lights up when you're talking to each other. And you must have noticed how often his arm brushes against yours."

"That could be purely accidental," Kurt countered, although his pulse sped up at the mere mention of the frequent touches he had most definitely noticed.

"It _could_, but I don't believe it is. May I offer you a piece of advice?"

"Yes, please," Kurt accepted eagerly.

"Take a chance. Let him know how you really feel. I firmly believe you'll be happy with the outcome."

"What if you're wrong?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"I'll apologize profusely and try to find a way to make it right," Hiram vowed.

The sound of a delicate beeping from the older man's watch signalled the end of the conversation.

"That means the pizza's ready," Hiram stated, as he ushered Kurt out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Leroy had been about to spirit Blaine away for a similar discussion when he overheard snatches of conversation between the dark-haired boy and Grace. Stilling his footsteps, he smiled at the realization that the young girl was doing his job for him, and he tiptoed away so as not to interrupt.

"You should ask him out," Grace suggested softly.

"I can't. He doesn't think of me that way," Blaine objected.

"Uh, you need to open your eyes and see what's staring you in the face. He's nuts about you. He'd say yes to a date in a heartbeat."

"What makes you so convinced?"

"I've been where he is. Head over heels for someone who didn't even know I existed. I recognize the signs."

"But I do know he exists! We're good friends."

"Who could be fabulous boyfriends. Take a chance," she urged, unknowingly echoing Hiram's words to Kurt.

"I'll think about it," Blaine murmured hesitantly.

"I hope you go with your heart and not your head on this one," Grace remarked pointedly.

Glancing across the room, Blaine's gaze met Kurt's, and both boys smiled. At this very moment, the Dalton student couldn't imagine doing anything else.

* * *

After the assembled guests had devoured the mountain of food Hiram and Leroy had prepared, and Rachel had blown out the candles perched atop the sinfully delicious chocolate cake – her wish being a mere formality at this point, since she already had everything she could possibly want – Grace, Amy, Julia and Kurt crowded around their friend, imploring her to open her presents. As Stefan dragged her into the living room and pushed her gently into her dad's favourite armchair, Blaine, Vince and Puck retrieved the gifts from the foyer and piled them on the coffee table.

Once her fathers and all of her friends had made themselves comfortable around her, Rachel picked up the brightly coloured bag closest to her. When no one immediately claimed ownership, she scanned the tag, instantly recognizing it as Puck's from its complete lack of sentimentality and his use of the telltale nickname. Reaching in, she pulled out something slim and slightly stiff – a laminated mock up of the New York Times front page, with a headline that read _Rachel __Berry __Wins __First __Tony!_ Rising to her feet, she gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"I have just the spot for this, Noah."

"When it comes true, I'll send you a copy of the real thing," he promised.

"It's only a matter of time," Kurt assured her. "Speaking of which, it's time you opened this one," he insisted, as he placed a perfectly wrapped box on her lap. "It's from Blaine and me."

"Can I shake it?" she inquired.

"Gently," Blaine replied.

After a couple of seconds spent holding the gift up to her ear and jiggling it lightly, she shrugged in resignation, clueless as to what it contained. As she carefully removed the beautiful paper, her lips curved upwards at the sight of Kurt, who was practically bouncing with eagerness. A neatly lettered note was nestled on top of a wicker basket, identifying the contents as the makings of a movie night. Rachel's smile grew ever larger as she discovered a bottle of sparkling cider, two large bags of popcorn, and three DVDs. Examining them with interest, she found herself admiring the boys' choices.

"Whose idea was this one?" she wondered aloud, holding up _Going__ the __Distance_.

"Mine," Blaine admitted. "I thought you could relate to the situation."

"I picked the other two," Kurt chimed in, as Rachel put _Charlie__ St. __Cloud_ and _Standing__ Ovation_ on display next to the first DVD. "You can't go wrong with Zac Efron, and what could be better for people like us than a movie about kids living out their performing dreams?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing all of them," she declared. "You guys'll have to come over one night during the holidays, and we'll have a marathon."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine responded.

"Me, too," Kurt agreed.

Vince stepped forward next, offering a square package. The moment Rachel had it in her grasp, she grinned.

"It's a book!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Correct," Vince acknowledged. "But can you guess the title?"

"Um… no."

Tearing open the wrapping, her eyes widened, and she stared at Vince in amazement.

"I almost bought this just the other day. How did you know?"

"Would you believe that I'm a mind reader?" he teased. At her shake of the head, he shrugged good-naturedly. "It would seem you mentioned it to a certain boyfriend of yours. When I texted him for ideas, it was one of the things he recommended."

"I can't wait to try some of these recipes," she enthused, as she leafed through what was clearly a cookbook.

"Can I see?"

Although Julia was the one Rachel handed _Vegan __Brunch_ to, the instant Amy and Hiram caught sight of it, they rushed to peek over Julia's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I borrow that?" they chorused in unison, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Uh, before you start drooling all over my new book, how about letting me use it first?" Rachel muttered with feigned annoyance.

"Of course, sweetie," Hiram hastened to appease his daughter. "Perhaps we could prepare something together soon?" he added hopefully.

"I'd like that."

Turning her attention back to her remaining presents, she opted for the smaller of the two. It was a plain white envelope, and not particularly heavy. Slipping a finger under the seal, she extracted a lovely card, with something poking past its edges. Grabbing one corner, she squealed in delight at the discovery of what she now held in her hands.

"I can't believe you did this," she exclaimed, rising from her seat yet again to give Julia, Grace and Amy each a hug.

"Just so you know, you'll have to consult with us before you book a date. The whole idea is for us to go with you, so that we can share a girls' day out," Amy informed her.

"That'll be so great! What made you pick this particular spa?"

"Your guidance counsellor gave it high praise," Grace disclosed.

"Ms. Pillsbury's been there?"

"I think our uncle surprised her with a gift certificate much like the one we just gave you," Amy confessed.

"I'll have to thank her the next time I see her," Rachel stated.

As the four girls began to excitedly plan their day of meditation, massages and manicures, Kurt cleared his throat loudly to regain their attention.

"While all of this sounds utterly fascinating, you still have a present waiting," he reminded the birthday girl.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry, Stefan."

"No worries. It's not as if it'll spoil," he deadpanned.

Much like Kurt and Blaine's package, Stefan's was also impeccably wrapped, and Rachel almost hated to rip apart what he'd obviously taken great care in assembling. As she oh so carefully began to uncover the final gift, she became aware that Amy was staring at her intently.

"You know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't let me see it. I think I'm as eager to have it unwrapped as you are."

When the final bit of paper fell away, a lump formed in Rachel's throat and her eyes misted as she beheld what was quite possibly the most beautiful photograph she'd ever seen. Stefan had captured her serenading Jesse, and although they were both completely oblivious to the camera, their love for each other shone from their faces. Accompanying the artistic black and white picture was a small album, filled with candid shots of the entire group. Overcome with emotion, she flung her arms around Stefan, hugging him tightly in gratitude.

"Your work is phenomenal. I had no idea you were taking all of these pictures, and having those memories to look back on… I can hardly find the words to describe how much this means to me. And I know exactly where I'm going to put the framed one. Oh, I can't wait to show these to Jesse!"

"It won't be long now," Leroy reminded her.

Her smile grew ever wider as she contemplated how blessed she was. She had a group of fabulous friends who'd thrown her a surprise party and showered her with thoughtful, meaningful gifts. For the first time ever, she felt accepted. The very next day, she'd be in her favourite city in the world, and just hours after that, she'd be reunited with the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Sixteen promised to be sweet, indeed.

* * *

Next chapter = New York!


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Wow! Over 1000 reviews! I'm so grateful to all of you who continue to read and comment on this story. A special shout-out to **foreveralone22** for providing number 1000! As your 'prize', look for a variant of your screen name to appear in the next chapter. :)

Yes, I know I said New York was next. Well, Rachel makes it there by the end of this chapter. Does that count?

* * *

**Someone ****to ****Love ****You**– Chapter 54

Not for the first time, Rachel found herself feeling extremely grateful for the presence in her life of one Jesse St. James. The previous night, after the party had ended and she'd helped her dads clean up, she'd headed for her room to finish packing. As soon as she'd shut the door behind her, she'd begun to pace, nibbling nervously at her bottom lip as she questioned the choice she'd made for the next day's audition. It was unconventional. It was bold. It was… so unlike her. While she freely admitted to being outspoken and opinionated, she generally did the expected thing. But this? It was about as far from the expected as she could get, and she wasn't entirely certain if it would provide the edge she needed, or backfire in a most spectacular fashion.

Not surprisingly, she considered success the only acceptable outcome. Shelby and Dustin Goolsby had gone out on a limb for her, and her pride demanded that she prove to them both that their faith in her talent wasn't misplaced. An offer of acceptance to LaGuardia Arts would also be her ticket out of small town Lima, allowing her to escape McKinley and her continued mistreatment at the hands of her New Directions teammates. Most importantly, though, it would herald the end of her separation from Jesse, and set them on the path towards making all of their dreams come true.

Demonstrating once again the almost psychic connection that existed between them, the moment she'd thought of her boyfriend, her laptop's chime signalled that he'd signed on to Skype and was ready to talk. When his face had filled her computer screen, she'd relaxed instantly. Before a word of explanation on her part or any advice on his, he'd managed to calm her, as he always did.

Sticking to her original plan, she'd kept the news of her Saturday appointment to herself. There'd be time enough when it was over to share all of the details with him, be they good or bad. In spite of her silence on the matter, he'd unknowingly boosted her confidence, and she'd gone to bed feeling assured that, barring some unforeseen calamity beyond her control, she was going to nail this particular audition.

Now, as she slipped her makeup bag into her suitcase and double-checked that she had her tickets for both the flight and _Wicked_, she hummed quietly to herself. Padding over to the window, she pulled back the curtain, revealing the radiant hues of the morning's sunrise. A soft smile tugged the corners of her mouth upwards at the sight. On this day that promised to be one of the most important of her life, it seemed that even Mother Nature was on her side.

* * *

Thousands of miles away at LAX, two bleary-eyed teens were nursing extra-large coffees as they attempted to clear the fog from their brains and achieve some level of alertness at what was, for them, an unbearably early hour. Since the New York-bound flight was slated to depart first, the duo were currently seated at Jesse's gate, stifling yawns between bites of toast and fruit. Nate ran a hand absently through his hair, a gesture Jesse recognized all too well as a sign of his friend's anxiety.

"What's got you rattled, Steadman?"

"Uncle Carl's reception," Nate answered without hesitation.

"I thought you were looking forward to it."

"I was – until Jules pissed me off by flirting with Puckerman."

"Didn't you guys work that all out last night?"

"Sort of, but I'm still not completely okay with what she did."

"So you'll talk it through when you get to Lima. I don't see what the problem is."

"My parents will be there on Sunday."

"Oh."

With that single word, Jesse managed to convey his complete understanding of Nate's predicament.

"Yeah. I was actually more excited than nervous about them meeting, but that was when I thought we were solid. Now… I don't know if I even want to introduce her to them."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Unless you're about to un-invite her – which would offend her so deeply she'd probably break up with you on the spot – they're going to be in the same room in less than 48 hours. You've gotta get your shit sorted out before then."

"Any suggestions?"

"You and Jules need to talk. And I don't mean some kind of casual conversation. You have to put all your cards on the table. How you really feel about her. How she really feels about you. Whether you can cope with the strain of a long distance relationship, or if it's too much to handle. Assuming you're on the same page about that stuff, you can kiss and make up, then relax about Sunday."

"Geez, St. James, you make it sound so easy."

"If you want it badly enough, it is."

"Point taken. But enough about me and my suddenly complicated love life. Let's move on to your far more stable one, and the surprise that will likely earn you the 'boyfriend of the year' award."

Jesse grinned at the truth of his friend's assertion.

"Everything's set for tonight."

"She still doesn't have a clue?"

"Nope. Everyone's been great about keeping it a secret."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall to see her…"

Nate's deliberate pause earned him an elbow in the side from Jesse.

"Watch it, Steadman."

"Reaction. I was going to say reaction," Nate smirked in amusement.

"Sure you were." Jesse chuckled softly, and gave a small shrug. "No matter, though. There's no way you can spoil my good mood. The arrangements are made, the details are taken care of, and it'll all be perfect, if I do say so myself. Rachel's going to have the best birthday ever."

* * *

Shortly after Leroy had departed – reluctantly – for his all-day retreat, Rachel and Hiram had set out for the Akron airport. Consumed with thoughts of what awaited her upon her arrival in New York City, she was uncharacteristically quiet, and she started as the sound of her father's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry your dad and I can't be with you tonight, sweetie."

"It's okay, Daddy. I understand."

"So that isn't what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she countered.

"You're heading to your favourite city, and you're going to see a musical that you hope to star in some day. Normally, you'd be talking a mile a minute at a time like this, but instead, you seem rather subdued. I assumed it was because you're disappointed at having to do it all alone."

"Honestly, I'm fine." Sensing that he wasn't entirely convinced, she attempted to distract him by changing the subject. "And, besides, you guys threw me the most amazing surprise party last night. How could I possibly be unhappy after that?"

Hiram's eyes sparkled, and a satisfied smile lit up his face.

"I think everyone had a good time," he stated modestly.

"I'd say most of them had a _great_ time. Except maybe for Noah."

"That boy never did know where to draw the line," Hiram muttered, a tinge of disapproval colouring his words.

His daughter snickered softly.

"He's a shameless flirt. He doesn't mean any harm, Daddy."

"You looked quite concerned last night, and I doubt your friend Nate would feel the same way about it."

"You're right. Nate wasn't very happy. But I think Vince got to Noah before any real damage was done."

"Vince. Now, there's a boy I like."

Rachel's snickers turned into outright laughter.

"You're just saying that because he managed to make Noah nervous."

"Guilty as charged."

"You're also guilty of dragging Kurt away from my party. What was that about?"

"Ah, you noticed. Your dad and I wanted to give him and that delightful Blaine a push in the right direction, so we thought we'd divide and conquer. Turns out Grace beat Leroy to the punch."

"She did?"

"Yes. She's very mature for her age, and she doesn't miss much."

"Grace likes to sit back and observe everything around her. She told me once that it feeds her muse. Truthfully, I expect we'll all end up in one of her plays someday."

"Let's hope we don't provide any embarrassing material for her to work with, then."

Rachel tilted her head forward, allowing the fall of her hair to obscure the pink that had risen to her cheeks. Her father definitely did not need to know that she'd no doubt given Grace plenty of risqué ideas already.

"I'll… uh… keep that in mind."

Further conversation was put on hold by the buzzing of Rachel's cell phone. Scanning the text, she offered her father an apologetic smile.

"It's Julia. She wants some advice before Nate arrives. Do you mind if I text her back?"

"Go ahead. Just be sure to remind her to apologize."

"I will, Daddy."

_I've got a few minutes. Ask away._

_Can I pretend last night never happened?_

A frown darkened Rachel's features as she typed in her response.

_No! You made a mistake. You have to convince him you won't do it again._

_How can I be sure I won't?_

In spite of the fact that Julia could neither see nor hear her, Rachel sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes in frustration.

_Why would you? I thought you really cared for him._

_I do! But when a cute guy flirts with me, I flirt back._

_Don't. The only way you and Nate stand a chance in the long run is if you're honest with each other and you can resist temptation while you're apart._

_You make it sound so easy!_

_It is, if it's important enough to you. _

_I suppose you're right. How do you suggest I handle things?_

_Start with an apology._

_I already did that last night._

_Another one can't possibly hurt. Then, talk things through, no matter how uncomfortable it might be for you._

_I can't just tell him I'm sorry, then start making out with him?_

This time, Rachel snorted loudly in disapproval, causing her father to eye her quizzically.

"I'll explain later," she assured him, as she continued tapping out her reply to Julia.

_I'm sure Nate would enjoy that, but sweeping your problems under the rug won't make them disappear._

_I'm not used to working this hard to keep a relationship going._

_You've probably never dated someone who was worth the effort before._

_I hadn't thought of it that way, but you're right. Nate's definitely a keeper._

_Who'd be snatched up by some lucky girl in a heartbeat if you let him go. Remember that._

_OK, you've made your point. I'll talk to him._

_Good. After you've cleared the air, feel free to make out as much as you like. ;)_

_Thanks for the seal of approval, Mom! ;) _

Once they'd exchanged goodbyes and Rachel had tossed her phone in her bag, Hiram gave voice to his curiosity.

"Julia wasn't eager to follow your advice?"

"Gee, Daddy, how did you guess?"

"The exaggerated sighs. The snort. And, even though I couldn't see it, I'd be willing to bet you rolled your eyes a few times."

"Let's just say she's used to taking the easy way out. I had to remind her of what a catch Nate is, and how foolish she'd be not to work hard to keep him."

"Well, if you'll forgive me for playing devil's advocate, she's young, and Noah can be very charming. If some good looking guy came on to you at a party, your reaction might not be so very different."

Rachel huffed indignantly.

"I already have an extremely hot boyfriend, Daddy. Why would I look twice at anyone else?"

"It's human nature, sweetie."

"But it's not in _my _nature. Ever since Jesse and I got back together, I haven't been the slightest bit interested in anyone else."

"I will admit that the two of you seem completely focused on each other every time you're in the same room."

"I'm focused on him even when he's miles away in California," she clarified. "He's my one and only."

"You're young. Things change."

Rachel's expression darkened, and her lips curved into a frown.

"Why are you telling me this, today of all days? It's my birthday, Daddy. I want it to be a happy occasion, not a depressing one. Besides, I thought you liked Jesse. Where is this doom and gloom coming from?"

"First of all, I _do_ like Jesse. So does your Dad. We honestly hope the two of you will be together for a very long time. But we want you to be realistic, too. You might not always feel the way you do right now, and it's our job as parents to prepare you for that possibility."

"With all due respect, Daddy, I can't imagine that happening."

Hiram opened his mouth to protest, but Rachel held up a hand to silence him.

"Please, hear me out. It's all I ask."

At her father's nod of assent, she resumed speaking.

"I realize that we're young, and I'm all too aware that most people my age tend to change partners at the first sign of trouble – or the moment someone better looking, or more charming, or more popular comes along. But Jesse and I are not typical. We're both ambitious, and we've had goals since we were small. We've always known what we want, and we go for it. Jesse's the boy I want, Daddy. I have no intention of ever giving him up."

"That's what you used to say about Finn," Hiram gently reminded her.

"I know. But there's one big difference. Finn and I were never right for each other, and my feelings for him were based on a fantasy. When he and I broke up, I was sad, but when Jesse and I were apart, the pain went so much deeper. It was as if a piece of me was missing, and once we got back together, I was suddenly whole again. Please understand that I love him with every fibre of my being."

Hiram patted his daughter's shoulder and offered her a pensive smile.

"That was a very convincing speech, sweetie. Now, if you'll allow me to make one last point in response, I promise we can drop the whole thing."

"Deal."

Hiram hesitated briefly as he marshalled his thoughts. Finally, his gaze fixed firmly on the road ahead, he took a deep breath and began.

"I sense that you're about to engage in a life-altering experience this weekend…"

Rachel stifled a gasp. She was positive she hadn't let even the smallest of hints slip about the afternoon's audition, so how could he possibly know? As she focused more intently on his words, she was simultaneously relieved and mortified at the realization that he was definitely not talking about her appointment at LaGuardia Arts.

"…it's a step you feel ready to take with Jesse. I still think you're awfully young to be doing it, but your father and I have seen how the two of you are around each other, and we'd be foolish to ignore what's going on right in front of us. So, if you do decide to have sex, I'm asking you to consider all the possible consequences, and to remember that losing your virginity is something you can never undo."

Unwilling to confirm or deny her father's assumption, Rachel opted to remain silent. For his part, having said his piece, Hiram was content to raise the volume on the car's audio system and hum along to the Chris Botti CD he'd muted earlier. In what seemed no time at all, he was soon easing the vehicle into one of the Akron airport's drop off spots. Once he'd retrieved his daughter's carry-on bag from the trunk, he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Have fun tonight."

"I will, Daddy. Give Uncle Eli my love, and tell him to take it easy. I know how impatient he can be."

"That's my brother for you. I'll try to keep him in line," Hiram pledged quietly, before leaning back to catch her gaze. "I'm not expecting any problems, but please indulge your old man and let me know you've arrived safely."

"I'll text you," she vowed, as she grabbed her suitcase and, with a wave, headed inside the terminal.

* * *

Having cleared security without a hitch, Rachel found herself pacing restlessly in the departure lounge as she waited for her flight to board. With the audition drawing ever closer, her self-assurance was ebbing, and the nervous flutters in her stomach were threatening to turn into full-blown butterflies. Instinctively, she reached for her phone to call Jesse. Her finger was about to press the button that would connect them when she reconsidered. He might be annoyed or hurt that she hadn't told him about it sooner, and that would leave her even more stressed than before. Still, if she didn't talk to somebody, her jitters would surely overwhelm her. Scrolling through her contact list, she lit upon the perfect confidante, and quickly tapped out the number. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when a cheerful female voice answered after the first ring.

"Hi, Rachel! Are you in New York already? How was your flight? Are you having fun yet? Why on earth are you calling me?" Grace queried, her questions tumbling out in a rush of excitement.

"I'm still in Akron. The flight doesn't leave for another hour, and I'm going squirrelly waiting," she replied, equally rapidly.

Grace caught the barely discernable strain in her friend's voice.

"Is everything okay? You sound a little tense."

"There's something happening this afternoon that's making me anxious," Rachel admitted. "I really need to talk about it, but you have to promise not to tell Jesse."

Grace's eyes widened in dismay. Despite all the precautions Jesse had taken, had Rachel somehow discovered his plans for her? If so, it would clearly fall to Grace to perform some sort of damage control.

"Of course. You have my word. What's going on?"

"I have an audition for LaGuardia Arts in a few hours."

Swallowing her sigh of relief that Jesse's surprise hadn't, in fact, been ruined, Grace attempted to absorb Rachel's news.

"I could have sworn you just said you were about to audition for the pre-eminent performing arts high school in New York City, and that you haven't told your boyfriend about it," Grace echoed, wanting to ensure she'd heard correctly.

"That's right. Do you think he's going to be mad at me?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it depends on your reason for keeping him in the dark."

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this on my own."

"I can't see Jesse having a problem with that. He believes in you. He'll understand."

"Thanks, Grace. You've just reduced my stress enormously."

"You're welcome. But let's get back to you scoring that audition. How did you manage such a remarkable feat?"

"I have to be honest. It was actually courtesy of Dustin Goolsby."

"Dustin Goolsby? Wait. Isn't he the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline? How is he involved?"

"Shelby asked him for a favour, and he agreed."

"Your birth mother is trying to help you get in to LaGuardia? Why? What's in it for her?"

"I'm sure she's hoping for my undying gratitude, so that I'll consider letting her back into my life. She did vow to try to get me to leave McKinley. I always assumed that meant she'd be pushing for me to transfer to Carmel, but it would appear she's really trying to impress me."

"I'll say. From everything I've heard, that school doesn't take seniors. She must have some pull."

"Oh, that's all Goolsby. Apparently, he and the principal are _very_ close."

"Hmm… that's a lot more than I needed to know," Grace muttered, as she processed all the facts she now had at her disposal. A small detail that she'd overlooked suddenly shifted into focus, and she snickered. "She has no clue about Jesse's plans to transfer, does she?"

"Of course not. She never would have set this in motion if she did."

"She'll freak when she finds out."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, so will my dads. When Jesse suggested a while ago that I was smart enough to skip my senior year and head straight to university, they flat out rejected the idea of my going to New York."

"They don't want you moving in with him."

"It's not just that. They don't want me living there on my own, either."

"They probably assume that if you don't have some kind of adult supervision, you'd be spending all of your time at Jesse's anyway."

"I'll admit it's a valid assumption," Rachel snorted.

"You'll need a game plan if LaGuardia accepts you, then."

"Definitely. Anything spring to mind?"

"Not off the top of my head, but let me think about it. Something may come to me. You do realize that Jesse and Nate are the best schemers in our little circle though, right? Once you fill them in, I'm pretty sure they'll come up with a brilliant strategy."

Rachel giggled.

"I can totally picture them plotting. And I'll be calling Jesse as soon as the audition's over, so it won't be a secret much longer."

"I'm so glad to hear that, because it means we can all brainstorm at the reception tomorrow. Between the eight of us, we'll work out a way for you to relocate to the Big Apple with your dads' blessing."

"Assuming I'm accepted," Rachel stated, her tone cautious.

"Who in their right mind would reject you?" Grace mused aloud.

"Uh, my teammates have, more than once."

"They're morons," Grace retorted dismissively. "I meant what intelligent people, whose job it is to recognize and nurture talent, would turn you down?"

Rachel beamed at her friend's words.

"You can't see it, but I've got a huge grin on my face. Thanks for boosting my confidence when I really needed it."

"You're more than welcome. Break a leg. Knock their socks off. Blow them away. I know you can do it."

"I will." Rachel paused a moment, listening attentively to the announcement that had just come over the loudspeaker. "Grace, they're starting to board my flight. I've got to go."

"You'll be great, and I'll expect a full report tomorrow night. See you then."

"Bye."

Quickly turning off her phone, Rachel stowed it in her purse before retrieving her ticket from the inner pocket of the same bag and presenting it to the waiting attendant. With her seat assignment confirmed, she strode confidently down the jet bridge, eager to set off on her New York adventure.

* * *

Rachel's nerves were causing her stomach to clench uncomfortably, and she found herself unable to take advantage of the free lunch that came with her upgraded ticket. Instead, she sipped her club soda with lemon and, after pulling out her iPod and slipping her earbuds into place, she selected the relaxing playlist that Jesse had created for her shortly after the stress of Shelby's sudden appearance at Sectionals. As the music began to work its soothing magic, she concentrated on breathing deeply, in an effort to rid herself of the last of her tension. Soon, she drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

It seemed as though only a few minutes had passed when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Blinking rapidly to regain her focus, she automatically sat up in her seat at the sight of the flight attendant hovering by her side.

"Excuse me, miss, but we'll be landing shortly, and all electronic devices have to be turned off."

Rachel immediately yanked the tiny headphones out of her ears and returned both them and her iPod to her bag. Glancing out the window, she could already spot the incredible agglomeration of buildings that spread out across New York's five boroughs. She watched in fascination as the waters of the East River rushed ever closer, marvelling at the skill of the pilots as they navigated a successful touchdown onto the runway.

The instant the passengers were permitted to unfasten their seatbelts, Rachel did so, then stood up and grabbed her carry-on from the overhead bin. Thankfully, there'd been no delays, but she still needed to move quickly if she wanted to make it to her audition on time. As one of the first to disembark, she emerged into the busy airport concourse, where the scent of a variety of food offerings wafted through the air. Her stomach gurgled in response, and she realized how hungry she was after having skipped her in-flight meal.

Having purchased a piping hot bowl of soup, she perched on a stool and ate hurriedly as she observed the steady stream of people going by. It never ceased to amaze her that such a small, intimate airport could be the gateway to one of the world's largest, most vibrant cities, offering a first time visitor what she considered a decidedly low-key introduction to the grandeur of the Big Apple.

After a detour to the women's washroom to ensure she appeared presentable – brushing her teeth and hair, and touching up her makeup – she proceeded to the ground transportation area. Keeping her fathers' advice in mind, she took a moment to get her bearings, then marched self-assuredly to the nearest taxi. Once settled in its comfortable back seat, she abandoned any pretext of relaxing, opting instead to go over her audition piece in her head for what seemed the hundredth time that day. At precisely 1:45, the cab pulled up in front of the large, rather non-descript grey building that housed LaGuardia Arts.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled the array of smells that, in her experience, were uniquely New York. Her heartbeat sped up as the magnitude of what she was about to undertake hit her full force. What happened in the next hour would influence not only her educational future, but her romantic one as well. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, she marched up the short flight of steps and through the double doors, determined to deliver the performance of her life.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Okay, I'm officially exhausted. Writing two oneshots and a new chapter to this story in the space of two weeks just about did me in! For those who haven't yet done so, I hope you'll check out _Regrets_ (my take on 'First Time') and _Those __Who Can_ (written for **bandtogetherandfight**'s Change the World challenge).

Since this story has gone increasingly AU, I should clarify a couple of points raised in this chapter. First, Rachel has been to NYC before. (Since I pretty much ignored 'New York', I'm not sure if this jives with canon or not.) Second, thanks to **1booklover11**'s inspired suggestion regarding Rachel's audition song, I've adjusted the timing of its composition so that it would work here. For my purposes, it was written shortly after she sent Sunshine to the (inactive) crack house.

As always, hope you enjoy. Comments and feedback are truly appreciated. :)

* * *

**Someone**** to ****Love ****You** – Chapter 55

Rachel's knees were knocking together so badly that she was positive the tall, striking, dark-skinned woman who was currently leading her down the corridors of the unfamiliar school would spin around at any moment in an attempt to determine the source of the clatter. Her surroundings barely registered as she endeavoured to breathe deeply, hoping to hold her nerves at bay. No matter how much she tried to convince herself to relax, the fluttering in her stomach refused to settle. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she'd experienced a worse case of stage fright.

"Please wait here," the older woman advised.

Unprepared for her guide's abrupt halt, Rachel barely managed to keep from stumbling as she was ushered into a rather cramped anteroom. Chairs lined all four walls, although all but one were currently empty.

"We'll call for you in a few minutes."

Rachel's brow furrowed, unsure if the comment had been directed at her or not.

"Miss Flynn is scheduled for 2:30. You'll be up first, Miss Berry."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Rachel turned her attention to the room's sole other occupant, a tiny wisp of a girl who appeared perilously close to panic. Pushing aside her own anxiety, Rachel moved to sit beside her, catching her gaze and offering an encouraging smile as she held out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"C… Colleen F… Flynn," the girl stammered by way of introduction.

"You have beautiful hair," Rachel declared, hoping the compliment would help ease Colleen's obvious tension.

The girl's wide green eyes sparkled with gratitude.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely. It's the most gorgeous shade of red I've ever seen," Rachel assured her sincerely.

Colour dotted Colleen's cheeks, obscuring the multitude of freckles that had, until then, stood out in sharp contrast to her exceedingly pale skin.

"I'm the only ginger at my school," she confessed. "The other kids have always made fun of me because of it."

"I'll bet they're just jealous," Rachel winked, causing the younger girl to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Rachel wondered, genuinely puzzled.

"Get me out of my head so I'd stop freaking out. I've been on the verge of a full-blown panic attack since my mom dropped me off, but I'm okay now."

"You just needed a distraction. I gave you one."

"I don't understand why you're being this nice to me. It's so tough to get in here that I figured anyone auditioning would try to sabotage the competition, not help them."

"My ex once said that I never did anything unless there was something in it for me," Rachel admitted softly, "and, although I don't agree with him, I wasn't entirely selfless here."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that you weren't the only one that needed a distraction."

"Still, you could have undermined my confidence, but you didn't. You took the high road instead."

"According to my boyfriend, I can afford to be generous."

Undisguised envy flashed across Colleen's face before she could mask it. Rachel raised a brow in silent question.

"You're incredibly lucky to have someone in your life who believes in you that much."

"I can't argue with that," Rachel agreed.

The two girls continued to chat quietly, each grateful for the other's company. Rachel was in the midst of sharing a few pointers when the door to the inner room opened, and the same woman who'd met her at the school's entrance poked her head out.

"We're ready for you now, Miss Berry."

Before rising from her seat, Rachel leaned over and gave Colleen a brief hug.

"Remember, you can do this," the older girl whispered.

"Thanks. So can you. I hope we're both here next year," the younger one responded fervently.

"Me, too. Knock 'em dead."

With a final wave, Rachel marched boldly into the other room, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

The flight to New York had been uneventful – on time, turbulence-free, and with a seat-mate who immersed himself in the onboard entertainment the moment they'd left the gate at LAX, much to Jesse's relief. Although he normally didn't mind being social and engaging in chit-chat with a fellow traveller, his mind was so consumed with going over all the details of his plans for Rachel that he was in no mood to talk. As soon as he touched down at JFK and de-planed, he practically sprinted through the terminal in his haste to get into the city to set everything in motion.

Arriving at the upscale boutique hotel where he'd reserved a suite for the night, he strode through the lobby to the front desk and waited impatiently for the lone clerk on duty to take note of his arrival. The moment the man looked up from his computer, his eyes brightened in recognition.

"Mr. St. James! It's a pleasure to welcome you again."

"Thank you, Geoff. It's good to be back."

"How are your parents? We haven't seen them here in quite some time."

"They bought that house they'd been renting in Bali, and they're spending almost half the year there now," Jesse explained.

"Please give them my best the next time you speak to them."

"Sure," he shrugged, omitting the fact that he was rarely in touch with his parents, and vice versa.

As the older man retrieved the file related to Jesse's stay, the latter drummed his fingers on the marble desk, needing an outlet for the restless energy coursing through him. Although normally calmed by the lobby's muted beige and grey décor, he was currently too hyped up about the evening ahead to allow himself to relax. It was a relief when the sound of Geoff's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Everything is as you requested, sir. Your suite is ready." He frowned as, after pulling up a new screen with a few quick keystrokes, he processed the information it held.

"Is something wrong?" Jesse inquired.

"I'm not sure," the hotel employee replied. "The young lady you were expecting hasn't checked in yet."

Jesse did a double take, certain he must have misheard Geoff's statement.

"Rachel still hasn't arrived?"

"Apparently not. And…" He took a moment to re-read the profile he'd opened. "She hasn't contacted us to request a late check-in. Not that this in any way constitutes such an occurrence," he clarified.

"No. No. Of course not. I'm sure she just decided to explore the city a bit first."

"Right. Well, here are the key cards to your room. It's on the fifteenth floor," Geoff reminded him. "I'll contact you as soon as your guest appears."

"Thanks."

Snatching the cards, Jesse dashed towards the elevators, narrowly avoiding a collision with an elderly woman in his haste to reach his room.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he darted into the mercifully empty compartment.

The instant the door to the suite swung shut behind him, he began to pace. In spite of his relatively calm façade downstairs, he was worried. It was unlike Rachel not to want to get settled before heading out to see the sights. She hated being weighed down by her luggage any longer than she had to be. Glancing at his watch, he dropped heavily into the desk chair and pulled out his phone, grateful that the hotel provided complimentary Wi-Fi. For the second time that day, he checked the airline's flight arrival data, which confirmed what he already knew – Rachel's plane had touched down as scheduled, over two hours ago. Unconsciously running a hand through his hair, he resumed his pacing, wracking his brain for a clue as to where his girlfriend could be. Finally, in an effort to stem his rising panic, he reached for his phone once more, exhaling gratefully when it didn't go to voicemail.

"St. James? You're pretty much the last person I expected to hear from this afternoon."

"She's not here, Steadman."

"Who are you talking about? Rachel?"

"Yeah. Her flight wasn't delayed, so she should have been at the hotel by now, but she hasn't shown up yet. I have no idea where she is, and it's totally freaking me out."

"Not to suggest the obvious, but have you tried calling her?"

"To say what? Where are you? As far as she knows, I'm supposed to be in LA with you, not wearing out a path on a very expensive carpet in New York."

"What about checking with her dads?"

"Are you nuts? That'd be even worse. They've trusted their daughter to me overnight, far from home. I can hardly phone them up and confess that she seems to be missing."

"Come on, man. _Missing_ is kind of extreme. She's just late."

"That's the thing, though. Rachel wouldn't be late for something like this. She'd want to drop her bags off and head right out to walk past all the theatres in the neighbourhood, dreaming of the day her name will be on one of the marquees."

"Sounds like her – and you, for that matter," Nate chuckled softly, before returning his focus to the topic at hand. "Maybe she told Gracie or Ames what her plans were. Do you want me to get in touch with them?"

"It's worth a shot. Call me back even if it doesn't pan out, okay?"

"Will do. Meanwhile, why don't you distract yourself by getting stuff set up for tonight?"

After Jesse had reluctantly agreed to his friend's suggestion, he disconnected the call and, forcing himself to concentrate on everything that still needed doing in order for his surprise to go off without a hitch, he set to work putting it all into motion.

* * *

Nate's chat with Amy had been a failure on two fronts. Not only had it yielded no information of value, but now his cousin had joined the growing list of those who were worried about Rachel. Nate crossed his fingers that his call to Grace would result in a different outcome.

"Hi, Nate. Are you back in the Sunshine State yet?" Grace greeted him cheerfully.

"Uh, I'm in Ohio, Gracie. This is _not_ Florida," he reminded her, a thread of sarcasm running through his words.

"I know that, but I figured being with Jules again would make you feel as if you were in a warm, bright place," she teased.

"Maybe after we've talked things through," he admitted, his tone suddenly far more serious. "Until then, I consider this to be the land of ice and snow."

"Oh, quit your grumbling. It's positively balmy for this late in December," she countered.

"My point exactly. The temp's barely reached fifty and the ground is still bare, and you consider those facts to be cause for celebration."

"That's because they are. You'll really need to learn to appreciate winter if you're planning on moving East next year. But I highly doubt you called to gripe about the weather," she surmised correctly.

"You're right. I need to know if you have any idea where Rachel is right now."

"I do," Grace responded straightforwardly. "Why are you asking?"

"You do? Thank God! St. James is going crazy."

"Wait. Is he with you? I thought he was in New York, getting everything ready for tonight."

"He's there, but as far as he can tell, Rachel isn't. She hasn't checked in to the hotel, and he expected her a couple of hours ago."

"That's easily explained. It's a secret, though, so you'll have to keep the details to yourself."

"_She_ has a secret, too? This promises to be quite the weekend," he declared. "So, come on, spill."

"Rachel's auditioning for LaGuardia Arts as we speak."

"Whoa. That's huge! If she gets in, that means…" He paused as the full impact of Grace's news sunk in. "I'd better invest in a good pair of earplugs," he quipped.

Grace burst out laughing, and Nate quickly followed suit. Within moments, however, he began peppering his cousin with questions.

"Don't they only take freshmen? How did this happen? Is someone playing a really nasty practical joke on her? Why did she hide it from St. James?"

Patiently, Grace outlined the facts of the situation as Rachel had explained them, causing Nate to emit a low whistle at the news that the opportunity had come courtesy of Shelby Corcoran, and to muse aloud about exactly how good a friend Dustin Goolsby had to be to wrestle a favour of such magnitude from the high school's principal.

"I didn't want to go there. I don't think you should, either," Grace stated dryly.

"Probably not. Well, at least she's okay. That'll be a load off St. James' mind."

"Remember, she wants to tell him herself. She'll kill me if he finds out before she has a chance to."

"Don't sweat it. None of the details will cross my lips."

"I'll send my boyfriend the black belt after you if they do," Grace threatened playfully. "Now hang up and call Jesse, so that he can stop freaking and concentrate on making everything perfect for Rachel instead."

"Will do. Thanks, Gracie. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Rachel was no stranger to auditions, but the one aspect that always unsettled her was the lack of emotion on the faces of the adjudicators. She understood that the people watching and listening to her were there to evaluate her performance, and that they needed to maintain an air of impartiality in order not to tip their hand too soon, and to avoid the appearance of favouritism. Still, having three adults staring at her in such a dispassionate way wasn't helping at all in terms of easing her jitters. As if sensing Rachel's discomfort, the woman who was clearly in charge suddenly offered her a warm smile.

"Miss Berry, I'm Veronica Feralone, Head of the Music Department here at LaGuardia, and these are my colleagues, Katey DiComare and Sharon Jasen. Here's how we'll be proceeding. We'll start with your audition piece, discuss your background and your goals, go over the program requirements in detail, then give you the opportunity to ask us any questions you might have." Veronica glanced down at the sheet of paper on the table. "I must admit I'm unfamiliar with your selection. Have you brought along your own accompaniment and sheet music so that we can follow along?"

"Yes, Ms. Feralone."

Digging into her bag, Rachel retrieved the copies she'd printed, along with a CD, and handed them both over. Sharon popped the disc into the machine at her side and, on Rachel's cue, pressed _Play_. A soft, melancholy tune wafted from the speakers and, after two bars, the young girl before them took a deep breath and began to sing.

_What have I done? I wish I could run  
Away from this ship going under_

The song was a lament – an admission of mistakes made, an expression of regret, and a plea for understanding. It was poignant and bittersweet, and clearly born of painful personal experience, and Rachel was wringing every bit of emotion from it, her voice alternately low and quiet, then intense and powerful. The teachers, who normally would have called a halt to the proceedings after the initial chorus, sat mesmerized, their pens lying unused on their yellow legal pads. Katey surreptitiously dabbed at her eyes. When the final note faded away, Veronica struggled to restrain the urge she felt to give the diminutive brunette a standing ovation. Assuming the cloak of her unbiased persona once more, the older woman broke the silence that had descended upon them.

"Thank you, Miss Berry. You may sit down."

Satisfied she'd given it her all, Rachel perched on the edge of her chair, eagerly awaiting comments or questions.

"I noticed that there's no composer listed on your sheet music. This is a lovely piece. Where did you find it?"

"I wrote it," Rachel admitted, more than a hint of pride in her voice.

It was more than apparent from the expressions on each of their faces that the LaGuardia faculty members had not anticipated that particular answer. Katey narrowed her eyes, staring even more intently at the girl in front of her.

"Are you unhappy at your current school?" the woman wondered.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, unsure as to whether this particular query held some sort of trap that needed to be avoided. Unable to think of any way in which answering it might harm her chances, she opted to tell the truth.

"A lot of the time, yes."

"And you wrote this in response to those feelings?" Katey persisted.

"Yes. I'd done something that upset some people, and this was my way of dealing with the whole situation."

She kept her answer deliberately vague, hoping they wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

"Do you consider yourself a team player, Miss Berry?" This from Sharon, who was speaking for the first time.

"I do, although a lot of my teammates would disagree. They don't fully appreciate how hard I work to keep the club going."

"You must realize that, coming into our school as a senior, you'd be the newcomer in a group that's been together for three years. They might not readily accept you," Veronica cautioned.

"It can't be much worse than what I'm currently going through," Rachel murmured. "I've been a part of New Directions for a year and a half now, but that didn't stop them from holding a vote on whether to kick me out of the group," she confessed.

"Because you'd done something they disagreed with? Are they overflowing with talent to such a degree that they could get by without you?"

"We're actually always flirting with the possibility of disqualification due to insufficient numbers, but I recently got back together with my ex-boyfriend, and that was the last straw for most of them."

Sharon scoffed openly, not bothering to hide her incredulity.

"Let me guess. He's from a rival team."

"He was. He's in college now."

"And they're still not over it? I'll bet you competed, and his team won."

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "There were other things that happened, too, but the bottom line is that the majority of them still view him as the enemy."

"Which makes it uncomfortable for you to be around them, and which is why you're willing to transfer this late in your academic career," Sharon deduced, once again impressing Rachel with her spot-on assessment.

"That's exactly right."

The three women all took a moment to scribble some notes on the paper in front of them. When they were done, Veronica raised her gaze to meet Rachel's open, expectant one.

"We'd like to get a more thorough indication of the extent of your vocal range. Do you have anything else prepared?"

"I do. It's one of the pieces from your suggested list," Rachel added with a knowing smile, before launching into an _a__ cappella_ version of _I__ Could __Have __Danced __All __Night_.

This time around, the adjudicators stopped her part way through, having needed only a short sampling to confirm their earlier judgment. Katey then gave voice to the interview's final question.

"Can you sum up for us why you're interested in attending this school?"

"I've always been more ambitious than my peers. I've known I wanted to perform since I was a toddler, and it's been my goal to attend either Tisch or Juilliard for almost as long. Transferring to LaGuardia would allow me to prepare for university in a way that simply wouldn't be possible if I stayed in Ohio. This school would be the first step on the path I've been determined to follow my whole life. This is my dream. Please, let me start living it."

Minutes later, Rachel found herself back in the anteroom, alongside a noticeably calmer Colleen.

"So? How did it go?"

"Well, I think. They said they'd be in touch soon. Would you like me to stick around until they're ready for you?"

"That'd be nice. Thanks."

Absorbed in giving Colleen a few final pieces of advice, Rachel was completely oblivious to the look of approval that flashed across Veronica's face as she observed the girls' exchange, before retreating into the inner room and noiselessly closing the door.

* * *

Jesse had just finished unpacking his clothes when his phone rang. Scooping it off the desk, he scanned the caller ID, brought the device to his ear and, without giving Nate the chance to utter so much as a hello, began to pepper his friend with questions.

"Did you reach your cousins? Did you find out anything? Do they know where she is? Is she okay?"

"Easy, St. James. All will be revealed in due time."

"Shit, man, I'm going out of my mind here. Don't keep me hanging."

"Okay, okay. Amy had no clue, but Grace was a font of information."

"Aaand?"

"Rachel's fine. She's in New York, and you'll see her later."

"That's it?" Jesse voice rose incredulously.

"Yep. She's got a surprise for you, too, and I promised Gracie I'd keep my mouth shut. So stop worrying."

"A surprise? Can't you even give…"

Nate cut Jesse off mid-sentence.

"This is me hanging up on you. Have fun tonight!"

Groaning in frustration as his curiosity went unsatisfied, Jesse tossed his cell back on the desk. At least he'd gotten confirmation that Rachel was safe, meaning he could finally devote all of his attention to readying their room for a night she would never forget.

* * *

"You should have seen her. She's not even a student here yet, and she's already mentoring that little eighth-grader who's waiting to audition."

Veronica was practically gushing at what she'd just witnessed in the anteroom, but she was preaching to the converted. In spite of the fact that they'd agreed to this special audition under duress, doing it only under obligation to their principal, they'd soon discovered that Rachel was a rare talent, and they were now unanimous in wanting to offer her a spot in the music program.

"Even though it was Patricia's idea, I suppose we need to run our decision by her," Katey reminded her colleagues.

"She'd want to have the final say. Okay, let me handle that bit of business while you two get started with poor Miss Flynn, who's been cooling her heels for over an hour."

As she headed off to update her boss, Veronica couldn't help but smile. Rachel Berry might not be entering LaGuardia in the conventional way, but the teacher had no doubt that the petite brunette with the megawatt smile and the amazing set of pipes would end up being one of the senior class leaders, and that she'd challenge the others to rise to her standards. She'd have to earn her place among the tight-knit group, but these students valued talent, and their new classmate had that in spades. Veronica was positive that Rachel would fit right in.

* * *

Dustin Goolsby was on his way to the gym when the strains of his favourite Broadway show tune announced an incoming call. He grinned broadly at the sight of the name that popped up on his screen.

"Patsi, darling! I assume you're calling to thank me."

"You assume wrong. What's your game, Dusty? My department head has just given me a full rundown on the audition I scheduled as a favour to you, and she and her colleagues seem to think your girl's one of the most talented singers they've heard in years, so why are you letting her go? Seems to me having her on your team would make Vocal Adrenaline an obvious shoo-in for another National title."

"Oh, did I fail to mention that little detail? She's not _mine_ to loose. Trust me, if I'd had any idea how good she is, I'd never have arranged it so you could get your hands on her. This was a pay it forward kind of deal. I did a favour for a friend, and roped you into helping me out. Looks as if you're definitely getting the prize in this whole thing."

"We'll be offering her a spot here, so don't even think of trying to poach her."

"Even if I wanted to, she's not interested. She outgrew Ohio years ago. As soon as she was given an opportunity to escape, she jumped at it."

"Your loss, our gain."

"No need to rub it in."

"You're right. That was unnecessarily cruel of me. And I will thank you now."

"You're welcome. We still on for next weekend?"

"Absolutely, handsome."

* * *

Emerging from the subway, Rachel quickly oriented herself and stepped smartly down the crowded street towards her hotel. When her dads had given her its name and address, she'd looked it up online and been astonished at its apparent luxury. She'd never stayed anywhere so opulent before, and she'd wondered once again if they'd suddenly inherited a large sum of money, or somehow won a lottery despite her fathers never buying tickets. Either that, or they were putting themselves in serious debt in order to make up for their inability to travel with her. They'd made light of her qualms, insisting that it was her sixteenth birthday and she was worth every penny. Taking them at their word, she'd opted to stop questioning her good fortune, and simply enjoy it.

The understated elegance of the lobby gave her pause. She almost felt under-dressed, until she spotted a pair of guests at the front desk, outfitted in jeans and sneakers. Although the denim was no doubt of the designer variety, it was nevertheless casual, and she allowed herself to relax and be swept up in the utter sophistication of her surroundings.

Her room, on the tenth floor, was a study in blues, blacks and whites. It occurred to her that Kurt would appreciate the tastefully decorated suite, and she made a mental note to take a few pictures later. The large, king-sized bed beckoned, and before she could resist the impulse, she found herself standing on it and twirling around in sheer delight. She'd just collapsed in a heap when she detected the faint sound of her ringtone emanating from somewhere deep within her bag. Bouncing off the bed to retrieve it, she was only mildly surprised to note her caller's identity.

"Mr. Goolsby. I thought I might hear from you."

Dustin, never the most patient of men, wasted no time on idle chatter.

"Please tell me she was kidding, and that you didn't just audition for LaGuardia using an original song."

"I did sing a piece I'd composed myself." A note of worry crept into her voice. "Was that wrong? I assumed it would help my case, and prove that I'm multi-talented."

"Oh, it did that, alright. You realize that I'm kicking myself, big time, for ever agreeing to help Shelby out with this little project of hers."

"I'm sorry, I don't get it. Why do you regret arranging this opportunity for me?"

"I should have pushed harder to get you to come to Carmel. With you on my team, we'd be unstoppable."

Rachel's insides warmed at the rival coach's unexpected praise.

"I told you before, Mr. Goolsby, I have no interest whatsoever in transferring to Carmel."

"I could still make it worth your while. Name your price," he cajoled.

"Carmel has nothing I want," she demurred politely.

"Oh, well. Can't blame me for giving it one last try. Turns out my loss will be LaGuardia's gain."

Rachel gasped audibly at his words, and abruptly found herself incapable of speaking in complete sentences.

"Do you mean…? Did your friend already tell you…? Am I…?"

"Oops. I think I've said more than I should have. Good luck, Rachel Berry. I expect a mention in your thank you speech when you win your first major award," he suggested light-heartedly, before disconnecting the call.

She stared, nonplussed, at the tiny device in her palm, as if it might yet give her the answers she sought. Had Dustin Goolsby just inadvertently confirmed her acceptance to LaGuardia Arts? Dare she believe that the panel of teachers had made their decision so quickly? When would they officially let her know? Once they did, how was she going to break the news to her dads? She shook her head, unwilling to allow that potential snag to intrude on her growing excitement.

Padding across to the window, she gazed out at the city that had fit her like a glove ever since she'd initially set foot on its crowded sidewalks several years ago. This is where she was meant to be. She could feel it down to the very marrow of her bones. And, unless she'd completely misinterpreted his slip of the tongue, Vocal Adrenaline's current coach had all but assured her that she would soon count herself among those lucky enough to call New York home.

Her stomach's insistent gurgle pulled her back to the present, reminding her that it had literally been hours since she'd eaten. Without any further delay, she unpacked her suitcase, changed her clothes, and set out to sample some of the city's excellent culinary offerings.

* * *

Rachel was among the first to set foot inside the Gershwin Theater the moment the doors were opened. After checking her coat, she bypassed the souvenir kiosks and made her way to the upper level, preferring to spend her time until the show started perusing the names of the dozens upon dozens of inductees into the American Theater Hall of Fame. Contemplating the most recent additions, she briefly lost herself in the fantasy of someday seeing her name – and Jesse's – up alongside those of actors she'd admired all of her life.

_That's an inevitability, too._

She grinned as the sound of her boyfriend's voice echoed in her head. Although she still wished that he'd been able to accompany her, she was determined to soak in every detail of the performance, so that they could analyse it the following day. As the lights in the lobby dimmed and she hurried to take her seat, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the person who'd be at her side all evening. Despite the fact that the show was about to start, he had yet to doff the backwards baseball cap that remained jammed tightly on his head. Muttering at the stranger's total boorishness as she squeezed her way past those already settled in her row, she readied herself to deliver a clearly necessary lecture on theatre etiquette when the wearer of the inappropriate head gear reached up to remove it, revealing a very familiar set of brown curls.

"Jesse…"


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **My version of New York will be a mixture of the real and the imagined. Some of it will be based on my own experiences there, while other parts will be the inventions of my fertile brain. Hope you enjoy it all.

Inserting the usual disclaimer: I don't own Stephen Schwartz's _For Good_, or Michael Bublé's _Cold December Night_. I'd be a whole lot richer if I did. ;)

* * *

**Someone ****to ****Love**** You** – Chapter 56

Jesse watched, fascinated, as a myriad of emotions flashed across Rachel's expressive face while she attempted to process his completely unexpected presence not just in New York, but in the Gershwin Theater, in the seat beside hers. For the briefest of moments, irritation flared within her at his obvious deception, but it was almost instantly replaced by an overwhelming thrill at not having to spend her birthday alone after all. Slipping into her seat, she sighed contentedly as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday, Rach."

Her eyes sparkled as she shifted slightly, angling her body towards him and allowing her lips to graze his jaw. Conscious that they were in a public place where a certain level of decorum was expected – unlike the back row of the Lima movie theatre – he resisted the impulse to cover her mouth with his own and kiss her senseless, settling instead for dropping a soft peck on her temple. As the house lights dimmed, Rachel reluctantly sat up straight, unwilling to obscure the view of the person directly behind her. Releasing her from his grasp, Jesse reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he directed his attention to the stage.

The twosome watched intently, enthralled by the music, the choreography, the costumes, the special effects – in short, by every aspect of the production. They laughed and gasped and clapped along with the rest of the audience, losing themselves in the magic of live theatre. Rachel hummed along softly to _Popular_, and found herself on the verge of tears through _I__'__m __Not __that __Girl_. Jesse, who couldn't help glancing at his girlfriend on occasion, as fascinated by her reactions as by what was taking place on stage, noticed her shift in mood instantly. He squeezed her hand in silent understanding before loosening his hold in order to rub soothing circles on her palm. She shot him a grateful smile, then gave in to the impulse to lean her head on his shoulder.

She straightened just as the orchestra started playing the opening bars of _Defying__ Gravity_. Jesse grinned when he caught her mouthing the words, observing that she somehow managed to inhabit Elphaba's part while remaining firmly anchored to her seat. Recalling the story she'd told him of competing against Kurt for the right to sing this very song for Sectionals the previous year, he easily recognized the fierceness of her expression for what it was – a reminder to herself, and to anyone who might be watching, that this specific number had her name written all over it. Even though Schue had ultimately gone with a different selection, both Jesse and Rachel had no doubt that she would have nailed the performance, had she been permitted to give it. He mentally added Elphaba to the list of iconic roles he was positive would be hers one day, cast alongside his Fiyero, of course.

As the echo of the audience's enthusiastic applause faded and the house lights brightened, Rachel scrambled to her feet and tugged Jesse towards the lobby, all of the questions she'd suppressed earlier now coming to the fore.

"How long ago did you plan this? Were my dads in on it? How could you let me think I'd be spending my birthday alone? Who else knew?"

He smiled indulgently at her, handing over one of the two waters he'd just purchased and pulling her into a somewhat quieter corner before offering up a reply.

"Did you _really_ think that I'd just ignore your special day? You only turn sixteen once."

"I was totally convinced that you were doing something with Nate. It's like I told Kurt – you were being considerate, letting me spend my birthday with my dads, the way I always have."

Jesse groaned in feigned impatience at the mention of the younger boy's name, causing Rachel to eye him quizzically.

"Kurt phoned me. He read me the riot act about leaving you alone on such an important occasion. Of course, he changed his tune once he found out that you weren't going to be quite as lonely as he'd thought."

"I can't believe that he didn't slip up!"

"No one did. That was the beauty of it."

"By no one, you mean my dads?"

"Among others."

"C'mon, Jesse, don't keep me guessing. Who else knew?" she asked, a pleading note to her voice.

"Nate, Amy and Grace, for starters. Which meant Jules, Stefan and Vince were in the loop, too, and I'd put money on Kurt having spilled to Blaine."

Rachel's jaw dropped at the realization that all of her friends had played a part in keeping Jesse's secret.

"No way! Everybody was in on it?" She became pensive for a moment as something else occurred to her. "Does that mean my dad doesn't really have an all-day meeting? Was that simply a cover?"

"Your dad _is_ at a retreat today. That's kind of what set all of this in motion. I called to find out if they'd mind me intruding and stealing you away from them for a part of your birthday, and it turns out my timing was impeccable."

"As always," she couldn't keep from interjecting.

He shot her a cocky grin in response before resuming his account of what had taken place.

"Your dads are savvy. Since they'd heard that this show's still so popular it's almost always sold out, they bought the tickets months ago. Earlier that day, your dad had just found out he'd have to miss celebrating with you. He was completely bummed about it, and he was swearing a blue streak, cursing the unreasonableness of his new boss. He was even muttering about quitting."

"Seriously? Oh, my God, I knew he was having it rough since his old boss left, but I had no idea…"

"Fortunately, I was able to convince him not to do anything rash."

"Thank you," she murmured gratefully, caressing his cheek.

Their conversation temporarily forgotten, he leaned into her touch, aware in that instant of just how much he'd missed her since they'd been apart. If it wasn't for their shared love of this particular musical, he'd have been sorely tempted to grab her by the hand and lead her back to the hotel as fast as humanly possible. As if sensing his thoughts, she skimmed her fingers across his lips, inhaling sharply when he took one into his mouth and nipped at it playfully. Had the house lights not flickered at that very moment to signal the end of the intermission, it was likely that she'd have offered no resistance if he'd suggested they leave right then and there.

Holding their desire at bay for the time being, they returned to their seats and were immediately drawn back into the enchanted land of Oz. Rachel's empathy for Elphaba was evident as she leaned forward, silently cheering as the so-called Wicked Witch remained true to herself, refusing to be swayed by the Wizard's false promises. When the orchestra launched into the opening bars of _As __Long __As __You__'__re __Mine_, Rachel and Jesse exchanged a look that required no explanation, both of them envisioning themselves as the characters currently declaring their love via song.

"We'd have been just as good," she murmured quietly at the number's conclusion, her self-assured comment inaudible to anyone but the boy at her side.

"We'd have been better," he smirked, his response pitched for her ears only.

She bit back a chuckle at his statement, amused in spite of herself at how closely his viewpoint matched her own. Trust him to have the guts to state it flat out, rather than qualifying it the way she had. They were so very similar, completely in tune with each other's thoughts and feelings. He understood her, as no one else ever had before, and every time he did something to demonstrate just how in sync they were, she fell in love with him a little bit more.

As Glinda and Elphaba started their final duet, Rachel was overcome with emotion, and tears trickled silently down her face. Glancing at Jesse, she noted that he was as affected by the song as she was, and she reached over to wipe gently at the tell-tale wetness that stained his cheeks. Catching her eye, he began to sing the chorus softly, aiming the words directly at her.

_Who __can __say__ if __I've __been __changed__ for __the__ better?  
But __because __I __knew__ you, __I __have__ been __changed __for __good._

She couldn't resist responding in kind, picking up her cue as naturally as she always did when it came to him.

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart._

Unconsciously, they'd shifted closer together. Their lips hovered mere inches apart when the audience's thunderous applause snapped them out of their temporary daze. Returning their focus to the performers before them, they hummed along to the finale, then rose to their feet in appreciation as the actors stepped forward for their curtain call. When the house lights rose for the last time, Rachel sighed happily.

"This will never get old."

"I know. It sure beats what passes for theatre in Lima and Akron."

"Not that there aren't talented performers in those cities," she remarked with a wink, "and the occasional production that's surprisingly decent. But there's nothing of this calibre."

He nodded in agreement.

"I'll never forget seeing my first Broadway play. I knew long before then that I wanted to be an actor, but from that moment, New York was where I wanted to pursue my dreams," he admitted.

"Me, too. It was such a revelation. When my dads brought me here, I felt a pull beyond anything I could explain."

As they'd been talking, they'd made their way out into the crisp, December night. A crowd had gathered a short distance away, and Rachel looked at Jesse expectantly. He kissed her lightly before answering her unspoken question.

"Whatever we do next is up to you. The birthday girl gets to call the shots."

He was not at all surprised when she took his hand and led him over to join the people assembled outside the stage door. Noticing her shiver, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close, ensuring she'd stay warm as they waited for the actors to emerge. Thinking back to their earlier interrupted conversation, she twisted within his embrace so that she was facing him, eager for him to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle.

"You never finished your story. How did you go from calling to ask my dads if you could spend some time with me on my birthday to showing up here?"

"You know me. I saw an opportunity and I jumped at it. I suggested to your dad that I could take his ticket off his hands, to make sure it didn't go to waste. He agreed that I might as well use it, since he couldn't."

"But, wait. Didn't Daddy have a ticket, too?"

"He did, but he admitted to me that he would have felt like a third wheel if he tagged along with us, so he decided to give his up."

"How? To who?"

"I think he sold it online, probably to the guy sitting beside you tonight."

"Oh." She fell silent, taking a minute to process what she'd just heard, before giving voice to the next question on her mind. "Since this wasn't your idea, what did you have planned for me?"

"Something far more modest," he confessed. "You, me, the tree house… that pretty much sums it up."

Her eyes lit up at his admission.

"That sounds wonderful. Not that I don't appreciate this," she hastened to add.

"It would've been the best birthday you'd ever had. Now, this will be," he assured her matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt it for a second," she declared with absolute sincerity.

The sound of a commotion at her back caused Rachel to swivel around once again. Most of the performers had exited the theatre en masse and were now mingling with their fans, posing for pictures and signing autographs. She and Jesse lined up, Playbills in hand, offering congratulations to those whose work had impressed them and collecting several signatures. A mixture of embarrassment and pride caused Rachel to blush as Jesse revealed their shared ambitions to the young woman playing Elphaba, praising his girlfriend effusively and claiming that she, too, would one day don the green body makeup. The actress offered an encouraging smile and, after asking them questions about their backgrounds, confessed that she'd relocated to New York from California to follow her dream, that she'd worked as a coat check attendant while going on open calls, and asserted her belief that anything was possible if you wanted it badly enough.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Rachel stated.

"Good luck to you both. Maybe we'll meet up on a stage one day," she added, before moving to speak to the next person in line.

Rachel's face was still flushed as she and Jesse stood in front of the theatre, but this time it was from happiness. Staring into her warm brown eyes, he couldn't help responding to the excitement that practically radiated from her every pore.

"You look like you're having a good time."

"Oh, I am. Have I mentioned how thrilled I am that you're here? And that we're in New York, together?"

"Not in so many words, no," he teased.

"Then let me correct that terrible oversight. You, surprising me like this – it's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. I can hardly believe you went to all this trouble to make my birthday so very special."

"It was no trouble at all, Rach. I wanted to show you how much I love you, and making a big deal out of your sweet sixteen seemed like a good way to do that."

"Jesse St. James, master of the grand gesture."

"That's me. There's nothing to be gained by half measures."

"How true. Why is it that so few people understand that?"

"They're not as dramatic as we are, and they're destined to lead dull, boring lives because of it."

"And what are we destined to do?"

"Down the line? Take Broadway by storm. Become musical theatre's power couple. Right now? I was going to take you back to the hotel, but if there's someplace else you'd rather go…"

"Could we walk around Times Square for a while? I love it at night, with all the lights and the people. It's just so vibrant and alive."

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he laughed out loud at the exaggerated pout she was attempting to persuade him with.

"I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that."

"You can't deny me, no matter how I look at you," she countered with a giggle.

"You're right. I've got very little self-control where you're concerned. And I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered conspiratorially.

Linking her arm through his, they headed East, towards the hustle and bustle of one of the world's most famous squares. The sidewalk became increasingly congested as they approached the intersection of W 47th and Broadway. Despite the lateness of the hour, stores were still open, their wares visible through large, well-lit windows, silently but effectively luring customers through visual appeal alone. Spotting the large, colourful staircase situated in the middle of the pedestrian-only area, Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand and tugged him towards it, leading them up to the topmost stair. Easing themselves onto its smooth, hard surface, they snuggled together, oblivious to the cold, as one flashing billboard after another caught their attention. They pointed to ads for various musicals, picking out the ones they'd most like to see, giving thumbs up or down to the casting, and debating the merits of each show. They amused themselves by trying to guess if they were surrounded only by tourists, or if the occasional native New Yorker might also be enjoying the square's incredible cacophony of sights and sounds. For a while they simply sat quietly, absorbing all of the activity taking place around them.

When they could no longer ignore the chill that was seeping through their bodies, they picked their way around the many people still sitting on the stairs, then joined the throngs on the street. They walked from shop to shop, admiring the elaborate displays, and sharing stories of Hanukkahs and Christmases past.

"Favourite Hanukkah?" he prompted.

It took her no time at all to come up with the memory.

"It was the year I turned five. I'd just started kindergarten that September, and it was the first time I'd been around a lot of other kids close to the holidays. They spent weeks going on and on about Christmas and presents, and I was feeling really left out. My dads decided to invite a bunch of our relatives over to give me a sense of a real family Hanukkah. There were a bunch of them I'd never met before, and I had so much fun playing with my cousins and eating all kinds of delicious food. But the best part was the music. There was always someone at the piano, or strumming a guitar, and the house was filled with people singing. I had a built in audience for days, right there at home! It was the perfect gift."

"I can totally picture you putting on a show for everyone. Your dads never did that again?"

"No. My grandmother passed away the following year, so it wouldn't have been the same even if we tried." Her smile faltered briefly, before dazzling him with its brilliance once more. "What about you? Favourite Christmas?"

"At the risk of sounding cheesy, I predict it'll be this one."

"Really? I agree that this year's will set a whole new standard, but don't you have some fabulous St. James holiday stories to share?"

"Certainly none that involve my parents. But my first with Cat and Drew was pretty special."

"Tell me about it," she urged.

"They waited till I arrived to do their decorating. Said they wanted me to be involved in everything – which was so not what I was used to. My father was far too busy to waste time on something he considered beneath him, and my mother didn't want to ruin her manicure, I guess. Whatever the reason, she hired decorators every year. Our place looked like something out of _House__ Beautiful_, but I wasn't allowed to touch anything."

As she had when he'd given her glimpses into his childhood before, Rachel felt a pang of deep sadness at the loneliness and lack of genuine affection that had characterized Jesse's early life. Using the arm that she had wrapped around his waist, she pulled him closer in a silent act of empathy.

"I imagine that Drew and Cat were the exact opposite."

"You're right. They insisted on a real tree – we'd always had fake ones. They took me out to a farm that belonged to friends of theirs, let me choose the tree I liked best, then actually put a saw in my hand and gave me permission to start cutting. I couldn't believe it. My mother freaked if I came within touching distance of a butter knife, and here were my aunt and uncle, trusting me to be responsible. It was a heady feeling."

"Did you cut the whole tree down yourself?"

"No, I was far too little for that. But when it got tough, Drew encouraged me rather than taking over, and we ended up doing it together. Cat cheered us on the whole way, and when we were done, their friends had these steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting for us. Once we were back at their place, they let me go crazy with the lights and the garland and the ornaments. They didn't change a single thing I did. To top it all off, they got me the one thing I really wanted."

"Which was?"

"A dog. A beautiful golden lab. Her name was Sheila."

"You have a dog? I never saw one at Drew and Cat's. Is she in Akron with your parents?"

Jesse snorted bitterly.

"Not a chance. Dad's allergic, and even if he hadn't been, Mom would never have tolerated dog hair on the furniture. Drew and Cat kept her, until…"

He broke off, his voice unexpectedly thick with grief. She understood, without his having to say anything more, that his beloved pet was no longer with him.

"When?" was all she asked.

"Four years ago. She was old, and it was her time." At Rachel's puzzled look, he went on to explain. "She wasn't a puppy when I got her. Cat was a firm believer in rescuing abandoned animals, and Sheila had been at the pound a while. Nobody was interested in an older dog who'd been mistreated and needed to be handled with care. But Cat… I think she channelled all the love she would have offered a child straight to Sheila. Technically, she was my dog, but she worshipped Cat. Followed her everywhere. Letting her go was tough on all of us."

"Oh, Jesse, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have met her."

"You would have loved her, and she would have loved you."

"I'm not meaning to be callous, but didn't you ever think of getting another dog?"

He shook his head emphatically.

"By the time we lost her, all my spare time was devoted to Vocal Adrenaline. I wouldn't have been a very good owner at that point."

"Maybe someday, when we're settled…"

She let the suggestion hang in the air between them, acutely conscious that, as close as they were, it was rather presumptuous to be making plans for joint pet ownership before they'd even moved in together. He chuckled at the worry that had suddenly materialized on her expressive features.

"I'd like that," he murmured softly.

She relaxed immediately at his response. Coming to a halt, she shifted within his embrace, resting her head on his chest and hugging him tightly. As he dropped a kiss in her hair, they soon realized that they'd stopped directly in front of a large electronic billboard that appeared to be broadcasting a holiday concert. Turning to face the giant screen, they watched as a group that the caption identified as Straight No Chaser launched into an _a __cappella_ version of _The __Twelve__ Days __of __Christmas._ Jesse had begun to sing along when, abruptly, the lyrics deviated from those he was familiar with. He and Rachel stared in open admiration as the male choir put a unique spin on the well-known classic.

"These guys are good," Jesse acknowledged.

Rachel nodded in agreement, then laughed in delight as one of the singers broke into the first verse of _I__ Had __a __Little __Dreidel_.

When the men exited the stage, a different group entered, and the program segued right into another Christmas song.

"Do you mind if we stay and listen for a while?"

There was a hesitancy to his tone that she picked up on instantly, and she hurried to reassure him.

"Just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean I can't appreciate Christmas music. Some of the tunes are catchy, some of it's very melodic, and some songs have very compelling lyrics. More importantly, though, you celebrate the holiday, so it's going to be a part of my life now, too."

"You're perfect." he whispered.

"So are you," she whispered back.

Within minutes, the face of a new performer filled the screen, and as the opening notes sounded, Jesse couldn't contain his joy.

"This is new. It's already one of my favourites."

He started quietly, his vocalizing meant for her ears only. By the time he reached the chorus, he reverted to form, his years of Vocal Adrenaline training coming to the fore as he serenaded his girlfriend publicly and confidently.

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
_ There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas_  
_ Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
_ I want something that lasts forever_  
_ So kiss me on this cold December night_

Whether it had been a legitimate request or not, she did as he asked, her lips crashing onto his as Michael Bublé continued to croon in the background. Jesse was about to plunge his tongue into Rachel's welcoming mouth when a round of spontaneous applause broke the spell they were under, causing them both to blink furiously as they tried to regain their focus. An older woman, part of the crowd that had gathered around them, caught Rachel's eye and winked at her.

"I'd have done the same thing, dearie," she professed in a stage whisper, grinning her approval.

For the second time that night, Rachel found herself reddening in embarrassment, and she burrowed her face into Jesse's jacket. He chuckled fondly at her bout of shyness, as he tenderly stroked her long, brunette tresses. Determined to lessen her sense of unease, he draped his arm across her shoulders and led her wordlessly towards an area of Times Square that they had yet to explore. Spying a small café advertising vegan desserts, he steered her in its direction, cheering inwardly at her exclamation of delight when her eyes fell on the assortment of treats plainly visible through the window.

"Are you hungry at all?"

She didn't even pause to consider before answering.

"Famished."

Opening the door, he ushered her inside. They inhaled deeply as the scent of freshly brewed coffee mixed with that of newly baked goods, tantalizing them both. After deliberating for several minutes, Rachel settled on a thick wedge of chocolate mousse cake and a soy latte, while Jesse opted for a large slice of carrot cake and a cup of the house blend.

Choosing an intimate table, they dug into their desserts with alacrity, neither saying a word as they savoured every morsel and shared the occasional bite. When their hunger had been satisfied, they leaned back and sipped their drinks, blissfully content to be in each other's company once more.

"Isn't this amazing? It's almost midnight and here I am, indulging my sweet tooth in a charming vegan café in Times Square. I love this city, and I can't wait to call it home."

"Well, it won't be long till I'm here, and you can come visit as often as your dads will let you. And, in a year and a half, you can say goodbye to Lima and hello to New York City."

His brow furrowed as her expression morphed into a curious mixture of anticipation and nervousness. Reaching across the table, he clasped her hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Are you worried you won't make it into Tisch or Juilliard? Because I have every confidence you will," he declared forcefully.

"I actually think I'll have a pretty good shot at both of them, especially after what happened today," she confessed.

He was genuinely puzzled at her response.

"What happened today?"

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out what had been, up till then, a well-kept secret.

"This afternoon I auditioned for LaGuardia Arts."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** I know it's still Thursday in some time zones! This one's been a long time coming, and I sincerely hope it lives up to expectations. As always, I look forward to hearing what you think.

Since this will be the last chapter posted before the holidays, I'd like to wish all of my readers the best of the season.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 57

"They don't admit seniors."

Jesse's response was regretful, yet automatic. Given his encyclopedic knowledge of all things related to the performing arts, there could be no disputing the facts. Although he'd never considered applying to LaGuardia himself – having to relinquish his spot at the top of the Carmel food chain made the idea a non-starter – he'd witnessed plenty of tears and meltdowns over the years as various members of Vocal Adrenaline, each certain they'd prove the exception to the rule, tried and failed to gain admission to the fabled school.

It was obvious that his girlfriend must have been conned by some unscrupulous huckster, who'd no doubt scored some quick cash by trading on the hopes and aspirations of a young out-of-towner who'd come across as an easy mark. And yet, despite her relative innocence, she was savvy and not without street smarts, leading Jesse to wonder how, exactly, she had allowed herself to be duped by a stranger.

"Where did this guy approach you? Was he at the airport? Was it the cab driver? How much did you pay him?"

Completely mystified by her boyfriend's questions, Rachel's brow furrowed as she attempted to follow his seemingly random train of thought.

"What guy? I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Whoever tricked you into thinking you were auditioning for LaGuardia. He must have spun quite the story for someone as smart as you to fall for it. Thank God he wasn't some pervert, or this could have ended really badly."

His relief was palpable, and she found herself moved by his evident concern, despite also being offended at his apparent refusal to accept her statement as fact.

"I'm not kidding, Jesse, and I wasn't fooled by anyone. I _was_ at LaGuardia Arts this afternoon, and I auditioned for a spot in their music program, in front of three very kind and thoroughly professional women."

Taken aback by the forcefulness of her declaration, Jesse studied the brunette beauty seated across from him with a mixture of bewilderment and concern, as if she'd inexplicably taken leave of her senses. She seemed so sure of herself, but there was simply no way that what she'd just admitted to was even possible. Deciding to humour her in the hopes of eliciting further information, he held her gaze and forced a reassuring smile to his face.

"Tell me how this happened."

Her eyes lit up as she leaned forward, eager to finally share all the details of her incredible experience.

"It all started with a message from Dustin Goolsby."

"The coach of Vocal Adrenaline called you." He'd phrased it as a statement rather than a question, but there was an undercurrent of scepticism to his words that he'd been unable to suppress.

"Texted me, actually."

"How the hell did he get your number?" Jesse grumbled irritably.

The answer came to him just as Rachel opened her mouth to speak, and the name crossed their lips simultaneously.

"Shelby."

He stared at her questioningly once more.

"This still isn't making any sense. Shelby gave Goolsby your number… why, exactly?"

"So he could drop the bombshell that he'd arranged an audition for me at LaGuardia, at her request."

Jesse shook his head, still unable to fit the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind.

"Let me get this straight. Your biological mother – my former coach – asked her replacement to score you an audition for a spot that doesn't exist because the school only accepts freshmen. Was she deliberately trying to hurt you?" His voice rose indignantly at the thought.

"It was nothing like that. She was actually trying to get on my good side. Goolsby has an in with the principal, Shelby knew it, she asked him to pull some strings, and he did."

"You're serious, then? This isn't some cruel practical joke?"

"It's completely on the level. Really."

He broke into a huge grin as the implications of her news became clear, and he enumerated them slowly, as if savouring every one.

"You'll be able to leave Ohio… escape McKinley… tell Schuester to shove his 'you don't deserve every solo' bullshit… show those idiots in New Directions just how much better than them you really are… be in a place where they value your talent… " He paused at the realization that he was getting ahead of himself. "When will you know?"

"I haven't heard anything officially…"

She attempted to keep her expression neutral, but the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"Unofficially?"

"Goolsby called me afterwards. He had me worried for a minute, but then he let it slip that I was in. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like to me."

"What were his exact words?"

"That his loss would be LaGuardia's gain."

"Then I'd say you're in."

Rising slightly from his seat and reaching across the table, he fisted his hands in the fabric of her blouse and gently pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in the middle for a chaste congratulatory kiss. They lingered there for a moment, foreheads pressed together, when a snippet of their earlier conversation came to mind, causing him to draw back in order to assess her reaction as he sought clarification.

"What did you mean about worrying?"

"Goolsby made a comment about the song I chose to audition with, and I misinterpreted it. No big deal."

"Speaking of which, what did you sing? One of your standards?" He shook his head, dismissing the thought before she'd had a chance to confirm or deny it. "No, this was too important. You would have wanted to stand out… to completely blow them away… to convince them that they'd be making a mistake if they _didn't_ break the rules for you…"

She sat quietly, watching patiently as he worked to answer his own question, his nimble brain examining and discarding countless possibilities in mere seconds. Spotting the hint of a gleam in his eye, accompanied by the barely perceptible nod of his head, she knew he'd reached what he considered a satisfactory conclusion.

"Your original composition, _Get It Right_ – that's what you used, isn't it?"

Rachel's eyes widened, amazed as always at Jesse's unerring ability to grasp something so fundamental about her. She could still recall, in vivid detail, the night shortly after they'd reconnected when she'd chosen to share her creation with him. He'd listened intently and praised her effusively, before suggesting a couple of minor tweaks that had, unsurprisingly, transformed her work from good to great. He'd gone on to recommend that she hold the piece in her back pocket, saving it for a situation down the line when she'd need a strong hand to play.

"Yes. I took your advice, and pulled it out when it mattered the most."

"I'd be willing to bet it's what clinched the deal. What did Goolsby say about it that made you doubt your choice?"

"Please tell me she was kidding, and that you didn't just audition for LaGuardia using an original song."

Jesse chuckled at Rachel's unsuccessful attempt to imitate the smooth tones of Vocal Adrenaline's current coach.

"That was kind of ambiguous. I can see how you might take it as a criticism."

"Turns out he was hugely impressed by what I'd done, and he was bemoaning the fact that he couldn't get me to transfer to Carmel."

"They have no incentive of value to offer now that I'm not there," he quipped, his mouth set in the cockiest of grins.

She swatted his arm playfully in mock reproach, but the twinkle in her eye made it clear that she couldn't deny the validity of his assertion. Jesse's old team might still be a powerhouse, but it held no appeal for her without him as its male lead.

"What about the chance to be a National show choir champion? Don't you think that would be motivation enough?"

"First of all, there's no guarantee that their winning streak will continue now that both Shelby and I have left," he remarked candidly. "More importantly, though, you wouldn't want to achieve that kind of success with a bunch of near-strangers. While there are plenty of times when you'd cheerfully strangle the lot of them, you still care about your teammates. If you're going to leave them in the lurch, it's not going to be so that you can rub their noses in it by joining their hated rivals."

"No, it'll be so that I can rub their noses in the fact that I'll be attending a far more prestigious school. How is that any different?"

"There's no history of bad blood between McKinley and LaGuardia. They won't take it nearly as personally."

She conceded the point with a silent nod of her head as she took a sip of her rapidly cooling latte, gazing at him appraisingly as she did so.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" he countered, genuinely puzzled.

"Because I kept my audition a secret. It was a huge deal, and I didn't let you in on it," she explained, uncertainty colouring her voice.

The lines vanished from his brow and his expression softened at her words.

"I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason, and I don't imagine you were going to keep me in the dark for long. Besides, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to be angry at you for staying mum about something when I was guilty of the very same thing, by letting you think you'd be celebrating your birthday alone."

"Oh. I'd almost forgotten about that. I guess you could call us even, then," she responded lightly, her tension visibly easing. "I needed to prove to myself that I could do this completely on my own," she added, picking up the thread of his earlier remark.

"Have I ever made you feel as if you couldn't?"

"No, never. You've always been supportive and expressed the greatest of confidence in me and my abilities. But I just knew, if we started talking it over, that I'd rely on your expertise, and that I'd count on you to make suggestions and steer me in whatever direction you thought would give me the best chance for success. I'm sure you'd have been right, but I wanted to see what I could accomplish without your input."

"Great things, without a doubt," he affirmed with a smile, before moving to satisfy his curiosity once more. "Did you share your news with any…" He cut himself off abruptly as his earlier conversation with Nate sprang to mind. "You told Grace."

"I did. But how do you know that?"

"When I got to the hotel, I expected to find you already checked in, but you weren't – so I panicked. I couldn't very well phone your dads and freak them out. Nate was my go-to guy, and after making a few calls, he gave me just enough information to reassure me – that Grace had confirmed you were in New York, that I shouldn't worry, and that I'd see you tonight."

"She was a lifesaver. I was waiting to board the plane and my nerves were getting the better of me, and she calmed me down."

"I'm glad."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not your fault. You didn't know I'd be here." He raised her hand to his lips and dropped a light kiss in her palm before continuing. "What do your dads think of all this?"

"They're still clueless," she admitted quietly.

His eyebrows raised in wordless shock at her confession.

"You didn't tell them _anything_?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then who signed your paperwork? Wait. Let me guess. Shelby."

"According to Goolsby, she took care of everything." She caught the fleeting scowl that flashed across his face. "That worries you."

"How can you be sure it's not some elaborate scheme on her part? She hasn't exactly given you reason to trust her."

"I thought about that, and it did seem plausible that Goolsby might go along with her if she offered him… well, whatever floats his boat, but I just couldn't see three respectable teachers from LaGuardia putting their reputations on the line to play some malicious prank on me. Why would they bother? If it wasn't on the up and up, they either would have come up with some excuse not to meet with me at all, or they would have stopped me after I'd sung a couple of bars and sent me on my way. This is legitimate, Jesse. I'm positive."

"Sorry. I don't mean to rain on your parade." They both grinned at his inadvertent reference to the first time he'd laid eyes on her. "I just want to make sure you're not about to have the rug pulled out from under you. You deserve to have this work out." His eyes narrowed as a new thought occurred to him. "And I'd hate for Shelby to use this to try to drive a wedge between you and your dads."

Rachel scoffed openly.

"As if that was even possible! They'll understand, and they'll support me, the way they always have."

"Are you sure? I seem to recall them insisting that you were too young to move to New York, and that they definitely didn't want you living with me yet."

"True. But when I present them with my acceptance as a fait accompli, they'll change their minds. And, if not, you're going to help me come up with some brilliant argument to persuade them."

"I am?"

"Well, not just you. Nate'll help, too."

"He will?"

Jesse couldn't keep the amusement from his voice as he questioned Rachel's bold declarations.

"Absolutely. Grace reminded me that you and her cousin are the two best schemers she knows. But, if you guys aren't up to it, I'm sure the rest of us could put our heads together at the reception tomorrow and figure something out."

"That's a challenge Steadman and I are more than willing to accept," he proclaimed confidently. "After all, I'm highly motivated."

His suggestive leer left little doubt as to his meaning, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to be alone in her hotel room with the boy whose brazen gaze was currently sending jolts of desire directly to her core. Raising the mug before her to her lips and draining its contents in one swallow, Rachel rose swiftly from the table and shrugged into her coat. After firing off a mysterious text that he made a point of hiding from his girlfriend's prying eyes, Jesse pulled on his jacket and, linking his arm through hers, led her out into the wintry night.

* * *

Despite the lateness of the hour, the activity in Times Square continued unabated, but the two teens were now oblivious to anything but each other. The strode purposefully along the crowded streets, covering the few short blocks to their hotel in a matter of minutes. As they made their way through the lobby towards the front desk, the night clerk glanced up at their approach, a smile of recognition lighting up his formerly solemn features.

"Mr. St. James, welcome back! We received your message, sir, and I can assure you that everything has been arranged to your specifications."

"Thank you, Neil. I know that your attention to detail is unsurpassed."

The older man inclined his head in gratitude at Jesse's words of praise.

"If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure we will. Thanks again."

Rachel, who'd remained uncharacteristically mute during the entire exchange, found her voice again as they headed for the elevators.

"The staff here know you on sight?"

"This is my parents' favourite hotel," he revealed. "I've been here several times."

"So that's why my dads didn't book me into _our_ usual hotel," she murmured in understanding.

"Yeah. For my plan to work, I needed to be someplace where they'd be willing to do me a few favours, so I took care of the reservations."

As the elevator doors slid open and they stepped into the currently deserted compartment, she reached over to press the button for the tenth floor, when he stilled her hand.

"I'm taking you to my room," he announced without fanfare.

"But… my things…" she protested half-heartedly.

"They've been moved," he informed her.

Giving her no further chance to speak, he drew her flush against him and bent his head, capturing her mouth with his in a bruising kiss that elicited a moan of pure contentment from deep in her throat. Her arms rose of their own volition, winding around his neck and clasping him tightly, the pent up longing that had simmered just below the surface since she'd spotted him in the Gershwin Theater exploding between them. Her lips parted eagerly as his tongue darted out to taste her, exploring the moist recesses of her mouth with a fervour that suggested an absence of months, rather than the less than two weeks it had been since they'd last been in any way intimate. All too soon, the elevator chime dinged, signalling they'd reached their destination. Reluctantly breaking apart, he draped his arm across her shoulders and led her to the room at the very end of the hall.

Slipping his key card in the lock, Jesse pushed the door open and ushered Rachel inside. Her mouth dropped open in awe as she took in her surroundings. While she'd considered her previous quarters opulent, they paled in comparison to the room that stretched out before her now. Although the colour scheme remained the same, this suite was easily double in size, with a king-sized bed, nightstands and a large, solid desk at one end, and a table and two cozy chairs tucked into a small alcove at the other. What drew her eye, however, was the beautiful potted spruce whose reflection she spied in the window. As she approached to get a better look, a gasp of delight escaped her at the realization that the tree, covered in twinkling lights, was taking pride of place on a small terrace, overlooking what appeared to be an inner courtyard. Turning around to express her delight, Rachel bumped into Jesse, who'd come up silently behind her. Her smile was brilliant as she moved into his warm embrace.

"Oh, my gosh, this is the most elegant hotel I've ever been in. The room, the terrace… it's breathtaking."

"It's your sixteenth birthday. You deserve nothing less," he insisted.

She leaned up to plant a light kiss on his cheek, before allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. As she walked around the room, pulling doors open and peeking in drawers, she soon discovered that all of her clothes had been unpacked and neatly put away, and that her suitcase lay on the floor of the closet next to Jesse's empty duffel bag. Once again, she turned to him, astonishment written all over her face.

"When? How?"

"Like I said earlier, I picked this hotel because I had an in with the management. I arranged for the front desk clerk to keep a lookout, and as soon as you left your room, one of the housekeeping staff let me in. I grabbed all your stuff and brought it up here."

"Has anyone ever told you you're perfect?" she sighed happily.

"Often, but it means more coming from you," he quipped, the teasing lilt to his voice lessening the smugness of his response.

"You're incredibly conceited, but I love you anyway," she laughed, brushing his lips with her own before resting her head against his chest for a moment, lulled by the slow, steady beating of his heart.

"I think you should check out the bathroom," he urged, giving her a gentle shove in that direction. "I left a surprise for you in there."

Needing no further encouragement, she sprinted into the room in question. Glancing around, it only took her an instant to discover exactly what he'd been referring to. Her lips curved upwards and her eyes danced as she shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Jesse had no idea how long Rachel might linger in the bathroom, so he made his way from candle to candle swiftly, lighting each one in rapid succession until the entire room was bathed in a soft, warm glow. Padding across the thick, plush carpet to the desk, he placed his iPod on the dock that the hotel staff had gone out of their way to provide, then selected the playlist he'd created especially for this night. With everything at the ready, he stepped out of his dress pants and shed his button down shirt before slipping into his pyjama pants and easing himself into one of the chairs to await his girlfriend's return.

* * *

Staring critically at her reflection in the mirror, Rachel had to admit that she'd rarely looked better. Her hair fell in silky waves down her back. Her face, scrubbed free of makeup, still glowed. Her dark brown eyes sparkled. The royal blue lace baby doll set off the curves of her lithe, toned body to perfection.

Picking up the bottle of perfume she'd found on the counter, she dabbed the scent on the pulse points of her wrist and neck, her hand steady as she did so. Maybe she should have been nervous. This was, after all, going to be her first time. She was about to lose her virginity – something she could never undo, as her father had reminded her mere hours ago. And yet, despite her youth and the deep significance of what she was about to undertake, she was calm. She loved the boy waiting for her in the outer room with every fibre of her being. This was a huge step, but she couldn't imagine taking it with anyone else. He was hers, and she was his, and joining their bodies together would brand them as such in a way nothing else could. She was ready.

* * *

Stepping across the threshold, Rachel halted just beyond the door, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the change in lighting. At the realization that Jesse wasn't on the bed where she'd expected him to be, she glanced around the room, smiling softly as her gaze fell on her boyfriend, sitting quietly in the shadows of the alcove.

Rising from his seat, he approached her slowly, his hand outstretched in a gesture that had become oh, so familiar during their time together. Wordlessly, she stepped into his embrace, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder as he tightened his hold. They swayed together as the music washed over them, effortlessly in sync, as always.

As each song segued into the next, she couldn't help but applaud his choices. Every piece he'd selected held meaning for them, transporting them both back to other times… other places… other firsts… It was just one of the many ways in which he complemented her to perfection – knowing precisely what she would want and need on such a special occasion, and going to whatever lengths necessary to ensure her happiness.

Entranced by the peaceful feeling that came from being nestled securely in his arms, she wasn't entirely certain when they'd stopped dancing, but she suddenly become aware that his fingers were trailing lightly up and down her back, and a shiver coursed through her. The anticipation that had been building between them all evening had reached its crescendo, and he was finally making his move.

Ever so gently, starting at her chin, he began dropping feather-light kisses along the line of her jaw. When he reached her ear, he nibbled at her lobe, before moving his mouth slightly higher, whispering words she'd grown accustomed to hearing from him, but which never failed to bring a blush to her cheeks.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

He pulled away from her slightly, grasping her hand and twirling her around, admiring her from every angle. The lingerie had looked amazing via Skype, but seeing it in person provoked a stronger reaction than even he'd expected. He'd deliberately focused on her face when she'd emerged from the bathroom, seeking to hold his desire at bay in order to romance her properly through their dance. Now, as he allowed his eyes to roam over her scantily clad body, the results were immediate and predictable. When he drew her flush against his chest, she grinned as his rock hard erection pressed into the softness of her stomach. Instinctively, she ground against him, eliciting a low groan.

"Careful, Rach. Keep that up, and your first time will be over before you know it."

Taking his warning to heart, she backed off just enough to feel him relax ever so slightly, before rising on her tiptoes to claim his lips in a deep, languid kiss. Their tongues met, darting out to tease and tangle, as their breathing became increasingly shallow. The taste of coffee and chocolate mingled, a familiar sweetness they'd shared previously, but that would now forever be associated with the bond they were about to forge that night.

As they lost themselves in the ardour of their kiss, Rachel's hands, which had been splayed across the warm skin of Jesse's back, drifted downwards, inching their way below the waistband of his pyjama pants and coming to rest on the curve of his ass. She felt him grin against her lips, her own actions giving him tacit permission to begin his own exploration. His fingers traced the upper edge of the lace she wore, lingering tantalizingly just above the silk strips that held the garment in place, before ghosting over her breasts. His smile grew wider as her nipples pebbled under his touch, and he tweaked them through the fabric until she arched into him, silently begging for more.

Never one to miss a cue, he lifted his mouth from hers and latched on to the smooth column of her throat. As he sucked at her pulse point, he pushed the straps of the baby doll off her shoulders and, with one swift tug, undid the tie at the hollow of her breasts. The garment fell open, exposing her to his blatant scrutiny, and he took full advantage. She moaned as his lips edged ever closer to her hardened peaks, sighing with relief as he took one in his mouth, his alternating licks and nips briefly easing the pulsing ache that only he could satisfy.

The respite proved temporary, though, as his hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer and eliminating what little space still existed between them, causing heat to spread through her like wildfire. With clear intent, he backed her towards the bed, pausing only once her knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"It's sexy as hell, but you don't need this anymore," he growled, slipping the lacy covering all the way down her arms and letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She responded by sliding his pyjamas over his hips and watching delightedly as they pooled at his feet. With both in only their underwear, they clambered onto the bed, and as she lay across the crisp, white sheets, he took another minute to drink in her beauty, before kneeling beside her. As his head dipped, she inhaled sharply, anticipating the incredible pleasure he was about to produce with his talented tongue.

The moment his lips made contact with the delicate skin just above her ankle, she shivered. He seemed to want to kiss every bit of bare flesh he could find, his warm breath skimming along her legs and thighs, until he reached their apex. Brushing his nose along the hem of her panties, he raised his head and caught her gaze. Ensuring she was watching, he hooked a finger under the thin strip of material that clung to one hip, while he took the other strip in his mouth and, with great care, eased her last remaining item of clothing off her body.

"Let me see you, Rach," he murmured, the words more a plea than a command, and she complied readily, letting her legs fall open to reveal her glistening core.

He breathed in her scent, that potent essence that was easily the most arousing fragrance he'd ever known, as he lapped at her wetness, tasting her with long, leisurely strokes that had her squirming at the exquisite torture. Her hands reached down to tangle in his curls as she sought to intensify the pressure on her taut bundle of nerves. He responded by thrusting his tongue between her folds with ever increasing speed. She called out his name, panting heavily as his actions brought her to the brink of release before sending her flying.

She lay motionless, coming down from her high, as he changed his position, sliding up beside her until their faces were level once more. The sight of him licking her juices from his lips caused desire to course through her anew, and she trailed her fingertips down his firm torso until she reached the waistband of his underwear. Allowing her hand to snake inside, she wrapped it around his erect shaft and began the distinct interplay of stroking and fondling that she knew brought him the most pleasure. He bucked under her touch, low, guttural moans drawn from his lips as he gave himself over entirely to the sensations she was igniting within him. Following the path laid out earlier by her fingers, she dropped a string of light kisses from his collar bone to his navel.

"Let's get rid of these," she whispered, eyeing his boxers meaningfully.

He offered no objection as she removed the last remaining barrier between them, fully aware of the bliss that awaited him next. He hissed involuntarily as she took him into her warm, moist mouth, her lips and tongue taking over where her hand had left off. Just as he had done to her mere moments before, she drove him to the edge, coaxing his orgasm from him with an expertise he never failed to marvel at.

Curling into his side, she placed an ear to his chest and listened as his heartbeat gradually slowed. Raising her head and confirming she had his complete attention, she cocked an eyebrow at him and offered him a wicked grin.

"That was wonderful, but it's my birthday. I was expecting something more," Rachel muttered coyly.

"Were you now?" Jesse responded, a teasing note to his voice.

"Yes, I was. Do you think you can deliver?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

With those words, he flipped her onto her back and pressed his leg between her thighs, parting them slightly. He caressed her mound, tracing lazy circles against it until he felt moisture begin to coat her folds once more. Pushing first one finger, then a second into her opening, he pumped them in and out until she began to writhe and moan. Moving to lie on top of her, he positioned himself at her entrance, then held himself still, needing to confirm that this was truly what she wanted.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I want to make love to you. Please, Jesse."

"Anything for you, Rach. Anything."

He slipped inside her then, slowly and carefully, pausing to let her adjust to the foreign sensation. Wholly attuned to her reactions, he detected the faint grimace of pain before she could mask it.

"We don't have to do this," he assured her.

It would be hell on him if he had to pull out now, but he wasn't about to force her into something she wasn't ready for. He sighed inwardly in gratitude when she shook her head emphatically.

"I know it'll hurt. But I've heard it gets better."

"With me, that's guaranteed."

He could feel her relax underneath him as she laughed at his comment, and he took the opportunity to push in a bit further. When she didn't tense in response, he began to move, thrusting gently, gauging just how far he could go. He smiled as she started to move with him, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. Soon she was matching him thrust for thrust, their bodies in sync for this new and exhilarating dance.

Sensing that he wouldn't last much longer, he reached between them, his deft fingers finding her nub and rubbing it skilfully. She clutched his ass and pulled him closer in response, craving an increase in the delicious friction he was creating. As he felt her walls begin to clench around him, he thrust one final time, allowing her orgasm to milk his from him while he remained buried deep inside her.

They stayed that way for several long minutes, arms wrapped around each other and limbs intertwined, as their hearts stopped racing and their breathing returned to normal. Shifting onto his back to ease his weight off of her, he settled her into the crook of his arm and pulled the sheets up over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"You're awfully quiet," he murmured into her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay," she replied.

She shifted slightly to rest her chin on his chest, needing to see his eyes in the aftermath of the most intimate act she'd ever experienced.

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully. Yes, I'm a bit sore. But mainly, I'm more in love with you now than ever. I honestly had no idea that I could feel this close to another person. It's…"

"Remarkable. Astounding. Miraculous."

"Yes. All of that, and more. I love you, Jesse St. James. Absolutely and completely."

"And I love you just as much, Rachel Berry."

Rising from the bed, he extinguished all of the candles, switching on the bedside light as he crawled in next to her once more. Relaxing into his embrace, she glanced at the clock, not at all surprised to note that it was past two in the morning.

"This really was my best birthday. Thank you."

"What do you mean, 'was'? It's not over yet."

She eyed him curiously.

"It's not? What more can there be?"

"Your present, of course."

"Present? You being here with me was present enough."

"Maybe so, but I bought you something anyway. Do you want it now, or should I save it for next year?" he teased.

"Now, please."

Turning towards the nightstand, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small package that she was positive hadn't been there during her earlier exploration of the room. Leaning against the headboard, he tucked her into his side and placed the perfectly wrapped gift into her outstretched hand. After carefully removing the bow and paper, she found herself staring at a rather plain square box. Lifting the lid, she gasped as she uncovered a stunning gold ring nestled inside. Pulling it out to examine it more closely, she smiled in recognition at the symbol of the heart, held between two hands and topped by a crown, that adorned the band.

"Oh, Jesse. It's beautiful!"

"It's a Claddagh ring. I know neither of us is Irish – although I suspect I could find some Irish relative in my past if I looked hard enough – but I couldn't resist the symbolism."

"It stands for love, loyalty and friendship, right?"

"Yes, but it can be a lot more than that. Depending on how you wear it, it can send a sign to the world that you're in a serious relationship."

"Which I definitely am."

"And that's why I bought this. I'm not asking you to marry me yet – you're still too young, and your dads would probably kill me – but I'm giving you this ring as a promise of my commitment to you. You're my world, Rachel, and I wanted you to have something tangible as proof of that."

Her eyes glistened as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"This means so much to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you haven't asked about the words."

"I was just about to."

"_Mo Anam Cara_. It means 'my soulmate'," he explained.

"_Mo Anam Cara_," she repeated reverently, as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

He wiped it away tenderly with the pad of his thumb, before easing the ring from her grasp and holding it up at a different angle so that she could see the inscription engraved inside – _Yours, always. J_.

Suddenly finding herself at a complete loss for words, she simply extended her right hand. He slid the band onto her finger, with the heart facing inward.

"Now everyone will know you're mine," he murmured.

"Always and forever," she vowed, before snuggling into the comfort of his arms and drifting into much-deserved sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:** Happy 2012! I hope you were all able to enjoy the holiday season with friends and loved ones, just as I did.

Many thanks to those of you who pointed out that Rachel wasn't wearing her ring properly. I finally figured out where I'd gone wrong in my interpretation of the research I'd done, and I've edited the previous chapter to fix my mistake. As for the engraving, I modelled the ring on one that can be purchased online, so if the wording's not accurate, I blame the folks selling that particular piece.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 58

Jesse gazed in wonder at the diminutive brunette nestled firmly within his hold, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Rachel murmured contentedly, shifting slightly before snuggling even further into the crook of his arm.

Despite having fallen asleep at a ridiculously late hour, his eyes had snapped open shortly after sunrise, struck by the glint of an errant beam of sunlight as it streamed into the room through a gap in the curtains. From that moment, he'd been happy to lie quietly, relishing the opportunity to let his mind wander as he reflected on the events of the last twenty-four hours.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, and she was _his_. A shiver ran though him, encompassing the wide spectrum of his feelings – grateful that she'd let him back into her life… proud that she was willing to stand by his side, even as others denounced her choices… triumphant that he'd stolen her away from his unworthy rival, and been her first… humbled at the faith she'd repeatedly shown in him… joyful at the way she completed him…

Although he hadn't realized the significance of the occasion at the time, his entire life's trajectory began to change the day he heard her belt out that Barbra classic in an auditorium he would now forever consider the origin of his present good fortune. He'd always assumed that his rise to the top would be a solitary journey. Not that there wouldn't be women throwing themselves at him – he was Jesse St. James, so that particular outcome was guaranteed. But he'd believed, after years spent eclipsing any and all competitors, that he would never find anyone he deemed an equal. He'd excelled at every artistic pursuit he'd attempted, be it drama, dance or music. His talent was such that he left everyone else in the dust, and no one came close to earning his respect, grudging or otherwise. That was before Rachel Berry.

He knew instantly that she'd pose a challenge. Oh, she'd fall for his charms – she was a girl, and no girl was immune – but in terms of performance, he'd met his match. And, on that score, he was right. She'd pushed him, forcing him to up his game in order to keep the playing field between them level. Her team would never reach Vocal Adrenaline's standards, but that wasn't the point. _She_ might surpass _him_. Quite frankly, the very idea had been an unbelievable turn-on. Then again, so had everything else about her.

The attraction had flared without warning, both immediate and intense. He'd felt his pants tighten as her voice soared, filling the auditorium with its power. When she'd sashayed into his line of vision – toned body, bright eyes, wide smile – he'd become almost impossibly hard. He'd wanted her, plain and simple, and he'd set out unapologetically to seduce her.

_That_ had proven a greater test of his abilities than he'd ever expected. Sure, she'd responded when he kissed her, and she'd willingly made out with him while they were dating, but when he'd tried to take things to the next level, she'd put the brakes on, gently but firmly. Her rejection _should_ have soured him on the very idea of being with her, yet it had only served to make him want her more.

What he hadn't bargained for was how quickly his physical attraction would morph into something far deeper. It wasn't long until his desire became all-consuming. Her body alone would no longer suffice, and he'd focused on winning her heart, too. Now, he'd accomplished both, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

He was hardly a virgin. A look and a certain tilt of his head had been enough to compel the female members of Vocal Adrenaline to practically fight each other in the hopes of being chosen to satisfy him. Those encounters had been meaningless, though, unlike the one he'd shared with Rachel the previous night. With her, he'd experienced an intimacy unlike anything he'd known in his entire life, and nothing – not even winning four successive National show choir championships – could compare to the incredible high it had engendered. If anyone were to ask, he was fairly certain he'd tell them he was currently the luckiest guy on the planet.

Unable to resist the impulse, he reached over and began to lightly stroke her hair, winding his fingers tenderly through the silky tresses. Her lips curved upwards as her eyelids fluttered open, and he suddenly found himself gazing into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," he teased, as she yawned and stretched before slipping her leg between his and laying her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Is it late?" she wondered idly, far too comfortable to bother twisting to check the bedside clock.

"Just past eight."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"A while," he confessed.

"Is something wrong?" she queried, a slight frown marring her otherwise perfect features.

She raised her head, wanting to see the expression on his face as he responded to her question. His answering gaze was calm and steady, quieting the nervous flutters that had materialized without warning in the pit of her stomach.

"I've got the most gorgeous girl in the world lying naked beside me, I made love to her for the first time last night, and she accepted my promise ring. What could possibly be wrong?"

Suddenly hesitant, she dropped her gaze, but he would have none of it. Crooking a finger under her chin and tilting her face upwards, he smiled encouragingly at her, urging her without words to reveal what was bothering her.

"I… I…"

She faltered, and he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She inhaled deeply, as if the extra breath of air would give her courage to voice her thoughts aloud, and swallowed audibly. He waited patiently, his fingers now gently massaging her scalp in a conscious effort to lessen her inexplicable anxiety.

"I thought that… maybe… in the cold light of day… once you'd had time to really think it over… you might have changed your mind."

"About?"

"Me. Us," she answered simply.

His instinct was to laugh out loud at the absurdity of her statement, but one glimpse at the very real fear she was making no effort to conceal caused him to bite back the teasing retort that hovered on the tip of his tongue.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You waking up early. If you were really okay with… everything… you'd have been able to relax fully, the way you always have when we've been together. I assumed that the fact you couldn't sleep meant you were having second thoughts. That you regretted giving me the ring. That you finally realized you'd made a mistake, and you could do better."

This time he did laugh, drawing her more tightly against him in an effort to reassure her, and to lessen the potential sting of his involuntary response.

"Silly girl. No one is better than you. We're soulmates, remember?" He reached for her hand, playing absently with the gold band that adorned her finger. "I woke up because I wanted to make sure last night hadn't been a dream. That you were still here, in my arms, wearing my ring. That it hadn't all just been some figment of my overactive imagination."

The doubt that had clouded her eyes ebbed, but didn't completely disappear, causing him to sit up purposefully. Leaning back against the headboard, he pulled her into the curve of his arm and drew the sheets around them both to ward off the room's slight chill.

"Where's this uncertainty coming from, Rach? Did I do something wrong last night? Something that's making you question my feelings?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"No! Not at all. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect."

"Then I need you to explain your reaction. It's… confusing… and not at all what I was expecting. And I'm rarely confused," he added dryly.

"I'll try," she offered hesitantly, twisting within his hold to face him as she struggled to articulate her feelings. "Last night was… the most magical night of my life. I mean, for years, the only two people who accepted me and loved me unconditionally were my dads. What with the slushies and the put downs and the criticisms – even from the boys I dated who supposedly liked me – I'd started to believe that no one else ever would. Then, you came along, and everything changed. You supported me. You encouraged me. You valued my talent. You understood me in a way no one else ever had. Subconsciously, I knew I'd found my other half. And I blew it all with my fixation on Finn and that stupid attempt to bolster my reputation."

She held up a finger to silence him as he opened his mouth to protest.

"I made you think you weren't enough for me, and I hurt you deeply. I know we've talked this out and you've forgiven me…"

He cut her off before she could say anything further.

"Ages ago, Rach. It's ancient history. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because I suddenly have everything I've ever wanted – well, except for a starring role on Broadway and a Tony," she amended quickly, "and it seems too good to be true. This sort of thing doesn't happen to me, and I'm scared that it's not real. That I'll close my eyes and, when I open them again, this will all have disappeared."

"It's real. _I'm_ real, and I'm not going anywhere."

He bent his head towards hers, moving to claim her lips in a kiss that was warm and tender and filled with promise, an unspoken vow intended to reassure her of the permanence of his love. As he pulled back, he caught her gaze, his pale eyes boring into her darker ones.

"Whenever you have any doubts, just look at the inscription in your ring. I'll always be yours, and this is only the beginning. We're going to conquer the world, you and I."

She couldn't help but laugh at his confidence.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I'm sure of us, and of what we can accomplish together."

She curled into his embrace, seeking the familiarity and comfort of his strong, steady heartbeat. As she traced aimless patterns along the underside of his ribs, she breathed deeply, propelling the tension from her body with every exhalation.

"Thanks for talking me down from the ledge."

He dropped a light kiss on the crown of her head, and she felt him smile into her hair.

"Your gratitude is welcome, but unnecessary. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't handle my girl's flair for the dramatic? I'm pretty sure it's one of those unbreakable relationship rules," he quipped.

"If it isn't, it should be," she retorted, the seriousness of her tone belied by the twinkle in her eye.

"You know that I love you because you're such a diva, not in spite of it, right?"

Jesse's query caused Will Schuester's long ago declaration to echo in Rachel's head.

"He was right," she marvelled, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who was right?"

"Mr. Schue. He once told me that there was some boy who would like me for everything I am, including the parts of myself even I didn't like. That those would be the things he'd like the most."

"Interesting. He still sucks as a choir director, but it seems the guy's not completely useless after all."

"Not completely," she agreed.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, feeling no pressing urge to leave the comfort of each other's arms. Noting the time, Jesse decided breakfast was in order.

"Hungry?" he inquired, as he reached across her for the phone to dial room service.

"Not for food."

The look she directed his way from underneath those impossibly long lashes was replete with unmistakeable intent, and desire coursed through him instantly. Slipping beneath the covers, he tugged her down with him, bringing her flush against his side. Cupping the back of his head to draw him closer, her lips skimmed the edge of his jaw before finding his mouth, her tongue darting out to tease him with featherlike licks. He matched her playfulness, his own tongue flicking lightly against hers in a teasing duel that served only to heighten their mutual yearning.

Her nipples hardened under his touch as he brushed his hands across her breasts, exerting a delicate pressure that was equal parts delight and torture. She moaned as his mouth found its way to her collarbone, nibbling at the tender skin there before moving down to capture a pert bud between his teeth. He nipped at it gently as she arched against him, silently begging for more, and he obliged, sucking vigorously at one taut peak, then shifting to give the other one equal attention.

He didn't think he could ever get enough of her breasts, and the way they fit so perfectly into his palms. Encouraged by the sounds she was making, he used his thumb and forefinger to pinch and tease each nipple as he slid back up her body, craving the taste of her lips once more.

Her hands, which had been gripping his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer, slid down his back and settled on his ass, her short nails digging into his flesh as the familiar tightness began to coil inside her. Instinctively, she ground her pelvis against his erection, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him.

Spreading her legs wide in anticipation of the moment he would thrust into her wet heat, a throbbing ache that had nothing to do with her present state of arousal shot through her, and Rachel winced involuntarily. She attempted to mask her reaction, but she wasn't fast enough, and Jesse pulled back instantly, a look of concern etched on his handsome features.

"Are you okay?"

His tone was solicitous as he eyed her appraisingly, his gaze penetrating. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, aware that he'd easily discern the lie merely through the pitch of her voice. He shook his head, his expression regretful, yet simultaneously laced through with a hint of amusement.

"Just because I've had my way with you doesn't mean I'm about to become a raging sex fiend," he chortled, easing himself backwards in an effort to put a measure of distance between them.

"What if I am?" she countered, closing the tiny gap once more.

"Then I'll do my best to accommodate your... needs," he smirked. "Because, now that I've experienced the sensation of being buried inside you, and feeling you clench around me as you come, I'm never giving that up. You're stuck with me, and I'm going to make love to you every chance I get. Just not this very minute. You have to give your body a chance to recover from what we put it through last night."

"I _am_ feeling a little stiff," she admitted reluctantly, her mouth set in a disappointed pout that he found absolutely adorable.

He smiled indulgently at her as he slid out of bed, stifling her whine of protest with a light kiss.

"Wait here until I come and get you. I know just what'll help."

She drew the covers more tightly around her as he padded across the plush carpet and disappeared from her view. Closing her eyes, she distinguished the clearly identifiable sound of running water. A short while later, he was back, extending his hand to her in an unspoken invitation, which she accepted eagerly. Entwining her fingers with his, he led her into the bathroom, and she gasped in delight at the sight that greeted her. The spa-sized tub was filled almost to the brim with water, and a thick layer of bubbles covered its surface. A hint of lavender wafted through the air. The room was alight with the muted glow of the candles that he'd arranged on every available surface, and her ear caught the familiar strains of the previous evening's playlist emanating from his iPod, anchored on the dock that he'd succeeded in moving without her even being aware of it.

Unable to resist, she climbed into the tub, sinking into the water and sighing contentedly as its soothing heat enveloped her.

"Oh, Jesse, this is heavenly. Join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

In an instant, he had settled behind her, his legs loosely wrapped around her body and his hands on her shoulders, efficiently releasing the knots she hadn't even realized had formed there. As her muscles relaxed under his touch, her head fell back against his chest, and she hummed in approval as his arms moved to encircle her waist. His nose brushed her hairline, and she shivered despite the water's warmth. Another sigh escaped her.

"I wish we could stay here longer."

"Nothing's stopping us."

"We're supposed to be on a flight home in a few hours."

"We can reschedule."

His words were a whisper across her skin, seductive and hypnotic. She knew there was a reason they had to leave this perfect place, but as he bent closer and his tongue began tracing the delicate whorl of her ear, she found it increasingly difficult for her brain to form even a single coherent thought.

"Reception… tonight…" she managed to stutter, bringing them both sharply back to reality.

He exhaled loudly, his disappointment evident.

"I could call Nate. Tell him something came up and we won't be able to make it after all," Jesse proposed.

She shook her head regretfully.

"We can't do that. Our friends would be so disappointed. They've been looking forward to us all being together again. And Nate promised karaoke."

"I think he said he'd _try_ to convince his uncle to set up a machine."

"He's almost as persuasive as you. It'll be there." She tilted her head, eyeing him appraisingly. "Don't you want to go anymore?"

"In spite of the fact that I'd love nothing more than to hide away with you for a few days, I still do. I think it'll be fun. But I want to make you happy, too, so if you'd rather stay here, I can arrange that."

"I'd like to see everyone. Besides, it's not as if we won't be back."

"You're right. We'll both be moving here by the end of the summer, and I'm pretty sure that'll involve a few trips to scope out apartments before then," he grinned.

"As long as my dads approve," she reminded him, her tone suddenly far more subdued.

"Nate and I are going to work on a plan for that later today, remember? I'm positive we'll come up with something so brilliant that they won't be able to say no."

"I'm counting on it. I'll be crushed if they refuse to let me transfer."

"How often have they denied you something you truly had your heart set on? They may balk at first, but they'll come around."

"I hope you're right." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled, divining his next statement before he'd uttered a sound. "I know, I know. You're always right."

"Of course, I am."

Jesse kissed her cheek and gave her a brief hug, before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a thick, fluffy white towel around his waist. Grabbing another one from an adjacent shelf, he held it in his outstretched arms and enfolded Rachel with it, gently patting her dry, then handing her one of the hotel's complimentary robes to ward off the chill of the outer room's cooler air, as he shrugged into the other. Turning to the counter, he reached for his toiletries bag, removed a small bottle from it, and shook two white caplets into his hand.

"Here. These'll take the edge off any aches you've still got."

She accepted the pills without question, along with the glass of water he proffered to help wash them down. Once she'd swallowed them, he ushered her into the alcove.

"Have a seat. Our breakfast should be arriving soon."

"When did you have a chance to call room service?"

"While I was setting everything up for your bath. Didn't you hear me?"

"No. I'm starting to think I might have drifted off for a moment or two."

"Possibly. Or the running water muffled the sound of my voice. Either way, I managed to surprise you again, which never gets old."

A knock at the door brought their discussion to a temporary halt. Seconds later, a hotel employee was placing two full trays of food on the table. After tipping the server, Jesse sat across from Rachel, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend already tucking in to a piece of toast that she'd spread liberally with peanut butter and strawberry jam. Taking a sip of her freshly-squeezed orange juice, she shook her head in wonder.

"This is amazing. You've got all of my favourites here, right down to the special herbal tea I drink every day. What did you do, bribe the kitchen staff so that even breakfast would be flawless?"

"Something like that," he smirked, nonchalantly popping a bite of banana muffin into his mouth.

"Jesse!"

"What? I gave the chef a list and suggested my father would be exceedingly grateful if they could accommodate his son's wishes."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"But… but… now the chef's going to expect something from your dad. Are you going to tell him about our time here?" Her face flamed at the prospect.

"No. I'm going to leave an envelope for him at the front desk. Geoff'll make sure he gets it."

"Oh. Okay."

They ate without speaking for several minutes, savoring the abundance of fruit and baked goods laid out in front of them. As she glanced around the room, trying to commit every bit of it to memory before they had to leave, her gaze fell on the lace baby doll, still lying in a heap on the floor. Inclining her head towards the discarded lingerie, she shot a quizzical look at her boyfriend.

"How did you get that here? I know _I_ didn't pack it."

"I had help."

Her eyes widened, and the blush returned to her cheeks full force.

"Please tell me you did _not_ ask one of my dads to do it."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he attempted to keep his laughter at bay.

"I'm pretty sure your dads suspected what was going to happen this weekend, but they like me, Rach. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that by being so blatantly obvious about our sex life."

She sighed in relief before setting her mind to the mystery once more.

"If it wasn't either of them, then who? It had to have happened sometime yesterday, since I'd packed most of my things Thursday night. You wouldn't have told someone about the spare key my dads keep hidden... Wait a second. Did you lend yours to somebody?"

He pulled out his keychain, pointing to the familiar key still dangling securely from the ring.

"Nope. And, before you ask, I didn't make a copy of it for anyone else. Guess again."

"Hmm… yesterday was my party…" Her expression changed instantly, a knowing smile lighting up her face. "It was one of the guests. I'm betting on either Grace or Amy," she announced triumphantly.

Jesse's look of admiration was all the proof Rachel needed to confirm that she'd deduced correctly, although her curiosity wasn't completely satisfied.

"So? Which one was it?"

"I honestly don't know," he confessed. "I talked to them at the same time and basically left them to work out the details. Was either one missing for a while?"

"Now that you mention it…" Rachel began to chuckle good naturedly. "Amy and Stefan were both MIA. I just figured they'd gone off to make out."

"I thought she and Grace would be the right ones to ask, and it turns out they were. But the fact that they went to the trouble of dreaming up a believable cover? I'll have to be sure to tell them just how impressive that was."

* * *

Safely buckled into their seats in the sparsely occupied First Class section of the aircraft, Rachel leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder while they waited patiently for takeoff. The previous two hours had sped by in a blur as they'd packed, travelled to the airport in the car Jesse had reserved, and made their way through security and into the lounge area just in time for their flight to be called. Right before boarding, Jesse sent Nate a quick text to let him know that, barring any unforeseen delays, they were on track to arriving at Carl and Emma's reception shortly after dinner, as planned.

Once the plane was airborne, they snuggled together, listening to Jesse's iPod through shared headphones, their hushed conversation interspersed with soft kisses and quiet laughter as they revisited the highlights of Rachel's birthday weekend, made plans for the coming days, and eagerly anticipated the night ahead.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** As many of you may already know, I had originally intended to end this fic after Jesse and Rachel's time in NYC, but having taken the story in directions I'd never anticipated when I started it and realizing how many plot points I'd be leaving unresolved if I followed that plan, I've changed my mind. (After Glee's latest episode, the world definitely needs more St. Berry!) I now have no clue as to how much longer this will go on, but I hope you'll all continue to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 59

"How much longer?"

Nate's tone was impatient, but Jesse detected a current of desperation running just below the surface of his friend's words. As he glanced over at Rachel, the concern he saw etched on her face was evidence that she had caught it, too.

"We landed about forty minutes ago, and traffic's been light, so we're making good time. We should be there in about an hour."

"Shit. Can't you drive faster?"

"No, he can't," Rachel stated forcefully, inserting herself into the conversation before Jesse had a chance to respond.

"You heard the boss," Jesse chuckled, earning him a wicked glare from his love. "She's demanding I keep to the speed limit this afternoon."

"So, the weekend left you more whipped than ever?" Nate shot back, momentarily distracted from his own worries.

"Yeah."

"And here I thought that wasn't possible."

"Be nice, Steadman, or we could end up unavoidably detained, and leave you to deal with whatever's bothering you all by your lonesome."

"You wouldn't."

"We wouldn't," Rachel assured him. "We've really been looking forward to seeing everyone again, so we're definitely coming. You just need to be a little patient, that's all."

"You're at a party, man. Relax. Have fun."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one whose parents are in the next room, chatting up a storm with your girlfriend," Nate muttered darkly.

"Why is that so bad?" Rachel wondered. "It sounds as if Julia's made a good impression on them."

"And you must agree, or you wouldn't have left her alone with them while you called me," Jesse added. "Unless you're still pissed at her, and you secretly hoped she'd be subjected to an inquisition once you weren't there to run interference."

"Jesse! I'm sure Nate wouldn't do that. Would you, Nate?"

"I might, but I didn't this time," Nate admitted honestly. "I persuaded Grace and Vince to hang out with the three of them until I got back."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel was genuinely curious, unable to fathom Nate's reluctance.

Jesse had a sudden flash of insight.

"Wait a second. You guys talked things out yesterday, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of."

"What does that mean, Steadman? Either you did or you didn't."

"Well, we talked. For ages. Quite frankly, it was exhausting. We laid all our cards on the table, just as you suggested, St. James. How she felt. How I felt. What we wanted to do about it..."

He paused, as if hesitant, and Rachel and Jesse exchanged a meaningful look.

"Jesse and I could switch places if you'd prefer not being on speakerphone anymore, Nate," Rachel offered softly.

"No, no, it's not that," Nate insisted. "He'd tell you everything later anyway, and besides, I wouldn't mind getting your take on things, too."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"As you know, I got really upset at Jules for flirting with that Puckerman dude at your party, Rachel. But I also admitted something huge to her that night. Did Jesse mention that to you?"

Uncertain as to what Nate was referring to, Rachel glanced at Jesse, who shook his head.

"He didn't."

"I told her I loved her. Well, I texted it, actually."

"Wow, Nate, that's major!"

"Yeah. Of course, as your frightfully perceptive boyfriend figured out, a part of me did it just to get a reaction out of her."

"You said it, but didn't mean it?" Rachel's tone conveyed her dismay, along with a hint of rebuke, at the possibility.

"Yes and no."

"You'd best explain yourself, Steadman, otherwise Rach is likely to tear a strip off you as soon as she sees you tonight."

"And I'd probably deserve it." Nate sighed deeply, as he attempted to marshal his thoughts. "I _did_ mean it. Or I thought I did, at the time."

"You changed your mind?"

"It's not so much that I changed my mind, Rachel. I'd been thinking about saying it for a while. From the day I met her, Jules got to me in a way no other girl ever had. It was as if we had some instant connection, you know? She's beautiful and she's smart and she's funny, and she laughs at my jokes. She loves roller skating, for God's sake! She's, like, the girl of my dreams. And I started to think she might be _the one_ – which, trust me, is a thought that's never crossed my mind before."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It is. Or… it should be."

"I'm still confused, Nate. Help me out, here."

"When we talked yesterday, it was more intense than any discussion we'd ever had. We shared a lot of stuff . Our hopes. Our dreams. What we saw ourselves doing in five years. It turns out, although we don't want exactly the same things, there are a lot of similarities between her vision of the future and mine. Meaning we probably would have a decent shot at making a go of it…"

"So, what's holding you back?"

"It's… too much, too soon. Really, it's barely been a month since we met, and we're already saying the 'L' word?"

Rachel gasped in surprise.

"She said it, too?"

"Oh. Yeah. Happened right at the end of the conversation. Didn't I mention that?"

"No, Steadman, you left that rather vital piece of news out."

"At least now you know the feeling's mutual," Rachel chimed in.

"And that's the real issue, isn't it?" Jesse deduced after a moment's reflection.

"Damn it, St. James, you've gotta get out of my head. It's freaking me out."

"I don't understand," Rachel admitted.

"Here's how I see the situation. When that declaration of love was one-sided, he could convince Jules that it had been a mistake – a slip uttered in the heat of the moment to stop her from flirting with Puck. Open to retraction. Now that Jules has uttered those same three words, he can't take it back. He's trapped. Feel free to jump in and tell me my theory's all wrong, Steadman."

"I wish I could," the other boy lamented quietly, "but you know me far too well. I suddenly feel claustrophobic, as if there's this weight sitting on my chest and I'm pinned to the ground, powerless to do anything about it."

"Telling someone you love them doesn't have to tie you down, man. I've actually found it to be incredibly liberating."

"Spoken by the guy who's driving the speed limit because his girlfriend told him to," Nate countered.

Jesse scoffed openly at his friend's words.

"You think _that's_ why I'm doing it?"

Nate's murmur of assent caused Jesse to emit a loud chortle.

"Did you ever consider that, by doing what she wants, not only do I get to spend more time alone with her now, but there's a better than even chance that, when something's important to me down the line, she won't just blow it off? She'll listen to me, because I listened to her. It's not a prison, Steadman. It's give and take."

"But what if you seriously disagree with her?"

"Hopefully, most of the time, we'll discuss it respectfully. I'll try to change her mind. She'll try to sway me to her point of view."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We'll yell at each other, like the dramatic people we are," Rachel interjected, "and one of us will execute a picture perfect storm out."

"Then, when we can't stand fighting anymore, we'll have hot make up sex and agree to disagree."

Uncharacteristically, Nate completely ignored the sex part of Jesse's comment.

"So you don't have to change who you are?"

"Hell, no! That's the beauty of finding the right person. They'll end up being the one you can truly be yourself with."

"Who'll accept you, flaws and all," Rachel added.

"Assuming we had any," Jesse retorted dryly.

"Oh, please! Instead of getting caught up in your mutual admiration society, can we stay focused on me and my crisis?"

"Sorry, Nate. We, uh, tend to distract each other."

"Like that's news to anyone who's spent more than five minutes with you two."

Jesse and Rachel giggled as they acknowledged the truth of Nate's statement, then became serious once more.

"If you're feeling suffocated, Steadman, you have to let Jules know."

"What, now? We're in the middle of my uncle's wedding reception," Nate protested.

"No, not now. But soon. It won't be pleasant, but you owe it to her. Don't drag it out."

"Hey, I'm not planning on breaking up with her. I just need to be able to take a step back. Dial down the intensity."

"Then tell her that, just the way you told us. She'll understand."

"I hope you're right."

"If you want to, we can talk some more once we're together."

"I might just take you up on that. Not sure how you manage it, but you give great advice. Thanks, St. James."

"Anytime, Steadman." Jesse's eyes flickered to the side of the road, noting the information on the sign that had just come into view. "Looks like we're only twenty miles out, so we'll see you soon."

"Sounds good."

After disconnecting the call, Jesse stretched his arm across the short distance that separated him from Rachel, reaching instinctively for the comfort of her touch. Clasping her hand in his, he let out a small sigh, regret playing across his handsome features.

"He's been really worried about today ever since things blew up with Jules the night of your party."

"Because it's tough to be at a wedding reception with your girlfriend when you're on shaky ground as a couple?"

"There's that, but it's mostly him being weirded-out about her meeting his folks. He was kind of looking forward to it when he thought they were solid – although, even then, he was nervous – but now, he's wishing it wasn't happening."

"I honestly don't get what the big deal is. He's been to dinner with her parents, so it's only fair that she get to spend time with his family, too.

"It's a big deal because Steadman has never brought a girl home before."

"He's hardly been a monk all these years, so how is that possible?"

"The same way he'd never met a girl's parents before being introduced to the Mezzanottes. He kept his relationships casual, and most of them were short-lived. From what he's told me, he only ever invited girls to his place if no one else was home."

"Oh." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "If that's the case, his folks could be planning his wedding as we speak, and he'd have no one to blame but himself."

"How do you figure that?"

"If they were used to meeting his girlfriends, this would be old hat for them. They'd smile, be polite, engage in small talk, and take bets behind his back as to how long this one would stick around. Because he's avoided it all these years, he's invested this one act with so much meaning, it can't help but give his parents the wrong idea."

"You've got a point. On the other hand, his situation isn't all that different from mine. The first time I introduced a girl to my parents was such a disaster that I've never done it again. I mean, I just gave you a ring, and I plan on asking you to marry me some day, but despite that level of commitment, I have yet to subject you to an evening with Martin and Hannah St. James."

"Because they'd disapprove of me?"

Although she tried valiantly to hide it, he detected the slight tremor to her voice as she posed the question, and he gave her hand a squeeze as he shot a reassuring look her way.

"Whether they would or not is irrelevant. You're perfect for me and I love you."

She immediately picked up on what he'd left unspoken.

"What is it? What wouldn't they like about me?"

"My parents are world-class snobs, Rach. They look down on just about everyone who doesn't run in their social circles. It's nothing personal, and I see no reason to put you through that until it's absolutely necessary."

"And when do you think that might be?"

"Preferably sometime _after_ the honeymoon," he responded, his tone betraying not even a hint of humour.

"Jesse! You don't plan on inviting your parents to your own wedding?"

"Were you hoping it would be a pleasant occasion?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then, I'd suggest you leave them off the guest list."

"You're serious."

"I am. Look, you'd fare better than poor Brianna did. She had the misfortune of being the daughter of a secretary and a truck driver, and the minute my mother managed to pry that piece of information out of her, she pointedly ignored her for the hour it took us to get through the most uncomfortable dinner imaginable, while my father made disparaging comments about what seemed to be every secretary who'd ever worked for him. At least your dads are both professionals."

"But we're not rich. They might think I'm some gold-digger who's after your money."

"I'll tell them you just want me for my body. That ought to shut them up," he teased, smiling as he caught sight of the flush of pink that stained her cheeks.

"After last night, you might be right," she murmured, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Careful, Rach," he warned. "You swore to Nate that we'd make this reception, but if you keep looking at me like that, all bets are off."

She leaned over, dropping a gentle kiss on his temple, before settling back into her seat and picking up the thread of their earlier conversation, all traces of playfulness gone.

"I have to admit, I did always wonder why you never took me to your parents' place when we were dating. I thought maybe you were ashamed of me."

"Ashamed of _you_? Hardly. It's more that I was ashamed of them. Besides, in the beginning, they were in Bali, and by the time they came back, I was only a couple of weeks away from returning to Carmel. There was no point throwing you to the lions when I was about to say goodbye. And I did take you to Cat and Drew's. As far as I'm concerned, they're the ones whose opinion mattered, and they loved you from the start. They still do."

"I love them, too. They're wonderful people, and I can't wait to see them again."

"Is tomorrow soon enough? I know your dads are expecting us for brunch, so I thought we could do Cat and Drew's for dinner."

"That sounds great. And we can make arrangements with all of them for that 'meet the relatives' evening we discussed when you were here at Thanksgiving."

"They'll be thrilled. They've brought it up more than once since then, so I know they were serious about wanting to get the two families together."

"Do you think they'd miss us if we snuck up to my room while they're getting to know each other?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and flashed her a look of mock reproof.

"Nate had you pegged, alright. You really are a teenage temptress."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Her voice was low and sultry, and it sent a shiver of desire coursing through him.

"Oh, it's a very, very good thing," he grinned, "but we've got a reception to attend right now, so you need to behave."

"Couldn't we pull over for a few minutes?" she cajoled, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout he found completely adorable.

"Normally, I'd be more than willing to accommodate you, but I did tell Steadman how close we were, so he'll have a pretty good sense of when we're due to arrive."

"He knows us. He'd understand." She wasn't quite prepared to give up on her idea just yet.

"He probably would. But we're here," he informed her, as he slowed the Range Rover to negotiate the turn into the country club parking lot.

"Damn," she swore under her breath, eliciting a laugh from the boy at her side.

Cutting the engine, he swiveled in her direction, using his free hand to cup the back of her neck and pull her towards him. Their yearning for each other was evident as their mouths met and clung, their lips moving together in a way that was at once both comfortably familiar and gloriously new. They drew apart reluctantly, utterly content to remain in their own little bubble, but conscious of the fact that their presence was required elsewhere. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes briefly, taking a moment to revel in the joy he derived from a simple kiss.

"That's a preview of what's in store for you later," he murmured.

"Mm… later can't come soon enough," she whispered back.

"I agree. But, for now, we'd best get inside before Steadman comes looking for us."

"He would, too, and we've already given him more than enough ammunition to thoroughly embarrass us when he delivers his best man speech at our wed…" She cut herself off abruptly, stunned at how easily the words had rolled off her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly presumptuous of me."

"Talking about our wedding, or assuming Nate would be my best man?"

"Both, actually."

She felt herself flush at what she deemed an obvious faux-pas and her entire body tensed as she awaited his response.

"The proposal really is just a formality," he assured her. "I already consider us unofficially engaged, and that ring on your finger is proof of my intentions, so feel free to talk about our eventual wedding as much as you like. And, yeah, unless we have some huge falling out before then, Steadman's the guy I'll want standing up for me, even if he's likely to skewer me during his toast."

A thrill ran through her at his admission. Although she didn't doubt his love – his words and actions offered up daily proof of it, after all – it still sometimes felt like she was currently living in a fairy tale, and there was something utterly tangible in talking about engagements and weddings that served to validate her wildest hopes and dreams. Suddenly overcome with emotion, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too," he affirmed, returning the hug with equal fervor.

As he made a motion to exit the vehicle, she placed a gently restraining hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Let's not make a big deal about this tonight," she requested, pointing to the gold band that encircled her finger. "It's Doctor Carl and Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's chance to shine, and I don't want to upstage them."

He eyed her speculatively for a moment before raising her hand to his lips and dropping a light kiss on her palm, just below the ring.

"You probably also don't want to rub our happiness in Nate and Julia's faces while they're going through a rough patch," he surmised.

She shook her head in amazement at his perceptiveness.

"I expect I'll get used to you reading my mind at some point, but right now, like Nate said, it's still kind of freaky. In a good way," she hastened to add. "I swear even my dads don't know me as well as you do."

"That's because I've added 'learning everything about you' to my list of life goals."

Once again, an unanticipated flood of emotion rushed through Rachel, and she found herself fighting back tears. She was accustomed to being dismissed. To being judged harshly for her perceived flaws. Most of her peers deemed her bossy and controlling, and didn't consider it worth the effort to discover what made her tick – assuming they even believed there was more to her than the diva-ish behaviour she so often exhibited. The fact that Jesse yearned to study and understand every facet of her admittedly complex personality made her heart soar.

"You're perfect. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm perfect for you," he shrugged in reply. "And luck had nothing to do with it. We were destined. Our meeting was written in the stars."

Just as she leaned over to kiss him again, his phone rang, jolting them out of their private moment. Retrieving the device from his pocket, Jesse snickered loudly as his best friend's name materialized on the screen.

"Steadman! What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd lost your touch."

"What took _me_ so long? That's what I should be asking you. Was there some big traffic jam right outside Lima, or did you two decide to climb into the back seat of that Rover for one of your infamous make out sessions?"

"You wound me," Jesse protested, feigning hurt. "That's not the only thing Rach and I do when we're together."

"You're right. You very often sing, and you occasionally deign to spend time with the rest of us mere mortals," Nate shot back, an unmistakable undercurrent of laughter in his voice.

"Which we're about to do right now. We're heading towards you as we speak," Jesse confirmed.

He extended his hand to Rachel to help her out of the SUV, then tucked her arm securely through his as they made their way across the parking lot. They both giggled as they spotted their friend just inside the glass doors, peering into the darkness in an effort to gauge their progress.

"It's like having one of my dads watching to make sure I didn't break curfew."

"Hey, if Steadman keeps this kind of thing up, maybe we can convince them that he'd make a decent chaperone for you next year," Jesse quipped.

"Nice try, but they won't go for it."

"Yeah. They're smart enough to know he'd let us get away with pretty much anything. We'll have to come up with a better plan."

They were mere feet away from the entrance when Nate threw open the door and gestured impatiently, motioning for them to hurry up.

"Will you guys move it already? I'm starving!"

Jesse and Rachel exchanged puzzled glances.

"What do you mean, you're starving? Your uncle wasn't supposed to hold dinner for us," Jesse reminded the other boy as they stepped across the threshold into the welcome warmth of the country club's lobby.

"Turns out that's my fault. I disappeared for so long while I was talking to you guys earlier that, by the time I finally showed up in the ballroom again, Emma had already asked the chef to delay serving the meal. When I told her you'd be along any minute, she figured you'd both appreciate getting to eat with us, and she opted to wait a bit more."

"Oh, gosh, Nate, I'm so sorry. If we'd known…" Rachel blurted out, embarrassment colouring her features.

"You'd have done the very same thing. You two can't help yourselves."

"In our defence, Steadman, we were just _talking_."

"A likely story," he scoffed.

"It's true. There were some things we wanted to clear up before we joined all of you," Jesse insisted.

Nate's mood shifted instantly, as he eyed the duo apprehensively.

"Is everything okay? My shit with Jules isn't spilling over to you, is it?"

"Nothing like that. We're good."

"Well, that's a relief. I don't think any of us could handle it if our golden couple was anything less than solid. You realize that we all look to your relationship as the ideal we should aspire to, right? You're not allowed to break up. Ever."

Nate's tone was serious, but his eyes danced, and Jesse aimed a playful jab at him in response.

"No pressure there at all, huh, Steadman?"

"Tons of pressure. But I'm confident you two can handle it."

"I am, too," Jesse concurred, as he slipped an arm around Rachel's waist and drew her into his side.

Noting that she appeared rather subdued for someone about to attend a festive evening, Jesse cast a quizzical glance in his girlfriend's direction. She shook her head, attempting to shrug off his concern, but he immediately stopped short, unwilling to proceed without hearing her out.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's silly."

"I'd still like to know."

"Me, too," Nate chimed in. "Unless it's private."

"No, no, it's nothing like that, and I don't want to seem ungrateful or rude, but I was just wondering what there would be for me to eat here."

"You could share Amy's meal," Nate promptly suggested.

At the look of horror that flashed across her face, he burst out laughing. She reacted by sticking her tongue out at him and shoving him sideways. Pretending to stumble, he righted himself and raised his hands in mock surrender, earning him a chuckle from both Rachel and Jesse.

"Easy, there. I'm just kidding! There's actually a lot more than you might imagine. Apparently, Amy's been extolling the virtues of her vegan diet to Emma, and although she hasn't given up meat, my uncle's new wife insisted that there be several vegan options available tonight."

"Sounds like I'll have to thank Amy when I see her, and Ms. Pillsbury-Howell, too," Rachel remarked happily, all traces of worry gone.

As Nate led them into the ballroom, a cheer erupted from the group seated at the table the trio were rapidly approaching. Five teens rose in unison and wasted no time encircling the new arrivals, exchanging a round of hugs and greetings, and conveying to all their delight at being reunited with each other.

* * *

Once the last few crumbs from the delicious desserts had been cleared away and the assembled guests were sipping a variety of after-dinner drinks, the speeches began. Jesse and Rachel soon discovered that Nate came by his sense of humour naturally, as they listened to his father regale everyone with tales of a younger Carl's many exploits, most of which they were positive Nate's dad was embellishing without shame. The other members of the wedding party gamely followed this entertaining lead-in with funny or poignant stories of their own. Emma's parents sheepishly admitted that they'd been confirmed ginger-supremacists for years, but that Carl had won them over completely with his obvious devotion to their very precious daughter. Carl's parents returned the compliment, assuring all present that their new daughter-in-law was a beautiful and thoughtful woman who made their son extremely happy. The bride and groom responded with gratitude to this outpouring of affection, before inviting everyone to leave the room temporarily so that the staff could set up the stage and the dance floor.

As soon as they emerged into the foyer, Stefan apologetically steered Jesse away from the crowd, explaining that there was something important they needed to discuss, and that they wouldn't be long. When they were safely out of hearing range, the darker-haired boy turned to his high school friend, raising a brow in silent question.

"Just wondering why Rachel was doing her level best to keep that beautiful piece of jewellery under wraps during dinner, and why, since there's no way it could have come from anyone but you and she obviously accepted it, you two didn't rush in and jump on the nearest table top to shout out the news," Stefan asked without preamble.

Jesse masked his surprise, managing to keep his features appropriately neutral as he quickly calculated how much he wanted to reveal.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously? You're trying to stonewall me? Remember who you're dealing with," Stefan smirked. "I've got pictures."

Acknowledging that he and Rachel had been caught, Jesse huffed out a resigned sigh.

"How?"

"Same as always, man. The two of you were so wrapped up in each other, you didn't even notice me snapping shot after shot right across from you."

"You're right, I didn't, and I doubt Rachel did, either. Can I see?"

Stefan held out his camera, pushing the button that would allow Jesse to view the most recent pictures. The latter whistled admiringly at a close up of the ring so vividly clear that the words engraved around the band were legible.

"Honestly, Dalberg, you're in the wrong business. You should sign up for spy school," Jesse quipped.

"Too dangerous. I prefer my targets friendly," Stefan tossed back. "It's a gorgeous ring, by the way."

"Isn't it, though? I can't wait till she's ready to show it off to everyone."

"What's the hold up?"

"She didn't feel this was the right place, or the right time. Said the focus should be on the newlyweds today, not on us."

"Considerate, and incredibly mature of her. If I were to give Amy a ring, there's no way she could keep that kind of news to herself."

"What news?"

Camera still in hand, Jesse whirled at the sound of his best friend's voice. Looking down, Nate's gaze zeroed in on the photo that currently filled the viewfinder – an artistically composed shot of Rachel's hand cupping Jesse's cheek, the gold band gleaming proudly on her finger. Nate's mouth dropped open in shock and, not bothering to lower his voice, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Holy shit, man, did you get married this weekend?"

* * *

In a different area of the building, Grace had cornered Rachel, intent on receiving a full report about the latter's weekend in New York. Like Stefan, Grace came right to the point.

"Let me see it."

Demonstrating how similar they were in almost every aspect of their lives, Rachel opted to stall, just as her boyfriend had.

"See what?"

"Your new ring," Grace replied calmly.

Realizing that her secret was out, Rachel's face lit up at the prospect of finally being able to express her excitement openly. She raised her hand, waving it so that the light glinted off the gold band that now adorned her finger. Grace leaned forward, examining the ring closely.

"I love Claddagh rings. Their symbolism is so meaningful."

"Isn't it? And the words engraved on this one make it even more special."

"I assume it's Gaelic, but I have no idea what it says."

"I don't remember how to pronounce it – I only heard Jesse say it once – but it means 'my soulmate'," Rachel whispered reverently.

"Well, that proves it, and I rest my case. He truly is the perfect boyfriend."

Rachel merely grinned in agreement, leaving Grace free to pose her next question.

"Did he give it to you before or after you told him about LaGuardia?"

"After. It was so romantic, Grace. I can't wait to tell you, and Amy and Julia, all about it."

"I'm looking forward to that, too, but first things first. I've been on pins and needles since yesterday, wondering how your audition went."

"I nailed it! Although they haven't made me a formal offer yet, I heard unofficially from a very reliable source that I'm in. Oh, Grace, can you imagine? By the end of the summer I'll be escaping Ohio, relocating to New York City, and enrolling at a school that will start me on the way to living out all of my dreams!"

The sound of an audible gasp behind her caused Rachel to freeze. Turning slowly, she found herself staring into her guidance counselor's stunned brown eyes.

"Rachel, did I just hear you correctly? Are you leaving McKinley?"


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Fair warning - I suffered a bit of a crisis last night. I was in such a funk after watching the clip of Quinn and Rachel's talk in the _Michael_ ep that I honestly began to wonder how I would manage to continue writing for a character I no longer recognized. Thankfully, I snapped out of it, but I have spent the better part of today cursing RIB for destroying the once fabulous Rachel Berry. :sigh:

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 60

Rachel stood, stock still, unconsciously holding her breath as she cursed herself for her carelessness. If she hadn't been so caught up in the excitement of her news, and if she hadn't wanted so badly to share it with the girl who had helped immeasurably to steady her nerves the previous day, she might well have noticed that she and Grace were no longer alone, and she'd have governed herself accordingly. Now, not only did Ms. Pillsbury-Howell know that Rachel was planning to leave McKinley – a fact that her own fathers were still blissfully unaware of – but the woman was in a position to divulge that secret to Mr. Schuester and the members of New Directions before Rachel had had a chance to formulate her own game plan for dealing with them and their potentially explosive reactions. Her mind whirled as she considered her options. If there was the slightest chance that the guidance counselor had only heard a small portion of the conversation, the situation might yet be salvageable. She was assessing the merits of attempting a bluff when the sound of Grace's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Of course she's leaving McKinley, Emma. She'll be graduating next year."

Rachel inwardly thanked every deity she knew for the time she'd spent perfecting her show face – the one she'd instantly snapped into place in an effort to hide her surprise at Grace's words. Glancing at Ms. Pillsbury-Howell, Rachel immediately noted the look of disapproval in the former's eyes, and her heart sank. Grace's evasive statement hadn't fooled her new aunt for a minute.

"That's not what Rachel meant, Grace, and you know it. I distinctly heard her say she'd be relocating to New York at the end of the summer."

Grace seemed prepared to argue the point when Rachel shook her head, silently imploring her friend to give up their clearly futile effort to divert Emma from her chosen line of questioning. Inhaling sharply, Rachel faced the older woman, her gaze direct and unflinching.

"You're right, Ms. Pillsbury-Howell…"

Before she could proceed, Emma held up a hand to interrupt.

"You're a guest at my wedding reception tonight, Rachel, not one of my students, so please call me Emma."

"I'll try, Ms. Pills… Emma," Rachel stated, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar appellation before picking up the thread of her response once more. "As you know, it was always my intention to leave Lima as soon as I graduated, but it turns out that I won't have to wait that long. I was offered an incredible opportunity this weekend, and although the details aren't all worked out yet, the end result is that I'll be moving to New York sooner than originally planned."

"To enroll at a high school there? Or have you managed to convince some college to accept you a year early?"

Rachel scoffed openly at the prospect.

"Hardly! In spite of Jesse believing I _could_ skip my senior year and still ace my courses, that's not the route I'm taking. I _am_ talking about a high school – one that's incredibly prestigious – and I can't wait to transfer."

"What can they offer you that McKinley can't?" Emma wondered, sincerely puzzled.

"How can you even ask her that?" Grace interjected, her tone betraying a rare degree of irritation. "LaGuardia has an amazing vocal program. Anyone who's interested in pursuing a career in musical theatre would benefit from that kind of specialized training. No offense, but what she's been getting at McKinley doesn't even come close. Heck, even Lima Prep has a stronger arts department."

Emma's brow furrowed at her niece's declaration. Despite her position, and the fact that she had files full of school catalogues at her disposal, she wasn't terribly familiar with many beyond the ones she routinely recommended to the majority of her students – all of which were of modest reputation, and were located in Ohio. Without researching them first, she wasn't remotely up to speed on the options available to those who might want to venture further afield, or whose ambition surpassed what the average school had on offer. And, although she was vaguely aware that someone called LaGuardia had once been mayor of New York City and that an airport had been named in his honour, she had never heard of the school that apparently also bore his surname.

"I know you were disappointed at not getting a solo at Sectionals," Emma declared, "but I didn't realize you were so upset that you'd consider leaving New Directions."

"I probably wouldn't have, if my teammates hadn't almost kicked me out of the club."

Shocked by Rachel's admission, Emma was unable to keep her jaw from dropping at the news.

"Will never mentioned anything about that to me. When did it happen? Why would they do such a thing?"

"It was a few days after Sectionals. They'd just found out that Jesse and I were back together."

"Oh." Emma grew pensive. "They dislike him that much?"

"Not all of them. But, after what he did last year, most of them don't trust him – which means they don't trust me, either, because I let him back into my life."

"I can't believe they'd be willing to jeopardize their chances of winning Regionals just because they don't like the boy you're dating. That's petty, and small-minded, and completely unreasonable," Emma spluttered.

"Welcome to my world," Rachel declared bluntly. "I've never been their favourite person, and this was the perfect opportunity for them to get back at me for what they consider my selfish behaviour. And, for the record, they've told me more than once that I'm replaceable."

Emma's unladylike snort was as unexpected as it was welcome, and Rachel felt the stirrings of genuine gratitude towards the redheaded woman who so clearly disagreed with New Directions' assessment.

"They're wrong," she proclaimed adamantly. "Most of them are good, but you're better. You're their leader, the lynchpin that holds the group together. I'm sure they were bluffing. After all, they really can't move forward without you."

Rachel's answering laugh was bitter.

"They _were_ more than willing to turf me. Ironically, once I tell them I'm leaving, instead of being pleased to have gotten their wish, they'll no doubt accuse me of deliberately setting out to sabotage them, or worse."

"They can't have it both ways," Grace suggested rationally.

"Maybe not, but that's never stopped them before. I mean, these are the same people who expect to win competitions with last minute set lists and minimal rehearsal sessions. They don't want me to shine and they don't feel I deserve the solos I do manage to wrest from Mr. Schue, yet they assume I'll be there to pull a performance out of nowhere at the last minute to save them if the situation calls for it."

"Hypocrites," Grace muttered, the one word dripping with contempt.

"They are," Rachel agreed dispassionately. "Last year, when Jesse egged me, Kurt actually said that he and the rest of New Directions were the only ones who were allowed to humiliate me. As if it was okay coming from them, because we were part of the same team."

Emma appeared horrified at this latest revelation.

"Your teammates think it's okay to humiliate you? That's awful! I'm beginning to understand why you aren't heartbroken at the thought of leaving them."

"Don't get me wrong. In spite of the way I've been treated, I've had some really good times, and I'll genuinely miss a few of them, but this opportunity at LaGuardia is simply too good to pass up. If I were to stay at McKinley out of some misguided sense of loyalty to a group that's rarely shown me any in return, I'd always regret giving up my shot at something greater. At allowing the opinion of those who don't have my best interests at heart to shape my future."

"And you believe it's worth uprooting yourself from all you've ever known? That this school is the place for you, and that the people there will treat you better?"

"It's definitely worth it. As for how I'll be treated, I can't say for sure. I'll be the new girl, after all, and in senior year, no less. But the staff and students there recognize talent, and they value it. It won't be like McKinley, where loving the arts rather than sports gets you ridiculed and bullied. If nothing else, my dreams will be encouraged, and my abilities, respected. They won't begrudge me my ambition."

"It sounds as if you've made your choice."

"I have."

Emma frowned as she envisioned Will Schuester's reaction. Despite having chosen Carl, she still had a soft spot for the man who, in addition to being both a colleague and a friend, would always hold a special place in her heart.

"Will's going to be so very disappointed. Without you, New Directions are likely to lose Regionals, and the club will be disbanded. Isn't there anything he can do to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. P… Emma, but no. Although he dismissed my talent, rarely listened to my truly superior ideas and gave my solos to others, I'm not doing this out of spite, or to hurt the team. I'm doing it because it's the next logical step on the path that I've been travelling my whole life. I've always wanted more than Lima or even Ohio could give me, and being accepted at a performing arts school in New York is literally a dream come true. I have to go for it."

"I'll be sad to see you go, Rachel. Not only are you truly gifted, but you're a wonderful person and wise beyond your years. The advice you gave me at Grace's party played a major part in us all being here tonight, celebrating my wedding to the amazing man who asked me to be his wife."

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Carl suddenly appeared in the corridor behind Emma, and she whirled at the sound of his voice, a wide smile lighting up her face as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"Did I interrupt some secret girl talk, honey?"

"No, no. I just… um…"

"We were talking about how lucky we all are to have such terrific guys in our lives," Rachel declared, jumping in swiftly before Emma could divulge what they'd really been discussing.

"Right. And I was thanking Rachel for helping me realize what a catch you are," the redhead added, casting a meaningful glance in the younger girl's direction.

"Well, if you had anything at all to do with convincing this beautiful woman to say yes to my proposal, then I'm glad my nephew persuaded me to add you and your date to the guest list. Where is he, by the way?"

"Jesse?" Rachel queried, uncertain as to what Carl could want with her boyfriend.

"Him, too, although I was actually wondering about Nate. It's time to get the party portion of the evening started, and he promised to provide some entertainment."

"Does that mean you've got the karaoke machine set up, Uncle Carl?"

"All set and ready to go, Gracie. I hope Nate doesn't disappoint."

"He won't. But if you want a real treat, you should convince Rachel and Jesse to sing," Grace insisted.

"What'll that take?"

"Just give them a mic and point them towards the stage," Grace quipped. "Neither one of them can resist the spotlight."

"Let's go, then. I want to put those ballroom dance lessons Emma and I took a few weeks ago to good use."

"I apologize, Dr. Carl, but if I could have just a tiny bit more of your wife's time. I promise it won't take long."

"I'm going to hold you to that. If I don't see her beautiful face in the ballroom within two minutes, I'll come and drag her back to the festivities."

"Thank you. She'll be there."

After placing a light peck on his bride's cheek, Carl turned and retraced his steps, leaving Emma alone with Grace and Rachel once more. The latter's expression, as her gaze sought out that of her guidance counselor, was apologetic.

"I hate putting you in this position again, but…"

"You'd appreciate me keeping this to myself," Emma finished for her.

"Yes."

"Of course I will, Rachel. Your news isn't mine to tell."

"Thank you, Emma." For the first time, Rachel found the name slipping easily from her lips. "Now, you'd better hurry. Your husband's waiting."

"Are you two coming?"

"We'll be right behind you."

* * *

"Gee, Steadman, care to repeat that? I don't think Rachel's teachers in the other room heard you."

"There's no need for any of your trademark sarcasm, St. James. It was a logical assumption, based on the evidence right in front of me. Great job capturing the moment, by the way," Nate declared, addressing the compliment to Stefan.

"Thanks, man. But you really should pay attention to the details."

"Such as?"

"The ring's on her right hand. Ergo, they're not married."

Nate frowned at the blond-haired boy beside him.

"It's not as if I took the time to fully process it. Even now, when I stare at it more closely, I can't honestly tell which hand is facing the camera. If it was a wide angle shot, and I could see myself next to St. James…" He shook his head. "Nope. I probably still would have jumped to the same conclusion."

"Do I look like a guy with a death wish to you, Steadman?"

"Her dads wouldn't kill you. They like you," Nate insisted.

"They could have me thrown in jail, though. Marrying someone Rachel's age without written parental consent is illegal, both in New York and Ohio. I love her, and I want to be with her, but I'm not an idiot."

"Hey, for all I know, they could have sent you off to the big city with their blessing."

"Now who's being an idiot? She's their only daughter, and they dote on her. There's no way they'd give up the chance to throw her the wedding of her dreams."

"Unless she wanted something simple and intimate."

"Uh, Nate, we're talking about Rachel Berry, here," Stefan scoffed. "The girl thrives on drama and craves the spotlight. She'll want everyone she's ever met to witness her union with Jesse."

Nate inclined his head in agreement.

"You're right, Stefan. Good thing money's no object for you, St. James. I'm not sure there's a venue in Lima large enough to accommodate all the people you'll end up inviting."

"Careful, Steadman. I've been to a few Italian weddings. If you and Jules decide to get hitched, your guest list will make mine seem puny in comparison." A look akin to terror flashed across Nate's face, and Jesse burst out laughing. "Easy, man. Take a few deep breaths and relax. You're nowhere near that point yet."

"And if you do get there, you don't have to follow tradition. The Mezzanottes are reasonable folks. If you and Julia wanted to scale things back, keep it small, I'm sure they'd respect that."

"Are you trying to give me heart failure? Cause you're doing a damn good job scaring the shit out of me."

"Nah, we're just trying to get a rise out of you, man," Stefan chuckled.

"Well, cut it out!" A thread of real panic was discernible in Nate's tone, and Jesse and Stefan sobered instantly. "Enough about me and my thankfully non-existent wedding plans. I want the scoop on this ring. It's stunning, St. James. Who knew you had such exquisite taste?"

"Anyone who's spent even a short amount of time with me," Jesse shot back, while aiming a playful jab at Nate's ribs.

"Yeah, right. This from the guy whose entire wardrobe can be summed up in one word – black."

"Hey, I throw in some dark blue once in a while, to mix things up a little."

"Alright, guys. As much fun as it is to listen to you two banter, let's table the fake insults for now, okay? I'd rather hear how Jesse ended up giving Rachel a ring, and what it means."

"Yeah, me too. I'll admit that marriage wasn't a realistic guess, but are you guys engaged?"

"Wrong hand, remember?" Stefan reminded Nate.

"That could just be a ruse to throw us off… Or to throw Rachel's dads off," Nate exclaimed triumphantly. "Here's what I think. St. James secretly proposed and she accepted, but they were worried that her folks would object, so they're pretending it's something other than what it really is. How'd I do?"

"I hate having to burst your bubble when you're clearly so very proud of that theory," Jesse smirked, "but what you see is what you get. It's a symbol of our commitment. A promise for the future, nothing more."

"So, would you consider yourself pre-engaged, then?" Nate persisted.

"I suppose you could call it that," Jesse admitted.

"Some people do use Claddagh rings for engagements, or even as wedding bands, though, right?" Stefan queried.

"Yes, although that wasn't my intent in this case."

"But it's brilliant," Nate enthused. "Now you won't have to shell out the big bucks for a diamond in a few years."

"What does Jules see in you again? I'm beginning to think Grace was on to something when she suggested I could teach a course on how to be the perfect boyfriend," Jesse quipped.

"I was just being practical. No need to rub your superior relationship skills in my face."

The lightness of Nate's tone eliminated the unintended sting of his words.

"Speak for yourself. I could use some of Jesse's expert guidance. Where do I sign up?" Stefan countered, the upward curve of his lips making his amusement evident.

"I'll put a syllabus together and e-mail it to you in the next few days," Jesse replied with mock sincerity.

Struggling to keep a straight face, he quickly realized the futility of the endeavour. Soon, all three teens were practically doubled over, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Straightening, Jesse grinned at the sight of the fourth member of their tight-knit group.

"Midnight! We were just discussing the class I'm going to run for these two over the holidays. You're welcome to be a part of it."

Vince emitted a chuckle of his own.

"Did Grace finally twist your arm?" Vince shrugged at Jesse's look of surprise. "Yeah, she's mentioned the idea to me more than once. You do realize that, if I didn't know you so well, I'd be feeling quite inadequate right about now."

"Why aren't you? I sure as hell do," Nate grumbled.

"He's got flaws, like the rest of us."

"Really? What are they?"

The eagerness in Nate's voice caused Jesse to snort as he muttered something barely audible about fair weather friends, his cocky grin still firmly in place.

"He sucks at playing guitar, for one," Vince began, ticking the points off on his fingers as he enumerated them one by one. "He's shorter than me. He doesn't have a black belt. How's that for starters?"

"Doesn't help," Nate stated matter-of-factly, before turning towards Jesse. "You're the best friend I've ever had, but you're a tough act to follow."

"You think I don't know that? If our positions were reversed, I'd be cursing you on a daily basis and trying to find some way to tarnish that perfect image of yours. Thank God you're not the vindictive bastard I can be."

"Yeah, that's lucky for you," Nate responded, his eyes twinkling. "But we've gotten way off track. How long was this non-proposal of yours in the works?"

"What are you talking about?" Vince's gaze darted between Jesse and Nate, as he awaited the answer to his question.

Stefan thrust his camera at Vince, having retrieved the photo of Rachel's ring in order to display it on the screen. The darker-haired boy whistled his approval.

"Niiiice," he drawled. "How long till you're hitched?"

"It's a _promise_ ring," Jesse reiterated. "I haven't asked her to marry me yet. And I've been planning it pretty much since she kicked Hudson to the curb."

"I'm happy for you, man," Vince declared, slapping him on the shoulder in a congratulatory gesture, "and I hate to break up this joyous little gathering, but I was actually sent to find you. It's time for Emma and Carl's first dance, and they'd like you all back in the ballroom. Apparently, they took lessons, and they're wanting to show off the results."

"What are we waiting for?" Jesse wondered aloud. "Let's go."

* * *

Upon their return to the ballroom, Rachel and Jesse settled in to enjoy the rest of the evening, and both drinks and conversation started to flow. Seated side by side and surrounded by friends, the duo felt as if they were on top of the world.

Leaning into her boyfriend's embrace, Rachel smiled as she watched Emma and Carl glide effortlessly across the dance floor. The McKinley guidance counselor was positively beaming, her joy apparent to one and all.

"She looks so happy. I'm glad she decided to give up on the fantasy of Mr. Schue, and to take a chance on something real instead."

He dropped a light kiss on her temple before moving his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Well, when a girl finds the prefect guy, she'd be a fool to let him go."

"And you're definitely no fool. Neither am I, so I decided to take Beyoncé's advice," he added, beginning to hum the chorus of _Single Ladies_ by way of explanation.

Rachel giggled softly as Jesse reached for her hand, spinning the gold band around her finger as he continued his quiet serenade. Neither of them were remotely aware that more than one pair of eyes were trained in their direction, and that several people who didn't even know them were casting envious glances their way. They radiated love, and everyone who witnessed it longed to trade places with the blissful pair.

The music had shifted from an upbeat number to something slow and romantic, and Jesse was just about to pull Rachel onto the dance floor when the man of the hour appeared at their table. Nate was the first to notice his arrival, and he rose to extend a greeting.

"Hey, Uncle Carl, you throw a great party. By the way, I don't think you've met…

The older man jumped in before his nephew could complete the introduction.

"You must be Jesse."

"I am. Pleased to meet you, Dr. Howell."

"Likewise. And, considering what I'm about to ask of you, you should call me Carl."

Amy, detecting a note of panic in her uncle's voice, studied him with concern.

"Are you okay, Uncle Carl?" she asked solicitously.

"No, not really," he admitted, without turning his attention away from Jesse. "I've got a problem, and although I realize it's rather presumptuous of me to be asking this, given that you and I barely know each other, I was hoping you'd consider doing me a rather large favour."

"I might. What'd you have in mind?"

"I have a surprise planned for Emma, and a friend was supposed to help, but he texted me a few minutes ago to say he's caught in some big traffic jam just outside Lima…"

Carl cut himself off abruptly and frowned in puzzlement as Nate, Jesse and Rachel all attempted to stifle the laughter his words had unintentionally provoked.

"What's so funny?"

"When it took them longer to get here than I thought it should have, I jokingly accused them of being stuck in a traffic jam," Nate confessed.

"Which we weren't, because there wasn't one at the time," Jesse chimed in.

"So it's ironic that your friend's actually in one," Rachel concluded.

Carl chuckled in spite of his simmering anxiety.

"That _is_ a weird coincidence," he agreed, before returning his focus to the matter at hand. "As I was saying, my buddy can't make it, so I need someone to take his place. From what I've been told, you're the ideal candidate for the job, Jesse."

"Because?"

"Nate's mentioned that you're an exceptional piano player. I have a song all prepared to sing to my bride, and I just lost my accompanist. Can you sight read?"

"Of course. What's the piece?"

Carl set the sheet music down in front of Jesse, whose eyes lit up in recognition as he scanned the very familiar melody.

"An excellent choice," he nodded in approval.

"Do you need to rehearse? The piano's in the room right next door. The staff are just waiting for my signal to roll it in."

"No. I'm good to go if you are," Jesse assured him.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Carl visibly relaxed at the younger man's confident response.

"Okay, then. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd as a team of men wheeled the baby grand into position at the front of the room. Slipping unobtrusively onto the piano bench, Jesse waited patiently while Carl strode to the centre of the makeshift stage. Standing at the mic, the latter cleared his throat and, having secured everyone's attention, he motioned for Emma to join him. Once she complied, he reached for her hand and, taking a deep breath, began to speak the words he'd memorized days ago, in anticipation of this very moment.

"As most of you know, I've been a bachelor for a long time. It got to the point where even my _brothers_ were setting me up with friends of friends, and they'd always left that thankless task to my sister." He paused briefly as a chorus of chortles and guffaws rang out from the audience. "Needless to say, nothing stuck, and I was starting to believe I might never find someone who'd make it past two or three dates. Then, Emma walked into my office. Now, I normally keep myself very detached from my patients, but after her first appointment, I couldn't stop thinking about her. So, I took a chance, asked her out, and the rest, as they say, is history."

Turning away from the audience, he directed the rest of his speech straight to his beautiful – and currently blushing – bride.

"You're gorgeous, and adorable, and one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met, but the reason I was attracted to you in the first place had nothing to do with any of those qualities. The thing that made you stand out above every other woman was your sense of humour. You made me laugh, and it seemed that no matter what we were doing, I was having a blast. That's why I asked you to marry me – so that we could keep having fun together for the rest of our days."

Leaning over to deposit a soft kiss on his wife's cheek, Carl straightened as Jesse, having recognized his cue, launched into the opening notes of _What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life?_ Flustered, yet deeply moved, Emma blinked furiously in an effort to maintain her composure, but as Carl crooned his musical request that she spend all of her life with him, her tears spilled over. Without missing a beat, he proffered his handkerchief, and she dabbed at the wetness on her cheeks as he brought the song to its emotional conclusion. Basking in the applause of family and friends, Carl inclined his head towards Jesse, who took his own well-deserved bow before dashing back to Rachel's side.

"You were flawless, Jesse. I can't imagine that Uncle Carl's friend could have topped your rendition, so I'd say it was a blessing in disguise that he didn't show," Amy opined.

"Looks like we're about to find out if Carl agrees," Stefan remarked, just as the man in question approached their table.

Extending his hand, Carl's thank you was sincere and heartfelt.

"You know, Jesse, when Nate suggested I ask for your help, I wasn't sure if he was overselling your abilities because you're friends, or if you really were as good as he claimed."

Jesse's mouth curved into his trademark smirk as he waited in silence for Carl's evaluation.

"Clearly, you're better. I mean, we didn't even rehearse, and yet you made it sound as if we'd been performing together for years. I was amazed and stunned, and I'm so incredibly grateful that you stepped up to salvage what was shaping up to be a disaster. Thanks."

"You could have done it _a cappella_ and been just fine," Jesse countered, "but having the accompaniment gave it that little something extra. And you're welcome."

Reminding the assembled teens that he was expecting them to make good use of the karaoke machine later, Carl thanked Jesse once more before stepping away to resume mingling with his guests.

"It appears you've gained a fan, St. James," Nate quipped.

"If he's impressed now, he's sure to be begging for your autograph after he hears you sing," Julia added teasingly.

"Maybe so, but he'll have to wait. Right now, I want to dance with my girlfriend," Jesse insisted.

Without another word, he pulled Rachel to her feet and steered her smoothly onto the dance floor. Wrapping their arms around each other, they swayed in time to the music, their eyes locked as they picked up the threads of each other's thoughts without uttering a sound.

"I almost stormed the stage. There was a moment…"

"I know. I could see how much effort it took for you to keep playing."

"That should be one of our songs. It's perfect for us."

"You can sing it to me later, at the tree house."

"Agree to a duet, and you've got yourself a deal."

Their bodies, already impossibly close, moved to eliminate the tiny gap between them, and they sealed their promise with a kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: **As you'll see, I decided to use this chapter to vent my utter frustration with season 3 canon. It helped - a little.

Thanks to **1booklover11** for providing the inspiration for Jesse and Carl's interaction.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 61

The karaoke machine had proven to be such a crowd pleaser that the DJ, who was supposed to be providing the night's entertainment, found himself at loose ends for long stretches of time as the evening wore on. Rachel and Jesse, having performed their fair share of songs, were now back at their table taking a well-deserved break. Heads together, they murmured their approval of the quartet currently on stage – Carl belting out _Hot Patootie_, with his siblings providing backup vocals.

"He would have made a good Eddie," Jesse conceded, as the song's final notes faded, and the Howells vacated the stage to make way for the next participants.

"We should try to get Emma up there with him. They're really cute together."

"Not nearly as cute as we are."

"That goes without saying," she declared without a trace of modesty, before steering the conversation back to their analysis of the performance. "I have to admit I was impressed by Nate's mom. Has he ever mentioned her singing to you?"

"Yeah, he has. Nothing professional, of course, but apparently they used to do it at home a lot. His mom would sing, his dad would play the guitar, Nate would drum, and they'd give little impromptu concerts to their cats."

"To their cats?" She snickered as she posed the question.

"According to Steadman, they were a restless yet adoring audience. Which beats anything I had at home," he added.

The tiny catch in his voice would have been imperceptible to anyone else, but she was keenly attuned to his every inflection. Her gaze was sympathetic as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, hoping by her touch to mitigate the mixture of resentment and sorrow she knew he still felt whenever he recalled his parents' customary disinterest in the things that had meant the most to him while growing up.

"It's their loss," she reminded him, her tone fierce.

"I know. And I've made my peace with their choices, for the most part. I just have moments…"

"When you wish things had been different. That's normal," she assured him.

Wordlessly, he pulled her closer, the arm that had been draped loosely over her shoulder dropping to encircle her waist as he bent his head towards hers. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply, drawing comfort from the familiar scent. She made no move to pull away, acutely conscious of his every shuddering breath as each one fluttered across her skin. They stayed that way for several long minutes, he seeking a balm for his troubled psyche, she knowing exactly what he needed and providing it willingly. When he finally leaned back and loosened his hold ever so slightly, she was relieved to see that the sparkle had returned to his eye.

"Normal is vastly overrated," he quipped, attempting to lighten a mood that had grown far too dark, considering the occasion they were currently celebrating.

She giggled softly as he nuzzled the shell of her ear, momentarily oblivious to everything but the sensations aroused by the boy at her side. The sound of a polite cough nearby pierced through her trance, jolting her back to reality. Her eyes flew open, and her cheeks flamed as she noted Vince's amused gaze.

"You two really are incorrigible," he teased. "Nate's got a point when he keeps telling you to get a room," he added, his tone entirely devoid of reproach.

"You're just jealous, man" Jesse shot back, his grin cocky as he tightened his hold on his girlfriend.

"Hardly," Vince countered. "No offense, Rachel. I love you like a sister, but you're far too high maintenance for me."

"What are you talking about? She's perfect," Jesse stated emphatically.

There could be no mistaking the sincerity of his tone, and Rachel's heart swelled as she was reminded - not for the first time - of how fortunate she had been to find someone who accepted her completely, despite her no doubt well-deserved reputation as a diva. She might be high maintenance, as Vince claimed, yet Jesse never berated her for it. In fact, much to her constant amazement, he seemed to know exactly how to handle her dramatic personality, and to revel in doing so.

"For you, she is. Grace is much more my speed."

"That's good to hear, since this one," Jesse gave Rachel a possessive squeeze, "is mine, and I have no intention of giving her up."

"No one's asking you to. But I _did_ want to ask if you'd join Julia and me for another number."

Jesse's wordless question was met with an acquiescing nod from Rachel.

"We'd be happy to, as long as you don't mind holding off for a bit. I'm feeling rather parched, and I was just about to go grab a drink. Can I get you another one too, Rach?"

Her "Yes, please," uttered simultaneously with Vince's "Whenever you're ready," left Jesse free to make his way to the bar as Vince settled back into his seat next to Grace, quickly resuming their earlier conversation. Taking advantage of her boyfriend's temporary absence, Rachel stood up, excused herself and headed to the ladies' room.

* * *

Having placed his order for the two drinks, Jesse was waiting somewhat impatiently for them to be delivered – he did have a gorgeous brunette to get back to, after all – when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself face to face with a smiling Carl Howell.

"Jesse! You're just the person I wanted to see. Can you spare a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Well, first of all, I wanted to thank you again for pitching in when my buddy ended up being a no-show. You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing that."

"Considering the fact that this is the third time you've thanked me already, I'd say you've made your point," Jesse chuckled. "Any more, and my already inflated ego might swell to impossibly large proportions."

"Deservedly so," Carl insisted. "But that's not the only reason I followed you up here," he added, as he steered the teen towards a vacant table nearby.

"You followed me?" Jesse's forehead creased in confusion.

"Yeah. Once again, I realize I'm probably overstepping, but I was hoping we could talk."

"About?"

"Will Schuester."

"Oh." Jesse kept his features carefully neutral at the mention of Rachel's choir director. "What about him?"

"I understand that you were a student at McKinley for a while last year," Carl began, "and I was wondering what your impression of the guy was."

"He's incompetent as a coach, cares more about being liked than about pushing his students to succeed, is inappropriately friendly with some of them, plays favourites, dismisses the truly talented, envies anyone with the guts to follow their dreams, turns a blind eye to incidents of bullying that take place right under his nose, wastes everyone's time with pointless 'feel good' assignments and pretty much sucks at teaching anyone Spanish."

The corners of Carl's mouth twitched upwards as he tried vainly to suppress his amusement at Jesse's rant.

"So he's pathetic and inept. But is he willing to play dirty to get what he wants?"

"Are you asking because you still consider him a threat to your relationship?" Jesse inquired bluntly.

"Whoa. Direct, and to the point. I like you."

"The feeling's mutual. What's your answer?"

"Emma and I are married now. I've won. That should mean that Schuester's nothing but a distant memory. Unfortunately, they still work together, and, given the way he's behaved in the past, I don't trust the guy."

"Do you trust _her_?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to believe that, no matter what crap Schuester tries to pull, it won't make a bit of difference. She loves you. She's promised to be faithful to you. And, from what I've seen of her and what Rachel's told me, I'm positive she takes those vows seriously."

"But Schuester… what can I do to neutralize him?"

"Do what I do. Keep showing her all the ways you're better than he is. A better friend. A better listener. A better singer. A better lover. Whatever it takes. Never let her forget that _you're_ the perfect guy for her – a flesh and blood reality that goes far beyond any fantasy."

"Emma made some cryptic comment once about Rachel and an ex and fantasy versus reality. I didn't really understand what she was getting at, and I didn't pursue it, since she'd just told me she loved me for the first time. Sounds like you know what she was talking about."

"Oh, yeah." Jesse grinned. "Rachel was explaining the similarities between her own situation and Emma's."

"Which are?"

"They both put thoroughly undeserving guys on pedestals – trust me when I say that Finn Hudson makes Will Schuester look like a prize in comparison – and it took them both a while to recognize what was right in front of them. But they did it. They wised up, took off the rose-coloured glasses, and kicked the losers to the curb."

"Making the two of us the lucky bastards who got the girls in the end."

"Yep. And there's no way I'm ever letting mine go."

"I'm not either, but I do worry that I might not be able to control my jealousy if I'm around Schuester. It's an ugly emotion, and it could drive her away."

"I totally get where you're coming from. Hudson's an idiot, and I _shouldn't_ feel threatened by him, but it still bugs the shit out of me any time he sings with Rachel, or puts his hands on her, even though I'm well aware that they have to perform together, since he's her co-captain in Glee club. Hell, it pisses me off that he's breathing the same air as she is day in and day out while I'm thousands of miles away, having to make do with texts and phone calls and Skype chats."

"That's rough. At least Emma comes home to me every night."

"Which means you can counter any advances Schuester might make with moves of your own. And, remember, a little jealousy can be a good thing. It'll keep you on your toes. You can never be complacent when there's someone else just waiting in the wings to swoop in if you mess up."

"Ain't that the truth! Schuester's made it perfectly clear that he's not over her."

"So use that to your advantage. Show her just enough of your jealous side that, no matter what she might say to the contrary, she'll secretly be impressed by how much you care about her. Just don't do anything stupid because of it."

Carl's eyes narrowed at the note of regret evident in Jesse's voice.

"You sound as if you're speaking from personal experience."

"I am. I made a… tactical error recently, and it blew up in my face. My actions were fuelled by revenge, rather than jealousy, but the end result was the same – almost a week of the silent treatment, which had me terrified that I'd screwed up so badly, I was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. Again."

"Again?"

The utterly clueless expression on Carl's face led Jesse to the welcome realization that Emma could definitely be trusted to keep a secret.

"Rachel and I met last year, and we dated for a while. She completely stole my heart, although I didn't reveal that particular bit of information to her at the time. But I did something that many people still consider unforgiveable, and we broke up."

"She obviously didn't agree with those people, whoever they are. You're back together, and from where I stand, it looks as if you're solid. Nate keeps calling you two the best advertisement he knows for a committed relationship."

"I wouldn't disagree."

"So there's hope, even when things seem impossibly bleak. Despite what you did, she ditched this Finn guy and gave you a second chance."

Jesse snorted derisively.

"Hell, even if she'd married the clown, there would still have been hope. When you've found your soulmate, nothing – not even your own stupidity, and certainly not a talentless beanstalk – can keep you apart. I'd have been able to win her back, no question about it, and the same goes for you. Emma knows what you two have is the real deal. She's smart enough not to throw it away for some fantasy that would only crumble the moment it's put to the test."

"Well, Jesse, I've gotta hand it to you. I was skeptical at first, assuming that your reputation was probably wildly exaggerated, but you've managed to convince me that my marriage is strong enough to withstand Will Schuester's interference. Nate was absolutely right when he told me you give good advice."

"Glad I could help."

"Thanks. Again."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a beautiful girl I need to get back to. I've kept her waiting far too long already."

"Please, don't let me stop you. Go enjoy the rest of the evening."

* * *

Rachel was lingering in the ladies' room, giving in to the urge she'd felt to sit quietly for a few minutes before returning to the noise and tumult of the reception. Allowing her mind to wander, she smiled softly as memories of the past few hours washed over her.

From the moment they'd arrived, she'd found herself riveted by the activity surrounding her. She'd always enjoyed parties, but, having just accepted her boyfriend's promise ring, she was fascinated by every detail of this particular celebration. Even though, as she kept having to remind herself, Jesse had not proposed yet, their eventual wedding was an inevitability, and she was drinking this experience in.

She'd decided on the style of dress she wanted long ago, during days spent poring over wedding magazines before there'd ever been a potential groom in sight, and her feelings on the matter hadn't changed now that there was a flesh and blood guy replacing the imagined one of her girlhood fantasies. Her gown would be elegant and timeless, of course, in a classic white, with a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt. Although she'd admired Emma's choice, she was bound and determined that her own dress would be as unique as she was.

The food, on the other hand, had been sumptuous, and the vegan options had proven both plentiful and delicious, leading her to make a mental note to ask the new bride for the name of her caterer. She and Jesse had both agreed, in shared whispers while dancing, that a live band was preferable to a DJ, no matter how competent he or she might be.

As she absentmindedly twirled the gleaming gold band around on her finger, she marvelled again at her unbelievable good fortune. Not only was she on the verge of heading to a fabulous school in the most vibrant city in the world, but she was practically engaged to the most handsome and talented boy she had ever known, _and_ he was willing to talk about the speculative details of their still far in the future wedding. All that, as well as the anticipation of stealing away to the tree house later and making love under the stars… She sighed contentedly, certain that her life couldn't possibly get any better.

"Hey, there, little miss, am I intruding?"

Startled, Rachel blinked as she attempted to clear her head and focus on the woman who'd suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Coach Beiste! I didn't hear you come in."

"No surprise there. You were lost in thought. Happily so, judging by the look on your face," the teacher added.

"I was just reliving some of the fun times I've had tonight," Rachel admitted.

"Emma and her new hubby throw a first-rate shindig, that's for sure. I'll bet it's giving you all kinds of inspiration."

Rachel struggled to control the flush that was creeping up her cheeks as, for the second time that evening, she opted to play dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You, and that Jesse kid. The brand new ring on your finger. It adds up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel insisted.

"You want to keep the news to yourself, and I understand that. We barely know each other. But I've rarely let that stop me from speaking my piece. Let me get it off my chest, and then I'll shut up."

"Go ahead," Rachel shrugged.

"I like Jesse. He's a straight shooter, and I respect that. And you've always struck me as mature beyond your years. But, whether you see yourselves that way or not, you're both still just kids. Marriage is a huge step, and I don't think either of you is ready for it."

The petite brunette laughed openly at the football coach's assumption.

"We haven't reached that point yet. Honest."

"He gave you a ring. That's a sign of a pretty serious commitment," Shannon countered.

"It's a _promise_ ring," Rachel calmly explained. "Let's face it. I still have my senior year of high school to get through, followed by four years at Tisch or Juilliard. Yes, I fully expect to be accepted at both," she stated confidently, in response to Shannon's raised eyebrows at the mention of the elite schools.

"With your talent and drive, I don't doubt that you will," the older woman concurred.

Rachel couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at the coach's faith in her abilities.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, graduation is a long way off, and afterwards, Jesse and I will both want to get established as performers and land some steady work to prove ourselves before taking that final step."

"Sounds as if you've got it all figured out."

"Oh, we do. So don't worry, Coach. Jesse's the love of my life, but I would never be foolish enough to consent to becoming a teenage bride. Or to be put in a position where I _had_ to be," she concluded vehemently.

"I believe you. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and I think Jesse does, too. I expect to be reading about you both winning awards one of these days, and I look forward to being able to brag to my friends that I knew you when."

"If you ever want complimentary tickets to one of our shows, all you have to do is ask," Rachel beamed.

"I might just take you up on that someday," Shannon declared. "Right now, though, I've hogged enough of your time. You're missing the party, and I suspect a certain young man is missing you."

As she watched Rachel practically skip down the hall, Shannon's thoughts turned to her lanky quarterback. Whether he was willing to accept it or not, it was blatantly obvious that Finn Hudson no longer had any claim on Rachel Berry. Heading towards the ballroom, McKinley's coach prepared herself to deal with the fallout.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse were astonished to be bumping into each other mere feet from their table.

"What took you so long?" they chorused simultaneously.

"Carl waylaid me at the bar," Jesse revealed, as Rachel disclosed her ladies' room encounter with Coach Beiste.

"Hmm… seems to be the night for giving and getting advice," he mused aloud. "Maybe it's time we shared your dilemma with our friends to see if they can dream up any brilliant schemes to sway your dads. Are you ready?" he murmured, the question meant for her ears only.

At her answering squeeze of his hand, they took the final few steps towards the table. As if sensing that something of import was about to take place, a hush fell over the teens, their attention suddenly shifting to the couple before them. Clearing his throat, Jesse spoke first.

"Rachel and I have an announcement to make…"


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N:** There's been a lot of upheaval in my life over the past couple of weeks, including a death in the family which left me quite uninspired to write, so I owe a huge debt of gratitude to **1booklover11** and **ba****ndtogetherandfight** for their invaluable assistance with this chapter. Their help and their support made a world of difference.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 62

At Jesse's words, six pairs of eyes were suddenly riveted on him and Rachel, with every member of the group waiting expectantly for him to elaborate. Catching her gaze to seek her approval, he blinked in acknowledgment as, with a nod of her head, she soundlessly urged him to continue.

"As some of you have already heard…" he began, only to find himself interrupted by Nate's jubilant cry.

"You really _are_ engaged! I knew it!"

Stefan interjected before Jesse had a chance to refute his best friend's claim.

"Jesse wouldn't have lied about something that important," the blond boy insisted. "Besides, the ring's on the wrong hand, remember?"

"I still think that could be a ploy," Nate countered, " but I'll grant you the first point. St. James has no reason to lie to any of us."

"You're right. I don't. For what I hope is the last time, I didn't propose. It's a promise ring," Jesse declared firmly.

"So what's the big announcement, then?" Amy queried.

"I wasn't the only one keeping a secret this weekend."

Nate grinned knowingly at Jesse's revelation.

"Oh. _That's_ what you're talking about."

As the only one whose attention didn't immediately shift from Jesse to Nate, Grace sat back quietly while the others peppered both boys with questions. Holding up his hands for silence, Jesse took control of the conversation once more.

"I had no clue at the time, but it turns out that Rachel didn't travel to New York just to see _Wicked_ yesterday. She also did it because she'd scored an audition to a very impressive school. So, while I was busy preparing things for her birthday celebration, she was wowing a panel of teachers with her spectacular vocal abilities."

Jesse's pronouncement was met with a mixture of curiosity, bewilderment and disbelief, and the queries now came at Rachel fast and furious.

"Isn't it kind of early to be applying to colleges?"

"Why would they have you audition a full year before you'd be enrolling?"

"Which one's already interested in you? Tisch? Juilliard?"

"Were you nervous?"

"You seriously didn't tell Jesse? Why not?"

"Are you going to be skipping senior year?"

"Have you been planning this for a long time?"

Patiently, Rachel addressed her assembled friends, explaining that she didn't plan on missing her senior year, she was _not_ headed directly to college, she _had_ been nervous – although Grace and a panicky young girl who was also auditioning had both helped ease her jitters – and she had wanted to prove to herself and to Jesse that she could achieve this particular goal on her own. As they absorbed the facts she'd outlined, It wasn't lost on anyone that she still hadn't divulged the name of the mystery school, leading to yet another round of rapid-fire quizzing as Julia, Vince, Stefan and Amy sought the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Well, come on, give it up already," Amy begged, having clearly grown impatient with the pace of the proceedings.

"I'm hoping it will help me achieve the _fame_ I've always aspired to," Rachel responded cryptically, her lips curving into an enigmatic smile.

Vince was the first one to catch her veiled reference, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"You can't possibly mean _that_ school."

"What school? She still hasn't told us which one it is," Julia whined, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, _sorellina_. If you listen closely, she dropped a pretty major clue."

Amy and Stefan came to the identical realization at the very same moment.

"Oh, my God! That's incredible!" Amy squealed.

"But it's not possible. They only admit freshmen," her boyfriend argued.

"Will someone _please_ just spell it out for me? I hate being the only one who's still in the dark," Julia pleaded.

"Rachel's been accepted to LaGuardia Arts," Nate finally revealed to his girlfriend.

"That's not entirely accurate," Rachel rushed to clarify. "Yes, I did audition for LaGuardia, but they haven't officially accepted me yet."

"Jesse said you wowed them, though. How would he know, unless you'd heard back from them? Or was that just him doing the perfect boyfriend thing again?" Vince wondered, amusement evident in his tone.

"Dustin Goolsby called me, and let it slip."

"Goolsby? As in Vocal Adrenaline's Goolsby?"

At Jesse's confirming nod, Stefan's brow furrowed as he attempted to establish what the coach's connection to Rachel's seeming good fortune could possibly be. After several seconds, he shrugged his shoulders, admitting defeat with a resigned sigh.

"I give up, man. How's Goolsby involved in all of this? If anything, I would have expected him to try to poach her for VA, not hand her over to an even better show choir."

"He did it as a favour."

"Didn't think he had it in him. Who managed to bring out his selfless side?"

"Shelby."

Stefan's jaw dropped at Jesse's latest disclosure.

"This gets more complicated by the minute."

"Seems pretty straightforward to me," Vince countered. "Shelby wants to get back into Rachel's good graces. What better way than to wrangle her an audition to an impossible-to-get-into school?"

"Okay, that makes sense, but why involve Goolsby?"

"He was the one with an in to LaGuardia," Jesse confessed.

"What is he, a really generous member of the alumni association?" Amy hazarded a guess.

"Not that I know of. Try something more personal," Rachel suggested.

"More personal? As in…" Julia grew silent as understanding dawned, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I've never even met the guy, and that's too much information."

"Well, according to Goolsby, the principal is a _close_ friend, she owed him, and he opted to collect."

"Okay, Rachel, let me see if I've got this right," Stefan began. "Shelby wanted to impress you. She asked her replacement at Carmel for help. He called in a favour, which led to you auditioning for the _Fame_ school. Then he called you to… see how it went? No." Stefan quickly dismissed his own conjecture. "If he let something slip, he already knew how things had played out. So… his heart suddenly grew a couple of sizes and he decided to give you the scoop so you'd be able to relax and enjoy the rest of your weekend? Seems a little too altruistic, if you ask me."

"I can't really speak to his deeper motives," Rachel replied, "but a part of him called simply to satisfy his curiosity about my song choice."

"Why would he care?" Stefan was still trying valiantly to put an end to his own confusion.

"I auditioned with something I composed myself. He was rather stunned by that."

"You wrote a song and felt it was good enough to use as an audition piece? Wow! My hat's off to you," Vince remarked approvingly.

"It's brilliant," Jesse assured his friend. "You should get her to sing it for you sometime."

"No time like the present," the dark-haired boy proposed.

"It's not really appropriate for a wedding reception," Rachel demurred. "To be honest, it's kind of a downer."

"New Year's Eve, then. Before midnight, when we're all being kind of nostalgic," Vince suggested.

"Okay. Sure."

"Now that that's settled, can we get back to what really matters here? As in, are you two about to move to New York together?" Amy probed.

"Uh, oh, Nate, looks like you might have just lost your shot at that awesome apartment you were hoping to share with Jesse," Grace teased. "I think he's about to give your room to Rachel."

"Seriously, Gracie? Giving her a room of her own would be a complete waste. I mean, you've seen the two of them together. You can't possibly imagine that she'd ever be using it."

"We might enjoy the variety," Jesse quipped. "Now that you mention it, Grace…"

Letting his words trail off and schooling his features into a contemplative mask, Jesse watched with interest as, having considered the implications of his best friend's comment, Nate's face paled.

"You aren't about to renege on our deal, are you?" There was an edge of panic to Nate's voice as he blurted out his concerns. "The transfer's already in motion, and there's no way I can possibly afford to switch coasts without splitting the rent like we agreed to." When Jesse didn't immediately speak up to offer reassurance, Nate adopted his most persuasive tone. "Aw, come on, man. I'll be a great roomie. We get along, I like your girlfriend, I'm fairly neat, I'm a fantastic cook, and I promise to buy industrial-strength earplugs, so I won't even complain when you guys… sing… at all hours of the day and night."

Raucous laughter burst forth from everyone around the table at Nate's euphemistic statement.

"Relax, Steadman. I was just messing with you. You've got a roommate for as long as you want one," Jesse pledged.

"Careful, Jesse. He might take you at your word and never leave," Vince warned good-naturedly.

"Don't worry. If we ever get tired of his company, we'll just steal his earplugs and _sing_ really loudly."

Rachel swatted her boyfriend playfully on the arm in mild reproach. He merely leered at her in return, causing her cheeks to flame a bright red as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I think you're embarrassing Nate."

"Nah, he's made of sterner stuff. You, on the other hand, look a little flushed. Is that because of me?"

The grin he flashed in her direction was so seductive, it took a considerable effort to tear her gaze away from his in order to muster up some semblance of a coherent response.

"Always. But, if you don't stop staring at me like that, I might not want to stay here much longer."

"And that would be a problem because…?"

"I was supposed to pick up some tips from you and Nate, and anyone else who had any, about how to convince my dads to let me move to New York," she reminded him.

"Right. So let's get to it."

Turning back to their friends, Jesse cleared his throat to capture their attention, then proceeded to outline Rachel's predicament. Although it was almost guaranteed that she'd be accepted as a transfer student at LaGuardia, she still had one significant hurdle to overcome – persuading her dads to go along with the idea.

"Why wouldn't they? Hightailing it out of Ohio is the goal you've been working towards for ages," Amy argued.

"True, but they didn't think it would happen so soon," Rachel explained. "In fact, they told me recently that they thought I was too young to live on my own."

"That's an easy problem to solve. Just tell them you'll be moving in with Jesse and me. That'll make everyone's expenses manageable, and we'll be there to keep you safe," Nate assured her.

"They also said I was too young to be living with Jesse."

"Oh. That sucks. Guess it's on to plan B, then."

"Which is?" Rachel wondered, eyeing Nate hopefully.

"Does the school have a dorm for out of town students?"

"No. It's meant for people from the neighbourhood, or for those who can commute easily. They don't have boarders."

Stefan's brow furrowed once more.

"How did you get around that requirement? Put a fake address on your application?"

"I wasn't the one to fill it out," Rachel admitted with a shrug. "Shelby took care of all the paperwork."

"If she got you into this situation, then she should help get you out of it. Why don't you encourage her to get a place in New York, and she can be your official chaperone?" Amy suggested.

"No way!"

Rachel and Jesse blurted out the words simultaneously and vehemently, causing Amy to shake her head in an effort to appease them.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean for real. I figured she could rent you a condo and make token visits to check up on you. I wasn't expecting you to actually live with her."

"That wouldn't work. I have no interest in granting her that much access to my life. Not to mention the fact that I won't lie to my dads like that."

"Plus, if Shelby knew I was going to be in New York, she'd probably try to revoke Rachel's acceptance," Jesse added.

"That's ridiculous. She adores you. You've always been her golden boy," Stefan exclaimed.

"I was. Past tense. Nowadays, she's made it quite clear that she disapproves of my relationship with her daughter – although she's smart enough not to try to fight me openly. But she'll completely freak when she discovers that she's inadvertently given Rachel and me the opportunity to be even closer to each other."

Jesse's satisfied smirk was proof positive that he already considered himself the victor in this particular skirmish with his former coach. Given the strength of his bond with Rachel, no one seated around the table had any doubt that he'd win any and all future battles, too.

"Okay, so roping Shelby into helping you is out. Maybe one of the teachers you impressed could take you in," Julia offered.

"Or your dads could hire someone, like a live-in housekeeper, to keep an eye on you," Amy chimed in.

Rachel's shoulders sagged, and she shook her head regretfully.

"Those are good ideas, but I'm not really keen on sharing an apartment with a total stranger."

"How about some kind of exchange student thing? Maybe there's someone who's wanting to transfer to a school in Lima who's in the same boat as you are," Nate mused.

His latest suggestion earned him another round of laughter from the group.

"Nice try, Nate, but if they were coming to Lima Prep, they could live in residence, and no one would seriously transfer _to_ McKinley from, well, anywhere – at least, not by choice," Grace declared bluntly.

"Any chance your dads would consider relocating?"

For the first time since the discussion had begun, Rachel's expression brightened.

"They might. Dad's been very unhappy at his job lately, so a change would do him good. But…" She cut herself off abruptly, as if reluctant to voice her latest thoughts.

"But what?" Nate pressed.

"I love my dads, I really do, but New York wouldn't be nearly as much fun if I was still under their roof."

"Don't they already let Jesse sleep over?"

"They do, Grace, but they've made him promise to behave when they're right down the hall, and he's kept his word."

"I'm sure they'd allow you to spend the occasional night at his place," Grace countered.

"That's hardly the same as being with him all the time."

"Which, as I believe we've already established, they're not likely to agree to, so you'll have to find some sort of compromise."

"So we're back to square one?" Rachel's dismay was evident as she slumped against Jesse and exhaled loudly.

"Not necessarily," Grace protested, "although I do feel that you've been approaching this from the wrong angle."

"What do you recommend?"

"Rather than worrying about where you'll live, focus on marshalling some truly compelling arguments so that they'll come to the conclusion that you simply _have_ to transfer. Sell them on New York. Sell them on LaGuardia. Be brutally honest with them about all you've been through at McKinley, so that they ultimately can't bear for you to stay there a day longer than you have to."

"That's so direct and upfront, it might actually work. They've always responded well to Jesse when he's approached them that way." Rachel was silent for a moment as she contemplated how best to implement her friend's plan. "I don't suppose you've thought up any of those compelling arguments yourself, have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Start with a list of pros and cons," Grace advised.

Reaching for her purse, Rachel pulled out a pen and a small notepad, opened the latter up to a fresh page, drew a line down the centre, and glanced up at Grace expectantly.

"Well... you're very responsible and mature for your age. It's only a matter of time before you head to New York anyway, so why not seize this golden opportunity that's fallen into your lap? It's the best choice for your career. Your dads trust you, and they adore Jesse. You won't be alone in the city, and you'll have a built-in support system, because he and Nate will be there with you."

Rachel's pen flew as she jotted down each point. Before long, all the teens were jumping in with ideas of their own.

"Tell them about all the fabulous courses LaGuardia offers, and how well those'll prepare you for the stage," Amy urged.

"See if you can find stats on what colleges most LaGuardia grads end up at, or how successful they are at finding jobs in the arts," Vince recommended. "I know stuff like that would carry a lot of weight with my folks."

"Promote the hell out of the upcoming Broadway season. I mean, who wouldn't want a genuine excuse to visit Manhattan, and a guaranteed place to crash while there?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"Introduce them to Facetime. It's so easy to use, and they can video chat with you whenever they want, so they'll have tangible proof that you're okay. My mom, who's not very techy, loves it," Julia admitted.

"Those are all terrific ideas," Jesse declared approvingly, "but I think your main focus needs to be on one of the things Grace mentioned up front, and that's the toxic environment at McKinley. I know you haven't been terribly open with your dads about all the crap you've had to endure there because you didn't want to worry them, but it's time to give them the whole story. Once they hear the full extent of it, I predict they'll be begging you to get the hell out."

Her eyes darkened with concern, and her hand entwined with his, unconsciously seeking the reassurance only he could provide.

"I'm almost through with the place, though. It seems unfair to destroy my dads' image of it when I'll be gone in a few months."

"Wow! If only those losers you call teammates could hear you right now," Nate muttered half under his breath. "After all the shit they've put you through, your first instinct is still to protect their sorry asses."

"Unlike you and me, Steadman, she's not a vengeful person. _I'd_ be making damn sure they got everything they had coming," Jesse admitted.

"I'll be leaving them in the lurch for senior year, and the club may have to disband if they can't manage to recruit any new members. Don't you think that's punishment enough?" she protested.

"As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't even come close. They're damn lucky you're so forgiving."

Observing the subtle shift in his demeanor that signaled his increasing aggravation, she lay her free hand along the line of his jaw. Her touch calmed him instantly.

"Sorry. I just get so furious when I'm reminded of all the pain they've caused you. You don't deserve it. You've _never_ deserved it."

"I'm not saying I do. But I'm the clear winner here. I'm about to escape this small town life, and I've got you. What more could I want?"

"Payback," Nate declared succinctly.

"More trouble than it's worth," Rachel insisted, "so let's forget about that and focus on solving my current dilemma, shall we?"

"Your wish is my command," Jesse intoned, raising his girlfriend's hand to his lips and kissing it dramatically, before lifting his gaze to scan the group around the table. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"You probably would already have mentioned it if you did, but is there any chance you've got some long-lost relatives living in – or even near – New York? An uncle's ex-wife? A first cousin twice removed? That sort of thing?" Grace wondered.

"Not that I know of."

In the lull that followed, Jesse suddenly realized that, apart from his much earlier comment on Jesse's status as Shelby's favourite, Stefan had remained even quieter than usual.

"Where's that vaunted Dalberg creativity been tonight?" Jesse prodded.

"Didn't need it. I just figured I'd kick back, relax, and see what you guys could come up with before I swept in and saved the day," Stefan responded nonchalantly.

"Are you telling me you've had a solution all this time, and you've been keeping it under wraps?" Rachel demanded, a note of incredulity in her voice.

At his nod, Amy elbowed her boyfriend none-too-gently.

"Not cool, Stefan. Seriously, if you've got something to offer, do it. Put Rachel out of her misery."

"Okay. Here goes. My aunt – Dr. Cristianne Dalberg, but she's _Tant Cris_ to me – teaches journalism at Columbia, and she owns a brownstone on the Upper West Side. A couple of years ago, after my cousins left home, she decided to renovate the place, and she turned the third floor into an apartment that she's been renting to students ever since. I know you said you didn't want to live with a total stranger, but you wouldn't have to in this case. The place is completely private, yet there'd be a responsible adult right downstairs. Your dads could meet her, she could answer all of their questions and lay their fears to rest… " He paused a moment to let the news sink in. "So? What do you think?"

Rachel's response was to jump up, race to Stefan's side, and throw her arms around him.

"Oh my God, Stefan. It's perfect! Thank you!"

"New York City, here we come!" Nate yelled out, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly.

His celebration came to an abrupt halt at the sound of a stern voice behind him.

"Nathaniel Steadman! I believe you owe us an explanation."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **It can be challenging for an author to find the motivation to write at the best of times - and, given the utter crapfest RIB are feeding us this season, this hardly qualifies as the best of times. For many of us, reviews are what keep our muses fired up and productive. Now, I'll be the first to admit that I am fortunate in having a number of readers who comment loyally on every update, for which I am most grateful. That being said, there are literally hundreds of you reading this story, yet only a handful take the time to let me know what you think - and it's come to my attention that reviews for many other stories have dwindled to discouraging levels. Coupled with a decided lack of on-screen inspiration, some brilliant authors are considering limiting their postings, or abandoning the fandom altogether. So here's my plea to all you lovely people - if you read something you like, something that makes you laugh, something that stirs your emotions, even something you're not crazy about - drop us a line and show your appreciation for the hours we devote to crafting quality material to entertain you, in support of the awesomeness that is St. Berry. It's easy, it's painless - heck, unlike me, most authors let you do it anonymously - and you'll brighten the day of many a disheartened writer.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 63

Nate blanched at the sound of his full name being uttered by a soft, yet authoritative voice. A hush fell over the group as, adopting his most innocent expression, he turned slowly to greet the new arrivals.

"Mom! Dad! How nice of you to come meet all my friends," he exclaimed with feigned enthusiasm.

One glimpse of the arched brows above a pair of eyes so similar to his own caused Nate's stomach to clench at the realization that he was about to be forced into a public conversation on a matter that he would have preferred to discuss privately – and he had no one to blame but himself for his current dilemma.

"It sounds as if you've got something to celebrate, son. Your mom's kind of tired and we were about to call it a night, but we wouldn't want to head out before hearing what it is that's got you so stoked. Care to let your folks in on the good news?"

"Uh, could it wait till tomorrow?"

Nate's hesitation, as well as his obvious discomfort, were not lost on his mother, and while she would normally have let the matter drop, something in her son's abrupt shift in demeanour gave her pause. As she'd approached him moments earlier, the tone of his voice had been one of elation, his body language jubilant. Now, he appeared deflated, as if she and Joel had suddenly conspired to deny him some special privilege. Whatever he'd been talking about, he hadn't counted on them uncovering his secret quite so soon – which piqued her curiosity even further.

"Your dad and I are booked on an early flight in the morning," Bethany reminded him, "so it's now or never."

"I'm betting Nate's vote is for never," Jesse muttered under his breath, in a whisper meant for Rachel's ears only.

Rachel shrugged, uncertain as to the reasons behind Nate's reluctance. He was old enough to make his own decisions about where to live, and moving to New York and rooming with another guy didn't strike her as being particularly objectionable choices. Then again, she didn't know his parents. Although she'd never heard him complain about them, perhaps they were overprotective types who felt New York was unsafe, or they were sticklers for honouring commitments, and they'd consider any transfer to be a sign of failure. Hearing Nate's sigh of resignation, Rachel sat back, patiently awaiting the explanation she presumed was about to follow.

"I was going to tell you. Honest," he began, his gaze fixed on his mother's face. "I just wanted everything to be settled first. Right now, things are still... up in the air."

"What things?" Bethany asked, keeping her tone as neutral as possible.

"We heard you mention New York," Joel added. "Were you and Julia planning a vacation? Because that city's expensive, son. We know how much you love it there, but shouldn't you be saving your money for next year's tuition, rather than blowing it on a romantic getaway?"

"Dad!" Nate objected, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"You want to impress your girlfriend. We get it. But we hope you haven't given her the wrong idea. Our family's of modest means," Joel affirmed, pointedly shifting his attention to the girl at his son's side.

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Steadman. I'm not trying to get Nate to spend money he doesn't have," Julia insisted.

"This has nothing to do with her, Dad," Nate chimed in. "Not directly, anyway," he amended, in response to his father's sceptical look.

"You're being evasive, Nathaniel. It's not like you," Bethany observed. "Unless you want us to assume that you're about to do something we'd highly disapprove of, I suggest you put your cards on the table – now."

"Alright, alright. If you must know, I'm leaving UCLA at the end of the spring semester," he confessed.

"You're dropping out? After everything we've taught you about the importance of getting a good education? I can see why you'd want to hide that from us."

Bethany struggled to keep her voice even, but her disappointment was palpable.

"No, Mom. You've got it all wrong," Nate countered. "I'm not quitting. I'm transferring."

"To where?" Joel asked, his simple question laced with a thread of suspicion.

"I'm not sure yet," his son admitted. "I've applied to several schools. Whichever one accepts me."

"What's wrong with UCLA?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, Dad. It's just not where I want to be next year."

"Why not? You worked hard to get into their theatre program. You earned a partial scholarship."

"I know that. Believe me, this isn't a decision I made lightly."

"And yet you did make it. Without consulting us," Bethany protested.

"I didn't realize I had to run all my decisions by you," Nate bristled, his irritation at his parents' line of questioning finally bubbling over.

"You don't. But this is major, Nathaniel. We would have appreciated being allowed to have some input."

"I repeat, is this because of her?" Joel queried, shooting a meaningful look in Julia's direction.

"It's actually my fault, Mr. Steadman," Jesse broke in smoothly, before his friend had a chance to answer.

Joel shifted his focus to the curly-haired teen seated almost directly across from him, eyeing him appraisingly.

"And you are?"

"Jesse St. James, sir," he announced, rising from his chair and extending his hand by way of introduction.

Genuine smiles lit up both Steadmans' faces at the sound of Jesse's name. Joel pumped his hand vigorously, while Bethany stepped to his side and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Nathaniel told us all about what you did," Bethany admitted. "We appreciate you sticking your neck out for him like that."

It took a moment for Jesse to determine exactly what his best friend's parents were referring to.

"Oh. You mean getting him reinstated to the play? That was nothing."

"Not according to Nate. If it wasn't for your intervention, he'd be watching from the sidelines while the rest of you prepared for your upcoming performances."

"He didn't deserve to be cut, Mr. Steadman, and it was within my power to do something about that, so I did," Jesse shrugged.

"Well, no matter the circumstances, we're grateful," Bethany declared fervently.

"That being said, we're hoping you can clarify how it is that you're the one at fault for Nate's transfer."

"Absolutely. As he probably told you, Nate and I met on our first day of classes at UCLA. Neither one of us knew anyone else, we ended up sitting beside each other, he made some smart aleck remark to break the ice, I burst out laughing, and a friendship was born. We soon discovered we had a lot in common, and we started hanging out after class. Then, we were both cast in the spring musical, and pretty soon it seemed as if we were spending most of our waking hours together."

When Jesse paused to give the adults time to absorb what he'd told them so far, Nate shot him a grateful smile, aware that his friend had stepped in to rescue him yet again.

"This little trip down memory lane is all well and good, but what does it have to do with Nathaniel's decision to quit UCLA? And where, exactly, is he going? You conveniently left that bit of information out," Bethany reminded her son.

"Right." Mindful of the fact that Nate was still inwardly seething and wanting to give him the opportunity to rein in his temper, Jesse resumed his speech. "So, here's the thing. About a month after I'd gotten settled in L.A., I reconnected with my ex-girlfriend." His mouth curved upwards at the look of concern Bethany directed Rachel's way. "No need to worry, Mrs. Steadman. I'm not two-timing this beautiful girl. She's the one I'm talking about. Anyway... it wasn't long before we decided to start dating again, and we've been inseparable ever since – emotionally, that is. Obviously, with her in Ohio and me in California, we haven't been able to see as much of each other as we'd like."

"So you're transferring to Ohio State? That's quite the step down from UCLA. Is she worth it?" Joel mused aloud.

For a split second, Jesse's face darkened in anger, before he schooled his features into his most polite expression once more.

"That's not where I'm heading. Although, if I was, she would _totally_ be worth it."

Rachel couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks or the warmth that spread through her at Jesse's words. Impulsively, she reached for his hand, lifting it to her lips and dropping a tender kiss on his knuckles before attempting to let go. His reaction was to lace his fingers with hers as he tightened his grip, craving the calming effect of her touch.

"My apologies. I meant no offense."

"None taken, Mr. Steadman," Rachel assured him, as she unconsciously rubbed soothing circles on Jesse's palm.

"As I was saying," Jesse began anew, "living thousands of miles apart has been taking its toll on us. Since I'm a firm believer in the importance of controlling my own destiny, I decided to do whatever was necessary to turn the situation to my advantage. Which, in this case, meant initiating a transfer so that I could be closer to Rachel."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Nathaniel."

"I was getting to that. Nate's become my best friend. I didn't want us to be on opposite coasts, either, so I asked him to come with me, and he agreed. We're going to share an apartment in the fall."

"Tell us where," Joel growled, his patience having worn thin.

"In the greatest theatre city in the world, of course. New York," Jesse finally revealed.

Bethany gasped, and Joel practically choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd been attempting to swallow. Both of them eyed Jesse and Nate in complete disbelief.

"We don't mean to burst your bubble, Nathaniel, but we talked about this when you originally started applying to colleges. We can't afford New York."

"But I can," Jesse announced matter-of-factly.

"Our son's not some charity case," Joel spluttered indignantly. "We don't take handouts."

"It wouldn't be a handout, sir. I'm the child of rich absentee parents, who ease whatever guilt they feel about abandoning me by showering me with money, so they'll be footing the bill for whatever accommodation I choose to live in. If I tell them I need a two bedroom apartment, they won't question it. They'll just deposit cash in my bank account every month, same as always."

The Steadmans stared at Jesse, slack-jawed, his disclosure having stunned them into speechlessness. Joel was the first to recover.

"That's very generous of you, young man. But the answer is no."

The utter finality in his father's tone dashed all of Nate's hopes and he slumped in his seat, ready to accept defeat. Jesse, on the other hand, took a deep breath as he readied himself to bring all of his persuasive powers to bear on the two people who appeared poised to thwart his carefully thought out plans.

"I understand your reluctance, sir. Really, I do. But I've never had a best friend before, and maybe it's selfish of me and I'm acting like a spoiled brat who won't give up his favourite toy, but I want Nate around."

"Stay at UCLA, then. Problem solved," Joel retorted.

"If only it were that easy. As I tried to explain earlier, though, maintaining the status quo would hurt the girl I love, and that's simply unacceptable."

"It would seem we've reached an impasse."

"You might think so, but that's not the way I see it. As far as I'm concerned, there's still plenty of room for negotiation. Just give me a few minutes to try to change your mind. What have you got to lose?" Jesse cajoled.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear him out," Bethany opined softly, her eyes silently pleading with her husband to agree.

"Fine. You've got ten minutes, and the clock's ticking."

Recognizing his cue, Jesse ran with it.

"As I mentioned, Nate's become my best friend. Now, you might dismiss that as being insignificant, but I assure you, it's anything but. I've known these two," he motioned to Stefan and Vince, "for years, but I was too busy with my show choir to devote much time to either of them. Your son is the first person – besides Rachel – that I've allowed myself to get close to. Not only is he fun to be around, but we're good for each other. He pushes me to be the best I can be, and I do the same for him. Tell me, what were his study habits like in high school, Mr. Steadman?" Jesse inquired, his gaze unwavering as he awaited Joel's response.

"He did everything at the last minute. Flew by the seat of his pants, and probably got by on charm rather than brains more often than not – which I suspect you've already witnessed for yourself, so I'm not entirely sure why you're asking."

"To make a point, sir. Nate and I spent the last couple of weeks studying for hours, _every day_. We went over our notes. Quizzed each other. Gave each other practice tests. The works. We were both so well prepared when we walked into those exams that we probably could have written them with our eyes closed. So, even though we haven't received our official marks yet, we're fairly positive we aced everything. Wouldn't the conditions that led to such spectacular results be worth preserving?"

"Maybe," Joel replied noncommittally. "Go on."

"Okay. That was the 'we're good influences on each other' argument – which I, personally, found quite compelling," Jesse noted dryly. "In case that didn't sway you, I'll move on to the next one. It might not be quite as convincing, but it's just as important."

"I'm listening."

"In the months we've known each other, Nate's come through for me on several occasions, and I've returned the favour by helping him out of more than a few tight spots. It'll be tough to keep his butt out of trouble if I'm on the other side of the country," Jesse stated bluntly.

"Nate's a good kid," Joel protested.

"He's definitely a stand-up guy," Jesse agreed. "You two should be incredibly proud of him. But nobody's perfect. Even good people need help sometimes."

"Granted."

Jesse paused before continuing, taking a moment to calmly assess his audience. In spite of her relative silence, it was clear to him that Bethany had been more open to his proposal from the very beginning. Her maternal instincts led her to value Nate's happiness above her own, and to be willing to take whatever measures were necessary to secure it. Joel, on the other hand, was proving a harder sell. He was a demonstrably proud man, and the idea of accepting financial assistance from anyone visibly pained him. And yet, Jesse could sense a subtle shift in the man's attitude... a lessening of his initial opposition. It was slight, but it was all Jesse needed.

"I have another question for you, Mr. Steadman."

"Shoot."

"If Nate was offered a scholarship, would you insist he refuse it?"

Joel's expression left no doubt that he thought Jesse had suddenly lost his mind.

"Of course not! That would be crazy!"

A hint of a smile ghosted across Jesse's lips as he prepared to mount his final argument.

"I agree. And, since you strike me as a reasonable man, I'm certain you'd never do anything that foolish just for the sake of your own stubborn pride."

Gasps and murmurs could be heard around the table in the aftermath of Jesse's bold statement, but he ignored them all. His light eyes locked on Joel's darker ones in unspoken challenge.

"This isn't the same, young man, and you know it."

"But it could be. All that's needed is a change in perspective."

"Meaning?"

"Don't look at this as charity. Consider Nate to be the inaugural recipient of the Martin and Hannah St. James Scholarship for Advanced Theatre Studies."

When Joel refrained from comment, Jesse opted to press his advantage.

"You said it yourself – New York was Nate's first choice, but you couldn't swing it for him. Now, that dream is within his grasp, and you have the power to help make it come true. Don't deny him the opportunity to do what he loves, in the city that holds such a wealth of possibilities."

When Jesse fell silent, Nate and all of his friends held their collective breath as they waited impatiently for his father's response. The latter, with his head bowed and his expression neutral, appeared to be deep in thought. After several long minutes of ever-increasing tension, Joel raised his gaze to meet Jesse's once more. A single glimpse of the older man's face told Jesse all he needed to know, and he bit back a triumphant grin.

"You should take up PR work," Joel remarked evenly. "I can't remember the last time I was so expertly manipulated," he added, without a trace of resentment.

Nate's eyes darted from his father to Jesse and back again, seeking confirmation that they'd come to an agreement and that he was reading both of them correctly.

"Dad? Does this mean...? Are you letting me...?"

"Yes, son. You can go to New York. This is a golden opportunity, and Jesse's persuaded me that there's no shame in letting you seize it with both hands."

"Alright!"

Unable to contain his joy, Nate jumped up and pulled Jesse into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks, man!" he murmured gratefully. "I owe you, big time."

"And I'll collect," Jesse quipped, before adopting a more serious tone. "I did this as much for myself as for you. New York with Rachel by my side is going to be awesome, but it wouldn't be the same without my best bud there, too."

"The three of us are going to take Broadway by storm," Nate exulted.

"Eventually," Jesse qualified. "We'll have to work our asses off first, but we'll have a blast doing it."

"Nathaniel?"

Bethany's quiet voice broke into their celebratory banter. Turning away from Jesse, Nate enfolded his mother in a jubilant hug of her own.

"What is it, Mom?"

"You never did say exactly where it is you've applied. Are you afraid you'll jinx your chances by telling us, or could you satisfy an old woman's curiosity?"

"First of all, you're not old," he countered. "And I have no problem telling you. Circle in the Square. The Neighborhood Playhouse. Oh, and Tisch and Juilliard."

For the second time that evening, Bethany struggled to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, while Joel's bemused expression might have been comical, had he not been so clearly distraught.

"Surely you're not proposing that your parents bear the burden of Nate's tuition as well," Joel stammered.

"Not at all, Mr. Steadman. I assume he'll pay his own way."

"But… but… those last two schools are prohibitively expensive," Bethany declared.

"Why do you think we've been studying so hard? I did some investigating, and there were a number of bursaries and scholarships I was pretty confident Nate would qualify for, so I had him fill out all the paperwork. Have a little faith, Mrs. Steadman."

"You make it sound wonderful and exciting and completely viable, and I want to believe it'll happen just the way you say it will."

"Then do. Everything's going to come together."

"Because the great Jesse St. James has decreed it to be so?" Joel demanded, his tone gently mocking.

"Yes," Jesse replied coolly. "And I always get what I want in the end."

His eyes met Rachel's, and they shared a knowing smile at the accuracy of his pronouncement. A year and a half ago, as he'd listened to her belt out Barbra like a pro, he'd vowed to make her his girl. And, despite several major bumps along the road, he'd ultimately succeeded. If he wanted to room with his best friend in New York, he'd find a way to ensure that happened, too.

"I don't know you well, Jesse," Joel admitted, "although I expect that's going to change pretty quickly. But, based on the things you've said today, I trust that you've got Nate's best interests at heart, and that this new path is the one he's meant to travel. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you, Mr. Steadman. You won't regret your decision."

"See to it that I don't."

Following a round of handshakes and hugs, Bethany and Joel took their leave. As soon as the adults were out of earshot, the teens crowded around Nate and Jesse, offering up congratulatory high-fives while openly professing their admiration for the latter's persuasive abilities.

"Wow! You were incredible. Poor Uncle Joel didn't stand a chance," Grace observed wryly.

"I'll say," Vince chimed in. "He was like putty in your hands by the time you were done with him."

"If I need to sway my parents to my way of thinking somewhere down the line, please give me a few pointers first," Julia begged.

"Forget that. Just send him to argue in your place," Stefan quipped.

Slipping one arm around Rachel's waist and holding up his free hand in a bid for silence, Jesse acknowledged his friends' praise, joked that he'd be sure to add a persuasion component to the 'Perfect Boyfriend' course the girls had requested he teach, and offered to gift Nate with the industrial strength earplugs he would need when they moved into their New York apartment. Once the resulting laughter had died down, he glanced pointedly at his watch as Rachel attempted to stifle a yawn. Noting the lateness of the hour, plans were hastily made for the group to meet up later in the week, goodnights were exchanged and, after thanking the bride and groom for hosting a great party, the various couples went their separate ways.

* * *

"Do you think you can manage to do it again?"

Nestled in the warmth and comfort of the Range Rover, Jesse smiled lazily in response to Rachel's question.

"Of course I can," he replied without hesitation.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she chided gently.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you need or want me to do, your wish is my command."

"Mmm… I like the sound of that. When we get to the tree house, I'm going to hold you to it."

"Promises, promises," he whispered huskily.

As her nimble fingers toyed with the curls at the base of his neck, his eyes closed reflexively, momentarily dulling his concentration. The vehicle swerved slightly, causing him to snap back to attention instantly.

"Uh, Rach, if you keep that up, I'm liable to drive us into the ditch," he warned.

Reluctantly, she removed her hand, dutifully resting it in her lap as he brought the SUV under control. Choosing to talk rather than to touch, she steered the conversation back to her previous query.

"Will you be able to talk my dads into changing their minds the same way you did Nate's?"

"I have to. Failure's not an option."

"We'd survive one more year apart if we had to."

"We would, but you shouldn't have to suffer through one more year at McKinley. Not when you've been presented with a far more palatable alternative."

"Which my dads might well veto later today. Speaking of which, I should check to see if either one of them left me a message about our brunch date."

Removing her phone from the small clutch at her side, she discovered an unread text. Opening it, she chuckled at its contents.

"What's so funny?"

"Dad. He reminded me of the time he and Daddy took me to this really fancy restaurant. I was eleven, and we were celebrating his promotion. I'd just read this fascinating book about becoming vegan – which had led me to re-evaluate my eating habits – and this was going to be my first opportunity to explore how easy or difficult it would be to adhere to that sort of diet. So, when the waiter came to take our order, I peppered him with questions, demanding to know the origin of every last ingredient in the dishes I was considering. I swear I sent him back to the kitchen a dozen times when he couldn't answer to my satisfaction," she confessed.

"Sounds like you. Thorough with your research, and determined to do the right thing."

She'd tensed at his first words, bracing herself for the same sort of carelessly tossed off criticism she was so accustomed to from Finn. When none was forthcoming, she exhaled softly, and her entire body relaxed.

"I don't judge you," he reminded her.

"I know. It's a reflex. After all those months spent dating Finn, it's automatic."

"Asshole. He had no right to treat you like that," Jesse muttered darkly.

"He doesn't get to anymore, so let's not waste another second talking about him."

"Fine by me. Is there some reason your dad brought up that story?"

"Oh. Yes. Daddy decided to order a special dessert for tomorrow, and he insisted on providing the poor baker with a detailed and very specific list of acceptable ingredients. Dad wrote that I come by my neuroses honestly."

"And they're incredibly endearing, so don't ever change," Jesse recommended with absolute sincerity.

"You really are perfect," she pronounced. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

As he leaned over to drop a quick kiss on her cheek, they were both startled by the sound of her ringtone piercing the silence.

"It's after one in the morning. Who on earth can it be at this hour?"

Glancing at the caller ID, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kurt," she revealed, just as she greeted the boy in question.

"Rachel, thank God you picked up. I've been going crazy all night, waiting until I thought the reception would be over... You're not still there, are you?"

"No, we're on our way home. What's the matter, Kurt? Are you okay? You seem rattled."

"I am. Blaine called and he asked me out and I said yes and it's for dinner tomorrow which is really later today and he didn't say where we were going and I don't know if he did this because I've been dropping hints about wanting it or if he's really interested too and I've got nothing to wear and I'm completely freaking over here, so I need you to give me some advice," Kurt blurted out.

"Okay, first things first. Take a deep breath and try to calm down," Rachel urged her friend. "By the way, Jesse's dying of curiosity, so can I put you on speakerphone?"

"Yeah, sure."

"He and Blaine are going on a date," Rachel mouthed quietly to Jesse as she pressed the button that would allow her boyfriend to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi, Jesse. Blaine asked me out. What should I do?"

"Go," Jesse responded succinctly.

"I already said yes," Kurt retorted. "I meant what do I do once we're at dinner?"

"Eat. Talk. Have fun."

"Spare me the sarcasm. It's not helpful," the younger boy snapped.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. You've wanted this for a while now. Obviously, Blaine has too. This is your chance to see if the two of you work as something more than friends. So go to dinner, be your charming self, and enjoy the company."

"What if he tries to hold my hand? Or... kiss me?"

"Are you hoping he does?" Jesse probed gently.

"Yes... I think so..." Kurt admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Remember what we talked about before," Rachel interjected. "It's all about trust."

"That's true," Jesse agreed. "You're not looking for a one night stand, and I doubt Blaine is, either, so you've got time. Take things slow. If you're attracted to him, and you trust him, then try to relax and let things happen naturally. If it feels right, you'll know it. If it doesn't, I'm sure Blaine will respect your wishes."

"So there's no pressure for me to...?" Although he left his sentence unfinished, Kurt's meaning was abundantly clear.

"None whatsoever. You're not required to have sex on your first date. Or even your fifth or your tenth," Jesse assured him.

"Unless you want to," Rachel amended.

"You guys are amazing," a notably less agitated Kurt proclaimed. "You've reduced my stress levels by about a thousand percent. Thank you!"

After assuring their friend that they'd be more than happy to help anytime, Rachel disconnected the call, turned off her phone, and returned it to her bag. Jesse cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her, and her mouth curved upwards in response.

"I've got plans for the rest of the night," she murmured seductively, "and I have no intention of letting _anybody_ interrupt them…"


	64. Chapter 64

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 64

The moon shone brightly overhead as Jesse steered the Range Rover into Drew's driveway. Cutting the engine and pocketing the keys, he stepped onto the pavement and around to Rachel's side of the vehicle. Slipping her feet back into her shoes as he waited, she accepted the hand he lifted towards her and gripped it firmly, falling into step beside him as they made their way silently to the tree house. Within seconds, their impatience getting the better of them, they started to race. As they sprinted over the final few yards, Jesse reached the base of the tree first and leaned against it, turning just in time to catch Rachel as she collapsed, breathless, into his outstretched arms.

"I win," he declared, his tone conveying more than a hint of his customary smugness.

"You had an unfair advantage," she protested.

"Unless you're referring to my naturally superior athletic ability, I have no idea what you're talking about," he insisted, feigning innocence.

"I'd like to see you try to run in three inch heels," she countered.

Rather than responding verbally to the quiet challenge in her words, he tightened his grip on her petite frame, grinning down at her as he dropped a playful kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't look nearly as good in them as you do."

There could be no disagreeing with him on that score, so she ceded the point with a shrug of her shoulders before snuggling even further into his embrace in an effort to ward off the chill that was slowly seeping through her. Noting her shivers, he twined his fingers with hers and led her swiftly up the circular staircase and onto the tree house deck. As he inserted his key into the lock, she gazed at the cloudless sky above her, breathing in the brisk, invigorating night air. She smiled as she felt him move to stand behind her, his arms sliding around her waist and drawing her close.

"Ready to go inside?"

"In a minute. I know it's cold, but the lights are so pretty."

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he was content to follow her lead, delighted to be seeing the world through her eyes and making all of the appropriate approving noises as she pointed out her favourite displays. He marvelled with her at the peacefulness of their surroundings, the neighbourhood almost completely silent, save for the occasional hoot of an owl, or a stray dog's bark. Exhaling softly, she swivelled to face him, her expression one of pure joy.

"I had a great time with everyone at the reception, but being alone with you…"

"It's everything I could ever want, too," he finished, his thoughts in sync with hers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. For what?"

"Being patient and indulging me just now. I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to be doing."

He chuckled quietly at the unmistakeable intent beneath her simple statement, before leaning back enough to make sure he had her full attention.

"Like I said before, I'm not about to turn into a raging sex fiend, Rach. Oddly enough, now that we've crossed that particular line, it's almost as if I have even more self-control."

A mixture of disappointment and concern flashed across her face, and he moved quickly to reassure her.

"That's not what I meant. Don't you dare think, for even a second, that I don't want you with every fibre of my being." His hands stroked through the dark strands of her hair as she relaxed against him, her relief evident. "But it's almost as if, knowing that you're mine and I _can_ have you anytime, that I'm able to clamp down on my desire and let the anticipation build – since I know exactly how good it'll be when it does happen again. Remember, you're worth waiting for."

"You say the sweetest things."

"They're all true," he insisted.

"Here's something else that's true. We've waited long enough tonight. I want you."

"What are you going to do about that?" he challenged.

Rather than answering, Rachel grasped Jesse's hand and pulled him into the tree house. The door was barely closed when he had her pinned up against it, his movements purposeful as he slid his arms under her ass, lifting her so that she straddled his waist. His lips curved into a slow grin as her dress rode up her thighs, giving him a glimpse of her small, neat patch of dark hair through the light hose that covered her toned legs.

"I could have sworn you had that sexy lace thong on when we left the hotel," he whispered.

His hot breath tickled her ear, and she giggled.

"I did. But it seemed like one layer too many. I got rid of it partway through the reception."

His breath hitched as she ground her barely clothed centre against his hardened shaft and he thrust against her in response. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she brought her mouth crashing down on his, eager to stake her claim on him. His tongue darted out, brushing across her lips as it sought to part them, and she willingly complied. As their kiss deepened, she slid one hand down towards the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the button in her attempt to undo it.

"Let me help," he urged.

He gently lowered her to a standing position before making short work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Pushing them and his boxers over his hips, he stepped out of them as soon as they pooled at his feet. Without wasting a moment, he hoisted her upwards, and she straddled him once more. Her head fell backwards as his mouth latched onto the smooth column of her neck, nipping at the soft skin, her small cries of pleasure providing all the encouragement he needed to continue. Instinctively, he resumed his thrusting motions and she arched against him, impatient to increase their contact.

"You're the one with too much on now," he rasped.

In complete agreement, Rachel released her hold on Jesse and stood, quivering slightly, as he reached up and yanked on her pantyhose. In his haste to remove them, he pulled a bit too hard, and a loud, ripping noise startled them both. Observing the large tear in the thin fabric, he was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry, Rach. Looks like I owe you a new pair."

He was surprised by the breeziness of her retort.

"They weren't that comfortable anyway. But I know just what you can do to make up for it."

"What's that?"

"Make love to me," she instructed.

"I did say that your wish was my command," he smirked.

Quickly shedding his jacket, shirt and tie, he picked her up, settled her easily within his muscular embrace, and carried her across the room, depositing her gently on the rug beside the bed. Wordlessly, he unfastened her dress's halter tie and slipped the garment down her body. A combination of arousal and the air's chill caused her nipples to pebble instantly, and he gazed at her naked form in total adoration.

"Perfect. So amazingly perfect."

His whispered breath across her skin sent shudders through her, and her knees buckled. With a hand on each hip to steady her, he knelt in front of her, and his lips found her navel. He lapped at it lovingly, his previous urgency replaced by a desire to worship every inch of her. He dropped moist, wet kisses along her fluttering stomach and on the underside of her breasts, and she whimpered as his tongue flicked teasingly across a sensitive bud, sighing in relief as he took it into his mouth and began to suck on it. As he palmed the other breast and lavished it with equal attention, her hands dropped down to knead his ass, as she pulled him flush against her and resumed her earlier grinding motion. The intense friction elicited a moan of pleasure from Jesse, and Rachel smiled in satisfaction. She was positive she would never get tired of the way he reacted to her touch, and to the feeling of power that came over her at the knowledge that she could arouse him so effortlessly.

Determined to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her, she took a step backwards and eased herself down onto the edge of the bed. He gasped audibly when she took him into her mouth, her lips gliding along the smooth skin as her tongue traced the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft. Reflexively, he began to thrust, his hips bucking as she clenched the muscles of her jaw, her mouth tightening around him. She could sense his ever-increasing tension, and she was about to speed up her movements when he suddenly, gently but firmly, pushed her away. She gazed up at him, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"I'm so close, Rach, and I want to be inside you when I come," he explained, immediately putting her fears to rest and earning him a radiant smile.

Clambering onto the mattress, they slid under the covers. She lay beneath him – her silky tresses spread over the pillows, her body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, her nipples pert, her legs splayed apart – and he inwardly thanked whatever deities existed for the presence in his life of the most intoxicating woman he'd ever known.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I brought you here," he confessed, his voice husky and low.

"We almost did," she reminded him.

The corner of his mouth curved upwards at the memory, as he simultaneously shook his head.

"I don't just mean the sex. I wanted to put that skylight to good use, and make love to you under the stars."

"I'm ready," she assured him.

Responding to her clear invitation, he shifted slightly, positioning himself at her entrance. Recalling her stiffness earlier that day, he proceeded slowly at first, studying her face intently to gauge her reaction.

"It's okay, Jesse. I'm not hurting, honestly. I want you. And I need you. Please," she begged.

"When you ask me like that…"

He plunged into her then, burying himself to the hilt in her welcoming wetness. As he had before, he paused, letting her adjust to what was still a very novel sensation. He filled her completely, and she couldn't imagine a better feeling. It didn't take long until the pleasant ache inside her built to the point where it could no longer be denied, and she started to arch against him, encouraging him to move, and meeting his thrusts with her own. She raked her short nails down his back as their coupling became more frenzied, all vestiges of self-control abandoned as they both surrendered to their overwhelming passion. She cried out for him to go harder, deeper, faster, and he was more than willing to comply, angling himself so that his every stroke came into contact with her taut bundle of nerves. As the tension coiled within her exploded, her walls clenched around his length, sending him tumbling over the edge with her.

Later, as she nestled her back against his firm chest and drew his arm around her, she sighed in utter bliss.

"It really was better," she murmured in amazement.

"Told you so," he quipped.

"You have every right to be cocky," she surprised him by admitting. "Just don't go telling your friends I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. There are all kinds of things I don't mind them knowing, but this part of our relationship is private."

Feeling him smile against her hair as she snuggled closer, she turned her head for one last kiss. Her heart swelled as his lips brushed hers. She was absolutely certain she had never been happier in her entire life.

"Goodnight, Jesse. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Rach. Sweet dreams."

* * *

To compensate for their recent string of late nights, Rachel and Jesse took advantage of the tree house's quiet to catch up on their sleep. The sun was high above the horizon before either of them stirred, their return to wakefulness triggered by the chime of the alarm Rachel had set to ensure they'd be on time for their brunch date with her fathers.

As they entered the Berry household, the tantalizing aroma of Hiram's blueberry pancakes wafted down the hall, causing both teens to consider abandoning their plan to take turns showering before heading to the table.

"We'd be able to eat that much sooner if we showered together," Jesse suggested semi-seriously.

"My dads would never go for that," Rachel hissed under her breath.

Almost as if he'd overheard them, Leroy's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Feel free to use the guest bathroom to speed things along, Jesse. I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," the older man grumbled.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry," Jesse intoned, just before Rachel assured her parents that they'd be back downstairs in a few minutes.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Leroy muttered sceptically, having witnessed his daughter's routine for years, and suspecting that Jesse's was equally complex.

To Leroy's surprise and Hiram's amusement, Rachel was as good as her word. She reappeared in the kitchen after a very brief absence, dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, her hair still damp and her face devoid of makeup. Jesse followed within seconds, a hint of stubble on his chin, his curls tangled, and sporting his usual dark attire.

"I'm impressed," Leroy admitted. "I didn't think either of you could get ready that fast."

"Your husband's blueberry pancakes are highly motivating," Jesse declared. "It's been hours since we've eaten anything, and I'm famished."

"Then have a seat and help yourself," Hiram urged.

Once they'd taken their places at the table and filled their plates, the quartet enjoyed their first few bites in silence. Hiram, attuned as always to his daughter's moods, noted the slight crease between her brows, and the hint of tension in her shoulders. Shifting his gaze to her boyfriend, his practiced eye caught the meaningful look that passed between the two teens, and the immediate, yet subtle change in Rachel's demeanour. Without saying a word, Jesse had somehow managed to ease whatever apprehension she was feeling. His curiosity piqued, Hiram inwardly debated the pros and cons of a direct approach, before ultimately opting to hold his specific questions at bay in favour of sitting back and waiting to see what the duo would reveal on their own – or what information the less perceptive Leroy might manage to wrest from them with his seemingly innocuous comments. As if on cue, the latter began to speak.

"So, how was New York? Your texts didn't tell us much, so we're expecting a full report."

Rachel ducked her head in an effort to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks at her father's question. No matter how close their relationship, she wasn't prepared to share _those_ details with either of her dads. Sensing his girlfriend's discomfort, Jesse was the first to respond.

"It was fabulous, Mr. Berry. _Wicked_ was amazing, as always. I'm sorry you had to miss it, but I'm really glad I was able to go in your place, and be with Rachel on her special day. By the way, how was the retreat?"

"A complete waste of time," Leroy pronounced, "and not worth discussing any further. I have no doubt that your weekend was far more interesting, and Hiram and I want to hear all about it."

Having recovered her composure, Rachel disclosed how Jesse had gone about surprising her at the theatre, then launched into a detailed critique of the musical. The duo offered their assessment of the various performers, comparing them to the actors they'd seen in the roles when they'd attended the same show previously. Although their opinions were generally in sync, the occasional disagreement led them to defend their positions vigorously, but without rancour. Rachel went on to describe their interactions with the cast members at the stage door, excusing herself briefly to retrieve her signed Playbill for her fathers to examine.

Warming up to her retelling, she gushed about her interlude with Jesse in Times Square, painting a vivid picture of its vibrant atmosphere, and of the hustle and bustle that had surrounded them. Hiram and Leroy nodded their heads knowingly as Jesse confessed to his impromptu public serenade of their daughter, and her Daddy began to salivate as Rachel raved about the delicious vegan desserts that had been available at the small café.

"And you should have seen the hotel! It was so luxurious, and our room…"

Rachel's recollections came to an abrupt halt as she suddenly realized that she was verging on very uncomfortable territory – not just for herself, but for her fathers, too. An awkward silence descended on the foursome, leading Hiram to conclude that it would be the ideal moment to clear the table. As he began stacking plates, he once again observed a flash of unspoken communication between his daughter and her boyfriend. Fully prepared to ignore it and continue with his task, he was startled when Rachel lay a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. Clearing her throat nervously, she motioned for him to sit, and a spark of alarm flared within him at her very evident unease.

"You can't put this off, Rach," Jesse murmured quietly.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"You know you can talk to us about anything," Leroy reminded her.

Rachel gulped audibly, and Jesse's arm coiled around her waist in response as he drew her closer. Bringing his lips to her ear, his whispered encouragement served to strengthen her resolve and, inhaling deeply, she faced her parents wearing a slightly calmer expression.

"Dad, Daddy, I put off telling you about a pretty major portion of my weekend…" she began.

"We really don't need to know," Hiram interjected, as Leroy averted his gaze.

Jesse bit back a laugh, acutely aware that they wouldn't appreciate his instinctive reaction to their embarrassment.

"It's not what you think, and yes, you do," Rachel countered forcefully. "I auditioned for a performing arts school while I was in New York."

Leroy, visibly shocked, stared slack-jawed at his only child, his stunned expression mirrored by that of his husband. Hiram was the first to recover his voice.

"Which one?"

"LaGuardia Arts."

"The _Fame_ school?" Hiram was increasingly perplexed. "But that's not a college."

"It's not. I'd be enrolling for my senior year."

"Which is a huge honour, by the way, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Jesse asserted proudly. "They usually only admit freshmen."

"They're making an exception for you?" Leroy queried, a thread of admiration running just below the surface.

"I think so. I haven't officially been accepted yet."

"Unofficially?"

"I'm in," Rachel confirmed with a small squeal of excitement.

"In spite of us having made our feelings about you leaving home at your age very clear. How could you?" Hiram protested.

Rachel blinked at the mixture of anger and betrayal she detected in her normally empathetic father's voice. Clearly, this was not going to be as easy as she had hoped.

"I was offered an opportunity, and I took it. New York is my dream. It's where I'm meant to be," she replied evenly.

"Is this your doing?"

Hiram's countenance, as he locked eyes with Jesse, was accusatory. The latter swallowed the heated retort that had sprung to his lips, slipping on his show face with ease and responding with unfailing politeness. Both of Rachel's dads needed to be on board with her move. Now was not the time to antagonize either of them.

"It was a complete surprise to me, sir. I didn't hear about it until it was all over."

"You can't possibly expect us to believe that. You're heading to New York in the fall, you want Rachel with you, and you or your family pulled God only knows what strings to make it happen."

"My parents are as clueless as you two were up until a few minutes ago," Jesse insisted. "And, although it would certainly boost my ego to think so, I wield no influence of any kind over a prestigious institution such as LaGuardia."

Hiram eyed the pair with suspicion.

"If not you, then who? I can't imagine you setting all of this in motion yourself, Rachel."

"I didn't," she conceded. "Shelby's the one responsible."

"Shelby!" Hiram spluttered, taken aback at this latest revelation. His gaze swung towards Jesse once more. "And you still maintain you had nothing to do with this?"

"I had _nothing_ to do with this, I swear. Our best guess is that Shelby dreamt this up to help her get back into Rachel's good graces."

"Did it work?" Hiram asked his daughter bluntly.

"A little," Rachel admitted candidly, "but I haven't told her that. I'm still waiting to see if there's a catch of some kind."

"Wise move," Leroy muttered half under his breath.

"Does that mean she signed whatever permission forms were required? Because we can easily get any offer revoked on the grounds that she had no legal right to do so. Unless you're about to confess that you somehow tricked us into approving this."

Rachel winced at the look of utter disappointment plainly visible on her father's face.

"I did nothing of the sort," she retorted vehemently.

"You kept this from us. Went behind our backs. We have every reason to be suspicious."

"I kept it from Jesse, too!" Her voice rose as she fought against her mounting panic, terrified at the possibility that this perfect opportunity might slip through her grasp. "Yes, I knew you wouldn't approve, but it was a long shot, and I didn't want to get into a heated debate about something that might not even happen. Plus, I wanted – no, I _needed_ – to do this on my own. To prove to myself that I haven't been deluded about my own talent. That I was good enough to merit a spot at a top notch school."

"Why would you ever doubt that?" Leroy couldn't help asking.

Noting Rachel's hesitation, Jesse was about to outline the many ways in which her confidence was continually being undermined at McKinley, when she shot him a pleading glance that he understood instantly. Despite his and Nate's advice, she was unwilling to reveal the extent of her mistreatment at the hands of her teammates and the school's bullies, unless she was left with no other choice. Reluctantly, he held his tongue, while directing a pointed look at his girlfriend in return. The silent exchange was not lost on either of the Berry men.

"Because Mr. Schue repeatedly assigns the important solos to other people. He has to have reasons for that."

"None beyond the fact that he's a complete idiot," Jesse spat dismissively.

"We've discussed this before, Rachel. Your choir director is simply trying his best to be fair," Leroy reminded her. "You shouldn't take it personally, or let it affect your self-perception."

Before Jesse could argue, Hiram intervened to steer the conversation back to what he considered the crux of the matter – his daughter's decision to ignore her fathers' clear edict against moving to New York at such a young age.

"You never answered me. Did Shelby take care of whatever paperwork was required? If so, you were granted that audition under false pretences."

"Yes, Shelby signed some forms, although I actually have no idea what was involved. I was just told when and where to show up, and I did. And I wowed them, Daddy," she felt compelled to add. "It was such an amazingly positive experience. Those teachers listened. They gave me a chance to show what I was capable of. Most importantly, though, they _understood_ me, in a way no one at McKinley ever has."

Sensing that his husband was still inwardly fuming, and curious as to Rachel's meaning, Leroy quickly jumped in with his next question.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, for one thing, they figured out why my dating Jesse again was so upsetting to my teammates without my having to explain it to them. They got why I'd want to transfer to a school where my ambition is shared by my peers."

"It's unfortunate that you'll have to turn their offer down, then," Hiram stated.

"But, Daddy…"

Hiram cut off her protest at once.

"No, Rachel. This isn't negotiable. You're not going to spend your senior year in New York, and that's final. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"With all due respect, sir, I beg to differ."

Jesse's challenge hung in the air, temporarily rendering all of the Berrys speechless. Rachel appeared poised to argue with him, but he refused to let her.

"You have to tell them, Rach. It's your only option now."

Her entire body sagged as she huffed out a resigned sigh.

"I… need a minute. Could you start?" she begged.

"Gladly." He shifted his focus away from the distressed girl at his side, and back towards her fathers, who were eyeing him expectantly. "There's more than one reason Rachel's so eager to transfer to LaGuardia. Yes, I'll be in New York in the fall, and neither of us will deny wanting to be together, but that's not her primary motivation."

"Really?" Hiram infused the one word with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"Really," Jesse countered evenly. Rachel's future depended on his ability to remain calm no matter what provocation her dads lobbed at him, and he was determined to come through for her, just as he had for Nate. "Your daughter needs to leave McKinley. It's toxic where she's concerned."

"What on earth are you talking about? It's not a great school, but it's not as bad as you're implying it is."

"It's worse."

Hiram's latest retort was stopped cold by Rachel's quiet assertion. Her discomfort with the conversation was evident, but she forced herself to continue.

"I don't have very many friends there. Most of the other kids think I'm an ambitious, overly dramatic, self-centered diva, and they avoid me because of it. Even my teammates…"

"Go on," Leroy directed encouragingly when her words trailed off.

"You know they almost voted me out of New Directions because Jesse and I were back together. And that's not the first time they've threatened to have me kicked out of the group. These are the people I'm closest to, and this is how they treat me."

She tried, but failed, to keep the tremor from her voice as she spoke. Seeking comfort, she curled into Jesse's embrace. He gently stroked her hair as he mentally prepared his next verbal salvo.

"While I agree that what you're going through is unpleasant, it's hardly reason enough to pull up stakes and relocate. You've only got one more year there. You're strong. You can get through it," Hiram maintained.

"But why should she have to? Especially when she's got a viable and clearly superior option available," Jesse reasoned.

"Because she's too young to go from small town Lima to the big city. New York's a dangerous place," Hiram exclaimed.

"So's McKinley," Jesse stated, a hard edge to his voice. "Tell me, Mr. Berry, hasn't it ever struck you as odd that Rachel is usually wearing something different when she comes home from school?"

"Of course it has, and I asked her about it, too. She said that she and some of the other girls liked to swap clothes, so that they could try out new styles."

"And you bought that?" Jesse scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I? As far as I knew, Rachel wasn't in the habit of lying to me," Hiram snapped.

"She's one of the most honest people I know," Jesse agreed. "But she knew how much hearing the truth would upset you, which is why she's kept it to herself all this time."

"What _is_ the truth, honey?"

Leroy's tone was soft but insistent, his query not to be denied. Rachel lifted her head from its resting place on Jesse's chest and took a deep breath, readying herself for the fallout she was certain her admission would provoke.

"No one would willingly trade clothes with me, Dad. They make fun of me, and laugh at what I wear. And…" Overcome with embarrassment, she faltered.

"Come on, Rach. They need to hear this."

She sniffled slightly, but didn't resist his urging.

"Okay, here goes. I get slushied almost every day," she blurted out.

Her fathers stared at her, both obviously distraught. While Hiram remained mute, it didn't take long for Leroy's temper to surface.

"How dare they put you through that? Give me some names. Those punks need to be taught a lesson," he thundered.

"You always said violence never solves anything," Rachel reminded him.

"That doesn't apply here. No one messes with my little girl and gets away with it. An eye for an eye is sounding pretty good right about now."

"That would only get you in trouble, and I'd hate that. But my transferring to LaGuardia would take me away from all of this. It's the perfect solution." She turned her attention to her other father, who had still not uttered a word. "Besides, Daddy, you were the one who agreed that I should consider leaving McKinley when you found out about the Glee club vote. Yes, you probably had a local school like Lima Prep in mind, but this is such a tremendous opportunity. Admission as a senior is unheard of, yet they're willing to make an exception for me. Like Jesse said, it's an honour. So let me do this. Please."

When Hiram didn't automatically deny her request, a flicker of hope began to stir in Rachel's chest. Under the table, Jesse gripped her hand tightly as they awaited her father's response.

"_If_ your dad and I agree to this, you'll have to find an appropriate place to live. Sharing Jesse's apartment is out of the question."

"Of course, Daddy. Does this mean I can go?"

The Berry men exchanged a meaningful look of their own. Acknowledging his husband's unspoken agreement, Hiram signalled his own approval with a nod. At the gesture, Rachel emitted a squeal of glee and rushed to give her daddy a hug of thanks. As she threw her arms around Hiram in delight, Leroy caught sight of a flash of gold, and his eyes widened in stunned disbelief. When he finally found his voice, he immediately sought an explanation.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, what have you done?"


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: **Had to battle through a mild case of writer's block and some crappy personal stuff to get this out tonight. Hope you all enjoy.

My thanks to the lovely **1booklover11** for a long-ago suggestion that inspired the ending of this chapter.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 65

At Leroy's exclamation, Hiram pulled away from his daughter and scrutinized her carefully, attempting to determine what it was that had shocked his husband to such an extent that he was currently standing, mouth agape, staring at Rachel as if she'd suddenly confessed she was abandoning her Broadway dreams and wanted nothing more out of life than to work at some dead-end job in Lima for the rest of her days. Failing to detect anything amiss, Hiram turned to his partner and, with one eyebrow raised in silent question, waited for the latter to explain his reaction. Seemingly unable to find his voice, Leroy opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to formulate a coherent response.

"Let me see it."

"See what, Dad?"

Jesse had moved to Rachel's side and the teens stood quietly, her right arm looped around his waist. Leroy advanced towards them, his face set in a wordless command. When his daughter didn't automatically comply with his request, he reached for her free hand, only for his brow to furrow as his cursory glance fell upon five notably bare fingers.

"I could have sworn…" he muttered, clearly puzzled.

Eyeing his daughter and her boyfriend, Hiram was quick to realize that, despite their determinedly neutral expressions, they were definitely hiding something.

"What's got your Dad so upset, Rachel? Don't even think of telling me you don't know, or trying to evade the question," he added, the insistence in his tone brooking no argument.

Inhaling sharply and squaring her shoulders, Rachel disentangled herself from Jesse's hold and slowly shifted her right hand into her fathers' full view. The shaft of sunlight streaming through the kitchen window glinted off the gold band, and Hiram gasped at the sight.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," he began, echoing his husband's earlier use of their daughter's full name, "have you completely lost your mind? As for you, young man," he added, staring disapprovingly at Jesse, "we expected better."

"But, Daddy…"

"Don't 'But, Daddy' me. You just turned sixteen. You're far too young to get married." An unwelcome thought occurred to him, and Hiram's eyes narrowed as he shot an icy glare at the boy in front of him. "Unless, despite our warnings, you were so careless that you knocked her up."

"Daddy!" Rachel's voice was louder this time, conveying her indignation at her father's unwarranted assumption.

"I did nothing of the kind," Jesse stated coolly. "We would never be that foolish. As much as I love your daughter and she loves me, neither one of us wants to be saddled with a baby at our age. Maybe somewhere down the road, years from now… but not any time soon."

"Well, that's a relief, because I really am fond of you, Jesse. I would hate to have had to run you out of here at gunpoint."

"Uh, Daddy, you don't own a gun. You've always said they make you nervous."

"True. But I'm sure I could get my hands on one and figure out how to use it if I needed to," Hiram retorted, his voice betraying no hint of his customary humour.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Berry," Jesse assured the older man.

"If you'd just let me explain…" Rachel tried again, only to be cut off by Leroy this time around.

"Explain? Or feed us another story like the one you dreamed up to hide how you were being treated at school? You'll have to forgive me if I'm finding it a bit hard to predict whether you're about to tell the truth, or a lie you think we'll find more palatable."

The genuine hurt that he saw reflected in his daughter's deep brown eyes in response to his tirade gave Leroy pause – as did the flash of anger that darkened Jesse's previously composed features.

"The main reason she kept her bullying from you was so that you wouldn't fly off the handle and do something rash," Jesse countered through gritted teeth. "And it's the same with this. You took one look at her ring and immediately jumped to conclusions, without giving either of us a chance to clarify what it means."

"Don't try to play us for fools, Jesse. Our daughter comes home from a weekend with you in New York sporting what looks suspiciously like a wedding band on her_ left ring finger_, hides it throughout a discussion where she aims to convince us to let her transfer to a school that, coincidentally, just happens to be located in the same city you're moving to, then surreptitiously puts the ring on her right hand once we've spotted it… What is there to _clarify_?"

"The part about which hand the ring is supposed to be on, for one," Rachel replied determinedly. "I didn't switch it _because_ you'd seen it. I did that before we even got here this morning, so that it wouldn't be the focus of our conversation the minute we sat down."

Leroy appeared ready to resume his diatribe when his attention was diverted by Hiram's gentle but firm touch, and a shaking of his head.

"Let's hear them out," the calmer man advised.

"Give me one good reason why we should," Leroy demanded.

"Actually, Mr. Berry, I can give you several," Jesse interjected smoothly, "starting with the fact that you trust me with your daughter."

"I _trusted_ you with her – until you decided it would be okay to spirit her off to the big city and marry her without our permission."

Jesse chose to ignore Leroy's unfounded accusation in favour of continuing to state his case.

"You know I love her, absolutely and completely, and that I would never do anything that wasn't in her best interests. And before you try to argue the point, I've demonstrated that repeatedly since I re-entered her life in September. I've had her back. I've defended her. I've made sure she was happy and surrounded by people who accept her for who she is. I've convinced her – finally – that she doesn't have to put up with the constant barrage of criticism she's been subjected to for years."

When Jesse paused briefly, Hiram shot an encouraging look his way, silently encouraging the teen to go on.

"Marrying her right now would _not_ be in her best interests – or in mine, for that matter. We're both destined for greatness, separately and together. But that's going to take an incredible amount of hard work, focus and dedication. It's not as if we couldn't kick start our careers while married," he hastened to add, "but it's not a necessary step, either. I don't need a piece of paper to validate what I already know in my heart to be true."

"Then why did you feel compelled to give Rachel a ring?" Hiram couldn't keep from asking.

"It's a _promise_ ring, and it was meant to be a tangible reminder of the depth of my commitment to her. Since I have to spend the next four months in California while she's here in Ohio, I didn't want her to have any doubts whatsoever about my feelings, or where I stand."

"Why should we believe you?" Leroy persisted, stubbornly refusing to cede his ground.

"Because I've been honest and upfront with you from the night you caught Rachel sneaking out to meet me. I've obeyed your rules. I've passed all of your tests. I've worked hard to earn your respect."

"He's right, Leroy," Hiram observed quietly. "The boy's done everything we've asked of him, and then some. He's proven himself, and he deserves our support, not our condemnation."

Listening to his husband defend the young man before them, the hard set of Leroy's shoulders relaxed, and his expression softened. Trembling with anticipation, Rachel tightened her grip on Jesse's hand as she awaited her sterner father's next words. After several long minutes, the latter broke his silence.

"I may have overreacted just now," Leroy acknowledged. "You have to understand, Jesse, that you've prompted a lot of changes in our daughter, some of which have proven difficult for Hiram and I to adjust to. Rachel's always been more mature than her peers, but to us, she's still our little girl. We've done our best to prepare her for what lies ahead and we're aware that we need to let her spread her wings, but I, for one, thought we'd have more time before she ventured out into the great big world."

"I know it's a huge step and it's hard for you to accept it, Dad, but I'm ready," Rachel assured him.

"I'm not," her father admitted with a shrug.

"Is there anything at all we can do to make it easier?" Jesse inquired.

"Promise me that you'll take good care of her. That you won't let anything bad happen to her. That she won't eventually come to regret making this choice. That she'll be happy."

"She's the love of my life, Mr. Berry, and as much as any of those things are within my power to control, I promise you I will."

"I won't regret it, Dad. This is what I want, more than anything," Rachel stated confidently.

Reaching for his husband's hand, Leroy appeared to draw comfort from the other man's touch. With a sigh of resignation, he reaffirmed his earlier consent to Rachel's transfer, and Hiram echoed his own approval, before raising the concern uppermost in his mind.

"We still have to settle the not-so-insignificant matter of where you'll be living. I don't suppose LaGuardia has dorm rooms?" he queried hopefully.

"It doesn't. But that's okay, because we've already come up with the ideal solution," Rachel exclaimed.

"And what might that be?"

"Stefan has an aunt who's a professor at Columbia. She lives in a brownstone on the Upper West Side, and she's turned the third floor into an apartment that she rents out to students. So there'd be a responsible adult right downstairs to keep an eye on me, I'd be in a safe neighbourhood, and it would be a short subway ride to my school. How perfect is that?"

"Hold on a minute," Leroy harrumphed. "This sounds a little too convenient. Is this the point where you tell us that Stefan's aunt is more likely to want to rent to Jesse, since he's her nephew's friend, so you'll simply have to move in together?"

"Absolutely not, sir. I've already made plans to room with Nate, and I don't intend to let him down."

"Oh." Leroy took a deep breath. "Alright, then. What can you tell us about your potential landlady?"

* * *

As a result of Jesse's suggestion that they indulge in a celebratory latte, he and Rachel now found themselves at the Lima Bean, surrounded by a teeming crowd of holiday shoppers and students enjoying the well-earned downtime of their winter break. Having managed to snag one of the last remaining tables, the duo had just settled into their seats when Rachel's phone emitted its distinctive ring. Glancing at the call display, a tremor shot through her at the ID that appeared on her screen, and her heart began to race. Noting his girlfriend's sudden pallor, Jesse eyed her with concern.

"Rach? You okay?"

"It's from LaGuardia," she whispered, as she brought the phone to her ear. Her mouth had gone dry, and she took a quick sip of her drink in an effort to avoid croaking out her greeting. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel. This is Veronica Feralone. I do hope you'll forgive me for interrupting your holidays."

"Yes, of course. It's no problem at all. Did you have more questions for me?"

Rachel wasn't entirely successful in keeping the quiver from her voice, and the teacher picked up on it instantly.

"Nothing like that, I can assure you. I was actually calling to inform you that your audition was a success. There's a spot available for you at LaGuardia in the fall, if you still want it."

"If I still want it? Oh, my gosh, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is a dream come true! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Rachel gushed.

"I think I might," Veronica responded, a hint of barely concealed amusement evident in her tone. "I'm certainly delighted to hear that you're so appreciative of the opportunity."

"I am! I realize that you're making an exception for me, and I'll be eternally grateful to you, Ms. Jasen and Ms. DiComare for giving me this chance."

"You earned it, Rachel. I expect that you'll accomplish great things here with us." Veronica was on the verge of hanging up when she remembered one crucial detail that she'd neglected to mention. "I put your acceptance letter in the mail this morning, so you should receive it within a few days. If it hasn't arrived by the middle of January, please get in touch with the admissions office. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some last minute things to wrap up before starting my own vacation. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Likewise, Ms. Feralone. And thank you again."

The moment she'd disconnected the call, Jesse tugged Rachel to her feet and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly before loosening his hold as she literally jumped for joy. He grinned broadly as she let out a squeal of excitement, making no move to squelch her exuberance and allowing her free rein to express her emotions.

"I'm going to New York, Jesse! I can hardly believe it!"

"Congratulations, Rach!"

Unable to resist, he picked her up and spun her around, completely oblivious to the curious stares being directed their way by the café's multitude of customers. After kissing her soundly, he lowered her gently until her feet touched the floor, and the pair sat down once more.

"This is almost too good to be true. I'll be escaping McKinley and Lima, moving to the most exciting city in the world, and doing it all with you by my side. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Your talent is being recognized, and your years of hard work are paying off. You deserve every bit of this."

A tinge of pink coloured her cheeks at his praise and she brushed his lips with her own in gratitude, before continuing to marvel at her good fortune.

"And it's all coming together perfectly. I've got an apartment lined up, my dads are on board…" Her words trailed off abruptly and her eyes widened. "My dads! I should let them know what just happened."

As Rachel picked up her cell to put her words into action, Jesse was startled by the ringing of his own phone. Retrieving the device from his pocket, he wasn't altogether surprised to hear a recognizably frantic voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jesse…" Kurt faltered as a sudden uncomfortable thought occurred to him. "You're not… in the middle of… _something_… are you?"

Wary of damaging the fragile trust that currently existed between them, Jesse swallowed the laughter that was threatening to derail his attempt at giving the younger boy's question a serious answer.

"Uh, Kurt, if I was in the middle of _something_, as you so delicately put it, do you think I'd be talking to you right now?"

"Good point." Kurt let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I was actually hoping to speak to Rachel, but her phone's going straight to voicemail. Is she with you?"

"She is. She's just chatting with her dads. Do you want me to have her call you when she's done?"

"I'd prefer to do this in person."

"Okay. We're at the Lima Bean. Care to join us? Or is this going to be one of those times when I'll have to make myself scarce?"

"No, I'd like your take on this, too."

"So, head on over. We'll be happy to help in any way we can."

"Um… it's not something I want to discuss in public. Any chance you two could come here?"

"Here? Meaning to your place?"

"Yes."

"You realize that your stepbrother hates me, don't you? He'll probably try to beat the crap out of me if I show up at your house."

"Finn won't be a problem. He's got an all-day _Call of Duty_ marathon planned. He gets so engrossed in the game when he plays that I'm pretty sure a real bomb could explode right beside him and he wouldn't even flinch."

In response to Kurt's declaration, two diametrically opposed impulses started battling for control deep within Jesse's psyche. A part of him yearned to do the right thing – to keep his distance from the Hudson-Hummel household, in order to ensure that he didn't end up saying or doing something he might regret, or that might upset Rachel. The other part of him – the one that would stop at nothing to achieve his own ends – revelled in the possibility of getting to flaunt both his relationship with Rachel and his friendship with Kurt in Finn's face. Ultimately, fuelled by his utter contempt for his girlfriend's ex and a desire to stake his claim once and for all, the lure of his devious side proved irresistible, and Jesse's mouth curled upwards in a sly grin as his baser instincts won out.

"We'll be there within twenty minutes."

* * *

True to Jesse's word, he and Rachel pulled into the driveway of the Hudson-Hummel residence in less than half an hour. Kurt, who'd been on the lookout for their arrival, opened the door before they'd even had a chance to ring the bell, ushering them swiftly into the privacy of his room. The instant the lock clicked securely into place, he turned towards his guests, his expression pleading.

"Why am I so nervous? I've been wishing and hoping that Blaine would ask me out from the moment we met."

"Here's the thing, Kurt," Jesse began. "You've been out and proud for a while now, but it's not as if you've been universally accepted for it. You've had to endure more than your fair share of bullying at the hands of intolerant assholes, and that was just for openly being yourself. It's not as if you've been parading down the halls of McKinley arm in arm with some hot dude, flaunting your sexuality."

"True. But that's not what I'm doing tonight, either, so it still doesn't explain why I'm so crazed about this."

"Is this your first date?"

Rachel and Kurt eyed Jesse quizzically, both puzzled by his apparent memory lapse.

"You know it is. Blaine and I have had coffee together and gone to the movies as friends, but we've never done things as a couple," Kurt reminded the older boy.

"That's not what I was trying to get at. What I meant was, is this your first real date _ever_?"

Kurt could detect no sign of judgment in Jesse's question – just a genuine curiosity, mixed with a desire to help the confused teen gain a better understanding of his bewildering reaction.

"Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry. It's not as if you've got a big neon sign flashing above your head advertising the fact. But this is small town Lima, and although I'm positive there are all kinds of gays living here, I suspect most of them are still deeply closeted. Even if you had met some guys you were interested in, they probably wouldn't have had the courage to accept an invitation from someone who made no effort to hide exactly who and what he is."

"And I wouldn't have had the courage to ask," Kurt countered quietly.

"You might have surprised yourself," Jesse argued, "but that's neither here nor there. The point is, you were accustomed to gazing longingly at boys from afar and never acting on your feelings – until Blaine came along. It was clear from the start that he wasn't ashamed of who he is, either, and that opened up a world of possibilities."

"So I'm scared because this is all so new to me…"

"And also because it's important to you," Rachel interjected, sharing her thoughts for the first time. "You _really_ like Blaine, and you desperately want this evening to go well, so that there'll be more dates with him in your future."

"Remember that he likes you, too. I'd lay odds you're not the only one who's nervous right now," Jesse asserted.

Kurt chuckled softly and smiled at the couple whose advice had, once again, served to make him noticeably calmer.

"If that's the case, then I sure hope he's got good friends like I do to help him through it."

"We're here for you, any time you need us," Rachel vowed.

"Thanks, guys." He appeared about to say more, but he dropped his gaze, suddenly hesitant.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Jesse probed gently.

"Well… yes…" Kurt admitted. "I doubt this applies to you anymore, Jesse, because you're older and you're not living at home, but I was wondering how both of you have dealt with curfews – especially if your date's was different than yours."

"I haven't had one for years," Jesse confirmed. "My parents were almost always travelling, so they were seldom around long enough to care about my comings and goings. And, since I joined Vocal Adrenaline when I was fourteen, if I came in late, they simply assumed Shelby was having us put in extra hours at rehearsal."

"I'll bet you used that to your advantage on plenty of occasions," Rachel contended, her words laced with mock reproach.

"Guilty as charged," he grinned, utterly without remorse.

"Rachel?" Kurt prodded, eager to get the conversation back on track.

"I still have a curfew, and my dads are very strict about it. Or, at least, they used to be," she amended.

"What do you mean?"

"When I started high school, they established firm ground rules. In addition to the usual no drinking, no drugs, and no getting into cars with someone who was drunk or high, they insisted that I be home by 10:00 on weeknights and by midnight on weekends and holidays. No exceptions. Recently, though, they had a radical change of heart."

"What kind of a change?"

"Curfew on school nights only."

"Wow! I'm impressed. What's your secret?"

"Me," Jesse replied with a hearty laugh.

Rachel giggled, and a rosy glow spread across her cheeks at her boyfriend's cocky response, while, fascinated and more than a little envious, Kurt begged to be told every last detail. Jesse was more than willing to oblige, and he launched into a full blown account of precisely how he'd managed to charm the Berry men into allowing their daughter such unrestricted freedom.

* * *

On his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack, Finn was passing Kurt's room when he was stopped in his tracks by something he'd ever expected to hear in his own house – the sound of Jesse St. James' laughter floating out into the hall. Fury rose within him and his hands balled into fists as he cursed the unwelcome presence of his hated rival. Taking a step forward, the tall teen was about to turn the knob and rush in to break up his stepbrother's traitorous gathering when the words being spoken pierced through the angry fog in Finn's brain, leaving him rooted to the spot as he struggled to process the most unpalatable of revelations.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. Not only do Rachel's dads trust you enough to waive her curfew when you're in town, but they let you sleep over, too?"

"Absolutely."

"In the guest bedroom, right?"

Rachel shook her head, and Kurt's jaw practically dropped to the floor as Jesse succinctly corrected the astonished teen's faulty assumption.

"Nope. In hers."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N:** Just a reminder – even though the attack happened way back in chapter 48, only a couple of story weeks have elapsed since then, so Finn isn't completely healed from the beating he suffered at the hands of Karofsky and Azimio.

Oh, and while some people deal with their Glee frustration by upping the St. Berry angst factor, I just make life hell for one very tall football player. ;) With thanks to **Cris** and **1booklover11** for persuading me that a certain revelation really needed to happen…

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 66

_This can't be real. There's no way St. Douche is in my house, bragging about sleeping in Rachel's room. I must have messed up and taken too many pain meds this morning._

Finn's first impulse was to cover his ears in an effort to keep the voices at bay, and beat a hasty retreat back to his own room. Jesse's words had hit him hard, as if the other boy had plunged a knife into his gut and twisted it mercilessly, and even if those words were nothing more than a delusion, Finn felt an overwhelming urge to slip away to a safe place in order to lick his wounds. He was about to turn around and do precisely that when his stepbrother spoke again.

"Okay, I'm as romantic as the next guy, but giving up a perfectly good bed so that you can crash on the floor of your girlfriend's room is going above and beyond the call of duty," Kurt opined.

"Who said anything about the floor?"

"Wait a minute. You can't possibly expect me to believe that Rachel's dads have given you two permission to sleep together right under their noses." Kurt's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the thought.

"You can believe whatever you like, but it's the truth," Jesse assured the younger boy.

On the other side of the closed door, Finn stood stock still, frozen in place by the morbid curiosity that seemed to have overtaken him. He was left powerless to do anything other than steel himself for the next blow that whatever new bombshell Jesse dropped was sure to deliver.

"Seriously? You actually have… sex… with her dads right down the hall?" Kurt choked out, colour rising to his cheeks. "I don't know how you can… I mean… I'd be mortified."

_No, no, no! That's impossible. Kurt's got it all wrong. Rachel told me she wasn't going to be ready for _that_ until she was twenty-five._

Jesse snickered, but the sound was not unkind.

"We don't. Not that it would bother me, but I wouldn't embarrass Rachel like that. Besides, her dads made us promise that we wouldn't do anything in their home that they wouldn't want to know about, and we both agreed."

_Thank God Rachel's dads set some limits on that jerk. Who knows what he would have tried to talk her into otherwise._

"So, you haven't… done it… yet?"

"Not at her place."

"Oh."

Kurt immediately grasped the significance of Jesse's response, and he stared, wide-eyed, at the slender brunette presently curled against her boyfriend's side. She appeared completely relaxed, and happier than he'd ever seen her. Unless she was putting on a really good show, losing her virginity had not been the traumatic experience Kurt feared it would be for him.

It had taken Finn a few moments longer to put the pieces together, but once comprehension dawned, a blinding, white-hot rage washed over him. The intensity of his anger propelled him forward and, without pausing to think through the potential consequences, he flung open the door and stormed into the room. His entrance impelled all three occupants into a stunned silence.

At the crazed look on the taller boy's face, Jesse rose from his seat on Kurt's bed and, positioning himself in such a way as to shield Rachel from the brunt of any strike, braced himself for Finn's attack. The latter, fists clenched, advanced rapidly, but Jesse stood his ground. Suddenly mindful of the fragile state of his health, Finn skidded to a stop in order to keep himself beyond arm's reach. Not entirely certain that his body could withstand the demands of a physical fight, he opted to launch into a verbal assault instead.

"You selfish bastard! How dare you force yourself on Rachel?"

"I did nothing of the kind."

Jesse's calm self-assurance served only to fuel Finn's ire.

"You must have! There's no way she would've agreed to have sex with you!"

"Are you positive about that?" Jesse queried, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he awaited the other boy's answer.

"Absolutely. She told me more than once that she wasn't going to do it until she was twenty-five."

"I guess she changed her mind."

"Yeah. Right. More like you changed it for her."

"Uh, dude, this is Rachel we're talking about. When she believes strongly in something, she's delightfully stubborn."

Jesse's obvious admiration for what Finn had always considered to be among Rachel's major flaws caused the football player's brow to crease in puzzlement.

"You make that sound like a good thing."

"It's one of my favourite things about her. She's no pushover. She sticks to her principles, and in an argument, she gives as good as she gets."

"No wonder she broke up with me. Instead of pushing her to be a better person, you let her think that always putting herself first is okay. You feed her over-inflated ego, which might be what she wants, but it's hardly what she needs."

Kurt inhaled sharply as he noted both the degree of condemnation evident in Finn's voice, and the sudden iciness of Jesse's gaze. This wasn't going to end well. He probably _should_ attempt to intervene, before the situation got out of hand. It's what his father would expect of him, in the name of family loyalty. Then again, loyalty was a two way street, and Finn hadn't exactly demonstrated a great deal of it, whereas Jesse had been unfailingly supportive of late, becoming a mentor as well as a friend. Shrugging inwardly, Kurt sat back, prepared simply to observe as the confrontation proceeded to its inevitable conclusion.

"What she _needs_," Jesse sneered, "is not to have to deal with all the shit you put her through – the constant criticism… the failure to take her side… the mockery… the lies… the insistence that she isn't good enough… the disapproval of everything from her clothing choices to her life's goals… What she _needs_ is someone who accepts her unconditionally and who boosts her self-confidence, rather than making her doubt herself."

"You're crazy, man. Rachel's never doubted herself a day in her life," Finn protested. "She's always going on about how talented she is, and how much better she is than the rest of us."

"Which she _is_, and she has every right to express that. Unfortunately, when she does, it makes you think she's full of herself, and you take advantage of every opportunity to tear her down."

"So? It's not like what I do or say affects her. I've tried to help her change, but she's as obnoxious and bossy now as when we first met."

A low growl emanated from Jesse's throat. Finn, choosing to ignore its note of warning, was unprepared for the swiftness with which the older boy moved. In mere seconds, Jesse had closed the distance between himself and Rachel's ex. Aware that the latter was still somewhat weakened from the beating he'd received a few weeks earlier, Jesse checked his overwhelming impulse to punch Finn senseless, opting instead to deliver nothing more than a well-placed shove to the tall boy's midsection. The action, although restrained, yielded the desired effect. Thrown off-balance, Finn suddenly found himself in an all-too-familiar position – sprawled on the ground, the clear loser in yet another face-off with a fuming Jesse St. James.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before it finally sinks into your thick skull, Hudson? Stop insulting Rachel, or you'll keep having to answer to me."

"You have no right…" Finn spluttered

"I have every right. For the past year and a half, you've tried your best to crush her spirit, and to convince her that no one would ever love her for who she is. The scary thing is that you might have succeeded if I hadn't come back into her life. Thankfully, I was able to reverse the damage you'd done and to remind her that she had other, better options than throwing her life away on someone like you."

"_Someone like me?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kurt was not entirely surprised to see Jesse's lips curve into a deliberate sneer. Finn had just handed his rival an opening, and Kurt knew from experience that Jesse wasn't about to pass up a golden opportunity to make Rachel's ex look bad.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll explain it to you. And I'll use small words, to make sure you can follow what I'm saying."

The heavy dose of sarcasm in Jesse's retort caused Kurt to duck his head in order to hide the smile that had crept across his face. It might have been wrong of him, but he was enjoying this far more than he should. Meanwhile, from his position on the floor, Finn glared balefully at Jesse, but remained silent.

"You're overly concerned with your own popularity, and with keeping up appearances, which has turned you into a spineless coward who doesn't stand up for the people you claim to care about. You have no ambitions of your own, so you criticize those who actually have dreams, and who set about doing whatever it takes to make them come true. If they're really focused on their goals and work hard to achieve them, you accuse them of being selfish. You can barely hold up your end of a conversation, unless it has to do with football, cars, or video games. You're a dumb jock who figures any girl – but especially an unpopular one – should be flattered that the quarterback is asking her out. You're someone who thinks a girl who's perfect needs to change so that she'll be more acceptable to your family and friends. To put it simply, you're completely wrong for Rachel. You're not even in her league, and being tied to you would only drag her down."

"That's where you're wrong, St. Jackass. The only time she ever made it past the bottom of the social ladder is when we were dating," Finn countered. "She's too opinionated, she wants everyone to do things her way, and she dresses weird. She's nowhere near perfect, and hardly anyone likes her. At least I gave her a shot at being accepted, rather than shunned."

"Will you listen to yourself? You act as if being her boyfriend was a huge sacrifice on your part, and that she should practically bow down in gratitude because you did her such a big favour."

"I did. I mean, I like her – when she's not annoying me, or boring me with all that theatre stuff – but Quinn and Santana are definitely hotter, and way more my type."

"Then why does it bother you so much that she's with me now?"

"Because you're a player. You used her. You lied to her. You broke an egg on her forehead. No matter what excuse you've managed to get her to swallow, you were out to sabotage our team last year. I don't believe for one minute that your motives are any less twisted this time around."

"That's rich, coming from you."

Both boys were startled as Rachel's strong, sure voice broke into their conversation. She stood up and moved to Jesse's side, no longer willing to hide behind him while she continued to be the object of their heated debate.

"My intentions towards you have always been clear," Finn argued, "and everything I just said was true. He's guilty of all those things."

"So are you. But I forgave you, even though you never apologized and you essentially _settled_ for being with me, rather than really wanting to."

"And he's different how?"

"He's told me how sorry he is – repeatedly. He's gone out of his way to make up for his mistakes. Most importantly, though, he truly wants to be with _me_. I'm not just a substitute for someone else."

"I don't buy it. It's all talk, Rachel. Fancy words. You know he's good at that. I guarantee you, though, that he'll walk away and break your heart again, right when it will do the most damage – probably the week before Nationals."

"If you make it that far," Jesse couldn't keep from muttering under his breath.

"You're wrong, Finn. Jesse loves me."

"Aw, jeez, Rachel, how naïve are you? Even if he said it, guys like him only use that word to get a girl to put out."

"That might be your M.O., Hudson, but it's not mine. _I_ don't use that word unless I mean it. And, for the record, I've never had to fake it to get a girl into bed."

Finn's eyes bugged out at Jesse's admission.

"Did you hear that? You're not the only one he's slept with," the younger boy pronounced, a note of triumph to his voice.

"I never claimed to be a virgin when I wasn't," Jesse shot back.

"I know that Jesse's been with other girls. He didn't hide that fact from me," Rachel informed her ex coolly. "And I honestly don't care. It's in the past. All that matters is what he does going forward."

"He'll hurt you."

"I disagree."

"For crying out loud, Rachel, the guy's a pompous ass. How the hell did he manage to get you so completely on his side? I thought you were smarter than that."

Jesse was about to step in to defend his love when he caught sight of the fleeting smile that ghosted across her lips. Recognizing it as a sign that she had things well in hand, he maintained a tactful silence and watched with interest as she crouched down beside Finn. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she whispered something that caused the tall teen's face to flame, and he pulled away abruptly, his shock palpable. His mouth gaped open, and he gazed imploringly at the girl standing in front of him, silently begging her to retract her words. Ignoring his plea, she rose to her feet and deliberately twined her fingers with Jesse's. Almost simultaneously, Finn and Kurt became aware of the shiny gold band Rachel was sporting. Kurt's squeal of delight was drowned out by Finn's anguished cry of protest.

"No! How could you do this to me?"

"Newsflash, Finn. This has _nothing_ to do with you. I'm thrilled and proud to be Jesse's girl, and by wearing his ring, everyone can see how committed we are to each other. This isn't a fling. Nothing and nobody will ever change my mind about him."

"You're making a terrible mistake."

"My mistake was putting you on a pedestal and hanging on to the fantasy of us for so long. I'm finally doing what's right for me."

Finn shook his head, clearly unwilling to accept her declaration.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know you anymore."

"You never really knew me, Finn. You just saw what you wanted to see."

Stung by her dismissive tone, Finn stared at Rachel morosely as she shifted her focus to the boy at her side, smiling lovingly at Jesse as he slipped an arm around her waist and hugged her close. Turning towards Kurt, Rachel gasped as she caught sight of his bedside clock.

"What time did you say Blaine was coming to pick you up?"

"Oh, my God! He'll be here in a few minutes! I'm not ready!"

"Deep breaths," Jesse advised the rapidly panicking teen.

Doing as he was told, Kurt immediately became noticeably calmer. At the sudden realization that his stepbrother was still in the room, he swivelled sharply to face him.

"I have stuff to do, and you being here isn't helping, so I'd appreciate it if you left now."

"Yeah. Sure," Finn muttered.

As the tall boy made his way to the door, the sound of Rachel calling out his name brought his steps to a halt.

"Did you forget something?" he wondered, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"I did. There's one last thing I need to clear up."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember our talk in the cafeteria, when we discussed what Jesse said at Sectionals?"

Finn nodded. As Kurt looked on in fascination, Jesse interjected before Rachel could continue.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I lied to him in a misguided attempt to spare his feelings, but I don't know why I bothered. It's not as if he's extended me the same courtesy, so I don't see any reason to keep the truth from him anymore."

The colour drained from Finn's face, and he gulped audibly, suspecting what Rachel was about to confess without a word having crossed her lips.

"You said he was just trying to get a rise out of me. You told me not to give it another thought."

"Which you _assumed_ meant it wasn't true. But I never actually denied it."

"Oh, man, I think I'm gonna be sick," Finn groaned.

In the next instant, he was gone, rushing down the hallway as fast as his feet would carry him. While Kurt headed for his closet to change into his chosen outfit for the evening, Jesse eyed his girlfriend with open curiosity.

"Not that I mind you setting that idiot straight, but why now?"

"I'd had enough of him acting as if he was some prize I should regret having let slip through my fingers. His constant harping about your so-called flaws made me mad, so I decided I was done being nice to him."

"I love it when you surprise me. Your vindictive side is amazingly hot," he murmured approvingly, as he pulled her close and lowered his head to capture her lips with his own.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind them intruded on the moment, preventing Jesse from deepening the kiss. Reluctantly, he and Rachel broke apart and turned their attention to Kurt once more.

"You realize that you two owe me an explanation," the younger boy insisted. "You can't just leave me hanging like this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel responded lightly, her expression the picture of innocence.

"You might not really want to know," Jesse added with a wink.

"I should have guessed it had something to do with sex," Kurt huffed dramatically. "It's the only thing that could possibly send Finn into such a tailspin. Well, that and his precious Bengals missing the playoffs."

"This definitely has nothing to do with football," Jesse quipped. "Although I can think of a few baseball metaphors that might be quite apropos."

"Hmm… Like second base? Third base? Home run?"

"Something like that," Rachel affirmed, keeping her answer deliberately vague so as not to cause either herself or Kurt embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask for specifics. Just tell me this – will Finn be scarred for life?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll get over it. Eventually," Jesse opined, his tone bearing not even the slightest hint of concern or remorse.

"That's good enough for me. Now, let's move on to a far more interesting topic – the shiny new bauble I caught a glimpse of on your finger, Rachel. Hold out your hand so that I can have a better look."

Just as Rachel complied with Kurt's request, the doorbell's chimes echoed throughout the house, heralding Blaine's arrival.

"I'd better get that, before Finn decides to answer. One look at the state my stepbrother's in tonight, and Blaine might bolt," Kurt stated, only partially in jest.

"I doubt Anderson scares that easily," Jesse countered, "but I do agree that Finn wouldn't be fit company for anyone, so sparing your date from that would just be simple courtesy."

As he led his friends to the foyer, Kurt shot a meaningful glance in Rachel's direction.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook. I'll be expecting a full report about this latest development first thing tomorrow."

"Could you delay your little confab till late morning?" Jesse requested. "We've got big plans for later in the day, and I, at least, am hoping to sleep in."

"If you two are together, I doubt there'll be much sleeping involved," Kurt teased, while reaching for the door handle.

With a twist of the knob, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Blaine waiting patiently on the Hudson-Hummel front porch. As his eyes registered the presence of two entirely unexpected people at Kurt's side, the darker haired boy's expression morphed into one of confusion.

"Hi, guys. Uh, am I early?"

"Right on time, actually. They were just leaving."

On their way out, Jesse gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, while Rachel enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Relax. Have fun," she whispered in her friend's ear.

The duo were almost at the bottom of the steps when Jesse turned back towards Kurt, his gaze far more serious than it had been mere seconds previously.

"Will your parents be home soon?"

"Within the hour, I think. Why do you ask?"

"It might be best if your stepbrother wasn't alone for too long."

"Oh. Right. Well, Carole's been hovering ever since he got hurt, so if I text her to remind her I'm going out, she'll probably convince my dad to hurry."

"Sounds like a plan. Hopefully, he'll just hole up in his room and lose himself in whatever game he was playing earlier, but better safe than sorry."

"Careful, St. James. You're putting your reputation as a soulless automaton at risk," Kurt observed with a wry chuckle. "If Finn could hear you now, his brain might explode from the effort of trying to reconcile his image of you with reality."

"He can't afford to lose what few brain cells he has, so let's keep that startling piece of evidence to ourselves," Jesse retorted, earning him an outright laugh from the younger boy.

"And, on that note, we should leave these two alone," Rachel declared, hooking her arm through Jesse's and steering him towards the nearby Range Rover. "Bye, Kurt. Bye, Blaine. Enjoy your date!"

"Thanks. We will," a confident Blaine assured her.

After grabbing his jacket, locking the door, and pocketing his keys, Kurt wasn't at all surprised to find Blaine staring at him quizzically.

"What's up with Finn? And why does Jesse care?"

"It's quite the story. Take me to dinner, and I'll tell you all about it."


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: **It's short - by my standards - but life got in the way these past couple of weeks. And Finn hijacked the chapter! Must have a chat with my muse about that. She did seem to take fiendish delight in making yet another person in his life 'Team Jesse', though. ;)

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 67

It was a lost cause.

Ever since he'd returned to his room, Finn had tried to shake off the black mood that had settled over him, but nothing was working. Pacing hadn't helped. Swearing a blue streak hadn't, either. Calling Jesse St. James every insulting name he could think of had only made him feel marginally better. And immersing himself in _Mortal Kombat_ had only increased his frustration, since his inability to concentrate had resulted in an unprecedented losing streak. He contemplated asking Puck to go on a beer run for him, but quickly dismissed the idea. Not only were his mom and Burt due home soon, but the doctor had specifically advised him about the dangers of mixing his pain pills with alcohol.

Heaving a loud sigh, he shut off his computer and flopped onto his bed. It was early yet, but he _was_ tired. Maybe if he got some sleep, he'd wake up to find that the past couple of hours had been nothing more than a bad dream.

_Fat chance._

No, unfortunately, he hadn't been dreaming. His encounter with Rachel and that jackass she now called a boyfriend had been utterly and painfully real – the tenderness of his stomach where St. Jerk had shoved him attested to that. Thank God no one but Kurt had witnessed his latest drubbing at the hands of the older, yet smaller teen.

_That's hardly the only humiliation I suffered tonight._

He grimaced at the memory of Rachel's whispered declaration. When he'd asked her to explain Jesse's hold on her, he'd expected some lengthy speech praising the douchebag's talent and gushing about how he was her equal – or something equally conceited, but ultimately palatable. Instead, she'd uttered a claim that had rattled him so badly, he'd barely been able to keep it together. Then, before he'd had a chance to recover, she'd chosen that very moment to expose the truth of the taunt Jesse'd flung at him at Sectionals.

_Talk about kicking a guy when he's already down._

Which was the story of his life these days. It was glaringly obvious that Rachel had changed a great deal ever since that arrogant college boy had insinuated himself back into her life. She was making rash decisions. She was skipping Glee. She was bolder in her clothing choices. She'd stopped desperately seeking the approval of her fellow club members. She was spending all her free time with _him_ – when he was in town – and being swayed by _his _ideas. She wasn't behaving like the innocent young girl she used to be.

_That's because she's not innocent anymore._

Despite at one time thinking that they'd be each other's first, neither of them were virgins now. Unlike his meaningless fling with Santana – which he'd regretted the instant it was over – Rachel's experience appeared to have forged an intense bond between her and Jesse. And, based on all available evidence, she was enjoying the physical turn their relationship had taken. A little too much, if you asked him.

_No one's asking you._

He could almost hear Rachel's voice in his head, bluntly dismissing his concerns and insisting that her actions were none of his business, while he pictured Jesse smirking triumphantly, one arm draped possessively over her shoulder. Closing his eyes in an effort to banish the distressing image, he was suddenly confronted with a far worse one – the same one that had plagued him incessantly in the days immediately following Sectionals, where a scantily-clad Rachel was on her knees in front of a grinning Jesse, her hand reaching for the button of his jeans…

Finn sat bolt upright and his eyes shot open as he shook his head to try to clear it. Visualizing his prudish ex-girlfriend as a provocative, sex-loving vixen was unsettling, and he still had trouble wrapping his head around this latest development. It had all been so much easier when he'd believed Jesse's claim to be a lie.

_But it's not. She made _that _crystal clear._

Her words echoed in his mind once more, an unending refrain that no amount of determination or wishful thinking could bring to a halt. His stomach roiled as the reality of the situation hit him full bore. No matter how difficult it was for him to accept, Rachel _was_ sleeping with Jesse St. James, and he was powerless to change that fact. With denial no longer an option, Finn rose from his bed and strode purposefully out into the hallway and down the stairs. After pausing for a moment to ensure he was still alone, he padded into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. As he stared longingly at Burt's supply of ice cold Bud Light, the memory of the doctor's warning caused him to hesitate oh, so briefly, as his craving warred with his better judgment. Muttering a curse, he dismissed the tiny, reproachful voice in his head, reached for the closest bottle and, after popping the cap, guzzled its contents gratefully. If he was lucky, he would soon be well on his way towards the only state that would make his current circumstances bearable – oblivion.

* * *

Burt and Carole's drive home had been fraught with tension. Ever since they'd received Kurt's text – short on details, but crackling with an underlying sense of urgency – Finn's mother had been consumed with guilt, berating herself for leaving her only child to fend for himself when he was apparently still not completely healthy. Rather than attempting to reason with his distraught wife, Burt had concentrated on getting her back to the house as quickly as possible. He'd barely come to a full stop when she was out of the car and rushing up the front steps, throwing open the front door and calling out a greeting as she did so.

"Finn, honey, we're…"

Carole's words trailed off as she caught sight of her son raising a beer to his lips. Temporarily rooted to the spot, it took no more than a few seconds for her to snap out of her shock-induced paralysis. Moving swiftly, she marched across the room and yanked the bottle from his grasp.

"Are you out of your mind? Mixing drugs and alcohol could land you in the hospital again. Is that what you want?"

"I just want the pain to stop," he wailed plaintively.

Carole's anger dissipated instantly. Her expression softened, and she gazed at Finn with concern.

"If you're hurting that much, we can call the doctor. See about upping the dose on your prescription," she volunteered.

"That's not what I mean. You just don't get it," Finn shouted, as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

Unwilling to let the matter drop, Carole was about to follow when she felt the weight of Burt's hand on her arm.

"Let me talk to him. He might respond better to someone who's not quite as emotional right now."

She bit back the automatic denial that sprang to her lips. Her husband _was_ much calmer than she was. Since something was definitely bothering Finn and the last thing she wanted to do was to upset him further, she reluctantly agreed to Burt's suggestion.

"Promise me you'll get him to open up. Whatever's going on is eating him up inside."

"I'll do my best."

With that vow, Burt turned and headed for Finn's room. Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon found himself facing his stepson's closed door. Hearing no discernible noise from the other side, he knocked twice, then stood quietly as he awaited a response.

"Go away, Mom. Leave me alone," Finn growled.

"Your mom's downstairs, son. I figured we could talk football, get your mind off your troubles," Burt suggested.

His proposal was greeted with silence, and he was debating the merits of knocking again when he detected the clearly recognizable sound of footsteps shuffling across the carpeted floor. The door opened a crack, and Finn motioned him inside. Settling himself in the room's only chair, Burt quickly launched into an analysis of the various contenders' Super Bowl chances, deliberately keeping his tone light and the topic non-threatening. It wasn't long before Finn's tension visibly eased, as he outlined his predictions for each team. After a spirited back and forth, Burt eventually felt his stepson had relaxed enough that he could safely broach the subject that was uppermost on his mind.

"Care to tell me what happened here tonight?"

"What makes you think something did?"

"You chugging down a beer while you're still on heavy duty pain meds, for one. Kurt sending me a cryptic message about my being needed at home, for another."

"It's not as if he cares," Finn muttered darkly.

"Excuse me? Kurt got in touch with me _because_ he cares. He was acting out of concern for you."

"He was acting out of _guilt_. It's his damn fault I feel like shit right now," Finn insisted.

"How do you figure that?" Burt questioned, ignoring the expletives while struggling to maintain his composure in the face of Finn's accusation against his stepbrother.

"He invited _them_ over. Brought the enemy into my tent."

"Who are you talking about? Kurt didn't exactly go into detail."

"Rachel. St. Jackass." Finn snarled, as he revealed the identity of his unwelcome guests.

"I'm sorry, Rachel and who?"

"Jesse St. James. The conceited son of a bitch who stole her from me."

"I take it there's no love lost between the two of you, then."

"I hate him. He's the biggest asshole around, and he used that so-called charm of his to pull the wool over Rachel's eyes. She thinks he's changed, but she's fooling herself."

"What was he doing here?" Burt queried, refusing to validate his stepson's claims in any way.

"Besides rubbing his relationship in my face and pissing me off? Beats me. They were all in your son's room, laughing it up like they were the best of friends. Which makes no sense, because Kurt can't stand Rachel, and he's never been a fan of St. Jerk's, either."

"I'd say that's no longer the case," Burt observed mildly.

"No kidding. Rachel's obviously not the only one the guy's been able to snow. I still don't get what she sees in him. He's not a jock like me, who can help make her popular. So he can sing and dance. Big deal."

"It is to Rachel. She wants to be a performer. Those are some of the most important things in the world to her. Finding those qualities in someone else would create an instant connection between them."

"Ha! It'll just make them fight all the time. They're both really self-centered and stubborn, and they insist on having things their way. He'll hurt her."

"Which, if it happens, won't be your problem to deal with. She's made her choice, and it isn't you."

"I got her back once before. She picked me over him last year. She'll do it again."

"That's not the story I heard. From what I remember Kurt telling me, this Jesse kid was the one to leave her, and Rachel was devastated. You were the rebound guy."

Finn shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no! It wasn't like that. I was always the one she wanted. She only agreed to date St. Douche because I was stupid enough to push her away when I thought I needed some space to find my inner rock star," he divulged, without a trace of irony. "She used him to make me jealous. I'm the one she really cares about. Not him."

Burt snorted loudly, his disbelief evident.

"That might have been true before, but I doubt it still is. And I think you're the one who's jealous. She's happy, you're not, and you can't stand it."

"He'll hurt her," Finn repeated churlishly.

"Is that what you're hoping for?"

"What? Of course not! _I'm_ not the one who's purposely trying to cause her pain."

"He isn't, either."

"Why the hell are you taking his side? You don't even know him," Finn protested.

"Not personally, but Kurt's had a lot of positive things to say about him recently. He actually sounds like a stand up guy."

"Yeah, he's a prince, alright – the evil kind, who'll stab you in the back the first chance he gets."

"I disagree. He's offered Kurt some good advice, without expecting anything in return," Burt argued.

"How can you be so blind? Rachel suddenly likes Kurt these days, so being nice to him will score Jesse brownie points with her. He doesn't have a selfless bone in his body," Finn huffed, a bitter edge to his voice. "After all, he thought nothing of making a play for her while we were still dating, then doing everything in his power to keep her from coming back to me."

Burt caught an undercurrent of resignation in Finn's tone that supplanted the teen's earlier bravado, and he sought to determine its source.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Finn remained mute for such a long time that Burt wasn't entirely certain he was going to receive an answer to his question. Eventually, after several aborted attempts, Finn finally managed to blurt out the cold, hard fact that continued to gnaw at him.

"She slept with him. I don't know how to compete with that," he admitted quietly.

"You can't," Burt declared. "Sorry to be so blunt, but it's the truth."

"That's not fair! We were supposed to be each other's first!"

"Would she have been that for you?" Burt challenged gently, not particularly comfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, but determined to see it through.

Finn hung his head, and Burt had to strain to catch his stepson's barely audible reply.

"No," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Hmm… Then it sounds as if you've got a double standard going on, son."

"But… but… I didn't really want to do it. Rachel and I were broken up, and it just… sort of… happened."

"You're missing the point, Finn. It doesn't matter if you intended to do it or not. It simply matters that you did. So you shouldn't be terribly surprised that Rachel didn't save herself for you."

"Mine was just a one-time thing, though. Hers… isn't."

"I imagine that's because she cares for Jesse."

"She's young and trusting, and she gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. He's taking advantage of that. He's putting on that damn show face of his, and manipulating her into thinking he's this perfect person. She wouldn't be with him if he was being honest about who he is, and what his motives are."

"Once again, I have to disagree. From what Kurt's told me, Rachel's chosen someone who's exactly like her. Even I could tell that you two had very little in common. Why wouldn't she pick the guy who has the same interests as she does, and shares her dreams?"

"He'll shatter them. He'll shatter _her_ – probably right before our next competition."

"Highly unlikely. He's not with his old team anymore, so he'd have nothing to gain."

"Except proving that he still has power over her. It's how he gets his kicks. He's a sick, twisted bastard who enjoys causing other people pain. He deserves to be taught a lesson," Finn growled.

"Whoa, there, slugger. Take it easy. That kind of thinking will just get you in trouble." Finn scowled at his stepfather, but offered up no other response, leaving Burt free to continue. "You're in denial about what's really going on because you want so badly for it not to be true. Now, I'm not trying to give you a hard time, and I hope you realize that I have no axe to grind here, Finn. I'm a straight shooter, and I'm calling it as I see it. You need to face the reality that Rachel's no longer a part of your life. She's chosen someone else. You may not like it, but you have to accept it."

"No, I don't," Finn mumbled defiantly.

"You're right. You don't. You can keep going the way you have, idealizing your old relationship, pining for someone you didn't even like all that much when you were dating, and generally making yourself and everyone around you miserable. Or you can man up, deal with your disappointment, and move on. Look, you're part of my family now. I care about you. So, please, take this advice in the spirit in which it's being offered. Give up on Rachel. Let her go."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Finn. And your mom, Kurt and I will all be here to help."

Sensing that it would be pointless to argue, and wanting desperately to be by himself, Finn swallowed the sarcastic retort that had been on the tip of his tongue, and merely nodded. Satisfied that his message had gotten through, Burt stood up and headed for the door. He had one hand on the knob when he paused and turned back to face his stepson.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Right. Thanks."

The moment Burt made his exit, the tall teen breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on his bed once more. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind immediately filled with thoughts of Rachel, and his mouth suddenly curved into a satisfied smile. That jerk she was dating would be off at college for the next year and a half, leaving her feeling abandoned and vulnerable. If Finn played his cards right, it would be more than enough time to find a way to win her back.

* * *

In another part of town, completely oblivious to what was going on in the Hudson-Hummel household, Jesse and Rachel strolled into Lucky Star, the scene of their aborted date several weeks earlier. Glancing around, Jesse grinned as he bent to whisper in his girlfriend's ear.

"Not a cheerleader in sight," he quipped.

"It wouldn't matter if there was. I'm proud to be out with you. We've got nothing to hide anymore."

They shared a quick kiss before following the maître d' to the same booth they'd occupied the previous time, causing Rachel to raise a questioning brow.

"It's a complete coincidence, I assure you," Jesse insisted. "I didn't even know we'd be coming here tonight until a short while ago, when Cat phoned to cancel our dinner plans because Drew was called in to work unexpectedly. Since we never got to taste the food, it seemed only fitting that we try again."

"I can hardly wait," she admitted. "The smells are making my mouth water."

They took several minutes to peruse the menu, considering the various options before settling on a selection of dishes to share. Once they'd placed their order, Jesse leaned forward, his bright eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Okay, Rach, I think I've been more than patient. It's time to fess up. What on earth did you say to Hudson to provoke such an extreme reaction? I swear you practically sent him into shock."

Across from her boyfriend, the petite brunette shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, really. I just told him that you give me mind-blowing orgasms…"


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: **So, did you miss me? I wasn't really gone! Seems my muse gave me an idea for a oneshot and, since it simply wouldn't leave my head, I had to take time out from this fic to write it. Inspired by _Nationals_, it's entitled _No Good Deed_. For those who haven't done so yet, I hope you'll consider checking it out.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 68

"You didn't!"

"I did. I might also have mentioned that you have amazing stamina, and a very talented mouth."

At Rachel's admission, Jesse threw back his head and laughed uproariously, causing several of the nearest diners to eye him with reproach. Ignoring their disapproving stares, he continued to chuckle as an enticing hint of colour rose to her cheeks.

"Well, that explains Hudson looking as if you'd just sucker punched him. For a minute, there, I honestly thought he was about to lose his lunch right in front of us. You weren't kidding when you said you'd decided to stop being nice to him."

"His attitude was driving me crazy. He seemed under the illusion that all he had to do was flash me one of those dopey smiles of his while continually badmouthing you, and I'd fall into his arms again. I needed to make it absolutely clear, in terms even he could understand, that there was no chance of that happening. Ever."

"You could've just waved your birthday present in front of his face. Pretty much everyone who's seen it has mistaken it for an engagement ring, so that probably would have done the trick."

"Maybe. But Finn can be quite delusional at times. I was afraid he might go out and buy a ring of his own, and try to sway me back to his side that way."

Jesse snorted inelegantly at the prospect.

"Not to brag, but he's hardly in a financial position to do something like that. Nothing he could afford would come close to matching this," he proclaimed, as he gently twirled the band around her finger. "More importantly, he wouldn't understand the words and he's never even seen the inscription, so he has no idea how truly meaningful it is."

"What you're saying makes perfect sense, but I didn't think I could count on him being rational in this situation, so I hit him with the one thing he'd feel powerless to compete against."

"My superior lovemaking skills."

It was a statement rather than a question – delivered softly, with his trademark cockiness – and she blushed once more, but didn't disagree. Although she'd never let Finn get beyond second base, even that limited experience had confirmed his ineptness as a lover. Measured against Jesse's incredible prowess, it was a contest the McKinley quarterback could never hope to win.

"Yes, that. And the reality of our intense physical connection."

"_That's_ never been in doubt. Even someone as clueless as Hudson should have been able to read the signs," Jesse smirked.

"He _should_. It would have made him really uncomfortable, though, so he's more likely to have done his level best to ignore it, no matter how blatant we were in our public displays the first time around – or since we've gotten back together."

"As long as _you're_ not uncomfortable."

She took one of her hands, which had been clasped loosely with his, and began to run her fingers lightly up and down his forearm. It was the most innocent of touches, but it caused his every nerve ending to tingle.

"_Nothing_ I do with you makes me uncomfortable," she assured him.

His eyes darkened noticeably, revealing his obvious desire.

"In that case, why don't we skip dinner, head straight for the tree house, and get right to dessert?"

She swatted him playfully in mock reproach.

"Jesse St. James! Are you trying to get out of buying me dinner again? I was hoping to actually eat the food here this time around."

"Well… if you'd rather stay… who am I to deny you what you want?"

He fell silent for a beat, while his gaze locked on hers, and she felt her resolve waver. Attuned to her every emotion, he grinned knowingly.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you away?"

His voice had taken on the seductive, low rumble that never failed to turn her insides to liquid fire. Despite her hunger, she was seriously considering doing as he'd suggested and foregoing the meal entirely. Before she could act on the impulse, their waiter materialized at their table and set a trio of steaming dishes between them. After he'd spooned a portion from each on to their plates and refilled their water glasses, he withdrew discreetly, leaving the duo alone once more. Jesse's lower lip jutted out in an exaggerated pout, triggering an amused giggle from his girlfriend.

"Guess I missed my chance, huh?" he observed wryly, the lightness of his tone belying the disappointment on his face.

She made a show of positioning her nose closer to the food and inhaling deeply.

"'Fraid so. I'm starving, and this smells far too delicious. There's no way I can let it go to waste."

With that, Rachel picked up her chopsticks and speared a vegetarian spring roll, taking a delicate bite and sighing in utter satisfaction at its delectable flavour. Dropping all pretense of regret, Jesse mirrored her actions, reaching for his own chopsticks and digging enthusiastically into the mound of noodles before him. After several moments spent savouring every morsel, he leaned forward and caught her gaze.

"I know Cat raved about this place, but I think she undersold it. The food is phenomenal!"

"I agree. After sampling just a portion of what's on the menu, I have no idea why everyone's so hung up on Breadstix."

"It's got a more relaxed atmosphere. And they give you free breadsticks," he offered by way of explanation.

"Big deal! Let the rest of the McKinley crowd have it. _This_ has just become my new favourite restaurant."

"The folks at The Last Bite will no doubt be saddened to hear that," Jesse remarked.

"I still love it, too. But it's really casual. For special occasions, this is perfect."

"Are we celebrating something, then?" he wondered aloud, one eyebrow quirked in a soundless question.

"You're here. I'm here. We're together. Seems like reason enough to celebrate," she responded simply.

"You'll get no argument from me on that score."

"I didn't think I would," she grinned.

Once they resumed their meal, conversation and lighthearted banter flowed easily between them. The minutes flew by as they fed themselves and each other, shared stories, whispered and laughed, and quietly serenaded each other by humming snatches of their favourite songs. When their waiter approached to inform them that the restaurant was about to close, they were startled to realize the lateness of the hour. Strolling arm in arm towards Jesse's Rover, they agreed that the evening had been exactly what they'd needed.

"You definitely know how to show a girl a good time," Rachel declared, her smile wide.

"What can I say? You deserve nothing but the best, and I aim to give that to you."

He bent his head to hers and captured her mouth in a kiss that was languid and deep, and full of promise. When they finally parted to draw breath, she leaned into the warmth of his embrace and exhaled sharply, a tiny crease forming between her brows and a concerned expression on her face. He tilted her chin up, in an attempt to discern what had led to her abrupt change in mood.

"You seem worried all of a sudden. What's on your mind?"

"Kurt. This was a huge night for him. I'm wondering if his date with Blaine lived up to his expectations, or if he went home disappointed."

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to share all the details with you tomorrow, but for what it's worth, Blaine strikes me as quite the romantic. I'd be willing to bet that Kurt won't have a single complaint."

* * *

If Kurt had been smitten with Blaine before, his admiration for the other boy had grown by leaps and bounds over the course of the evening. From the moment Blaine had bypassed all of the so-called Lima hotspots, Kurt's excitement had risen to a fever pitch, and he couldn't keep from marvelling inwardly at the awesomeness of his dark-haired companion. _This_ was someone with taste. _This_ was someone who was willing to challenge accepted conventions. _This_ was someone comfortable with who he was and what he wanted. _This_ was someone who could make someone else fall in love with him.

_Where did _that_ come from?_

Although he realized that he was getting ahead of himself, he simply couldn't help it. The more he got to know his fellow Warbler, the more Kurt discovered that Blaine was different, in the best way possible. He was certainly handsomer than any guy Kurt had crushed on before – not that looks were the only attribute he valued – and he had a sense of style that was second to none. But what truly set him apart were his other traits – his willingness to listen as Kurt prattled on about everything from his favourite designers to the perceived slights he'd received at the hands of others… his propensity for laughter... his fantastic dance moves… his ability to calm Kurt down when he was stressed or nervous…

_He's totally right for me. I want this to work._

Kurt peeked sideways at Blaine, who appeared completely relaxed as he steered his car towards the outskirts of Lima, humming along to what he'd dubbed _their_ playlist when he'd made the selection earlier. Returning his attention to his surroundings, Kurt was astonished to note that they were travelling down the winding drive that led to Lima's botanical gardens.

"Uh, Blaine? It's December. I'm pretty sure this place is closed for the season."

"You'd think so, but they actually keep parts of it open year round. I thought it would be nice to go somewhere warm tonight. Get away from the winter chill, and see some beautiful flowers in the process." He glanced at Kurt, attempting to gauge the latter's reaction. "I hope that's okay with you. I just didn't want our first date to be… ordinary."

"It's absolutely okay. In fact…" Kurt took a deep breath, hesitating ever so slightly before opting to proceed with his confession. "I was really impressed that you didn't even slow down as we passed Breadstix."

"You didn't honestly think I'd take you _there_?" Blaine shuddered. "The food is mediocre at best, the staff is often surly, and it's usually full of families with small children at this hour. Ambiance is so important to the success of a first date," he pronounced with the utmost conviction.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Kurt quipped, the words slipping out before he could censor himself.

Colour suffused Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine chuckled softly.

"I like you, too," he admitted, just as he angled the car into a parking spot and cut the engine. "Ready to go inside?"

"Y… Yes," Kurt stammered, still not fully recovered from the impact of Blaine's offhand declaration.

Stepping out onto the pavement, Kurt frowned as he noticed the absence of any other vehicles in the vast lot.

"Are you sure they're open?"

"Definitely. When I called to confirm their hours, they assured me there'd be plenty of time for what I had planned."

"You planned all of this?"

"Of course. Everything had to be right. I wasn't going to leave it to chance."

"Okay. I take it back. There's more than one reason that I like you," Kurt amended.

Blaine grinned broadly at the other boy's words.

"With any luck, I'll add to that number before the night is through."

Nodding his head in silent agreement, Kurt matched his steps to Blaine's as the latter led the way into the first of five long, low buildings. After paying their admission and picking up a guide map, the duo wandered along a variety of winding pathways, and soon found themselves at the far end of the rose section. Pausing to inhale the intoxicating fragrance, Kurt closed his eyes briefly as the sights and smells overwhelmed his senses. Moments later, he was snapped out of his semi-trance by the sound of clinking dishes nearby, and he hastily opened his eyes in order to satisfy his curiosity. What he saw amazed him. On a small table tucked into an alcove, Blaine had laid out a veritable feast, composed of an assortment of dainty sandwiches, a tray of raw vegetables with dip, a bowl of strawberries, and some sparkling fruit juice.

"This is incredible! When? How?"

"Everything's from The Last Bite – I grabbed one of their takeout menus when we were there with Jesse and Rachel that night after the movie. I placed the order as soon as you agreed to go out with me, and I dropped the basket off here earlier today. I told the staff what time we'd be arriving, and they set things up for us."

"I… I…" For the second time that evening, Kurt had trouble formulating a coherent sentence. "I can't believe it! No one's done anything this thoughtful for me. Ever."

"I'm glad I could be the first, then."

As the two boys settled on the bistro-style chairs and helped themselves to the food, Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Alright, I think I've been extremely patient. Will you finally clue me in about whatever was going on when I got to your house? Why were Jesse and Rachel there? And why on earth was Jesse so concerned about Finn? Is something wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact that he's an insensitive jerk?" Kurt snarked.

"Yeah, besides that. I know there's no love lost between your stepbrother and Jesse, and yet his concern seemed quite genuine."

"It was – although it was probably due to the fact that Finn was feeling like hell mainly _because_ of Jesse."

"Did he hit him again?" Blaine couldn't resist asking.

"Well, he shoved him. Not super hard, but it was enough to knock Finn to the ground. That's not what got him so upset, though."

"This sounds like it's going to be interesting. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Okay. I suppose it's all kind of my fault. I invited Rachel and Jesse over because…"

Kurt faltered, acutely conscious that he was, once again, about to admit to something he hadn't originally intended to divulge – at least, not to the boy in front of him.

"Because?" Blaine prompted.

"I was nervous about our date. I wanted their advice so that I didn't make a complete fool of myself," Kurt blurted out.

"Were they able to help?"

Kurt's tension eased at the realization that there was no judgment whatsoever in Blaine's question.

"Yes, actually. They were both amazing. They kept me from ending up in full freak-out mode, and we were having this great conversation. Then, my dear stepbrother barged into my room," Kurt explained, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"That must have been awkward."

"Oh, yeah. He'd overheard something Jesse said, and it made him really mad, so he tried to pick a fight. Not the best idea in his condition, which is probably why he decided to attempt a verbal battle with Jesse instead."

"Not to state the obvious, but that competition would hardly have been fair. Those two are so unequally matched that Finn would need someone feeding him lines to even start to level the playing field between them."

"No kidding! Jesse was relentless, and I must say that I… kind of enjoyed it."

"Finn hasn't been your biggest booster, so that's understandable. What got him all hot under the collar in the first place?"

"Jesse admitted that Rachel's dads let them sleep together."

"Seriously? They have sex with her parents right down the hall? That takes guts."

"That's what I assumed at first, too. But, no. What he meant was that they _sleep_ together when they're at Rachel's place. Literally."

"I suppose Finn was jealous."

"Of course. He and Rachel aren't together anymore, but he hates Jesse and still believes the worst of him. Plus, he just always wants what he can't have."

"So Jesse put him in his place?"

"He did. He made all of these really valid points about why Finn is utterly wrong for Rachel."

"How did Finn respond?"

"He flung some nasty accusations at Jesse, and directed a few insults at Rachel for good measure. It was the most truthful I've ever heard him be in terms of what he thinks of her, and it was painfully obvious that he doesn't accept her for who she is. He went on and on about how he'd tried to help her be a better person…"

"He said _that_? In front of _Jesse_? I'm amazed that your stepbrother isn't back in the hospital."

"Me, too. Jesse was quite restrained – physically, at least. But he had no qualms about rattling off a long list of Finn's character defects. Which were all accurate, as far as I'm concerned."

"How did it all end? Did Jesse eventually lose patience and make some devastating pronouncement that Finn had no comeback for?"

"Surprisingly not. Rachel was the one to deliver the lethal blow."

"What did she say?"

"I have no idea," Kurt grimaced, his frustration evident. "She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear, and whatever it was, it stopped Finn cold. Almost like she'd stuck a pin in him, and all the air whooshed out. Then, as if she wanted to add insult to injury, she told him that the thing Jesse had taunted him about at Sectionals was true."

"Do you know what _that_ was?"

"Not in any detail. But they did admit to me later that it involved sex," Kurt muttered, striving mightily to keep from blushing.

"Figures. If their picture isn't in the dictionary next to that word, it should be."

"I agree. Anyway, to make a long story short, Finn was in quite the funk when all was said and done. I think Jesse was worried that he might do something stupid."

"Which explains him asking when your folks would be home."

"Yeah. And, since I haven't heard from my dad or Carole, I assume there was no cause for alarm, and that everything's fine."

"Which means we can enjoy the rest of our date without worrying." Blaine picked up the untouched bowl of fruit and extended it to Kurt. "Strawberry?"

* * *

With barely an hour to go till noon, Jesse and Rachel remained fast asleep, her back nestled against his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. They'd stayed up into the wee hours, indulging in one of their now customary late night dancing sessions as soon as they'd returned to the tree house, then tumbling into bed and making slow, passionate love, bringing each other to the heights of ecstasy before finally succumbing to sleep's inexorable pull.

The tranquility of their private retreat was broken by the sudden, insistent ringing of Rachel's phone. Eyes still closed, she groped blindly for the device, heaving a sigh of relief as her fingers came into contact with its hard metallic edges and she was able to silence its currently unwelcome clamour.

"Hello?" she mumbled, her voice still gravelly as she struggled to return to full consciousness.

"Where are you?" Kurt demanded, not bothering with the niceties of a polite greeting.

"I'm with Jesse," she replied, unwilling to reveal their exact location.

"Well, duh! That's hardly news. But you're not at home," he huffed. "I'm here with your father, and even he doesn't know where you are!"

Rachel sat bolt upright, instantly alert. From his prone position beside her, Jesse uttered a muffled curse, objecting to the abrupt loss of contact with her warm, yielding body.

"Where we supposed to meet? Because I thought you said you'd give me a _call_ late this morning."

"Which I'm doing. And it _is_ late."

"You're at my house."

"Of course, I am. You can't possibly believe that the brief glimpse I caught of that lovely gold bauble on your finger would be enough! I decided I needed to be able to admire it in person while you told me how it came to be there. The whole story, in all its glorious detail."

"Oh."

Rachel's mind whirled as she attempted to dream up an excuse that would allow her to stay in bed with Jesse, while not offending her friend. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Jesse pulled her back down beside him, slipping his leg between her thighs as he began to drop moist, wet kisses along the line from her collarbone to the hollow of her throat. When his head dipped between her breasts, she let out an involuntary whimper. The clearly audible sniff of disapproval from the other end of the line snapped her out of her temporary, lust-filled haze.

"You'll have plenty of time for _that_ later," Kurt admonished her. "I really need to talk to you. It's important."

The note of pleading in his tone tugged at her, and she let out a resigned sigh.

"So, my ring was just a convenient excuse?"

"I _do_ want to see it. But I could really use some advice – again. You and Jesse have so much more experience than I do…"

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

"You owe me one, Hummel," Jesse announced with a chuckle, speaking loudly enough for his voice to carry through to Kurt's ears.

"And I'm sure you'll find a way to collect," Kurt shot back, earning him an unseen grin from the older boy.

Once he'd disconnected the call, assured that Rachel and Jesse would be along shortly, Kurt wandered into the Berry kitchen, lured by the scent of coffee and fresh baking. At the sight of the slender youth, Hiram's face lit up in delight. Motioning his guest towards a chair, Rachel's father placed two steaming mugs and a plate full of muffins on the table, then took a seat of his own. As the teen sipped the strong, hot brew, Hiram chose to seize the unexpected opportunity.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but I heard that you and Blaine went on a date last night. Now, I'll understand if you say no, but I _am_ a pretty good listener, so… care to tell me about it?"


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: **A belated shout-out to **bandtogetherandfight** and **1booklover11** for their inspired suggestions for the Klaine date. Thanks to you both for always stepping up to the plate. You're the best! :)

And, for those of you who weren't aware, **AmyLeigh88** is back! Be sure to check out the latest chapter of her terrific _**Accidental Babies**_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 69

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't used to talking about his love life. Then again, it's not as if he'd ever really _had_ a love life to talk about before. And it was Rachel's father asking – an out and proud gay man, secure in who he was, living openly with his husband in conservative, small town Ohio. If he was willing to offer his daughter's friend a listening ear, and dispense wisdom that was no doubt hard won, then Kurt reckoned that he really should take advantage of the opportunity.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from something more important?"

Hiram waved Kurt's concern away with a dismissive gesture.

"Not at all. Work's in what I like to call the late December lull, and it won't really pick up till the new year, so I've got a fair bit of time on my hands. And there's only so much baking I can do before Leroy and Rachel start to complain."

"Complain? Are they crazy?" Kurt questioned, his expression incredulous as he popped the final crumbs of the still-warm banana muffin into his mouth before eagerly reaching for another.

"Let's just say that they find my goodies rather difficult to resist. Leroy's accused me more than once of trying to fatten him up so that no one else would be interested, as a sure-fire way of keeping him all to myself."

At the shocked look on Kurt's face, Hiram chuckled good-naturedly.

"It's one of our private jokes. Leroy's never been particularly fond of exercise, so it's pretty easy for him to pack on the pounds. Normally, I help him out by making sure we eat healthily, but I do tend to indulge my sweet tooth whenever I get the urge to bake – which happens more often around the holidays."

"If your family doesn't want these, I'd be happy to take them home. They're delicious," Kurt proclaimed, making appreciative noises as he polished off the second muffin.

"I'll fill a tin for you before you go," Hiram agreed easily. "Now, since we're on the subject of food, where did you and Blaine eat? Breadstix?"

Kurt didn't even attempt to conceal his involuntary shudder.

"Thankfully not. I thought he might take me there, and I was dreading having to pretend to be happy about it, but he did something wonderfully original. We had a picnic at the botanical gardens!"

Hiram smiled at Kurt's obvious enthusiasm.

"That's different! I'll bet you were suitably impressed."

"I was. It's not every day that someone is willing to abandon tradition and try something new."

"Not to mention the fact that you clearly don't care for our little burg's most prestigious dining establishment," Hiram added, his sarcasm unmistakeable.

"It wouldn't have been my first choice. Or even my second or third," Kurt confirmed.

"While I'll admit that I think the food's mediocre, your reaction seems to have deeper roots. Am I right?"

Instead of giving Hiram a direct reply, Kurt countered with a question of his own.

"How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"The stares. The whispers. The taunts and insults. The haters who want nothing more than to hurt you. Unless…" Kurt's words trailed off abruptly, and a crease formed between his brows as he eyed the older man before him.

"Unless what?" Hiram prompted gently.

"That sort of thing doesn't happen to you because you're an adult."

Hiram's answering snort was bitter.

"It happens all the time. Sadly, it's one of the hazards of living in a backwards thinking, narrow-minded community. Leroy and I have learned to ignore it – or we pretend to, anyway. Wouldn't want to give _those_ people the satisfaction of knowing they can get to us."

"But what do you do when… it comes from your own family?" Kurt's voice had dropped to a mere whisper.

"I thought both you and Rachel had said that your dad's been supportive."

"He has. And so has my new stepmother…"

It didn't take long for Hiram to fill in the blanks, understanding without needing to be told outright exactly who Kurt was alluding to.

"I'm guessing Finn's another story."

Kurt nodded.

"It was really awkward at first, when my dad and Carole announced they were getting married. I was thrilled. Finn, not so much."

"Because he was opposed to his mom remarrying on principle? Or he just didn't want her to marry your dad?"

"He and my dad get along pretty well, actually. They like a lot of the same things…"

Silence fell between the duo, and Hiram waited patiently for Kurt to resume speaking. After a few moments spent staring blankly into space, the latter picked up the thread of the conversation once more.

"I was the one he had a problem with. He wasn't comfortable living with…"

"Someone gay?"

"Someone who once had a crush on him," Kurt admitted softly.

"Oh. I can see how that would be an issue."

"Right. I don't feel that way anymore, of course, but for a while, I didn't do a great job of hiding my attraction to him, and it kind of freaked him out."

"Freaked him out to the point where he did something about it?" Hiram wondered, a slightly harder edge to his tone.

"Not the way you're implying. His days of sticking to the sidelines and watching as I was tossed into dumpsters were long over…"

"He didn't stop them?"

"He was the quarterback. That wouldn't have earned him any points with his teammates.

"You were teammates, too. You were in Glee together."

"That never carried quite as much weight. But he treated me with more respect once he joined the club."

"And, because you liked him, you cut him a lot of slack," Hiram surmised.

"I suppose I did. Him not fully accepting me still hurt, though."

"As it would. Especially once your parents started dating, and it was possible you two might be family someday. Although, I have to admit, being related to someone doesn't automatically mean they'll be on your side."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"To a degree. But Leroy was the one whose entire family disowned him when he came out."

"That's awful! Did they ever change their minds?"

Hiram shook his head sadly.

"His parents stubbornly refused to acknowledge his existence, and they condemned him till the very end. When he attempted to re-establish contact with his sister after their passing, she called him a perverted sinner, insisted that his soul was damned, and told him in no uncertain terms that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Needless to say, they haven't spoken a word to each other since."

"Wow! I suppose I should be grateful. What I've experienced with Finn is nothing compared to that."

"True. But even if you now consider your stepbrother's reaction to have been mild rather than extreme, you're still entitled to your feelings about it. It's okay to be angry at him. To resent his refusal to stand up for you. To wish that things were different."

"Wishing won't make it so," Kurt muttered glumly. "Oh, Finn'll put on a good front when he has to, but fundamentally, he's uncomfortable with who I am. The same way I'm uncomfortable in Lima. I don't think I'll truly be at ease until I move far away from this place."

"That thought's definitely crossed our minds," Hiram confessed.

"Moving?"

"Absolutely. The gay community is not exactly vibrant here. It would be incredibly liberating to live among likeminded people, and not to constantly be judged by… well, just about everyone."

"Why haven't you done it, then?"

"Our daughter. We stayed for Rachel. We didn't want to disrupt her orderly existence for what she might view as selfish reasons. More importantly, we didn't want to tear her away from all of her friends. Ironically, we've recently discovered that she probably wouldn't have minded a bit, given how few of those she actually has." Hiram sighed deeply. "I still can't quite believe how badly she's been treated, or that she was able to keep it from us for so long."

Kurt's eyes widened as he absorbed the implications of the older man's remarks.

"She finally told you? I'm shocked. She was always so adamant that she didn't want either of you to find out how awful things really were."

"You knew?" There was an element of reproach in Hiram's tone, along with an unspoken accusation.

"I was caught up in my own version of hell, Mr. Berry. But you couldn't be around her and _not_ know. The slushies. The nasty names. The scathing comments on her MySpace page…"

"What comments? Show me," Hiram demanded through gritted teeth.

Kurt gulped audibly at the realization that he'd just inadvertently disclosed something Rachel had obviously chosen to keep secret. Glancing at the irate man in front of him, Kurt didn't even bother trying to formulate a retraction. Instead, rising from his seat, he headed down the hallway towards Hiram's office, as the latter followed closely behind. With a few swift keystrokes, Kurt retrieved the page in question, then stepped aside to allow Rachel's father to view its contents. The older man's face paled as he beheld incontrovertible proof of the bullying his daughter had repeatedly been subjected to. Kurt flinched at the look of utter despair that flashed across Hiram's features.

"I'm her father. I'm supposed to protect her from things like this," he lamented, dropping his head into his hands.

Moving quietly, Kurt returned to Hiram's side and gave his shoulder a tentative squeeze.

"You can only protect her if she lets you. She was determined not to worry you."

"Well, I'm plenty worried now. If it was up to me, she wouldn't set foot in that school again."

Leaning back in his chair as he attempted to process all he had just learned, a fresh thought occurred to Hiram. Seeking answers, he trained his piercing gaze on the only person currently in a position to give him any.

"Her teachers. The principal. Were they aware of her mistreatment?"

"I can't say for sure about Figgins, sir. He's incompetent, and he doesn't like to make waves. I imagine he knows that lots of kids at McKinley are bullied, but he probably hasn't paid attention to exactly which ones."

"That sounds about right. He's one of the most ineffectual administrators I've ever met."

When Kurt didn't volunteer any further information, Hiram shot him a pointed glare.

"You've only given me half an answer. I'm still waiting for the rest of it."

Reluctant to comply, but conscious that Rachel's father would accept nothing less than the whole truth, Kurt cleared his throat as he took a moment to marshal his thoughts.

"Right. Um. Well, Mr. Schue certainly knows."

"Will Schuester has allowed my daughter, his star vocalist, to be insulted and mocked in his presence?"

Having come this far, Kurt opted to hold nothing back.

"He hasn't just allowed it. He's taken part."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that Rachel's choir director has taken part in her humiliation?"

"Yes."

"You're not just talking about him denying her solos."

"No. Although he's made no secret of the fact that he thinks she's a diva, and rather full of herself. But, according to Mercedes, he recently yelled at her. In front of the entire Glee club. Told her to lose the bad attitude and to stop being selfish."

"Did Mercedes happen to mention what prompted this unprofessional outburst?" Hiram spat, his barely restrained fury simmering just below the surface.

"Uh, it apparently had something to do with Rachel covering her mouth with duct tape."

"Duct tape?"

"Yeah. She was protesting having her voice silenced."

Amusement momentarily supplanted Hiram's anger, and his lips twitched as he fought to keep from grinning.

"That little stunt has Jesse written all over it."

"Whatever it is, since you approve, I'll gladly take the credit."

Turning at the sound of the unexpected voice, Hiram and Kurt smiled as they spotted Jesse standing nonchalantly in the doorway, Rachel tucked securely into the crook of his arm. The younger boy was immediately struck by how completely at ease Jesse appeared to be in his girlfriend's house. Recalling the many times Finn had complained of feeling like an intruder at the Berry home, Kurt had to admit that this provided further evidence – as if any was needed – that Jesse was a far better match for Rachel than his stepbrother could ever hope to be.

"Sweetie, I didn't hear you come in," Hiram declared, holding his arms open for a hug.

"That's probably because you were absorbed in your conversation with Kurt, Daddy. Which stunt were you talking about?"

"The one where you taped your mouth shut during Glee club."

Rachel shot Kurt an incredulous look.

"You weren't even there. How did you…?" She paused briefly, before answering her own question. "Of course. Mercedes told you."

Kurt's nod signalled that she'd guessed correctly.

"Which is what I wish you'd done, Rachel. You know your father and I would've gone to bat for you with Mr. Schuester," Hiram asserted.

"Honestly, Daddy, that would only have made things worse," she objected.

"How so?"

"It would just have reinforced his opinion that I'm a spoiled drama queen who insists on getting her own way, and that I'm perfectly willing to use others to fight my battles. Besides, both Jesse and Shelby spoke to him on my behalf. It hasn't made one bit of difference."

"Asshole," Jesse muttered under his breath.

"I'd call you on your language, Jesse, but that would make me a hypocrite, since I've been cursing him inwardly from the minute I found out how he responded to Rachel's rather creative act of rebellion. Which, as I suggested to Kurt, seems like something that might have sprung from your fertile brain."

"We talked it over, but it was her idea in the first place."

"That's my girl!"

The pride evident in Hiram's voice caused Rachel to stare at him in confusion.

"I was disrespectful to a teacher. You're not mad at me?"

"No, sweetie. You were trying to get your point across without losing your cool. That's to be admired, not criticized. What I _am_ unhappy about is you keeping so many important things to yourself, and not coming to your dad and me for help."

"Like I said, Daddy, I didn't think it would do any good. And you know now."

"Based on what I discovered this evening, I'm guessing I barely know the half of it."

"I really don't want to share all of the gory details."

"And I won't force you to. But that's in part because I trust we can count on Jesse to keep things from getting out of hand, and also because this completely unacceptable harassment from your classmates…" Rachel gasped as her father pointed to his laptop, and she processed the disconcerting fact that her MySpace page was currently displayed on the screen, "appears to have ended."

She was about to deliver a stinging rebuke to Kurt for betraying her confidence when Jesse, having sensed her mounting irritation, stepped effortlessly into the conversation.

"Those idiots at McKinley may be dense, but they know better than to mess with my girlfriend. They wouldn't dream of being careless enough to post vicious comments about Rachel now that we're back together, because unlike your daughter – who's seldom vindictive and hardly ever retaliates – I'd hunt them down and make them pay."

"Once again, I probably _should_ be taking you to task for that, but I'm actually grateful that you're so protective of her, and solidly in her corner. What I learned tonight simply reinforced how much of a rarity that's been for her." Hiram turned his attention towards Kurt, who'd remained largely silent since Rachel and Jesse's arrival. "As for you, young man, I want to extend my thanks for your candor. My daughter may not be thrilled with your full disclosure, but I most certainly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mr. Berry."

"Moving on, then. You didn't come here to talk to me, Kurt, so why don't the three of you grab some coffee and muffins and head downstairs?"

The teens were almost out the door when Hiram spoke again.

"You've earned yourself a temporary reprieve, Rachel, but this issue is by no means settled. Your father and I will want to discuss it with you later," he warned.

Rachel sighed, understanding from her father's tone that his mind was made up, and that there was no point arguing. Instead, after a brief stop in the kitchen, she led the way to the rec room. As soon as she'd positioned herself comfortably at Jesse's side on the couch, she opened her mouth to berate Kurt for exposing her secret. Before she could utter a word, the latter held up his hands in a gesture of apology.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't do it on purpose. It's just… we were talking about my date with Blaine, and about what it's like to be a gay couple in public, and somehow that morphed into a conversation about the way you've been treated at school. I was caught off-guard by how much he already knew, so I assumed you'd told him everything. Once I let it slip that there were mean comments on your MySpace page, he demanded to see it. How could I refuse?"

Heaving another sigh, she relaxed into Jesse's embrace, soothed by the warmth of his touch as he traced aimless patterns up and down her arm. Her anger subsided as she noted the look of genuine regret that flashed across Kurt's face.

"You couldn't. And I suppose he was bound to find out eventually. I just wish I'd been here to cushion the blow."

"It's a blessing in disguise, Rach. If he was harboring any doubts about his decision, this'll erase each and every one of them," Jesse assured her.

Intrigued by the older boy's cryptic comment, Kurt waited impatiently for an explanation. When it became clear that none was forthcoming, he found himself unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"What decision? Does it have anything to do with that gorgeous new piece of jewellery you're wearing? Which, I might add, I have yet to get a really good look at."

Relieved that her friend's faulty assumption had saved her from having to reveal the truth of her upcoming transfer, she proudly held out her hand, allowing Kurt to examine the gold band from every angle. Catching sight of the engraved words, he attempted to read them, before quickly realizing that the language was completely foreign to him.

"What does it say?"

"It translates as 'My Soulmate'," Rachel admitted.

"Wow! And to think I got on your case about missing her birthday," Kurt muttered, awestruck at Jesse's thoughtfulness and devotion to the petite brunette next to him.

"That wasn't even a remote possibility. I'd had it all planned for weeks," Jesse boasted.

While he and Rachel shared a highly edited version of their New York weekend, Kurt's eyes sparkled as he drank in every detail.

"How incredibly romantic!" he gushed, before adding, "just like my date with Blaine was."

Kurt proceeded to give his friends a complete rundown of the previous evening, leaving nothing out. When he finally paused for breath, he was happy to see that the two people sitting across from him were both smiling approvingly.

"It sounds as if it went really well," Rachel observed.

"Oh, it did! It surpassed all of my expectations."

"Then I don't understand what got you so rattled that you _had_ to see us this morning," Jesse confessed. "Unless… did he make a move on you?"

Kurt blushed a vivid crimson as he shook his head in denial.

"It's nothing like that. He was a perfect gentleman. But he did ask me to go out with him again."

"Uh, isn't that what you were hoping for?" This time, Kurt nodded in response to Jesse's query. "So I'm still not getting the panic thing."

"He got us tickets to _The Nutcracker_, for tomorrow night," Kurt disclosed.

Rachel's "Aw, that's so sweet," was uttered simultaneously with Jesse's knowing "Oh," causing her to direct a quizzical look his way.

"It's not being performed here in Lima," Jesse declared succinctly, leaving Rachel to grasp the implications of his statement.

"So it's taking place… where, exactly?"

"Akron."

"And you're… nervous about his driving? Afraid there'll be uncomfortable silences when you're alone with him in the car? Worried he'll suggest you stay there overnight rather than coming home?"

"No to the first two. He's an excellent driver, and we've never once run out of things to say. If anything, our time together always seems to go by far too quickly. And I honestly don't think he'd spring that last one on me. As I said, he's been a perfect gentleman so far."

"What's the problem, then?"

"I've wanted to see this production for years, but my dad was never willing to travel that far for a ballet. To get to do it with Blaine would be beyond wonderful. But I doubt my dad'll agree to let me go."

"Is that your only concern?" she asked with a shrug.

"It may be my _only_ concern," he retorted somewhat snappishly, "but it's huge. My dad'll put his foot down, insisting that he doesn't know Blaine well enough to allow the two of us to make a five hour round trip together, and that'll be that."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Jesse interjected. "There's a very simple solution to your dilemma."

Although his tone was skeptical, Kurt rose to the bait Jesse was dangling in front of him.

"Which is?"

"Let me talk to your dad," the older boy offered.

"He's no pushover, and he's got no patience for anyone that comes across as all glitz and no substance," Kurt cautioned.

"You wound me," Jesse pronounced dramatically, raising a hand to his heart and gazing at Kurt in mock dismay. It only took a few seconds for his downcast expression to transform into a supremely confident one. "You also underestimate me if you think I can't persuade your father to let you do this. He'll agree, and he'll do it gladly."

"I seriously doubt that."

"So put me to the test. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing, I suppose…"

"Then it's settled. But before we go, I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" Kurt murmured warily.

"Let's up the stakes, shall we? If I succeed in convincing your dad to approve your little jaunt to Akron, you promise to be the one to ask Blaine out on your next date."

After considering his options for a moment, Kurt inclined his head in agreement.

"Deal. And what do I get if you fail?"

"I won't," Jesse retorted smugly. "But, on the off chance that hell suddenly freezes over and the inconceivable happens, Rachel and I will spend an entire evening in your presence without doing a single thing that would embarrass you," he vowed.

"Now, there's a challenge I'll gladly accept. You're on!"


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N:** For those of you hoping for some Jesse/Burt/Carole interaction, here it is! Can't say that Finn's happy about it, though. ;)**  
**

Clearly, I had temporary amnesia while writing this chapter. I blame it on the heat. Thanks to those people who pointed out my major goof regarding Rachel's dietary habits. Here's a revised version.

With apologies to anyone who isn't a fan of cliffhangers...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 70

The ride to the Hudson-Hummel residence had been a smooth one, and in no time at all, Jesse was steering his Rover into the driveway and pulling in behind Kurt's car. As the three teens made their way into the house, Kurt called out to his dad, while Rachel shot a cursory glance into every room that they passed, bracing herself for Finn's appearance. When the group reached the kitchen without any discernible sign of her ex, the tension eased from her shoulders and she let out a quiet sigh of relief. Burt, who'd been polishing off the last of his soup and sandwich, turned his attention to the new arrivals, and a genuine smile lit up his face at the sight of the petite brunette.

"Rachel! It's good to see you again," he declared, rising from his seat and hugging her in greeting. Stepping back and eyeing the boy at her side, he extended his hand. "And you must be Jesse."

"I am. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Jesse responded, gripping the older man's hand firmly and confidently.

"Have a seat," Burt urged them. "Are any of you hungry? Carole makes a mean tomato basil soup, and there's enough for everyone."

About to decline graciously, the sudden gurgle of Rachel's stomach made a formal reply moot.

"Rachel and I haven't eaten yet today," Jesse explained, "so some of your wife's soup would be great. Thanks."

Once Burt had spooned the steaming broth into three bowls and set them on the table, he filled a basket with crackers as the threesome tucked into their food. Kurt was the first to speak.

"Where's Carole?"

"She went up to check on Finn. He had a pretty rough night," Burt admitted.

"What happened? I didn't hear from you while I was out, so I assumed everything was okay, and since you guys were all asleep by the time Blaine dropped me off…"

Kurt fell silent, his concern obvious as the crease in his forehead deepened. Setting his spoon down, he awaited his father's answer.

"No need to worry. We got home in time to avert a crisis, thanks to you."

"He's the one you should be thanking," Kurt insisted, pointing at Jesse. "He prompted me to text you so that Finn wouldn't be alone for too long."

"If that's the case, then Carole and I owe you a debt of gratitude, Jesse."

"You're welcome."

"I have to say I'm impressed. It's my understanding that there's no love lost between you and my stepson."

"That'd be accurate, yes."

"So why did you decide to appoint yourself guardian of his wellbeing yesterday?"

"Do you want the truth, or should I come up with something that makes me look good?"

Burt's eyebrows shot up at Jesse's words. Despite his evident shock at the latter's bluntness, the corners of his mouth twitched, signalling the beginnings of an amused grin.

"A straight shooter, huh? I respect that. Let's go with the truth."

"Rachel chose me. I'd won. There was no reason to be an ass… a jerk about it," Jesse shrugged. "And, since my being here was pretty much what sent him over the edge in the first place, I figured it was on me to make sure he didn't do himself too much harm."

"I see. That's rather mature of you."

"I may be young, but I've grown up a lot in the past six months. Making a colossal mistake can have that effect on a person," Jesse added without a trace of irony or self-consciousness.

"Right. Kurt mentioned something a while back about you and eggs."

At his father's remark, the colour drained from Kurt's face, and he shot an anxious glance in Jesse's direction.

"It was hardly a closely guarded secret. Don't sweat it," Jesse offered, his tone reassuring.

"He apologized, and I forgave him," Rachel stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know what else you might have heard, but Jesse's not the monster Finn's made him out to be."

"I appreciate you sharing your perspective, Rachel. Finn _hasn't_ had much good to say about you, Jesse, but lately Kurt _has_, and I pride myself on making up my own mind about people. You come across as a stand-up guy, and as someone willing to take responsibility for his own actions, both of which carry a lot of weight with me. So, despite the fact that this'll no doubt upset Finn, as far as I'm concerned, you're welcome here anytime."

"Good to know. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to be getting back to the garage."

Pushing his chair away from the table, Burt stood, gathered up his dishes and, without fanfare, loaded them into the dishwasher. He'd already taken a step into the hallway when Kurt's voice rang out, calling him back.

"Dad, wait!"

Burt swivelled and poked his head back into the kitchen.

"What's up, Kurt?"

"I… um… wanted to ask you something."

"A-ha! So you didn't just come home to keep your old man company at lunch after all!" Burt teased, his features schooled in mock disappointment.

"No. I mean, I was happy to get to eat with you and it was great that you and Jesse bonded and everything but Blaine asked me out again and it's a fabulous opportunity and I want your permission to go," Kurt confessed, his words rushing out in a torrent.

"Slow down, Kurt. Why do you need me to sign off on this date? You two were together last night. I trusted you then, and I trust you now. Just make it in by curfew, and it's fine."

"That's the problem, Dad. I'd be breaking curfew."

"Why?"

"Blaine got us tickets to _The Nutcracker_."

Kurt's excitement was palpable, and Burt's expression grew pensive as he attempted to piece together the implications of his son's request.

"That's the ballet you've been pestering me to take you to since you were about five, right?"

"Yes."

After another moment spent deep in thought, the issue at hand became clear.

"It's in Akron," Burt pronounced. "That's a long way to go, Kurt. I'm not sure I can agree to it."

"But, Dad, you just said you trusted me," Kurt objected.

"I do. But you and Blaine are both young, and that'd be quite the drive after dark."

The crestfallen look on Kurt's face provided ample evidence that he was about to concede defeat, accepting his father's decision without further argument. As if suddenly recalling why he'd invited Jesse along in the first place, Kurt shot the older boy a silent plea, which the latter responded to instantly.

"Mr. Hummel? I think I might have a workable solution. Would you mind hearing me out?"

"Of course not, Jesse. Go ahead."

"This was supposed to be a surprise," he began, aiming a meaningful glance in Rachel's direction, "but since it's for a good cause, I'm willing to spoil it."

His girlfriend's eyes lit up, and she could barely contain her curiosity.

"What are you talking about, Jesse?"

Snatching up his jacket, which he'd draped on the back of his chair, he reached into one of its inner pockets, pulled out a plain white envelope, and wordlessly handed it to Rachel. Tearing it open, she let out a squeal of delight at its contents, before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and hugging him tightly.

"Well?" Kurt demanded impatiently. "What's the big secret?"

"I've got two tickets to _The Nutcracker_ – for tomorrow night," she revealed happily.

"Seriously? You mean the same performance Blaine asked me to go to? As in, we could double date?"

"If your dad's okay with it." Jesse twisted slightly, focusing his attention on Burt once more. "I have a spotless driving record, sir, and although I couldn't get your son back to Lima before curfew, I'd definitely get him back safe and sound. So, Mr. Hummel, do we have your permission?"

Kurt held his breath as Burt considered his answer. When, after a moment, the elder Hummel nodded in agreement, Kurt rushed over and hugged his father, Jesse and Rachel in turn.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've just made my day! No. My week!" Kurt exclaimed, unable to hide his joy at the discussion's unexpectedly positive outcome.

Kurt had just enveloped his dad in yet another hug when the echo of approaching footsteps intruded on the impromptu celebration. Pivoting in the direction of the sound, Rachel froze as she spied Finn's mother standing in the entranceway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carole inquired softly.

"Kurt was expressing his gratitude. I said he could go to Akron with Blaine, Rachel and Jesse to watch some ballet."

"It's not just _some ballet_, Dad. It's _The Nutcracker_."

"Ah, that one. He's been talking about it for weeks," Carole reminded her husband.

"He has, and I'm pulling his leg. I'm well aware of how important it is to him, which is why I agreed to let him go. That, and the fact that Jesse, here, has vowed to take good care of my boy."

Carole shifted, training her penetrating gaze on her son's ex-girlfriend and the curly-haired boy at her side.

"You're Jesse St. James?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jesse affirmed.

Offering up his most charming smile, Jesse extended his hand for the second time that afternoon. Eyes narrowed, Carole pointedly rebuffed his friendly overture.

"My son dislikes you."

"That's probably not quite accurate," Jesse amended, curling his fingers inward as he brought his hand back to his side. "I'd say he hates me."

"You may be right. And he certainly doesn't trust you, so why should I?"

"Because Jesse's the reason we got here fast enough last night," Burt clarified. "He persuaded Kurt to text us. Without his intervention, things could have been much worse."

As she absorbed the implications of her husband's words, Carole's entire demeanor changed.

"You didn't have to do that. Quite frankly, given the animosity between the two of you, I'm shocked that you did. But I'm also exceedingly grateful."

"In all honesty, I hope never to have to do it again, but you're welcome."

While Burt took Jesse and Kurt aside to discuss the following evening's logistics, Carole seized the opportunity to catch up with her son's former girlfriend.

"Hello, Rachel. This is a bit of a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see much of you around here, now that you and Finn aren't dating anymore."

"I didn't think you would, either, but Kurt and I have gotten closer since he left McKinley. We're friends. So when he asked for our help, we didn't hesitate."

"_Our _help? Meaning yours and Jesse's?"

"Yes. I don't know whether he's told you, but Jesse's been a good friend to him as well."

"He hasn't mentioned it to me. Then again, most of our talking happens at mealtimes when Finn's around, and Kurt'd know better than to bring your new boyfriend's name up under those circumstances."

"Of course. And I recognize that our friendship with Kurt makes things awkward now. But I hope you realize that I'm sorry things didn't work out with Finn. I never meant to hurt him."

"I understand. You two weren't right for each other. It's clear to me, just from the brief glimpse I've had today, that my son never treated you the way that boy over there does."

"He's convinced me that I'm the most important person in his life."

"So, you're happy?"

"More than I ever imagined I could be. I'm not sure if you feel this way about Kurt's dad, but Jesse's my soulmate, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

A small, sad smile played at the corners of Carole's mouth as she inclined her head in acknowledgment of Rachel's declaration, while inwardly coming to grasp its underlying significance. No matter how much her son might wish it to be different, he had absolutely zero chance of winning this girl back. Their time – if they'd ever really had one – had come and gone. Rachel was firmly committed to someone else now, and, from all appearances, that boy was equally committed to her.

"I realize that you don't owe me any favours, Rachel, but I'm going to ask you for one anyway. If it's at all possible, please don't rub your happiness in my son's face. He might not have been the best boyfriend, but he's hurting. I'd like to spare him as much pain as I can."

"Like I said, it was never my intention to hurt him. I'll do my best to keep my distance, and to arrange it so that we meet up with Kurt somewhere other than here."

"Thanks."

A sudden burst of laughter from the other side of the room drew both women's attention, and they shelved any further discussion in favour of joining the trio of males who were unmistakeably enjoying each other's company. Slipping under Jesse's outstretched arm, Rachel relaxed into his embrace, content simply to observe as her boyfriend and the Hummels finalized the details for their upcoming trip to Akron.

* * *

Jesse St. James was laughing at him. Again.

Finn thrashed restlessly under the covers, unable to settle comfortably into any one position. At this very moment, he wasn't entirely certain if he was awake or in the clutches of some particularly vivid nightmare. Either way, he was pissed. Grabbing his pillow, he slammed it down over his ears in an effort to mute the vocal evidence of his rival's unwelcome presence.

Mulling over the facts in his mind, he came to the conclusion that this had to be a figment of his imagination. While he'd kept the specifics of the previous night's happenings from his mother, he was fairly certain Burt would have filled her in on the full extent of the bastard's flaws. Surely she would never allow Jesse St. Jackass to darken the door of their house again. But he should probably check, just to be sure.

Padding into the hallway and down the stairs, it became all too apparent that he _hadn't_ been dreaming. As snatches of conversation floated up to meet him, it was impossible to mistake the smug, self-satisfied tones of one distinctive voice as belonging to anyone other than the douchebag who had swooped in and stolen his girl. Determined to signal his displeasure with this particular turn of events, Finn squared his shoulders and balled his hands into fists as he strode purposefully towards the kitchen.

* * *

"The soup was absolutely delicious, and we appreciate your hospitality, but we really have to be going," Rachel demurred, politely rebuffing Burt's suggestion that she and Jesse linger a while longer to keep Kurt company for the afternoon.

"Got some big plans, do you?"

"Actually, yes. We need to help my dads prepare for dinner."

"My aunt and uncle are coming to her place," Jesse added. "It's our inaugural 'meet the parents' get-together."

An expression of genuine sympathy flickered in Carole's eyes.

"Your aunt and uncle? Are your parents…" Kurt's mother hesitated, unwilling to potentially thrust painful memories to the surface.

"They're in Bali," Jesse shrugged nonchalantly, his perfectly affixed show face obscuring any obvious emotional reaction to that fact.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Jesse," Carole stated quietly.

"No need to be. Cat and Drew did a better job of raising me than my parents ever could."

"Still, it can't have been easy…"

"Don't waste your pity on this jerk," Finn snarled, interrupting his mother mid-sentence. "He's an arrogant, selfish son of a bitch and he doesn't deserve it."

Carole whirled on her only son, eyes flashing in reproach.

"I understand that you're upset, honey, but that sort of crudeness is uncalled for. Please apologize to Jesse."

"Like hell, I will."

"Finn Hudson, don't you dare talk to your mother that way," Burt growled. "Do as she says, right now."

"I will _never_ apologize to that bastard. He's the whole reason my life's such a mess."

"He's the reason you're still _alive_," Carole corrected firmly. "He made sure we got home before you did yourself irreparable harm with that reckless stunt you pulled."

"So that was your fault, too?" Finn spat at Jesse, fury oozing from his every pore.

"Apparently. I have no idea what you did, but I seem to have saved you from your own stupidity. No need to thank me," Jesse asserted wryly.

"As if I would," Finn muttered under his breath.

The taller boy took a threatening step towards his nemesis. Jesse, who'd maintained an air of outward calm since Finn had appeared in the group's midst, tensed imperceptibly, bracing for an attack he hadn't provoked and didn't particularly want, but that he wasn't about to back down from, either. Sensing Rachel's desire to put herself between them, he angled himself in a way that made it almost impossible for her to do so. In the moment that it took for him to ensure his girlfriend's safety, Kurt slid resolutely in front of the boy he considered both a mentor and a friend.

"Kurt," Jesse warned softly.

"It's okay, Jesse. He won't hurt me. Not in front of our parents."

Finn appeared to confirm the accuracy of Kurt's statement as he moved to put some distance between himself and his visibly angry sibling.

"I know you can't stand him," Kurt began, gesturing towards Jesse, whose position remained unchanged, "but he and Rachel are my friends. I thought, after yesterday, that you understood that."

"I didn't realize it meant they'd be in my house every damn day," Finn grumbled.

"They won't be. But this is my home, too, and I have every right to invite people over that I want to spend time with. I've certainly had to put up with repeated visits from your moronic jock buddies, and all the insults they spew at me if I so much as walk through the room when they're here."

Carole stared at her son in horror.

"Finn, is this true?"

"He's making it sound worse than it is, Mom. Sure, they tease him, but anytime it's gotten out of hand, I've told them to stop."

"If you heard them," Kurt countered. "There's a lot you never noticed."

Burt's expression darkened, and Carole looked distinctly uncomfortable at her son's easy dismissal of her stepson's accusations.

"I'm going to call the garage and let them know I'll be staying home for the rest of the day. It would seem there are some issues we need to sit down and discuss as a family. Jesse, Rachel, I don't mean to be rude, but I think the two of you ought to leave."

"I'll just see them out," Kurt informed his father, before leading his guests at a rapid clip towards the front door.

"Sorry about that, man," Jesse intoned solemnly. "We should probably stay away from your place for a while. Or _I_ should, at least."

"Forget it. I meant what I said back there. You guys are my friends, and if I want to invite you over, Finn's little temper tantrums aren't going to stop me."

"If it ever gets too uncomfortable, just let us know. My dads would be thrilled to see you more often," Rachel assured him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay. So, Jesse and I will swing by to pick you up around four o'clock tomorrow. You'll fill Blaine in on the plans?"

"Absolutely."

"And you'll take some time between now and then to decide what you'll be doing on your _next _date, right?" Jesse smirked. "Surely you haven't forgotten our little wager."

"I haven't, but I was kind of hoping you had."

"No such luck. A bet's a bet."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just think, now you get to pick something unique and creative that'll impress him," Rachel enthused.

Kurt's expression suddenly became more animated, and some of the anxiety left his face as he started to weigh various options in his head. Rachel and Jesse were halfway down the stairs when the latter came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face the younger boy once more.

"You didn't tell him."

"Tell who what?" Kurt quizzed, uncertain as to what Jesse was referring to.

"Something's been nagging at me for the past couple of hours, and I finally figured it out. Your dad has no idea that you've been to Akron with Blaine before, does he?"

Kurt flushed a bright red, and he stepped closer to Jesse, pitching his voice low in an effort to keep from being overheard.

"Please don't let him know."

"I have no intention of ratting you out. But if you found a way of getting around your curfew before, why didn't you just do the same thing again?"

"I… uh… lied to him. I said that Mercedes was having a movie night, and I convinced her to back me up. She and I aren't on the best of terms these days, so I wouldn't even try to use that excuse again. Besides, this is an actual date, and I don't want to give my dad any reason to dislike Blaine."

"Understood. Your secret's safe with us," Jesse whispered conspiratorially, the warmth of his voice indicating that Kurt had nothing to fear.

"Thanks. Again."

"Friends look out for each other, Hummel. Get used to it."

Watching as Jesse backed his Rover down the driveway and onto the quiet street, Kurt couldn't keep himself from smiling as he waved at the departing pair.

_I definitely think I could._

* * *

As Jesse navigated the familiar route to the Berry home, he reached for Rachel's hand and laced his fingers with hers. An undefinable something in his touch gave her pause, and when she glanced at him, she was surprised to note the frown marring his handsome features.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong. I was just wondering if you're truly happy with my surprise, or if you were putting on a good show for Kurt's sake."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's a Christmas-themed ballet, Rach, and you don't celebrate that particular holiday."

"But _you_ do. As I've said before, that means it's going to be a part of my life now, too. Besides, I love ballet, and I rarely get to attend even semi-professional performances, so I'm totally psyched about this. Not to mention how much fun it'll be to have a ring-side seat for Kurt and Blaine's second official date," she giggled.

"I'm _definitely_ looking forward to that. With any luck, it'll provide us with enough ammunition that we can tease him for days."

Rachel used her free hand to deliver a harmless swat to his chest in mild rebuke.

"Jesse St. James! They're just starting out. Be nice to them!"

"I'd rather be naughty with you."

The intensity in his voice caused her insides to flutter and she bit back a moan as his fingers, released from her grasp, trailed purposefully along her inner thigh.

"As soon as this dinner is over… I'm going to take you up on that…" she murmured, her heart rate already accelerating at the thought.

Completely at ease in each other's company, they lapsed into contented silence as they anticipated the night ahead – both blissfully unaware of the disruptive force that was about to be unleashed upon their currently tranquil lives.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N:** Congratulations to **OurBreakingPoint** and **Slayerq2000** for successfully guessing the nature of the 'disruptive force', and a shout-out to those guest reviewers who took the time to leave me their comments.

I owe a major debt of gratitude to **bandtogetherandfight** for letting me bounce ideas off her for this chapter. Thanks for being such a great sounding board. :)

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 71

A blast of cold air and the echo of joyful laughter floated through the Berry house to the kitchen, heralding Jesse and Rachel's arrival. Pausing in the midst of their dinner preparation, Hiram shot Leroy a conspiratorial grin.

"Put that away," he urged in hushed tones, indicating a large, rectangular pan that was currently resting at the far end of the counter. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Without a word, Leroy whisked the item in question out of sight, shutting the fridge door just as his daughter and her boyfriend entered the room. Turning slowly, he attempted to keep his expression neutral in an effort not to give anything away, but it only took one glance at the pair in front of him to realize that he had nothing to fear. Rachel's face was flushed, and her eyes sparkled, while Leroy detected small flecks of white scattered amidst Jesse's curls.

"It's snowing!" Rachel exclaimed, her delight evident.

"If it keeps up, we were thinking we might be able to go tubing tomorrow," Jesse added, his excitement matching that of his girlfriend.

"Ah, to be young again," Leroy muttered enviously. "The first thing snow brings to my mind is how sore my back will be after I shovel the driveway."

"I could do that for you, Mr. Berry," Jesse offered.

"Sucking up again, Jesse?" Hiram teased, his tone laced with amusement.

"Hey! Don't make him second guess himself. That's the best offer I've had all day."

Rachel giggled and happiness bubbled up inside her at the obvious affection that existed between her dads and her beau. They had _never_ treated Finn this way – as if he belonged... as if he was already part of the family. Which was clearly how they felt about Jesse. And now, to cement that bond even further, for the first time ever they were going to meet the parents of a boy she was dating. Okay, so technically Cat and Drew weren't Jesse's _parents_, but he was closer to them than to the two people listed on his birth certificate, and that's all that mattered. The four adults would get along famously, she was sure of it.

As she envisioned all six of them laughing and having a wonderful time, Rachel was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Hiram clearing his throat in a noticeable bid to recapture her attention.

"Are you still with us, sweetie? You seem preoccupied."

"It's nothing, Daddy. I was caught up thinking about tonight."

"We're looking forward to it, too," he assured her. "But while there's only the four of us here, there's something we'd like to discuss with you both. Well, it actually has more to do with you, Jesse," Hiram amended.

Uncertain as to what the older man had in mind, Jesse quirked a brow at Rachel in a silent question. The barely perceptible shrug of her shoulders indicated that she was as clueless as he and, instinctively, they inched closer together, bracing for bad news.

"Relax, you two. Everything's fine. It's just… we found out recently that Rachel calls your aunt and uncle by their first names, Jesse, and we wanted to let you know that we wouldn't object to you doing the same. To us."

Amazed by Hiram's unexpected suggestion, Jesse was temporarily at a loss for words. Mistaking his hesitation for reluctance, Leroy moved to reassure him.

"Don't feel obligated, though. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can leave things the way they are. We just thought you'd appreciate having the option to be less formal."

"Oh, I do. I just…" Jesse faltered, his throat suddenly constricted by an unaccustomed tightness. Taking a deep breath, he quickly regained his composure. "I'm honoured, Mr. Ber… Leroy. This means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to our daughter. And, although you've made it clear that the ring you gave her is merely a promise one, it's obvious that you'll be a part of her life – and ours – for years to come, so we figured it made sense to acknowledge that. You've earned your place in our family, son, and we thought this would be a good way of demonstrating exactly how fond we are of you."

The broad smiles on both of her father's faces mirrored the one her boyfriend currently sported. Rachel beamed at the trio, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears as first Hiram, then Leroy, embraced a now visibly emotional Jesse. A few seconds later, the tallest of the men held open his arms, and the foursome indulged in a heartfelt group hug. When they broke apart, Rachel observed in silence as Jesse brushed a wayward tear from his cheek. Sensing that he'd appreciate being given the opportunity to collect himself, she walked over to the stove and, as she lifted various lids, began peppering her dads with questions about the dishes they'd chosen to prepare for the evening's dinner. Unable to resist the tantalizing aromas, she was about to sneak a bite from the largest pot when Jesse reappeared at her side, sliding his arm around her waist and dropping a chaste kiss on her temple. Leaning against him, she was immediately relieved to note the complete absence of tension in his body. As his free hand shot out to wrest the spoon from her grasp in order to filch a taste of his own, she let out a soft giggle. With her dads laughing in the background as Jesse held the utensil just out of her reach, she couldn't help believing that the night was off to an auspicious start.

* * *

The table was set. The food was ready. The wine was chilling. And, for what seemed the tenth time in as many minutes, Jesse was checking his phone for messages.

"This is so unlike them," he declared, his tone apologetic. "I mean, Drew occasionally loses track of time, but Cat is scrupulously punctual. I have no idea what could be keeping them, or why they haven't gotten in touch with me."

"Don't worry about it. We didn't make anything that'll be ruined if it has to sit for a little while longer," Hiram assured him.

"I think I'll give Cat a call anyway, just to be sure everything's okay."

Pulling up his contact list, his finger hovered over his aunt's name. Just at that moment, the doorbell chimed.

"Looks like they're here!"

Hiram's enthusiasm was infectious, and the group's mood was buoyant as he led his husband down the hallway towards the front foyer. Rachel and Jesse followed closely behind, exchanging whispered bets as to whether the adults would opt for handshakes or hugs. When the door swung open, Rachel could barely contain her excitement, her body virtually thrumming with anticipation. Expecting to hear her fathers' warm words of welcome, as well as Cat and Drew's echoed greeting, she found herself surrounded by absolute silence instead. A few paces ahead, Leroy came to an abrupt halt, causing Rachel to stumble slightly. Reaching for Jesse to help steady herself, she immediately noted two things – the boy at her side had gone ominously still, and the sudden chill in the entranceway had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. Suddenly, as if some spell had been broken, several voices rang out at once.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse."

"How could you spring them on me without warning?"

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

"They insisted on surprising you."

"Get out!"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock at the realization that the icy command had come from Hiram, whose face was contorted in a mask of utter fury. Her normally peaceable father appeared ready to tear someone apart limb from limb, and she peeked around Leroy's solid frame in an effort to determine the target of her Daddy's rage. She only needed the briefest of glimpses to confirm the identity of the unknown pair standing just inside the doorway.

There was no mistaking the man before her. With the exception of his curls and eye colour, Jesse was a carbon copy of Martin St. James, who – along with a tall, stunningly gorgeous redhead that Rachel could only assume was Jesse's mother, Hannah – was inexplicably provoking the ire of every male present, aside from Drew.

"Daddy?" she questioned softly, a hesitancy to her tone.

Both of her fathers ignored her, choosing instead to train baleful gazes on the new arrivals.

"You need to leave. Now," Hiram practically growled the directive.

"Not without talking to our son," Martin demanded.

"I'm not interested in _anything_ you have to say. You show up here, unannounced and uninvited, and you've somehow managed to get on Hiram's bad side before you've uttered a single word. I think that's a record, Dad, even for you."

"It's not your father I have issues with, Jesse," Hiram clarified. "He's probably a decent guy – well, apart from his seriously flawed judgment in marrying _her_."

A crease appeared between Jesse's brows as he attempted to process this latest piece of information. Although he was well aware of the malice she was capable of, his mother was normally able to charm people on sight. They rarely discerned her true nature until they'd been in her presence for a longer period of time, after she'd allowed her polite façade to slip. Oddly enough, rather than being swayed by Hannah's feigned civility, Hiram appeared to have taken an instant dislike to her. It was a puzzling development, although not an unwelcome one. His mother's clipped tones broke into his thoughts.

"May we discuss this in private?"

Jesse didn't bother hiding his smirk at his mother's obvious discomfort. She hated nothing more than airing their family's so-called dirty laundry in public.

"Relax, Mom." He smirked once more as Hannah winced at the informal appellation. "You're a stranger in this town, and with the slightest bit of luck, no one here will ever have to lay eyes on you again. Your precious reputation isn't at risk."

"But, Jesse…"

Hannah's renewed appeal was cut off by Leroy's dangerously menacing voice as he spoke for the first time.

"You heard the boy, Hannah. He doesn't want you here, and neither do we. So get out of my sight, before I say or do something I _should_ regret – but probably wouldn't."

Jesse's mind whirled as he replayed the adults' entire conversation in his head and, within seconds, he'd reached an inescapable conclusion. None of them had mentioned his mother by name, which could mean only one thing – there was some mysterious connection between Hiram and Leroy Berry and Hannah St. James, and the sooner he could persuade her to leave, the sooner he could pry what promised to be a fascinating story out of Rachel's dads. He opted to direct his appeal to those he could most easily sway.

"Cat, Drew, could you take my parents back to your place? I'll come by later," he vowed to his mother, holding up a hand to forestall any further protest on her part.

"Why can't you come with us now?" Hannah argued, her mouth set in a stubborn line.

"There are some things I need to clear up here," he responded calmly.

"You could do that later. I deserve the chance to tell you my side of the story, before he poisons your mind against me," Hannah countered, an edge of panic creeping into her voice.

"You deserve nothing of the kind," Leroy snarled. His expression softened as he directed his next words to his daughter's boyfriend. "I'd understand if you felt the need to hear her out, son."

"I want to hear you and Hiram out, Leroy. I know I'll get the truth from the two of you."

With the echo of Jesse's implied condemnation still lingering in the air, Hannah flinched, clearly stung by what she deemed his unfair attack on her character. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but was prevented from doing so by Martin and Drew, who joined forces to virtually drag her down the steps and into the car. Cat, who had lingered behind, offered Hiram and Leroy an apologetic smile.

"I'm so, so sorry. They showed up on our doorstep just as we were about to leave, and despite our protests, as soon as they heard that we were having dinner with Jesse's girlfriend and her parents, they insisted on tagging along. They refused to take no for an answer, even when we offered to call and see if you'd be willing to reschedule so that Jesse could spend the evening with them instead. Once again, I'm so very sorry."

"It's not your fault, Aunt Cat," Jesse hastened to assure her. "Neither of them gives up when they want something."

"I agree with Jesse," Hiram chimed in. "Please, don't blame yourself. Hannah Palmer's always been an obstinate bi…"

Hiram cut himself off before completing the derogatory term, conscious that the son of the woman in question was standing right beside him. While there was clearly no love lost between Jesse and his mother, he still might not appreciate hearing her referred to in such a manner. Jesse wasted no time in correcting Hiram's misconception.

"Feel free to call it as you see it, Hiram. No need to hold back on my account."

"I'll keep that in mind, son." Turning back to Cat, Hiram tendered an apology of his own. "I'm sorry things didn't work out tonight. Leroy and I were really looking forward to it."

"We hope you're open to rescheduling," Leroy added.

"Absolutely. Let me check with Drew, and we'll see what new dates we can come up with."

"Excellent. Now, as unpleasant as I suspect the ride home will be, I don't think you can put it off much longer," Hiram opined, a look of genuine regret on his face.

"If she starts to drive you crazy, just get Uncle Drew to switch the radio to a classic rock station. You know how much she hates that," Jesse suggested unrepentantly.

"Thanks for the tip."

After exchanging goodbyes with the Berry men and hugs with Rachel and Jesse, Cat trudged dutifully towards the waiting Volvo. The moment its taillights winked out of sight, Hiram shut the door firmly. By unspoken agreement, the quartet trooped to the kitchen, helped themselves to the still warm food, and settled comfortably around the table before any of them attempted to satisfy their overwhelming curiosity.

"Did your parents drop any hints that they'd be here for the holidays?" Hiram wondered.

"Nope. I haven't spoken to either of them in months," Jesse shrugged.

"They seemed disappointed that you weren't happier to see them," Rachel observed.

Jesse's answering snort was bitter.

"If the sight of my globetrotting parents was supposed to fill me with joy, I'd say their plan was a colossal failure. But let's forget about that, and get to the good stuff." He quirked a brow expectantly, eyeing each of Rachel's fathers in turn. "Hiram? Leroy? How is it that you know my mother?"

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with tension as Drew guided the car onto Lima's main thoroughfare. He was perversely grateful to be surrounded by heavy traffic, the presence of so many last minute holiday shoppers requiring that he devote his full attention to the road. His sister-in-law was clearly in a foul mood, and he didn't envy his brother's current situation one bit. As expected, it didn't take long for Hannah to start venting her anger.

"How dare that... that… presumptuous man call Jesse _son_!" she protested, before whirling on her husband. "And why didn't you speak up when Jesse insinuated that I was a liar?"

"You've been known to play fast and loose with the truth in order to paint yourself in the most flattering light possible," Martin responded coldly. "Jesse's well aware of that fact."

Hannah chose to ignore her husband's not-at-all-subtle dig, as she proceeded to air her next grievance.

"Catherine, didn't you say you were supposed to meet that girl's parents tonight? Where was her mother?"

"Hiram and Leroy are her fathers. They're married. To each other," Cat replied evenly, managing to conceal her disdain.

"She's adopted? I can't understand why they're allowing people like that to have children nowadays," Hannah sniffed.

"If you must know, they hired a surrogate."

"What kind of woman would voluntarily agree to carry a baby for a couple of gays?"

"Someone who obviously thought they'd be great parents," Drew stated, compelled to jump in before Cat disclosed Shelby's part in Rachel's conception. He saw no need to give Hannah any more information than was strictly necessary.

"Someone thought wrong. But that's not what matters now. Martin, surely you agree with me that this girl…"

"Her name is Rachel, Hannah. We told you that earlier."

"Rachel, Rebecca, Ruth… Whatever. I don't care, Catherine. She's a completely unacceptable match for my son, no matter what her name is."

Cat's irritation was growing by leaps and bounds with every word out of Hannah's mouth, and she couldn't resist pushing her sister-in-law to see how far she would go in her denunciation of someone she'd barely met.

"Because?"

"Do I honestly have to explain this to you? She's Jewish. She's being raised in a bi-racial home by a couple of queers. She has no pedigree. No class. And those men were insufferably rude to me."

"That's _it_?" Cat dismissed Hannah's reasons with a shrug.

"It's more than enough. Her fathers are intolerable. Why would I even consider allowing our families to be joined in any way?"

From his position beside her, Martin cast a sidelong glance at his wife.

"I think a more important question might be 'why do those men hate you, Hannah'?"

"They don't hate me," she objected.

"You're mistaken. They'd cheerfully feed you to a pack of rabid dogs without a qualm," her husband countered. "So, I ask again. Why is that?"

"We… uh… have a history."

"I assumed as much. I want details."

"I… met them at university."

"And?"

"And nothing. I was successful and popular. They resented me."

Martin's brow furrowed.

"How, _exactly_, did you meet them? They don't strike me as the Classical Languages types."

"We met a fraternity party. My sorority sister pestered me until I agreed to go."

"Give me a break , Hannah! You can't expect me to believe that either of those men were involved with a fraternity."

"Are you going to cast aspersions on every statement I make?" she huffed indignantly.

"Probably."

In the driver's seat, Drew bit back a chuckle. If Martin had to have this conversation at all, Drew knew that he'd prefer to be doing so without an audience, but he'd evidently decided that Hannah had gone too far, and it was time to rein her in. Somehow, though, Drew doubted his sister-in-law would be cooperative in that regard. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as she quickly proved him right.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss."

With that, Hannah crossed her arms and angled her body to face the window. Exhaling sharply in frustration, Martin fell silent, unwilling to goad his wife into a public fight. Let her savour this temporary victory. He'd eventually force the truth from her, one way or another. He always did.

* * *

"It's a long story, Jesse."

"That's okay, Hiram. I'm in no rush to face _them_. Please, take all the time you need."

"What we're about to tell you… it doesn't flatter your mother. At all," Leroy warned.

"Based on your reaction when you saw her tonight, that's hardly a surprise. Like I told Hiram earlier, don't worry about trying to spare my feelings. Be brutally honest. I'm hoping you'll end up giving me some ammunition I can fight her with."

"Alright, then. If you're sure…" Hiram continued to hesitate.

"I am."

Despite the self-assurance in Jesse's voice, Rachel caught the faint thread of apprehension lying just below the surface. His customary outward indifference to anything relating to his parents notwithstanding, he'd laid his complex feelings about Martin and Hannah bare to her on more than one occasion. As much as he tried to squelch it, there was a minuscule part of him that still cared – both about them, and about their opinion of him. Shifting her chair closer, she rested her free hand on his thigh in a silent act of support.

"I met Hannah Palmer in university, during my junior year," Leroy began. "It was near the end of the first semester. I'd been studying like mad to make sure I kept my grades up, so that my scholarship would be renewed. I had one exam left, and it was a few days away, so when a classmate invited me to a party at his frat house, I decided to take a break and relax for a few hours. Looking back, I wish I'd just stayed home."

"Why, Dad? What happened?"

"I was flying solo that night. Hiram had an exam the following morning, so he couldn't come with me. I remember some of my buddies teasing me about it, actually."

"They teased you because you came by yourself? That's weird," Jesse observed.

"As far as everyone knew, we were just roommates and very good friends," Hiram explained. "We were renting a two bedroom place off campus, and although each of us rarely socialized without the other, we were discreet. We never gave any indication as to the true nature of our relationship when we were in public. Still, people had come to expect us to show up together, and it had almost become a running joke any time we didn't."

"The guys we hung out with had started to refer to Hiram as my guard dog. They accused me – in a light-hearted way, of course – of using him to fend off unwanted female attention."

"Female attention?" Rachel spluttered.

"What? You don't think your old man had what it took to attract the ladies?"

"You're very handsome, Dad, but you'd accepted that you were gay by then. Wouldn't women have… I don't know… sensed that you weren't interested?"

"I'd spent years in the closet, Rachel. I was a pro at suppressing my gay vibe."

"Oh. Okay. So, did Jesse's mom come on to you at the party?"

Jesse practically choked on the spoonful of chili he'd just started to swallow.

"There's not a chance in hell that my lily-white mother would _ever_ have approached your dad, Rach. No offense, Leroy."

"None taken. And you're right. Hannah always seemed to be on the other side of any room I was in that night, and she was usually surrounded by all the future doctors and lawyers in the place."

"Which implies that, if you interacted with each other at all, it would have been purely accidental," Jesse surmised.

"Not exactly. One of those law students was a really good buddy of mine, and he insisted on introducing us. He was smitten. Went on and on about how special she was – pretty and smart, and well-connected, too. I think he was secretly hoping that, even if she didn't want to date him, she could put in a good word for him with her father."

"Because?"

Rachel's gaze darted back and forth between her father and Jesse as she awaited an answer.

"My grandfather was the senior partner in a very prominent law firm, as well as a political power broker. The Palmer name opened doors."

She nodded in acknowledgment, accepting the information without further comment.

"So, back to this party you were at, Dad. Your friend introduced you to Jesse's mom, and what happened next?"

"She was talkative, and really opinionated. We ended up having this lengthy debate about the merits of affirmative action. It got a little heated."

"I'll bet," Jesse murmured.

"Yeah. So much so, that I decided to walk away rather than lose my cool and blow up at her. I figured that, as long as I avoided future frat parties, I'd never see her again, and that would be the end of it."

"No such luck?"

"Nope. Turns out that your mother and I were vying for a very prestigious academic prize. When it was awarded to me, she lodged a complaint. Railed that the decision reeked of affirmative action, and that I hadn't won it on merit. She had the backing of a large portion of the student body, and her father pushed for an investigation. As one of the major donors to the alumni association, he got his way. The damn thing went on for weeks. My reputation for academic integrity took a beating. My teaching assistant job was reassigned, until I could 'clear my name'. It got to the point where I almost wanted to give the bloody thing up, just so my life would get back to normal."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't. I stuck to my guns and rode it out. Ultimately, I won the battle. But I lost the war."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was furious, and she was out for revenge. She got it, too."

"I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"Your grandfather gave the administration a choice – uphold their decision and kiss his money goodbye, or expel me, and have him increase his donations tenfold. I'm sure you can guess what their response was."

"They told him he could take his money and shove it?" Rachel suggested hopefully.

Leroy's expression, as he looked at his daughter, was pained.

"I'm afraid not, honey. They didn't even waste time deliberating. In less than twenty-four hours, I was out."


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N:** Hmm… Chapter 70 garnered an incredible number of reviews, while Chapter 71 received roughly half as many. The difference? The former ended with a cliffhanger. And people wonder why I seem to be addicted to them…

BTW, if any of you are looking for a terrific new St. Berry read, be sure to check out **Etoile87**'s latest, _**Welcome to the Jungle**_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 72

"They kicked you out? But, Dad, that's so unfair!"

Rachel's voice rose in indignation at the news of her father's long-ago mistreatment. Jesse, meanwhile, remained uncharacteristically silent, his eyes downcast and his mouth set in a grim line. Leroy, noting the curly-haired teen's expression, reached over and squeezed his shoulder briefly in a wordless gesture of support, which earned the older man a small, grateful smile.

"Sweetie, you more than anyone should know that life's not fair," Hiram reminded his daughter.

"But… but… Dad didn't do anything wrong. Jesse's mother is obviously a stuck-up, racist snob who used her money and her power and her family connections to make trouble for an honest, hardworking man, just because he was black. She's the one who should have been turfed, not Dad!"

"Money talks, honey. The administration's decision wasn't right, but I understood why they made it, even then," Leroy remarked.

"You shouldn't have had to leave," she insisted stubbornly, before whirling on Jesse. "As for you, I can't believe that you've let her get away with such despicable behaviour. She's a monster. How can you stand being related to someone like that? You should cut all ties to her. Publicly denounce her. Convince your father to divorce her. She deserves to be alone and miserable. To lose everything…"

Jesse, though inwardly tempted to agree, still winced at Rachel's critical tone.

"Rachel, honey," Leroy interrupted her tirade softly, but firmly, "none of this is Jesse's fault. He wasn't even born when all of this took place. And what you're asking of him is unreasonably harsh. No matter how she's behaved in the past, she's still his mother."

An embarrassed blush coloured her face as she processed the fact that she'd just irrationally torn a strip off Jesse for something he was completely innocent of. Immediately contrite, she quickly moved to make amends.

"I realize that, Dad." Turning slightly, she gently cupped her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

His hand rose to cover hers, instantly conveying his forgiveness through the warmth of his touch.

"Oh, my God, Rach, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing – to your entire family. What my mother did… it was appalling. I… I had no idea."

"She never mentioned the man whose life she screwed with back in college? I would've thought she'd have wanted to brag about that " Rachel snapped, her resentment getting the better of her once more.

Jesse shook his head.

"Not to me. She's always been a great name-dropper, and she's boasted about the important people she knows and how prestigious our social circle is. She never let me forget how much influence she wielded, both as a Palmer and a St. James, and she was constantly reminding me that I had to make something of myself, so as not to sully the family's precious reputation. She told me all kinds of stories about my grandfather and his many successes. But I don't ever remember her talking about her university days, except to say that she graduated _cum laude_ – and that she expected no less of me."

"I'm actually not surprised that she kept that part of her life quiet," Leroy mused aloud, "considering that she was handed what she likely considers one of her greatest defeats there."

"You mean losing that award to you?

"It wasn't just that. I threatened to sue the university," Leroy confessed, "although it didn't get beyond the threat stage. They offered me some money, as well as a private acknowledgment of their wrongdoing, which I accepted. It was all covered by a non-disclosure clause, of course, so even though Hannah wasn't specifically mentioned, I imagine her grandfather would have told her to keep mum about it."

"Which it would appear she did. Even during all those hours I spent listening in on her conversations with my father when I was younger, I never once heard a word about any of this."

"You used to eavesdrop on your parents?" Rachel seemed to be wavering between disbelief and disapproval.

"Hell, yes," Jesse snorted, as if spying on the people he lived with was the most natural thing in the world. "How else was I supposed to find out what they'd been up to, or what they had planned for me?"

"Uh, ask them?" she suggested reasonably.

"Easier said than done in my family, Rach. When I implied earlier tonight that my parents would probably lie to me, I wasn't just saying it to goad my mother. It was based on past experience. She and my father have mastered the art of pretending to be open and honest, while skirting the truth by saying very little of consequence."

"But that's… terrible, Jesse. If you can't trust your own parents, who can you trust?"

"No one. At least that's how I felt, growing up with _them_."

The answer was delivered evenly and without embellishment, and it tugged on the heartstrings of every one of the Berrys. Although they'd endured their share of disagreements over the years, they loved each other without reservation, and they had absolute faith in one another.

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Rachel admitted quietly.

"Consider yourself lucky."

As she reached for him, her fingertips tracing the firm line of his jaw in an instinctive act of encouragement, she caught a flicker of profound sadness in his eyes. It vanished in an instant, replaced by a look of pure gratefulness.

"Cat and Drew made me believe that I could actually count on someone besides myself. Being with them… I started to take baby steps on the path to trusting again. Then you came along…"

Jesse's words trailed off, and he swallowed audibly as a wave of emotion overwhelmed him. Rachel scooted closer, oblivious to the harsh sound of her chair scraping against the floor as she drew her boyfriend into the comfort of her embrace. Observing the scene before him, Hiram caught his husband's eye and, at the latter's nod of agreement, cleared his throat. The teens turned their attention to the man sitting across the table from them, but made no move to distance themselves from each other.

"Leroy and I figure you two could use some time alone, so go make yourselves comfortable in some other room while we clean up here. We'll postpone dessert till later."

The echo of Hiram's words had yet to fade when Rachel and Jesse rose from their seats. After murmuring their appreciation, they raced down the stairs to the rec room. Once Rachel had flipped the switch to ignite the gas fireplace, she and Jesse settled into their favourite corner of the couch. Nestled into his side, she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, content merely to hold him as she listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat and waited for him to speak. Several minutes later, he lifted his chin from its resting place on the top of her head, and pulled back just enough to be able to gaze into her sympathetic brown eyes.

"You always seem to know exactly what I need." He dropped a light kiss on her forehead in gratitude. "Thanks for not pressuring me to talk just now."

"All that stuff about your mom can't have been easy to hear. I apologize again for going off on you earlier. No matter how mad I was at her, you didn't deserve that."

"And your dad didn't deserve the utter crapfest she put him through." His expressive features grew contemplative. "I knew, from a young age, that my mother wasn't a nice person. She made fun of other people. She put them down. She spoke unkindly of anyone she considered inferior – and that list covered a lot of ground. But I wasn't fully aware of how toxic she could be until tonight."

"I'm sure she didn't want you to know. She's your mother. She'd do everything in her power to make sure you thought well of her."

"Ha!" Jesse's exclamation was harsh and bitter. "That ship sailed long ago. My first summer with Cat opened my eyes to all the maternal attributes my mother lacked. Cat was a shining example of everything a mother _should_ be – and that mine wasn't. Things hadn't been great between us before, but once I realized how completely she'd botched this parenting stuff… let's just say that I found every excuse I could to avoid her."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Rachel couldn't help but wonder.

"Kind of," he responded truthfully. "But I'm also plotting my next move, and drawing strength from you to get me through whatever happens later tonight."

"But why would you have to…?" Rachel halted mid-sentence, her eyes widening in understanding as Jesse's meaning became clear. "You're not taking me with you. You're going to face them alone."

"I need to, Rach. This is my fight, not yours."

"I disagree. My dad was wronged, and that makes it personal for me. It's my fight, too."

"Okay, maybe so. But I still don't want you there."

"Because, now that we know about the bad blood between your mom and my dad, it's more obvious than ever that your parents won't like me?"

Despite her best efforts, her voice quavered slightly as she posed the question. He held her the tiniest bit tighter as he attempted to banish her fears.

"As if I care what they think! I'm more concerned about them upsetting you with whatever garbage they'll spew as they try to make my mother out to be a saint – no pun intended – and your dad out to be the villain of the piece."

"I'm already upset. How much worse could it be?"

"Remember what I told you before, about not inviting my parents to our wedding if you wanted it to be a pleasant occasion?" At her nod, he continued. "They _might_ behave themselves at a public event like that, in order to keep up appearances. At Cat and Drew's, away from prying eyes, all bets would be off."

"I'm not as fragile as you think, Jesse. I could handle it. Really."

"But _I_ couldn't. I'll have to stay focused. If I'm worried about you, my mother'll sense that weakness, and she'll pounce on it."

"So you're saying that she'd use me against you."

"In a heartbeat."

"Oh." The disappointment she managed to convey with that one word was unmistakeable. "I guess that means I won't be able to yell at her for hurting my dad."

"Not today, anyway." A hint of amusement coloured his tone as he envisioned his spitfire of a girlfriend confronting Hannah St. James, the ice queen. "But that's another reason you shouldn't be there."

"Because you don't want me to yell at your mother?" she inquired, genuinely puzzled.

"Because I don't want you to see _me_ yelling at her," he confessed softly. "It won't be pretty."

"Like I told you before, I can handle it."

She was unprepared for the imploring look he suddenly directed her way.

"Please, Rach. I'm probably going to say unforgiveable things to my own mother. I'll be exploiting every possible advantage I've got. If she threatens me – or you, or your dads – in any way, I won't hesitate to do the same to her. My dark side will be on full display."

"You'd be doing what you have to, to keep us all safe. I wouldn't judge you for that."

Unable to find the words to express the full extent of his gratitude for her unflagging support, he bent his head, claiming her lips in a tender kiss. When they drew apart once more, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I still don't like it, but I understand." She offered him a tremulous smile as she ran a hand through his unruly curls. "You'll meet me at the tree house when you're done?"

"I'd rather meet you here, actually."

"But why? If things don't go well with your parents, it would be so much easier to… comfort you there."

"Normally, I wouldn't refuse an offer of _comfort_ from you," he grinned, before adopting a more serious tone. "Tonight I… I need to know that I've got a safe place to come back to."

Her breath caught, acutely aware of the significance of his admission. The tree house was no longer his only sanctuary. Her own home now fulfilled that same role, too.

"Okay," she agreed without further argument. "I'll have my dads wait up with me."

"I'd like that."

Fingers entwined, they climbed the stairs and made their way resolutely towards the front door. The main floor was strangely quiet as they walked down the hall, with no sounds of activity to disturb the silence. On impulse, Rachel poked her head into the living room, and was rewarded by the sight of her fathers, each one with a book in hand, firmly ensconced in their favourite chairs. Hiram was the first to notice his daughter's presence.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you and Jesse want that dessert now?"

"No thanks, Daddy. Jesse's about to head over to his aunt and uncle's place – alone," she added, emphasizing the last word.

Leroy's head snapped up at this news.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, son? You could probably use some reinforcements," he stated, a thread of worry running just below the surface.

"I think that would just enflame an already volatile situation," Jesse opined. "It's best that I fly solo on this one."

"Alright, if you're positive…"

"I am. But thank you."

"Anytime."

Leroy and Hiram both stood and, with clear intent, strode across the room. Stopping in front of Jesse, they each hugged him tightly, whispering words of encouragement as they did so.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured the two men. "Could you distract her while I'm gone?"

"We'll do our best, son," Hiram vowed.

Seated in their chairs once more, the Berry men waited patiently for Rachel's return, speaking in hushed tones while their books lay undisturbed beside them. The girl in question, after wrapping her arms around Jesse, hugging him to her fiercely, and bidding him a fervent goodbye, stood in the open doorway and watched as he drove out of sight. Her face set in an anxious mask, she retraced her steps and, as soon as she crossed the threshold into the living room, collapsed into the nearest available chair. Her fathers eyed her with concern.

"No offense, sweetie, but you look awful," Hiram noted.

"I'm scared for him, Daddy. He's just found out something horrible about his mother, and I wish he hadn't chosen to confront her by himself."

"He's got his aunt and uncle for support," Leroy reminded her. "From everything you've told us, they care for him far too much to leave him without backup."

"But what if he pushes them away, too? He basically admitted that one of the reasons he didn't want me with him is that I'd see a side of him that wasn't pretty. He might not want Cat and Drew to see it, either."

"Ah, but they'll already be there. He can't very well kick them out of their own house," Hiram argued sensibly. "He'll be fine."

"I wish I shared your optimism. I just have a really bad feeling about all of this."

"Then why don't we do as Jesse asked, and try to distract each other?" Hiram suggested.

"Our daughter's not a toddler we can wave some shiny toy at," Leroy scoffed.

He was about to say more when Rachel turned to him, an inquisitive expression in her dark eyes.

"I know a sure-fire way for you to distract me, Dad. Give me all the information you can about Hannah St. James."

* * *

The moment they'd arrived home, the various members of the St. James family had scattered. Cat, seeking something to do so as not to bombard Hannah with questions – in what would no doubt prove a futile attempt at satisfying her unbridled curiosity – immediately busied herself in the kitchen. Although she wasn't entirely sure if anyone was hungry, her in-laws' sudden appearance _had_ caused them all to miss dinner. Preparing a meal would relax her, if nothing else. Hannah, meanwhile, had made a beeline for the guest bedroom, ignoring Martin's calls and slamming the door shut behind her.

Left to their own devices, the St. James siblings shrugged in unison. By unspoken agreement, they headed for the family room. Before Drew could utter a word, Martin held up his hands in a gesture meant to forestall any accusations.

"We didn't come to make trouble. I had no idea, Drew. I swear."

"You had no idea your wife was an intolerant bitch, or you had no idea about this particular bit of ancient history?" Drew hissed.

"I've always known she was intolerant," Martin acknowledged evenly. "I didn't meet her till after she'd graduated, though. As you might imagine, what came to light this evening isn't something she ever divulged to me."

"Hmm…" Drew stroked his chin pensively. "Do you think she's most bothered by the fact Leroy's a black man, a gay man, or a Muslim?"

Martin's brows knit together as he stared at his brother uncomprehendingly.

"He's Muslim? With a name like Berry?"

"He is. I'm speculating here, since Rachel's never mentioned it, but my guess is that he took his husband's name when they got married."

"Of course. That makes sense."

Drew eyed his sibling with a newfound respect.

"You're being far more accepting of all of this than I expected."

"All of what?"

"Rachel's dads being gay and married, for one thing."

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because you've always been so concerned with status, and with making sure you were part of the _right_ crowd," Drew remarked.

"You and I haven't spoken in a while," Martin countered, "so you probably weren't aware that the CEO of the venture capital firm that funds my company is both gay and married. We've become good friends. I've been a guest at his home many times, and his husband and I get along famously."

It was Drew's turn to look perplexed.

"Since when are you comfortable hanging out with…"

"Homosexuals?" Martin interjected, filling the void created by Drew's sudden hesitation.

"I was going to say people who are different from you. Those that wouldn't be considered your equals, socially speaking."

"That's always been _Hannah's_ issue, not mine. I went along with her, to keep the peace. Couldn't very well have outsiders noticing cracks in the 'happy couple' façade we worked so hard to present to the world."

Drew shook his head, and sighed regretfully.

"Why did you marry such a cold-hearted woman? What did you ever see in her, Marty?"

The automatic glare Martin fired at his brother held no real censure. Drew had always been the only one allowed to get away with occasionally using the shortened version of the older St. James' name.

"She was someone who could help me achieve all of my goals. Who could give me what I wanted out of life."

"Which obviously wasn't love."

"You're right, little brother. I didn't have time to waste on something so trivial back then. All that mattered was making it to the top. Moving up the ladder of success, so that I'd be rich enough and powerful enough to do anything I damn well pleased."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes," Martin replied simply.

"Wow. The fact you can say that, and actually mean it, boggles my mind. How is it we're related again?"

"I was always more ambitious than you, Drew, and I was prepared to do _whatever_ was necessary to live out my dreams. If that included spending years in a loveless marriage, so be it. It was a price I was more than willing to pay."

"I can't imagine my life without Cat."

"Of course, you can't. Your relationships are everything to you. It's the main reason I worked so hard to persuade Hannah that Jesse should spend his summers and holidays here, rather than in Akron with the staff."

Drew shook his head again, this time as if to clear it of the sudden fog that was clouding his brain.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"You heard me. It was never my intent to _dump_ Jesse on you, despite what he thought. Hannah hated Ohio – she was virtually obsessed with escaping to Bali as soon as the temperature dipped below 50, and to jetting off to the world's most glamorous destinations every summer. She really had no interest in having a small boy around, reminding everyone of her age and cramping her style. I knew that you and Cat would look after him. Treat him as if he were your own. Sending him to you was a no-brainer."

"I assumed you didn't care."

"I know."

"Why didn't you enlighten me?"

"What good would that have done? You'd have tried to change my mind, and that wasn't going to happen. It was in my best interests to keep Hannah happy. Or, at least, as happy as someone so inherently discontented can be."

"It would've made a world of difference in how we related to each other. I wouldn't have spent half my life believing that my brother had no soul."

"Trust me, it was easier this way – for everyone."

"It wasn't easier for your son."

"I beg to differ. It got him away from _her_, for weeks at a time."

"If you knew what a pathetic excuse for a mother she'd be, why on earth did you ever agree to have a child with her?"

"It was part of our deal. Leaving a legacy. Carrying on the family name. Passing on spectacular genetics. That sort of thing."

The shock he felt was written all over Drew's face.

"She never wanted kids... So you… what? Forced her to go along with the idea? Blackmailed her somehow?"

"Something like that. I won't bore you with the details."

Drew snorted bitterly as he absorbed the full import of his brother's answer.

"Cat would have given _anything_ to be able to get pregnant, and she would have been an amazing mother, yet we were never blessed with a child of our own. You and Hannah, on the other hand…" Drew paused a moment, as he drew in a shaky breath. "I resent the hell out of you right now."

"That's an understandable reaction – but somewhat overblown."

"Overblown?" Drew spat, clearly at odds with his brother's assessment. "How, exactly, do you figure that?"

"Let's examine the facts, shall we? For starters, you married a beautiful, compassionate, loving woman – one who hasn't spent the bulk of her waking moments trying to make your life a living hell."

"Didn't you agree earlier that it was worth it?"

"I did. Doesn't mean it was pleasant, or that I enjoyed it, though."

"Nobody twisted your arm. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Fair enough. But let's get back on track. Not only have you experienced years of wedded bliss, but I essentially handed you a surrogate son. Don't bother denying it," Martin advised, as he noted the look of incredulity on Drew's face. "I'm well aware that he considers you and Cat to be his de-facto parents, and that you two haven't exactly tried very hard to disabuse him of that notion."

"You're right. But if you're expecting me to thank you, be prepared for a long wait. Jesse should never have been put in a position to think his parents didn't want him… that he wasn't good enough for you."

"He _was_ good enough for me. He _is_ good enough. I simply wasn't able to show him that and keep Hannah mollified at the same time."

"He's a great kid, Marty. You need to put aside all of this status bullshit and get to know him – regardless of what your wife has to say about it. And you need to give Rachel's parents a fair shake, too. Don't let yourself be swayed by whatever poison Hannah spews about them. They're generous, decent, kind-hearted men, and they care for your son, just like I do."

"He's lucky to have so many people on his side, considering how thoroughly Hannah and I dropped the ball on that one." The beginnings of an amused smirk tugged at the corners of Martin's mouth. "Honestly, of all the girls in the world, what were the odds that Jesse would hook up with that man's daughter?"

Drew bristled at the term Martin had just uttered.

"This isn't some random hook up, as you call it. He _loves_ her, Marty – which'll be glaringly obvious if you spend even a couple of minutes with them. You may have chosen your wife for all the wrong reasons, but your son's the exact opposite. He's found his soulmate, and they're perfect for each other. I won't let you screw this up for him."

"Relax, Drew. I have no intention of interfering."

"Oddly enough, I believe you. But what about your wife? She's already made it quite clear that she's opposed to their relationship. Can you keep her under control?"

"Count on it," Martin assured his younger sibling.

The words had barely left his lips when the front door burst open and Jesse stormed into the house, an angry flush to his cheeks, and his eyes blazing.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Drew motioned towards the second floor. Instantly, Jesse pushed past both men – who, admittedly, made little effort to stop him. Reaching the foot of the stairs, he climbed the bottom one, rested his hand on the banister, and directed a baleful glare upwards. Taking a deep breath, his voice was controlled and icily calm as he called out to the woman who'd deliberately remained out of sight ever since she'd locked herself in the bedroom an hour earlier.

"I've heard Leroy's side of things, Mother. Now it's time for you to come down and tell me yours."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N:** For those new to this story and my process, updates happen every second Thursday. :)

I truly appreciate every review, but please bear in mind that if you submit one as _Guest_ and don't have a site account, I can't respond to your comments or answer any questions you might have. Speaking of reviews, I want to extend a grateful shout-out to **hayley30** for providing my 1500th!

I would hope it goes without saying, but just in case – Hannah's opinions in this chapter do not reflect my personal views. And, before any of you ask, you didn't think Leroy and Hiram grew up with the same last name, did you?

Oh, and the _Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love_ scene = pure St. Berry perfection. No wonder I'm holding fast to this ship!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 73

Hannah inhaled sharply as the echo of Jesse's summons faded away. Her short-lived reprieve was over. Her son was downstairs and, despite the deceptively calm tone to his voice, its underlying hard edge left no doubt as to his intent. He was expecting – no, demanding – that she face him, and although she'd prefer to do anything but, barricading herself in the guest bedroom or attempting to flee out the side door weren't exactly viable options. Jesse _would_ come after her. He was notoriously stubborn – a character flaw she'd always attributed to Martin – and no matter how much she protested, he'd drag her before the assembled members of the St. James clan, where he'd press her to reveal her side of the story.

_Her_ side? She laughed humorlessly at the very idea. As if there was any other side that mattered. Yes, that dreadful Leroy Bashara would've already filled Jesse's head with a bunch of lies and half-truths, but she could easily counter them. _She_ was Hannah Palmer St. James, well-versed in the art of spinning any and all negative statements about herself into equal parts acclaim and flattery. No one had ever been able to paint her in an unfavourable light – and this loathsome queer who'd suddenly reappeared in her life would be no exception. Her mind already hard at work crafting a plausible explanation for her long-ago actions, she squared her shoulders and strode purposefully down the hall.

* * *

Jesse had retreated to the relative comfort of the family room as he waited for his mother to make her entrance. He'd have felt more at ease if his father hadn't been present, but since that was his current reality, he'd simply have to come to terms with it – quickly. Catching his uncle's eye, some of Jesse's tension lessened as Drew offered up an encouraging smile.

About to walk over to his uncle's side, Jesse's attention was diverted by the sound of footfalls, in concert with what seemed to be the inordinately loud creaking of the stairs.

"Sure can't sneak up on someone around here," Drew quipped, his natural inclination towards humour shining through.

Jesse snorted softly in response, while Martin tried – but failed – to suppress the upward twitching of his lips. The moment of levity came to an abrupt halt as Hannah appeared in the doorway. All eyes swivelled in her direction as she scanned the room, assessing the situation. Not a single one of the faces that stared back at her betrayed even the slightest hint of sympathy – not even Martin's. Then again, that should hardly have come as a surprise. He'd only married her for the access she provided to her family's wealth and power.

_He never loved me. He barely tolerates me on the best of days – and this hardly qualifies as one of those._

Shifting her focus away from her husband, Hannah's unruffled gaze latched onto her son's coolly detached one. Jesse watched her, unblinking, then smirked inwardly as her eyes flickered slightly, snapping the invisible connection that flowed between them. Sensing that she wasn't about to speak without being prompted, he chose to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Mother, this is your chance. I'm ready to listen to your side of the story. So, what have you got to say for yourself?"

There was a barely perceptible undercurrent of disdain in his voice as he spoke. Although he was, by all outward appearances, being unfailingly polite, his mother was certain she could detect an underlying lack of respect in his tone. It had been years since her son had treated her with the deference she felt was her due, and tonight was proving no different. Hannah bristled as she fought to remain calm.

"I don't know what that man told you…"

"That's not important. I came to hear _your_ version of events," he reiterated.

"Can we do it somewhere else? I'd appreciate a little privacy."

"Why, Mother? Have you got something to hide?"

"I do not!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in annoyance.

"Then here should be just fine," Jesse countered, unwilling to grant his mother anything she might perceive as an advantage, or to forego the reassurance of having his uncle nearby.

"Very well, then. If you insist."

"I do. Now tell me what happened between you and Leroy."

"Since when do you address your elders by their first names? It's incredibly vulgar, and not the way we raised you," Hannah sniffed, her displeasure evident.

"You didn't do much of the raising," Jesse retorted evenly, "and you're evading my question, so I'll ask it again. What's the deal?"

"The deal, as you so inelegantly put it, is simple. We met in university. I was successful and popular. He resented me. End of story," she outlined, repeating verbatim the statement she'd delivered to her husband and in-laws earlier that evening.

For a split second, a look of complete incredulity flashed across Jesse's face, before he slammed on an impassive mask once more. He'd been prepared for her to lie. To spin some fantastical tale that bore little resemblance to reality. For her to whitewash all of her past actions and absolve herself of any guilt regarding what she'd put Leroy through. He'd intended to let her talk herself into a corner, to let her dig herself in deeper with every word that came out of her mouth. What he hadn't expected was for her to casually dismiss this part of her past with a virtual shrug and an explanation so shallow it bordered on the absurd.

"That's it? _That's_ what you were afraid to admit in front of Dad and Uncle Drew?"

"It's the same thing she told us in the car on the way home," Drew informed his nephew.

"I'm not buying it. Try again."

Hannah's eyes widened slightly, and a barely perceptible tremor of panic shot through her at the intractability of Jesse's tone. Clearly, he meant business. He wasn't going to take whatever she said at face value. He was demanding answers, and she was outnumbered. He was her child, though, and that bond had to count for something. She'd get him to believe her, no matter what it took.

"We met at a party," Hannah began, studiously avoiding her husband's curious gaze, and focusing all of her attention on Jesse. "My sorority sisters – who were my closest friends – were all excited about attending because it was being thrown by the largest fraternity on campus. They were hoping to meet up with some cute guys. Maybe even find their future husbands."

She ignored Martin's snort and Drew's quietly muttered "I'll bet."

"In spite of my original reluctance, I was having a good time. I was surrounded by all kinds of boys – more than any other girl there – and it was a boost to my ego."

"As if it needed it," Martin whispered, loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

She continued on as if her husband hadn't spoken.

"Part way through the evening, a boy named Robert approached me. We were already well acquainted, since he was one of the brightest law students, and he'd worked as an intern at Father's firm the previous summer. He had this… um… dark-skinned…" Hannah paused, as if searching for an appellation she considered appropriate, "stranger… with him, and he was determined to introduce us."

"I assume that was Leroy," Jesse stated without inflection, betraying none of his inner thoughts.

"Yes. Even all these years later, I still can't understand why Robert imagined I'd be interested in meeting one of _them_." The curl of her lip made her distaste evident. "Unless it was so that we could make fun of him later."

Jesse bit back an angry retort. It was vital that he keep his mother talking. Although, in his heart, _he'd_ already tried and convicted her, he still wanted to see her hang herself publicly, and he needed to give her just a bit more rope in order for her to do so.

"Maybe they were friends," he suggested helpfully.

Hannah scoffed openly at the notion.

"Impossible. Robert had far better taste than that."

"Really? He was friends with you, wasn't he?"

Martin's snarky comment caught both his son and his brother off-guard, and they exchanged a puzzled look. The elder St. James had never been so blatantly hostile to his wife in their presence before, and they were unsure as to what had prompted this startling reaction. Regardless of its cause, Jesse exulted inwardly, delighted at the realization that he apparently wouldn't have to fight both of his parents this go-round.

"If you're going to persist in hurling insults at me, Martin, I demand that you leave the room," Hannah ordered through gritted teeth.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am," came the man's taunting rejoinder.

"I think Dad should stay," Jesse added.

"You're both so infuriating. I refuse to put up with this despicable treatment one second longer," she spat, whirling towards the room's exit.

Before she'd taken so much as a step, Jesse was in front of her, blocking her path.

"Not so fast, Mother. There's still a lot you haven't told us."

"You can't make me," she shot back, sounding for all the world like a petulant child.

She'd been so fixated on her son that she'd failed to notice Martin and Drew's approach. Surrounded by three scowling St. James men, she let out a resigned sigh as her brain scrambled to come up with a new approach. She could still salvage this. She _had_ to.

"Alright. Fine. May I sit?"

At Jesse's curt nod, she walked briskly over to the closest armchair and perched herself stiffly on the edge of its plush cushion, her back ramrod straight. After inhaling deeply, she picked up her story where she'd left off.

"As I was saying, Robert brought this stranger over and introduced us. Like most males, Leroy was instantly smitten."

Once again, Jesse was forced to temper his response, and he swallowed the disbelieving bark that had risen automatically to his lips. None the wiser, Hannah pressed on.

"For the next several hours, he simply wouldn't leave me alone. He kept after me, showering me with compliments…"

"Which you probably lapped up, no matter how you felt about the man at their source," Martin interjected.

"Go to hell, Martin," Hannah swore, her temper visibly fraying.

"My, my, Hannah. How unladylike of you." Martin's grin was mocking.

Hannah turned to Jesse, her gaze pleading, silently urging him to come to her defence. Shifting on the couch, he leaned back to make himself more comfortable, and with a small shake of his head, indicated that no such assistance would be forthcoming.

"Andrew, can you get your brother to keep his opinions to himself?" she asked in desperation.

"'Fraid not. It's a free country," Drew demurred, clearly not the least bit sorry.

An uneasy silence descended upon the group. While the minutes ticked by, Hannah remained stubbornly mute, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest as resentment rolled off her in waves. Unexpectedly, Jesse was the first to speak, addressing himself directly to his father.

"Dad, I need you to ease up on the criticism." At the question implied by Martin's raised brow, Jesse shook his head once more. "I'm not doing it for her benefit. _I_ need to hear what she has to say. It's the only way I'll find out if she's capable of telling me the truth."

"Okay, Jesse. I'll try to keep my comments to myself. For now."

"Thanks. Are you satisfied, Mother?"

"Hardly, but it'll have to do. So, where was I?" she mused aloud, as if she'd lost her earlier train of thought.

"Leroy. Hitting on you," Jesse reminded her with a roll of his eyes.

"I never used such a crass term," she objected.

"It's what you meant, though. And could you just get on with it?" he requested impatiently.

"As you wish. Leroy was persistent, I'll give him that. He talked non-stop – mainly about himself, of course, as if he was the most fascinating person on the planet. I kept my responses brief and didn't lead him on in any way, but he refused to take a hint. Finally, when he asked if I'd go out with him, I said no. Turned him down flat. He stalked off, and I hoped that was the last I'd ever see of him, but he had other ideas."

Hannah paused again, as if waiting for one of the trio to jump in and inquire about her meaning. When none of them took the bait, she let out an irritated huff, then resumed her account.

"About a month into the school year, I'd applied for this extremely prestigious grant. Father had urged me to do it, insisting that my exceptional grades made me a shoo-in. The winner was going to be announced a few weeks after my ill-fated encounter with that… that… _obnoxious_ Leroy at the fraternity. Needless to say, I took great care getting ready for the ceremony. I bought a new dress. Had my hair and nails done. Prepared a witty, yet thoughtful acceptance speech. Sitting in that auditorium with my parents on either side of me, I was already halfway out of my seat before the chancellor had even finished his own address, fully expecting to hear my name echo from the loudspeakers. Imagine my shock when the name Leroy Bashara was read out instead, and I had to deal with the fact that this insignificant, undeserving _black_ man had emerged victorious. Over _me_! There's no question at all that he cheated, and that he took advantage of the university's _affirmative action program_." Her mincing tone left no doubt as to her lack of regard for that particular academic policy. "And then, when those blithering idiots _finally_ did the right thing and expelled his sorry negro ass, the spineless wimps caved and paid him off when he threatened to sue them, even though he didn't have a leg to stand on. For all I know, he probably used that moment to conveniently come out of the closet, so that he could play the gay card, too."

Hannah's cheeks had grown increasingly flushed as she recalled that long-ago day. When her words came to a sudden halt, she examined each member of her audience carefully, attempting to gauge their reaction. All three remained mute, but their expressions spoke volumes. She dismissed the first two immediately – her husband, mouth curved into a telltale smirk, and her brother-in-law, obvious disapproval etched on his face. She fought to stifle a gasp, however, as she noted Jesse's tight shoulders and clenched jaw, and his hard, flinty gaze. Despite wanting desperately to do so, she found herself incapable of looking away.

"You're a liar."

He delivered the charge calmly, as an accepted statement of fact. Hannah flinched visibly at the contempt that underscored her son's declaration. Unwilling to cede her ground, she retaliated swiftly, her instinct for self-preservation coming to the fore.

"And _you_ are a rude, arrogant, ungrateful little punk who's done everything possible to dishonour our family's reputation and sully my father's good name."

"Your _father's_ good name? How do you figure that? I don't use it as a stage name, and it's not as if I've ever made a point of telling anyone that he and I are related," Jesse sneered.

"It's hardly a secret that you're his grandson. Those who matter don't need to be told. They just know. The same way they know that you're going to squander all of the advantages you've been given by refusing to get a real job, and spending your life sponging off your father and me as you play at pretending to be someone you're not."

"Sponge off you? It was your idea to throw money at me as a way of easing your parental guilt."

"You're wrong on both counts. I have _nothing_ to feel guilty about! And your father was the one who pushed for us to continue funding your bohemian lifestyle. Once you rejected all of our carefully crafted plans for your future, I would've been perfectly content leaving you to fend for yourself in this backward town, and allowing Andrew and Catherine to assume sole responsibility for your care – as they've plainly itched to do for years."

The hint of pain that momentarily clouded Jesse's eyes was gone in a flash, quickly supplanted by his ever-present show face. Drew appeared ready to rise to his nephew's defence, but Jesse waved him off.

"I wish you had. Then, at least, I would have been raised by two people who wanted a living, breathing, flesh and blood son, not a puppet they could manipulate at will."

"Jesse…"

As he'd done with his uncle a moment before, Jesse shook his head, rebuffing his father's attempt to intercede.

"We'll talk later, Dad. Right now, this is between my mother and me." He aimed his next words squarely at Hannah. "And we've gotten off track. We were discussing how you met Leroy, and why there's so much bad blood between you two. You certainly came up with one hell of a story. Too bad so little of it's true."

"I resent your implication that I'm lying."

"I'm not _implying_ anything. I'm flat out accusing you of lying."

"Oh. I get it. You weren't really interested in my side of the story. You heard _his_ version first, and you're taking that black bastard's word over mine," she hissed, notably less concerned with maintaining her air of civility now that Jesse's mind-set had been exposed.

"Leroy wasn't remotely tempted to date you. He _never_ asked you out. He was already living with Hiram at the time, but an uptight, judgmental, controlling snob like you would hardly have been his type even if he was straight. The only reason he spoke to you at all that night was because his friend was so keen on introducing you."

"You're wrong. He was after me. Every boy was."

"Seriously? I mean, I understand that some guys would've been fooled by your looks, but it wouldn't have taken them very long to realize that, underneath that pretty exterior, you were a heartless…"

"Jesse." This time, the low warning came from Drew. "Don't say something you'll regret."

"What makes you think I'd regret it?"

The calculating smile Jesse offered Drew held no warmth and didn't reach his eyes, and the older man shivered. There could be only one winner in this pitched battle between mother and son, and it was obvious that Jesse had no intention of losing – or of pulling any punches. His life-long resentments… his abandonment issues… his simmering fury … all were being channelled into this fight. If he had to place bets, Drew's money would be on his nephew.

"You grew up thinking you were better than everyone else. Newsflash, Mom. You weren't better then, and you aren't now. Money gives you wealth, but it doesn't automatically give you the right to treat everyone else like crap. Poor people, middle-class people, they're worth as much as rich ones. More, actually, when we're talking about someone like you."

"Ha! I'm easily worth ten of that miserable excuse for a human being you were slumming with tonight," Hannah spat.

"Well, that's typical! Of course, you'd deal with all of this by demeaning Leroy. His self-esteem was strong enough that he stood up for himself against you, your father, and the academic community. He knew he was right, and he wasn't going to let you succeed in taking him down."

"He used his race and his sexual orientation to steal something from me that he never deserved in the first place!"

"You're the one who never deserved it. The award was based on merit. Leroy earned it, fair and square. But you couldn't accept that, and you went crying to Grandfather, begging him to snap his fingers and change the outcome for you, just like always. You were a spoiled, privileged debutante who didn't think twice about using her father to do her dirty work for her. He bullied people for you, and you let him. Hell, you encouraged it! You're nothing more than a vindictive, cold-hearted bitch."

Hannah appeared temporarily stunned, her mouth gaping open as she struggled to formulate a response. Realizing that he'd stepped over a line that he'd always been careful not to cross before, Jesse braced himself for his father's inevitable censure. When, after several seconds, none was forthcoming, he allowed himself a brief glance at Martin. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the man sitting quietly, an air of amusement and – was he imagining it? – approval on his normally stern visage. He didn't have time to ponder its meaning, as his mother appeared to have recovered the power of speech.

"Do you honestly think you've earned _everything _you've ever gotten in life?" Hannah taunted. "You haven't exactly spurned all the privileges that the family name and affluence have bought you."

"I'll admit that I've taken advantage of being able to live the good life. But, for the ones that matter, my accomplishments have been my own."

"Who paid for your acting lessons? Dance? Piano? Voice?"

"You and Dad," Jesse agreed readily. "But my talent is what got me into Vocal Adrenaline, and that, along with hard work and dedication, made me their lead. My audition and my grades won me my spot at UCLA. Your money had nothing to do with any of those things."

"Even if I were to accept that – which I don't – our money has everything to do with that unattractive little tramp I saw you with tonight. She's clearly going to help her father get revenge on me by looting our fortune. And, because she's cast some kind of spell on you – I have to presume she's good in bed, since she's certainly nothing to look at – you're going to let her."

If Jesse's previous expression had provoked Hannah's fear, it was nothing compared to the overwhelming fury that now infused his features with a dark menace. Reflexively, Hannah flinched. Her son appeared not to notice.

"Say whatever you like about me," Jesse growled, "but leave her out of this."

"I will not! I know a gold digger when I see one, and that's exactly what she is. She wants to latch onto the St. James money and influence, and she'll _accidentally_ get pregnant as soon as possible so that you'll feel beholden and offer to marry her. Not only is she hoping to snare a rich husband, but she's manipulating you so that her children will be raised in a more respectable family than the one she grew up in. Well, I won't permit it!"

"You have absolutely no say in the matter," Jesse argued.

"Ah, but I do. I'll cut you off without a dime," Hannah threatened.

"You can't do that. You owe me!"

"I gave you life! I owe you _nothing_ beyond that!"

Once again, Jesse clamped down on the surge of hurt that risked being revealed in his expressive blue eyes, striving to maintain his composure even as he lashed out in response.

"I don't want anything from you. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother, and I loathe you. I wish we weren't related."

"And I wish you'd never been born!" Hannah screeched, her polite veneer completely shattered.

With the echo of Hannah's hateful words still hanging in the air, the St. James men all stared mutely at her, their countenances reflecting varying degrees of shock. A clear, authoritative voice broke through the stillness.

"Get out."

For the second time that evening, the identical two word command had been directed at Hannah. Rising from her seat, the beleaguered socialite came face to face with her irate sister-in-law, who had obviously overheard the latter part of the conversation.

"You are _never_ to speak to Jesse like that again," Cat warned, as she grabbed Hannah by the elbow and began steering her towards the front foyer. "I won't tolerate such cruelty in my home. You need to leave."

As Hannah neared her husband – who'd made no move to vacate his own seat – she halted in front of him.

"Come, Martin. We're no longer welcome here."

"You misunderstood me, Hannah," Cat stated mildly. "_He's_ still welcome. You're the one who's not. Let's go."

Hannah glared imperiously at Martin, wordlessly demanding that he follow her. His disinterested shrug sent her into a rage.

"Are you going to let her treat me this way?"

"Her house. Her rules," he shrugged again.

"I'll make sure you regret this," she threatened, even as Cat, having thrust Hannah's coat and handbag at her, practically shoved her out the door.

"I have no doubt you'll try," Martin muttered under his breath, apparently unconcerned.

From his position a short distance away, Jesse stared, slack-jawed, at the elder St. James. This was the first time, as far as he could recollect, that the man had openly snubbed his wife, choosing someone else's side over hers. It was a stunning departure from his normal behaviour, and Jesse was having difficulty processing the implications. Somewhat hesitantly, he approached his father.

"Dad? What just happened?"

"Your aunt gave your mother the boot – almost literally," Martin replied with a barely concealed grin.

"I know that. But _you're_ still here. What I'm trying to figure out is why you didn't go with her."

"I was invited to stay."

"Technically, Cat chose not to kick you out. There's a difference," Drew clarified. Although his tone was solemn, his eyes danced.

"Fair enough. Let's focus on what's important, though. Hannah's gone, and we can all relax."

Cat – who'd lingered in the entranceway long enough to make sure that Hannah had, in fact, driven away – padded into the family room and took her place next to Drew, entwining her fingers with his. She fixed a penetrating gaze on her brother-in-law.

"I hope you realize that I was serious, Martin. Your wife is _persona non grata_ here now. I won't allow her to set foot in this house again."

"Then it's a good thing our suitcases were still in the car. As long as she's got her Diors and her Manolos, she'll be perfectly content not to darken your door," Martin quipped.

Drew, Cat and Jesse exchanged quizzical glances. There was a curious lightness about Martin, almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and each of them wondered whether all it had taken to effect such a change was the removal of his wife's toxic presence.

"Well, Marty, looks like you'll have to make do with my non-designer sleepwear for the night."

"I appreciate your generosity, Drew. Thanks," he responded, far less glibly.

As if all of the adults suddenly recalled what he'd just been through, three pairs of eyes shifted towards Jesse. Cat noted instantly that her nephew appeared distressed – he was pale, his fists were clenched, and his legs twitched as his feet tapped out an impatient beat on the throw rug. Lowering herself onto the couch beside him, she reached over and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"You don't have to stay."

He shot her a look of such gratitude that she couldn't resist pulling him into a heartfelt hug. When Martin cleared his throat, seemingly about to protest, Drew silenced him with a finger to the lips and a shake of the head.

"Go. Just remember that we're here for you if you need us," Cat reminded Jesse.

"Thanks." He was almost out the door when he skidded to a stop, turning to face his father once more. "Dad… I can't right now… but we should talk… sometime."

"You know where to find me, Jesse."

With a nod of acknowledgment, the teen was gone. As soon as the door closed behind his son, Martin's questions flowed.

"What was that about? What aren't you two telling me? Where's he going?"

"He's had a rough night, Marty. He needs comforting, and we're not the best ones to give that to him."

"Oh. The girlfriend." There was no judgment in Martin's tone.

"Rachel. Yes. And she's not just some girl, Martin. Things are serious between them. She's his other half. His soulmate," Cat revealed.

"Then it sounds as if I should know more about her. Would you two mind filling me in?"

* * *

In the hours since Jesse's departure, Rachel and her fathers had quickly exhausted Leroy's limited knowledge of Hannah St. James. He'd outlined her background and that of her father – Harold Palmer counted the State's biggest companies among his many clients, he was personally acquainted with a multitude of governors, and he'd been invited to more than one black tie event at the White House – and he'd explained what had motivated him to go up against such a powerful pair. Hiram had chimed in with his recollections of that time, and Rachel had, as before, bemoaned the unfairness of what her father had been forced to endure. A frown marred her delicate features as she recalled something that had been nagging at her.

"I'm not sure if Jesse ever mentioned me to his parents, but if he did, why didn't his mom piece everything together?"

"Piece what together, sweetie?"

"The fact that I'm your daughter."

"That's easy. I took your daddy's name when he and I got married. She'd have no reason to connect Leroy Bashara, a guy she competed against at university, with Leroy Berry, father to her son's girlfriend."

"Right. That makes sense." Rachel bit nervously at her lower lip before continuing. "Now that she knows, what do you think she's going to do about it? Will she demand that Jesse break up with me?"

"I'd like to see her try," Hiram snorted.

"But… but… she's his mother, and you've just finished telling me how powerful she is. She could threaten to… I don't know… ruin his chances of ever working in the theatre. Have Juilliard or Tisch revoke any scholarship they might offer." She gasped as a very real possibility occurred to her. "She could cut him off financially. He and Nate wouldn't be able to move to New York. They'd have to stay at UCLA. We'd be apart for an extra year…"

"Which would be hard, but the two of you would survive. He loves you, honey, with an intensity that constantly amazes me. No matter what Hannah tries to pull, she won't win. We won't let her. More importantly, _Jesse_ won't let her."

"You two are as solid as they come, sweetie," Hiram added, "and you're surrounded by people who would do anything to support and protect you both. Try not to fret."

"I'll try…"

Rachel cut herself off mid-sentence as her sensitive hearing registered the sound of a key scraping in a lock. Bolting from her chair, she rushed to the front door, arriving just as Jesse pushed it open. Without a moment's pause, she launched herself at him, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him close. With a sigh, he collapsed into her embrace, burrowing his face in her hair and inhaling her familiar scent in an effort to banish the misery of the past few hours. Feeling him tremble, she tightened her hold, eventually loosening one hand in order to softly stroke his back. When she sensed him begin to relax, she disentangled herself just enough to capture his lips in a tender kiss, before posing the question that had been gnawing at her since he'd returned.

"How bad was it?"

"It was awful. Sheer hell," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "I haven't felt that kind of pain since… well… last spring. But being here with you, wrapped in your arms… it makes all of the hurt disappear."

"I'm glad."

Several minutes later, as he finally consented to release her, she laced her fingers through his and tugged him gently towards the living room. "My dads were worried. Let's go ease their minds."


	74. Chapter 74

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 74

Hannah St. James was _not_ a happy woman. She'd crisscrossed the streets of Lima for what seemed like ages in an ultimately futile attempt to locate a hotel that would meet her exacting standards. Having eventually reached the conclusion that this backwater lacked anything resembling four star accommodation, she'd grudgingly settled for what she considered the best of a bad lot, and she presently found herself pacing the confines of what the desk clerk had described in glowing terms as the finest suite in town.

_The man's certifiable. This barely qualifies as mediocre._

Her displeasure with her room was hardly uppermost on her mind, however. She was still fuming, thoroughly incensed at the earlier behaviour of both her husband and her son. That either of them had dared speak to her in such a manner was disrespectful… insolent… why, downright rude. She'd come to expect it from Martin – insults and criticisms were his stock in trade whenever they battled, after all – but it _had _been unsettling to have him attack her so publicly. He was usually far more circumspect when in the presence of others, as concerned as she was with maintaining appearances. Yet, for some reason that she couldn't quite pin down, he'd been willing to humiliate her in front of Andrew and Catherine, neither of whom could ever have been counted among her biggest fans.

She wasn't naïve. It was highly probable that her in-laws were aware that her marriage was one of convenience, rather than love. Still, before the events of the past few hours, it had been easy enough to pretend otherwise. There'd been no outright proof to the contrary. But now… Everything had changed. The cracks in the façade were plain for all to see, and there'd be no escaping the consequences.

_I could so use a drink!_

Once again, she cursed her situation. Had Martin been with her, she would have sent him off to track down a decent Cabernet – although that might well have posed an impossible challenge, given Lima's apparent lack of sophisticated amenities. In desperation, she strode over to the room's small fridge, yanked it open, and promptly grimaced at the laughably inadequate selection of liquors it contained. With a resigned sigh, she grabbed the lone mini bottle of scotch, poured its contents into the nearest plastic cup, and brought it to her lips, thankful that she usually drank it neat.

_This is hardly the sort of establishment where the staff would deliver a bucket of ice to my door._

Letting the amber liquid glide down her throat, she felt some of her tension melt away as the drink's warmth spread through her. Toeing off her shoes, she climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, letting her thoughts drift once more to the confrontation she'd had with her son just a short while ago.

_He had no right to say the things he did to me._

Her expression hardened as she recalled Jesse's rejection of her version of events, his willingness to insult her and call her names, his championing of her old nemesis, and his completely insufferable defence of that opportunistic little slut who'd latched onto him. It was this stubborn refusal to accede to her point of view that had shattered her composure and led to her uncontrolled outburst. It was an unforgiveable thing to admit, and she _should_ regret it – but she didn't. It was long past time for him to learn the truth. He was almost an adult now, and if he couldn't handle it… well, that wasn't her problem anymore.

It wasn't personal. She'd simply never wanted children. Babies were noisy and messy and wreaked havoc on a woman's figure. As they grew, they demanded more and more of everything – time, attention and, most of all, money. If she'd had her way, there'd be no teenager currently complicating her life. But Martin had insisted and, although she could easily have put _him_ off, her father had pushed, too, playing on her devotion to persuade her to grant him the one gift he claimed to value above all else – an addition to the family. An extension of the bloodline. Preferably a grand_son_, who could join the firm with a view towards assuming control of it one day.

What a disappointment Jesse had been in that regard. He'd failed to show the slightest interest in the law, preferring instead to prance around in leotards, burst into song at the most inopportune moments, and play dress up in front of any available audience. For a while, she'd honestly feared that he might be gay, until he brought that _commoner_ home to dinner a couple of years ago. She'd been unassertive and easily scared off, but now, a new girl had entered the picture. Despite having had the chance for nothing more than a cursory assessment, Hannah knew that this one was different. _This one _posed a threat. And threats had to be neutralized.

Swinging her feet onto the floor, Hannah padded over to where she'd left her handbag and quickly retrieved her phone. Lifting one perfectly manicured finger, she pressed the number that would connect her with the only person she trusted to competently deal with her latest problem. As the sound of a deep baritone reached her ears, her face broke into a wide smile.

"Father? It's me. I need your help."

* * *

Hiram and Leroy both rose to greet Jesse the moment Rachel led him into the living room, enveloping him one after the other in welcoming hugs. As soon as the teens were settled on the couch, Hiram headed to the kitchen, returning bearing a tray that held a pot of steaming hot tea, some honey, slices of lemon, four mugs and spoons, napkins, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Rachel filled two mugs and handed one to Jesse, who accepted it gratefully.

The Berry men observed the boy before them carefully. Although not as practiced as their daughter at the art of seeing beyond Jesse's show face, they both caught glimpses of tell-tale signs that indicated all had not likely gone well with his parents – Hiram noted a haunted look in Jesse's eyes, while Leroy detected the tight set of his mouth. As Rachel's fathers silently debated how to broach the subject, their quandary was resolved when Jesse began to speak.

"Leroy, Hiram, I wanted to thank you both again for waiting up for me. I really appreciate it."

"We were happy to do it, son," Leroy affirmed.

"Now, we don't mean to pry, but we're dying of curiosity. Would you mind telling us what happened tonight? Unless it makes you uncomfortable. Which we'd completely understand," Hiram hastened to add.

Setting down his mug, Jesse instinctively reached for his girlfriend's hand. When he had it firmly clasped in his own, he launched into an edited account of what had transpired at Cat and Drew's, relating the gist of his mother's highly inaccurate version of events, along with his father's unexpected response. He stopped short of full disclosure, though. There was no cause to upset Leroy any further by divulging the hateful words Hannah had used to describe him. Also, despite the trust that now existed between him and the Berrys, there were certain things he considered too painful to share with anyone but Rachel. Neither man appeared to realize that any part of the story had been omitted, focused as they were on Hannah's dishonesty and her continued refusal to accept any part of the blame for her long-ago actions.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit that she'd spin a web of lies like that. There's no way in hell I would ever have hit on a girl with a silver spoon wedged so firmly up her ass," Leroy spit, his anger overriding his customary inner filter. "Even if I was straight."

"Which is exactly what I told her," Jesse declared, "but she clung to her belief that every boy she met was after her, regardless of sexual orientation."

"That sounds like Hannah. Completely self-absorbed, and totally convinced that the earth revolved around her. It's how she was raised, after all. Your grandfather treated her like a princess, and I seriously doubt that he said no to her very often, if ever."

"You're right. I remember sneaking out of bed to spy on them during one of his visits – I was about seven or eight at the time – and hearing my mother begging him to buy her this top of the line BMW she simply couldn't live without. It was in our garage the next day."

"Wow! You two adore me, but you've never let me get away with being unreasonable," Rachel noted, as she smiled at her dads.

"That's a sign of how much they love you, Rach. My grandfather might have thought he was doing what was best, but he didn't do my mother any favours by giving her everything she asked for. It turned her into a spoiled woman with an arrogant streak a mile long and a huge sense of entitlement. She expects _everyone _to bow and scrape before the high and mighty Hannah St. James," Jesse revealed, oozing sarcasm.

"So, since she wasn't given preferential treatment tonight, I assume she's tearing a strip off of everyone at your aunt and uncle's place," Hiram surmised.

"I can state categorically that she's not."

The satisfied grin that stretched across Jesse's face took his audience by surprise, and the trio eyed him questioningly.

"She's not there. Cat kicked her out," he offered by way of explanation.

"Good for Cat!" Leroy pumped his fist in the air in a gesture of victory.

"Does that mean she and your dad headed back to Akron?" Rachel wondered, surreptitiously holding her breath in the hopes that Jesse would respond in the affirmative, having no real desire to cross paths with his parents again.

"My dad's still at Drew's house, so I doubt my mother made it home. She normally leaves the driving to him – or to the chauffeur, and I don't think he came along on this trip. She's probably holed up in one of the local hotels, trying to dull the _pain_ she's feeling with a few stiff drinks, and cursing me and my father for having the nerve to say bad things about her."

"Your dad stayed?" Rachel failed to hide her astonishment at this unexpected news.

"You don't sound terribly sympathetic," Hiram pointed out, as he fought to keep the corners of his mouth from curving into a smirk.

"That's because I'm not. The woman can rot in hell for all I care. And, if she's had to bunk somewhere in Lima, she no doubt thinks she's already there," he added, his tone reflecting a grim delight at his mother's likely discomfort. "To answer your question, Rach, yeah, he did. Cat said he could, and when my mother tried to intimidate him into following her out, he basically ignored her."

"Why?" Rachel persisted, not fully satisfied with her boyfriend's response.

"I'm not really sure. He wanted to talk after my mother left, but I had to see you."

The sentiment was hardly unusual, but Hiram and Leroy both heard the whisper of desperation lurking just below the surface of Jesse's seemingly routine declaration. Exchanging a glance, the two men came to an unspoken agreement, and they rose as one. Hiram, after draining the contents of the teapot into Rachel and Jesse's mugs and waiting for them to flavour the beverages to their liking, stacked everything but the plate holding the few remaining cookies on the tray. Leroy yawned widely and made a show of checking his watch.

"It's late, and we're pretty tired, so we're going to head up to bed."

"Don't worry about cleaning up, sweetie. I'll deal with all this stuff in the morning."

The Berry men pulled each teen into a warm hug, both of them subconsciously lingering an extra beat longer with Jesse in a silent bid to convey their affection and their understanding. Tea and cookies in hand, Jesse and Rachel followed her dads up the stairs, exchanging a final round of goodnights as they proceeded to opposite ends of the hallway. The moment Rachel had firmly shut and locked the door behind her, she and Jesse quickly crossed the room, set down their food and drinks, and clambered onto the bed. She held her arms open, and he moved into her embrace, curling gratefully into her side. Allowing the fingers of her free hand to trail along the curve of his jaw, she gently tilted his chin upwards. His gaze, as it met her deeply probing one, was clearly troubled, and she found herself unable to keep her concern at bay any longer.

"It's just us now, so I want to know what _really_ happened tonight – including everything you kept from my dads."

* * *

"He cracked an egg on her forehead? And you say they're soulmates? That's seriously twisted, even for someone with my blood – and Hannah's – flowing through his veins," Martin opined.

"It was a mistake. He apologized, and she forgave him."

"I'm sorry, Cat. Maybe I'm being exceptionally slow tonight, but I don't get it. How do you _mistakenly _pelt someone you claim to care about with eggs? It doesn't make sense."

"He was pressured into it by his teammates, Martin. They were nothing more than a bunch of bullies, and it was the only way he could earn their trust back after he'd defected to McKinley."

"Which he did to be with her. Rachel. Right?"

"Yes and no."

"Come on, Cat. Could you give me a straight answer, here? I know that I've missed a large chunk of my own son's life and that I have only myself to blame, but I'm trying to get up to speed so that I can start fresh."

"Why is that, exactly?" Cat countered, evading her brother-in-law's question by asking one of her own.

Martin, who'd had plenty of practice seeing through his wife's dissembling, refused to be diverted.

"I'll explain it all – later. But I'm really struggling to understand my son's relationship with this girl, and so far, it's got me stumped. Help me out. Please."

"Fine. But only if you promise to do the same when I ask you again," Cat responded with a resigned sigh.

"Deal."

"Okay. You know how we told you Jesse saw Rachel sing, he was completely blown away, and they started dating soon after?" At Martin's nod, Cat continued. "What we didn't mention is that he was keeping a pretty major secret from her, too."

"So what? People do that all the time," Martin shrugged dismissively.

"Not if they want to build a meaningful relationship with someone."

"We can't all be paragons of virtue like you and my brother."

"We're hardly paragons of virtue, but we _are_ honest with each other. Which is what Rachel and Jesse are, too."

"Now."

"Yes, now. But back then, he knew who her biological mother was, and he didn't tell her."

"How the hell could he…?" Martin paused for an instant, as the pieces clicked into place. "It was someone he already knew."

"Yes. His coach, Shelby Corcoran."

"You're kidding! Well, that explains a lot – assuming she inherited her mother's talent."

"She did. She's a phenomenal performer."

"But she must not be as distant and aloof as Shelby, or Jesse wouldn't have fallen for her. Although it seemed to me that he had a bit of a crush on his coach, way back when."

"Jesse's _not_ substituting Rachel for Shelby, if that's what you're implying," Cat spluttered, her displeasure at Martin's innuendo plainly evident.

"It was just a thought. Forget I said anything."

"Keep that sort of thought to yourself in the future, or we'll have nothing more to discuss," Cat warned.

"I apologize. Please continue."

"Rachel eventually found out. Jesse returned to Carmel. The egging happened. It all combined to tear them apart. Unlike his previous breakups, though, this one made Jesse thoroughly miserable. He moped around for most of the summer, and we had to prod him to get ready for UCLA. He'd completely lost his enthusiasm for it…"

"That's not the impression I got the one time I spoke to him," Martin interjected.

"Don't you know your own kid, Marty? He's a master at hiding his true feelings," Drew reminded his brother.

"I've usually taken his words at face value. I mean, I realize children don't always tell their parents the truth, but he'd worked hard for that scholarship. I just assumed…"

"You didn't care enough to dig deeper," Cat stated accusingly.

Martin seemed about to argue the point, then abruptly changed his mind, opting instead to go on the offensive.

"He was living with you. If you'd given me a heads up, I would've…"

"What? Rearranged your priorities? Dropped everything to make sure your son was okay? We tried that before, remember? The first time you left Jesse here while you and Hannah went on one of your extended vacations. He was lonely and hurting, and Drew called you. You told him you trusted us to do what was best, and you promptly went back to lounging by the pool, or whatever it was you considered more important than your little boy's feelings!"

Cat had become increasingly agitated as she rebuked her brother-in-law, her voice rising in both pitch and volume. Martin had the good grace to appear properly chastened.

"You're right, Cat. Once again, I apologize. You had no reason to believe that I would've reacted any differently last summer than I had in the past. I was a crappy father, and Jesse deserved better."

"He did. He _does_. And, based on your actions tonight, I'd say you might just get a second chance with him. Don't blow it."

"I don't intend to."

Cat eyed Martin appraisingly, her stare intense and unblinking. He held her gaze without flinching or looking away. After a few seconds, her stern features relaxed, and the merest hint of a smile ghosted across her lips.

"Then I probably won't regret letting you stay. As long as you can behave like a decent human being – unlike that horrid wife of yours – we should be fine."

"Speaking of my _dear_ sister-in-law," Drew piped up, his tone laced with scorn, "I wonder where she's spending the night."

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn," Martin proclaimed.

"We definitely got that impression earlier, and I'm ready for an explanation now," Cat prompted.

"It's simple, really. I've had enough."

"Nothing's ever simple with you, Martin. There's more to this. I'm convinced of it."

"When we were talking, before Jesse arrived, you confessed that you didn't marry for love," Drew reminded his brother.

Cat's eyebrows rose, and she sought corroboration from her husband, who nodded briefly in response.

"I did. What's your point?"

"Until now, you kept that to yourself. You worked really hard to maintain the illusion that you and Hannah were the perfect couple. Why suddenly turn on her?"

"I'm tired of the pretense. Of her moods. Of the vile way she treats people I care about. Of her selfishness. Of saying yes when I want to say no. I don't like her, and I don't like who I am when I'm with her. This isn't the life I want to be living anymore."

"Fair enough. But it still begs the question 'why now'? Are you having some kind of mid-life crisis?"

"I suppose it might seem that way," Martin snorted, "but as you'd probably figure out eventually, I have darker motives."

Drew and Cat both narrowed their eyes, but made no comment. The silence that had descended on the group was unexpectedly broken by the audible ping of Martin's cell phone, announcing an incoming text. With a quiet apology, he scanned the brief message, tapped out a one word reply, then deliberately turned the device off. Once he'd returned it to his pocket, he leaned back into the plush chair, his entire body visibly more relaxed than it had been minutes before.

"Good news?" Drew inquired.

"Excellent news. Everything's going according to plan."

"Is this plan of yours top secret, or can you share?"

"Hmm… well, you'll know about it soon enough, and I trust you both, so there's no harm in telling. I've made arrangements to ensure that Hannah can't mess with the trust that her father established for Jesse – under any circumstances. The text was the confirmation I was waiting for."

Cat clapped her hands in delight.

"That's wonderful, Martin!"

Drew, while no less pleased, appeared to be trying to puzzle out the details of such a feat.

"You can't possibly have accomplished this in the past couple of hours, Marty, which means it was in the works _before_ Jesse and Hannah's blow up.

"You were always smarter than you let on, little brother. I often underestimated you, and I usually ended up regretting it."

"Skip the backhanded compliments and be straight with me, Marty."

"It's been in the works for weeks."

"Because?"

"Hannah'd been grumbling for a while about Jesse not deserving the money, since he'd disregarded her wishes and chosen to study the arts rather than law or business. I suspected it was only a matter of time till she approached her father about revoking the trust, so I decided to beat her to the punch."

"You spoke to old man Palmer."

"I did. Gave him a really compelling reason for denying her request, should she happen to make it. He came around to my side pretty quickly."

Martin's smug expression told Drew all he needed to know.

"Oh, my God! You have something on Harold Palmer."

"Not on him, no."

Drew let out a strangled cough, practically choking on his own saliva as the implications of Martin's words became clear.

"You have something on Hannah," he whispered in amazement. "Huh. No wonder you were willing to yank her chain tonight. You've gotten what you wanted from her, and now you've found a way out."

"Sharp as a tack. I've kind of missed being around someone who can see through me like this," Martin admitted lightly.

"Are you leaving her?" Drew queried bluntly.

"That's in the works, too. No one besides my lawyer and Harold know, though, so please keep it to yourselves," Martin implored.

"Of course." Drew's brow furrowed once more. "Wait a second. When you came here today… you were going to make your move… literally. Pick a fight with her… Push her to her breaking point… Get her to be the one to storm out… Only… you didn't have to. Jesse did your dirty work for you."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"What part were Cat and I slated to play in your little drama?"

"Witnesses, mainly. Although, if you'd joined in the attack, that would've been a bonus."

"When were you going to tell Jesse?" Cat's concern for her nephew's wellbeing was evident in her voice.

"As soon as possible once I heard from my lawyer," he assured his sister-in-law. "That was another benefit to doing it here. I knew Jesse'd have the two of you to lean on, and to comfort him if he needed it. Although I always presumed he wouldn't really care one way or the other if Hannah and I split up."

"He may not be close to either of you, but it'll still have an impact on him," Cat argued. "It's never easy for a child when their parents' marriage falls apart."

"But it won't be devastating. He'll get over it, right?" Martin's voice dropped to a murmur. "I was hoping this would be a good thing. Something that would start to make up for all the damage I caused when I…"

The elder St. James brother fell silent. Cat couldn't help but notice the significant look that passed between the men, and she opted to call Martin on it.

"I get the feeling I'm missing part of the picture. When it comes to your son, you've got a lot to atone for, but you seem to be referring to something major. What is it?"

It was clear from Cat's expression that she had no intention of letting him brush her off. Gathering his courage, Martin swallowed audibly before raising his gaze to meet his sister-in-law's steely one.

"Hannah never wanted children. I did. I manipulated the situation so that she'd give in. I essentially forced her to get pregnant."

Cat's eyes widened in horror. Martin shook his head vehemently, all too aware of the image that was no doubt forming in his sister-in-law's mind.

"I didn't force myself _on_ her, if that's what you're thinking."

"What the hell did you do, then? Swap her birth control pills with placebos? Have sex with her while she was drunk? Bribe her with little blue boxes from Birks?"

"None of the above. I just had a little chat with her father. I wasn't the only one looking for an heir, and I knew she'd go through with it for him, even if she wouldn't do it for me. So I convinced him to convince her. Worked like a charm."

"Did you _ever_ stop to think about the life your child was destined to lead? Short of outright physical abuse, there's nothing worse than being unwanted and unloved, and that's what you doomed Jesse to. You knew what kind of person Hannah was, but you went ahead with your self-centred plan anyway. You put an innocent baby in an untenable situation."

"Good God, Cat, do you have any idea how often I questioned my decision? How much I berated myself for it?"

"Not enough to do anything about it," she spat.

"Like I told Drew earlier, I was willing to marry someone I didn't love in order to achieve my goals. I knew exactly what I was getting into, and I was prepared for the consequences. Jesse wasn't. Growing up the way he did… it scarred him. Which is my greatest regret. I'm well aware that I'm coming at it far too late, but I hope I can make it up to him somehow – and that he'll find it in his heart to forgive me some day."

"Don't hold your breath," Drew muttered.

Although she was privately inclined to agree with her husband – Jesse was notoriously stubborn, and was renowned for holding grudges – Cat's own natural inclination towards forgiveness was currently warring with her utter disgust at Martin's pressure tactics, and at his complete disregard for his son's happiness. Inhaling sharply, she fixed her brother-in-law with an icy glare.

"There's a huge part of me that thinks I should just say 'screw you', tell you that you don't deserve a second chance with such a wonderful young man, and send you packing. But the other part of me – the one that's always had your son's best interests at heart – believes that even someone who's messed up as royally as you have _can _change, and that Jesse should be given the opportunity to get to know you. But only if _he_ wants to, and on his terms, not yours," she specified.

"Understood. Thank you, Cat."

"Before you thank me, I need to make one thing perfectly clear. If, from this day forward, you hurt him in _any_ way, I'll come after you. And my revenge'll make anything Hannah's ever done seem like child's play."

* * *

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?" Hannah screeched. "You set up the trust. Surely those overpaid lackeys that work for you put some kind of escape clause in it. A loophole. A way to rescind it. And if they didn't, they're morons, and should be fired on the spot."

"I'll thank you not to speak of my employees in such derogatory terms," Harold admonished his daughter. "They're excellent lawyers. Every single one of them."

"I'm sorry, Father." She feigned a contrition she didn't feel. "But this is important to me."

"And it's important to _me_ that my grandson be provided for," he stated with finality. "This isn't open for debate, Hannah. Goodnight."

The sound of a dial tone reverberated in her ear, and she stared in shock at the phone she was holding. Her father had turned her entreaty down flat, and then he'd hung up. On _her_. He'd never treated her with such callous disregard before, and a tremor shot through her. Something was seriously wrong, and she wouldn't rest until she determined the rationale behind his odd behaviour. Her father had always been her staunchest ally. If that was no longer the case, it was imperative that she find out why – and that she develop a contingency plan without delay.

* * *

Rachel had remained relatively quiet – murmuring sympathetically, but saying little – as Jesse'd recounted every detail of his confrontation with his mother. She'd bristled when she'd heard the various slurs Hannah'd used to describe her beloved Dad. She'd seethed inwardly when Jesse'd related Hannah's scathing belittlement of his dreams. She'd swallowed an angry denial as he'd divulged the accusations Hannah'd levelled at her. But she'd been unable to hide her sorrow as he'd repeated – verbatim – the words of their heated final exchange.

She understood all too well the terrible toll exacted by a mother's rejection. Although Shelby's rebuff hadn't been nearly as cruel, it had scarred Rachel emotionally in ways she was powerless to shake. Even if she were to re-establish a relationship with her birth mother, she would never be able to completely suppress the belief that she wasn't good enough. Hannah, with her one hateful declaration, had done more to damage Jesse's self-esteem than a year's worth of failed auditions ever could.

Feeling Jesse shudder, Rachel instinctively drew him closer, offering what solace she could. He burrowed into her embrace, seeking out the reassurance of her presence and the comfort of her touch. His chest began to heave as, for the first time that night, he allowed the tears he'd kept at bay for hours to fall freely. Rachel's own cheeks were wet also, but she barely noticed, focused as she was on trying to ease her boyfriend's anguish. Her heart broke as, all vestiges of control gone, he sobbed in her arms.

Once his grief was spent, she disentangled herself from his hold and quickly stripped off her clothing, signalling that he should do the same. He was reaching for the t-shirt he normally slept in when she stilled his hand, and he looked up, realizing with a start that she was completely nude, her underwear having joined the rest of her garments on the floor. The sight of her naked form elicited a predictable reaction, and he hardened instantly. Sliding under the sheets and stretching out beside him, she eased his boxers over his hips and down his legs, then moved her hand back up and brought it to rest on the base of his erect shaft. As she stroked him tenderly, he let out a soft moan, before reluctantly attempting to call a halt to her actions.

"Rach, we can't. I promised your dads…"

She held a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shh. You're hurting, and I want to make you feel better. Let me do that for you. Please, Jesse."

The rational part of his mind wrestled with his natural instincts, but he was fighting a losing battle. His every nerve ending tingled, and his entire body yearned for her touch. He'd suffered a crushing emotional blow, and he needed this connection. He needed _her_.

With a muffled groan, he captured her mouth with his. The kiss was slow and deep, and they both drew strength from it. Their limbs entwined, the movements as effortless as breathing, and their fingers explored every inch of exposed flesh. Wordlessly, they brought each other to the brink of release. As Jesse slipped into Rachel's welcoming heat, meeting every thrust of her hips with an answering one of his own, the iciness that had lodged itself in a corner of his heart earlier that evening began to melt. When they tumbled over the edge, their names whispered refrains on each other's lips, a genuine smile lit up his handsome features. Finally, the despair provoked by his mother's words had lessened; the sharp, unrelenting pain transformed into nothing more than a dull ache.

Nestled together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jesse felt a wave of absolute peacefulness flow through him. No matter what the future held, he could deal with it. With Rachel by his side, he was safe. He was _home_.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: **This week finds us taking a break from the St. James family drama, while heralding the return of a couple of characters who've been off the canvas for a while.

BTW, aren't restaurants the greatest places? They provide such excellent opportunities for eavesdropping. ;)

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely and ever-helpful **1booklover11**. Happy belated birthday, my friend!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 75

_He couldn't move. He wanted desperately to get up and walk away, but he found himself frozen in place, trapped in the semi-darkness of an unfamiliar room. The hairs rose at the base of his neck and his muscles tensed, struggling against whatever unseen forces were holding him back. Something terrible was about to happen. He could feel it. There had to be a way out. He couldn't stay here._

"_I never loved you."_

_The voice echoed in the gloom, its clipped tones all too recognizable. The moment his mother emerged from the shadows, her features set in an unfeeling mask, he snapped his show face into place. The declaration stung, but that information would remain his alone. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she'd managed to provoke a response in him._

_As she drew closer, her appearance changed – red curls morphed into long, dark tresses, green eyes turned into brown, a patrician nose became larger and rounder..._

"_I never loved you."_

_The words came again. Only this time, they'd originated from the mouth of the one person he was powerless to defend himself against. The one he'd opened himself up to completely. The one he was committed to, body and soul. He felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. The pain was so intense, he was certain he must have suffered a fatal blow… _

Jesse's eyes shot open. His heart pounded as he gasped for breath, and a powerful shudder rippled through him. At his side, Rachel blinked sleepily, his restless movements rousing her from sleep. Not yet wholly awake, she shifted within his hold and, instinctively, his arms clasped her more tightly, drawing her closer. His actions having rendered her fully alert, she immediately caught sight of his haunted expression. As it had the previous night, the urge to comfort him overwhelmed her, and she kissed him tenderly, before putting just enough distance between them to allow her to study him carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream, that's all."

"Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me anyway. It'll help."

He sighed, all too aware that when his girlfriend looked at him like _that_, resistance was futile. She wouldn't give up until he'd disclosed every last detail.

"Okay. I was in a room I didn't recognize. It was dark, and although I couldn't feel any actual restraints, I was somehow trapped there. Then my mother showed up, spewing her usual garbage. Said she'd never loved me. Blah, blah, blah. That's pretty much it."

He fell silent and she caught his gaze before he could look away, searching his eyes for a sign that would confirm he'd given her the whole story. After a moment, she shook her head, clearly not convinced.

"There's more to it. I know your mother hurt you, and it'll take a long time for the pain to heal, but you were shaking in my arms just now, and your heart was racing. Something about that dream terrified you. What was it?"

"How is it that you see through me so easily?" he marvelled.

"It's simple. I love you."

"That's not what you said in my dream."

He'd blurted out the confession so softly that she'd had to strain to hear it, but once she did, all of the pieces fell into place. Somehow, while asleep, he'd envisioned that _she_'d been the one to deny him her love, stirring up his fear of abandonment, along with the latent self-doubt that very few people knew lurked deep within him. No wonder he'd reacted so strongly. Placing her hands gently on either side of his face, she made sure she had his undivided attention.

"I can't change what your mother said to you. As much as I wish I could, I can't erase it from your thoughts, either. What I _can_ do is remind you of how much I love you, and of how empty my life would be without you in it. You having been born is the _best_ thing to have ever happened to me."

His heart swelled in his chest and he pulled her closer once more, bending his head and melding his lips to hers, drinking in the warmth of her mouth and the sweetness of her taste. Not for the first time, he rejoiced inwardly at the extraordinary twist of fate that had led to him discovering someone who understood him so completely within the boundaries of small town Ohio. That she was also someone who'd proven worthy of his trust made him grateful beyond all measure. She'd been the first person to see beyond his show face. She'd recognized his insecurities – because they mirrored her own – and she hadn't teased him about them or used them against him. And now, when he was arguably at his most vulnerable, she'd offered him what he needed the most – comfort, reassurance, and unconditional love.

His mother's admission had cut him to the quick. She'd always been distant and cold, but she was like that with virtually everyone, and while her actions towards him had never been particularly loving, he'd just assumed that was due to her seeming dislike of children in general, along with his independent streak, his interest in the arts, and his refusal to follow the career path she'd laid out for him. He'd never before entertained the notion that she'd resented his very existence from the beginning. That she hadn't ever wanted him at all. The knowledge was devastating, and without Rachel in his life, he was fairly certain he'd have indulged in some kind of destructive behaviour in an effort to dull his pain and purge the hateful words from his memory. Instead, he'd returned to her house and told her _everything_, finding the solace he so badly needed in her unwavering support of the intrinsically flawed human being he knew himself to be.

Jesse's inner musings were interrupted by a light tapping on Rachel's door.

"Sweetie, are you awake?"

The echo of Hiram's whispered question caused the lovers to freeze. Reluctantly, they broke their kiss, tugging on the sheets to ensure they were both fully covered before Rachel supplied her answer.

"Yes, Daddy."

She was relieved when the door remained firmly shut, her father opting not to invade the teens' privacy.

"I was thinking of firing up the waffle maker. Are you and Jesse hungry?"

"Oh, yeah."

Hiram chuckled at Jesse's enthusiastic response.

"Waffles it is. See you downstairs in a bit."

As the sound of Hiram's footsteps receded into the distance, Jesse and Rachel scrambled out of bed. Hastily throwing on a t-shirt and some boxers, Jesse headed for the guest bathroom. About to jump into the shower herself, the sight of her phone on the bedside table caused Rachel to pause as an idea took shape in her head. Scrolling through her contact list, she highlighted the name she wanted. After only one ring, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Good morning, Rachel."

"Hi, Kurt. I know this is last minute, but would you be free a couple of hours from now?"

"I was planning on spending some time obsessing over what I'd be wearing to the ballet tonight. Did you have something more exciting in mind?"

"Jesse needs a distraction, so I thought we could hit the mall. Give him a hand with his Christmas shopping."

"A little retail therapy? Count me in!"

* * *

After partaking of a delicious breakfast – Jesse, setting aside his customary restraint, had indulged his sweet tooth by eating several of the crisp, golden waffles, piled high with strawberries and maple syrup – Rachel offered to help clean up while her boyfriend, true to his word, grabbed a shovel from the garage and set to work clearing the Berrys' sidewalk and driveway. As he scooped up the last bit of snow, Rachel rushed out to meet him, her face aglow with anticipation.

"What's got you so excited?"

"I'll tell you when we're in the car."

She waited patiently for him to put the shovel away before clasping his mittened hand in hers and tugging him towards his Range Rover.

"Am I taking you somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. I made arrangements with Kurt to meet us at the mall."

"The mall? This close to Christmas? It'll be a madhouse."

"Yeah, but that'll be part of the fun. Watching other people run around like crazy as they try to find the perfect last minute gifts. Speaking of which, I seem to recall you've got a few things left to buy," she reminded him.

"Oh, right. The mall it is, then."

* * *

It didn't take long for Rachel and Jesse to spot Kurt. He was sitting on a bench just inside the complex's main entrance, a colourful scarf draped jauntily around his neck and a large Starbucks cup in his hand. Catching sight of the couple, he eagerly waved them over, getting to his feet as soon as they were close enough to receive his welcoming hugs. It wasn't until the younger boy had moved that Jesse realized Kurt hadn't been waiting alone.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Jesse. Hi, Rachel. When I called Kurt earlier, he said he was meeting you guys here, so I asked if I could tag along. Hope that's okay."

"Of course," Rachel assured him. "The more, the merrier."

After briefly discussing what each of them were hoping to purchase, they decided to split up, since some items on their lists were meant as surprises. Having agreed to reunite at the food court in an hour, Kurt dragged Rachel purposefully down the nearest walkway, as Jesse and Blaine headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You honestly don't have Jesse's present yet? I figured it would have been bought and wrapped ages ago," Kurt exclaimed.

"I do have something at home," Rachel confessed. "But I got it before he gave me this," she extended her hand, unable to resist admiring the gold band that adorned her finger, "and… I just feel as if it's not enough now, you know?"

"I get it. That _is _an exquisite piece of jewelry. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I've got a few ideas. What about you? Do you know what you want to get Blaine?"

"Absolutely. And our first stop is right up ahead," Kurt replied, pointing to the mall's only bookstore.

Rachel frowned as the slender boy zigzagged through the aisles, leading her past shelves crowded with books related to every artistic discipline. When he finally came to a halt, she noted with confusion that they were in the store's well-stocked sports section.

"Are you picking something up for Finn?"

"Surprisingly, no. For reasons that I can't even begin to comprehend, Blaine is a devoted football fan. In fact, this is his favourite team," Kurt explained, plucking a rather thick tome about Ohio State's Buckeyes from an end display and casually leafing through it.

"So… does that mean Finn corners him for some jock talk when he comes over to your place?" Rachel wondered, an undercurrent of sympathy mixed with concern evident in her tone.

"I've kept them away from each other as much as possible," Kurt admitted. "It's bad enough that Finn and my dad spend hours comparing player stats and debating odds. I don't want my boyfriend doing it, too."

"I've never heard you refer to him that way before," Rachel declared with a smile.

Kurt flushed a deep crimson.

"I… uh… well… we…" he stammered, needing a moment to recover from his inadvertent slip of the tongue. "It's all kind of new. We talked it over just this morning, and we both agreed that we're more than friends."

"I think it's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

She threw her arms around him in celebration and he hugged her back, his vision suddenly blurry as his eyes filled with unshed tears. To like a boy who liked him back, and to have amazing friends supporting him… During his darkest days, he'd never truly believed that such a reality was even possible.

"You realize that this is all your fault, right?" he teased. "If it weren't for you and Jesse and your dads all encouraging me and boosting my confidence, I'd probably still be staring longingly at Blaine across crowded rooms, too scared to take a chance with him."

"I'm sure you would've come to your senses sooner or later," she countered lightly. "We simply gave you a little push to speed things along."

"Well, I'm so glad you did. I swear, this is going to be my best Christmas ever!"

"Mine, too. And I don't even celebrate."

Linking arms, the two friends laughed as they strolled towards the cash register. Once Kurt had paid for his purchase, he gazed at Rachel expectantly.

"Where to now?"

"Follow me."

* * *

"Do you miss it?"

Jesse shot a questioning look Blaine's way, not entirely certain what the younger boy was referring to.

"Miss what?"

"Carmel. Vocal Adrenaline. Being top of the heap."

"A little," Jesse answered honestly. "My status with the group, the success I achieved… it was great for my ego. But it was liberating to escape all the pressure, and the phony friendships. Overall, I'm happier at UCLA. Well, except for being so far from Rachel."

"That must suck."

"It does. Thank God we won't have to go through it for much longer."

"Oh?"

Blaine's palpable curiosity was a sudden reminder that he and Kurt hadn't yet been made aware of Jesse's plan to leave California.

"I'll be transferring in the fall, to either Tisch or Juilliard, so getting together with Rachel is going to be a whole lot easier."

"That's great, man. When will you find out if they've accepted you?"

"Next month. They'll want to see my first semester transcripts, but I'm pretty confident I'll get offers from both. We're trying to keep it quiet until everything's settled, though. Rach doesn't want to jinx anything, so if you don't mind…"

"No problem. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. What made you ask, by the way?"

"I sense that Kurt's not entirely happy at Dalton. Although he hasn't admitted it, I think he might be considering going back to McKinley, despite the bullying."

"What the hell is it about that school? The academics stink, the atmosphere is toxic, and their teammates are fair weather friends at best, and yet he and Rachel are both strangely attached to the place. I don't get it."

"I don't, either. But if Kurt does leave, I might want to go with him," Blaine confessed softly.

"Wow. Is it that serious between the two of you already?"

"I like him. A lot. And I don't want to see him get hurt."

"You'd try to protect him."

"Yeah. Not that I'd necessarily be very good at it. The last time I went public at a homophobic school, I got the crap beaten out of me."

"Kurt mentioned that you've taken up boxing since then."

"I have. But I doubt that'd help much against the guys who've been after him. They're bigger than me. And it's not as if I carry my gloves around all the time."

"Maybe you should work at convincing him to stay at Dalton, then. See if you can change his perspective on the place."

"That won't be easy."

"Being at a school without a good support system is even tougher."

"I suspect that'll be part of his argument, though. Now that he and Rachel are closer than they used to be, he'd assume she'd stand up for him."

"But Rachel's not going to…"

Realizing what he'd been about to say, Jesse cut himself off abruptly, swearing under his breath at how close he'd come to divulging Rachel's secret.

"Rachel's not going to what?"

"She's not going to be able to protect him physically," Jesse replied, recovering smoothly from his near mistake. "She's fierce, but she's never been able to keep from being bullied herself. Even if she and Kurt travel the halls together, I'm fairly certain those Neanderthals will just see it as a lucky break. Two for the price of one, as it were."

"Damn. You're right. Okay, I'll do my best to persuade Kurt to stick it out at Dalton."

"I think that'd be the smartest choice."

The two teens walked on in silence for a few minutes. Jesse was wrenched from his thoughts by the realization that Blaine had stopped moving. Looking up, he immediately understood why, and he couldn't resist teasing the boy at his side.

"I should've known we'd end up here. Do you and Kurt have something against basic black?"

"Well, you obviously consider it an artistic statement of some kind," Blaine quipped. "Kurt and I, on the other hand, prefer to express our personalities in a more vibrant way."

"Hey, at least I never have to worry about whether what I'm wearing matches," Jesse shot back.

"_Worry_? Putting an outfit together every morning is half the fun of getting dressed."

"What's the other half?"

"Fantasizing about the right person taking the outfit off you – one colourful piece at a time."

* * *

Lunch was a raucous affair. Between bites of his pizza, Jesse regaled the others with his scathing impersonation of Will Schuester, while Kurt delivered a surprisingly on target imitation of Sue Sylvester. When their discussion shifted to offering critiques of various movies and TV shows, the foursome frequently found themselves in agreement. When their points of view differed, each of them held their ground and their debates were passionate, yet they remained respectful of each other. They had just savaged what they all deemed to be a particularly inept _American Idol_ performance when their conversation was interrupted by an accusatory voice. It belonged to someone familiar, whom none of them had noticed approach their table.

"So this is why you bailed on me today. I guess you got what you considered a better offer, huh, Kurt?"

Mercedes stood in front of her former best friend, her mouth contorted in an ugly sneer, and Kurt blanched at the hostility he saw reflected in her eyes. Before he could utter a word in his defense, Jesse fixed the overconfident diva with a cutting stare.

"Given the choice, any self-respecting person would pick our company over yours any day," he smirked.

"No one asked for your opinion, St. Jackass. This is between Kurt and me."

"I beg to differ. We were having a good time here until you decided to butt in."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Mercedes reiterated, turning her back on Jesse in an effort to ignore him.

"You may not want to listen to Jesse, but I hope you'll give _me_ a chance to explain."

Mercedes looked at Rachel as if she was an irksome bug she'd like to squash underfoot.

"Why the hell should I, Miss Bossy Pants? I'm pissed at you, too. You're the one who said you weren't trying to poach my friend. Yet, here you are, doing exactly that."

"Kurt's his own person. He doesn't belong to you," Blaine interjected.

"Shut it, Blaine," Mercedes suggested rudely, before aiming a contemptuous glare at Kurt once more. "Looks like your betrayal of New Directions is complete, traitor."

"How do you figure that?" Kurt demanded, finally recovering his voice.

"Oh, please. You're hanging out with the guy whose sole purpose was to obliterate us last year, his gullible girlfriend who's obviously willing to help him do it again, and the head of yet another rival show choir. Your actions speak for themselves."

"Jesse and Rachel are _not_ out to destroy New Directions. She's still a part of the group, so what could she possibly have to gain? And the Warblers are _my_ team now," he protested, "so of course, I'm going to spend time with my teammates."

"Give me a break! Every time I call you lately, you're _busy_. If you're always with _them_, then I have to believe you're plotting against us."

"Maybe he's just avoiding _you_. Maybe he got tired of your inflated opinion of yourself and your insufferable paranoia," Jesse suggested, not bothering to conceal his disdain.

Mercedes' expression darkened and she took a step forward, prepared to lash out. Jesse was on his feet in an instant, eyes narrowed as he stood his ground, silently daring her to follow through.

"Mercedes, don't," Kurt pleaded, unwilling to see the girl who used to be his best friend do something she would ultimately regret.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. I've been itching to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face since he showed up in our choir room to spy on us."

"For the last time, 'Cedes, he's not a spy. He's not out to get you, or anyone else in New Directions. He's dating Rachel. They love each other. And they've been really good friends to me over the last little while. I like him. I like both of them, actually. So if you can't accept that, then I think we're done."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you'd choose them over me?" The incredulity in her tone lay bare just how unbelievable a concept this was to her.

"I would." His response was delivered quietly, but his voice was firm.

"Then you can go to hell, Kurt," Mercedes hissed.

Ignoring the pale boy's stricken expression, she spun on her heel, intending to execute a diva-worthy storm out. She'd only taken one step when she found her path blocked by a visibly irate Jesse St. James.

"Get out of my way, asshole."

"Not just yet." He'd almost called her a bitch, but he swallowed the appellation before it crossed his lips. He was determined that she'd be the one to look bad, not him. "I have to say, with friends like you, Kurt doesn't need enemies."

"I'm the best friend he's ever had," she declared, without a trace of sarcasm.

"Really? You just accused him of betraying New Directions by being part of the Warblers – a team he's only with because he had to transfer in order to escape the constant bullying he was facing at McKinley. You seem to equate putting his safety first with an act of treason. I'd say that makes you an epic fail in the friend department."

"That's not what I meant," she spluttered.

"Well, that's how it came across," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking at the admission.

Instinctively, Blaine wrapped an arm around his distressed boyfriend, leaning close to offer what comfort he could. Mercedes stared at the duo, slack-jawed. There was an unmistakeable intimacy between them, and the apology she'd been about to deliver died on her lips, supplanted by her resentment at having discovered the true nature of Blaine and Kurt's relationship accidentally.

"You're right. We're done," she spat.

This time, as she began to walk away, no one made a move to stop her. Kurt sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Jesse queried, genuinely puzzled.

"We were having such a good time, and it was ruined because of me."

"It was ruined because Mercedes spotted us having fun, got jealous, and decided to go into flat-out bitch mode," Rachel argued, placing her hand on Kurt's arm and squeezing gently until he looked at her. "It was _her_ fault. Not yours."

"Rachel's right," Jesse concurred. "Don't blame yourself. And Mercedes doesn't have the power to ruin anything for us unless we give it to her." He paused, eager to swing the discussion in a happier direction. "By the way, did we ever tell you two what happened the night we went back to the Key 'o Kara?"

* * *

The rest of the day had flown by. After leaving the mall and going their separate ways in order to prepare for their double date, the quartet had reunited in Jesse's Range Rover for the trip to Akron. Increasingly comfortable with each other, the drive had been chock full of conversation, good natured banter, laughter and song. Their second meal had, thankfully, been devoid of the first one's drama, and once the ballet was over, they were all reluctant to bring their evening together to an end. When Jesse suggested they grab coffee at one of his old haunts, the others agreed swiftly and enthusiastically. With their inevitable dissection of the performance concluded, Kurt gave voice to a question that had been on his mind since the previous evening.

"How did your 'meet the parents' dinner go?" he asked innocently.

He and Blaine were completely unprepared for Jesse and Rachel's reaction – their faces falling in tandem, as their expressions became increasingly solemn. Instantly, Kurt attempted to backtrack.

"I'm sorry. Forget I mentioned it. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

A moment of silent communication between the duo conveyed Jesse's unspoken permission, and Rachel inhaled a calming breath as she prepared to reveal some of the unpleasantness that had taken place at both the Berry and St. James homes.

"The dinner never actually happened. When Drew and Cat arrived at my house, Jesse's parents were with them."

"They came back from Bali just for this?" Kurt was unable to hide his shock.

"As if. It was just an unfortunate coincidence," Jesse snorted.

"Okay, I know you're not close to your folks, but why did them showing up derail your plans? Wouldn't it just make it easier to get all the introductions over with at once?" Blaine wondered.

"Ha! Maybe if we were something resembling a normal family, but we're not. Cat and Drew adore Rachel. We knew they'd get along famously with her dads. This wasn't meant to be one of those awkward evenings where everyone struggles to figure out what to say. With my mother and father in the mix… well, awkward wouldn't begin to cover it."

"Sorry, I'm still not following."

"My parents are total snobs. My mother, especially. Rachel's middle-class. She's Jewish. She's being raised by two men. Even one of those things would've been enough to set my mother off. Add them all together and… I'm sure you get the picture now, Blaine."

The younger boy nodded his understanding.

"If that'd been the extent of it, we probably could've handled it. In one of those unbelievable, small world coincidences, though, it turns out that Jesse's mom and my Dad have a history – and it's an acrimonious one, at that."

Kurt unconsciously leaned forward, his innate love of gossip getting the best of him. There was a story here, and it was obviously a juicy one. He didn't want to miss a word of it. As Jesse and Rachel took turns filling in the details of Hannah's past mistreatment of Leroy, Kurt and Blaine grew increasingly distraught, their status as outsiders allowing them to relate all too well to the discrimination the elder Berry had endured.

"No offense, Jesse, but I think your mother's a hateful bitch," Kurt proclaimed.

"No offense taken. I basically called her that to her face last night."

"You _did_?"

"Yeah. After she finished spinning her web of lies about Leroy, she started to trash talk Rachel. It pissed me off, and I just… kind of lost it."

The four teens were so absorbed in their conversation that none of them heard the muffled curse uttered by the lone occupant of the booth directly behind theirs. The dark haired woman's eyes flashed as an icy cold fury overtook her. Hannah St. James would rue the day she'd spoken ill of her son's girlfriend. Shelby Corcoran would see to that – personally.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Before any of you ask, Mercedes called Kurt _after_ he'd already agreed to meet Rachel and Jesse at the mall. He just chose to keep that bit of information to himself when he declined Mercedes' invitation.


	76. Author's Note

**A/N:** Due to my mother's sudden passing, there won't be an update this week.


	77. Chapter 76

**A/N: **A heartfelt thank you to all those who offered words of condolence and support during what has been a very difficult time. Your kindness was truly comforting.

Writing hasn't come easily lately, but I felt I'd kept you all waiting long enough. While I can't guarantee that I'll be resuming my regular updating schedule, I can promise that I won't abandon this fic. I _will _finish it. It may just take a bit longer than originally planned.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 76

In the pale light of early morning, with the shadow of the moon still lingering high in the sky, Shelby sat alone in her car. Her breath was visible on every exhale and she shivered, drawing her jacket more tightly around her with one hand as she drummed impatiently on the steering wheel with the other. Her presence on the quiet Akron street failed to set off any alarm bells among those who passed by, each of them far too intent on their commute to give the parked vehicle, or its occupant, more than a cursory glance.

The dark haired woman stifled a yawn. She'd barely slept the previous night, consumed with anger at the words she'd innocently overheard while sipping a latte – the one weekly indulgence she permitted herself as a reward for the hours she was currently devoting to helping the local gospel choir prepare for their Christmas concert, having stepped in to replace their ailing director as a favour to a friend. The last thing she'd expected was to recognize two of the voices that had floated over the partition once a group of teens had slipped into the booth behind her. She'd briefly considered making her presence known, but had ultimately chosen not to. Listening to the quartet's analysis of _The Nutcracker_ had proven far too fascinating, as she'd found herself silently agreeing with many of their criticisms, while nodding admiringly at their on-target assessment of the various performers. She'd been so delighted at having been granted this accidental window into her daughter's life that, when the topic had shifted to something of a more personal nature, she'd unashamedly continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

She'd felt an irrational stab of envy at the realization that Jesse's aunt and uncle had been invited to a 'meet the parents' dinner, while _she_ had been conspicuously absent from the guest list. Not that this had come as a huge surprise. She was hardly the Berry men's favourite person and, obviously, her efforts to insinuate herself into Rachel's good graces hadn't yet borne fruit. Besides, she'd reminded herself, she was already acquainted with all the adults involved. Given their history, her presence would have been awkward at best. Still, she hadn't been able to suppress the spark of hope that things might be different one day.

Her resentment had soon been replaced by indignation, however, as Jesse'd outlined the details of his mother's long-ago mistreatment of Leroy Berry, and it had morphed into ice cold fury as he'd revealed the slurs Hannah had directed at his girlfriend. Despite the lateness of the hour, it had taken all of Shelby's vaunted self-restraint to keep from storming over to the St. James house to tear a strip off the woman who had dared malign her daughter. Rather than give in to the impulse, she'd laced her fingers together, closed her eyes, and taken several deep breaths to calm herself. Then, after texting her babysitter to let her know she'd been unavoidably detained, she'd waited quietly – if not entirely patiently – for the group behind her to leave the café. As soon as the coast had been clear, she'd headed home, all the while formulating a plan of attack.

It was the course of action she'd finally settled on that had prompted her to leave her house in the pre-dawn hours and to drive purposefully towards one of the city's better neighbourhoods. A hint of a smile ghosted across her lips as she turned onto a very familiar street, and her mind drifted back to the myriad times she'd dropped Jesse off after yet another lengthy Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, in the days before he'd been in possession of either his licence or his distinctive Range Rover. Her smile widened as she recalled the boy he'd been then – young, enthusiastic, bursting with talent, and eager to soak up all of the advice she had to offer. In those early years, he'd hung on her every word, and she'd taken great pleasure in using her expertise to mold him into the finest performer Carmel had ever seen. She sighed deeply, her regret evident. While it had been her choice to resign her position with Vocal Adrenaline in order to devote herself to motherhood, she couldn't deny that she missed every part of it, from the intensity of the rehearsals to the rush of competition. Mostly, though, she missed Jesse. Their relationship had evolved from that of teacher and student to one resembling that of parent and child, and she'd grown to treasure their closeness. Their estrangement, coupled with his departure for California, had left a void in her life that Beth couldn't begin to fill.

_I wonder how he'd react to what I'm about to do._

A long-buried memory floated to the surface of Shelby's mind, and she allowed herself to relax. If the argument she'd overheard the one time Hannah had shown up backstage was anything to go by, it wasn't uncommon for Jesse to be critical of his mother, and there didn't appear to be much love lost between the two of them. So, while he might give her grief for interfering in Rachel's life, Shelby suspected that her former protégé wouldn't be opposed to having his mother cut down to size. Speaking of which… She glanced at the dashboard clock before shifting her gaze back to the largest, most imposing house on the block. It displayed no signs of activity – its curtains remained tightly drawn, its door firmly shut, its lights extinguished – and she began to wonder if, in spite of her vigilance, Martin could somehow have made his exit without her having noticed.

She'd assumed that only a business crisis of major proportions could have propelled Jesse's parents to cut their time in Bali short, and to return to the frigidity of an Ohio winter, so she'd expected to witness Martin leaving for the office at the crack of dawn.

_Unless it's so bad that he slept there last night._

Which was really none of her concern. With a shrug, Shelby returned her focus to the task at hand. She'd come to give Hannah St. James a piece of her mind, and she'd waited long enough. Although she'd have preferred to confront the woman privately, if there was no way to avoid it, she'd deal with Martin, too.

* * *

Hannah swore as the doorbell's summons interrupted her pacing. Only a colossal idiot would dare disturb her so early, and if Carmen wasn't able to get rid of whoever it was, both the unfortunate maid and the unwelcome visitor would be feeling the effects of her wrath. A hesitant knock, accompanied by a soft call, broke into her thoughts.

"Ma'am?"

"What do you want, Carmen?" Hannah didn't even try to hide her irritation.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor."

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone. Tell whoever it is that I'm indisposed."

"I already did, ma'am. She refused to take no for an answer."

"She? Did this rude person happen to identify herself?"

"Oh, she didn't have to. It's Ms. Corcoran."

"Shelby Corcoran? What on earth does she want?"

"I have no idea, ma'am. But she insists on speaking to you."

"Fine." Hannah's acquiescence came out through gritted teeth. "Show her into the parlor, but don't offer her anything. This isn't a social call. Let her know that I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

With an annoyed huff, Hannah strode purposefully towards her closet. Surveying the racks of designer items, she reached for her most expensive power suit. Her father had taught her years ago that, when chosen judiciously, the right clothing conveyed authority, and could put one's opponent at an immediate disadvantage. While the motivation behind Shelby's sudden appearance might well be entirely benign, Hannah wasn't leaving anything to chance. If the woman's intent was to stir up trouble, she'd soon discover that Hannah St. James could be a formidable opponent.

* * *

Half an hour later, Shelby was still cooling her heels in the parlor, seated in one of its exceedingly formal and uncomfortably stiff chairs. It was all too apparent that Hannah was deliberately keeping her waiting, no doubt hoping that she'd eventually grow frustrated and leave of her own accord.

_She doesn't know me very well if she thinks she can get rid of me that easily._

Shelby was about to retrieve her cell phone from her purse to check her messages when the tapping of designer stilettos broke the house's oppressive silence. Rising to her feet, the dark haired woman plastered a falsely polite smile on her face and turned towards the partially open French doors. The moment Hannah stepped through them, the room's already frosty atmosphere became several degrees colder.

"Shelby. This is a surprise."

Hannah's tone made it clear that she considered it a disagreeable one, and Shelby resisted the impulse to skip all pleasantries and launch right into attack mode. The opportunity to keep Hannah slightly off balance by concealing her true agenda a while longer was too good to pass up.

"Good morning, Hannah. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, considering the fact that I'm in Ohio rather than in Bali, and that you saw fit to ring my doorbell at an ungodly hour. Why are you here, Shelby?" Hannah narrowed her eyes as an answer to her own question popped into her head. "You can't possibly imagine that I'm still going to contribute to your stupid booster club now that Jesse's no longer at Carmel."

_She has no clue that I'm no longer on staff there. I'm sure I'll be able to use that to my advantage._

"And here I thought you fancied yourself a patron of the arts."

"I _am_ a patron of the arts. I donate generously to the symphony, the ballet, the opera and the theatre company – all of the _professional_ groups that _deserve_ to be funded."

"You're saying Vocal Adrenaline doesn't? We're four time consecutive National champions. That's unheard of in the world of high school show choirs."

"A level of success due entirely to my son, rather than to you," Hannah hastened to point out.

"Jesse _did_ play a huge part in our victories," Shelby acknowledged, "and you know as well as I do that he'd want you to continue supporting the school that gave him so much, and that was responsible for his being offered a full ride to UCLA."

"Ha! Jesse earned that scholarship in spite of attending your second-rate school, not because of it."

"I'm sorry. Did you just refer to Carmel as _second-rate_? Let me remind you that, in addition to Vocal Adrenaline's winning record, we rank first on every academic scorecard in Ohio, and we're within the top ten nationally."

"Among _public_ schools," Hannah sneered, her disdain more than evident. "Carmel doesn't begin to compare when stacked up against this country's best private ones."

"If you considered Carmel to be so far beneath him, why didn't you enroll Jesse somewhere more prestigious?"

"We would've, if he'd shown the slightest interest in pursuing law or business. But, since he insisted on being an _actor_…" Hannah spat the word out contemptuously, "there was no sense wasting our money on expensive tuition."

"Seriously? You decided he didn't merit a quality education simply because he wouldn't follow the career path you'd set out for him?"

"Acting isn't a career. It's a meaningless diversion for people who refuse to grow up and accept responsibility for themselves. If Jesse wants to throw his life away, I won't be complicit in helping him do so."

"If that's how you've felt all along, I'm amazed that the booster club managed to pry even one red cent out of you."

"That was Martin's doing. He thought it would look bad if we didn't contribute, given that Jesse was the lead."

"Hmm… I suppose I'll have to thank him the next time I see him," Shelby mused.

"You do that. Now, if we're done here, I have more important matters to attend to."

Hannah's tone was brusque, and Shelby bristled at the clear-cut dismissal.

"Since I didn't actually come to talk about money, we're not done."

"Oh? Then it would seem I must ask again. Why are you here?"

"I became privy to some rather juicy gossip last night."

"And you thought you'd share. How sweet," Hannah scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, since we're hardly best friends and I don't traffic in gossip, I'm afraid you've wasted both my time and yours."

"Your name came up."

With those four simple words, Shelby suddenly had Hannah's undivided attention.

"My name? Who were you talking to? What lies were they spreading about me?"

"My, my. So touchy. It's almost as if the unflappable Hannah St. James has something to hide."

"Hardly. But you're not being fair. You don't get to spring something like that on me and then refuse to cough up the details."

"It's just gossip, though. Idle chit chat. It's not worth your time, remember?"

"Don't you dare mock me. I have every right to defend myself if people are slandering my good name, and I can't do that if I don't know what they've said."

"Well, if you must know, it had to do with some trouble you seem to have caused during your university days."

A crease marred Hannah's normally smooth brow as she attempted to make sense of Shelby's pronouncement. It only took the former a few seconds to reach the most obvious conclusion – that her son had betrayed her confidence by spilling family secrets to his former coach.

"Jesse told you about _that_? I can't believe he would divulge something so personal to an outsider. The incident you're referring to… it's a private matter. It's none of your concern, and I'll thank you to keep what you heard to yourself."

_No need to let her know that Jesse didn't tell _me _anything._

"I wasn't the only one in the room, so even if I did agree to your request, I think it's safe to assume that your secret's out now." Shelby quirked a brow at the visibly shaken redhead. "I don't see why it's an issue, though. After all, isn't bigotry almost a badge of honour for those in your social circle?"

"It is _not_, and I resent your implication that I'm intolerant."

"Oh, come on, Hannah. You tried to destroy a man's reputation solely because you didn't like the colour of his skin."

"That's not true. He cheated. I was only trying to correct a blatant error on the administration's part."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it helps you sleep at night."

"My conscience is clear, thank you very much."

"You're more deluded than I thought."

"And you're overstepping. You have no right to be speaking to me in such a rude fashion." Hannah shook her head, clearly baffled. "I still don't understand why Jesse would have taken you into his confidence about something so personal."

"He knows I have a vested interest in this."

"A vested interest? This has nothing to do with you. No matter how inappropriate your relationship with Jesse is and what boundaries the two of you have crossed, he's not _yours_."

Shelby bit back the urge to defend herself against Hannah's thinly veiled innuendo.

"But _she_ is."

"You've lost me. Who are you talking about now?"

"Your son's girlfriend. Rachel."

Hannah's eyes narrowed as she processed Shelby's answer.

"Oh, dear God, she's from your overrated little singing group. Which means it's your fault she's got her hooks into my son."

"I had a hand in their meeting, yes. But Rachel's never been a member of Vocal Adrenaline."

This latest admission brought Hannah up short. If that inconsequential brunette wasn't part of Carmel's show choir, then why would Shelby have claimed her as her own? Unless…

_No. That can't be what she meant._

Shelby offered nothing further, opting to give Hannah time to piece this particular puzzle together. Jesse's mother examined his former coach from head to toe, methodically cataloguing all of the available evidence. After several minutes had elapsed in silence, she nodded to herself. There could be no doubt about it. The resemblance was actually quite striking, if one looked closely.

"She's your daughter."

"Biologically, yes. I was Hiram and Leroy's surrogate."

"So you're the one who made it possible for that freak to procreate," Hannah grumbled.

"I am," Shelby responded proudly. "And Leroy's not a freak. He and Hiram are excellent parents."

"You think it's acceptable for a girl to be raised by two men?"

"They're gay, Hannah. That doesn't make them child molesters."

"It makes them perverts. People like them don't deserve to have children."

"You're wrong. It's people like _you_ who don't."

"I beg your pardon? Who are you to criticize me?"

"I spent four years with Jesse. I witnessed firsthand how badly you screwed up as a mother. Just because you're rich and powerful doesn't automatically qualify you for parenthood."

"Accepting money to carry a child for someone else doesn't qualify _you_ to pass judgment on _anyone's_ fitness as a parent."

"Maybe not, but my experience as a teacher does. When I observe my students, it's easy to tell which of them are supported at home, and which ones aren't."

"We shelled out thousands of dollars for lessons of every kind. Whatever Jesse wanted, he got. We've given him plenty of support."

"Financially, yes. But in terms of emotional support – the kind that really matters – you and your husband failed dismally. And what I learned yesterday proves that you haven't changed at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your son cares for my daughter, and instead of being happy for him, you chose to insult her while threatening to cut him off."

Shelby's remark caused Hannah to reconsider her earlier assumption. Having gleaned more information, it now seemed entirely plausible for Rachel to have been the source of the gossip, rather than Jesse.

"What did she do, go crying to you about losing her meal ticket?" When Shelby remained mute, Hannah mistook her silence for confirmation. "I had your daughter pegged as a gold digger from the start, and I was obviously right. How could she be anything but, given that her mother was nothing more than a womb for hire?"

Struggling to contain her anger, Shelby eyed the tall redhead with utter loathing.

"At least I don't go around slumming it with the pool boy."

Hannah blanched, and her self-assured façade slipped ever so briefly. Within seconds, she was a model of composure once more, but the damage had been done. Shelby's expression was smug as she inwardly celebrated the fact that her offhand volley had hit its mark.

"Wow. That was a shot in the dark. I mean, it's such a cliché that I imagine it's fairly common practice, but I didn't actually suspect _you_ of banging the help."

Hannah winced at Shelby's choice of words, which had made the whole thing sound dirty and vulgar. It really hadn't been remotely like that. But this was hardly the time to argue about semantics.

"What do you want?"

"To keep your sordid little affair quiet? Nothing much. Just apologize to Rachel. And, going forward, speak to her politely and treat her with respect."

"I can do that," Hannah responded evenly, though the grim set of her features revealed how much it cost her to make such a distasteful concession.

"Good. Now we're done."

Without so much as a backward glance, Shelby turned on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving a rattled Hannah in her wake. The moment she heard the echo of the front door slamming shut, the distraught woman practically sprinted up the stairs, retreating to the shelter of her bedroom. Reaching for her phone, she inhaled deeply in an effort to steady her nerves before scrolling through her contacts and, with a trembling finger, bringing the one she needed to the screen.

* * *

Caught somewhere between wakefulness and slumber, Jesse murmured his approval as Rachel shifted slightly and curled even further into his embrace. With no particular plans for the day, they were lingering in bed, relishing the opportunity to relax and snuggle together underneath the cozy warmth of the soft flannel covers. Sighing contentedly, he was about to drift back into sleep when the chiming of his ringtone broke the early morning hush. Cursing under his breath, he picked the device up instinctively, more out of a yearning to silence it rather than any great desire to engage in conversation. He was completely unprepared for the voice that greeted him after his mumbled hello.

"Jesse, it's your mother. Please don't hang up."

He sat up abruptly, his mind instantly on full alert. From her position at his side, Rachel eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he demanded.

If he'd been surprised before, it was nothing compared to the shock that rippled through him at his mother's response.

"I have to speak to Rachel right away. It's important."


	78. Chapter 77

**A/N: **I want to extend my thanks to those who have chosen to stick with this story despite its less frequent updates. I am so appreciative of your understanding, and I'm crossing my fingers that you'll all still be interested in it by the time it reaches its eventual conclusion - whenever that might be...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 77

"I seriously doubt you have anything to say that she'd want to hear. Goodbye, _Mom_."

Jesse was already easing the phone away from his ear, his thumb poised to disconnect the call, when the sound of his mother's voice floated through the air.

"Wait! All I'm asking is that you give her the choice. Let her be the one to decide. _Please_, Jesse. If she turns me down, well… I'll have done all I can."

The undercurrent of desperation that he detected in Hannah's request gave Jesse pause, and piqued his curiosity. She was normally in complete control of her emotions, and she rarely exposed any sort of weakness. Yet, at this very moment, there was a strange vulnerability about her, and that was enough to halt his movements.

"I'll see," he informed her tersely.

Cupping his hand over the phone so that his mother wouldn't overhear, he turned his attention to his girlfriend. He wasn't surprised to discover her sitting with her arms firmly crossed, her mouth set in a grim line.

"You were right. I don't want to talk to her," Rachel hissed. "Tell her she can go to hell."

"That was my first instinct, too," Jesse admitted softly, "but there's something weird about this. You might not have picked up on it, since you don't know her very well, but she seems almost… panicky. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that something's got her running scared. And it could be to our advantage to find out what that is."

Rachel's shoulders sagged, and she let out a resigned sigh.

"That makes sense. I still don't like it, though. Understand that I'm doing this under protest."

"Duly noted."

Wordlessly, he slid his arm around her waist and drew her closer. Once nestled securely against his side, she reached for his phone. Much to her surprise, rather than handing it over he hit the speaker button, put a finger to his lips, then nodded at her to proceed.

"Mrs. St. James?"

The petite brunette managed to keep her tone even, betraying none of her underlying anger.

"Rachel. Thank you for agreeing to speak to me. I appreciate it."

"I'm doing it for Jesse, not for you."

"Well, no matter the reason, I'm grateful."

Jesse quirked a brow as his mother inhaled sharply in an obvious effort to gather her courage before continuing. Rachel maintained an impassive silence, unwilling to help ease any awkwardness the other woman might be feeling. After several uncomfortable moments, Hannah appeared to find her voice.

"I assume your father told you what took place between the two of us..." Hannah faltered once again.

"He did."

"Well… I just wanted to… say I'm sorry for… what happened back then."

"He's the one you should be apologizing to."

"Um… yes… right. I'll… uh… be doing that. Soon."

"Good. Was there anything else?"

There was a note of expectation to Rachel's question, and Hannah struggled to rein in her irritation. She'd swallowed her pride and debased herself by apologizing for something she didn't regret in the slightest. If this selfish little gold digger thought she could subject someone as powerful as Hannah St. James to further humiliation, she was sorely mistaken.

"No, that's everything. Goodbye, Rachel."

"Before you hang up, Mrs. St. James…"

"Yes?"

"Since I was kind enough to hear you out, I was hoping you'd be willing to return the favour."

Hannah bit back the scathing retort that had sprung to her lips. No matter how much satisfaction she might derive from doing so, it wasn't in her best interests to antagonize Shelby's daughter right now.

"Of course. I'm all ears," she announced, with all the false enthusiasm she could muster.

"As if," Jesse muttered, burying his face in Rachel's hair in an effort to muffle the snort of disbelief his mother's words had provoked. "Be careful," he warned under his breath. "She's at her most dangerous when she's faking politeness."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Rachel assured him quietly, before raising her voice to address Hannah once more. "What gives you the right to call me an unattractive little tramp?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I would never say something so crude about my own son's girlfriend. I have no idea who told you I did, but clearly, you've been misinformed."

"Jesse and I have no secrets, Mrs. St. James," Rachel declared coolly. "So, unless you're calling him a liar…"

"No, of course not. I… uh… may have spoken words to that effect in the heat of the moment… but he was attacking me. I lashed out. It was a reflex."

"You pushed Jesse to the point where he lost his cool and said something hurtful to you, and your first response was to insult _me_? That doesn't seem terribly mature. Was the truth too much for you to handle?"

"You think _I _can't handle the truth? Newsflash, little girl. Jesse's the one who's wearing blinders when it comes to you. He refuses to see what's right in front of him."

"Which is?"

"If you two are as open with each other as you claim, you already know the answer to that question."

"Even if I do, I'd like to hear it directly from the source. To make sure there are no _misunderstandings_ between us."

"Fine. As far as I'm concerned, you're no different than all the other girls that Jesse's been surrounded by for years. You lack money, status and class, and you're determined to secure all of those by latching on to my son and milking him and our family of everything you can. Now, I've ignored his dalliances with your kind in the past, since he was young and needed to sow his wild oats, so to speak," she added, her tone dismissive, "but now that he's approaching legal age, I can no longer turn a blind eye while he allows himself to be ruled by a certain part of his anatomy. It's high time that he learned to recognize when someone's playing him for a fool."

Jesse ground his teeth in an effort to quell his mounting frustration. Attuned to his mood, Rachel shifted within his embrace and, once she'd captured his gaze, shook her head quietly. Reluctantly, he acquiesced to her unspoken plea that he tamp down on his anger, which was threatening to spiral out of control.

"I can handle her," she whispered. "Trust me."

"I do," he assured her equally softly. "But I hate this. You shouldn't be subjected to her vicious streak just because you chose to date me."

"We're way beyond dating, Jesse. I love you, and I'm never letting you go. If I have to fight with your mother to get her to understand that, so be it."

Oblivious to the muted conversation taking place between the two teens, Hannah smirked triumphantly at Rachel's seeming lack of response.

"Cat got your tongue, my dear? Or are you trying to figure out how to admit that I'm right without letting Jesse see what a greedy little opportunist you are?"

"Neither," Rachel retorted, a hard edge creeping into her voice. "I was simply taking a minute to compose myself so that I wouldn't burst out laughing."

"There's nothing remotely funny about any of this," Hannah spluttered.

"Oh, but there is. You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I give a damn what you think about me – which I don't. The only opinion that matters is Jesse's, and he's made it perfectly clear whose side he's on. If you force him to make a choice, he'll choose me. I win. You lose."

As it had during her confrontation with her son, Hannah's self-control snapped in the face of Rachel's taunting.

"Why, you disrespectful bitch! It's obvious that you and your good-for-nothing father are out for revenge against me, and you've hatched this scheme as a way to worm yourselves into my family in order to gain access to the St. James fortune. But it won't work, you know, because I'm cutting Jesse off. He'll be penniless. Let's see how long you stick around when that unpleasant reality sinks in."

Ignoring Hannah's vitriolic name calling, Rachel countered the former's accusations in a strong, clear voice.

"Go ahead. The size of his bank account is irrelevant to me. I love your son for who he is, not what he owns."

"That's an admirable sentiment, but you can't honestly expect me to believe you mean it."

"I don't care what you believe. And I suggest you get used to having me around, because I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it."

Without giving the older woman time to respond, Rachel abruptly disconnected the call. After turning the phone off and placing it on the bedside table, she slipped back under the covers, pulling Jesse with her. Propping herself up on one elbow, she eyed him keenly, eagerly awaiting his assessment of all that had just transpired.

"Well?"

"It's not that I'm not impressed by what you just pulled off, but are you sure it was wise? I'm fairly certain you've just earned yourself an enemy for life," Jesse remarked, the lines etched on his forehead providing visible evidence of his concern.

"She already hates me. Even if I'd agreed with every word that came out of her mouth, she wouldn't have changed her mind, so I figured I might as well go for broke. Draw my line in the sand. Let her know, in no uncertain terms, that I won't just roll over and play dead. If she wants a fight, I'm more than prepared to give her one. You're the love of my life, Jesse, and I won't let anyone come between us."

"That's my girl," he exclaimed, grinning at her approvingly. "She may not realize it, but I think my mother's just met her match."

"And you?"

Her mood had lightened noticeably, and his grin widened.

"What about me?"

"Have you met your match?" Her tone was simultaneously teasing and seductive, and the hot breath that feathered across his chest as she exhaled sent tremors shooting through him.

"Absolutely," he murmured into her hair.

"Show me," she urged.

Her succinct command was all the encouragement he needed. Within seconds, he'd flipped her onto her back, pinning her soft and yielding body beneath his firm, muscular one. As he bent his head to claim her lips with his own, his loving touch drove all thoughts of Hannah St. James from her mind.

* * *

Finally released from the constraints of civil behaviour, Hannah glared at her phone and, with a foul-mouthed snarl, hurled the device against the nearest wall. It hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"How dare she hang up on me?" Hannah fumed, incensed beyond belief at Rachel's curt dismissal.

_This_ wasn't the outcome she'd envisioned when she'd reached out – albeit under internal protest – to her son's girlfriend. She'd expected to be given the chance to speak her piece without interruption. To be listened to. Possibly to be thanked for taking the initiative. To be praised, even, for her thoughtfulness, and for being the bigger person. Instead, her attempt at contrition had been firmly rebuffed, and she'd been mocked to boot. Clearly, she'd underestimated Leroy Berry's daughter.

_The same way I underestimated him. And look where that got me._

She'd emerged the loser in that particular battle. Determined that history not repeat itself, her mind whirled as she endeavoured to formulate a successful plan of attack. She'd crush this insignificant slut… drive her out of Jesse's life, and use the opportunity to show the girl's parents precisely who they were dealing with. Hannah St. James was not a person to be trifled with, no matter what sort of influence Leroy or Hiram _thought_ they wielded, or what Shelby _assumed_ she knew. Hannah's eyes widened in horror and she blanched as the precariousness of her current situation hit her full bore.

_Shit! Shelby _does_ know. And I just let my temper overcome my good sense. I ran off at the mouth and hurled insults at her daughter._

Gripped by a sudden anxiety that made it impossible for her to sit still any longer, she kicked off her shoes and began pacing furiously, her stocking-clad feet leaving a discernible imprint on the plush Persian rug. Her carefully ordered existence was in danger of imploding, and that was something she couldn't – no, _wouldn't_ – allow to happen.

She had complete confidence in her lover's discretion. Not only was he utterly smitten, but he'd definitely become accustomed to the lavish lifestyle that their relationship afforded him. He would never betray her, so if Shelby were to take her suspicions public, it would merely be a case of her word against that of a pillar of the community. On the other hand… in this age of social media, even a whiff of scandal – whether corroborated or not – could do irreparable harm to the reputation Hannah had spent her entire life cultivating.

Letting loose a litany of curses, she ground her teeth together in frustration as she arrived at an inescapable conclusion – despite her deep-seated aversion to it, her only viable option for emerging from this mess unscathed was to engage in some heavy-duty damage control.

With a few purposeful strides, she crossed the room and bent over to retrieve her phone, examining it carefully and emitting a sigh of relief as she noted that her earlier outburst appeared to have resulted in nothing more serious than a few scratches. Taking a moment to compose herself, she inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders before unhesitatingly pressing the button that would initiate the unwanted – yet absolutely crucial – contact.

* * *

Jesse murmured his objection as Rachel shifted beside him, gently moving the arm he'd draped over her and evading his instinctive attempt to pull her back against his rapidly cooling body. Leaning close, she dropped a light kiss on his cheek before slipping out from beneath the covers and padding over to her ensuite bathroom. Sitting up, Jesse grinned as the sound of water cascading on tiles reached his ears. With a yawn and a stretch, he was about to join her in the shower when the flashing pinpoint of red light on his phone caught his attention. Clicking on his voicemail, he swore out loud at the well-known number that popped up on his screen. He briefly considered deleting it unheard, before his curiosity got the best of him. For the second time that day, his mother's all-too-familiar voice greeted him, and his exasperated scowl soon turned to slack-jawed incredulity as he processed her entirely uncharacteristic message. In an instant, he was handing his girlfriend a towel while replaying Hannah's words.

_Jesse, it's your mother. I… regret the way I left things with Rachel earlier. I was… out of line and I'm… sorry. Please convey my apologies to her. And the next time either of you speak to Shelby, let her know that I upheld my part of our deal. _

As Jesse led Rachel back into the bedroom, she shot him a quizzical glance.

"Do you have any idea what my mother has to do with anything?

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Are she and your mom friends?"

"Hardly," Jesse snorted derisively. "My mother always saw Shelby as the enemy – someone who enabled and encouraged my dreams of performing. There's never been any love lost between them, although my mother was careful to smile politely and to appear supportive any time they were in public together."

"Then I don't get it. What deal is she talking about? And why does it seem so important to her that I tell Shelby? "

"I wish I knew. Like I said before, I'm sensing a certain amount of desperation from my normally unflappable mother today. It's highly unusual. Maybe there's a connection between the two."

A comfortable silence fell between the couple as Rachel inwardly debated her next move. After a few minutes' thought, she came to a decision.

"I should meet with her."

Jesse's brows arched upwards in astonishment.

"My mother?"

"No. Mine."

"You want to meet with Shelby? What do you hope to gain from that? Aren't you worried it might lead to false expectations on her part?"

"I haven't had any trouble establishing boundaries and making my feelings clear where she's concerned, so there's no reason to think today will be any different. As for what I'll get out of it, she wants back into my life. That gives me leverage."

"You figure you can persuade her to answer your questions," he deduced, smirking in understanding.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Unless she's got something to hide."

"I'm guessing my mother's the one with the secrets this time around." He studied his girlfriend with a practiced eye. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd love to have you with me, but Shelby might not be as forthcoming if you're there. It's probably best if it's just the two of us."

"Good point. So I'll drive you to Akron, then I'll hang out with Vince or Stefan while you and Shelby have your talk."

"That sounds perfect."

Shooting her boyfriend a look of gratitude, Rachel plucked her phone from its resting place beside his, and proceeded to set her plan in motion.

* * *

Although the casual observer would likely have missed the faint tremor of Rachel's hand as it came to rest on the Range Rover's door handle, the tiny movement didn't escape Jesse's searching gaze. Reaching over, he covered her hand with his in an effort to ease her noticeable tension.

"You don't have to do this," he reminded her. "You can text her, tell her that something came up and that you can't make it."

"That would just be delaying the inevitable. I can't avoid her forever."

"Sure, you can. I'll help. Just say the word, and we're out of here."

She offered him a ghost of a smile in response, before her countenance became serious once more.

"I'm actually dying to find out what this mysterious deal between our moms is. So, even though I feel as if a hundred butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach right now, I want to do this."

"Okay. Remember, I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Vince's place is only ten minutes from here."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Momentary case of nerves, that's all."

"I remember when I used to get nervous," he quipped.

His light-hearted comment instantly transported her back in time to their fateful first meeting at the music store. Almost as if he'd cast a calming spell, her anxiety level plummeted, and she giggled.

"Hmm… Shelby's hardly homeless, but maybe I'd be more relaxed if I thought of this as an impromptu performance," she mused aloud, only partially in jest.

"Whatever it takes to get you through it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." His lips brushed hers softly, and he gave her hand one last supportive squeeze. "Now, get going. If I know Shelby, she's probably been here for half an hour already."

He watched in silence as she stepped down onto the sidewalk, not remotely surprised to see her expression change and her show face snap effortlessly into place as she strode towards the entrance to the café. Only once she'd made it safely inside did he put the SUV in gear to begin the short trip to the Mezzanottes' house, thankful that his afternoon was guaranteed to be far more enjoyable than the one Rachel was about to endure.


	79. Chapter 78

**A/N: **I had to laugh the other day when I realized that I started writing Jesse and Rachel's holiday break _last _December! And they haven't even made it to Christmas Day yet! Must be the longest week on record...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 78

Jesse had proven to be eerily prescient. Shelby _had_ arrived at the café a full thirty minutes before her scheduled meeting with Rachel. She'd been nursing a highly unsatisfying herbal tea – opting to forego her usual caffeine fix in the hopes of staying as calm as possible – while keeping a watchful eye on the most private of the coffee shop's booths, ready to stake her claim the moment its current occupants saw fit to vacate it. She was beginning to debate the merits of attempting either sabotage or bribery when the elderly couple rose from their seats and ambled leisurely towards the exit. Without even waiting for one of the staff to clear away the cups and plates, Shelby placed her mug firmly in the middle of the table in a gesture meant to establish possession and, grabbing a fistful of napkins, set about cleaning the smooth wooden surface in front of her.

From her spot just inside the door, Rachel scanned the busy coffee shop, seeking out the mane of lustrous dark hair that was so like her own. As her gaze landed on the woman she had come to see, she felt a startling ache in her chest at the sight of Shelby engaged in an act of such routine domesticity.

_I wonder if I inherited my neat freak tendencies from her... and whether she's teaching Beth to be like that, too._

Shaking off the melancholy that her thoughts had provoked, Rachel reminded herself to smile as she walked over to the booth. Her approach was so quiet that Shelby, still absorbed in ridding the tabletop of its few remaining crumbs, failed to notice her daughter's presence until the latter spoke.

"They have people here to take care of that, you know," Rachel declared by way of greeting.

A tinge of pink suffused Shelby's cheeks and her hands stilled, as she found herself inexplicably reacting as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. Balling the napkin she was holding into her fist and dropping it into one of the empty mugs, she hurriedly settled into the booth, and motioned for Rachel to do the same. Reaching for her lukewarm tea, she shrugged apologetically at her daughter.

"I would've bought you something, but… well… I don't really know what you like… and I was early, so anything I'd have ordered would've been cold by now…"

"That's okay. I prefer to choose for myself anyway. I'll be right back."

Within a few minutes, the two women were seated across from one another, their entire attention seemingly devoted to sipping their respective drinks as they grappled with how best to overcome their mutual discomfort and begin their discussion.

"You called me," Shelby finally blurted out.

"I did. I suppose that means I should start." At Shelby's nod, Rachel forged ahead. "What kind of deal did you make with Jesse's mom?"

Shelby's jaw dropped open in surprise at her daughter's completely unforeseen query. She quickly snapped it shut, willing herself think her answer through before delivering it.

"Why do you ask?" she countered, hoping to stall long enough to regain her bearings.

"She and I spoke this morning. She came right out and told me," Rachel revealed bluntly, clearly in no mood to play games. "Which, I have to admit, seemed rather odd, since Jesse's under the impression that his mother doesn't like you. So it made me wonder – now that you're no longer coaching Vocal Adrenaline and that Jesse's at UCLA, what could possibly have brought you and Hannah St. James together?"

Wracked with indecision, Shelby fell silent. An internal battle raged between her desire to keep the details of her encounter with Hannah private, and the equally compelling urge to disclose everything to her daughter, in the hopes that the latter would judge her actions based on what they represented – a mother fighting on behalf of her child – and that this might serve to bring them closer. For her part, Rachel waited patiently, sipping her soy latte as Shelby weighed the risks and rewards of telling the truth. Eventually, after moments spent favouring each option in turn, the truth won out.

"That was my doing. I got in touch with her because of something I overheard last night. Right here, as a matter of fact."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she absorbed the implications of Shelby's confession.

"Here. Last night."

"Yes. You and Jesse and a couple of your friends were over there," Shelby began, pointing to the booth in question.

Although fairly certain she already knew what the answer would be, Rachel looked to her mother for clarification.

"And you were?"

"In the booth behind you. Purely by chance, I swear."

The younger woman's expression darkened.

"So you eavesdropped on our conversation."

"I did."

"Were you here before us?"

"I was."

"Which means you heard…"

"Everything," Shelby confirmed.

"You were spying on me," Rachel stated accusingly. "Do you have any idea how invasive that is? Not to mention downright creepy."

Although uncomfortable, Shelby held her daughter's gaze without flinching.

"I considered saying something to let you know I was there, but I thought that might make you leave – or, at the very least, clam up. It seemed as if this perfect opportunity to find out how you were and what was happening in your life had just dropped into my lap, and I couldn't resist taking advantage of it. So… I kept quiet. I suppose I should be apologizing for that, but I'm really not sorry. If I'm being honest, I'm glad I did it."

"Because you gained access to my thoughts and feelings without my permission?"

"Because it gave me a chance to go to bat for you again. To fight on your behalf. To prove to you that I care."

"I didn't ask you to do any of that," Rachel protested.

"I know. But I wanted to. There are a lot of things that Beth needs from me, but standing up to bullies isn't one of them yet, thank God. And… let's just say I seem to have a certain knack for putting people in their place. It's a power trip, and I enjoy it. Probably a bit too much, actually."

"You must miss coaching Vocal Adrenaline, then."

To Shelby's great surprise, there was no hint of censure in her daughter's words, and she scanned the latter's face for any outward sign of disapproval. Finding none, Shelby exhaled softly, releasing some of the tension that had plagued her ever since Rachel's arrival.

"I do. Not just because those kids were so intimidated by me that they did anything I asked of them without question – although that really did give my ego a boost on a daily basis – but also because I saw them change right in front of me, and that was _my_ doing. I got to shape them. To influence their development as performers. To mould them into champions."

Shelby paused, and Rachel suddenly noticed that her mother's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"That was always my dream for us," Shelby admitted quietly. "In those early weeks and months after you were born… well, you were with your dads and I hadn't laid eyes on you since I'd given birth, but I kept having visions of you singing. I imagined that you'd inherited my talent, and I had these crazy fantasies of you approaching me one day to be your vocal coach. Of course, you'd have no idea who I was, but that wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was that I'd be the one to help you achieve your full potential. Eventually, you'd be winning awards and thanking me in your acceptance speeches…"

"If that's how you felt, why did you reject me when I reached out to you?" Rachel demanded, once it became evident that Shelby had reached the end of her reminiscence. "If you genuinely wanted to nurture my talent, it wasn't too late. It wouldn't have been the mother-daughter relationship I was hoping for, but it would've been better than nothing! I mean, I even asked you to come to McKinley. It was the perfect opportunity, and you blew me off."

"What can I say, Rachel? I was wrong. I made a huge mistake, and I truly regret it. I'd go back and change it if I could, but I can't. All I can do is apologize, and make it up to you as best I can. Which I've been trying really hard to do," she added, struggling to keep the defensiveness she was feeling from creeping into her voice.

Rachel's expression hardened as the hurt that was never far below the surface erupted.

"You've got _Beth_ now, and she's totally unspoiled. A blank slate. Isn't she enough for you? Or have you suddenly realized that everything's not all sweetness and light with babies, and that maybe a teenager would've added something meaningful to your life?"

Colour flooded Shelby's face and she flinched. For the briefest of seconds, she considered bolting, averse as she was to enduring her daughter's open condemnation. She quickly squelched the urge, fully aware that one false move would destroy any progress she had made towards repairing the damage her previous actions had caused. Catching and holding Rachel's gaze, Shelby inclined her head slightly in agreement.

"I deserve that. And you're right. I love Beth. Truly, I do. And I'm so looking forward to doing all the things with her that I never got to do with you, and to being there as she reaches all of those important milestones. But spending time with her, raising her… it's brought home to me how much I missed out on with you, and… I don't know… I guess it finally dawned on me that there was still a lot I could offer you, and vice versa. That this didn't have to be all or nothing. That I have room for both of you in my life, and in my heart."

Hoping that baring her soul in such an uncommon show of vulnerability might have resulted in a softening of Rachel's attitude towards her, Shelby was stricken to note that her daughter's features remained set in an unyielding mask. Clearly, they still had a long way to go in terms of establishing any significant level of trust. Despite acknowledging this fact, Shelby was completely thrown by Rachel's next question.

"Is it really me you want? Or is it Jesse?"

"What? No! Jesse has absolutely nothing to do with this."

"Seriously? You two were close. Isn't _he_ the one you miss? And, knowing that he and I are together now, don't you assume if you can lure me to your side, he'll automatically follow?"

"Okay, I'll admit that that would be a terrific bonus, but it's not why I'm trying so hard to prove that I care. You're my _daughter_. My flesh and blood. Giving you up – even though I'd agreed to it – left an emptiness inside me. That day you introduced yourself to me in the Carmel auditorium, I expected to feel whole again, and when I didn't… well, I was mystified. Finding you was supposed to be some magic cure-all for everything that was wrong with my life."

"No wonder I couldn't measure up," Rachel murmured bitterly.

"That was obviously far too great a responsibility to lay on your shoulders," Shelby conceded. "_No one_ could've measured up. Nevertheless, I'd pinned my hopes on you, and I needed some kind of explanation as to why things didn't work out. The best one I could come up with was that you were too old to need a mom. To need _me_. And if you didn't need me, what value could there be in getting close to you?"

"You're my _mother_. That should've been reason enough.

"I get that now."

"And, for the record, girls always need their moms, no matter how old they are."

"You've done just fine without me," Shelby demurred. "Hiram and Leroy have been wonderful parents."

"I couldn't have asked for better," Rachel agreed. "But that doesn't mean there was no place for you in my life."

"How can you say that? You're beautiful. Smart. Talented. Tremendously accomplished. Your dads did their job well. You've wanted for nothing."

"Nothing except having someone around that I could talk to without being embarrassed when I got my first period. Someone whose body I could compare mine to, when I wondered if the changes I was going through were normal. Someone who could answer all my questions about boys and dating. Someone who wouldn't just support my need to perform and understand my ambition, but someone who'd shared the same dream, and who could give me advice on what _not_ to do, because she'd tried and failed." Rachel ignored the gasp Shelby emitted in reaction to her bluntness. "I'm just being honest, here. My dads have always encouraged me and told me I could do anything I set my mind to. You could've been my reality check – and you definitely could've helped make sure I was more prepared than you were."

"I still could," Shelby responded quietly, yet confidently. "Unless you think Jesse's got that covered now."

Rachel's lips curved into a gentle smile at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He does, actually. Jesse believes in me wholeheartedly, but unlike my dads, he's not afraid to point out my mistakes, or the areas where I could improve. I do the same for him. We make each other better."

"He must really respect you, then." At Rachel's questioning look, Shelby promptly elaborated. "Oh, he accepted my criticisms and my suggestions, and he used them to perfect his technique, but he dismissed any and all comments from the other members of the team. As far as he was concerned, his abilities were already vastly superior to theirs, so they had nothing of worth to teach him. If he's listening to you, he obviously believes you're his equal." Shelby shook her head, her astonishment evident. "I never thought I'd see the day when Jesse felt that way about anyone."

"We share something special," Rachel proclaimed. A thread of defiance ran through her statement, almost as if she were daring Shelby to disagree.

"I know you do."

The older woman hesitated briefly, taking a moment to debate the wisdom of uttering her next words. She'd definitely be taking a risk, but wasn't advice from her mother precisely what Rachel had said she'd missed out on while growing up? Surely the girl couldn't fault her for seizing the opportunity to offer some now. Better late than never.

"You seem to have very strong feelings for him. And I'm sure Jesse cares for you, too, but I can't help worrying. I mean, I saw how he operated while he was in Vocal Adrenaline. He could charm the pants off any girl, and he did. Repeatedly. He wasn't remotely interested in being tied down then, and I can't imagine he's changed that drastically in the last six months. No matter what promises he might've made, you should be careful. I'd hate for you to get your heart broken."

The warning was barely out of Shelby's mouth when Rachel stood up abruptly and hastily exited the booth. From her position beside the table, she faced her mother squarely, eyes blazing.

"I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't tolerate you interfering in my relationship with Jesse."

"I wasn't interfering. I was just sharing my observations. I've known him a lot longer than you have."

"That may be, but I know him better. He kept a lot hidden from you. Your male lead, the guy you claim to know so well? That's Jesse St. James."

"Of course, it is. There's only one of him," Shelby snapped, her tone impatient.

"You're wrong. _Jesse St. James_ is the persona he shows to the world. _Jesse_, on the other hand, is the other part of him. The private part, that very few people are privy to. You've probably caught glimpses of it, but I've seen it all."

"What makes you so sure he's being open and honest with you? Maybe what you perceive as the real Jesse is the façade. He _is_ a brilliant actor, after all."

"As I told you before, Jesse and I have no secrets. We love each other, and we're totally committed to one another. So, unless you can accept that, you can go to bat for me as often as you like, but those gestures will be meaningless. I refuse to spend time with anyone who's against us, so if you want a place in my life, that's the one condition that's non-negotiable." Shelby seemed on the verge of responding when Rachel held up a hand to forestall her. "Don't agree just because it's what I want to hear. There's nothing to be gained by humouring me at this point."

"I wasn't about to humour you," Shelby retorted dryly. "I want to build a relationship with you, but that doesn't mean I'll keep my opinions to myself or walk on eggshells trying not to upset you. I'm your mother, not your best friend. We're going to disagree on things, and we both need to be mature enough to respect those differences."

For several beats, Rachel stood stock-still, staring intently at Shelby while maintaining a disconcerting silence. With tension rising between the two women, a sudden audible vibration startled them both. Reaching into her purse for her cell phone, Rachel shifted her attention to the small device in her hand, noting the arrival of an incoming text.

_Relax. Stay focused. Breathe._

As the words appeared on her screen, her demeanour changed instantly. The tightness in her shoulders lessened, the crease above her brows vanished, and the set of her jaw eased. Her eyes, which had been coolly assessing mere seconds earlier, visibly softened, and the hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth. Once again, Jesse'd somehow instinctively known just what she needed to hear, at the precise moment she needed to hear it. After firing off a one word reply, she returned the phone to her bag and, much to Shelby's surprise, slid back into her seat.

"I thought you were about to storm off."

"I was," Rachel confessed with a slight chuckle, "but I changed my mind. I remembered that I came here looking for answers, and I haven't gotten them all yet. For one thing, you never did tell me about your deal with Jesse's mom."

"Right. Well, like I said before, I contacted her. Showed up on her doorstep at what she considered an ungodly hour to ream her out for the way she treated your dad all those years ago, and for insulting you."

"I'm sure she loved that," Rachel deadpanned, impressed in spite of herself at Shelby having come to the defence of both herself and her father.

"I suspect she would've gladly throttled me if I'd given her the opportunity," Shelby grinned, not appearing the least bit apprehensive at the prospect, "but she settled for spewing more of her venom instead."

"At my dad?"

"At your dads, you, me, Jesse… she was livid, and she wasn't particularly picky about who she vented her anger at…" Shelby's words trailed off, and she shook her head. "I always knew she was a snob, but I had no idea how bigoted she truly was. It's as if she suddenly dropped all pretense, and I got to see the real Hannah. It wasn't pretty."

"I'm so glad he didn't have to hear that."

Rachel's fervent whisper was laced with distress, and Shelby impulsively reached out to offer what comfort she could. Her hand had almost come to rest on Rachel's arm when the older woman froze, uncertain as to whether the gesture would be welcomed or rejected. Fearful of overstepping her boundaries, she withdrew, letting her hand fall back onto the table.

"Leroy's strong, Rachel. He knows better than to take anything that woman says to heart."

"I wasn't talking about him."

Shelby's eyes widened at the realization that her daughter's first concern hadn't been for her father, but for Jesse. An image of the curly-haired teen popped into her mind – his hand clasped firmly around Rachel's, his expression fiercely protective – and Shelby was suddenly struck by an undeniable truth. She might not have thought it possible, but Jesse _had_ changed. He was no longer the self-centered young man who'd spent four years playing the field. He cared enough for Rachel to want to shield her from harm, but more importantly, he _trusted_ her enough to expose his vulnerabilities. No wonder Hannah had unleashed so much vitriol against her. Rachel was not the kind of girl the woman would've picked for her son, and vowing to cut Jesse off was her way of attempting to get rid of the perceived threat to her family's reputation and fortune. Regrettably for Hannah, Jesse's stubborn streak rivalled her own. This was a battle the St. James matriarch would lose.

_I'll lose, too, unless I accept their relationship. Which shouldn't be that hard. I like Jesse. And being able to paint myself as the supportive mother at Hannah's expense… _

"Jesse's lucky to have you in his corner," Shelby pronounced. "No wonder Hannah's so freaked out."

"I'm sure you heard that she intends to cut him off. As if that would make me leave him."

"Money's the most important thing in her world. She assumes it's the same for everyone."

"It isn't for me. I'd love Jesse even if he didn't have a penny to his name."

Shelby permitted herself a small smile at the fervour in Rachel's voice.

"That's why you're such a threat to her. Your motives are completely pure, and you're not easily intimidated. It's obvious you're no pushover. Which doesn't give her the right to be disrespectful towards you," Shelby added vehemently.

Her mother's remarks triggered a sudden flash of insight, and Rachel quickly sought to confirm her hunch.

"Did you ask her to apologize to me?"

"I did."

"Was that part of the deal she mentioned?"

"It was. Did she do it?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"She called me and told me she was sorry for what she'd done to my dad. I suggested she should speak to him about that, then I proceeded to get a few things off my chest. She lost her cool. The conversation went downhill from there."

"That bitch! I warned her what would happen if she was rude to you again," Shelby muttered, a hard edge to her voice.

"What would happen…" Rachel grew pensive as she worked to make sense of her mother's declaration. "Wait a minute. Are you holding something over her head?"

"I have information about her that she'd rather keep under wraps," Shelby admitted.

"Will it hurt Jesse?"

Once again, Shelby was struck by the fact that Rachel's instinctive reaction was concern for her boyfriend, rather than curiosity about Hannah's secret.

_What I wouldn't give to have someone love me that much._

"I'm not sure. It might. I guess it depends on whether he cares about his mother's private life, and what the fallout is after I make her indiscretions public."

"Her _indiscretions_? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means she cheated on her husband, you'd be right. Hannah St. James had an affair, and I intend to leave her precious reputation in tatters by letting the whole world know about it."


	80. Chapter 79

**A/N: **Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you've all had a good start to 2013.

My sincere thanks to the small group of readers who've continued to submit reviews. It lets me know that there are still people out there interested in this fic, in spite of my now far-less-regular updating schedule.

A shout out to **Etoile87**, whose comment inspired a portion of this chapter.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 79

From his spot in the driver's seat of the currently stationary Range Rover, Jesse cast a worried glance in his girlfriend's direction. Rachel had been unusually quiet ever since he'd picked her up from her meeting with Shelby, and although he was bursting with curiosity to find out what the two women had discussed, he wasn't about to push the obviously troubled brunette at his side to confide in him before she felt ready. He watched with mounting concern as she fumbled with the clasp of the chain at her neck, the slight trembling of her fingers providing visible proof of her distress. Grateful that he had yet to start the engine, he reached over to help her, deftly unfastening the catch and placing the delicate golden rope in the cup of her palm. She offered him a smile of thanks as she carefully slipped the promise ring off the necklace and back onto her finger, where it belonged. Twirling the gleaming band reflexively, she stared at it intently, as if willing it to imbue her with the courage she was currently lacking. After several long minutes spent in silence, she took a deep breath and angled herself towards him, finally prepared to talk.

"I'm sorry…" she began, but her expression of regret was cut off as Jesse cupped her cheek and ran his thumb gently across her lips.

"You don't have to apologize, Rach. Meeting with Shelby couldn't have been easy for you. It's understandable that you'd need some time to decompress." He glanced down at her ring. "She didn't see it, did she?"

"No. She would've flipped if she had, given that she considers you commitment phobic, to say the least."

"To be fair, I never gave her any evidence to the contrary."

"She made that perfectly clear. Based on the behaviour she'd witnessed in Vocal Adrenaline, she felt compelled to warn me about your reputation, and the impressive _talent_ that went along with it."

"I'll bet she wasn't referring to my inimitable singing abilities," Jesse remarked, keeping his voice light.

"Definitely not. In fact, if I'd had _any_ doubts about you, her words might've sent me packing. Thankfully, I know you better than she does, and I know how much you love me."

"More than I ever thought I could love anyone – and more than she could possibly understand," he whispered fervently.

Their eyes locked and, instinctively, he pulled her closer, channelling the intensity of his feelings into a slow, tender kiss. When they eventually drew apart, he scanned her face, and was dismayed to note the tension that still lingered there.

"I must be losing my touch."

The quip was meant to lighten her mood, and he grinned in satisfaction as her lips curved upwards, his gentle teasing having elicited its desired response.

"Never! Your touch makes my heart sing… and does wicked things to other parts of my body," she confessed softly.

"That's what I like to hear," he proclaimed, clasping her hands in his and rubbing soothing circles on her palms, "and I'll be more than happy to demonstrate exactly how wicked my touch can be later. But right now, there's something on your mind, and I wish you'd share it with me."

"I… I…"

She glanced down as she stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence as she vacillated between her desire to relieve herself of the burden of keeping Hannah's secret and her fear of destroying what little respect Jesse might still hold for his mother. Chucking a finger under her chin, he tilted her head up until her gaze was level with his once more.

"You can tell me anything, remember?"

"I know. It's just… it's about your mother… and your relationship with her is already so strained… I don't want to make it worse."

"I doubt that's even possible."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Promise you won't hate me," she pleaded.

"I could never hate you." His vehement rebuttal was instantaneous. "But I must admit that you've made me awfully curious. What is it that's got you all tied up in knots?"

"Your mother cheated on your father," Rachel finally managed to blurt out.

Jesse's brows knit together, as his formerly quizzical expression transformed into one of complete incredulity.

"Where did you hear this rumour?"

"Shelby."

"Shelby accused my mother of having an affair?"

"Yes."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, yeah. What reason would she have to lie to me about something like that?"

"Her motivation's a mystery to me, but she had to have been lying. There's no way it's true."

She eyed him questioningly, puzzled by the forcefulness of his denial. It wasn't like him to take his mother's side in anything. Sensing his girlfriend's confusion, he immediately sought to enlighten her.

"Good God, it's not as if I suddenly consider her a paragon of virtue," he snorted. "Far from it. But my mother's an ice queen. She's cold and unfeeling. I always got the impression that she had sex with my father out of duty rather than any kind of real interest in the act itself, and that after she had me, it was pretty much hands off. I can't imagine anyone being able to persuade her to throw caution to the wind and risk damaging her precious reputation for a little action on the side."

"_Someone_ must've. Shelby didn't name names, but what she did say was very convincing."

"And that was?"

"That your mother had an affair, that my mother knew about it, and that she'd threatened to make it public knowledge if your mother didn't apologize for being rude to me. Which completely fits with your mother's phone call, her half-hearted attempt to be nice to me this morning, and her other, more desperate message about making sure Shelby knew she'd kept her end of their deal."

After debating inwardly for a few moments, Jesse shook his head.

"Nope. Still doesn't make sense. It implies that my mother found some guy who could be of more use to her than my father, and that's highly unlikely. She's already at the top of the social ladder. There's nowhere left to climb – well, unless she's found herself an actual prince, and she's hoping to marry into royalty." He snickered briefly at the thought, before sobering once more. "Which could work, I suppose. I mean, with her patronizing attitude and the airs she puts on, she'd fit right in. But I can't imagine any man with an ounce of good judgment – royal or not – wasting his time on damaged goods like her."

"Maybe she fell in love."

A bark of laughter, mirthless and harsh, greeted the suggestion.

"Not a chance in hell, Rach. She's far too selfish. The only person she cares about – besides herself, of course – is my grandfather. And I swear that's only because he gives her whatever she wants."

Rachel shrugged, mutely acknowledging defeat.

"I can't explain it, then. But Shelby's obviously holding _something_ over your mom's head, and whatever it is has got your mom spooked. You yourself said she sounded panicky, which means there has to be at least a grain of truth to Shelby's story."

Jesse's expression grew pensive as he considered the merits of his girlfriend's claim.

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it, but I guess you could be right. Short of confronting my mother or Shelby, however – neither of which I'm in the mood for right now – I'm not sure how we'll ever separate fact from fiction."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he knows anything?"

"I… honestly don't know. If he does, I'm surprised he's still around. He's not the type to suffer being made a fool of, so it seems to me he would've handed my mother her walking papers the second he had proof of what she'd done. Then again, he _was_ acting very strangely the other night, like he didn't care what she thought anymore. There was a lightness about him, as if he'd been suffocating for years and he could suddenly breathe again."

"He said he wants to talk to you, so maybe you should take him up on that. He might be able to give you some answers."

He smiled at her, then dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You're so very smart. Have I ever mentioned how much I admire that about you?"

"Once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it again," she giggled in response.

He couldn't resist giving her another kiss, brushing her lips gently with his before shifting his attention to the road ahead. With a flick of his wrist and the turn of a key, the Rover's engine rumbled to life. Merging capably into the flow of traffic, he navigated effortlessly through the familiar streets, heading towards the highway that would lead him back to Lima. Once they'd reached the moderately busy thoroughfare, he gave voice to the questions that were currently on his mind.

"What are Shelby's plans, anyway? Did she give you a heads up on when and how she intends to use the information she's got?"

"She's going to keep it to herself for now."

Jesse's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? Shelby's been given the perfect opportunity to destroy a woman she can't stand. You don't seriously expect me to believe that she's just going to sit on something that juicy."

"She is. For me."

"Wow! That's quite the sacrifice on her part. I'm amazed she'd give up that kind of leverage."

"Considering that I almost walked out on her after she decided to butt into our relationship, she had ample reason to do me a favour when I asked."

"If my mother only knew. She should be grovelling at your feet in thanks."

"I'd prefer that she speak to me politely and respectfully."

"Hmm… Given how stubborn she is, you could be in for a long wait."

"I'd settle for her leaving me alone, then."

"Once she sees how many people are in your corner, she might just do that of her own accord. And, if she doesn't, she'll have me to deal with. I won't let her hurt you. Ever," he vowed.

Rachel wasn't entirely sure that Jesse would be able to keep such a sweeping promise – his mother was a very powerful woman, after all – but she loved him all the more for his willingness to try. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it in a wordless expression of gratitude, before plucking his iPod from its resting place between them.

"_Wicked_ or _Phantom_?" she queried, her finger poised above the screen.

"I haven't heard you sing _Think of Me_ in a while," he stated by way of answer.

Musical selection made, the couple put aside all thoughts of their respective parents and lost themselves, as they so frequently did, in the all-encompassing joy of performing.

* * *

"Aren't you dropping me off at home?"

Upon their arrival in Lima, Rachel had expected Jesse to take the route that led to her house, rather than the one that headed to Cat and Drew's. Since he'd refused the offer of her company when he'd gone to confront his mother, she'd assumed that he'd prefer to leave her behind once again, in order to spare her any possible unpleasantness.

"I'd like you with me tonight, if that's okay," he murmured.

"Of course it is."

"I think I'll probably start off talking to my dad alone, but it'll help me to know you're close by."

"Whatever you want or need. It's your call," she assured him.

"Thanks."

After steering the Rover into its customary spot in the driveway, Jesse pocketed the keys, but made no move to exit the vehicle. Understanding his reluctance, Rachel twined her fingers with his and sat patiently at his side, giving him the chance to prepare himself mentally and emotionally for the upcoming conversation. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed heavily.

"You don't have to do this now," she reminded him. "We could slip up to the tree house instead, and wait until tomorrow for answers."

"That's a very tempting suggestion, but it'd be worse to have this hanging over my head all night. Let's go inside and get it over with."

The moment they crossed the threshold into the foyer, Cat's cheerful voice rang out in greeting.

"Hi, Jesse! We're sitting by the fire, having hot chocolate. Come join us."

Padding down the hallway hand in hand, Rachel could feel the tightness in Jesse's body, tension radiating from his every pore. Coming to an abrupt halt, she pivoted slightly so that she could face him, then pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I'm here. Cat and Drew are, too. It'll be fine," she whispered encouragingly.

Calmed by both her touch and her words, he stole a quick kiss before grudgingly disengaging from her hold. Squaring his shoulders and standing tall, he marched resolutely into the family room, grinning in spite of himself as both Cat and Drew's faces lit up at seeing Rachel by his side. Rising from their chairs, they enveloped the petite brunette in welcoming hugs. The third adult in the room remained seated, his gaze firmly locked on the youngest member of the St. James clan.

"Jesse."

"Dad."

"I… thought you might have decided to avoid this place… while I'm staying here."

"I told you we should talk."

"I wasn't sure you meant it."

"I did," Jesse declared solemnly, without elaborating further.

"We'll give the two of you some privacy, then," Drew announced. "Marty, try not to be an ass. Jesse, holler if you need us," he added, as he led Cat and Rachel in the direction of the kitchen.

Following in Jesse's aunt and uncle's wake, Rachel cast a surreptitious glance backwards, needing one last look to reassure herself of her boyfriend's well-being. While the sight of his carefully neutral show face was precisely what she'd expected, she _was_ surprised to note that his father's expression was open and serene. Maybe, she thought to herself with a small smile, everything really would be just fine.

* * *

Rachel soon found, much to her consternation, that once Jesse was no longer within her field of vision, she had difficulty controlling her nervousness. Sitting at the table with her arms rigidly crossed, her imagination ran wild, as an endless parade of calamitous outcomes whirled through her mind. The weight of a large, sturdy hand coming to rest on her shoulder made her flinch.

"Relax, Rachel," Drew counselled. "If I thought either one of them was going to misbehave, I wouldn't have left them to their own devices."

"Martin's genuinely interested in patching things up with Jesse. It's almost all he's talked about over the past couple of days," Cat chimed in.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. He's seen the error of his ways."

Detecting a hint of sarcasm in Drew's tone, Rachel quirked a questioning brow at him. His response was simply to point at his wife, causing Rachel to eye Cat with increasing curiosity.

"Okay, so I might have nudged him in that direction," the older woman admitted.

"Nudged?" Drew chuckled. "You're being far too modest, dear. Coerced would be the more accurate term. You practically threatened to toss him onto the street if he refused to… how did you put it? 'Make a sincere effort with your son', I believe it was."

"He's hardly destitute," Cat argued, "so he wasn't forced to stay here. If there hadn't been a part of him that wanted to make amends, he could've high-tailed it back to Bali, or to one of those fancy New York hotels he likes so much."

The mention of the St. James' favoured hotels sent a flood of wonderful memories washing over Rachel, and her anxiety lifted. Jesse was resilient. No matter what his father might throw at him, he could deal with it. And, if by some chance it was too much for him, she'd comfort him. They could get through anything – together.

"Something we said?" Drew wondered aloud, having discerned Rachel's shifting mood.

"I haven't heard any yelling yet," the young girl answered lamely, proffering an explanation that she hoped would be satisfactory.

"That's never been Marty's style. He generally keeps himself under fairly tight control," Drew asserted. "He's a master of the cutting remark, though."

"Let's hope he keeps that sort of thing to a minimum. It wouldn't be at all productive, especially since Jesse was the one to make the first move," Cat opined. Faint lines materialized on her forehead as she appeared to be puzzling something out. "By the way, what made the two of you decide to come here tonight?"

"It's… um… due to Shelby, actually," Rachel divulged. "I met up with her today, and she told me something about Jesse's mom that… well… let's just say it left him with questions, and he figured that his dad might have some answers."

Assuming that Rachel had taken her advice and was opting to give Shelby another chance, Cat made no effort to hide her delight.

"So you finally decided to let her back into your life. That's wonderful, Rachel!"

The woman looked so pleased that Rachel was loathe to burst her bubble. On the other hand, there was nothing to be gained and a whole lot to lose by not being honest with someone she cared for and respected.

"I hate upsetting you, Cat, but it wasn't like that. Jesse's mom called me this morning, and she made a few rather cryptic comments about some deal she'd reached with Shelby. I wanted details. It made sense to ask Shelby, since she was more likely to be forthcoming."

"I understand," Cat murmured, her earlier exhilaration promptly replaced by disappointment.

"It's not as if we didn't make any progress," Rachel hastened to add. "She was truthful with me, and I appreciated that. We hashed some things out. She finally offered me a real apology. And we established strict boundaries in terms of what behaviour I'll accept from her. I made it crystal clear that my relationship with Jesse is off limits. So you could say there's been a bit of a thaw between us. But we won't be hitting the mall or curling up to watch chick flicks together any time soon."

"That would definitely be expecting too much," Cat proclaimed, a half smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "The idea of the two of you becoming instant BFFs is naïve, and I pride myself on being a realist. But I'm thrilled that you've opened the door, even if it's just a tiny crack right now."

"We're taking baby steps. I still don't fully trust her not to hurt me again."

"Which makes complete sense. Your wounds run deep, and trust has to be earned. It seems to me Shelby's on her way to doing that, though."

"She's certainly trying."

"As are you, and that's all I could ask for. I'm positive that good will come of it, for both of you."

"No regrets, right?"

"It's the motto I live by these days."

"Me, too," Drew interjected. "And, in that vein, I highly recommend you try one of these delicious brownies, Rachel. Cat gives batches away as Christmas presents, and I always regret it if I don't indulge in a few before they're all gone."

Drew positioned a plate, piled high with the decadent chocolate squares, directly in front of Rachel. As if on cue, her stomach gurgled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Cat observed. "Please, help yourself. I've already boxed up the ones that were meant as gifts, so these are the extras."

As Rachel took her first bite, Drew set a pot of piping hot peppermint tea and three mugs on the table, along with a vintage maroon-coloured box that Rachel recognized immediately as containing one of Cat's favourite board games.

"They'll probably be a while," Drew surmised, efficiently flipping tiles as Cat and Rachel each grabbed a rack, "so I figured we might as well entertain ourselves while we're waiting."

The sudden boom of a voice raised in anger caused the trio to freeze. Recovering quickly and surging to her feet, Rachel was about to step into the hall when Cat reached out to stop her.

"They have to work this through on their own," Jesse's aunt advised.

"But he's upset."

"He's got plenty of reasons to be pissed at his father, and he's blowing off steam. Unless it gets really ugly, we should let them be," Drew insisted.

"But…"

"No buts, sweetie. He'll let us know if he needs us."

Swallowing her protests, Rachel returned to her seat. Gripped with anxiety, she attempted to focus on the game – with limited success – but as the minutes ticked slowly by without any further outbursts, the knot coiled in the pit of her stomach gradually eased. Sucking in a deep breath, she forced herself to regain a measure of calm. He _was_ going to need her later, and she'd be right by his side, letting him draw on her strength, her support, and her love.


	81. Chapter 80

**A/N:** A week and a half into my new job, and I'm exhausted - both from the lengthy commute and all of the new stuff I've got to learn. My bosses are great, though, and it's a blessing to be employed in this economy!**  
**

I must admit that I hadn't originally planned for Jesse and Martin's conversation to take up an entire chapter. Somehow, they just wouldn't stop talking...

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 80

There was a strangeness to the situation that Jesse currently found himself in, sitting across from his father with no one else around. He genuinely couldn't remember the last time they'd been alone together – much less preparing to have a serious, man-to-man discussion. Most of their recent contact had taken place over the phone or via email, where Jesse hadn't needed to worry about his body language or facial expressions giving anything away. Now, it was imperative that he remain guarded, at least until he was able to get a read of his father's intentions. He was pondering how best to begin the conversation when Martin's voice broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"It's good to see you, son. It's been too long since we've spent any quality time with each other."

"Whose fault is that?" Jesse shot back irritably.

"Mine."

His father's easy acceptance of responsibility stunned Jesse, who'd fully expected an automatic denial. His eyes narrowed, his suspicion unmistakeable.

"What kind of joke are you trying to play on me?"

"No joke. Honest."

"This isn't the way you normally operate."

"You're right, it's not. But your aunt's been on my case for the past two days, and let's just say she's worn me down. She's a very persuasive woman."

"So you're being decent to me because Aunt Cat told you to?"

"Yes and no." When Jesse seemed about to interject, Martin held up his hands in a wordless request. "Here's the thing. Cat's had a lot to say, both to me and about me. Most of it wasn't terribly flattering, but it wasn't wrong. I _have_ been guilty of everything she's accused me of. And while it's hardly the first time she's given me hell for my behaviour, it _is_ the first time I've been willing to really listen."

"Why the change?"

"I've come to my senses."

"Just like that? Forgive me if I have trouble believing you."

"There's no reason you should," Martin agreed, "but it's the truth, and I do hope you'll hear me out."

Jesse sat back, arms crossed, staring mutely at his father. Taking his son's lack of objection as a positive sign, Martin forged ahead.

"You're almost an adult, Jesse, so I'm sure you're aware that sometimes, people make choices with less than honourable motives. I've done so myself, repeatedly. And, although I'm not proud of it, I doubt I'd do anything differently, if given the chance."

"_That_, I can believe," Jesse muttered.

"I never claimed to be perfect, son. In fact, I'm far from it. I've been ambitious and goal-driven for as long as I can remember, and that's shaped my life's trajectory. Every step I took was deliberate. I aimed to be rich and powerful, and I didn't let _anything_ stand in my way."

"Not even your only child."

"Not even you, and that's one of my few regrets. You didn't deserve to grow up with an absent father, and I realize that now."

"It took you this long? And here I thought you were smarter than me." Jesse's retort was mocking and bitter, an emotional barrier raised to keep his pain from seeping through.

"Seems I'm not," Martin confirmed, his tone rueful. "Look, Jesse, you probably figured out long ago that my relationship with your mother was… rocky, at best. That we didn't marry for love."

"Yeah, I got that. You did it for her money and her connections, right?"

"Basically. I mean, she was attractive enough physically, but I knew from the get go that she was an intolerant snob, obsessed with class and appearance."

"And you weren't?" Jesse sneered.

"That's a fair question. I did care about appearances, obviously, or I wouldn't have spent so many years making sure we came across as the perfect little nuclear family. I was never as narrow-minded as your mother, though."

"Could've fooled me."

"Looks like I did," Martin responded evenly. "I've been too self-absorbed to notice, but Cat and Drew both say that you're an expert at hiding your feelings. You get that from me."

"I think I get it from Mom, too."

"I disagree. Your mother's an open book, and the only feelings she has are negative – anger, pride, jealousy, hatred, entitlement. She's never bothered to keep those hidden."

"That's harsh."

"But accurate. Even when I first met her, she wasn't a happy woman. Despite all the advantages she grew up with, she was cheerless. Dissatisfied. The only things that made her smile were being praised and fawned over – by men, especially – and putting someone she considered inferior in their place."

"And yet, you married her anyway."

"Like I said, I wasn't in it for love. She came from money. A prominent family. Her father could open doors that would've been closed to me otherwise. As improbable as it might seem to you, lots of guys were in the running to be her husband. Harold chose me."

"I'm sorry. What? You make it sound like a fairy tale, where the king hands his daughter over to the most desirable suitor."

"Sounds about right."

"Come on. It's not like she was royalty."

"Not literally, but she was as close to it as anyone could be here in Ohio."

"What made _you_ so special?"

"Excuse me?" Martin's equanimity wavered slightly upon hearing Jesse's insolent tone.

"Grandfather Palmer chose you over all those others. Why?"

"He was looking for someone rational. Someone who wasn't driven by emotion. I fit the bill. I wasn't dazzled by her. She couldn't manipulate me. I didn't love her."

"That's crazy! He gave her everything she ever wanted. How can you expect me to believe he would've voluntarily doomed her to a loveless marriage?"

"Your grandfather was a practical man. He knew that Hannah's main draw was the Palmer fortune, but that most men would fake some grand passion in the hopes of convincing him otherwise. I approached the courtship differently. I was straight with him early on, so he knew exactly where I stood. He appreciated my candor, and I'm fairly sure he admired my nerve."

"I could've sworn arranged marriages were a thing of the past in this country," Jesse scoffed.

"They're not unheard of among the super wealthy," Martin countered. "And it worked – at least, in terms of me achieving my goals."

"What was in it for her?"

"The respectability of marriage. A presentable husband. Most importantly, her daddy's approval."

"Did she always hate you?"

"Hate's a strong word, Jesse. She liked me at first, although my resistance to her so-called charms annoyed the hell out of her, even then."

"When did things sour?"

For the first time since the conversation had begun, Martin hesitated. His slight pause gave Jesse all the information he needed to answer his own question.

"It was me, wasn't it? My being born. That's what turned her against you."

His words came out as a whisper, tremulous and low, and the ache of them pierced Martin's heart.

"Try to understand. She had no interest in being a mother. I was the one who wanted an heir. It was a big part of my motivation for marrying her. And it wasn't just me. Harold was even more set on it than I was. He's ultimately the one who persuaded her to go through with it. But I pushed. Hard. She resented me deeply for it."

"She resented _me_ for _existing_."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Jesse."

"How could you force her into becoming a parent when she was so dead set against it? Didn't you care at all that the child you were bringing into the world would be despised by its own mother? Did you spare even a thought for me, or was it all about you and your bloodline and your legacy and your God damn reputation?" Jesse spat out, his voice rising.

Martin remained calm in the face of his son's surging anger.

"I thought that all mothers loved their children. Why would Hannah be any different? I assumed that most of her protests were for show, and that once she held you in her arms, her opposition would evaporate and she'd adore you on sight."

"You figured she'd be overcome by some maternal instinct?"

"Yes."

"Well, she _never_ was. No big deal for you, maybe, but it sure sucked to be me."

"Once again, I apologize. By the time I fully realized that she wasn't taking to motherhood, there wasn't much I could do about it."

"Yeah, it's not like I was adopted and you could give me back. You were stuck with me, and I was stuck with a couple of parents who didn't give a shit."

"I never considered myself _stuck_."

"Then why did you dump me on Uncle Drew and Aunt Cat every chance you got? No matter what you _say_, that just screamed 'I can't stand this kid. He's a pain in the ass and I don't want to have anything to do with him'."

"It wasn't like that. It's just… people usually follow their parents' example. It's their blueprint for how to live. I was raised a certain way, and it left me with a particular mindset. It'll sound terribly old-fashioned to you, but I was taught that a woman's place was in the home, running the household and taking care of the children. I accepted that as fact, and I was stunned when I found out that your mother's view differed from mine."

"Yet, knowing that, you still pressured her into getting pregnant."

"Once again, I was clueless until it was far too late. We never actually talked these issues out beforehand. The first I heard of it was shortly after you were born. I had a critical business trip scheduled for a week after you were due."

"Great timing there, Dad," Jesse mocked.

"You were a few days late, but I was around for the birth…"

"You were in the delivery room?" Jesse interrupted, unable to hide his surprise.

"God, no. Your mother had vowed to take out her frustrations on me if I was. Swore that she'd grab me by the balls and squeeze every time she had a contraction. I wasn't going anywhere near her. But I did pace the hallways in the maternity ward, and I held you shortly after the nurses cleaned you up."

"Made sure I had ten fingers and ten toes, then took off, huh?"

Martin shouldered his son's sarcasm lightly.

"Not quite that fast, but yeah. I thought I was being rather clever, leaving the two of you alone to bond."

"Not one of your better ideas."

"True. I was only gone a couple of days, but as soon as I returned, Hannah was throwing dishes at me and screeching about how you cried at all hours and refused to follow a sleep schedule."

"I was a baby," Jesse protested. "That's normal."

"Made no difference to her. She wasn't easy to get along with at the best of times, but she was an outright bitch when things didn't go her way, and she felt I'd unfairly gained the upper hand. Within an hour, she was packed, insisting she'd been through hell while I was away, and she needed a week at the spa to recover. I immediately got in touch with an employment agency, and Emily moved in the next day. You liked her, didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? She was kind to me. She talked to me and read to me. She sang me lullabies when I got a bit older and was scared of the dark. She played with me. But she wasn't my mother, or my father. And, the longer it went on, the more confused I became. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I'd done wrong. Why both of my parents avoided me," Jesse admitted quietly, all the fight seeming to have left him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You simply had the… misfortune… of being born into an incredibly dysfunctional family."

"Misfortune. That's putting it mildly." Jesse trained his tortured gaze on Martin, who cringed inwardly at the haunted expression on his son's face. "It felt more like a curse, and I was miserable because of it."

"You hid it well."

"It's not as if I had a choice. Tears were a sign of weakness, remember? I couldn't let you see how badly I was hurting… How much your indifference and Mom's hostility stung. If I was ever going to earn your approval, I had to appear strong and in control, whether I felt that way or not. So I did. It was a struggle at first, but eventually, it became second nature to me."

"It was never my intention…"

"You know what they say about the road to hell, Dad," Jesse cut in.

"I fought for you," Martin insisted.

"How?" Jesse blinked, perplexed by his father's declaration.

"Well, as your mother mentioned the other night, I was the one who supported your artistic pursuits. She would've disinherited you ages ago if I hadn't intervened."

"Why did you bother? You could've saved yourself a bundle if you'd gone along with her."

"It made you happy, and there was far too little of that in your life," Martin shrugged. "And before you jump in and start outlining the many sins I've committed against you, I'm well aware that I'm to blame for a lot of your unhappiness. Paying for your lessons and making hefty donations to your choir's booster club were fairly painless ways of easing my guilty conscience." Jesse offered up a murmured thanks, which Martin acknowledged with a nod. "And I also made sure you spent as much time as possible in the company of people who loved you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Despite what you think, I didn't use my brother and his wife as a convenient dumping ground. I sent you to them. Deliberately. As often as I could."

"You sent me to them. Deliberately," Jesse echoed, as if by repeating his father's words, he could somehow make sense of them.

"That's right. It was the only way I could think of to counter your mother's behaviour, and to limit your exposure to her particular brand of poison."

"So it's my fault you wintered in Bali and spent your summers anywhere but at home?"

"Oh, come on, Jesse. That's not what I said, and it's certainly not what I meant. The travelling would've happened regardless. Your mother felt stifled in Ohio."

"Huh. And here I thought she and I had nothing in common."

"Trust me. On this point, you're exactly alike. She kept trying to talk me into moving."

"Why didn't you? It's not as if you were tied here. It wouldn't've been hard to relocate the company."

"I wanted to stay as close as I could to Drew – for your sake."

"Great. Yet another reason for my mother to hate me," Jesse muttered.

"She had no idea," Martin countered. "I blamed my refusal to leave Akron on my employees, insisting I couldn't uproot so many families just to satisfy her whims. She hated _me_ for that."

"I'll bet."

"I won that battle, though. Which gave you the chance to experience life as part of a normal, loving family on a regular basis."

"I suppose you expect me to be grateful."

"It's not a requirement," Martin responded, a faint trace of amusement in his tone. "The circumstances of your birth were far from ideal, and your mother and I screwed up monumentally where you were concerned, so you'd be well within your rights to judge anything I did to try to compensate for my personal failures as too little, too late. But ensuring that you'd be nurtured by a couple as caring, sympathetic and level-headed as Drew and Cat was one of the smartest moves I ever made."

"Don't get me wrong, Dad. Uncle Drew and Aunt Cat are amazing, and it got to the point where I didn't just look forward to being with them. I literally didn't want to leave. I felt so at home here that, when it got close to the day you were supposed to come back to pick me up, I'd start wishing with all my might that you'd be delayed somehow. At the same time, though, the fact that you and Mom seemed hell-bent on having as little to do with me as possible hurt. A lot."

Jesse stared at his father, his expression inscrutable. Although he'd just admitted that his parents' actions had wounded him, with his show face firmly in place once more, it was impossible for Martin to gauge the true nature of his son's current feelings. To his credit, the older man submitted to the younger's scrutiny without flinching while formulating his reply.

"I would've gladly spent more time with you, but…"

"But what? A baby was a liability on the golf course? A toddler could get your suit dirty? A young boy might burst into song and embarrass you in front of your colleagues?" Jesse's gaze remained even, but there was a hard edge to his tone.

"I had to keep your mother happy."

"Of course. So that you wouldn't lose your precious meal ticket."

"You're right," Martin conceded, unable to refute Jesse's all-too-accurate assessment.

The elder St. James fell silent for a moment, as if suddenly lost in thought. When his focus returned to his son, a look that bordered on admiration flashed across his face, only to be quickly replaced by a far more solemn one.

"Unlike me, you seem to have struck a good balance between your professional goals and your personal life, Jesse, so I doubt you could possibly understand being so driven by ambition that it virtually consumes you."

His father's words hit him like a punch to the gut, and Jesse sucked in a ragged breath. Martin eyed his son appraisingly, trying to discern what could have provoked this unforeseen reaction. He was no closer to reaching an answer when Jesse finally spoke.

"I understand, alright. More than you can imagine."

"But you've got the scholarship _and_ the girl, and from what your aunt and uncle have said, you two are head over heels. You're following your dreams with someone you genuinely love by your side. Doesn't sound remotely like me."

"That's because I learned my lesson and changed my ways. And because I had the amazing good fortune to fall for a girl who was willing to give me a second chance, in spite of the fact that I hurt her – deeply – by putting my ambition and my need to win at all costs ahead of my feelings for her. Of all the traits I inherited from you, that one practically destroyed me."

"I'm sorry," Martin stated yet again.

He wasn't certain that his apologies were making the slightest bit of difference. Nevertheless, he considered them long overdue and, whether his son accepted them or not, Martin planned to continue offering them. At the moment, Jesse was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he appeared not to have even taken notice of his father's latest expression of regret.

"You drilled it into me that being successful was the ultimate goal… That nothing mattered more than making it to the top, regardless of what you had to sacrifice to get there… I traded love for a fourth consecutive national championship, Dad. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"But you fixed it. You realized where you'd gone wrong, and you made it right. Which just goes to show that you really are a damn sight smarter than your old man."

"That God for that!" Jesse exclaimed fervently. "What Rachel and I have is the real deal, and I'll never do anything to jeopardize our relationship again."

His blue eyes bored into his father's darker ones with an intensity that sent a shiver of recognition down Martin's spine. It was apparent that he and his son shared an innate predisposition towards single-mindedness. Fortunately, Jesse was clearly channelling his laser-like focus into his relationship, which could do nothing but serve him well going forward. It was also blatantly obvious that the diminutive brunette satisfied a need in Jesse that neither of his parents had been able – or willing – to.

"She fills the emptiness, doesn't she? All that loneliness that built up inside because of the way your mother and I treated you."

"Yes," Jesse replied simply.

"I'm thrilled that your life won't end up being anything like mine. You have a real shot at happiness, son. Grab onto it, and don't let go."

Martin smiled encouragingly at Jesse, who smiled cautiously in return. The teen's previous anger had largely dissipated, leaving a profound sense of regret in its stead. While their conversation hadn't resolved all of the issues between them and he still harboured his share of resentments for what he considered his father's past wrongs, there could be no denying that Martin was contrite, and that he appeared to be making a sincere effort to listen to, and to understand, his only child. His dad really wasn't a bad guy, and he deserved better than to be cheated on. This was precisely the opening Jesse had been waiting for.

"You could be happy too, Dad."

"It's fairly sure it's too late for me. I made my bed, and now I have to lie in it, as the saying goes."

"But that's just it. You don't. You could make a different choice."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You don't love my mother. You should leave her," Jesse counselled bluntly.

"That's quite the radical idea. But why would you assume I'd be willing to give up my meal ticket now, when I've never shown the slightest inclination to do so before?"

The words were serious, but there was a thread of something lighter running just below their surface. Jesse cocked his head, surveying his father with a critical eye. He seemed oddly relaxed for a man discussing the possibility of ending his marriage – almost as if he'd reached a similar conclusion, and was already considering taking action. Intrigued, Jesse cast his mind back, recalling his father's uncharacteristic behaviour two nights earlier. A potential explanation came to him in a flash.

_Maybe he knows._

"Because she's done something unforgiveable."

"If it's necessary, anything can be forgiven," Martin responded softly.

"Then I'm guessing you don't need to anymore."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because something's changed. You used to be so… careful… around Mom. You watched what you said. You made sure not to rile her up too much. You basically let her have her way, and you rarely contradicted her. But the last time I saw the two of you together – in this very room – you were snarky to her. You didn't take her side. You flat out refused to leave with her, even when she practically ordered you to. You acted as if her opinion didn't matter to you at all."

"I'd forgotten how perceptive you can be."

"You weren't exactly trying to hide your feelings."

"True."

"Because you have no reason to now," Jesse persisted.

Gazing at his son's expressive face, Martin was struck by the intelligence and the understanding he saw reflected there. Uncertain as to the potential fallout, he briefly considered denying Jesse's somewhat cryptic allegation, then just as quickly rejected the idea. The boy seemed willing to give him a second chance, and as such he deserved to be treated with a degree of respect suited to his evident maturity.

"You're right. Your mother and I are through – although I haven't clued her in yet."

"Because she cheated on you?"

"How did you hear about that?" Martin asked, neatly sidestepping Jesse's question.

"Shelby told Rachel."

"Shelby? What's her involvement in all of this?"

"Mom called this morning, wanting to talk to Rachel – which was weird enough. But when she mentioned a deal she'd made with Shelby… well, needless to say, that piqued our curiosity, so Rachel decided to get her answers straight from the source. Shelby didn't go into detail or confess how she'd found out, but she did admit that she'd accused Mom of having an affair, and that she'd threatened to go public with that juicy bit of gossip."

"Hmm…" Martin's eyes narrowed and his fingers began drumming absently on his thigh as he processed Jesse's revelation. "Interesting… I might be able to use that to my advantage," he muttered to himself, before turning his attention to his son once more. "Has Shelby followed through?"

"No, and she isn't going to."

"What? Why not?"

"She promised Rachel she wouldn't."

"Is your mother aware of that?"

"Nope. Shelby and Rachel just talked about it a couple of hours ago, and Shelby'd lose all of her leverage over Mom if she let that little fact slip."

"Do you trust Shelby to keep her word?"

"Definitely. She's trying to patch things up with Rachel, so there's no way she'd break her promise. But why all the questions? What exactly have you got up your sleeve, Dad?"

"Like I said before, your mother and I are through. I've already spoken to my lawyer about initiating divorce proceedings."

"You have?" Jesse didn't bother trying to hide his shock.

"I set it in motion a couple of months ago. As soon as I had proof she'd been unfaithful."

"So it's true?"

Martin's brow furrowed at Jesse's sudden doubt.

"You're the one who came in here alleging that your mother'd slept with someone else. If you didn't believe Shelby's claim, why did you choose to repeat it?"

"I wasn't sure. I was looking for confirmation."

"Well, now you've got it."

"I… don't know what to say. I'm… sorry?"

"Save your pity, son. She actually did me a favour. I'd been looking for an excuse to end the marriage for a while. This way, she won't be able to paint me as the villain."

"Doesn't mean she won't try."

"She's got nothing to throw at me that'd stick. And, if she fights me, I'll spill her tawdry little secret to people whose opinion she values, and destroy her reputation. Unlike Shelby, _I_ haven't promised to keep this under wraps."

A silence descended upon the two men as Jesse considered the implications of his father's actions. With several unpleasant consequences whirling in his brain, he frowned.

"How long will it be until she convinces Grandfather to alter the terms of my trust so that I can't access it anymore? Or, even worse, persuades him to revoke it altogether?"

"That won't happen."

Jesse shook his head, clearly at odds with his father's optimistic statement.

"He's never denied her anything she's wanted. And she'll want this. Badly."

"I predict she'll be in for a rude awakening when Harold does deny that particular request, then," Martin chuckled, his delight at his wife's anticipated loss evident.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The first person I told about her affair – after my lawyer, of course – was your grandfather."

"Seriously?" Jesse swallowed audibly. "Weren't you afraid he'd shoot the messenger?"

"I had proof, remember? It left nothing to the imagination. Harold's excused his daughter's behaviour for years, but he couldn't very well deny what was right in front of him."

"Too much information, Dad," Jesse grimaced.

"Sorry. Rest assured, your trust fund is secure. Harold values family, and you're his only grandchild. He'd never cut you off."

"Not even to please his only daughter?"

"No, not even for that. It was always his intention to ensure that you were well provided for, and no matter what arguments your mother might come up with, he won't budge."

"Good to know. I plan on earning my own living, but acting's an uncertain business, and it doesn't hurt to have a safety net in place." While some of Jesse's tension had eased, he was still far from relaxed, and he eyed his father with concern. "What'll happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will grandfather move against you, or your company? Try to punish you for leaving Mom?"

"He swore that he wouldn't, and I believe him. He's always been a man of his word. Financially, we'll be fine."

Father and son lapsed into silence once more. Martin observed Jesse carefully, looking for any outward signs of distress in reaction to the news of his parents' impending divorce. Beyond a certain stiffness to his shoulders and a tightness to his jaw, the elder St. James could detect nothing out of the ordinary in the younger one's appearance.

_Which is hardly a surprise. He could be dying inside, and unless he chose to let me see it, I wouldn't have a clue._

Impulsively, Martin reached over and gently grasped Jesse's forearm.

"Are you okay, son? I always figured, since it was obvious our marriage was a loveless one, that you wouldn't really care one way or the other if your mother and I split up. In fact, I thought you might even be relieved, but Cat seemed to be of the opinion that you'd be upset regardless."

"I'm… okay... I think."

"Well, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, Dad, but Rachel's got it covered."

"Right." Martin sat back, releasing his hold on Jesse. "Speaking of that girlfriend of yours, I suspect she must be rather worried about you by now. We've been at this a long time. Shall we go see what Drew and the ladies are up to?"

Needing no further urging, Jesse was out of his chair and across the room in a flash. The moment he entered the kitchen, Rachel rose to greet him. Wordlessly, he moved into her open arms, drawing strength and comfort from the warmth of her embrace. Martin, trailing after his son, came to a halt in front of the oblivious couple and quietly cleared his throat. As the teens turned to face him, he promptly extended his hand.

"We weren't properly introduced the other night. I'm Martin St. James."

"Rachel Berry."

"Well, Rachel Berry, given how important you are to my son, it seems to me we should get to know each other. Let's talk."


	82. Chapter 81

**A/N:** Finding the time to write is proving to be quite the challenge now that I'm fully immersed in the working world, which means this chapter – and those still to come – will be shorter than what you're used to from me. It's either that, or go two or three months between updates. :(

For those who've been wondering if things will speed up soon, the answer's _probably_ yes. I anticipate there being three or four more chapters covering the holidays, but please don't hold me to that. My muse has been known to send me down totally unexpected paths, and when she does, I have no choice but to follow…

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 81

"I'd like to make a few things clear from the outset," Martin began, once he and Jesse had pulled up chairs for themselves and joined the others at the kitchen table.

"What's that, Mr. St. James?"

"First of all, let's skip the formality. You can call me Martin."

Drew raised a brow, but made no audible comment. Rachel glanced at Jesse, wordlessly seeking his advice. He merely shrugged, as surprised as she was by his father's unexpected suggestion.

"Uh, okay… Martin."

"Secondly, I want to assure you that I'm a much nicer person than my wife."

"You might consider letting her make up her own mind on that score, Marty," Drew chortled, "and I suspect she'll judge you on what you do, not what you say. Actions speak louder than words and all that."

Martin ignored his younger brother, keeping his focus firmly on his son's girlfriend.

"I realize I have a lot to prove, and that you have absolutely no reason to cut me any slack, especially after our disastrous first meeting."

"The circumstances weren't ideal," Rachel agreed.

"There's an understatement," Martin chuckled, before sobering once more. "In my defence, I had no clue that there was bad blood between your father and Jesse's mother. Had I known, I wouldn't have supported Hannah when she insisted we tag along to your 'meet the parents' dinner."

"I'm actually glad you did."

"You are?" Jesse and Martin chorused, astonishment evident on both of their faces.

"Yes. Despite all the less than flattering things you'd said about them, I was really curious about your parents," Rachel admitted to her boyfriend. "And I think it's good that everything's out in the open now. Not that it changed anything between _us_, but it was useful to learn just what we were up against."

"Determine your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, in order to devise a winning strategy," Jesse murmured, nodding.

Rachel shot an adoring glance in her boyfriend's direction as she nestled comfortably into his side, causing the corners of Martin's mouth to twitch upwards. It had only taken a few minutes to conclude that Drew and Cat hadn't been exaggerating when they'd labelled Rachel Jesse's soul mate. The two teens were so alike, it was uncanny. He'd never witnessed anything remotely similar.

"I hope you both understand that I'm not the enemy here," Martin declared earnestly.

"After our conversation earlier, I'm tempted to believe you, Dad, but Rach may need a bit more convincing."

"Jesse's right. Your wife called me a bitch, accused me of being a gold digger, and vowed to cut Jesse off financially in the mistaken belief that I'd break up with him if he lost his inheritance. Where do you stand?" Rachel demanded bluntly.

"I welcome your directness, for one thing," Martin acknowledged. "After years spent censoring myself in order to keep the peace, it's a relief to be able to speak candidly."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm getting to that. I won't cut Jesse off. As I told him this afternoon, I took steps to ensure that his trust fund remains secure going forward. His mother can't touch it, so she can threaten and bluster all she wants. It's beyond her reach. Not that I think his net worth matters to you in the slightest," he added. "In fact, I can picture the two of you in a little artists' garret, starving and cold, but blissfully happy because you're together."

"Blissful might be stretching it," Jesse protested, grinning as Rachel playfully jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Yeah. You're unbearably grumpy when you're hungry," Rachel teased, before turning back to the older man sitting across from her. "Thank you, Martin. It means a lot to me… to us," she amended, "that you aren't actively opposing our relationship."

"I don't oppose it at all," Martin clarified. "I'm on your side. And, for the record, I don't think you're a gold digger or a bitch."

"I appreciate you saying so."

"You're both being remarkably polite. I was expecting fireworks," Drew quipped, his lips set in a mock pout.

"You might still get them."

Four pairs of eyes swivelled in Rachel's direction as each person tried to gauge the meaning of her declaration. It was immediately apparent from the solemnity of her expression that she was completely serious. Fully aware that he'd gotten off lightly so far, and that he was likely the target of whatever outrage his son's girlfriend was feeling, Martin prompted her to speak.

"If there's something you need to get off your chest, go ahead."

"I heard Jesse raise his voice earlier. What did you say that upset him so much?"

A fierce protectiveness emanated from the petite brunette, and Martin found himself fighting back a surge of envy.

"We talked about a lot of things. The discussion got heated several times. And, before you accuse me of avoiding your question again, I'm not doing it on purpose. I honestly don't know exactly what you're referring to."

"I do," Jesse interjected. "There was only one point where I really lost it, and I'd rather not relive that moment right now, Rach, if you don't mind."

The duo exchanged a look fraught with meaning, and Rachel's expression softened instantly. Clasping Jesse's hand, she squeezed it in a show of unspoken support, then trained her gaze on Martin once more.

"Did you apologize to him, at least?"

"Repeatedly. I've made a great many mistakes where Jesse's concerned. I'm owning up to them, and I've already vowed to do everything in my power to atone for all of those wrongs."

Rachel studied Martin warily, alert for any sign that he was being less than sincere. He faced her scrutiny openly and without any visible impatience, eager to leave the best possible impression on the young woman whose opinion held considerable sway with his son. After a few beats, her features relaxed slightly as she shifted her attention back to Jesse, leaning closer to him and pitching her question for his ears only.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," he responded just as quietly, nodding for emphasis.

"Should I get used to him being around?"

"Probably."

"Alright."

Her lips grazed his cheek and he grinned, momentarily oblivious to everything but the girl at his side. This time Drew was the one to break through their bubble.

"So, Jesse, can we assume that you and your dad have worked things out?"

"We've started to."

"Then is it okay with you if he stays here for a while? He's expressed an interest in spending the holidays with us."

"Uh, it's your house. Why are you asking me?"

"We consider this your home when you're not in school, and our goal has always been for you to feel comfortable here. My brother's sudden reappearance hasn't changed that. What you want trumps what he wants," Drew replied candidly.

"Gee, thanks, Drew," Martin muttered, adopting a wounded tone. "So much for brotherly love."

"You'll always have that, Marty, but you've gotta admit you've done a crappy job in the fatherhood department. Jesse comes first, with both Cat and me. Deal with it."

"I guess I deserve that."

"It's more about what your son deserves," Cat asserted, "which includes the kind of Christmas he's come to expect here – happy, and stress-free."

Martin's eyes lit up.

"Sounds perfect!" he exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time my Christmas was either of those things."

"You do realize, Marty, that there are literally thousands of people who would kill for the opportunity to spend the holidays in Bali," Drew noted.

"It seems as if it'd be pretty relaxing," Rachel added.

"Depends entirely on the company you're keeping," Martin countered, the target of his jibe evident without his having to identify her by name. "But we've gotten off track. You haven't told us yet if you're okay with me hanging around, Jesse."

"I suppose so. As long as you don't insist that I change all of my plans just to accommodate you."

"Wouldn't dream of it, son."

"Okay, then. It's settled."

"Great!" Martin shot a quizzical glance Rachel's way. "Drew mentioned that you're Jewish. Will you be joining us at any point on Christmas Day?"

"Jesse and I intend to share in each other's traditions so, yes, I'll be here."

"That's great," the elder St. James reiterated. "And, uh… " He paused, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"What is it, Mr. St. James?"

"I asked you to call me Martin, remember?" At her murmured use of the name, he continued. "I was wondering if I could meet your dads. I'd like to get to know them, and… um… I'd also appreciate having a chance to prove to them that I'm not the monster Hannah is."

"I can't speak for them, obviously. I _think_ they'd be fine with it, but I'll have to ask them and get back to you."

"Fair enough."

"What if we rescheduled our joint dinner and included Martin?" Cat suggested. "That way, we could serve as buffers between him and your dads."

"Should I go buy a referee's uniform?" Drew wisecracked.

"I'm fairly certain we can all be civil," Cat retorted. "I just figured it might be easier on everyone if there were a couple of us at the table who could steer the conversation onto more neutral ground, if need be."

"That's an excellent idea," Jesse opined. "I know it's short notice, but if Hiram and Leroy are willing, would you consider doing it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? But… that's Christmas Eve, Jesse," Martin objected. "I don't want Rachel's fathers to think I'm so insensitive that I'd try to force my holiday celebrations on them – or, even worse, my religious beliefs."

"What religious beliefs? You're hardly the pious type, Dad."

"True. But you know that, even in Bali, your mother and I always made an appearance at church on Christmas Eve. As Father Joseph never fails to remind me, it's the only time of the year at which he can reliably count on receiving a sizeable donation in the collection plate. It's one of our inviolable traditions."

"Maybe for you, Marty, but we keep things flexible and decidedly low key around here."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Sometimes we make it to a service, but more often than not, we don't. We gather around the piano and sing carols, though. We drink hot chocolate and eat shortbread cookies. And we usually start our Christmas movie marathon that night. Cat's assembled quite the collection, and we each get to pick a favourite – _It's a Wonderful Life_, _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, _The Polar Express_, _A Christmas Story_, _Elf_… whatever strikes our fancy. Nothing that couldn't be modified or postponed if the Berrys are receptive to coming over tomorrow."

"And if _I_ want to attend Mass?"

"No one's stopping you, Dad. From what I remember, Trinity has a candlelight service that doesn't start till late. We could arrange for an early dinner and you'd have plenty of time to socialize with Hiram and Leroy before you'd have to head out. So, are you up for it if they are?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

As soon as Martin voiced his agreement, Rachel dug into her purse, intent on retrieving her phone in order to deliver the St. James' invitation to her fathers. Her actions were halted by Cat's next words.

"Would you mind letting me make the call, Rachel?" the older woman requested. "It'll save you from having to play go-between while we iron out the details," she explained.

Acquiescing readily, Rachel dropped her cell back into her bag, then reached for her boyfriend's hand. Clasping it with her own, she smiled at the warmth that instantly flowed through her. His earlier tension had largely dissipated, although she could still sense a thread of unease deep within him. Her protective instincts surged to the fore once again, and she leaned towards him, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Once Cat confirms that everything's set, let's get out of here," she whispered.

The grin he aimed in her direction provided ample proof of his delight at her suggestion.

"Great idea. Let's hope she's almost done, then."

As if on cue, Cat returned to the table, a satisfied expression on her face.

"They'll be here at 6:00. Hiram offered to bring some of his bean salad, and he said they had dessert covered, too."

"Terrific!" Jesse enthused, as he and Rachel rose from their seats. "Now if you don't mind, Aunt Cat, we're gonna take off."

Martin spoke up before Cat could get a word out.

"What about dinner? Aren't you going to be joining us?"

"It's been a long day, Dad, and kind of a rough one, at that. I need some alone time with Rachel," Jesse stated bluntly, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Preparing to object, Martin drew in a breath. Catching sight of his son's flinty gaze, he quickly changed his mind, wisely opting to keep any further comments to himself.

"Let me put a care package together, in case you two get hungry later," Cat volunteered.

"Thanks, Cat," Rachel murmured gratefully.

"How are your supplies holding up? Anything you need besides food?" Drew queried.

"Nope. We're good, Uncle Drew."

A twinge of jealousy flared within Martin. Cat and Drew evidently knew where Jesse and Rachel were going, and no one appeared willing to share that particular bit of information with him. He bit back a curse, wondering just how long it would be until the members of his own family stopped treating him like an outsider.

"See you later, Dad. By the way, if Aunt Cat challenges you to a game of Scrabble tonight, be prepared to lose," Jesse teased, stirring his father from his dark thoughts.

Detecting a note of genuine affection in his son's voice, Martin's spirits lifted. It would take hard work and he'd have to be patient, but he was almost positive that if he made a sincere effort, he'd be able to earn Jesse's trust, and to forge a lasting bond with all the people that mattered in his life.

"We haven't played in a while. Cat might be in for a surprise," Martin taunted, a competitive gleam in his eye.

"You're on. Let's see what you've got," Cat demanded, eagerly accepting her brother-in-law's dare.

"Have fun! And go easy on Uncle Drew, you two," Jesse chuckled.

Watching as the young couple exited the room, their arms circling each other's waists and their heads bent together – the three adults behind them already forgotten – Martin felt an unaccustomed rush of pride. The boy definitely had his priorities straight. So if he paid attention and kept an open mind, Martin was convinced that he could become a better person – courtesy of his son.


	83. Chapter 82

**A/N: **No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth! I was insanely busy at work during the month of March and that, mixed with some personal issues, left me with the worst case of writer's block that I've ever experienced. Thankfully, it seems to be over now, and I'm certainly hoping not to go through that sort of thing again any time soon. As always, feedback is welcome, and I hope those of you still reading this enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 82

In his eagerness to reach the tree house, Jesse put on a burst of speed, tugging Rachel along with him as he sprinted the last few yards to their destination. After racing up the stairs, he fumbled in his jacket pocket for the key, letting out a sigh of relief when his fingers finally made contact with its cold metallic surface. Inserting it deftly into the lock, he gave it a half turn, smiling as the bolt slid open with a satisfying click. The moment they crossed the threshold, Jesse kicked the door shut behind them and reached for his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened with your Dad?" she murmured, her voice muffled by the folds of his shirt.

"Later."

The low-pitched growl of that one word left no doubt as to his intentions. His response sent shivers coursing through her, and her pulse began to race. Rising on her tiptoes, she brushed her nose playfully along the line of his jaw. With a slight tilt of his head, Jesse captured her mouth with his and kissed her with a depth of feeling that made it plain he was not in the mood for the light, teasing touches they often shared. He'd experienced a roller coaster of emotions over the past few hours, and now he wanted nothing more than to leave all of that behind him – at least for a little while – and to lose himself in the bliss that only Rachel could provide.

They moved swiftly across the room, letting go of each other only long enough to shed their clothing. With a trail of discarded garments in their wake, they clambered onto the bed, slipping under the covers and into each other's arms. Their mouths and hands moved in tandem – kissing and caressing, licking and squeezing, sucking and rubbing, whipping them both into a frenzy of need. When their bodies merged, their coupling was intense and their climax explosive, leaving them sweaty, panting for breath, and completely exhilarated.

"You're perfect. I love you. Don't ever change."

A warmth that was in no way related to their recent exertions spread through her at his words. Being so utterly cherished would never get old.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Forever."

As she snuggled contentedly within his embrace, she once again silently thanked her lucky stars that she had found her ideal partner, her true soulmate. He was hers, and she was never letting him go.

* * *

Nestled at Jesse's side, her leg thrown casually over his hip, Rachel traced a series of random patterns across his chest as she surveyed him from under her long, dark lashes. While he appeared content and at peace, she recognized the subtle clues that indicated he was still troubled in the aftermath of his earlier conversation with his father. Hoping to ease his tension, she decided there was no time like the present in which to broach the subject.

"How awful was it?"

"Making love to you is never awful."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she retorted, giving him a playful swat in mock reproach.

Grabbing her hand, he lifted it to his lips and dropped a light kiss on her knuckles before placing her palm on his chest, just above his heart. Its strong, steady beat thrummed beneath her fingers and her breathing slowed, unconsciously mirroring the rhythm.

"Of course I do. But I can't resist teasing you," he admitted. He offered her a grin and a wink, before adopting a more serious expression. "To answer your question, it was… bearable. Not as bad as I expected. And it wasn't nearly as horrible as the confrontation I had with my mother."

"If it had been, you wouldn't have wanted to share the holidays with him."

"I'm still not entirely sure that I do, but it seems important to him and… well… he's trying. I have to give him credit for that, and for being willing to apologize. It doesn't erase all the crap he put me through, and it doesn't take away the pain, but it's a start."

"You _can_ change your mind, though. Drew and Cat will go along with whatever you decide, no questions asked."

"I could, but the timing would be all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"There's another reason I didn't insist that Uncle Drew kick my dad out. He's going through some upheaval of his own and, as a result, he'll be alone soon. He and my mother are getting divorced."

"They are?"

"Yeah. He told me this afternoon."

"Wow. That's huge." She studied him carefully, searching his face for signs of distress. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Really," he added, noting her look of concern.

"It doesn't upset you?"

"No. Why would it?"

"Because it means you're from a broken home now."

"My home was broken long before this," he countered. "It might've seemed perfect on the outside, but that was a fake. An elaborate façade. My parents splitting up simply shatters the illusion. What everyone else gets to see will finally reflect reality."

"But…" She paused, struggling to put her thoughts into words. "I know your home life has hardly been… ideal… but this is your family, and it's coming apart. Doesn't it make you feel… adrift? Abandoned? Cheated, even?"

"Under different circumstances, it might. But I have Cat and Drew. They're solid, and they've been better parents to me than my own ever were. I'm honestly not going to shed any tears over a breakup that was long overdue."

"My head gets where you're coming from, but I can't imagine taking it so calmly if my dads suddenly announced they were splitting up."

"Why would you? Your dads love each other very much. It would come as a complete shock if they were ever to separate. Hell, even I'd have a hard time processing that."

"But you're honestly fine with this? It doesn't… um… make you worry that we'll fail, just like they did?"

"Not a chance," he responded vehemently. "You're nothing like my mother, and I'm nothing…" He caught himself before he could finish the sentence, brought up short by the memory of the uncomfortable truth that he'd been forced to acknowledge that very afternoon. "Correction. In many ways, I'm a lot like my father. But I've learned, both from his mistakes and from my own. For one thing, I would never marry for money."

"Not even if that money could buy you a leading role on Broadway?"

There was a lightness to her tone that belied the seriousness of her expression, and the tension that had abruptly coiled in the pit of his stomach loosened. His parents' breakup might have rattled her, but she didn't _really_ doubt the bond they shared.

"Not even then. Sure, I've dreamt of taking the New York stage by storm for as long as I can remember, but I want to _earn_ it. I want to be a success because I've worked hard to be the best at what I do – not because some rich girl bankrolled me. If the only way I could make it on Broadway was to buy my way in, I'd consider that a colossal failure."

"You might as well pack your bags and go home."

"Exactly. Have I ever mentioned how much I love the fact that you understand me so very well?"

"Yes," she smiled softly in response. "It's one of the things I love about you, too. You get me, and you accept me and all my crazy."

"And that makes us incredibly lucky. No one else our age has what we have. And I'd hazard a guess that very few adults do, either."

"My dads… your aunt and uncle… but they're the exceptions."

"True. And, if we follow their example of how to treat each other, we can't possibly go wrong."

"Agreed." Shifting slightly, she propped herself up on one elbow and eyed him speculatively. "Do you think your dad's served your mom with the papers yet?"

"Are you kidding? We'd have heard her scream bloody murder all the way from Akron if he had."

A slight crease appeared just above the bridge of Rachel's nose, and she shook her head.

"I disagree. Granted, I don't know your mother all that well…"

"Be thankful for small mercies," he muttered darkly.

"Oh, I am," she assured him, before continuing as if he hadn't interrupted. "She strikes me as one of those silent but deadly types. On the surface, she'd act as if everything's fine, but deep down she'd be plotting revenge."

He nodded, wordlessly concurring with her assessment.

"You've got her pegged, alright. My mother's never been one to let someone else get the better of her. There's no reason to believe she'd behave any differently just because it's my father. In fact, she'll likely be even more vindictive than usual _because_ it's him."

"Yikes! I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, then."

"Neither would I. But my dad's sharp, and he's had years to observe how she operates. He wouldn't have set this in motion if he didn't already have a plan for dealing with the fallout."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You are? Why?"

"I don't know _him_ well, either, but for some reason that I can't quite put my finger on, he's growing on me."

"Probably because of how easily you can read me."

"Which I can, but I'm not sure how that's relevant."

"Despite my outward protests, you've seen past them. You've already come to the realization that I care about my dad. Even though things've been rocky between us for years and they've only just started to improve, I don't wish him harm. I'd hate to see him destroyed by my mother – and, believe me, she'll try. In fact, if I can help him fight her, I will."

"Have you told him that?"

"Not in so many words, no."

"Then you should. I think he'd be thrilled by your show of support."

"Yours, too."

He grinned at her before falling silent as he considered her suggestion. She waited patiently, fully prepared to back him no matter what choice he made. It only took a few moments for him to reach a decision.

"What you said makes a lot of sense, and although it seems kind of soon to be publicly declaring my allegiance, there's not a chance in hell that I'd be on my mother's side in this. It'd be pointless to stand quietly by, pretending to be neutral. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Good."

Satisfied with the outcome of their conversation and suddenly overcome by tiredness, Rachel and Jesse yawned simultaneously, causing them both to chuckle.

"If Steadman were here, he'd be teasing us about being so nauseatingly in sync."

"And we'd retaliate by making out in front of him."

"I like the way you think. We should practice, just in case," he murmured.

The giggles his proposal had elicited soon turned to breathy moans as he rolled on top of her, the feel of his demanding mouth on hers effectively banishing all sense of fatigue.

* * *

After a night spent alternately sleeping and making love, Jesse and Rachel finally strolled into the St. James home shortly before noon. They were surprised to discover that Cat appeared to be its only occupant. Once he'd greeted his aunt with a hug and a peck on the cheek, Jesse quickly inquired as to the whereabouts of his uncle and father.

"Drew's gone to pick up a few groceries and some wine for tonight. Martin's off on some mysterious errand that he said couldn't wait."

"Hmm. Any idea what it is?"

"None whatsoever. But Drew reminded him – rather forcefully, I might add – that it would be the height of rudeness if he was late for dinner. Your dad swore he wouldn't miss it."

"Let's hope he's a man of his word, then."

"I don't see why he wouldn't be. He spent the better part of last night singing your praises, Rachel, and insisting that he couldn't wait to really get to know your dads. Since the two of you weren't around, there wouldn't've been much point to him putting on a show just for Drew and me."

"He was praising me?" Rachel queried, a note of disbelief in her voice.

"That does seem weird," Jesse chimed in. "He barely knows you. Are you sure he wasn't trying to get on your good side, Aunt Cat?"

"As I said, what would be the point? I hold no sway with Rachel's parents."

"Maybe he thought you'd stand up for him if he screws up somehow," Jesse suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it. He struck me as being sincere. I believed him, and you know full well that I've never been shy about calling him on it anytime I've felt he's been less than honest with me."

"That you have," Jesse snickered. "Speaking of keeping my father in line, how did the Scrabble game go? Did you win?"

"Of course," Cat grinned, her pride evident. "Let's have some tea, and I'll tell you all about it."

With her nephew and his girlfriend urging her on, Cat proceeded to regale them with a blow by blow account of her triumph. She was in the middle of describing how she'd netted a very impressive score with a word Martin had had the audacity to question when Drew made his entrance, laden with grocery bags. Within minutes, the foursome began working together to prepare for the evening ahead, the air filled with a joyful mixture of chatter, laughter and song.

* * *

The ride to Akron had been anything but quiet. Alone in the comfort of his car, Martin had tuned the radio to the local classic rock station, cranked up the volume, and sung along loudly and enthusiastically to each and every one of his favourites. The pounding of the bass invigorated him and, although it might have seemed counter-intuitive to others, had actually helped clear his mind – which was an absolute necessity, given what he was about to do.

The absence of any car in the driveway – other than Hannah's Mercedes – appeared to confirm that she was home alone, although that was hardly a foolproof guarantee. The fact that she'd been carrying on behind his back for months signaled that she was obviously capable of a certain level of discretion.

"Not quite enough, though," he muttered to himself.

Pocketing his keys, he strode purposefully towards the house. Coming to an abrupt halt at the top of the porch stairs, he stared pensively at the imposing wooden doorway that marked the entrance to the mansion that had always been one of the most visible symbols of his success. Unless Hannah had rushed to change the locks – which would've been an unlikely overreaction on her part – he could still let himself in. She wasn't expecting him, and he'd surely derive great satisfaction in arriving unannounced, interrupting whatever… An image of his wife writhing underneath the pool boy rose to his mind, and he shook his head to clear it. The pictures had been quite enough. The prospect of actually witnessing the woman _in flagrante delicto_ literally turned his stomach. If her lover was in the house, far better to give her the chance to send him scurrying out the back door than to allow an unpredictable third party to become embroiled in the afternoon's confrontation. It had taken a considerable amount of time and effort to get all of his ducks in a row, and he wasn't going to let anything – or anyone – ruin his carefully constructed plans.

Reaching out with a steady hand, he rang the doorbell, listening as the echo of its chimes reverberated throughout the house. In mere seconds, he heard the tapping of heels across tile, and his wife drew open the door in response to the bell's summons. Her gaze narrowed as she noted her husband's presence before her.

"Martin. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?"

Schooling his expression to ensure that he gave nothing away, he quirked his lips into a slow, deliberate smile

"It's Christmas Eve, Hannah, and I've got a surprise for you. Mind if I come in?"


	84. Chapter 83

**A/N: **How is it almost the end of June already? I continue to be crazy busy, both at home and at work, and time is zipping by. I'm grateful to all of you who've continued to stick with this story, despite the infrequency of my updates...

BTW, I've finally taken the plunge. You can now find me (at northstar61) on Twitter.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 83

Hannah stared mutely at Martin, stalling for time as she attempted to get her wildly fluctuating emotions under some semblance of control. On the one hand, she had yet to forgive him for his recent behavior – the gibes he'd directed at her in the presence of her son and her in-laws had stung bitterly, and his stubborn refusal to offer up even a token protest on her behalf when Cat had almost literally shoved her out the door had rankled all the more. The fact that he had the nerve to show up unannounced at their home after not having spoken a word to her in days, apparently oblivious to his misdeeds, was just about the final straw. She'd threatened to make him regret his actions, and a part of her still wanted to – badly.

And yet… It was Christmas Eve. If she was going to be stuck in God-forsaken Akron, Ohio for the holidays, the worst fate she could imagine would be to spend them there alone. Not that her husband was terrific company, but he sure beat the alternative. After all, it wasn't as if she could summon her lover to celebrate with her. She'd expected to be in Bali, so he'd made other plans. He'd have been more than willing to change them for her, of course, but it would've been reckless to draw suspicion upon herself in that way. And she certainly couldn't call on any friends. Everyone in her social circle loved to gossip, and she was categorically unwilling to provide grist for the mill by exposing the current sorry state of her marriage. She might not love Martin, but he did provide the veneer of respectability that was so very important to her. If he was prepared to apologize, she'd accept him back with open arms – if only to uphold their carefully crafted image as the perfect pair, the fortunate couple that had it all.

As the seconds ticked by, Martin leaned nonchalantly against the solid oak frame, patiently waiting for his wife to reach a decision. After so many years together, he understood exactly how her mind worked –a rather frightening concept, he had to admit – and he was well aware that his sudden appearance on her doorstep would have thrown her for a loop and left her conflicted. He was content to stand quietly by as her need to maintain appearances waged an inner war with her wounded pride. Observing her closely, he mentally snapped to full alertness as he noted the subtle changes to her posture that wordlessly telegraphed her intention to speak.

"Unless you've come to deliver an apology, I doubt you have anything I want," Hannah declared sullenly, having ultimately chosen to gamble that her husband would not be put off by a combative stance.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Martin probed, unruffled by his wife's hostility. "And, if you're demanding some sort of _mea culpa_ from me, do you seriously believe I would do that in public?"

"You had no problem insulting me publicly," she grumbled.

Despite her seeming reluctance, she opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing him to move past her. Without a moment's hesitation, he headed down the central hallway at a brisk pace, forcing her into an uncomfortable jog to keep up. When he reached the room that served as his home office, Martin entered it, skirted the edge of the desk, eased himself into his swivel chair, and steepled his hands in front of him. As Hannah settled herself in the room's only other, far less comfortable seat, he halfheartedly attempted to stifle a grin – unsuccessfully, as it turned out. His wife immediately took him to task.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about how much I've always liked this room."

"Because the walls are covered with those unsightly pieces you call art?"

"Partially that. But mainly because you loathed it so much you rarely set foot in it. It was my sanctuary. The one place in this house where I could get away from you without actually having to leave."

"If this is how you apologize…" Hannah began frostily, only to find herself abruptly cut off by her husband.

"Did I say I would?"

"Yes, you did. Outside. Just a few minutes ago."

"You misunderstood me. I asked if you believed I'd do it in public, and you assumed that meant I intended to. I hate to disappoint you, but I promised no such thing."

"So you came over to upset me by being your usual nasty, arrogant self? That's hardly new," she sneered. "Let me repeat myself – I'm not interested in whatever this so-called surprise is. You should go."

"Aw, come on," Martin cajoled. "How can you say that? I've always given you superlative gifts, and I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that this one will top them all."

"You expect me to believe that you bought me some fabulous present. After the way you've been treating me lately? What kind of a fool do you think I am?"

"You don't really want me to answer that."

"No, I don't. I want you to get out of my house."

"_Your_ house? Have you forgotten that the deed's in my name?"

"It was a figure of speech. And how could I forget? You've gone to great lengths to remind me of that fact on several occasions."

"Couldn't have you thinking you owned the place. It was quite enough that you were forever acting as if you did."

"It was a mistake on Daddy's part. He just never got around to fixing it."

"Your father doesn't make mistakes, Hannah. Not when it comes to financial or legal matters. He gave me this house. Deliberately."

"Yes. I know," she ground out through clenched teeth. "It's a sore subject, and I'd rather not dwell on it. Can we move on?"

"Certainly," he responded amiably. "Shall I give you that surprise now?"

"Fine. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you'll leave me in peace," she muttered, his pointed refusal to apologize having ensured that forgiveness was no longer on her agenda.

She eyed him warily as he reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, briefly overcome by the irrational fear that her husband – normally a staunch advocate for gun control – was about to pull out a handgun and shoot her on the spot. Moments later, her relief was palpable at the realization that the item he now held firmly in his grasp was a large manila envelope, rather than a metallic object. And yet, when he proffered it in her direction, something caused her to hesitate, and her hand remained motionless at her side.

"What is it?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, feigning regret.

"No hints, my dear. You'll have to open it to find out."

With her qualms nudged aside by curiosity, she accepted the envelope, lifted its flap, and swiftly retrieved the sheaf of papers it contained. As she scanned the first page, a strangled gasp escaped her.

"Is this your idea of a joke? If so, it's cruel, and in exceptionally poor taste," she spluttered.

"It's no joke, Hannah. I'm dead serious. I've filed for divorce."

"You what?"

"I've. Filed. For. Divorce," he repeated, articulating each word slowly and precisely.

"You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. It's a free country, remember?"

"Not for you, it isn't," she spat. "We had a deal. I became your brood mare and, in exchange, you swore to devote the rest of your life to making me happy."

"You bore me one child. It's not as if I kept you barefoot and pregnant," he snapped. "And it's impossible to make you happy. I tried."

"You should've tried harder."

"Really? I convinced your father to front us an obscene amount of money so that we could make a pre-emptive offer and be guaranteed to win the bidding war on the house you had your heart set on. I didn't complain when you replaced your entire wardrobe half a dozen times a year. I co-hosted party after party, forcing myself to make small talk with the incredibly shallow people you were so hell-bent on impressing. I put up with your racist bullshit and your prejudicial attitude towards… well, just about everyone who didn't measure up to your lofty standards. I endured the incessant comparisons with your precious father – in which I constantly came out the loser. I pretended to agree with your insufferable opinions. I cut most of my friends out of my life because _you_ didn't like them. I played the devoted husband to the hilt. None of it was ever enough. What else could I possibly have done?"

"I loved you. You could have loved me back!"

Martin stared at his wife, nonplussed.

"Seriously, Hannah? Don't try to rewrite history. You loved Philip, the golden boy. Captain of the polo team. Head of the mock UN. Valedictorian. He's the one you wanted to marry – or at least he was, until you found out he was sleeping with your closest friend. In fact, you were so smitten with him that you would've forgiven him and taken him back in a heartbeat, but your father had other ideas."

"I grew to care for you, once I got over him," she insisted.

"Maybe you did in the beginning, but it wasn't long before you were finding fault with me at every turn."

"I had every right to. You used me!"

"We used each other, Hannah. You were hardly an innocent victim."

"You stole the best years of my life!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your snot-nosed brat kept me tied down. I had dreams of my own, and being saddled with him meant I couldn't pursue them."

"You dreamt of being rich and popular, and of having guys fawn all over you – and that last part's the only one of your life's goals that Jesse and I impeded in any way."

"It's your fault that I've been miserable for so long."

"No, that's entirely on you – and it's also completely irrelevant. I'm not here to play the blame game."

"Of course not. You're here to run roughshod over my life – again. To make sure you get what you want, without even considering how I'll be affected by your selfishness."

"The guilt trip won't work this time, sweetheart," Martin stated bluntly, the term of endearment dripping with sarcasm. "I'm divorcing you, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

"If you actually believe that, you're dumber than I thought."

"It's a _fait accompli_. A done deal. Live with it."

"The hell I will," she snarled. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? My father's lawyers will be all over this before you can even blink."

With her threat hanging in the air between them, she reached for the phone on his desk, her confidence faltering as his mouth curled into an all-too-familiar cocky smirk. Only through sheer force of will was she able to mask her sudden doubt.

"Go ahead. Call him," he goaded. "I guarantee he won't be bailing you out this time."

Her finger hovered over the speed dial button that would connect her with her father, while her inner debate raged. Martin could bluff with the best of them – the winnings he'd amassed at various charity poker games attested to that fact – but this was her _father_. There was no way he'd side against her on a matter of such importance… was there? Her mind flashed back to his recent curt dismissal of her plea for help regarding Jesse's trust fund. He hadn't backed her then, and he might not do so now. What had seemed a remote possibility suddenly became far less so. Reluctantly, and with growing unease, she replaced the phone on its dock. If she was going to have to resort to begging, she definitely didn't want Martin to witness her humiliation.

"I'll speak to Father later," she murmured, more to herself than to the man sitting across from her.

"Wise move," he assured her. "You wouldn't want to talk to him without having all the facts."

"What facts?"

Rather than answering her question directly, Martin drew a second envelope from his suit pocket, tossing it almost carelessly onto the smooth surface between them. Hannah stared at it, but made no move to pick it up.

"You're free to ignore that, of course. But I feel duty bound to tell you that its contents are the reason you'll get no support from your dear old dad. Even he has his limits."

Her curiosity getting the better of her once more, she snatched up the envelope and tore it open. Half a dozen glossy pages spilled onto her lap, and as she processed exactly what they were, all vestiges of colour drained from her face.

"My father saw these?"

"Yes."

That one word sent her reeling. Bolting from her seat, Hannah launched herself at Martin, punching and clawing at him for all she was worth. Gripping her wrists firmly to stop the onslaught, he held her at arms' length. Although she struggled valiantly, her strength was no match for his.

"Let go of me, you bastard! How dare you humiliate me like that!"

"You cheated on me. I needed irrefutable proof. Something that would hold up in court. Something you couldn't pass off as an innocent moment between _friends_, or as a reward for a particularly thorough pool cleaning."

"You have pictures of me naked. In an intimate moment. That's an unconscionable invasion of privacy. I'll sue you."

"No, you won't. Not unless you want those pictures to go public."

"You already showed them to my father. It couldn't get any worse than that."

"Are you sure? There's this wonderful little invention called the internet, darling. It's amazing how quickly things you'd rather keep hidden can go viral."

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in absolute horror.

"I can, and I will – unless you agree to my terms."

"That's blackmail."

"It is," he agreed matter-of-factly. "With the right ammunition, I've found it to be a remarkably effective means to an end."

"You son of a bitch! I could kill you for this."

"I'd advise against it. You'd be the prime suspect, and if you think those pictures would damage your reputation, they'd be nothing compared to a murder rap."

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"Just telling it like it is."

She appeared about to protest, then immediately thought better of it. Taking her silence as a sign that she'd begun to calm down – if only slightly – he released his hold on her and stepped back. She retreated to her chair, slumping into it with a resigned sigh.

"You seem to have all your bases covered. How long have you been plotting to ambush me like this?"

"Ever since I found out you'd been unfaithful."

"Why on earth did that matter? You don't love me. We haven't shared a bed in years. Why would you care if I slept with someone else?"

"I didn't. Truth be told, I still don't. But I'd grown increasingly tired of you treating me as some kind of glorified lapdog. We didn't marry for love, and I'd had enough. I wanted out. Your… indiscretions… gave me the perfect excuse."

"So this would've happened eventually anyway?"

"Yes."

"And you would've found some way to force me to go along with your terms, even if I'd done nothing wrong?"

"Probably."

"I see." She inhaled sharply, as if steeling herself for what was to come next. "So, what are these infamous terms of yours?"

"First and foremost, you won't contest the divorce. If I hear from my lawyer that you're digging in your heels or putting up any sort of roadblocks, be prepared for battle. Secondly, Jesse's inheritance is off limits. You're not to touch a penny of what rightfully belongs to him. Thirdly, you and your lover will be discreet." Her quizzically raised brow earned her a small shrug. "You're not the only one whose good name needs protecting," he explained before continuing. "And, finally, you'll accept whatever level of financial support I deem fair."

At this latest demand, her expression darkened, and her mouth set in a stubborn line. His eyes narrowed in response.

"I'm the wronged party here. I intend to sign the house and almost everything in it over to you, which is absurdly generous under the circumstances. I will _not_ allow you to bleed me dry."

"And if I don't agree?"

"I'll come after you with everything I've got. I'll fight hard, and I'll fight dirty. And, make no mistake about it, I'll win. Understood?"

A heavy silence fell between them. Hannah remained mute for so long that Martin began to wonder if she was actually considering defying him. Had he so badly misjudged the degree to which she valued her reputation? He was considering what his next course of action might be when the sound of Hannah's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I won't sign those papers until my lawyer looks them over."

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's in my best interests to ensure that everything's legal and above board, after all. But bear in mind that, no matter what he recommends, the terms are non-negotiable. And I won't tolerate any stall tactics."

"You've made your point," she responded tersely. "Now get the hell out."

"Gladly."

Without another word, he took his leave. Once he was certain his wife hadn't followed him, his footsteps slowed, and he cast one last glance around the space he had called home for so many years. His gaze fell upon the grand piano that held pride of place at the far end of the living room, and a smile ghosted across Martin's lips. It had been his gift to his son, an extravagant Christmas present for a ten year old, bought to assuage his fatherly guilt the first year he'd left Jesse with Drew for the summer. As he recalled his son's excitement – the boy had promptly run his fingers reverently over the keys, then plunked himself down on the bench and begun playing the medley of show tunes he'd insisted his piano teacher add to her list of approved recital pieces – Martin silently vowed that there was absolutely no way he'd leave the instrument behind. Hannah would more than likely pitch a fit about the void its removal would leave in her meticulously arranged room, but he honestly didn't give a damn. It wasn't hers, and she didn't play. Allowing it to sit, unused and unappreciated, was a travesty he refused to be party to any longer. He'd need to find himself a house big enough to accommodate it until Jesse moved into his own place…

His temporary attack of sentimentality having subsided, Martin saw no reason to delay his departure any longer. Swiftly and with purpose, he strode down the hall, crossed the foyer and, after stepping onto the porch, pulled the door firmly closed behind him, quietly bidding the house a final goodbye. He certainly wouldn't miss it. Neither he nor his son had experienced much happiness within its walls. In fact, he'd hazard a guess that Jesse had very few positive memories of his childhood, period, and although he couldn't change the past, Martin was bound and determined to ensure it didn't repeat itself. Whistling a hopeful tune, he slipped behind the wheel, eager to head back to Lima. With his son seemingly willing to give him a second chance, he planned on taking advantage of every opportunity to spend time with him, and to begin forging the bonds of the deep and lasting relationship that had so far eluded them.

* * *

After having refused Jesse and Rachel's offers of help, and having assured them that she and Drew had the meal well in hand, Cat had sent the duo off to relax a bit in preparation for the evening ahead. The teens were currently admiring the large, fragrant spruce that stood majestically in front of the living room window, its topmost branch mere inches from the ceiling. With everything that had happened over the course of the past week, the foursome had only just gotten around to decorating the tree that very afternoon. As she and Jesse assessed their handiwork, Rachel reached for a star-shaped ornament and adjusted its position ever so slightly, nodding in satisfaction as the light from a nearby bulb reflected off the shiny surface.

"Tell me about this one," she urged the boy at her side.

"Cat and Drew gave that to me, my first Christmas with them," he confessed, his eyes sparkling almost as brightly as the ornament in question as he recalled its origins. "Said they were positive I'd succeed at becoming a famous actor one day, and that the star represented their faith in me."

Jesse's soft snort earned him a puzzled look from his girlfriend.

"Just contemplating the irony," he offered by way of explanation. "Any idea what my parents got me that year?"

"Something extravagant?" she ventured. At his nod, she searched her mind for ideas before hazarding a guess. "A car? No, wait. You weren't old enough to drive. Um… a fancy gold watch?"

"Nope. Not even close. Try a grand piano."

"Oh, wow! You must've been thrilled."

"You'd think so, right? I mean, it _was_ the best gift they ever gave me, and it's pretty much the only thing I've missed about that house since I moved out. But this small trinket here…" He paused, taking a moment to run a finger over the ornament's sharp edges. "I valued it far beyond what it was worth. As a tangible sign of Cat and Drew's support for my dreams, it was priceless."

Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, resting her cheek against the solid expanse of his chest and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you had the two of them in your life," she murmured.

"Me, too."

Jesse was in the midst of explaining the story behind an obviously hand-made ornament when the echo of the doorbell interrupted his tale.

"We'll get it," he called out to his aunt and uncle, as he and Rachel hurried to welcome their expected guests.

Having been ushered out of the cold and into the warmth of the foyer, Hiram was brushing the snow from his hair and Leroy was passing his jacket to Jesse to hang up when the door burst open and Martin appeared on the threshold, brandishing a large bottle of champagne.

"I'm about to be a free man," he exulted. "Let's celebrate!"


	85. Chapter 84

**A/N: **Bet some of you were thinking I was never coming back! So sorry for the long delay, but writer's block returned with a vengeance, and when you throw in a super-busy summer, putting an update together just wasn't in the cards. :(

To everyone I owe review replies to, I'll do my best to get them out soon. To those whose work I normally review, that may take a wee bit longer...

This chapter's a belated birthday present for my dear friend **1booklover11**. It's not the one you were really hoping for (that's still a ways down the road), but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 84

Having sped through the house in their eagerness to greet the new arrivals, Cat and Drew crowded into the foyer just in time to witness Martin making his grand entrance. Drew scrutinized his brother carefully, assessing the latter's mood. While the younger of the St. James siblings hoped to avoid a scene, he was entirely prepared to intervene if Martin's behaviour threatened to derail the evening's get-together.

"You look as if you've started the party without us."

"Nope. I'm just high on life right now. After all, you can't blame a guy for wanting to celebrate being freed of the noose that's been choking him for ages." Noting his brother's skeptical gaze as he eyed the large bottle of expensive champagne, Martin felt compelled to proclaim his innocence.

"Haven't touched a drop yet, Drew. Scout's honour!"

"I can't imagine you were ever a boy scout, Dad," Jesse remarked, making no effort to hide his disbelief.

"He wasn't," Drew confirmed as he turned and headed down the hall, gesturing for the others to follow. "And, based on what I suspect he's just done, he still isn't."

At her husband's cryptic comment, Cat gave voice to the question that had risen to everyone's mind.

"What is it you think he's done?"

"Told Hannah he's filed for divorce," Drew replied matter-of-factly.

The group came to an abrupt halt just outside the kitchen and more than one gasp could be heard as five pairs of eyes suddenly fixed themselves on Martin. He faced them all unblinkingly, his triumphant smile never faltering. Although his father's expression seemed to validate Drew's claim, Jesse felt compelled to request a direct confirmation.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"You did it _today_?"

"Dropped the paperwork off myself."

Letting out a hearty chuckle, Leroy clapped Martin on the shoulder.

"You gave that hateful wife of yours divorce papers for Christmas? What perfect timing! I like you already. By the way, I don't believe we were formally introduced the other night," Rachel's taller father continued, extending his hand. "I'm Leroy Berry."

"Ah. The infamous Leroy Bashara. I wish I could say I'd heard so much about you and it was all good, but…" Martin shrugged. "If it hadn't been for the fact that your daughter and my son are dating, I expect that Hannah would've taken the secret of your past connection to the grave. It was hardly one of her proudest moments."

Martin's assertion triggered a derisive hoot from Leroy.

"That's an understatement. Still, I'm kind of surprised she never shared that piece of her past with you."

"We didn't have a 'spill all our secrets to each other' kind of relationship," Martin noted wryly. "She didn't trust me enough to volunteer something so humiliating. She would've been afraid I'd use it against her somehow."

"Not a love match, huh? I did wonder how any man with even a modicum of intelligence could _actually_ fall for such a bitch. Good to know you were smarter than that."

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed in dismay, her cheeks flushing crimson at her father's words.

While she understood that there hadn't been any love lost between Jesse's parents, that didn't mean Martin would be okay with a virtual stranger insulting his wife in such a manner – or calling his own judgment into question. Gripping her boyfriend's hand tightly, Rachel held her breath as she waited for the eldest St. James to respond. Her relief was palpable when, instead of chastising Leroy for his rudeness, Martin tipped his head back and laughed.

"That took guts. I'm impressed. Are you always this direct?"

Without waiting for an answer, Martin strode into the kitchen, skirted the edge of the table and claimed the seat closest to the window. Leroy, Hiram, Jesse and Rachel followed his lead, settling into chairs on either side of him, while Cat and Drew headed for the stove to check on dinner.

"These days, yes," Leroy replied, picking up the thread of the conversation. "It helps avoid misunderstandings, and it lets people know exactly where I stand." He eyed Martin appraisingly. "Probably not your usual M.O. though, huh?"

"You're right. I've found that subterfuge and deviousness are much more apt to get me what I want. Which, at this very moment, is to celebrate my impending freedom. Break out the good crystal, Drew. This calls for a toast."

"Isn't it a bit too soon for that?"

For the first time that evening, the group's attention shifted to Rachel's more soft-spoken parent. In contrast to his husband's obvious delight at Martin's actions, Hiram appeared troubled. His mouth was set in a thin line, and his forehead was creased with worry.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your wife didn't initiate this divorce, right?" At Martin's nod, Hiram resumed his train of thought. "Well, based on what I know of Hannah Palmer, she'll fight you tooth and nail, and she'll fight dirty. She'll drag you and everyone you're close to through the mud. Unless she's already signed those papers, I'd say you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, but I've got this covered."

"With apologies if I'm overstepping, but how can you be sure? Hannah's a nasty piece of work, and if she retaliates…" Hiram's gaze flickered towards Rachel and Jesse. "These two mean the world to me, and I'd hate to see them caught in the crossfire."

Envy flared within Martin at the obvious closeness between his son and Hiram, but he betrayed no outward evidence of his feelings. Instead, he focused on reassuring Rachel's sceptical parent that his soon-to-be ex-wife posed no threat.

"There's no danger of that happening. Trust me. Everything's under control."

"Trust you? I barely know you!"

"But_ I_ know him," Drew cut in. "He never does anything without planning it down to the last detail. He wouldn't have moved against Hannah if he wasn't one hundred percent positive that he'd be successful."

"With all due respect, Drew, I don't know you that well, either. But Jesse's always spoken highly of you, so if you believe your brother can keep the kids out of harm's way, I suppose I can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you for that, Hiram. Would it ease your mind at all if I told you that Hannah's highly motivated to go along with my wishes?" Martin inquired.

"It might, if you can explain what's behind that motivation."

"She understands that there'll be… unpleasant consequences if she refuses."

Hiram's eyes widened as he grasped the full import of Martin's words. A cursory glance around the table revealed that no one else seemed remotely shocked by the man's pronouncement.

"O…kay then. So is that how you've kept her in line all this time? Blackmail?"

"Pretty much. That and constantly reminding her that the arrangement we'd agreed to was for our mutual benefit."

"I take it that's changed," Leroy observed dryly.

"Oh, yeah. Quite frankly, I'd been looking for a way out for years. Once I found something I could use as leverage, it was game over. Which is both a huge relief and a cause for celebration," Martin declared, waving the bottle of champagne to catch Drew's attention. "So, little brother, how about those glasses?"

* * *

Dinner had followed shortly thereafter. As each person picked up a plate and made their selections from the array of tantalizing dishes that Cat and Drew had set out, buffet-style, on the kitchen's centre island, none of them could fail to notice how seamlessly Hiram and Leroy's contributions had meshed with those of their hosts, despite there having been very little advance planning between the two couples. Similarly, conversation between the members of the two families had been lively and free-ranging, flowing smoothly from one topic to the next. Cat and Hiram had bonded over their mutual love of art. Leroy and Martin had shared war stories about their work. And Drew had regaled everyone with tales of his older sibling's youthful exploits – sanitized versions, fit for mixed company – that managed to elicit laughter even from the man himself. Having opted to postpone dessert till later in the evening, the group had relocated to the living room and talk had shifted back to Martin's business when, as the latter was in the midst of describing one of his firm's most recent projects, Hiram experienced a blinding flash of insight.

"Wait a minute. Martin St. James… MSJ Enterprises… That's your company, isn't it?"

"It is. Hope we haven't built something locally that didn't meet your lofty esthetic standards. Of course, if we had, Cat would've already torn a strip off of me," Martin responded, a hint of mild teasing in his tone.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Hiram assured the man sitting across from him. "I've actually heard nothing but good things about your firm. In fact, a lot of my colleagues have expressed interest in working for you."

"Really?" Martin couldn't quite keep the pleasure from his voice.

"Absolutely. Several of them have actually sent in samples of their work in the hopes it would get them noticed. They've been quite vocal in their disappointment at how few positions open up."

"I tend to hire based on recommendations. Word of mouth. That sort of thing. Once people join us, they seldom leave." His satisfied expression rapidly transformed into one of avid curiosity. "If you don't mind my asking, what makes my company so attractive to your fellow architects?"

"You're known for your innovative projects. Your use of cutting edge technology. Your willingness to take design risks. Your refusal to cut corners. And you're rumoured to offer compensation that's exceptionally generous. One of those things by itself would be enough to have folks tripping over themselves to work at MSJ. Put them all together, and you can see why it would be anyone's dream job."

From her position curled into Jesse's side, Rachel watched as her boyfriend processed these new and unexpected revelations. It was clear that her father's obvious admiration for Martin St. James had come as a surprise to his son, and that hearing Martin praised was a completely foreign experience. The emotions flitting across Jesse's face swung wildly, from incredulity to respect to astonishment to wonder, and back again. Suddenly aware of his girlfriend's scrutiny, he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"I always saw him as someone cold and aloof, who'd be hard to get along with. I mean, that's how he was at home. I had no idea he was so well regarded in the business community, or that his employees and his peers apparently value what he does."

"He's definitely made a good impression on both my dads," Rachel noted quietly, letting her lips brush against Jesse's cheek before settling back into his embrace and turning her attention to the conversation once more, just in time to hear the tail end of the question Martin was directing at Hiram.

"…not yours though, is it? Why is that?"

"I'm happy where I am," Hiram replied simply. "My roster of clients is extensive. I've developed a reputation for excellence, so if I'm ever between projects, it's by choice. I've built a comfortable life here, and I have no desire to uproot myself to become a small fish in a big pond."

"Even if it would bring you world renown and prestige?" Martin pressed.

"I'm not driven by ambition, nor do I crave the kind of validation that comes from being able to print the name of a prominent firm on my business cards. I'll leave that to those who are younger and hungrier than I am."

"That makes you a better man than me by far," Martin pronounced, his esteem for Rachel's father evident.

"We all have our flaws and weaknesses," Hiram countered, "but they're generally balanced by our virtues, our positive qualities, and our strengths. You just have to look a little harder to find some people's," he added, the half-smile playing at the corners of his mouth easing the sting of his gentle dig.

"Touché."

Martin's nonchalant reaction lightened the mood and, from that point on, the discussion between the seven members of the Berry and St. James clans took a decidedly less serious turn once again. Confident that she wouldn't have to play mediator any time soon, Cat headed for the kitchen, intent on brewing fresh pots of tea and decaf coffee. Rising from his seat, Leroy followed her.

"I thought I could help with dessert," he offered by way of explanation.

"That would be great. Thanks."

Cat's curious gaze tracked Leroy as he made his way to the fridge and reached in to retrieve the dessert that had been taking up space in his own freezer ever since the week's earlier aborted get-together. The rectangular pan was covered with foil, offering nary a clue as to its contents.

"I have no idea what you've got there, but I can't wait to taste it," Cat confessed. "Everything else you and Hiram made was delicious, so I assume this will be, too."

"Can't take much of the credit, I'm afraid. I used to grill a mean steak back in the day, but since I indulge those cravings away from home now, Hiram and Rachel are the ones who do most of the cooking and baking. She doesn't know about this, though," he admitted with a sly grin. "Hiram had planned to surprise all of you with it, and it's something that should really be seen whole before I start dividing it into pieces. So… would you mind terribly if I served it in there?" he queried, indicating the living room with a nod of his head.

"Not at all. Go ahead," Cat urged him. "Do you need me to bring anything in?"

Per Leroy's instructions, Cat piled plates, forks and a cake server on a tray, and the pair proceeded to rejoin the others. Setting the pan on the coffee table, Leroy removed the foil cover with a flourish then stood back, allowing the rest of the group an unobstructed view of his husband's creation. A series of "Oohs" and "Aahs" could be heard as they caught sight of a gorgeous cake, artfully decorated with swirls of dark chocolate icing. It was the message that flowed across the confection, its white letters elegantly scripted, that caught everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the family," Rachel read aloud, a slight hitch to her voice.

Cat, whose eyes were now suspiciously moist, crossed to where Hiram was standing and wordlessly threw her arms around him in gratitude. After exchanging a meaningful look with his girlfriend, Jesse turned to Leroy and extended his hand.

"Thank you for accepting me and my family into yours."

Waving away the teen's formality, Leroy mirrored Cat's actions, pulling Jesse into a heartfelt embrace.

"You're welcome, son."

As Drew and Rachel joined the spontaneous hug fest, Martin lingered quietly on the sidelines, acutely conscious of his outsider status. While his son, brother and sister-in-law had clearly been welcomed by the Berrys, he doubted that the same could be said of him. They'd really only just met, and although he was thankfully making progress with his own family, it would be unrealistic to expect that Hiram and Leroy would feel a similar warmth for him so quickly. The elder St. James was roused from his thoughts by the sound of his name being spoken. Regaining his focus, Martin found himself face to face with Leroy.

"It's too soon for hugs," Rachel's taller father quipped, "but this does include you. You're Jesse's dad, so you're family now."

The two men clasped hands, then Hiram moved forward to do the same. An unaccustomed warmth spread through Martin, and his throat tightened. A murmured thanks was all he managed to eke out in response to the gesture. Sensing that his brother could use a distraction, Drew fell back on the timeworn pattern of teasing his older sibling.

"You'd better behave, Marty. They could still change their minds."

"He's right," Hiram chimed in. There was a collective intake of breath at the total seriousness of his tone, as those assembled waited to find out if Rachel's father was already preparing to backtrack. "We might decide a hug's in order, whether you're ready for it or not," he declared with a wink.

Martin began to chuckle, and his good humour proved infectious. Within moments, everyone was laughing, all traces of tension gone. As the noise abated, Leroy cut the cake, while Cat poured the tea and coffee. After just one bite, Drew was clamoring for the recipe, and Hiram was more than happy to oblige.

"Maybe you should open a restaurant," Martin suggested. "Based on what I've sampled tonight, I can guarantee it'd be a resounding success."

"Happy where I am, remember? A restaurant would involve an inordinate amount of work, not to mention crazy hours. It's not for me."

"Me, either. It may be selfish, but I want him to keep cooking at home, since I reap the benefits," Leroy confessed, before turning in his chair to face his hosts. "Speaking of home, we've imposed on your hospitality long enough. I think it's about time we headed out."

"You can't leave yet," Rachel protested. "If you do, you'll miss the best part of the evening."

"Which is?" Hiram wondered.

"The entertainment portion, of course. Jesse and I have prepared a few songs."

"Have you now?" Hiram glanced at his husband, smiling at the latter's nod of approval. "Seems we'll be staying a while longer, then. We never pass up an opportunity to hear the two of them sing. They're our favourite performers," he explained to Martin with complete sincerity.

"You've seen Jesse on stage?" There was a noticeable undercurrent of wistfulness to Martin's question, despite his attempt to mask it.

"Only the one in our basement so far," Hiram chuckled. "But we're planning on rectifying that soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"We've asked him to get us tickets to _Beauty and the Beast_. We'll head out to L.A., stay for a few days. Turn it into a mini vacation."

A mixture of curiosity, pride and disappointment played across Martin's features as he stared at his son.

"You've been cast in a show? When were you going to tell me?"

"It's the UCLA musical, Dad, and it's not as if I've got the lead or anything. It's no big deal."

"Then why are Rachel's dads flying out to see it?"

"It's a great excuse to escape the harsh Ohio winter, for one thing," Leroy rationalized. "But, in all honesty, it's just what we do. We've seen everything Rachel's ever been a part of. Now that she and Jesse are together, we intend to be in the audience for all of his performances, too."

"I can't believe you'd put yourselves out like that for your daughter's boyfriend."

"He's more than that, Martin," Hiram corrected gently. "He's like a son to us already, which means he has our full support."

"Wow. He's a lucky guy, then," Martin observed, before training his gaze on his brother and sister-in-law. "Are the two of you going as well?"

"We'd love to, but we can't swing it right now," Drew admitted, his regret evident.

"Can you score three more tickets, Jesse?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Like I said, it's just a college production. They don't usually sell out."

"Good. I'm glad it's not too late." The elder St. James eyed his brother once more. "Book yourself some time off, Drew. You and your lovely wife are coming to California with me."

"We couldn't possibly accept such a generous gift," Cat protested.

"Nonsense. Of course you can. Consider it my Christmas present to you both."

"You don't have to do this, Marty."

"But I want to. I may have been successful in business, but I've been an abject failure at this family stuff, Drew. Let me start to try to make it up to you. To Cat. To Jesse. Besides," he added, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards, "I've heard rumours that my son's incredibly gifted, so I believe it's high time for me to take more of an interest in what's important to him, and to witness his talent first hand."

"I'd say that's your cue," Rachel mouthed quietly to Jesse.

Rising from her seat, she twined her fingers with his and pulled him to a standing position, then whispered a song title to him and nodded encouragingly.

"He'll love it. They all will," she assured him.

Their hands still clasped, Jesse took a deep breath and launched into the opening verse of _December Makes Me Feel This Way_. As his strong, clear tone rang out, the adults fell silent, each one of them captivated by the flawlessness of his performance. When Rachel joined in on the chorus, the sheer perfection inherent in the union of their voices cast a spell over their audience. Sensing the effect they were having, the duo kicked it up a notch, exhilarated as always by the opportunity to push each other to ever greater heights, while demonstrating the true brilliance of their partnership.

Martin sat stock still, utterly mesmerized as the pair's vocals merged and their harmonies soared. He'd heard his son sing before, of course – infrequently, on those rare occasions when they were both under the same roof. From a young age, the boy's talent had been undeniable. But there was a maturity to his performance now, along with a previously absent depth of emotion, that elevated it from the impressive to the sublime. And it was glaringly obvious that, in Rachel, Jesse had found his ideal partner, both on stage and off. As the twosome segued from one song into another, the elder St. James found himself watching the teens in front of him through a fine mist of tears. When Jesse announced that their final piece would be _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ – long one of Martin's favourites – and urged everyone who knew it to join in, Martin silently rejoiced, well on his way to believing that this could end up being his best holiday ever.

* * *

Having waved goodbye to their guests, Cat and Drew shut and locked the door, then headed for the kitchen. Eager to spend some time alone with her husband in order to re-hash the night's events, Cat refused all offers of help, shooing Martin, Jesse and Rachel out of the room.

"I'm surprised at how well that went," she confessed, as she wrapped up the leftover portion of the cake that Hiram had insisted he didn't want to take home. "With your brother in the mix, I was worried that things could end up going downhill fast."

"I knew Marty _could_ behave. I just wasn't sure he would. But he was funny and pleasant and charming… Sort of reminded me of when we were kids, before he got all caught up chasing after money and power. He was a different guy then. Decent. A good brother."

"It looks to me like he might be that again. Just give it a little time, Drew. I have a feeling that it won't be long till you get your brother back."

* * *

Leroy had barely settled in behind the wheel when Hiram gave himself the verbal equivalent of a slap to the forehead.

"I can't believe I never made the connection."

"It's not as if Jesse ever told us much about his dad's work, and St. James is a fairly common last name. How could you have been expected to know that the head of the firm you've admired for years and Rachel's boyfriend's father were one and the same?"

"They look so similar."

"Of course they do, when they're sitting side by side. But how often had you seen the man before today? Up close and personal, I mean."

Hiram thought for a brief moment, then shook his head.

"Never. I caught glimpses of him on TV, but they were fleeting. He's generally let his staff handle the media. And I've never been one for industry functions."

"So it's understandable that the pieces didn't click."

"You're right. I had no idea. But once I did…"

"You let your admiration show. I was amazed to hear you talk about him in such glowing terms."

"He really does have a sterling business reputation. Everything I've heard, it's all good."

Leroy's expression became pensive.

"I went in there tonight prepared to hate him. I figured that anyone who'd be willing to marry Hannah Palmer had to be an asshole – or certifiable – and I assumed I'd have to tolerate him for Rachel's sake. But it's the total opposite. He's a stand-up guy, and I like him. He's someone I could picture becoming friends with, even if our kids weren't dating."

"Speaking of which, there's something almost surreal about all these unexpected links between Jesse's family and ours."

"You'd almost think the universe is trying to send us a message."

"Unnecessary. Jesse and Rachel's fate was sealed the day they met. We're all just along for the ride."

"True," Leroy chuckled. "So I'm thanking my lucky stars that I'll be sharing it with such a great group of people."

"Amen to that!"

* * *

Cat and Drew were engaged in a friendly debate over which of their picks would be first up for the Christmas movie marathon, Rachel was preparing a small plate of shortbread and Jesse was heating up the hot chocolate when Martin strolled into the kitchen. One glance told Jesse that his father wouldn't be joining in the late night ritual.

"You've decided to go to Mass."

"I have. It feels weird not to," Martin acknowledged with a shrug.

"We'll be sure to save a couple of movies for you to watch with us tomorrow," Jesse promised.

With the teen's words echoing in his mind, Martin grinned broadly as he steered Drew's car down the street. He was making inroads with his son…. Re-establishing a bond with his brother… Earning his sister-in-law's respect… Getting to know his son's girlfriend and her fathers… Not only was this shaping up to be a terrific holiday, but the year ahead was looking better and better.

* * *

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Rachel queried softly as she and Jesse lay snuggled together, both on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Mm hmm. It's the first Christmas we get to share. And I can't wait to see what presents you get," she admitted with a giggle.

"I've already got the best present I could ever ask for, right here in my arms."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things."

"Only to you. Always to you. I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Jesse. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, it will be," he assured her, as he dropped a feather-light kiss on her lips, hugged her close, and drifted off with her to dreamland.


	86. Chapter 85

**A/N: **Some of you probably thought I was never coming back, and that's understandable. The past few months have been rough, what with my father passing away and a very dear friend being diagnosed with a brain tumor. Needless to say, I've been in a dark place, and writing was pretty much the last thing on my mind. But the story deserves an ending, and I'm determined to give that to those of you still along for the ride. Hopefully, it won't be over half a year until the next update...

Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee,_ or Sara Bareilles' _I Choose You_.

* * *

**Someone to Love You** – Chapter 85

In the early morning hours of December 25th, the town of Lima seemed to sparkle under a cloudless sky, as the sun's rays reflected off the layer of fresh snow that had fallen overnight. Having already enjoyed a delicious breakfast of pancakes, waffles and fresh fruit, the occupants of the St. James household were currently gathered around the Christmas tree, each waiting with varying degrees of patience for Cat to distribute their presents – which she was handing out one at a time, as was her custom, despite Drew's insistence that he couldn't bear to wait a minute longer to see who the largest of the parcels belonged to.

"Relax, little brother," Martin advised, his amusement evident despite the mock-seriousness of his tone.

"You're one to talk," Drew shot back. "You look like you're just itching to tear into anything that's got your name on it."

"Guilty as charged. For the last few years, Hannah used to claim that getting to vacation in Bali was all the gift I needed, and Jesse and I… well, I put money in his bank account and he sent me a card."

"We weren't really on speaking terms," Jesse reminded his father.

"I realize that, and I'm not complaining. It's just that it's been ages since there've been honest to goodness presents for me under a tree, wrapped in shiny paper and topped with pretty bows. Of course I want to rip them open."

Taking pity on her brother-in-law, Cat reached for a round tin and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Grinning, he made a show of picking it up and examining it slowly, turning it around in his hands before raising it to his ear and shaking it lightly for good measure.

"Care to hazard a guess?" Drew queried.

"Hmm… it's heavy enough. Maybe it's that lump of coal your wife probably thinks I deserve," Martin quipped, clearly not at all concerned that his speculation would prove accurate.

With his family urging him on, the elder St. James sibling finally eased the lid off the container, his face lighting up as he spied its contents.

"Is this…?"

"My special Christmas bark? Yes, it is," Cat confirmed.

"Drew always raved about this. I was so jealous of the fact that he had a wife who could not only make food that was more than just edible, but that she actually went to the trouble of doing it," Martin revealed, breaking off a portion of the dark chocolate confection and popping it into his mouth. "Oh, my God, you did _not_ do this justice," he accused his brother mere seconds later, as he impulsively helped himself to another piece. "This is positively decadent, and I love it! Thank you so much, Cat."

"You're welcome, Martin." Cat turned to her nephew with a smile. "Now, Jesse, here's a little something for you…"

* * *

The gift exchange had continued at a leisurely pace. Like his father, Jesse had been unable to limit himself to just one bite of his own bark, digging into his allotment with gusto. Rachel, for her part, had set hers aside after allowing herself one tiny nibble, opting to save the rest of it to share with her fathers later. She and her boyfriend had both been delighted to receive similarly patterned scarves – more of Cat's handiwork – knit in combinations of their favourite colours. Cat had beamed as Drew helped her fasten the clasp of the custom-designed sterling silver necklace he'd purchased for her, and he'd been equally thrilled with her choice of a silver-banded watch he'd been eyeing for several months. Jesse's enthusiasm for the latest model iPhone – his father's gift to him – as well as for the comprehensive Sondheim biography he received from Rachel, was genuine.

Eventually, only two parcels were left under the tree – the large one that had piqued Drew's curiosity from the beginning which, coincidentally, bore his name, and a small, slim, square one, intended for Martin. The brothers, reviving a time-worn tradition from their childhood, determined which of them would get to open their gift first via a quick round of _Rock, Paper, Scissors_, with the elder St. James sibling appearing none too disappointed by his defeat. He looked on eagerly as Cat set the unwieldy package on her husband's lap, the latter gasping in surprise at its weight. Scanning the card, he cast a mildly reproachful glance at Martin.

"You're already giving us a trip to LA, Marty. This is too much."

"How can you say that? You don't even know what it is yet," Martin countered. "Besides, I've had this for a while. I'm not about to take it back."

Aware that his brother was seldom one to back down, Drew swallowed his admittedly half-hearted objections and tore a strip of paper off the end. The moment he caught a glimpse of what lay inside, he began to chuckle.

"I wondered what happened to these. One day they were in the garage, the next day they'd vanished."

"I, uh, borrowed them."

"Without asking."

"Older brother prerogative."

"So you've had these since college?"

"Yep."

"But you didn't play back then," Drew stated, his confusion evident as he peeled away the rest of the wrapping paper, revealing a well-worn set of golf clubs. "What possible use could you have had for them?"

"This corporate bigwig I was trying to impress invited me to shoot a few rounds with him. On short notice. Your clubs were handy."

"Okay, I can buy that. But why'd you keep them?"

"This is going to sound weird, but they were like a lucky charm for me. _You_ were the one who excelled at those lessons Dad insisted on signing us up for. In my mind, golf was an old man's sport that wasn't worth my time, so I blew it off. When this guy asked me if I could play, I… uh… might've exaggerated ever so slightly," Martin confessed, sparking a chorus of knowing laughter from those around him. "I assumed he'd wipe the floor with me, but somehow, I managed to hold my own. Since I didn't have any natural ability, I decided there had to be something special about those clubs."

"Superstition? How unlike you," Drew teased.

"I know, right? I've always been so logical. The ultimate realist. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that those clubs made me a better player, and with golf practically being a religion for the men in my social circle, I couldn't very well give them up."

"What's changed, then?"

"I have. I honestly can't stand the game, and I've finally reached the point where I'm confident that my reputation will survive even if I do stop hitting small balls into far-off holes."

"Unbelievable! My ultra-ambitious brother, thumbing his nose at the wealthy and powerful. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, it's here. I plan on living my life the way _I_ want to from now on, and that includes not doing things just for the sake of impressing other people."

"Hear, hear!" Cat cheered approvingly.

Rising from his seat, Drew picked up the golf bag and leaned it against the nearest wall, then extracted the putter and gave it an experimental swing.

"Dad spared no expense with these," he murmured, inspecting the rest of the clubs with a practiced eye. "They're decades old, yet they still look better than mine. Any chance there's some luck left in them, or did you drain them dry?" he asked his brother with a grin.

"Guess you'll have to use them to find out," Martin replied with a laugh. "But I definitely wouldn't bet against you."

"Neither would I," Jesse declared. "With or without special clubs. I've seen him play."

As Jesse regaled his father with tales of Drew's triumphs on the golf course, Cat reached under the tree for the last remaining gift, sliding it across the coffee table towards her brother-in-law. Martin immediately turned his attention to the parcel, smiling as he noted that his son's jagged script covered the tag. Making no attempt to guess at the contents, he impatiently ripped away the paper to reveal what lay beneath. A look of amazement spread across his face as he studied the clear plastic case he now held in his hands.

"This is you," he exhaled softly, his eyes suspiciously bright as he stared at the picture of Jesse that adorned what was clearly a homemade DVD.

"When we were talking the other day, you seemed interested in my past performances, so I put a little something together," Jesse offered by way of explanation.

"Where did it all come from? I might have missed a lot of your shows, but I've been to the theatre enough to know they expressly forbid recordings of any kind."

Jesse directed an apologetic glance in Rachel's direction before answering.

"I got the stuff from Shelby. I'm not exactly sure how she managed it, but she always had video of anything VA ever did. I texted her, and she sent me a copy of what she dubbed my 'highlight reel'. I figure she had to be joking about the name, since I swear she included all the footage she had of me, including my original audition."

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Rachel blurted out, her momentary tension at the mention of Shelby's name having evaporated at the prospect of witnessing her boyfriend's no doubt spectacular beginnings.

"We all would," Cat chimed in, her pride in her nephew evident in her voice.

"No time like the present," Drew suggested, easing the DVD from his brother's grasp and inserting it smoothly into the player.

As the first images of a much younger Jesse flickered across the screen, Martin leaned forward, instantly mesmerized. And, with his family gathered around him, he devoted the next several hours to reacquainting himself with his son's phenomenal talent.

* * *

Once dinner and its attendant cleanup had been completed, Jesse and Rachel had retreated to the privacy of the tree house, where they'd wasted no time shedding their clothes, crawling under the covers, and making long, slow, passionate love. Their desire for each other temporarily sated, they lay together, Rachel nestled in the crook of Jesse's arm, her head resting comfortably against his broad chest. Feeling an unexpected rumble of laughter flow through him, she raised her gaze to his in an unspoken question.

"I called it."

"Called what?"

"Christmas. This really was my best one ever, no contest. Being with Cat and Drew. Having you here. And my father! He has a sense of humour. Who knew? I don't remember him ever being funny before."

"You enjoyed having him around."

Jesse nodded in agreement.

"I did. It surprised the hell out of me, but we felt like a family today. All of us together. I'm pretty sure I could get used to this."

"There's no reason you can't."

"Uh, yeah, there is," he countered, his tone suddenly grave. "There's still a part of me that doubts him. That doesn't trust that his newfound good guy persona will stick. That wonders if this is all just some kind of sick, twisted game aimed at hurting me all over again."

"It's not," she asserted with utter conviction. "Now, if this was your mother, I'd be right there with you questioning her motives. But your dad… I don't get the sense that he's trying to play you. Based on how he's been behaving, he strikes me as being totally sincere. He wants back into your life, Jesse."

"And you think I should let him in."

"I do. I like him. I trust him. Watching the way he's treated you the last few days and how hard he's been working to make amends… well, let's just say he's won me over."

"That's high praise, coming from you."

"It is, and I mean every word. You're my first priority, and if I thought for even a second that he'd hurt you, I'd be begging you to run in the opposite direction."

"So you don't think he's got ulterior motives?"

"He's probably got all kinds. I just don't happen to think they're evil." She held his gaze, a half-smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Not the ones that relate to you, anyway."

He grasped her meaning instantly.

"Yeah. I'd say my mother'd better watch her back."

"Speaking of which, you never got around to telling me how your dad reacted to your offer of help. He must've been thrilled."

"Not so much, actually. I mean, he was glad to hear that I was on his side, but he categorically refused my help. Insisted he didn't want me caught in the middle of a nasty fight. Said I'd had to deal with enough of my mother's poison growing up, and he'd be damned if he'd make me endure any more of it."

"He's expecting the worst, then."

"With good reason. Even though he's got leverage, she's not just going to roll over and play dead. His leaving her will destroy the image of perfection she's spent so many years building up. She doesn't love him, but her reputation depends on him, so she'll try to stop him – by any means necessary."

"And yet, knowing that, he still wants to go it alone?"

"Seems that way."

Jesse's tone was mild, but Rachel spotted the determined gleam in his eye.

"You're planning on helping him anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I will. She's vicious when she's cornered. She'll be out to destroy him, and I won't let her win."

"If I can do anything…"

"I was hoping to keep you out of the line of fire," he admitted sheepishly, struck by the sudden recognition of just how closely his desire to protect his girlfriend mirrored his father's earlier refusal.

"You're stronger than he thinks you are. As am I," she reminded him softly. "Whatever you need, just say the word and it's yours."

He pulled her closer, dropping a light kiss on the crown of her head before burying his face in her hair and drawing comfort from the familiar scent of her favourite shampoo. His fingers traced the length of her spine, his touch conveying his wordless gratitude for her unfailing support. For a time they were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"Since we've been talking about parents with less than honourable motives," she began, a slight hesitation to her voice, "I wanted to ask about…"

"Shelby," he guessed, somewhat surprised that it had taken so long for the subject of his former coach to come up. At Rachel's nod, he continued. "I realize that things are still tentative between the two of you and I normally wouldn't have asked her for a favour, but the idea for my dad's present was completely last minute, and she's the only person who could make it happen."

"I'm not mad," she quickly assured him. "I'm just worried that she might expect something from you – or from me – in return."

"She _will_ expect to have scored some major brownie points with me, but I made it crystal clear that, if there were going to be strings attached, I'd get my dad something else. She swore that she was happy to be able to put all that stuff to good use."

Rachel exhaled sharply, her relief palpable. The concern that had been etched on her face disappeared, and her entire body relaxed. Propping herself on one elbow, she caught Jesse's gaze and held it, offering him a brilliant smile.

"You know how you said this was your best Christmas ever?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's about to get even better."

At this pronouncement, he eyed her with a mixture of curiosity and anticipation. She cocked an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth curling into a mischievous grin.

"I've got a few more presents for you."

"You really didn't have to. The book was more than enough," he demurred.

"Maybe you think so, but after you went all out for my birthday, I wanted to do something extra special."

"You could've waited for _my_ birthday."

"Which is months away," she countered. "But if you're not interested…"

"Oh, I'm definitely interested. But I have to admit that I'm also somewhat puzzled. Why didn't you just put whatever it is under the tree?"

"Some things are better opened privately."

She rose from the bed, causing him to sit up immediately. Grabbing his pillow, he positioned it behind his back and leaned against it, his expression eager as he tracked her movements across the room. Within seconds she was back at his side bearing two small packages, both of which she promptly deposited into his outstretched hands. He examined each in turn, gauging their relative texture and weight, before opting for the squarer, more solid of the two. Peeling back the wrapping paper, he found himself staring at a uniquely recognizable box.

"I wonder if it matches yours," he mused aloud, having already correctly guessed the nature of his girlfriend's first gift.

"It doesn't. But I did stick with the Irish theme," she disclosed, just as he extracted a burnished silver Celtic knot ring from box's velvet interior.

"It's gorgeous, Rach."

"My ring is so beautiful and it means so much to me. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of just how strong our bond is, and I wanted you to have a tangible symbol of my commitment, too. As well as a reminder that I'll be right here, waiting."

"As if I could ever forget. You're in my heart. You're with me wherever I go. But this'll help to keep me focused on the end game – us, in New York together, in less than a year."

"Still seems like such a long way off," she lamented. "We'll make it through, though. I have faith in us."

"Me, too," he agreed, tilting her chin up so that he could cover her mouth with his, and kissing her deeply.

When they drew apart, he extended his hand, and she slipped the band onto his waiting finger. It fit perfectly, as they'd both been certain it would. After taking a moment to admire it and giving Rachel another kiss in thanks, Jesse reached for the lighter, rectangular package that was lying on top of the covers beside him. Picking it up, he studied it briefly, shaking his head as he did so.

"You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it," she insisted, her dazzling smile offering ample proof of her sincerity.

Without further debate, he tore off the wrapping that enclosed his final present. The slight frown that marred his features soon morphed into a huge grin as he came to understand exactly what he was holding – a handmade booklet of coupons he could redeem for an array of favours, some innocent, and others decidedly less so. Leafing through the pages, he came across one that caused his brows to shoot up nearly into his hairline.

"Are you sure about this?" he couldn't keep himself from asking.

"Yes," she responded firmly, her certitude somewhat at odds with the blush rapidly staining her cheeks a vivid shade of red. She swallowed. "Did you want to use that one first?"

He hesitated before answering, appearing to give the possibility serious consideration. She held her breath, visibly relaxing only once he'd flipped to another coupon, ripped it from the booklet and presented it to her.

"Actually, no. I choose this one."

Taking it from him, her eyes widened in astonishment as she read its message.

_I've found a perfect song. Let me sing it for you._

It wasn't at all what she thought his initial pick would be, but she definitely had no objection. After downing a few sips of water, Rachel gave voice to the words that had struck her as incredibly apt from the moment she'd heard them.

…_There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart_  
_Will be yours forever_  
_This is a beautiful start_  
_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you…_

By the time she had finished, Jesse's eyes were moist. It really _was_ the perfect song for them. They'd learned from their mistakes. They'd gotten past the mutual hurt they'd caused each other, and they were stronger for having survived it. They truly were getting it right. He opened his arms to her, and she clambered back onto the bed and into his welcoming embrace.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you sing. But I'm thinking that has karaoke duet written all over it."

Rachel's eyes lit up.

"You have the best ideas!"

"I do, don't I?" he proclaimed teasingly, before adopting a serious tone once more. "You choosing me makes me the luckiest guy in the world. I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Jesse. Now and forever."

After brushing her lips with his, he turned his attention back to his handmade gift.

"About these coupons… Are there any restrictions on them? Can I use more than one a day?"

"Of course."

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Jesse handed her another of the thin slips of paper.

"Well, if that's the case, I vote for this one…"


End file.
